Ángel Oscuro
by Apolonia86
Summary: Ubicado millones de años después del mundo de Dragon Ball que conocemos... una épica historia donde Vegeta es el Rey de los Demonios y Bulma la Princesa de los Ángeles, ¿florecerá su amor destinado a ser o los separarán las diferencias? Un fic de Camaro.
1. Capítulo 1

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Ángel Oscuro**

_(Dark Angel)_

Un fic de Camaro

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Este es mi primer intento de un fanfiction... pero por favor no dejen que eso los desanime. La historia que tengo para contar es insondable en detalles y tomó un año comenzar a escribirla. Mientras escribía esta épica historia, experimenté muchas cosas... Creo que estas experiencias fueron reflejadas en mi escritura y ustedes podrán ver que en capítulos más adelante he añadido más detalles y parece madura. Cosas que la gente quiere saber: ¿Habrá lemon?... la respuesta es simplemente esto... no lo diré. Si la gente sólo está leyendo mis historias por jugosas manipulaciones sexuales... entonces probablemente no estén satisfechos... para esos que están leyendo por el propósito para un mayor sentido a la vida... entonces tal vez sentirán un poco de alegría. Sólo pondré un disclaimer en el primer capítulo. Más allá de eso... podrán demandarme. Además al final de cada capítulo ni siquiera voy a molestarlos en pedir comentarios y demás... Confío en este fanfiction lo suficiente como para esperar recibir alguno . Si no, ¿entonces qué puedo hacer?

Pero esto es lo que puedo decir. Como tantas historias escritas en la historia... Esta historia, es sobre el amor. Así que es así como debería empezar... o, ¿simplemente debería darles un poco de rumbo de sobre lo que se trata?... está bien... tal vez un poco de historia sea necesario...

Esta épica lucha, se puede decir, toma lugar mucho, mucho después que el último de los guerreros Z haya caído... Cuando digo mucho... me refiero a miles de años. Ya no están más las largas batallas y los amores prohibidos entre Saiyajin y humanos. Digo esto simplemente porque no existe. Una única entidad de razas se ha formado... Lamentablemente el odio dividió al gen en dos y por lo tanto dio lugar a la era de Demonios y Ángeles... Esta historia no es religiosa. Es en realidad un poco científica en algunas partes. Básicamente tiene casi todo... amor, odio, traición, ustedes díganlo... pero entonces... me estoy adelantando. Para este momento Vegeta es el Rey de los Demonios. Bulma es la Princesa de los Ángeles. Suena patético, lo sé... pero supongo que soy terrible empezando historias. ¿Qué más puedo decir? Ah sí... Ángeles y Demonios son mucho muy superiores a los humamos... queriendo decir que viven más y por supuesto pueden volar. Tienen alas. Está bien... el resto lo dejo como misterio. Confío que cualquiera que esté leyendo esto que pueda apreciar una buena historia dejará un comentario. Pero esa es la última vez que lo pediré. Cualquier otra información estará en la historia... Entonces. Sin más preámbulos. Ángel Oscuro.

* * *


	2. Capítulo 2

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Ángel Oscuro**

_(Dark Angel)_

Un fic de Camaro

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Disclaimer: Bien... dije que sólo haría esto una vez, ¡y planeo atenerme a eso! Ja ja... ¡bien, aquí va! (aclara garganta) Oficicialmente no soy la dueña de Dragon Ball Z o de ningún personaje dentro... Si lo fuera... Hubiera hecho a Chichi un poco rubia, a Gohan con algo de valor, y Bulma nunca se hubiera cortado su cabello... Quiero decir, ¡vamos! Si yo tuviera un bonito cabello azul... ¡lo dejaría crecer! Uhh... lo siento... me estoy yendo de tema... ha ha... bueno supongo que simplemente tendré que ser feliz con un largo cabello rubio... Oh y por cierto... tengo 17. Así que se nota en mi escritura. ¡TENGAN PACIENCIA!

**Ángel Oscuro Capítulo 2**

Estaba sentado allí, entre los pozos del infierno, escuchando mórbidamente a los gritos y llantos de las desamparadas almas, torturadas en el más allá. Una mirada de satisfacción entibiaba su rostro y un enfermo haz de luz brillaba en sus ojos sin corazón. Él era Vegeta, Rey del Inframundo. Protector de todo lo que era maligno y de mal corazón. Se regodeaba en todo lo que era prohibido y odio puro cursaba a través de sus impías venas. Un gemido agudo se rompió a través del aire no lejos de donde él estaba sentado, acomodado tan quieto que parecía una gárgola de piedra. Sonrió malvadamente mientras notaba que el grito asolado de miedo había sido desgarrado a través de una mujer, una antigua sirvienta suya que recientemente había perdido su utilidad por derramar vino torpemente en el suelo del castillo. Su único placer en la vida era torturar y matar con el fin de volverse más fuerte.

Terminando su meditación sobre oscuros pensamientos, se puso de pie y estiró sus agraciadas alas de tipo murciélago. Era hermoso en apariencia y perfecto en estatura. Era impecable y oscuro con un rostro en forma de corazón y un cuerpo como un Dios grabado con músculos, cubierto por cuero negro. Su atuendo complementaba su figura, mostrando perfectamente cada tendón aunque cubría todo su cuerpo. Su rostro tenía rasgos afilados. Negros ojos y grandes labios borgoña. Fuertes pómulos y bien cincelada línea de mandíbula. Cuando sonreía sus ampliados caninos brillaban bruscamente como si estuvieran hambrientos de sangre. Se paró derecho y caminó directamente con autoridad, sus gigantescas alas negras cerniéndose sobre él con maldad.

Caminó hacia el castillo, una enorme eterna torre ensombreciendo los ríos de sangre fluyendo a su alrededor. Cuerpos y apéndices flotaban en el oscuro foso rodeando el castillo. Mientras caminaba hasta los escalones de sus habitaciones la misma superficie del suelo se sacudió a su tacto. Los ojos de sus sirvientes se ampliaban cada vez que él miraba en dirección a sus cuerpos y temblaban con miedo si se encontraban con su fría y gélida mirada. Él era tanto fuego y hielo. Este era su dominio y lo amaba, si de hecho fuera posible para esa criatura amar.

Una vez en su habitación fue recibido por una aterrorizada mirada de un hombre atado. La cara del hombre estaba deformada y ensangrentada de los evidente malos tratos. Su cuerpo presentaba señales de hambre y sus prendas de vestir estaban destruidas. Sudor goteaba de la temblorosa frente. Un gran hombre se puso de pie cerca de la penosa temblorosa masa acobardada en el suelo.

"¿Sí?" Sonó la viciosamente dura voz de Vegeta, provocando más escalofríos fluir a través del hombre atado en el suelo.

"Esta criatura fue encontrada robando recursos del castillo, su alteza." Respondió el gran hombre.

"¿Es eso así, Radditz?" Vegeta bufó, "¿Y qué tiene que decir?"

El asustado hombre sólo tembló más violentamente cuando entonces la atención del Señor Oscuro se dirigió hacia él, y se quedó completamente sin palabras. Una rápida destructora patada en las costillas de Radditz lo envió a un ataque de histeria mientras suplicaba por su vida.

"P... Por favor, su Señorío. Y... yo sólo iba a tomar un poco de comida. Para. Para mi familia. Se están muriendo de hambre. Yo. le suplico, oh Señor misericordioso." Sollozaba mientras reverenciaba su cabeza baja hacia la tierra.

"Por favor libéreme así puedo cuidar de mi familia. Sé que usted es un justo y sabio líder, señor." Suplicó, besando los pies del demonio.

"Vamos." Vegeta observó fríamente, obviamente interesado en la palabra del hombre. Una mirada de esperanza se movió a través del roto rostro del hombre mientras continuaba su adulación.

"Puedo ver... verlo en sus ojos de su Señorío. Usted es un hombre de buen corazón." Tartamudeó.

"¿Oh?" respondió Vegeta acercándose más y arrodillándose en el suelo mirando duro a los ojos del hombre. Sus alas parecían enredarse entre sí y flotaban sobre el torturado hombre en una forma aparentemente hiriente. El rostro de Vegeta estaba a meras pulgadas del del hombre, su mirada firme, sus ojos mirando curiosamente a través del alma del hombre.

"¿Y ahora?" preguntó en voz baja.

"Yo... veo lo mismo, Señor. Eres misericordioso, y gentil, y amable, y" el hombre siguió tartamudeando. Una sonrisa se curvó en los labios de Vegeta. Sus ojos revelaban nada de lo que el hombre alegaba que había allí.

"Tienes razón." Vegeta sonrió. Levantó una mano para tocar la cara del tembloroso hombre. Una mirada de terror se empapó sobre el rostro del hombre mientras el toque lo congelaba tanto como lo quemaba al mismo tiempo. Nunca había sentido algo tan. Maligno.

"Soy misericordioso". Vegeta susurró en su oído, tan cerca que su aliento caliente movió el vello facial del hombre.

"Mueres por el fuego." Dijo en un mono tono. Poniéndose de pie miró a Radditz, quien estaba sonriendo malvadamente por los juegos que su amo estaba jugando. "Encuentra a su familia." El Rey dijo francamente, mirando al hombre que se había derrumbado en una bola sollozante en el piso. Vegeta sonrió ante las preguntas que corrían a través del rostro del hombre, haciéndolo atrever a pensar que este monstruo cuidaría de su familia como pago por su sacrificio. Luego añadió,

"Pueden quemarse todos juntos." Sus dientes brillaron.

"Una. Gran. Feliz. Familia."

El hombre gritó en incredulidad.

"¡NO! ¡NO! Por favor. ¡¡No mi familia!! ¡Por favor! ¡Se lo ruego! ¡Libere a mi familia!"

El rostro de Vegeta se torció en increíble felicidad ante la reacción. Lamentablemente, tenía otras cosas que atender. Rió malvadamente mientras Radditz arrastraba al hombre gritando fuera de la sala.

* * *


	3. Capítulo 3

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Ángel Oscuro**

_(Dark Angel)_

Un fic de Camaro

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Vegeta subió agraciadamente una escalera en espiral a la torre principal. Tenía planes por realizar. El oscuro mundo estaba lleno de desorden. No había sido así desde que Vegeta había asesinado a su padre, coronándose a sí mismo como Rey del Inframundo. En ese momento todas las criaturas sombrías habían estado satisfechas con el nuevo mandatario con falta de conciencia y corazón de piedra. Ahora su sed de sangre y caos estaba provocando tumultos que incluso el Rey no podía ignorar. Incluso el infierno tiene sus límites.

También anhelaban por cambio y como siempre deseaban poder sobre todas las cosas. Al no ser un gobernante que desagrada a sus súbditos, Vegeta estuvo más que feliz en silenciar sus necesidades. Finalmente llegando a la sala de conferencias, Vegeta se reunió con 7 guerreros, cada uno reverenciándose con respecto para el rey. Cada uno sabía bien que incluso la más mínima falta de respeto por su amo podía enviarlos a los fosos del Infierno para quemarse por la eternidad. También sabían que el destello en los ojos del Señor de la Oscuridad no debía ser ignorado. Él tenía un plan.

Tomando sus lugares, esperaron lo que parecía toda una vida hasta que la gélida voz de Vegeta sonó.

"Hermanos. He ideado un plan que conquistará el Paraíso del Oeste, poniéndolo bajo mi control." Vegeta estaba complacido por las miradas boquiabiertas y los sorprendidos rostros que fueron su respuesta a su declaración anterior. Pero desgraciadamente, había más y continuó.

"Una vez que tenga el control completo del Paraíso del Oeste todo el Paraíso de Este será ganado rápidamente y conquistado." Más miradas boquiabiertas.

"Um." de pie estaba un bajo, calvo hombre que evidentemente tenía una pregunta. Vegeta miró al hombre sospechosamente. Este hombre no era ningún Guerrero del Infierno, sino meramente un científico que había llegado a mano de vez en cuando con dementes instrumentos de tortura. No había adquirido ningún respeto de los otros guerreros endurecidos por las batallas en la habitación y ciertamente no de Vegeta que creía que el valor era medido por la fuerza solamente. Aun así, Vegeta le indició al hombre que siguiera.

"Yo... no creo que sea posible... eh... su más honorable Señoría." Tartamudeó, "Las defensas del Paraíso del Oeste son mucho más avanzadas que las nuestras propias. Si tanto como pasamos más allá de la barrera el Alto Señor será notificado y una guerra total empezaría, una que ni siquiera usted podría ganar." Los otros en la sala se sentaron en sorpresa ante el alguna vez aparentemente cobarde hombre que acababa de informar al Rey Demonio de sus limitaciones. Aun así, sintieron la ira salir de Vegeta y filtrarse rápidamente en sí mismos.

"Así que. ¿Dudas de mi capacidad, Oolong?" Hervía él. Los sentimientos de Oolong de autoestima se deterioraron rápidamente cuando vio que los ojos de Vegeta alguna vez carbón negro tenían un círculo de color rojo sangre un alrededor de la pupila y el iris. Soltó una disculpa ahogada demasiado tarde. Una gran explosión de energía se disparó contra él destrozando sus huesos y desintegrándolo en menos de un segundo. Los ardientes ojos de Vegeta se lanzaron de un guerrero a otro, buscando a los seis que quedaban. Sangre fue salpicada en su cara y se veía a punto de perder completamente el control.

"¿Alguien más quiere expresar una opinión?" gruñó en un tono sobrenatural. Como nadie respondió Vegeta comenzó a calmarse. Una vez que tuvo el control de sus acciones siguió.

"El plan es simple. Cruzamos la barrera del Paraíso del Oeste provocando un gran alboroto, que Oolong tan gentilmente predijo. Con sus defensas distraídas, ellos seguramente no notarán a los dos guerreros enviados en una misión para infiltrarse en la torre del Gran Rey." Miradas de acuerdo iban y venían y aunque ninguno de ellos tenía la más mínima sospecha de qué era la misión se mantuvieron en silencio, permitiendo que su amo continuara a voluntad con los detalles.

"La misión no es más que esto." Sonrió.

"Infíltrense en el castillo... Secuestren a la hija del Gran Rey. La angelical Princesa Bulma."

* * *

"¡Ridículo!" Retumbó el Gran Rey. Su voz estallando a través de todo el Castillo de Luz. Sin embargo, su angelical hija estaba resuelta de pie, una mirada severa en su bello rostro.

"Nunca he escuchado tal ridícula idea. Los Demonios teniendo almas. ¡Bah! ¡Ridículo!" Chilló.

"Sólo porque no se ha escuchado no quiere decir que sea absurdo, Padre. Tal vez si sólo les damos una oportunidad, podríam-"

"¡¿Darles una oportunidad?! ¡Bulma, estás soñando!" Interrumpió él.

"Los demonios no tienen almas. Tú de todos los ángeles deberías saber esto. ¿O te has olvidado tan convenientemente de la muerte de tu propia madre a manos del antiguo Rey Demonio?" Bulma tragó duro. Por supuesto que no se había olvidado. Pensaba en ello cada día.

"No... no me he olvidado padre."

"Oh? ¿Entonces dónde estaba su corazón? ¿Hm? ¿Su alma?" preguntó bruscamente.

"¡¿Qué hay con el hecho de que los ángeles se suponen que tienen misericordia y amor a todas las criaturas?!" Bulma disparó en respuesta.

"Sí bueno... también se supone que perdonamos y olvidamos. ¿Has perdonado a ese monstruo por matar a tu propia madre mientras mirabas?" Su voz se partió al final y se dio vuelta ferozmente determinado a mantenerse fuerte frente a ella. Ella tragó de nuevo.

"Eso no significa que todos ellas son totalmente malvados, Padre. Si sólo les diésemos la oportunidad, tal vez incluso un tratado podría hacerse."

"Un tratado.. ¡¿Hecho con el infierno?!" Rugió él.

"¿Y tú tienes alguna idea con quien sería hecho ese tratado Bulma?" La miró sin realmente esperar una respuesta.

"Con el nuevo Rey Demonio." Dijo audazmente, complacida de sorprenderlo fuera de guardia por lo menos esta vez.

"Sí. ¿Y tienes alguna idea de qué tipo de hombre es? Él es mucho peor incluso que su padre... Que incluso el padre de su padre. Él es un monstruo chupar sangre Bulma. Él tortura. Mata. Destruye. Vive para esos fines solamente. Incluso mató a su propio padre sin pensarlo un momento cuando sintió que era su tiempo para regir. Él es un asesino despiadado Bulma. No es un hombre para hacer tratados de cualquier tipo." Intentó calmarse a sí mismo, sacudiendo su cabeza y siguiendo.

"Lo entenderías si estuviera en mi posición-"

"Pero-"

"¡Pero NO estás en mi posición!" gritó interrumpiéndola mientras apuntaba un dedo cerca del rostro de ella.

"Por lo tanto honrará mis decisiones como tu padre y Rey. Encuentra tu lugar hija. ¡No está aquí!"

Lastimada, Bulma salió rápidamente de la habitación, lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

El Rey se odiaba a sí mismo por perder su temperamento con ella. Ella estaba más molesta de lo que dejaba ver y era mucho más frágil de lo que nadie sabía. Las cosas no habían sido fácil con ellos desde que había anunciado su compromiso con el hijo del Rey del Este, el Príncipe Yamcha. Él sabía que Bulma se preocupaba muchísimo por el futuro Rey del Paraíso del Este pero despreciaba ser obligada a hacer algo.

'Así como su madre.' Suspiró para sí mismo. Ella había creído mucho en la manera que Bulma lo hacía, que las criaturas de la luz y la oscuridad un día podrían llegar a un acuerdo, poniendo fin a todas las guerras entre ellos. El Rey había perdido a su Reina debido a esas creencias distorsionadas y se negaba a perder también a su hija por las mimas.

Bulma marchó airadamente a su habitación. Estaba disgustada con sí misma por dejarlo verla llorar. ¡Qué "Gran Rey de amor y bondad" era él! Se acostó sobre su cama reflexionando todo lo que se dijo. Su mención sobre su madre había cortado tan profundamente como si la hubiera tomado con la guardia baja. Cerró sus ojos mientras destellos de una no deseada memoria cursaba a través de su cabeza.

El alto apuesto guerrero vestido de negro, sosteniendo a su madre en el aire. Sus alas de cuero negro bateando con gracia en malvado deleite. El rostro de su madre distorsionado en dolor y horror. Podía sentir la sensación de traición de su madre mientras el maligno Rey reía antes de sacar sus colmillos a la expuesta garganta de la reina.

La alarma sonó, rompiendo el recuerdo. Bulma sintió una oleada de alivio antes de notar la gravedad de la situación. Los demonios no habían atacado desde la muerte de su Señor y la alarma había asustado a todos los ángeles del palacio en un caótico frenesí de histeria. Se movían por todas partes en confusión, llenando las salas con sus lamentos y apresurados pasos. Algunos encontraron refugio en las mazmorras, creyendo tontamente que era el lugar más seguro en caso de que los demonios de alguna manera lograran superar la barrera y liberaran un ataque completo. Otros que no compartían ese punto de vista, vaciaron el castillo totalmente buscando otro lugar para su seguridad.

Bulma se quedó en sus cuartos. Se negó a ocultarse como un niño llorón o huir como un ladrón en la noche. Tenía su dignidad. Además, si los demonios ganaban la batalla, no habría lugar seguro. Si iba a morir, lo haría con honor.

Sin embargo, la valentía no podía ayudarla en esta situación. Su ciegamente heroico lado anheló seguir a su padre a la batalla. Tal vez ni siquiera para participar mas para ver. Sin embargo, ella sabía que si lo seguía él la empujaría fuera, diciéndole que no era su lugar.

Se recostó sobre su cama suave jalando de las sábanas blancas sobre ella y mirando alrededor de la blanca habitación... Cuán aburrida. ¿Era el cielo tan falto de originalidad que era totalmente desconocida una variedad de colores?

"¿Dónde exactamente está mi lugar?" dijo en voz alta. Había intentado que fuera sólo para ella pero era obvio que había asustado a los dos ángeles hombres a cargo de velar su habitación. Sonrojándose levemente, movió su mano delicadamente, indicándoles que se fueran de la habitación y ordenándoles silenciosamente que cerraran la puerta detrás de ellos.

Su lugar ciertamente no estaba aquí. Con su estilo de vida aburrido. Su forzado compromiso. Dónde demonios estaba la aventura de la vida. A los 17 su vida ya había sido planeada para ella.

Recordó a su madre de nuevo, sosteniéndola hace mucho tiempo cuando le había hecho la misma pregunta. Lágrimas fluían libremente de sus ojos azules plateados mientras se había sentido avergonzada por el regaño anterior de su padre. Su madre le había sonreído dulcemente mientras acunaba suavemente a la joven Bulma.

"Algún día lo sabrás mi joven Princesa." Le había dicho.

"Tal vez encontrarás tu lugar donde menos lo esperes... Pero ya sabrás. Ya sabrás." Su suave voz había tranquilizado a su hija. Acarició acarició el satinado cabello azul de Bulma. Brillaba mientras fluía a través de sus dedos como húmedos diamantes, brillando en el sol.

Bulma suspiró volviendo a la realidad. Estaba herida. En su corazón estaba herida. Estaba ahí. Al igual que siempre lo estaba. El frío y vacío pozo de la soledad que nunca parecía sanar. Y en lo más profundo estaba la miserable sensación de dolor. Como si le hubiera fallado a su madre.

* * *

"Ahora no te olvides, Draco. Encuentra al ángel, deja el sello y luego tráemela." La amenazadora siniestra voz del Señor Oscuro hizo eco través de su cabeza. Draco no era otro más que el hermano mayor de Vegeta cuya proclama de ser el primer nacido había sido robada por Vegeta cuando él le había arrancado el corazón del pecho de su padre, nombrándose a sí mismo el legítimo Rey. Vegeta era más fuerte que Draco, esto lo sabía, pero sin embargo el malvado corazón de Draco anhelaba por el trono y sonrió revelando sus colmillos blancos, tan parecidos a los de su hermano.

'Tengo un plan propio, Hermano.' Se mofó para sí mismo.

Su compañero, Dodoria, lo miró nerviosamente. Dodoria era un perfecto seguidor de su rey. Su lealtad era inquebrantable y por eso fue que había sido elegido por el rey mismo para controlar esta misión. Todavía podía recordar la mirada de asco del Señor Oscuro mientras examinaba el insalubre físico y horrible forma de sus más ávido seguidor. Era bien sabido que Vegeta era un admirador de la belleza y esta era una bendición que no había sido honrado en sí misma sobre Dodoria. Aún así, se vio favorecido por su fuerza y determinación imparable. Además, no era tonto alguno. Conocía los insanos celos de Draco de la corona de su hermano y trató de no pensar en las terribles consecuencias que podría tener en la misión. Gritos de batalla gritos sonaban en la distancia como una señal para los dos guerreros. Había llegado el momento.

Se deslizaron en silencio a través de los Bosques Oscuros, la barrera entre el Cielo y el Infierno. Dodoria sostenía en una mano su espada y en la otra, agarraba con firmeza una carta, sellada con la insignia rojo sangre del Señor Oscuro. Dodoria no necesitó romper el sello para saber qué conocimientos su Rey había almacenado en la carta. Era una nota de rescate. Tomando a la hija del Gran Rey de rehén, Lord Vegeta obligaría al Rey a entregar su trono dando a Vegeta control sobre la mitad del Paraíso. Con ese tipo de poder sobre el Cielo y el Infierno, no pasaría mucho más hasta que la rienda más oscura de todas se desparramara alrededor del universo. Vegeta exigía una respuesta dentro de un mes o el nefasto castigo sería guardado para ella.

Dodoria tragó duro, conociendo muy bien las consecuencias si fallaba en su parte.

Finalmente pasando a través de la barrera, vieron frente a ellos una torre blanca de magnitud inimaginable. Irradiaba tal inmensa luz que encegueció los ojos de los guerreros del Infierno temporalmente. Siendo del Mundo de la Oscuridad, nuca habían visto tanta luz. La despreciaban. Como despreciaban todas las criaturas de corazón puro del Paraíso.

Trepando como arañas por los muros del castillo, se señalaron en silencio el uno al otro que, hasta el momento, habían permanecido sin ser vistos. Se levantaron, esto siendo un exuberante esfuerzo extra para Dodoria, y se infiltraron en el interior. Miraron con total incredulidad al enfermo paisaje a su alrededor. No permanecerían inadvertidos por mucho tiempo. Sus negras alas y ropas constrastaban horriblemente con las tejas y paredes de color blanco que los rodeaban. Sus negros ojos quemaban por la luz que fluía a su alrededor pero de manera silenciosa se deslizaron a través de los pasillos que Dodoria subconscientemente dejó salir un grito de shock mientras una flecha blanca voló pasando por su cabeza, errando tan solo por meros centímetros. Rápidamente, Draco desenvainó su espada y evisceró al culpable, un guardia del palacio que no sorprendente estaba todo vestido de blanco. Los dos guerreros parecían satisfechos mientras miraban la sangre manchar la blancura de la túnica del hombre y reptaba como serpientes a través de todo el suelo de azulejos blancos.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, más y más guardias de palacio salían de los blancos pasillos, espadas listas para una guerra total. Sin piedad, los guerreros asesinaron a cada uno de ellos. Sus muertes no fueron totalmente en vano ya que los demonios sostuvieron muchas una herida sangrienta de los guardias. Cuando el último de los Ángeles cayó, Dodoria y Draco revisaron el daño que habían causado. Sangre salpicada en la pared como pintura carmesí y mórbidas impresiones de manos habían sido colocadas en las blancas paredes y borroneadas cuando los guardias del palacio habían tratado en vano de soltar sus agonizantes cuerpos del resbaladizo piso.

"Bueno..." comenzó Draco cuidadosamente.

"Este lugar estaba en necesidad de algo de color de todos modos."

Dodoria rió ante el siniestro sentido del humor de su compañero a pesar del dolor que estaban sintiendo. Podía ser demasiado parecido a su hermano menor de a momentos. Las desubicadas grietas de humor. 'La bella apariencia.' Pensó amargamente para sí mismo.

En silencio, siguió a Draco que hábilmente se movía a través de los pasillos como si supiera exactamente donde estaban yendo. El sorprendente sentido de orientación arrojó a Dodoria completamente en un bucle. Le hubiera tomado a él todo el día lograr hacer su camino sin Draco. Y para ese momento hubiera estado luchando contra el Gran Rey mismo.

Para ser bastante honesto, no tenía ninguna idea qué estaba buscando. Vegeta sólo había remarcado que la reconocería por su inigualable belleza.

"NO te debilites por su apariencia. Ella es el enemigo. Sólo una que debemos salvar. Ella se verá como nada que hayas encontrado antes pero no dudes en secuestrarla con fuerza si es necesario. Pero ten en cuenta esto, si tanto como doblas un cabello en su cabeza, sus vidas pagarán el precio. Han sido advertidos." Las amenazas del Rey Oscuro nunca estaban vacías y Draco sabía esto, como había concebido su plan alrededor de ello.

Dodoria de nuevo estudió a Draco, deseando con todas sus fuerzas tener la habilidad de leer mentes. Alejando la vista, estudió sus ridículos alrededores de nuevo. Los odiaba con absoluta pasión. Todos los demonios odiaban la luz. Él no era acepción alguna. El puro brillo de ella todo quieto picaba en sus sensibles ojos. Pero por desgracia... su odio era más que superficial. Iba directamente a través de su oscuro corazón. Un profundo odio sembrado.

Mientras Dodoria seguía a Draco dentro de una gran habitación, escuchó un jadeo despertando una joven mujer. Ella exaltadamente saltó poniéndose de pie y los miró de manera confundida. Sus ojos cuidadosamente se movieron de ellos a la puerta, su único medio de escape. Sin embargo, por el momento, ella valientemente marcó su terreno.

Ahora Dodoria entendió las advertencias de su amo. Era hermosa. Nada como las putas en el Infierno, que colgaban perezosamente alrededor del palacio en ropa negra transparente.

Ella estaba envuelta en un brillante vestido color blanco que, intencional o no, abrazaba cada curva de su seductor cuerpo. Dudó que ella siquiera supiera cuan incitadora era con esa impecable curvilínea figura y suave y levemente bronceada piel. Nada podía compararse a su atento rostro que estaba decorado con dos, casi cristalinos ojos, pequeña nariz e insondablemente plenos labios borgoña. El largo, exótico cabello blanco brillaba plateado con poder azul de vetas mientras fluía a lo largo de su vestido sin espalda.

Dodoria la quería. Casi se lanzó hacia ella antes de recordar la dura advertencia de su amo.

Viendo la lujuria en ambos de sus ojos, Bulma corrió hacia la puerta. Antes de que pudiera alcanzarla, un hombre voló frente a ella y fue todo lo que pudo hacer para evitar chocar contra él. Estaba acorralada por los demonios que le sonreían malvadamente con afilados colmillos caninos. A decir verdad, nunca había estado tan cerca de un demonio. De hecho, sólo los había visto una vez y había sido suficiente para ser atrapada en el frío agarre del terror. Oh, había visto muchas pinturas de demonios legendarios de antaño pero no era nada como esto. Uno era sorprendentemente grotesco y gordo. Se sorprendió del cinturón sosteniendo su envainada espada, simplemente no hubiera roto sus costuras. El otro era hermoso, alto y magro, con un físico muscular que estaba segura que había heredado de algún alto rango de gen familiar.

Aunque enfermamente atraída a él, sabía que tenía que alejarse de ellos. Tan lejos como fuera posible.

El miedo en sus ojos la traicionó y ellos rieron desdeñosamente, un sonido que hizo a la boca de su estómago aletear y a sus músculos tensarse con ira. Odiaba ese sonido. Sin pensarlo, se lanzó por la ventana, atravesando el vidrio en miles de brillantes piezas que se desparramaban como lluvia a su alrededor. Cayó rápidamente, demasiado rápido para que sus alas atrapen el aire a tiempo, y golpeó a través del delgado cielo raso, aterrizando pésimamente a su lado en otra habitación blanca. Aunque sus ojos se demoraron horriblemente, sin desear ver lo que sabían que estaba allí, se obligó a alzar la vista hacia arriba. Levantando la vista, vio a los Demonios descender rápidamente hacia ella, arrastrándose magníficamente por la pared de piedra blanca. Desesperadamente, intentó recuperar su equilibrio y soltó un exasperado grito mientras el dolor en su cuerpo casi abolía todo el poder de voluntad. La caída la había puesto en malas condiciones y siendo incapaz de ponerse de pie, se sintió como un pato en espera a ser disparada. Como la tonta mosca que tan confiadamente vuela en las redes de arañas y se quedan estancadas, esperando en terror mientras la criatura se mueve tortuosamente lenta hacia ellas.

En un último desesperado intento, ignoró las enfurecidas demandas de su cuerpo, e hizo un rápido vuelo a la puerta opuesta de la habitación. La esperanza creció en su pecho mientras extendía su mano hacia la perilla sólo para colapsar con un pecho duro como una roca antes de ser golpeada y quedar inconsciente.

* * *


	4. Capítulo 4

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Ángel Oscuro**

_(Dark Angel)_

Un fic de Camaro

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

"¡¿Estás loco?!" Dodoria gritaba mirando a Draco arrodillarse sobre el cuerpo del Ángel después de dejarla inconsciente. Mirando fijamente en horror, Dodoria fue testigo de Draco rasgando estratégicamente partes de su vestido. Luego comenzó a rascar el delicado plumaje de sus brillantes alas blancas. Acababa de firmar su garantía de muerte.

"No estoy loco Dodoria. Tengo un plan propio." Informó el aparentemente loco Demonio.

"Desafortunadamente para ti, tú desempeñas una parte crucial en su diseño." Con eso envió un disparo de energía que desintegró el cuerpo de Dodoria. No quedaba fragmento de carne alguno.

Nunca imaginó el horror que fue sentido por el Novio de la Princesa cuando mucho después en la noche, él entraría en la habitación salpicada de sangre, sólo para ver fragmentos del vestido de su futura reina.

Sonriendo, Draco gentilmente levantó el inmóvil cuerpo de la Princesa, mirando solamente de manera rápida, en alegría, de nuevo a la habitación, paredes cubiertas en desparramada sangre con blancas plumas todavía flotando con gracia en el aire.

* * *

Bulma se movió ligeramente mientras recuperaba la consciencia. Su cabeza daba vueltas mientras miraba a su alrededor, apenas viendo algo. Estaba en los Bosques Oscuros en un descenso hacia el Infierno. No le tomó mucho darse cuenta de los dos fuertes brazos envueltos alrededor de su cuerpo, cargándola a través de la Barrera. Pequeños destellos de luz danzaban por todas sus expresiones faciales. Su atractivo rostro estaba sonriendo. Bulma sabía que tenía que alejarse de él. ¡Ahora!

"P... por favor. Bájame. Me siento mal." Dijo en su más suave débil voz. El Demonio dudó y luego a regañadientes la puso rudamente de pie. Ella fingió sentirse mal, poniendo sus manos en sus rodillas y acurrucándose. Él parecía completamente enfermo por su revoltosos suspiros secos y no hizo ningún intento por ayudarla. Fue entonces que ella arrojó su infame patada rompe hueso dura en la debilidad del guerrero. Él gritó brutalmente en dolor antes de agarrar su ingle y caer duro a su lado al suelo del bosque.

Sin dudarlo un momento, ella despegó corriendo a toda velocidad en el oscuro bosque. Estaba determinada a no detenerse. Al menos no sin una endemoniada pelea. Desgarró su camino a través de los bosques. Árboles y ramas lastimándola, degarrándose a través de su cuerpo y su vestido pero aún así ella persistió en nunca ceder incluso a pesar de la prisa del aire quemando en su pecho.

De repente se encontró de cara contra el suelo después de tropezar duramente con una baja vid. Escuchó en horror a los terribles sonidos acercándose rápidamente. Puro terror la envolvió. Él ya estaba en su búsqueda.

'¿Cómo se recuperó tan rápido?' gritó en su mente. Una vez le había golpeado a Yamcha con la misma fuerza dejándolo incapaz de caminar correctamente por una semana.

Furiosamente se levantó y despegó una vez más a través del oscuro bosque. Sus ojos no estaban acostumbrados a tal oscuridad y sabía que estaba básicamente corriendo ciegamente. Ella y el Demonio en búsqueda ambos sabían quién tenía la ventaja. Él podía ver mucho más fácilmente en la oscuridad.

Ella gritó mientras sus despiadadas manos la agarraban salvajemente por la cintura y luego lanzándola de nuevo sin esfuerzo a un árbol. Endurecido por su anterior engañoso ataque jadeó en rabia, mirando duramente en sus ojos. Se sorprendió del puro odio venenoso que quemaba en los ojos cromo de ella. Él rugió en dolor mientras las afiladas uñas de ella se hundían al lado de su rostro. Superado por la ira, envió su brazo hacia atrás y con una fuerza implacable llevó sus barbáricas uñas a las mejillas de ella, enviándola de nuevo al suelo inconsciente.

* * *

Bulma recuperó la consciencia lentamente. El dolor envolvía todo su cuerpo después de recordar su pelea con el demonio en el bosque. Levantando su mano a su rostro dejó salir un pequeño grito ante la sensación de quemazón que resulto. Su mano estaba empapada de sangre por tocar las tres profundas lastimaduras en su mejilla, recordatorios del peligro en el que estaba. Escuchó los gritos y sollozos en la distancia procediendo de todos lados. Los horribles sonidos asolaron su alma, enviando escalofríos de arriba a abajo por su espina. Agarró al hombre que estaba cargándola. Sabía que este era el demonio que la había secuestrado, pero también sabía que era demasiado tarde para una escapatoria y que por ahora él era su única protección de las monstruosidades que yacían a cada lado suyo. El terrible olor de carne quemándose la despertó de su aturdido estado.

Vacilando, se las arregló para abrir un poco sus ojos. Lo que ella no podía describir en meras palabras, trataré de hacerlo. El mundo era negro y rojo. Era como si estuviera siendo cargada a través de un agrietado y árido terreno vacío. Un desierto manchado por ríos de sangre. Parpadeó mientras miraba ensangrentados cuerpos moverse hacia ella, los rostros de las criaturas pintados con señales de dolor y angustia. Temió y sintió lástima al mismo tiempo. Algunos parecían enfadados con ella, como si al tocarla desgarrarían su frágil cuerpo en desagradables piezas. Otros rasguñaban hacia ella en esperanza, como si sólo ella pudiera liberarlos de su eterna esclavitud. Había escuchado duros cuentos de inimaginables criaturas en el Infierno que ardían en eterno tormento sólo por ser liberados cuando el antiguo Rey Demonio pasaba. Lo que más la asustaba era el hecho que había tantos de ellos. Cada uno sufriendo tormentos por sus prematuras muertes ante la mano del Señor Oscuro. Deseó ayudarlos con todo su corazón pero con una mera mirada de Draco, ellos se arrastraron como serpientes quemándose. Fuegos ardían en la distancia. Bulma podía divisar las mismas formas de cuerpos. Había tantos. Todos mirándola. Tembló ante los sonidos de gritos y lamentos de las torturadas almas.

"¿No es exactamente lo que estabas planeando mientras caminabas Princesa?" Sonrió Draco en una profunda voz. Bulma lo miró. Ahora vio su rostro mucho más claramente que en el bosque y de nuevo se remarcó a sí misma que él era atractivo aunque obviamente mortal. A pesar de sí misma, se agarró de él temblando casi incontrolablemente. Se sostuvo fuertemente contra su firme pecho.

"Por favor llévame de vuelta... Tengo... mucho miedo." Suplicó a su garganta mientras él la cargaba.

"¿Esto te asusta?" Gruñó él."

Espera hasta que conozcas a mi hermano, el Rey Demonio. Entonces sabrás el verdadero significado del miedo mi Princesa."

Ella lo miró confundida. ¿El Rey enviaría a su propio hermano a una misión para secuestrar a una niña indefensa? Mirando a los profundos cortes a cada lado de su rostro hechos con sus uñas, recibió una enferma sensación de placer.

'Bueno.. no totalmente indefensa.' Rió para sí misma. Aún así, no tenía idea alguna de por qué había sido secuestrada exactamente, mucho menos por qué sería tan importante que el Rey Oscuro enviara a su propia carne y sangre a retenerla. Supuso que tendría algo que ver con tenerla por un rescate pero seguramente el Señor Oscuro no se engañaría a creer que su padre haría alguna clase de trato con el Demonio para rescatarla. Mirando de nuevo a su captor, notó la firme voluntad grabada en su duro rostro y supo que ya no tenía razón para deshonrarse más. No importaba cuanto suplicara, él nunca la llevaría de nuevo. Volvió a recostarse en sus brazos, tratando desesperadamente de evitar pensar en su nefasto futuro o sus espantosos alrededores sin éxito. Apenas podía mirar fijamente en asombro al rojo, ardiente cielo de fuego sobre ella. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Draco sonrió con maldad.

"Llegamos. El Castillo Negro."

Bulma estaba sin habla mientras volteaba su mirada hacia la ardiente torre negra ante ellos. Un tonto normal hubiera confundido la monstruosa creación con una montaña volcánica por su sorprendete inspirador tamaño. Parecía extenderse por millas y podía jurar que la punta tocaba el carmesí cielo. Incluso parecía humear desde la base y era el color del más profundo carbón. Rodeándolo había un foso de lava... O eso había pensado ella. Mirando más profundamente al misterioso líquido, tuvo que respirar duro para evitar vomitar sobre su propio rostro.

'Cuerpos. Dios mío... hay pedazos de cuerpos flotando en el foso.' Su propia voz gritaba en su cabeza.

El circular río de "lava" no era nada más que una tumba de acuosa sangre. Obligó a sus inocentes ojos a alejar la mirada tan angustiada con la mórbida vista, que ya se había acostumbrado. Para ellos de nosotros que podríamos negarnos ante la vista de la muerte... nuestros ojos parecerían estar conectados.

Ahora notó algo más extraño. El antiguamente caliente y pesado aire se había reducido a algo casi congelante mientras se acercaban. Enterró su rostro en el material de cuero que cubría el musculoso pecho de Draco. Estaría condenada si seguía mirando un poco más. Aún así, podía decir que se iban acercando. Y mientras el sonido de pasos en la piedra tocaba sus oídos, finalmente arriegó un vistazo a sus nuevos alrededores.

El palacio era increíblemente oscuro. La clase de oscuridad que nunca llegó al paraíso. Era desorientadora. Como la sensación de soledad cuando las luces están apagadas dentro de una cueva. El pegajoso aire frío se sentía extrañamente húmedo y sus dientes castañeaban ante el extraño, hiriente frío. Se preguntó en silencio, si alguna vez recuperaría su vista en este hechizado lugar.

Ahora podía sentir que estaban descendiendo hasta una escalera. En silencio y muy cuidadosamente, le agradeció a sus ojos por su aparente falla. A decir verdad, estaba petrificada por lo que podría yacer en los oscuros pasillos alrededor de ellos. Nunca en su vida había estado expuesta a tales terribles entornos y sus ojos suplicaban porque se detuviera.

"¿Qué es eso?" demandó una maligna voz. El repentino carácter de la voz hizo que Bulma casi saltara de los brazos de Draco y corriera ciegamente por el santuario. Pero el poderoso Demonio la sostuvo firmemente y sin embargo extrañamente amable.

"La carga del Rey." Replicó Draco sarcásticamente. Bulma notó para sí misma que le disgustaba firmemente ser imaginada como "carga" pero de nuevo entonces, ¿realmente daría su opinión? Pensó que no.

"¡Abre la puerta Radditz!" gritó Draco.

Bulma se acobardó en sus fuertes brazos. Sabía por cualquier razón que no había escuchado lo último de ese nombre.

"Lo que tú digas Draco." Radditz se mofó. Resentía ser un soldado del mismo calibre que él pero entonces, viendo en qué forma estaba la "carga", se le permitió entrarla. Draco tenia muchas cosas peores que él sobre las que preocuparse.

* * *

La habitación era helada y Bulma se apretó a Draco incluso más. Sabía que esto era completamente una locura ya que él era un despiadado asesino, pero sintió que había algo en esa habitación mucho más maligno que él... Sin mencionar que era más poderoso.

De repente, Draco hizo algo que Bulma nunca hubiera anticipado que hiciera. La colocó impresionantemente suave en el suelo de pie, se reverenció. Un frío escalofrío corrió a través de su notablemente tembloroso cuerpo mientras se daba cuenta qué debía significar ese gesto.

Lenta pero seguramente, sus ojos comenzaron a contemplar una figura de pie alta en la esquina donde la oscuridad lo ensombrecía y el siempre creciente frío parecía fluir. Sus rodillas casi se aflojan bajo ella mientras suponía quien era él. Estaba contemplando a una leyenda viva sobre la que ningún Ángel hubiera puesto sus ojos y viviera para contar la historia. Ni siquiera podía convencerse de eso. Sólo lo sabía.

"¡Reverénciate!" Ordenó Draco, obviamente perturbado que ella no hubiera pensado ya en hacer tal cosa. De donde sea que viniera tener tanto pánico asolado por el miedo o simplemente arrogancia y orgullo lo que la mantuvieron de reverenciarse, nunca lo sabré. Probablemente una triste combinación de ambos supongo. Pero cualquiera sea la razón, ella se quedó en esa posición de pie, una mirada de firme desafío plantado en su abusado rostro.

"¡Dije reverénciate!" Se enfureció Draco. Era todo lo que podía hacer para aprovechar su corto temperamento por desgarrar su obstinado cuerpo a los sangrantes jirones frente a su hermano.

"Ahora, ahora hermano." Susurró una siniestra voz. Detuvo el corazón de Bulma. No... Lo digo enserio. Su corazón literalmente se salteó un látigo ante el bajo tono. Era duro y áspero. Un grueso acento marcando cada simple palabra. Pero sobre todo, estaba flotando con gran masculinidad.

"No hay necesidad de gritar." Continuó en tono de burla.

"Además... la última vez que me fijé, era yo quien daba las órdenes por aquí."

Bulma jadeó mientras la figura emergía de las sombras, revelándose en la tenue luz. Era hermoso. Dios mío. Absolutamente hermoso. Como una pintura. Impecable como un Dios Griego. Oscuro y malvado obviamente, pero atractivo hasta las extremidades como Bulma nunca hubiera encontrado antes.

Luchó duro con ella misma en no ruborizarse mientras sus fieros ojos la examinaban. Rehusó que la posición de sus ojos se mantuvieran mirando fijamente a su musculoso cuerpo, tallado como una estatua y cubierto de cuero negro. Había, por cualquier razón, esperado que fuera viejo. Bueno, tal vez no viejo, viejo. Pero ciertamente más viejo que el hombre que estaba de pie ante ella. Se veía como si estuviera posiblemente alrededor de sus veinte.

Sus gruesas alas negras se envolvían mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ella. Se asomaban alrededor de ella tanteando, casi (me atrevería a decir) en una manera de coqueteo sexual. Ella se atrevió a subir sus ojos hacia los de él. Un error. Tembló horrendamente ante los fríos, inimaginablemente interminables abismos negros desgarrando a través de su alma. Él se movió más cerca de ella, sin tener uso de límites personales. Su rostro estaba a apenas una pulgada del de ella, exponiendo más de sus sobrenaturales cualidades atractivas. Sus oscuros ojos parecían quemar a través de ella. Buscándola. ¿Para qué?

Repentinamente la habitación se volvió caliente. Todavía enfrentando sus ojos inamovible, la Princesa silenció un grito que trató de rascar su camino fuera de ella. Para su horror, los vasos sanguíneos en los ojos de él comenzaron a agruparse alrededor de su pupila, creando un monstruoso efecto. El iris se volvió de un rojo profundo. Se veía mucho como el demonio que era. Mientras descubría sus afilados dientes, Bulma gritaba subconcientemente. Era él. La criatura que había asesinado a su madre.

'No.' se dijo a sí misma.

'Es su hijo. Es sólo su hijo.'

Fue despertada ferozmente de su reconocimiento mientras Vegeta se volteaba fieramente hacia Draco. La Princesa gritó mientras la sangre se salpicaba en su rostro y vestido. Yaciendo en el suelo estaba Draco, su mejilla izquierda en ensangrentados fragmentos de ardiente carne. Aún así se veía desafiante.

"¡Creo que te dije que no había que lastimarla!" Vegeta escupió furiosamente, su tono muy diferente que su anterior. Bulma estaba completamente confundida en por qué su condición podría importarle a una criatura de la clase de Vegeta. Sus pensamientos fueron hechos a un lado mientras agarraba violentamente su rostro, moviéndolo de un lado a otro con fuerza, examinándola rudamente. Sus afiladas uñas rozaron a través de sus tres marcas, casi sacando lágrimas de sus ojos. Ella apretó sus dientes juntos, ambos del dolor y de la completa humillación que estaba sufriendo.

"¡¿Dónde está Dodoria?!" Tronó. Calmadamente, Drago aclaró su garganta, aún apretando lo que quedaba de su destrozado rostro.

"Fue Dodoria el que la atacó. Él la deseaba mi Lord. La dejó inconsciente y trató de forzarse en ella. No tuve otra opción que deshacerme de él yo mismo."

Bulma se burló ante su triste intento de persuadir al Rey de creer que él no tenía nada que ver con ello. Su ardiente mejilla demostraba su salvaje trato y en ningún otro momento lo hubiera llamado a hacerlo. Aún así, el ángel sintió pena por el demonio agachándose en el suelo bajo su propio monstruoso hermano. Los poseídos ojos de Vegeta se voltearon hacia ella, casi volviéndola histérica.

"Por favor, no me lastimes." Susurró arriesgando una mirada hacia Draco. Vegeta sonrió, si pueden llamarlo así.

"No tienes razones para creer que te lastimaría Ángel. Y tampoco las tiene Draco si lo que él dice es cierto." Esperó pacientemente por su respuesta, su filosa mirada jamás abandonándola. Ella bajó la vista a Draco, sabiendo que su respuesta significaría la diferencia entre su vida o su muerte.

"Él... Él está diciendo la verdad." Suspiró. "Él nunca me tocó."

Alejó la mirada con desprecio a su sangre salpicada en su vestido mientras él soltaba su rostro.

Draco estaba más allá de creerlo. Él había sido descuidado con su trato para con ella y había esperado ser asesinado. Pero ahora su archi enemigo, un ángel lo estaba defendiendo. Mintiendo para salvar su vida del Rey Oscuro, de quien ella estaba tan obviamente mortalmente atemorizada. Era una sensación extraña. Pensó para sí mismo. Tal vez cuando la rebelión terminara y Vegeta estuviera muerto, él la reclamaría. Ella era feroz y valiente más allá de la lógica. Y la belleza era no tan obviamente un objeto ya que era por lejos la más exótica criatura que hubiera contemplado alguna vez. Incluso si ella no lo aceptaba, él estaba destinado a tenerla. Dios sabía que el rechazo nunca había sido un asentamiento antes. Él podía domar una criatura obstinada. Podría rompera si era necesario. Era tan hermosa.

Incluso su despiadado hermano había notado esto y Draco había sentido que había sido un poco sorprendido por esto. Por obvias razones, el odio de Draco por su hermano había crecido enormemente por la reacción de su hermano con ella. Tal vez fue una simple punzada en la ceja... un brillo en sus muertos ojos. Pero por cualquier razón estaba allí. Incluso en el tono de voz que Vegeta había usado. Era suave en lugar de su usual initimidante gruñido.

Ardiendo de ira, Draco logró ponerse de pie, aún apretando su rostro. Vegeta vio esto como un acto de desafío y de pie a pulgadas del rostro de Draco, le ordenó irse.

* * *

**Nota de Camaro:** Bueno gente... Ahí lo tienen. El cuarto capítulo de mi historia épica. Espero que hasta ahora crean que mi sugerencia que se engancharían con los primeros capítulos. Planeo tener al menos dos capítulos cada día. La razón es simplemente esto. Cuanto más tiempo espero que se actualice una historia, menos interesada me pongo. Sin mencionar el hecho de que se olvidan de la mayoría de los detalles y ocasionalmente se confunden una historia con otra que han estado leyendo en su ausencia. Así que suficiente parloteo... (ya que desprecio cuando otros autores lo hacen) oh y al comienzo de cada capítulo... no esperen que haga el usual "siento que tardara tanto en actualizar pero estuve ocupada con- bla bla bla" Como dije, planeo mantener a este bebé creciendo cada día. Así que si algo sucede para para impedir el progreso, es más probable que sea algo increíblemente importante o tenga que ver con que no funcione. Además... (lo siento esto se está volviendo largo pero creo que la mayoría de esto es algo que hay que saber) Con respecto a los comentarios... planeo responder en un email a cada uno que sea buena onda lo suficiente en dejar un comentario. Además, les agradeceré al final y les diré a los demás cuan increíbles son. ¿Suena como soborno? Bien... porque es eso exactamente. Y si hay alguna pregunta universal por ser respondida... Espero que a nadie le moleste si las respondo al final de cada capítulo como estoy haciendo ahora. Eso es todo por ahora. Hasta la próxima vez, amo a cada uno de ustedes por leer hasta ahora. Es gente como ustedes las que mantienen este mundo girando. Quiero decir esto desde el fondo de mi corazón.


	5. Capítulo 5

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Ángel Oscuro**

_(Dark Angel)_

Un fic de Camaro

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Solo con la Princesa, Vegeta era libre de examinarla de cerca. Mientras caminaba en círculos alrededor de ella, notó la manera en que ella temblaba bajo su escrutinio. Admiraba su valentía. Intentaba tan notablemente de ocultar su miedo, recubriendo su postura con decidido desafío. Incluso lo miraba directamente a los ojos, una proeza que pocos demonios guerreros podían lograr. Sus heridas, tan obviamente hechas por Draco, sin duda le dolían profundamente.

Como si ella misma se hubiera dado cuenta de esto repentinamente, se derrumbó sobre sus rodillas al frío suelo de piedra. Se acobardó en el suelo, alzando su vista hacia él, hirviendo en inexpresada rabia. Incluso le mostró los dientes, moliendo las brillantes perlas juntas en odio ante su última humildad. Él era su enemigo. Y ella el de él. Ambos simplemente se miraron fijamente uno a otro, ninguno haciendo movimiento alguno.

Simplemente contemplando tal monstruo hizo que su ira explotara. Pero luego de nuevo, se sostenía en una bahía por su soberbio miedo por él. Él podía desgarrarla en pedazos antes que incluso se diera cuenta que la tocó. No era nada más para él que otra inútil vida que quitar de la existencia. Y si la necesidad se producía alguna vez, no lo dudaría. Ambos sabían esto.

Vegeta se agachó frente a ella, tan silenciosamente que ni siquiera lo había notado moverse hasta que fue enfrentada con los muertos ojos negros frente a los suyos. Era obvio que el recibía alguna clase de enferma emoción en ver el mortal miedo de ella hacia él.

Sin embargo, él miraba dentro de sus ojos azul crista, admirando su semejanza a un raro diamante. Era exquisita. Como una antigua escultura de la pagana Diosa Afrodita, era hermosa a los máximos extremos. Tan diferente, era, de las mujeres que había encontrado en toda su vida. Era extraño. Casi parecía irradiar luz. Una luz que la mayoría de los demonios odiaban pero que lo había fascinado toda su vida. Por todas sus características, Vegeta llevaba la capa de la curiosidad más frecuentemente.

¿Quién de nosotros podría decir que nunca hemos estado sentados despiertos en la noche y preguntándonos que es lo que existe fuera de esta tierra? ¿Quién de nosotros admitiría que lo prohibido no era, en sí mismo, una ciega tentación de nuestra siempre manipuladora curiosidad? Y así era con Vegeta. Viviendo en un oscuro reino, a menudo se preguntaba cómo se vería el paraíso, aunque nunca se le había dado la oportunidad de rivalizar su asombro. La idea todavía lo plagaba como una enfermedad, constantemente recordándole de su insolencia en la materia. Nunca había visto el paraíso.

Bulma se sentía cerca de las lágrimas. Estaba atemorizada y lastimada, arrodillada como un niño llorando en el frío suelo. Siendo inscesantemente examinada por un animal asesino. Su inquebrantable mirada estaba poniéndola cada vez más incómoda. Nadie la había mirado de esa manera antes. No se atrevían. Era caso cazadoramente, seductor, una mirada entregada por su furuto marido. La usaba a menudo cuando intentaba persuadirla de entregarle su inocencia. Un acto que nunca había hecho, ni haría hasta que estuviera lista. Sólo que la mirada del demonio era mucho más intensa, como si quisiera más que sólo su cuerpo. Cómo si ella tuviera la llave para el paraíso que él estaba tratando de alcanzarla. Sus hinchados labios temblaron en miedo antes que pudiera morderlos.

Él lo había notado. Lentamente, el demonio levantó su mano para tocar su rostro suavemente, su pulgar rozando sobre su labio inferior. Eso la maravilló. El contacto era ambos caliente y frío al mismo tiempo. Ligeramente pero estaba allí, como nada que hubiera experimentado antes. Él parecía estar calmándola mientras sus dedos rozaban su desgarrada mejilla en preocupación. Era simplemente sorprendente que una criatura tan malvada, capaz de tales monstruosidades que nunca sabremos, pudiera tocar una herida tan tiernamiente.

Aún así, ella se sintió humillada por su miedo y frustrada que no pudo evitar que la ira quemara por dentro. Una solitaria lágrima se escapó de sus borrosos ojos, deslizándose hacia abajo por su suave mejilla.

El Rey miraba confundido por lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Qué era esta extraña reacción que ella estaba teniendo? ¿Por qué el líquido estaba cayendo por su mejilla?

'Él nunca vio lágrimas antes' pensó para sí misma. Era triste en una manera morbosa. Se preguntó si los demonios incluso podían llorar y liberar las hirientes sensaciones que guardaban dentro. Él la miró por varios momentos, observándola como un niño lo haría con un peligroso insecto.

Vacilante, la tocó y mientras lo hacía cayó al suelo y se destrozó congelada. La respiración de Bulma falló inmediatamente y volvió en rápidos horrendos jadeos. Él era un monstruo. Como si para calmarla, él tocó su rostro, de nuevo examinando sus heridas. Aún así, su tacto era un poco caliente, recordándole los peligros que acechaban detrás de su máscara de aparente preocupación.

"¿Por qué mentiste por Draco?" preguntó él repentinamente. La firmeza de esas palabras la dejaron sin habla. Él sabía que ella había mentido. Él sabía y ahora su propia vida colgaba en su inmediata respuesta. Mordió dolorosamente en su tembloroso labio para silenciar las lágrimas que rogaban ser liberadas.

"Yo..." comenzó. ¿Cuántos recuerdos experimenta uno justo antes de morir? Su honor. Su orgullo... Basura en el largo camino. Moriría sin ninguno. Sólo un sacrificio por un asesino.

"No quería que lo mataras." Respondió encontrando su mirada. La sensación de veracidad en sus palabras pareció calmarlo.

"¿Por qué?" él inclinó su cabeza a un lado.

"Seguramente debes saber que él no haría lo mismo por ti." Dijo las palabras en un duro tono de voz reprochante. ¿Cómo podía responder ella? Quiero decir, ¿cómo exactamente explicarían el concepto de piedad a una criatura que nunca la ha sentido o la a mostrado? ¿Cómo podía justificar sus acciones a un demonio que probablemente no sabía lo que quería decir la palabra?

Viendo su obvia lucha por hablar, se puso de pie, sobrepasando su temblorosa figura.

"Eres débil." Le informó en una voz despreciable.

"Pronto aprenderás que tales acciones pueden significar tu fallecimiento y mentirme te lo asegura." La apuntó con una afilada uña en un movimiento intimidatorio.

"Mantente alejado de ambos y podría en realidad permitirte vivir." Dijo las palabras como si la vida de ella yaciera en la palma de su mano. En realidad si quieren ser críticos... realmente lo hacía. Sin pensarlo, Bulma le hizo una pregunta que inmediatamente lamentó.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Creo que ambos estuvieron sorprendidos por su audacia. Preguntar cualquier cosa al Rey Demonio, por no hablar de esa pura vengativa pregunta era pura insolencia. Él pareció ponerse rígido mientras reflexionaba si darle a tal tonta pregunta una respuesta.

"Vegeta." Respondió simplemente.

Amablemente, se inclinó y la levantó, suavemente cargándola en sus poderosos brazos. Bulma remarcó para sí misma que nunca había sido cargada tantas veces en su vida como había sido este día. Incluso más en silencio, se dijo a sí misma que Vegeta la cargaba mucho más agradablemente que su desdichado hermano, deslizándose a través de los pasillos y escaleras como si estuviera volando. Pocas veces pudo haber jurado que había visto sombras moviéndose y escuchado puertas cerrándose, pero nada por seguro clamaba que hubiera otros habitantes en este mórbido santuario del mal.

Cargándola con rápidez por un largo vuelo por las escaleras el escenario cambió drásticamente. El frío suelo de piedra fue sustituido por brillante mármol negro. Vulgares pinturas alineadas en las paredes, la mayoría haciéndola ruborizarse y voltearse. Remarcó solamente en silencio cuan protegida de tal arte había estado toda su vida. A pesar de ser agraciadamente sorprendente, los murales retrataban actos en los que ella sabía eran prohibidos, al menos fuera del matrimonio.

Todo el tiempo ella estuvo evitando mirar demasiado tiempo a las pinturas, Vegeta estaba estaba en completa ignorancia. ¿Qué le importaba a ella cual era su nombre? Todo lo que necesitaba saber era cómo evitar disgustarlo. Aún así, con toda honestidad estaba enojado y no con ella. Simplemente ingrigado por su pureza e inocencia. Qué extraña criatura era este ángel.

Mientras entraban en la habitación, Bulma jadeó. Era enorme. Completamente negra y roja. Estaba decorada para la realeza y cada postigo estaba atado con un revestimiento negro. Las ventanas estaban cubiertas con gruesos apretados terciopelos y, muy para su pesar, costosas pinturas de mujeres desnudas decoraban cada pared. En la esquina lejana estaba una cama que solo podía ser imaginada en el sueño más salvaje de una virgen. una monstruosa baldaquín cama, cubierta en terciopelo rojo y gran material. La cama tenía tallados de gárgolas y otras leyendas de demonios. La llamaba tanto como la atemorizaba, Se remarcó para sí misma que a pesar del obvio morbo que sostenía, era por lejos la más exquisita habitación en la que había estado alguna vez.

"Bueno, ¿qué esperabas Princesa?" Vegeta gruñó.

"¿Un calabozo? No somos tan bárbaricos." Él casi rió. De alguna manera ella no le creyó pero decidió no vociferar tal opinión mientras él movía el terciopelo y el gran rojo material, recostándola en el negro edredón. Él podría haberse reído en cómo su claro cabello y vestido se enfrentaban con el negro material pero decidió que la situación era por demás demasiado tensa para ella como estaba.

"¿Por qué estoy aquí?" exigió ella. Su tono casi disparó su temperamento. Aparentemente su gratitud por él por no desintegrarla hasta los huesos estaba ausente.

"¡¿Por qué me secuestraste?!"

El Rey Demonio estaba simplemente sorprendido. Nadie, quiero decir nadie le había hablado de esa manera. ¿Cómo no había visto este lado de ella? Era tan mandona y dominante, lo que, a decir verdad, solo parecía intrigar su siempre presente curiosidad aún más. Estuvo de pie allí frente a ella estudiando las llamas en sus ojos cromo antes de elegir honrarla con una respuesta.

"Estás aquí," comenzó, "como un rehén. Envié a uno de mis guerreros, a buscarte, y dejar un mensaje para tu padre. Él entregará su reino... para recuperarte."

Bulma rió. Por Dios realmente rió... un reprochante sonido que envió ira penetrando cada parte del cuerpo de él.

"¡Estás loco si crees que mi padre alguna vez haría un trato con alguien como tu!" escupió reprochante. Vegeta continuó luchando para mantener la calma.

"No seas tan apresurada, mi ángel. Soy plenamente consciente de las debilidades de los ángeles. Sus siempre presentes consciencias, sus justas emociones. Tu padre se preocupa por ti profundamente Princesa. Esa será su caída." Vegeta rió en confianza.

"Y Mi clase está plenamente consciente de la traición de tu clase. Más que nada mi padre. Él nunca entregaría el Paraíso del Oeste a alguien como tu. Incluso si viniera con un precio." Se mofó ella.

"Es un pequeño precio que pagar con tal de prevenir que causes las muertes de innumerables ángeles." Terminé.

"¡Estás equivocada!" Contrarrestó fúrico.

"Eres todo para él. Su preocupación por ti lo hace el débil que es. Me atrevo a decirte que el pobre viejo tonto incluso se te ama." Dijo la palabra como si fuera una cosa detestable.

"¡Por supuesto que me ama!" gritó ella sentándose en la cama. Estaría condenada si le permitía intimidarla en esto.

"¡No es que esperaría que un cruel, descerebrado animal como tu entendiera qué es el amor!"

Demasiado tarde para retractarse, Bulma gritó mientras la ira de Vegeta y la temperatura de la habitación, se disparaban. Furiosamente la puso en la cama, sus afiladas uñas negras hundiéndose en sus muñecas. La sangre empezó a brotar de donde sus uñas estaban enraizadas en la suave carne. Estaba hirviendo de rabia y sus ojos eran de un profundo color rojo sangre.

El dolor... El miedo. El rostro de Bulma nunca admitió ninguno aunque en el momento era todo lo que podía descifrar en su piscina de emociones. El duro cuerpo de él presionando fuertemente en el de ella, su ardiente respiración quemando en su cuello donde su rostro yacía susurrando palabras en un siniestro tono que la atemorizó más aún.

"No tan rápido mi ángel." Susurró.

"Yo sé lo que es el amor. En este mismo momento... amaría matarte." Su sangre coría fía. Aún así, ella nunca permitiría que su miedo se mostrase. Nunca le permitiría ganar.

"No puedes matarme Vegeta. Me necesitas viva." Susurró al techo.

El demonio se volteó para enfrentarla, sus poseídos ojos ardiendo con gran intensidad. De repente, la besó. Un duro feroz beso cortando sus labios con sus dientes. Nunca había ella experimentado algo tan animal. Él empujó más duro deslizándose en su lengua y boca interna. Ella estaba horrorizada. Su boca comenzó a brotar con sangre que sólo parecía excitarlo más. Más y más duro trabajó, sacando la sangre de su boca a la de él y partiendo sus labios más y más. Finalmente, se alejó con un jadeo de placer, su sangre goteando de la boca de él. Jadeando duro, la miró con una malvada sonrisa.

"Te sorprendería de lo que puedes vivir mi ángel."

* * *


	6. Capítulo 6

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Ángel Oscuro**

_(Dark Angel)_

Un fic de Camaro

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas desde su secuestro y aún ni una palabra. Su padre debería haber respondido para entonces, pensó ella lúgrubremente, cerniéndose a través de su recientemente adquirida bata protectora. Vegeta, despiadada criatura que era, había insistido en proveerla con más de lo necesario. Le había dado incontables vestidos para su inmensamente creciente armario e insistió que se viera presentable. No podía imaginar por qué. No era como que alguien si no él y su recientemente adquirido guardia personal, Radditz, la vieran alguna vez.

Los demonios eran un grupo bárbaro. Fiestas hasta tarde en la noche e inimaginables tradiciones eran su rutina diaria. No podía descifrar qué era lo que los había imaginado siendo pero ciertamente no era el drogadicto engendro de creación que estaba atestiguando. Incluso el "invencible! Rey Demonio mismo, había sido muchas noches incapaz de reconocerla por razones desconocidas para ella.

Cada día recordaba el beso. Si de hecho, pueden llamarlo así. Había sido un remolino de emoción. Miedo, dolor, y sí... incluso placer. Un tipo de enfermo, demente placer que no podía ni entender ni negar.

Lo había visto cada día desde su secuestro, ocasionalmente por casi una hora. Lamentablemente, él y Radditz eran su limitada y única vida social. Radditz apenas hablaba alguna vez, aunque cuando lo hacía, era mucho más cortés que Vegeta. Radditz simplemente se sentaba y la observaba desde una esquina en su habitación, en la que supuso que estaría hasta el final de su estadía. Aunque ocasionalmente, ella lo veía de soslayo, sonriéndose ante sus extrañas maneras angelicales. En verdad, y aunque dudo que alguna vez lo admitiera si le preguntan, ella creía que a él le gustaba ella.

Era más de lo que podía decir por sus bárbaras sirvientas mujeres. Pisoteando alrededor de ella con horribles ceños fruncidos arraigados en sus varoniles rostros, nunca hablaban. Ni siquiera una respuesta a una pregunta, lo que Bulma consideraba silenciosamente, era simple común cortesía. Podía decir que la despreciaban. Ella era su enemiga. Miraban a su clara piel y cabello, un completo contraste con el suyo propio.

Finalmente, no lo soportaría más y decidió ir y preguntarle directamente a Radditz. Él rió suavemente, un sonido que adoró simplemente porque era una fina rareza en ese lugar.

"Celos." Remarcó él simplemente en una manera muy suya. Ella sólo pudo responder en confusión y él suspiró, dándose cuenta que ella obviamente había pasado por alto el subyacente significado.

"El Rey te muestra mucha más atención que a cualquiera de ellas. Que a cualquiera en el Infierno. Creen que haz arrojado un hechizo sobre él."

"¡Absurdo!" se enfureció.

"No sé sobre la primera cosa sobre hechizos y ciertamente no sabría uno que pudiera controlar a Vegeta."

Radditz siempre temblaba cuando ella usaba el nombre de su amo. A veces la despreciaba por tal flagrante falta de respeto y sin embargo le perturbaba más que el Rey apenas parecía molestarle. Aunque esta vez, dejó el nombre deslizar.

"Bueno... hechizo o no, ciertamente me has embrujado Princesa." Luchó por su sonroje pero optó por continuar.

"No soy el único. Todos los hombres que te han visto están asolados Ángel. Esta es la fuerte de sus celos." Le dijo la verdad. Admiró sus contundentes respuestas y dolorosa honestidad. Se sonrojó ante sus comentarios, dándose vuelta. Él ciertamente era confiado y tenía la apariencia con qué sustentarlo. Y, aunque parecía no darse cuenta, ella había notado las lujuriosas miradas que él recibía de las sirvientas mujeres. Tenía un aniñado atractivo rostro y brillantes ojos, muy parecidos a los de su viejo amigo Goku en el paraíso. Otro conocido que extrañaba demasiado.

Ni siquiera podía obligarse a coquetear en respuesta. Estaba demasiado ocupada con pensamientos de Yamcha. Increíble lo mucho que puedes extrañar a una persona que nunca imaginaste extrañarías. Pero eso simplemente no era verdad. Había conocido al Príncipe toda su vida y se había preocupado profundamente por él en una manera superior a una pequeña amistad. Lo extrañaba y pensaba en él cada día mientras miraba a los alrededores de la nación de la sangre. Sabía tan prondo estuviera rodeada que se casaría con él. Abiertamente alejó el siempre presente pensamiento que era una buena oportunidad para que nunca más lo volviera a ver. Pensamientos negativos eran perjudiciales en tal condición en la que estaba. Todo lo que se permitiría reflexionar sobre él y lo mucho que lo amaba.

Sus charlas con Vegeta siempre terminaban en discusiones. Era como un mecanismo. Él mostraría falso interés al principio y luego haría algún comentario malicioso sobre ella o su crianza haciéndola insultarlo a él y a su barbárico reino y antes de que supieran, él se iría de la habitación. Una vez él la había arrojado salvajemente a la cama como resultado de un insulto desubicado. No había dolido y Bulma lo encontró sorprendente por todas sus maneras salvajes, Vegeta principalmente evitaba lastimarla.

Hoy las cosas estaban tensas. Había sentido la frustración de Vegeta cuando él entró en la habitación. Sabiendo que estaba caminando en fino hielo, decidió pisar suavemente hoy. Quería evitar un episodio hostil hoy. No estaba en un humor lo suficientemente luchador.

Él se sentó al borde de la cama, golpeando su pie fieramente en el suelo, sus negras botas de combate haciendo un fuerte clic en el costoso mármol debajo. La temperatura en la habitación era desagradablemente caliente y estaba segura que el furioso demonio ni siquiera lo había notado. En silencio, decidió calmarlo antes de derretirse virtualmente.

"¿Qué sucede Vegeta?" preguntó en una voz tan dulce que podría haber puesto a Saddam Hussein de rodillas. Él la miró cuidadosamente, inseguro de a donde llevaba su aparente preocupación. Enterró su rostro en sus manos exasperado. Nunca entendería a esta criatura. Pero el rostro de ella no traicionaba ninguna pista de engaño y el pensamiento lo calmó, la temperatura en la habitación volviéndose más y más aceptable. Divertido como no había siquiera notado cuan caliente había estado. Masajeando sus sienes en frustración, miró al suelo.

"Otro brote. Quince de mis más fuertes hombres fueron asesinados por un demonio de la mafia." Suspiró.

Se remarcó para sí misma que este era por lejos el estado menos peligroso en el que lo había visto. E incluso más para sí, tal vez más en privado de sí misma, había comenzado a preocuparse por él. Y sabía cuanto le molestaba ver su reino en tales disturbios. Debió haber supuesto en primer lugar que eso era lo que estaba molestándole. Los brotes se estaban volviendo más y más frecuentes y se preguntó si tal vez su estadía en el castillo no tenía algo que ver. Las despiadadas criaturas que habitaban esta tierra estaban en una firme resolución de tomar acción contra el trono si sus demandas de poder no se cumplían y Vegeta estaba en su ingenio final en como mantenerlas a raya.

Obviamente sin preguntar en voz alta, Bulma en silencio se preguntó si la estresante condición de Vegeta con respecto a su reino no era por orgullo y ciega arrogancia. Sabía que él había matado a su padre, él no hizo ningún esfuerzo por ocultar tal información, a pesar que era prohibida. Pero supuso que tal vez esta meta de luchar por ser el más fuerte era un intento directo de ser un mejor rey de lo que su padre fue. Tal vez incluso probar a su padre que él era merecedor de su título. Mucho más que su hermano Draco.

"No es de ninguna importancia." Se enderezó.

"Una vez que gane el paraíso, no habrá razón para rebelión." Bulma se encogió de hombros notablemente escéptica.

"Parece que la gente siempre tiene un motivo para rebelión." Señaló ella. "Incluso en el paraíso tenemos dos opiniones y brotes ocasionales." Vegeta alzó una ceja en ligera incredulidad.

"¿En serio?" Preguntó él. No era una pregunta que estuviera acostumbrado a hacer pero su información simplemente lo había sobresaltado. Ella rió un poco, liberando toda la tensión que había estado enturbeciendo en el aire. Acercándose a él, continuó.

"Bueno ninguno que realmente se desplace." Guiñó un ojo. El gesto lo complació.

"Mi padre se asegura que tales disputas se arreglen rápidamente y tranquilamente para que el paraíso se mantenga siendo el pacífico reino que siempre ha sido con la reputación intacta. Pero siendo la Princesa, de seguro que vi muchas cosas locas suceder sobre tontos incidentes."

"¿Como qué?" preguntó él. Ella realmente no había esperado que él estuviera interesado y la idea simplemente la emocionó.

"Bueno," comenzó, "quiero decir hay algunos ángeles que creen que todos los demonios son malvados y que deberían ser perseguidos como animales y ser asesinados sólo por lo que son. Y entonces hay... gente como yo." No estaba segura si debía poner esa parte ahí pero eso había alzado obviamente más interés.

"¿Oh? ¿Y qué es lo que gente como tu cree?" preguntó en su registrada voz de profundo acento. La rasposidad envió fríos escalofríos por su columna. Su mirada realmente no ayudaba mientras ella siempre parecía interpretarla como más de lo que era, un triste efecto secundario de ser hermosa y deseada toda su vida. Sí notó que su mirada ya no la ponía tan incómoda. Sonrió levemente antes de ordenar sus palabras. No quería insultarlo accidentalmente con una rápida y defectuosa lengua.

"Creo que... bueno..." tartamudeó, insegura de una respuesta que no la hiciera ver como una tonta frente a él. Cualquiera ue fuera la razón, aunque estoy segura que ustedes y yo lo sabemos, su opinión sobre ella importaba mucho.

"Bueno, verás..." comenzó, "cuando era pequeña, mi madre siempre me decía que cada ser tiene un alma." Su única reacción fue una ceja levantada así que continuó.

"Que el alma es capaz de tantas cosas y emociones. Un alma puede sentir miedo, odio, dolor e incluso amor."

"Ridículo." Gruñó Vegeta, pero su abierto interés no había disminuido. De alguna manera Bulma no estaba sorprendida de su comentario. Era tan de él insultar cualquier cosa que no conocía de buenas a primeras y especialmente algo que él, Dios no lo quiera, no entendía. Aún así, se mantuvo calmada simplemente omitiendo la intrusión verbal con un corto movimiento de la mano.

"Bueno, desde entonces, siempre he estado de acuerdo con ella. Creo que todos tienen un alma." Vegeta se quedó en silencio por un momento antes de mirarla directamente a los ojos.

"Yo no." dijo las palabras con tal firmeza que era como si hubiera abandonado tal idea.

"Si quieres creer que no la tienes, entonces sigue Vegeta." Declaró firmemente como si estuviera hablando con un desacertado adolescente.

"Si creer que estás maldito de nacimiento te ayuda a matar más fácilmente y limpia tu consciencia cada noche entonces bienvenido. Pero yo no te creo." Entre nosotros... y mantengan esto para ustedes... realmente no pienso que Bulma incluso creyera lo que le estaba diciendo. Creo que incluso ella pensaba que él era una despiadada causa perdida en ese momento. Pero tal vez no debería saltear conclusiones.

"Creo que todos tienen un alma. Así opten por cumplir lo que les dice u omitirlo, depende de ellos. Pero creo que no todos los demonios son monstruos y que la piedad puede y debería ser mostrada cuando se necesita. Supongo... supongo que simplemente prefiero darles a todos el beneficio de la duda." Terminó bajando la vista. Medio esperó que él la arrojara a través de la habitación y comenzara su reconocido berrinche y furia pero él se quedó en su lugar. Ni siquiera una risa burlona escapó su soledad mientras asimilaba lo que ella dijo.

"¿Y dónde está tu madre ahora?" preguntó. Ese era el problema con Vegeta... No podía decir si su fachada de preocupación era genuina o si simplemente estaba tendiéndole una trampa. De cualquier modo, estaba sin habla. ¿Cómo exactamente le informas a alguien que presenciaste a su padre matar a tu madre? No es exactamente un comienzo de conversación. De un modo u otro, Bulma sabía que no podía y más ciertamente no le diría eso. Estaba segura que sólo causaría una pelea y hablar de su madre ya la había hecho sentir vulnerable. Una pelea no era algo que pudiera permitirse en este momento.

"Ella..." tomó un profundo respiro, "murió. Se enfermó." Dejó que una lágrima se deslizara por su mejilla. Ni siquiera luchó contra ella para parecer fuerte frente a él. Entre nosotros... fue la única vez que se rehusó a mostrar emoción... lloraba mucho cuando estaba sola.

Se sentía disgustada consigo misma. Había deshonrado la muerte de su madre con una enferma, flagrante mentira. Alzando la vista a Vegeta se veía como si estuviera o furioso o lastimado. Debería haber sido capaz de descifrar ambas, viendo como el último nunca había sido mostrado antes pero en toda honestidad, simplemente no podía. Tal misterio esta criatura de fría piedra era. Pero algo le dijo que él sabía de su falsedad pero no dio respuesta directa sobre ello, simplemente sacudiendo su cabeza a ella y poniéndose de pie. Dándole una disgustada mirada, abruptamente salió de la tensa habitación, dejando una ruborizada Bulma detrás.

* * *


	7. Capítulo 7

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Ángel Oscuro**

_(Dark Angel)_

Un fic de Camaro

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

La tercera semana llegó a su fin, Bulma había todo menos abandonado la esperanza. Vagó por los pasillos del castillo con valentía, temiendo a ningún odio que ninguna duda la enfrentaría. No tenía idea del hecho que alguna de sus sirvientas había comenzado a caerle bien. Sus amistosos chistes sobre su cabello claro y piel delicada era observado como mayor aversión. Una vez o dos ellas incluso habían encontrado gracioso que su Rey había mostrado aparente afecto hacia ella. Bulma se había reído. Si ignorando y más que ocasionalmente volándola, era la manera de Vegeta de mostrar afecto, estaban locas por envidiarla. Sin mencionar tontas por siquiera sugerir tal absurda idea. Ella sabía tan bien como nadie que Vegeta la despreciaba. Él odiaba su misma esencia como ella odiaba la de él.

Él era la causa de su abrupta demolición de vida. Y lo odiaba por eso. Cada día, cada minuto, cada segundo que estaba lejos de Yamcha su sembrado profundo odio por Vegeta crecía. Él era su verdugo y el frustrante hecho era que no podía hacer nada para rectificar la situación. Deseaba poder hacer un seguimiento de cada simple segundo que él la había lastimado y hacerlo pagar por cada uno.

Esos eran pensamientos que más la perturbaban. Nunca, en toda su vida había querido que alguien sufriera. Sin decir que no había deseado repetidamente por el fallecimiento del asesino de su madre pero en realidad desear por la tortura de otro, era magníficamente repugnante para su consciencia. Sólo otra razón para despreciar al demonio. Se estaba volviendo más y más como él cada día. Se preguntó si el Infierno le hacía eso a una persona, Ángel o no. ¿Era la falta de luz lo que hacía amarga a una persona? ¿Era el sabor o el olor? ¿Era toda la atmósfera como un todo? Dudó que algún día supiera realmente la respuesta. Todo lo que pudo descifrar era esta suprema pieza de información. Con cada respiro que tomaba, deseaba libertad. Con cada momento que pasaba, deseaba por la muerte de él. Y la peor parte era... no podía estar satisfecha al menos que fuera por su propia mano.

Y esas ideas la hacían querer morir. ¿De qué servía ser un Ángel de Dios si tu corazón era tan oscuro como el de un demonio? Y ese pensamiento era el que más dolía, el que alejaba de su mente más seguido, el que más culpaba a Vegeta, era el hecho de que nadie respondía. Su padre no había enviado una palabra. Nada. Y Yamcha, no había enviado por ella. Había esperado ser valerosamente rescatada de su prisión todo el tiempo... pero mientras las semanas se iban su pequeña vela de esperanza comenzaba a parpadear... comenzaba a morir. Y ella comenzó a preguntarse si la vida realmente valía la pena vivirse, si los que amabas con todo tu corazón no devolvían tal bendición.

Se preguntaba sobre esos pensamientos oscuros cuando el joven niño correteaba en su habitación. Él obviamente no había notado que ella estaba presente mientras enterraba su rostro en sus manos sollozando. Sus pequeñas alas negras se sacudían de arriba a abajo con la fuerza y su corazón casi se partió cuando se dio cuenta de la veracidad de por qué había venido a su habitación en primer lugar. No había querido que nadie lo viera llorar. Maldijo tal barbárica tierra por su egoísmo hacia los niños. Qué clase de vida este niño debió haber conocido. Repentinamente se sintió casi ignorante, dándose cuenta que en la corta vida de este niño, ha presenciado más grotescas apariciones de las que ella había presenciado en sus enteros 17 años. Digo enteros, simplemente porque el sollozante niño no podría haber pasado la edad de 6. En comparación, los dos diferían grandemente.

Moviéndose lenta y tranquilamente, hizo su camino hacia él, sorprendida que su superior audición no hubiera captado la conmoción que hacía su vestido. No estaba a más de un pie de él cuando ella tiernamente estiró su mano y rozó su mejilla. Asustado, él la miró con amplios ojos.

"Shh... no tengas miedo." Le arrulló. No parecía convencido.

"Mi nombre es Bulma... y prometo que no te haré daño." Él alzó su vista a sus ojos, sus propias sospechas y desconfianzas en una manera que solo un niño podría sacarlas.

"¿Eres tú... eres un ángel?" preguntó en una joven áspera voz. Ella estaba ligeramente sorprendida que él incluso tuviera que preguntar algo tan obvio. Pero luego tuvo que reprocharse. Sólo tenía unos 6 años de edad... sin duda demasiado joven para haber hecho alguna vez un viaje al paraíso. Todo lo que él sabía de ella era un misterio.

"Sí..." respondió ella suavemente, agachándose para hacerlo sentir menos intimidado.

"Nunca he visto un ángel antes. Mi papá dijo que ustedes son criaturas malvadas y mentirosas." Él frunció el ceño. Ella se sintió increíblemente herida por su dolorosa franqueza y la expresión que mostró.

"Él dice que ustedes son horribles, repugnantes monstruos." No podía imaginar por qué estaba continuando. Pero parte de ella quería estar convencida que él simplemente estaba intentando esplicarse a él mismo eso. Una pequeña sonrisa iluminó su rostro y parecía para Bulma que se había transformado completamente.

"No te ves tan mal para mí." Afirmó brillándole. Ella lo miró con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, mi padre me dijo que todos los niños demonios eran cosquillosos. Pero me gutaría averiguarlo por mí misma." Bromeó antes de atacarlo suavemente a sus lados. Al principio él se tensó, como si el gesto fuera completamente extraño para él, pero luego la reacción se reemplazó desconocida y rió inmensamente casi cayendo al suelo. Liberándolo lo llevó a una silla.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeño guerrero?" preguntó en una amable manera que todos los adultos usaban con los niños. Él se movió lentamente bajo la desconocida mirada. Ojos así de azules eran completamente inexistentes en el mundo que él había llegado a conocer.

"Mi nombre es Gohan... Y no soy un guerrero... No aún de todos modos." Bajó la vista como si tal declaración fuera una gran vergüenza. Bulma supuso que lo era en tal barbárica cultura. él alzó su vista hacia ella de nuevo en esa misma manera brillante que envió cálidas olas a su corazón.

"Papá dice que si entreno lo duro suficiente podré hacer mi primer asesinato en un año." La declaración mató todas las cálidas olas y las reemplazó con fríos escalofríos y una mortal sensación en su estómago. Realmente no podía imaginar por qué debería estar sorprendida. Vegeta le había confiado, si se puede fanfarronear descaradamente de tal palabra, que él había asesinado a uno de "su clase" cuando él tenía solo cuatro años de edad.

"Es un inimaginable honor hacer tu primer asesinato," había explicado. "Es tu primer paso de progreso para la virilidad. Cazar solo y nunca volver hasta cortar la cabeza del enemigo."

Todas sus opiniones de tal salvaje estilo de vida fueron arrojadas a un lado por las lágrimas formándose en los redondos ojos de Gohan. Antes que pudiera llamarlo, él había enterrado sus ojos en sus palmas sollozando la palabra "Torro" muchas veces.

"¿Qué es Torro?" preguntó amablemente poniéndolo en su regazo, un gesto que él vacilante tomó. Estaba segura que él nunca había sido abrazado muy seguido por la manera que sus músculos tuvieron un espasmo ante su tacto. Aún así lo sostuvo firmemente sobre su regazo, presionando contra su pecho mientras las lágrimas de él fluían libremente por sus mejillas, un raro brote que estaba segura que nunca había tenido antes.

"Torro era mi... mi padre." Inhaló, mirando a través de borrosos ojos.

"Él fue uno de los 15 asesinados en el brote. Y ahora... ahora nunca me verá convertirme en el hombre que quería que fuera." Más lágrimas se derramaban bajo sus hinchada carne aunque se había vuelto más evidente que estaba tratando de disuadirlas.

"¿Cómo sabes que nunca lo volverás a ver de nuevo?" le preguntó asegurándole. Él parecía fruncir en decepción ante su comentario.

"Por que... te dije... está muerto." Bulma simplemente saltó. Toda su vida había sido criada en creer que cuando una persona es asesinada, ellos progresan en un paraíso incluso más grande. Debió haber imaginado que tal creencia era insolente en tal triste lugar. Ni siquiera podía darle una respuesta, sólo un encogimiento de hombros de disculpa y un hombro para llorar cuando más lágrimas escapaban.

Así fue como Vegeta la encontró cuando entraba en su articulada habitación. Sentada en una silla meciendo un pequeño niño en sus brazos. Inmediatamente reconoció al niño como uno de los recientes huérfanos que tuvo el desagrado de informar de la muerte de sus padres. De corazón frío como admitía ser, la tarea fue simplemente una desagradable. La sesión de niños no era ninguna excepción y él recordó bastante claramente la dolorosa mirada golpeada que rápidamente había sido ensombrecida por una firme resolución de nunca mostrar emoción. La clase de fachada que él había aprendido desde una edad que no recordaba. Nunca mostrar el dolor. Nunca mostrar la herida. Especialmente cuando venían de adentro. La idea lo enfermaba. Pero tradición era tradición y a decir verdad... las emociones hacían a uno un débil.

Notó el profundo fruncir de ceño en el rostro de Bulma que inmediatamente envió escalofríos de placer correr maratones por su espina. Amaba cuando ella estaba en modo luchadora. Lo fortalecía sin final luchar verbalmente con ella al punto cuando la ira se instalaba y bendecía sus brillantes ojos con llamas de ira.

"¿Terminaste de torturar alguna alma olvidada por Dios en el calabozo?" Remarcó ella levemente sin mirar a su dirección. Él gruñó deseando poder haber tenido el elemento de sorpresa a su favor. Ella debió haber sentido su aura por el cambio en la temperatura.

"Aparentemente tu padre no te ama tanto como yo creí que lo hacía. Todavía no ha respondido a mi mensaje." Dijo fríamente. No tenía idea alguna de cuan profundamente sus palabras cortaron y Bulma no iba a permitirle la satisfacción de saber. Pero la verdad era... había golpeado una llaga mortalmente dolorosa y las consecuencias eran nefastas.

"Me ama lo suficiente." Dijo en un monotono muerto. La clase de monotono cuando sabes que un bombardeo de palabras es justo una infiltración que parece salir. Pero se quedó en silencio, aunque él sabía que ella ya no quería decir más nada. Aparentemente, él no había notado su triste intento de enfrentarlo. Estaba decepcionado por su ignorancia de él y frunció el ceño abiertamente al sollozante niño, aún acunado patéticamente en sus brazos.

"Deja de mimarlo, mujer. Lo hará débil." Ordenó, mirando al joven niño enfurruñándose más en su pecho atemorizado. Bulma sentó al niño de pie, permitiéndole corretear fuera de la habitación antes de girar una fría mirada gélida sobre el demonio.

"¿Por qué?" demandó en un glaciar tono.

"¿Tienes miedo que pueda desarrollar un corazón Vegeta? ¿Tienes miedo que no sea exactamente como tu?" Ciertamente ardía hoy, se remarcó en silencio para sí mismo. Aunque honestamente, había logrado enfurecerlo también mientras lo aturdía con su valentía.

"¿De qué sirve un corazón Ángel? ¿Hmmm? Tener un corazón ciertamente no te aslvó. Mira a tu alrededor Princesa." Casi gritó, sus cortos hilos de temperamento siendo deshilachados uno por uno.

"No estás más en la tierra. Estás en el Infierno. Y nadie está aquí para salvarte... ¿Así que explícame donde tener un corazón entra a participar en una parte donde seas liberada?" Demandó él, su rostro cerca del de ella. Ella ni siquiera pudo imaginar una respuesta.

"Tener un "corazón" no me llevó a donde estoy hoy. Soy el Rey de todos los Demonios Princesa. Todo lo que pones tus ojos es mío. Soy porque fui criado para ser. Fui enseñado a ser fuerte. Fui enseñado a ser el mejor. ¡Y en ningún lugar fui enseñado a tener un corazón!" Su atronadora coz sacudió las paredes pero ella se negó a siquiera escuchar su ruptura con un temblor. Más que nada, entre nosotros, ni siquiera pienso que haya notado lo absorta en la ira que estaba. Sus dientes se apretaron en suprimida ira y sostuvo sus manos en fuertes blancos puños.

"Sí... mira donde estás hoy." Hirvió sarcásticamente.

"¡Oh realmente estás feliz verdad! ¡JA! Aparentemente no te veo de la manera que te ves a ti mismo Oh Gran y poderoso Dios del Mal. No veo ningún poderoso infernal Rey. ¡¡Veo un EGOÌSTA, ARROGANTE, POMPOSO MONSTRUO!!" Gritó cada palabra como si fuera una sentencia por si sola. Los ojos de Vegeta se redujeron en diminutas rendijas perforantes.

"Algún día despertarás y te darás cuenta que no importa cuantas batallas ganes. No importa cuantos reinos conquistes o mujeres seduzcas, siempre estarás solo." Vegeta luchó duro contra su rebelde mano que anhelaba incrustarse en el pecho de ella y arrancar su preciado órgano de su cuerpo mientras lo sostenía frente a su rostro.

"SOLO Vegeta. Siempre estarás solo." Casi sollozó las palabras, dándose cuenta en muerta verdad que podía aplicarlas para ella misma. Sola. Siempre había estado así y ahora finalmente lo reconocía. No quería vivir más de esa manera, La pregunta era... podía seguir viviendo.

La temperatura en la habitación había subido a enormemente peligrosos niveles y se había aclarado por el pulso sanguíneo en los ojos de Vegeta, que estaba luchando una batalla interior en si asesinarla o no en donde estaba. Así que aquí estaba el punto de ruptura de su vida. La decisión que sabía toda su vida que tendría que tomar. ¿La quería? ¿Quería vivir?.........................................

"Adelante Vegeta..."

Sácame de mi miseria.

Cobarde."

La ira de Vegeta alcanzó venenosos niveles hasta que casi llegó al punto de ruptura de su cordura. Su verdadero lado demonio estaba arañando por liberarse y derramaba sangre y lentamente comenzaba a dejarlo dominar antes de la realización de su difícil situación se dio a conocer. Sonrió para sí mismo, físicamente viéndolo caer.

"No funcionará Princesa. No voy a soltar la ira de tu padre asesinándote." Su malvada sonrisa creciendo mientras los pequeños charcos de agua comenzaban a brillar hilos en los ojos de ella.

"Me importa una mierda cuan miserable tu repugnante vida es." Se acercó hasta que su boca estaba lo suficientemente cerca de su oído que sus labios rozarían la sensible carne.

"No lo vales."

La suicida situación de Bulma había fallado. La elección nunca había sido de ella. Su vida pendía de sus dedos como una marioneta en una cuerda rogando a su amo por liberarla cortando las ataduras y liberándola. Él había negado su súplica y ahora era más prisionera que antes. Y así hizo, lo que muchas mujeres hacían frente a los hombres cuando sus ingenios terminaban. Comenzó a llorar.

Era la más extraña y más ajena sensación. Con cada zollozo vino una puñalada a su pecho. ¿Qué era este extraño sentimiento? ¿Podría ser la mínima punzada de culpa? Vegeta arrojó la absurda idea de su mente. Había acabado con esa inútil emoción hacía mucho tiempo. Así lo demostraba este orgulloso demonio. Tanto como la despreciaba, odiaba mucho más cuando lloraba.

"¡¿Por qué simplemente no puedes matarme Vegeta?!" berreó ella. Era una desgarradora súplica... o... bueno... lo hubiera sido si se usaba con una criatura bendecida con tal órgano.

Ahora esto era incluso más extraño para él. Mientras ella más sollozaba más bella se volvía. Tal notable creación que era ella se volvía más lo que él conocía de ella. Tal misterio era esta intrigante aparición de una mujer. Y sin embargo, en su debilitado estado emocional, tuvo la intensa urgencia de consolarla en la única manera que conocía de cómo consolarse a sí mismo.

"¿No te das cuenta cuan sola estoy?" dijo rota.

Incluso más información había hecho su camino hacia él. ¿Cómo no pudo haberlo visto? No es que le importara. De ninguna manera se dijo... pero debió haber sido demasiado obvio. La confinada criatura había sentido la picadura del forzado aislamiento. Y en cuanto a ustedes y yo.... Estaba muy sola.

De repente, él la miro sólo para ver un rubí jarrón de porcelana alzándose hacia su rostro. Lo esquivó justo a tiempo, escuchando al grueso objeto destrozarse en la pared detrás de él y sintiendo las miles de piezas colapsar dolorosamente con su espalda y alas. Volteándose en sorpresa hacia ella, notó que estaba tomando otro, lleno de rosas rojo sangre, y lanzándolo hacia él de nuevo.

"¡¡YO TENÍA TODO!!" Gritó arrojando otro.

"¡UNA MADRE!" y otro

"¡UN PADRE!" y otro

"¡¡Y YAMCHA!!" Sin encontrar nada más para arrojar, se acercó con desprecio a los framentos de vidrio, deslizando sus pies descalzos. Se veía lamentable, llorando amargamente y haciendo ningún intento de ocultar su dolor. Definitvamente era algún misterio para un monstruo que nunca había atestiguado tan escena. ¿Dejaría de sorprenderlo alguna vez?

"y tú me los quitaste." Susurró al suelo mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus cansadas mejillas, encharcando en su mentón antes de liberarse obstinadamente en gotitas al suelo. Algo se agitó en el pecho de Vegeta mientras razonaba lo que ella acababa de decir. ¿Celos?

"¿Quién... Quién es este Yamcha?" Wow... simplemente se había horrorizado con su atípicamente débil tono. Ella encontró su mirada viéndose algo derrotada, si de hecho tal cualidad pudiera alguna vez posarse sobre tal feroz mujer.

"El Príncipe del Paraíso del Este con quien me voy a casar." Dijo como si tal declaración simplemente la hubiera vaciado de toda fuerza restante. Su hinchado labio superior temblaba como si estuviera a punto de llorar de nuevo. Pero no lo hizo y eso lo alivió más allá de las creencias. Su mirada permaneció en sus púrpuras labios preguntándose por qué las temblorosas creaciones lo habían capturado tanto. Ella ni siquiera parecía notarlo, mirándolo vacíamente con sorprendentemente muertos ojos. Generalmente tan vibrantes y ardientes, lo perturbó profundamente ver sus ojos tan vacíos.

"¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por él?" Él medio rogó, de nuevo despreciando su debilidad. ¡¿Qué posiblemente pudiera haber trascendido para incluso importarle un carajo?! Aún así, los celos permanecieron, quemando un hoyo en la parte inferior de su estómago y casi alzándose a su garganta.

"Él es un mero Príncipe. Yo soy un Rey." Sentenció en una voz de mando. Como si tal tono pudiera persuadirla de creer su súplica.

"Él no es nada en comparación conmigo." Dijo las cosas con tanta firmeza que era como si pudiera convencerse a sí mismo. Bulma apenas se puso de pie y caminó con gracia hacia él, ignorando el dolor mientras afilados fragmentos de vidrio se incrustaban en las plantas de sus pies. Ella nunca sintió la mirada de él en su corto viaje y mientras se acercaba a él una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios, borrando completamente su mente en cuanto a qué posiblemente pudiera ella estar pensando. Sus yemas se hicieron cómodas explorando las muchas maravillas del lado del rostro de él, admirando sus fuertes pómulos e impresionante mandíbula. Su toque fue completamente imprevisto y ciertamente lo tomó con la guardia baja. Sin embargo, le dio la bienvenida al contacto, inexplicable como era.

"Tienes razón Vegeta." Susurró, peligrosamente cerca de sus labios. Él podía sentir su tentador caliente aliento golpeando contra la suave carne de sus regordetes labios con cada palabra dicha y se preguntó en silencio si ella tenía idea alguna del efecto que su cercanía estaba teniendo en él.

"Él no es un Rey. Él no es tan fuerte como tú o tan atractivo." Vegeta sonrió, abiertamente reconociendo que le gustaba a donde estaba yendo esto. Pero ella quitó su mano abruptamente de su rostro, para su gran desgracia. Caminando a la puerta, ella ignoró los charcos fluyendo detrás de sus sangrantes pies y descansó su mano en el marco de la puerta, mirando al desconcertado demonio.

"Él es débil comparado contigo Vegeta. Él es incluso débil comparado con algunos Ángeles. Tiene cicatrices en su rostro y no tiene ni siquiera la definición muscular que tienes tú." Vegeta estaba en su gloria por toda su adulación. Al menos lo estaba hasta que ella continuó.

"Pero él puede amar Vegeta. Él sabe amar. Y en esto solo... nunca serás ni la mitad de hombre que él es."

* * *

Está bien... mentí... No son las 2 am, son realmente las 2:46 am. Bien todos... Estoy demasiado cansada que estoy viendo doble... Pero finalmente arreglé el problema de párrafo y espero que todos lo noten. Oh y tuve que quitar mi historia y volverla a postear lamento mucho decir... todas mis hermosas reviews se fueron.

Perdón

Amor

Camaro


	8. Capítulo 8

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Ángel Oscuro**

_(Dark Angel)_

Un fic de Camaro

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Esa noche en la cama, Vegeta se movía y daba vuelta. A pesar de la calidez de las dos concubinas amontonadas sobre él, se sentía frío. Mirando con espanto al techo circular arriba, suspiró. ¿Hacía cuanto tiempo le había ordenado a Briefs que pintara un mural en él? ¿Dos años? ¿Tres? Todavía lo recordaba descaradamente como si hubiera sido hacía unos días atrás. El caído rostro del hombre mientras había sido ordenado dejar su familia y trabajar tediosas horas por el bien del arte. Vegeta no podría haber sido culpado. Después de todo, no era su culpa que Briefs fuera por lejos el más talentoso artista de la tierra. Y sólo perdió tres de sus miembros familiares en el proceso. Un pequeño precio que pagar por los ridículos errores que había hecho en el mural.

Y ahora el Rey Demonio lo miraba, como si fuera la primera vez. Los cupidos de alas negras se reverenciaban, el Ángel caído bañado en sangre y los miles de demonios rodeándolo. Era una magnífica manisfestación de la caída del primer ángel. El primer verdadero triunfo de la raza Demonio. Y había tomado 3 años para que Vegeta incluso lo admirara. ¿Cómo nunca había incluso notado la notoria artesanía de manifiesto a través del paisaje articulado? Las hinchadas nubes moviéndose teñidas en rojo carmesí. Era como si el cielo mismo estuviera sangrando. Los negros árboles en la distancia y seco y agrietado terreno, tan parecido al Infierno ahora. Estaba insondablemente detallado y le había tomado al hombre casi un año de trabajo. ¿Le había agradecido alguna vez Vegeta? Supuso en ese momento que liberar la miserable vida había sido suficiente, pero ahora mientras miraba a los feroces golpes y asaltos que se habían convertido en una pintura viviente, se preguntó en silencio si tal vez no había sido suficiente.

Vegeta estaba abiertamente enamorado de la belleza. La requería de la mayoría de sus seguidores y sólo hacía excepciones por un par de los más valiosos guerreros. ¿Era por eso porque se estaba volviendo obsesivo sobre el Ángel? Ella podría no saberlo y él no estaba siquiera seguro que lo estaba haciendo, pero él la tenía en alta consideración. Se preocupaba por ella, y no simplemente por la razón que ella era su rehén. Admiraba su belleza y la veía como un desperdicio tener semejante rara característica destrozada. Pero a veces, especialmente ahora, se preguntó si era solamente por su apariencia que él evitaba el curso de su furia. Cuan extraño era que él no hubiera tomado represalias ante su abrasivo ataque durante el día. Posiblemente, se dijo a sí mismo, fue el shock lo que había mantenido al monstruo a rayas. Nadie lo había tratado alguna vez con tal descarada falta de respeto. A decir verdad le perturbaba cuan cómoda parecía ella estar con él. ¿Y realmente había querido que la matara?

Por razones desconocidas para él, la idea lo hacía enfermarse hasta el estómago. Oh seguro... tenía sus altos y bajos, ¿pero el pensamiento de suicidio alguna vez cruzó su mente? Supuso que no. El Rey Demonio moriría con honor. No en tal cobarde, insano desperdicio de vida. Además... siempre ha habido una manera de salir para él. Podría destruir a quien quisiera tanto como deseaba y lo hacía. Pero la Princesa, estaba perdida en su causa y... entre nosotros... el pensamiento que su familia no hubiera enviado una respuesta lo sorprendió tanto a él como lo había hecho con ella.

Pero no eran estos pensamientos los que habían mantenido al valiente guerrero oscuro de descansar en esta noche. Girando y volteándose bajo las resbalosas sábanas rojas y el peso de las mujeres, se quedó inquietamente despierto y en total desorden con sí mismo. Era lo que ella había dicho lo que le impedía el vínculo con el saludable descanso.

Entonces él no podía amar. ¿Y qué? ¿Qué podría haber dicho? ¿Que estaba equivocada? Eso fue lo que le había molestado en primer lugar. Y por eso no había respondido nada y simplemente la dejó escapar del desordenado cuarto, sus sangrantes pies manchando el mármol mientras se iba.

Cómo era que esas cualidades de despiadado, la fuerza y el poder que lo había con orgullo lo hacía sentir vacío ahora. Insuficiente. ¿Por qué se sentía tan indigno en su presencia, simplemente porque no poseía las cualidades que ella tenía? Entonces no estaba de acuerdo con sus valores y creencias. ¿Eso lo hacía menos hombre? Había sido criado como un verdadero demonio y un Príncipe, ni requiriendo las inútiles cualidades que ella sostenía con tanta importancia. Había sido criado con el objetivo de ser el mejor, siempre fuera de alcance, simplemente porque el derecho de nacimiento de familia se había concedido a su hermano rebelde. Y ahora que lo había robado... ¿valía incluso la pena?

¡¿Y por qué, oh por qué estaba celoso?! Definitivamente no era una emoción que hubiera probado en mucho tiempo. Nunca había habido una mujer que no pudiera alcanzar con un simple gesto de la mano, o una ceja levantada. Él estaba en la más buscada lista de las mujeres y sin embarco aún parecía no importarle a ella. Su presuntuoso aire y abierta confianza no habían hecho nada para que ella lo deseara. Los genes corriendo a través de su sangre le habían proporcionado una extraña apariencia y no era como si no estuviera totalmente consciente. Lo sabía. Todos lo sabían. Entonces, ¿por qué no ella? Ella nunca lo miraba como algo más que algún otro demonio. Nunca se inclinaba en respeto, aunque él nunca se lo había pedido. Y la mirada... Ya saben... esa clase de... .mmmmmm! mirada que las mujeres tienen en sus ojos cuando ven algo que quieren. Bueno... no estaba allí. Nada. Sólo una vez él había visto que no se reconocía como asexual y eso había sido cuando estaba hablando de su Príncipe.

Su príncipe. ¡Bah! La idea lo enfermaba. El molesto, pomposo idiota. No la merecía. No... Vegeta nunca había visto al hombre... pero esto sabía. Ella merecía un Rey. No algún niño desafiado hormonalmente. Ella necesitaba un hombre. No... uhh... decía que él era ese hombre... ¡NO! Por todos los medios ¡No! se dijo a sí mismo. Qué absurda idea. Ella no era lo suficientemente buena como para incluso jugar. Ella no era nada más que una tonta de mente débil que era demasiado estúpida incluso para reconocer el poder que él tenía sobre de ella. Él podía hacer lo que sea, y me refiero a lo que fuera que quisiera de ella y nadie pero nadie nunca le diría nada acerca de ello. De alguna manera ella parecía ignorar este hecho, resultados de una ingenua manera de vivir. Pero sin embargo... él la respetaba de una rara forma. Su pasión por el equilibrio en el Universo era la fuerza impulsora detrás de su feroz voluntad. Podía admirar su valentía. Podía asociarla a la pasión.

Un sollozo interrumpió sus pensamientos. ¿Realmente había escuchado ese sonido? ¿Simplemente lo había imaginado? Se sentó en silencio, podía oír el fuerte viento fuera rompiendo tregua contra el castillo de piedra. Finalmente olvidando el incidente y decidiendo que era simplemente su imaginación, volvió a recostar su cabeza en la suave almohada debajo. Pero allí estaba otra vez, y nada podía convencerlo de lo contrario. Ese sollozo venía de la habitación de la Princesa.

Vegeta salió de la cama, arrojando a las mujeres durmientes al suelo. Haciendo caso omiso de sus gritos por el impacto con el frío mármol, voló a la habitación de ella. ¿Estaba siendo lastimada? ¿Quién podría haber entrado? Estaba completamente sorprendido. Voló por sus grandes puertas de madera y corrió al cuarto oscuro. Nadie estaba allí. Sólo podía verla, envuelta y enredada debajo de su negro cubrecama de terciopelo.

Cuidadosamente, hizo su camino a la gran cama de dosel chillón. Sus grandes pies descalzos golpeando sin humor contra el suave mármol, hizo una nota mental en instalar un hogar en la habitación de ella. Era demasiado frío para una simple mujer. Y no era como si tuviera compañía en la cama como él preferiría. Quizás debería fijarse en conseguirle algunos concubinos hombres. La idea puso una rara sonrisa en sus labios. Dudaba que mujer mojigata, como ella, incluso supiera cómo aprovechar el placer de esas criaturas útiles. Sin embargo, la idea tenía mérito. Estaba enfermamente curioso de cuan influyente podía ser... incluso en una criatura de la luz. Tendría que presentarle la idea a ella en un momento posterior.

Por el momento, estaba atrapado con preocupación principalmente por su decadente figura, agarrando las sábanas con blancos nudillos. Abandonado corazón sollozando saliendo de su boca y ella parecía estar llorando... aunque sus ojos se mantenían secos. Una retorcida mirada se plantaba sobre su decorado rostro. Estaba visiblemente molesta, aunque todavía profundamente dormida.

"Vegeta..." podía haber jurado que jadeó... aunque estaba haciendo muchos gemidos y lamentos inentendibles.

"No... ¡no Vegeta no!" Bien... eso había salido mucho más claro. Él medio sonrió. Así que estaba luchando con él incluso en sus sueños. Realmente lo despreciaba, aunque el pensamiento le hizo molestar un poco. Ella debió haber sentido un frío en el aire por su presencia, porque comenzó a temblar, aún llorando casi salvajemente.

Vacilante, el demonio hizo a un lado el enorme material negro rodeando su cama. Se sentó a su lado ligeramente, viendo mientras su pequeña forma batallaba contra su enemigo. Contra él. ¿Debía despertarla? A decir verdad... podría haber estado allí sentado toda la noche. No había nada sexual sobre ello... simplemente dijo... él era un admirador de la belleza y su aspecto le daba tal placer. La sombra oscura filtrándose a través del material, caía en cascada a través de su pálida piel. Muy poca luz se veía desde la ventana, mientras la luna del Infierno era tan pálida y débil como podía esperarse. Sin embargo, con su visión suprema podía ver cada detalle de su tersa piel. Cada pequeña grieta que un hombre normal nunca podría ver. Sonrió por su camisón. Lo había elegido especialmente para ella, cuando la costurera real le proporcionó una elección. Todavía podía ver el fulgor en los ojos del hombre cuando él había sonreído y había insistido en sólo aceptar la ropa más escatimada ofrecida. A pesar de que el hombre era abiertamente gay, incluso él no podía negar el inocente atractivo de la Princesa. Y allí estaba ella fervientemente dormida, vestido en un rojo oscuro, ceñido camisón al muslo. No era un corte especialmente bajo, aunque por alguna razón casi todo lo que usaba parecía de esa manera. Ni los breteles eran vergonzosamente delgados. El hecho de que esto era increíblemente apretado era lo que ocupaba la mayoría del atractivo en sus ojos.

Pero no demasiado tiempo de mirarla fijo, cuando decidió poner fin a su inquietante tortura y despertarla a su más trágica realidad.

Ni siquiera pudo haber rozado su rostro, cuando ella se levantó, y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. El cuerpo de él se tensó en reflejo ante el amenazante acto y decidió que era su triste intento de lastimarlo. El gesto era una amenaza vacía y obviamente era un intento fallido de hacer daño a su enemigo. Pero entonces... tan pronto como la ignorante idea vino... se fue. Este no era ataque alguno... Ella lo necesitaba. Necesitaba sentir el contacto de otro ser. Ser consolada y protegido en un momento de debilidad absoluta. Poco a poco, él puso las manos sobre la espalda baja de ella mientras ella comenzaba a gritar en su desnudo hombro. Podía sentir la humedad filtrándose de sus ojos y haciendo cascada por su suave pecho pero no hizo ningún intento de quitarla. Ella necesitaba que el mantuviera la calma en este momento y decidió por lo menos le daría esa cantidad de honor.

"¡Vegeta!" sollozó histéricamente. Este ángel nunca dejaría de sorprenderlo con sus impredecibles brotes.

"¡Cuanto lo siento!" Gritó ella. "Por todo. Todo yo... lo que hice... todo lo que dije... Lo siento mucho." No estaba seguro de lo que había entendido en el balbuceo sordo pero esto lo entendió. Ella había dicho que lo sentía. Él simplemente no sabía cómo responder. ¡¿Nunca cesaría el drama?!

"¿Sentirlo?" susurró tan suavemente que se sorprendió a sí mismo... Maldita esta mujer por hacerlo parecer tan débil. Por mucho que la respetaba... también se detestaba a sí mismo al alrededor de ella.

"¿Sobre qué Ángel?" preguntó severamente, moviéndose levemente hacia atrás para sacar el pelo de sus empapados ojos.

"Tenías razón." Admitió él. ¿Realmente acababa de decir eso? ¡Bah! Maldito Ángel.

"No..." sollozó ella, aún al borde de volverse incapacitada mental.

"No la tenía. Estuve equivocada en decir todas esas cosas. Tan... tan." Oh hombre... aquí viene...

"¡Tan... tan EQUIVOCADA!" sollozó incontrolablemente. ¿Tenía que hacer tal escándalo? ¿No tenía honor? ¿Qué si alguien más escuchaba esos lamentables sollozos? Era bastante malo que ella fuera débil en cuerpo... débil en la mente era casi peor. Comenzó a convulsionar salvajemente, su cuerpo azotado por viciosos sollozos. Realmente le molestaba verla de esta manera.

"Mujer..." anunció sólo ligeramente áspero. "Vas a despertar a todo el castillo." Ya que no tenía nada más que ofrecer en consuelo por su evidente estado desilusionado, trató de calmarla con ser tedioso prácticamente. Fracasó miserablemente.

"¡OH! ¡No me importa!" Gritó con fuerza. Al parecer su voz había descansado mucho más que ella... por que sonaba helada y sin usar. Vegeta estaba recibiendo algún tipo de extraña patada por verla en tal estado histérico de emoción. Simplemente no era de ella ser tan abierta respecto a sus errores... aunque señaló sólo en su mente que ella había compartido su cuota de errores, ninguno de los cuales nunca había sentido la necesidad de pedir disculpas.

"Y te mentí Vegeta." Vaciló. Ahora, esto era inesperado. Esa pequeña declaración ciertamente había picado su curiosidad.

"Mentí cuando dije que mi mamá se enfermó. La verdad es..." abiertamente trató de calmarse, su cara todavía enterrado profundamente en el cuello de él como si estuviera tratando de ocultarse. Su cálido aliento haciendo cosquillas contra su piel pero lo ignoró completamente embelesado con sus recientes palabras.

"Tu padre mató a mi mamá. Ella había accedido a reunirse con él en secreto con la esperanza de hacer un tratado. Él vino inesperadamente temprano y yo... yo lo vi todo... vi todo.." Sus ojos... aunque él no podía verlos, sostenían una mirada embrujada en ellos

"Estaba demasiado asustada para decirte... porque... porqué pensé que te enojarías conmigo." Hizo como si comenzaría de nuevo a llorar pero en el último momento se contuvo y enterró su rostro aún más en su abrazo. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había experimentado contacto físico.

"Oh... Eso." Se relajó él. "Sabía que habías mentido." Bulma se movió haca atrás para ver en sus ojos. Permanecieron sus muertas orbes habituales.

"¿Tú... (sollozo).. sabías?"

"Sí..." dijo de nuevo sacando el irritante cabello de rostro. Sus expresiones sostenían una cierta forma de casi incredulidad. Él giró sus ojos.

"Oh vamos Princesa. ¿No crees que después de todas estas semanas no sabría cuando estás mintiendo? Soy capaz de leerte como un libro." Se jactó con una fachada de confianza. Era realmente una increíble mentira. No tenía idea de lo que estaba pensando en este momento. Ella se puso notablemente rígida.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" preguntó como si finalmente llegara a la conclusión de que estaba despierta y en los brazos de enemigo con el torso desnudo.

"Estabas llorando dormida." Destacó arrogantemente. "Alguien tenía que venir y callarte, hubieras despertado al palacio entero, idiota." Él decidió que había tenido suficiente de debilidad y decidió que era hora de compensarlo con sus comentarios de corte normal. Había estado en un trance momentáneo y estaba insistente en salir de ello. Sacó sus manos de su espalda, mientras ella quitaba las suyas de sus musculares hombros, ambos mirando tontamente al otro, alojándose en las consecuencias de un momento de tal debilidad.

"Estaba teniendo una pesadilla." Dijo suavemente. Él había esperado que ella respondiera con su habitual furia al ser tan insultada. Pero una vez más lo había arrojado a un bucle.

"Tú... morías." Ella susurró en incredulidad, mirando casi en horror a sus vacíos ojos. Su mano vaciló a su boca.

"Suena más como un sueño." Gruñó él secamente en una sonrisa suya. Sin embargo, sí se sintió un poco lastimado, pero decidió mantener su voz plana para no alertarla a la miserable sensación de inseguridad que había tenido por él toda la noche. Pero ella sacudió la cabeza.

"No... Una pesadilla... Tú... me salvabas. Y luego morías. Yo... traté de detenerte. Pero morías..." su voz se rompió al final y frescas lágrimas empaparon sus rojos ojos. Cubriendo su boca con su mano para sofocar los sollozos, se veía simplemente lamentable...

Vegeta estaba más allá de sí mismo con sorpresa. Su muerte realmente la lastimaba. Casi había gritado en puro shock, si no hubiera estado tan seguro que tal manifestación la asustaría. Después de todo lo que había caído sobre ella en su nombre, su vida todavía tenía sentido para ella. ¿Debería realmente sentirse tan honrado como lo hacía? Pero no era suficiente. Necesitaba calmarla. Para devolverle por tal honor. Para... "consolarla" en una de las únicas maneras que conocía. Una manera que sabía que pondría una sonrisa en su rostro y la mantendría en un mejor estado de ánimo, ignorando el oscuro mundo que la rodeaba.

"¿Todo en tu vida debe ser tan dramático, mujer?" rodó sus ojos.

"Olvídate del incesante drama... Te está arruinando. Ven conmigo." Ofreció su mano y ella tímidamente la tomó antes de que ser sacada de la habitación.

"Esta será una experiencia que nunca olvidarás."

* * *

Uh oh... ¿qué está tramando Vegeta? Haha... bueno, tendrán que esperar hasta mañana para saber... también. Dios... gracias por los impresionante comentarios. Había algunos unos idiotas ahí pero... siempre hay uno o dos sin talento que tratan de hacer enfurecer el trabajo de otras personas. Pero está bien... No es como que estoy siendo "hipócrita" o algo... hahaha... lo siento no puedo evitar ser grosera cuando las personas están siendo tontas. Ah y otra cosa... y por favor no se lo tomen a mal... más probablemente no es para ustedes sino para que quede dicho. No me tomo bien la crítica constructiva. Simplemente no lo hago. Probablemente algo sobre la manera en que fui criada. No estoy segura. Pero lo que realmente no puedo soportar es ser agredida... Si tienen alguna sugerencia no tonta... díganla... UNA VEZ. No necesito que la gente me diga cómo escribir mi historia. Y no... ¡no! me digan qué detalles debo poner. Mantengan sus ideas para ustedes y guárdenlas para su próximo fic. Las mías ya se han escrito. Pienso mantenerme en esa historia así la gente piense que deba o no. Tengo que tener mis propias ideas en mi historia. Si tienen alguna idea sobre lo que debo poner en... las posibilidades son... es probablemente mejor que se las guarden para ustedes. Porque es más que probable que no las ponga. Siendo la razón, no es que quiera ser grosera... pero quiero que esta historia sea mía. Quiero que todo el mérito venga hacia mí. Lo siento si esto suena tan egoísta como creo que suena pero si todos ustedes han estado escribiendo tan fervientemente algo y ponen su corazón en ello para tener alguna persona insistiendo que no es lo suficientemente "detallado" o "descriptivo"... o tienen una idea mucho mejor dónde debería ir. Se sentirían insultados también. Así que denme un respiro... y no me ataquen... No escucharé. Pero quiero que todos sepan que los amo de cualquier manera sólo por leer. Y sé cuántas buenas intenciones se pueden pasar por alto cuando se escribe. Las palabras son difíciles de expresar para la gente de tantos lugares diferentes y simplemente sucede que soy ese tipo de perra que le gusta decirlo de esa manera. Haha... Hasta mañana... Esta malvada bruja se va a dormir.


	9. Capítulo 9

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Ángel Oscuro**

_(Dark Angel)_

Un fic de Camaro

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Caminaron con velocidad a través de los oscuros pasillos en un misterioso curso. ¿A dónde la estaba llevando? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Al parecer se había olvidado por completo el hecho de que sus pies se habían cortado salvajemente el día anterior, por que la corría a través de interminables pasillos como si el diablo estuviera en sus talones. (Pero entonces... haha.. supongo que era una imposibilidad ya que no podría haberse estado persiguiendo él mismo.)

Pero corriendo tan rápido como lo estaban haciendo, apenas notaba el dolor por la rapidez en que él la hacía sentir como si se deslizara. Supuso que ni siquiera se le había ocurrido ponerse una camiseta. No... ella había visto hombres exponiendo sus pechos antes, pero esta era sólo una experiencia totalmente diferente. Él estaba construido como una estatua. Ya saben... el tipo con cuerpos perfectos que pensaron que realmente no existen. Una fina cintura, con abdominales perfectamente esculpidos que estaba segura que nunca había trabajado un día en su vida para adquirirlos. Tenía el estómago que los hombres trabajan por años antes de mostrarlos con orgullo, pero luego otra vez estaba segura que la sangre corriendo por su venas reales habían tomado parte en dicha muestra. Su pecho estaba maravillosamente cincelado y sus brazos duros como rocas maravillosamente creados. Tenía el físico perfecto y obviamente no tenía ninguna intención de esconder tal don. Estaba casi alegra de que no lo hiciera, aunque se mantenía regañándose a sí misma por mirar boquiabierta. No era ridículamente enorme con el cuello hinchado y las venas feas tensionando sus músculos. Conservaba la estatura delgada y se mantenía en una alta postura. Luchó duro para no sonrojarse por su increíble espalda y hombros, ondeando sus sorprendetemente inspiradoras alas.

"¡Vegeta!" suplicó ella. La confusión y el suspense era simplemente increíble.

"¿Adónde me llevas?" No reconocía ninguno de sus alrededores. Era casi impenetrablemente oscuro y sólo con él guiándola rápidamente no se perdía en las sombras. Anhelaba agarrarse contra una pared para mantener el equilibrio mientras él casi estaba corriendo demasiado rápido para que pudiera mantener su equilibrio. Las almohadillas de sus pies estaban empezando a dolerle, y sospechó que no se había quitado todo el vidrio, temiendo que algunos estén todavía incrustados en la suave carne. Su visión capturó un vistazo de una imagen montada en la pared negra. Encarcelada en un aro de oro grueso, sólo podía divisar a Vegeta sonriéndole. Parecía mucho más antigua y rodeada de sombras a lo largo de sus ojos. Fue sólo un segundo antes de la oscuridad enredada en la pintura, que capturó una visión de la espesa barba. ¿Una barba? Había visto al Rey Demonio andrajoso a veces, y con la familiar sombra de resaca cerniéndose sobre la sombra envolviendo su mentón pero nunca con una línea gruesa de vello facial.

Y ahí es cuando se dio cuenta. Ese no era Vegeta, sino nada menos que su traicionero padre. Echó un vistazo rápidamente al borde de la imagen que tenía ante sí totalmente desaparecida de la vista. Deseaba que el bastardo siguiera vivo para poder matarlo ella misma. Ni siquiera maldijo su conciencia con el sentimiento de culpabilidad por esos pensamientos. ¿Qué importaba ya? Su padre se había olvidado de ella y su prometido no podía importarle un carajo sobre su ausencia. Probablemente estaba fornicando a alguna prostituta mientras se escurrían a través del palacio. Había sido traicionada. ¿Entonces de qué servía condenar los sentimientos de odio puro si ellos en quienes había confiado esa conciencia en última instancia la habían abandonado?. ¿Y qué si era un ángel? A la mierda con todos ellos.

"¡Vegeta!" gruñó mientras su costado comenzaba a doler. Él volvió a mirarla. Y aunque pareció no notar el hecho que él todavía estaba sosteniendo su mano, siendo una niña... bueno simplemente no lo era. Se sintió un poco nerviosa sobre todo el calvario. Aquí estaba siendo apresurada a través del castillo del Infierno, su archi enemigo llevándola de la mano, todo al mismo tiempo mientras maldecía su propia existencia. Pero maldita sea si iba a rechazar la propuesta de mantener su mente fuera de su oscura depresión.

"¡Tranquila mujer!" Susurró duramente. Pero entonces vino una sonrisa de costado saliendo de sus labios.

"Te dije que te haría olvidar tu drama. Sólo confía en mí." ¿Confiar en él? ¿Realmente acababa de decir eso? ¿Así que este era su plan? ¿Pavonearla por todo el castillo para hacerla olvidar de su triste estado en la vida? Bueno podía olvidarse de eso... No estaba ayudando y sólo la estaba cansando. Pero tan pronto como había decidido expresar su drástica opinión, él se detuvo haciéndola chocarse con él a toda velocidad. Era increíblemente vergonzoso. Casi tan malo como despertar con los brazos alrededor de él sollozando como lunática. Él sólo la miró y poniendo su dedo en sus labios, haciéndole gestos para que se tranquilice. Caminó en semi puntitas de pie hacia una puerta grande, abierta a más o menos un pie.

Dio un vistazo a través, y luego se volteó a ella con una inquietante sonrisa plantada en su rostro. Estaba tramando algo...

Haciéndole gestos de nuevo para que esté en silencio, abrió la puerta sólo causando el más pequeño chirrido de las bisagras oxidadas, y se deslizó a través en silencio. Por falta de un plan mejor, ella tomó un respiro profunda y continuó después de él. Sólo estaba ligeramente asustada de lo que podría haber adelante. ¿Qué podría ser posiblemente más aterrador que Vegeta de todos modos? Él era el ser más fuerte vivo. Pero había una innegable maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro y sólo servía para tentar aún más su curiosidad.

Hubiera jadeado ante la gran sala luminosa si no hubiera sido por la penetrante mirada de Vegeta silenciando su boca. Miró alrededor a lo que supuso era un salón de banquetes de algún tipo. Grandes pilares rojos rodeaban alrededor de la gran sala luminosa. De lo que podía ver desde atrás del demonio, la gran sala era hermosa. No. No estaba demasiado decorada con las usuales inmensas esculturas de grandes Dioses demonios y guerreros caídos. Era bastante simple, si me atrevo a decirlo. Era el piso y el techo lo que llamó su atención.

El suelo era de un borgoña profundo, no el habitual color rojo sangre que del que había comenzado a cansarse. Era un delicioso color, prohibido por un cordón de rico oro alrededor de los bordes. Profundos, gruesos montículos de negras torcidas elaboradas formas y diseños en el medio. Era simplemente diferente y eso era lo que era un obvio atractivo para ella.

Ahora el techo era una cuestión diferente. Mirando hacia arriba, la dejó completamente sin aliento. Y Vegeta observó su reacción con leve brillo en su ojo, ella no lo había notado. Era azul. ¡Maravilloso, delicioso, hermoso azul! Mis estrellas había perdido su dulzura. Tan apaciguado a los ojos, invocaba una cálida sensación que crecía en su vientre y le daba la cómoda sensación de hogar. Tenía la repentina necesidad de soltar sus brazos y girar debajo de la atractiva gracia, si no hubiera estado segura de que Vegeta hubiera despreciado su infantil reacción. Como era, estaba completamente hechizada y vinculado con su captura.

Pero no era sólo el hermoso color azul lo que montó su gloria. La pintura dentro estaba más allá de las creencias y lágrimas fluyeron a sus ojos. Cubrió su boca para silenciar el sollozo que intentó escapar. Era su madre.

De pie entre las brillantes nubes hinchadas, la hermosa Reina Angelical llevaba una fresca sonrisa y brillantes ojos azules centellando a su única hija. Fue pintada con trazos furiosos a mano que habían capturado perfectamente cada hermosa impecable toque de pasión que sólo en vida que había llevado. Una delicada mano estaba colocada sobre su corazón, como llamando especial atención a la piedra rubí oscuro colgando de un collar de desconocido. El hecho de que Bulma nunca había visto a su madre usar una hermosa pieza de joyería mórbida, nunca cruzó su mente siquiera, tan absorta en la aparición de la sonrisa de su madre como estaba. Era como si estuviera viva, mirando hacia su hija que lloraba. Llevaba un largo vestido blanco, ondeado por un furioso viento. Su hermoso cabello rubio volando delante de su rostro hizo a Bulma querer acercarse y alejar las tediosas mechas.

Vegeta observó la reacción del Ángel con extremo dolor. Había pensado que estaría complacida en ver el monumento a su madre que su padre había ordenado pintar antes de morir. No es que hiciera algo por su placer... No... Vegeta ciertamente no tenía intención de eliminar las oscuras nubes que parecían ensombrecer más a la Princesa. Por supuesto que no, se dijo a sí mismo. Simplemente no podía tener una mujer llorona perturbando su descanso por más tiempo. Intentado como podía, realmente no podía convencerse. Él quería sorprenderla. Para. hacerla sonreír de nuevo. Realmente le molestaba, sólo lo había visto una vez. Y sólo entonces fue dirigida hacia ese berreante mocoso huérfano. Su reacción le disgustó y miró en contenida ira mientras ella se hundía a sus rodillas, aún mirando hacia arriba.

Bulma sostuvo sus manos firmemente sobre su boca para silenciar los sollozos que comenzaron a destrozar su cuerpo entero. Estaba temblando completamente, sus pequeños hombros temblando de arriba hacia abajo. Para su sorpresa Vegeta vino a arrodillarse junto a ella, una extraña mirada plantada en su rostro ilegible. ¿Estaba?.... ¿Estaba molesto? La idea la puso nerviosa. Él tenía una mirada casi preocupada mientras sus cejas se inclinaban ligeramente, muy ligeramente, hacia arriba.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Casi exigió. No quiso sonar tan frío, pero las acciones de ella eran tan raras para él. Sinceramente... la mujer insistía en llorar por todo. No podía siquiera recordar un momento en hubiera visto a alguien berreando por algo algo menos que perder su vida. Recientemente, había sido testigo de suficientes berreos para durarle toda la eternidad.

"Pensé que te gustaría, mujer. ¿Entonces por qué sigues lloriqueando sobre ello?" Una vez más con las duras palabras. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente guardar silencio y dejar que la patética criatura llorara hasta que no tuviera la fuerza para mantenerla más?

De repente, ella jadeó y a través de sus lágrimas una sonrisa hermosa adornó sus facciones. Arrojó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él y apretó tan duro como él nunca hubiera podido imaginar que ella podía hacerlo. ¿Había pensado que esta criatura era débil? ¡Casi lo estaba estrangulando!

Por una vez en su miserable vida, el orgulloso Rey Demonio estaba completamente sin habla bajo su presionado abrazo. Ella no sabía lo que había llegado más de ella pero por el momento no le importaría un carajo. Él le había dado el regalo más precioso que cualquier persona pudiera haberle hecho. La había reunido con su madre. Ella presionó su mejilla contra la de él, todavía sollozos sin tregua.

"¡Oh Vegeta!" Lloró en su oído. Era lo suficientemente tranquilo como para no romper su tímpano.

"Oh Vegeta no es eso. Es tan hermoso." Jadeó casi sin aliento.

"¿Entonces por qué estás derramando esas ridículas lágrimas de nuevo?" Preguntó curiosamente moviéndose hacia atrás para poder ver su rostro. Ella lo miró falsamente, aún sonriendo a través de borrosos ojos y labios temblorosos.

"¡Oh... estúpido!" medio rió, medio lloró. "Son lágrimas de alegría. Estoy feliz." Una suprema mirada de confusión poseyó el rostro de él mientras trataba de descifrar qué significaba exactamente esto de "lágrimas de alegría".

"Había." Sonrió con lágrimas juntándose una vez más en sus ojos. Su labio superior curvado, mientras intentaba detenerse de llorar de nuevo. Jadeó rindiéndose a las lágrimas.

"Me había olvidado..." jadeó de nuevo. "Había olvidado como era ella." Comenzó a llorar de nuevo pero esta vez Vegeta la envolvió en un abrazo y la dejó llorar en su garganta.

Se sentó allí llorando en su suave carne, pensando solamente lo mucho que necesitaba esto ahora. Necesitaba el confort. Incluso si venía de su enemigo. Y en este punto, razonó que tal vez en no era su enemigo. Así se sentó allí durante quince minutos, hundiendo sus uñas en subconscientemente en la espalda de él y llorando. Él debía haber pensado que ella era simplemente la mayor idiota viva pero no le importaba. Al menos estaba allí. Al menos dejó de lado su orgullo por un momento y se sometió a su tortura. Tenía que despreciar la situación en la que estaba.

Vegeta amaba la situación en la que estaba (Ha ha ha!) Aquí estaba, haciendo nada sino permitiéndole llorar y ella había corrido plenamente a sus brazos. Adoraba la forma en que el cuerpo de ella parecía amoldarse al suyo. No había hecho nada más que sostenerla y ella se había sometido totalmente a él. Así que... la frígida virgen no era totalmente inalcanzable. Rió para sí mismo. Podía haberla respetado, pero viniendo de él, eso no era decir mucho.

Cuando parecía que la masa de histeria había decaído, desenvolvió su figura de sus brazos y la miró en desaprobación. Ella bajó la vista incapaz de encontrarse con su mirada. Era simplemente intimidante y perforante para ella. Ella le había mostrado su lado más débil y no estaba segura de lo él que haría de ello. Una pequeña sonrisa de repente engalanó sus oscuros labios, desconcertándola totalmente. Era como si una imaginaria luz se hubiera apagado en su cabeza, y sus muertos negros ojos de repente se mostraran muy brillantes. Sonriendo con esa maliciosa sonrisa que me encanta, la puso de pie, sólo ligeramente con cuidado.

"Pensé que te dije de dejar de lado el drama." Regañó, aunque era evidente para ella que su propósito al hablarle no era por esa escasa razón. Esperó hasta que él hubiera compuesto sus pensamientos para mirarlo a los ojos y permitirle continuar.

"¿Qué tal si te muestro algo realmente divertido?" Rió guiñando un ojo.


	10. Capítulo 10

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Ángel Oscuro**

_(Dark Angel)_

Un fic de Camaro

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

"¿Divertirnos? ¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó. Él era tal misterio. Simplemente no comprenderlo. Un minuto estaba dispuesto a exterminar su existencia y al próximo estaba sintiendo lástima por ella en sus brazos y dándole regalos. Era tan sorprendente que supuso que nunca lo entendería o sería capaz de predecirlo. Pero ese era Vegeta para ustedes. Siempre uno de shockear y complacer.

Y así una vez más iban por interminables pasillos en busca de una manera de librarla de su "drama" como él tan amablemente se refería a ello. ¿Qué tenía que hacer ella? ¿Pretender que su vida era una maldita fiesta tras otra? Bueno, no lo era. Por qué debería incluso intentar pensar que era menos que patético y mucho del tiempo, simplemente aterrador. Pero de nuevo... había estado sintiendo compasión por sí misma demasiado y alojándose demasiado en los inconvenientes de la vida.

"Siempre con preguntas contigo Princesa. ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente confiar en mí? No es como si no hubiera podido matarte ya unas miles de veces por ahora si quisiera Ángel." Ella lo miró ferozmente. Quiero decir... él sólo estaba sentenciando hechos. ¿Entonces qué si no fueron bastantes? Necesita para acostumbrarse a él. Al parecer, por la manera en iban las cosas, iba a estar con él durante bastante tiempo y era probablemente una buena idea ser franca. Él se consideraba el más honorable demonio vivo y era mortalmente honesto. Se negaba a ocultar el hecho de que había asesinado a su propio padre y básicamente robado la corona de su hermano. Claro... otros demonios sabían que el trono nunca fue suyo por derecho. ¿Y qué? Era suyo no obstante y por su crueldad él era temido y respetado. No lo tendría de ninguna otra manera.

"Bulma. ¡BULMA!" le gritó, aún siguiéndolo de cerca mientras vagaban a través de un amplio pasillo.

"¿Qué?" se burló él. Sí... sabía perfectamente lo que quería decir. ¿Pero intentaba pasar por alto una buena excusa para enfurecerla?... oh, ¡claro que no!

"Bulma... Ese es mi nombre."

"¿Y dónde está exactamente la parte en donde se supone que me importa una mierda?" rió él. Así que... el bastardo la había engañado. Él sabía perfectamente bien cual era su nombre. Maldito.

"¡VEGETA!" gritó ella, deteniendo su rápida caminata. Colocó sus manos sobre sus caderas airadamente, dándole su mejor ceño fruncido. Él sólo sonrió, haciéndola apretar sus dientes.

"Si sabías mi nombre todo este tiempo, ¡¿por qué no lo usaste nunca?!" hirvió a través de sus dientes.

"Todo lo que siempre me llamas es Princesa, Ángel o Mujer... ¿Se puede ser más bárbaro? Suenas como un salvaje, sabes." Le informó arrogantemente. Moviéndose peligrosamente cerca de ella, se inclinó para que su rostro estuviera a un simple centímetro del suyo propio, casi tocándose las narices.

"¿Oh? Bueno... tal vez me gusta ser salvaje." Alzó una ceja. "Además," la rozó, alejándose caminando. "Algo me dice que te gustaría duro." Rió. Dudaba que ella tuviera alguna idea de lo que estaba implicando.

¿Qué DEMONIOS estaba implicando?

"Estoy seguro de que no tengo ni idea de lo que estas hablando Vegeta. Y estoy casi positiva que no quiero tenerla." Alzó su nariz excesivamente alta en el aire, pavoneándose ante él de manera snob. ¡Sólo una verdadera Princesa podía sacar esa pequeña rutina! ¡Ja! ¡Déjenla tomarla con la guardia baja ahora!

Deslizó un brazo posesivamente alrededor de su delgada cintura y la golpeó con fuerza contra su pecho, mirándola con una diabólica sonrisa que sólo él podía sacar. Rió destellando sus plateados colmillos.

Maldito... lo había hecho otra vez.

"¿Oh? ¿Tan segura estás? Bueno..." alzó sus gruesas cejas. "Algo me dice que tarde o temprano... estás OBLIGADA a averiguarlo. Sólo espero que sea yo quien dé toda la información." Rió... un profundo gutural sonido que rebotó en las paredes en la gran sala de porcelana, que ahora habitaban.

Lo miró fijamente con amplios ojos, tratando de no dejarse llevar en que acababa de tener la idea más enferma de que sabía EXACTAMENTE qué estaba proponiendo. Moviendo su labio inferior, lo miró.

"Suéltame Vegeta." Él sólo sonrió, apretando su agarre hasta que estuviera obligada a colocar sus manos contra su pecho desnudo y tratar de empujarse lejos a sí misma. Toda la escena era ridícula y ella lo sabía.

"¡Dije suéltame Vegeta!" ordenó ferozmente. Él se encogió de hombros, disminuyendo gradualmente su agarre antes de liberarla para alejarla de él.

"Lo que tu digas... Bulma." Hizo rodar sus ojos sarcásticamente. De repente su mano estaba agarrada por la de él y ella lo atrapó mirando MUY intensamente a su cuerpo.

"Pero algún día... no me dirás que te suelte..." dijo.

"Algún día gritarás por mí."

Antes de entrar a través de un enorme par de puertas dobles, Vegeta la silenció con los dedos. Ella no podía entender por qué lo estaba siguiendo exactamente pero había decidido en privado que probablemente sería mejor que pasear por los desconocidos pasillos toda la noche sola. Trató de echar un vistazo a través de la pequeña grieta de la puerta abierta. No pudo haber estado a más de un pie abierto pero Vegeta la empujó hacia atrás con su brazo, mirándola con desaprobación.

"No seas tan obvia." Susurró cerca de ella. "Te dije que nos divertiríamos."

Bulma no estaba segura si le gustaría la idea de él de "divertirse" pero se mantuvo en silencio detrás de él como él dijo. Poco a poco él movió su cabeza por el marco de la puerta y volvió a mirarla increíblemente astuto.

"Mira allí." Le dijo. "Pero en silencio cuando lo hagas."

Curiosamente, metió su cabeza con cautela por la puerta y vio una habitación de tamaño medio. No estaba muy bien iluminada y había algunos rincones que no podía ver. Con todo, aunque... para el inmenso palacio, era bastante plano... Las mismas paredes comunes rojas y piso de mármol negro. Pero no lejos de donde estaban, un Demonio gordo de cabello largo estaba sentado encorvado hacia atrás en su pequeña silla. Estaba simplemente sorprendida que bajo su extrema peso, la presionada silla no se hubiera arrugado. ¡Era enorme! Su rostro entero estaba implícito en su doble mentón, mientras yacía hacia atrás en su silla con sus rechonchas pequeñas manos descansando sobre su grueso estómago.

Nunca había visto a un demonio tan horrible. En su mayor parte, la raza era elegante y agraciada. Sus poderosos cuerpos y hermosos rostros ensombrecidos por enormes alas. Este demonio sólo poseía dos alas apenas útiles encaramadas en su espalda, encorvadas contra su silla mientras dormía... On servicios de vigilancia.

Sintiendo su duro pecho presionando contra su espalda, Bulma alzó la vista para ver a Vegeta mirando a través de las puertas también. ¿Estaba molesto que este perezoso estuviera durmiendo en el trabajo? ¿Lo castigaría? Una gran traviesa sonrisa, se dio a conocer, mientras su mano se deslizaba sobre la de ella y quedaba sobre ella. Ella estaba sin habla y supuso que era probablemente mejor así ya él le ordenado absoluto silencio. Levantando su mano, y tomando la suya como prisionera con ella, señaló su dedo índice al regordete hombre.

"Mira esto." Por una fracción de segundo una pequeña bola comenzó a formarse en frente de su dedo y ella tuvo que hacer fuerza para no jadear. De repente, la esfera roja de energía y se disparó y temió que hubiera destinado su increíble bola de poder al pobre incauto hombre.

Una de las patas de la silla explotó en pedazos voladores de madera y el hombre gordo se cayó como una patata al duro suelo. Bulma estuvo sorprendida por una fracción de segundo, antes de cubrir su boca para detener la explosión de risa que había estado creciendo.

El enorme hombre maldijo, bruscamente despertado de su letargo. Se encontró sentado en el frío suelo duro, su trasero palpitante. ¿Qué? Mirando debajo de él, echó un vistazo a la familiar pata de la silla.

"¡CADA MALDITA VEZ!" insultó, pateando violentamente a los débiles, destrozados pedazos de silla escurriéndose a través del manchado suelo. Fue entonces cuando oyó el sonido. Como una sorda risa tapada. Sus cejas se surcaron sospechosamente, antes de que se cargara hacia las puertas y las abriera por completo. Dio la oscuridad una vez más de los alrededores. Nada más que oscuridad. Nadie en absoluto. Gruñó en frustración, antes de volver entrar a su habitación a pisotones en la que tomó posesión de su puesto de guardia una vez más, inclinándose airadamente contra la pared.

"Debe haber sido mi imaginación." Murmuró, descansando su cabeza contra el gran muro de piedra.

Habían escuchado la queja del gordo hombre desde afuera de la habitación, colocado contra la pared. Vegeta los estaba cubriendo con sus grandes alas negras extendidas, camuflajeándolos en la sombra, sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Bulma. El gordo tonto ni siquiera los había visto, a pesar de la risa pobremente oculta de la idiota Princesa. A decir verdad, él casi rompía en risas él mismo. Este era por lejos uno de sus juegos nocturnos favoritos, aunque nunca lo había jugado con nadie más. Era realmente más divertido compartirlo con alguien más para apreciarlo. Esperó un segundo más de lo que realmente supuso que necesitaba, mirando profundamente en sus ojos húmedos.

Ella casi se había caído de culo riendo. Y ahora suprimiendo la necesidad romperse en risa había obligado más lágrimas en sus ojos. ¡¿PODRÍA ALGUNA VEZ DETENERSE?! ¿Era esta la maldición de cada ángel? ¿Un interminable suministro de líquido en los ojos? Pero esta escena no era tan inquietante como las otras. Casi hacía toda la experiencia más divertida.

"Ah... Yajirobe... por lejos el más divertido de mis guardias." Susurró. Ella ahogó incluso más risas debajo de su mano.

"¿Crees que podríamos hacerlo una vez más?" preguntó con amplios ojos. Se veía tan adorable. ¡Incluso para él! Sonriendo se inclinó aún más de su ya firme postura.

"Puedo hacerlo... durante toda la noche." Bromeó. Bueno... en realidad era bastante cierto en sentido, pero él sabía que quería decir sobre la tortura del guardia en lugar de su pensamiento. Ella sonrió, sabiendo malditamente bien lo que él quiso decir. Estaba comenzando a entender sus indirectas y no le molestaban en lo absoluto. Él estaba increíblemente entretenido esta noche y ella sabía muy bien que estaba viendo un lado de él que nadie más siquiera sabía que existía. Le gustaba este lado.

"Está bien entonces. Vamos a ver si puedes" levantó una ceja seductoramente, "hazlo una vez más."

Él sonrió agradecido por su comprensión. Estaba teniendo una extrema influencia en ella y sabía que no pasaría mucho hasta que básicamente pudiera tenerla comiendo de la palma de su mano. Al igual que con todos los demás. Ella sería su esclava incluso antes de que se diera cuenta que había sido su plan todo el tiempo. Y por entonces, sonrió, sería demasiado tarde.

De punta de pie en la puerta, le indicó que lo siguiera. Arriesgando una mirada en la habitación, vio a un Yajirobe roncando plantado contra la pared. No había esperado realmente que el hombre se quedara dormido tan rápidamente. Había hecho esto un millón de veces antes y por lo general tomaba unos buenos diez minutos antes de que el vago cayera de nuevo.

¿Entonces qué estaba planeando Vegeta ahora? Ya no había más silla. Su primera broma se había encargado de ello. Todo lo que quedaba de la alguna vez orgullosa pieza de madera, eran astillas dispersas por todo el piso. Así que ahora no había pierna a la que disparar debajo de él. ¿O sí? Vegeta no lo haría...

Mientras apuntaba su dedo hacia el hombre, Bulma gritó e intentó agarrar su brazo. Una sola línea de energía escapó de su dedo directamente al lugar previsto.

"¡JA!" ¡El hombre falsamente dormido gritó! Había estado fingiendo todo el tiempo y ahora observaba a los dos vagos rostros mirándolo a través de la puerta abierta.

"Te atrapé esta vez tú-" fue interrumpido mientras un gran pedazo de cemento aterrizaba encima de su cabeza, un pedazo de una gárgola de piedra que había estado colocada a lo largo de la pared superior.

Los ojos de los dos rostros se ampliaron horriblemente antes de dispersarse, chocando entre sí en sus confundidas ráfagas. Pero el trozo de roca dura de piedra no había sido suficiente para noquearlo y estaría condenado si le permitía a los dos culpables sin castigo. Los persiguió, moviéndose a través de las puertas y siguiendo a las dos sombras corriendo, no muy por delante de él. Pasando por una esquina, soltó un flujo de maldiciones mientras no veía nada. Así que el dúo de Bonnie y Clyde se habían escapado de nuevo. Malditos sean... uhh... ¡DE NUEVO!

Muy por encima del hombre que insultaba, Bulma estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre la delgada cintura de Vegeta debajo de ella. Él los estaba sosteniendo en suspensión en el aire... Sus gruesas alas protegiéndolos mientras la sostenía contra el techo. No podía bajar la vista y parecía completamente a gusto con mirar a los amplios ojos de ella. Su peso no era mucho, pero tener cada simple parte de su cuerpo presionando fuertemente contra el suyo era algo desconcertante. Sus manos y pies estaban presionados contra el techo, mientras el resto de su cuerpo estaba contra el de ella. Era increíblemente sexual aunque no fue intencional. Yajirobe la hubiera matado por esa broma y él no necesitaba rumores volando alrededor sobre sus bromas de práctica nocturna. Era demasiado respetado para tal vergonzosa cuenta. Sin embargo, toda la situación estaba más allá de toda lógica humorística.

Bulma estaba más allá de sí misma. Quería reír por el hilarante encuentro que habían compartido. Quería ser liberada de esta posición embarazosa. Quería mayormente besar a la oscura criatura tan cerca de ella.

¿Qué era esa mirada? De ninguna manera. Había estado allí por un segundo... ¿O no? La oscuridad estaba jugándole bromas. Por una fracción de segundo allí había tenido la excitante sensación de que el ángel, acomodada sobre él, quería ser besada. Pero tan pronto como iba confirmando la sospecha y acercándose para la matanza... se había ido. ¿Había incluso estado allí en primer lugar? ¿O era una traicionera ilusión? Maldición, si supiera. Pero ahora sólo una vacía expresión se puso sobre él y el demonio decidió que no había moros en la costa.

Maldito él... Maldita ella. Por qué tenía que ser tan... ¡AH! Y por qué ella tenía que ponerse tan... ¡AH! Era tan frustrante. Ella nunca, NUNCA había querido agarrar a alguien y atacar su boca de esa manera antes. Claro... ella y Yamcha se besaban. MUCHO. No hacían mucho más, pero sólo porque ella lo mantenía a raya con un polo pie diez pies la mayoría de las veces. ¿Entonces por qué se sintió como desgarrando todas las reservas de protección y tomar sus bellos llenos en los suyos propios? La sensación era tan ajena a ella. ¿El Infierno estaba teniendo este efecto en ella? ¿Estaba ÉL teniendo este efecto sobre ella? Pero tenía que componerse, plantando una falsa mirada de calma reservada en su rostro cuando por dentro se estaba desgarrando por tomar a esta hermosa criatura entre sus muslos.

No mucho después de que sus reservas fueron sustituidas él la bajó, suave y lentamente. Sin decir nada, caminaron al lado del otro en completo silencio a través de los fríos pasillos y salas. Bulma no tenía ni idea donde estaban, el castillo era tan enorme, y las sospechas le dijeron que Vegeta tampoco sabía. Porque llevaba un confundido rostro y evitaba mirarla.

¿Qué estaba pensando ella? Deseaba saberlo. Ella era el enigma más grande enigma en el universo entero. Cielo e Infierno. ¿Entonces lo quería? ¿Había sucumbido a él finalmente? Si no... ¿cuánto más tiempo podría tardar la tediosa tarea? ¿Y si nunca llegaba? ¿Podría manejar el rechazo? Nunca había probado su veneno antes pero podía imaginar las consecuencias si alguna vez lo hacía. ¡Sangre, tripas y traseros estarían volando por todas partes! Él tenía lo que quería. Y lo que quería ahora era simple... No era demasiado pedir. Quería que ella... lo deseara.

('Lo quiero,'). 'no, no lo quiero'. ('oh, por favor, sí lo quiero')... 'Dios por favor no me dejes'... ('por qué debería incluso negarlo')... 'uhh... por que está mal'... ('¿lo está? ¿Por qué?'). 'porque yo amo a Yamcha.' ('oh sí'). Era como si su interior le estuviera diciendo dos cosas diferentes. Se sentía como su tuviera una doble personalidad por la tomentosa batalla manifestándose dentro de ella. Y así... tomando el auto control. Los ignoró a ambos, simplemente caminando al lado de su torturador.

'hmmm. Supongo que sólo tendré que sacar todas las paradas.' Se dijo a sí mismo con una sonrisa.

¿A dónde iba ahora? ¿Y ese familiar diabólico fulgor en sus ojos? Oh hombre.

La condujo a una pequeña habitación... la más pequeña en la que había estado desde que había habitado el castillo contra su voluntad. No era excesivamente pequeña... nada en el lugar lo era. Era sólo que todas las demás habitaciones parecían ser innecesariamente elaboradas y grandes. La habitación era acogedora, mucho más tibia que el resto del castillo con un pequeño fuego ardiente en el extremo derecho. Emitía un acogedor brillo a través de la habitación decorada al estilo Victoriano. Una talentosa estatua estaba sentada en la esquina, una ennegrecida escultura de una hermosa mujer, sólo parecía como si los brazos hubieran sido cortados. Parecía increíblemente vieja pero todavía milagrosamente intacta.

El resto de la habitación podría asimilarse a la de un bar... con una gran isla en el medio y pequeños taburetes de madera alrededor de ella. En la isla había una sorprendente cantidad de lo que consideraba alguna clase de comida, cada plato con un surtido de diferentes colores, aunque diferentes del regular gusto que Vegeta había enviado a su habitación cada noche. Cada pequeño plato tenía un cierto tipo de lujo. Uno contenía varias pequeñas esferas rojas brillantes, cada una con un tallo extendiéndose de ellas.

"Cerezas." Le informó. "Cerezas Maraschino."

Parecía que quería complacerlo y probar una, y así, con valentía, se acercó y sacó una del plato, poniéndola en su boca con tallo y todo.

Supuso que debería haberle dicho que no se comiera la cosa entera, pero era divertido verla hacer el ridículo, así que miró en cómica resolución.

Su boca estaba explotando en sabor. La regordeta... "cereza" parecía reventar en su boca, acompañada por ríos de fluyente jugo, filtrándose en cada grieta de su boca y opacando cualquier otro sabor previo. Era difícil describir el sabor mientras masticaba, forzando más y más a los gloriosos zumos fuera de la maravillosa creación. Era tan... dulce. Nada como la blanda comida del Paraíso. Esta creación estaba hecha para el placer y ella simplemente estaba girando en él mientras ponía una cereza tras otra en su voraz boca... ¿Realmente había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había comido? Había sido un día lleno de eventos y supuso que no había consumido nada desde la mañana cuando uno de sus barbáricos sirvientes hermafroditas lo habían puesto a regañadientes al pie de su cama.

Y así se comió cada cereza, sus ojos buscando por otro montón en el plato entre las tantas cosas para comer también en la mesa. Sin encontrar más, su labio inferior se curvó y se deprimió completamente, sus papilas gustativas rogando por más.

Frente a ella, Vegeta sonrió, sosteniendo una bandeja de barras de color marrón. Ninguna de ellas se veía incluso mínimamente tan apetecibles en comparación con los malvaviscos de cerezas o como sea que se llamaban.

"Entonces dime Princesa," rió haciéndola tensionarse nerviosamente, "¿Has probado alguna vez el chocolate?"

Sacudiendo su cabeza, él rió, alardeando intimidantemente sus anormales colmillos.

"Bueno entonces," sonrió malvadamente. "Deberías. Es realmente bastante..." movió su cabeza a un lado.

"Pecaminoso."

* * *

Está bien todos... eso es todo por ahora. Ya casi ni puedo ver bien. No he estado durmiendo mucho últimamente por este fic y se está comenzando a notar inmensamente. Tengo las enormes líneas bajo mis ojos y mi piel está de un color pálido poco natural. Raro, ¿no? Supongo que es momento de dejar de quedarme despierta hasta tarde tipeando y bebiendo. No es bueno para ustedes supongo. Además tengo miedo que se esté empezando a notar en mi trabajo. La mitad del tiempo no tengo idea a donde estoy yendo con esto... incluso a pesar que la mayoría ya está escrito. Así que de cualquier modo. Amor especial para tigerwolf, mi chica Chelsea, un aprecio especial para Kewla, mi siempre apoyadora sorpendente Yugi, y mi recientemente nombrado a la lista de gente favorista... little ninjin. ninjin... eso fue tan increíble de ti que te quedaras así por mí de esa manera. Se necesita un tipo especial de mujer para enfrentarse por una persona que ni siquiera conoce, pero tú lo hiciste y por eso te has ganado una gran cantidad de mi respeto. Pero con respecto a otras personas... no piensen mal de ella. Hahah... ¡Soy una perra! Y fue honesto de su parte decirlo. Además realmente respeto su trabajo. Pero de cualquier manera... eso fue una cosa inimaginablemente buena onda que hiciste y no soy la única que lo piensa. Pocas personas me envían e-mails concordando con lo que dijiste y alentando a sus niñas Ninjin! Hasta mañana por la noche... los amo muchachos... oh y gracias a RisinIndeed y seven. Son increíbles muchachos, ¿qué más puedo decir?


	11. Capítulo 11

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Ángel Oscuro**

_(Dark Angel)_

Un fic de Camaro

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

"¿Chocolate?" Qué extraño nombre. Miró a la presentada barra con cautela. Personalmente, preferiría haberse trasladado a los otros productos básicos colocados sobre la mesa, pero decidió que podría haberse sentido insultado por el rechazo. Y así, sin querer parecer grosera, tomó la pequeño, dura forma en su mano y la mordió.

La comida era dura y tuvo remota dificultad en morder un pedazo. Cuando finalmente tuvo éxito, derritió de la extraña creación notando cuan extrañamente parecía derretirse en su boca. Ahora, ¿cómo exactamente se puede describir el sabor del chocolate? Estoy encontrándome sin palabras lo suficientemente dignas para detallar la extraña sensación. Diré esto... ella estaba profundamente impresionada. Tenía un sabor identificable que ella nunca podría dejar pasar de nuevo. La dulzura era increíblemente gratificante pero no desagradablemente exagerada.

"¡Oh Dios!" proclamó con su boca llena. "¡Es absolutamente pecaminoso!"

Le dio esa mirada que parecía que se estaba filtrando con "¡Bien duh!", antes de masticar un pedazo él mismo. En privado, el chocolate siempre había sido su favorito personal, incluso como un joven Príncipe había ordenado que se lo enviaran a su cuarto diariamente. Suspiró en voz alta, considerando la alguna vez orgullosa barra en lisa forma líquida. Siempre había obtenido lo que quería. De una manera u otra. Había querido chocolate... era suyo. Quería a alguien muerto... considerado por hecho. Había querido una mujer... era suya antes que la noche hubiera terminado. Incluso cuando había deseado el trono, lo había conseguido con valentía y fuerza. Sólo podía pensar en dos cosas que alguna vez hubiera llegado a perder, ninguna de las cuales hablaría alguna vez con alguna otra alma viva.

Pero ella... ella no era tan fácil. No podía leerla. No podría decir siquiera si ella se sentía atraída por él. Y lo enloquecía. ¿Qué edad tenía él cuando había disfrutado a su primera mujer? 13... ¿tal vez 14? Y desde entonces ni siquiera podía seguir la cuenta de las demás. Pero estaba muy familiarizado con la raza de las mujeres, por decir lo menos. Siempre podía entender las señales... vagas como pudieran ser a veces. Podía simplemente echar un vistazo a una concubina y saber si vendría voluntariamente o no. Nunca había sido rechazado pero la idea de tomar a una mujer que no "lo" quisiera de corazón era totalmente indeseable para él. Nunca había violando a una mujer y estaría condenado si lo hacía alguna vez.

No... no era como si no estuviera familiarizado con la práctica. Lo había visto ocurrir una y mil veces antes y nunca había hecho nada para detenerlo. Pero la idea de él mismo embarcándose en ese deshonroso ataque era literalmente horroroso. ¿Cuál era la diversión en el sexo si ambas partes no lo estaban disfrutando? No la había decidió por lo que nunca había intentado ese repugnante acto. Pero si otros disfrutaban de él... hey... eso era tema de ellos.

Y así no tenía idea de qué hacer con las acciones de la Princesa mientras ella arrebataba golosamente todo el suministro de chocolate y salía de la sala. ¡Por qué esa codiciosa pequeña bruja! Cómo se atrevía a robarle su chocolate y huir con...

¡OH! Hmmm... Así que... la pequeña diablilla quería jugar un juego, ¿verdad? Por favor... como si no pudiera atraparla en un segundo si quisiera. Sin embargo, su naturaleza extrovertida le atraía se puso de pie, extendiéndose con orgullo antes de pasar por la puerta en una lenta búsqueda.

"¡Hahahaha!" Ella rió pavoneando por el pasillo oscuro. Entonces tal vez realmente no tenía idea de donde estaba. Tenía el chocolate y estaba segura de que si continuaba con su velocidad, Vegeta nunca la capturaría y ella sería declarada la última ganadora de este pequeño juego del gato y el ratón. Y así se escurrió de un lado a otro a través de los pasillos, chocando ocasional y dolorosamente de cara contra una oculta pared. ¿Cuán grande era este castillo? Desde afuera podría haber sido toda una montaña pero adentro era un laberinto aún mayor de habitaciones y pasillos. ¿Terminarían alguna vez? ¡BUMP!"

"¡Ay! ¡¿Qué?!" había chocado contra un duro pecho y alzando la vista vio el familiar hermoso rostro y oscuros ojos brillándole en respuesta.

Así que la había encontrado. Pequeña ladrona. Ávidamente le arrebató las barras de caramelo de su agarre y arrojó algunas a su boca, sólo dejando una mientras las masticaba y las saboreaba sonriéndole en la cada. Entonces él había ganado de nuevo... Tonto Ángel. ¿Nunca entendería que simplemente no había manera de sorprenderlo? Después de todo él era el-

"¡HEY!"

Tenía lo mejor de los demonios de nuevo y estaba acelerándose por el pasillo, metiendo el último chocolate en su boca. Fue agarrada por la cintura mientras tragaba el último bocado, y golpeada contra su duro pecho de roca. ¡Simplemente estaba enfurecido por su engaño!

Había recibido la mayor patada por su robo. ¡La hermosa pequeña bandida! Y ahora ella lo miraba triunfante como si hubiera ganado todo el Infierno en una apuesta. Estaba tan orgullosa de sí misma. Debería estarlo. Él lo estaba.

"¡Hmph! ¡Gané!" se jactó justo frente a su arrogante rostro. "¡Esta débil pequeño Ángel acaba de superarte en algo, poderoso Rey Demonio! Me comí el último de los chocolates y tú lo sabes." Ahora entre nosotros... Creo que su comentario estaba yendo un poco demasiado lejos. ¿Realmente tenía que frotárselo en la cara con su temperamento tan volátil como era? No lo creo, pero al parecer él ni siquiera había estado prestando atención porque no pareció molestarle en absoluto. O tal vez... solo tal vez tenía algo más previsto.

"Oh... Crees que has ganado, ¿no?" rió, sus manos aún poniendo el cuerpo de ella contra el suyo.

"Bueno... sólo acabo de saber que no te has quedado con todo chocolate Ángel. Y planeo quedarme el resto para mí." Si iba a salirse con la suya alguna vez... tendría que ir por una batalla con ella.

"¿Eh?" preguntó confundida. ¿Estaba mintiendo sólo para no verse como un perdedor?

"¡JA! ¡Eso quisieras amigo!" Se jactó con su nariz alzada hacia arriba a una o dos pulgadas de la de él, izada de manera snob en el aire.

"He ganado y tú lo sabes... Así que por qué no lo soportas y-"

Sus ojos se ampliaron y se le fue la respiración mientras los carnosos labios de él se presionaron de lleno contra los de ella. ¿Estaba realmente haciendo lo que pensaba que estaba haciendo?

¿Realmente estaba haciendo esto? ¿Besando algún bajo Ángel simplemente porque no podía manejar el rechazo? Estaba prohibido. Su padre asesinado estaría revolcándose en la mugre que había dejado en él. El pensamiento puso una sonrisa en el rostro de Vegeta y hundió sus labios en los de ella incluso más aún.

Ella no sabía qué hacer... Era lo que quería, ¿o no? Sintió sus gruesos labios separarse y succionar su labio superior en su cálida boca. ¿Debería realmente? Oh... Demonios, ¡¿por qué no?!

Él estaba sorprendido por su audacia mientras ella tomaba todo el labio inferior de él en su húmeda boca y comenzaba a mover su lengua sobre la sensible carne. Podía sentir cada pedazo de presión de húmedo, caliente miembro mientras se deslizaba hacia atrás y hacia adelante, hacia atrás y hacia adelante. Arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, succionando la saliva de su hinchado labio y mezclándose sexualmente con la suya propia.

Sus dedos corrían de arriba a abajo por la espina de ella, enviando escalofríos a través de su cuerpo. De punta de pie, ella presionó su pecho más duro contra el de él, sus afiladas unas hundiéndose en su descubierta espalda y corriendo tentadoramente de arriba a abajo, dejando suaves marcas. Él estaba encorvado sobre ella, y su habilidosa lengua estaba haciendo su camino en el cálido destino de su boca, nunca vacilando de su curso y rogando por acceso. Ella cumplía, aceptando el dulce miembro en su cuerpo.

Ambas extensiones corrían ferozmente junto a la otra, cada una probando el esperado sabor que poseía la otra, admirando la miel que fluía de las comprimidas bocas. El ritmo se aceleró sólo levemente y pronto sus lenguas se acariciaban a tiempo con sus bocas. La fuerte línea de mandíbula de él moviéndose a ritmo con la de ella.

¿Qué fue eso? Algo le estaba haciendo cosquillas a lo largo de su clavícula... Intentó ignorarlo pero simplemente no pudo mientras comenzaba a deslizarse más hacia abajo, peligrosamente cerca de su expuesto escote. Ese bastardo, ¡era su dedo! Él movió el dígito bajo el cuello de su camisón, si se puede llamar cuello, y lo torció juguetonamente en la tela, aún invadiendo su boca. Antes de poder alejarse y quitarlo, él movió el dedo suavemente dentro y se movió hacia su estómago. Tal vez había sido demasiado apresurada. Tal vez ni siquiera se había dado cuenta lo que estaba haciendo. ¡Seguramente él no pensaría en ella como una fácil presa sexual! Eso era pura insolencia y simplemente tonto de ella sospechar en primer lugar. Aquí estaba ella, simplemente besando a Vegeta y casi acusándolo de tratarla como alguna prostituta linda del palacio. ¡Ja! ¡Él nunca la trataría tan bajo!

Y eso fue cuando ella sintió sus grandes, poderosas manos ahuecarse sobre sus nalgas, levantando sus caderas y acercándolas con las suyas propias. Ella. Estaba. ¡MORTIFICADA!

Nadie... NADIE... la había tocado de esa manera alguna vez. A la mierda él y sus falsos sentimentalismos. Sabía que había sido todo un maldito truco. ¡Hijo de puta!

¡Ahh! La maravillosa sensación de gruesa, carnosa carne en sus manos. Era una de sus partes favoritas de una mujer. ¿Cómo podía no serlo? Era la perfecta manija mientras jalaba su tentador cuerpo contra el suyo propio, una y otra vez. Liberándolo y luego volviendo a jalar, casi podía haber pasado por la cosa real. De repente, sintió la lengua de ella deslizarse muy lentamente hacia atrás y apretar sus finos dientes sobre su labio inferior. La sensación casi lo llevó a un frenesí, se sentía tan sorprendente. Tan dominante y valiente... tan...

¡¡¡OUCH!!!

Ella hundió sus dientes en sus grueso labio inferior, justo lo suficiente como para causar extremo dolor pero evitar romper la piel. Él casi la arrojó hacia atrás contra la pared, mientras se alejaba bruscamente. Veía puñales mientras se cubría su palpitante boca. Ella lo miró duro fijamente, pero no casi tan venenosamente como él.

"¡¿Estás LOCA?!" Hirvió en voz alta a través de dientes duramente apretados. Aún cubriendo su boca, se arremetió a ella en una ciega furia y deslizó sus manos alrededor de su cuello antes de elevarla en el aire con un brazo. Ella luchó y lo pateó en vano. No... No la mataría. Pero estaría absolutamente condenado antes de permitirle escaparse con ese pequeño truco. Quería demasiado romper ese frágil pequeño cuello en una sangrienta cuestión. Un movimiento de la muñeca y sus manos estarían empapadas hasta el codo en hermosa, rica sangre, filtrándose a través de sus dedos. Como si hubiera sido despertado de un sueño, sus ojos se abrieron amplios. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Estaba a punto de asesinar su llave al infierno.

Lentamente la bajó, permitiéndole toser y jadear en el suelo sola. Le había mostrado demasiada amabilidad por una noche. ¿Y a dónde lo había llevado todo? ¿Hm? Ciertamente no donde su retorcido cuerpo había esperado estar dentro de cinco minutos. Aquí estaba él después de presentarle a ella el mural de su propia madre, dándole chocolate y todo lo que tuvo que mostrar para eso era un labio tediosamente lastimado. Maldita pequeña...

"¡MALDITO!" Gritó ella en furia. Las cejas de él se levantaron en total sorpresa. Ahora cómo es que ella está enojada con él. ¡Él no había atacado a su boca sin tregua! Y luego lo entendió. Sí... lo había hecho. Entonces qué era todo esto. Ella no había querido que él la besara. Entonces por qué había aceptado siquiera. Mujer confusa.

"¡Eso es todo lo que piensas de mí!" Acusó en voz alta. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Realmente se había dado cuenta de todo? ¿Sabía que sólo había hecho todo por esa patética, débil cosa sólo para atraparla?

"¡¿Piensas que sólo porque estás actuando diferente esta noche, voy a dejarte hacerme cualquier cosa como a tus pequeñas prostitutas de habitación?!" Gritó ella. ¿Tenía que decir eso tan fuerte? Pequeño Ángel inteligente. Simplemente lo intrigaba más por ello. No era una a quien poder engañar tan fácilmente. Simplemente tendría que cambiar su plan.

"Princesa..." 'uh uh. No empieces de esa manera...'... "Bulma... no pienso de ti de esa manera en lo absoluto. ¿De dónde sacaste tal ridícula idea?" le dijo sinceramente, aunque por dentro estaba riendo malvadamente. Vamos a dejarla intentar y ver a través de este pequeño acto. Ella vaciló.

"Bueno... bueno porque tu... porque tu." tartamudeó.

"¿Porque hice esto?" Tomó dos puñados de nuevo, separándolos al alzarlos. Ella lo miró fieramente, completamente avergonzada y luchando por no sonrojarse.

"¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme de esa manera? Soy una mujer. ¿Cómo puedes tratarme con tal falta de respeto?" Disparó. Él sonrió. Una verdadera sonrisa, pero algo le dijo que la hermosa, delicada muestra era tan falsa como se pudiera imaginar.

"Ángel... no fue con falta de respeto... Es simplemente parte del abrazo de un Demonio... Nunca te deshonraría así." Las palabras, aburridas y sin vidas como habían salido, la sorprendieron. ¿Pero realmente las quería decir? ¿Había tenido razón ella con respecto al acto?

Ahora, ¿qué exactamente piensa un hombre antes de besar a una mujer? Me encantaría saber. ¿Cómo puedes escribir sobre algo sucediendo en la cabeza de una persona que ni siquiera es del mismo sexo que tu? Bueno, los hombres humanos siempre permanecerán como un misterio para mí, pero créanme cuando digo que los pensamientos ocurriendo a través de la malvada mente de Vegeta distaban mucho de ser inocentes.

Él la tendría. Que no hubiera ninguna duda de ello. Ella era carne fresca y él estaba muriendo por probarla. Tal vez porque era el único aperitivo en el menú que no estaba disponible, pero de cualquier manera... El Rey Demonio conseguía lo que quería. Y así... poniendo una mirada sentimental en sus aburridos ojos... avanzó hacia ella de nuevo, rivalizando en el hecho que casi podía ver el nerviosismo prominente a través del cuerpo de ella.

¿Iba a besarla de nuevo? Quería que lo hiciera. Quería... pero algo sobre las dulcemente levantadas cejas e hinchados labios gritaban falso. Tal vez sólo se estaba imaginando su deshonesta conducta porque las incertidumbres aún pesaban sobre él. Él era un ser completamente extraño. Y ella lo había estado besando tan apasionadamente antes sin siquiera darse cuenta de cuan prohibido y deshonroso era ese acto. Debería estar avergonzada. Pero no lo estaba. Y ahora mientras él se acercaba más y más, con una sonrisa de cachorro pegada en sus fascinantes labios, se sintió derretirse en su mirada.

Envolviendo sus manos increíblemente suaves alrededor de su delgada cintura, fingió inseguridad, pareciendo tímido e inseguro en el exterior, mientras que reía en alegría en el interior. Ella era masilla en sus manos. Así que... eso era lo que había querido todo el tiempo. La princesa tenía un secreto. Se soltaba en hombres ridículamente tímidos e indefensos. Tal vez disfrutaba el supremo poder que sentía que mostraba sobre ellos. Por lo que le permitió decidir dónde lo quería.

Quería que la besara... pero él se mantuvo tímido e inconsciente de su deseo simplemente feliz de observarla en su suave abrazo. Por qué no podía ser su usual ser dominante y tomar el relevo por donde lo había dejado... excluyendo la parte de agarrarle el trasero, por supuesto. Había admitido cometer un error y enfurecido con él sin ninguna razón y al hacerlo lo volvió tímido e incapaz de reaccionar de la manera que lo había hecho antes. Así que era su turno para tomar el control. Poniéndose en puntas de pie... se estiró al máximo, aún a una pulgada o dos de su rostro levemente sonriente... Él no hizo ningún intento de acompañarla.

¡Ah! La dulce sensación de victoria. Ella casi estaba gritando por que él la tocara... la besara... la tomara. Pero él negó sus no vociferadas súplicas por varios momentos mucho antes de cumplir a regañadientes. No... no era que no quería besarla de nuevo... Por todos los medios... cada simple parte de su cuerpo estaba gritando por más del dulce lujo de sus labios medio tristes pero viéndola en tal desilusionado estado era más triunfante de él. Era puro gozo. Había tenido lo que quería y sellado la victoria con un pequeño, dulce beso. Ella lo quería.

De repente ella se hizo a un lado, saliéndose de su abrazo. ¡¿Qué era esto?! Él apretó sus dientes, en frustrado filtrante enojo. PENSABA que acababa de manejar esta atroz pequeña situación. Ahora una mirada de dolor y confusión fue reemplazada en el rostro de ella que previamente suplicaba. Ni siquiera necesitó preguntar... ella sabía que él estaba enojado y necesitaba saber por qué continuaba su silencioso tormento.

"No... yo... no puedo. Amo a Yamcha." 


	12. Capítulo 12

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Ángel Oscuro**

_(Dark Angel)_

Un fic de Camaro

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

La Princesa lo había rechazado. Era un hecho que no podía ni entender ni negar. Una sensación tan terrible, parecía revolcarse en su estómago, aleteando dolorosamente y quitándole fuerza. Se sentía tan vacío. Él la había dejado. Sólo la había dejado vagar por los aterradores pasillos hasta que encontrara tanto su camino o la luz llegara, de cualquier manera no le importaba. No lo había hecho para que fuera malvado, como ella había deducido mayormente. Simplemente no confiaba en él mismo con ella.

Suspiró. Había una desventaja en su línea familiar. Uno y sólo uno sino lo suficientemente poderoso para conquistar el portador de su peso. A un demonio que llevaba la línea de la familia, era lo suficientemente poderoso para ser el último aliado de un destructor supremo. Era él mismo. El verdadero ser yacía bajo la poderosa carne y servía solamente cuando lo necesitaba. Cuando la ira burbujeaba y el demonio dentro despertaba, tomando control. Era el monstruo dentro y cuando estaba en control, estaba simplemente fuera de control. Hacía al portador completamente desconocedor de las consecuencias o incluso acciones. La ira se hacía cargo de la multitud y cuando todo lo que necesitaba había sido adquirido, yacía aletargado una vez más, a pesar de las posibles nefastas consecuencias causadas. El monstruo no tenía consciencia o aliados cuando se desataba.

Para Vegeta, era un regalo. Una clase de arma secreta podrían decir. A menudo, podía sentir a la criatura dentro, arañando en su pecho, rogando ser liberada y apestar estragos en quien quiera que haya interrumpido su descanso. Sólo a veces cuando su ira despertaba, realmente casi se dejaba soltar por completo en la oscuridad que era el demonio puro.

Se lo permitió sólo un par de veces en su vida. Cuando todo estuvo dicho y hecho, ni una criatura existió que hubiera vivido para contar esa historia. Una vez, podía recordar despertar en una piscina de sangre, creyendo en principio que era la suya propia, sólo para encontrarse después que pertenecía a casi 35 ángeles y 27 de sus propios hombres. Ni siquiera podía recordar que había ocurrido sólo recordando la sensación de odio filtrándose en su estómago justo antes que la oscuridad se hinchara sobre sus negros ojos. Y con una sadística sonrisa se había levantado de la turbia corriente, quitándose los fragmentos de carne que se habían pegado a su armadura. Hasta el día de hoy toda la experiencia seguía siendo un misterio.

Pero ahora su otro lado estaba amenazando desatarse de nuevo. Ese nombre, ese temible nombre... Yamcha. la simple mención de esto, agitaba el dragón dentro, provocándolo con imaginaria presa. Podía sentir su afilada garra arañando en su interior, rogando por ser liberado...

'sólo por un momento'... alegó. 'Te prometo que no lo lamentarás'... pero él sabía mejor.

La criatura estaba tanto muerta como viva. Cuando superaba el poder del anfitrión a través de ciega ira, era una entidad que respiraba vivamente del ser habitado. Pero eso mismo lo hacía muerto, simplemente porque el anfitrión estaba incapacitado. No había manera de hablar con la criatura. Ninguna súplica. Sin piedad. Estaba vacío de emoción. Si hablaba o no, no podía estar seguro. De nuevo... no podía recordar nada. Pero algo le decía que él sí, confesando los más profundos sentimientos enterrados dentro. Era una miserable maldición... y una hermosa bendición. Podía salvarte o condenarte. Así que se lo negó.

Pero aún así se sacudía, el rechazo era sólo su fuerza impulsora. Tenía que liberar algo de su estancada energía que prosperaba de él.

Entrando lentamente a su enorme habitación, sonrió al encontrar sus canalizaciones acurrucadas juntas en su cama. Lo habían sentido venir y estaban abrazadas juntas, brazos y piernas unidas en un sensual enredo mientras exploraban obviamente la boca de la otra, fingiendo no haber notado a la oscura siniestra criatura que acababa de entrar en la habitación.

Sonrió mirando mientras una de las lenguas de las prostitutas se deslizaba alrededor de los labios de la otra, haciendo círculos. La otra cerró sus ojos y gimió, permitiendo a sus dedos deslizarse a lo largo de las grietas de la otra mujer. Abrieron sus ojos un poco en un rápido movimiento y le sonrieron seductoramente, haciéndole gestos con sus dedos para que participara. Él sonrió aún más, cruzando sus brazos y marcando su terreno. Alzó su mano y movió su dedo índice de un lado a otro.

"ah ah ah. Tendrán que convencerme más que eso." Y luego bajó sus brillantes ojos a ellas.

"Tendrán que hacerme querer ir."

Ella finalmente encontró su camino. Se había preocupado que estuviera perdida para siempre en semejante confuso lugar, pero había estado increíblemente aliviada en notar las familiares provocativas pinturas y estatuas desnudas. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que una cruda imagen desnuda de un hombre y una mujer atraídos en la fornicación pudiera entibiar tanto el corazón de alguien?

Todavía no podía creer que el bastardo la hubiera dejado. Simplemente dejarla para viajar al gélido frío de los pasillos durante toda la noche. Asqueroso.

Pero entonces. ¿A quién podía culpar? ¡SÍ! Pero sin embargo... parte de ella sabía cuan enojado debía haber estado él. Para ser honesto... que mencionara a Yamcha probablemente la había sorprendido más a ella que a él. Ni siquiera había pensado en él antes de decirlo. Y secretamente, sabía que no había estado pensando en él en lo absoluto esa noche. Había sido la primera vez desde su secuestro ue su constante seguimiento, no hubiera sido consumido por sus recuerdos de amor por él. Y el hecho de que tal distracción hubiera sido Vegeta, la asustaba.

Debió haber sabido mejor que besarlo. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Era una historia tan vieja como el mismo tiempo. El prohibido hechicero capturando el corazón del más negado. Una especie de metáfora de Romeo y Julieta retorcida.

La presa cayendo por el cazador. Era una historia hermosamente irónica... ¿pero terminaba bien alguna vez? No podía recordar ninguna que lo hiciera.

Allí estaba Cyprus, la poderosa Reina Ángelica de la antigüedad, que se decía que se había enamorado de un humilde sirviente llamado Brolli. Pero al final, él había sido asesinado por el padre de ella y ella, a su vez, se clavó una espada a través de su corazón sobre la tumba de él.

Además, había aprendido una antigua leyenda que había mencionado algo de la amplitud de un ángel enamorándose de un poderoso demonio... pero nada concluyente. Recordó la vez en la vieja polvorienta biblioteca, donde había ido fervientemente a través de una fase de querer ser una sabia y maravillosa erudita. Había pasado por el mito por simple accidente pero lo encontró fascinante. Se decía que los Ángeles y Demonios eran creados para ser una sola raza... una perfecta. Pero algo había salido mal y dividió a la creación por la mitad, ambos lados tan diferentes como la noche y el día. Uno bendecido con un piadoso corazón y bella apariencia, el otro cruelmente marcado por los paraísos para habitar en la vergüenza de su traicionero, frío corazón de piedra. Pero mientras ella seguía leyendo, había sido atrapada por otra leyenda.

Esa del tratado. El tratado de todos los tiempos, para poner fin a todas las guerras, para terminar con la separación de las dos creaciones. Por amor y sacrificio, se ganaría.

Se dijo para sí misma que estaba hablando de ella y Vegeta. Pero él no la amaba, y ella tampoco a él. Él no sacrificaría su orgullo lo suficiente para hacer a un lado sus diferencias. Él era un orgulloso, arrogante Rey, y no hacía ningún intento de ocultar de lo que estaba tan orgulloso. Sabía que él nunca se doblaría ante ella. No realmente. Había tenido razón, saben. Sobre su no sinceridad. Había tenido motivos ocultos todo el tiempo. ¿Pero cómo alguien tan malvado podía haberla hecho sentir tan maravillosa? Había querido decir lo que dijo. Nadie le había dado semejante regalo alguna vez. Y se negaba a borrar el hecho que él había hecho algo por ella que nadie pudiera duplicar o superar alguna vez. Por una fracción de segundo, podría haber jurado que ella significaba algo para él.

Y ahora tenía que saber... ¡AHORA!.....

"¿Cansadas tan rápidamente?" Le dijo a la jadeante mujer, yaciendo en la cama casi inconsciente en su gozo. Estaba envuelta en una pequeña sábana, apenas cubriendo algo. Él volteó una deliciosa mirada a la mujer a su derecha, que se estaba recuperando ahora y lista para otra ronda.

"Tu amiga 12 es una débil, ¿qué tal tu número 18?" Se mofó, sudor goteando de su frente, su respiración saliendo rápida. Pero ella era una fuerte y ambos lo sabían.

"Dá tu mejor tiro." Coqueteó, moviéndose tenazmente hacia él.

Aceptando su tentadora propuesta, él envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor, nunca besando sus labios pero sí tomando su esencia. Corrió sus colmillos a lo largo de su garganta, lastimándola más. Se tumbaron alrededor de la enorme cama, sin molestarse siquiera en evitar a la otra concubina y tirándola al suelo. Vegeta no podía importarle más. ¿De qué le servía ella ahora? Podría también exterminarla. Era inútil. 18 sin embargo, se presentaba a sí misma como la delicadeza, mucho menos frágil que las otras mujeres de su harén. Y así apenas podía liberar toda su previamente atascada furia en ella.

Mordió en su garganta, solo lo suavemente suficiente para no romper la piel, pero lo suficiente para sentir el grito de placer que salió a través de su esófago. Enredándose en las sábanas rojas de satén, apenas notó ser levantada en el aire hasta que su espalda estaba presionada fuertemente contra el techo y él estaba sonriendo diabólicamente.

"Vegeta... yo-" Se detuvo. Miró fijamente con amplios ojos al techo. Envuelta en las sedosas sábanas rojas estaba el Rey Demonio, y agarrado sobre él estaba una demonio rubia, apretada entre él y el techo, como si ella nunca hubiera estado antes. Ella estaba... siendo lastimada. Gritando y gimiendo en obvio terror mientras tenía sus dientes apretados y ojos cerrados mientras parecía estar besando el hombro de él. Cada tendón en el cuerpo de él estaba moviéndose y su respiración salió en filosos guturales ráfagas. Podría haber jurado que vio cada vena en sus rocosos duros brazos y los músculos abultados mucho más grandes de lo que ella los hubiera visto alguna vez. Su fuerte espalda y hombros se tensionaban y relajaban una y otra vez mientra sostenía a su víctima.

Bajando la mirada en vergüenza vio a la otra mujer, acurrucada inconsciente en el suelo. Cubrió su boca y sus mejillas se ruborizaron en un profundo rojo. Ahora sabía. Y ahora lo odiaba más que nunca. Ni siquiera se atrevía a echar otro vistazo. Rompió en furia y corrió abriendo las puertas, corriendo afuera. Pero él la había escuchado. Y la otra mujer había visto.

Golpeando la puerta, Bulma corrió a su cama, ambos avergonzada y herida. Él estaba... él estaba... con alguien más. Ella... ella ni siquiera podía justificar estar tan molesta. ¿Por qué debería importarle? Ella había sabido todo el tiempo. Él nunca negó que mantenía a sus concubinas en su habitación a la noche. Pero... de alguna manera... ni siquiera había relacionado las dos cosas. Enterró su rostro en sus manos, desesperada por lágrimas que habían sido secadas. Había llorado demasiado hoy. Así que se sentó amontonada en la esquina de su habitación, avergonzada de sí misma por estar avergonzada de él.

¿Cómo demonios iba a explicarle esto? Ahora lo había hecho. Ella nunca le hablaría de nuevo... ¡Por todas las estrellas en el cielo! Probablemente la había traumatizado. ¡¿Y qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora exactamente?! ¿Hm? ¡¿Explicarle sobre las aves y las abejas?! ¿Y por qué se llamaban así? ¿Qué mierda tenían que ver las aves y las abejas con algo de eso? Una astuta sonrisa agració su húmedo rostro mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia su habitación, completa y absolutamente oscura. Suspiró, inseguro de cómo exactamente iba a ir con respecto a esto. No realmente seguro de por qué iba a explicarle en lo absoluto. Ella sabía que él dormía con concubinas. Qué... ¡¿pensaba que solamente las usaba para mantenerse tibio?!... bueno... en realidad era una bastante triste posibilidad. Maldijo al paraíso por soportar tal inocente e ignorante criatura. Dejarle a los Ángeles producir tal insolente raza, sin siquiera explicarles el acto del coito. Malditos Ángeles. ¿Ahora qué iba a hacer? ¿Importaba siquiera? Una parte de él clamaba que sí lo hacía y que mejor moviera su trasero ahí dentro y le diera una buena maldita explicación. Y así... vestido en sus boxers de seda negra, se cargó con seguridad a la habitación de ella.

Y estaba durmiendo. ¿Cómo demonios se había quedado dormida tan rápido? ¿Estaba fingiendo? Tenía que estarlo. Se inclinó hacia su pequeña figura, enterrada bajo las sábanas.

"Sé que estás despierta Ángel." Susurró a pulgadas de su expuesto oído.

"Vete Vegeta." Murmuró, sacudiendo más su cabeza dentro del escudo de cubiertas. Él suspiró tratando en vano de encontrarla debajo del gran cubrecama negro.

"Mujer... yo-... Bulma..." Encontró un mechó de cabello azulado plateado sobre su cabeza.

"Sobre eso... yo-" Fue interrumpido bruscamente.

"Vegeta... Hueles como una prostituta." Sus ojos se ampliaron. ¡¿REALMENTE acababa de decirle eso a él?! ¿El gobernante del Infierno? ¡¿El hombre que sostenía su vida en su mano?! ¿Decirle que se fuera, como a un lindo noviecito que pudiera ignorar cuando decidiera? Encontrando su brazo bajo las sábanas, la sacó violentamente de la cama.

"¡¿Estás loca?!" Escupió entre sus apretados dientes. Podía sentir la ira filtrándose en sus venas, golpeando en su pecho. La sangre comenzaba a filtrarse en sus ojos, cubriendo el blando. Ella gritó y trató de soltarte, no en obstinación si no en verdadero terror.

"¡Vegeta tus ojos!" Gritó. El temor se adueñó de cada parte de su cuerpo... Él nunca se había visto así antes. Había visto sus ojos volverse rojos antes, pero esto era completamente diferente. Las venas en sus ojos se juntaban tan apretadas, parecía como si sus ojos estuvieran hechos de sangre. Justo cuando lo último de blanco estaba siendo cubierto, se calmó, la temperatura de la habitación cayendo rápidamente de casi hirviente calor, a la fría temperatura que tenía antes. Aún así su corazón latía rápidamente en su pecho y estaba segura que con su sensible audición, él estaba consciente. ¿Qué había ocurrido?

"Vegeta... yo-"

"No sé por qué carajo te importa. Sólo espera a que te devuelva a tu precioso Principito. Entonces no importará a quien me estoy fornicando, sólo mientras estés tan lejos mío como puedas estar." Realmente parecía herido... si era posible para él verse de esa manera. Pero esto era genuino, pobremente escondido dolor.

"Vegeta... yo... no sé que quieres que diga..." tartamudeó mirándolo a sus oscuros ojos.

"Di que tengo un corazón." Sus ojos rogaron. "Di que te preocupas por mí."

¿Era eso realmente lo que él quería? Ella nunca había conocido la vida que él había tenido. Ella había sido amada y valorada desde niña. Pero sabía que no había sido así para él. Sabía que nadie le había dicho esas cosas en su vida. Pero... ¿podía?

"¡Dí que te preocupas por mí!" exigió... luchó para que su voz no se partiera, una tensa sensación empujándolo. ¿Por qué no podía decirlo? ¿Por qué no podía mentirle? Una eternidad pasó antes que pudiera mirarlo orgullosamente.

"No Vegeta." Sentenció duramente... Él estaba shockeado... Los ojos de ella se oscurecieron y miró más duro en los muertos ojos de él.

"Tú me lo dices primero." El pedido era sencillo. ¿Pero dejaría él de lado su orgullo para decirle lo que ella sabía que en algún punto él debería haber sentido? Habían pasado demasiado tiempo juntos para negar los lazos que los unían. Habían estado cerca del otro por 3 semanas. Seguramente él había desarrollado algo por ella. Pero sólo si tenía un corazón. Otra de sus preguntas que ella no podía responder. Porque simplemente... no lo sabía.

Su dura mirada fría la examinó bruscamente, cortando a través de su alma como un cuchillo. ¿Era así cómo se había sentido la primera vez que lo había visto? ¿Tan fría y atemorizada? ¿Tan completamente desamparada?

"Nunca.." susurró. "Nunca te diré tales cosas."

Comenzó a caminar de la habitación, moviéndose con ira hacia las grandes puertas de madera.

"No soy un mentiroso." Declaró, volteándose a las puertas y dejándola. 


	13. Capítulo 13

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Ángel Oscuro**

_(Dark Angel)_

Un fic de Camaro

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Las concubinas junto a él se movían de manera irregular. Pero no le importó. A él no le importaba nada, ¿verdad? Mirando al sol rojo profundo levantarse, intentó no reflexionar en lo que ella había dicho. Pedirle que le dijera algo que ambos sabían que él no podía sentir. Él no tenía un corazón. Lo sabía. Pero lo había aceptado hacía mucho tiempo y lo había usado para su ventaja. ¿De qué le serviría como Rey de todos modos? Él tenía derecho a tomar decisiones que nadie más quería tomar.

Además, los Ángeles tenían corazones. Pero eran débiles. ¿De qué les servía? Sólo los hacía más emocionales, más capaces de sentir dolor. Así que si todo lo que significaba tener un alma, sería magnificar todas las emociones, ¿es realmente una pérdida que se niegue tener uno? Un alma estaba sobrevalorada. Además, pensó despectivo, los Ángeles eran más definitivamente gente hipócrita. Con su alta moral y misericordiosas maneras, creerían que pueden mostrar cierta compasión. Algo de comprensión. Pero no... maldicen a los Demonios por lo que fueron, echándolos de los cielos, negándoles la gracia del sol. No... no eran todos de esa manera cómo habían sido criados para ser. Él lo sabía de antemano. Vergonzosas criaturas.

¿Cuántos años había tenido cuando vio su primero? Casi 5 supuso. Pero aún así, estaba fresco en su mente. Habían sido juntados todos, él, Draco y su padre en una gran habitación. Ni siquiera podía recordar la habitación, sólo que era intolerablemente luminosa y refinada. Parecía casi picar su carne. Y, entrando en la habitación a través de dos puertas, estaban las más hermosas criaturas en las que él hubiera puesto sus ojos alguna vez. Preciosa piel luminosa y alas. Sus alas. Podía recordar querer tocar los plumosos miembros... Deslizar su pequeña apuñada mano por la brillante seda, sólo por un momento. Eran tan agraciados, tan diferentes a los de su clase, que, a pesar de la garantía de su padre, creía que nunca serían así. Pero ellos no habían pensado que él era hermoso.

Apretó sus dientes al sólo recordar los ceños fruncidos que habían sido enviados a su dirección. Toda su vida había sido informado de las absurdas, débiles costumbres de los Ángeles. Sus complejas emociones, su pena... pero nadie, ninguna de esas pequeñas características se le habían sido mostradas. Los altos luminosos extraños lo miraron en completo asco, como si él no fuera nada más que un insecto que debería ser aplastado para siempre de la existencia. No era nada más que una baja, desesperada criatura del Infierno. debajo de ellos.

Qué miserables criaturas. Tan injusto. Él había nacido de esta manera, ¿o no? Con el derecho negado de ver el santo cielo. Negada la entrada a la gracia de Dios. ¿Y para qué? ¿Haber nacido? Y así, desde el principio, decidió que era barbárico. Su padre tenía razón en destruir a las traicioneras criaturas. Ellos le hubieran hecho no menos si se les daba la oportunidad. Y por lo tanto, él había traído sangre y odio. ¿Cómo exactamente se suponía que le importaba? ¿Por qué debería sentir cosas inadecuadas si no tenía un alma? Como si hiciera a la despreciable celestial raza diferencia alguna. Él estaba condenado. y lo aceptaba con bruta fuerza y deshonra. No lo haría de ninguna otra manera.

Las prostitutas se movieron una vez más, despertándose con sus lamentables gemidos. Parpadeando sus ojos en el ahora brillante ardiente sol, se estiraron, moviéndose hacia él. Se movieron en círculos alrededor de él, besando y mordisqueando su fuerte cuello. Sollozaron en su necesidad, ajenas a la vacía mirada en sus ojos, dándoles la pista del hecho que él estaba muy lejos del presente. Y así cuando él las miró, ellas se sorprendieron. Ellas lo miraron suplicantes, rogando que él su primera la creciente tensión en sus cuerpos. Vegeta era por lejos el más fuerte y habilidoso hombre en el Infierno, en más de una manera. Pero él sólo gruñó, alejándolas rudamente fuera mientras se levantaba de la cama.

¿Por qué debería darles lo que querían, cuando él fue tristemente rechazado en lo que más deseaba? La libertad de la sensación abatiendo su cuerpo estaba maldiciéndolo constantemente. Sabía que la única respuesta yacía en ella. Ella había inculcado esa semilla de auto odio en él, y hasta que no se fuera, él sabía que nunca moriría. Y así, comenzó a preguntarse si tenía la fuerza para arrancar la semilla. Para arrancarla de las raíces. Para matarla.

* * *

Bulma se despertó con Radditz de pie junto a ella, el carmesí sol alto en el ardiente cielo.

"Los fuegos del Infierno están ardiendo brillantes hoy, Princesa." Sonrió genuinamente. Ella estaba casi shockeada. Él se veía casi exactamente igual a Goku cuando sonría de esa manera. El parecido era sorprendente, si no fuera por el escandaloso cabello. y por supuesto el hecho de que él era un demonio. Aún así, le enviaba cálidas olas a su corazón sólo echar un vistazo a algo tan placenteramente familiar.

"Un mensajero fue enviado por tu padre, Princesa. Se va a encontrar con mi Señor en dos días." Dijo felizmente.

"¡¿Qué?!" Gritó ella, despertada totalmente por las noticias.

"Todo el Infierno se está regocijando su Alteza. El castillo se está moviendo y tu... la más importante, ¡estás todavía en la cama!" Él ciertamente estaba de buen humor, remarcó ella casi felizmente. Probablemente él despreciaba ser su niñera tanto como ella lo hacía, y estaría aliviado cuando toda la prueba se terminara.

Bulma salió de abajo de sus protectoras sábanas, vestida sólo en su sostén y ropa interior. No prestó atención al feroz sonroje en el rostro de él y temblorosas manos, mientras se pasaba su manchado, ensangrentado, desgarrado vestido sobre su cabeza. Mirándolo y tratando de llamar su atención, notó que él básicamente se negaba a encontrarse con sus ojos. Nunca había sido un problema antes. Especialmente cuando él había insistido en coquetear con ella.

"¿Qué te sucede?" Demandó ella, sólo medio decepcionada. Bueno, no era como si no estuviera un poco sonrojada si él hubiera aparecido en su habitación en un par de shorts, pero él estaba evadiéndola ridículamente.

"Bueno... yo..." tartamudeó.

"Radditz... no es como que no me has visto en sostén ates. ¿Qué te sucede?" Él se enderezó, yendo de la mirada de Goku, a la de un Guardia Demonio poderosamente en control, en una cuestión de tres segundos.

"Sólo me niego a tocar la propiedad de otro hombre... Eso es todo." Dijo llanamente, todavía evadiéndola notablemente a su fijo mirar.

"¡No soy la propiedad de ningún hombre Radditz!" Regañó perturbada. "¿Propiedad de quién crees que soy?"

Él vaciló levemente, haciendo una pausa para sus palabras.

"Perdóname Princesa." Dijo cortante, antes de voltearse en sus talones para salir de la habitación.

"Fui mal informado."

* * *

Radditz podía ser tan extraño. Un minuto actúa como un Casanova moderno, al siguiente ni siquiera la mira a los ojos, por miedo de enfurecer a otro hombre. Qué extraño podía ser. Aún así, ella lo siguió, sin querer perderlo en el laberinto de pasillos y corredores. No fue una larga caminata, porque pronto se encontró con los sonidos de miles de demonios, moviéndose y haciendo estragos en una manera que usualmente usaban cuando asistían a sus salvajes fiestas.

Ella estaba en una habitación, más grande de la que hubiera visto nunca. Parecía como si se estirara a una milla de ancho, y una milla de altura. Un incontable número de largas mesas plagaban el piso de mármol negro, bebidas apiladas alto sobre ellas. Y demonios... más de los que había visto, riendo y cargando en violentas maneras que era típico de su raza. Negras alas hechas jirones decoraban el desordenado salón y ella se alejó de la intimidante escena, tratando en vano de camuflarse en los alrededores. No funcionó y pronto todos los millones y millones de negros fuertes ojos estaban mirándola.

Esperando completo desdén y rechazo de ellos, su boca cayó cuando, como un gran tesoro escondido, ellos ovacionaron fuertemente en su honor, alzando sus llenos vasos al aire y alabándola, como si ella les hubiera dado el Paraíso en un plato. Y allí estaba sentado el orgulloso Rey, bien alto en su trono de esqueleto, mirando como si el Paraíso ya fuera suyo. Y no estaba solo, a horcajadas de ambas de sus piernas, estaban dos magníficas concubinas, vestidas en brillantes capas plateadas que cubrían casi nada. Para su mayor consternación, reconoció a la rubia de la noche anterior, sonriéndole con inmorales ojos, goteando seducción. Vegeta la señaló y Radditz se acercó y así hicieron su camino a través de la desordenada multitud y se movieron incómodamente ante él y su trono.

"Princesa, tu presencia es bienvenida. Hoy es un día de regocijo en tu honor. Estás siendo considerada en alto rango este día. Te sugiero que hagas a un lado tus diferencias y disfrutes de las celebraciones." Sonrió, con esa sonrisa que la volvía loca. Estaba a punto de rechazarlo placenteramente, lista para informarle que no quería ser parte de su sangrienta celebración infectada de drogas, cuando, sonriendo la demonio Rubia envolvió sus brazos protectoramente alrededor del Rey, enterrando su rostro en el huevo del cuello de Vegeta. Hizo a la firme resolución de Bulma convertirse en hielo y romperse.

"Oh. Vamos pequeña Princesa..." se burló, presionando su rodilla más cerca de Vegeta. Él sólo podía sonreír, mostrando sus brillantes colmillos mientras su actual zorra continuaba su patética oración.

"¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros? Te prometo que será divertido." Se acercó incluso más a él, ardiendo en ráfagas de respiros de ira, viniendo del Ángel.

"Además..." continuó, poniendo sus delicados pequeños dedos a un lado del brillante rostro del Rey.

"Vegeta puede manejar tres, sin problemas. Puedo aprender a compartir." Los celos se dispararon, casi tomando vuelo con la cordura, y tuvo que congelar su cuerpo antes de arrancar el rostro de la demonio. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a pretender que era dueña de Vegeta?! Se podía sentir gritando mientras la miraban. Se sintió humillada y abaratada, mientras muertos ojos examinaban su enfurecida forma, pero por sobre todo, sintió los rivales celos mientras él envolvía sus brazos seguramente alrededor de la fina cintura de la mujer, más delgada que la suya propia, y apretaba, guiñándole el ojo de manera sensual.

Se sintió echarse para atrás subconscientemente, pero probablemente ni siquiera estaba consciente de ello hasta que su espalda golpeó en el pecho duro como piedra de Radditz, y él tuvo que sostenerla para que no se cayera. Mirando, alzó su nariz de manera arrogante y marchó con rudeza a través de la multitud. Los demonios no le prestaron atención mientras pisaba fuerte y los empujaba a través de ellos, tal insolente comportamiento era algo común en encuentros como este, y a ellos no les importaba la cortesía común.

Radditz no había pasado por alto el gesto del Rey, ni la insitación adrede de celos de la concubina. Siguió a su pisoteante figura de nuevo a su habitación, donde entró y la vio mirándose al espejo.

* * *

¿Qué tenía esa concubina que ella no tenía? Por supuesto, la respuesta era obvia. Ella tenía clase, un cuerpo que pondría verde a cualquier mujer, y un hermoso rostro, con oscuro maquillaje. ¡Mujerzuela! La odiaba.

Se volteó, viendo el confundido rostro de Radditz mirándola de nuevo a través del espejo, mientras se enderezaba, lo que había llegado a identificar como, su marco de la puerta.

"¿Soy realmente tan diferente de ellas, Radditz?" Ella suspiró. Él le gruñó, viéndose un poco despreciativo a su pregunta. Él cruzó sus brazos, aún mirando a sus ojos en el reflejo.

"Por supuesto que no Ángel." Sentenció dando por hecho. Era una persona amable cuando lo intentaba.

"Tienes tus similitudes... Tú sabes cuan hermosa eres." Ella adoraba cuando él la halagaba porque simplemente lo hacía tan monótono. Casi eran obligados a creerle, porque sentenciaba las cosas con tal firme e irretaliable convicción, que no había negación en ello al presente. Y por eso ella simplemente se sonrojó mientras él continuaba.

"Pero hay muchas diferencias. Tú eres libre de tomar tus propias decisiones. Tú no siempre serás propiedad del Rey." El plan de Bulma de apuñalar al demonio en su sueño vaciló un poco.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó. En parte, no quería que él le respondiera, no quería aburrir la espada de odio que había cortado su cuerpo por la escena que había acabado de atestiguar. Él suspiró, aún de pie con brazos cruzados.

"No es fácil de vivir la vida de una concubina." Dijo casi dolorosamente. Era extraño para ella verlo parecer tan abatido como estaba. Por su vida, no podía entender por qué. Todas las preguntas constantes la habían hecho sentir insolente últimamente.

"Siempre obligado a una vida de esclavitud, nada es tuyo. Ni la comida que comes, ni las ropas que en tu espalda, ni siquiera tu propio cuerpo. Eres propiedad de alguien desde una joven edad, y vivirás y morirás como un esclavo. No, no es una vida fácil de vivir mi Princesa." De nuevo, quería abofetearse por ser tan cruel. Ni siquiera había pensado que una concubina fuera una esclava. Ellas paseaban perezosamente alrededor del palacio, usando casi nada, algunas horriblemente fuera de forma, y sin embargo, cuando la verdad fue revelada, ellas no eran nada más que los juguetes para la diversión del Rey. ¿Pero debería odiar a Vegeta? Él probablemente había sido criado alrededor de tales ideas y no encontraba lógica en cambiar esa disposición. Así que no le quedaba a nadie para odiar, nadie a quien despreciar por sus crecientes celos.

"Pero tu tomas tus propias decisiones, y oportunidades. El Rey te muestra un favor increíblemente alto y sin embargo lo rechazas." Radditz obviamente se había vuelto loco. "Quiero saber por qué." Exigió. Así que... ¿le estaba preguntando por qué ELLA rechazó a Vegeta? ¿No había sido al revés? Él se negó a decirle que se preocupaba por ella y ella se negó a besarlo la otra noche por miedo de sus emociones que morían envolviendo a Yamcha, sin mencionar el hecho de que tales experiencias estaban prohibidas al más alto extremo. Así que en realidad... ¿quién rechazó a quién? No lo sabía. Y así decidió ir con los placeres de la sencillez.

"Porque amo a otro Radditz." Suspiró, examinando su cabello en el espejo, como si la declaración no fuera adamás que una carga de su apariencia.

"No es cierto." Dijo él tan descaradamente que ella casi se ahogó. ¿Cómo decía las cosas tan convincentemente? Estaba casi al punto de creerle.

"¡¿Cómo sabrías algo al respecto de eso?!" gruñó ella, "¡No sabes nada sobre mí!"

"Sé que no amasa ese Príncipe."

"Bueno, ¡ciertamente no amo a Vegeta!" Escupió. Él simplemente se encogió de hombros.

"¿Qué tiene que ver el amor con eso?" Preguntó él indiferente.

"¡Todo Radditz!" Arrojó sus manos al aire frustrada.

"¡Tiene que ver con!-" bajó su voz notablemente... "con todo." Suspiró, molesta ya con la conversación.

"Ninguna mujer le ha negado al Rey algo alguna vez, mucho menos a sí misma."

"Bueno, no es exactamente difícil." Suspiró de nuevo, cepillando su exuberante cabello.

"Por todas las mujeres del Infierno, es la tentación más grande. ¿Ser perseguidas por el mismo Rey Demonio? Incluso esos quienes han sido tomados y se encontraban dispuestos." Hablaba como si estuviera pensando en una memoria perdida de hace mucho tiempo muy lejana. Tenía esa alejada mirada en sus profundos ojos y un profundo silencio en su gutural tono de voz. Bulma se movió a su cama, indicándole que se sentara. Él observó la oferta vacilante, como si estuviera prohibida, antes de tomar asiento suavemente frente a ella. Notó cuan acogedora era la cama, como parecía hundirse bajo su peso. Extraño parecía cómo dormía bastante pacíficamente en el suelo de su habitación.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó ella. Entonces quería saber la verdad. ¿Cómo la diría? Era una historia que dolía con imaginarla siquiera. Nunca se la había dicho a ningún alma. ¿Estaba listo? Suspirando, decidió que había cargado la carga del secreto demasiado tiempo en sus pesados hombros.

"Yo... yo no siempre fui un guardia Princesa." Habló lentamente, absorbiendo cada una de las palabras, como si estuviera escuchando la historia siendo contada en voz alta por primera vez. "En un momento, no era más que un soldado de bajo nivel, viviendo en las afueras de la Ciudad del Infierno con mi familia. Tenía una madre, un padre, y." Se detuvo, componiendo sus pensamientos. "Y una mujer."

"No era una vida infeliz para mí. Estaba contento con mi rango, libre en ir y hacer lo que deseaba. Ir y venir a donde quería. Pero. Prefería estar con ella. Ella era lo que ustedes los Ángeles considerarían como una esposa. Su nombre era Lunch y ella era..." casi se ahogó. "Era muy hermosa." Bulma nunca había visto este lado de Radditz. Generalmente o calmado y sereno, o insolente y atolondrado. Nunca el desanimado y batallador Demonio ante ella.

Él podía verla en los ojos de su mente. El hermoso rostro y fuerte cuerpo. La miraba a través de casi cristalinos ojos, mirando en un estado de ensueño, antes de darse cuenta que se había ido de tema y continuar su historia, su voz baja y firme.

"El fatídico día vino cuando el Nuevo Rey, tu Vegeta..." Bulma no estaba segura si le gustaba que se refiriese a ese barato hombre de prostitutas como suyo, pero decidió presionar la cuestión sólo lo acercaría.

"...la notó. Su intensa belleza era demasiado para él. Por que verás... Yo y el Rey habíamos crecido juntos, sido aliados en muchas batallas, ganando cada una por supuesto. Pero la lealtad sólo podía ir tan lejos cuando la belleza interviene y así fue con esto. Él le hizo propuestas abiertamente, dándole la opción del secreto. Embelesada por la lujuria, ella aceptó." Su voz se había apretado tanto, eventualmente cesando del todo mientras sus cuerdas vocales se estiraban bajo la presión. Su rostro se sonrojó y Bulma se preguntó si no sería lo correcto permitirle continuar. Pero se calmó de nuevo y habló una vez más.

"Al día siguiente fui dado con un alto puesto en el castillo para "expiarme" por lo que había ocurrido." Se burló en abierto desdén.

"Como si cualquier lugar alto pudiera borrar alguna vez lo que Lunch había hecho." Bulma se encontró sorprendentemente queriendo defender a la mujer. No era como si ella no lo hubiera hecho por sí sola. Radditz parecía olvidarse que Vegeta había jugado un rol vital en destruir su matrimonio. Pero de nuevo, ¿de qué serviría posiblemente hacer para aliviar el dolor con el que Radditz obviamente estaba luchando? Era sin duda más fácil servir a ese amo, si toda la culpa era dirigida a otro lugar. Y así se mantenía tranquila con gusto.

"Después de ver lo que había ocurrido, asesiné a Lunch por lo que había hecho, y arrojé su cuerpo a los Fosos del Infierno." Dijo como si estuviera leyendo las palabras. Estaba mirando vacíamente a nada en lo absoluto, obviamente demasiado lejos de donde su cuerpo estaba ubicado actualmente. Bulma esta horrorizada. ¡¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a su propia esposa?! Pero luego de nuevo, ella había cometido adulterio, y en un lugar tan barbárico como este, ese acto era más como una muerte misericordiosa. De alguna manera civil en una tierra tan salvaje. ¿Alguna vez tuvieron la sensación de que era su señal para hablar? Simplemente sabían por la tensión en el aire que se esperaba más de ustedes que sólo sentarse y escuchar. Bueno... la sensación se hinchó sobre Bulma, hasta que se aclaró su garganta, insegura de lo que estaba por salir.

"Lo siento tanto Radditz." Tartamudeó. Sabía que lo estaba inventando. La pena no era algo que se le ofrecía a un demonio. Era como una directa bofetada en el rostro. Un daño a su orgullo. Y así saltó las formalidades y dejó que su corazón hiciera la charla.

"No sé cómo puedes servirle tan lealmente después de un acto tan mentiroso." Suspiró, bajando la mirada a los remolinos y diseños incorporados en su hermoso cubrecama. Se sintió desesperadamente inquieta bajo su dura mirada, pero decidió que la interpretaría como incomodidad e inseguridad. ambos de las cuales despreciaba. Y entonces esperó calmadamente por su respuesta. Su declaración pareció despertarlo de su estado onírico.

"¿Qué?" se bufó él. "La lealtad a tu Rey es mucho más importante que cualquier afecto sin importancia. Es la base sobre la que está cada guerrero. Sin ella, el Infierno se derrumbaría. El Rey es un hombre poderoso, Bulma. Mucho más poderoso que su padre e indudablemente mucho más que sus legendarios antepasados. Pero no es invencible. Sin lealtad de sus sirvientes, podría muy bien caer y el Infierno estaría indefenso sin su liderazgo supremo. La línea de su familia es fuerte pero no irrompible. La lealtad debe tomar el primer lugar en la vida de un guerrero. Sin ella... perecería." Terminó. Un momento de silencio pasó entre ellos.

Qué raza noble eran estos Demonios, decidió Bulma. Salvajes y temerarios a veces, mantenían un aire de sofisticado orgullo que superaba a su naturaleza conocida. ¿Cómo alguien podía pensar menos de ellos? En cierto sentido, sus ideales y conceptos superaban por lejos a los de un Ángel. Ellos tenían honor y orgullo. Ninguno de los cuales podía ser negado o insultado sin nefastas consecuencias. Finalmente, habló.

"Lo que Vegeta hizo es totalmente inexcusable Radditz." Sentenció fríamente. "Pero... tal vez es lo mejor." Este Radditz no había sospechado. Él había sido firme en defender el orgullo de su Rey, sin importar cual era su propio costo. Nunca había previsto su predicamento. Sonrió, contenta de tener su llena atención. Esto no sería fácil de decir para ella.

"Tal vez yo." suspiró, juntando su valor... "Tal vez no amo a Yamcha." Admitió lentamente, al parecer descubriendo el hecho ella misma por primera vez.

"Pero sé que el amor, el verdadero amor, no cede a la tentación. ¡De ninguna clase! No importa cuan poderoso, no importa cuan fuerte, nada puede romper el verdadero amor. Tal vez lo que Vegeta hizo realmente fue liberarte. Él te permitió conocer las intrigantes costumbres de Lunch, tal vez él incluso había sabido de ellos mucho antes. Tal vez, extraño como suena, era su manera de decírtelo." Bulma se había sorprendido por defender a Vegeta. Aunque a cada palabra, estaba más y más convencida de la escondida verdad.

"Y tal vez... tal vez promocionándote a una posición más alta no era una triste excusa de expiación. Tal vez no lo fue en lo absoluto. Creo que era su propia manera de consolar tu pérdida, confortando tu dolor al finalmente saber la verdad. Y aunque estoy segura que él nunca lo admitiría... tal vez sólo te quería tener más cerca de él. Más... en su vida, podrías decir." Habló amablemente, pero con excelente convicción y verdad. Él sintió como si una fuerte carga hubiera sido levantada de sus hombros.

Todo este tiempo, había sentido una escondida animosidad hacia su Rey, sólo habiendo sido revelada por una mujer. Un Ángel ni menos. Y sus palabras eran dichas con tal honor y verdad, reflejando las características que las oraciones mismas contenían. Hablaba con sabiduría mucho más allá de sus años. No sólo hermosa si no sabia. Si él no supiera de la secreta infatuación de su Rey con ella, la hubiera proclamado para él mismo, tomándola entonces y allí en su mundo.

Pero como estaba, él sabía que, aunque Vegeta no lo sabía él mismo, estaba desarrollando peligrosos sentimientos por ella. Imaginó que la transformación estaba haciendo efecto al Rey Demonio muy profundamente, como si tales sentimientos fueran ajenos a tal odioso hombre. Aún así, la verdad saldría eventualmente, como siempre lo hacía. Cuan increíble para Vegeta era esto. Radditz había conocido al joven hombre desde que había sido un pequeño Príncipe, y sin embargo nunca había sido equipado con un corazón tierno o conocido una conciencia. Qué sorprendente que mucho después en su vida estuviera siendo contaminado por tales aparentes defectos. Qué sorprendente de hecho. Que aterrador en su mayoría.

Pero Vegeta estaba reaccionando como se cabría esperar. Usando sus herramientas siempre a mano como los celos, la envidia y el rechazo, él era predecible sólo para Radditz. Lo que permanecería como un misterio para el mundo, Radditz sabía sólo como un hecho. Sólo podía ver la silenciosa ira dentro del vacío pecho de Vegeta.

¿Pero su viaje se volvería el final de la Princesa? El pensamiento trajo un inestable miedo en su estómago. Sólo había visto los destellos de ira a través de sus ojos. Escuchado los enfurecidos arrebatos de un temperamento nunca antes liberado en el universo. Así que planteaba una pregunta. ¿Entonces cuánto podía un demonio influenciar en un Ángel? ¿Cuán lejos podía Vegeta empujara, hasta que ella fuera un demonio en todo menos apariencia? Sabía que no podía permitir que eso ocurriera. Su inocencia era lo que cautivaba la curiosidad de Vegeta por ella. Generaba insalubres infatuaciones que terminarían si el deterioro de su corazón continuaba. En este punto, estaba intrigado ambos por su belleza y su inocencia. ¿Pero qué si su inocencia era ganada por la oscuridad creciente en su corazón? ¿La somera belleza que todavía existía sería suficiente para tambalear su perdida moral? Sólo sabía esto. Sólo el tiempo podía responder las inquietantes preguntas que desgarraban su mente. Hasta que se respondió, sintió su deber de proteger a su Rey y su amiga. Por que Bulma sólo podía ser llamada de esa manera después de abrile los ojos de la realidad del verdadero lado de Vegeta. Podía agradecerle sólo protegiendo la cosa que la hacía quien era ella. Protegería su alma.

Poniéndose de pie, Bulma notó eso de nuevo, Radditz estaba mentalmente fuera en otro mundo. Donde estaba, supuso que nunca lo sabría. Pero su mente no estaba en los profundos misterios psicológicos debajo de su fachada de tranquilidad. Ella tenía un plan.

Admirándose en todo el largo del espejo, casi se sonrojó. ¿Cómo era que en un momento se estaba sintiendo desagradablemente enorme y poco atractiva y al siguiente podía convertirse totalmente? Sonrió ante el pensamiento. Lo que podía hacer algo de maquillaje y un vestido. Una hermosa sonrisa, casi rivalizando la propia de Vegeta, agració sus mejillas, fluyendo resistentemente de lleno en sus ojos.

"Radditz." Preguntó acaloradamente. Él apenas alzó la vista hasta que ella puso su pie en la mesa junto a su cama, toda su pierna puesta frente a su camino de visión. Él parecía como si le hubiera justo arrojado con un balde de agua fría en su cabeza.

"No me estabas escuchando." Le explicó moviéndole los labios. Él le dio una atolondrada sonrisa a la que ella ya se estaba empezando a acostumbrar, envolviendo una mano en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, riendo.

"Uh... ja ja... sí uh... lo siento por eso." Fue sólo por una fracción de segundo, pero podía haber casi jurado que vio a Goku de pie justo donde estaba Radditz. Los dos simplemente tenían similitudes asombrosas. Simplemente la sorprendía. Pero estaba demasiado ocupada para tales trucos mentales. Tenía planes qué hacer. Cosas para alistar.

"Radditz... necesito que me hagas un favor." Implicó con una iniciativa. A él le parecía más y más seguido estos días, tenía un oscuro brillo en sus ojos. Algo maligno se estaba fraguando profundo dentro y lo tenía al límite constantemente. Se preocupó que tal vez la prometida semilla del mal ya hubiera crecido sus raíces, profundo lo suficiente para dejar una impresión permanente. Pero entonces, su entera experiencia en el Infierno la marcaría por siempre. Entonces, puso una sonrisa y complació sus deseos, indicando con su cabeza el permiso para que continuara.

"Necesito que me consigas un vestido... Algo. mmm." reflexionó inocentemente por un momento antes de que el malvado brillo volviera y su sonrisa se ampliara. "Algo sexy. Algo... que no te molestara verme usar." Estuvo más que feliz de complacer, pero el escozor en su estómago simplemente no se detendría... ¿De qué se trataba todo esto? ¿Realmente iba a asistir al festival? ¿No sabía los peligros que habían constantemente en tal salvaje atmósfera? Pero él conocía la mirada que ella tenía demasiado bien. Nada que él dijera o hiciera la disuadiría. Eso estaba evidentemente muy claro. Y así... con un poco del familiar brillo en sus propios ojos... Sacudió su cabeza y se fue para alistar tal vestido que sus ojos envidiarían el suelo donde ella pisara. ¡Dejemos que el frío corazón de piedra de Vegeta rechace esto!

* * *

Y así la trama se espesa. ¿Ahora qué planea exactamente la Señorita Bulma? ¿Ser una típica chica y haciendo un viejo flechazo la querrán más que nunca? ¡NAH! Hahaha... bueno supongo que todos tendrán que ver. Yo (por supuesto) tendré el siguiente capítulo mañana por la noche. ¡¡Espero que sepan que sólo trabajo tan duro por que los amo!! hahah... sí,... aún sigo buscando un trabajo... apesta... pero hey... tengo un favor que pedirles. Entonces aquí está SU tarea. Hahaha... He estado golpeando algo pequeño... diminuto realmente... bloqueo de lector. Sí sí... ya está todo escrito... pero he estado disfrutando agregando más cosas... entonces aquí está lo que necesito de ustedes. Quiero que encuentren o (si ya lo saben) me envíen buenos fanfics. Podrían decirme simplemente el nombre del autor en un review... o enviénme un email a . Sería muy apreciado. No es que alguna vez robe ideas. Pero creo que leer el trabajo de otras personas saca lo mejor de mí. Así que si conocen algunos fanfics que simplemente rompan TOTALMENTE el molde... háganmelo saber. Oh y especialmente uno que tenga un tipo de historia de demonio/ángel... Me gustaría saber quien es mi competencia. hhahaha... está bien muchas gracias simplemente por leer a todos... Como siempre... Los amo a todos amigos. Dependo mucho de ustedes últimamente. Haha un poco triste supongo. Los amo de todas formas, Camaro. 


	14. Capítulo 14

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Ángel Oscuro**

_(Dark Angel)_

Un fic de Camaro

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Vegeta era un engaño, traicionero, idiota arrogante. Bulma había llegado a la realización mientras se recostaba en la enorme bañera de porcelana negra, proveída para ella en la adición de la habitación que siempre había pensado que era un armario. Había estado extremadamente complacida y sorprendida en encontrar la exquisita habitación, adornada en el usual rojo y negro profundo. Las paredes habían sido bordeadas por pinturas de árboles negros, los que había visto en su entrada al horrible lugar.

Se preguntó en silencio si el Infierno había sido agraciado alguna vez con vida silvestre. La leyenda dice que en algún momento en la historia, el Cielo y el Infierno eran conocidos simplemente como Tierra. ¿O era la Tierra? Sacudió su confundida cabeza. Pero esta... Tierri. Había sido un hermoso lugar, casi parecido al paraíso. Cautivadoras flora y fauna habían decorado el muy laminado suelo y grandes mares habían adornado gran parte del mundo. Pero mirando fuera de la pequeña ventana al carmesí sol que se ponía, se preguntó si la Leyenda era verdad. Apenas parecía posible, ahora todo lo que quedaba de una tierra mítica fértil, era un quemado desierto desperdiciado. No la sorprendente clase de desierto con dunas de innumerables cantidades de arena, sino el sordo, seco, agrietado estéril barranco que parecía un desierto. Se veía desesperanzador. ¿Pero no era eso lo que era el Infierno? ¿Un destino para que los malvados de corazón sean castigados por la eternidad? ¿Esos que habían sido encontrados impíos en una vida anterior?

Se sorprendió que no fuera más densamente poblado. Los Ángeles y Demonios no morían de vejez. Ni siquiera mostraban sus años de edad pasado el tiempo. Una vieja mujer de 500 años de edad podía parecerse a una mujer de 28. Pero eso no sucedía a menudo. La enfermedad no era desconocida. Los Ángeles no eran inmortales. Ni inmunes a la muerte. Y aunque les gustaba fingir, los hombres eran mucho más débiles que cualquier demonio. En batalla, millones de Ángeles podían perecer, con la cuenta de muerte de Demonios sólo permaneciendo en los miles. Pero ella no imaginaba que los Demonios duraran más de los 200 años tampoco, con sus constantes batallas y temerarias costumbres.

¿Cuánto tiempo viviría Vegeta? Esperó que no mucho. La gente horrible como él generalmente moría joven, una Gracia de Dios crear el pequeño balance para el universo. No, Vegeta no pasaría los 30. Estaba segura de eso. ¿Cuántos años había tenido incluso su padre? Había escuchado el rumor que la inútil criatura no había tenido sino 45 cuando murió, sin verse un día más viejo que Vegeta mismo. ¡Buena muerte! Pensó con un profundo, feo fruncir de ceño. Hubiera escupido sobre su tumba si hubiera supuesto que la miserable criatura había sido enterrada incluso. Esperaba que Vegeta no hubiera dejado ni una pieza para ser enterrada. Y no... no se maldeciría por los oscuros, malvados pensamientos que se metían a través de su mente. Había terminado con el penoso auto regaño. Al carajo con todo. Pensaría lo que quisiera. Era su mente, se negaba a ser una concubina de su propia raza. Al carajo con la esclavitud. Al carajo con la lógica. Al carajo con la razón.

¿De qué había servido alguna vez? Por todas sus lógicas conclusiones, se había quedado vacía. En primer lugar, había decidido por mero instinto, sabiendo muy bien que una peligrosa, malvada creación este Rey de la Oscuridad era. Pero entonces... como hacen las extraviadas mentes a menudo... comenzó a insistir en ciertos aspectos, distorsionando la verdad con tontas conclusiones que habían sido retorcidas y deformadas por su razonamiento psicológico. Básicamente, había estado equivocada. Y admitirlo, incluso en su propia retorcida mente, era irracionalmente difícil. ¿Era porque quería que sus acusaciones estuvieran correctas? ¿Era más fácil para ella creer que había algo bueno en él? ¿Había a todo mucho más grande engañar a su corazón en sentir por él?

Supuso que todo había sido una ilusión. Su amabilidad, su parcialmente oculta preocupación, los regalos, las ropas, la pintura, la comida, la habitación. Todo. Todo parte de un plan más grande para seducir un Ángel. Para jugar con su crédula naturaleza Angélica. Hey, en tanto como has secuestrado a la hija de tu enemigo, también querrías hacerte tu camino con ella. ¿Cuánto peor podrías cagar a tu enemigo? Dudaba que esa desgracia pudiera ser incluso posible. Nada era peor que eso.

Su padre estaría enfurecido si supiera había besado al demonio. 'No es que signifique algo.' Se burló ella. Su segundo beso había tenido menos significado que el primero, aunque había sido menos doloroso. Tenía que enfrentar el doloroso hecho de que su padre nunca la aceptaría su lo supiera. Probablemente nunca querría rescatarla siquiera. Pero la verdadera pregunta era... ¿Sólo había querido creer en Vegeta para probar que las creencias de su madre eran ciertas? ¿Para honrar las creencias por las que la reina había vivido y muerto? Miró afuera de la bañera llena de burbujas, en absoluta repugnancia de sí misma. El monstruo había sacado lo mejor de ella.

Besándola, jugando con ella. Todo una gran broma para él. Podía verlo en sus descorazonados muertos ojos, cuando había estado de pie ante su trono, mirando la escena casi pornográfica con la concubina. ¿Cuál era el trato de todos modos? ¿Desde cuando los Demonios tenían cabello rubio? Pero luego de nuevo, muchos Ángeles eran maldecidos con cabello negro, como lo era su Yamcha.

Yamcha... suspiró al pensar en él. Todo este tiempo... todo este tiempo lo había tenido. Todos estos años, gritándole, mirándolo por arriba, tratándolo como nada más que un niño molesto... y lo había amado todo el tiempo. Todo el tiempo y ni siquiera lo había sabido. Qué tonta había sido. Pero sólo más preguntas embrujaban su mente cuando pensaba en él. ¡¿Terminaría el bombardeo de preguntas alguna vez?!

¿Lo amaba? No, no... quiero decir realmente amarlo. Ya saben... hmph... cómo digo esto... ¡AH! ¿Ella... estaba ENAMORADA de él? No... Ah sí... eso es mucho mejor. Estar ENAMORADA era mucho más complicado. ¿Cual era ese dicho? Ah sí... Realmente nunca aprecias lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes. Una ruda interpretación estoy segura, pero no obstante. Entonces aquí estaba la verdadera, central pregunta. ¿Solamente estaba imaginando que estaba enamorada de él por su estado actual?

Quiero decir... ¿qué si estuvieran atrapados en un desierto, el futuro pareciendo tan triste como su actual alrededor? No podrían encontrar comodidad en pensar en alguien a quien aman, incluso si en verdad lo dudan. ¿No había demasiadas personas que clamaban que nunca le habían dicho verdaderamente a una persona cómo se sentían hasta el día que esa persona se había ido? ¿Nunca han escuchado a alguien clamar que estaban secretamente enamorados de una persona que había fallecido recientemente? ¿Dudaron que, si la pobre alma permanecía en este mundo, la persona hubiera confesado verdaderamente esos sentimientos? ¿O son simplemente ilusiones psicológicas que los humanos usan para hacer a una desgarradora tragedia de corazón incluso más desgarradora aún? Es algo para pensar. ¿Puede incluso alguno de ustedes que leen esto negar, que a pesar que las tragedias son impredecibles a veces, y pueden causar insondable dolor, no las saboreamos? ¿Por qué si no miraríamos tales infectadas películas? Nosotros como tales complejas creaciones disfrutamos la angustia, disfrutamos el dolor. ¿Cuándo se convirtió en una situación desesperada? ¿Cuándo comenzamos a necesitar sólo del drama para sentirnos vivos? Pero tal vez mi historia ha tomado vuelo a otra fascinante. Perdónenme.

Reflexionando sobre esas cosas, se hundió más en el agua caliente. Había necesitado esto. Había necesitado tiempo para pensar... Y por supuesto... con una sonrisa... Hacer estrategia... Lo haría pagar por avergonzarla. Por inculcar una celosa ira en su corazón. Él solamente la había estado besando el día anterior. Ni siquiera una hora y media después había estado fornicando con sus baratas concubinas. Y no... no le importaba un carajo sobre la "dura vida que vivía una concubina." Ella estaba teniendo una vida dura, nadie parecía estar sintiendo pena por ella. ¿Por qué debería dar patéticas excusas para comportamiento inmoral? La prostitución estaba mal. Y con una enferma sonrisa se levantó para ponerse en una posición sentada en la resbaladiza bañera negra. 'Al menos una buena prostituta se le pagaría.' Sí, sí... era un horrible pensamiento. Pero entonces, si realmente lo piensan, díganselo. Estoy segura que sólo recibirán una respuesta familiar. ¡Vete a la mierda! Ella pensaría lo que quisiera.

Tomando un hermosamente articulado espejo de mano adornado, miró a su rostro reflejándose de nuevo a hacia ella. Era hermosa. Se rehusaba a negar eso. ¿Por qué debía hacerlo? Era sólo piel somera. Nunca podría filtrarse en su corazón. Su apariencia era lo que había ahorrado su ira de Vegeta todo este tiempo. ¿Por qué debería ocultar el hecho que sabía que se veía atractiva para el sexo opuesto? ¿O podría siquiera decir sexo "opuesto"? ¡La extraña concubina! Maldita por inculcarle tales prohibidos pensamientos en su inocente, cerrada mente.

Reflexionando sobre tales enfermizos entretenidos pensamientos, se preguntó que haría, o debería decir PODRÍA, hacer con su cabello. Podría haber jurado que había crecido más desde que estuvo aquí. Y aunque podrían haber parecido como años desde que había sido capturada, sólo había pasado casi un mes. Las alguna vez mezcladas y camufladas mechas de poderoso azul, se mostraban más claras en las sedosas mechas de blanco plata que era su cabello. Su cabello se estaba volviendo mucho más azul por falta de verdadera luz del sol. Era más sorprendente de esa manera. Admiró el cabello amontonado sobre su cabeza. Era tan claro. Tan maravillosamente claro. Le recordaba a su casa. A su castillo, a su habitación, a su padre, a su novio. Ahh. Tan agradables algunos recuerdos podían ser si se negaba a viajar sobre ellos al malvado presente.

Mirando a las anormalmente largas hermosas mechas de azul, vio frágiles dedos deslizarse a través de las suaves mojadas mechas. La falsa visión la enervó completamente. Se sentó completamente perturbada. Malditos sus ojos. Su mente se había desviado demasiado en el pasado. Las veces cuando su madre peinaba su cuero cabelludo delicados dígitos habían vuelto a ella. Alejó sus pensamientos. No más reminiscencias por hoy. Tenía cosas que hacer.

Sacando su goteante cuerpo de la bañera, se sostuvo en las paredes rudamente pintadas, sin desear que su torpe pie se resbalara y ella se cayera de trasero. Necesitaba ese trasero magníficamente grueso intacto. Usaría el tentador objeto como arma esta noche.

Asegurándose que la cerradura de la puerta estaba asegurada, se quitó su mullida toalla y miró a su desnudo cuerpo en el espejo. ¿Qué es lo que pasa en cada mujer que las hace hacer esto en algún momento? Como si no estuviésemos completamente conscientes de nuestros presionantes defectos. ¿Realmente necesitamos examinarlos? ¿No estábamos ya lo suficientemente angustiadas con las ilusiones? Tales extrañas criaturas de hecho. Me intriga a veces.

Y así se examinó por su cada más creciente curiosidad. No... no era grande. No realmente. Pero luego de nuevo, ¿qué mujer piensa alguna vez que es lo suficientemente delgada? En un momento dado, Bulma reflexionó, probablemente había sido un poco gordita. Pero se había acostumbrado. Ser medio alta hacía eso a una persona. Algo de lo grueso quedaba, revistiendo su cuerpo con incesantes curvas. ¿Pero eran las curvas realmente todas como debían estar? El malvado demonio aparentemente lo sentía de otra manera. Su fácil concubina no podría haber pesado más de ciento cinco libras. Pero entonces, era bastante posible que Bulma sólo estuviera sintiendo tales insuficiencias por llanos, podridos celos. Había notado a la otra concubina con la que él había estado tan apretado que era casi el doble de su tamaño. ¿Entonces qué prefería exactamente Vegeta? ¿Curvas y voluptuosas, o delgadas y pequeñas? ¡Argh! ¡Estúpidos hombres! Pero por qué se preocupaba. Él no era más nada que un demonio. Una erección caminante. No importaba cuáles fueran sus gustos, no sería capaz de resistirse a ella. Pero ella sí. Ella controlaría su oculta atracción hacia él, por enorme que fuera.

Arrojando la toalla alrededor de su ombligo, sonrió ante el ridículamente gran surtido de maquillaje que sus sirvientas le habían proveído cuando lo pidió. Estaba comenzando a agradarle las eficientes mujeres, a pesar de su frío exterior. Se vería perfecta esta noche. Más que perfecta, para lo que tal mundo estaba acostumbrado a describir a humildes y modestas mujeres, ninguna de las cualidades que suponía que serían factores de esta noche. En pleno español, ese bastardo y todos sus mugrientos pequeños seguidores, iban a quererla esta noche, no importaba a que costo. Y así, juntando todos los suministros necesarios, los arrastró a su vanidad y comenzó a trabajar.

* * *

El desordenado salón se fue llenando rápidamente mientras miles de Demonios se juntaban para que se celebrara el popular festival. Simplemente sorprendía al Rey Demonio que esas noticias se propagaran tan rápida y profundamente por todo el Infierno. A pesar del enorme espacio que proveía la habitación, se estaba comenzando a poner agradablemente lleno. Esto no le molestaba, porque ciertamente saboreaba el caos. Al menos en un punto. Sus caóticos momentos con Bulma habían sido incesantes últimamente. Para sí, sí sentía la más diminuta culpa revolcándose en su estómago. Si pensaba que la haría sentir mejor en lo más mínimo, le hubiera confesado llanamente que había estado pensando en ella a través de todo su tiempo con la concubina demonio. A decir verdad, realmente no estaba tan atraído por la concubina, aunque ella no parecía darse cuenta. No era mucho su apariencia, que no le molestaba aunque supuso que le haría bien a ella ganar algo de peso, pero era su personalidad la que parecía fastidiarlo cada vez que abría su boca. Tenía una manera masculina de hablar, tan segura de sí misma y confiada a un punto donde podía intimidar a la mayoría de los hombres. Pero no a él, él nunca se había sentido inseguro alrededor de una mujer, de eso estaba seguro. Pero de todos modos, su manera de hablar parecía un ataque directo a su orgullo y liderazgo. Quitaba su aire de superioridad, casi haciéndolo sentir menos que un hombre y más una perra. Rió en voz alta ante el pensamiento. Vegeta, el orgulloso Rey del mundo de los Demonios, reducido a un penoso hombre perra. Ahora eso era una hilarante imagen mental.

Ella alzó la vista hacia él insegura, los colmillos de él brillando mientras se reía en voz alta por una broma que estaba segura que había sido hecha en su propia mente. Retorcida mierda. Si no fuera por que él era increíblemente hermoso, hubiera corrido ahora mismo. La muerte era mejor que ser reducido a ser el juguete de un hombre. Los enfermos animales. Había sido gobernada por las criaturas por demasiado tiempo. Si sólo él la rechazara. Rezó contra todas las posibilidades que se enamorara del Ángel. Pero la criatura de luz no lo tendría. En cambio, ella había visto el funcionamento de inseguridad y baja autoestima desempeñándose en las acciones del Ángel. Incluso las había usado para su ventaja, esperando que la tonta criatura realmente la tomara y la liberara del reciente deseo del Rey por ella. No, él no tenía ningún sentimiento real hacia ella. Sabía eso. Ningún hombre realmente lo hacía. La miraban como si fuera un débil, lindo juguetito. Nada más. El único, anormal cabello rubio no ayudaba.

Aunque en privado, sabía de extraños funcionamientos ocurriendo en la ya perturbada mente del Rey. Corriendo de la manera que lo había hecho la noche anterior, yendo a calmar al débil pequeño Ángel que había entrado groseramente hacia ellos. Había visto la plácida mirada en sus ojos y dolida expresión plagando sus cejas, aunque fingió estar dormida. Él apenas se había arrastrado rudamente en la cama con ella y Videl, y se durmió rápidamente, en todo caso. Estaba empezando a desarrollar preocupación por el Ángel, y sólo podía imaginar cuan complicados tales sentimientos eran para un hombre, que como Príncipe sólo había sido enseñado que las emociones eran ira y enojo. Probablemente lo enfurecía como el demonio. Rió ante el pensamiento, aunque tenía algo de profundo respeto por él y admiraba su apariencia divina, despreciaba el hecho que a pesar de todo, era un hombre.

Como si dándose cuenta que estaba pensando en él, se volteó a mirarla, poniendo a horcajadas su muscular muslo. Notó, si sólo por una fracción de segundo, parecía lo mínimo rechazado. Debió haberle dolido que el Ángel no asistiera a su celebración. Sabía que en parte esto era su culpa. No sabía que el Ángel ni ella pretendían gustarle, aunque la mujer mantenía un cierto misterio para ella que intrigaba al demonio. Sintió una pequeña punzada de culpa por avergonzar a la criatura como lo había hecho. Ciertamente no había sido intencional, aunque por todas las apariencias debió haberlo parecido. No... ella había querido que el Ángel aceptara su desafío. Que estuviera con ellos en las festividades y tal vez incluso en la promesa después de la fiesta, para, aunque esto sería mantenido para siempre en secreto, la concubina número 18 tenía tendencias semi bisexuales, una prueba más de su disgusto por los hombres. Pero el Ángel no había aparecido aún, y como si quisiera consolar el orgullo herido de él, Vegeta tomó sus oscuros labios en los suyos y la besó apasionadamente como nunca antes había hecho.

De hecho, tanto como podía recordar, el Rey se rehusaba a besar a sus sirvientes en los labios, considerando que era demasiado personal, como a veces era. Pero sabía que este beso no era nada de ese tipo, como si no fuera ella a quien él estaba imaginando estar besando.

De repente, parecía que todo el salón había sido cambiado a otra dimensión, porque una gruesa nube de silencio llenó el aire, increíblemente inusual para tal salvaje, tempestuosa reunión.

Alejándose de la usable concubina, Vegeta se sorprendió del incómodo silencio que había llenado la habitación con inimaginable velocidad, deteniendo la familiar conmoción. Mirando casi furiosamente por una respuesta, sus fieros ojos capturaron un vistazo que lo obligó a ponerse de pie, enviando a ambas concubinas al suelo con un sordo ruido. Si se hubiera molestado en bajar la mirada, hubiera visto la suprema mirada de rara felicidad cruzar sobre el rostro de número 18. No hubiera escuchado la silenciosa felicitación mientras sus ojos miraban a la más intrigante creación hecha por Dios. Era Bulma... o... bueno... alguien como ella. Nunca hubiera sabido si no fuera por las familiares exquisitas blancas emplumadas alas desfilando detrás de ella como siempre, para esta aparición era hermosa en las extremidades que jamás hubiera imaginado posible en el universo conocido.

La miró abiertamente con la boca abierta, al igual que los demás que estaban presentes, hombres y mujeres por igual. Su blanco cabello estaba fervientemente enrulado en pequeñas, ajustadas mechas en espirar que danzaban alrededor de su rostro. Añadía inmensa cantidad de volumen y sólo parecía ayudar a la inimaginable belleza de su rostro. Se veía... ¡espléndida! pero también... Tan. DIFERENTE. No era como si le hubiera negado el hecho de saber cuan atractiva era alguna vez, pero ahora... ella simplemente. ¡Wow! Ni siquiera podía imaginar las palabras en su mente para describir a la sorprendente criatura que estaba de pie frente a todo el reino de los Demonios, una mirada de confianza en sí misma plantada en su rostro. Ella SABÍA cuan bien se vía.

Su rostro estaba adornado en oscuro maquillaje, sus ojos delineados con finas líneas negras, curvados al final y levantados en un estilo egipcio, ensombrecido de ónice. Sus ya largas pestañas, estaban levantadas en sabrosa máscara, haciendo a sus azulados ojos plateados parecer feroces y misteriosos, atrapando la luz de manera adecuada y demandando atención. Sus mejillas estaban cuidadosamente ruborizadas, y además movió una increíble cantidad de brillo plateado centelleando en la base de sus carnosos labios. Pero creo que si pudieran sacar un detalle que él había notado en su mayoría a primera vista, creo que tendrían que ser sus labios. ¿Han visto alguna vez alguien con brillo labial que simplemente parecía estar apilado tan gruesamente que temieron que podía salirse en cualquier momento? Bueno piensen en eso, pero con un glamoroso destello de sabor y arte. Por que eso es todo lo que podría ser verdaderamente aplicado a los llenos magníficos par de labios, manchados de brillo de color rojo oscuro. Vegeta estaba verdaderamente cautivado, pero que parecía en su morbosa mente, que grandes cantidades de fresca sabrosa sangre estaban fluyendo generosamente en sus labios y él anhelaba probarla.

Pero si podían decir que Vegeta se había enamorado primero de sus labios, su segundo amor fue su vestido. Ahora si simplemente lo miraban una vez, se hubieran perdido toda la experiencia y hubieran perdido el verdadero significado de lo que era ser una mujer orgullosa. Por eso era la Princesa Angelical, vestida en un ajustado y completamente transparente vestido negro. Así es, sus ojos primero notaron el oleaje de su pecho, simplemente cubierto por un fino cordón de hojas de terciopelo que cubrían sólo una mínima cantidad de ella... mmmm... ¿realmente debería estar reduciendo a decir "partes privadas"? (hahaha!) Bueno, las palabras no pueden realmente describir el efecto que el mismo vestido creó, aunque esta escritora sin talento intentará.

Era un vestido de mangas largas, aunque ajustadas en cada manera imaginable, aunque para ser justos debo decir que se ondeaba coloridamente alrededor de las rodillas. Era negro, de un hermoso material. Mirando por su pecho, él pudo ver bastante claramente su ombligo, y pasando eso, ¡fue bendecido supremamente mientras ella se volteaba casualmente alrededor y él miró completa y orgullosamente a su trasero desnudo! Oh... bueno... supongo que no sería ENTERAMENTE cierto ya que ella ESTABA usando una fina tanga negra de encaje. Pero entienden la idea. Y por supuesto Señoras... quién podría pasar por alto los increíbles stilettos que adornaban sus agraciados pequeños pies. Digamos simplemente... ¡La Señorita Bulma era una vista ejemplar de ver!

Aunque, él lo hubiera admitido abiertamente, incluso a ustedes, que amó el vestido, despreciaba la atención que estaba teniendo de los otros demonios hombres. Miraban fijamente como él lo hacía, ojos amplios y cuerpos luchando para no perseguirla implacablemente por el resto de la noche. De repente tuvo una sorprendente necesidad de dispararles a todos ellos para asesinarlos, dejándolos solos a ella y a él para disfrutar el resto de la noche en privado encerrados lejos en su habitación. Pero con sus miradas boquiabiertas y sus ojos como un constante recordatorio, su cuerpo se hinchó en celos. ¿No se daban cuenta los tontos en el peligro que sus ojos lo habían puesto tan voluntariamente? Ella era SU posesión y los ojos de ellos la codiciaban. Por supuesto que sabía cuan incesantemente barbárico tal pensamiento era, pero su realización estaba asolada por salvaje lujuria. La deseaba... y que ella lo quisiera. ¡Y quería todo ahora!

* * *

Bulma estaba en su gloria, amando la atención que estaba recibiendo. Incluso la vista del hermoso Rey besándose con la fácil concubina, hacía poco o nada para disminuir la magnífica sensación de orgullo que estaba teniendo mientras absorbía todas las miradas fijas. Entonces había exagerado un poco con el vestido. No podía saber si Radditz se tomó toda su tarea seriamente, pensó con una malvada sonrisa. El trabajo había hecho el truco, y había visto al Rey demonio arrojar a su preciosa pareja de cama al suelo en un rápido salto para ponerse de pie. 'Cómete tu corazón animal sexy.' Pensó con una abierta sonrisa que enviaba placenteros escalofríos a todos los hombres presentes.

Estaba revolcándose en auto lujuria ante las miradas y, por supuesto, miradas que estaba recibiendo. ¿Así que las mujeres la despreciaban? Los hombres la amaban. Y ella... ¡lo SABÍA! 'Pero. ¿D-dónde está Vegeta?' Pensó con increíble desdén. ¿Se había ido? Sintió a su estómago caerse como un ladrillo en el agua. ¿Todo su trabajo para nada?

Así que se pueden imaginar que nuestra glamorosa Princesa fue tomada con la guardia baja mientras Vegeta se apresuraba a través de la multitud, una gélida fría aura alrededor de él. Al principio ella había imaginado que él estaba enojado, que estaba golpeando con maldad a sus seguidores en un horrible descenso hacia ella, pero sintiendo el increíblemente frío aire que fluía viciosamente alrededor de él, se dio cuenta que era enteramente lo opuesto. Él estaba emocionado. Sus negros ojos se aferraron ferozmente en los de ella, ardiendo con una intensidad que nunca había visto. Su dura mirada nunca dejó sus ojos, ni siquiera para examinar su cuerpo. Nunca siquiera disminuyó mientras arrojaba a un pobre incauto demonio a casi 6 pies en el aire. Le sirvió al hombre que miraba ridículamente con la boca abierta por no prestar atención.

Ella sonrió, divertida por su rudo trato a uno de sus guardias. Bueno, esto ciertamente no era el "revolcarse en auto pena, celos golpeando por Vegeta" que había planeado, golpeando a sus compañeros en un alborotado viaje hacia su destino. Supuso que realmente disfrutaría esta seductora tentadora versión más.

Jadeó en placer mientras sus rudas manos se apoderaban de su pequeña, casi desnuda cintura y la jalaban fuertemente hacia él, sosteniéndola contra su fuerte pecho. Parecía estar en completa ignorancia del hecho que lo que él estaba haciendo estaba prohibido, incluso en el Infierno sin leyes. Al parecer, la regla también había sido abandonada por sus siempre leales servidores, mientras aplaudían y silbaban ante toda la escena. Bulma tenía que reír, mientras Vegeta parecía sonrojarse cuando le levantaron los pulgares incontables demonios, incluso mujeres, notó ella toda divertida.

Mirando profundamente en sus ojos, él parecía sonreír casi genuinamente.

"Estoy sumamente impresionado Ángel." Dijo, asegurándose que sus labios estuvieran increíblemente cerca de su mejilla.

"Te ves hermosa." Su comentario parecía fluir como miel desde sus ardientes labios mientras rozaba maravillosamente en su suave piel. Tuvo que sonrojarse ante su adulación.

"Normalmente, no haría tales barbáricas hipótesis..." continuó en ese sexy profundo acento que sin duda llevaban a millones de mujeres locas en su pasión. Para su sorpresa una melodía comenzó a sonar y sin preguntar, la llevó a la pista de baile, como si sus pies ni siquiera tuvieran el poder incluso de tocar el suelo. Sonriendo, él llevó sus manos a su gruesos y sensuales labios, besando húmedamente partiendo sus suaves labios y sacando la fina carne dentro de su boca. Mirándola seductoramente, notó su forzada muestra había quitado el aliento de ella. Envolviendo sus brazos seguramente alrededor de su curvilíneo cuerpo, sonrió con sus dientes, conscientemente ausente mostrando sus anormales afilados colmillos.

"Esta noche... eres mía."

* * *

Está bien, estoy bastante contenta con la manera en qué salió este capítulo. Tomé una siesta durante el día así que estaré cargada llenamente con inspiración esta noche... uhh... si realmente pudieran llamar 2:03 am esta noche. ¡Me desperté a las 6:30 am saben! ¡Creo que tengo derecho a tomar una siesta! Oh y gracias por todas las sugerencias en fanfics para leer. Aunque de nuevo... si conocen ALGÚN fanfic que tenga que ver con Ángeles y/o demonios... háganmelo saber. En serio... quisiera ver algunas ideas de lo que le falta al mío. ¡¡Así que por favor ayuda!! Hahah... bueno de todos modos gracias por los hermosos reviews muchachos. Son totalmente lo mejor y lo saben. Además... sólo para decir una cosa más... mi nombre en aol es IcedCamaro... si alguno de ustedes está en línea y me ven... ¡¡GRÍTENME!! En serio... esa es mi cuenta personal para los que me dejan reviews. Así que si tienen alguna pregunta... dudas,... o tal vez una buena idea... háblenme... eso es genial... hasta entonces, mantengan esos ojos abiertos para fanfics de ángeles/demonios para mí. Como una muestra de agradecimiento... ¡tendré el próximo capítulo mañana! Sí, sí... haha... se la están creyendo muchachos... ya saben que tendré la maldita cosa para mañana a las 2:00 am... ¡maldición! Me siento abusada aquí gente... haha... ¡broma broma ustedes saben que los amo! Camaro 


	15. Capítulo 15

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Ángel Oscuro**

_(Dark Angel)_

Un fic de Camaro

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

La canción era lenta y seductora, jugando sensuales juegos en las reacciones del cuerpo a tal ritmo. Era el tipo de canción en la que uno simplemente no podía sentarse... ya saben... la clase que bailan solos en su habitación, rezando que nadie esté mirando. Casi podía determinarse como egipcia, con una gruesa colada melodía de un pequeño cuerno. Era increíble. O tal vez Bulma sólo se sentía de esa manera siendo sostenida y movida con gracia alrededor del hermoso Demonio.

Nunca había predicho que él fuera tal experto bailarín, aunque con todas las demás actividades en las que se destacaba, no debería haber sido sorpresa alguna. Como era, el Rey era tan articulado para bailar como lo era para luchar. La sostenía innecesariamente cerca, amando la sensación de su frágil cuerpo presionando contra su pecho.

Estaba consciente de los silenciosos susurros y miradas rodeándolos a los dos en la larga pista de baile. ¿Qué les importaba lo que pensaban los tontos? Estaban celosos de la preciosa joya que sostenía protectoramente en sus fuertes brazos. Deberían estarlo. Ellos nunca pondrían una mano en ella. No si él la conquistaba. Que por supuesto haría, pensó con una diabólica sonrisa.

Ella estaba cayendo más profundamente en su trampa. Pronto, ella sería completamente suya, para siempre abrazada por la oscuridad. Sería su dueño. Cada día... cada momento... cada segundo que ella estaba abandonando su verdadera naturaleza. Dejando que el poder del mal seduzca su alguna vez puro corazón. Mientras más estaba a su alrededor, más fuerte era el deseo de la carne creciendo dentro de ella, acechando casi al punto de ruptura mientras conjuraba un plan para conquistar lo que quedaba de inocencia. Él tendría su inocencia. Que nadie se equivoque. Era un egoísta premio que tenía que ganar. Pero sería suyo, después de todo... él nunca había sido bendecido con los frutos de un alma viva, ni la inocencia mantenida de los Ángeles. ¿Entonces por qué debería ella?

Ella no era muy diferente de él. Además del claro cabello y alas, ¿qué diferencia podría posiblemente haber? Él había VISTO la maldad hinchándose en su corazón. Ella se estaba convirtiendo en lo que él más odiaba. Se estaba convirtiendo un demonio. Saboreó el gusto de tal idea. Qué divertido sería verla pecar... hacerla simplemente como... él.

Pero había otra sensación arañando su mente. Estaba disfrutando manipular a la criatura para encajar en su molde, pero esta atracción de ella era mucho más que superficial belleza y rompible inocencia. Él la respetaba. Sabía que lo hacía. ¿Pero por qué? Quiero decir... ella no tenía ninguna fuerza física, sollozaba como un niño en cada oportunidad conocida, y nunca sabía lo que quería. Un minuto estaba sintiendo lujuria por él, al siguiente caía muerta enamorada de algún NIÑO. Subconscientemente frunció el ceño, sosteniéndose sólo una fracción de segundo después y esperando que ella no lo hubiera visto. Ella parecía totalmente ajena, concentrándose en los intrincados pasos necesarios en el actual baile. Allí estaba de nuevo, prestando atención a las mínimas cosas, ni siquiera pensando sobre el futuro.

¿Ella nunca pensaba en lo que iba a venir? Él estaba casi seguro que no lo hacía pero supuso que era más fácil para ella no hacerlo. Después de todo, si sólo pensaba en el hecho de que su beligerante padre intentaba rescatarla, nunca tendría que enfrentar el hecho que después nada sería lo mismo. ¡¿Qué... pensaba que sólo la había secuestrado por el mero fin de disfrutar su compañía?! ¡Esto no eran unas vacaciones de mierda! Después que su padre aceptara sus demandas, medio paraíso sería suyo. Pero dudaba que ella siquiera se hubiera molestado en imaginar algo tan "lejanamente estirado" como eso. Ella no creía en él y eso le molestaba más allá de las creencias. Pero él le mostraría a la bonita pequeña criatura una cosa o dos. Ni siquiera sabría qué la golpeó. Más y más se estaba volviendo suya, y se preguntó si posiblemente esta noche entregaría su alma en nombre del pecado.

Sonrió una vez más, imaginando todas las cosas creativas que le haría a esa preciosa pequeña inocencia de ella. Para el final de la noche, sería prácticamente inexistente. Si lograba conquistarla, eso sí.

* * *

¿Qué estaba pensando él? Había visto muchas expresiones diferentes correr a través de su magnífico rostro, ninguna de las cuales podía honestamente descifrar. 'Es cierto demonio, simplemente vé y piensa lo que quieras. Pero yo no soy tu precioso pequeño Ángel.'

¿Realmente pensaba que vendría aquí a jugar de trofeo para él? ¡Ja! ¡Muy probable! Lo pondría en su lugar. Ningún hombre... demonio o ángel... sería su dueño alguna vez. Ella no era alguna pequeña baratija que alardear a sus amigos. Para desfilar alrededor de sus brazos como alguna obra maestra de premio. Estaría condenada antes de entregarse a alguien tan no voluntariamente. Pero dejemos pensar al animal lo que quería.

Notó, muy a su pesar, que él se veía increíblemente hermoso esta noche. No... siempre se veía encantador... pero esta noche siempre él tenía esta calmado encanto interior que había visto sólo en momentos privados que compartieron. También notó la obra de arte intrincadamente tallada colgando apretada en su cuello. Miró fijamente al fino ornamento, forzándose a ver por qué la cautivaba tanto. Aunque era enteramente negro, parecía iluminar una especie de poder, una fina aura que representaba la fuerza en toda su esplendor. Era impresionante de decir lo menos.

"Es la cima de mi familia. Mi Alteza." Le sonrió. Lo gracioso era, podía haber jurado que era realmente genuina, no su usual sonrisa que enviaba escalofríos por su espina. Maldito por ser tan asombroso. Podía dejarla sin aliento con las acciones más cotidianas.

"¿Tu Alteza?" preguntó, curiosamente. No era seguido, se dio cuenta, que Vegeta le hablara con un tono tan respetuoso. La mayoría de las veces se comunicaban con el otro a través de fieras, dolientes palabras y ridículos volúmenes. Pero él no la estaba tratando en una manera degradante en lo absoluto. Simplemente estaba diciendo los hechos, y ella lo encontró cautivador en su encanto.

"Ha estado en la línea de mi familia por cientos de generaciones. Perteneció a mi padre, al padre de mi padre, a su padre antes y así sucesivamente. Eventualmente, se lo daré a mi propio hijo. Él lo llevará como prueba del honor de su familia." Sus palabras soltaron una extraña emoción. No podía localizarla bien. Tal vez era una pizca de tristeza. Realmente nunca había pensado en Vegeta teniendo un hijo. Simplemente no se le había ocurrido. Él no parecía un padre. Era tan joven y temerario a veces, nunca temiéndole al futuro, simplemente haciéndolo suyo propio y transformando el presente a su gusto. Él era tan... tan... EGOÍSTA... No es que pudiera decir algo más diferente de ella misma... no por todos los medios... pero era posiblemente la persona más centrada que hubiera conocido alguna vez, además de ella misma.

Pero, temió que la otra sensación que provocaba que se había agraciado por su declaración, era un fino hilo de celos. Tal vez no pronto, y ciertamente no si sus expectativas probaban la verdad y el hermoso Rey Demonio perecía antes de los 30, pero eventualmente, Vegeta crecería. Posiblemente comenzaría una familia, comenzaría una verdadera vida y dejaría de ser su antiguo salvaje ser. Sacudió su cabeza y le sonrió.

"De alguna manera encuentro difícil creer que alguna vez serás un padre Vegeta." Sonrió, moviendo sus pestañas en una manera que, aunque ella nunca se diera cuenta, silenciosamente lo volvía loco. Él movió su cabeza a un lado.

"¿Por qué dirías tal cosa?" Preguntó en una burla de herido, aunque, a decir verdad, su sentencia le picó un poco. Por que nunca sabría, pero la idea de ser padre tenía un extraño, insondable atractivo para él. ¿Cómo podía explicarle, con su orgullo intacto, que tal bendición otorgada a él sería como nada en este infeliz mundo? Qué honor dar vida a una criatura y verla crecer. Formarla en un poderoso hombre, o fuerte mujer. Por supuesto, no se había sentido de esa manera hasta hace unos pocos años atrás. La vida para un Demonio podía ser muy corta. Él vivía en un tiempo peligroso y su poder, aunque más fuerte que el de cualquiera, podía ser terminado por una simple espada. La vida era demasiado frágil, incluso para él, y la idea de que pudiera morir con el conocimiento que su nombre de familia seguiría viviendo a través de su sangre, era de hecho un increíble honor. Pero por supuesto... nunca le diría eso.

"Yo sería un padre maravilloso." Sonrió él. Ella alzó una ceja.

"Ah ¿verdad?" Como si su declaración hubiera sido una clase de insinuación sexual para llevarla a la cama. Él rió, un gutural, agradable sonido. Más ojos los miraban, aunque con menos desdén y más humor.

"Ah Ángel..." suspiró acercándose a ella. Ella amaba la proximidad de sus hermosamente agarrable cuerpo, la cercanía de sus carnosos labios. No podía recordar ver tales hermosos labios. Unos borgoña oscuro, pero gordos y grandes como ciruelas, tenían una especie de atractivo femenino, no como si ella le fuera a decir eso alguna vez. No si quería mantener su rostro de esa manera. Ellos eran el tipo de labios que podrían succionar por horas, tan llenos y carnosos que casi podía imaginarse que si se acercaban un poco más, tomaría las malditas cosas en su boca y entraría en la bendición que sostenían. Nunca parecían secos, siempre suaves y dulces, magníficamente puestos en una bronceada piel de su atractivo rostro. Por toda la suprema masculinidad de Vegeta, tenía ese cierto encanto femenino en su rostro que encendía en llamas el corazón de la mujer. Las largas cejas, suave piel. Ahhhh... ¡Oh! Uhh... ¿Dónde estaba? Haha... oh sí (aclara garganta y aleja vibrador)

"Cállate y baila." Ronroneó en su oído, sus soñados labios acariciando su mejilla en un sensual movimiento que sólo podía ser entendido a través de la experiencia. ¡¿Cómo era que la más pequeña acción que hacía parecía tan... tan francamente sexy?!

Pero a pesar de que estaba perdido mientras la movía sin descanso alrededor del salón de baile, sus pies apenas tocaron el suelo... Era probablemente para mejor, ya que sus stilettos seguramente la traicionarían. Frunciéndoles el ceño, él conectó sus ojos con los de ella.

"Quítatelos." Ordenó, sólo un poco más amablemente de lo que normalmente haría. Increíble el efecto de un poco de maquillaje y un osado vestido podía tener en un hombre.

"No... ¿por qué?" titubeó ella. Él suspiró, aunque todavía sosteniéndola inusualmente cerca.

"Mujer... no puedes bailar en esas ridículas cosas. Quítatelos y pruébanos a nosotros "los de abajo" qué puede hacer un Ángel." Su desafío fue efectivo, y sin una palabra, ella lanzó los zapatos salvajemente de sus pies, arrojándolos con fuerza a través de la habitación. Esta pequeña acción había tomado a los demonios que no sabían de su temperamento por sorpresa, y todos los ojos miraron al pequeño Ángel sin zapatos que estaba de pie desafiante ante su invencible Rey. Una mirada de puro triunfo ya agraciada en el sorprendente rostro de ella, como si toda competición hubiera sido puesta a su alcance. Estaban a casi dos pies de distancia, cada uno midiendo la distancia con el otro en tanto podían manejar la tarea a mano. ¡La batalla comenzó!

Un profundo oscuro brillo cruzó las expresiones de Vegeta con un aplauso, toda la música cesó por completo, dejando a la habitación vacía de toda conmoción. Volteándose a los músicos en pánico, un profundo retumbe de su lengua extranjera salió de sus labios. No era un sonido desagradable, bastante interesante si podía decirlo para sí misma, pero tan obviamente un idioma muerto de su tipo. Decir que Vegeta era ignorante de tradición sería un condenable insulto. Con una sonrisa, la cabeza del músico le guiñó a su Señor, y con un asentimiento comenzó a tocar una profunda canción en su violín, si podría de hecho considerarse eso a su instrumento. Para ser honesta, no estoy segura qué clase de instrumentos tenían los Demonios ni qué era como ellos se referían a ellos. Pero si se consideraba el sonido que despertaba de las cuerdas cuidadosamente ensambladas, podía parecerse al de un violín.

Bulma estaba insegura de este baile, comprensiblemente siendo del cielo nunca preguntó sobre un entretenimiento Demoníaco. Con medio ceño fruncido, supuso que hubiera sido "prohibido" de todas maneras. Y entonces allí estaba ella, lista para mostrarle a la horda de Demonios qué poderes físicos poseía un verdadero Ángel y ella ni siquiera conocía los pasos. ¿Había elegido Vegeta tan canción con el fin de avergonzarla? Supuso que la idea no era tan descabellada. Él haría cualquier cosa con tal de ganar. Pero mientras él la observaba, ella supuso que no lo era.

Él comenzó a moverse en círculos alrededor de ella, mucho como un buitre moviéndose alrededor de su muriente presa. Sus fieros ojos negros, pareciendo ardientes agujeros en su piel cuando miraban. Viniendo de detrás de ella, la agarró rudamente alrededor de su estómago, sosteniendo su espalda contra su pecho, mientras los guiaba alrededor del resbaloso piso de mármol. Ella voló hacia un lado con él, y jadeó mientras comenzaban a moverse en giros rápidos. Las manos de él comenzaron a moverse por su estómago muy sugestivamente, deteniéndose mientras sus pulgares habían aterrizado debajo de su pecho, sonriendo mientras ella inclinaba su espalda, permitiéndole más acceso. Aún haciendo agraciados giros y vueltas en la pista de baile, comenzó a mover sus manos más hacia arriba, suponiendo que ella finalmente se había sometido a él. Como respuesta muchos de los demonios hombres comenzaron a ovacionar y levantar más sus pulgares, estando de acuerdo con su explícito trato a su nuevo juguete.

Mientras las palmas de él llegaban a la cima de su pecho, las manos de ella volaron sobre las de él, empujándolas fieramente ante el sonido de una pandereta. Había pensado que ella estaría furiosa y haría una ridículamente innecesaria escena por su gesto. Pero ella simplemente bajó sus manos a más lejos de sus caderas, un malvado brillo en sus ojos y una viciosa sonrisa agraciando sus hermosos labios. ¡La pequeña diablilla! A propósito le había dejado pensar que lo dejaría tocarla. ¡Encendió su curiosidad con fuego! Ella estaría en control por el momento.

Moviendo sus caderas de atrás hacia adelante, con la habilidad de una odalisca, encantó a toda la audiencia con su absoluta movilidad. Cada par de ojos se movían de atrás hacia adelante con su cuerpo, hechizados. Se inclinó más atrás en Vegeta, su espalda y alas presionando duro contra él, mientras recostaba la cabeza en su hombro, de nuevo sometiendo su cuerpo a las manos de él. La música elegida y ellos comenzaron a moverse en desesperado ritmo, sus cuerpos fluyendo juntos en una manera nunca antes vista. Eran tan agraciados como los Ángeles y tan eróticos como los Demonios.

Encantaron a todo el reino, moviendo con gracia que ninguno había sabido que poseían, completamente entrelazados con el otro como amantes. Ninguno en la multitud podía imaginar la posibilidad del verdadero afecto. ¡¿Quién había escuchado de tal absurda idea?! ¿El Rey Demonio enamorado de una Princesa Ángel? ¡Ridículo! Aún así, susurros y miradas eran eminentes en el mirar de la multitud mientras los dos entrelazaban las manos y se movían articuladamente a través del suelo. ¿Estaba sucediendo algo de lo que no se habían enterado? Tanto como sabían, el Rey preferiría destruir tal criatura que molestarse por ella. Incluso si fuera la hija del Gran Rey, sus acciones hacia ella eran extremadamente sin precedentes. Pero, como muchos imaginaron, su belleza siendo tan extrema como era, el Rey sin duda tenía motivos superiores en su malvada mente, y sólo un tonto cuestionaría su autoridad. Por lo que no era un secreto que el Rey era un hombre impaciente.

Ella se sentía como si estuviera flotando, deslizándose sin descanso sobre sus pies descalzos sobre el suelo. Se debería haber sentido extremadamente consciente con todos los ojos mirándola. Pero sentía como si estuvieran hechos para esto. Su miedo y timidez de los de la clase de él se había disipado mientras él la sostenía de cerca en sus fuertes brazos, mirando inquisidoramente en sus ennegrecidos ojos. Antes que se diera cuenta, sus pies prácticamente habían dejado el suelo y él los sostenía levitando sobre el suelo, aún girando con gracia. Era la clase de escena que un artista esperaba capturar en todas sus carreras y siempre fallaba. Para la anterior maravillosa escena antes nunca podría ser llevada a mero papel. Su largo vestido flotaba alrededor de ella, mientras las manos de él acariciaban su espalda, grandes abundantes ovaciones y aplausos viniendo desde abajo. ¿Por qué confiaba tanto en él? Ella desplegó amplio sus alas, por primera vez en lo que parecía una eternidad. Normalmente las mantenía cerradas, como era tradición para la mayoría de los Ángeles. Pero quería copiar la posición de él perfectamente y juntos, se movieron con gracia en el aire abierto con sus danzas sin pasos bailando y grandes, flotantes alas. La luz... chocando con la oscuridad.

Mientras sus pies tocaban en suelo una vez más, ella se soltó de él, sosteniéndose solamente con una mano y estirando la otra tan lejos como llegara. Con un leve movimiento de él, ella volvió a girar, rodeándose de los brazos de él. Él la sostuvo allí un poco más, rozando su cuello de cisne, antes de permitirle girar fuera de su abrazo una vez más. La giró debajo de su mano y justo al mismo tiempo, la inclinó hacia atrás. Hasta el momento sus ojos estaban en paralelos con el negro mármol debajo. Levantó una de sus piernas en el aire, y él la sostuvo agarrándola más y deslizando su rodilla entre las piernas de ella, MUY sensualmente. Ella jadeó sólo por lograr levantar su cabeza más para atrás, hasta que pudo casi sentir el frío mármol tocando su cabello. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su cuerpo se inclinó hacia él, soltó un pequeño gemido mientras sentía sus calientes labios besar entre sus pechos.

Aparentemente se había sometido a él de nuevo. Sólo esta vez, tomaría el anzuelo en una manera que ella no pudiera negar. Su pecho estaba casi explotando a través de las delgadas costuras de su vestido y él en silencio deslizó su labio inferior del pecho de ella a su barbilla. La tibia calidez de su labio envió escalofríos a través de su cuerpo, y él pudo haber jurado que había gemido por él mientras resbalaba sus besos a su mentón.

La dejó levantarse lentamente, cerca... tan cerca de su rostro. Si ella quería... podría haberlo besado frente a todo el reino. ¿Pero la rechazaría él? Peor aún. La odiaría por mostrar tal afecto hacia él... de la manera que habían estando bailando no sospecharían tanto, pero luego de nuevo, él podía ser impredecible y en tanto como sabía, podría todo haber sido parte del baile. Aunque, pensó con una sonrisa, lo dudaba.

El baile había terminado, para consternación de todos. Negaran lo que quisieran, los Demonios estuvieron impresionados para siempre por las habilidades del Ángel. ¿Quién hubiera pensado alguna vez que un mero Ángel podía crear tal tensión sexual en una habitación como había hecho ella? Como era, muchos de los hombres estaban sudando en su lujuria por ella, y era una extrema consternación de sus contra partes femeninas.

Una fuerte explosión de una trompeta sonó, y toda la consternación se había olvidado mientras brillos de saliva vagaban por sus bocas. Era hora de comer. Juntándose salvajemente, seleccionaron sus asientos violentamente, muchos escupiendo de un lado a otro en su temeraria prisa. Bulma estaba confundida en por qué era la conmoción, hasta que vio los enormes platos de comida siendo servidos en las primeras de las mesas sentadas. ¿Pero qué sobre ella? ¿Dónde iba a sentarse? Realmente no conocía a nadie. Vegeta aparentemente había visto la mirada de frustración y desesperación cruzar su delicado rostro. Riendo levemente tomó su mano, obviamente sorprendiéndola.

"¿No te informé que esta celebración era en tu honor?" Rió.

"Te sentarás conmigo en la gran mesa. Es un gran honor..." pero la aniñada sonrisa de pura maldad cruzó sus facciones y se inclinó cerca hacia ella, cubriendo un lado de su boca con su mano.

"Pero entre nosotros..." susurró dulcemente... "te preguntaría de cualquier manera."

Ella estaba sorprendida. Había él. ¡¿Había reconocido abiertamente que disfrutaba de su compañía?! ¡Dios no lo quiera! ¡El Infierno se congelaría oficialmente!

"¡¿De verdad?!" jadeó ella, incluso más dulcemente que él... En un momento eran ardientes bailarines, ¡al siguiente dos niños! Él sonrió sólo un poco diabólicamente.

"Seguro... quiero decir... ¿has VISTO a alguien más en mi mesa? ¡Prefiero hablar con mi padre muerto que con ellos!" Y por supuesto... tenía que arruinarlo. Ella suspiró... Era simplemente su manera. Pero moviéndose a través de la multitud de la mano, se sonrojó levemente, preguntándose si él incluso reconocía el hecho de que estaban agarrándose de la mano. Por supuesto, podía haber sido todo por su protección, pero ella sintió un creciente orgullo no obstante.

Tomando asiendo junto a él, Bulma encontró rápidamente quién había sido elegido durante la conversación. Ellos eran por lejos los más rumoreables, someros aspirantes a reyes que hubiera visto alguna vez que tuvieran la desgracia de sentarse junto a ellos. Y no... ellos se negaban a rebajarse formalmente en conocer a un Ángel, lo que era justo también, porque ella no tenía ganas de tal insignificante encuentro con personas como ellos. Uno que particularmente le disgustaba era cierto "gobernador", si podían llamarlo así. Porque estaba a cargo de prever el progreso de cambio con el Infierno del Este. Su nombre, escuchó, era Lord Freezer y ella despreciaba al pálido hombre. Él parecía completamente ignorante del hecho de que él era casi tan atractivo como ella, con profundos plácidos labios y fieros ojos rojos. Él tomaba cualquier oportunidad disponible para mirarla, como si ella alguna vez llegara a estar maravillada por tal grotesca criatura. Y así ignoró el avance de sus ojos, escuchando sólo levemente a las partes y pedazos de su diálogo político.

Ella nunca había sido de ese tipo de charlas. Políticas y Gobierno siempre la habían aburrido hasta las lágrimas. Esta conversación no menos, porque todo lo que honestamente podía decir que había aprendido era que el Infierno tenía cuatro Gobernadores, o Lords, que cada uno vigilaba su elegida sección y se lo reportaba al Rey. No le importaba escuchar más, como había supuesto, por la falsa mirada de interés, ni tampoco el mismo Rey. Lo vio varias veces simplemente mirándola. Deseó por sobre todo saber que estaba sucediendo dentro de esa complicada cabeza suya. Si sólo supiera cómo realmente se sentía él, entonces podría tanto aceptarlo o cortar los condenados lazos que la obligaban a él. ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser tan hermoso?!

¡¿Por qué tenía que ser tan hermosa?! Sería todo mucho más fácil para él simplemente sentarse allí con su banda de tontos consejeros, escuchando a sus insensatos balbuceos, hasta que simplemente no pudiera soportarlo más y se excusara por la noche. Se preguntó cómo su padre había podido soportar su incesante charla todos esos años y simplemente no hacer volar a los tontos al olvido. Pero supuso que eso sería despreciado como una tradición. No podía soportar que pensaran de él como un temerariamente imprudente Rey, y así, con falsa curiosidad asfixiando su rostro, escuchaba, sólo ocasionalmente arriesgando una mirada hacia su hermoso premio.

¿Entonces en qué estaba pensando ella? ¿Finalmente se había decidido a pretender y aceptar su destino? ¿Se daba cuenta ahora que resistírsele era inútil y fútil a largo plazo? Él la tendría. Él lo deseaba y así sería. El Rey Demonio tenía lo que quería. Sobre todo esto. Pero podía sentir un cierto tirón en su pecho cuando la miraba, alejando su comida como era su costumbre. ¿Qué era exactamente este tirón? ¿Esta... tensión que sentía cuando conectaban sus ojos? remolcador? Podía sentir un cierto... ¿es aleteo la palabra correcta? Supongo. Sentía un cierto aleteo en su pecho, en su estómago cuando ella le movía sus pestañas. Ciertamente nunca se había sentido de esta manera. Sobre nadie... bueno... frunció el ceño internamente, tensándose abiertamente. Casi nunca. Las mujeres eran problemas. ¿Qué podría decir?

Mientras terminaba la cena, ella vio una enorme sonrisa estirarse en los labios de él, ganando una suya propia. Amaba cuando él sonreía de esa manera. Simplemente la ponía tan... ¡nerviosa! Se sonrojó mientras su penetrante mirada se reunía con la suya de nuevo, creando lo que se sentía como voltios de electricidad. Algo estaba pasando ciertamente esta noche. Sintió que hubo un jalón directo en su cuerpo, llevándola más cerca de él a cada segundo. No podía mantenerse lejos, no podía mantenerse fuera de él, no podía alejar la mirada. Y por la apariencia de todo, él estaba teniendo la misma batalla interna. Qué misterio eran el uno para el otro.

Sólo uno en la habitación además de ellos entendía la épica batalla, y eso le llevó una cálida sonrisa a su rostro. Radditz miraba a la legendaria escena desarrollarse mientras los dos jóvenes adultos luchaban batallas internas para no mirarse fijamente por demasiado tiempo. Y cuando de a ratos sus alardeantes ojos se encontraban, eran rápidos en alejar sus miradas nerviosamente. Qué extraña escena para observar. ¡Vegeta siendo discreto sobre algo era un milagro en sí mismo!

La ridícula sonrisa estaba grabada en el rostro del Demonio mientras pequeñas copas de rojo líquido se llenaban en los vasos ante ellos. Suponiendo que era imprudente beber antes que el Rey, Bulma simplemente la movió un poco en ciega curiosidad. Vegeta, por otro lado, estaba orgullosamente de pie ante su reino, sosteniendo la copa cerca de sus labios antes de murmurar algún antiguo dialecto y golpear el líquido por su garganta. Su garganta se veía casi como si estuviera lastimada por un momento antes de sonreír y recibir una gran ovación. Millones de vitoreos se escucharon mientras la parte favorita del la noche del Demonio había comenzado.

La garganta de Vegeta ardía intensamente por el líquido de lava que había consumido, pero se negó a mostrarlo, fingiendo completa calma, cuando su interior se sentía como si estuviera siendo lentamente derretido. Mirando hacia Bulma, intentó en vano de detenerla mientras ella valientemente arrojaba el licor por su garganta.

* * *

¡MUhahahahahahahahah! ¡¿Qué ha hecho Bulma ahora?! ¡¿No sabe cuan fuerte es el Vodka del Infierno?! O... tal vez no... creen que tienen siquiera alcohol en el Paraíso... Algo me dice lo contrario... Pero sólo esperen hasta mañana para averiguarlo. Son solo la 1:27 am... Terminé un poco antes de tiempo. Pueden todos agradecerle a Brax por eso... ¿leen lo que escribió Brax? ¡¡Oh DIOS mío!! ¡¡Qué dulce!! ¡Estaba sonrojándome completamente y corriendo como una niña con mi cabeza cortada! Estaba tan emocionada... ¡¡OH HOMBRE!! ¡¡NO PUDO CREER EN ESTA MIERDA!! ¡¡ALGUIEN me ha acusado de copiar esta historia de otro lugar!!... ¡¡¡¿¿¿PERDÓN???!!! ¡Es MEJOR que estén bromeando! Si todos saben que feas son esas pequeñas acusaciones y como me enfurecieron simplemente morirían. Me destrozo el TRASERO en esto para recibir esta mierda es la más grande bofetada en la cara. REZO que estés bromeando aksnowangel... pero tal vez me estoy apresurando. Tal vez la historia que aparentemente leíste ES mía. Si no... oh hombre... si averiguo que alguien robó mi historia... mmmmm... espero recibir una disculpa por esto. Podría sentirme vaga por el próximo mes y medio si no. Quiero recibirla. Oh... haha... en una nota. Gracias por todas las historias gente... realmente no he leído ninguna todavía... ya saben. No he tenido mucho tiempo desde que he estado tan ocupada robando el trabajo de otra perra. Ohhh sí... también si alguien siente la urgencia de dibujar algún fanart para este "Robado" pedazo de mierda... ¡háganmelo saber! Hice unos por mí misma... pero no tengo scanner así que no los pondré aquí. Además... estoy segura que no es nada comparado al de ustedes. Pero de todos modos... lo siento por el horrible griterío que hice. Es tarde y estoy SERIAMENTE molesta que alguien diga que copié esto. ¡¡¡Pero supongo que tiene que ver con que alguien actualice cada PUTO DÍA!!! Se vuelve un poco sospechoso... está bien todavía los amo a todos. Especialmente a Brax y a April bee... Amor... ¡¡Camaro la ladrona!! ¡¡¡¡¡ARGH!!!!!! (saca un mordisco de su laptop...) uh oh. 


	16. Capítulo 16

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Ángel Oscuro**

_(Dark Angel)_

Un fic de Camaro

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Dedicado al ninja y kewla...

Bulma sentía como si hubiera tragado un vaso de puro ácido. El caliente líquido bajó por su garganta, cayendo rudamente en la boca de su estómago y floreciendo, enviando cálidas ventiscas de calor en su cuerpo. Su sabor había sido tan increíble como la sensación, podría en realidad haber disfrutado la dura bebida. Pero como era, su garganta quemaba con una intensidad que no había pensado posible. Obviamente notando su estresado estado, Vegeta la miró casi pidiendo disculpas, si tal cosa pudiera ser posible.

"Se llama Lava del Infierno." Le informó indiferentemente, tomando otro fuerte trago, cuidadoso como para no hacerle notar el hecho de que le quemaba tanto como a ella. Para ser honesto, estaba lejos de ser su bebida favorita, dejándolo con casi incontrolables efectos posteriores. El sabor podía ser casi tan maldito como las consecuencias y podía recordar bastante claramente la última vez que había permitido a la malvada sustancia dentro de su sistema.

Bueno... supongo que sería completamente injusto sugerir que recordaba "claramente" toda la experiencia, porque hay factores en esa noche que nunca recuperaría. Pero recordaba más que despertarse vagamente sobre una pila de personas... así es... hombres y mujeres por igual. Había jurado esa noche nunca más bajarse 4 botellas de Lava del Infierno, por supuesto acompañado por la increíblemente adictiva sustancia Ceniza.

Tengo que hacer algunas investigaciones en las Sustancias y Estimulantes Demoníacos pero tendría que concluir que, aunque directos los efectos secundarios son vagos en lo mejor, la droga Ceniza podría ser considerada como el equivalente de la Heroína de hoy en día. Era una negra sustancia en polvo que podía ser inhalada a través de la nariz. y usualmente era para la Realeza y la clase Baja por igual.

Huelga decir que el Rey permaneció en estupor por muchos días, eventualmente arrastrándose fuera de él. Sería injusto decir que Vegeta era un drogadicto por la mayor parte de su imperio, pero como toda realeza, tenía una malvada curiosidad sobre lo desconocido, y como muchos humanos hoy en día, muy experimental.

Pero de nuevo su curiosidad le suplicó soledad y quería demasiado ver los efectos de unos pocos tragos de Lava harían en la criatura de luz. Siendo un Ángel ridículamente protegido, no tenía duda alguna sería inmune a los efectos de la curiosidad y como tal, nunca probablemente se hubiera tropezado con el alcohol. Para sí, rogó que tomara otro. Sólo uno más... Porque sólo hasta el momento se estaba dando cuenta de todo su potencial como para infectarla con su oscura influencia.

¡Allí estaba esa mirada de nuevo! Se mantenía mirándola con una extrañamente divertida mirada. Era la clase de mirada que los pequeños niños daban cuando tramaban algo. También arriesgó una rápida mirada a su vaso, lleno una vez más hasta el borde, por cortesía de la siempre presente sirvienta. Casi parecía como si estuviera ansioso porque ella asaltara a su cuerpo con otro trago. ¿Pensaba que se echaría para atrás en tal desavío? ¡Difícil! Y así, aunque sabía que su garganta se quejaría, hizo como sus instintos le dijeron y tomó el borde del vaso en sus labios rojo rubí. El alcohol se derramó por su garganta como fuego líquido, inflamando su interior con burlas de placer. No podía decir si le gustaba la caliente sensación corriendo a través de su estómago y pecho, o si la despreciaba. Sólo sabía esto... El segundo no era casi tan horrible como el primero, el tercero menos doloroso y para el cuarto... casi imaginó que había adquirido algo de gusto por el líquido.

El tiempo se pasa increíblemente rápido cuando estás bajando tragos a tu cuerpo con un hermoso hombre a tu lado. ¿no? Miró curiosamente alrededor de la habitación, encontrando su indulgencia y la de Vegeta bastante similar a la de todo el reino. En cada mesa, hombres y mujeres, Demonios estaban asaltando a sus agraciados cuerpos con el magma servido. Algunos parecían estar jugando alguna clase de juegos, arrojándose piedras en la copa del otro, el ganador mirando mientras el derrotado inhalaba la maldita bebida. Pero la escena estaba lejos de pacífica. Una pelea o dos habían comenzado y terminado entre las mesas, aunque Vegeta no le prestó atención. Cuando ella vociferó su opinión sobre la seguridad de tales acciones, él había respondido imprudentemente como era de esperarse.

"Es una fiesta. Acostúmbrate a esto." Le dijo, en ese engreído rostro que no podía decidir si quería golpear o besar. Probablemente ambos mientras el alcohol comenzaba a hacer efecto. Ella nunca... ¡sintió algo así antes! La temperatura de su cuerpo había subido mucho más de lo que ella normalmente sentía que era, sus mejillas calientes al tacto. ¡¿Y por qué CARAJO se estaba girando la habitación cuando ella giraba su cabeza?! Cuando miraba de lado a lado, era como si la habitación tuviera problemas en seguir su visión. Pero entonces otra vez. ¿Realmente le importaba? Riendo en voz alta, sabía que no lo hacía. Se sentía sin preocupaciones, se sentía... ¡TAN HERMOSA! ¿Desde cuando había descubierto cuan hermosa era? Era como si de repente la hubiese golpeado. Cada hombre en la habitación la quería. Ella conectó sus ojos con millones de ellos y parecía, cada uno con esa atractiva mirada en sus negros ojos. Todos la querían y ella. Los quería a todos ellos.

Vegeta estaba extático mientras capturaba la seductora mirada de Bulma, viéndola mientras levantaba desafiantemente su quinto vaso a su boca y tragaba el contenido. Vio gotitas rojas mientras se salpicaban por su pecho, filtrándose por debajo de su clavícula y viajando donde... ¡ningún hombre había ido antes! Ella vio sus profundas miradas con sólo una sexy sonrisa que envió fuego al estómago de él... el movimiento de sus pestañas no ayudaba al hecho de que estaba casi lo suficientemente cerca de su escaparado vestido para ver justo sobre cada curva de su voluptuoso cuerpo, haciendo preguntas a la imaginación. Oh... las cosas que le mostraría. La introduciría a un mundo que nunca había visto jamás. Su mundo. Drogas, sexo y maldad. Notando la manera que ella se lamía subconscientemente sus gruesos labios, supuso que ella lo disfrutaría.

Bulma rió sinceramente mientras los ojos de Vegeta se ampliaban en un fallido intento de concentrarse. Pero luego de nuevo, estaba trabajando en su vigésimo tercer trago de Lava. Mientras brillantemente tomaba la copa llena, arrojándola a su garganta, ella vio las hermosamente largas pestañas de él sacudirse. Podía ser tan lindo. ¡¡Todos eran lindos!! Estaba comenzando a tener las más extrañas sensaciones. Absoluta felicidad, había sentido que la agraciada emoción nunca volvería, había vuelto. Paz y armonía con todos alrededor de ella era evidente mientras sonreía con gracia a los muchos Demonios que estaban alrededor de la gran mesa. También notó el brillo en los hermosos ojos del Rey mientras le llenaba una vez más otro vaso, robando toda una botella de un sirviente para su propia eliminación.

"¡¿Crees que un débil Ángel no puede manejar seis tragos?!" Exigió de toda la habitación. Un millón de demonios comenzaron a hablar a la vez, algunos haciendo apuestas si ella era capaz de manejarlo. Poco sabían. ¡Ella había estado planeando en tomar otra de todas maneras! Vegeta sonrió en esa pequeña sexy sonrisa que derrite mi corazón, preguntándole en silencio si tenía las agallas para aceptar ese desafío. Ella alzó una ceja, conectando ojos con él por sólo un segundo más de lo necesario, antes de voltear su suprema atención a la audiencia a mano.

"Seis tragos, ¿no?" anunció en voz alta. Una alentadora ovación fue su respuesta.

"¿Puede un débil pequeño Ángel como YO tomar seis tragos?" Preguntó de nuevo, recibiendo más respuestas y ovaciones. La sonrisa de Vegeta se amplió, mostrando sus orgullosos colmillos. La pequeña diablilla... ¡los estaba alentando!

"¿¡Qué tal siete!?" Gritó ella en voz alta. Arrojando su vaso, tan agraciadamente ofrecido por Vegeta, por su garganta tragó duro. Inmediatamente, ella tomó la botella de su mano, inclinando su cabeza y tomando MUCHO más que sólo un simple trago. ¡La multitud estaba sin habla! Hasta que, la habitación tembló con un atronador rugido de ovación al "débil" Ángel que había avergonzado a su Rey. Pero Vegeta era un buen deportista, mirando en absoluta satisfacción mientras ella tragaba duro, arrojando sus manos al aire y gritando con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. Él casi cayó sobre su trasero, mientras ella escalaba a la parte superior de la mesa, ¡gritando y aullando mientras se alentaba! Estaba haciendo funcionar a la multitud inmensamente, y silenciosamente Vegeta se preguntó si esa conmoción podría ser escuchada incluso en el Paraíso. ¡No estaría sorprendido su papi si la viera ahora!

"¿¿¡¡QUIÉN AMA A LOS DEMONIOS!!??" Gritó ella, ambas manos en el aire... Un fuerte grito fue su respuesta mientras todos los presentes, salvo los altos Lords y Ladies, copiaban su postura, alzando sus brazos al aire y gritando en voz alta.

"¡¡YO AMO A LOS DEMONIOS!!" rió en voz alta. El lugar estaba empezando a volverse casi inquietante, los gritos y ovaciones de la horda del eco de los Demonios en las paredes. ¡Era positivamente atronador! Vegeta dudaba que escuchara algo así de ensordecedor en su vida. ¡Ni siquiera en batalla!

Bulma se sentía tan bien. Tan ardiente, ¡tan orgullosa! No importaba que estuviera teniendo dificultades en no caerse hacia atrás de la mesa, no que fuera su culpa si lo hacía. Quiero decir... no era su culpa que la creación de madera insistiera en moverse de atrás a adelante, de atrás a adelante. Pero no le prestó atención. Estaba en casa. Finalmente aceptada por gente tan diferente la suya. ¿Alguna vez los de su propia especie la abrazaron de la manera que lo hicieron las criaturas de alas negras? Tan diferente era ella de esta raza, y sin embargo ellos hacían eso a un lado, alentándola con brillante entusiasmo como si ella fuera simplemente otra de los suyos. Podía escuchar sus salvajes gritos y exclamaciones a su aparente valentía.

"¡La amo!" un atractivo hombre adelante dijo. "¡Yo quier un Ángel que pueda beber así!" Sin un momento de vacilación, ella saltó de la mesa, ¡se abalanzó sobre el shockeado demonio y presionó sus labios de lleno y duro contra los suyos! Más ovaciones los elogiaron mientras él envolvía sus brazos alrededor de la figura de ella, moviéndose con la lengua.

Al principio por supuesto, Vegeta había encontrado el comentario divertido, casi cayéndose de su silla en respuesta. Pero mientras la vio tambalearse hacia el hombre y besarlo, pensó que en cualquier momento el verdadero lado demonio escaparía. Había sucedido tan rápidamente, que casi le hacía girar su cabeza. Un momento muriendo de risa, al siguiente perseguido por una indignada doble personalidad. Hubiera hecho volar la pobre alma al olvido, si Bulma no se hubiera alejado justo a tiempo para sonreírle.

"Lo siento," hizo puchero seximente al joven hombre, "me gusta más como besa tu Rey."

En su estado normal, supongo que Vegeta la hubiera hecho volar en añicos por anunciar un tema así de confidencial, pero en este momento, era un enorme alivio y cumplido. Para la consternación del joven hombre, ella se soltó de sus brazos y volvió de nuevo a la mesa. Antes que sus lentos ojos lo registraran, Vegeta la había puesto sobre su regazo, abrazándola fuertemente, todo el tiempo riendo alegremente en una manera que ella lo había visto hacer muy poco. Ella le sonrió alegremente a través de párpados medio cerrados, antes de relajarse ebriamente en su pecho.

"Lo siento, pero este Ángel es mío." Se burló del muchacho, sosteniéndola más cerca. Una mirada de firmes celos se apareció sobre el rostro del muchacho de 19 años de edad, antes de desestimarla y continuar bebiendo. Bulma se recostó en los musculosos brazos del Demonio, mirándolo aturdida. Él le sonrió, descansando tan pacíficamente que casi esperaba que ella se quedara dormida donde estaba sentada.

De repente, ella se movió más cerca a su rostro, recostando su cabeza en el cuenco de su cálido cuello. Gimió juguetonamente en si garganta, haciéndole cosquillas mientras él corría sus dedos a través de su brillante cabello, masajeando su cuero cabelludo. Ella soltó un suspiro aliviado mientras los habilidosos dedos continuaban su dulce caricia. Esto era el paraíso. Sus ojos casi rodaron a la parte de atrás de su cabeza antes de que echaran un vistazo a Radditz, de pie sobre los dos con una clara mirada de satisfacción entibiando sus hermosas facciones.

'Entonces.' pensó para sí mismo, ¡ella está domando a la salvaje bestia todavía.'

Sus ojos se ampliaron en emoción mientras lo veía, y su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa normalmente exagerada. Saltó de los esperadores brazos de Vegeta y se enterró en el pecho de Radditz, dándole el más dulce, y probablemente el único, ¡abrazo de oso que hubiera recibido jamás! La mirada de Vegeta podría haber prendido fuego el cabello del hombre, pero dando su mirada más de disculpas, Radditz la apretó cariñosamente en respuesta. Ella se alejó, como si Vegeta no estuviera siendo empujado lo suficiente, le dio al atractivamente oscuro Demonio un pequeño beso en los labios. Sus grandes aniñados ojos se ampliaron y por una fracción de segundo estuvo seguro que sería enviado al olvido. Así es como se veía el agrio rostro de Vegeta. Radditz podía haber jurado que que vio las familiares venas de Vegeta se volvían un cúmulo, como siempre sucedían cuando era empujado a sus límites. Pero apenas sacó una botella de una sirvienta que esperaba y comenzaba a engullir de nuevo, pareciendo borrar sus anteriores pensamientos de destrucción.

'Entonces. La Princesa se había vuelto domadora de león también.' Bromeó para sí mismo cuidadosamente. Era sorprendente que Vegeta estuviera tan abierto sobre su atracción por la Princesa. Y aunque ninguno de los dos ebrios lloriqueantes tontos les importara decir una opinión en el momento, eventualmente su afecto hacia el Ángel sería reconocido por lo que era verdaderamente. Prohibido. Pero lo que probablemente lo golpeaba mientras la más extraña era, que a Vegeta no le importaría. El joven Rey de veinticuatro años de edad tenía mucho que crecer en la manera de hacer funcionar un Reino acorde a la tradición.

Y Radditz se preocupaba profundamente por el Ángel, no había error en ese aspecto, ¿pero qué si este emperramiento que el Rey estaba progresando peligrosamente entretenido, eventualmente se volvía más? ¿Entonces qué? Suspiró, ni siquiera queriendo procesar la indeseada información. No podía cambiar la manera que Vegeta sentía nada más que pudiera ordenar al cielo caer. Además, imaginaba que si incluso SÍ progresaba en algo serio, Vegeta nunca lo admitiría. Estaba demasiado lleno de orgullo para tal cosa.

"Cómo estás Princesa," preguntó calurosamente, iluminando su hermoso rostro. Había quedado extremadamente satisfecho en la manera de su "atuendo", como ella tan claramente lo ponía, estaba. Realmente no había esperado que usara el vestido, más eligiéndolo como un juego de palabras que nada. Pero... Suspiró. El Ángel lo había sorprendido de nuevo, yaciendo toda modestia, que había sido criada para apreciar, aun lado y usando un vestido con un aire que sólo la realeza podría poner. Realmente era una princesa.

"¡Estoy bien!" señaló felizmente. Parecía haberse convertido en una nueva persona, tan llena de vida y chispa. Se preguntó en silencio si esto era lo que ella había sido antes de ser capturada, si la mujer en la que se había convertido era sólo una sombra de su antiguo ser. No le gustaba la idea. Disfrutaba del espíritu que se mostraba valientemente.

"Tengo que decirte algo..." susurró, haciéndole gestos para que él se acercara más, cosa que él sólo hizo vacilante, manteniendo un ojo en el sospechoso demonio, aún agarrando la Lava como si alguien mirara e intentara arrebatárselo en cualquier momento. Una maliciosa sonrisa se estiró en sus hermosos labios y un brillo bendijo sus casi cristalinos claros ojos.

"¡Te amo Goku!" Chilló en su oído, tan obviamente más ebria de lo que él había previsto.

Ella rió ante su sorprendida reacción, y como si fuera normal, se hubiera dado cuenta que no había sido por su elevado tono, sino más por sus propias palabras.

"¿Qué?" preguntó, ofendida por su mortalmente enderezado rostro. Se veía tan... se atrevía a decir la palabra... ¡SERIO! No era realmente una emoción que usara a menudo y como tal, parecía... bastante extraña en su rostro.

"¡Acabo de decir que te amo!" Repitió, claramente en la oscuridad en por qué él estaba desestimándola tanto. Él sacudió su cabeza solemnemente, sus feroces ojos examinando los de ella.

"No es eso..." afirmó claramente, casi en una extraña despreciable voz. "Me llamaste Goku..." Con eso, y ni siquiera otra palabra, se alejó de ella, desapareciendo en la gruesa multitud. No sólo estaba perpleja sino herida. Su preocupada expresión se mostraba muy obvia en su rostro y Vegeta honestamente tendría que ser ciego para no notarlo. Él tomó su cintura y la jaló increíblemente amable hacia su regazo, más para acomodarla que otra cosa. La miró con inimaginables ojos de cachorro que simplemente dejaron el corazón de ella en llamas.

"¿Cuál fue su problema?" Preguntó en un tono que, si hubiera estado sobria hubiera reconocido como evidente sospecha.

"Yo... yo no sé." Respondió ella honestamente sacudiendo su cabeza... Entonces lo había llamado de un nombre equivocado... No era un insulto directo o algo. Imprevisibles demonios.

"Bueno... no me preocuparía mucho sobre eso." Vegeta suspiró bajando la vista a ella en peligrosa cercana aproximación. Ella le sonrió casi cariñosamente.

"¿Oh? ¿Y por qué eso?" Preguntó ella. Una sonrisa más grande encontró su camino en el rostro del Demonio.

"Mmmmmm.. Porque tienes cosas más peligrosas por las cuales preocuparte." Con eso... se movió tan lentamente hacia ella, fundido bajo el vinculante hechizo de su siempre presente belleza. Estaba encantando mientras ella cerraba sus ojos, sometiéndose a él mientras él plantaba el más dulce, más tímido pequeño beso en sus labios, antes de alejarse rápidamente de una manera aniñada y mirando profundamente en sus ojos. Ella sonrió, cerrándolos de nuevo y suspirando en bendición, mientras envolvía sus brazos protectoramente alrededor de su fuerte cuello.

Él podía ver que ella se estaba sonrojando ridículamente duro pero sostenía una tentadora cantidad de excitación. Y así, haciendo lo que él sabía que ella quería que hiciera... La besó de nuevo.

* * *

¡¡Bien!! Bueno... Me divertí mucho escribiendo oh... Lamento estar ROBANDO ese capítulo. Hahah. Bueno sólo quería decir gracias a todos ustedes que se pegan lealmente a mí contra esas malditas falsas acusaciones que me tuvieron en tal molesta noche. En realidad... todos quieren saber algo divertido... No he dormido... no... No. Ni un guiño desde las 7:30 am de ayer. Genial, ¿eh? Hahah... bueno... ¡¡esta ladrona es devota a sus fans!! Haha... especiales gracias a ninja y kewla como siempre. Ustedes son geniales... también quisiera enviar un grito a mi chica tigerwolf y april bee... hahah... Realmente lo siento algo por esa chica por decir eso... bueno. Casi... casi aparentemente se metió más de lo que podía masticar. Le envié un pequeño correo electrónico desagradable... y no soy la única... realmente pienso que ella es una de las pocas personas en la lista "para matar". Hahah... pero eso es tan maravilloso de ustedes estar pendientes de mí... pero no estoy bastante segura que tendré el próximo capítulo para mañana en la noche... Tengo una entrevista... haha... deseénme suerte... pero eso es en parte por qué estoy sacando esto temprano... me siento mal muchachos... estoy yendo en contra de mi palabra. Pero... qué puedo decir. Sé que ustedes increíbles personas lo entenderán. Amor especial para todo el que dejó reviews... especialmente esas que fueron más allá del deber... hahaha. Sí sí... ya saben quienes son... los amo Camaro oh... también... gracias a GMTcards y a JluvsVeggie. ¡Estoy halada! 


	17. Capítulo 17

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Ángel Oscuro**

_(Dark Angel)_

Un fic de Camaro

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Vegeta se despertó lentamente a la mañana siguiente, su cabeza girando terriblemente. No, él no era absolutamente ningún extraño a los efectos posteriores de la Lava, pero cada vez que se despertaba de una fuerte noche, podría haber jurado que la resaca era peor de lo que había sido alguna vez. Eran momentos como estos cuando un Demonio se prometían que nunca tocarían la cosa de nuevo. Iban a comportarse. Esta vez no era la excepción, mientras Vegeta sentía su cerebro haciendo saltos mortales en su cráneo. Gimió en voz alta, apenas reconociendo su propia voz a través del atronador sonido golpeando en su cabeza. Sentía como si cada vena en sus sienes estuvieran levantándose y golpeando furiosamente, como algo dentro de su cabeza estuviera tratando de escapar a través de su frente. Era horrible.

La confusión opacó el golpeteo en su cabeza, mientras sentía un cálido, frágil cuerpo recostado junto a él. Cerró sus ojos, tratando de recordar desesperadamente los acontecimientos de la noche.

* * *

Bulma se había sentado a horcajadas sobre su cintura, una pierna a cada lado de su regazo. Estaban besándose, sólo suavemente. Él todavía podía sentir su cálida boca, succionando su labio inferior, mientras él succionaba el labio superior de ella. Recuerdos de la noche del chocolate se derramaron en su mente, invocando incluso más placer en su ya excitado cuerpo. Sus manos se deslizaron en su espalda baja, haciendo círculos o simplemente corriendo de arriba a abajo. Ella ronroneaba en sus labios, empujando su pecho en el de él, permitiendo mejor acceso a su espalda sensible. Él sonrió a su cuerpo presionado fuertemente contra el suyo. Ella era increíble.

Siempre tan lentamente, la lengua de él corrió abiertamente a lo largo del labio superior de ella, y supuso, si alguien había estado mirando, que podían haberla visto con facilidad. Ella temblaba ante la sensación, su cuerpo despertando a sensaciones que nunca había sabido que existieran. Mientras él continuaba el tortuoso afecto, ella lo sorprendió, tomando su lengua entre sus labios y succionándola suavemente con ellos. Era una sorprendente sensación, muy sexual aunque no habían hecho nada de eso. ...todavía. (levanta la ceja)

Conectando sus labios de nuevo, ella le permitió acceso a su caliente boca a la espera, gimiendo mientras su propia lengua era saboreada y frotada con la de él. Él no sabía si ella había sido siquiera besada alguna vez de esta manera, en parte no quería saber. Pero estaba seguro que nunca había experimentado algo como lo que él estaba de lleno preparado para darle. Y con una sonrisa, él mordió el labio inferior de ella, justo apenas lo suficiente como para no romper la piel. Ella se enderezó sólo levemente, y finalmente le devolvió el extraño gesto, hundiendo sus dientes en su hinchado labio y arrastrándolos a lo largo de la suave carne interior. Él estaba más de intrigado. Entonces, ¿cuan lejos estaba esta criatura dispuesta a... experimentar? Antes de que pudiera continuar su. uh. placer oral (levanta ceja de nuevo) ella le arrebató la botella de su mano, sonriendo malvadamente antes de engullir la caliente bebida. Dejó al rojo líquido verterse por su mentón, sobre su garganta y dentro de su vestido, antes de bajarlo y sonriendo a través de ebrios, pesados ojos. Él se sintió levemente preocupado que ella pudiera estar bebiendo demasiado, pero entonces, la intoxicación alcohólica nunca había matado a un demonio o algo. Así que la miró con abierto entretenimiento mientras ella casi se terminaba toda la botella. Amaba su audacia, su coraje, su comportamiento desafiante. Era casi demoníaco y el pensamiento lo emocionaba inmensamente. 'Eso es Ángel' pensó malvadamente, 'Disfruta tu pequeña bebida, esta noche eres mía.'

Algo del líquido rojo todavía goteaba por sus labios, lentamente deslizándose por su mentón como hermosas gotitas de sangre. Lo encendió más allá de la creencia, y la besó con tanta pasión como pudo entrelazar en un beso. La profundidad hizo que los párpados de ella aletearan en deseo, sin duda tentándola a creer que realmente significaba algo para él. ¡Ja! ¡Difícil oportunidad! Él sonrió para sí mismo, incluso en el momento sabiendo cuan equivocado estaba. A decir verdad, había desarrollado un pequeño, muy pequeño, insistió, aprecio hacia esta valiente criatura. Ella era tan... impredecible que simplemente lo sorprendía. Era como leer una historia una historia llena de constantes sorpresas una página tras otra, sin saber nunca que venía después y sin embargo siendo embelesado con las páginas al mismo tiempo. Así era cómo él se sentía hacia ella, como si ella fuera uno de los secretos del universo que él estaba destinado a descubrir. Sonrió ante su espontáneo gesto. ¿Pero iba más allá de mera curiosidad y respeto? Intentó convencerse que tales pensamientos eran absolutamente absurdos. Por supuesto que no lo hacía. Él no conocía otros sentimientos. Y si alguna vez los había conocido... había sido eliminado de las enfermas emociones.

Todo el reino estaba revolcándose en ebrio estupor, poseídos por las muchas bebidas y drogas que eran fuertemente distribuidas. Nadie parecía siquiera notar la increíble sesión de besos que su Rey y su cautiva estaban teniendo. Y si incluso sí atestiguaron la prohibida escena, sin duda se la olvidarían por la mañana. Este pensamiento hacía a los abandonados parecer incluso más deseables y él la sostuvo incluso más cerca que antes, sintiendo cada bulto y curva de su agraciado lleno cuerpo. Había una emoción que se permitiría reconocer y eso era, hmmm, no podía recordar la palabra. ¿feliz?... ¡ah! Sí, feliz... esa era definitivamente la palabra que más describía su estado actual.

Ni siquiera podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido así. Era tan agradable estar con ella. No más de los celos que casi lo habían consumido, mirándola besar al demonio más joven. Podía haber jurado que su visión había sido atenuada por el demonio que siempre se acercaba, cuando ella se había dado vuelta hacia él y le había confesado su obvio placer. Él se había sentido tan honrado. Justo como un Rey debería sentirse. Pero esto era todo otro tipo de orgullo que se hinchaba en su corazón, si se podía honestamente llamarse así. Ella lo había elegido, él no debería haberse sentido tan sorprendido, él era después de todo el hombre más atractivo vivo, pero aún así. Había anunciado a todo el Reino qué habilidoso besador había sido él y él casi se sonrojó ante el hecho. Él siempre se había enorgullecido por esa pequeña habilidad, rió, junto con las demás.

Y así se sentía contento. Qué palabra maravillosa. ¡Qué vida maravillosa! Todo estaba según lo previsto. El Paraíso estaba finalmente a su alcance, el Ángel se estaba volviendo suya más y más, y lo obvio; se estaba poniendo REALMENTE borracho.

"Disculpe su alteza." Una pequeña, temblorosa voz lo despertó de sus pensamientos de auto elogio, y a regañadientes quitó sus labios de los de Bulma. Miró sólo de soslayo hacia ella, aún enviando escalofríos a través de su ya tembloroso cuerpo. Bulma lo golpeó juguetonamente en el hombro, indicándole a la sirvienta que prosiguiera.

"¿Ceniza mi Lord?" preguntó, bajando su cabeza mientras presentaba las tres líneas de polvo negro en un espejo. Él sonrió, sabiendo que no debería pero la siempre presente adicción plagó su sensibilidad y tomó la delgada tira presentada, y el espejo. Ella se inclinó más antes de salir de su área de visión, dejándolo con su Ángel una vez más.

Bulma parecía muy curiosa sobre qué era la sustancia. La miró desde todos lados, tratando de descifrar tan común como el hollín estaba siendo ofrecido al Rey Demonio.

"¿Qué es?" Le preguntó. Él le sonrió diabólicamente antes de explicar.

"Se llama Ceniza. Es un... artilugio muy estimulante."

"Oh... ¿qué haces con él?" Ahora aclaremos una cosa. Vegeta no es ninguna niñera, ni tampoco es de hacer lío en la curiosidad de otra persona, pero algo sobre su interés lo tomó con la guardia baja. Se encontró un poco emocionado. Parte de él le rogaba arrojar la línea en su mano y explicarle exactamente qué hacer.

'Hazlo...' dijo la voz. 'Ella será una de nosotros... será tuya y lo sabes.' Pero el otro lado le dijo que tales acciones sólo harían más para alejarla lejos, incluso si no era en la actualidad. Y una mucho más profunda voz le dijo silenciosamente, que el pensamiento de ella probando tal fuerte droga era casi aterrador. Él la quería... pero no así. No drogada hasta que ella ni supiera lo que estaba haciendo, ni siquiera cual era su propio nombre. No era honorable. Si él iba a ganarla, sería de su propio acuerdo. La idea de violar silenciosamente lo enfermaba. Qué deshonroso. Qué vergüenza.

"Déjame probarlo Vegeta." Le exigió. De nuevo la voz le recriminaba, tratando de explicarle que ella lo quería de esta manera. Pero él no lo haría.

"No. No lo necesitas." Dijo severamente, tomando la línea y posicionándola sobre una línea. ¿Qué? ¡Ninguna de las voces le dijo a ÉL que parar! Y así sacó la línea, inhalando a través de su nariz todo el polvo.

"¡Vegeta!" rogó ella, la curiosidad es lo peor. "Sólo déjame probar una vez. ¡Vamos!" Pero él estaba obligado y decidido a no permitirle a su reserva desmoronarse. Pero la voz de ella, esa adorable suplicante pequeña voz, era difícil de ignorar, y así, aunque él no debería haberlo hecho e incluso sabía en ese momento, aspiró ambas líneas. Ella lo miró haciendo puchero, todavía posicionada en su regazo. El veneno mental, absorbido en su sangre, hundiéndose malditamente por su garganta, permitiéndole saborear la malvada sustancia mientras drenaba sus capacidades mentales. Quemaba peor que lo que el alcohol alguna vez pudiera hacerlo, pero entonces... tan pronto como el dolor vino, se disipó, dejando la caliente y fría sensación que disminuye en un alma adicta.

Era. tan... ohhh. no podía formar palabras. ¿Había pasado tanto tiempo desde su última vez? Debió haber pasado una eternidad pensó, sintiendo el mundo abundar alrededor de él. Los movimientos que de los otros nos hacían a todos bailar. Un gran baile, a la más maravillosa música que él hubiera escuchado alguna vez. ¿Era esto el paraíso? ¿Finalmente había sido admitido al Cielo? Cada respiración que metía en su cuerpo se sentía fresca y calma, estirando sus pulmones. Podía sentir el cosquilleo en todas partes donde ella tocaba. Cada parte del cuerpo de ella estaba presionando contra el suyo... hormigueando... haciendo cosquillas. No podía encontrar las palabras.

Mirando al rostro de ella, cada línea, cada poro era visible. Era hermosa. Mucho más hermosa que cualquier pintura, cualquier mural que hubiera visto alguna vez. Su cabello era azul. ¿Nunca había notado cuan azul era? Era absolutamente filtrante con el color. Corrió sus manos a lo largo de las finas oleadas de azul... ¿era agua? De repente, podía sentir el agua en la punta de sus dedos. Su cabello se había convertido en ríos de agua azul. Como... cascadas...

"Vegeta." dijo ella, en una mucho más calmante, sedante voz... parecía... tan lejana...

"Vegeta, ¿estás bien?" Él miraba sus labios moverse por lo que parecía una eternidad. De arriba a abajo, encontrándose en el medio... tocando. Ohh. Era un problema de mente. Todo era taaaan... perfecto.

Y entonces, como tan seguido sucede cuando el mundo realmente aparece claro y entendible, las cosas se volvieron complicadas.

La gruesa puerta de madera de la habitación fue empujada abierta brutalmente por una increíble fuerza y, aunque tomó algo de tiempo para que sus ojos aclaren la aparición, una mujer de cabello negro entró. Sus grandes negras alas se alzaban arrogantemente detrás de ella, su presencia de piel oscura se acercó más, su fieros, impíos ojos azules buscando en la habitación por borrachos, grandes Demonios. Creo que es seguro decir, los celestes ojos quemaban de su rostro, simplemente porque su piel era tan oscura. Su anormal mirada, barrió la audiencia, escaneando cada oscuro ingenioso rostro, y entonces, para mucha consternación de Bulma, aterrizó malvadamente sobre Vegeta.

"Akasha." Susurró él, sintiendo el aire dejar su cuerpo mientras las palabras se filtraban. Después de todos estos años. Sólo se había vuelto más hermosa. La eterna belleza.

Su vestido brillaba mientras se acercaba, sus caderas meciéndose en una música desconocida, tentando. Su piel oliva, brillando con ricos matices de oro, mientras parecía deslizarse más que caminar cada paso. Sus labios eran grandes y llenos, y su rostro atractivo en las extremidades que pocos hombres alguna vez atestiguaron.

Bulma miró nerviosamente hacia él, como si estuviera insegura de lo que significaba todo esto. Pero él no le prestó atención alguna, la droga filtrándose de lleno en su sistema y liberando ignorancia en su mente, acompañada por una sospechosa lujuria. Él conocía a Akasha. Cada recuerdo rondó en su náufraga mente, torciéndose y borrando la verdad del conocimiento. Muy profundo sabía que odiaba a esta mujer con cada fibra de su ser. Quería matarla, demoler su bonita pequeña presencia hasta que ni un trozo de su belleza existiera. Pero estos sentimientos yacían latentes mientras el instinto y ciega lujuria comenzaban a tomar control.

Sabiamente deslizándose de su regazo, Bulma trató de recuperar su compostura, tratando en vano de ocultar su ebrio estado. Sacó una pierna de él, seguida por la otra mientras tan agraciadamente como pudo, en un intento de ocultar su falta de sobriedad. Mientras Akasha se detenía, su vestido fluía anormalmente a su alrededor, como si fuera a su propio acuerdo. Mientras sonreía, sus blancos colmillos, tan parecidos a los de Vegeta, brillaron tentadoramente hacia Bulma, incluso en la tenuemente iluminada habitación.

"Entonces... Vegeta." Sonrió ella, su profundo gutural acento silbando cada sílaba.

"El rumor es cierto. Estás manteniendo un Ángel como mascota." Sus deliciosos labios se levantaron en una malvada sonrisa mientras giraba su malvada mirada a Bulma, quien tembló inconscientemente bajo la gélida mirada. El rostro del demonio se torció levemente en claros celos, mientras examinaba al Ángel cuya belleza era comparable con la suya propia. Su sonrisa fue borrada de su rostro tan rápidamente, los borrachos, perezosos ojos de Bulma tenían un duro momento decidiendo si siquiera había estado ahí en primer lugar.

"La hija del Gran Rey no menos." Casi susurró, volteándose a Vegeta agarrado orgullosamente de su trono.

"¿Por qué no está esta mascota en una correa?" Dijo bruscamente. Vegeta sólo le sonrió en respuesta, desafiantemente. Ella alzó una cela silenciosamente acusándolo.

* * *

El resto se volvió nada más que un efecto borroso que enviaba choques de dolor a su cerebro mientras intentaba recordarlos. La oscuridad de la droga había tomado su víctima final, liberando su furia en su conciencia, y lo último que pudo honestamente recordar incluso algo claramente, era la ira, el daño, y la lujuria asumiendo, mientras él salvajemente agarraba al Demonio de la mano y la desgarraba a través del palacio en descenso hacia su habitación. El resto era una malla de gemidos, sudor y gritos.

Volviendo al maldito presente, sacudió su cabeza en absoluto disgusto que le devoraba el alma. Y entonces allí vino el inimaginable arrepentimiento que desgarró a través de su cuerpo como una rápida enfermedad, mutilando al ser que habitaba. Y finalmente, miró en indiscutible odio a la cálida, oscura piel que yacía junto a él.

* * *

Siento que sea tan corto gente... pero creo que probablemente pondré otro capítulo esta noche. Sólo no quería mantenerlos esperando... oh sí... apuesto que la mayoría de ustedes comenzaron a pensar que Camaro iba a darles a todos ustedes un buen pegajoso lemon... ¿eh?.... "BUENO, ¡MUY MAL!" ¡hahahahhahahahhahahaha! ¡LOS ENGAÑÉ! Creían que les daría la satisfacción de una advertencia cuando llegara... créanme... cuando lo "bueno" finalmente llegue no lo sospecharán. Pero déjenme recordarles... No planeo poner un gran... crujiente... explícito lemon aquí. Oh... Usaré las insinuaciones... de eso pueden estar seguros... Quiero decir todos sabrán que sucedió pero no voy a ponerlo en algo NC-17 o incluso cerca. Así que si ese es el único propósito de lectura, les sugiero que se detengan. Pero espero que eso no influya a las personas. Si es así... haha. Eso es un poco triste, pero... ya saben. Será bueno así que no piensen mal de mí. No estoy escribiendo mojigato si eso es de lo que tienen miedo. Sólo fui en esta historia para explicar y mostrarle a la gente MI interpretación de lo que es el verdadero amor. Quiero que la gente termine de leer el final, y se vayan con una sensación de mayor significado en la vida, o al menos pensando... "hmm... esa fue una edificante historia" no "dios... ahora eso fue una asquerosa escena de sexo. ¡Dios que monstruo!" haha. Pero todos entienden lo que digo. Amor para todos mis lectores y especialmente los que dejan reviews... Camaro 


	18. Capítulo 18

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Ángel Oscuro**

_(Dark Angel)_

Un fic de Camaro

Traducción por Apolonia

--

Bulma se negó a abrir sus ojos. A decir verdad, había estado despierta por casi una hora... todavía tenía que convocar suficiente auto motivación para enfrentar la dura realidad del día. Sus ojos le suplicaban que les permitiera abrirlos, para observar el mundo que les esperaba alrededor de ellos, como era su jurado trabajo. Pero les negó el acceso, su cuerpo y corazón heridos por la "realidad" que la vida tenía para ofrecer. No quería admitirlo. No para sí misma, no para nadie más. Pero... ella. suspiro... había fracasado. Todo el tiempo, planeando y trazando atrapar al Demonio había fallado miserablemente, mientras se convertía, en cierto sentido, una esclava de sus sentimientos hacia él. Se preocupaba demasiado por él. Y era solamente ahora que se maldecía por ser la tonta que era, y cediendo a su entusiasmo con él. Maldita por darse cuenta demasiado tarde cómo se sentía. Maldita por permitirle a su corazón mostrarlo. Maldito él... sobre todo.

Ella recordaba todo claramente, aunque supuso tanto que tales recuerdos podían haber sido raros. Recordaba con cariño, las miradas que había recibido cuando entró en la habitación vestida en el sensual, resbaloso vestido. Recordaba con un leve sonrojo los cálidos besos de Vegeta, sus mordisqueos, sus abrazos. Pero mayormente... recordaba con absoluto desprecio y dolor, a la hermosa Demonio que entró en la gran habitación, inmediatamente quitándole a él el aliento. Sintió los labios de ella hacer un puchero ante el recuerdo y las silenciosas lágrimas hacían señas para ser liberadas de su prisión detrás de sus párpados. Se las negó. Al carajo con todo. Era su culpa. 'Tú jugaste con fuego Bulma.' Se reprochó. 'Y... tú. te quemaste.' Sin otra opción las lágrimas decidieron escapar, cayendo verticales por su mejilla, o sobre su nariz, ya que estaba acostada de lado.

¿No es verdad que cuando intentas convencerte de no llorar, y no hay verdadera razón para ello, es ahí cuando las malditas cosas vienen? Bueno... no era diferente para Bulma, e intentara como pudiera, no podía cesar las hirientes cuentas de llanto de caer en cascada sobre la cama en la que yacía. Podía decir sin incluso abrir sus ojos, que las lágrimas habían empezado a formar un charco. Continuó maldiciendo al miserable líquido, aunque a decir verdad, la hacían sentir levemente mejor. Eran un escape de la mezclada ira y desesperación que se había formado en su alma. Si todavía tenía una.

Se sonrojó con absoluta vergüenza, aunque permanecía sola en su habitación. Había besado a tres Demonios en una noche. ¡TRES! Eso era más gente en una noche de lo que había besado en toda su vida, Ángeles y Demonios por igual. ¿Le decía algo sobre ella? Había escuchado el dicho que "a las buenas muchachas les gustan los chicos malos" pero esto era ridículo. Había pecado. No había forma más fácil de expresarlo. Había sucumbido al mal que acechaba secretamente en su corazón, permitiéndole correr a través de ella en proceso hasta que prácticamente se había convertido en una esclava de su propio deseo. Imaginarse lo que podría haber hecho si Akasha no hubiera llegado. Akasha. Sólo pensar en el horrible nombre le enviaba olas de náusea en su ya inestable estómago. La odiaba.

Sabía que no debía, porque posiblemente la oscura criatura la había salvado de su posible fornicación, pero el mal pensamiento todavía quedaba, al igual que muchas acumuladas emociones que deberían ser extrañas para el corazón de un Ángel. El Infierno la había cambiado. Ya no era la pequeña ingenua Princesa, virgen en mente y cuerpo. Se había convertido en más. Pero el pensamiento había alzado un pensamiento provocando una pregunta. ¿Era para mejor... o peor?

Finalmente, la razón superó la resolución, y sus párpados liberaron sus prisioneros. Observó su oscura, Victoriana habitación, grande y espaciosa como siempre había sido. Pero por alguna extraña razón, sentía que las paredes se estaban cavando en ella. Tal vez los efectos del alcohol todavía no habían salido. Pero comenzó a recordar cosas que había olvidado, cosas que no había estado consciente que siquiera existían.

---------

Había estado llorando... ah... sí recordaba ahora. Había estado llorando en el hombro de Radditz mientras él la cargaba sin esfuerzo a su habitación. Había estado absolutamente lamentable. Sabía eso. Había estado sollozando algo. ¿Pero qué? Sus ojos se ampliaron mientras las horribles frases volvían para acecharlas todas a la vez.

"¡¿Quién es ella?" Había gritado, en un sollozante tono que sólo una mujer podía sacar.

"¡¿Por qué la ama?" Había gritado como un cobarde niño pequeño que no había recibido lo que quería. Había enterrado su rostro en su suave cuello, desesperada por esconder las engañosas lágrimas que estaban, seamos sinceros, saliendo así lo quisiera o no. Estaba obviamente todavía increíblemente borracha, como él la había ignorado, sentándola suavemente en la cama, en esa manera que sólo él y Vegeta habían parecido poseer. Él tenía esa triste mirada de pena, una que ella despreciaba, mientras miraba a su sacudido estado, oculto en una bola de cubrecamas.

"¡No me mires como si fuera un niño desamparado Radditz!" gruñó cruelmente, sólo parcialmente consciente de cuan incesantemente grosera estaba siendo. Sabía que sonaba ridículo, su torpe lengua aparentemente tropezada con sus palabras a propósito.

"¡Sólo responde a mi pregunta!" Maldita esa perezosa lengua, sólo podía imaginar cuan retrasado eso había salido. Él suspiró tristemente, sentándose cerca de ella en la cama como si para confortarla con su cálida presencia. Bueno... no ayudó.

"Ella es Akasha." Dijo él, como si realmente estuviera hablando con un niño. Ella momentáneamente reflexionó en recriminarle por liberar lo obvio, pero se decidió contra ello tan pronto como él continuara.

"Ella es la Demonio de más edad viva. Es eterna, bendecida con la eterna belleza. Nadie sabe cuantos años tiene realmente... pero sabemos esto. En algún lugar en el camino... se le hubo sido dado el poder de ver el pasado." Bulma silenciosamente estuvo a punto de comentar en cuan pegajoso tal aparente "don" era este, pero fue interrumpida en su pensamiento en proceso cuando el hermoso Demonio había continuado.

"Cuando digo esto... quiero decir que puede ver vidas pasadas." Ohhhh. aunque pensó la borracha Bulma, agradecida por la tranquilidad de su lengua antes. Realmente hubiera quedado en ridículo con eso... como si realmente ya no hubiera alcanzado el título esta noche.

"Ella es... fue la prometida de Vegeta." Bulma casi se ahogó. Él había soplado las malditas palabras, como la mera mención de ellas habían drenado preciosa energía de su cuerpo.

"Yo... no creo que la "ame"... como tú tan extrañamente lo pusiste..." había reprochado, como si ella nunca debió haber incluso puesto las palabras Vegeta y Amor en una oración juntas.

"Pero su afecto hacia ella... es... impredecible como mejor. En eso estoy extremadamente desconcertado... Yo... no tiendo." Dijo sacudiendo su cabeza, como si en derrota.

-----------

Los hombres de Bulma comenzaron a temblar mientras volvía de nuevo a la realidad, secretamente odiándose por revivir tales plácidos momentos. Enterró su rostro en la humedad de su almohada, sollozando en la suave presión que sostenía. Inhaló profundamente, oliendo sólo el maldito olor de Lava del Infierno asaltando a sus sensibles fosas nasales. Deseaba que Radditz estuviera allí. Incluso si sólo para sentarse a su lado, tal acto le llevaría una inigualable comodidad a su alma en duelo.

No era ninguna tonta. Sabía por qué había estado en tal apuro en llegar a Akasha a su habitación. Y... incluso si ella hubiera sido. no era una tonta sorda. Torció su rostro en asco mientras sentía la enfermedad empapándola como una plaga de langostas. Se levantó violentamente de la cálida cama, volando al baño mientras el vómito comenzaba a filtrarse en su garganta, salpicando sobre las baldosas bajo sus pies. Tuvo arcadas furiosamente, una peor que la otra, mientras el podrido olor del licor perforaba su nariz y ojos. Finalmente lista para secar lo pesado, y comentarse entre resoplidos que tal sensación era casi peor que el vómito en sí, jadeó para respirar, sólo sintiéndose levemente mejor mientras el frío aire se deslizaba por sus pasajes y llenaba sus pulmones.

Estaba viendo las estrellas, su cuerpo sintiéndose golpeado y deforme mientras se hundía desamparada al frío, duro suelo. Envolvió sus brazos y plumosas alas a su alrededor, notando sólo por primera vez, que estaba vestida solamente en su sostén y ropa interior de encaje negro. Podía sin cuidado mientras trataba en vano, calmar su frío, tembloroso cuerpo.

-----------

Akasha se volteó para enfrentar el fúrico rostro de Vegeta, mientras notaba sus poderosos respiros de aire mientras intentaba calmarse. El aire estaba persistiendo alrededor de la temperatura de la habitación, pero ella comentó silenciosamente que sin duda no permanecería así. Mientras se hiciera su camino. Le sonrió malvadamente, como si sólo a través del silencio, estaba marcando su triunfo y la eterna derrota de él.

"¿Algo molesta a mi Rey?" preguntó, dejando que las palabras se filtraran suavemente fuera de sus labios. Su rico acento ataba cada palabra, pero él parecía inmune a tal idioma, mientras la miraba fieramente, aún yaciendo a su lado en el rojo dosel de satén de la cama.

"Te odio." Dijo con firmeza. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Akasha estaba casi sorprendida. Tan directo se había vuelto desde que ella había estado lejos. Pero... suspiró... siempre había sido una criatura impetuosa, tan arrogante y orgulloso, justo como un Rey debe ser.

"¿Oh? Bueno, eso no es exactamente lo que me mostraste anoche." Casi rió por su engreído rostro. Él frunció el ceño en ira pobremente oculta. 'Que bello hombre se ha vuelto Vegeta.' rió para sí misma en silencio. No es que él haya sido algo menos que hermoso alguna vez, simplemente no estaba en su sangre lo contrario, pero había crecido internamente y su control sobre su ira proveía prueba de tal transformación.

"Me engañaste." Respondió él, con puro odio filtrándose en cada palabra.

"No eres más que una sucia ramera. Me das asco." Cada palabra se sumergía en dolor, sufrimiento y rabia. Una combinación no escuchada usualmente del Rey de los Demonios. Akasha sólo rió, inmediatamente notando la alta temperatura en respuesta.

"No creas que puedes engañarme Vegeta. Conozco tu negro corazón." susurró, mirando fieramente en sus ojos, como si de hecho pudiera ver el frío miembro de piedra golpeando malvadamente en su pecho.

"Sé lo mucho que te preocupas por mí."

"Te desprecio."

"Me amas." Vegeta cerró sus ojos apretándolos, desesperadamente rogando con el dragón arañando en su interior. 'Cálmate.' Se ordenó en vano.

"Te detesto." Siseó a través de sus apretados dientes. No sentía amor alguno por ella. No sentía amor alguno. Sólo sentía odio, y temblaba en rabia, tratando de suprimir su crecimiento.

"Sí... sí..." Se burló de él.

"Al igual que detestas a esa pequeña Ángel ramera tuya." ¿Estaba tratando de hacerlo perder el control? Si era así... estaba funcionando maravillosamente. Con la mera mención de Bulma, sintió al demonio tomar control, casi cegando su vista con su furia. Casi la había ganado. Casi la había hecho una de ellos. Sería ella quien él hubiera despertado si Akasha no hubiera venido, persuadiendo su mente infestada de droga en desear lo que había sido suyo tanto tiempo atrás. Había sido como si el puro instinto hubiera tomado control, dejando solo su balbuceante tonto. Ahora Bulma probablemente nunca más le volvería a hablar. Como si leyendo sus pensamientos, Akasha rió una vez más.

"De hecho, probablemente rompiste su patético, frágil pequeño corazón." Se burló, como si la idea hubiera puesto indecible odio en su cuerpo. Obviamente despreciaba la mera mención del precioso. pequeño. Ángel del Rey.

"Dudo que ella siquiera vuelva a mirarte igual Vegeta. Nunca te verá como nada sino un monstruo." El dolor enfurecía a la criatura dentro, añadiendo leña al ardiente fuego atrapado dentro de su pecho. Ella tenía razón, y él lo sabía.

"Ella nunca te verá como nada sino lo que eres. Nada sino un monstruo." Sus ojos llenos de sangre, o así parecía mientras sus vasos sanguíneos se agrupaban juntos más cerca, rojo humeante filtrándose de los círculos de sus pupilas. Sus colmillos comenzaron a crecer... pero aún así... algo dentro lo estaba deteniendo... bajando al arribo de su ser interior.

"Así es Vegeta. Deja que tu demonio domine. Librarlo de este innecesario accesorio. Esto no eres tú. Sabes eso. ¡Deja de pretender ser algo que no eres!" entrenó su lado más oscuro, sonriendo en triunfo mientras la negra perforadora mirada cautivaba sus alguna vez orgullosos ojos.

"Ahora muéstrale Vegeta mi amor. Muéstrale la verdad. Muéstrale... ¡Lo que verdaderamente ERES!"

Y para la gran desgracia de ella. Vegeta obedeció.

-----------

Bulma todavía estaba agachada, casi desnuda en el suelo junto a su innecesariamente gran cama, cuando escuchó un enfurecido rugido, sacudiéndola en atención, seguido de un temblor colapsar y luego otro mientras dos alas negras venían alzándose a través de su pared. El dueño de las alas no era otro más que Akasha, apenas cubierta por una línea roja. Aterrizó con un enfermante ruido sordo al otro lado de la considerablemente gran habitación. Sangre comenzó a fluir de su frente, en firme flujo negro, sus ojos girando hacia atrás y adelante de su cabeza.

La escena había tomado lugar tan rápidamente, era como si Bulma hubiera estado mirando todo desde afuera de su propio cuerpo, sólo siendo despertada por su hipnotizado estado mientras jadeaba en horror. El atacante golpeó a través del agujero en la pared, golpeando más pedazos de concreto y piedra desparramados a través del roto sueño. Filosos pedazos de roca se hicieron polvo a su alrededor, y gritó en miedo, cubriéndose con sus desnudos brazos y piernas, tratando de escudarse de los filosos fragmentos de gruesa piedra.

"Vegeta..." susurró, su boca todavía escondida debajo de sus brazos. Estaba acunando sus rodillas con sus brazos, respirando en rápidos, filosos jadeos mientras la oscura criatura caminaba hacia el otro lado de su habitación. Sus ojos brillaban en un rojo sangre sin Dios, casi pareciendo sangrar sobre sus párpados, extraño humo disipándose frente de su rostro, filtrándose de sus ojos. Y para su horror, vio el brillo de luz en sus grandes caninos perforadores de carne. Estaba completamente fuera de control, y su principal objetivo en el momento, yacía derrumbado bajo una gran mesa de mármol, tratando en vano de esconderse de la poseída criatura. Su prometida. Akasha.

Odiándola como admitía hacer, Bulma sintió una fuerte ola de pena envolver su frío corazón, mientras miraba el visible miedo brillando en los ojos de la mujer. La traición. La incredulidad. O tal vez la sensación más fuerte para su mente que Bulma recibió fue la fuerte sensación de que algo que Akasha había estado planeando había sido disparado horriblemente.

Bulma se acobardó en desesperado miedo, mientras la ira de Vegeta continuaba encendiendo la habitación, causando una sensación de ardor filtrándose en su piel. Casi gritó mientras el caliente aire la rodeaba, volado a una indescriptible temperatura, y se dio cuenta por primera vez en su vida, qué sería sentir su carne derretida desde sus huesos. Miró en horror sin palabras mientras la criatura jalaba a Akasha de la garganta, alzándola alto sobre el suelo mientras ella lo miraba en respuesta, amplios ojos y ahogándose en su propia lengua. Él rió, una profunda y puramente malvada risa, algo que ella nunca había escuchado, antes de arrojar a su prometida lejos en la pared, más cerca de Bulma.

"Voy a matarte." Prometió. su voz estaba enredada con un mal, poseído en segunda voz, ambas se derretían juntas para crear la voz que enviaba escalofríos a través de su sobre calentado cuerpo. Él se estaba acercando más. La muerta criatura viniendo más y más cerca con cada caído paso. Más cerca... más cerca... más cerca.

Bulma alejó el miedo a un lado. ¡Maldita la cautivadora emoción de lástima! No podía mirar mientras él mataba a Akasha. Sabía que nunca se permitiría vivir con el conocimiento que ella podría haber ayudado.

Mientras él caminaba más cerca del caído, tembloroso cuerpo de su prometida, Bulma se abalanzó ante él, cubriendo a la temblorosa criatura que era su objetivo. Una firme mirada agració sus hermosas facciones, aunque sus mejillas estaban manchadas de negras marcas de rimel. Los ojos ojos de Vegeta se ampliaron, como también lo hizo Akasha que miraba desesperadamente protegida por un débil Ángel. El mismo que ella había tratado de hacer asesinar, cuando su plan había sido disparado.

"¡Por qué estás protegiéndola!" Gritó la multi voz de Vegeta. Su rugido era anormal, sacudiendo las paredes en su despiadado tono. Bulma hizo un gesto de dolor, pero no se movió, mirando fijamente en sus sangrantes ojos, buscando por alguna señal del hombre al que casi le había dado su corazón estuviera todavía allí.

"¡No te dejaré matarla Vegeta!" Gritó, cubriendo el cuerpo de piel oscura incluso más.

"Si la quieres muerta... tendrás. tendrás que matarme primero." Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que acababa de hacer una negociación mortal. Ni tampoco hubiera visto la feroz sonrisa que se estiró en el alocado rostro de Akasha. Tal vez su plan no fallaría después de todo.

La ira de Vegeta se alzó de nuevo a impredecibles niveles y los ojos de ella se ampliaron en shock mientras sentía los pequeños cabellos de sus brazos comenzar a ondear ligeramente. Se preocupó sólo por un segundo que el cabello en su cabeza no estallara en llamas, antes que su absoluto miedo tomara control de lo supuesto.

Vegeta caminó más cerca, poniendo una implacable mano alrededor de su garganta. Era la primera vez que Bulma se había dado cuenta siquiera que Vegeta estaba vestido en nada más que un par de boxers de seda de un profundo rojo casi negro y su siempre presente collar de metal... Su honor. Incluso en su estado como demonio, él era aún tan innegablemente sexy que tuvo que obligar a sus ojos a mirar lejos. Tenía que ser fuerte. Por Akasha. Pero por sobre todo... por ella misma.

Él la obligó rudamente a sus pies, casi alzándola sobre el suelo. Quería desgarrarla en pedazos en donde estaba. Romper su frágil pequeño cuello en sus manos. Sentir los duros huesos rasgarse a nada en su tortuoso agarre. Escucharla gritar y gemir su nombre, como se había prometido que haría hace lo que parecía días atrás. Matarla sería un placer, pero algo lo detuvo. Le dijo que no, ella era demasiado importante. Así que en cambio, la puso rudamente contra una pared, brillando sobre ella, queriendo morder en sus temblorosos labios... hacerlos sangrar en su boca.

"P... por favor Vegeta." Tembló ella, sus gruesos labios sacudiéndose y estrangulando las palabras mientras las decía. Ella tenía miedo de él... Él se alimentaba de ese evidente miedo.

"Por favor... no eres... no eres tú mismo." Tragó duro, atreviéndose a mirar en sus despiadados, sangrantes ojos. Ante su declaración, Vegeta sonrió acercando su cuerpo peligrosamente cerca del de ella, amando como sus ojos intentaban obligarse lejos de su expuesto cuerpo. 'Te quiere ahora más que nunca Vegeta.' Las voces llamaron, tan lejanas.

"¿Cómo lo sabes Princesa?" desafió en una profunda voz, la sonrisa aún pegada en su regodeante hermoso rostro.

"¿Cómo siquiera sabes quien soy?" Preguntó, moviéndose media pulgada más cerca de su tembloroso cuerpo, tan obviamente aterrorizado hasta la muerte de su acercamiento.

"No lo sabes. No sabes nada de quien soy ni de las cosas que hago." Hirvió en furia en su rostro. La triste parte era, que a este punto, ella estaba convencida que sus palabras eran ciertas.

"Adelante... pregunta mi tesoro." Le dijo él.

"Pregúntame a donde voy cuando no estas cerca. Qué hago... cuando te sientas aquí, en tu patética cama, en tus patéticos pensamientos, pensando sobre mí." Los ojos de ella se ampliaron ante sus palabras, la realización de sus sentimientos hacia él siendo arrojada en su rostro. Él sabía.

"Es verdad hermosa... sé que sueñas conmigo..." Sonrió, su dedo moviéndose provocativamente por su suave estómago.

"Justo... así. Esto..." los ojos de ella se ampliaron en vergüenza y absoluta rabia mientras se daba cuenta donde era su destino. Pero hizo la ira a un lado... sabiendo en qué problemas podría meterla su lengua. La muerta mirada en los ojos de él no estaba haciendo lo mejor.

"Vegeta..." susurró ella, girando su rostro lejos mientras él se movía más cerca, sus dedos danzando peligrosamente sobre la parte superior de su ropa interior.

"Por favor... por favor no hagas esto." Rogó ella... sus ojos cargando el peso de descubiertas lágrimas.

"Que no haga qué Ángel..." sonrió malvadamente, fieros ojos brillando mientras él posicionaba su mano y la movía dentro de sus bragas.

"¡¿Qué hago Bulma?" Gritó en risa, hundiendo un dedo en ella.

"¡Dime a donde voy cuando no ves a tu precioso Rey!" Ella comenzó a llorar más fuerte mientras la mano de él agarraba el lado de su rostro, haciéndola mirarlo mientras él empujaba dolorosamente hacia arriba.

"Yo... ¡No lo sé!" Sollozó salvajemente.

"Ohh... sí sabes..." Susurró él, obligándola a mirarlo mientras se inclinaba a su nivel visual, su mano moviéndose lentamente dentro de su febrilmente caliente cuerpo.

"Sólo no quieres saber... ¿verdad? ¡prefieres creer que fui nada más que un cobarde, descerebrado idiota!" Ella comenzó a moler sus dientes juntos, arañando sus uñas contra la pared del dolor y vergüenza, aunque estaba escuchando fuertemente cada palabra que él decía.

"Bueno voy a abrir tus ojos pequeño Ángel..." Susurró, chupando sus labios sensualmente mientras ella apretaba sus dientes.

"Soy un asesino pequeña. ¿Sabes lo que hago con los que se oponen a mí Ángel? Los mato. Los torturo." Siseó amenazantemente, dos dedos entrando y saliendo de ella.

"No sólo hombres... sino mujeres... Y niños." Escupió en una atormentada voz, casi pareciendo indignado de sí mismo.

"Pero no sólo eso... Ángel... Oh. Soy mucho peor..." susurró tan tranquilamente que ella apenas oyó.

"Bebo su fuerza de vida mi pequeño juguete... bebo su sangre. ¿Y sabes por qué mi amor?" Sus ojos se ampliaron mientras sus labios se presionaban más cerca de su garganta, aunque no podía nada sino rogar que se detuviera.

"Lo hago... porque quiero." Con eso hundió sus colmillos en su cuello, sintiendo más que escucharla gritar a través de su desgarrada garganta, erosionando dolorosamente por su esófago. Ella presionó sus uñas en los hombros de él, rompiendo la piel y enviando profundos oscuros ríos de sangre hundiéndose por su espalda.

Él tomó su muslo y la obligó a estar a horcajadas en su cintura mientras hundía sus dientes más profundo en la suave carne de su cuello, sus dedos aún entrando y saliendo de su húmeda abertura. Estaba siendo drenada de toda energía. Era como nada que hubiera sentido alguna vez. Tan doloroso que podía gritar y sin embargo tan apasionado, dobló sus brazos alrededor de él, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar con vidriosos ojos al techo, avecinándose muy por encima.

Disfrutando el más fácil acceso, Vegeta una vez más hundió sus dientes más profundo en la herida carne, sintiendo las venas y materia rompiéndose bajo su fuerza, empujando más y más sangre en su desesperada boca. Estuvo sorprendido que ella lo empujara más fuerte hacia ella, pero prodigada la sensación de su caliente, húmeda piel presionando en la suya.

Ella podía sentir la muerte sobre ella por la tirante oscuridad sobre sus ojos. ¿A dónde iría? ¿Se merecía el Cielo? ¿Qué si no? Las preguntas comenzaron a nublar mientras la muerte venía por ella. Bulma cerró sus ojos, su rostro mirando al techo, pero en cambio viendo blancos cielos.

"Es tan hermoso." Susurró al aire a través de entumecidos labios.

El cuerpo de Vegeta estaba incrementado en vida por la enorme energía que el Ángel le estaba dando. Su fuerza vital penetrando a través de sus venas, dándole fuerza que nunca hubiera imaginado. Fuerza suficiente para despertarlo de la oscuridad. Nunca se había sentido tan vivo y sabía que Bulma podía decirlo por su fuerte abrazo comenzaba a debilitarse hasta que colgó inmóvil en sus brazos. Estaba muriendo. Él la estaba matando.

Luchando para ganar control sobre su poseído cuerpo, sacó sus colmillos ferozmente de su garganta, enviando un rocío de sangre a su pálido rostro. Miró en sus muertos ojos, notando que ella no parecía estar mirándolo, sino a algo totalmente diferente. Algo que no estaba realmente allí.

Nunca se había sentido tan fortalecido en toda su vida, cada parte de su ser furioso con poder. Sólo había sentido esto una vez, el día que la había besado primero, desgarrando su frágil piel y vertiendo su sangre en su boca. Había anhelado por la sensación desde ese día, pero nunca había confiado en sí mismo lo suficiente para intentarlo de nuevo, sabiendo que acabaría con ella. Ahora luchaba desesperadamente en no rendirse a la fuerte tentación que explotaba en su cabeza.

"¡Termina lo que empezaste!" Gritó el dragón. "Termina su vida en tus brazos. Está destinado."

Miró fijamente a sus pálidos ojos, convenciéndose que simplemente no podía hacerlo por el pleno hecho de que necesitaba su rescate. A decir verdad, sabía que no debía matarla porque ella significaba algo para él. Se preocupaba por ella. Era un repugnante hecho que empujaba su camino en su mente, más duro intentaba obligarlo a salir.

Gruñendo en voz alta, hundió sus dientes en sus propios labios, rompiendo la gruesa piel y sintiendo el caliente líquido gotear de su boca. Presionó sus labios fuertemente contra los de ella, rezando que todavía tuviera la fuerza suficiente para tragar. Fue premiado mientras sentía su boca contornearse seguido de un trago fuerte. Desgarró incluso más su propia piel, vertiendo la filtrante sangre en la boca de ella mientras ella tragaba desesperadamente, aunque indudablemente inconsciente.

La levantó en sus brazos, aún alimentándola con su vida, mientras la llevaba a su habitación, poniéndola suavemente en su cama y alejando sus labios para mirarla. La sangre caía de sus pálidos labios y ella miraba fijamente si vida al techo mientras él cubría su cuerpo en rojas sábanas de satén. Escuchó su oscuro lado reírse de ella en voz alta.

"Ahora ves quien soy en verdad Bulma... y nunca me cambiarás."

-----------------

Bien todos... será mejor que me amen más que nunca por sacar dos capítulos en un día... es cierto que uno fue increíblemente corto comparado con los demás. ¡pero ni siquiera había imaginado que incluso iba a conectarme hoy! Taha... extraño, ¡¿eh? ¿Bueno qué piensan todos? ¿Demasiado crujiente? Bueno... verán... quiero que amen a Vegeta... que estén normalmente atraídos por él... pero... no quiero que lo piensen como alguna bola de mantequilla asexual Rey Demonio que se inclina ante algunos deseos de un Ángel desamparado tan pronto como la conoce. Les dije... este es un cuento complejo de contar... envuelve mirar a los personajes desde muchos ángulos... algunos puede no gustarle. ¿Pero no es eso lo que realmente nos hace a nosotros? Sus defectos. Vegeta está perturbado por su temperamento en el show... pero en mi fanfic es mucho más real que eso. Es un real alto ego... otra personalidad. ¿Pero su repentina "preocupación" por Bulma se mantiene a la bestia a raya? Mmmm... ¡De alguna manera lo dudo! Haha... hasta la próxima vez... gracias de nuevo por los reviews. Amor Camaro. Pd... ¡todavía estoy buscando por fanart!


	19. Capítulo 19

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Ángel Oscuro**

_(Dark Angel)_

Un fic de Camaro

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Sus pesados párpados se abrieron, revelando nada del remolino de universo que abarcaba su mente. El mundo no era nada sino una borrosa niebla, un vacío horizonte de dolor sin espacio, por dentro y por fuera. El mundo era tan solitario como ella. Tan roto. Donde una vez había habido un fuerte latido de su salvaje corazón, ahora había nada más que un destrozado recuerdo de lo que una vez fue. Se preguntaba si todavía latía, o si estaba tan desgastado como ella, muriendo, ahogándose... en un mar de vacíos sueños.

Fue aplastada. Su cuerpo sintiéndose tan destrozado como su mente... abusado... destrozado... violado. Cerró sus ojos sin vista. Él la había tocado. De la manera que un hombre no debería tocar nada que no fuera suyo. En una manera que un hombre no toca a ninguna mujer sino a su esposa. La avergonzó. Y ahora ella estaba estancada, sola en su abismo de desgracia sin fin, obligada por su miserable deshonor.

Se atrevió a mirar de nuevo, sabiendo que eventualmente, sería descubierta de su soledad. Miró al techo avecinándose millas arriba... o así parecía. Tal vez no era el hecho de que estaba tan alto que la perturbaba. Tal vez lo que desgarraba a sus enrojecidos ojos... era eso... no era su techo. Era un shockeante reflejo de la caída del primer Ángel. Cubierto desde su brillante corona, hasta sus santos pies en sangre, había sido disparado en repetidas ocasiones por el agache de un Demonio. Las malvadas nubes manifestaban las lágrimas del Paraíso ante la caída de su salvador.

Pero el Ángel caído estaba todavía con ellos, ¿o no? En cada buena acción, él se reflejaba, en cada amor... él abundaba. Estaba cuidándolos por siempre, como un pastor que vigila su rebaño, cuidándolos, amándolos. Prometiéndoles estar por siempre. Pero... pero Él no estaba aquí. No en este reino sin Dios. Al menos esperaba que no. No era digno de Él. Ella ya no era más digna de Su amor. Oró en silencio. que en efecto Él no estaba aquí... no podía verla en su absoluta vergüenza.

Se había caído del sendero. La carretera llevando a la vida y al indecible amor. Había abandonado su corazón, cayendo por una criatura que no sabía nada de eso. Y aquí yacía ella. Dejada de lado por ambos su corazón... y el que lo poseía. Estaba avergonzada. Pero aún no tanto por él... se había avergonzado a sí misma. Y fue a recoger los beneficios de tal equivocado sendero... ¡Maldito su engañoso corazón! ¡Maldito su engañoso curso!

Y sin embargo aún, estaba recostada pensando en él... en la oscura, despiadada criatura que sostenía su cuerpo y su corazón esclavitud. Sabía mejor. Sabía mejor que engañarse en creer que él la había salvado. Pero la mirada estaba todavía allí... todo lo mismo. La mirada... la emoción. ¿Realmente había pasado ante sus ojos? ¿Su febril decencia se había convertido en una eterna muerte, cegada por tal falsedad?

Podía sentir las frías lágrimas fluyendo en sus ojos. No intentó detenerlas. Las merecía. Pero... no podía llorar realmente. No había tenido la fuerza. Emocional y físicamente estaba drenada. Y así dejó a las silenciosas cuentas fluir suavemente por ambas mejillas que esperaban, enfriándose considerablemente en su congelada, muerta y pálida pie. No las quitaría... no es que tuviera el poder de mover su brazo de todas modos.

Pero el pensamiento todavía plagaba su indigna alma. ¿Por qué se había detenido él? Tan simple pregunta, pensarían que la respuesta podría ser simple también. En eso... estarían equivocados... ¿Era sólo por el rescate que la había salvado? ¿O había habido algo más? ¡Malditos sus errantes pensamientos! ¿No la habían engañado lo suficiente ya? ¿Debían seguir blasfemándola más?

Extrañaba su hogar. Extrañaba las respuestas... la simplicidad de todo. Pero para ser más contundente... Extrañaba a Yamcha. El dulce, aniñado Yamcha con su somera mente y simples pensamientos, tan legible como el primer libro de un niño. No era que tales cualidades eran exactamente redentoras, pero después de las complejas situaciones y absoluta confusión, nada parecía más exquisito que una simple mente. Un amable corazón.

Pero no sólo se había arruinado a sí misma, lo había violado a él por preocuparse por Vegeta, su opuesto en cada concebible manera. Era culpable. Su necio corazón la había traicionado, haciéndole sentir emociones que no debían estar allí. Amaba a Yamcha... ¡Por todas las estrellas en el Cielo lo amaba!

Pero entonces... aquí estaba ella... durmiendo en la cama del Diablo por sus perdidas emociones. Había deshonrado su amor puro. Había manchado su cristalina claridad por sentir lujuria por un hermoso monstruo. Una criatura despiadada del Infierno, impuros motivos cursando constantemente a través de sus hastiadas venas. Y ella había caído víctima de su presa, voluntariamente, corriendo como un pequeño animal en una trampa obvia.

Estaba demasiado débil como para detener las lágrimas ahora cayendo sin piedad de sus ojos sin emoción. Incluso si hubiera tenido la fuerza, se negaba a obstaculizarlas. Ellas eran su única prueba que profundo, un alma todavía existía aunque ella casi la había sacrificado por un hermoso rostro. Sus ojos estaban casi cegados por las empapadas lágrimas que encharcaban sus costados. Pero no necesitaba la visión para sentir al intruso que acechaba en las sobras de su propia habitación.

Él se avecinó sobre ella, una extraña... ilegible mirada en su rostro. Algo en su expresión casi representaba un sentido del horror antes de ser reemplazado por una calmada... resuelta tristeza.

* * *

Él había pensado que ella estaba muerta. Mirando fijamente al techo, ¿sabría alguna vez cuan enfermo tales pensamientos lo habían vuelto? ¿Sabría alguna vez cuantas veces había vomitado en preocupación que él ni siquiera podía entender o describir? ¿Sabría alguna vez cuantas horas la había mirado, alimentándola con su propia sangre para curar las heridas en su cuello y mantener su corazón latiendo? No era ningún misterio que el proceso de cura de un demonio era el doble que el de un Ángel, y él había usado tal poder para mantenerla viva. Pero aún así, sus ojos eran claros cristalinos, el tipo de claridad que sólo ves en esas personas cercanas a la muerte. Su tono de piel más encendido que la sensación del raro miedo. Estaba fantasmalmente pálida.

Se había sentado a su lado a a través de innumerables horas. Ni siquiera sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, porque el sol se había puesto y levantado a la vez, y ahora estaba cayendo rápidamente desde el rojo cielo. Él simplemente la había mirado, temiendo que si alejaba sus ojos en cualquier momento dado, ella eligiera escaparse.

¿Lo odiaría para siempre? ¿No se merecía tal destino? Él la había lastimado física y mentalmente. Casi había asesinado su débil cuerpo. Y si eso no era suficiente casi había desolado a su fuerte mente. La había tratado rudamente y más fuerte de lo que hubiera sentido alguna vez, la culpa empapándolo repetidamente. Recordándole de la manera que la había tocado.

¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? ¡¿Cómo? Había tratado a la única, a quien había considerado digna de respeto, como a una prostituta común del palacio. Como si no fuera nada. La había lastimado profundamente en su violencia y ahora estaba cosechando las consecuencias de ese acto vergonzoso.

Pero a pesar de todo... casi deseó haberla matado. Porque su odio por la Princesa sólo se había propagado a través del aborrecimiento de tales débiles emociones que lo estaban bombardeando. Culpa... Tristeza. Esto no servía de nada para el Rey Demonio. Él nunca debería sufrir esas sensaciones de mal gusto que desgarraban el alma de un hombre. ¿Entonces por qué sentía tan fuertemente por ella? Como si... por algún hechizo mágico, estuviera siendo constantemente atraído a ella. Él estaba por sobre esos penosos afectos. Ellos no lo gobernarían a él o a su reino.

Y a través de todos los conflictivos sentimientos, allí estaba la siempre presente furia... Furia de sí mismo, sí. Obviamente. Porque odiaba haber sido reducido a tomar a una mujer contra su voluntad. Tal flagrante deshonra para sí mismo y su trono. Estaba en tal furia que había arrancado su collar de metal de su garganta y lo había arrojado a través de la habitación. No tenía honor alguno y por lo tanto no debería usarlo, el orgulloso símbolo de su familia. Pero a través de todo el auto desprecio... estaba enojado con ella.

Una pregunta de inimaginable magnitud plagó su podrida mente. ¿Por qué había protegido a Akasha? ¡¿No sabía la tonta lo que la despiadada perra le había hecho a él? Y ahí fue cuando se había golpeado ridículamente fuerte. Por que ella no lo sabía. ¿Cómo podría? Sólo porque una miserable historia era conocida a través del Infierno... no significaba en absoluto que sugiriera que criaturas de Luz hubieran sido informadas. Y así colgó su cabeza y la miró, sintiéndose como un idiota más grande de lo que jamás se hubiera encontrado.

Miró fijamente en sus ojos sin vida y se despreció tanto más. Porque las mágicas orbes, constantemente ardiendo con furiosa reserva, estaban vacías ahora. Todavía hermosa con la pálida pie, y el marfil cabello... no podía evitar sino sentir que ahora... ella no era nada más que la sombra de la orgullosa criatura que fue antes.

'Entonces Vegeta,' se dijo a sí mismo en una voz hostil, 'Tuviste lo que deseabas. ¡La rompiste idiota! ¡¿Estás contento ahora?'

Quería derrumbarse en el suelo y dormir, olvidarse del alocado mundo que había infectado con su ira. Dejar de tener que mirar en esos vacíos ojos que desgarraban su pecho. Pero tanto como deseara poder borrar esa escena de su mente, no podía alejar su mirada. Y así apenas se asomó sobre ella. Nunca moviéndose. Nunca hablando. Ya que las únicas señales de vida... se deslizaban silenciosamente por sus húmedas mejillas.

Sintió dolor. Verdadero dolor en su cuerpo que dudaba que alguna cuchilla mortal pudiera infligir. Golpeaba una y otra vez en su pecho, torciendo el invisible cuchillo montado en su corazón. Nunca había sentido nada igual. Y se preguntó... sólo en silencio... si estaba viniendo de hecho de ella. ¿Estaba ella sintiendo dolor? Si era así... sólo podía maldecir más su propia miserable existencia. Sentía que la había matado. Arrancado el siempre presente fuego en sus ojos, dejándole nada más que un vacío recuerdo de lo que fue una vez.

Lentamente, extendió su fría mano para tocar su frente. Ella hizo un gesto de dolor por su tacto, causando que una profunda furia se encienda en su vientre, aunque no contra ella... sino él mismo.

"Tienes fiebre." Comentó simplemente porque no podía encontrar nada mejor qué decir... ¿Porque cómo hablarías exactamente con alguien que casi había violado y asesinado el día anterior? No es exactamente el tipo de conversación que comenzarían con el usual... tema de "cómo está tu día".

Ella susurró algo tan tranquilamente, ni siquiera sus sobre sensibles oídos lo habían escuchado. Y así, vacilantemente, se inclinó hacia adelante, indicándole que repitiera.

"...Máta... me." dijo en el aire. Pero había sido suficiente... había escuchado cada sílaba mientras lo llenaba de dolor. Retrocedió como una serpiente quemada por una antorcha aceitada. Cómo podía ella. ¡¿Cómo podía pedirle eso? Casi había gritado en su desprecio por su pedido. ¿Cómo se atrevía a pedirle una cosa así a él?

"N-no..." respondió temblorosamente, ni siquiera notando el débil temblar de su tono, mientras procesaba en su mente giratoria qué le acababa de pedir. Por una vez... se dio cuenta... el rescate no significaba nada para él. No lo hubiera hecho por nada. No podría haberlo hecho por nada. Sabía que el rescate no era consuelo alguno en este momento... se negaba a intentar siquiera pretender que lo era. Estaba cansado de mentirle. Pero sobre todo... estaba mintiéndose a sí mismo.

"Te odio." Comenzó ella a sollozar, su roto cuerpo convulsionando de arriba a abajo, aunque trató de ocultarlo. Sus ojos lo traicionaron... porque confesaron abiertamente los sentimientos de pena y de dolor que amenazaron con robarle su orgullo. Sus cejas se levantaron subconscientemente. Estaba entristecido y no hizo intento en ocultar las pruebas. Hubiera estado allí a pesar de sus débiles intentos.

"Te odio." Repitió ella, rodeando su cuerpo con sus brazos.

"Amo a Yamcha... ¡y tú me robaste de él!" acusó, escupiendo las palabras tan fuerte como su áspera voz sin usar le permitía. Para ser honesto, aunque si se lo preguntaran una vez... probablemente serían volados a la otra vida, las palabras de ella realmente lo picaron. ¡Maldito ese patético prometido de ella! Se enderezó, pretendiendo estar en control... aunque se sentía como un niño... acobardado en la misericordia de ella.

"Serás devuelta a él. Lo prometo." Le dijo... aunque en verdad despreciaba hacer tales sugerencias, simplemente por que sabía que debía honrarlas. Estaba en contra del orgullo de su familia hacer una promesa y no mantenerla. Aunque en secreto... él detestaba el código de honor.

"No lo ves idiota..." sacudió ella su cabeza, tratando de cubrir su rostro en sus manos. Él odiaba su tono y la mayoría de todas sus palabras, pero no hizo mención mientras se sentaba suavemente junto a ella, notando cómo se alejaba de su repugnante presencia.

"Nunca podré estar con él. Tú. Tú me has deshonrado Vegeta. Me arruinaste. ¡QUIÉN VA A QUERERME AHORA!" ¡Gritó! El tono dolía pero menos que esas palabras. ¿Realmente se sentía de esa manera? ¿Como si no fuera nada por culpa de él? Él maldijo las acciones del dragón por milésima vez. ¿Por qué la tocó así? Nunca hubiera hecho eso si no hubiera perdido el control. ¡Maldita esa Akasha! ¡Maldito él de nuevo porque no sacó cada pedazo de furia tapada en su miserable pequeño cuerpo!

"Princesa... yo..." tartamudeó. Pero su sollozo cubrió cada palabra, haciéndolo inescuchable mientras ella berreaba incoherentemente.

"No lo entiendes Vegeta..." dijo, arrastrándose a su lado y abrazando su cuerpo sin vida.

"Nunca podré volver a casa. Simplemente nunca podré volver. No lo ves... se fue... mi vida... yo..." ni siquiera podía hablar a través de las lágrimas. Y así se quedaron en silencio, él, esperando su respuesta, y ella, esperando que volviera la cordura. Lo que parecían como horas sólo fueron unos pocos minutos hasta que los histéricos gemidos y sollozos fueron reducidos a un filtrante líquido de dolor de pecho.

"Nada podrá ser alguna vez lo mismo Vegeta. Me he... me he convertido en otra persona. Yo... no soy quien era antes. He sido manchada. ¿Cómo podría posiblemente volver a él siendo solamente un disfraz superficial de la oscura criatura que acecha dentro? Estoy harta Vegeta. No soy una Princesa... ni siquiera soy un Ángel..." su cuerpo comenzó a ser azotado con silenciosos sollozos una vez más. "No soy nada."

¿Cómo podría posiblemente convencerla de cuan equivocada estaba?

"Princesa. Yo... ¿no lo ves?" Dijo lentamente, aunque soltando cada palabra con sinceridad. Quería asegurarle de tales falsedades. Ella significaba mucho más para él de lo que incluso podía imaginar. ¿Era eso nada? Quería abrazarla con fuerza... dejarla llorar su dolor sobre su hombro. Entibiar su tierna alma con la falta de la suya propia.

"Tú no eres nada. Pero tienes razón... has cambiado... eres diferente." Repitió, casi sonriéndole.

"Tú eres algo más."

Ella lo miró en silenciosa incredulidad por sus amables palabras. Sacudió su cabeza, cerrando sus adoloridos ojos.

"¿Cómo puede ser eso? Soy mala por dentro Vegeta. Un demonio... por siempre atrapado en el cuerpo de un Ángel. No soy nada." Susurró. ¿Alguna vez saldría de esta auto destructiva trampa? No era consolar a una mujer en duelo fuera algo común cada día fuera una ocurrencia para él. Lo estaba encontrando realmente bastante inquietante.

"Pero esa criatura dentro tuyo te hace más fuerte Ángel. Úsala." Antes de haber terminado su respuesta se arrepintió de ella. Un profundo ceño fruncido cruzó las facciones de ella.

"¿Usarla como tú Vegeta?" Él sintió el escozor de la bofetada por su áspero comentario.

"¿Usarla para intimidar mujeres indefensas? ¡¿Para casi matarlas?" Con cada palabra que ella escupía, él sentía su cuerpo hundiéndose más y más.

"¡Eres un monstruo! ¡Te odio incluso ahora! Imagina cómo crecerá eso cuando tomes control del Paraíso." Los ojos de él se ampliaron, desconocido para él. Ella sonrió, aunque era tan increíblemente obvio que no encontraba nada ni remotamente de humor en esta situación.

"¿Qué? ¿Creíste que una cabeza hueca, ingenua criatura como yo nunca reflexionó en tales cosas?" Hirvió a través de dientes fuertemente apretados. "Estúpido Ángel." Se burló ella... "Tan fácilmente engañado... tan rápidamente manipulado... tan tonta que ni siquiera se pregunta sobre el futuro." Lo miró duramente, él podía haber jurado por una fracción de segundo que ella se había convertido en alguien más.

"¿Crees que no sé que sucederá si tienes éxito? ¿Crees que no sé que todos por los que me he preocupado alguna vez serán llevados a la nada a tu paso? ¿Tendré incluso un hogar Vegeta? ¿O eso también será reducido a botín en tu triunfo?"

Él la miró... ni siquiera atreviéndose a responder. ¿Qué podría decir posiblemente para disuadirla de tal razonamiento, cuando él sabía que era correcto? Podía mentir... decir que estaba equivocada y que sus seres queridos serían perdonados por su piedad. Pero no lo haría. Ella habría sabido la diferencia de ambas maneras.

"Mi corazón está tan destrozado como mis sueños. ¿O debería decir mi futuro? Tu clase destruirá generaciones de lo que los Ángeles han adquirido. El equilibrio será arrojado a los vientos. Y tú gobernarás como siempre lo has hecho. Corporeizado en tus propias demandas despiadadas, el universo olvidado por el conocido Dios. Y con tu asenso... estoy destinada a mi caída." El fondo de sus rojos desgarrados ojos se estaban lastimando de nuevo, pero ella los negó notablemente.

"Nada puede ser lo que fue una vez. Nunca estaré con mi padre. Nunca me casaré con Yamcha..." dijo las palabras con esa calma de finalidad, era como si estuviera firmando su propia garantía de muerte.

"Nunca tendré mi propio hogar... y yo... yo..." las atrapadas lágrimas navegaron de nuevo, haciendo cascada en su usual manera por sus húmedas mejillas, como si su suministro fuera ilimitado.

"Nunca tendré una familia... nunca seré una mamá..." La sugerencia cortó más profundo a Vegeta de lo que ella sería capaz de saber. Antes que pudiera contenerse, la había alzado en sus brazos, abrazando su temblorosa forma y entibiándola con su cuerpo. Podría importarle menos en qué débil había sido reducido. Sabía que ella tenía razón en sus sospechas. Como si él no le hubiera causado suficiente rigor en este momento... ella sabía que con el tiempo sólo empeoraría. Y así él la abrazó en un abrazo de oso, calmando su temblorosa espalda y susurrando una y otra vez palabras que hace mucho tiempo había jurado que nunca le permitiría a sus labios pronunciar.

"Lo siento..." susurró en su cabello... "Lo siento mucho."

Pero aún no la había liberado en su prisión de soledad, cuando ella respondió en una muertafría furia. Palabras que lo acecharían por siempre.

"Es por eso que espero que mueras mañana."

* * *

Bien. Ahí lo tienen. Vegeta finalmente se disculpó. Bueno... Tengo algunos FABULOSOS fanarts para mostrarles chicos de algunos de mis asombrosos lectores. Si les gustaría ver más... mándenme su dirección de correo electrónico y me aseguraré de enviárselos directamente. Bueno... ¡hablaría más pero me voy de nuevo a otra entrevista y voy a llegar tarde! Amor Camaro


	20. Capítulo 20

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Ángel Oscuro**

_(Dark Angel)_

Un fic de Camaro

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

"Espero que mueras." Esas palabras habían infestado su mente y estaban filtrándose más en sus pensamientos. Cantaban una y otra vez en su cabeza como una molesta canción de la que no te puedes deshacer. El único problema era... esto no era canción alguna... y no era molestia lo que plagaba su desintegrado humor. Era dolor. Ella había querido decir esas palabras. Las había querido decir desde el fondo de su piro corazón. El corazón que ahora creía que estaba pudriéndose en su pecho sólo porque había tomado placer en algo extraño a lo que su conciencia le decía.

¿Y qué era exactamente bueno y malo? ¿Cómo se puede descifrar la diferencia realmente? ¿Hay directrices que él simplemente no conocía? ¿Habían duras y rápidas reglas que él simplemente había sido ignorante todo este tiempo? Qué idea absurda de todos modos. Lo que podría parecer completamente civil en una tierra podía ser concebido como bárbaro en otra. ¿Pero eso necesariamente significaba que era malo? Pensó que la idea no era nada más que una locura. ¿Quién exactamente decidía qué es "bueno" y qué es "malo" de todos modos? ¿Eran los Ángeles los que establecían todas las normas del universo?

Pero allí yacía ella... incluso esta mañana. Acurrucada en una penosa bola de auto pena, creyendo que estaba arruinada. Nada más que mercancías arruinadas. Vacía porque ya no se sentía como un Ángel. ¡Bah! Ridículo. ¡Qué raza débil! Qué salvaje de su parte creer que algo que ellos habían hecho en UNA noche podía borrar permanentemente lo que eran. Deberían tener más fe en ellos mismos que eso.

Sacar cualquier parte de un Demonio... y todavía él seguiría siendo lo que había sido originalmente desde nacimiento. Sacar su honor... su orgullo. Y todavía negro corazón permanecía. Podrían incluso tanto como desgarrar las alas de su espalda, reemplazándolas con un conjunto de blancas... y aún así su verdadera naturaleza permanecería. No era algo que ciertas tentaciones o emociones pudieran destruir. Pero supuso que los Ángeles... en toda su debilidad emocional no podían ser persuadidos por tal práctico razonamiento. Sin duda eran una raza insolente a veces.

Estaba de pie entre sus miles de guerreros, pensando no en el trato a mano, sino en la manera que se veía ella cuando dormía. No había podido dormir mucho... el sofá en el que se había acostado era tan cómodo como dormir en las rocas, y a decir verdad... había pasado mucho de la noche cuidando al Ángel durmiendo en su cama, asegurándose que todos sus signos vitales permanecieran intactos.

Nappa, Comandante y Jefe de sus ejércitos, estaba a su lado derecho, mirando en orgullo al pequeño pero eficiente número de hombres, que él mismo había entrenado personalmente. Conocía la posibilidad de una verdadera batalla apareciera remotamente... pero lo había hecho su asunto ensamblar sus más fuertes guerreros en caso que el bastardo Ángel se pusiera a luchar. Bárbaro grupo de idiotas. Secretamente deseaba que los Ángeles le dieran a su Maestro una excusa para desgarrarlos. pero suspiró sabiendo que eso era simplemente un deseo. Esto era... después de todo, sólo un encuentro para llegar a términos con las demandas del Señor Oscuro. Nappa anhelaba ver esa sincera miserable gracia del rostro del Gran Rey, cuando Vegeta devolviera a su hija en pedazos. Sin duda Vegeta no tenía intención de llevar a cabo su parte del trato. Al menos no lo había querido al principio.

Pero verán... Nappa era uno de los muchos Lords y Ladies presentes en la gran mesa durante la demoníaca celebración. Aunque estoy segura que podrían descifrar tanto más que él no era uno de los del tipo de discusiones políticas intelectuales, porque imaginaba que esos tópicos eran un desperdicio, él había presenciado las muchas escenas afectuosas entre los dos. Al principio se había reído, como lo habían hecho muchos conocidos hombres en la audiencia, sospechando que su provocador Rey estaba haciendo deporte de la virgen Princesa. Y, había remarcado con una ceja levantada, ¡¿quién no estaría con ella pavoneándose en ese vestido? Pero después de algún tiempo, había visto la escena con interés... notando... sólo... curiosas cosas.

Ahora, ¿qué clase de guardia sería Nappa si no conociera a su Rey? Bueno... la respuesta es muy sencilla... no sería su guardia. Ahora decir que Nappa conocía a su Rey sería una clara subestimación. Porque el guardia real había estado con su Señor desde el día que había sido concebido por la hermosa Reina Sasha. Estos pensamientos trajeron una rara sonrisa a su atractivo rostro. Y digo atractivo honestamente. ¿Porque creen que un hombre se afeitaría su cabeza honestamente para quedar calvo completamente si no tenía atractivo facial con qué contrarrestarlo? Además de lo obvio... Vegeta no admitía guardias feos en su escuadrón de élite.

Y así la extraña rareza de una sonrisa agració su rostro, recordando que salvaje pequeña bestia había sido Vegeta de joven. Sus constantes demandas a gritos. Incluso su feroz fruncir de ceño tenía un aire de intimidante furia, incluso como un pequeño bebé encerrado en su cuna. Y después de hacer su primer asesinato... que engreído renacuajo.

Pero mientras crecía... Nappa comenzó a tener un secreto aprecio por la hermosa criatura. Llevaba la orgullosa postura de su madre y masculina autoridad, pero posiblemente más intrigante, la rara belleza de su madre. Napa podía recordar claramente a la madre de Vegeta. Ahh Reina Sasha... siempre ha de permanecer en los negros corazones de sus seguidores. ¿Realmente había pasado tanto tiempo desde que el padre de Vegeta le había arrancado el corazón a ella? Ahh. Debieron pasar años. En qué fina mujer se había se había convertido. Muy honorable. Muy similar a su hijo. Al menos uno de ellos.

Nappa le había enseñado a Vegeta el valor de apreciar al enemigo. Y como usar eficientemente la víctima para tu ventaja. Él había demostrado efectivamente como drenar fuerza de tu agresor, sumergiendo los dientes en la garganta de un joven Ángel. Le había enseñado al picante joven Príncipe como añadir velocidad, fuerza y curación más rápida de la simple sangre. La sangre de Ángel era por lejos la más apetitosa y fuerte.

Nappa no tenía en cuenta lo del "derecho como primogénito." ¿Qué importaba ahora que Vegeta había tomado el lugar de Draco y estaba gobernando con autoridad y brillantez que su horrible hermano nunca podría imaginar? No era preocupación alguna y el nuevo Rey no debería ser despreciado. Además... el gigante pensó con una pequeña sonrisa... Vegeta era mucho más lindo que su casero hermano. Draco se veía casi idéntico a su padre. Demasiado masculino para el puntilloso gusto de Nappa. Eran las femeninas cualidades que Vegeta poseía que lo mantenía en el último favor de Nappa.

Y así toda su vida, Vegeta había estado bajo el constante cuidado de Nappa, preferido abiertamente. Así que pueden imaginarse que él podía ver cada perturbante revelación mientras ocurría. Tal vez había sido un tic de la ceja... no, no... tal vez una mirada que pasó sus ojos... bueno lo que sea que fuere, había estado ciertamente allí esa noche. Así fueran o no los efectos de la Ceniza... Nappa simplemente no sabía. Pero el hecho era... que había estado ahí mucho últimamente. Y lo enervaba profundamente. Porque un Rey Demonio nunca debe caer bajo el hechizo de un Ángel.

* * *

Vegeta era miserable. Quién hubiera imaginado que las palabras de una simple mujer pudieran inflingir tal entumecido dolor. Un Ángel ni menos. ¡Bah! Maldita. Por supuesto que lo odiaría. ¡Por supuesto que lo querría muerto! ¡Él era su captor! Su enemigo. ¿Entonces por qué no se sentía como uno? 'Tantas preguntas...' suspiró. Desde que la había besado, había sido bombardeado por asoladoras emociones. Cosas como esa que simplemente no le sucedían. Y desde que había permitido a sus instintos vampiros superarlo, podía haber jurado incluso más conflictivos sentimientos habían arrasado con todo a través de su vacío pecho. ¿Lo había afectado la sangre de ella de alguna manera? La idea lo asustaba de alguna manera, sin embargo otra indeseada característica lo plagó últimamente. Esa idea no era desconocida... y ese era el problema.

"Ojalá nunca la hubiera conocido..." suspiró, tan entrelazado con el pensamiento que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que había profesado su declaración en voz alta.

"¿Qué mi Señor?" Nappa preguntó en confusión... dándole esa mirada. Ya saben... esa mirada de padres diciendo "Sé en qué está errando tu mente." Bueno... MIS padres tienen esa mirada de todos modos...

"Uhh." Vegeta tartamudeó por palabras que sonaran cerca a los incoherentes divagues que acababa de decir, cuando no se le ocurrió nada decidió ir con la autoridad.

"Dije... ¡Sigamos!" Ordenó. Nappa revisó su rostro... dándole de nuevo otra mirada ampliamente conocida... diciendo "Sé que estás mintiendo pero lo dejaré pasar" antes de arrojar su puño en el aire.

"¡VETE!" Gritó. Vegeta podría haber jurado que el Paraíso escuchó su beligrante berreo. Sus pensamientos rápidamente perecieron como un profundo zumbido de una alegría haciendo eco a través de la ardiente tierra, antes de que fuertes alas negras comenzaran a batir al unísono. Miles de pares de pies se alzaron del suelo, como un enjambre de cegadoras plagas de langostas mientras se metían a través del Infierno en una ensordecedora muchedumbre.

Se lanzaron hacia la barrera, una temerosa inspiradora visión para todos los que habían sido agraciados con tal espantosa escena. Cubrían la oscura tierra como sombras, Vegeta liderándolos orgullosamente, aunque subconscientemente estaba yaciendo junto a una hermosa criatura de cabello azul platino en su cama.

Volando sobre un lago de sangre, arrojó una desviada mirada a su hermoso reflejo. Duro cromo cubría todo su cuerpo, pesado y oneroso para cualquier hombre normal, pero él lo usaba con orgullo. Había sido la armadura favorita de su padre antes que hubiera encontrado desafortunadamente su final. A su madre siempre le había gustado... o así le había dicho Draco. Pero Vegeta era de alguna manera del tipo de estilo y siempre usaba su armario con orgullo. Un objeto oscuro negro de metal cubría su pecho, con la forma de un dragón. Sus garras casi parecían romperse de su pecho como si lo contuviera en obstinado aire. Pero tal vez su más favorito, era la aterradora apariencia de su rostro.

Él había insistido en remodelar la vieja armadura de su Padre, y como tal, prodigar el resto de su cuerpo también. Metal negro rastreado alrededor de sus mejillas como gruesas tiras de tigre. Hecho magníficamente por la, ahora difunta, costurera real, le daba un monstruoso afecto, creando incluso más satisfactorio terror en el corazón de todo el que se atrevía a oponerse a él. Las tiras mecían su fuerte cuello, saliéndose para permitir visible acceso al negro collar de honor de familia que orgullosamente se aferraba a su garganta. En sus brazos usaba una pinza. Esa creación excelentemente brillante de ese tonto Oolong era ciertamente una sorpresa. La pinza se agarraba fuertemente al codo de un Demonio, cubriendo su brazo hasta la muñeca, cubriendo todo los nudillos, en un grueso, oscuro tono de metal. El verdadero genio estaba mostrado dentro, porque con un simple sacudir de la muñeca, o un presurizado puño, cuatro filos se liberaban de los nudillos, listos y dispuestos a aferrarse a la carne de un caído hombre y desgarrarla desde las costuras.

Vegeta no necesitaba esas armas, aunque hacían los asesinatos mucho más rápidos y comprensiblemente divertidos. Aunque hacían las matanzas más fáciles, él disfrutaba la sensación de pedazos de carne bajo sus afiladas uñas mientras cortaba la garganta de un enemigo. Amaba la humedad que salpicaba en su rostro mientras las venas en el cuello se rompían y decapitaban el ya muerto cuerpo. Pero por sobre todo... amaba saborear a sus víctimas como Nappa le había mostrado lo que parecía una eternidad atrás.

Siempre hacerlo rápido y sin problemas. Sacar sólo lo que necesitas y desechar el resto. Presionar tu cuerpo hasta que puedas sentir la sangre bombeando más rápido a través de tus venas y luego la milagrosa droga haría su efecto.

A pesar de todo su anterior misterio, Vegeta sonrió malvadamente in absoluta alegría. Porque luchar era por lejos su actividad más hábil. Si sólo pudiera encontrar una criatura digna de ese talento que pudiera realmente presentarle un desafío. Pero ah. La fuerza en números también era buena. Pero secretamente supuso que no tendría la oportunidad de poner a prueba sus habilidades hoy. Esto era negocio, la única razón por la cual había reunido sólo una pequeña cantidad de guerreros. Ahora podrían pensar que mil Demonios sonaban como un montón, pero a decir verdad, era un número pequeño.

Vegeta miró al resquebrajado seco suelo que era el desierto del Infierno. Este no era un lugar agradable el que gobernaba. Esto era... bueno... el Infierno. El terreno baldío tenía un aura desesperanzada. Este era el lugar que embrujaba las pesadillas de muchos Ángeles. Este lugar era su casa. Se preguntaba a veces si en ese momento no había sido más que eso. No podía imaginarse qué se estaba perdiendo, porque esta era la única tierra que había conocido toda su vida. Pero tenía la clara sensación que el Paraíso no se parecía en nada a esto.

Entre nosotros tres... Ustedes, yo y Vegeta... Él siempre había estado fascinado por la idea del Paraíso. ¿Era tan horrible como todos decían? ¿Entonces por qué los celos y envidia de los Ángeles? Si ambos estaban tan fijos en estar contentos con donde estaban, ¿entonces por qué siquiera molestarse con los clichés? ¿Por qué incluso detestarse mutuamente? Pero la verdad era simplemente esto. El Paraíso era hermoso.

¿Cómo podía no serlo? Cada pintura, cada dibujo... siempre mostraba hermosas o femeninas criaturas en la mayor medida de su atracción. Además... su subconsciente sonrió. Un bastante erótico Ángel había venido de ese lugar y ciertamente no le había hecho nada mal. Ella era por lejos la criatura más feroz sobre la que había puesto sus impíos ojos. Por lo que no podía ser todo malo... ¿o sí? Se obligó a recordar preguntarle a ella sobre esas cosas la próxima vez que la viera.

Ahora eso trajo un triste pensamiento. ¡Ella probablemente no le volvería a hablar nunca de nuevo! Él casi no podía culparla. Se hubiera matado a sí mismo si él hubiera experimentado lo que ella esa noche. No estaba bien. Era malo. Y aunque las definiciones de esas palabras todavía no habían sido descifradas, sabía que en este caso, lo que había hecho estuvo muy mal. Se preguntó si sería castigado eventualmente por ese crimen contra un inocente. Se había dicho que eventualmente las cosas se ponen al día contigo. Pero nada lo había "atrapado" todavía, y sonrió ante el bienvenido pensamiento.

Pero supongo que fue ahí cuando notó la gruesa, blanca línea estirándose millas sobre millas a través del creciente horizonte, mientras millones sobre millones de guerreros alados de blanco volaban hacia ellos.

* * *

Bueno... ¡aquí tienen todos! Decidí ya que el otro tardó en salir... debía hacer dos... todavía estoy MUY interesada en el fanart... ¡aunque me encantaría saber si tienen alguna idea de donde demonios puedo escanear el mío! Sí tengo algunos increíbles trabajos por los maravillosos Otepoti y Salas. Si les gustaría verlos... mándenme un correo electrónico a ... Y por supuesto estaría absolutamente honrada enviarles algunos. Pero volviendo al fic... ¿entonces qué exactamente ESTÁ pasando? ¿Por qué tantos Ángeles? ¿Va a recibir Nappa su deseo de pelea, sólo para darse cuenta ha mordido más de lo que incluso Él puede masticar? Uh oh... ahora estoy empezando a sonar como ese sujeto anunciador. Pero quería disculparme si me estoy poniendo un poco charlatana. Sé que usé mucho detalle en describir lo que los personajes están pensando, pero estoy haciendo esto por una razón. Estoy desarrollándolos mientras voy. Y algunos han dejado reviews diciendo que los pensamientos y emociones de Vegeta y Bulma están constantemente conflictuándose y contradiciéndose. ¡EXACTAMENTE! Entonces mi punto realmente se está transmitiendo. ¿Realmente piensan que el amor es tan simple como no saber un minuto y estar seguro al siguiente? Bueno... no mi clase de amor. Quería que esto sea semi realista. Simplemente no pueden enamorarse profundamente de una persona. Toma tiempo... y en ese tiempo no son siempre tan confiados como lo son en otros momentos. Además. con las impredecibles acciones de Vegeta, no es extraño que la pobre niña no esté segura de lo que siente... ¿Es verdadero amor... o sólo su dedo? ¡OH! ¡QUIERO DECIR! Haha. Lo siento... tenía que arrojar ese picante pequeño comentario allí. Bueno esto se está poniendo largo pero créanme... los próximos pocos capítulos van a ser una revelación. Puede parecer algo aburrido ahora... pero las cosas van a cambiar tan rápidamente... sus cabezas podrían girar... ¡ASÍ QUE SOSTÉNGALAS! Sino... ¿quién dejará comentarios? Haha broma, broma los amo muchachos. Especialmente a mis fanartistas. Amor Camaro


	21. Capítulo 21

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Ángel Oscuro**

_(Dark Angel)_

Un fic de Camaro

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

El tiempo se detuvo firme mientras miles de ojos miraban a la línea que se engrosaba de luz cayendo en cascada en todo el horizonte.

"Allí... ¡allí debe haber millones de ellos!" Tartamudeó Nappa. Sus negros ojos estaban amplios y su boca cayó de manera insolente. Vegeta sintió la fortísima necesitad de responder "¡DAH!" a lo obvio mostrar una rara y pequeña cantidad de dignidad a su mano derecha.

"¡Nos superaron de cientos a uno!" Continuó el gran hombre en shock. Ahora... si fueran a decir que Nappa era un cobarde, estimando que vivieran lo suficiente para pronunciar las palabras, estarían equivocados. Nappa sólo conocía honor y lealtad a su Rey y nunca molestaría menos. Aún así, la idea de estar cabeza a cabeza volutariamente con un ejército de bien entrenados soldados Angelicales era cerca del suicidio. Quiero decir, vamos... es entendible que él tuviera una pequeña fracción de duda que... hmmm... veamos... ¡DE QUE SEAN ASESINADOS!

Vegeta reflexionó en qué curso de acción tomar. ¿Por qué había tantos? El Gran Rey sabía que eso era sólo una reunión para discutir los términos... ¿entonces por qué el gran número? Tragó, aún no estando seguro de las respuestas.

"¡Sigamos!" Gritó. Bueno... supongo que no se hubiera dado cuenta que sus hombres exactamente darían una truinfante ovación o algo... pero la respuesta que recibió fue, sólo digamos, un poco menos que satisfactoria. Pasmados rostros eran su único movimiento. Podía casi ver las opciones corriendo a través de sus escasas pequeñas mentes.

'Hmm... ¿Abandonamos nuestro ejército y nuestro Rey, entonces no deshonramos eternamente y enfrentamos su cierta ira, si él logra sacar las que sean de las piezas que queden de él, de nuevo al castillo. O. enfrentar a una furiosa multitud de Ángeles con espadas?' Antes que cualquiera de los tontos pudiera realmente elegir una, Vegeta suspiró, sus ojos haciendo sus rondas con una mirada de muerte.

"Está bien tontos... ¡pondré esto en su idioma!" Anunció como si estuviera hablándole a una habitación llena de niños quejándose. Bien. tal vez en la manera que Vegeta le hablaría a una habitación de niños de todos modos.

"El Gran Rey no es lo tonto suficiente para poner en peligro la vida de su única hija por asolar una guerra conmigo. Ella significa demasiado para él." Entre ustedes y yo... Creo que el siempre confiado Vegeta estaba dudando de las palabras mientras hablaba. Pero entonces... tal vez estoy equivocada.

"Su desconfianza en mí, entendible como puede ser..." recibió unas pocas semi complacidas risas, "Pueden ser sólo la razón de su ridículo número de hombres. Mi hipótesis es que son un plan de contingencia en caso de que el "bajo Rey Demonio" cambie su inestable mente." Bufó sarcásticamente, en ese burlón tono que sólo él podía sacar con ese pequeño humor.

"Por lo tanto, continuaremos. Cualquiera que no lo haga," Señaló con un dedo acusadoramente a cada par de ojos en la primera fila.

"Será mi práctica al blanco personal por el tiempo que lo resista." La sádica mirada estaba en sus ojos, como tal vez, sólo tal vez, parte de él estaba realmente queriendo que alguien rechazara su orden. Con su prometida amenaza, sus pies dejaron el suelo una vez más, sus poderosas alas golpeando el duro aire y enviando tormentas de polvo en los ojos de sus hombres, antes que ellos mismos se alzaran del rasgado suelo sobre la juntada arena y lo siguieran. Amenaza con su prometido, sus pies abandonaron el terreno una vez más, su poderosa alas golpeando las duras tormentas de aire y el envío de polvo en los ojos de sus hombres, antes de que ellos mismos se incrementó desde el piso agrietado de mate arena y le siguieron.

Nappa estaba complacido, como siempre, con su Rey. A pesar que la belleza a menudo sugiere falta de sesos, obviamente no era así con Vegeta. Él era un hombre honorable, aunque fuera simplemente por su inteligencia. Y Nappa no estaba en negación. Sabía que él nunca había estado mucho en eso de los sesos. Ni siquiera iba a pretender que lo estuvo, porque tal acto simplemente sería una prueba más de su ignorancia. Pero en cambio, se concentró en sus más redundantes cualidades, como el hecho que él estaba sólo segundo a Vegeta en ingeniosas habilidades de lucha. ¿De quién pensarían que el orgulloso demonio había aprendido estas habilidades? ¿Su padre? ¡BAH! El hombre no podía molestarse en pasar algo de tiempo con su segundo hijo.

Nappa se preguntó si esto era parte de la motivación detrás de la despiadada decencia del trono de Vegeta. Draco siempre había mantenido suma importancia en los ojos de su padre. Después de todo, ¿de qué servía Vegeta si nunca sería Rey de todos modos? Su padre lo había visto como nada más que un molesto desperdicio de espacio, nunca, excepto en las más raras de las ocasiones, pasaba tiempo con él. Era Draco quien heredaría el trono. Draco quien defendería el honor de la familia. Draco quien usaría el collar de metal negro alrededor de su cuello en orgullo. ¿Entonces de qué servía enseñarle al segundo hijo alguna habilidad útil de lucha? Él era sólo un niño mimado de mamá después de todo. No servía para esas cosas.

Pero ahh... qué equivocado había estado el anterior Rey. Porque por dentro Vegeta quemaba una joya que Draco nunca podría poseer. Vegeta estaba lleno de orgullo. Y arrojarlo de él por mucho de su vida fue el más grande insulto que un hombre podría otorgar sobre un salvaje joven Príncipe. Y entonces ellos habían entrenado en secreto por muchos años, Nappa enseñándole habilidades que serían útiles en su futuro a lanzar. No que su éxito no hubiera sorprendido a Nappa... ¡oh sí lo hizo! Pero había sabido todo el tiempo que un día Vegeta lo intentaría. Era simplemente su trabajo asegurarse que él viviera o muriera con honor.

* * *

Vegeta podría haber sonado calmado y resuelto, pero por dentro, estaba ardiendo con una intensidad que no había sentido en años. Cuatro para ser exactos. ¿Había sido su juicio alterado por el animal dentro, anhelando una buena pelea? Recordaba este sentimiento claramente ahora. Y le trajo increíbles recuerdos ante el pensamiento.

Habían llegado, como los esperados días siempre lo hacían, que habían sido empujados al límite. Su furia ese día no había quemado su intensidad hacia su padre, como usualmente lo hacía, sino hacia su hermano. El salvaje fuego quemando en su pecho sacudía al dragón dentro, acechándolo con una deportada ira. Era casi incontrolable, pero luchó contra la urgencia de dejarla superarlo y siguió a su padre a las partes más lejanas del Infierno antes de poner en puesta su mortal desafío.

Recordó la sensación de destino mientras estaba de pie cara a cara con su padre. Aparte de la dura barba negra que agraciaba su masculino rostro, Vegeta podría haber estado mirando a un espejo. Podía incluso recordar la ira cursando a través de sus venas mientras su padre una vez más lo subestimaba. ¡Mirándolo con esa insolente mirada como si fuera nada más que una penosa distracción! ¡Cómo había hecho toda su vida! ¡Maldito el hombre que se atreve a mirarlo desde arriba! ¡Su subestimación sería su última caída! Y Vegeta se aseguraría de eso.

"No puedes ganar Vegeta." Su padre dijo mientras su hijo de veinte años fue en cambio un niño de cinco años tratando de jugar a las escondidas.

"Es el título prometido de tu hermano."

"¡Es MI destino!" Sentenció triunfantemente, cada palabra, cada sílaba empujando a su padre más y más del borde. ¿Alguna vez hacen eso? Ya saben... ¿cuando realmente están enojados y alguien dice algo para enfurecerlos más... y luego su respuesta es como que cada palabra los enoja más? Bueno... somos sólo Vegeta y yo entonces. Pero aún así... era como añadir 151 a un incendio. Peligroso. Mortal.

"Si es tu destino morir intentando," El temporal Rey movió su cabeza a un lado, "Entonces que así sea."

Con esas palabras de mando, un duelo de sorprendente e inimaginable magnitud había comenzado. Shockeantes poderes colisionaron en un mortal choque de extraordinarias profundidades, cada uno elevando su energía más y más mientras las horas pasaban, cada uno estando más y más secretamente impresionados. Vegeta no había pasado por alto la ira de su padre y frustración mientras crecía con cada golpe.

Era como si, con cada golpe que aterrizaba con éxito, Vegeta estaba tomando cada gramo de honor que su padre le había negado o robado. Era como si todo hubiera sucedido antes, estaba luchando contra el monstruo que lo había mantenido en cautiverio toda su vida, y haciéndolo pagar. Era hermosa justicia ver esa indescriptible mirada pasar sobre el rostro del Rey mientras se daba cuenta de la inconfundible verdad. Estaba perdiendo.

Estaban erguidos, mirándose duramente uno al otro mientras el momento de descanso los había superado. El cielo estaba escupiendo llamas sobre ellos, abrasados de su inmenso poder. Truenos aplaudían alrededor de ellos y sacudidas de electricidad hacían cosquillas en sus cabellos. Habían estado luchando por casi dos días, la atmósfera temblando alrededor de ellos, sacudiendo la tierra bajo sus pies, mientras el Infierno se mantenía en equilibrio. Ambos sangraban prácticamente por todas partes, algunas heridas incluso comenzando a sanar mientras la larga batalla hubo progresado. Estaban de pie, sólo a pies de distancia, jadeando y mirando tan fieramente como sus rotos cuerpos se lo permitirían.

"Vegeta... no puedes ganar." Replicó el Rey arrogantemente, sonando mucho más convencido de lo que Vegeta imaginó que realmente estaba.

"Ven hijo mío... vamos a poner un fin a este calvario." Como si la amabilidad realmente funcionaría. Parecía que el confiado Rey se estaba quedando sin opciones. Pero la determinación no faltaba en el joven Príncipe y eso era evidente mientras sonreía audazmente en el ensangrentado rostro de su padre.

"¿Oh? ¿Entonces no puedo ganar eh?" Vegeta había reído... REÍDO en el engreído, sudado rostro del Rey Demonio.

"Sé la verdad padre, muy característico de ti intentar su ocultación."

"P. Por favor hijo mío..." Absolutamente agotado de opciones, fuerza y orgullo, el Oscuro Señor había tartamudeado la única opción que le quedaba. Lástima. Aunque secretamente, sabía que era una vacía difícil situación... ¿pero no le darían un giro de cualquier modo?

"Te haré mi mano derecha. Lo que es mío lo haré tuyo. Puedes tener todo lo que desees."

"Todo lo que mi pequeño oscuro corazón desee." Vegeta había sonreído, en esa sexy engreída manera que sólo él puede lograr y hacer a mi estómago girar.

"Todo menos el trono eso sí... ¿Estoy en lo correcto padre?" Caliente lluvia se vertía, evaporándose en el ardiente vapor mientras tocaba su feroz aura. Una enferma mirada cruzó el rostro del Rey.

"No puedo darte eso. Sabes eso joven Vegeta. No me pidas algo que sabes que ni siquiera yo puedo otorgar." Un haz de de comprimida ira agarró el frío corazón de piedra de Vegeta y gruñó, apretando sus afilados dientes. El Rey se apartó con miedo ante este nuevo predicamento. Ignorar a su hijo todos estos años había causado una mortal insolencia que probó estar en contra suya a largo plazo. No tenía idea alguna de qué era capaz el hermoso Príncipe, ni de la malvada criatura que se agitaba dentro.

"Entonces lo tomaré. ¡POR LA FUERZA!" Ni siquiera había registrado que había sido golpeado, hasta que el Rey yacía en el suelo, mirando hacia arriba a los sangrantes ojos de su hijo, sus mejillas en ensangrentados fragmentos por el malvado golpe.

Vegeta se arrodilló sobre el roto cuerpo, mirando al hombre que había acechado sus sueños y torturado su realidad.

¿Es cierto que todos debemos enfrentar a nuestros fantasmas privados en algún momento? Ya saben... el miedo, el bloqueo que nos impide vivir. A largo plazo, creo que todos debemos conquistar algo en nuestros senderos, antes de que realmente veamos la belleza que la vida puede poseer. Cualquiera sea el obstáculo, debemos derrotarlo para verdaderamente abrir nuestros ojos. Para Vegeta, su última carga yacía en una profunda piscina de sangre, rodeada por su aparente final. Cómo era que todo este tiempo, realmente le había temido a este hombre, este... hombre deficiente, que ahora yacía bajo su mirada, roto como un jarrón destrozado. Maldito por impedirle sus sueños.

Vegeta alzó su mano detrás de él, aún mirando fieramente en los acobardados ojos del hombre. Recordó. Recordó cada vez que había sido enseñado su lección... cada vez que su engañosa lengua lo había traicionado. Recordó cada, simple... vez. El masivo abuso que ningún niño debería soportar. El hambre. Los ensangrentados gritos. Las súplicas por algo de piedad... algo de compasión. ¡Nunca!... ¡ni una vez respondió!

Quería gritarle a su padre. Hacerlo recordar cada vez. Gritarle por dejar a un niño de seis años en un calabozo lleno de hombres pudriéndose. Por dejarlo allí sin comida ni menos. Quería que su padre todavía tuviera el húmedo sabor de la carne en su boca. Para... sentir el hinchado cuerpo presionando contra él a la noche, su único calor... su único sustento... y... más en privado... su único compañero.

'Desearía que pudieras hablar con ellos padre.' Comentó solamente en su torcida mente. 'Desearía que pudieras haber yacido en una pila de carne desgarrada y hablado con cadáveres putrefactos, pensando que ellos responderían si tu simplemente hablabas el tiempo suficiente. Si decías las palabras correctas.' Triste que los caídos guerreros hayan sido y todavía fueron, sus mejores amigos.

Pero Vegeta no dijo nada de esto. Sólo levantó su puño hacia atrás y miró rogando en los ojos de su padre. 'Di algo.' Gritó en su hueca mente. '¡Di algo maldito! Dime algo... dime que te hago orgulloso... dime algo.' Todavía podía escucharse gritar en su cabeza. Sentía la clase de tristeza que ningún Demonio siente. Y desde entonces hace mucho que la había alejado como una debilidad de un muchacho de veinte años.

'Sólo no me ignores... por favor... no te olvides de mí de nuevo.'

Voy a decirles algo que NUNCA se puede pronunciar a otra alma. Lo digo en serio... porque si esta información sale... *suspiro...* Ni siquiera puedo imaginar las consecuencias para el ego de Vegeta. Pero. Lo que Vegeta realmente estaba pidiendo... era que su padre lo amara. Sabía que nunca escucharía las palabras... pero... pero tal vez si sólo pudiera verlo... sólo ver esa mirada que Draco daba por sentado. En verdad... Vegeta más que nada quería gritar a los cuatro vientos... dos de las más simples palabras.

"¡Sólo ámame!"

Pero nunca las dijo. Ni una palabra de lo que podría posiblemente haberse inclinado en la balanza. Por que el Rey no había dicho nada. Nada en absoluto. Tal vez... no... no debería decir tal vez. Si el Rey simplemente hubiera dicho que estaba orgulloso de la adquirida fuerza de Vegeta... Vegeta le hubiera permitido vivir.

'Hazlo Vegeta.' Entrenó el dragón. 'Sólo debes matarlo.'

Vegeta quería destruir la voz. Recoger a su moribundo padre en sus brazos y gritar por su amor. Preguntarle por qué... por qué lo rechazaba así... qué había hecho para merecer su constante acercamiento. Pero sobre todo... preguntarle qué tenía que hacer para hacerlo orgulloso. Pero en cambio, cerró sus ojos y apretó sus dientes, añadiendo inmenso poder en su alzado puño.

"Esto es por todas las veces que me hiciste fuerte. Padre." Susurró a través de dientes apretados... apretados no en odio... sino en dolor y verdadero sufrimiento. Abrió sus ojos y mientras todavía miraba al hombre que había amado y odiado toda su vida, empujó su puño en el pesado pecho del Rey, sintiendo los fuertes huesos derrumbarse bajo su fuerza. Abriendo sus manos, todavía dentro del húmedo pecho, se apoderó del corazón y lo arrancó, sosteniendo el latente miembro frente al rostro de su padre. Mirando a los negros ojos girar hacia atrás, sofocó la urgencia de gritar en dolor.

En ese momento había hecho una promesa que mantendría por siempre. Prometió que su hijo nunca sufriría así. Nunca sería negado. Sería protegido y estaría orgulloso de quien era. Incluso si Vegeta no podía amar, se comprometería con el niño que sabría que era apreciado. Y... y tal vez Vegeta sería maldecido a un Infierno más profundo si alguna vez ponía una mano sobre su hijo.

Una gran fuerza golpeó su pecho, y fue en esa preciso segundo a tiempo... que, si Vegeta hubiera verdaderamente tenido un alma... la había perdido. Sintió el objeto cesar su laborioso latido en su empapada mano y lo miró con curiosidad.

"Estoy sorprendido que no sea frío Padre." Susurró malvadamente al ensangrentado cadáver. Poniéndose de pie con orgullo, tomó en la magnitud de la fiesta que acababa de lograr.

"Ahora soy el Rey." Anunció con audacia, de una manera muy de Rey.

De allí había volado a la Ciudad del Infierno, encontrando a su hermano en la habitación del trono. Vegeta había arrojado el resbaloso objeto a los pies de su hermano, disfrutando la enfermamente húmeda bofetada que hizo en el azulejo.

"Híncate." Le ordenó a Draco. Pero su orgulloso hermano no lo haría, mirándolo desafiantemente.

"¡Híncate ante tu Rey!" Gritó Vegeta, llevando un puño al rostro del demonio. Draco, se apoderó de su palpitante mejilla, notando que ni siquiera lo había visto venir, ni imaginaba cómo había picado. Verdaderamente, su hermano había derrotado al Rey, con poder restante... ningún hombre se enredaría con él.

"Tu padre está muerto y tu derecho de nacimiento es mío. ¡Ahora hónrame!"

Lentamente, Draco se hincó, poniendo sus manos a regañadientes sobre su pecho.

"Ya no eres mi hermano." tragó, respirando duro. "Pero si... sino más bien mi Rey."

Por eso, Vegeta había golpeado a Draco dentro de un centímetro de su miserable vida, demostrándole a todos los que cuestionaban su mérito al trono, que él no mostraría misericordia. Había roto sus nudillos contra el rostro del otro hombre en su cegadora ira. Lo había golpeado, liberando todo el dolor, la ira y el sufrimiento que estaban atrapados dentro de su vacío pecho. Verdaderamente había sido un maravilloso reflejo de la manera que su padre y hermano lo habían tratado toda su vida. Sin piedad. Sin compasión. Las dos maneras que había elegido vivir su vida desde ese día en adelante.

"Te haré fuerte Draco." Le había prometido al inconsciente cuerpo.

"Te haré fuerte."

Volviendo al presente, Vegeta sonrió.

"Estarías orgulloso de mí ahora. Padre.

* * *

Bueno todos... espero no haberlos decepcionado con el recuerdo, pero era necesario. Mientras desarrollo el personaje de Vegeta... necesito que sepan que originariamente él no había sido tan... qué puedo decir... malvado. El dolor y sufrimiento de una salvaje vida lo han convertido en quién es ahora. Pero creo que su problema es mayormente... que no él no cree que sea capaz de sentir aún. Así que desestima las emociones como nada simplemente porque no cree en ellas. E incluso a pesar que les diga lo contrario... no siente que se haya deshecho de las emociones porque lo hacen débil... en verdad... no cree que es digna de ellas... ¿Puede esto... oh mi... oyede esto ser culpa de su parte? ¿Siente ira por sí mismo por matar a su padre? Se odiaba a sí mismo en el momento... es posible que el dolor aún persista. Pero entonces... díganme lo que piensan... Está bien... gracias por las amables reviews... intentaré sacar otro capítulo esta noche ya que me siento mal sobre hacer un recuerdo y dejarlos colgados en el presente una vez más. Amor.

Camaro 


	22. Capítulo 22

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Ángel Oscuro**

_(Dark Angel)_

Un fic de Camaro

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Vegeta se preguntó en silencio si en efecto vería las brillantes luces del Paraíso hoy. La idea lo fascinaba tanto como la muerte se acercaba. ¿Fascinaba? ¿No estaba eso prohibido? Él sabía bien que no tenía que desear tal cosa. La luz era mala, ¿o no? Miró mientras la horda de innumerables ángeles se acercaban más y más con cada batido de sus fuertes alas.

* * *

"El Cielo es un horrible lugar." Draco había informado al Vegeta de tres años, en una madura voz... bueno... al menos madura para un niño de ocho años.

"Todo es luz. Quema tus ojos hasta que sientes que se van a salir de sus cuencas y rebosar en el suelo." Había añadido extrema dramatización con el fin de asustar al joven niño, que estaba de pie con amplios ojos. Poco se dio cuenta Draco que no era realmente miedo, sino más emoción de la idea de la verdadera luz.

"Todos son realmente raros. Todos usan blanco y tienen alas graciosas. Padre y yo tuvimos que usar un escudo invertido para que nadie pudiera vernos."

"¿¡Cómo es que ustedes van y yo no!" Vegeta hizo puchero... como si todavía no completamente consciente de la malvada parcialidad de su padre.

"Porque tu eres sólo el segundo nacido. No entrarás en nada de lo que Padre dice. Además eres demasiado suave. Probablemente te hubiera gustado." Vegeta sintió como si hubiera sido atrapado robando chocolate del gabinete de su Padre de nuevo. Pero, aunque joven, ya había desarrollado un bastante fuerte sentido del orgullo.

"¡No!" protestó en esa adorable manera que hace encantar a los padres sobre sus pequeños hijos.

"Sí, seguro." Draco giró sus ojos. "Probablemente hubieras llorado como un bebe cuando Padre mató a la reina."

* * *

Vegeta cerró sus ojos. A veces no siempre había sido tan terrible con su familia. A una corta edad, Draco se había convertido en su único y solo amigo. Recordaba con bastante aprecio el día que su hermano lo había salvado de la cruel ira del Rey ocultándolo en una habitación oculta. O las numerosas veces que Draco había engañado a su padre en creer que verdaderamente había sido él quien había sido la causa de un error, y no Vegeta. ¿En qué momento las cosas fueron tan mal? Aunque sabía exactamente cuando y qué había sido eso que los había separado. Más específicamente, sabía QUIÉN lo había causado. Pero no tenía más tiempo para pensar en esas cosas, porque los Ángeles estaban demasiado cerca, que ya podía verles las caras, con superior vista o no.

SI ocurría una batalla, las posibilidades de victoria eran básicamente inexistentes. ¿Pero qué sobre la supervivencia? Vegeta estaba completamente preparado para la batalla... pero... ¿pero estaba preparado para morir? Había mucho más que necesitaba hacer... muchas cosas que necesitaba ver. Y más importante, mucho más sobre Bulma y él mismo que necesitaba averiguar. La idea era un misterio en sí misma. Pero no antes que su mente errara, luego se encontró, de pie a solo una cuadra de distancia del orgulloso Gran Rey y todos sus secuaces de Ángeles, vestidos en blancas armaduras de batalla. Vegeta tuvo que resoplar. Qué monstruosamente original.

Asintiéndole a Nappa, los caminaron lentamente hacia el detenido ejército, cien veces el tamaño del suyo propio. Vegeta hizo una nota mental de mantener sus alas de cuero estiradas debajo de él, su más intimidante postura... Y aparentemente funcionó, porque cada par de los millones de ojos, se congelaron mortalmente sobre él. Muchos se acobardaron en claro miedo, alejándose mientras la horrible, pero... tan HERMOSA criatura se acercaba, una malvada, confidente sonrisa agraciando su eterno rostro. Pero... el demonio notó con una agria sensación, que el Gran Rey estaba de pie en el suelo con audacia, ni siquiera temblando. Bastardo.

De pie solamente a una yarda más o menos del Gran Rey, Vegeta fue libre de examinarlo y toda su "gloria". ¡Pah! Gloria... el hombre no era un santo gigante que decía ser. Tenía cabello finamente recortado de color carbón, con atractivas mechas blancas bendiciendo las sienes. Su rostro no era poco atractivo, de ningún modo, porque tenía fina piel y muy pocas arrugas. Sí... los Ángeles envejecían igual que los Demonios. Sólo progresando hasta su primordial. Para este Ángel... su primordial había sido de alguna manera más grande que la mayoría, pero sin embargo era un joven y atractivo hombre. A pesar de esa ridículamente fuerte armadura y los dos arrogantes guardias a su lado.

Mirando a la derecha del Gran Rey, Vegeta sonrió al casi estúpido guardia que miraba, de pie atolondrado en su obvio miedo, antes de echarse atrás y ponerse alto, como si pudiera estirar su cuerpo hacia arriba y volverse un hombre mejor. Idiota.

Mirando a la izquierda del Gran Rey... Vegeta fue recompensando en ver un rostro extrañamente hermoso, controlado y habitado por un aniñado miedo. El Ángel de cabello negro era grande y alto, obviamente musculoso debajo de su armadura. Su magníficamente esculpido rostro llevaba un increíble atractivo y sostenía su postura con orgullo. Era valiente. Eso era evidente. Algo sobre el Ángel lo golpeó como increíblemente extraño. Como. Como si no perteneciera a la armadura blanca. Como si algo sobre él chocara terriblemente con las blancas alas firmemente contra su espalda. Además el hecho de que se parecía a Radditz.

"Eres un tonto, joven Rey." Sentenció el Gran Rey en una manera sólo conocida por la Realeza. Tenía una arrogancia y una fineza que enviaba escalofríos de desafío por la espina de Vegeta.

"Tu número de soldados es para reír. Tu sobre confianza será tu caída."

"¿Oh?" Sonrió Vegeta, finalmente alejando sus ojos del orgulloso Ángel, notando sólo curiosamente como notablemente el Ángel había mirado fijamente en respuesta. Miró venenosamente al Gran Rey, ignorando el hecho que el miserable idiota a su derecha había bufado en protesta.

"No estaba consciente que íbamos a hacer estragos de guerra total mi Angélico Rey. Estoy aquí para discutir los términos de tu hija." Ante el sonido de su rasposa voz, muchos Ángeles comenzaron a echarse para atrás, su cobardía mostrándose como moscas en paredes blancas. Vegeta estaba completamente consciente cuan intimidante era su impecable encanto, esculpido cuerpo, grandes alas y profundamente acentuada voz, pero no iba a permitir a su nerviosismo que se notara.

* * *

"Mi padre nunca entregará el Paraíso a alguien como tu... Incluso si viene con un precio."

* * *

Su voz hizo eco en su mente, emocionando su ya nervioso estómago."

"Qué términos... no tengo nada que discutir contigo Monstruo." El Gran Rey respondió en un asqueado tono de voz. La manera que miraba al demonio sorprendió a ambos Ángeles a su lado, porque incluso la hermosa criatura a su izquierda al menos había considerado el peligroso espectáculo con dignidad.

Vegeta estaba sorprendido y sus expresiones faciales traicionaron la rara emoción.

"¡¿Qué?" Gritó, causando que algunos de los Ángeles sean arrojados casi en histeria. Su aura se volvió roja como la sangre y giró alrededor de él peligrosamente. El audaz Ángel lo consideró con algo como maravilla, mirando en esa penetrante mirada que gritaba interés. Vegeta simplemente lo ignoró, demasiado enfrascado en su propia fura con el flagrante desprecio del Rey por su hija. ¡Era absurdo! ¿Cómo se atrevía este infame Rey, ampliamente conocido por su abundante amor y ridícula amabilidad, a preocuparse tan poco por su carne y hueso? ¡Cómo se atrevía a no preocuparse por Bulma!

"¡¿Ni siquiera te importa?" Escupió a través de apretados dientes, mirando con una furia que solo hombres en su línea sanguínea podían lograr. El aire alrededor de él se volvió perturbantemente caliente, casi empujando a todos los intrusos.

"¡¿Traicionas a tu única hija y te atreves a llamarme monstruo?" El puro veneno en su voz había incluso logrado sorprender al Rey, enviando feroces escalofríos por su espina. Aún así, estuvo inquebrantable. Los guardias del Gran Rey silbaron furiosamente ante su irrespetuoso tono y a lo que sus palabras estaban básicamente implicando. Alzaron sus armas, listos para un ataque.

"No eres más que un cerdo traidor." Vegeta hirvió a través de apretados colmillos. Notó sólo subconscientemente que necesitaba calmarse, porque sus dientes estaban creciendo más con cada ahogada palabra que corría de sus labios. El dragón estaba comenzando a sacudirse y sabía que debía silenciar su suplicante llamada hasta que fuera el momento correcto.

Nappa miró fijamente con amplios ojos al ardiente demonio junto a él. Hizo gestos de dolor ante cada palabra que era escupida a través de los dientes de Vegeta, notando que cada enunciado era lanzado con indomable ira. Había sabido que su amo mostraba afecto por la princesa, pero cada oración que pronunciaba, Nappa estaba más y más convencido de las profundidades que tenía su afecto. Sólo estaba comenzando a verlo, pero eso casi lo hacía más reconocible. Vegeta no estaba enojado simplemente con el despreocupado tono que el Gran Rey usaba, sino más con sus palabras. Vegeta estaba defendiendo a la Princesa... que básicamente significaba que se preocupaba mucho más profundamente por ella que simplemente por su apariencia. Era muy extraño en efecto, y estos hechos ponían a Nappa más y más incómodo.

"Mi hija está muerta y lo que he perdido pronto será rectificado por venganza, mi joven diablo." El Rey respondió, su voz casi en un susurro mientras miraba al Demonio. Con su valiente réplica, los dos guardaespaldas se movieron a una posición de lucha, seguidos al unísono por las millones de criaturas de Luz detrás de ellos.

"¿¡Qué! ¡Ella no está muerta imbécil!" Vegeta gritó en frustración. Nada tenía sentido ya. La expresión de ira del Gran Rey no lo hacía desfallecer ni un poco. Ni siquiera un temblor al escuchar el manifiesto de la vida de su hija. ¡¿Acaso le importaba un carajo al bastardo? Y. Yo diría que fue justo entonces cuando un enfermante pensamiento pasó a través de su mente, enfureciendo su golpeante sangre corriendo fervientemente fría.

"No..." Se encontró en un débil tono de voz antes de enderezarse, sólo notable para el Ángel a la izquierda.

"¿No recibiste mi carta viejo tonto?" Aún... no estaba exactamente feliz con su obturado tono, pero en el momento realmente no pudo importarle menos. Algo estaba mal... muy... *trago*. muy mal. Los ojos del Gran Rey se volvieron de nada más que gélidas líneas de hielo en su enfurecido rostro.

"No había ninguna carta animal." Respondió... su tono... peligrosamente bajo.

"¡¿Q- QUÉ?" La verdad se vertió sobre el Rey Demonio como una cascada de glaciar, haciendo arder su interior con un indomable miedo. Tal vez... sólo en su mente podía verdaderamente escucharlo... pero el acechante sonido era más real que nada de lo que Vegeta hubiera podido imaginar. Escuchó la risa de su hermano, pasando en cada parte de su mente, muy lejos en la distancia, pero nunca mirando.

Su hermano. Lo había traicionado. Nunca había dejado la carta. Y había destruido el cuerpo de Dodoria, dejando en espera, una habitación infestada de sangre, apestando con absoluta muerte y plumas que flotaban. Esto Vegeta simplemente lo sabía porque... pensaba mucho como su hermano. Pero aparentemente no lo suficiente, porque había sido engañado, incapaz de estar preparado para una batalla que él no tenía idea alguna. Cada momento que había compartido con Draco fue volado en pedazos en su rota mente mientras cada realización se hundía en su cerebro.

"Ella. ¡Ella está viva!" Tartamudeó furiosamente, sus pies apoyándose hacia atrás de la escena de absoluta fatalidad. El rostro de Nappa se deformó en una máscara de supremo horror mientras los hechos lo abrumaban también. Los demonios detrás se obturaron, pero se mantuvieron firmes detrás de su comandante y su Rey, ni siquiera intentando un escape. Porque si encontrarían su cierto final en este día, lo harían con honor. Pero en efecto esta sería su última batalla, nada más que una misión suicida. Extendieron sus negras alas, completamente preparados para golpear por su Rey. Haciéndolo había causado una cantidad de bendiciones para llenar sus orgullosos corazones, mientras los Ángeles se tambaleaban hacia atrás, casi cayendo en dominó ante la temible llena vista que estaban destinados a conquistar.

El Gran Rey levantó su cabeza como si atreviéndose a creer lo que el demonio acababa de proponer.

"No... ¡No dejes que sus palabras lo engañen mi Rey!" Tartamudeó el guerrero de cabello negro a su derecha. Vegeta miró al aparentemente cobarde payaso que se había referido a él como un mentiroso.

"Ningún animal como él podría preservar la Bulma viva por todo este tiempo." Hirvió, sus negros ojos ardiendo calientemente en la fuerza de Vegeta que se convocaba escondida que había florecido de la expresión de sorpresa grabadas en el rostro del Rey Demonio.

"No está en su naturaleza mostrar auto control. Él no es nada más que un monstruo." Había algo en sus palabras escupidas furiosamente que gritaba algo personal. Pero Vegeta no estaba pensando en esas cosas mientras millones y millones de alas blancas se lanzaban a través del Infierno en una asediada furia.

"Draco..." fue todo lo que pudo susurrar.

* * *

Fuerzas Oscuridad y Luz colisionaron, sangre volando en el aire mientras carne se conectaba con el metal. El sonido de desenvainados agarres sonaban a través del aire junto con el enfermante sonido de espadas corriendo a través de un cuerpo. El aire estaba lleno con un ensordecedor rugido de gritos de batalla y sollozos finales de hombres agonizando. Los gritos de angustia se expandían a través del Infierno, haciendo eco y acechando la distancia.

Los Ángeles lucharon ferozmente con espadas y lanzas, desgarrando a través de la multitud de malvados Demonios. Los Demonios lucharon con dientes, uñas y pinzas, cortando a través de carne y hueso. Sangre volaba en el aire, salpicando a través de sus rostros y manchando las armaduras blanco puro de los Ángeles. No fue largo, antes que los Ángeles fueran obligados a ponerse de pie sobre los cuerpos de sus compañeros, trepando sobre los caídos montículos de empapada carne para castigar al enemigo. Algunos de los más débiles de corazón, sollozando en sus pechos antes de ser brutalmente asesinados por su falta de atención. Los Demonios luchaban como de esperarse. Sin piedad.

Si tuvieran que tener que ver la batalla, dudo mucho que pronunciaran alguna vez otra palabra de nuevo. Tanto miedo inspiraba esta escena, que los pocos Ángeles que sí sobrevivieron, nunca la olvidaron.

Una línea de Ángeles vino tras otra, siendo brutalmente atacados, mutilados o drenados de su energía. Hundiendo sus dientes en las gargantas de otro hombre, los Demonios curaban sus heridas y expandían su energía. Era la única vez que se probaban completamente vulnerables como mientras Ángeles sacrificaban a sus compañeros a los despiadados colmillos, esperando hasta que su guardia cayera antes de deslizar las espadas en sus espaldas.

Permitir luchar era una peligrosa situación para la mayoría, los Demoníacos soldados luchaban con valentía y determinación que nunca podría ser rivalizada. Aunque sabían que eran apenas hombres muertos de pie, no se irían si una pelea.

Fue a través de la lucha, que Vegeta ganó su título, además de silenciar cualquier debate de su valor del trono. Luchó con suprema intensidad y habilidad, ganando su derecho como líder. Él rápidamente se metió a través de las masas de guerreros alados de blanco, cortando con sus largas uñas, sin tener presente uso de su escondida pinza. Sabía que esto posiblemente podía ser la última vez que mostrara tal feroz talento y lo disfrutaría lo más posible, disfrutando la exótica sensación de gruesa piel siendo arrancada con sus afiladas uñas. Benditas las cortantes negras creaciones. Sus ojos se volvieron de un malvado rojo, a través de su verdadero ser no salía a la superficie, yaciendo aletargado por el momento.

Hundió sus colmillos profundo en el cuello de un joven hombre, sintiendo las venas contorsionarse bajo su presión y eventualmente romperse en su boca, liberando el bendito espeso líquido. Normalmente él intentaba ser menos desordenado, saboreando el precioso líquido en su boca antes de permitirle deslizarse por su garganta y agraciar su sistema. No fue así cuando desgarró el montón de carne de los cuellos de los hombres y bebió fieramente, arrojando los aún respirantes cuerpos al húmedo suelo, despiadadamente vivos. Gruñían mientras morían, espasmos temblando sus agonizantes cuerpos mientras sus ojos permanecían amplios y abiertos, aún tratando de preservar el mundo alrededor de ellos mientras la oscuridad se hinchaba alrededor de su visión.

Más de cientos de cuerpos lo rodeaban mientras él arrojaba uno tras otro detrás de él mientras terminaba. Sintiendo una presencia que se acercaba rápido viniendo de atrás, furiosamente se dio vuelta, golpeando brutalmente con sus garras.

El Ángel gritó en shock, antes de agarrar su brazo, sólo una fracción de segundo antes de impactar con su rostro. Vegeta intentó furiosamente romper el agarre del Ángel y casi desgarrarlo por la mitad, pero la criatura de Luz era rápida, casi cayendo de rodillas mientras la mano se acercaba más y más a su rostro.

"¡Tú!" Hirvió Vegeta, mirando abajo al agachado Ángel, a merced de su apretada mano. No era ningún otro que el hermoso guardia que estaba de pie orgullosamente a la derecha del Rey. Quitó su mano rápidamente, mirando mientras el Ángel recuperaba su equilibrio, que estaba actualmente sobre un incruento hombre. Estaban de pie cara a cara, cada uno calibrando al otro en resolución sin miedo. Vegeta fue el primero en moverse en una posición de pelea, siguiendo el ejemplo del Ángel.

La Luz estaba cara a cara con la Oscuridad. Y supongo que si alguien fuera a dibujar tal épica escena, sería verdaderamente notable. Porque aunque no era apropiado, el Ángel sostenía sus alas tanto como Vegeta lo hacía. Alzándolas intimidantemente detrás de él en una malvada postura.

"¿Estás listo para morir Vegeta?" Dijo el Ángel solemnemente, como si estuviera haciendo alguna clase de promesa. Vegeta sólo bufó, mirándolo desdeñosamente como su fuera una mera broma que acababa de pronunciar. Para Vegeta... lo era.

"Odiaría ser obligado a mutilar esa cara tan bonita, Ángel." Sonrió, posicionándose para la venidera batalla.

"Pero yo no dudaré si eso es lo que deseas." La criatura de Luz sólo asintió, y aunque trató desesperadamente de ocultarlo, Vegeta había notado un brillo de emoción cruzar sus ojos, y una pequeña sonrisa realzó sus llenos labios. Simplemente había algo sobre este guardia que gritaba que debía ser cualquier cosa menos un Ángel.

Pero Vegeta no tenía más tiempo para reflexionar sobre esas cosas mientras la criatura se destellaba frente a él, soltando sus brazos bloqueando. El Ángel se había movido tan rápidamente, que lo hagía tomado a tiempo para registrar que estaba siendo atacado. Nunca había visto a nadie moverse así, Demonio o Ángel. Eso era sin dudas sorprendente, y sin embargo intrigaba su deseo por una buena lucha. Y así los dos batallaron fieramente, su espantoso alrededor y respondiendo el llamado de un desafío que quemaba tan ferozmente como el fuego del Infierno.

Volaron al aire, intercambiando golpes mientras levitaban sobre el ensangrentado suelo. Vegeta fue sorprendido más aún cuando el Ángel realmente aterrizó un par de golpes, lastimando su precioso rostro. Aunque el shock fue su primera emoción, lo siguió la ira, enredándose con su orgullo. Realmente odiaba ser golpeado en la cara. Para ser honestos, Vegeta simplemente estaba jugando con el Ángel, experimentando su fuerza y habilidades. Pero mientras la pelea seguía estuvo más impresionado por los delicados giros y movimientos, tensos con abundantes músculos. El Ángel no usó su espada, como Vegeta no desenvainó su pinza, silenciosamente acordando que sería deshonroso hacerlo. Y aunque el Ángel había notado que estaba perdiendo, sólo retrataba calma de control, nunca envolviéndose en ciega frustración.

Pero... desgraciadamente... el tiempo era una esencia y Vegeta tenía muy poco para perder mientras sus restantes números de guerreros estaba disminuyendo. Aunque odiaba finalizar tal emocionante pequeño partido, sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Mientras el Ángel arrojó su puño hacia adelante, el Demonio se volteó ágilmente sobre él, tomando una muñeca y luego la otra sosteniéndolas fuertemente detrás de su espalda.

El Ángel comenzó a retorcerse y moverse en vano. Vegeta simplemente rió ante sus intentos y mordisqueó su cuello alegremente como si estuviera jugando con él.

"Ah Ángel... ríndete... lo has hecho bien... ahora relájate y esto será mucho menos doloroso." Rió malvadamente, jadeando contra su garganta. El Ángel tembló e intentó más duro liberarse de sus poseídas manos. Gritó cuando sintió la caliente lengua de Vegeta correr a través del lado de su cuello, jugando con su presa como un animal.

"Sólo quiero que sepas una cosa mi preciosura..." Vegeta susurró en su oído mientras él temblaba en furia y miedo, su espalda presionando contra la dura estructura del pecho del Demonio, mientras levitaban más alto sobre el suelo.

"Realmente voy a disfrutar esto." Lentamente abrió su boca, permitiendo a sus colmillos tiempo para crecer más con anticipación del maravilloso líquido que pronto estaría desparramándose en su boca. Poniendo sus labios contra la tierna piel de su víctima, abrió su boca, preparándose para hundir sus dientes en la suave carne.

"¡Toma esto monstruo!" Gritó una joven voz desde atrás. Girándose violentamente hacia el intruso, Vegeta fue cortado malvadamente en su pecho por una noble, ensangrentada espada, sostenida con firmeza por un pequeño Ángel calvo. Para gran desgracia del pequeño Ángel, sólo fue una herida de carne que apareció a través de la lastimada armadura, sólo permitiendo filtrarse escasas cantidades de sangre. Vegeta gruñó furiosamente, girando su malvada mirada al tembloroso Ángel, que estaba actualmente tartamudeando una disculpa.

"¡Krillin no!" Gritó el hermoso Ángel, acercándose hacia su amigo mientras los dedos del Rey Demonio se deslizaban en su estómago. Un débil grito de dolor fue su única respuesta mientras sus ojos se palidecían y una shockeada mirada cubría su rostro. Sus dedos explorando los resbalosos intestinos y deslizándose alrededor de ellos, Vegeta sacó su mano, cubierta en sangre hasta el codo. Una suprema mirada de placer agració su hermoso rostro mientras lamía el jugo de sus dedos, como si estuviera disfrutando una deliciosa comida.

Una mirada de completa incredulidad reemplazó la enfurecida mirada en el rostro del guardia, mientras el cuerpo de su compañero caía al suelo, aterrizando con un enfermante ruido sordo sobre un Demonio de élite.

"¡¿Cómo pudiste?" Gritó, ojos brillando sobre Vegeta mientras sus hombros se sacudían en contenida ira. Así que... había algo de fuego en la bendecida calma criatura después de todo, Vegeta dijo con humor. El Ángel mostró sus dientes, preparando otro ataque antes que inesperadamente cayera al suelo de cadáveres, arrodillándose junto al Ángel, acunando su cabeza en su regazo.

Llegando al bolsillo de su pecho, sacó una pequeña pastilla, o así parecía, y la metió en la abierta boca de su amigo.

"Mastica." Ordenó en una amable voz, persuadiendo al guerrero más pequeño mientras su débil mandíbula roía el diminuto objeto. Vegeta aterrizó suavemente junto a él, observando con aparente curiosidad, justo qué exactamente estaba haciendo. El guardia no le prestó atención, mirándolo intensamente mientras su compañero tragaba el objeto. Ante los propios ojos de Vegeta, la hinchada, desgarrada piel del Ángel se envolvió y sanó radicalmente. En clara sorpresa, miró mientras la criatura se sentaba y se sacudía, sonriendo brillantemente con salud a su salvador. Su mandíbula cayó absolutamente al suelo.

Pero antes que pudiera demandar una explicación, sus ojos miraron al Gran Rey, cortando furiosamente a los Demonios, rodeándolo de izquierda a derecha. Casi cien cadáveres de alas negras envolvieron sus pies, y su espada mostraba brillantemente el rojo goteo. Pero. Pero estaba Nappa... de pie junto a él. Sonriéndole a la ignorancia del Rey.

"¡NAPPA NO!" ¡Gritó Vegeta por toda su vida! Pero mientras el grito sonaba a través del aire, era acompañado por el gemido del Gran Rey, mientras cuatro hojas carmesí aparecían saliendo de su pecho.

* * *

¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Qué ha ocurrido con el Gran Rey? ¿Ha firmado Nappa su destino con una sangrienta pinza? Si es así... ¿Qué hará Vegeta? ¿Cómo le dirá a Bulma? Oh mi... las cosas se están volviendo incluso más complicadas y créanme que se pone peor. Oh y para Luthien... Ah... Lutien deseo que pudiera tener tu dirección de correo electrónico para poder agradecerte por tal hermoso review. Fue muy inteligente y significativo. También... sobre tu idea de la duración... me encantaría ponerme en contacto contigo sobre eso... haha... realmente vas a estar sorprendida. Y cómo puedo posiblemente no agradecerle a mi querida Brax... me haces sonrojar... ¡CADA VEZ! Pero el próximo correo electrónico... ¡dame tu verdadero nombre y correo electrónico! Hahaha... bueno gracias a todos... April bee y kewla... por supuesto... también yugi... debes amarme mi leal yugi... y último pero DEFINITIVAMENTE no menos importante... amo a mi niña ninja... han leído sus fanfiction... La Casa Invita... mmmm... mm... ¡mmmmm! ¡puro genio! ¡Lo recomiendo! gracias de nuevo a mi otro amor Ángel Oscuro... no no... no la historia... mi niña GMTCard haha... el próximo capítulo sale esta noche... también... ¡¿pueden CREER cuantos reviews he recibido? ¡Estoy tan emocionada! ¡AHH! Amor Camaro 


	23. Capítulo 23

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Ángel Oscuro**

_(Dark Angel)_

Un fic de Camaro

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Sucedía como en cámara lenta. Como si Vegeta estuviera viendo la escena desarrollándose fuera de su cuerpo. Un minuto el Rey estaba de pie orgulloso y fuerte, rodeado de sus víctimas a sangre fría, al siguiente su pecho era presionado hacia afuera y estaba siendo sostenido por arriba del suelo por cuatro hojas rasgándole su pecho de plata. Una mirada de agonía contorsionó su magníficamente envejecido rostro, un duro grito estalló de su alma.

Vegeta fue asolado por la desesperación... ¿No debería haber sido feliz? Esto marcaba la caída de su último enemigo, él estaba ahora a un paso más cerca de conseguir su objetivo. Pero en cambio su cabeza estaba gritando. Casi cayó de rodillas por el impacto de la escena. Pero en cambio se dirigió hacia Nappa, desechando el sincero grito de dolor del Angélico guardia.

Mientras se acercaba a los dos, Nappa sonrió de oreja a oreja, sacando las hojas de la espalda de su víctima, y riendo en malvado triunfo a los fragmentos de sangrante carne que colgaban del brillante metal... pero supongo que eso fue antes que el rocoso puño de Vegeta se conectara primero con su sonriente rostro.

Golpeó sobre el suelo sorprendido, al mismo tiempo que el Gran Rey sintió romper de rodillas.

"¿Mi Señor?" Respondió, agarrando su palpitante nariz, mientras miraba fijamente en gran incredulidad mientras la hermosa criatura levantaba al Rey amablemente en sus poderosos brazos. Una mirada de profunda, desenfrenada tristeza azotó su rostro mientras miraba con pena al hombre agonizante. Su mirada se volvió a un vicioso vislumbre mientras miraba al acobardado comandante, acunando su rota nariz.

"Amo... no... ¿no está complacido?" Tartamudeó. Tal vez había sido tonto, ignorando el orgullo del Rey Demonio y derrotando al Angélico Rey él mismo. Pero se había dado cuenta de eso demasiado tarde, por la enfurecida mirada en el rostro del Rey. Pero había algo más... algo tan profundo que las palabras no podían describirlo... así que ni siquiera me avergonzaré en intentarlo... Por lo que habrán podido notar... no so digna de tal historia de esa manera. Todo lo que deben saber es esto. Había una definida mirada de dolor que distorsionaba sus facciones.

Mientras los pies de Vegeta dejaban el suelo y sus furiosas alas batían el viento sin piedad, Nappa corría hacia él, confusión corriendo rampante a través de su cuerpo.

"Mi Rey... ¿a dónde va?" Preguntó. Un profundo oscuro ceño fruncido fue su única respuesta mientras comenzaba a volar lejos de la escena, sus brazos aún estirados sosteniendo la preciosa carga.

"¡VEGETA!" Gritó Nappa, ira quemando a través de sus bombeantes venas.

"¡No puedes dejarnos aquí!" Gruñó a la criatura que se iba. Cuando se volvió obvio que Vegeta no iba a hacer ningún intento de volver y salvar a sus guerreros, Nappa golpeó sus puños en la agrietada tierra... y si Vegeta hubiera estado escuchando, hubiera escuchado las últimas palabras de Nappa. Palabras que desgarraban más profundo que cualquier hoja mortal, para que pronunciara el Comandante.

"¡Traidor!"

* * *

Aterrizando a una distancia segura del campo de batalla, Vegeta sólo subconscientemente notó que los gritos todavía se podían escuchar, enfermando en su tono. Alejando los acechadores pensamientos, Vegeta amablemente recostó al orgulloso Rey sobre su espalda, arrodillándose junto a él y ni siquiera estando seguro de por qué estaba aquí en primer lugar. ¿Qué le importaba que este estúpido histérico estuviera a punto de conocer a su creador? Debería estar encantado ante la realización... pero... simplemente no lo estaba. Sentía un leve empujón en su pecho que supuso ser alguna pequeña cantidad de pena que yacía latente todo este tiempo. No importaba... la detestable emoción pronto sería tratada.

Para su propio horror... notó que el horrible Rey que miraba estaba sonriendo. ¿Era por morir? ¿La experiencia te volvía loco antes de liberar tu alma del dolor? La criatura de luz hablaba incoherentemente, y Vegeta fue obligado a agacharse sobre él para poder escuchar mejor.

"Yo..." susurró hacia arriba, silenciosamente notando cuan impecable era la piel de la oscura criatura. Ningún podo, solo suave, bronceada piel. "Yo... sabía que no podría mantenerla de ti." Salpicó sus palabras, su voz siendo apagada por la perturbador cantidad de sangre surgiendo de su boca. Era como si hubiera una pequeña bomba en su garganta, distribuyendo generosas cantidades del líquido. Sólo en silencio Vegeta anhelaría degustar el espeso carmesí. ¿Cuál sería el sabor del Rey? Sería difícil de imaginar, pero alejó esos pensamientos, bajando la mirada al riente senil hombre.

"Si sólo me hubieras creído..." Dijo, apenas reconociendo su propia voz.

"Si sólo me hubieras creído cuando te dije que estaba viva." Suspiró de nuevo, demasiado enfrascado en su repentino dolor como para siquiera notar cuan miserable debió haber sonado. Estaba tan débil... tan tristre. Tan... Se estremeció... tan honesto.

"Lo hice..." El Ángel rió al viento, sorprendiendo y endureciendo a Vegeta. "Sabía que nunca podrías lastimarla."

"¿¡QUÉ!" Gritó el Rey Demonio, mirando tan ferozmente al agonizante hombre, que un espectador pudiera haberse dado cuenta que el tiempo del hombre estaba prácticamente terminado. Las preguntas cargaban su joven mente furiosamente, cada parte de su cerebro trabajando para descifrar los enigmas que decía el Ángel. Para resolver este inmenso rompecabezas.

"Entonces cómo pudiste permitir que esto pasara... esta... ¡¿esta Guerra?" Demandó no muy amablemente. Escupió cada palabra con una autoritaria cantidad de flagrante acusación. Los grandes amables ojos del hombre se deslizaron hacia las ardientes orbes negras de Vegeta, en montículos dentro de inclinados ojos. "¡Mis hombres están muriendo allí afuera!" gritó, señalando hacia el lejano campo que el otro hombre no podía ver.

"¡Tus hombres están muriendo allá afuera! ¡Dime que no mueren en vano!"

"Yo te quería muerto Vegeta." Sonrió, como si hubiera acabado de dar alguna clase de cumplido de mierda. Habló como si tan declaración no fuera nada más que una opinión afirmativa. Y el hecho que un hombre que nunca hubiera conocido antes estuviera ya usando su nombre... bueno... simplemente lo sorprendió.

"Te quería muerto... Yo... tenía que salvarla de ti." Sus palabras causaron un malvado gruñido de Vegeta, y el caído Ángel se abrazó a las alborotadas horrendas palabras.

"¡ACABAS DE DECIR que nunca la lastimaría! ¡No eres nada más que un viejo tonto!" Hirvió asqueado, como si apenas mirando a la rota criatura fuera alguna clase de cruel e inusual castigo. Pero el el Rey más grande simplemente sacudió su cabeza en desdén.

"Te quería muerto para poder ir y rescatarla. Tenía que salvarla Vegeta... no de ti, sino de ella misma..." Vegeta se sintió como si gritara a la maldita criatura para cesar estas ridículas claves... cuando el Rey interpretó.

"Tenía que salvarla de la manera que se sentiría contigo." Apretó la mano de Vegeta, corriendo sus dedos a través de la oscura criatura, de alguna manera para atontar el dolor, pero mayormente como un gesto de compasión. Algo que obviamente era bastante extraño para el oscuro corazón, malvado hijo de la creación. Pero había más para decir... mucho más para decirse. Y así el Rey de la Luz apretó más duro, intentando en vano aminorar el adormeciente dolor. Tenía que ser fuerte. Tenía que terminar.

"Vegeta..." susurró amablemente, sintiendo su aliento comenzar a dejarlo. Miró a los profundos ojos del joven fuerte hombre, viendo como su hija parecía reflejarse en ellos.

¿Se encontrarían de nuevo alguna vez? La pregunta corría a través de su cabeza sólo una vez antes que la arrancara viciosamente de su debilitada mente. La vería de nuevo. Sólo podía rezar que ella supiera lo mucho que él la amaba. Desde que su madre había muerto... cada día ella lo hacía más y más orgulloso. Siempre le había dicho que encontrara su lugar, sólo dándose cuenta demasiado tarde que siempre había sido con él. La había empujado lejos... su única hija... por tanto tiempo porque había querido un hijo. Un valiente joven hombre que reemplazara su trono cuando el tiempo llegara. Pero ella siempre había luchado para llegar a sus expectativas, siendo la rápida temperamental genio que él había querido de un Príncipe, y una increíble belleza tan esperada de una Princesa. Hace mucho se había probado ante él... ¿Lo sabría alguna vez? ¿Le había dicho alguna vez lo muy parecida que se había vuelto a su madre? ¿Cuan hermosa? ¿Cuanto la amaba cada día?

Pero ella había encontrado su lugar correcto, y estaba mirando en los orgullosos ojos del monstruo que poseía su corazón, aunque él indudablemente no sabía del hecho. Pero ya no más.

"Vegeta..." susurró una vez más hasta, vacilante, el demonio se acercó más a su rostro, sus brillantes ardientes ojos, fuertes agujeros en el rostro del Gran Rey.

"Vegeta... ella estaba destinada a amarte... ¿sabes eso?" tartamudeó a través de errantes respiros... decir que las expresiones faciales de Vegeta mostraban shock sería un ridículo eufemismo.

"Por eso es que quería que se casara con el Príncipe del Paraíso del Este. Para salvarla del dolor de corazón de enamorarse de alguien tan malvado de corazón." No estaba siendo insultado... solamente afirmando lo obvio. Aún así, su audacia reflejaba eso de su temperamental hija, y eso era algo que Vegeta secretamente admiraba.

El Rey cerró sus ojos momentáneamente, y Vegeta había llegado bajo la impresión que su vida estaba terminando pronto. El pensamiento hizo a sus ojos sentirse presionados. Era una muy extraña sensación en verdad.

"Pero... pero ella no me ama." Susurró honestamente, cada palabra llevando una inhibida verdad. El Rey abrió sus llorosos ojos, ahogándose débilmente antes que la sangre comenzara a gotear de sus hinchados labios.

"Sé que hube fallado... lo supe cuando la secuestraste, no sólo tomarías su cuerpo... sino también robarías su corazón." Rió, enormes cantidades de sangre aún filtrándose implacables de su boca, manchando sus dientes en un horrible rojo.

"Es..." Tosió, salpicando sangre viciosamente sobre el rostro de Vegeta, que respetuosamente no lo limpió.

"Es su destino amar a ningún otro hombre... su destino es darle el corazón a ningún otro hombre... hasta el día que muera y más allá." Dijo con extremo trabajo. Cerró sus ojos... sintiendo a la muerte acercarse una vez más. Él amablemente levantó una empapada mano, aterrizando suavemente en el rostro del Demonio. Abriendo sus ojos por última vez, miró una vez más al monstruo que se había enamorado profundamente de Bulma en más de una vida. Él nunca sabría en cuantas maneras... cuantas formas, cuantas generaciones se habían encontrado y había sido transformado por el Ángel. Él siempre jugaba a la bestia sin corazón... convertido en un maniático osito de peluche al final. ¿Cómo se atrevía el Rey a intentar manipular el destino?

Sonrió por última vez, transmitiendo con cada gramo de sinceridad que todavía quedaba en su destrozado corazón. Movió sus dedos sobre la suave, ensangrentada mejilla, admirando su semejanza con la fina seda. Bulma nunca se cansaría de esto. Él era simplemente sorprendente. No era de extrañar que ella siempre cayera ciegamente por sus encantos.

"Cuida de ella." Le suplicó, sus ojos lagrimeando mientras deseaba por solo un momento más. Sólo un momento más para decirle a esta criatura que ame a su hija... para confesarle que él estaba tan orgulloso de ambos... que él no estaba avergonzado por la elección de su hija. Sólo un momento más... por favor... Pero la vida le falló... y sólo pudo pronunciar una última oración antes de que la bendita negrura lo adormeciera y abrumara.

"Cuida de ella... hijo mío..." susurró, su súplica y su alma, liberada en el viento. Sus rojos dedos rozando una vez más contra la suave carne de la mejilla de Vegeta, dejando cuatro líneas de carmesí en la piel sin poros, antes de caer sin vida al duro suelo.

Vegeta una vez más sintió la sensación de hormigueo humedecer sus ojos. Cubrió su boca con sus manos... mirando en dolor al caído hombre. El hombre que lo había deseado muerto por tanto tiempo. Este... hermoso... hombre amable... casi gritó en voz alta por auto aborrecimiento. Apretó su estómago, sosteniéndolo por fuerza mientras intentaba entender por qué su cuerpo estaba reaccionando tan dolorosamente ante la muerte de un hombre. Gritó... esa desgarradora súplica casi como un sollozo.

¿Cómo podría decirle a Bulma? ¿Cómo podría el corazón de ella manejar esto? Su preocupación por ella era impresionante, y ahora más que nunca antes... deseaba estar con ella... sólo mirándola. Sólo viéndola sonreír. ¿La vería de nuevo? Enterró su rostro en sus manos... todavía arrodillado en el polvoriento suelo.

Pero creo que más que nada... Vegeta estaba molesto por lo que el Gran Rey había dicho. ¿Por qué actuaba como si todo hubiera sido ya planeado? Como si todo hubiera ocurrido antes en otra vida. Como si fuera el destino. Pero él ya no creía en esa teoría... él había escuchado su destino de Akasha... Había escuchado de su vida anterior de ella. Era suficiente para convencerlo que él solo podía y controlaría su destino. Su vida. Aún así... ¿era tan mala la idea?

Todo pensamiento de repente salieron de Vegeta, mientras un filoso dolor desgarró su cuerpo, y miraba en shock a la lanza que había sido hundida a través de su espada y cortada a través de su pecho, destrozando su negro corazón en dos.

* * *

Mi dios... ¡¿qué ha sucedido? ¿Logrará Vegeta terminar su conversación con el Gran Rey en la otra vida? ¿De hecho será asesinado? Y si es así... ¿quien era el dueño de la lanza? Tantas preguntas... tantas respuestas que sólo serán liberadas en algún momento mañana. Amor especial como siempre para Tigerwof... yugi... y mis dos nuevos favoritos... mis amores Tetris Xienya y su hermosa amiga Rachiela... ¡gracias gente! Bueno... eso es suficiente por ahora... lo siento que sea tan corto... pero a veces cuando empaquetan demasiada información en un capítulo se vuelve mucho... tan... MUY extremo capítulo saliendo... ¿y ha escuchado alguien lo que dijo JoSav? La extraño... awww... sniff... Amor para todos mis lectores... ¡Esto te incluye a ti cosa caliente! Haha Camaro. 


	24. Capítulo 24

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Ángel Oscuro**

_(Dark Angel)_

Un fic de Camaro

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Tomó un profundo respiro, sintiendo la contracción de madera con su movimiento. Podía sentir su corazón partido a la mitad, las venas y arterias desgarrándose y temblando, aún así luchando por latir alrededor de la gruesa manija de la lanza. Cualquier hombre normal hubiera perecido por el ataque. Sus pulmones se estremecieron, suplicándole tomar un bendito jadeo de aire, y su agonizante cuerpo respondió chupando afilados rápidos jadeos. El dolor... ninguna criatura debería alguna vez tener que experimentar tal cosa. Podía sentir cada astilla de la madera, cada pequeño intruso que desgarraba su interior en cintas.

Aún de rodillas, y mirando hacia adelante en shock, sintió la salpicadura de sangre mancharse sobre su regazo, brotando como una cascada. Cerrando sus ojos, y convocando a la poca fuerza que le quedaba, sacó el extraño objeto de su pecho, gritando en dolor mientras las cascadas brotaban a través de su herida abierta.

¿Ahora qué piensa una persona cuando saben que van a morir? ¿Realmente ven recuerdos de sus vidas anteriores pasar ante sus vidriosos ojos? ¿Hay un túnel? Tal vez debería dejar tales investigaciones al lector... ¿Porque cómo podría alguien verdaderamente responder talcosa? Cualquiera sea su fe... la de Vegeta es diferente.

Porque en el momento donde la mayoría estarían concentrándose o donde sus almas estarían yéndose... o cuanto desearían que pudieran haberle dicho a alguien que lo sentían... o el usual... que los amaban y que nunca tendrían las agallas para admitirlo... No... estos no eran los pensamientos de Vegeta. Porque un verdadero Rey Demonio, su triturada determinación sólo anhelaba por una cosa. Venganza. No dejaría lo exacto de su amargo sabor sobre el miserable tonto que se había atrevido a terminar con su vida. Usando lo que le quedaba de fuerza, obligó a sus debilitadas alas a ponerlo de pie. La temblorosa cantidad de dolor voló a través de su cuerpo, casi perdiendo la conciencia por la negra neblina poniéndose alrededor de sus ojos. Pero obligó a la bendita neblina a irse, aclarando sus ojos y su mente, mirando en claro odio al Ángel de cabello oscuro que estaba de pie mirándolo en shock.

Cualquier hombre normal hubiera perecido al mero tacto de la lanza en su corazón, y sin embargo el Ángel miró fijamente en horror mientras el Rey Demonio se sacaba la lanza de su pecho, como si fuera nada más que una pequeña herida de carne, una astilla o espina de un rosal que tenía que ser sacado, nada más. El único sugestivo detalle que sostenía alguna prueba de todo lo que el extraño objeto había sido alguna vez incrustado en su pecho era la increíble cantidad de sangre que brotaba de su armadura. El Ángel se preguntó enfermamente si la sangre que sabía debajo de los pies del Rey era incluso suya... o realmente... la sangre de los incontables soldados caídos que el monstruo había succionado. La pregunta de cómo, duramente a través de su indistada mente. Debería haber estado muerto, caído, asesinado, y yaciendo junto al cuerpo del Gran Rey, quien sería creído como haberlo asesinado él mismo...

Pero este Ángel sabía la verdad... había visto todo, aunque gracias al cielo no había escuchado nada. Literalmente había enfermado su agrio estómago ver al Gran Rey tocar al Demonio con amabilidad, susurrar secretos que él nunca sabría. Para sonreír a la miserable mugre como si fuera un amigo perdido de hace mucho tiempo, ¡en lugar de un asqueroso pedazo sediento de sangre de vil basura! Y por eso había esperado. Esperado hasta que el sistema de alerta de la criatura estuviera bajo y entonces alejando la desconocida idea de honor, y arrojando con todo su poder, una sagrada lanza a través de la espalda del enemigo. Ahora cuando la mayoría de las criaturas, tanto de luz o de oscuridad, vio atacar al enemigo cuando su espalda estaba dada vuelta como cobarde, este Ángel no creía otra cosa. ¿Por qué debería pagar tal honor a tal desgraciada encarnación del mal? El engendro de oscuridad no merecía honor alguno, sólo merecía muerte por todos los crímenes que había cometido malvadamente. Forjar una guerra con el Paraíso, causar la muerte del Gran Rey a través de uno de sus secuaces, y tal vez lo peor de todo. Secuestrar a la Princesa... secuestrar a Bulma.

Pero ahora el demonio estaba parado orgullosamente, aparentemente inconsciente de las arcadas y cantidades de sangre golpeando a través del agujero en su pecho, y viéndose tan invencible como siempre. Lo miró con amplios ojos, mientras la criatura de alas negras hacía un tembloroso puño, el aire alrededor de él suplicando resplandecer invisible electricidad, haciendo a la carmesí aura atraparlos a ambos.

Vegeta reconoció al joven Ángel mientras el furiosamente implacable guardia que había estad de pie al otro lado del Gran Rey antes de la batalla. Y no... este no era su favorito hermoso Ángel. Este era el tembloroso, temperamental pequeña comadreja que apenas había sido capaz de controlar a la criatura dentro de todo. Este pequeño. pequeño... NADIE... ¡¿iba a terminar su vida? Oh eso pronto sonaría bien en los libros de registro... El orgulloso Rey Demonio asesinado por un bajo, tonto guardia sin nombre. ¡Lamentable!

Vegeta estaba shockeado... quiero decir SHOCKEADO cuando el insolente bastardo lo golpeó en la cara... ¡duro! El golpe lo había tomado completamente con la guardia baja, sin dura por la lenta muerte que había llenado su mente, torturándolo mentalmente como una droga. Su visión estuvo comenzando a borrarse temporalmente, concentrándose y perdiéndose, nunca realmente decidiendo por seguro cual era el momento indicado para hacerlo. A pesar de ello... esquivó la patada que fue enviada directamente a su rostro, bastante posiblemente capaz de arrancarle su cabeza, si no hubiera estado prestando atención. Si sólo no le hubiera permitido a su padre desfallecer. Entonces hubiera sentido al burdo intruso y extinguido la podrida hierba antes que floreciera sucesivamente. Y ahora estaba terminando. Y todo lo que había significado tanto para él... sus objetivos... sus sueños... incluso los planes de los próximos días. Parecía como nada más que una débil interpretación de lo que era la vida. En realidad... la vida era emoción y actuar sobre ella. Así que en ese momento... centró su odio... que a cambio... causó la furia arder incluso más.

Pero estaba todavía extrañamente impresionado por la evidente habilidad del Ángel. Ni siquiera mencionar la increíble cantidad de rara valentía que estaba demostrando.

"No está mal..." dijo... "Pero tomará más que un héroe ciego para detenerme, muchacho." Recriminó... en verdad sonando mucho más poderoso de lo que se sentía su cuerpo que gritaba. Era casi enloquecedor... el dolor... la simple ironía de la ridícula situación. Y así había aprendido finalmente qué podría haber sido la información más importante... desde el Gran Rey, que había sido recientemente asesinado... que su hija estaba desesperadamente enamorada del demonio. Aunque la mayor parte de su locura prácticamente hueca... una pequeña, disminuyente parte de él... rogaba con su inexistente alma... a escuchar y creer. Pero ahora... Nunca sabría la verdad. Irónico de hecho. Y triste.

"Tú no eres nada más que un asesino y un mentiroso. ¡Voy a aplastar tu maldita presencia fuera de la existencia Monstruo!" Gritó el estresado guerrero, sacando su dorada espada, bastante preparado para desenvainar el metal de confianza. Pero Vegeta fue más rápido, golpeando su puño, arriba y en la desprotegida barbilla del Ángel, prácticamente noqueando al otro hombre de sus pies con el antinatural poder. Aterrizó torpemente, casi en su cabeza, sobre el polvoriento suelo que era el agrietado suelo debajo. Su cerebro fue sacudido con la malvada fuerza, y el mundo se oscureció momentáneamente, la primera clara visión siendo un enfurecido Rey Demonio de ojos ensangrentados, sumergiéndose hacia su enredado cuerpo.

Vegeta golpeó sobre la criatura de luz, aterrizando con un repugnante crujido, uno que significaba el sonido de costillas crujiendo. Si no hubiera estado en el precipicio de la muerte, hubiera sonreído ante el familiar sonido que había sido su marca registrada sobre otro hombre. Era bien sabido... después de golpear las costillas, el cuerpo estaba atrapado en casi abrumador dolor, insignificante para la pobre alma que se empequeñecía detrás. Y así Vegeta miró en triunfo a la jadeante, pálida criatura bajo él, sólo silenciosamente remarcando que estaba equivocado sobre el hombre. Porque era bastante atractivo... si les gusta ese aniñado encanto.

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre el Ángel fieramente, prestando poca o ninguna atención a las ásperas súplicas vociferadas del lastimado hombre bajo él, que gritó en dolor mientras el Demonio ajustó su peso posicionado sobre las sangrantes costillas. Buscando alguna señal de piedad, o posiblemente evidencia de un alma, los ojos del Ángel se volvieron borrosos y llenos con lágrimas mientras era evidente que su visión se había vuelto vacía.

No había nada en este monstruo que traicionara alguna cantidad de perdón. El Ángel se estaba dando cuenta demasiado tarde que si intento de asesinar al dragón no era nada más que una misión suicida, un deseo de muerte. Esta criatura no tenía amor en su corazón. Pero entonces mientras el Ángel comenzaba a llorar, sollozando en frescos, desconocidos jadeos... notó que sólo por un breve segundo un pequeño destello de dolor curzó las inclinadas cejas del demonio.

Era sólo que se veía tanto a Bulma... no, no... No como ella... pero la apariencia era tan familiar que se sentía como si su pecho estuviera siendo estirado, aunque posiblemente su corazón estaba cediendo... De cualquier manera era malo. ¿La vería llorar de nuevo alguna vez? ¿La vería de nuevo alguna vez? El pensamiento lo lastimaba sólo temporalmente, el dragón dentro sacudiéndose y empujando los sentimientos de duelo que lo picaban. Ahora no era el momento para tal insolente reflexión sobre lo que no podía ser evitado. Era momento del exacto nefasto castigo al balbuceante tonto debajo de él.

Asolados gritos llenaron el tenso aire, mientras los puños de Vegeta duros como roca golpearon ambos lados del rostro rápidamente sangrante del Ángel. Una mejilla después de la otra, su rostro fue enviado de atrás a adelante, de adelante para atrás mientras sus pómulos eran aplastados por los fuertes nudillos en los fuertemente apretados puños del Demonio. El mundo estaba volando tan rápido, cerró sus ojos, escuchándose subconscientemente gritar una y otra vez. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a mezclarse con sangre, cayendo por sus desgarradas mejillas, y picando en las abiertas heridas de la tierna carne. Podía sentir los dientes en la parte de atrás de su mandíbula romperse como frágil porcelana, cayendo en cascada en su lengua y desgarrando mientras su cabeza era golpeada de esta manera. Se sintió tragar, sintiendo los fragmentos de rotos dientes rasgando su camino por su ronca garganta junto con la nauseabunda sensación de espesa sangre rezumando por su estómago, cayendo en un masivo charco en la punta de su vientre.

Vegeta estaba en su gloria. Así que... el idiota todavía estaba consciente. Aunque esto lo sorprendió inmensamente, llenaba su espíritu que moría con bendición, sabiendo que podría castigar al respirante hombre muerto aún más. La vida del joven hombre estaba colgando del borde, y Vegeta era el monstruo que mantenía empujando su cuerpo hacia atrás, sólo para dejarlo colgando de nuevo... completamente consciente del miedo que todavía plagaba su cuerpo. Vegeta regodeaba en ese miedo. Lo usaba para alimentar el animal sacudiéndose en su cuerpo. Una sádica sonrisa cruzó su torturado rostro, brillando en sus alocados ojos que mostraban todo sino completo rojo, mientras golpeaba más al roto rostro, aunque su última fuerza se le estaba escapando rápidamente.

Pero mientras sentía a la muerte acercarse comenzar a hinchar su atronador corazón, todavía desmenuzado en su pecho, sintiendo sus frías garras agarrando el feroz miembro en su gélido agarre, decidió que era momento para poner fin a esto.

Sacando su puño, esperó que el joven hombre abriera los ojos, como las hinchadas creaciones hacían en confusión. Vegeta se preguntó brevemente si el hombre podía siquiera verdaderamente ver a través de la hinchada carne que envolvía sus redondas orbes. Dudaba que si incluso podía, el mundo estuviera aturdido y confuso, una clase de mundo insanamente irreal que sólo un discapacitado mental puede igualar.

Pero la mirada que el Ángel dio, gracias sólo a la temporal liberación de inimaginable dolor que rompía sus destrozados pómulos y estructuras faciales. Los músculos estirándose debajo de sus carnosas mejillas que estaban desgarradas y aplastadas, y se preguntó en silencio si alguna vez retendría la aniñada belleza que tan orgullosamente mantuvo a lo largo de su corta vida. Nunca la vería de nuevo, sollozó, ni siquiera importándole el torcido rostro del Demonio en una incluso más malvada sonrisa. Y el Ángel miró en claro horror, mientras el Demonio hacía un apretado puño, liberando las cuatro hojas de su pinza.

Vegeta rió orgullosamente en voz alta mientras el Ángel cerraba sus ensangrentados ojos, esperando con resuelta valentía el indomable final. Nadie quien no complace, Vegeta estaba bastante preparado para meter las hojas directamente en el rostro del Ángel, para verlo retorcerse por última vez antes del inevitable final, para escuchar un último bendito, sangriento cuajado tono de grito en el aire. Pero entonces... se congeló.

El Ángel soltó otro sollozo de frustración, mientras el mundo se había detenido alrededor de él. No estaba muerto aún, porque el chillante dolor todavía envolvía su cuerpo hecho jirones. Estaba todavía bajo el animal, porque el pesado peso todavía presionaba sobre sus rotas costillas, comenzando a perforar sus pulmones. Pero nada estaba sucediendo. ¿Estaba el monstruo esperando que él abriera sus ojos una vez más antes de arrojar su pinza a través de su corazón? ¿Esperando por esa última mirada de horror transformar sus destrozadas facciones?

Vegeta se arrancó la pinza dolorosamente de su brazo, sin siquiera molestarse en dislocar las llaves que la sostenían en su lugar. La tiró miserablemente a través del suelo, ignorando el metálico sonido que rebotó en el furiosamente implacable viento. Tomando el rostro del hombre en su mano, examinó los grotescos restos, explorando a la recientemente hecha creación de sus puños. La piel estaba jalada en montículos, o estirada dolorosamente sobre los arrancados músculos. Pero eso no fue por qué se había detenido. Escuchando un lamento en alto tono por su enfurecido toque, redujo su agarre, reduciendo la presión a la cantidad que usaba cuando tocaba a Bulma.

El Ángel se escuchó gemir en el aire, nada como un grito que eruptaba de sus lastimados pulmones antes, sólo tan penoso. Él de nuevo sintió los picantes dígitos de la mano del Rey Demonio examinar su carne, pero notó cuan amablemente la tocaban. Era suficiente para hacerlo llorar una vez más, liberando la enfrascada furia de lágrimas que pensaban sobre sus hinchados ojos. El toque era tan amable. ¿Era incluso la criatura que había estado matándolo antes? ¿O por algún milagro había sido salvado? Abriendo sus ojos para investigar más, alzó la vista al Demonio, engañado por su sádico toque en creer que no era la misma mortal criatura que había destrozado su rostro a la nada.

Vegeta miró en los ojos del hombre más joven, fijamente en las aguadas piscinas que ardían con dolor. Parecía salir de nuevo dentro de su pecho, viendo el dolor que había infringido y los arruinados restos que una vez habían sido un hermoso rostro. Pasó sus dedos a través del cabello del niño peinándolo, casi sintiendo un pequeño grito salir desde adentro de su cuerpo, que aparentemente quedaba de culpa restante. culpabilidad. Le lastimaba ver a esta criatura así de rota. Maldita esa puta princesa.

¡Pero allí de nuevo!... ¡Sus ojos no habían sido engañados como lo había creído! Allí estaban las marcas que habían hecho a su implacable puño cesar. Inclinó el rostro del Ángel de un lado al otro, extrañamente amable. Moviendo los montículos de carne, lo vio tan claro como el día... tan claro... como el día más claro...

_"Él es débil comparado contigo Vegeta. Él es incluso débil comparado con algunos Ángeles. Tiene cicatrices en su rostro y no tiene casi la definición muscular que tienes tú. Pero él puede amar Vegeta. Él puede amar. Y en sólo esto... Tú nunca serás la mitad de hombre que es él."_

Vegeta bajó la vista a los restos del hombre que nunca había pensado que pudiera ser. El hombre que era infinitamente más débil que él. El Ángel con cicatrices en su rostro.

Y mirando incluso más, vio la innegable prueba, cosida para que el mundo la vea... El emblema de un Príncipe en su placa del pecho.

"Yamcha." Susurró en el torcido rostro del hombre. Se estaba sintiendo más débil mientras cada inflado respiro tomaba su pago en su agotada vida. Los hinchados ojos del Ángel se abrieron tan pronto como pudieron, ¡mientras ambos hombres tomaban un profundo grito!

"Tú eres el... tú eres quien ella ama..." susurró, cada palabra hundiéndose más y más profundo en su agonizante espíritu, drenando al demonio dentro de todo su prohibido poder. La pérdida de sangre estaba tomando su vida poco a poco, y los efectos se estaban volviendo notables incluso cuando para el hombre atrapado debajo de él, mientras la suave, bronceada piel de su rostro comenzaba a ponerse pálida y oscuros marrones y azules ojeras se hinchaban debajo y alrededor de sus congelados ojos. Sus hinchados labios comenzaron a achicarse en leves matices de púrpura oscuro. Pero esto no lo hacía más mucho más débil que antes, y el Ángel tuvo que recordarle a su esperanzado cuerpo de la letalidad de la criatura agachada sobre él.

Antes que pudiera registrarlo, vio los puños del demonio apretarse en fuertes esferas, y sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente, alejando toda la luz que se juntaba alrededor de ellos. Apretó sus dientes y los aferró hasta que el sonido de molidos huesos comenzó a diluirse en el azotador aire alrededor de ellos. La luz comenzó a azotar como una bruja, y el fino cabello en el rostro del Ángel comenzó a cosquillear con la electricidad que Vegeta estaba generando.

'¡El bastardo se está regenerando!" El pensamiento penetró al agonizante Ángel como un feroz viento que mordía... '¡Se está regenerando y manteniéndome vivo para atestiguarlo antes de asesinarme!' Ira se filtró a través del cuerpo del hombre agonizante, torciendo su mutilado rostro dolorosamente. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Ni una cosa que pudiera detener el proceso. Apenas estaba obligado a sentarse bajo el monstruo y observar el final de su esperanza.

El dolor de Vegeta se encendió a su máximo extremo, ardiendo con una intensidad que alcanzaba su completa profundidad. Se sumergió en sus capacidades de regeneración, absorbiendo cada última propiedad y enviándolas directamente a su mano. Tan feroz era su intensidad, que sus negras uñas se hundieron en las carnosas partes de su palma y lastimaron como cuchillos en la gruesa piel, sangre brotando de sus manos. Pero no se detuvo hasta que supo que todas sus entidades curativas estuvieran en un montículo en su palma, liberando un grito cuando el poder alcanzó su pico, quemando la carne desde adentro.

En abierto horror, Yamcha miró mientras Vegeta abría su mano, mirándolo vacíamente, como si para ocultar el obvio dolor que estaba ridiculizando su sangrante cuerpo. Con la cantidad de fuerza que había convocado, su corazón había comenzado a latir más rápido, enviando grotescos chorros de sangre por su armadura y al Ángel. Yamcha soltó un grito mientras Vegeta deslizaba sus afiladas uñas en su brillante palma, auto mutilando su cuerpo y liberando sangre de color marrón oscuro en su mano. Tan profundamente cortó que las venas fueron desgarradas y liberaron un líquido casi negro.

Vegeta se posicionó sobre el Ángel, sin saber si en efecto tenía la fuerza para llevar a cabo lo que sería su último sacrificio. Con las habilidades curativas que había almacenado, podría haber sido capaz de restaurar algunas de sus heridas... pero en verdad... no hubiera sido suficiente. Sólo hubiera demorado lo inevitable, hecho al corazón un doloroso proceso de muerte incluso más largo y más insoportable. Y así con su sangrante mano, la estiró sobre el desfigurado rostro de la asustada criatura, escuchando al joven hombre gritar con cada pedacito de fuerza que quedaba en su maltratado cuerpo.

El mundo fue ennegrecido y quemaba, mientras su rostro era sostenido por el monstruo. El animal... la criatura de muerte que lentamente estaba chupándole la vida. Podía sentir la carne de su rostro siendo más distorcionada aún, estirada y mutilada incluso peor que antes. El dolor era horrible, y pudo haber jurado que su carne se estaba derritiendo desde sus destrozados pómulos. Casi podía sentir las cintas de rezumante carne derretirse en fragmentos al triste suelo, haciendo un charco en plácidas piscinas de sangrante piel. Podía sentir sus ojos comenzar a quemar mientras la sangre de Demonio se hundía en sus desgarrados párpados, filtrándose en su cráneo y sin duda transformando su cerebro en la misma tortuosa creación que su rostro. Sólo podía sentir el dolor, ver la oscuridad... y escuchar los jirones restantes de un grito desembarcar de su esófago.

Y luego todo se detuvo. Estaba. ¿Estaba muerto? ¿Había realmente el Demonio terminado su traicionera vida? Y entonces... cuando caso estaba esperando al dolor para que comenzara una vez más... una hermosa sensación envolvió su rostro, extendiéndose por todo su ser. Desde su mente a sus pies, la cálida sensación fue liberada, dándole paz de mente y cuerpo. Se sentía como si estuviera flotando, ya no más chamuscado en el suelo del Infierno, sino subiendo a través de los cielos del Paraíso. Entonces había muerto... Entonces nunca podría ver a su amada de nuevo. Nunca le diría adiós a Bulma. Pero al menos ella sabría que él había dado su vida por ella. Esperaba.

Eso fue cuando su rostro fue aflojado por las enormes manos del Demonio cernido sobre él. Soltó un jadeo, mientras se daba cuenta que no estaba muerto. Estaba vivo... muy vivo de hecho. Pero sólo no podía decir lo mismo del orgulloso Rey Demonio que había convocado lo poco de fuerza que le quedaba con el fin de ponerse de pie.

Él había dado cualquiera sea la cuestión curativa que podía y ahora miraba en moderado placer al resultado. El Ángel parecía como si nunca hubiera sido golpeado en lo absoluto. Como si ninguna mano mortal hubiera siquiera tocado la bronceada piel de su hermoso rostro. Pero incluso la poderosa sangre de Vegeta no podía liberarlo de las cicatrices que habían sido puestas mucho antes de su mano. Aún así, los resultados eran indefinibles y la criatura de luz parecía saber mientras suavemente levantaba su cuerpo para ponerse de pie, levantándose sólo suavemente con cuidado y examinando sus manos, como si ellas mismas hubieran liberado la tortura que había sido su único pensamiento consciente antes.

"Estoy... estoy bien..." tartamudeó débilmente, apenas reconociendo su propia voz. Y luego los ojos de la extraña criatura brillaron sobre el Demonio que estaba de pie temblando frente a él. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Qué posiblemente podría haber poseído a semejante monstruo para salvar su vida y sanarlo?

"Tú... me salvaste..." Medio tartamudeó, mirando a través de cuestionables ojos al monstruo que casi había arrancado su rostro de su cuerpo y luego lo había curado.

"Pero por qué..." Susurró, su voz casi sonando suplicante. Vegeta no podía entender por qué la criatura le importaba. Casi había esperado ahora que el Ángel hubiera golpeado en respuesta, poniendo fin a su miserable vida.

"Podrías haberte sanado tú. ¿Por qué me salvaste?" Gritó, odiando el miserable tono pero no esperando mucho mejor. Dentro su cuerpo estaba inflamado, ardiendo con preguntas sin responder y atreviendo a su ingenuo corazón a creer lo impensable. ¿Estaba esta criatura realmente mostrando misericordia? Esta criatura que aparecía ser nada más que un despertado cadáver. Las venas se mostraban azules en la pálida piel de Vegeta, casi dándole una monstruosa apariencia... bueno... e incluso más monstruosa de lo que era.

"Estúpido muchacho..." Vegeta tosió, sólo levemente temblando en su orgullosa postura. "No hubiera sido suficiente... además." se sostuvo justo antes de liberar lo impensable. Pero el Ángel lo había entendido... observando al joven con perforadores ojos.

"¿Además qué?" Casi exigió, solo viendo una pequeña chispa de indignación destellar sobre los apagados ojos de la criatura.

Pero Vegeta no hizo intento de responderle, en cambio se giró y encaró al interminable desierto frente a él... la única barrera que lo separaba de Bulma. Estaba pensando en ella ahora... mientras miraba el carmesí sol esconderse sobre la agrietada tierra, cayendo en cascada sobre los cadáveres de los caídos hombres, Ángeles y Demonios por igual. los hombres caídos. Era aparente que al final... ellos básicamente se habían matado unos a otros. Miles de Demonios guerreros yacían muertos. Pero entonces... Millones de Ángeles yacían cerca de ellos.

Ver tal vista podía dejar a una persona sin habla por toda la eternidad, mirando a través de montículos de rotos cuerpos, algunos que habían sido reducidos a pedazos para aturdir el dolor de sus agonizantes espíritus. Uno que particularmente había llamado su atención, era la vista de un joven Ángel, un niño, yaciendo muerto sobre el pecho de su padre. Aunque sabía que nunca sabría la verdadera historia, en sus tristes detalles, imaginó que el valiente soldado había presenciado el asesinato de su padre, apresurándose a su lado en claro dolor, y agachándose como un animal en la sangre de su padre. Era la fría verdad de la guerra. Nadie gana. No realmente.

En verdad... humanos y Demonios por igual corriendo en la idea de la lucha. Del derramamiento de sangre... de guerra. Pero cuando lo impensable sucede, se encuentran a sí mismos deseando al final... por paz. Porque entre estos orgullosos cuerpos, moría también la leyenda que cada uno llevaba. ¿Porque qué cada uno de nosotros no tiene una historia para contar? ¿Quién de cada uno de nosotros puede decir que nuestra vida está vacía? Porque incluso el aparente vacío escribe un capítulo en un libro de nuestras vidas.

Pero estos hombres murieron... y con ellos... sus historias por siempre ocultas en sus tumbas, enterradas para siempre en sus corazones. Era suficiente para acechar incluso al más valiente de los hombres para siempre, y Vegeta tenía que voltearse, sus ojos suplicando con él en no mirar de nuevo. No... no estaba enojado por su pérdida... estaba... estaba entristecido por la escena. No era una emoción que conociera bien... ni una que le importara observar por mucho tiempo.

"¡¿Además qué?" El Ángel casi aulló, no sorprendentemente ajeno a los privados pensamientos del Demonio. Y sin embargo sí se tambaleó levemente cuando la agonizante criatura aterrizó una mirada sobre él, enviando una leve cantidad de dolor a su estremecido cuerpo. Esa hinchada mirada era aparente en los negros ojos que por siempre lo acecharían. Había una tristeza que el monstruo reflejaba que lo haría despertarse en sus sueños por muchos años por venir. Y esa tristeza... lo tocó.

"Además." Vegeta finalmente dijo, como si solamente estuviera hablando en voz alta para sí mismo, porque su mirada vacilaba desde la desgarradora mirada del Ángel al sol poniente.

"Bulma nunca me perdonaría si te permito morir..." Susurró... tan suavemente que Yamcha tuvo que estirar su cuerpo hacia adelante al Demonio de pie a escasos metros de él.

"Y sin su perdón... dudo que pudiera haber vivido más de todas maneras." Dijo la palabra tan tranquilamente, en secreto deseó que el Ángel no lo hubiera escuchado. Pero lo había hecho, y sus grandes ojos se abrieron más grandes, y su lenta mente estaba recién procesando la fuerza de la información. Vegeta sólo sonrió en esa diabólica sonrisa suya, mientras sus poderosas alas comenzaban a batir, y la última cantidad de su fuerza lo llevaron al cielo.

Voló lentamente, y cerca del suelo en caso que sus alas lo abandonaran y su cuerpo se dejara caer desde el cielo. Dentro... sabía que sería un viaje que nunca podría terminar... Un camino que nunca podría finalizar.

Nunca vería su castillo de nuevo. Nunca vería a sus hombres... o a Radditz. Nunca de nuevo vagaría por la torre a las noches y le haría bromas a sus guardias... El pensamiento le trajo una sonrisa a sus púrpuras labios, a pesar de la dureza de la situación. Pero la rareza fue reemplazada pronto por temblorosos labios mientras un malvado pensamiento perforó su camino. Nunca la vería de nuevo... Nunca vería a Bulma.

De todas las cosas en su vida que había logrado, estar con ella estaba más destacado en su mente. Ella lo había cambiado. Ya no pensaba en esas cosas con un ceño fruncido y abierto odio, sino ahora con maravilla. Ella lo había cambiado. ¿Y? ¿Era eso algo tan malo? Sonrió ahora. Realmente sonrió, olvidándose de la salvaje vida que había mostrado y de los profundos lamentos.

Podía olvidar ahora la desperdiciada vida que había vivido. Podía centrarse en la persona que se había convertido. Era mejor. Y conocía el secreto que había estado buscando toda su vida. El secreto que por tantos años vivió y por el que murió... sólo para dejar este mundo con nada más sino sueños perdidos. Pero sabía ahora en qué ponían fe éstas criaturas.

Sabía lo que era la felicidad... y la respuesta era tan sencilla.

La felicidad... era estar con ella.

Aunque su descubrimiento envió escalofríos de placer a su espina, la felicidad pronto terminó y fue reemplazada por la practicidad de su desesperada situación. Nunca lograría verla de nuevo.

¿Qué daría un hombre por ver a su amada sonreír una vez más antes de morir? ¿Qué sacrificios daría un hombre por un último beso... un último toque? Para Vegeta... Él hubiera dado cualquier cosa que llamara suyo... sólo por verla una última vez. Por tenerla dándole una última oportunidad de estar con el hombre que sabía que podía ser.

El dolor se mostró a través de la dureza con cada latido de sus implacables alas. Sus dientes se apretaron juntos para callar los gritos que intentaban escapar de su garganta, mientras la sangre continuaba filtrándose de su pecho y salpicando el suelo debajo de él. Se preguntó si en efecto había un rastro de sangre siguiéndolo por millas debajo de él. Pero no le importaba de una manera u otra. sintiendo el caliente aire contra su abierta herida mientras sus alas comenzaban a tomar velocidad.

Pero el dolor no borró el duelo que destrozó através de su cuerpo mientras cerraba sus ojos y la veía abrazando a Gohan. Tal amor atrapado en su alma. Había abrazado al huérfano como si hubiera sido suyo, acunándolo contra su seno en consuelo. ¿Habría tratado a su propio hijo tan gentilmente? Conocía la respuesta pero no la discutía con sí mismo. Porque realmente nunca lo sabría...

Un pequeño sollozo escapó de sus labios y sintió como si su corazón ya estuviera rindiéndose, cansado de luchar contra las probabilidades y sosteniéndolo suspendido en el aire.

"¡Nunca la veré de nuevo!" gritó miserablemente en el viento, queriendo arrancar en pedazos al culpable que era su destino. ¡Quería gritar! ¡Quería matar! Quería más que nada borrar el hecho de que estaba muriendo.

"¡No!" gritó roncamente, sus labios temblando débilmente sobre sus palabras dichas. "¡No puedo morir así!" Gritó fuerte a la prisión que era el Infierno. Se sentía tan desesperado... tan maldito por su muerte que se aproximaba.

"Por favor..." susurró al viento. "Por favor... alguien que me ayude..." Fue su primer y último rezo, provocado por un espíritu quebrantado. Apretó su pecho, rezando con todo su poder que no le fallara. Pero la verdad estaba allí. Sus palabras y rezos estaban vacíos... cayendo en nada en el viento que soplaba.

Y fue como Bulma había predicho, lo que parecía tan lejano. No importaba qué hiciera... eventualmente, se daría cuenta que estaba solo. Y tan solo... Continuó batiendo sus alas en el aire... sintiendo su corazón deslizarse a veces, y luego luchar más duro otras.

Su corazón se detuvo.

Cayó.

Cayó del cielo. Su corazón había detenido su legítimo curso, enviando al portador de su falla al suelo. Sostuvo su roto cuerpo mientras caía en espiral hacia el suelo, sabiendo que cuando golpeara el rocoso suelo de cabeza, el mundo se ennegrecería totalmente y lo peor habría terminado. Estaría muerto, liberado de su Infierno vivo.

Pero antes que su rostro fuera hecho jirones por las escarpadas rocas, fue atrapado y levantado por una invisible fuerza, directo en el cielo rojo sangre. Fue apresurado a una velocidad que hizo latir a su corazón salvajemente de nuevo, enviando la sangre bombeando una vez más en sus venas. Sus alas no se estaban moviendo, ni tampoco su energía estaba haciéndolo apresurarse en el cielo a tal paso. Estaba siendo cargado. Como si la poderosa fuerza conociera su pensamiento, sintió un fuerte abrazo agarrar su destrozado cuerpo. Sintió el toque de una fría mejilla presionar contra la suya, y cerró sus ojos, imaginando que estaba siendo cargado por una horda de Ángeles al Paraíso.

Dejó a su cabeza colgar hacia atrás, su garganta expuesta al frío aire que pinchaba su carne a su feroz velocidad. El viento azotaba su cabello, enredando la lacia crin con su increíble fuerza. Aún así, entre el innegable dolor, y pronto fallecimiento, sus labios portaron una pequeña sonrisa y sintió a lo invisible abrazarlo como a un niño.

"No te rindas." Dijo el espíritu fuertemente. Era la voz de una mujer... muy similar a la de Bulma. Sintió una fría mano rozar su mejilla, elegante y fina como la de una mujer. Podía sentir su cabello siendo acariciado hacia atrás con los imaginarios dedos, acariciando su delicado cuero cabelludo con la habilidad que sólo una madre podía tener.

"No te rindas... hijo mío." Alentó la calmada voz. Él no podía descifrar si estaba escuchando el tranquilo sonido en su torcida mente o en voz alta. Pero abriendo sus ojos... el mundo se detuvo. Ellos todavía estaban en un curso sin piedad en el cielo, pero los imaginarios brazos que lo sostenían no eran ya productos de una insana imaginación. Porque estaba siendo abrazado por nada menos que por la Angélica Reina. La madre de Bulma.

Jadeó, y miró en maravilla a su belleza... y ella a su vez lo agració con un apretado gesto y una sonrisa, antes de desvanecerse en el viento. Su abrazo no disminuyó más, pero había sido suficiente.

Suficiente para darle la fuerza necesaria para encontrar su camino. Su camino de vuelta al castillo. De vuelta a su hogar...

Pero especialmente... De vuelta a Bulma. Si sólo... para vera una vez más.

* * *

Está bien... no voy a escribir mucho aquí pero sí tengo un favor que pedirles a todos mis maravillosos lectores. Recientemente he sido bendecida lo suficiente con tiempo para leer el trabajo de otros. Más importante, he estado leyendo el trabajo de los que me dejan reviews. Aunque cada uno me ha llegado... uno se destaca más y pienso que esa persona merece tener más admiradores de su talentoso trabajo. Así que si tienen tiempo... por favor lean y dejen reviews a Feww y su poema... Fuego. No lo lamentarán. Y mientras más reviews reciba ella... ¡más gente amaré y actualizaré más rápido! Hahaha. Sólo estoy jugando... todos saben que actualizaré no importa qué... Ustedes se lo merecen. No los extorcionaré e insultaré su inteligencia... pero lo consideraría un favor personal si le echan un vistazo. ¡Muchas gracias muchachos! Camaro


	25. Capítulo 25

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Ángel Oscuro**

_(Dark Angel)_

Un fic de Camaro

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Bulma jadeó. No podía creer los dolores que plagaban su pesado pecho. Su cabello se opacó con el sudor mientras yacía, todavía acurrucada en la enorme cama de Vegeta. Por horas, su cuerpo había sido mecido por filosos dolores, algo parecido a largas hojas hundiéndose en su corazón. Con cada imaginario empujón de la espada, su corazón sólo latía más rápido, tan rápidamente en los puntos que amenazaba explotar a través de ella. Se sentía como un martillo latiendo en su pecho, una y otra y otra vez, cada movida más dolorosa que la anterior.

Por horas yació allí, reducida a una temblorosa bola de auto pena en su desprecio por lo que se había convertido. Pero esto no era baja autoestima. Este no era un dolor imaginario... esto era muy real y la fuente... muy desconocida. Lo que habían sido primeras sacudidas de dolor que apuñala era ahora constante palpitación, adormecientes dolores que parecían desgarrarla en su interior. Ya no podía soportar esto.

"¡Radditz!" jadeó, sacando su resistente cuerpo del frío de la cama. Se sintió tan reacia de dejar su cobijo, porque había estado acostada ahí desde el día anterior. Aunque su fuerza había vuelto a ella en la mañana, había estado reacia a irse, tal vez subconscientemente esperando por su llegada. Porque no podía negar que hasta el punto del cegador dolor, él era todo lo que había quedado en su compleja mente. Eso y la constante elección de suicidio que tarareaba en su cerebro como una ensordecedora fea melodía. Y así había rezado que nunca fuera obligada a irse del atractivo abrazo que era la apelación de la cama. Deseando con todo su empequeñecido corazón que simplemente pudiera dormir por el resto de su miserable vida, incrustada en esta habitación, aparte del constante dolor y pena que estaría en su sentir.

Pero eso fue cuando el dolor había comenzado, y ahora la terrible sensación había abierto a sus ciegos ojos a través de sus puertas, en busca de su único salvador.

"¡Radditz!" Vaciló, sosteniendo su cuerpo en la pared y haciendo equilibro en su mareada visión. El dolor era inimaginable y ella nunca había sentido tal dolor. Era la clase de dolor que volvía a una persona cuerda loca, a una persona loca cuerda.

"¡Mi corazón!" Sollozó, apretando la pared como si fuera una persona consoladora. "¡Mi corazón se siente como si se estuviera rompiendo!" Se hundió en el suelo, hundiendo sus frustrado dolor a través de sus ojos, tratando desesperadamente de liberar el vicioso agarre en su pecho. Era como si alguien le hubiera disparado a través de su seno con una espada, o la hubiera atravesado con una flecha. Sostuvo su cuerpo fuertemente, sollozando y mordiendo su hinchado labio para alejar el chillar en su mente.

"Está bien..." susurró fuerte para sí misma una y otra vez, su mente lentamente alcanzado ese punto de ruptura entre la cordura y la normalidad. Acunó sus rodillas en su pecho, meciéndose en esa enloquecedora manera que sólo los desafiados mentales pueden, de atrás hacia adelante... de atrás hacia adelante. Su espalda golpeando la fría pared de piedra, una y otra vez mientras comenzaba a gritar en su regazo. Su cuerpo fue presionado en una apretada esquina en el pasillo donde se había tropezado. La oscuridad envolvió su cuerpo, aumentando la desesperación de su situación. Abriendo sus ojos, miró alrededor para una hermosa distracción, cualquier cosa para alejar la seria condición que estaba afectando a su martillante corazón. Sudor comenzó a meterse en sus ojos, pareciendo congelarse sobre su frente por el frío del castillo. Y ahí fue cuando la golpeó...

¡¿Frío en el castillo? ¡¿FRÍO? Esto era el Infierno... ¡Esto no era FRÍO! Temblando, puso a su cuerpo de pie, corriendo ciegamente a través de los malvadamente confusos pasillos, rompiéndose un dedo del pie en un momento y ni siquiera importándole.

Se golpeó la cabeza contra una pared, su frente golpeando ferozmente contra la rocosa piedra. Aterrizó con un sordo ruido que le nubló la mente, mirando arriba. Su corazón saltó ante la vista del padre de Vegeta, gruñéndole. ÉL... ¡ESTABA VIVO! Pero pronto descubrió que no era nada más que una pintura. O así parecía, como tamién alguna vez pareció un profundo, aversivo ceño fruncido... pronto fue reemplazado con una malvada sonrisa... como si el ceño nunca realmente hubiera estado ahí.

"Él... está sonriendo..." jadeó, totalmente ajena con cuan loca sonaba.

"Está feliz..." Se sintió casi gritar en esa estridente voz que una mujer puede sólo adquirir a través del verdadero miedo. Pero luego cubrió el miedo y dolor por una impresionante máscara de resuelto desafío.

"¿Por qué?" La pregunta parecía espesar el aire con su intensidad. Y el hermoso Demonio sólo parecía mirar en respuesta, muy parecido a su hijo. Poniéndose de pie, ella le gruñó a su rostro, apretando sus dientes en esa manera sólo conocida por un verdadero Demonio. Tan rápido como la había visto aparecer, la sonrisa fue reemplazada con repugnantes dientes apretados. Ella jadeó, corriendo sus dedos a través de su cabello. ¿Cómo podía ser esto?... Él estaba muerto. No era nada más que una pintura.

Afectada con ajeno valor a su personalidad, empujó su mano hacia afuera y deslizó sus uñas malvadamente a través del rostro de él. Cinco profundos cortes cursaron la alguna vez brillante pintura, y se destacaron sin descanso en su rostro, llevando la semejanza a la de las uñas de un tigre. Pero sin embargo... esos perforadores ojos negros salían a través de la imagen, más vivos que nunca.

Fue entonces cuando la sangre comenzó a aparecer, brotando a través de las ennegrecidas rayas, y filtrándose por la pared en plácidos arroyos. Ella cubió su boca mientras comenzaba a gritar, llenando el castillo con su lamento de alto tono. Se alejó, lo suficientemente lejos para que su espalda golpeara contra una pared, y tembló ante la sensación de estar atrapada por la desgarrada pintura. ¡Esos ojos! ¡Esos ojos!

¡¿Qué significaba? Y fue entonces cuando el repugnante, inducido vómito golpeó a través de ella. El retrato del Rey estaba sangrando. Su hijo posiblemente estaba luchando contra su implacable padre. Cubrió su boca ante el jadeó que estalló en su garganta. La herencia de la familia de Vegeta estaba muriendo. El orgulloso nombre estaba sangrando. Pero... intentó obligar al dolor retroceder a la fuerza que temblaba en su cuerpo... ¿Pero qué pasaba con Vegeta?

Mirando con justicia a la mutilada pintura, arrancó, corriendo a toda velocidad a través de los negros pasillos, ya no sintiéndose tan ciega mientras simplemente seguía el aire que congelaba su carne. Mordía en sus mejillas y nariz, y aún así siguió adelante, intentando ignorar el hecho que esto era todo tan imprevisible. Tan extraño.

Y fue ahí cuando el frío aire onteó a su alrededor... más fuerte y más frío que antes. Y... tan evidentemente filtrándose desde abajo del marco de su puerta. ¡Estaba viniendo de su habitación!

Maldijo la rapidez en tomar el aire que parecía nublar sus pulmones con su fría intensidad. Tembló, y notó su propia respiración apiñada en frente de su visión. Se alejó momentáneamente de la puerta que parecía generar el perforador aire. Sus hinchados labios comenzaron a temblar y sus dientes amenazaron con castañear. ¿Podría entrar allí? ¿Qué podría ver?

Pero entonces... pensemos en esto... ¡¿Eran sus pensamientos razonables en absoluto? Quiero decir... ¡vamos! ¡POR SUPUESTO que debería entrar! ¡DAH! ¿Qué... iba a simplemente quedarse ahí afuera todo el día en caso que no le gustara lo que viera? ¿Qué sucede gente? ¿Por qué demorar lo inevitable? ¿Por qué dudar en lo que ya saben que van a hacer eventualmente? ¡AH! Qué preguntas provocadoras... pero me estoy yendo de tema de nuevo... Disculpen mi insolencia una vez más...

Ahora mi fiel lector... ¿Dónde estaba? Ah... Sí ahora recuerdo...

Sus temblorosos, pálidos dedos alcanzaron la manija de la puerta, tan despacio y atemorizados que casi fue obligada a creer que los dígitos tenían una mente propia. Sus temblorosos dedos tocaron la manija de metal, yéndose hacia atrás como si quemara. Estaba tan fría que la manija de la puerta se sentía como un montículo de hielo. Pero no podía quedarse aquí afuera para siempre (_Gruñido._ ¿Qué les dije?)... y así, soportando su dolor y locura que ya no podía tomar por sí sola, abrió la gélida puerta, escuchando el sonido de metal oxidado mientras hacía su camino en la habitación.

Echando un vistazo alrededor y permitiéndole a su cuerpo entrar en la gélida habitación, su boca voló a su mano, fallando en sofocar el sangriento grito que destrozó instantáneamente a través de su garganta. Sintió el frío establecerse en su estómago y congelar su cuerpo donde estaba, mirando en horror a la escalofriante escena.

"Ve." Tragó e intentó de nuevo. "¿Vegeta?" Susurró.

Él yacía en el suelo, apoyado contra su pared, su largo pecho moviéndose de arriba a abajo, arriba a abajo... y notó con náusea revolviéndose alrededor de ella... que cada respiro, más y más sangre se filtraba del agujero en su pecho. Él estaba jadeando para respirar, púrpuras labios y la piel de un enfermo matiz de azul. El pálido azulado color que sólo acecha a la carne del agonizante o del muerto. Su pecho con armadura se levantó violentamente hacia arriba mientras sus pulmones rogaban desesperadamente por aire que era egoístamente negado. Los amplios ojos de ella aterrizaron sobre el charco de sangre rodeando su cuerpo, y tuvo que girarse antes de que un vómito se apoderara de su garganta. 'Dios mío...' jadeó internamente. 'Hay. Hay tanta.'

Apenas parecía real. Como si en alguna falsa película de horror, donde simplemente hay demasiada sangre... ¡Ya saben lo que quiero decir! Cuando le dicen a sus amigos de mirarlas con ustedes porque es barbárica y totalmente absurda. Nadie tiene tanta sangre.

No... seriamente, nunca había visto tantas piscinas de carmesí juntándose alrededor de una persona. Era positivamente aterrador. Pero tal vez incluso más repugnante que el hecho de que con cada anormal latido de su corazón, sangre chorreara de su herida y se deslizara como ríos por su cuerpo, juntándose en su regazo y luego hundiéndose en un lago de sangre alrededor de él.

Pero si algo realmente podía convencerla de la realidad de la situación... sería tener que haber visto tu rostro. La sangre caía en cascadas de sus ricos, llenos labios en repugnante baba, filtrándose sobre su pecho. Su suave piel estaba marcada con azules venas y el color más pálido que ella hubiera visto jamás. Sus hermosos, perforadores ojos estaban demoníacamente ensangrentados, y casi completamente negros cículos estaban formados debajo y alrededor de sus ojos. Pero lo que selló su aceptación fue el hecho de que sus pupilas se estaban volviendo blancas.

"Está muriendo." Susurró en el quieto aire que los enredaba. Como si él hubiera estado completamente inconsciente de su presencia, mientras alzaba su mirada a ella, amplios ojos con shock y dolor. No quería que ella lo viera así.

Lágrimas humedecieron sus doloridos ojos y su mano instintivamente se puso sobre su pecho, ubicado sobre su sollozante corazón. Ahora sabía por qué el dolor había estado inflingiéndose sobre ella. Su corazón se estaba rompiendo.

Los labios de el temblaban por el dolor, y ella sintió su estómago torcerse con dominante tirsteza. La abrumó todo otro pensamiento. Él se veía tan joven. Ya no el endurecido guerrero por la batalla que se consideraba a sí mismo, sino el verdadero muchacho de veinticuatro años que había sido abandonado por una madura fachada. A pesar de su apariencia, sus ojos sólo traicionaron mínimas cantidades del dolor que él tan obviamente estaba experimentando. Sólo retrataban una profunda tristeza.

'Tiene miedo de morir.' Susurró dentro de su mente, dándose cuenta con amargo dolor que ella no podía hacer nada para detenerlo. Y así... haciendo lo que toda respetable muchacha hace cuando se queda sin opciones. Lloró.

Hundiéndose junto a él, sus rodillas fueron empapadas instantáneamente por la fría sangre. Bañó su blanco vestido y manchó sus rodillas que estaban ocultas dentro. Era el repugnante espesor de la vieja sangre lo que realmente la sacudió levantándola. ¿Había estado aquí por mucho tiempo?

"¿Vegeta?" susurró, intentando obligar al pánico fuera de su voz. Pero mientras él la miraba calmadamente... la fachada fue destrozada y sus azules ojos de cristal se humedecieron por incesantes lágrimas.

"¡Oh Dios Vegeta!" gritó, sobrepuesta por la tristeza. Estaba desconsolada... no podía hacer nada. No se atrevería a que sus ojos miraran a la filtrada herida que estaba hacia afuera en apariencia de la desgarradora verdad. Él estaba muriendo y ella no podía hacer nada para detener eso.

"Está bien permaneció sólo Princesa." le susurró él, liberando una apretada sonrisa. Un desesperadamente triste intento de calmar su histeria. Pero la sonrisatemporalmente mientras ella sollozaba, perdida en su dolor por él. ¿Había su padre estado diciendo la verdad? Ella. ¿Lo amaba? Él sólo podía maldecir la ironía de la situación. Nunca lo sabría. Tocó su congelada mejilla, intentando detener las lágrimas que se estaban liberando solas sobre el mundo. Admiró su suave mejilla, trazando el estructurado pómulo debajo.

"Lo siento." Jadeó entre difíciles respiros. Miró en sus brillantes ojos.

"No pude." Jadeó duramente, el aire obligándose su camino de entre sus labios.

"No pude. morir. solo." Tartamudeó a través del violento levantar y caer de su pecho. Olvidando todo su acumulado odio por él, ella se inclinó sobre él, intentando desesperadamente evitar causar algún otro dolor, mientras sollozaba sobre su cuello. Era como si estuvieran reviviendo esa legendaria noche cuando un hermoso Rey había despertado a su prisionera en su sueño, y ella... atrapada en su propio trágico dolor, había encontrado consuelo en sus brazos.

"¡Vegeta!..." sollozó, en el máximo pináculo de la histeria.

"Vegeta no digas eso... por favor no digas eso." Rogó, agarrándose a él por la fuerza mientras el dolor envilvía su propio cuerpo. Él enredó su cabello con suaves dedos, enterrando su rostro en las suaves mechas que sabía que recordaría por la eternidad. Vida o muerte. Él nunca la olvidaría.

"Lo siento Ángel." Susurró, voz áspera con el dolor. Ella sólo se sostuvo con más fuerza, como si disminuyendo su agarre, su vida se escapara de ella.

"No te vayas..." susurró en su oído, su mejilla presionada fuertemente en la de él. "No te vayas." Intentó detener el sollozo, pero se encontró enterrándose más profundo en la calidez de su garganta. Yació junto a él por lo que parecían horas, atrapados en su propio dolor y necesidad por el otro. No se iría de su lado. Ni por un momento.

"Ángel..." susurró él finalmente. Los dientes de ella se apretaron mientras temía lo peor. "Ángel... debo irme ahora."

Creo que esas palabras fueron por siempre incrustadas en su mente, y ella permitió un desgarrador sollozo escapar de su cuerpo, viniendo directamente de su maltratada alma.

"No..." lloró sacudiendo su cabeza. "¡No!" "¡No puedes dejarme!... ¡no puedes dejarme así!" Sintió la urgencia de golpear en su pecho en su ira, pero luchó contra la desesperante sensación. Con todo su ser, no podía dejarlo ir. ¿Qué había de todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos? ¿No sabía cuanto lo necesitaba?

"¡Vegeta por favor!" Rogó, nunca siquiera notando los temblorosos sollozos que ahogaban su voz.

"¡Lucha! Sé que puedes... ¡Lo sé!" rogó, moviéndose para atrás para mirar en sus doloridos ojos. Su fe en él estaba remachando. Su coraje lo hizo sentir el hombre con el que ella había querido estar.

"Princesa." suspiró, sintiendo su dolor aumentar con cada palabra.

"No estaré aquí por mucho más. No puedo luchar." Era la única batalla que él verdaderamente había perdido. Y había sido con la única criatura que ningún hombre podía derrotar. La muerte.

"Pero... no así." Sollozó ella... Tomó su rostro con ambas manos, puestas muy suavemente a los lados de sus mejillas.

"No sabes lo mucho que..." falló, los sollozos rompiendo sus palabras.

"¿No sabes lo mucho que te necesito?" su labio inferior comenzó a temblar en miedo y dolor. Mientras veía sus ojos comenzar a brillar, entró en pánico, haciendo lo único que podía pensar.

"¡RADDITZ!" Gritó, mirando a la puerta. "¡RADDITZ!" Apretó su adolorido pecho con dolor. Como si por algún milagro, él apareció, corriendo por la puerta.

Al ver a su amo y a su amiga, casi vomitó. Los labios de Vegeta estaban azul oscuro, y su color era pálido. Pálido de muerte.

"¡Radditz haz algo!" la Princesa rogó, el vestido arruinado mientras se acurrucaba en una piscina de la sangre de su captor. Sus dedos estaban enredados con los de él, ambos aparentemente sosteniéndose por fuerza, aunque él no tenía ni idea qué poseyó al Ángel. Parecía tan desesperada, agarrándose a la locura como si confiara con el alma en él para salvar la vida de esta criatura a la que le había dado su corazón, de las malvadas garras de la muerte. Se preocupaba tan profundamente por él Radditz sólo podía desear desde el fondo de su corazón que tuviera el poder de hacerlo. Sólo podía imaginar cómo estaría el monstruo Draco, si se le daba el trono para hacerlo. Aún así... deseando no retrasar lo inevitable.

"No hay nada que pueda hacer." Sentenció, intentando ocultar el dolor que envolvió su cuerpo como un virus. El rostro de Bulma cayó, y él pudo haber jurado que casi vio su corazón hacerse añicos en el suelo.

"Lo siento." Susurró, bajando sus ojos de su lamentable mirada.

"Por favor..." Susurró al quieto aire. "Por favor..."

Él salió de la habitación mientras sus propias lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas, pidiendo disculpas una vez más por su falla.

Mientras ella lo miraba retirarse, todas las esperanzas vinieron quebrándose como rotos fragmentos de cerámica. Como un jarrón que una vez sostuvo maravillosas, la escena todavía retrataba señales de esperanza, pero en realidad nunca lo haría. Miró rota a Vegeta, golpeada. Le había fallado. Se había fallado a sí misma.

Miró fijamente en esos ojos alguna vez vacíos, ahora tan llenos de sentimientos que alguna vez había dudado que existieran. ¿Cómo había creído por tanto tiempo que él no podía sentir? Lo sentía. Por mucho que deseara no poder él estaba allí. Siempre. Y ahora mientras ella miraba la hermosa vida desvanecerse, esperó que siempre pudiera. Su cabeza cayéndose en vergüenza.

Lo recordó. No a la moribunda criatura ante ella, sino al hombre que había despreciado con toda su viviente alma. Le había temido al principio, nunca sabiendo cuanto de su corazón él tenía el poder de poseer. Él había sido su enemigo, el hombre que había sido críada para despreciar. Pero había fallado en eso también. Pero estaba contenta. Su amor por él la había hecho fuerte, y nunca se arrepentiría de esa hermosa cosa. Se negaba a arrepentirse de cómo se sentía por él.

Podía recordar la primera vez que él la había besado. El beso que no tenía ningún significado para ninguno de los dos que había florecido en un remolino de emoción. Recordó despertarse en una máscara de dolor, y encontrándose envuelta en sus poderosos brazos, consolándola cuando nadie más estaba allí. Preocupándose por ella cuando era la única por la que él se suponía no debía preocuparse. Cuando a nadie más le importó, se habían encontrado mutuamente.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Quien la abrazaría ahora? ¿Quién la besaría? ¿Se preocuparía por ella?... y luego comenzó a sollozar una vez más, alma tan rota como su desgarrado corazón. ¿Quién bailaría con ella?

Todavía podía sentir abrazándola, sentir el aire girar alrededor de ellos mientras bailaban, saludables y felices en el medio de los demás. Cerró sus ojos, descansando su cabeza en el hombro de él.

Todavía sentía el frío mármol bajo sus pies, el dulce olor a incienso levemente quemando sus fosas nasales, y el viento azotando su enrulado cabello mientras él la giraba a través del aire. Podía... podía recordar su sonrisa. La diabólica sonrisa que una vez había creído estar tan vacía, que sólo el tiempo había revelado, era tan intensa y enérgica como él.

Así es cómo lo recordaría.

Siempre estarían bailando.

* * *

¿El fin?

Bueno todos... tengo tarea para ustedes... Ángel Oscuro está subido en una encuesta en el hermoso sitio de Bunni... así que si tienen yahoo, o planean tenerlo... Vayan a

.com/group/bunnibonks

así que si realmente me aman... oh y por supuesto Ángel Oscuro... háganme un enorme favor y revisen el sitio. Gracias a todos por los comentarios... _suspiro..._ Simplemente los amo a todos tanto. Camaro


	26. Capítulo 26

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Ángel Oscuro**

_(Dark Angel)_

Un fic de Camaro

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

"¡Alguien por favor!" Gritó,su ronca voz haciendo eco a travésde la helada habitación. Casi podía escuchar su barbárico tono rebotar en las suaves paredes. Esta habitación se estaba congelando. Abandonada y triste. La tenue luz que alguna vez había existido estaba rápidamente disminuyendo y castas sombras estaban envolviendo el cuarto. Las esquinas y grietas eran de un tono negro para el ojo normal, y aunque se quedó en su propia habitación, temía las secretas presencias que posiblemente avecinaban en las impías sombras rondeándolos.

Vegeta estaba comenzando a desvanecerse y volver en la consciencia, sus ojos volviéndose vacíos en momentos y luego claros. A veces miraba derecho, tratando de fingir mirarla a ella, cuando ella sabía que era bastante posible que el fuerte demonio no viera nada en absoluto. Su mirada estaba absolutamente vacía. Carecía de esa fuerza y arrogancia que tenía con inmenso poder. Su rostro estaba pálido y el área alrededor de sus ojos plácida. Oscuras líneas agraciaban muy debajo de su párpado y parecía juntarse a lo lardo de sus mejillas. Incluso parecía más delgado que antes, aunque tales pensamientos estaban posiblemente equivocados viendo como había simplemente sido lastimado por unas pocas enfermas horas. Pero cada músculo en su cuerpo fue aflojado y con sus masculinas cualidades a raya, ella pudo ver con precisión, cada impecable cantidad de femenina belleza que tenía. Era tan exquisito.

Sangre goteó lentamente por su boca, y él no hizo ningún intento de limpiarla, incluso mientras el espeso líquido comenzaba a chorrear dentro de la grieta de su garganta... ya saben... ese punto en el medio donde su garganta y el pecho se juntan. Había demasiada sangre, ella casi sintió como si estuviera ahogándose en ella. Y luego el repugnante pensamiento que plagó sus desvariados pensamientos mayormente... era el hecho. Lo estaba perdiendo.

"Vegeta, ¡por favor resiste!" Suplicó. Mirándolo duro. Tomó toda su fuerza como un Ángel, alejarse de la agonizante criatura. Se arrancó de su abrazo, huyendo de la habitación. Ni siquiera miró hacia atrás. No podía soportarlo más. Simplemente no podía. Comenzó en un arranque, sus ojos disparando este camino y ese mientras ella rezaba por otro ser vivo que estuviera habitando esa parte del castillo. Corrió a la habitación de Vegeta, medio esperando encontrar alguna horda de concubinas holgazaneando, antes de recordar que ella había sido la que estuvo yaciendo en su cama ese día. No encontraría ayuda alguna en ese cuarto, tan lleno de malos recuerdos.

Y así continuó corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas podían cargarla a través de los innumerables pasillos, sus fríos pies golpeando el duro mármol mientras corría a través de los enceguecedores pasillos. A veces ni siquiera podía ver cinco pies frente a ella, pero su paso no disminuía. Simplemente corría.

Lágrimas corrieron por su rostro, cegando lo ya invisible, pero ella simplemente no las limpió. Incluso cuando la fría humedad comenzó a deslizarse por su garganta, no le prestó atención. Que salieran... ya había tenido suficiente de ser fuerte.

"¡HOLA!" Gritó... Más lágrimas golpearon su rostro mientras ninguna respuesta venía. Ninguna respuesta... Nadie. Nada... el desamparo seguía.

"¡HOLA!... ¡Alguien!..." Su pecho comenzó a acelerarse con el abrumador dolor. Podía sentir la muerte... Pero no era la suya. Porque podía sentir la muerte de él. Y se acercaba rápidamente. Casi como un depredador, cazando y acechando a su indefensa presa. Y la pobre olvidada criatura sabía que estaba allí. Escondiéndose entre las sombras, mirando... esperando. Pero como siempre... la presa no podía hacer nada para detener al indomable cazador.

Su mentón golpeó duro contra la fría superficie del suelo, el mundo girando en un torbellino de incesantes realidades. Sintió y escuchó sus dientes golpear y apretarse juntos fuertemente, el sonido de porcelana haciendo eco en su cabeza aturdida. Se había caído, y se había caído duro. Su pecho había tomado el peso del desventurado ataque y gimió ante el repentino dolor que rompió en los ya tiernos músculos. Vamos mujeres... saben lo que digo. Conocen la sensación... ouch.

Su cuerpo yacía recto contra el duro rocoso, inflexible suelo que había sido el culpable de su impropio viaje, y aunque su mente todavía estaba girando por el duro impacto, maldijo a la cruel creación que se había añadido a su abrumadora miseria. Simplemente apoyó su cabeza hacia abajo, y comenzó... por milésima vez desde que había estado cautiva en el Infierno... comenzó a sollozar su vida.

"Es demasiado." Susurró entre sollozos, llorando tan violentamente que su cabeza tendía a golpear contra el oscuro negro mármol debajo. Sus berreos hacían eco a través de los incontables pasillos... ¿Pero por qué le importaba? Nadie estaba allí. Y el hecho se metió en su cordura, creando un gélido caos en su mente.

Miró a sus dedos a través de sus nublados ojos, mirando los miembros yacer tan quietos... Yaciendo pálidos y temblorosos en el negro mármol. Los odiaba. No estaban solos. Siempre estarían acompañados por otra creación, nunca disminuyendo el borde de la locura del desgarrador dolor. Una vez que Vegeta muriera... como era seguro, ella estaría sola. Siempre había estado sola en verdad... pero entonces... nunca había sentido la sensación de contención que había experimentado con el Demonio alrededor. Él la había infundido, una sensación de plenitud... como si cuando estaban juntos... estuvieran simplemente completos. Y así él había despertado una necesidad en ella. Nada sexual... bueno... no realmente. Una necesidad de compañía y en su mayor parte... una necesidad de él. ¿Pero de qué serviría ahora esa necesidad ahora? Solo causaría sembrar un malvado dolor para que se extienda más, estirando sus despiadadas raíces más profundo en sus destrozadas emociones.

Y así el Ángel cesó de llorar, y simplemente yació allí, golpeada y rota. Sus yemas de los dedos rozaban contra la suave superficie del suelo, y simplemente las observaba.

Su sencillez...Su talento... su extraña belleza. Las pequeñas líneas que decoraban su superficie, los pliegues, las uñas. Alguna vez se había preocupado por esas uñas, lo sabía. Habían días cuando había sentido como si romper una fuera un pecado en sí mismo. Podía pasar horas admirándolas y arreglándolas, fantaseando en su superficial pequeño mundo sobre cosas sin significado que no querían decir nada a largo plazo. Pero esos días sin sentido se terminaron y lo sabía, aunque en secreto anhelaba por ellos una vez más. ¿Qué era el mundo cuando la más horrible circunstancia alguna vez era romperse una uña? ¿Por qué no podía tan cosa pasar por su mente ahora?

Era todo demasiado real. ¿Han visto alguna vez una película... ya saben, las del tipo trágico donde alguien que otra persona ama, muere? Y sí... se sienten mal por ellos... y sí... tal vez lloran. Pero realmente no lleva, ¿o sí? No realmente. Porque cuando los días pasan... El dolor se va. Las escenas se olvidan. Pero luego viene el día cuando un pariente... o... o digamos un amante por ejemplo. Se va. ¿Pueden fácilmente descartar esa tragedia? Como esa película... ¿el efecto pronto se desvanece? No. Desafortunadamente no lo hace. Es demasiado real...

O... tomemos otro enfoque. ¿Han tenido alguna vez la experiencia de saber de la muerte de un ser querido cercano? ¿La han tenido? Para esos de nosotros que sí... Lo siento. Esa pérdida es insondable. Lo que es exactamente el punto que trato de hacer. Ese día, cuando se informa de esa tragedia... ¿cuál fue su primera reacción? ¿No negaron inmediatamente lo que esa persona les había dicho? Si no en voz alta, ¿en su corazón no dudaron la veracidad de esas palabras? ¿No odiaron al portador de las malas noticias? Pero luego hubo esa horrible pequeña parte de ustedes que sabía... sabía todo el tiempo que no había razón para que una persona inventara algo así. Es una manera de duelo. Nuestro corazón está intentando consolarse con ciega lógica y desconfianza. Lástima por nuestra absurda practicidad.

Y así era el sentimiento con Bulma, mientras yacía marchitada en su propia piscina de sueñosrotos. Sueños... ¿No aceptarían que sueños son metas que han buscado después de algún tiempo? Pero no era así para Bulma. Sus sueños sólo se liberaron sobre el momento que había conocido a Vegeta. ¿Pero cómo era que sus sueños... ella... el futuro digamos, comenzó a gurar en torno a ese monstruo?

Ni siquiera sabía cuando exactamente había descubierto lo mucho que se preocupaba por él. ¿Pasó siquiera el momento cuando la golpeó? Como un rayo de luz del cielo, ¿simplemente de repente lo supo? Lo dudó. Tal razonamiento parecía infantil. Como algún mal cuento de hadas donde un minuto la gente se despreciaba al otro y al siguiente están completamente enamorados que los convierte en melosos, golpeados idiotas. ¿Entonces cuando? Tal vez. tal vez era algo que ella había sabido todo el tiempo... y había intentado ocultarlo, frente a él por supuesto... pero razonó, sobre todo para sí misma. Lo había usado como una excusa para odiarlo. Pero no lo odiaba, aunque casi había deseado que pudiera. Había una delgada línea entre el amor y el odio... eso se hizo perfectamente claro. No era pequeño decir, sino un legado que había vivido. Un minuto podría haber jurado, que si tenía la fuerza para hacerlo, alegremente hubiera terminado con su vida ella misma. Pero entonces, como salían las cosas. Se dio cuenta cuanto podría no haber soportado vivir sin él. Ni siquiera estaba segura cómo lo había logrado por tanto tiempo sin su compañía. Se sentía mucho más fuerte que sólo compañía. Era una extraña clase de amistad que él había construído mostrándole la pintura de su madre. Su amabilidad hacia ella no siempre había sido tan claramente demostrada y era sólo ahora cuando yacía acurrucada en el suelo reflexionando, que se dio cuenta cuanto mucho peor podría haber sido para ella. Si un demonio hubiera sido capturado en el Paraíso, concediendo que viviera ese tiempo, estaría enjaulado en un calabozo. Y ese pensamiento trajo vetas de dolor en su pecho. Se preocupaba mucho por él.

¿Pero era sólo ciego entusiasmo? Sabía que las muchachas de su edad habían caído víctimas de ese virus antes. Ella siempre había clamado nunca someterse a tal extrema insolencia. Nunca enamorándose ciegamente de un hombre, mal muchacho o no. ¡Maldito por hacerla amarlo! ¡¿No sabía cuan débil era el corazón de una mujer? ¿No sabía lo que su muerte le estaba haciendo?

Y por lo tanto allí se recostó. Derrotada, golpeada, humillada. Era todo en lo que podía pensar. No podía perderlo. No así. Nunca así. Ya había perdido demasiadas cosas. Pero era inútil Desesperanzado y la malvada palabra trajo una sorda especie de sensación mientras se retorcía a través de su temblorosa mente.

Rodó en una lamentable bola, nunca dejando el descubierto mármol. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas, trayéndolas más cerca y mirándolas en sólo remoto asco. Su vestido estaba manchado y sabía que su rostro y brazos estaban cubiertos en sangre. ¿Pero de qué servían esas pequeñas cosas? A la larga, nada importaba ya. No tenía idea qué deparaba el futuro. Nunca la había tenido, pero especialmente no ahora. Y así empezó de nuevo a pensar en él.

Vegeta. Ese monstruo. Ese diablo. Ese cruel demonio. La criatura que ella había sido criada para odiar como a nada más. Había sabido desde el principio cuan horrible era su línea de antepasados. Había sido críada alrededor de ese conocimiento, alrededor de leyendas. Y él era por lejos la peor. Desde una corta edad su estilo de vida era bien conocido. Infame, legendario. Era conocido por ser el más violento, totalmente cruel y salvaje en una manera que casi podía ser considerado hábil. Porque conocía maneras de torturar un alma hasta el último respiro que tomaban, gritaban por muerte. Su fuerza no era muy conocida, por lo que imaginó que él debió haber ocultado esa información hasta que llegara el momento correcto. Hasta que fuera momento de asesinar a su propio padre.

Y así lo había hecho, a la edad de 20, a la edad de la hombría. Sin ningún segundo pensamiento, sin consciencia, sin precupación. O así imaginó ella. Él era sólo el caparazón de un hombre. Verdaderas emociones que crean carácter eran nulas para él. Él sólo conocía el odio... Sólo la fresca sensación de la ira y la furia. O así alguna vez había sido llevada a creer.

Y ahora su odio había terminado. Así nomás. Tan simple. Tan rápido. Había estado equivocada. Pero tal vez. Suspiró. Tal vez había sido la manera más fácil. Simplemente mirar sobre la hermosa criatura con desprecio y aborrecimiento. Nunca queriendo verlo por el potencial que verdaderamente poseía sino sólo mirar a la fuerte cantidad de maldad que portaba sobre sus hombros para que el mundo viera. Y ahora casi deseaba que no hubiera visto lo que verdaderamente estaba allí. No había parecido más difícil. Si sólo había ignorado el hecho que había mucho más dentro de él, ella no estaría en tal dolor cuando él estuviera dejando este mundo.

Y ese pensamiento provocó incluso más angustia, apretándola más fuertemente en una dolorida asolada bola. Él notenía esperanza alguna. Él nunca sería nada más que un demonio. En esta vida o la siguiente. ¿Entonces a donde iría? Ella conocía la otra vida de los de su tipo... ¿Pero qué había de los de él? Maldito de nuevo... No solamente sentiría dolor para siempre por su muerte en esta vida... sino que por siempre estaría preocupada por su vida en la siguiente. Si sólo lo hubiera visto como el arrogante, despiadado, cruel vampiro que era.

Vampiro... vampiro... ¿Vampiro?

¡VAMPIRO!

Sus uñas se hundieron en el mármol mientras saltaba para ponerse de pie, peleando como un gato contra el poste de un banquillo. En un segundo estaba fuera del suelo y corriendo a través de la oscuridad.

"Por favor Dios no me dejes llegar demasiado tarde." Susurró, golpeando su dedo en una afilada esquina. '¡Mierda!' gritó en su mente, su pie absolutamente palpitante. Pero lo ignoró... girando, corriendo, torciéndose, a través del laberinto de pasillos. Sus pies la llevaron más rápido que antes. Como si hubiera alguien casi empujándola hacia él. Como alguna extraña fuerza magnética. Más y más y más rápido corrió... No veía la cegadora oscuridad achicándose ante sus ojos. Sólo lo veía a él. Lo sentía. Sus alas se desplegaron detrás de ella, y tuvo que empujarlas hacia atrás para evitar atraer el aire. Sólo la harían ir más lento. No te pierdas... No te pierdas.

Y como si por algún milagro... alguna gracia de Dios arriba... No lo hizo.

Sintió el aire girando, casi vacío de su usual feroz abrazo. Abrió fuertemente la puerta, mirando mientras los ojos de él giraban hacia atrás y afuera de su cabeza. Estaba cerca... Estaba cerca... pero todavía estaba allí. Luchando. Como siempre. Incluso al borde de la muerte... no se iría sin causar un pequeño Infierno. Arrogante, terco bastardo. Nunca podría irse tranquilamente. Pero ella no estaba descontenta en lo absoluto con su determinación. Estaba feliz por ello.

Sintiéndola entrar a la habitación, sus ojos intentaron concentrarse, aunque parecía como si en verdad no estuvieran mirándola, sino a otro lugar. Estaban vacíos de ese brillante lustre que solían sostener.

"No te vayas..." susurró. "No me dejes." Las palabras se dijeron, tan carentes de emoción y fuerza, que la tocaron. Todavía estaba luchando, pero no había mucho más que pudiera dar.

Ella ahogó sus lágrimas. Había llorado suficiente para durar una vida. Era momento de ser fuerte. Ser la mujer que su madre le había enseñado a ser.

Pero se detuvo, arrodillándose junto a él, sus dedos entrelazados en los de él, en esa hermosa manera que sólo las parejas pueden hacer. Él intentó sonreirle, mostrarle que incluso al borde de la muerte, podía retener algo de ese feroz espíritu que era su legado. Bastardo. Sus cejas se torcieron en preocupación, aunque sólo subconscientemente.

"¿Así de mal no?" intentó reír, lo que sólo causó un grotesco sonido haciendo eco en la húmeda tubería. Ella sólo lo miró, su corazón y su mente en partido dolor. Quería salvarlo. Pero... estaba mal. No había otra manera de decirlo. No había azúcar recubriendo esta verdad. Estaba mal más allá de cualquier cosa.

Habría crecido creyendo que los Ángeles siempre mostraban misericordia. Siempre. Pero no a los Demonios. No a los Reyes Demonios. Estaría traicionando todo lo que había sido enseñada, todo lo que conocía como sagrado. Estaría traicionando a su propia clase, traición. Prohibido, abandonado. Se convertiría en tanto monstruo como él. La sangre de sus futuras víctimas gotearían en las palmas de su propia mano. ¿Podría hacerlo? ¿Podría simplemente mirar su vida disminuyendo y apagándose de la existencia?

No podía... simplemente... suspiro... no podía. ¿Podrían ustedes? Su corazón nunca le perdonaría el dolor que esa escena le causaría. Nunca sería capaz de vivir con la culpa.

Ahora sé cuan volubles son los humanos. Disfrutamos usando esas palabras fuertes como Amor y Odio tan febrilmente como sea posible. Pero cuando llega lo esencial, incluso nuestros peores enemigos... ¿podríamos verlos morir? ¿Podríamos dejarlos ir sin siquiera intentar detenerlo? ¿Serían capaces de perdonarse a sí mismos? No...

Y así... yaciendo junto a él, ella presionó sus labios con los de él, saboreando el cobriso sabor de su sangre. No la enfermó como hubieran esperado, como ella hubiera esperado. Los pliegues de entusiasmo eran demasiado fuertes. ¿Han estado alguna vez en ese punto... cuando nada que la persona hiciera pudiera alejarlos? Bueno... ella estaba allí, y mientras se besaban, por lo que sería la última vez, lo sostuvo con una pasión que nunca mostró antes.

Sus secos labios tocaron los de ella, y ella sabía que nunca olvidaría las sensaciones que caían en cascada a través de su cuerpo mientras las manos de él viajaban a lo largo de su espalda, aparentemente olvidando el dolor, olvidando el odio y resuelto aborrecimiento y simplemente abriéndose a ella. Él nunca olvidaría el sacrificio que ella estaba por hacer por él. Por lo que estaba a punto de hacer... por siempre la abandonaría de la gracia del Paraíso. Tan abandonada como ya estaba.

No quería soltarlo. Si lo besaba para siempre, ¿eso borraría el futuro? ¿Detendría la engañosa serie del tiempo? Sabía que no lo haría así que se alejó de él, miró profundamente en sus ojos, haciéndole saber que era seria en sus acciones. De hecho, dudaba que alguna vez hubiera sido más seria en su vida.

Y así... como por lo general sucede, su corazón sobrepuso a su mente y corrió su cabello a un lado, exponiendo los dos sangrientos agujeros que él había creado noches antes. Sus ojos se ampliaron sólo una fracción, como si preguntando qué en el nombre de Dios ella intentaba hacer verdaderamente.

"Bebe Vegeta." Le dijo, su voz tan clara como el día. Se negó a dejar salir cualquier cantidad de duda o pesar impregnar su voz. No sintió nada de los amargos efectos de un corazón no resuelto. Esto era lo que quería y lentamente miró mientras el shock de él casi se convirtió en horrorizada ira.

"." Tartamudeó él, intentando alejarse de ella, aunque su espalda ya estaba acomodada firmemente contra la pared.

"¡HAZLO!" Gritó ella, arrojándose sobre él y presionando su garganta en su rostro. Debería haber sabido que el obstinado idiota se negaría. Era demasiado orgulloso. ¡Maldito por la millonésima vez esta noche! Intentó alejarla, obviamente atemorizado de la interna criatura tomando control y haciendo lo impensable. No confiaba en sí mismo. No en este estado. Estaba demasiado débil... demasiado inestable.

"¡Cómo puedes pedirme hacer tal cosa!" Gritó con tanta fuerza como pudo reunir. Parecía lastimado, endurecido y en insoportable dolor. Ella estaba jugando con su debilidad, exponiendo sus deseos interiores. No se sometería a ese acto atroz. Pero la resulta mirada en sus ojos, disipada en dolor y más que una pequeña frustración. Ella era la única criatura viva que podía alterar su poderosa voluntad con nada más que una mirada.

"¡No me pidas hacer esto!" Suplicó, intentando alejarse de ella. Pero ella sólo se acercó más, agarrando su rostro y presionándolo contra su garganta, sometiéndose a sí misma a sus salvajes colmillos. No le importaba. Era obvio. ¿No era esto nada más que otra de sus dramáticas súplicas de suicidio?

"¡No sabes las consecuencias que esto puede tener!" Gritó, obligando a sus ojos a mirar lejos de los dos sangrantes agujeros a lo largo de su garganta. Sorprendente que no hubieran sanado aún. Y desafortunadamente para sus instintos estaban rogando tomar control, su debilidad comenzando a rogar por liberarse, mientras el olor de la sangre comenzaba a filtrarse en su nariz.

Y ella había visto la mirada, atestiguado el vistazo. Lo miró, directo a los ojos... Pareciendo decir. 'Esto es lo que quiero.' Su ira se disipó, casi en miedo.

"Pero podría matarte." Susurró, sus ojos sin vida comenzando a opacarse una vez más. Podía sentir las frías garras de la muerte, agarrar a su atronador corazón una vez más. Envió escalofríos de pánico a través de su piel. No quería morir... sabía de eso. No la amaba. Ella ya no tenía un uso para él y era definitivamente prescindible. ¿Entonces por qué no debería quitarle la vida? No tenía más necesidad de ella. Ni siquiera se había servido su propósito. Pero el pensamiento mantenía tratando de convencerlo, él sabía que ella significaba más para él que eso.

Todos los pensamientos estaban perdidos, mientras ella presionaba sus labios en los de él una vez más, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y suavemente acercándolo. Podía sentir su cuerpo calmarse, sometiéndose bajo su tierna calidez. Relajándose en su abrazo, ubicado debajo de su hechizo.

Él Ángel y el Demonio se besaron, sosteniéndose mutuamente en un legendario abrazo, antes que la criatura de Luz se alejara y le diera el tal vez mayor hermoso sacrificio de todos los tiempos.

Inclinándose en su oído... susurró tres palabras que nunca habían sido pronunciadas antes para él.

"Confío en ti."

Y antes que pudiera negarlo más, el instinto abrumó a su razón, y sumergió sus dientes en sus profundas, abiertas heridas.

* * *

Entonces aquí está mi pregunta... ¿cómo diablos pudieron pensar que había terminado Ángel Oscuro? No funciona conmigo aquí gente. Pensemos de nuevo esto. este bebé. ¿Le habría tomado a Camaro un año entero escribir eso? ¿Me hubiera siquiera molestado si intentaba en terminarlo con una triste nota? ¿Quién quiere leer algo tan deprimente? Bueno yo no. Además... esto es algo épico... y para ser honesto... el cachorro recién está empezando. ¿No dije que quería que la gente terminara leyendo este fic y sintiéndose mejor sobre ellos mismos? ¿Que miraran al mundo en una manera diferente? ¿Cómo demonios voy a lograr tal situación en sólo 26 escasos capítulos? Estoy desarrollando los personajes gente... no terminando una historia épica. Por lo tanto con seguridad mis queridos... No les fallaré. Lo siento si alguno lo interpretó mal y dejó de leer. Espero que vuelvan a mí pronto. Amor

Camaro Pd.. ¡amor especial para mi chica gmtcards y su padre! Ahahahahhahahaha...


	27. Capítulo 27

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Ángel Oscuro**

_(Dark Angel)_

Un fic de Camaro

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Bulma recuperó la consciencia antes que Vegeta, encontrándose apilada sobre su forma durmiente. Su rostro estaba acurrucado en su cuello y su leve respiración hacía cosquillas en su cabello. Levantó suavemente su cabeza, para no molestarlo, mientras miraba a su rostro.

Todavía estaba vivo. ¡Dulce Dios tan misericordiosamente vivo! Tuvo de nuevo que ahogar sus lágrimas que parecían intentar desparramarse de sus ojos tan seguido. Pero éstas lágrimas eran diferentes. Éstas eran lágrimas de alegría, excesivamente hermosas en sus extraña rareza. Jadeó en voz alta, ni siquiera viendo alguna parte de él moverse. Esto por sí sólo era una amenazadora señan simplemente porque Vegeta era conocido por tener reflejos de gato a los incesantes sonidos.

Miró fijamente a las piscinas de oscuridad rodeando sus ojos, casi dándole una incluso más exquisita mirada. Vegeta era hermoso... decir lo contrario sería insultar abiertamente la inteligencia de uno mismo. Pero durmiendo, y tan obviamente quieto dentro de las garras de la muerte... era simplemente exótico. Pero esos pensamientos parecían ajenos a ella en ese momento. Porque el miedo todavía la sostenía en su penetrante abrazo, mientras notaba su consumo de aire estaba yendo de regular y volvió en cortos, rápidos jadeos. A veces, su cuerpo temblaba, espasmos musculares no desconocidos para el moribundo o el muerto.

Podía decir por la manera que su cabeza había girado que habían pasado varias horas desde el oscuro beso de Vegeta. Levantando su cabeza había enviado varias olas de chirriante dolor a través de las abiertas heridas de su cuello. Pero lo más extraño era, la sensación de absoluto dolor tenía una sensación de... placer erótico. Enviaba extrañas sensaciones a través de su tenso y adolorido cuerpo. Aparentemente ser drenado de tu energía era devastador para tus músculos y creaba dolorosas puñaladas de cepa. Pero en definitiva, su garganta dolía de lo peor. Donde las dos mordidas quedaron, las siguieron dos espesos ríos de sangre, resultados del Demonio teniendo que desgarrar sus dientes de su carnosa garganta. Había tomado cada cantidad de fuerza que había quedado o que él había ganado, para alejarse de ella, permitiéndole vivir.

Pero esa era una confusa noción. Bulma no era ninguna tonta. No siempre para el caso. Sabía que su lote en la vida sin duda se había ido por disminuir a inexistente en las últimas 24 horas. Era ahora dolorosamente obvio que ella ya no era necesaria por el rescate... por lo tanto... Era totalmente prescindible. Y lo sabía. Vegeta no la necesitaba, pero la había salvado. ¿Era posiblemente que talvés en la manera de las cosas, él se preocupaba por ella? Sabía que él debió haber desarrollado alguna clase de apego emocional a ella en el último mes.

¿Por quién se había hecho tanto problema? Le había conseguido ropa, proveído una hermosa habitación para ella, dádole regalos... y... aunque el momento llamaba por seriedad... Bulma tuvo que sonreír. ¿Quién había tenido al poderoso Rey Demonio tan intenso en besar la noche de la celebración? la intención de besar la noche de la celebración? Obligó a su mente a ni siquiera recordarle el hecho que no fue exactamente ELLA con quien él había pasado la noche... ¡pero incluso así!

Y luego un pensamiento incluso más oscuro cruzó su mente... más negociación su predicamento del cuidado de él. ¿Al cuarto de quién había venido a morir? Era demasiado morboso. Ese pensamiento la enfermó... pero eso fue antes. Se había vuelto demasiado manchada... demasiada harta de pensar en asuntos menospreciados. Ella era un Ángel... siempre lo sería. Pero ahora... Sabía que también nunca sería como ellos. Era una paria. Arrojada y negada del Paraíso debido a su maldito corazón, y abandonada por el Infierno por su cautivadora apariencia. Pero debía hacerlo.

No lo encuentran sorprendente cuando saben que una cierta persona que se preocupa por ti estará contigo. El mundo podría arrojar cualquier cosa en tu camino y lo tomarían con orgullo. Porque saben... que junto a ustedes... luchar con honor y una lealtad nunca antes mostrada... sería esa persona. Bueno... si saben de lo que estoy hablando luego el resto asegura que pueden entender los sentimientos que estaban pasando a través de la indiferente Ángel.

¿Qué le importaba? Las cosas habían tenido mucha más importancia sólo unas breves horas antes... ahora eran tan mezquinas y vacías. Viendo al monstruo por el que había comenzado a preocuparse, yaciendo en un charco de su propia sangre fue suficiente para borrar todo otro pensamiento de su mente. Por lo tanto si tal... aparentemente detrimentales (PERJUDICIALES) cuestiones... podrían ser demolidos por pensar en un mero segundo... ¿realmente tenía tanta importancia?

Repentinamente, Radditz entró en la habitación, un valiente, resuelto rostro contorcionando su generalmente complejo carácter. Había quitado toda emoción de su apariencia y estaba allí de pie con una calma fachada de hombre. Un soldado haciendo lo que sabe que debe hacer. Él había esperado encontrar a su amo... su Rey... e incluso peor, a su amiga muertos. Había tragado el dolor, lo había enterrado en una esquina de su habitación, donde había metido su propio dolor. Sostuvo sus rodillas y maldijo cada maldito sollozo que partió su corazón en dos. No era nada honorable llorar de esa manera. Pero no podía detener el dolor. No podía detener las inevitables lágrimas que se rehusaban a ser condenadas. Al carajo con los recuerdos. Al carajo con todo.

Ver a Vegeta yaciendo allí... era como morir. Era como ser partido en dos. Saber que no tenía control, era un vacío que no podía comenzar a explicar en meras palabras. Así que ni lo intentaré. Pero sepan esto.

El dolor de un Demonio no es nada como el nuestro. Es diferente. No tan puro. Porque cuando los humanos replican que desean haber dicho adiós... un Demonio maldice el hecho que la criatura responsable por tal asesinato no estuviera alrededor. El Demonio anhelaba la venganza. Y en honor. Es bastante posible que Radditz hubiera llorado por el mero hecho que nunca podría descifrar quien había asesinado a su Rey. Nunca podría vengar la deshonrosa muerte de su amigo de toda la vida. O tal vez estoy de nuevo llegando a conclusiones. Porque recuerden amigos míos... esto es solamente mi versión de una historia... En realidad, nunca sabremos el verdadero funcionamiento que había habitado el corazón de Radditz en esas temblorosas horas. Cómo puedo verdaderamente poner ese dolor en simples palabras. Aunque la escritura es una poderosa herramienta... como cualquier otro objeto... puede ser inútil a veces. Y ahora... mis palabras me han fallado, porque no puedo verdaderamente describir el dolor que habitó en el alma de un Demonio, mientras rezaba a cualquier Dios que existía si tan solo en leyenda, salvar la vida de su compañero.

"Por favor." Había susurrado, meciéndose de atrás para adelante en una manera sólo reconocible en alguien con incapacidades mentales. Las lágrimas habían caído descaradamente en sus rodillas, mientras las sostenía en su pecho.

"Por favor... llévenme en su lugar." Había sido demasiado, y pronto se había encontrado habiendo dormido, esa clase de lúgubre sueño. Más como un desesperado escaque que como un verdadero descanso. Creo que todos conocemos ese tipo. Atrapado entre realidades que insultan nuestra memoria.

¿Cuántas veces había luchado con el orgulloso Rey Demonio? Todos esos años... y ni una vez el joven real lo había derrotado. Podía recordar reír, abuchear constantemente los esfuerzos de la joven criatura. Insultándolo con mordaces palabras. Pero a pesar de todo, Vegeta nunca se había rendido. Ni una sola vez. Había días cuando él había sido reducido a cargar al hermoso Demonio de nuevo al palacio, sólo para encontrarse con la desdeñosa mirada del Rey. Nunca le había preocupado.

Vegeta podía haberse ido por días... y la noticia del Rey nunca agraciaría tal cuestión. Ambos lo sabía.

* * *

"¡No Radditz!" Gritó el Vegeta de diez años.

"¡No dejes todavía! ¡Estoy por derrotarte!" Era una inconfundible falsedad y ambos lo sabían. Radditz una vez más había derrotado al arrogante Príncipe en una sangrienta pulpa y estaba casi sorprendido que incluso pudiera estar sobre sus propios pies.

"Lo siento su 'Alteza'" Radditz había sonreído, inclinándose sobre el joven niño, aprovechando al máximo el crecimiento acelerado con el que había sido bendecido a la edad de 13. Aunque Vegeta era tres años más joven, su fuerza era mucho más grande que la de Radditz cuando había tenido esa edad, pero no iremos en eso.

"Tu mami probablemente te está llamando. Mejor arrástrate a casa." Se había burlado. La feroz pequeña mirada de Vegeta había vacilado y la sonrisa de Radditz se había disipado mientras se daba cuenta que su comentario había ido demasiado lejos.

La Reina Sasha había estado muerta por casi un año. Y todavía el dolor era inconsolable en Vegeta. Siempre lo sería... porque ella había sido la única... la única... que había creído alguna vez en él. Apretó sus dientes de nuevo, poniendo su fría fachada sobre su apariencia, justo como lo había hecho por tantos años. Era mejor mostrar nada que ser pensado como nada. Pero no podía engañar a Radditz. Nunca pudo. Nunca lo haría.

Radditz no había pasado por alto la la lejana distante mirada que se mostraba en los jóvenes ojos del Príncipe. Esos ojos habían perdido su brillo a una corta edad, ahora dando al niño de diez años la apariencia de edad. El Demonio más grande se enderezó, estudiando al otro con un respeto que consideraba su propia disculpa.

"Quise decir, tu padre probablemente te está buscando." De nuevo un error. Pero no era uno que no pudiera borrar alguna vez. Nunca había sido capaz de hacerlo. El hecho era... Vegeta era invisible para el Rey... Y con un horrible pensamiento, Radditz sabía que la única vez que el Rey Demonio había mostrado algún interés fue cuando experimentaba con lo que él consideraba divertido.

* * *

Divertido. Ahora, cuando escuchamos esa palabra... imaginamos fiestas... y beber. O tal vez algunos de los lectores más jóvenes... Queso Cremoso... Si ese el el caso, ¡dejen de leer! ¡Son demasiado jóvenes para este contenido! Pero me estoy yendo de tema, ¿no? Ahora, qué estaba diciendo... ah sí... cuando escuchamos la palabra diversión, una clase de... calma felicidad reemplaza nuestro carácter y sentimos una cierta candidad de alegría. ¿Correcto?

Cuando Vegeta escuchaba la palabra diversión... sabía que su contenido era como una pesadilla. Radditz tembló, recordando la muerte que había vacilado en los ojos de Vegeta después de la "diversión" de su padre. Diversión aparentemente había sido golpear a su hijo más joven, casi hasta el fin de su vida... y dejarlo en un calabozo de cuerpos por una semana. ¿O habían sido dos?

Le había tomado al joven Príncipe meses recuperarse, como si verdaderamente pudieran creer que alguna vez se había recuperado. Radditz podía recordar esa mirada. Esa repugnante mirada que acechaba los ojos del niño. Todavía podía escuchar los incoherentes delirios del demente parloteo que surgía de su boca. Todavía podía escuchar los gritos del niño en la noche.

La noche que tuvo el mayor horror, fue sólo unos días después que Vegeta hubiera sido traído del calabozo. Radditz se había arrastrado ciegamente a través de la oscuridad del palacio y se había metido en la habitación de su amigo. Se había puesto junto al retorcido cuerpo de su compañero de toda la vida, tratando de calmar los gimoteos que escapaban de su pequeño cuerpo. Y luego se había quedado dormido.

El terror de despertar con perforadores gritos siempre invadiría sus pensamientos. Había saltado del su lado de la cama, sólo para descubrir a Vegeta mirando en horror a su cuerpo. Había comenzado a arrancar pedazos de cinta de su propia carne, desechando los ensangrentados listones en la cama.

"¡ESTÁN SOBRE MÍ! ¡ESTÁN SOBRE MÍ!" Había gritado, desgarrando las sangrientas heridas con lastimados dedos. Había roto sus uñas en las heridas.

"¡LOS CUERPOS!" Gritó, cerrando sus ojos y llorando en el frío aire. Contra toda naturaleza y conceptos de honor, Radditz había encerrado a su joven Príncipe en su abrazo, llorando con él. Mostrándole que no estaba solo. Él nunca estaría solo. Y Vegeta había respondido abrazando a su único amigo en una manera que nunca debería haber sido característica de un orgulloso Príncipe.

"No dejes que me atrapen Radditz..." sollozó en un susurro.

"Aléjalos. No dejes que me atrapen." Y Radditz había intentado una y otra vez de convencer al histérico niño que nada estaba cerca. Pero simplemente no había funcionado y finalmente él simplemente se acercó más a su adolorido amigo, abrazándolo contra su pecho y soltando susurros de alivio para él.

"No lo haré Vegeta... prometo que no lo haré."

* * *

El joven Vegeta simplemente se burló de la mención de su compañero sobre su padre buscándolo, agitando una pequeña abollada mano en el aire.

"Ambos sabemos que eso nunca sucedería Radditz... Ahora, ¡deja de poner excusas y prepárate para la paliza de tu vida!

* * *

Y esa noche, como muchas otras... Radditz había cargado a su pequeño compañero a casa, absoluta y completamente inconsciente.

El guerrero Demonio había llorado hasta quedarse dormido, gritándole por no alejar a los monstruos como prometió.

Pero mientras caminaba solemnemente en la gélida fría habitación, sintió la espesa sensación de lágrimas juntarse una vez más en los bordes de sus ojos. Vegeta estaba vivo, y algunos... muy pocos podrían notar... su color había regresado.

"Q- ¿Qué sucedió?" Susurró suavemente, no soportando liberar su tirste tono sobre el mundo, para que sus atrapadas lágrimas se liberen en sus palabras. Bulma simplemente miraba a fijamente a Vegeta, lágrimas de ella alineando los bordes de sus ojos. Jadeó, riendo a través de su dolor.

Fue entonces cuando Radditz notó su garganta, y su mandíbula casi cayó al suelo. Dos profundas heridas estaban impregnadas a lo largo de su cuello, y seca sangre decoraba la boca de Vegeta, tanto la de él como la de ella. El Rey había usado la fuerza de vida del Ángel, trayéndose de nuevo. Había explorado en los poderes curativos de ella también, proporcionando suficiente de los factores de regeneración para mantener a su corazón latiendo. Pero desde el aspecto de ello, había solamente usado tan poco como era posible.

Y la Princesa estaba bien. Viva y bueno... uh... muy bien de todos modos. Era muy, quiero decir MUY raro que un Ángel viviera a través de esa experiencia e incluso más raro acontecimiento que un Demonio realmente salvara su vida por elección. El Rey Demonio se había alimentado de ella y le había permitido vivir. Sorprendente demostración de auto-control.

"Debo moverlo." Radditz dijo suavemente, intentando no asustar a la temblorosa criatura de alas blancas acurrucada junto a su Señor.

"Podría tener una oportunidad ahora." Amaba decir esas palabras, sabiendo con casi certeza que su Rey no hubiera luchado tan duro sólo para rendirse ahora. En su corazón sabía que el arrogante bastardo haría una recuperación completa, concediendo a sus seguidores y secreto amigo el honor del exigente último castigo sobre la cursada criatura que se atrevía a intentar destruir esa vida.

"No gracias a ti." Bulma respondió en esa indignada manera suya. Se volteó presuntuosa de él, ni siquiera notando cuan doloroso su comentario realmente había sido. A veces podía ser tan impetuosa que era casi vergonzoso.

"¡Si supieras lo duro que fue para mí ver a mi Rey así!" Gruñó él furiosamente, completamente preparado para sacar su vergüenza sobre ella. Pero se detuvo antes de liberar palabras que pudieran haber causado a ambos más dolor del necesario.

"Si supieras lo duro que fue para mí ver a Vegeta así... entenderías." Respondió con calma. Le envió una mirada que hablaba volúmenes por sí sola. Y como una encendida lámpara, Bulma entendió.

Era como que todo un mundo nuevo estaba siendo abierto para ella. ¡Los Demonios no eran descorazonados! No la mayoría. Simplemente no mostraban sus emociones con palabras. En cierto modo, sus sentimientos corrían mucho más fuerte. Mucho más profundos. Lo que no pronunciaban en voz alta era demostrado con acciones. Nunca decían sus sentimientos o preocupación. Lo mostraban.

Y Radditz había llamado al Demonio por su nombre. ¡Su nombre! ¡El nombre por el cual la habían regañado por usar tan seguido! Pero entonces... como otro golpe de electricidad generándose a través de su cerebro, se dio cuenta que ese título significaba para el guardia. Radditz probablemente había crecido con Vegeta. Probablemente había sido más un hermano para él que incluso Draco. Y ahora era obvio que para él ver a alguien, por el que se se preocupaba tan profundamente, muriendo... debió haber sido terrible para él. No podía ver a su amigo irse sin mostrar vergonzosos episodios de emovión. Ella miró a los hinchados, rojos bordes marcados debajo de sus blancos ojos. Había estado llorando.

"Creo que sí entiendo Radditz." Sonrió. Y compartieron el momento. Un silencioso momento que mostró más de lo que las palabras podrían alguna vez lograr. Ambos se preocupaban tan profundamente por esta criatura. No era un celoso tipo de preocupación. Era algo más profundo que ambos podían compartir. Y así... terminó...

Radditz le asintió en reconocimiento cuidadosamente levantando a su Rey. Miró a las levemente fruncidas cejas y complejos pómulos, de nuevo acordando con él mismo qué hermoso demonio había resultado ser su amigo. No era de extrañar que este Ángel estuviera loca por él.

Caminó suavemente hacia la habitación de Vegeta, recostándolo sin esfuerzo en la cama cubierta, envolviendo las colchas sobre él. Notó que los grandes, aborgoñados labios del Demonio todavía estaban manchados con leve púrpura y temblaba del obvio frío. Apoyó su cabeza sobre la frente de la criatura, asintiendo para sí mismo antes de arrodillarse en el suelo.

* * *

Bulma estaba teniendo creciente dificultad para caminar, maldiciendo el hecho de que cada paso elegía mecerse hacia atrás y adelante bajo su pie. Su cabeza estaba palpitado y sus sienes sentían la necesidad de presionar casi al punto que pensó que explotarían. Y así... olvidándose de la necesidad de mantener la dignidad, se agachó hasta el suelo, básicamente arrastrándose hasta la habitación de Vegeta.

Se acercó a la fría presencia para encontrar a Radditz arrodillado en el suelo, besando la mano de Vegeta mientras susurraba un rezo en un idioma gutural. Sin duda estaba pidiendo el perdón y la liberación de su Rey.

'Entonces...' pensó con una leve sonrisa. 'Los Demonios tienen un lenguaje secreto también.'

Terminando su súplica, se puso de pie, apareciendo su noble, contenido ser una vez más. Siendo un caballero, tomó la mano de la Princesa y suavemente como pudo imaginar, la guió a la cama, indicándole que entre. Ella intentó ocultar su obvia vergüenza con una aburrida fachada de confusión y desentendimiento.

"El Rey tiene mucha fiebre." Explicó con calma, pero un extraño destello brilló en sus ojos ónice.

"Necesita mantenerse tibio Princesa." Le sonrió cálidamente, el brillo cada vez más presente.

"¿Entonces? ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?" Casi interrumpió, deteniéndose en el último momento como para no despertar al dormido Diablo. Radditz giró sus ojos, levantándola del suelo y empujándola suavemente a la cama.

"El calor de tu cuerpo debería ser suficiente imagino." Rió sólo levemente. Las mejillas de ella quemaban con ruborizada vergüenza antes de que se diera cuenta que él lo decía bastante en serio. No es que REALMENTE le molestara. El cuerpo de Vegeta era caliente, aunque su aura fuera helada. Era atractivo y se preocupaba por su condición física lo suficiente para silenciar su mordaz lengua.

Notó a Radditz sonreír y malvadamente miró a su garganta. Medio conscientemente, cubrió una mano sobre la picante herida, sólo haciendo un gesto de dolor levemente por la ardiente sensación que seguía como resultado directo. Pero Radditz sólo sonrió más y le guiñó un ojo cálidamente.

"Además..." Rió sinceramente. "Creo que tu Vegeta no le molestará despertarse con la criatura que le salvó la vida." Con eso... y nada más, Radditz la dejó en la habitación, sin mucho más que una mirada hacia atrás. Por supuesto, no había sido capaz de ver la brillante sonrisa que agració su hermoso rostro o la mirada de respeto que le había dado.

Y así... Bulma fue dejada sola con el hombre por el que casi había dado su vida. Sorprendiéndose una vez más por la saludable apariencia que él siempre llevaría. Incluso cerca de la muerte... era tan inconfundiblemente hermoso. Maldijo a sus rebeldes dedos mientras se movían a lo largo de su impresionante línea de mandíbula, apartentemente por voluntad propia. Suavemente, trazó su bien esculpido rostro, siguiendo sobre sus labios y mentón. Exploró sus pómolos, admirando su fuerza con delicados dedos.

Era difícil creer que esta hermosa criatura había causado más muertes que cualquier ser vivo. Y ahora ella lo había salvado. Genial.

Recordó con inquietante claridad, el día que había despertado en los brazos de Draco, siendo cargada furtivamente a través del Infierno. Incluso podía recordar los rostros de las almas perdidas, rogando por ser liberados. No sólo había traicionado quién y qué era ella... los había traicionado a ellos... Sólo había apretado los remaches de sus cadenas.

Pero se negró a escuchar para lamentarse. Lo hecho, hecho está. Y a decir verdad, internamenteadmitiría que si hubiera sido capaz de volver atrás, lo hubiera hecho de todos modos. Entonces allí estaba la verdad y al carajo con quien no le gustara. Se preocupaba por él. ¡Maldita sea que se preocupaba por él! Ni siquiera pensaba que él sintiera lo mismo. Sin dudas no lo hacía... ¿pero a quién le importaba? Su incapacidad de tomar represalias su afecto para él no hacía el suyo menos intenso. Se preocupaba por él y eso no podía ser negado o borrado simplemente porque alguien no le gustaba o él no podía responder. Ella no tenía control sobre las maquinaciones de su propio corazón. Haría y sentiría lo que quisiera.

Y así... sin arrepentimientos, envolvió sus brazos tímidamente alrededor de la cintura de él, acercándose lo suficiente para que su fría nariz estuviera presionando contra su cálida mejilla. Él se movió sólo levemente, una acción que envió pequeñas olas de diversión a través de ella. Estaba vivo.

Suspiró.

Estaba vivo.

* * *

¡Hola chicos! Gracias por leer hasta ahora. Todavía estoy sorprendida por la pequeña cantidad de fe que recibí. ¡Pero ojo! Realmente estoy contenta que pude poner un pequeño choque de afecto allí dentro. Todos pensaron que había terminado la historia. Nadie notó el signo de interrogación debajo del... "FIN" ahh bueno... simplemente estoy contenta que todos estén todavía conmigo. No puedo creer las reviews que recibí. Gracias especiales para mi verdadera amiga de la vida Christine... quick78... y mis chicas... rachiela, terisx y mi nueva favorita, ¡chica Fingo! También a raspberries y pyro, y Chibi Mirai Gogeta, ¡Los amo! Oh y sí Star... ¡SOY UNA PERRA ARROGANTE! ¡Haha thanks por los reviews!... ¡oh y todos bienvenidos de vuelta kewla! ¡Oh y los amo también Stargaziey y marina!


	28. Capítulo 28

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Ángel Oscuro**

_(Dark Angel)_

Un fic de Camaro

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

"¿¡QUÉ!" Draco gritó, su innecesario chillido sacudiendo los muros de piedra de la cueva. Había sido obligado a permanecer en la ridícula taberna, y aunque en un momento había sido un arreglo temporal, declaraciones de Akasha fueron rápidamente confundiendo su esperanza de alguna vez ser liberado del lúgubre refugio. Era su escondite en un punto... ¿Ahora su hogar?

Nunca.

"¿¡Todavía vive?" Jadeó, respiros entrando y saliendo como fuego. Venas sobresalidas de sus sienes, y todavía se negaba a calmarse, meciéndose de atrás a adelante en una loca manera. Akasha miró hacia arriba, encontrando sus ojos en minué humor.

La oscura criatura era tan parecida a su hermano. Impetuoso, bullicioso, sumamente imprudente en cada sentido de la palabra. Era por estas razones que ella adoraba a los dos. Sus diferencias se basaban únicamente en la apariencia Porque Vegeta retenía la absoluta belleza e indiferencia de su madre, Draco era uno más masculino como su padre. Se dio cuenta por supuesto, que Vegeta parecía desde lejos a su padre reencarnado, pero lo conocía lo suficientemente bien para ver el fuerte parecido que tenía a Sasha. La maldita Reina del Inframundo, Incluso muerta la criatura le recriminaba, recordándole a Akasha a diario de su falla en dejar el trono a través de Draco. Él había sido el más grande. Ella ni siquiera había sabido de su presencia hasta que apenas había estado envuelta con el joven Vegeta.

Tan hermoso que había sido. Era tan joven. Vano y descuidado, provocando tumultos y muertes por donde quiera que sus huellas hubieran manchado la tierra. Lo había amado por estas razones, si realmente pueden creer que tal mujer pudiera verdaderamente ser inspirada con tal emoción. Akasha era la Demonio viviente de más edad. Al menos eso era conocido. Y en todo su tiempo, nunca había estado tan embelesada por un hombre. Nunca creyó que nadie pudiera cautivarla de la manera que Vegeta lo había hecho. Él siempre tendría un pedazo de ella que se había escapado el día que ella se había ido de la cama de Draco, sabiendo que al hacer eso, mantendría su lugar como Reina. Pero ahora estaba de pie, mortificada y ensombrecida en su propia engañosa falla.

"Escuché una vez que los guardias de la princesa relatando la historia a otro. Él está muy bien, descansando en su trono." Le informó, su voz muerta de emoción incluso mientras su espeso acento allanaba cada sílaba.

"Hasta ahora ninguno de los otros ha regresado. Sin duda han perecido en la guerra." Akasha, aunque hermosa en cada sentido de la palabra, estaba completamente vacía de cualquier sentido de dignidad o lealtad. Esto Draco lo sabía.

Siempre lo había sabido. No le había molestado que ella simplemente se hubiera sometido al único propósito de ser coronada por su Rey. Él lo hubiera hecho, ya saben. Hubiera establecido un buen premio sobre cualquier pedestal que hubiera deseado. Ella se lo merecía al igual que él.

"¡¿Entonces por qué no él?" gruñó, silenciosamente enfadado que ella ni siquiera había movido un pelo mientras su estruendosa voz sacudía las resistentes paredes.

"¿Por qué está mi hermano, el que yo quería muerto, bailando con el trono? ¡Debería estar muerto! ¡No pavoneando con su precioso pequeño Ángel en total, riéndose en mi cara por el mero hecho que haya sobrevivido a mi plan!" Arrojó su puño en la sólida roca, destrozando fragmentos de filosa piedra en el aire Akasha se veía menos que impresionada, sus perforadores ojos sólo estudiándolo con remota atención.

Hubo un tiempo donde él hubiera matado por su hermano. Un tiempo cuando él hubiera asesinado a cualquier alma que se atreviera a siquiera poner una mano sobre el hombro de Vegeta sin su aprobación. Había sido muy joven entonces. Menos sediento de poder. Menos monstruo. Pero su honor y orgullo habían sido destrizados, al igual que las irregulares piezas de roca que ahora yacían sin movimiento sobre el suelo. Él había robado el trono, y no fue hasta ese momento, cuando el corazón de su padre yacía descuidado sobre el suelo de mármol, que se dio cuenta cuanto había deseado el título.

Incluso podía recordar un tiempo cuando había deseado rechazar su Reinado. Nunca quiso la responsabilidad siendo joven. Había sido como cualquier otro adolescente tonto, queriendo un descuidado, libre estilo de vida por vivir como había elegido. Había odiado haber nacido en una vida que ya estaba decidida por él. Pero ahora había supuesto su "libertad", no quería nada más que clamar su lugar que había sido establecido antes que él hace mucho tiempo.

Todavía podía recordar cada vez que había sido a su hermano brutalmente manejado por su propio padre. Había crecido para aceptar este barbárico castigo como trato usual para el insolente, incluso yendo a tanto como para unirse. Sabría alguna vez Vegeta los sentimientos de remordimiento y arrepentimiento que habían surgido a través de su estómago esa noche, después de que esos episodios hubiera dejado a su demoníaco hermano inconsciente.

Había maldecido a su padre entonces. Maldecido al bastardo por instar en sus creencias que simplemente no eran verdad. No era normal ser tratado de esa manera. ¿Alguna vez prestaba atención el Rey a su segundo hijo excepto como un frente por su enfrascada frustración? Lo dudaba. Pero eso no importaba ahora, ¿o sí? Esos días de culpa y vergüenza terminaron. Ya no eran más niños, eran hombres ahora. ¿Entonces por qué las reminiscencias? No le serviría de nada a su negro corazón. Sabía eso.

"Hay otra manera, lo sabes Draco." Akasha parecía bostezar, obviamente frustrada por su falta de creatividad. La idea de extinguir a Dodoria había sido de ella, completamente. Draco levantó una ceja, preparándose para sorprenderse ante otra de sus revelaciones, con las que a menudo bendecía a sus oídos. "Juega su juego Draco." Se mofó salvajemente, sus afilados colmillos brillando incluso en la oscuridad de las sombras de la cueva.

"Secuestra a su preciosa Princesa." Escupió la palabra 'princesa' malvadamente, como si esa palabra fuera simplemente miserable puesta sobre su lengua.

"Es obvio que él ha sido capturado por ella, ahora hazlo pagar por su debilidad." Dijo cada palabra como si hubiera un profundo odio alineándose que se había sembrado debajo de su seno, pero él no prestó atención alguna a ese tono, simplemente maravillándose ante el fondo de sus oraciones.

"Hazlo entregar su Reino por lo que él... se preocupa."

Draco frunció el ceño, repentinamente dudando de sus palabras, aunque nunca lo había hecho antes.

"Mi hermano no es una criatura débil." Frunció el entrecejo. "Conozco su corazón... No rendirá al Infierno por un Ángel." Lo dijo dando por hecho, una oleada de ira brilló en los cristalinos azules ojos de ella, extraños al normal ónix de su raza. Pero perezosamente cerró sus ojos, recordándose de la insolencia de los hombres. Idiotas, Tal vez si intentaran pensar con sus cabezas y no tan seguido con sus penes, algo en realidad podría hacerse por aquí.

"Te olvidas de mí muy fácilmente Draco." Ronroneó, dándole la mirada que había capturado las mentes y corazones de innumerables hombres que había encontrado.

"Puedo ver el pasado mi joven Rey." Usó su supuesto título en burla y halago, sin prestar atención a la indignada mirada que él intentó suprimir detrás de su usual máscara de indiferencia. Pero conocía esa mirada. Era común entre los hombres de su línea familiar.

"Vegeta está destinado a enamorarse de ella." Sentenció, su mente corriendo carreras con visiones del pasado. Las vidas pasadas que alguna vez había intentado bloquear. ¿Realmente había sido todo hace tanto tiempo? Parecía sólo hace una semana atrás que había rogado ser liberada de la maldición de ver lo que pocos otros podían. Sí, había otros que tenían el "don"... pero al mismo tiempo. Se sentía sola. Nunca había pedido ver lo que los hombres habían hecho en vidas anteriores. No quería saber, porque al ver tales cosas, uno casi podía predecir el futuro. Porque a menudo... la historia y el destino se repetían.

Y como si fuera cierto en el caso de su amado Rey Demonio, ella perdería más que su oportunidad a la Realeza. Pero las cosas no siempre eran iguales. Vegeta nunca había tenido un hermano antes. Al menos no que ella hubiera visto en las dolorosas visiones a través de sus recuerdos. Él le había preguntado una vez... lo que había visto... qué veía cuando lo miraba... Ella había respondido sólo lo que había sabido que sería mejor en su interés. Nunca le había dicho la verdad. Nunca.

"Él está destinado a renunciar a una vida de realeza y honor por ella. El último sacrificio por ella. Todo lo que puede dar." Sonrió. Fue seguido el ejemplo por Draco, un oscuro brillante hormigueo destellando en sus despiadados ojos.

"¿Y cuándo lo hace?" Preguntó, aunque ambos sabían que la respuesta no tenía fin de ser dicha.

"El Rey Oscuro no es invencible. Cuando entregue lo que es suyo, ambos perderán todo lo que les quede para dar... todo."

* * *

En los siguientes día y medio, Vegeta durmió profundamente. A veces, ella tenía que moverse de un lado a otro de la cama para evitar ser aplastada por sus temblorosos puños mientras él luchaba contra sus oponentes de pesadilla. Ocasionalmente, él gimoteaba incoherentemente, y ella se inclinaba más cerca, sus oídos estirándose para entender las galimatías que escapaban de sus gruesos labios. Luego, en la noche mayormente, se encontraba completamente parada en la cama, rudamente despertada por sus gritos y gruñidos a sus enemigos. Incluso había gritados palabras que nunca había escuchado antes. ¿Kakarotto? ¿Trunks? ¿Y qué Demonios era Saiyajin?

En ese momento ni siquiera había intentado entender, arrastrándose sobre él, y vacilante quitando las tiras de metal que marcaban su pecho donde su armadura había sido rota en cientos de pedazos. Había quitado cada parte, algunas tan pegajosas y empapadas en sangre seca, que había tenido que arrancar mientras haciendo tan simplemente para evitar inducir el vómito. Y así... en nada de tiempo, fue liberado de su apretado material negro, cubierto por repugnantes cantidades de carmesí.

Todavía no había quitado el charco de sangre de sus mejillas, con miedo de hacerlo, por si lo despertaba. La idea era inquietante en sí misma simplemente porque no quería saber las consecuencias de él despertándose por ella agachada sobre él y sacándole la ropa. Cualesquiera que fueran los resultados, estaba segura que no serían buenos.

Él no la amaba. Y ella se negaba a abrir sus propios mezclados sentimientos por él. No... no, ella lo amaba. Eso era evidente para ella y Radditz solamente. No era algo que hubiera descifrado por sí misma, juntando conclusiones. Ni siquiera había sido la clase de pensamiento que golpea como una bofetada en al cabeza. Era simplemente. Simplemente era... Ella No estaba enamorada... no... eso era demasiado serio. Pero le había dado algo a él que nunca podría recuperar, sin importar lo que el sombrío futuro deparase.

Gohan había entrado en su habitación. Er... la habitación de VEGETA... cuando el Demonio había despertado.

Gohan no había estado llorando. No... ese periodo de dolor había terminado para el joven guerrero. Había sido un temporal lapsus en fuerza, algo que el pequeño soldado no tuvo duda de castigarse interiormente por ello. Pero una triste mirada había parecido tener permanentemente adherida a sus ojos. Una distante mirada que gritaba dolor oculto.

Y así... contra los propios deseos del niño, ella lo había puesto sobre su regazo, acunándolo en su fuerte abrazo. Se preguntó si el niño sabía que no estaba haciendo esto no tanto por él sino por ella misma también. Necesitaba a alguien de quien sostenerse, tanto como él, aunque él se negaba a reconocer esa noción exteriormente.

Ahí fue cuando sintió la temperatura en la habitación iluminada desde un gélido frío a un cómodo calor. No era de ira, sólo que estaba consciente. Ella escuchó sus patrones de respiración ir de lento y profundo, al usual entrar y salir. Pero negó que su resentimiento corporal en ser negada una mirada a sus expresiones faciales se mantuviera. Se negó a mirar en dirección donde se había enredado entre las sábanas.

Gohan pareció no notarlo, reducido a una pequeña, cálida bola de comodidad de ser ubicado bajo el peso de su hechizo. Ella apretó su agarre sobre él, enterrando su rostro en su indomable enredado cabello.

"Lirto a muy tarte. Muy falto embracio agape." Susurró en su oído, silenciosamente esperando que el observante Vegeta no hubiera escuchado. Besándolo tiernamente sobre la frente, colocó al adorable pequeño demonio de pie, liberándolo para pasear fuera de la tensa habitación. ¿Había sido Vegeta alguna vez tan inocente y pequeño? Lo dudaba.

"¿En qué idioma fue eso?" Sonó la débil voz de Vegeta. Ella se volteó para mirarlo frunciendo el ceño profundamente, sin duda perturbada por el tono de sus palabras. Maldita la criatura era atractiva, incluso mientras yacía contra el respaldar de la cama.

"Una antigua lengua Angélica que mi padre me enseñó." Ahora, ¿era sólo ella... o él había temblado cuando ella dijo padre? Qué raro.

"El niño no te entendió." Sentenció con firmeza, pareciendo casi indignado con ella. Ella no estaba exactamente sorprendida. Era muy de él. Imbécil. Pero simplemente sonrió suavemente en acuerdo, no exactamente segura como actuar en torno a él.

¿Alguna vez hacen eso? Un minuto son libres y valientes alrededor de una persona... y luego tan pronto como se dan cuenta que tienen sentimientos por ellos... ¡WHAM! Ahí termina... y están luchando por clasificar las palabras y preguntas que pudieron haber jurado no hubieran traído problemas antes.

"No. No... no entendió." Rió casi nerviosamente, esas malditas mariposas rebotando en las paredes de su estómago. Malditas criaturas. ¡¿No tenían a alguien más a quien podían estar intimidando?

"Pero entonces, realmente no lo necesitaba."

"Qué dijiste." Preguntó casi curiosamente, una emoción que ella había visto brillar en él miles de veces antes. A pesar de su nerviosismo y complejos sentimientos, todavía estaba tan feliz de ver al bastardo vivo, incluso si su sentido de gratitud se había escapado de él por el momento. Típico.

"Lirto a muy tarte. Muy falto embracio agape." Él le frunció el ceño, intentando tontamente cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho. La respuesta que recibió fue enorme en magnitud como el material negro cubriendo su brazo puesto sobre la carnosa herida sobre su pecho. Hizo un gesto de dolor sólo internamente, nunca mostrando el dolor detrás de una despreocupada máscara.

"Quiero decir en mí idioma." Hizo un hmph en arrogancia. Insistente.

Ella cruzó sus brazos repugnantemente, mirándolo de nuevo duramente a través de una furiosa fachada. Pero... supongo que técnicamente no era una verdadera "fachada". Realmente estaba molesta por sus descaradas demandas.

"¿Por qué debería?" Demandó enojada en respuesta. No podía importarle un carajo en el momento si todavía estaba al borde de la muerte. Estaría condenada si la mortalidad sobrepasara la cortesía.

"Sólo me llamarás idiota... ¡me acusarás de hacer suave a Gohan!" Dijo, sólo ligeramente sorprendida cuando los ojos de él se acostumbraron a la levemente dolorosa expresión y tocó el área junto a él en la cama.

"No..." le aseguró amablemente mientras ella tomaba su bastante apetecible invitación, acurrucándose debajo de las cómodas cubiertas y recostándose de costado, mirando lejos de él.

Realmente deseaba que pudieran simplemente dejar el tema, pero incluso pedirle a Vegeta por tal regalo era inútil y básicamente nunca sucedería. Su curiosidad era casi tan fuerte como su maldito orgullo. Suspiró, rindiéndose.

"Quiere decir... sé fuerte, te abrazo porque te quiero." No había esperado una reacción... así que pueden imaginarse por qué jadeó en un profundo respiro mientras los fuertes brazos de él se envolvieron sin galanterías alrededor de ella en un abrazo.

* * *

Tan tan cansada... no puedo leer palabras... debo ir a la cama... oh... tengo más fan art... muy bueno. Amor Camaro


	29. Capítulo 29

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Ángel Oscuro**

_(Dark Angel)_

Un fic de Camaro

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Salvajes sueños perseguían a Vegeta mientras dormía profundamente. El mundo era una irrealidad. A veces creía que se había despertado del atemporal follaje de locura solamente para encontrarse en una completamente nueva fantasía. Pero nunca eran fantasías propias. Tenía recuerdos que encajaban en tiempos pero nadie que realmente poseyera la experiencia. Tenía recuerdos de cosas que había hecho, pero estas cosas realmente no podía imaginárselas haciéndolas. El mundo era un impredecible caos. Era peor que el Infierno. Pero a veces, más dulce que el Paraíso.

Las cosas eran vagas en algunos momentos, y luego se volvían inimaginablemente claras, como si su vida estuviera colgando ante él ya escrita, todas las decisiones tomadas. Sin futuro... sólo un destino. Y había criaturas y gente que eran tan familiares, y sin embargo estaba seguro que nunca los había encontrado a través de su actual vida. Un hermoso mujer de cabello negro que por cualquiera sea la razón enviaba escalofríos de envidia y absurdos celos, un... ¡oh hombre! ¿Era ese sujeto verdaderamente verde? ¡¿Qué carajo?

Y luego había habido un hombre oscuro. ¿Él mismo?... No, no... No podía ser. Este hombre no era como él. Un monstruo al máximo grado... uhh... sí. Tonto y terco más allá de la razón o lógica, se podía sentir sonriendo en febril sueño, sí. Impenetrable ira y escondido del mundo. Furioso... sí... escondido... sí... ¡Ja! Nunca. Aunque apuesto el hijo de puta.

Pero no era él mismo. ¿No podía ser posiblemente? El parecido era ciertamente sorprendente, aunque el Rey Demonio ni siquiera podía imaginar bailando alrededor sin alas con una peluda cola. ¡Qué absurdo! ¡Qué burla a su entera existencia! Sin alas de hecho... ¡desagradable!

Aunque este hombre tenía orgullo. WOW tenía cierto orgullo. Se sostenía exaltado a los a los extremos de casi la locura, levantándose en un pedestal sobre cualquiera que se atreviera a cruzar su camino. Y pobre alma para sentir pena era cualquier que se atreviera a desafiarlo. Mató a miles... no... tal vez millones... NO... no al menos miles de millones. Porque este hombre no eliminaba un alma por vez, sino en cambio disfrutaba en saquear mundos enteros. Y en esto era muy talentoso. Pero no creo que fuera demasiado lo que el hermoso adolescente hiciera, que divirtió más a Vegeta, era que él lo disfrutaba inmensamente. Se regodeaba en asesinar a innumerables almas, igual que Vegeta. Sorprendentemente eficiente bruto este morocho Dios de la muerte era. Una malvada criatura el hermoso joven que generalmente se refería a sí mismo. Uhh. ¿Sayman? ¿Simian? Sai... ¿yajin? Ah sí... eso era... Saiyajim... ¿o yajin? Grrr. Se le había pasado por alto.

Este hombre llevaba una vida peligrosa. Asesinaba sin preocupación o consciencia, muy al igual que Vegeta mismo, y fue controlado toda su vida por un despiadado tirano, muy parecido al anterior Rey Demonio. Había sido golpeado numerosas veces, torturado y engañado al punto que Vegeta había comenzado a sentirse semejante a la sorprendente criatura, no sólo en apariencia sino no más a través de su absoluta circunstancia. El Saiyajin había sido enseñado a matar y asesinar rápidamente y sin un segundo pensamiento. Él hubiera sido un excelente Demonio, su propio odio casi tan puro como el del Rey mismo. Se hubiera vuelto muy fuerte también, estaba tan obviamente en sus venas serlo, sin mencionar el hecho que podía destruir miles y dormir bien a la noche. Pero, para sorpresa de Vegeta, algo había cambiado.

De hecho algo muy extraño cambió... ¡Todo!

El mundo giró a su alrededor y sintió una repentina necesidad de vomitar mientras sus ojos se retorcían y mutilaban la deformada creación. Para su frustración lo que alguna vez había comenzado a creer que era una realidad se había desvanecido, demostrándole su retorcimiento... Se había acostumbrado a esa realidad hasta que parecía el presente pero, ¿estaba despierto ahora?

Estaba el hombre, aunque parecía levemente más grande, mirando en la distancia como si sus sueños y esperanzas yacieran justo más allá de los decrépitos montículos en la distancia. Vegeta estaba sorprendido... era, Dios mío... ¿era esto el Paraíso? Tanto como sus oscuros ojos podían ver, había color. ¡MAGNÍFICO, GLORIOSO COLOR! Quería gritar a los maravillosos azules arriba, quería volar hacia arriba hasta que pudiera tocar los brillantes tonos con sus dedos... sólo para saber qué se sentía. El brillante sol amarillo estaba bajando detrás de las montañas en la distancia, y brillante naranja y rosa bailaba a través del azul. Era... tan... Hermoso.

Pero la intrigante criatura no parecía notar, una luz brillaba en sus ojos. Y luego apareció Bulma. ¡¿BULMA? ¡¿BULMA? ¡¿Qué... DEMONIOS... estaba haciendo aquí? Vegeta sintió una oleada de celos y furia hasta que se dio cuenta del ridículo en el que se estaba poniendo. Esta no era Bulma, aunque fácilmente podría haber sido. Aunque su cabello era muy diferente. Largo hasta el hombro y completamente azul. Su cuerpo era similar al de la Princesa aunque ella era más delgada. No... eso no era algo bueno, él prefería más el carnoso cuerpo del Ángel de cabello blanco. ¿Y podía ser? Podría haber sido los imposibles efectos del bucle de locura que habitó por la fiebre, pero pudo haber jurado que esta criatura era casi la rival de Bulma por su boca. Increíble. Aunque era hermosa. Tal vez ese era el verdadero vínculo entre las dos. Su rostro era casi tan increíble como el de Bulma, y tenían las mismas enojadas expresiones y fuego quemando en sus grandes ojos.

Él miró de repente, a la creciente mirada de maldad que estaba acechando en la mirada del oscuro hombre mientras escuchaba intensamente a cada tembloroso insulto que emergía de la gritona boca de la mujer. La escuchó temblante insulto a todos los que surgieron de la boca de la mujer gritando. La bruja de cabello azul era impetuosamente grosera y dudaba que esa boca se callara alguna vez. Y entonces estuvo equivocado... Porque con una hermosa sonrisa, el joven hombre, bueno... La besó.

Vegeta podría haber corrido y besado al hombre él mismo sólo por el simple hecho que había tranquilizado el áspero tono del incesante parloteo de la mujer. Se preguntó... sólo por un segundo, si así era como él y Bulma se veían cuando se besaban. Era muy hermoso si lo hacían, porque al principio los ojos de la mujer se habían abultado y había intentado en vano alejarse... y sólo un segundo más tarde se había sujetado e incluso envuelto sus brazos alrededor del agresor oral. Vegeta silenciosamente supuso que estaba presenciando un primer beso, antes de un momento después, las cosas se volvieron negras, y sus sorprendidos ojos observaban el demonio de cabello azul acunando un pequeño bebé de cabello púrpura, envuelto en una cálida manta mientras el sol emitía amigables rayos sobre ellos.

"Oh... Trunks." Cantó con amor. Pero algo estaba mal... estaba triste... muy, muy triste. No... no era nada en su apariencia o tono que sugería que era infeliz, sino en cambio vio la mirada en su ojo que Bulma había tenido yaciendo casi muerta en su cama.

¿Pero qué quería decir todo esto? ¿Por qué estaba viendo esto en primer lugar? ¿Era esto una vida pasada?

Alzando la vista, vio al mundo girar alrededor de él una vez más y cerró sus ojos para luchar contra la náusea que se arrastraba como una serpiente en su intestino. Abriendo sus párpados una vez más, se encontró entre un vacío desierto con montículos de rocas y ardiente calor. ¿Pero quién era este hombre?

Un increíblemente atractivo rubio estaba de pie orgullosamente entre los cráteres, dos niños caídos detrás de él. Estaba dañado y lastimado por la batalla, su ropa desgarrada y hecha jirones mientras se erguía como un Rey, esperando alguna clase de ataque. Pero Vegeta no hizo ningún intento de entender los funcionamientos de la actual batalla. Sólo miró a los jóvenes niños yaciendo inconscientes en el polvo. Uno casi se asemejaba a Radditz... Ahora, ¿cuan loco era este pequeño escenario? El otro... hmmm... no podía deducirlo. ¿Había sido el bebé abrazado por la mujer parecida a Bulma? ¡De ninguna manera! Confusión dio vuelta su juicio y fue lanzado a través de innumerables escenas y episodios que nunca habían ocurrido en su vida. Aunque las escenas privadas habían sido cortas, eran mucho más traumáticas que las repugnantes visiones que sobresalían a través de su mente.

Pero entonces, se había encontrado de pie en un campo de hierba, silenciosamente situado detrás del oscuro hombre que estaba de pie orgullosamente, mirando a la mujer de cabello azul tentando de nuevo a otro niño. La mujer había envejecido de alguna manera, pero sólo se había vuelto más hermosa mientras sus complejas características faciales se habían vuelto incluso más únicas. Acunaba a una niña en sus brazos, haciendo absurdos y ridículos ruidos. Pero artículos de distracción no hacían nada para entorpecer la aprobación del hombre de cabello oscuro mientras miraba en maravilla a la mujer que había domado a la malvada criatura que alguna vez había gobernado su vida.

¿Han estado alguna vez en un sueño tan real que sabía lo que podían y no podían hacer? ¿Como, en algún momento darse cuenta que es un sueño y que pueden controlarlo? Esto generalmente sucede justo antes que se despierten, pero espérenme.

Era todo tan real. Los extraños montículos de verde que hacían su camino y otro en el viento. Los extraños, casi refrescantes olores. Era tan extraño. Pensó que tal vez si se acercaba hacia el hombre, podía sentir su armadura. Pero él no hizo ningún intento de ese tipo, tratando de formar palabras de la nada. De repente, sólo entendió que tal vez si hablaba, la criatura lo escucharía. Y por eso respondió lo único que podía pensar en ese momento.

"La amas... ¿no?" Había pensado por un momento que el hombre no lo había escuchado, y fue como había esperado, nada más que un sueño vano. Un desperdicio.

Pero entonces, tan rápido como se había rendido, el hombre se estremeció dándose vuelta sólo lo suficiente para que Vegeta sintiera como si estuviera mirándose en un espejo. Era una escalofriante sensación por decir lo menos.

"Por supuesto..." respondió, su voz igualando la de Vegeta a una T. "Siempre lo has hecho."

En ese momento se había despertado, sintiendo como si estuviera hundiéndose en un mar de su propio frío sudor. Estaba asustado, sin saber lo que el hombre había querido decir y si incluso estaba despierto aún, o siendo transportado una vez más. Y así había abierto sus adoloridos ojos a un nublado mundo donde nada era disminuible. No podía descifrar si estaba o no en la realidad o todavía estaba incluido dentro de las garras de un sueño. Sentía una clase de desesperación que era completamente extraña a su carácter. Pero a pesar de todo, había sentido la presencia de ella, siempre allí, acurrucada a su lado o moviendo sus suaves dedos a través de su cabello. Había tragado, sintiendo como si hubiera intentado comer y digerir una roca.

Su boca estaba seca y sin sabor, y su cuerpo se sentía como si hubiera sufrido ser atrapado por una licuadora. Con cada respiro que sus pulmones lo obligaban a tomar, su abierto pecho le gritaba, casi al punto que supuso que moriría a pesar de los anteriores esfuerzos. Casi quería perecer simplemente para escapar de ese maldito dolor que desgarraba a su cuerpo en agonía.

Pero no podía. El sacrificio de ella no sería en vano. Y también... sabía que tenía alguna clase de futuro con ella. Tenía que tenerlo. Él significaba algo para ella. Eso estaba claro. Ella había sacrificado su propia vida para ayudarlo en un momento de desesperada necesidad, y lo estaba cuidando como nadie había hecho alguna vez. Nadie excepto su madre.

Pero apenas la recordaba, porque su padre la había destruido sólo unos pocos años después de su nacimiento. No sabía por qué, nunca lo haría. No era algo que él escogió detener, por lo que no puede condenar o justificarlo. Tal vez su padre estaba justificado, aunque probablemente no lo estaba. Bastardo. Sería mucho más fácil despreciar al desolado monstruo si fuera más que una pila de huesos podridos.

Pero podía recordar despertarse en la cama a la noche cuando era joven, tan joven que ni siquiera podía recordar el rostro de ella. Había escuchado que era hermosa y Nappa había insistido en informarle que él había heredado el encanto de su madre. Nunca recibió paliza por ese pequeño comentario. Pero ella había estado allí, cuidando su cama cuando pensaba que él estaba dormido. ¿Había significado algo él para ella? No estaba seguro. Esperaba que sí, porque la única persona que pareció haberle importado un comino sobre su vida era un humilde Ángel que estaba agarrando junto a él, proveyendo impenetrable calidez a su febril cuerpo.

Esta era la primera vez que lo admitiría, si sólo para sí mismo que necesitaba a alguien. Era la primera vez. Cuando él la había visto abrazas a Gohan, un sentido de casi instinto paternal pareció patear de la nada. Era tan increíblemente extraño. Quería protegerlos a ambos. Un Ángel y un niño que ni siquiera era su propio hijo. Estos dos lo estaban haciendo débil. Se preocupaba por ellos y le recordaba tristemente de la criatura de pelo azul cargando a su hijo con una entristecida mirada en sus ojos. Pobre alma.

Pero cuando abrazó a Bulma cerca de él, todo y nada tenía sentido. Pero no era necesario. Estaba contento de sólo ser abrazado por su saludable presencia. El dolor, la confusión, el orgullo... todo desintegrado por su santo tacto. ¿Todavía pensaba que no era nada? ¿Que estaba arruinada? ¿No sabía lo mucho que él se preocupaba por ella? ¿Lo que significaba ella para él? Pero de nuevo... no podía siquiera descifrar esas preguntas... ¿cómo podía pedirle que lo hiciera?

Realmente no podía entender la manera que él se sentía. Era simplemente una de esas extrañas sensaciones. Ya saben... de la clase misteriosa. Era simplemente. Es todo lo que puedo decir. Simplemente era. Y por lo tanto no intentó más luchar contra ello. ¿De qué le había servido la negación en el pasado de todos modos?

Quería tanto decirle la verdad. Sobre todo. Sobre quien él era realmente, qué le había sucedido para hacerlo la criatura que ella observó ante ella. Quería confiar en ella y ocultarlo todo al mismo tiempo. Quería que ella lo aceptara por quien él era y entonces al mismo tiempo no podía vivir con el rechazo si ella odiaba a la criatura que él era por dentro. Quería mostrarle la verdad y protegerla de ella al mismo tiempo.

Pero sobre todo, debo decir que él simplemente quería que ella lo abrazara. Eso era todo lo que importaba.

Nunca se había sentido de esta manera con nadie, ni siquiera Akasha. Akasha... El nombre enviaba ira filtrándose como una enfermedad en su sangre, encendiendo su feroz temperamento. Odiaba a la criatura y hubiera estado perfectamente contento de nunca mencionárselo de nuevo... Pero entonces... *suspiro*. Sabía que tenía que decirle la verdad a Bulma... Le debía demasiado. Se merecía saber la verdad.

Pero la verdad dolía. Apenas tenía suficiente fuerza para confiarse los horribles funcionamientos que habían pasado entre ellos, mucho menos explicarlos en voz alta a un Ángel de Dios...

Abrió sus ojos para verla recostada de costado, mirándolo. Sus piscinas de brillante azul se juntaban en sus pálidas pupilas, y una clase de electricidad parecía romper entre ellos. ¿Por qué había llorado tanto por él? ¿Cómo había estado tan dispuesta a regalar su vida a la posibilidad de que él pudiera no ser capaz de mantener el control? ¿Por qué lo había salvado en absoluto, y se arrepentía?

Su sonrisa derritió su confundida alma, y ella parecía estar mirando fijamente justo a través de él. Era en momentos como este cuando se preguntaba si los Ángeles tenían la habilidad de leer las mentes. Casi deseaba que lo hicieran así no estaba obligado a explicar en voz alta los acontecimientos que habían causado el odio explotar entre él y Akasha. Gimió en voz alta mientras los dedos de ella comenzaban a acariciar sus suaves mejillas, silenciosamente tranquilizándolo con su delicado tacto. Increíble qué mágicas herramientas poseía. Una clase de paz habitaba su inestable subconsciente, y simplemente dejó al hechizo de su tacto cautivarlo en su abrazo.

Cerró sus ojos, deseando por sobre todo lo que alguna vez le había preocupado que el padre de ella tuviera razón, que ella sí lo amara. Que fuera leal... Que estuviera allí a su lado siempre. Su amor era su única meta... Era todo lo que pedía. ¿Paraíso? ¿Infierno? No eran nada. Los entregaría en el latido de un corazón para ella si ella simplemente lo pedía. Gustosamente mataría por ella. Podía verse muriendo por ella. Sería un sacrificio desinteresado. Igual que fue el de ella. La amaba a pesar que su orgullo no lo permitiera. Sabía que nunca se lo diría. Tal cosa no tenía sentido.

"¿Estás bien?" sonó la voz de ella, aunque aparentemente tan lejana. Después de estar cerca del borde de la muerte por su mano, ella todavía sólo tenía absoluta preocupación por él... Increíble.

'La haré mía.' Se prometió con sólo buenas intenciones en el corazón. Por lo tanto... había una primera vez para todo.

* * *

Siento que sea tan corto. No puedo estar despierta por más tiempo chicos... además... he estado demasiado cansada cuando escribir es definitivamente un reflejo de mi trabajo... Puedo decir. Perdón.


	30. Capítulo 30

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Ángel Oscuro**

_(Dark Angel)_

Un fic de Camaro

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Bulma había dejado su lado por primera vez en dos días, y su corazón estaba latiendo rápidamente mientras se tambaleaba a través de los pasillos, sus piernas adoloridas y sin usar por los días anteriores. ¿Por qué es que, aunque no las hemos usado por un largo periodo de tiempo, nuestras piernas tienden a rendirse fácilmente en las mañanas? Ahora, ¿cómo es esa lógica? Quiero decir... vamos, descansaron, ganaron fuerza... ¿entonces por qué el incesante tambaleo? ¿Eh? ¡Argh! Nunca lo sabré... Oh hombre... bueno... supongo que me desvié de nuevo, ¿verdad? Sí, sí... ahora, ¿dónde estaba?... ¿Hm? ¿Qué dijeron? Uh huh... ¡Ah sí! Gracias.

Entonces estaba tambaleándose a través de los descaradamente oscuros pasillos, frescas vendas y agua en la mano. Para su irritada consternación, el lavabo se mantenía goteando mientras sus caderas se mecían y el líquido estaba salpicando repetidamente sobre el mármol. Sólo podía imaginar cuan resbaladizo sería y mentalmente se recordó alejarse de la escena en caso que algún Demonio cascarrabias se tropezara con el húmedo punto y cayera vergonzosamente sobre el suelo, suponiendo en tanto que ella era la culpable. Ya tenía suficientes problemas con los que lidiar, sin contar incluso más malas notas.

Tantos demonios habían muerto. Ni siquiera uno de ellos, además de Vegeta, había vuelto y ese pensamiento era inquietante. Verán, aunque era triste que tantos guerreros oscuros hubieran perecido, simplemente la ponía incómoda porque el número de Ángeles fallecidos debió haber sido considerable. Sus pensamientos vacilaron a Yamcha por primera vez en los últimos días. Su hermoso joven rostro en su mente se sentía casi extranjero. Desconocido. Y eso era una mala señal. ¿Pero estaba bien? Quiero decir... todavía se preocupaba por él. Sabía que lo hacía... sólo porque estaba cerca de la casi muerte de algún hermoso sujeto no quería decir que su prometido estuviera fuera de vista y de mente. Simplemente había estado demasiado preocupada, trabajando sobre la figura inconsciente de Vegeta día y noche.

No es que realmente le importara... Quiero decir, ¡vamos señoras!... Ahora, ¿quién de nosotras pasaría por alto la oportunidad de mirar boquiabierto a un magnífico hombre mientras duerme? Si me preguntan... Yo hubiera estado en problemas por no manosear al hijo de p- ¿eh? ¿Qué fue eso? Oh... haha... sí, tienen razón... Me estoy yendo de tema de nuevo. Perdónenme.

Y así había estado cuidando a Vegeta por las últimas 48 horas, cambiando sus vendas y vigilando sus signos vitales por cualquier señal de disminución. No se había quedado consciente el tiempo suficiente para consumir algo de comida y supuso que eso exactamente no ayudaba la pálida, delgada mirada que había capturado su rostro. Aún así, de todos modos, estaba mucho más saludable de lo que debería haber estado.

Volvió, entrando tranquilamente a la habitación, sólo en caso de que pudiera despertarlo, para encontrar al Demonio sentado contra el respaldar de la cama y... Y. Ahora, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo? No podía entenderlo. Él estaba sosteniendo un negro... uh... enrollado trozo de papel, entre sus dedos pulgar e índice, poniéndoselo en sus labios e inhalando. Eh... Negro humo se estaba filtrando entre sus labios mientras exhalaba, aparentemente sintiéndose mucho mejor que antes.

No estaba segura qué pensar de este pequeño escenario. ¿Qué exactamente debería esperar? Quiero decir... Vegeta no era exactamente es sujeto más agradecido en el universo y muchas veces simplemente podía ser lo opuesto. SIN MENCIONAR... el hecho que podía ser el más testarudo, altanero y arrogante hijo de puta para caminar por la superficie del suelo. ¿Estaría indignado que un Ángel lo hubiera salvado? ¿Estaría molesto? Eso sería muy de él.

Y así se tropezó en el otro lado de la habitación, evitando la profunda mirada y metiéndose con sus negras ropas y agua. Para ser honesto... (y lo que uno de nosotros no ha sido todavía) realmente estaba pretendiendo estar tan fascinada por los gruesos pedazos de material y agua, aunque por fuera estaba ocupada y calmada, por dentro estaba gritando.

"Veo que te estás sintiendo mejor." Comentó en voz alta, su inutilizada voz áspera y rasposa. ¡OH! ¡Y hay todavía otro misterio! Está bien... muy suficiente para todo lo de las piernas tambaleantes. Qué pasa si su voz es tan rara si no la han usado mucho, quiero decir. Oh. no les importa. Está bien, bien.

Sólo dijo tal comentario evidente por falta de algo mejor para decir. Quiero decir, supongo que podría haberse quedado callada, pero eso era simplemente demasiado espeso y tenso para su gusto y silenciosamente esperaba por una cortés, fácil conversación.

Verán, el verdadero problema aquí no era él realmente, como lo era ella. Esto es lo que quiero decir. Ella no podía mirarlo. Seriamente. Sus sentimientos eran demasiado fuertes en este momento para que lo mirara a los ojos y viera nada de lo que ella sentía reflejados en respuesta a través de sus profundidades ónices. Y por eso jugó su carta fácil y lo evitó por completo, imaginando que haciendo eso estaba haciendo las cosas más cómodas para ambas partes.

El olor del humo era extraño y quemaba su nariz como incienso. No quería parecer una tonta, pero su garganta aparentemente tenía diferentes planes en decidir que entonces era un buen momento para inducir una embarazosa tos. Limpió sus ojos con el dorso de su manga, notando con sólo satisfacción que era a veces una ventaja ser obligada a usar todo negro, simplemente porque el maquillaje de los ojos no se lucía increíblemente sobre la tela.

¡¿Por qué no podía siquiera el bastardo responder algo? ¿Hmm? ¿Era un simple "sí", o "no" demasiado suficiente? ¿No tenía algo de maldito-? Jadeó en voz alta mientras dos fuertes brazos se envolvían alrededor de su cintura y la jalaban contra un fuerte, pero herido pecho. Sintió cada respiro hacer entrar y sacar aire de sus pulmones, la sensación enviando pequeños brotes de felicidad en su cuerpo. Él descansó su rostro en la curva de su hombro, sus mejillas casi tocando las de ella.

Esperó por algo de tiempo, aparentemente intentando descifrar las palabras correctas que estaban tan obviamente en la punta de su lengua mientras su mentón descansaba sobre el hombro de ella.

"Hay..." Aclaró su garganta, el sonido de alguna manera enfermante mientras su cuello estaba tan cerca del oído de ella, pero lo ignoró, concentrándose más en las palabras a punto de filtrarse de sus labios.

"Hay... mucho que debo decirte." Casi susurró, su voz, si posiblemente, más áspera que antes.

"Lo sé." Tragó duro, intentando en vano absolutamente no dejar que su nerviosismo la traicionara. Pero supuso que ya había fallado desde la sequedad de su boca. ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa y atolondrada a su alrededor? Este era Vegeta por el amor de Dios.

Liberando su agarre de ella, lanzó su ardiente cigarrillo al otro lado de la habitación, ni siquiera molestándose en pisarlo. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Incendiar el mármol? Lo dudo. Ella estaba algo aliviada que él se había liberado de ella, aunque su cuerpo por alguna razón sentía el fuerte deseo de resistirse a su propuesta y recostarse sobre su cálido cuerpo.

Él lentamente hizo su camino al respaldar de la cama una vez más, y aunque siendo tan orgulloso como era e intentando ocultarlo, hizo un gesto de dolor por cada paso. Pena se alzó en su estómago hasta que la hizo a un lado con esfuerzo, sabiendo muy bien que Vegeta disminuiría su llegada. Se acomodó hasta estar cómodo, contra la cama, respirando levemente mientras ella gateaba frente a él, preparándose para la ruptura de corazón que posiblemente yacía frente a ella en el incambiable futuro. Pareció una corta eternidad antes que él comenzara, tomando un profundo respiro antes de comenzar una difícil explicación.

"Hay cosas sobre Akasha que tienes que entender." Bulma tragó duro, observando la manera en la que él notablemente trató de calmarse. Era obvio que esta no era su historia favorita.

"¿Ocho?... sí... Ocho años atrás la conocí." Tenía esa distante mirada que decía que su cuerpo estaba aquí pero su mente se había ido lejos por el momento.

"Ella era tan hermosa. Tan perfecta." Bulma sintió una enceguecedora ola de celos entrelazar su remota calma y subconscientemente consideró negar la posibilidad de que tal horrible cobrarse sea "perfecta". Pero silenció su habitualmente abierta boca, sabiendo que una correcta lengua podría silenciar la de él. Necesitaba escuchar la verdad ahora. Si algo, merecía eso.

"Yo era joven," continuó. "Ella estaba interesada en mí. No hay sorpresa ahí como pudiste haber supuesto. Respondió arrogantemente. Bulma sonrió a pesar de sí misma. Después de todo lo que había sufrido, todo lo que había pasado, su arrogancia y presunción estaban, como siempre, intactas. Típico.

"Así que... la tomé." Bulma se sorprendió por hacer un sonido de burla en voz alta, un claro reflejo de ardiente envidia que había tan obviamente reemplazado las correctas metas de un puro corazón. No debería estar tan shockeada que a los dieciséis Vegeta hubiera sido sexualmente activo. Pero odiaba imaginar que su compañera hubiera sido posiblemente siglos más grande que él. Qué extraño. Pero luego de nuevo, ¡toda esta situación era extraña! ¡¿Quién era ella para empezar a juzgar ahora?

"En ella yo-" se interrumpió, preparando a su orgullo por las palabras que necesitaba decir. Obviamente no estaba acostumbrado a historias emocionalmente atribuidas.

"En Akasha comencé a sentir cosas que nunca había encontrado. Que nunca debí haber encontrado. Nunca debí haber desarrollado ese afecto, nunca debí someterme a sentirme de esa manera. Pero no importaba cual era mi lucha interna, estaba ahí. Me preocupaba por ella." Soltó las palabras, como si estuviera diciendo detestables confesiones que eran realmente un dolor sobre su cuerpo.

"Posiblemente me preocupé más por ella que por cualquier otra cosa. Incluso más que por mí mismo. Una cosa prohibida, sí. Pero ignoré eso por el momento. Era joven, imprudente, insensato. Destinado a doblegar o romper las reglas. Lo hubiera hecho no menos sin mi relación."

Sonrió, aunque parecía enfermo, tenso y estirado. No le gustó.

"Realmente no me tomó mucho ofrecerme a ella. Bulma levantó una ceja.

"Pensé que eso ya había ocurrido." Casi rió, aunque se detuvo antes que el ofensivo gesto fuera proyectado. Vegeta rodó sus ojos, abiertamente frustrado por su declaración sexual mal interpretada.

"¡Quise decir en matrimonio!" Bufó, mirándola en medio desprecio. Por ser una de las más respetables personas que podía pensar, de seguro sacaba buena insolencia. Ella se sonrojó, aparentemente muy consciente de ese hecho.

"Yo... le pregunté y ella dijo que sí." Sonrió, aunque Bulma tenía el extraño augurio de eventos que informaron el resto de la historia no sería tan suave y simple.

"Aunque ya había sospechado cual sería la respuesta, por supuesto, nunca, nunca me sentí tan feliz en toda mi vida. Era como si todo lo perdido o las piezas rotas se hubieran juntando. Todo estaba saliendo bien. Era perfecto. Nunca había sido feliz en mi vida, Bulma. Nunca. No de esta manera." Una oscura abandonada sombra cruzó su hermoso rostro, y ella supo sin duda que ahí era donde el dolor comenzaba.

"Pero fue aplastado. Destrozado. Nosotros, sí, pero mayormente Yo. Ella había averiguado que yo tenía un hermano mayor, Draco. Esto quería decir que él era quien iba a ser coronado Rey y que yo, siendo el segundo en la línea, no recibiría tal título." Aclaró su garganta por milésima vez, juntando sus pensamientos y palabras en su mentes antes de decirlos.

"Nunca intenté engañarme en pensar que en ser quien y qué era no jugaba parte en su atracción por mí. Sabía que esas cosas eran su razón por preocuparse por mí. Pero supongo que siendo un ingenuo adolescente, me dejé en la oscuridad adrede, sin querer realmente reconocer que en sus ojos yo no era nada más que un boleto a la realeza. Pero supongo que nunca imaginé que ella me dejaría por Draco, corriendo a sus brazos como una sucia perra al siguiente truco." Escupió las palabras tan furiosamente, ella casi sintió la necesidad de hacer un gesto de dolor a su hirviente comentario, sabiendo que venía, no por abrumadora frustración, sino por su despreciado corazón. Realmente despreciaba a Akasha. Dios mío, la despreciaba.

"Vegeta." Bulma dijo. Había tenido esa extraña sensación cuando saben que llega su señal para hablar. Desafortunadamente, tuvo una buena idea de a dónde estaba yendo esta historia y sabía que para ser honesto, había cosas que se necesitaban decir.

"Eso no excusa el hecho de que casi la mataste." Pero él sólo sacudió su cabeza, irritación llegando a su manga como a su corazón. Él cerró sus ojos, sólo añadiendo al serio efecto que esta conversación estaba teniendo.

"Eso no es todo en absoluto." Susurró, calmándose de nuevo. Su nuez de Adán se movió hacia arriba antes de caer de nuevo mientras tragaba duro, mirando al techo para alejar la ira que estaba muriendo por filtrarse en sus ojos. No estaba enojado con Bulma, pero nunca había discutido de esos acontecimientos en voz alta.

"Ella quedó embarazada, Bulma. Embarazada." Los ojos del Ángel se abrieron y su mano voló a su boca, su mente atreviéndose a creer lo que sus perforadores ojos estaban intentando decirle.

"Era un pensamiento que no pudo haber traído más placer a su podrida alma, sentir que sería el aire para el trono. Era su boleto para convertirse en Reina, y confió en ese hecho hasta el día que la criatura había nacido." Bulma secretamente objetó a que el niño fuera llamado "criatura" pero no estaba por detenerlo. Esto era demasiado importante.

"Era mío Bulma. Mío." Dijo las palabras con una finalidad que sólo debería ser escuchada en un funeral.

"Sin error."

En su mente, todavía podía ver la oscura, bronceada criatura acurrucada asquerosamente en los brazos de Akasha mientras ella veía la simple verdad que simplemente no había manera que el niño fuera de Draco. Se parecía tanto a Vegeta... Como si un bebé pudiera realmente lograr eso. Pero no era mucho en apariencia, sino su esencia. El aura del niño... señal de poder que no daba síes, yes, o peros. Era suyo, y ella aborrecía el gritón engendro de su enemigo.

Si sólo ella hubiera sabido que los últimos 10 meses de su vida habían sido los peores de su historia. ¿Pero hubiera realmente hecho una diferencia? La prostituta probablemente sabía lo que su embarazo y abierto engaño le habían hecho en tiempo normal. Pero él no se había echado hacia atrás, nunca miró hacia ella con algo más que un profundo sembrado aborrecimiento mientras era obligado repetidamente a verla acurrucada en los brazos de Draco. Cada vez que la había imaginado envuelta en su propio abrazo, sólo para resurgir con más ira.

Habían estado de pie junto a un gran precipicio, un gran, interminable pozo de Infierno que ardía sin descanso como una linterna eléctrica. Le había dicho, su voz fría y ausente de cualquier emoción que alguna vez él hubiera hecho creer a su obsesivo entusiasmo que había allí. ¿Cómo nunca había visto el vacío que soplaba como un mal plato en su corazón? Pero el entusiasmo le hacía eso a una persona... Demonio o no. Cegaba el corazón y los ojos de la verdad que era una verdadera persona, en cambio percibiendo como la persona realmente quería ver la víctima de su entusiasmo. No era una realidad. Era lo que él había querido ver.

La mano de Bulma recubrió su boca, y sus ojos estaban amplios con shock. ¿Vegeta? ¿Un padre a los dieciséis? Era difícil de imaginar por decir menos. Y aquí y todo ella se había dicho que él era incapaz de tal sacrificio. Pero luego de nuevo, su historia no había terminado.

Él estaba teniendo un difícil momento para hablar, cada palabra, cada sílaba atada con pura tensión. Supuso que él ni siquiera entendía la manera que se estaba sintiendo. Le había tomado semanas entender por qué ella lloraba. Había sido un misterio para él, nunca calculando por qué las húmedas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Tragó de nuevo.

"Pero." Apretó sus dientes, mirando al techo, sino verdaderamente viendo la mirada de odio que había sostenido los ojos de Akasha, mientras ella apretaba la pierna del gimiente niño y lo arrojaba contra el fuego.

"Pero. Ella lo mató."

* * *

Duro, ¿eh? Un poco traumático. Lo hubiera hecho más largo, pero lo obvio... Estoy demasiado cansada y supuse que ese era un buen lugar para detenerme. Dejarles a mis lectores un enganche como siempre. ¡Ah no! ¡No me importa si no les gusta! Actualizo. ¡TODOS LOS DÍAS!... si no pueden esperarlos tanto lo siento. Dejen de leer. Pero sí aprecio la emoción. ¡Gracias por todo! Amor Ca... (¡bostezo!) maro. He.


	31. Capítulo 31

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Ángel Oscuro**

_(Dark Angel)_

Un fic de Camaro

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

"Ella lo mató..." había dicho él, mirando fijamente hacia arriba al gran, ensangrentado techo. Aunque por fuera, podía permanecer con la misteriosa y engañosa calma que siempre se había recompensado, por dentro estaba reviviendo todo el calvario. Cada segundo, cada momento. Y lo desgarraba.

¿Cuánto tiempo atrás había sido todo que había decidido huir para siempre de las mujeres? ¿Fue el día que Akasha dejó el marcante periodo cuando subconscientemente se había cerrado de ellos? ¿Se había prometido que nunca de nuevo se permitiría que una se infiltrara en su mente? Imaginó que sí. Pero estaba secretamente decidido que en el momento que ella había empujado a su primer nacido al hoyo de fuego, que nunca confiaría de nuevo en las miserables criaturas. Tal vez ni siquiera había sido consciente del profundo odio que se sembró y se expandió dentro de su ser ese día, pero supuso que no importaba. La lección estaba aprendida.

Pero eso no quitó el dolor. Había pasado mucho desde que había intentado convencerse que era para mejor, sus razonables orígenes seduciendo sus pensamientos en creer que no importaba. Era demasiado joven para haber sido un padre. Sólo tenía 16. Así pareciera de su edad o no, merecía la libertad que se asociaba con ella. Además, era sólo un bebé. Sólo una bestia sin nombre y gritona nacida de una engañosa puta que debería haber matado tiempo atrás. No era raro. ¿Entonces por qué debería importarle un carajo? Fue sólo un error. Un gritón, berreante, implacable pequeño error. Un nada. Ella le había hecho un favor. ...¿verdad?

Cerró sus ojos, toda la escena corriendo una y otra vez a través de su cabeza y representándose como una película para que sus retinas atestiguaran.

* * *

"Él es tuyo... Vegeta." Pronunció ella, su rostro retorcido con feo asco. Él podía todavía ver esa despreciable mirada plantada a través de sus facciones mientras mantenía a su hijo suspendido en el aire de una pierna. Lo estaba sosteniendo de la pierna... ¡la pierna! Y tan lejos de ella como era posible. Como... como si tocara la cosa como cercana aproximación y le arrojara un hechizo sobre ella, o infringiera una enfermedad incurable.

Pero a pesar que incluso fingió incredulidad y desconfianza, lo había sabido. El incesante gemido de sus poderosos pulmones. Ese increíble ceño fruncido y furioso cabello negro. Y la penosa criatura estaba pateando y retorciéndose sin descanso, obviamente enfurecida ante el ardiente calor y la incómoda posición. Incluso entonces, incluso a esa edad. Debió haber sabido cuan mal estaban las cosas. Debió haber sabido que no era querido... Y Vegeta cerró sus ojos de nuevo. No querido... Su hijo nunca debió haberse sentido de esa manera.

"Él es tuyo," repitió ella, como si al decir la noción dos veces removería la miserable verdad de las palabras. Él sólo miró. Sólo se sentó allí mientras ella sostenía a su hijo demasiado cerca del fuego, las llamas aventurándose peligrosamente cerca de la suave piel de bebé. Todavía podía escuchar los gritos. Los gemidos penetrando sus oídos pero mayormente fluyendo como un mal sabor en su intestino.

Una repugnante sonrisa se hundió en el deformado rostro de Akasha. Fue en ese momento que la verdadera, alocada criatura había sido revelada, horrible y desenmascarada. Estaba vacía... como nada más que un bonito cuerpo siendo la herramienta de una monstruosa bestia. Como si, aunque su cuerpo hubiera sobrevivido y prosperado a través de los años, su alma se hubiera podrido a nada dentro de ella. Estaba muerta.

"Besa a tu hijo, Vegeta." Sonrió, nunca dejando su mirada mientras arrojaba al gimiente niño al rojo fuego. Podía oler la carne quemarse en su nariz hasta este día. Pero en el momento, no se había movido. Quizás, quizás podría haberlo detenido. Podría haberlo hecho. Podría haberlo detenido. Pero no lo hizo.

* * *

Jadeó en voz alta, un abandonado grito escapando de su misma alma. Sólo vociferó un arrebato, cerrándose y ocultando el resto. Se acurrucó, enterrando su rostro en sus manos y mordiendo sus labios para opacar el agonizante dolor que rompía su cuerpo mientras una y otra vez veía, escuchaba, y olía la muerte de su hijo.

Pero Bulma estaba allí. Como siempre estaba allí, aferrándose a él en esa manera de necesidad. Se abrazó a su brazo, su otro brazo a través de su espalda mientras él jadeaba por respirar. Sabía que él no podía llorar. Sabía eso. Cualquier parte del alma de una persona que permitía la liberación había sido desgarrada de él hace mucho tiempo. Era su maldición, pero para él era una bendición. Como Demonio, no tenía duda que había sido maltratado y arrancado de toda emoción. Mataba un espíritu y distorsionaba el periodo regular de llanto por el que un niño pasa. Sin duda, las lágrimas se habían extinguido cuando él era sólo un pequeño niño. Era un milagro en sí mismo que hubiera llegado tan lejos. Estaba lamentándose y ella supuso que era la primera vez.

Rascó sus uñas a lo largo de su espalda, suavemente calmándolo mientras los jadeos iban y venían. En este momento, él no estaba en control, tan obviamente reviviendo las escenas y recuerdos que había intentado olvidar. Pero no debía olvidar. No estaba bien. Simplemente no lo estaba. Incluso si lo hacía para calmarse, no mostraba ningún honor a su hijo.

"Ella lo arrojó a los fosos del Infierno. Justo frente a mis ojos..." soltó sólo un gemido, revelando solamente tembloroso labios bajo el abrigo de sus codos.

"Lo hizo frente a mí... y ni siquiera fui lo hombre suficiente para detenerla. Ni siquiera lo intenté."

Tanto dolor ató sus palabras y cada una se hundía como una roca en su estómago. Él era un monstruo. ¿Por qué tenía que estar tan tonta por él? Pero incluso después de su confesión de acciones imprudentes hacia la vida de su hijo, no podía odiarlo. Odiaba que no lo intentara, pero él se odiaba a sí mismo. Era suficiente. Cómo podía pasar el juicio. Lo estaba pasando sobre él todos los días.

"Ni siquiera tenía un nombre." Jadeó, ira penetrando cada palabra como agua empapando una tela.

"Ni siquiera tenía un nombre..."

Vegeta pudo no haber sabido, pero ella sí pudo decirlo. Se había dado por vencido ese día. Renunciado a tanto que a una vez tuvo que irse. Había renunciado a la esperanza. Había renunciado a su hijo. Su confianza. Su compasión. Había desperdiciado en un día, ahora sólo una descorazonada caparazón del hombre que podría haber sido. Si sólo las cosas fueran diferentes. Qué gobernante podría haber sido. Qué noble criatura.

Pero ahora estaba manchado. Hecho jirones. Corrupto. Arruinado.

¿Pero algo de eso realmente le importaba a ella? Se preocupaba por él, sin corazón o no. Y entendía por qué el Demonio despreciaba tanto a Akasha. Ella lo había matado. De una manera u otra. Lo había matado. Le había quitado a la única persona que había significado algo para él. Y destrozado el amor que podía haber sido sembrado. Mató a la única persona que podría haberlo entendido alguna vez.

Tiernamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, obligándolo a acercarse más a ella. Él enterró su rostro en su cuello, cerrando sus ojos y permitiéndose, por tal vez una única vez, controlarlo. Sometió cada músculo de su cuerpo a su tranquilizante tacto y ella corrió cautelosamente sus dedos de arriba a abajo por su cincelada espalda. Acarició su salvaje cabello, pasando sus dedos a través de las indomables puntas y masajeando su cuero cabelludo en un gesto que lo hizo ronronear. Era un suave casi gemidor ronroneo, pero era adorable a la vez.

Aunque quería entender a Vegeta, sabía la verdad, que no podría lidiar con todo. Había demasiado dolor. Demasiados horribles recuerdos. Y aquí estaba ella, un Ángel... un supuestamente comprensivo Ángel, enorgulleciéndose de ser el epítome de la lógica... y sin embargo había sido la primera en juzgarlo y dictar que era una causa perdida. Eso, fuera de otra cosa había sido una cosa malvada.

Era tan fácil nunca conocer el rostro detrás del nombre. Tan fácil permitirse asumir que no hubieron acontecimientos previos que había creado la maldad en un corazón. Pero ahora lo sabía. Sabía demasiado y no había vuelta atrás.

Pero no quería.

Simplemente quería abrazarlo, llorar suavemente. Por él... pero también por su hijo. Tal vez las únicas lágrimas que habían sido derramadas por la muerte del bebé.

Lo abrazó fuertemente hasta que recuperó el control, alejándose para mirar seriamente en sus ojos. Aunque intentó ocultarlo, el dolor todavía estaba allí, tirando de sus párpados inferiores.

"Después de eso, me hice más fuerte." A decir verdad, se había hecho más fuerte en la misma manera que su padre lo había condenado a hacerse. La auto tortura. Cada día podía recordar el insano entrenamiento, a veces con Nappa, pero más secretamente solo. Nappa no podía haber sabido las incontables horas que él simplemente había gritado en horror mientras su cuerpo era desgarrado por los salvajes ejercicios y despiadadas rutinas. Se empujaba al borde de la locura, a veces impulsándose de nuevo una vez más.

Una vez en dicho episodio, había volado justo en el corazón de un Demonio de fuego, quemando las ropas que había poseído en su piel, el dolor era de inconmensurable magnitud. Pero lo había amado. La emoción, el dolor, la agonía. Lo merecía. Lo había querido. De hecho, por tanto como podía recordar. Había querido morir.

Si no era lo hombre suficiente para proteger a su hijo en el presente, lo arreglaría en la otra vida. Si iba a ser un padre, era todo o nada. Realmente había sido Radditz quien lo había salvado de su prematuro suicidio. Como si los suicidas pudieran ser llamados oportunos. Mala elección de palabras.

"Detente Vegeta." Había dicho, mirando sólidamente en los adoloridos ojos de un muchacho de 16 años roto. Había agarrado sus hombros, intentado sacudir la mirada de muerte de las piscinas de ónice sin vida.

"No te castigues Príncipe. Piensa tu venganza cuando sea debido." Y así Vegeta... tal vez por primera vez... había escuchado.

"Imaginarías que hubiera tomado mi desesperada venganza sobre Akasha directamente. Podía haberla desolado en la nada que se achica dentro de ella. Pero me decidí por sobre táctica." Nunca lo había dicho... por supuesto que no... pero no había destruido directamente a Akasha porque no había podido. Todavía sentía cosas por ella. Siempre lo haría.

"Me volví más fuerte... más fuerte que nunca. Más fuerte que Draco... pero más importante, más fuerte que mi padre." Pedazos de inmaculados rompecabezas se juntaron.

Vegeta se había vuelto más fuerte, y en lugar de matar al culpable, había planeado una venganza incluso más grande. Construir el suficiente poder para robar el trono. El último de los sueños de Draco y Akasha.

"Así que ves mi Ángel... Akasha no sólo fue mi prometida... Fue y es mi enemiga. Mi torturadora. Pero también... es mi inspiración. A través de ella, me volví lo que soy. En ella, obtuve la última meta de Reinado. En ella, me encontré e mí mismo." Sus palabras tenían un tono inquietante, como habían sugerido que él básicamente había sido amoldado en el monstruo que ella observaba en sus brazos.

"Puedes imaginar que no mucho después de mi coronación, ella dejó a Draco, para nunca ser vista o escuchada de nuevo hasta la noche de tu ceremonia." Respondió como un pensamiento posterior. Bulma sintió esa constante, insistente picazón que la alertó del hecho que era su señal para hablar. Le sonrió cálidamente, sus manos cayendo casi subconscientemente en sus mejillas, sosteniendo su rostro a sólo meras pulgadas del de ella.

"Pero Vegeta," cantó suavemente en esos impenetrables ojos. "Eso fue hace ocho años atrás. Puedes empezar una nueva vida ahora. Olvídalo. Comienza de nuevo. No estoy diciendo que deberías olvidar, pero tal vez la vida te ha dado otra oportunidad. Una oportunidad de ser quien eres."

Su sonrisa se amplió mientras la triste mirada era reemplazada casi por fresca aparente convicción que había sido establecida dentro de los ojos de él.

"Puedes hacer tanto Vegeta. Sé quien quieres ser. Piensa lo que quieras pensar. Haz lo que quieras hacer. Ama..." Sus ojos vacilaron ligeramente de los de él y era casi seguro que él había notado mientras el ligero rubor se deslizaba en sus mejillas.

"Quién quiere amar." Ni siquiera podía enderezar sus ojos, y así los había dejado caer a su regazo, sus manos dejando sus hombros y fingiendo donde sus ojos se encontraban. Pero Vegeta no estuvo atraído de su aniñada reacción. Estaba nervioso y enojado, no con ella, sino con la repugnante verdad de toda la situación.

"No... no es así de simple." Suspiró, alejando la mirada de ella, sus ojos aparentemente fascinados con la pared. Había algo sobre ella que él apenas podía ver. Cada vez que se asomaba en las interminables profundidades, veía un hermoso padre de edad que había perecido innecesariamente en sus brazos. Pero no era tanto la escena mental lo que lo perturbaba, sino las palabras que ella había dicho.

* * *

"Sabía que había fallado... sabía cuando la secuestraste, que no sólo habías tomado su cuerpo... sino también robado su corazón."

* * *

Las palabras de su padre hacían eco con remordimiento a través de su mente mientras había mirado en esos claros plateados ojos. No podía mirarla imaginando, tan loca como era la idea, que estaba lastimándola. Él era ciertamente un cruel, malvado monstruo. Pero no podía soportar ver dolor filtrarse en los ojos de la única persona a la que se había abierto en tanto tiempo.

Mientras que la fuerte idea de ser débil estaba presente mientras derramaba sus asuntos confidenciales, secretos que alguna vez se había prometido que nunca pronunciaría, la sensación de liberación se estaba agraciando sobre él. Tuvo la extraña sensación de refresco al ser alivianado de una pesada carga. Extraño en efecto.

"No es tan simple." Repitió, encontrándose perdido en sus pensamientos. Ella miró sólo remotamente acomodarse en sus palabras, de lo que él podía ver. Así que continuó lentamente.

"Akasha sabía cosas Bulma. Seguramente sabes esto." La miró inseguramente mientras ella asentía. "Ella estaba bendecida con el don de la vista. Ver las vidas pasadas que uno ha vivido. Me dijo cosas princesa... le pregunté y me dijo." No podía hacerlo. Mierda. No podía mirar en sus ojos y ver algún dolor que sus palabras pudieran causar.

Pero realmente importaba. Era bastante posible que la pérdida de sangre de su padre lo hubiera derrocado sobre el borde de la locura y sus palabras fueran insensato balbuceo de un vacío senderista. Pero algo sobre la manera en que ella se preocupaba por él convenció a su consciencia de lo contrario.

"Estaba destinado a estar con ella. A someterme a nadie más. Éramos..." Tragó odiando las palabras que quería decir. "Estábamos destinados a estar juntos. Es el destino. Acepto el destino, pero elegí no residir su posición. Yo hago mi propio destino, pero eso no percibe que no estuviera destinado a ser."

Ahora imaginaría que en este punto Vegeta no estaba exactamente seguro qué sucedería después, pero nada podría haberlo preparado para el sollozo desgarrador que explotó a través de la tranquila habitación mientras el Ángel comenzó a llorar.

Estaba shockeado y perturbado. Había pensado que había dicho la verdad cuidadosamente y con gusto. Aparentemente se había equivocado mientras ella rechazaba su confortante tacto, alejándose de su intencionado abrazo y trepando al otro lado de la cama, lejos de él.

Sólo se sentó allí gimiendo mientras él miraba en confusión y casi desesperación. Pero... ¿qué debía importarle? Entonces qué si la perra había salvado su vida. ¿Y qué? ¿Eso quería decir que tenía que caminar sobre vidrio a su alrededor? ¿Y por qué carajo estaba llorando de todos modos? Criatura emocional.

Pero eso reveló incluso más información por sí solo. ¿Por qué estaba llorando? Algo le gritó. "¡DAH!" pero gruñó ante la observación. ¿Estaba su padre diciendo la verdad después de todo? Supuso que no tardaría mucho en averiguarlo. ¿Pero cuál sería su reacción? Ni siquiera sabía la respuesta a eso.

Y así simplemente había esperado, una cómoda distancia lejos de la gimiente criatura de cabello claro. Finalmente ella se enderezó, mirándolo enfurecidamente a través de llorosos ojos.

"¡¿Es mi destino amar a alguien que ni siquiera puede amarme en respuesta?" Hirvió. Sus puños estaban tan apretados que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos y las venas se estaban estirando.

"¡¿Lo es?" Gritó. Esquivó mientras el lavabo estaba lanzando malvadamente hacia su cabeza, el bote de porcelana rompiéndose en la pared detrás del respaldar de la cama y agua mojando su cuello y hombros. Estúpida perra. Pagaría por eso.

"¿¡Es mi destino preocuparme por un cruel monstruo que nunca podrá sentir lo mismo?" Gritó, lágrimas cayendo a cascadas como magníficos ríos por sus húmedas mejillas. Su respiración entraba en rápidos, afilados jadeos.

"¡Debí saberlo!... ¡Mi padre también puede ver el pasado!"

* * *

¡OUCH! ¿Qué diablos? Ooohhh... esto se está poniendo más grueso gente. Bien, con suerte este capítulo compensó el desastre del capítulo 29. De nuevo. Lo siento por esa pobremente escrita creación. Estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera podía recordar lo que había escrito en la mañana. Pero tengo un favor para pedir. Mi niña Ryoko está pasando por enormes mierdas en este momento. Tal vez estaría increíblemente agradecida si le envían sus pensamientos de aliento para mantenerla en sus oraciones. Gracias muchachos. Sé que será apreciado. Amor Camaro También, me gustaría aclarar una cosa. No arreglo problemas de ortografía... quieren saber por qué... porque no me importa un carajo. Si a ustedes sí... entonces escriban su propia historia y al carajo con la mía. Gracias.


	32. Capítulo 32

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Ángel Oscuro**

_(Dark Angel)_

Un fic de Camaro

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

¿Alguna vez se les entumecieron los labios? Quiero decir, entumecer. ¿Como si toda la sangre y color simplemente se desvanecieran de su rostro y todo lo que les quedara fuera una pálida y fluctuante reserva que enmascaraba las preguntas que perturbaban su mente? Bueno si les sucedió, entonces se sentirían parecido a Vegeta ahora mismo.

El color se drenó de su ya clara piel, su usualmente calma y fría fachada reemplazada por torturada incredulidad. Ella podría haber jurado que incluso vio sus labios borgoña temblar en esa manera de cachorro. Pero no había nada más gracioso o divertido sobre él en este momento. Tenía el color de una criatura que posiblemente podía vomitar en el suelo en cualquier momento dado. Incluso sus perforadores ojos negros sostenían una lejana, polvorienta mirada. Él la estaba asustando.

Pero no lo tendría. Al carajo con el miedo y la imprevisibilidad de toda la situación. Se cansó. Esto era todo. "Destinados a estar... ¡¿DESTINADOS A ESTAR?" ¡AL CARAJO CON EL DESTINADO A ESTAR! Aquí estaba ella, salvando su miserable perra vida, atendiendo a su trasero medio muerto, jugando a la psicóloga de mierda, ¡¿y para qué? ¡¿QUÉ? Tenerlo diciéndole que no podía suceder. Tener un Demonio. Un DEMONIO. Decirle que ya se había jurado a otra. SIN MENCIONAR que esta particular significante otra era una puta asesina y su prometida, que consecuentemente había asado a su propio hijo... perdón... ¿SU propio hijo frente a él? ¿Era sólo ella, o algo no estaba calculando?

Por dentro... no... perdónenme. POR TODOS LADOS estaba en llamas. No le importaba un carajo cuanto dolía... o lo molesto que él estuviera. NO se llevaba bien con el rechazo. ¿Así era como él le pagaba? ¿Básicamente diciéndole que no se preocuparía nunca por ella? ¿Que todavía estaba mal porque alguna puta había corrido y quien probablemente se estaba acostando con su hermano todo el tiempo que estuvo comprometida con él? Era-enfermo.

Por supuesto entre nosotros... reamente no pienso que Bulma estuviera pensando claramente. Quiero decir... ¿lo harían? Exactamente. Para uno... Vegeta básicamente había leído la historia de toda su vida... sí... la que había prometido nunca decirle a ningún alma. Sin mencionar el hecho que se había abierto a ella, le había dicho y mostrado cosas que nunca JAMÁS debió haber hecho. Había sacrificado un montón de honor sólo para permanecer honesto con ella y ella no lo estaba tomando. Qué típico de las mujeres. Hahaha... Lo siento mujeres, pero ya saben que podemos ser beligerantes a veces. Bulma no estaba deteniéndose en estos hechos, sino solamente escuchando lo que quería... bien. Al menos así es como siento.

Pero entonces aquí está otra parte de la historia. ¿Estaba Vegeta siendo lógico? Quiero decir... descarada honestidad es básicamente mi especialidad pero esto no borra le hecho que... aunque no podemos evitar por quien nos preocupamos... sus sentimientos hacia Akasha estaban miserablemente fuera de lugar. ¿No lo creen? Eso pensé.

El cuerpo entero de Vegeta había tomado la entumecida sensación y estaba envolviendo su misma mente. Qué... cómo... cuando... Era todo demasiado. Había llegado a ese lugar que yo misma me siento familiarizada. Ese lugar donde las cosas son demasiado abrumadoras y tu cerebro simplemente va de agilizarse demasiado y se apaga. En su mente ni siquiera podía formar oraciones... ¿cómo se suponía que iba a hacerlo en voz alta?

Y luego estaba lo obvio... sería mejor que dijera algo bastante rápido antes que el Ángel lo desgarrara. Estaba hirviendo absolutamente con monstruosa ira. Ira que no era doblemente ubicada en el corazón de un Ángel. Interesante. Pero pensamientos de victoria en persuadir su lado más oscuro para que saliera estaba lejos de su mente... él estaba lejos de su mente.

Mentalmente todavía estaba sentado con el padre de ella en la cornisa rocosa, escuchando con precisión cada acechadora palabra que fue enviada a través de los ensangrentados labios del hombre.

* * *

"Vegeta... ella estaba destinada a amarte... ¿sabes eso?" El Rey había tartamudeado en fallados respiros... decir que las expresiones faciales de Vegeta mostraban shock sería un ridículo eufemismo. Todavía podía sentir el shock familiar corriendo a través de él ante las palabras.

"Es por eso que intenté casarla con el Príncipe del Paraíso del Este. Para salvarla del dolor de corazón de enamorarse de alguien de tan mal corazón." Su audacia había reflejado que su temperamental hija, y eso era algo que Vegeta secretamente admiraba incluso ahora.

El Rey había cerrado sus ojos momentáneamente, y Vegeta había venido bajo la impresión de que su vida estaba terminando pronto. El pensamiento hizo a sus ojos sentirse presionado. Era una muy extraña sensación de hecho.

"Pero... ella no me ama." Había susurrado honestamente, cada palabra atada con inhibida verdad. El Rey había abierto sus llorosos ojos, riendo débilmente antes de que la sangre comenzara a gotear de sus hinchados labios. Incluso mientras Vegeta estaba simplemente recordando, quería limpiar la ofensiva sangre de los labios del honorable hombre.

"Sabía que había fallado... lo supe cuando la secuestraste, no sólo habías tomado su cuerpo... sino también robado su corazón." Había reído, enormes cantidades de sangre todavía filtrándose implacables de su boca, manchando sus dientes en feo rojo.

"Es..." Tosió, salpicando sangre viciosamente sobre el rostro de Vegeta, quien respetuosamente no la limpió.

"Es su destino a amar a ningún otro hombre... su sino darle su corazón a ningún otro hombre... hasta el día que muera y más allá."

* * *

Las acechadoras palabras todavía hacían eco como una mala canción en su mente. 'Hasta el día que muera. Y más allá.'

¿Qué era tan doloroso sobre estas palabras? ¿Qué eventualmente ella morirá? Supuso que sí. Se preocupaba por ella. Lo hacía. De hecho realmente lo hacía. No que alguna vez se lo diría. De ninguna manera. ¿No había desmantelado su orgullo ya? Pero supongo que era la parte del "más allá" que podía perturbar tanto a su alma.

Más allá. Más allá.

El mundo le recordaba de sus febriles sueños que habían plagado su asolado sueño como un mal virus, atacando sus estructuras mentales y prohibiendo verdadera relajación. La mujer de cabello azul... tan... tan, tan parecida a Bulma. ¿Era ella en otra vida? ¿Lo era? ¿Lo sabría alguna vez?

Pero no podía pensar en esas cosas mientras el Ángel saltaba de la cama y se dirigía a la puerta, aplastando las lágrimas de sus mejillas con las palmas de sus manos. Estaba enojada, tan terriblemente ey tenía todas las intenciones de dejarlo con preguntas prohibiendo todos los demás pensamientos.

"Tu." dijo él en un silencioso suspiro de alivio mientras ella se daba vuelta, deteniendo sus arrogantes pasos.

"¿Tu padre podía... - PUEDE ver el pasado?" casi se le resbala. Casi. Y aunque había alejado los vulgares pensamientos de su mente por el presente, sabía que eventualmente tendría el deshonor y malvado trabajo de decirle la verdad sobre su padre. No era una tarea que nuestro orgulloso Rey Demonio estuviera esperando... y eso es definitivamente decir lo menos.

Recibió nada más que una obvia mirada, mentalmente notando que esa furiosa mirada no era característica de su clase. Estaba lentamente perdiendo su batalla contra la oscura semilla que él había implantado y ella ni siquiera lo sabía. Pero este no era el momento para esos triunfales pensamientos.

"¿Te... te dijo alguna vez algo... algo sobre tu pasado?" Si lo era... se había casi quedado sin palabras. Pero tenía que saber. Simplemente tenía que saber.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Dijo ella violentamente, obviamente haciendo ningún intento de ser civilizada. Él sabía que necesitaba ser más específico.

"Algo... sobre tu vida... como... ya sabes." Está bien. Bien... no lo sabía.

"¿Con quién terminarías?" Upps... Mal... mala elección de palabras. Exteriormente hizo un gesto de dolor por la explosión de vulgares obscenidades que salieron de su... siempre Angélica lengua. (sarcasmo) Podía soltarlas tan traicioneramente que podía hacer a un Demonio de los barrios más marginales de la Ciudad del Infierno ruborizarse en ofensa. Cómo incluso había aprendido palabras como esas. Él no pudo haber habitado su boca con esas maldiciones... uhh... ¿pudo?

"¿¡TERMINARÍA!" Gritó. Podría haber jurado que las paredes se rompían por el alto tono. Sus oídos estaban absolutamente sonando por el abusivo tono.

"¿¡QUÉ PIENSAS QUE SOY ALGUNA MALDITA PUTA COMO TU PROMETIDA! ¡¿CÓMO QUE VOY A ARRUINAR EL CEREBRO DE CUALQUIER OFERTA MEDIOCRE QUE SE ME APARECE POR UNA MONEDA POR SERVICIO?" Ni siquiera lastimaré sus retinas con otras palabras que aullaron en ese nefasto río de insultos. Sepan solamente que envolvía unas pocas escogidas palabras sobre los órganos masculinos y otras cosas. También algunas limitadas amenazas y gráficos despliegues de lo que intentaría hacer su propio miembro. Se obturó ante las descripciones. Él había sabido que podía manipularla... pero esto era enfermo.

Sus cejas estaban pegadas juntas fuertemente apretadas, furiosas arrugas plegándose a lo lardo de su frente y nariz. Sus ojos eran simplemente fríos... ni siquiera esa usualmente fiera mirada, sino casi cromo. Como dos espejos de odio sobresaliendo de debajo de sus pestañas. Se veía positivamente impresionante. Un poco espeluznante, impredeciblemente impresionante. Pero impresionante no obstante.

"Quiero decir. Quiero decir..." él tartamudeó. Ella se tranquilizó levemente, todavía murmurando completos cálculos de vómito inducido de lo que planeaba hacer con su virilidad.

"Quiero decir." ¡Argh! Odiaba esas malditas palabras que estaban por resbalarse como serpientes de su boca.

"De quién te enamorarías." Ugh... ahora si era no era la oración más despreciable para ser pronunciada por un Rey Demonio... no sabía qué era. Mentalmente se arrancó el honorable collar de su garganta. Débil.

Pero al menos sus palabras parecieron calmarla levemente mientras todas las promesas de dolor se silenciaron por el momento.

"No... nunca me dijo nada. ¿Por qué te importa?" Dijo... aunque su tono había ido de uno explosivo a uno frío relajado en una cuestión de meros segundos. Simplemente era sorprendente en su única manera.

Justo como había pensado la había tenido bajo su control de nuevo, sus ojos mantenidos en ese sorda mirada brillante cromo y se agachó como un tigre, moviéndose hacia él en la cama como un cazador acorralando a su presa. Se sintió instintivamente irse para atrás, realmente nervioso por sus acciones, sólo para encontrar su espalda presionada tan fuerte como era posible contra el respaldar de la cama. Era casi doloroso.

Pero dudo que incluso él supiera las profundidades de su enceguecedora ira ese momento. Se estaba ahogando en ella. Simplemente envuelta por la repugnante ola de dolor, frustración y odio que había hinchado su ira y se estaba filtrando de ella. Era como si cada parte de su atascado dolo hubiera repentinamente salido a la palestra que estaba saliéndose por los bordes... pronto para reventar completamente. Pero entonces... como dije... él sin duda estaba inconsciente de esto. ¿No lo están todos los hombres?

"¿Qué te importa, animal?" Hirvió ella, su tono así de peligroso y bajo que empapaba en un frío miedo en la boca del estómago de él. Él no estaba muy temeroso de lo que ella le haría... No... eso no era realmente. Porque incluso en este estado ella era débil en comparación. No... su posible ataque violento que se acercaba rápido no era culpable de sus miedos. Eran las posibles palabras que él podría traer y sus reacciones ante ella. ¿No la había lastimado lo suficiente? Su reacción podía picar, sin mencionar el hecho que el dragón en su pecho estaba moviéndose furiosamente de atrás a adelante ante su desafiante tono.

Este no era el momento.

"Tú no me amas... no amas a nadie más que a ti mismo." Sus palabras picaron con la verdad.

"Estúpido idiota." Rió desdeñosamente. Está bien, ahora el Demonio estaba simplemente gritando ser liberado y él dolorosamente lo mantenía a raya. El sonido de su risa era suficiente para enviar a la criatura a un casi histérico combate de odio. Odiaba ese sonido.

"Ni siquiera sabes lo que es el amor." Hirvió ella, sus feroces ojos llevando agujeros en su carne donde aterrizaban. Estaba tan íntimamente que era más allá de las palabras. Sin embargo su único miedo era arrastrase dentro de un herido pecho.

"No podías posiblemente. Dime Vegeta..." Se burló malvadamente, su cuerpo acercándose más peligrosamente mientras gateaba más y más cerca de él. Además del obvio extraño aire que sostenía la situación. Vegeta tenía que admitir que ella estaba más allá de sensual en ese momento. Nunca había visto este lado de ella. Si vagaba en la perversa imaginación de un Demonio.

"¿Te arrancaron esa emoción de ti cuando naciste o elegiste ser de esta manera?" Sus cejas se levantaron.

"Oh ya veo..." rió, vacía de humor. "Las emociones son para los débiles, ¿verdad?" Lo estaba enojando. Realmente lo estaba haciendo.

"¿Bueno quieres saber lo que veo... Oh gran y poderoso Rey Demonio?" Realmente no quería saber... Lo perdería. Lo perdería.

"Veo..." no lo digas... no lo digas... "¡VEO DEBILIDAD!" Gritó las palabras justo en su rostro. Las garras del Demonio cantaron como hojas dentro de su pecho, sus ojos nadaron con sangre, pero aún así se contuvo. No podía permitirle tomar el control. No ahora. A pesar de lo mucho que hubiera amado matarla en ese momento... no se perdonaría después. Sabía que no debería... pero estaba en deuda con ella.

"¡TÚ DÉBIL!" gritó él, agarrándola y poniéndola furiosamente sobre su regazo de su cabello. Ella ni siquiera gritó en dolor, ya que su agarre era notablemente amable considerando. Pero estaba asustada.

"Eres tan débil..." Hirvió él, su caliente respiración haciendo cosquillas en su oído mientras su mejilla estaba fuertemente presionada contra la de ella. Podía sentir cada río de fuertes respiros chocar en su pecho. Estaba respirando duro y feroz, cada fuerte viento siendo liberado en su cabello.

"Eres tan débil Ángel... te preocupas por ese idiota Príncipe tuyo. Eso te hace débil." Podía sentir esa sádica sonrisa extenderse en sus gruesos labios mientras sus mejillas estaban juntas y ahuecadas por el repugnante movimiento.

"Pero no él mi preciosa..." Susurró, jalándola más fuerte en su regazo hasta que estuvo a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo en una indomable aproximación.

"Él no está debilitado por ti Ángel... él no te ama... tú sabes eso." No... no era una pregunta. Era una declaración. Una abierta declaración de su más secreto miedo. Sintió el dolor y sufrimiento golpear de sus palabras y lágrimas volaron libres de sus ojos, filtrándose como calientes puñales por su mejilla y macerándose con las de él. Pero dudo que él siquiera sintiera la humedad en su carne... o si lo hizo... dudo que le importara.

"¿Quién podría Ángel?" Quería gritar... gritar con la fuerza de sus pulmones que se detuviera. Él envolvió sus brazos fuertemente alrededor de su espalda, jalándola en un asfixiante abrazo. Incluso podía sentir sus dientes tocar su cuello mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba con cada mordaz palabra.

"¿Quién podría amarte, Bulma?" Ella comenzó a sollozar.

"Si él lo hiciera... hubiera intentado rescatarte ahora pequeña perra egoísta."

Cualquier miedo... Cualquier reserva de Bulma que una vez hubiera retenido, se derrumbó a su alrededor. Él había tocado un punto débil... no... el Demonio dentro había golpeado un punto débil y solamente demasiado tarde el verdadero Vegeta se dio cuenta.

El puño de ella golpeó contra su rostro, conectando con increíble fuerza en su pómulo. En su débil estado... realmente dolió. Realmente dolió mucho. Pero maldito si la dejaba saber eso. Simplemente sonrió cruelmente, su feroz mirada ardiendo en la de ella mientras observaba desafiante en su hermoso rostro.

"Te reto a que intentes eso de nuevo Ángel." Hirvió. Lamentablemente en ese momento, su amenaza estaba tan vacía como la reserva de calma de ella. No podía lastimarla. No ahora... Nunca. No físicamente... de todos modos. Y así alistó su rostro para otro asalto.

En lugar ambos casi saltaron fuera de su piel por un gutural choque que huyó en la habitación. La puerta había sido destrozada desde sus bisagras y fragmentos de madera destrozada estaban dispersos sobre todo el mármol.

Bulma gritó en absoluto terror mientras el ensangrentado, mutilado cuerpo de Nappa rengueaba en la habitación. El olor de la gangrena y carne podrida asaltó su nariz y en el agarre del mismo temor, se puso detrás de Vegeta, protegiéndose instintivamente detrás de él. Sus ojos vieron la forma de Nappa en absoluto, totalmente escalofriante terror.

Sus pies encharcados en implacable sangre que goteaba de sus piernas y empapaba en las grietas del piso de mosaico de mármol. Su armadura estaba desgarrada y cubierta en sangre que podía o no haber sido suya. Montículos de hinchada, rasgada carne sobresalían miserablemente de su placa de metal del pecho. Sus brazos decorados en cicatrices y desgarros, metidas y estiradas por sus venosos músculos. Ambas alas colgaban muertas detrás de él, rotas. El material de cuero hecho jirones y desgarrado, induciendo terribles cantidades de dolor.

Ni siquiera hubiera reconocido su rostro si no hubiese sido por la gran calva cabeza y magnífico tamaño. Cortes estaban desgarrados de sus mejillas hasta sus huesos mirándolas monstruosamente, brillando grotescamente en la tenue luz. De hecho, una repulsiva cantidad de carne colgaba suelta e inmóvil debajo de su ojo, montículos de venas y otras materias orgánicas colgando de él. Todo su rostro estaba cubierto en carmesí y moretones.

Estaba respirando en horribles jadeos... los jadeos de un hombre moribundo. Pero tal vez lo peor de todo... y lo que acechará a Bulma hasta este día... Eran las lágrimas que brotaban de su rostro, empapadas en sangre, pero sin limpiarlas. Estaba llorando.

"Vegeta." Jadeó, su voz incrustada con lágrimas. "Vegeta, traidor."

Entre el dolor y la pena estaba el increíble odio que se hundía en cada palabra. Era la ira y la rabia que había cargado a su moribundo cuerpo del campo de batalla hasta allí. Era su Rey el que había matado su cuerpo y lo había alentado por venganza.

Vegeta estaba alarmado, pero no temblando en patético miedo como Bulma que se aferraba como una niña llorona a su espalda. No tenía miedo, no se acobardó en terror ante la monstruosidad que vieron que alguna vez había sido el cadáver de su Jefe Comandante, ahora era nada más que un maldito occiso caminando.

"Qué romántico." Nappa siseó a través de rotos, manchados dientes. Incluso su áspero respiro olía a muerte a la espera.

"Dejas que tus tropas mueran... y ahora te acuestas con un Ángel en tu cama. Debería haber sabido más." Rió, con maldad.

"No te traicioné Nappa." Vegeta dijo orgullosamente, ignorando el llanto de Bulma aflojando su única protección. Aunque no podía culparla. La vista del grotesco físico de Nappa era alarmante por lo menos.

"Primero matas a tu padre, y luego nos abandonas. Me abandonas. Hubiera muerto por ti. Moriré por ti. Pero no tienes honor." Gritó.

Vegeta nunca sabría cuan duro era para Nappa decir esas palabras al hombre del que secretamente había estado enamorado por tanto tiempo. ¿Alguna vez sabría lo mucho que Nappa lo había amado? ¿Algún día sabría la agonía que había sentido, el abandono que se había hundido como hielo líquido en cada parte de su cuerpo mientras miraba a su Rey huir del campo de batalla? ¿Sabría Vegeta alguna vez el dolor que había sentido mientras lo miraba irse?

"Mataste al Gran Rey y corriste. Si tuvieras algo de honor... hubieras muerto al lado de tus leales hombres." Ira reemplazó el dolor y las lágrimas. El puño de Nappa comenzó a brillar en un malvado rojo, igualando a sus ensangrentados ojos que sin duda eran un resultado de arrastrarse sin descanso a través del Infierno por dos días.

"Y ahora he venido a terminar el trabajo que el Gran Rey comenzó. Vine a matarte Vegeta. Voy a verte morir. Y voy a disfrutar-..."

Fue interrumpido por el enorme disparo que explotó a través de su cavidad en el pecho y enviado la caliente derretida carne salpicando a las paredes. Una mirada mortal se hundió en los ojos del gran hombre y tiró su rostro al suelo, su último respiro gorgoteando entre su propia sangre coagulada.

Radditz estaba de pie orgullosamente en el marco de la puerta, su dedo todavía humeando por la bola de energía que había formado y disparado a través de la espalda del guerrero. Fue una muerte deshonrosa. Pero el hombre la merecía. Él era un asesino, un violador, un torturador y un abusador. Era todas las cosas malas y la justicia le había proveído una vergonzosa muerte. Era más de lo que el monstruo merecía y Radditz había estado esperando por mucho tiempo la oportunidad de matar a la bestia.

Porque a pesar que Vegeta nunca lo supiera, Nappa había inculcado la idea de torturar la insolente mente de su padre... una manera de hacer al joven Príncipe más fuerte. Era en toda realidad, una oportunidad de repugnante perversa mente de asesino masivo de ser alimentado en el dolor de los demás. Vegeta nunca sabría, que entre todos los cuerpos de hombres muertos estaba guardado en un calabozo alrededor de él, el cuerpo en espera de Nappa yaciendo mirando y escuchando llevando al niño a la oscuridad, burlándose de él, provocándolo en creer que los podridos cadáveres podían responder a sus súplicas.

Era un enfermo hijo de puta.

También sabía que las palabras de Nappa eran insondablemente falsas. Vegeta no era ningún traidor en ningún sentido de la palabra. Había vuelto en pedazos de la batalla. Su cercano roce con la muerte era toda la prueba que necesitaba, aunque a decir verdad, Radditz hubiera defendido a su amigo a la muerte incluso si había verdad en las palabras del monstruo. Se preocupaba por Vegeta así si la criatura lo sabía o no.

Miró a los pálidos, blancos rostros. Ninguno habló. Ninguno se movió. Y fue entonces que Radditz recordó las palabras de Nappa antes de ser asesinado y se preguntó sólo silenciosamente...

¿Por qué Vegeta no había mencionado asesinar al Gran Rey?

* * *

Mmmmm. ¿Qué piensan? Bastante loco, ¿no? Bueno... estoy contenta con este capítulo. Estaba bastante despierta para este, un definitivo cambio del anterior. Pero díganme qué piensan... Amor Camaro Amor especial para Ryoko, yugi, kewla, rachiela y su chica, vinny y ninja. Oh y... An3maePhreek.

PD, ¿Leyeron todos lo que dijo Star? hahah... ¡me rompiste chica!


	33. Capítulo 33

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Ángel Oscuro**

_(Dark Angel)_

Un fic de Camaro

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Dark Angel - Capítulo 33

Siguiendo la amplia mirada de Vegeta, los negros ojos de Radditz observaron a una pálida y temblorosa caparazón de Bulma. ¿Era incluso ella? ¡Dios mío! Era un desastre por decir lo menos, porque sus normalmente brillantes ojos se habían misteriosamente fundido y mantenían una mirada casi nublada. Como, si dos meras nubes tubulares hubieran mirado sobre la vaina de plata que normalmente brillaba entre sus párpados.

No reunió sus ojos con los de ellos por largos momentos, extraño porque nunca mostró ninguna cantidad de miedo o temor en lo más mínimo. Ella era la clase de mujer con nada sino su orgullo sostenido en su manga, peligrosa y valiente como un guerrero pero maldecible y tonta como un alfeñique. pero ahora la orgullosa indomable criatura estaba de alguna manera fascinada con la pared de piedra. Su mirada no dejaba la grieta alineada verticalmente a las rocas, situada sobre otras desde hace siglos y siglos atrás.

Miraba casi sin vida. Como... una especie de repugnante cadáver que un barbáricamente demente ser querido había sentado derecho como un símbolo a la verdadera vida. Como una sombra. Él juró que en cualquier momento dado su frágil figura podría posiblemente marchitarse a nada y colapsar sobre el suelo. Casi podía escuchar el sonido de presagio de un cuerpo muerto golpeando el suelo con la cabeza en ese repulsivo que siempre venía.

Sus labios normalmente de rojo líquido se habían vuelto una sorprendente sombra de casi blanco, la clase de blanco que sólo se puede asociar con las almas fallecidas, porque era una señal exterior de pérdida de sangre en el cuerpo. La única señal que dio alguna cantidad de confort era el hecho de que a pesar de sus carnosos colores, temblaban con vida.

"¿Mi... Mi padre está... muerto?"

¡OH MIERDA!

Imaginaría que era este momento exactamente cuando toda la trivial situación comenzó a comprenderse para nuestro amigo Radditz y un apagado... frío de frente se acomodó escalofriantemente en sus intestinos. Como un gélido viento helado que había envuelto sus intestinos en una bola y los estaba manteniendo como rehenes.

Ahora como un mero susurro de una pequeña mujer, lo siento Ángel, podía silenciar absolutamente a los dos Demonios más fuertes que habían vivido alguna vez... Bueno... Decir lo menos es sorprendente. Pero no estamos exactamente hablando sobre un Ángel normal, ¿o sí? De hecho, estamos hablando de Bulma... ¡lejos de normal! Y creo que es seguro decir que cualquier reserva que todavía hubiera tenido se fueron cuando comenzó a temblar tanto como su débil cuerpo.

Sus muertos ojos sin vida se deslizaron perezosamente para descansar sobre Vegeta y con su peso una segunda ola de aire frío se instaló en su pecho. Las cosas se iban a poner mal. ¿O no?

"Mataste a mi padre." Las palabras eran planas. Sí... muy planas. Como si ella estuviera simplemente leyendo la oración de algún libro en su cabeza. Pero con simple conjunto de vocales y sílabas yacía una profunda, intangible finalidad. Como si con una corta frase, cualquier atadura o invisibles cuerdas que la ataban a Vegeta fueron repentinamente rotas, separadas. Estaba libre de su control. Había sucedido tan rápido. Pero sabía que no volvería. Algo simplemente había sucedido. Algo grande e insustituible. Permanente.

Sus ojos se encendieron con fuego, ¡la llama como nunca él hubiera visto! Porque los espejos de cristal reflejaban ambos fuego y hielo, ambos tan exasperantes que parecían encender su piel en llamas cuando la tocaban. Era como nada... NADA que alguno hubiera visto antes. Fuego azul. ¡Del tipo más caliente!

Si pudieran cambiar la condición de Bulma a algo, diría que debería personificar un puente. Por su carácter, su ser, su gran cordura eran como un puente de madera, maltratados y abusados arrojando rampantes embestidas de viles olas. Pero su estabilidad fue rota, y lo que siguió fue su misma voluntad de vivir. Rota como pernos que alguna vez habían sostenido este puente.

¡Destrozados en polvo!

Tomó lo primero que sus necesitadas pequeñas manos pudieron agarrar... lo que consecuentemente había sucedido ser el espeso candelabro de metal, completo con ardientes velas, arrojándolo con fuerza sobrenatural directamente a su rostro. En un momento en su estadía a través de la noche, había admirado esta fina, cara pieza de arte del Infierno. Ahora la admiraba desde lejos mientras se arrojaba a través del aire con estática velocidad, él la esquivó por meros centímetros, aunque no fue capaz de pasar por alto la ira del malvado sonido del metal chocando en la pared junto a su oído. Fue cerca del punto de ensordecimiento mientras el metálico sonido sonaba a través de sus tímpanos y golpeaba a través de su mismo cráneo.

¿Pensaron que terminó? ¿Realmente pensaron que simplemente arrojar un maldito candelabro sería suficiente? ¡Dije que este maldito puente se rompió!

Se lanzó contra él, apretados dedos primero como si para sacarle sus ojos de sus ensangrentadas cuencas, lista para ver las venas y cables colgar de los vacíos agujeros en su rostro. Sus ojos brillaban en esa loca manera que sólo los criminalmente dementes podían digerir y entender. Hundió sus garras en sus hombros, golpeando su espalda rudamente en la pared de piedra con su envolvente fuerza. Comenzó a golpear sus puños sin piedad en su hermoso rostro, mirando mientras su expresión era una y otra vez cubierta por los vacilantes puños. Estaba completamente decidida a distorsionar cada suprema cualidad. Iba a arrancar cada hermosa facción de su precioso rostro. ¡AL CARAJO SI NO LO HACÍA!

Comenzó a gritar incoherentemente mientras sus manos volaban a su espeso cabello y comenzaban a jalarlo con una incesante cantidad de fuerza que casi arrancó las preciosas mechas de su lastimado cuero cabelludo. Él fue obligado a irse hacia atrás para calmar el salvajismo del miserable tirón. Ella apenas estaba diciendo palabras que eran amortiguadas por sus sollozos, mientras gritaba cada vil obscenidad conocida a través del Cielo o el Infierno.

Era todo lo que Vegeta podía hacer para protegerse mientras ella atacaba cada fracción de su cuerpo... Oh... y QUIER decir cada fracción. Su descalzo pie pateó implacablemente a su barbilla mientras que sus rodillas se lanzaron peligrosamente a su orgullo y alegría fue sólo por mera suerte que no fue permanentemente dañado. Pero él no la golpearía. ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡POR QUÉ NO LA GOLPEARÍA! ¡¿POR QUÉ?

Fue derrocado, atrapado en un desequilibrado tambaleo por sus incesantes puños. Esperando que la lastimosa dureza de un frío piso de mármol atacara su columna vertebral, su espalda golpeó la suavidad de un cómodo colchón y estuvo complacido de encontrarse a horcajadas en la cama, aunque dudó que tal honor hubiera sido la única intención de ella. Sus cromos ojos se enterraron en él mientras ella continuaba violentamente.

"¡VOY... A... MATARTE!" Comenzó tirando de su rebelde cabello, como si fuera posible enredar aún más las mechas incluso terriblemente. Sus afiladas, rasgadas uñas arañaron su cuero cabelludo mientras jalaban con alarmante fuerza física.

Ahora no me malinterpreten... quiero decir... esto era una situación grave. Pero... ¿honestamente pueden culpar al pobre Radditz?

Fue todo lo que la criatura pudo hacer para ahogar la desconcertante risa que salió a la superficie mientras observaba al diminuto Ángel ahogando al Rey Demonio, gritando palabras que incluso él no diría, para que su madre muerta no saliese de la tumba sólo para buscar venganza por su vil boca. ¡Eran así de malas! Pero... ¡Pero era TAN gracioso!

Vegeta estaba al lado de sí mismo... Bueno... supongo que técnicamente mientras su cintura estaba sostenida hacia abajo y su adolorido pecho golpeado malvadamente. Ella no hizo ningún intento de pasar por alto su herida mientras su delgado puño golpeaba el masivo agujero varias veces. Arrancó su pinza y la arrojó lejos de la habitación, una distancia segura entre ellos. Él casi había temido que la usara hacia él. pero de todos modos, a pesar del dolor y debilidad que definitivamente se habían establecido en todo el lío... el asombro estaba increíblemente no tan lejos de su mente mientras notaba la poderosa furia que estaba permitiendo tal fuerza ser demostrada del Ángel. Su propia sangre era responsable por esa pequeña peculiaridad. La había hecho fuerte. Añadiendo preciosa leña al fuego. Maldito él.

"¡Bulma!" Jadeó, intentando con todas sus fuerzas calmar al hirviente Demonio que jadeaba dentro de su lastimado pecho. ¡Estaba siendo ferozmente atacado por fuera y por dentro! Podía jurar que la criatura estaba gruñendo en su mente, el sonido golpeando como tambores de guerra en sus oídos. Pero no podía dejarlo salir. Tenía demasiado temor de siquiera empujarla hacia atrás, temiendo que la presión la lastimara en alguna manera. No confiaba en sí mismo. Oh... no confiaba en ella, eso se estaba elevando como los pensamientos rampantes en su mente, pero por sobre todo... no confiaba en sí mismo.

"¡Bulma detente!" jadeó en voz alta tratando de alejar el dolor que se filtraba como líquido de vergüenza en sus palabras. Esta súplica sólo pareció enfurecer su temperamento aún más, pero que su histérica ira burbujeaba como una olla de agua hirviendo, su contenido de caliente líquido estaba empapando en cada puño que golpeaba, sus nudillos comenzaron a chorrear sangre. Pero no era suficiente. No era suficiente. ¡Necesitaba más!

Arrojó su brazo hacia atrás, jalándolo sólo lo suficientemente lejos para que su resultado final pudiera ser casi personificado al de una onda antinatural de fuerza y velocidad mientras colisionaba miserablemente con su boca. La cabeza de él se movió hacia atrás con la fuerza y las estiradas venas de su garganta se expusieron. Bulma tenía casi una abrumadora urgencia de hundir sus dientes en los huesos y pigmentos que estaba empujando contra la carne de su garganta. Sólo saborearlo... sólo por un segundo... Eso era todo.

Pero incluso en su desnuda demencia, sabía lo suficiente como para empujar al corrupto pensamiento lejos mientras la primera sangre comenzó a correr... comenzó a fluir como maravillosas gotas de lágrimas de puro, absoluto carmesí.

Su labio inferior estaba partido directamente en el medio, rasgado de color rojo oscuro que vertía acumuladas cantidades en su boca y se deslizaba como una cobra por su garganta, aterrizando en la boca de su estómago donde sus plácidas profundidades se enterraron con agrio peso.

Pero todavía no era suficiente.

Verdaderamente quería lastimarlo. Había terminado. Todo... todo lo que podía haber vuelto para recuperar estaba perdido. Todo lo que había amado, verdaderamente amado se había ido, tomado por un Demonio. Su madre era un recuerdo olvidado por culpa de un Demonio. Y ahora su valiente, aparentemente inmortal padre se había ido. ¡IDO! Hubiera llorado por él, derramado su traicionero miembro que latía alguna vez como un corazón. Pero no ahora.

Incluso Yamcha estaba lejos de su mente. Lo amaría, lucharía por él, pero no más. Esta criatura de corazón negro había destruido todo. ¡TODO! Se sintió sollozar en esa desesperada demente manera que sólo la mayoría de las miserables almas pueden pronunciar. El sollozo de alguien que ha perdido cualquier esperanza que hubiera quedado, enterrada profundo dentro de un adolorido espíritu. Su corazón estaba roto... y ella quería lastimarlo a él. Como ella lo había lastimado. Más allá del sufrimiento. Más allá del dolor. Más allá de la cura.

Lo lastimaría incluso si eso significaba matarse en el proceso. ¿Qué le importaba a ella? No tenía nada por qué vivir. Los vería de nuevo. ¿Y si no lo hacía? Bueno... eso era para que el destino lo decida. Ella renunció a cualquier control que tuvo cuando la muerte de su padre había sido revelada como un trofeo escondido sobre una bandeja de plata. Venganza por su padre era la última aventura guardada para la Angélica Princesa y planeaba terminar su excursión final en la vida.

Y así... sin pensarlo dos veces, sumergió sus rotas uñas en el agujero en su pecho. Sintió la materia curvarse y apartarse bajo la salvaje presión, la humedad de la sangre hundiéndose bajo sus uñas, deslizándose en cada cavidad que tiene una persona en sus complejas y únicas manos, pero sólo le prestaba atención a los abandonados gemidos de su víctima. Los gritos eran como una placentera canción en un soleado día, relajantes casi en su vitalidad. Estaban contenidos más allá del reconocimiento. Era poderoso y hambriento, aumentando como cruda fuerza en sus bombeantes venas y alimentando cada parte oscura de ella que alguna vez había yacido latente detrás de una máscara de sincera ignorancia. ¿De dónde venía todo ese odio? Era interminable, como si simplemente hubiera estado allí todo el tiempo y sólo ahora estuviera haciéndose presente en apariencia.

Él gritó duramente, dolor grabado y atado en cada grito proferido a través de la caliente habitación. Los sonidos golpeaban de pared a pared como electricidad azotando como una bruja a través de su cabello, una clara señal de advertencia de su futura pérdida de control. Sin embargo, sus uñas sólo se hundieron más profundo, completamente implacables en su descenso a través de su carnoso pecho. Fue entonces cuando él se dio cuenta de la verdad. Ella no quería solamente hacerlo pagar con tortura. ¡Quería matarlo!

Sus dedos estaban embebidos en los ensangrentados montúculos de sangrante carne, casi hasta los nudillos mientras buscaban por el palpitante corazón que seguramente yacía no muy lejos de la ya destrozada caja torácica. La sangre casi negra había empapado sus brazos hasta el codo mientras él temblaba y se sacudía bajo ella, sangre desparramándose en su rostro de una manera fascinante.

Se sorprendió que Vegeta no hubiera mandado a su perdida alma al olvido, enviándola al siguiente Infierno que seguramente esperaría un maldito ser como ella. Bueno... no estaría allí sola. Se estaba haciendo cargo de eso con cada centímetro que se hundían sus feroces dedos cada vez más cerca al palpitante órgano que seguramente no debía estar muy lejos, mientras los golpes vibraban a través de las empapadas sábanas de encableada carne. Pero preguntas de por qué él no la había partido en dos todavía deambulaban en su proceso... tan alocada e histérica como estaba en el momento.

Él ni siquiera había intentado detenerla, apenas clavando los lados de la cama con filosas uñas negras desgarrando el papel de las cubiertas. Su áspera voz retorciéndose en dolo mientras gritaba para que ella lo liberase. Pero él no la tocaría. Ni siquiera apoyaría sus manos sobre ella para sacar a sacudidas la eterna demencia de la Princesa. ¿Por qué? Pero no le importaba... no le importaba. Pero por sobre todo... no quería saber.

Más profundo... Más profundo... Más profundo aún.

Debía perforar el tembloroso miembro, debía terminar el trabajo que su padre había comenzado y ella había alterado. ¡Maldita su crédula e insolente naturaleza! ¡Lo mataría! ¡Lo haría!

Fue Radditz quien apareció entre los dos, brazos inmensamente enormes envolviéndose alrededor de la cintura de ella y arrancando sus patadas y gritos de su Señor. Su pie estaba peligrosamente cerca del rostro del Rey mientras luchaba en vano en su poderoso abrazo.

"¡¿ESTÁS LOCA?" gruñó, su fuerte explosiva voz haciendo eco en las paredes desnudas, sólo para ser acompañado por gruñidos y aprietes de dientes de Vegeta. El tono había explotado en sus oídos, aunque no le importó.

"¡Podrías haberlo matado!" Gritó en su rostro, el inmenso volumen volando su cabello de su rostro. Peor ella no dio clara respuesta de que siquiera hubiera escuchado, jadeando mientras Radditz estaba de pie entre ellos, de brazos estirados. Los ojos de ella estuvieron permanentemente cerrados sobre la quieta figura en la cama, yaciendo de espaldas en su colchón y sábanas empapadas de sangre. El pegajoso líquido carmesí había tapado las sábanas de satén y las había amontonado juntas bajo su temblorosa figura.

El dolor era enorme, indescriptible y era todo lo que Vegeta podía hacer para moverse de lado a lado en un desesperado intento por aliviar las palpitantes, dolorosas y entumecidas sensaciones que lo plagaban por todos lados. ¿No debería ser el entumecimiento menos doloroso y conquistar el escozor, como puñadas de cuchillos? Se podía escuchar gemir, secretamente disgustado con la odiosa muestra. Parte de él consideraba dejar salir su débil resolución y decapitar a la maravillosa pequeña perra. Sería más productivo mirar esa morbosa pequeña cabeza rodar de sus hombros y golpear contra el suelo. Pero por sobre todo y aunque secretamente, estaba impresionado.

Era todo lo que podía lograr para mover lentamente su cuerpo que gritaba hacia arriba, sintiendo su cuello caer hacia atrás con el peso de su cabeza mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama. Había pasado completamente por alto la rara mirada que había pasado sobre el rostro del Ángel mientras observaba su expuesta garganta. Obligó a sus entumecidas rodillas a doblarse, arrastrándose para ponerse de pie tambaleándose. Sus rodillas se doblaron del dolor. Lo sabía. Fue tan feroz que no era como él en su piel ya. En cambio estacionado en un tormento de nunca acabar de ardiente dolor. Era una locura. Como una clase de Infierno que los patéticos humanos imaginaban en sus ridículos cuentos.

Sin embargo, logró sostenerse de pie, moviéndose a una distancia segura de su jadeante rostro. Todavía estaba ida. Podía decirlo. Sus ojos se veían vacíos. Como si ningún habitante presidiera en el pacto que había alguna vez sido una increíble mente. Pero a pesar de su locura, a pesar del constante abrumador dolor, la admiraba ahora más que nunca.

"Ángel..." dijo, cada legra desgarrando el desnudo agujero en su pecho como ardientes agujas siendo arrastradas a lo largo de los crudos, rotos restos.

"Yo no maté a tu-" Fue interrumpido mientras ella intentaba en vano hacer su camino pasando a Radditz en un violento intento de asaltar a su furioso cuerpo de nuevo. Se veía tan furiosa, tan enfurecida que el hielo en sus ojos se sentían como si estuvieran quemando su ofendida boca. Radditz la levantó extrañamente, sosteniéndola suspendida en el aire mientras ella trataba salvajemente de destrozar a su Rey. Era sorprendentemente difícil sostener su temblorosa figura mientras mordía y se retorcía debajo de su impenetrable abrazo. Casi planeaba en arrancar al Demonio miembro por miembro si tuviera la oportunidad.

Lamentablemente, tenía uno... y sólo un... buen golpe. Su famoso crujir de huesos y patada en su debilidad. Ella miró en su abierta satisfacción mientras la boca de él caía y su empalidecida carne al mismo tiempo. Sus ojos amenazaron con rodar hacia atrás en su cráneo mientras se movía, silbando y jadeando con brazos cruzados sobre su último dolor.

Era como un cuchillo corriendo entre sus muslos y adormeciendo sus piernas. No un buen adormecimiento, ya saben. La clase de entumecimiento donde el dolor es todo lo que pueden sentir, penetrando cada parte de su cuerpo como varias hojas calientes. No era descriptible así que no me atrevo a disminuirme en intentarlo. Porque sólo un hombre podría realmente entender este dolor. ¿Tengo razón?

Así que sacudió su cabeza con dolor y la ardiente sensación de enceguecedora ira que estaba presentemente bloqueando las cuencas en sus ojos. Su más oscuro ser estaba tomando control, lentamente abrumando su recolectada resolución con aterradoras urgencias de terminar la vida de su miserable torturadora. No sabía qué era peor para luchar, una criatura que venía de adentro, respirando promesas de dulce venganza y sin consecuencias, o a una hermosamente loca mujer que no se atreve a tocar. De todas maneras, estaba perdiendo su batalla contra ambos y el resultado final no sería tan dulce como la muerte misma.

Se enderezó después de varios pesados momentos, estudiándola con maldad, aunque la leve mirada a sus cejas levantadas secretamente sugerían el dolor dentro que sin duda era tan terrible como por fuera.

"Ángel..." No Vegeta. No comiences de esta manera. Sabes mejor.

"Bulma... por favor..." wow... ahora, ¡esa palabra no era pronunciada seguido! Secretamente revisó su lengua para ver si tan picante comentario había señado su lengua.

"Yo no lo hice. Yo..." Despreciaba el tono de súplica ridículo casi tanto como odiaba toda la situación en un todo. Sin saber exactamente qué decir, se movió mientras ella se volteaba ferozmente lejos, alejándose en un rápido descenso hacia la gran puerta abierta. No sabía qué había esperado. ¿Un ataque tal vez? No podía dejarla irse así. Sabía de sus pensamientos suicidas, de las oscuras imaginaciones que pasaban por su misma alma, como pasaban en las de él. Secretamente, tal vez incluso oculto de sí mismo, se preocupaba por ella.

Se apresuró tras ella.

"¡Bulma! ¡Tienes que creerme! Yo-" Mientras agarraba su brazo, dándola vuelta, una expuesta pinza chocó en un mortal intento con su lastimada mejilla y él no había volteado su cabeza, esperando una bofetada, las cuatro dagas se hubieran metido en su cabeza permanentemente. Como era, cuatro profundos cortes repentinamente se abrieron, el sorprendentemente frío aire soplando en ellos y creando más dolor que originalmente. Las lastimaduras comenzaron a sangrar profusamente, cayendo por sus mejillas a lo largo de su garganta, finalmente haciendo un charco en su clavícula.

La pinza, antes suya, fue arrojada sin cuidado al otro lado de la silenciosa habitación, chocando de manera metálica sobre el resbaloso suelo de mármol y deslizándose chirriante para detenerse lejos. Los mosaicos del suelo estaban empapados en fresca sangre, brillando incluso en la tenue luz.

Él Ángel y el Demonio cruzaron miradas sólo brevemente, odio envolviendo sus abrasivas formas como el respeto alguna vez lo había hecho. Esa preocupación mutua era ahora reemplazada por un viejo, abrumador odio que se había generado durante eternas veces, cargando en sus culturas por miles de años. Cualquier unión que una vez se conectó fue destrozada como ambos espíritus. Miedo, posible amor y respeto fueron reemplazados por odio de tiempos inmemoriales mientras miraban vacíamente a los ojos del otro, viendo como si sólo por primera vez, lo que significaba perder algo que nunca siquiera hubieran sabido que tenían.

Y simplemente así, el silencioso acuerdo terminó, y con una tenue mirada prometedora, el Ángel salió de la habitación.

* * *

Bueno... eso es todo por ahora... lo siento por no sacar el capítulo. Ah, al carajo. No lo siento. Estuve ocupada. Hahaha. Bueno de todos modos, duros días en el trabajo y papá estuvo con problemas esta semana. En su mayoría lo recompensaré por cualquier inconveniente que hubieran resultado la siguiente semana. Uh... no... esto quiere decir que el capítulo 34 salga la semana que viene... voy a hacer eso mañana si todo sale bien. ¡Gracias por los comentarios mis queridos! Camaro


	34. Capítulo 34

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Ángel Oscuro**

_(Dark Angel)_

Un fic de Camaro

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Vegeta estaba shockeado. Golpeado por su propia pinza. Debió haberla levantado sin notarlo del suelo. Pero observado o no era la última vergüenza y muy posiblemente el fallecimiento más lamentable conocido en la clase Demonio. Ser perforado y asesinado por tu propia hoja o arma estaba cerca del suicidio mismo en su acuerdo deshonroso, porque caracterizaba no sólo debilidad, sino mero y absoluto descuido, no una cualidad conocida en algún verdadero guerrero.

Pero a este guerrero no le importó, porque tales pensamientos fueron anulados por los más desdeñosos pensamientos que lo plagaban. Ella había intentado matarlo y si él no hubiera estado esperando y en guardia por su ataque, lo hubiera logrado.

Sintió la caliente, bombeante sangre vertiéndose por su cuello y escuchó el leve golpe de la humedad sobre el suelo debajo. No podía descifrar de qué herida estaba goteando el líquido pero decidió que tal cosa no importaba en este momento. Todo era causado de buena gana por ella y todo podría haber significado su determinada excursión en las puertas de la muerte.

"¿Estás bien?" La voz de Radditz hizo eco a través de la eterna tierra en la que la mente de Vegeta había estado envuelta, y con cansados, asolados ojos, se encontró con la poderosa mirada del guerrero. Lo que había esperado tan cuidadosamente ser completa preocupación y pena era en su lugar un pobremente oculto brillo de ridículo humor que destellaba en los ojos del soldado.

"¡Estoy bien!" dijo bruscamente, intentando en absoluta vanidad averiguar qué posiblemente podría haber hecho que la boca del Demonio se frunciera a los lados.

Con garantía de su amo, el cuerpo de Radditz comenzó a temblar con risas y no pasó mucho antes que una enorme, fuerte y ensordecedora risa tronara de él. El monstruo de Vegeta se agitó con indignación y se había contenido bastante con el hecho que usaría cualquier poder y fuerza que le quedara para hacer volar la cabeza de su contraparte a la siguiente vida.

No pasó mucho tiempo que la alegre alma de Radditz se había derretido en una amarga calma y alegría que era su supuesta naturaleza y lo tenía agarrado de la pared como apoyo mientras su explosiva risa hacía eco por los muros. Insolentes lágrimas brillaban en las arrugas de sus párpados y fue sólo con severa auto restricción y atención que notó la indignada ira filtrándose de Vegeta.

El Rey Remonio miró a Radditz ferozmente que estaba actualmente jadeando para respirar entre tontas batallas de risa. Probablemente hubiera arrancado la cabeza del Demonio de sus hombros si toda esta muestra no hubiera sido tan rara. No, no era para decir que Radditz era un hombre estrictamente serio, no, lejos de eso. Porque Vegeta podía recordar varios momentos cuando él básicamente se obligó a no despreciar al idiota por tales muestras. Pero esto... bueno... esto era simplemente extraño.

Ahora supongo que si iban a hablar en esa habitación en ese momento, probablemente apenas hubieran visto que valiera la pena para reírse. La habitación se veía como una escena de carnicería, como si alguna clase de asesinato en masa se hubiera propiciado en los placeres de una casa finamente decorada con masacre. Las paredes estaban manchadas y rociadas con sangre caída, la de Vegeta o sólo la morbosa mezcla de ambas. Y como si necesitara elaborar más, no olvidemos que el enorme y destrozado cuerpo de Nappa yacía en masivos fragmentos sobre el empapado suelo.

Pero a pesar de estos evidentes surtidos de lo grotesco, la riente figura de Radditz dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

"¡Me encantaría saber qué encuentras tan divertido!" Vegeta hirvió, dientes apretados pobremente en una débil boca. Sólo hablar enviaba chorros de sangre de su mejilla y bañaba cualquier piel que hubiera quedado limpia de carmesí. Violentamente agarró a su compañero del cuello de su traje negro, acercándolo para mirar en su rostro. Pero esto sólo envió más risas histéricas y era todo lo que el Rey que subía de temperaturas podía hacer para no golpear un agujero a través de esa riente boca.

"Lo siento." Radditz lloró, tosiendo en el rostro del Demonio mientras sostenía sus manos frente a él, todavía sonriendo locamente.

"Lo siento... Pero... Pero. ¡Deberías haberlo visto!" Cualquier resolución o control que hubiera sido lograda temporalmente, ahora había terminado completamente mientras las viciosas cantidades de risas volvían. Principalmente esperaba recibir la paliza de su vida de su Rey medio muerto, sólo más risa impregnaba su amargura mientras una pequeña, mostrada sonrisa rodeaba las comisuras de la boca de Vegeta.

Antes de que alguno pudiera verdaderamente registrarlo, una profunda gutural risa excedió la calmada ira de Vegeta y fue destrozada con risas que casi sacudían los espeso muros. Oh dolía... oh hombre, ¡sí dolía! Pero no podía evitarlo.

"Supongo." jadeó, encontrando difícil terminar su oración mientras casi locura lo abrumaba en su caótico agarre.

"¡Supongo que debí haberme visto muy ridículo!" Radditz nunca lo hubiera reconocido abiertamente pero secretamente concordó en eso, aunque Vegeta era una hermosa criatura todas las veces, podía ser increíblemente atractivo cuando se dejaba llevar. En estos momentos, cuando estaba despreocupado, Radditz recordó al malicioso pequeño bruto que había asolado al castillo hace tanto tiempo.

* * *

"¡Vamos Radditz!" El travieso de 11 años había exigido. Estaban trepados en la cima sobre la torre más alta, mirando en la distancia del Infierno y maravillándose con ella. Oh... ¿olvidé mencionar que los jóvenes Demonios habían robado un paquete de cigarrillos del Rey? Supongo que sí, ¿no?

"Vegeta." Radditz gimió, la voz tensa y lloriqueando. No... no era que no estuviera curioso, porque esa cualidad estaba constantemente acechando el alma de un Demonio. ¡Cualquier idiota sabía eso! Pero no era de decir que no estuviera un poco atemorizado. Porque si lo descubrían... bueno... Radditz sabía que al Rey no le importaría, porque nunca lo hacía.

Pero si Lunch, la propia madre de Radditz, tuvieran oportunidad sobre ellos... Bueno... las consecuencias serían nefastas para ambos. Porque inconscientemente, Baba había tomado la iniciativa por sí misma para velar por el joven irreparable Príncipe en lugar de su madre. Y no... no se preocupaba por el Rey. Él era un cobarde ante sus ojos.

"¿Qué? ¿Eres un cuervo?" El Príncipe se burló. Luego procedió a burlarse de su amigo más grande haciendo aletear sus alas y "graznando" mucho más de lo necesario. No era divertido.

"¡No lo soy!" Insistió el guerrero, encendiendo luz en su dedo mientras agarraba uno de los cigarrillos del paquete. Quería... eso era verdad. Pero tenía miedo. No era que tuviera miedo muy seguido. ¡NO! Pero... aún así.

Y así, ambos amigos habían experimentado su primera expedición de fumar.

"¡Vegeta!" Radditz gimoteó, sus ojos rojos sangre se dispararon y estiraron mientras tosía montículos de humo de sus pulmones. Quemaba en la parte de atrás de su garganta, que inducía a toser y lo hacía sentir náuseas todo al mismo tiempo. Estaba dubitativo de asaltar a su cuerpo con otra calada, por decir menos.

"¿Cómo hace esto la gente?" Jadeó, sosteniendo lejos el negro palito de él como si impregnara el aire con su esencia picante. Pero Vegeta no había tosido. Ni una vez.

Radditz nunca sabría que el adorable pequeño Demonio había sido un fumador regular desde los 8 años de edad. Era su escape, su pequeña fijación que calmaba a un cansado espíritu y tranquilizaba a un roto corazón. Y era la mayoría para su orgullo. Su apariencia exterior de hombría y madurez con la que su padre nunca lo había agraciado con reconocimiento.

"Lo estás haciendo mal, idiota." Dijo simplemente, todavía succionando el final del suyo propio.

"Lo pones en tu boca y luego inhalas." Demostró la técnica al inexperto débil que era su único y sólo amigo en este árido mundo.

Y así Radditz había permitido a su curiosidad sacar lo mejor de él una vez más. Lo que siguió fueron nefastas consecuencias de chisporroteo y gimoteo de un menor de 14 años.

Lágrimas se filtraron de sus ojos mientras jadeaba y tosía por aire, sin entender por qué toda la experiencia parecía ser tan dura con él. Se preguntó si tal vez no había recibido uno malo. Pero entonces, sólo secretamente supuso que esta no era una primera vez para el experimental Príncipe. Vegeta había sido descuidado más allá de la creencia desde una joven edad. Fue el día que su madre había perecido, ella se había llevado un pedazo de su voluntad y cordura. Era imprudente y peligroso en su curiosidad y aunque Radditz dudaba que el secreto Príncipe lo supiera, había conocido por un largo tiempo de la situación suicida que plagaba la mente de su amigo en apresurada constancia.

Pero en lugar de verdadera preocupación o pensamiento, Vegeta había comenzado a reír en su brillante rojo rostro, apuntando y sosteniendo sus lados mientras su amigo lo miraba indignado.

* * *

"El Rey del Infierno." Vegeta ladró entre risas abrasivas. "¡Recibiendo a su culo por un Ángel!" se ahogó.

"¡Una mujer Ángel no menos!" Sostuvo su brazo sobre su estómago y ambos se volvieron histéricos, inclinándose en el otro para apoyarse.

"¡Oh a papá le encantaría eso! ¡Si sólo pudiera verme ahora!" El joven Demonio bromeó, ganando incluso más maliciosas risas de su socio en el crimen.

"¡Apuesto que el bastardo se revolcaría sobre la mugre en la que dejé su culo!"

Radditz aulló con risa, su perturbadora voz saltando a través de todo el castillo. Verdaderamente colapsó en el suelo, su trasero aterrizando con un cómico ruido mientras giraba en vano para ahogar las risas sin sentido que se filtraban en toda la cordura y envenenaban cualquier vergüenza y resolución que alguna vez había permanecido.

Viendo en su mente la escena que tan obviamente había robado el cerebro de Radditz, Vegeta aterrizó junto a él, convulsionando con obscenas risas. Qué idiota debió haberse visto al haber sido goleado como el demonio por Bulma. Había jalado de su cabello e incluso lo había ahogado, ¡y él simplemente se sentó allí como un gatito azotado nene de mamá! Era triste por decir menos.

Por largos momentos simplemente giraron en su desesperado cómico momento, riendo ante las malvadamente graciosas escenas que golpeaban a través de sus cabezas. Pero mientras se ponían serios, un aire incluso más importante los enredó, y simplemente rieron o resoplaron en ocasiones, secretamente disfrutando el raro momento.

"Ahhh. no nos hemos reído así en años." Radditz comentó todavía acostado en el suelo, sonriendo a su amigo de toda la vida. El otro Demonio sólo asintió en acuerdo, mirando tranquilamente a su compañero. Una aturdida mirada contenta había arrastrado la cansada desgastada apariencia que había encarcelado la mirada del joven Rey por tanto tiempo, y ahora las estrelladas orbes negras destellaban con la belleza de la verdadera juventud.

"He extrañado los viejos tiempos... Vegeta." Murmuró suavemente, mirando suavemente a su Rey. La árida mirada había cautivado su penetrante mirada y parecía que estaba recordando todas las memorias que se mantenían tan secretas de los tiempos de Vegeta como Príncipe.

"No me has llamado por el nombre desde que maté a mi padre." Vegeta sonrió, casi genuinamente. Lo había satisfecho más allá del reconocimiento escuchar que alguien además de la Princesa se refiriera a él como algo sino Rey. Era mucho más personal. Especialmente viniendo de Radditz. ¿Sabría el orgulloso guerrero incluso verdaderamente lo mucho que significaba para Vegeta? ¡DEMONIOS NO!

"Bueno." Radditz suspiró suavemente, rememorando. "Ese día te convertiste en más que sólo un amigo. Te volviste mi Rey y pensé mejor mostrarte tanto respeto como merecías. Fue..." Radditz se tensó levemente, amplios hombros enderezándose. "Fue... mi manera de demostrarlo. Mi manera de hacerte saber..." Era difícil para él terminar. "Cuan... Orgulloso de ti estaba. Y estoy."

Fue uno de esos momentos que cada respetable Demonio teme. La sensación y apertura de emoción y preocupación. Era extraño y no sucedía a menudo lo suficiente para ser cómodo. Incluso así, Radditz podía ver en esos hermosos, suaves ojos que esas simples, pobres palabras dichas habían tocado a la increíble criatura, que había estado cerca del borde de la muerte no hace mucho tiempo.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos del otro por un largo período de tiempo, cada uno rememorando en el pasado pero completamente en paz con el presente. Vegeta miró a su mano derecha, su más valiente soldado, su más cercano compañero. Tiempo atrás había memorizado cada facción del rostro del hombre, trazando sus pómulos y cualidades con sus ojos tiempo atrás. Podría haber pintado un perfecto cuadro de su amigo por sólo el mero recuerdo, ni siquiera necesitando mirar alguna vez sobre la hermosa criatura.

Radditz había estado allí. Siempre. Incluso cuando el mundo había estado en su peor momento, incluso cuando todo había estado derrumbándose, Radditz había estado a su lado. Nunca había sido algo menos que leal, incluso cuando no aceptaba verdaderamente con decisiones o tácticas su mandato decidido. Había sido suficiente que él seguiría, seguiría incluso hasta la muerte misma derrumbada sobre ellos.

Nunca podría recordar esas veces, cuando era un roto joven de 17 años de edad, que se había revolcado en cantidades en masas de droga y sexo. Habían habido veces cuando podía recordar caer de rostro contra el pavimento y despertar en su cama, tan obviamente puesto allí por su guardia. Incluso podía recordar cada vez que había dicho o hecho algo feo a Radditz y el leal hombre se había negado a tomar represalias.

Y sí. Podía recordar a Lunch. La hermosa prostituta que había sido demasiado fácil de obtener. Le había ocultado la verdad a Radditz ese día, probablemente por primera vez. Su esposa había sido una malvada e inmoral coqueta y había implicado abiertamente su deseo por él. pero esta información se había negado a relatar a su guardia, simplemente diciéndole a su amigo que él había hecho la propuesta. Pero era mejor. ¿O no? Porque lo que el hombre quería creer que él se había encariñado con nada más que una puta que sale por elección.

No podía hacerlo. Nunca le diría a Radditz cuan drogado con Ceniza había estado esa noche. Nunca le diría que ni siquiera había recordado a la presunta concubina hasta la mañana siguiente después cuando la había arrojado de su habitación en completa envolvente vergüenza y disgusto.

No. No puedo decir que él no la deseaba. Porque siempre lo había hecho. Ella era fuerte en cuerpo y mente, sin mencionar que era hermosa al extremo. Había pensado a menudo lo que sería sacársela de su amigo, pero esos pensamientos no eran abiertamente excavados sobre el conocido mundo. Sólo simples reflexiones que le habían causado nefastas consecuencias. Y a decir verdad, sólo le había dado a su guardia un lugar alto para que Vegeta pudiera supervisar a su amigo. Eso y para estar cerca de él.

"Extraño los viejos tiempos también, Radditz." Suspiró calmadamente, poniendo su espalda contra la pared.

"Parecía que desde el día que nací estaba peleando contra ti." Rió levemente, todavía pensando en las constantes sesiones de entrenamiento que tantas veces lo habían dejado inconsciente.

"Pero entonces... siempre eras más grande. Siempre un paso arriba mío, payaso. ¡Cómo te despreciaba por eso!" Rió. Una fuerte sonrisa se puso sobre el rostro de Radditz mientras recordaba cuando realmente había sido más fuerte que el Rey. Ah... buenos días. Tan lejos ahora.

"Has cambiado mucho desde entonces." Radditz aclaró su garganta, todavía mirando suavemente en los perforadores ojos de Vegeta. Notó que se habían angostado ligeramente pero eligió no implorar tal hecho.

"De hecho, has cambiado mucho en el último mes." El guardia sonrió, Vegeta alzó una ceja en sospecha, inseguro de a dónde exactamente esto estaba yendo.

"Uh. ¿Qué quieres decir?" Se aventuró, no estando seguro si le gustaría la respuesta. Radditz se encogió de hombros, aunque Vegeta estaba seguro que sabía muy profundamente lo que quería decir.

"Bueno. Sólo quiero decir que apenas un mes atrás hubieras asolado al Ángel por siquiera mirarte mal y ahora..." Intentó detenerse pero la inquebrantable mirada de Vegeta lo tomó por sorpresa.

"Y ahora le permites casi arrancarte a pedazos sin incluso levantarle una mano." Radditz terminó y miró mientras Vegeta abiertamente consideraba esto.

"Si lo hubiera hecho, la hubiera matado. Tú lo sabes."

"Pero eso realmente no importa ahora, ¿verdad? Incluso yo puedo implicar que tu 'trato' con el Gran Rey está destrozado. Por lo tanto, ella es completamente desechable." Radditz no pudo haber sabido que su remisión a Bulma como un "trato" inquietó a su amigo, pero decidió no mencionarlo. De hecho, decidió no mencionar nada, porque tal vez la primera vez en un largo tiempo, estaba completamente sin palabras.

"O, ¿no lo es?" Radditz alzó una ceja. La mandíbula de Vegeta cayó.

"¡¿Qué estás tratando de implicar?" demandó en aventurada arrogancia que ataba cada palabra.

"¿Que me preocupo por ella? ¡BAH!" Arrojó su mano a través del aire como si esa implicación fuera completamente barbárica, divagues de un incapacitado mental.

"Tal vez sólo tengo un nuevo plan. Eso es todo." Cruzó sus brazos en habitual presunción, abietamente ignorando el dolor que casi lo noqueó. Radditz lo miró duro antes de rodar sus ojos.

"Por favor Vegeta." Se levantó en el aire, desestimando tal falsedad como una mosca en la casa.

"Si hay una cosa que puedo hacer, puedo decir cuando te preocupas por alguien mi Rey." La declaración era tan flagrante como cierta. Radditz realmente lo había conocido desde hacía tanto tiempo para ser disuadido por falsas promesas e indignantes proclamaciones. Vegeta miró duro a su hermoso compañero antes que una pequeña sonrisa agraciara su rostro una vez más. Nah. No podía derrotar a Radditz en esto.

"Tal vez tienes razón." Suspiró, sacudiendo su mano en admisión de derrota.

"Pero no es como que importa realmente ahora, ¿o sí?" Gruñó, rehusándose a encontrar la acusadora mirada de Radditz mientras se revolcaba en auto desprecio.

"Ella me odia." Admitió abiertamente, auto proclamaciones de guerras de ira estaban lentamente siendo luchadas dentro de su pecho. Sabía que era verdad, pero de alguna manera dolía más decirlo en voz alta. ¿Saben a lo que me refiero?

"No estés tan seguro mi joven Rey." Radditz protestó con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. No realmente dispuesto a creer las futuras declaraciones de su comandante, Vegeta se quedó quieto y atento simplemente porque quería la tranquilidad que tal vez no todo estaba perdido, aunque él hubiera básicamente rendido en esperar que no lo estuviera.

"Está lastimada... sí. Pero nunca rota. No esa." Rió. "Si verdaderamente no mataste a su padre, entonces díselo. Lucha por ella. Te creerá lo pronto suficiente." Vegeta alzó la vista, encontrando la mirada de su amigo por primera vez en largos momentos, realmente no creyendo sus observaciones pero queriendo hacerlo.

"¿Qué puedo hacer Radditz?" respondió avergonzadamente, despreciando el hecho que se sentía como un completo debil en este momento. Un Rey nunca debería hacer preguntas. Siempre debe saber responder y estar listo para actuar sobre ello. Pero no ahora. Vegeta no sabía qué hacer. Había una primera vez para todo.

"No puedo mantenerla para siempre. No puedo mantenerla como una prisionera."

Radditz asintió en acuerdo, reflexionando un corto tiempo antes de responderle a su Rey. Incluso rascó mentó en reflexión.

"A veces, los tesoros más valioso son esos que han sido perdidos y luego encontrados."

Vegeta lo miró, completa confusión macerando su golpeado rostro.

"Debes liberarla." Radditz interpretó.

"Yo. Yo no puedo Radditz." Vegeta tartamudeó, sacudiendo su cabeza en vergüenza.

"No puedo dejarla ir." Alzó la vista, encontrando su mirada confidencial, y por primera vez Radditz verdaderamente entendió el conflicto batallando dentro de su Rey. De verdad se preocupaba por ella. ¡Por Dios sí lo hacía!

"Qué si lo hiciera... ¿Y si ella no volviera a mí?"

En los ojos de Radditz, Vegeta había vuelto una vez más a ese maravilloso, preguntón niño que había adorado toda su voda. Ese curioso pequeño mocoso que lo había metido en incontables imprudentes enfrentamientos con otros niños Demonios y nunca una vez le dio un segundo pensamiento. Puso una mano en su hombro, un abierto reconocimiento de respeto y compañerismo.

"Entonces ella nunca fue realmente tuya mi Rey... Tú lo sabes."

Vegeta se quedó en silencio por algún tiempo antes de asentir en acuerdo. Era algo difícil de hacer, pero obviamente nada comparado con la tarea que sabía que debía cumplir. Tenía que liberarla. No más del pájaro enjaulado cantando por su perdida libertad. Pero la llevaría de nuevo al Paraíso, esperando contra toda esperanza que ella volviera algún día.

La espalda de Radditz sonó y se estiró mientras se ponía de pie, apoyánsoe sobre la perturbante forma de Nappa y haciendo una nota mental de sacar esa pequeña distracción antes que enferme a la gente- Caminó hacia la puerta, grandes alas meciéndose perezosamente en el viento mientras su mente reflexionaba sobre el presente.

"Adiós su alteza." Se reverenció en la puerta en respeto.

"Adiós." Vegeta respondió ausentemente. Rápidamente alzó la vista.

"Oh y Radditz." El guardia se encontró con su mirada en asombro. "Deja de llamarme así."

Él alzó su nariz y cabeza arrogantemente aunque una placentera sonrisa todavía permanecía grabada en su abusado rostro.

"Prefiero Vegeta."

-

El sol ya se estaba levantando de las rotas montañas lejos en la distancia y sin embargo Bulma no había dormido ni un poco.

Tal vez fue el duro informe de Nappa. Por lo que todavía podía escuchar su fuerte voz haciendo eco acechante en su mente, todavía podía ver las lágrimas de traición que se habían resbalado egoístamente de sus ojos. Y la había embrujado. Tal vez era incluso el olor... Ese... Ese desagradable tortuoso y revoltoso olor de carne quemada. Asaltó su nariz como el cigarrillo pero su sabor era mucho peor. Era grotesco y vomitivo y sabía que si reflexionaba más sobre el tema por demasiado tiempo terminaría seca de los vómitos. Era así de malo.

O tal vez era la repugnante risa que había devastado su compleja mente lo suficiente como para mantenerla a raya. ¿Cómo podían hacer eso? ¡¿CÓMO? Reir como monstruos, como si no hubiera un hombre lean yaciendo cara contra el suelo en una psicina de su propia sangre. Sentía lástima por él, aunque sabía que no debía. ¿No había tenido suficiente de ciega pena? ¿No le había hecho suficiente para arruinarla?

Pero aún así, el hombre asesinado había dedicado su vida a Vegeta. Ella había visto la manera que él miraba a su amo. La pura lealtad y servioso que había cometido. Sólo secretamente había decidido que tal vez su insalubre infatuación con el Demonio se había vuelto mucho más que platónica. Imaginaba bastante que Nappa había estado enamorado de Vegeta por gran parte de su vida, y el ingenuo bastardo nunca siquier alo había sabido. Qué típico de la masculinidad.

Pero supongo, como estoy segura que ustedes también, que fue la noticia de la muerte de su padre lo que había desgarrado si sueño central de su alma y la había mantenido implacablemente despierta. Anhelaba escapar de la tortura de la realidad pero su mente no permitiría tal cobardía. No después de lo que había hecho.

Había salvado la vida de Vegeta, justo después de que él había terminado de asesinar a su Padre. De hecho, la fatal herida que casi había robado al Demonio de su vida probablemente había sido causada por el Gran Rey en sus momentos de muerte. Pero ella había borrado sus esfuerzos. Ni siquiera había pensado en eso. En lo absoluto. Ni siquiera había reconocido las posibles consecuencias, tan atratapada en su ridículamente desesperado entusiasmo.

Pero había terminado. ¡¿Terminado escuchan? Quería gritar a los Cielos que había causado suficiente dolor. Simplemente aliviarse de vida ahora y terminar su miseria. Pero no merecía ninguna liberación. ¿Cuántas personas más mataría Vegeta? ¿Hm? ¿Había incluso meditado sobre tal situación? Lo dudaba.

Casi podía sentir la sangre manchando sus manos por las vidas de su propia gente. Los millones y millones de Ángeles que habían luchado y muerto por su desolación se habían ido por nada. Había deshonrado sus nobles muertes con la salvaje traición de un corazón abusado. Merecía la muerte. Deseaba por su hermoso abrazo.

Deseaba más que nada poder deshacer lo que había hecho. Lo hacía. Pero no podía. Había sabido que Vegeta alejaría su cabeza de la pinza. ¿La había inclinado en un ángulo un poco más inclinado? Lo hubiera matado. Lo sabía. Pero no había tenido la fuerza. Incluso ahora la malvada semilla de debilidad germinaba dentro de ella.

Pero dentro, todavía sentía el dolor de ver sus hermosas facciones distorsionadas en dolor mientras agarraba la cama con blancos nudillos y le pedía que lo liberase. Él ni siquiera le había golpeado en respuesta. Nada. Ni siquiera la había empujado y eso era un hecho que ella todavía estaba tratando de desestimar fácilmente sus recuerdos. Quería odiarlo. Lo quería demasiado. Se mantenía recordándose que la aparente indefensa criatura que había atacado no era menos que otro cruel animal que la había arrojado a su cama y la había besado salvajemente contra su voluntad.

Él es un monstruo, Bulma. Se mantenía diciéndose eso. Lo había visto intentar matar a su propia prometida. Era violento y malvado. Una criatura que bebía sange que no tenía lugar en el mundo. Pero maldita si todavía se preocupaba por él.

¿Qué iba a hacer? No quería verlo nunca más.

Fue entonces que escuchó el extraño ruido. Estaba viniendo del otro lado de la habitación. Como... un pie que rascaba contra el suelo. Silenció todo pensamiento, mirando con amplios ojos hacia la lejana pared.

¡Algo se había movido! Por dentro gritó. Oh Dios. Oh Dios.

Ahora es una cosa para desear por la muerte pero es otra cuando temes su acercamiento.

¡Allí estaba de nuevo! La pared. Mi Dios, ¡la pared! Era como una porción que se hubiera distorsionado de sí misma. Era difícil de describir. Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. Pero no se atrevía a mostrarlo, moviendo los cubrecamas a un lado de la cama y balanceando agraciadamente sus piernas sobre los lados.

Tragó duro y contuvo su respiración mientras caminaba hacia la más oscura esquina de la habitación, sombras envolviéndola con cada paso dado. Uno a la vez... Uno a la vez.

Esto sería parte de la película que cada uno está gritando para que el héroe aparezca. "¡CORRE PERRA! ¡CORRE!" Pero entonces. ¿Qué habría de divertido ahí?

Se acercó más y más a la lejana esquina, las sombras asustándola y encegueciendo su vista. La sangre estaba golpeando en sus oídos mientras se sentía cálida... como calidez de un cuerpo tocando su piel.

¡Y luego gritó!

-

Uh oh. ¿Fue ese otro enganche? Hahahaha, ¡muérdanme!


	35. Capítulo 35

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Ángel Oscuro**

_(Dark Angel)_

Un fic de Camaro

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

La mano le agarró su boca, ahogando los gritos que erosionaban como magma de un volcán. Ella luchó en vano en un agarre duro como roca, gritando cada vez más duro en la gran carnosa palma de la mano. Sus ojos se ampliaron en frío miedo como si de la nada. Un hombre gradualmente apareció, el portador de la mano.

¡YAMCHA! ¡Era realmente él! Sintió su corazón contraerse en total felicidad, ¡y casi se preguntó si explotaría de su pecho y lo golpearía a él en la cara! ¡Oh Yamcha! ¡Bendito santo Yamcha!

Arrojó sus brazos alrededor de él, lágrimas fluyendo libremente mientras sollozaba abrazándolo. Ni siquiera intentó quitárselas. Amaba la sensación de alivio que habitaban en su alma mientras dejaban sus ojos, como lo habían hecho tan a menudo en el último mes lejos de él. ¡Pero estas eran lágrimas de completa y libre alegría!

Lo abrazó tan fuerte que sintió que en cualquier momento él se burlaría de tal agarre mortal, como si no hubiera duda que lo estaba aplastando. Pero no lo hizo. Sólo la dejó abrazarlo, agarrándola fuertemente mientras se disminuía en su tacto incluso remotamente, la soltaría una vez más y encontraría que no era nada más que un sueño.

Ella nunca sabría los horrores de la batalla que él había comenzado para encontrarla, la proximidad a la locura que lo había agarrado en las partes más someras del viaje del Infierno. En algún punto su difícil situación suicida le había robado la esperanza, y sin embargo se había convencido para seguir, imágenes de su amada viajando como un río de fe en su mente. Había trabajado tan duro para encontrarla y maldición si la dejaba ir ahora.

Quedaría por siempre con las cicatrices de esa misión, pero abrazándola... estando con ella. Amándola una vez más, sabía que lo hubiera hecho todo mil veces más sólo si ella lo pedía. Daría todo por ella. Casi lo había hecho. Pero si simplemente se lo pedía, hubiera entregado su vida en su honor.

Era tan hermosa. Hermosa como siempre. Su piel se había palidecido considerablemente por la falta de luz y su cabello era inmensamente más azul que antes. Pero no encontró eso menos atractivo aunque encontró perturbante que usara un ajustado vestido negro atado. No era típico de ella. Pero entonces, supuso que ese color tan maravilloso como el blanco era desconocido en un país despreciable.

La brillante indignada mirada había salido levemente de los ojos de ella y eso lo había perturbado. Ella había estado lejos demasiado tiempo y sin duda había visto imágenes que ningún Ángel debería ver. Tenía que sacarla de aquí. No había sido lo hombre suficiente para protegerla de ser secuestrada. ¡Le había fallado una vez y maldito si lo hacía de nuevo!

"¿Cómo llegaste aquí?" Sollozó inútilmente en su pecho en el que se había enterrado. Su agarre se había aflojado de alguna manera pero todavía quedaba casi antinaturalmente poderoso. No estaba bien que ella fuera tan fuerte. ¿Qué le había dado ese tipo de fuerza? Pero no reflexionó demasiado en eso.

"Luché en la guerra Bulma..." Estuvo sólo un poco complacido que ella jadeara en asombro, porque no deseaba consternarla con otras sorpresas más. Obviamente había tenido suficiente de eso.

"Después que la guerra terminara, volví al Paraíso brevemente antes de viajar a través de la barrera del Infierno y venir aquí. Me tomó casi dos días... pero valió la pena mi amor." Ella sonrió ante el título, secretamente sintiéndose extraña de estar en los brazos de otro además de Vegeta. Simplemente había algo extraño al respecto. Desconocido. Pero alegre al mismo tiempo.

"¿Cómo permaneciste inadvertido? Quiero decir... hay guardias por todas partes, sabes." Preguntó. Él sonrió, resistiendo la urgencia de girar sus ojos ante la reiteradamente auto pronunciada genio.

"¿Cómo piensas que permanecí desapercibido por ti?" rió suavemente, mirando travieso al mismo tiempo.

"¡Estoy usando el escudo camaleón que intentó tu padre!" Los maravillosos inventos se usaban como un reloj sobre la muñeca. Hice un poco de investigación, y aunque fue difícil de encontrar, encontré bastante increíble información sobre estos pequeños aparatos.

Bueno, verán, estas herramientas fueron creadas al principio para ser usadas por los mensajeros Celestiales cuando viajaban a través de las profundidades del Infierno. No es ningún secreto que peligros mucho peores que Demonios yacen entre las sombras y riscos del desierto del Infierno y estos escudos invisibles se usaban para disuadir la vista normal del movimiento de captura. Se pueden ajustar a la versión de Demonios que se llama Escudo Invisca que hace básicamente lo mismo.

"Sabía que no permanecería escondido por mucho tiempo en este repugnante lugar con mis alas blancas así que usé este pequeño artilugio para esconderme. Puedo volverme invisible en casi momentos cuando un aviso es necesario." Puso su mano detrás de su cabeza riendo en esa ridícula manera que había atestiguado miles de veces. Sólo por dentro sentía un poco de repugnancia ante la descripción que había usado para describir el Infierno. Porque últimamente realmente había comenzado a ver su morbosa belleza que yacía aletargada antes.

"Genial, ¿eh?" Tuvo que reír. Era tan niño a veces. Podía recordar reprochándole de tal comportamiento pero en este momento, eso era tan bienvenido como la bendita luz de sol de arriba.

Y eso es lo que él era para ella. El son. La luna, las estrellas. Él era su todo y a lo largo de todo... a lo largo de todo... nunca lo había sabido. Nunca se había dado cuenta que de pie ante ella estaba el regalo más precioso que Dios podría haber otorgado a los indignos. Él era el pigmento de la Santidad misma. Él era... suspiro. Sí... Él era su todo.

Miró en esos grandes ojos negros, notando cuan diferentes eran de los de Vegeta. No... Ambos eran negros pero podrían haber sido diferentes como la noche y el día. Porque los de Yamcha eran brillantes, suaves y ricos en color. Como un espeso almíbar que había sido vertido entre sus párpados. Tan amables y calmos, estaban llenos de esperanza y promesa de un salvador.

Los de Vegeta eran fríos y calculados, perforando en extremo. Podían enviar escalofríos por su espina o quemar su carne con su intensidad. Era como si estuviera siempre mirando fijamente más lejos dentro de ti, buscando por alguien o algo que no eras. Esperando y tramando con oscuras intenciones.

Pero entonces, Yamcha y Vegeta eran tan diferentes como la noche y el día como un todo. Ellos representaban el Cielo y el Infierno en sus extremidades. Incluso físicamente diferían con precisión.

La apariencia de Vegeta era dura y fuerte, facciones sobresaliendo y perforando. Era oscuro y malvado, llamativo y descaradamente temerario. Provocativo y erótico. Y hermoso. Malvadamente hermoso. No... ni siquiera tal palabra podía describirlo. ¿Tal vez maravilloso? Hmmm... Eso es mejor. Maravilloso. Cada parte de su rostro estaba exóticamente tallada, podría haberse parecido a una impecable pintura. Sus ojos eran oscuros y siniestros y sus labios eran llenos y de un rojo borgoña. Era perfecto. Demasiado perfecto.

Sus cualidades físicas inhumanas eran un recordatorio constante del hecho de que no era un hombre normal. No era nada más que un hermoso monstruo. Un bonito pedazo de carne.

Él no era ni un Demonio ni un Ángel. Era algo más. No tenía título alguno. Era simplemente algo más.

Pero era Yamcha quien la había cautivado más, su hermoso aniñado carisma agraciando sus ojos en una posible manera. Estaba hecho de alguna manera como Vegeta, pero en una manera acorde a la de un hombre que trabajaba en ello. Sus facciones eran redondas y sus ojos brillantes y llenos de vida que alguna vez ella misma había llevado. Él no era tan perforadormente enervante sin embargo era plácido de tener alrededor. Tenía una sonrisa aniñada que enviaba olas de aprobación hacia ella con cada sonrisa que tocaba sus mejillas con hoyuelos.

Pero lo que probablemente ella más amaba eran sus defectos. Sus hermosos, verdaderos defectos que representaban su tiempo de vida de batallas y aventuras. Quería besar cada uno, para simplemente mirarlos para siempre.

Lo amaba. Lo amaba por él. No había otra manera de decirlo. Porque era Yamcha a quien amaba y era Yamcha quien estaba aquí, abrazándola en sus brazos de la manera que había soñado tantas veces. Pero esto era real. Él había venido a rescatarla. ¡Tenía que hacerlo!

Y así... él la amaba. La amaba. La amaba...

Levantó sus dedos tan suavemente en su rostro, corriendo las yemas de sus dedos sobre cada increíble cicatriz que había sido puesta allí hace tantos años antes. Trazó sus dedos sobre su suave piel, acariciando sus mejillas con las rasgadas uñas. Se preguntó si él siquiera había notado que sus orgullosas y alegres uñas habían sido básicamente demolidas. Pero entonces, en nada de tiempo volverían, curadas y exuberantes como su amor.

Tocó sus tristes labios, empujándolos levemente para sentir la gruesa roja piel hundirse en su fuerza. El Ángel luego puso los suaves dígitos sobre su boca antes de colocarlos de nuevo contra sus labios. Fue su primer beso en un tiempo, aunque sus labios no se habían tocado.

Pero entonces, lenta pero seguramente, él tímidamente se inclinó sobre ella, los ojos nunca yéndose mientras comenzaban a cerrarse. Y sus suaves carnosas bocas se tocaron, presionando inocentemente contra la del otro. Era un beso de amor, algo que ella nunca había experimentado antes.

Pero no podía evitar sino sentir como que algo estaba faltando. Algo que acercara el beso junto. Los besos de Vegeta eran tan duros. Tan apasionados. E intentó como su Angélico ser le permitió, extrañó la fuerza dominante de sus brazos envueltos alrededor de ella, dedos intentando explorar partes de ella que no debería haber intentado. Él la había besado con una profundidad que estaba ausente en los besos de Yamcha.

¡Pero no debía pensar en esas cosas! ¡No debía!

Y así alejó sus pensamientos, presionando sus labios contra los de él y rogando por explorar su boca. No era la clase de besos que el Ángel daba por lo general, porque estaba plagado de raíces Demoníacas. Pero era la clase de beso que quería, y así él le permitió a la lengua de ella reprender sus suministros.

Sus calientes, húmedas bocas se encontraron en soledad, cada una saboreando la increíble saliva traída del otro. Él se enterró más profundo dentro de la de ella, sus manos corriendo ausentemente por su espalda. Ella ronroneó en su boca, un sonido tan extraño. tan... extraño para ella que lo puso increíblemente incómodo. De hecho, para ser honesto todo el beso era perturbante. ¿Quién le había enseñado a besar así?

Pero alejó los pensamientos de su mente. Bulma no era ninguna traidora. Tampoco era tonta. ¿Y sus acciones? Bueno, rió interiormente. Eran intrigantes por decir lo menos.

Su beso se profundizó hasta que ella lo agarró del cuello mientras lo empujaba hacia atrás a la cama. Él no tenía idea qué intentaba lograr ella pero la siguió dispuesto, sin estar seguro si permitirse creer que ella se entregaría a él en este momento o no. Sus labios nunca dejaron los de ella mientras ella se recostaba lentamente sobre la cama, sobre su espalda. Extendiendo sus piernas con una mano libre, él gateó sobre ella, levantando su pecho en el suyo mientras besaba por su cuello.

Ella gimió y agarró su mano en una extraña y completamente dominante manera, poniéndola sobre su pecho. Los ojos de él se ampliaron mientras las piernas de ella se envolvían alrededor de su cintura y lo jalaban más cerca de ella. No estaba actuando como ella. Algo estaba mal con ella. Estaba demasiado diferente de la tímida pequeña virgen que había sido tan frígida como una paleta durante el tiempo que él la había conocido. ¿Pero iba a decir algo? Uh. Déjenme pensar... ¡NO!

Ella levantó su vestido, jalándolo más cerca con sus piernas libres y chupando sus labios casi dolorosamente. Era como que necesitaba esto. Como si hubiera sido negada de algo a lo que era adicta. Y ahí fue cuando él sintió sus manos toquetear sus glúteos. Casi gritó mientras ella los agarraba sin piedad y hundía su cuerpo en el de ella, riendo malvadamente. No sabía qué hacer de ello. Nunca había tenido a una mujer que le hiciera eso. Era... oh wow. Extraño sin embargo... interesante.

"Qué Yamcha. Pensé que querías esto." Sonrió inocentemente, tomando su mano que había estado apretada alrededor de su pecho y empujándola entre sus muslos. Él le sonrió, inseguro si simplemente lo estaba poniendo a prueba o dándole una abierta invitación. Y así él empujó un dedo en el secreto bolsillo entre sus muslos, sintiendo cada caliente, húmedo músculo contraerse en su presión.

Ella gimió fuertemente, tomando un jadeo de aire mientras él repetía el proceso, esta vez profundizando más en su cuerpo. Se levantó por completo el vestido, exponiendo uno de sus pechos en el proceso y permitiéndole maravillarse con él antes de forzar su cabeza sobre él. Ella jadeó mientras él abrió su boca, lamiéndola sensualmente. Quería más.

Tomó su mano que estaba metiendo y sacando de ella, mostrándole lo que quería. Casi gritó fuerte mientras tres dedos se hundían suavemente en ella. Pero lo quería duro. Quería el dolor. Quería ser satisfecha.

Él nunca la había tocado así. A ella le gustaba. De atrás a adelante. Ida y vuelta. Empujando más y más duro. Su cuerpo estaba siendo empujado hacia arriba y hacia abajo y la cama estaba muy seguramente comenzando chirriar con tumultuosa fuerza. Pero sólo separó más sus piernas, presionándose duro en sus dedos y creando más fricción.

La besó en los labios mientras ella comenzaba a levantar su vagina en el aire mientras él iba y venía. Estaba gimiendo y jadeando mientras su caliente cuerpo yacía sobre ella, húmedos dedos deslizándose adentro y afuera de su cuerpo. Tomó sus exploradoras manos, levantando los empapados dedos hacia su boca mirando a sus ojos mientras comenzaba a lamerlos. ¡Era por lejos la cosa más atrevida que había visto hacer a una mujer! Luego deslizó sus dedos por su garganta y a su pecho, dejándolo tocar donde siempre había querido.

Pero lo estaba manchando. Haciéndolo tan dañado como ella misma. Y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. ¡Oh Dios!

"Yamcha..." resopló en su oído. "Yamcha no podemos. Lo siento." Él levantó sus ojos hacia ella, sorprendido pero secretamente aliviado. Ella nunca sabría cuan perturbante era todo esto para él. Ella había sido protegida de cualquier cosa de este tipo por toda su vida, ¿y ahora? ¿Cómo exactamente era tan experimentada de repente? Era increíblemente enervante. Pero él había dado la bienvenida al cambio, ¿o no?

"Está bien..." dijo en su garganta, deslizando sus dedos de la humedad en la que previamente los había estado empujando. "Lo siento, sólo. Wow... es sólo que ha pasado tanto desde que te he visto."

Y así miró en sus ojos, mirando fijamente en sus oscurecidos azules ojos que parecían penetrar con sus secretos. ¿Qué le había sucedido aquí? ¿Por qué era tan diferente de la mujer que había sido secuestrada? Estaba a punto de preguntarle, cuando el rostro de ella palideció y sus ojos se pusieron blancos del miedo.

Sintió el calor hacer un enjambre como abejas en la fría habitación, picando con su intensidad. Llenaba la habitación con su indisminuible calor. Era sofocante. Giró su cabeza a un lado para verlo.

De pie con ojos rojos en la puerta. Estaba Vegeta.

Hmmm. Ahora, ¿fue eso un lemon?


	36. Capítulo 36

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Ángel Oscuro**

_(Dark Angel)_

Un fic de Camaro

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Yamcha se volvió invisible inmediatamente, saliendo de encima de ella como una ráfaga de viento. Pero ella no había pasado por alto el desolado miedo que yacía en su lechosa mirada. Tenía miedo. Estaba desapareciendo tan rápido como podía, dejándola con la ira del Rey Demonio. Tal vez ayudaría. Pero Bulma sabía que había venido demasiado tarde. Sabía que Vegeta había visto a Yamcha tan claro como el día y nunca sería convencido de lo contrario.

El caliente aire la invadió a su alrededor, tan caliente que sintió que estaba sofocándose lentamente en su caliente abrazo. Se atrevió a mirarlo. Los ojos de él la asustaron. Honesstamente la asustaban más allá de la creencia. Estaban completamente rojos. Sangre... rojos. No había blanco a los lados e incluso sus pupilas estaban manchadas. Humo carmesí salía demoníacamente de entre sus párpados y quemaba frente a su rostro antes de desaparecer.

Lo había perdido. Vegeta se había ido y todo lo que quedaba ahora era el verdadero Demonio que siempre había yacido dentro de él. A pesar del calor hinchándose en la gran habitación, sintió frío. Increíblemente frío desde adentro hacia afuera. Como un feroz mordaz viento desgarrando su interior en pedazos en su furia.

Vio su horrible mirada, sintiendo el odio golpear como piedras contra ella. Si alguna vez escucharon las palabras... "Dagas de Mirar" los ojos de Vegeta les dieron un nuevo significado. Su perforadora mirada era absoluto veneno en su más venenoso poder. Sólo por un momento se preguntó cuanto había visto pero decidió que no importaba. Había sido suficiente.

Iba a matar a Yamcha. Y luego, iba a matarla a ella.

De repente, pareció calmarse, la hinchada temperatura disminuyendo ligeramente mientras recuperaba el control. Casi jadeó en voz alta, aunque se contuvo antes de lo impensable. Pero esto era imprevisible. Él nunca había derrotado al monstruo tan pronto después que había cautivado a su cuerpo. Era como una droga que se hundía en su sistema y devoraba todo aunque lo procesaba hasta que había corrido su curso destructivo. Era muy probable que ni siquiera recordara las batallas de locura que el dragón había causado. Pero parecía estar bien, considerando que sus dientes permanecieron crecidos y sus ojos rojos. La miró largo y duro, aparentemente considerando sus opciones.

Bulma supuso que era una batalla mental sobre cómo deshacerse de ella y de su amante en la forma más dolorosa. Intentó no considerar las opciones, sabiendo que con su violenta y salvaje naturaleza a su entera disposición y convocatoria, sin duda él tendría una idea mucho mejor de cómo inculcar la mayor cantidad de tortura en un cuerpo mientras lo mantiene respirando.

Ni siquiera se atrevía a creer en su misericordia. No tenía ninguna. Él había matado a su padre como había matado a millones y millon es de otras malditas almas. Ella y Yamcha no serían diferentes.

Se sintió convulsionar, sintiendo como si ni siquiera estuviera en su propio cuerpo, apenas observando una malvada escena tomando lugar ante ella. Casi quería vomitar, deshacer su estómago de las repugnantes mariposas que la acechaban por dentro. No había sentido esta clase de miedo desde la primera vez que lo había conocido, mirando en sus muertos ojos sin expresión y viendo nada más sino el monstruo que realmente era. Sólo que esta vez, estaba viendo al monstruo de nuevo sólo que ahora que estaba demasiado obviamente enfurecido con ella.

Pero sabía por qué. No debía intentar un juego inocentemente de olvidar. Se había entregado libremente a Yamcha. Lo había besado sin ningún arrepentimiento. Lo había disfrutado sin ningun vestigio de dolor o de auto aborrecimiento. Había querido estar con él. Lo había elegido.

Sintió como si estuvieran encontrándose por primera vez. Yamcha su amante perdido de tiempo atrás y Vegeta su hermoso captor. Hermoso y mortal.

Sorprendido por el sorpresivo grito de Bulma al ver a Vegeta, Radditz corrió a la habitación, otros cuatro guardias entraron tras él. Observaron al enfurecido Rey Demonio de pie a metros de la Angélica Princesa que estaba realmente recostada sobre su espalda en una torcida cama, mirando como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Sus ojos estaban llenos de puro miedo y su puel había palidecido mientras jadeaba desesperadamente aterrada.

Aunque los cuatro guardias del palacio optaron por hacer sus propias hipótesis, Radditz estaba confundido.

"Mi Rey." Tartamudeó a la espalda de Vegeta, sintiendo el aire caliente brotar de él y observar sus puños con blancos nudillos.

"¿Hay algún problema?" Miró de Bulma a su enfurecido Rey, tratando de descifrar qué había podido salir mal. Vegeta no hubiera intentado forzarse en ella, pero por el aspecto de la situación... Bien. Sólo podía mirar en hosca vergüenza a su aplastado cabello y vestido que estaba alzado casi sobre sus muslos.

Vegeta no había hecho esto. De ninguna manera. Se negaba a creer eso.

Vegeta parecía que podía matarla. Bulma buscó en sus ojos, rogando por una respuesta a lo que él pretendía hacer. Y ese era el problema, él podia hacer cualquier cosa. Cualquier cosa y nadie lo culparía por ello, y aunque sabía que Yamcha estaba de pie en el otro lado de la habitación, este hecho traía poca o ninguna comodidad.

Bulma estaba herida por dentro. No podia morir... no así. No por el hombre que amaba. Suspiró... No podía morir a manos de Vegeta. No así, por favor cualquier cosa menos así. ¡¿No sabía lo mucho que se preocupaba por él? Incluso ahora mientras miraba a sus hirvientes ojos se maravillaba por la brillante criatura que era. Creado tan hermosamente.

Tal vez no la mataría. Al menos no por sí mismo, porque parecía estar considerando su respuesta a Radditz. El bastardo. Sería tan fácil para él eliminarla llevándola a pudrirse a los calabozos. Pero parte de ella gritaba que se lo merecía.

"No Radditz." Susurró él, todavía mirando con una gélida mirada en los ojos de ella, notando la vergüenza que se achicaba por un momento y luego se disipaba en confusión. Estaba temblando sin cesar y por la razón que fuera le dolía verla de desa manera. La fuerte criatura implacable temblando y sacudiéndose de miedo por él. Por el monstruo que era. Pero no era nada. NADA comparado al dolor que había sentido al verla con ese idiota... estúpido, patético... ¡AHH! Ni siquiera podía pensar en una palabra para describir al Príncipe.

Y no... No había visto todo, sólo entró par aver al maldito alfeñique alejar su mano de entre sus expuestos muslos y besarla. Vegeta no era ningún tonto, sin embargo. Su imaginación podía rellenar fácilmente los insultantes detalles. ¡Había querido gritar en voz alta! Matar al hijo de puta que había puesto una mano sobre el objeto de su deseo. Había llegado suficientemente lejos. Casi lo había perdido... casi. La negrura se había trazado en sus ojos y sus colmillos habían crecido tan rápidamente que casi perforaban sus encías. Pero lo había detenido... solo apenas en el último segundo, recordando lo mucho que él... ¡lo mucho que malditamente se preocupaba por ella!

¡Lo odiaba! ¿ME OYEN? ¡LO ODIABA! Deseaba haber tenido el coraje de romperla en pedazos y torturer a su amante hasta que suplicara por la muerte con sus lágrimas. Rezaba por cualquier pedazo de misericordia que ella había infligido en él con el que ser quemado a la nada con él. Pero la semilla de perdón y recuerdos todavía florecía dentro de su pecho y no podía parecer olvidar el sacrificio que ella había hecho por él.

Dios u vida por ti...

"No hay ningún problema. Déjanos." Apenas podia reconocer su propia voz, aunque sentía las vibraciones tartamudear en su garganta. Estaba lazada con espeo odio y palpitante rabia. Era perversa y decrepit, escupiendo fuego de su propia lengua. Podía verla temblar debajo de su espesa cubierta y sentir la resistencia en Radditz mientras se reverenciaba y vacilantemente partía.

Vegeta sintió el aire moverse levemente mientras la puerta de la habitación era cerrada y él se quedaba a solas con Bulma y su Príncipe oculto. Su oculto Príncipe. Qué característico. Vegeta quería reír de furia por la cobardía del muchacho. Un Demonio nunca se escondería en las sombras dejando su pertenencia a merced de otro. Vegeta nunca la hubiera dejado sola de esa manera. ¡Si ese BASTARDO tenía honor en lo absolute, la hubiera protegido! ¡Debería haberlo hecho! ¡No debería estar escondiéndose en el otro lado de la habitación! Pero Vegeta supuso que Bulma ni siquiera había considerado esa pequeña noción, tan absorta en su ciego enamoramiento con el tonto.

No podía decidir qué hacer. ¿No era el Rey? ¿No debería estar siempre dispuesto para tomar decisiones firmes? A los momentos de una noticia, debería haber estado preparado con fuertes y tajantes decisiones, listo para clamar orden y destruir.

Pero no lo estaba. Su interior estaba rogándole matar a los dos.

'Que los preciosos amantes sean desolados juntos. Asesínalos en la sangre del otro. Sabes que lo quieren.' Prometió la voz adentro. Él quería escuchar. Quería lastimarla tanto por el dolor y la emoción que había infundido dentro de su retorcido corazón. ¡Maldita sea por hacerlo sentir de esta manera! ¡¿No lo había atormentado lo suficiente? Tenía que hacerlo decidir sobre su destino tanto como el suyo.

Pero no podía hacerlo... No lo haría.

No podía matarla. Ella significaba mucho para él. Entonces sólo tenía que corregir al insolente muchacho que se escondía detrás de las sombras de la oscura habitación. ¿Verdad?

Pero algo le gritaba que perdonara al Príncipe, recordándole que si realmente destruía la vida del niño, estaba sellando su destino para siempre en el odio de ella. Ella nunca lo perdonaría. Nunca. Y no podía tenerla odiándolo así.

Miró con fiereza a la esquina lejana, recibiendo un enfermo deleite al escuchar los vacilantes pasos del otro homre moverse nerviosamente hacia atrás. Incluso podía escuchar el estruendo de las alas del Ántel golpeando contra la pared mientras se deslizaba tan lejos como la piedra lo permitía. Cobarde. ¿El bastardo sabía lo mucho que quería matarlo? Con cada puta fibra de su cuerpo, anhelaba arrancar la lengua del hombre de su boca, haciéndose una auto pronunciada promesa que el pequeño bastardo nunca pudiera besar a la Princesa de nuevo.

Mirando de nuevo a la hermosa criatura que ahora estaba de pie a sólo tres metros de él, se acercó, escuchando mientras su respiración se aceleraba y el frío aire golpeaba contra su pecho mientras se acercaba a su temblorosa figura. Sin duda esperaba que la matara. Bien. No debería esperar menos aunque él sabía sólo con humor que nunca lo haría. Ella significaba más para él de lo que ella pudiera entender. Más de lo que incluso él podía comprender. Y sin embargo, siendo una típica mujer, se olvidó y pasó por alto lo bueno que había hecho y sólo se centró en lo más que podría haber hecho. Nunca se dio cuenta lo mucho que le había llegado en el tiempo que habían pasado juntos.

Podría haberse olvidado rápidamente el momento que había pasado a su lado, yaciendo cerca de él y manteniéndolo cálido. Sí... de hecho ya podría haberse olvidado, pero él no. Nunca lo haría.

Estaba cerca de enfurecido mientras escuchaba a los pies del otro hombre protestar y moverse levemente hacia adelante, como si el tonto pudiera honestamente protegerla. Sin querer decir que Vegeta no estaba siendo lastimado, ¡claro que no! El dolor era un recordatorio constante de su creciente mortalidad. Pero no lo hacía menos seguro que con una uña ágilmente aterrizada podía terminar la vida de la criatura en un instante. Rebanar la cabeza del idiota de sus hombros. Ah... sólo la imagen mental enviaba montones de alegría pentrando en su cuerpo y filtrándose en sus venas.

"¡Esa es tu última advertencia muchacho!" gruñó él, amando el sondio de una espalda chocando en la pared por miedo mientras el aire se volvía caliente y humeaba a su alrededor. Incluso afiladas chispas de electricidad danzaban a través de la habitación, separando su cabello.

"Defiende. Tu. Posición." Dijo cada palabra como si fuera su propia oración separada, completamente serio. Cada palabra era una promesa de muerte que si era ignorada sabía que el hombre escucharía con atención o sería decapitado, lo que fuera que eligiera.

Bulma parecía como si estuviera congelada, porque incluso en el intenso calor seguía temblando y abrazándose, incapaz de encontrarse con su monstruosa mirada. Se calmó más por eso, retrocediendo de la espesa cantidad de vasos sanguíneos que lo estudiaban con una apariencia fantásticamente malvada. No quería asustarla, aunque sabía que era demasiado tarde.

"Por favor..." Susurró ella, sus dientes comenzando a castañear debajo de sus temblorosos labios. Su súplica sonó tan suavemente que apenas la escuchó, teniendo que leer sus labios hermosamente borgoña. Miró mientras las regordetas y llenas creaciones se movían de arriba a abajo, sacudiéndose de miedo y temblando. Odiaba a verla así.

Alzó su mentón suavemente mirando con gentileza a su rostro, admirando sus siempre atractivas facciones que sin duda ella no era siquiera consciente que poseía. Podía haber pasado la eternidad mostrándole la belleza que tenía. Pero eso era antes.

Entonces y sólo entonces decidió que era tiempo para revelarle la verdadera tristeza que sentía. Y entonces lo soltó todo. Alejó el frente que había entrenado en él desde la infancia para retener y dejó a su verdadera emoción mostrarse en el exterior. Era difícil, porque tal honestidad era ajena a la forma que él había sido entrenado y criado. Con cada pequeña expresión en su rostro, le estaba mostrando lo mucho que se preocupaba por ella... lo mucho que la necesitaba. Lo mucho que quería que se quedara con él. Pero entonces sólo él se dio cuenta que debía liberarla.

Tenía que dejarla ir.

Cubrió sus crecientes emociones con su calmada e irrelevante fachada que no mostraba nada que estuviera enfureciéndose por dentro. Tenía que dejarla ir... y lo estaba desgarrando.

"¿No sabes?" susurró suavemente, sabiendo que sólo ella podía escucharlo.

"Nunca podría lastimarte." Tiró de ella con fuerza en su abrazo, envolviéndola en ese abrazo de oso que sabía que ella necesitaba. Ella tomó aire, aparentemente vertiendo cada cantidad de alivio den su aliento. Derrumbó su cabeza en la cuenca de su cuello, sujetándose a su abrazo y sin preocuparse en lo tonto que pensaba que eran sus pensamientos. Vegeta escuchó los pies deslizarse una vez más, pero esta vez no acercándose sino alejándose como si fuera en incredulidad a lo que los ocultos ojos presenciaban. El Príncipe fue sorprendido por la exhibición de afecto por la mujer que él amaba.

Vegeta se agachó, presionando su mejilla contra la de ella, susurrando suavemente en su oído.

"Yo hubiera dado el Paraíso y el Infierno Princesa, y aún así correrías a él." Dijo las palabras tan suavemente que ella supo que sólo ellos podían escuchar. Sus palabras contenían una finalidad y dolor que nunca supo que él pudiera expresar. Sus grandes manos frotaron su pequeña espalda, calmándola sólo con puras intenciones en su corazón. La estaba consolando... Y aún así lloró.

"Daría mi vida por ti Ángel. Sabes eso, ¿verdad?" la besó suavemente en la mejilla, sus largas pestañas rozando como alas de mariposas contra su húmeda piel. Él ni siquiera había notado que ella estaba llorando hasta que las lágrimas se habían infiltrado sobre sus labios mientras las sostenía tiernamente contra su carne.

"Daría mi vida por ti... pero no te quiero a menos que seas verdaderamente mía." Y luego tragó, preguntándose si realmente tenía la fuerza para decir las palabras en voz alta. Sería muy posible que fuera lo más furo que tuviera que hacer. Decirle que se fuera... mentirle y fingir que no se estaba rompiendo por dentro. Pero rezó para que esa fuerza que una vez había poseído, sabiendo que era sólo de esa forma. Tenía que dejarla ir a donde pertenecía. No era justo mantenerla aquí. Pertenecía al Paraíso. Pertenecía lejos de criaturas como él. Se preguntó si ella podia sentir la tristeza y el dolor cayendo como cenizas de él. Se preguntó si podia escuchar su corazón partirse en miles de pezados y destrozarse sobre el suelo.

"Por lo tanto yo." Hazlo Vegeta. Sabes que tienes que hacerlo. Lo harías si... la amaras.

"Te estoy liberando." No podía elaborar más sabiendo que su voz se rompería con el dolor. Alejó su rostro del de ella mirando a sus hermosos ojos una vez más, tranado muy duro de memorizar cada facción que ardía dentro de las orbes de plata de precioso mármol. ¿Sabrá algún día lo hermosa que era? Y no lo decía sólo por el exterior. Nunca sabría lo increíblemente hermosa que era por dentro. No podría. Sólo él podía verlo. Y sabía que recordaría eso para siempre.

"Espero que algún día olvides todo esto." Susurró suavemente, el aire agitando las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus frías mejillas. Cerró sus ojos, empujando más de sus párpados y derramándolas por su mentón.

"No lo haré." Sollozó en silencio.

Ante sus palabras, algo poderoso se movió dentro de su pecho. Era tan fuerte que hizo un gesto de dolor por la fuerza del dolor que fue enviado directamente a sus ojos.

Bulma jadeó mientras una gota de sangre se deslizaba por la mejilla de Vegeta, cayendo de su ojo como una gota de lágrima. La tomó antes de que cayera al suelo, sosteniéndola en su mano. Era sangre. Su mentón se arrugó por los sollozos que trataba de arrancar de su garganta.

Él cubrió su mano con la suya, levantando los fragile dedos hacia sus labios y besándolos tiernamente.

"Adiós... Mi Ángel."

Y con eso... la dejó ir.

Déjala volver a donde pertenece. Donde había encontrado su lugar. Donde merecía estar con el hombre que amaba. Sintió su presencia irse del castillo, su calidez y verdad llevando una parte de él. Él estaría con ella para siempre.

Se retiró a su habitación, sentándose en el borde de la cama que ella había dormido a su lado. Todavía podía sentir su calidez envolverlo como si todavía estuviera abrazándolo en sus brazos. Todavía podía sentir su amor fresco y verdadero como sólo entonces se dio cuenta que había sido siempre. Y se dio cuenta entonces que la amaba, incluso mientras enterraba su rostro en sus manos mientras que por primera vez... Sus hombros comenzaron a temblar.

Fin

- -(


	37. Capítulo 37

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Ángel Oscuro**

_(Dark Angel)_

Un fic de Camaro

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

¡DE LA PARTE 1!

¡Hahaha! Ahora, ¡vamos! Realmente no cayeron en esa, ¿o sí? Oh, ¡vamos ahora! ¡Deberían conocerme mejor que eso! Está bien bueno, gracias por los reviews en esta 1ra parte.

Para su información, habrá tres partes en esta historia. Ahora sentémonos por un momento y hablemos un poco, ¿sí?

Está bien... como podían haber notado, puse un semi lemon en el Capítulo 35. Esto fue por accidente realmente. No había querido hacerlo tan... gráfico originalmente pero decidí que haciéndolo así sólo demostraría mi punto más rápida y afirmativamente.

Para que sepan... no tengo ninguna intención de hacer ningún lemon provocativo en mi historia como he dicho durante todo momento. Ya estando todo dicho y hecho... meditemos en qué ha sucedido hasta ahora... Como... un poco de recapitulación.

Bulma y Vegeta aún no han admitido abiertamente su preocupación por el otro. Pero sólo secretamente sí se dan cuenta de eso que por primera vez en sus vidas... aman a alguien. De verdad aman a alguien. ¿Pero verdaderamente el amor conquistará todo? ¿O las creencias, religiones y retorcidos destinos funcionarán en contra de nuestra pareja interracial?

Sólo podemos esperar en nuestras dementes y corruptas mentes que el Ángel y el Demonio dejen de lado sus diferencias, revelen sus ataduras ocultas y muestren al mundo que debate de su amor prohibido.

Pero el viaje no será uno fácil porque tendrán que dejar de lado la única cosa que verdaderamente los mantiene separados.

Su orgullo.

¿Pueden abandonar su educación? ¿Olvidar los mundos separados que los desgarran?

Díganme qué piensan... Pero hasta entonces...

Parte 2. Capítulo 37 está como siempre...

En curso.

Gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón a mis lectores que me han soportado hasta ahora. Es una épica batalla que los espera en una lejana y distante tierra.

Amor

Camaro


	38. Capítulo 38

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Ángel Oscuro**

_(Dark Angel)_

Un fic de Camaro

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Parte dos

Se sentó allí, entre la palidez de las paredes vergonzosamente blancas y las baldosas crema, mirando fijamente fuera de una ventana abierta, alto sobre las nubes de algodón del cielo del Paraiso. El fresco viento rozó el cabello fuera de su Angélico rostro y tranquilizó un enfurecido espíritu que disminuía dentro de una calma y recogida fachada.

Criaturas de alas blancas volaron agraciadas y muy alto en el glorioso cielo dorado, tocando los brillos del naranja sol mientras danzaban a lo largo de sus jadeantes plumas. Un par se agarraban de las manos, dedos unidos por esa simple cercanía que los ataba a todos a las gloriosas criaturas de Dios. Los brillos del dorado toque del sol se deslizaba a través de sus hermosos rostros mientras se maravillaban ante la simple pureza del otro. Árboles esmeralda colgaban inmóviles y perezosamente en la brisa, el suave movimiento persuadiendo tonos ámbares y rosas para susurrar alrededor de las brillantes hojas.

Era otoño en el Paraíso, si tal indigno término humano pudiera describir tal momento asombroso e inspirador. Partes del Celestial suelo permanecían y lo tradicionalmente esperado blanco, los cúmulos de nube que alineaban el pasto lleno de césped de la preciosa tierra, y tocaba con rayos de niebla en algunas partes. Pero gran parte de las enormes nubes habían permanecido, el generosamente deseable sabor y olor de vegetación maravillando en el fresco aire.

Pero no le importaba ver todo eso. No veía los espumosos ríos que se mostraban brillantes y claros en la lejana distancia, un fino premio para los ojos de cualquier espectador. No veía el grupo de alas crema que se acurrucaban juntas en una unión que parecía encenderse entre ellos, vista o invisible en su fuerza. Y aunque sus ojos se quedaron en los pequeños niños, cada uno pareciéndose a Cupido mismo, jugando cerca del agua cristalina clara de la fosa del palacio, no podía escuchar las caídas risas que cantaban como preciosos rubíes en el impregnado aire.

Ni siquiera podía ver la luz, aunque mostraba gradualmente en cada grieta el ojo que podía contemplar. Sólo veía oscuridad. En verdad.. sólo lo veía a él.

Tumultuosas preguntas comenzaron a introducirse en su mente ante la vista de un hermoso rostro que había aparecido tenazmente en los ojos de su mente por las últimas 3 semanas que había sido devuelta a la bendición del Paraíso, ya no más atrapada en el cautivero en el abrazo del Infierno sin esencia de Dios. Sostuvo su bata de seda con mangas largas alrededor de ella, luchando contra el amargo frío al que todavía tenía que acostumbrarse. El Infierno había conservado fuerte y pesado aire que hacía a la amable brisa del Paraíso casi llorar a su nariz y congelarle los huesos. Tenía que acostumbrarse a la temblorosa temperatura que siempre había dado por sentado.

¿Pero por qué pensaba tanto en él? Quiero decir, ¡honestamente! Tenía todo lo que quería. Sabía eso. Sabía que cada aspecto en su vida que alguna vez había conocido estar faltando se había vuelto completo. No... sus padres se habían ido, tal hecho la desgarraba por dentro como la fría y última hoja de mortalidad, constantemente recordándole del miserable engaño de su corazón. Extrañaba mucho a su padre. Tanto.

Nunca podría verlo de nuevo. ¿Cómo era que esperar en el Infierno nunca había parecido tan triste y doloroso como cuando supo que él se había ido? Había creído que la había abandonado, sin embargo la desdeñosa esperanza había permanecido como un mal sabor. Pero ahora todo era definitivo. Se había ido para siempre. El único pensamiento que mantenía su cordura, era que finalmente él estaba con su madre.

Estaban en un lugar mejor. ¿Verdad?

Si la otra vida es tan increíble y tanto mucho mejor que la actual, por qué es que nadie quiere ir allí. ¿Por qué incluso luchar por una existencia sin valor si morir sólo los bendeciría con el regalo de una intrigante tierra que superó la última miserable vida? Porque nadie está seguro. Traten como Demonios, Ángeles o humanos por igual, ninguno lo sabe con seguridad. Es un misterio.

Pero incluso en estos momentos preciosamente calmos, cuando estaba a salvo del constante murmullo de los preocupados parientes que no les había preocupado un carajo antes, la principal preocupación de Bulma era por la ennegrecida criatura que perseguía sus sueños con sus dulces promesas y bello rostro.

"Vuelve a mí mi Ángel. Vuelve a mí, mi amor. Mi belleza... mi dulce virgen..."

A veces en sus sueños, se enamoraba de él, besándolo con una pasión desconocida para incluso los Dioses mismos. Otras veces llegaría hacia él, sólo para sentirse caer en la oscuridad que todavía yacía incorporada en lo más lejano de su alma. Aunque no podía resistirse a él. Nunca. No era lo suficientemente fuerte.

Y luego habían sueños cuando él la abrazaba, tocándola en lugares prohibidos y susurrando abandonados pensamientos en su mente, diciéndole qué joya era ella, brillante y gina por su tortuosa influencia.

En otros momentos, se encontraba atrapada en su asfixiante abrazo, agarrada fuertemente con sus musculosos brazos mientras él reía tentadoramente en sus mejillas. Una noche se había despertado por sentir su caliente lengua correr a lo largo de su mejilla mientras probabla lo que siempre le había pertenecido.

"Eres mía pequeño Ángel... mi preciosa. Pero siempre has sabido eso... ¿o no?" Sus duros labios habían corrido a lo largo de los suyos propios en su promiscua indulgencia, filtrándose en su carne como sexualidad líquida.

"Siempre serás mía."

Sabía que las palabras llevaban una tácita verdad con la que no se atrevía a manchar a su mente con su vil honestidad. Esos pensamientos eran una venenosa blasfemia, una intoxicante mentira. Pero por dentro, profundo donde enterramos peligrosos secretos incluso de nosotros mismos... Lo sabía.

Tan profundamente enredado con pensamientos que se oscurecían, estaba ajena a la presencia de su sirvienta que se puso impaciente detrás de ella, obviamente observando la ausencia de mente que había infectado a su Princesa. Estos momentos eran un suceso normal desde el justo retorno de la noble criatura, y el Ángel de cabello oscuro no deseaba perturbarla si era necesario. Pero el silencio era ensordecedor a veces, y el rostro de Bulma estaba tan sombrío que una simple conversación era un peligroso deber.

"¿Bulma?" dijo suavemente la muchacha, aunque su subconscientemente firme voz rasgó a través de la exterior meditación de la Princesa, dándole un buen susto. Intentó ocultar el salto, pero rápidos ojos de la morena notaron lo contrario.

"Sí ChiChi..." murmuró, luchando constantemente con la emoción de irritación que se había colado debajo de ella en éstas últimas semanas. No debería entender siempre su falla, pero imagino que su demacrado inconveniente podría asimilarse al de un adicto que había sido negado miserablemente de lo que necesitaba. De lo que deseaba. ¿Entienden mi desvarío?

"Tu cena con el Príncipe del Paraíso del Este se acerca. ¿Imagino que ya es hora de que tal vez te alistes?" Más sentenció los hechos que hacer una pregunta lo que no era inusual del incesante Ángel, pero era simplemente su manera.

Bulma se volteó lentamente y observó a la mujer que había causado estragos sobre su hibernación mental, grabando cada atractiva característica en la memoria, aumentando los recuerdos como si fuera todo lo que le quedaba para el futuro. Porque ahora más que nunca, la joven Bulma había empezado a apreciar la vida de esos a su alrededor y apreciaba a esos que amaba, porque en un momento de crueldad, esa luz que sostenía brillo en sus ojos podría ser volada con no más que un aburrido parpadeo.

De alguna manera no siempre había notado la belleza de ChiChi, sólo remarcando ahora que podría cautivar a la vista como una joya principal en una cueva de rocas. Si alguna vez se hubiera tomado el tiempo, hubiera pasado por alto la rara inquisitiva atracción que sostenían los ojos extremadamente grandes y los pálidos finos labios. Sus mejillas cargaban un rubor agradable, aunque no la mirada manchada que podría ser esperada. En total, llevaba una una firme mirada de resolución que podía haber alejado a esos que podrían haberla mirado boquiabiertos por su apariencia. Aunque era increíblemente atractiva, su semblante no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Era una mujer sagaz e impetuosa... ¡Alguien para que todas nosotras las damas admiremos!

"Sabes Chi Chi..." Bulma rió evasiva tratando de alejar la tensión que su agria boca había causado, "sólo eres un año más grande que yo y actúas como si fueras mi madre." Sonrió, mientras que ChiChi fruncía el ceño impresionada por la noción de la apariencia. Puso sus nudillos en sus caderas, traicionando sus instintos maternales aún más, sin ni siquiera saberlo.

"¡Bueno! Alguien tiene que cuidarte Princesa." Escupió, sólo medio vil para su tono usual. "¡Obviamente no estás haciendo bien el trabajo tú misma!" Sus negros ojos se movieron notablemente a los rasguñones, heridas y golpes en las rodillas y pies de Bulma. Bulma despreciaba el hecho de que ChiChi, con buenas intenciones o no, ¡fuera beligerante sobre esas malditas costras! Deseaba que simplemente pudiera hacerlas sanar más rápido pero luego entonces, había usado suficiente de sus capacidades de curación en simplemente sobrevivir el viaje de vuelta.

El rejuvenecimiento era el tipo de creación tonta que necesitaba tiempo suyo para regenerar. Ridículo y completamente absurdo, pero podía tomar días o incluso semanas pora que las entidades sanaran y fueran restauradas.

"¡Hmph!" Bulma dijo astutamente, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, y arrogantemente alzando su nariz al aire.

"Intenta caminar a través del Infierno por 3 días y ver si tu hermosa pequeña figura no disminuye ligeramente." Respondió en su indignada manera que sólo la realeza puede mantener con tal facilidad y triunfo.

Bulma miró ignorante hacia el espeso espejo vidrioso, mirando solemnemente a la hermosa muchacha que la miraba en respuesta, grandes plateados ojos miraban con brillo y entristecidos llenos labios del color de la más fina rosa. Pero no eran estas cosas lo que ella veía, sino más acusadoramente, su postura.

Rápidamente descruzó sus brazos, bajando su brillante cabeza casi en apariencia de vergüenza o ignorancia. Había esperando que Chi Chi no hubiera notado la rutina, pero rápidos ojos y una reputación de acero para leer a los demás, la sirvienta lo había notado.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?" Demandó, aunque en un tono más bajo en su voz era in triste intento de ser menos impetuosa que lo normal. Bulma tartamudeó para encontrar las palabras, preguntándose qué podría exactamente responder, rindiéndose hacia el final. Colgó su cabeza levemente, nunca encontrando la oscura mirada de la morena.

"Yo. Sólo me di cuenta que me parezco a alguien." La Princesa de cabello plateado alejó la mirada, y Chi Chi supo lo suficiente como para no empujar el tema, aunque en verdad quería. Era su naturaleza inmediata curiosear, pero sabía en el momento que era toda la respuesta que recibiría. Sonrío de alguna manera reasegurando a Bulma, asegurándose a través de mudo silencio que no tenía ninguna intención de empujar más lejos la conversación de lo que ambas estarían cómodas.

"Vamos a bañarte antes que el agua se enfríe." Sonrió, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la Princesa. "La puse hace veinte minutos atrás."

Llevó al Ángel hacia la sala de baño. Los azulejos se sentían maravillosamente frescos a los descalzos pies y una fino material tipo sábana revestía la habitación, confortablemente protegiéndola de los forasteros y la fresca brisa que azotaba a través de la ventana abierta. Pequeños plantillas de líneas de querubín alineaban la pared, cada una sosteniendo un pequeño bol en la mano y cincelados con habilidad de arquitectura. El techo bajo y cómo, la enorme araña de diamantes avecinándose a pocos centímetros de su cabeza.

Pero si iban a hablar en este apacible lugar, sin duda la bañera inmediatamente hubiera sido el principal centro de atención. Era una gran piscina llena de burbujas, ningún agua de ningún tipo se mostraba a través de la cremosa capa de blancos charcos. Leves vapores salían de la tina y articulados estilizados azulejos a los lados empañados junto a los ocultos de la base.

Bulma vacilante levantó la bata de sus hombros, abrazándose interiormente por el impacto del frío aire. Hizo un gesto de dolor abiertamente ante el material sedoso rozando los gruesos raspones de costras en su espalda. Tal tormento era cortesía del mal encajado pie de Yamcha mientras la había cargado en su espalda a través de los torrentes de las decrépitas montañas del Infierno. él había disparado y ella había tenido suerte que él no hubiera todo sus alas, aterrizando justo sobre un cráter de salvaje piedra, por lo que los fragmentos de rocas se habían metido en ella, unos pocos pedazos habían sido dolorosamente distraídos. Había estado furiosa con él por decir menos, conociendo los rasguños que eventualmente se volverían miserables cicatrices, aunque tales prioridades parecían ínfimas y minué en comparación con las heridas emocionales que había y estaba cargando.

Chi Chi apretó sus dientes dentro de su boca. Odiaba ver a la frágil Princesa en tal deshonroso estado. Despreciaba ver las sangrientas marcas en su espalda y aunque nunca lo mencionó, podía ver claramente tres cicatrices de cabello blanco a un lado del rostro de Bulma. Recordó preguntarle a Bulma sin galanterías dónde había encontrado tales abusos. El Ángel de cabello azul sólo había respondido conversando que había ocurrido a través de los intentos de un fallido escape a través del Bosque Negro, la barrera entre el Paraíso y el Infierno.

"Si sólo pudiera poner mis manos sobre el bastardo que hizo eso. Ooohhh... Yo..." Ni siquiera había terminado, simplemente aborreciendo escenarios en su mente obsesiva. Bulma sólo había movido el aire con un sacudir de su muñeca, desestimando el asunto levemente.

"Él tiene sus propios problemas con los que lidiar ahora."

Volviendo al presente, Chi Chi se quedó completamente muda, sólo haciendo gestos de dolor levemente cuando una torcida mirada de dolor se reiteraba en las facciones de Bulma.

Tocando sus quemados y lastimados pies dentro del agua, notó que no se había enfriado en absoluto, todavía permanecía excesivamente caliente, considerando. Se sumergió en ella, ahogando los gritos de dolor que intentaban salir a la superficie mientras el agua caliente azotaba sobre sus tiernas llagas. Pero maldita sea si se quejaba. Era más fuerte que esto. Ninguna nimia herida doblegaría su voluntad. y luego se detuvo, reconociendo la presunción y la arrogancia que envolvía cada palabra poderosamente impulsada. Sonaba como Vegeta. Estaba pensando como el poderoso Rey Demonio lo haría. Debería estar repugnada. Realmente debería estarlo.

Pero... sin duda... no lo estaba.

Casi comenzó a sentir comodidad en la discernible familiaridad de las notablemente espléndidas palabras. Vegeta hubiera dicho eso. Vegeta se sentía de esa manera. Se sentía casi acogedor escuchar tales términos de tácita altanería en su vocabulario. Sostenía una repugnante cantidad de hogar. Y debería haber estado repugnada.

Pero entonces... no... sin duda... no lo estaba.

Pero el dolor no se disipaba incluso por su fuerte auto proclamación, y sólo internamente rezaba por su liberación. Era demasiado fuerte de voluntad para admitir a cualquier ser vivo las filosas puñaladas de dolor que rompían su cuerpo cada vez que se vestía o se ejercitaba físicamente de alguna manera.

Apoyó su cabeza contra el grueso borde de la bañera de porcelana, contenta en mirar a la nada hasta que vio lo que quería. Quería verlo a él. ¡Maldita sea! Era TAN DIFÍCIL admitir lo mucho que quería verlo. Era tan difícil admitir que extrañaba a ese arrogante, auto exultante bastardo pero... lo hacía. Por todas las estrellas a su alrededor... lo hacía.

El silencio en la habitación enervó a Chi Chi, si es posible añadirlo a su enfermo temperamento. Ya saben... si no hubiera sido siempre de esta manera. En la tina de baño, Bulma y Chi Chi habían compartido muchos recuerdos... No, ¡no! ¡Mente sucia! Saca tu cabeza de la tapa del baño... ¡Dios!

Era simplemente que tal momento había sido tan relajante para las dos, y había compartido muchos secretos de risas y carcajadas completamente sinceras entre la simpleza de la piscina. Pero no ahora. Ya no. Esos momentos especiales habían terminado, ahora un lejano y distante recuerdo para entibiar duras noches de soledad que había pasado en la ausencia de su dama. Su Princesa... Y su amiga. Imaginen qué hubiera sucedido si Bulma hubiera sido destruida. La dinastía de su familia hubiera muerto con ella ese día, ya que no hay otro descendiente al trono en su árbol familiar.

Gracias a Dios estaba viva.

"Chi Chi." La voz de Bulma sonó en forma de pregunta. Había despertado a la sirvienta de su profunda meditación.

"¿Sí?"

Bulma no respondió inmediatamente, sacando uno de los dramáticos actos de pensamiento que me vuelven loca.

Quiero decir, en serio... ¿No odian cuando alguien los llama, responden y luego no reciben respuesta alguna? Lo siento... sólo una pequeña manía supongo... Sigamos con la historia.

Entonces Bulma no había respondido por un rato, obviamente eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras... (Ahhhh. Algo en lo que yo debería pensar en algún momento)...

"Alguna vez," se detuvo... no... no podía decirlo así... era demasiado obvio.

"¿Alguna vez... has extrañado algo... solamente que sabías en tu corazón... que... bueno, que no deberías extrañarlo?" Bajó su cabeza en derrota contra la fría porcelana húmeda que la envolvía en un líquido abrazo. No esperaba que la otra mujer comprendiera lo que estaba diciendo. Demonios, ni siquiera podía explicárselo a ella misma mucho menos a otra persona que no había experimentado lo que ella había vivido.

"Todo el tiempo." Chi Chi sonrió, obviamente complacida por sorprender a su Princesa con cumplimiento de acuerdo. Bulma levantó su cabeza en esperanza, aunque una punzada de duda empujó a sus brillantes ojos.

"Me siento de esa manera cada vez que Goku despega a alguna salvaje, descerebrada aventura con su amigo cabeza de hueso Krillin. ¿Puedes creer que realmente fueron a la guerra? Y quiero decir a las líneas del frente sólo para tener algo de emoción. Idiotas." Chi Chi se estaba enfureciendo con cada oración, visiblemente calmándose ante la mirada de desconcierto que agraciaba las preciosas facciones del Ángel.

"En fin..." Aclaró su garganta. "Sé que no debería esperar tanto de él. Y no debería extrañar a alguien que probablemente no tiene intención alguna de matrimonio en el futuro, pero..." Suspiró arrepentida. "Pero lo hago... siempre lo hago."

Chi Chi encogió sus hombros, un patético intento de desestimar el tenso tópico de la existencia. Pero Bulma sólo sonrió, suspirando de nuevo mientras se empapaba más profundo en la calidez del agua, las suaves burbujas explotando en sus oídos y envolviendo su rostro mientras sumergía todo su rostro en la caliente agua.

"Entonces, tal vez alguien entiende por lo que estoy pasando." Pensó para sí misma.

* * *

*Suspiro*... lo siento... no hay un gran desarrollo en este capítulo. Pero como siempre, estoy intentando tristemente de crear las emociones en los personajes. Espero que sea aparente que Vegeta está constantemente en la mente de Bulma. De todos modos... ¡no sé qué hacer con ustedes, gente! ¡Me frustran más allá de las creencias! Algunos me están enviando e-mails o comentando que Ángel Oscuro... ¡"NECESITA UN LEMON"! bien... puse uno... Ni siquiera un lemon entero... sólo una pequeña acción para enganchar. Y ahora tengo personas enojadas conmigo diciendo que no debería haber hecho eso y que eso abarató la historia. No sólo eso... pero en realidad recibí personas diciendo que Bulma era una puta... ¡UNA PUTA!

Ahora gente, déjenlo ser. ¿Desde cuando es ser puta que te masturbe el hombre por el que estás loca? Por favor. Me volví estúpida retratando fanfictions de Bulma como alguna violadora de hombres loca por el sexo, que va en enfermos alborotos y se acuesta con Vegeta al segundo que él le muestra la MÍNIMA cantidad de atención... ¡¿y atacan a MI historia¡? Por favor. Tengo propósitos para mi lemon/citrus/ o lo que Demonios sea que elijan etiquetarlo. Así que si no les gustan los lemons... ¡sáltenlos maldita sea! Concuerdo con ustedes... No me entusiasman tampoco. Pero siendo la autora... me excusa de CREAR este fic, me reservo el derecho de hacer lo que Demonios quiero hacer con ella.

Por lo tanto, si elijo volver a Yamcha la mascota violeta y perra de Vegeta, o volver a bulma una travesti Santa... ¡Maldición que lo haré! Haha. Oh. Sólo estoy bromeando con todo lo de perras hombres travestis... haha. Si hiciera eso podrían quemarme y lo aceptaría. Demonios... ¡Me quemaría yo misma! Pero de todos modos esta mierda se está volviendo larga y me disculpo por el mal capítulo. Oh... y a los que dejan comentarios que siempre me dicen que NO les grite... "¡TE GRITARÉ CUANDO QUIERA!" hahaha. Sólo estoy jugando... ¡sabes que te amo! Camaro. Oh y por cierto. Capítulo 38 es técnicamente el 37... pero no quiero cagar las cosas... ya saben lo que quiero decir...


	39. Capítulo 39

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Ángel Oscuro**

_(Dark Angel)_

Un fic de Camaro

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

"El Príncipe del Paraíso del Este ha llegado, su majestad." El guardia dijo en tono snob, su enorme nariz alta en el aire con notable arrogancia. Estaba de pie orgullosamente, sus cuadrados hombros echados hacia atrás en buena postura, su rostro medio atractivo pronunciando su alto rango. Por cualquier razón, era obvio que era nuevo en tal alto cargo de cuidar a la Angélica Princesa. Era muy pronto para ser humilde.

"¡Dile que estará lista en un momento!" Gritó Chi Chi, automáticamente yendo a un modo de combate ante la grosera interrupción. Algunos hombres... ¡hmph! ¿Cuán estúpidos pueden ser? El bastardo ni siquiera había tocado, interrumpiendo a la Princesa incluso cuando estaba sin ropa. Idiota.

El guardia de cabello marrón abrió su boca, proponiendo que intentaba resistirse a ser hablado de lleno de esa manera, pero fue silenciado incluso mientras las palabras amenazaban rodar de su lengua, cuando los oscuros ojos de Chi Chi se angostaron un poco, sacando una mirada que no podía rivalizar a ningún Ángel. Su objeción fue ahogada mientras ella arrojaba su dedo hacia la puerta, echándolo triunfante incluso mientras su dignidad yacía destrozada sobre el suelo.

Con un bufido indignado y unas pocas sordas palabras elegidas, él se fue impetuosamente por la puerta, grandes alas levantadas como si para expiar su falta de orgullo.

"Dios, ese hombre es duro..." Chi Chi señaló medio molesta, todavía mirando fijamente hacia el vacío marco de la puerta. Sacudiendo su cabeza en obvia desaprobación, rápidamente desestimó el calvario, centrándose en arreglar las cintas en el apretado corsé de Bulma.

"Él no está obligado a permanecer por tanto tiempo. Pronto será un cañón perdido con una mujer ladrándole órdenes." Bulma rió, tratando de fingir que no podía sentir los ojos de Chi Chi echando dagas a su espalda descubierta.

"Apriétalo más." Ordenó no muy amablemente, agarrando la parte superior de su vestido de color madera blanca. Tenía que estirar sus nudillos para que no se volvieran blancos, sabiendo muy bien que esto sería una no muy dolorosa experiencia.

"Pero... te dolerá." Chi Chi vaciló mirando las llagas y costras que decoraban morbosamente la espalda y los hombros de la Princesa. El encaje blanco sin duda rasguñaría y empeoraría con las heridas y Chi Chi detestaba ser obligada a alentar CUALQUIER cantidad de dolor sobre su devota líder y amiga de toda la vida. Bulma suspiró, bajando su cabeza.

"Olvídalo... ya estoy haciendo esperar a Yamcha. Lo menos que puedo hacer es recompensarlo viéndome decente." Chi Chi resopló, mirando con desdén a los lazos y las ballenas de madera que serían un tormento para el hermoso Ángel de cabello plateado. No quería... eso era aparente. Pero estaba obligada a escuchar al Ángel. El título real venía antes que la amiga y era traición incluso objetar a una orden de esta clase.

"Te ves hermosa así." Suspiró, posicionándose para jalar agarrando las suelas de sus zapatos en el duro suelo de baldosas y envolviendo las cintas alrededor de sus dedos. Tenía un agarre suficientemente bueno, pero eso no detuvo las silenciosas quejas que la plagaban mientras se alistaba.

Bulma miró al espejo puesto sobre su vestidor. Oh sí... se veía hermosa, bien... para la caparazón de una mujer, eso sí. Casi se veía tan vacía como se sentía, como alguna pequeña muñeca ridícula, toda arreglada y lista para ser usada. No se sentía o veía como la clase de mujer que consideraba respeto por su título. Se sentía sola. Como... que alguna extraña parte de ella estaba faltando por completo.

Miró a su delicado rostro en el espejo, la somera criatura que la miraba en respuesta sin rumbo. Leve maquillaje. Todo lo que era. Sólo labial rosado y sombra de ojos plateada. Nada más que pintura en un bonito rostro, nada bajo la piel. Se preguntó por qué se había sentido tan vida en el Infierno y no sentía nada de eso aquí. Era sorprendente... totalmente inesperado pero tan más allá de la verdad.

Sentía como si hubiera algo dentro de ella que había muerto y se había vuelto otra cosa. Como si su alma estuviera simplemente pudriéndose debajo de la carne y un monstruo hubiera tomado su lugar, esperando por el momento indicado para ser liberado. Un monstruo como el de Vegeta, sin rival en asquerosa traición y dolor. Pero no era posible... Ella nunca podría ser controlada.

No por alguna criatura escondida. Ni siquiera por alguien. Parte de ella temblaba ante el pensamiento de ver a Yamcha, su vez en el Infierno siendo tensa y desconcertante. Él la había tratado increíblemente al principio, abrazándola en los momentos indicados, consolándola. Pero entonces en el frío del oscurecido abrazo de la noche, la había tratado de manera barata, tocándola en sugestivas maneras que eran completamente indigeribles, clamando que ella de alguna manera lo había permitido antes. Ella simplemente no tenía idea de qué estaba hablando, desestimando sus tácitas falsedades como vengativas proclamaciones de su aparente afecto por el Rey Demonio.

Mirando fijamente a la hermosa mujer que la miraba, vio los labios rosa platinados explotar con rojo brillo como sangre brotar como un vino sobre su triste boca. Cerró sus ojos, abriéndolos para ver los hermosos bordes de ceniza alrededor de sus ojos y toneladas de rímel fuera de sus pestañas... Dios mío... ¡era hermosa!

¿Cómo podía ser esto? ¡¿Era real?

Pero entonces la increíble aparición se desvaneció... revelando nada más que la natural belleza debajo. Ella... sus ojos apenas habían estado jugándole bromas... ¿verdad? Era enervante en su realidad. Había... había parecido tan real... demasiado real para ser sólo un hermoso brillo de esperanza que un día podría haber sentido esa cantidad de belleza una vez más. Pero no negaría que le había gustado la manera en que se había sentido ese día. Le había gustado. Pero su demostrado recordatorio estaba presentando oscuros pensamientos en su mente.

"Te gustó él Infierno Princesa." Una voz susurró profundo, muy profundo dentro. No venía de su mente... sino que hacía eco a través de su cuerpo, de algún lugar en su pecho. No podía ser... de ninguna manera. Pero aún así la voz desestimó su rechazo, pareciendo consolarla dentro de su tumultuosa piscina de emociones.

"Pertenecías allí." prometió. Ella ignoró la locura en esas vacías palabras. Era absurdo. Ella pertenecía aquí. Este era su lugar. ¡SU LUGAR, MALDITA SEA!... Lo había encontrado tal y como su madre había prometido que lo haría. Estaba con Yamcha... estaba feliz... tenía todo.

Pero ahora se sentía como que algo estaba faltando. Parte de ella se había ido. En algún otro lugar... era verdad. Algo faltaba. Y se preguntó, no por primera vez, qué estaba haciendo ese "algo" en ese momento...

Radditz subió nerviosamente las escaleras, escuchando a su ensordecedor latido de corazón palpitar en sus oídos ante el saqueante silencio. Incluso el mudo sonido parecía tocar sus oídos con un ruido no escuchado, saltando de las paredes a cada lado y filtrándose en su nerviosa carne.

Silencio. ¿Por qué silencio? La fría piedra se sentía dura y quieta bajo las suelas de sus botas de combate, el espeso material golpeando la roca debajo con malvada fuerza y penetrando sus pies. El tembloroso frío aire filtrándose en sus fosas nasales limpiando su cabeza y casi lastimándolo con su intensidad. Un frío frente se había asentado sobre el Infierno y parecía no tener intención de aligerar su abrazo sobre la desolada tierra. Se decía que incluso algunos de los ríos carmesí habían mostrado señales de hielo, aunque eso podría simplemente no ser así. El Infierno era, bueno, no exactamente el tipo de lugar donde se "congela".

Las afiladas negras uñas de Radditz arañaban sin piedad sobre las arenosas paredes de piedra a cada lado de él mientras viajaba en las desconocidas superficies de las habitaciones de Vegeta. ¿Siempre había tomado tanto tiempo? Los enervantes minutos pasaban como temblorosas horas, hastiando al Guardia Demonio. La escalera en espiral envuelta a la gran torre parecía cerrarse alrededor de él, el espacio más apretado que antes incluso. Cuando debería haber habido velas agraciando la oscuridad con impenetrables rayos, todo estaba oscuro. Incluso tan oscuro como para ensayar al Demonio de 27 años ser ciego inintencionalmente.

Era una enervante clase de oscuridad. La clase de oscuridad que no es natural para este plano virtual. Parecía hundirse en sus ojos y crear temibles imágenes que podría haber jurado estaban justo frente a él. Era la clase de oscuridad que pueden casi tocar y sentir. Casi oler y probar. Era un augurio de fatalidad que sin duda yacía por delante.

¿Han sido obligados alguna vez a viajar a través de su casa o algún otro lugar donde la ausencia de luz es casi enloquecedora? Abren sus ojos, engañando a su subconsciente en creer que tal vez si pudieras abrirlos un poco más, todo sería evidentemente claro. Y repentinamente ven objetos y formas que no están allí, creaciones de demente negro. Rostros que gritan y sonríen ante sus ojos, sus sádicas apariencias temblando incluso el cartílago en sus huesos. Terribles apariciones tal vez... pero podrían jurar que fueron casi tocados. ¿Verdad? Bueno entonces... tengan pena de Radditz.

Porque no siempre había sido tan tranquilo. No... de hecho no lo había sido. Y este hecho sacudió al Guardia Demonio fuertemente. El silencio no era una buena señal en el Infierno. Y más que en cualquier otro lugar, el silencio era rechazado en la torre personal de Vegeta.

Radditz había escuchado los desesperados, fuertes gritos de las mujeres que aullaban, los silenciosos correteos de pies que eran silenciados instantáneamente. Como si miles de pies hubieran comenzado a apresurarse y despiadadas maratones y lieno en un gran barrido hubieran sido tomados desde el suelo. Los horribles gritos habían llegado a un sonido ensordecedor, saqueando sus tímpanos... y luego se detuvo.

Simplemente se detuvo.

Y así viajó subiendo hacia el posible culpable de la aurora, un extraño miedo causando frío sudor juntarse sobre su frente alta. Esto era peligroso. Algo le dijo que se diera vuelta. Bajar tan rápido como su cuerpo lo permitiera y olvidarse de la locura que yacía adelante, burlándose de su curiosidad y flagrante preocupación.

Su mano se aferró al final de la pared y siguió ciegamente sus instintos al pasillo, agraciado con la tenue luz de velas de la habitación de Vegeta. ¡Bendita la hermosa luz que se filtraba en el pasillo envuelto de oscuridad! Casi entibiaba su piel en su agraciado toque, suavizando los cabellos que se levantaban como resultado del desmantelamiento de la piel de gallina que se había juntado en su brazo. Estaba tentado en cerrar sus ojos y decir un silencioso gracias al Dios que había proveído tal piadoso regalo, cuando el aire se atrapó en sus pulmones.

Una fina cinta de sangre se filtraba desde abajo del marco de la puerta, reptando como serpiente entre las lineas de las baldosas, viniendo lentamente hacia él en personificado interés. Pero su hedor no era de Vegeta, porque el sabor que impregnaba la sangre del Rey Demonio era dulce y crujiente... pero esto era de una mujer... de mujeres...

De concubinas.

Lentamente, como si de propio acuerdo, sus pesados pies se movieron hacia adelante a la luz que se filtraba que se mostraba en una piadosa línea, a veces brillando en sus ojos. No quería entrar. Tanto era aparente mientras su respiración se volvía más y más apretada y su corazón comenzaba a apretar debajo de su caja torácica. Cuanto más se acercaba, más fuerte se volvía el rango del olor a muerte, penetrando sus tiernas fosas nasales en su horrible hedor hasta que podía casi probarlo.

Aunque sus pies tocaban suavemente el mosaico de mármol, hacía estragos sobre sus oídos, cada diminuto clic asaltando su cabeza como un tambor de acero, tocando, tocando... tocando.

Su mano se cerró irresoluta sobre el frío de la dorada perilla de la puerta, gélidos dedos envueltos flojos en una incertidumbre. El mundo era una incertidumbre. Las cosas habían cambiado y el futuro era ahora tan impredecible como había sido el día que el antiguo Rey Demonio había sido asesinado. Algo había salido mal.

Vegeta no había sido él mismo... no realmente. O tal vez tal declaración era mojigata. Tal vez todo el tiempo el verdadero ser de Vegeta había estado encarcelado por su fuerte exterior, el venenoso ser dentro eclipsado debajo del fabricado semblante. Pero siempre había estado allí, constantemente recordando y burlándose del Demonio que permanecía su captor, manteniéndolo a raya. Pero era la maldición de Vegeta... la maldición de su familia Y si estas presunciones eran correctas, Vegeta de hecho se había convertido en un monstruo... Una anomalía animalística. Una criatura despiadada como sus antepasados.

Incluso mientras sus dedos entrelazaban el frío metal, girando contra su propia voluntad, Radditz cerró sus ojos, apretando sus dientes ante el recuerdo de Gohan siendo lanzado violentamente contra la pared. No sabía cómo había ocurrido, e incluso menos por qué. Pero todavía podía ver la horrorizada mirada que había sido puesta instantáneamente en el rostro del niño mientras su cabeza chocaba contra la gruesa piedra. El repugnante sonido casi había revuelto a Radditz por completo, y el hecho que fuera obligado a esperar para atender a la pequeña criatura era repugnante. Vegeta miró niño con montón de cabello negro inconsciente como recordatorio, con desprecio aparente en sus rojos ojos. Radditz había querido nada más que envolver al indefenso niño y consolarlo, pero sabía que sólo tentaría a la criatura que se sacudía dentro del pecho del hermoso Demonio.

Y luego los ojos del monstruo se habían puesto sobre él, y él simplemente había mirado pacientemente mientras Vegeta lo estudiaba con resuelta curiosidad, como si nunca hubiera visto a Radditz antes. Pero la Ceniza hacía eso a una persona, borrando los hechos y creando creíbles ilusiones. Y era tan obvio como cualquier cosa que el predicamento de vergüenza estaba lejos de la mente de la criatura. Sabía que de ninguna creación, exceptuando sólo el odio y la ira como resistencia y fuerza.

Vegeta había arrojado a la joven criatura contra una pared sin ningún razonamiento o justificación detrás de eso. Simplemente mirando al niño que se había acobardado a sus pies como si fuera un insecto. Una hormiga arrastrándose indefensa por el suelo. Una termita que desafiaba la autoridad del Rey Demonio. Tal odio había oscurecido sus ojos, casi totalmente envolviendo su conducta como si el niño hubiera intentado borrar a Vegeta de la existencia. Odiaba al niño por razones desconocidas al guardia, y aunque no se atrevió a decir en voz alta tales deducciones, supuso que tenía algo que ver con ella...

Bulma.

La hermosa seductora que había abandonado al Rey y lo había abandonado por el Paraíso, siguiendo detrás de su prometido esposo. Acechaba los constantes pensamientos del Demonio, tocándolo incluso en sus sueños, como Vegeta había admitido a Radditz después de 10 botellas de Lava.

Tal vez el niño le recordaba a ella, subscribiendo visiones y recuerdos en su mente, sin saber acariciando la esencia de su malvado ser. O tal vez era las repugnantes cantidades de droga en las que se había encerrado desde que ella se fue, que había abandonado su reino y su vida en un desesperado intento de no tener en cuenta el hecho de que él la extrañaba. Abusaba su cuerpo y se olvidaba de lo obvio, drenando su dolor con sobredosis y orgías. Vegeta no quería tales emociones... despreciaba lo que sentía por ella. Amor. Era una imperdonable debilidad.

Radditz frunció el ceño. A pesar que el joven Rey había escuchado rechazar las palabras de su malicioso padre, él había sido permanentemente germinado por tales barbáricas creencias, como debió haber sido. Los Demonios no tenían que sentir emociones... no tenían que saber de esta Celestial criatura que era el amor. Era una debilidad, una detestable deformación del orgullo de un guerrero, que tenía que ser desgarrada y olvidada. Era la acostumbrada manera de vivir de los Demonios, nunca mostrar sentimientos y abandonar la honestidad que era inculcada en sus corazones. Muy profundo, Radditz detestaba la ley no escrita. Era malditamente enferma si le preguntaban. Él sentiría lo que quisiera... aunque en secreto debiera.

Tomando una bocanada de aire que prácticamente lo congeló por dentro, abrió las puertas, escuchando nada sino el siseante arroyo de obstinadas bisagras que parecían llenar sus oídos. Podía escucharse tragar en mudo horror ante las vistas que habían encontrado sus resistentes ojos y el regurgitado olor que implementaba el espeso aire.

Sangre. Sangre... era todo sangre. Las paredes una casi mera capa de carmesí que estaba repartida y comenzada por atroces huellas de manos de mujer intentando trepar por las paredes. Era una desesperada e infructuosa situación, inhibida por el bestial Rey por quien están hechos para servir.

La puerta de madera estaba arañada y desgarrada por rotas uñas de mujer intentando huir, sin duda siendo empujada lejos violentamente.

Los apestosos cuerpos colgaban casi por todos lados, algunos yacían decapitados sobre la húmeda cama, otros molidos contra el suelo, sus cabezas desparramadas en los azulejos. El rostro de una muchacha yacía a varios metros de su destrozado cuerpo, algunos fragmentos y listones todavía agarrados sin vida a los restos de carne amontonados sobre las venas y terribles músculos.

Tuvo que darse vuelta mientras la bilis corría hacia la parte de atrás de su garganta, su espeso agrio sabor dando escozor a su boca. Podía sentir sus dientes quemar por los ácidos del estómago y antes que pudiera prohibir su llegada, se encontró acurrucado en una esquina con grueso vómito rociándose en el suelo y salpicando peligrosamente cerca de su rostro. Mientras más humedad salía, más propenso estaba a liberar, su estómago contrayéndose junto con los músculos de su garganta con cada rejurgitación.

El mundo estaba girando mientras él se acercaba por aire y destellantes estrellas envolvieron su visión, aunque cuando las miraba directamente tendían a desaparecer como si fueran una mera aparición.

Se ahogó en el infeccioso aire, saboreando el sucio hedor que permeaba desde los adentros de los cadáveres. Quería vomitar más, huir de la escena y su rango de peste que lo desgarraba por dentro. ¿No se suponía que los cuerpos que habían estado muertos por algo de tiempo debían oler así? No era ningún extraño en caos y problemas pero esto era sin dura trabajo de terrible demencia.

Porque había pasado incontables horas en la terrible presencia del calabozo, una vista que podía acechar al débil por la eternidad y él ahora podía reconocer la vista del trabajo de Vegeta. Imágenes y el olor de carne podrida del calabozo ni siquiera podrían ser explicadas así que no me atreveré a intentarlo, porque hacerlo sólo deshonraría mis pobres habilidades de escritura aún más. Pero algo sobre esta habitación llena de asquerosidad congeló más el interior de Radditz que miles de calabozos.

¿Pero donde estaba Vegeta? En un momento en el que la mayoría de los hombres, incluso los más fuertes guerreros hubieran inhalado en desdén y pegado la vuelta, la lealtad de Radditz estaba de nuevo sin rival. Odiaba lo que Vegeta había hecho, pero tenía que encontrarlo de todas maneras.

Entró en la ofensiva escena, una o dos veces apretando sus dientes para callar el sonido de movimiento que se podía escuchar de sus pies tocando el húmedo, resbaloso suelo.

No bajes la vista... no bajes la vista... Sólo encuentra a Vegeta.

Su interior le estaba gritando darse la vuelta de esta desagradable vista. Escapar de la posibilidad de ver a su amo drogado y vacío como esperaba. Y no quería saberlo... no quería aceptar que Vegeta era el monstruo responsable de esta masacre. Pero no podía hacerlo. No podía. Vegeta significaba demasiado para él para que lo abandone... y como siempre... su morbosa curiosidad estaba plagando todo pensamiento consciente.

Podía oler el agua saliendo del baño... su fresco fuerte perfume tentando a su nariz y lenta pero seguramente, sus pies con botas se permitieron proceder hacia el bienvenido olor que parecía disipar el bombardeante hedor de los fallecidos. La puerta se abrió y luz salió, tentando a su portador a entrar voluntariamente en su amable boca. Y así... Radditz lentamente empujó la puerta para abrirla.

¡Quería gritar! Quería gritar en horror. Gritar y vomitar y odiar y morir y matar y... Quería correr.

Tomó todo su valor, toda su enfrascada fuerza ahogar el grito que arrancó salvajemente hacia afuera, rogando por liberarse. Sus pies se movieron espantosamente hacia él, gritando para que los liberara y saliera de la decrépita habitación. Sus rodillas casi se doblaron bajo él, y todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar práctica y completamente de pies a cabeza. Era casi como si cada músculo en su bien construido cuerpo hubiera elegido este momento para vacilar y tener espasmos, retorciéndose más allá de su último control.

Las paredes color borgoña estaban salpicadas en sangre, una espesa sábana de ella recubriendo el suelo de mármol, decorado con esbeltos y desgarrados cuerpos. Una mujer desnuda yacía rota del abdomen a la garganta, bañada en sus propios jugos. La solitaria cabeza de una hermosa mujer miraba fijamente hacia arriba a él, claros ojos observando su despeinada apariencia.

Ella ya no estaba viendo... Ella ya no estaba viendo. Se había ido...

Y allí yacía Videl, la joven mujer que había conocido desde la infancia, con el cuerpo todo roto y golpeado y temblando y tratando de levantarse en vano intentando sincronizar sus miembros. Todavía estaba muy viva, yaciendo con la cabeza hacia abajo mientras sus destrozados huesos se estiraban contra sus contraídos músculos. Su espalda estaba rota y era un milagro que ella estuviera incluso viva. Incoherentes ruidos de gorgoteo se podían escuchar mientras se levantaba y bajaba, hundiéndose en un charco de la sangre de otra mujer. Estaba inhalando la sangre y muriendo lentamente.

Cerrando sus ojos, y deseando que el sonido familiar se fuera, dio un paso sobre la parte de atrás de su cuello, rompiendo fácilmente los frágiles huesos hasta que su cuerpo dejó de temblar y yacía muerto y libre. Sintió humedad subir a sus ojos, encegueciéndolo si miraba hacia abajo.

Había conocido a esa muchacha toda su vida. Tan llena de espíritu y vida había estado, y ahora nada más que un acurrucado montón de rotos huesos. Ella había pertenecido a una familia que había perecido, obligada a la esclavitud para equiparar su falta de dinero. Había lidiado con duras situaciones de esta salvaje vida, y aún así su voluntad la había obligado a seguir, esa llama de poder todavía brillando fuertemente dentro de su alma.

Sus ojos se levantaron maliciosamente hacia el baño, a varios metros de distancia, donde estaba seguro que encontraría a la oscura criatura que había dejado tan divino sufrimiento en impronunciable horror. Ella había muerto... ella había muerto sola sabiendo lo que era. La mayoría de las mujeres sin duda no lo hubieran visto venir, y si lo habían hecho, benditas con el privilegio de una rápida muerte, sangrienta como era. Videl había sabido, e incluso cuando su destruido cuerpo había desobedecido, todavía el espíritu luchador permanecía.

Quería levantar su cuerpo en sus brazos y rezar para que su alma sea llevada a algún lugar mejor que este. Que se libere esa valiente alma de esta vida de esclavitud y dolor.

"Eres libre ahora, mi Videl. Ve con los Ángeles, mi preciosa."

Sus dientes se apretaron juntos mientras él se dirigía hacia la habitación, su corazón tronando sonoramente mientras su sangre golpeaba feroz y libre, cursando a través de sus venas como fuego líquido. Una variedad de emociones estaban bombardeando su alma, odio filtrándose como un mal sabor en su calma resolución, y miedo del desconocido desconcertante de su espíritu guerrero. Deseó haber tenido el poder para matar a Vegeta, poner a la desolada alma fuera de su miseria y liberar a la criatura atrapada que alguna vez fue. Pero incluso si sí poseyera tal poder, nada en el Paraíso o el Infierno podría haberlo aventurado a usarlo. Amaba a la malvada criatura y aunque supiera mejor, apenas podía negarlo.

Sacrificaría el Paraíso y el Infierno por Vegeta... y ambos seguramente lo sabían.

El olor del agua era más fuerte que nunca y sus dedos rozaron la humedad de la pared de vidrio que lo separaba de lo que había adelante. Podía hacer esto. Vegeta nunca lo lastimaría, drogado o no. Ningún monstruo era lo fuerte suficiente para traicionar los lazos que unían a los dos amigos.

Mientras empujaba suavemente, sus dedos chirriaron, frotándose contra la sólida pared de invisible vidrio.

Su corazón se salteó un latido y esta vez el grito escapó sus golpeados labios mientras Vegeta yacía empapado en su enorme, profunda bañera de sangre. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos sobre su hermoso rostro y miraba fija y estáticamente a la lejana esquina de la habitación de ónice.

Sus muñecas colgaban sin vida sobre los bordes de la tina de porcelana negra, las palmas hacia arriba, profundas aberturas liberando más carmesí en la suntuosa piscina. Había cometido suicidio.

* * *

Dios... ¿esa última oración no los hizo sentir a su sangre correr fría? Ugh... sólo escribirla hizo caer a mi estómago. Está bien... aquí está un pequeño trato que tengo para ustedes... he realmente escuchado la canción más hermosa que realmente creo haber oído alguna vez. Wow... realmente no es relativo a Ángel Oscuro... pero si les gusta la idea entonces tendría que decir que combina mucho con cómo Bulma se está sintiendo sin duda ahora... Piensen que las letras son homosexuales si quieren... pero supongo que cada uno de nosotros podría sin duda comparar esta canción a nuestras vidas de una manera u otra. Sólo confíen en mí.

Es por Jane Arden llamada Cherry Popsicle y seriamente les recomiendo escucharla si tienen Mp3s. No soy realmente el tipo de personas que leen todos esos songfics... pero honestamente... este es realmente bueno... así que escúchenlo... me hizo llorar. Es tan hermoso. Todos estarán de acuerdo...

Y no... no voy a empezar a recomendar patéticas canciones, para que lo sepan. Esto es mayormente una cosa de única vez.

Oh. Y si no les gusta lo sanguinario, ¿entonces por qué carajo están leyendo? ¿NO lo puse en clasificación R? Sí... eso es lo que pensé. Supérenlo. Amor Camaro

PD... ¡ESCUCHEN LA MALDITA CANCIÓN! ¡LO DIGO EN SERIO!


	40. Capítulo 40

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Ángel Oscuro**

_(Dark Angel)_

Un fic de Camaro

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

No... NO... ¡NO!

Por favor no... Dios no...

...no...

La escena lo golpeó, su fuerza presionando contra sus ojos, mientras observaba el epítome de toda su creación, mirando en muerte a la pared. La sangre corría como rubíes líquidos, reptando como serpientes por sus musculosas muñecas y goteando espesamente en la diluida agua. Pétalos de rosas subían y bajaban por la superficie de la piscina, agitados por las gotitas combinando su propio extravagante color, creadas ambos por sangre de Vegeta y sin duda de las vidas de las mujeres asesinadas.

Parecían burlarse de él, flotando sin vida, arrancadas de la raíz y él demasiado tarde para salvarlos. Se habían ido... nada más que fragmentos de la hermosa flor que una vez había florecido, igual que la vida de Vegeta. La orgullosa flor de los legendarios Dioses. desplumada y marchita. Muerta.

Alzó sus ojos al techo, jadeando mientras lágrimas fluían de rotas presas escondidas en sus párpados, bajando por sus mejillas incluso mientras intentaba luchar contra ellas. Era una inútil y difícil situación y cubrió su boca con sus manos, sollozando.

Quería gritar. Dios cómo quería gritar. Era como nada más. Casi podía sentirse juntando el rígido cadáver en sus húmedos brazos, hirviendo en lágrimas que no se escuchan de cobardía por tal acto.

Cobarde. ¡COBARDE!

Jadeó, gritando en un sollozo, el único sonido marchito que podía permitir a su orgullo pronunciar. Sus rodillas temblaron, y cayó dolorosamente sobre ellas, derrumbándose al suelo y juntando sus alas a su alrededor para bloquear el dolor de la escena. Pero por desgracia, estaba incrustada en su mente y permanecía en su acompasada visión.

"Vegeta." sollozó, chocando sus puños contra los azulejos borgoña, rompiendo la fina porcelana incrustada con articulado diseño Demoníaco. Sus dientes estaban juntos y abiertamente apretados mientras lloraba todo el dolor que había sido enseñado a mantener por siempre en silencio. Maldita la manera de los Demonios. Maldita la manera de los Ángeles. No se preocupaba por las penosas reglas calculadas o tácitos deslumbramientos de palabras. Creía en lo que sentía. Y eso era dolor.

Vegeta se había ido. Ido.

Sus labios se levantaron y su mentón se arrugó mientras berreaba en sus puños con blancos nudillos, sacando a llantos el dolor que rompía su cuerpo con escenas de su caído amo.

Vegeta había sido asesinado, matado por la criatura que había tomado control de hermosa criatura que una vez fue. Se había convertido un esclavo del dolor, un esclavo de lo que era, odiándose por los sentimientos que lo desgarraban por dentro. Él había muerto por ella, justo como había prometido que haría, dándole a cualquier parte de su alma que existiera, libertad de la prisión de su mente.

En su desesperada locura y odio, había matado a todos esos que la traían de vuelta, su recuerdo. Su desprecio por Gohan y su masacre en masa de las mujeres, todo una parte más grande de su difícil situación suicida.

Radditz miró fijamente al suelo, abriendo sus ojos amplios mientras miraba las lágrimas caer al suelo y salpicar en el juntado charco. Tan simples eran esas creaciones, nada más que sal y agua. Sin embargo encerrando fervientes cantidades del dolor y angustia que agitaba un alma, cargando el dolor con ellas mientras dejaban el cuerpo y se juntaban en un montón sobre la fría superficie del suelo. Cerró sus ojos, empujando más en sus espesas pestañas hasta que el peso dio y ellos también descendieron hacia sus caídos hermanos.

Reuniendo su voluntad y honor, hundió sus uñas en el cuero cubriendo sus rodillas, deseando por más fuerza que la que poseía, incluso mientras sabía lo que debía hacer. Escuchó los resquebrajes y contracciones mientras levantaba su protestante cuerpo sobre las plantas de sus pies, trepándose casi ebriamente hacia el castigo de la piscina.

Miró al hermoso rostro que se veía hundido y traicionado, con los ojos cristalinos. Incluso en la muerte, todavía era tan hermoso, enrojecidos labios todavía apretados en una secreta sonrisa, afilada nariz y brillantes ojos asemejándose sólo con la belleza del Dios más fino. Vegeta, hermoso en todas las maravillas de la masculinidad. El más raro andrógeno.

Se había ido.

Radditz intentó con nostalgia calmarse, simplemente pretendiendo que la horrible forma ante sus ojos era nada más que una aparición de su mayor miedo encarnado. Se movió sin gracia al lado de la bañera, arrodillándose dolorosamente y cerrando sus ojos para la terrible tarea que yacía por delante.

¡GRITÓ!

¡POR DIOS QUE GRITÓ!

La fría mano agarró su muñeca, impía fuerza filtrándose en cada húmedo miembro que se envolvía como indomable muerte alrededor de su apéndice.

Jadeó, sus ojos cayendo sobre su Dios... su Vegeta.

Su corazón se detuvo, amenazando con superar todo pensamiento y curso de acción mientras los rojos, radiantes ojos del fallecido guerrero se deslizaban perezosamente hacia él, la cabeza cayendo a lo largo del borde de la bañera. Solamente, la criatura no estaba muerta.

Una satánica sonrisa se formó a lo largo de los gruesos labios de Vegeta, mientras miraba en un estado tipo de trance a su leal seguidor. Su sonrisa se amplió exponiendo porciones de sus dientes, pero más preferentemente, sus colmillos. Su demente mirada rasgó la sensibilidad de Radditz a destrozadas cintas y miedo envolvió su cuerpo más fuerte que incluso el dolor.

Sí, Vegeta estaba vivo en efecto... al menos el monstruo.

Luchando contra los nerviosos espasmos que giraban por su brazo, luchó internamente para permanecer erguido. Los encerrados disparos de sangre en los ojos del Rey eran una abierta proclamación de los traidores efectos de la Ceniza. El Rey Demonio tenía una sobredosis de nuevo, cortándose su propia muñeca para alejar las desastrosas emociones que sin duda habían hecho volar toda razón.

"Radditz..." La R rodó perezosamente por la lengua del Demonio, su profundo acento azotando cada sílaba susurrada en dulces letras. Sus ojos colgaban vagamente sobre el rostro de su soldado, tal vez por primera vez notando el miedo penetrando en las notables facciones.

"Mi... hermoso Radditz." Susurró, jalando la muñeca encerrada por sus dedos más cerca, mirando ebriamente a la fina variedad de venas azules y rojas que salían de su musculoso brazo. Sus uñas se habían hundido profundamente en el brazo de Radditz, filtrando leves cantidades de sangre, aunque sólo él y el monstruo sabían que esas acciones eran adrede. Sólo una pequeña cantidad de fina carne de sus muñecas fue expuesta, y los imperfectos dedos del Rey se deslizaron más alto sobre el cuero negro, casi a sus codos. Podía sentir a Radditz temblar bajo su frío y gélido toque, sus dedos asemejándose al agarre de la misma muerte personificada. El miedo penetró en la tensa piel del guerrero, fluyendo a través de la mano de Vegeta como agua a través de un canal. Casi podía saborearla.

El nerviosismo sólo podía describirse de esta manera. ¿Han estado alguna vez a pulgadas de ser atropellados por un choque de autos? ¿Recuerdan la nerviosa enfermedad que parecía envolver su cuerpo entero mientras continuaban su destino casi subconscientemente? La calidad del miedo puede venir tan fuertemente como cualquier emoción, casi golpeando el pensamiento por su abandonado portador.

Radditz sintió ese miedo mientras las congeladas puntas de los dedos rozaban la sensible carne de su muñeca, las malvadas uñas levantándose y cayendo, provocándolo con la única mano que no estaba incorporada dentro de su piel. La dura mirada de Vegeta dio evidencia clara como el cristal que los efectos de la impenetrable droga estaban lejos de disiparse y todavía plagaba cada consciente pensamiento que cursaba a través de su condensada mente. El dragón sostenía supremo control, frío y malicioso como siempre, mientras que Vegeta era simplemente su herramienta, despertando ideas y creaciones que el monstruo nunca había entendido antes. Los dos eran uno más ahora que nunca, compartiendo el mismo increíble cuerpo y sintiendo las retorcidas mentes del otro con perversas ideas y acciones.

La suave mejilla de Vegeta se deslizó a lo largo de la tierna piel, las dos hojas de carne moldeándose juntas de manera constructiva y sintiéndose maravillosamente suave. 'Suave como ella, ¿verdad Vegeta?' dio instrucciones la voz, recordándole una vez más de la criatura que había perecido su orgullo en nada. Al carajo con ella. La creadora de su empobrecida mente, la que desfiguró su fuerza. Había sido fuerte una vez, ¿o no? Ahora no era nada más que un cascarón vacío del monstruo que una vez había gobernado esta decrépita tierra mucho mejor que su padre.

Maldita ella por hacerlo sentir.

"No pensaste que te dejaría, ¿o sí mascota mía?" susurró Vegeta, sus manos corriendo sensualmente a lo largo del brazo del soldado. Se estaba refiriendo a su derretido intento de suicidio.

"No tengo la fuerza, mi amor." Suspiró, bajando su cabeza. "Ya no más."

La respiración de Radditz se atrapó en sus pulmones y jadeó mientras los suaves labios de su amo comenzaron a acariciar su muñeca, besando e inhalando la fina piel que sobresalía sobre sus venas y huesos. Él no hizo intento alguno de alejarse, temiendo que tal desdeñosa acción sólo agite más a la criatura en rabia. Era enervante mientras los hermosos labios se movían por la palma de su mano, y alejó la vista avergonzado y temeroso.

No estaba cómodo con esas acciones, al no encontrar atractivo alguno en otro hombre, aunque Vegeta podría hacer sido considerado una excepción. Su eminente aparición era más que suficiente para agitar las inclinaciones del corazón del otro hombre, sus feroces ojos cavando agujeros en la auto negación y contención. Pero este no era Vegeta y era bastante posible que el dominante intento del Demonio estuviera ciego y retorcido por sus indecisos cursos corriendo a través de su mente. Era incluso posible que ni siquiera conociera a Radditz, mucho menos la mezcla de emociones que sus húmedos besos estaban inculcando sobre su amigo.

"Ven conmigo Radditz." El Demonio tentó, preparando a las caóticas emociones que plagaban al guardia. Corrió sus dientes tentadoramente sobre los huesos que salían remotamente mientras el portador flexionaba incómodamente.

"Está... está frío, mi señor." Radditz tartamudeó, mirando repugnado a las olas de aguada sangre que habían manchado los bordes de la tina. Inhaló aire frío mientras los labios de Vegeta se cerraron sobre las venas y líneas de su brazo, la calidez de su boca enviando olas de atrayentes hechizos sobre su cuerpo.

"También así está mi amor... también así." Suspiró.

La seducción estaba envolviendo las resueltas proclamaciones de Radditz de heterosexualidad e ideas aparecieron en su mente que nunca antes habían aparecido antes. Algo estaba sucediendo. Algo estaba alcanzando a su proceso de pensamiento e infectándolo con sus ideas. No había otra opción. ¡Algo andaba mal!

Su cuerpo comenzó a calmarse y se quedó atrapado en un estado tipo trance, mirando cálidamente a su amigo y volviéndose ignorante al mundo que giraba alrededor de él. Sintió caliente y frío, mirando en confusión a las baldosas comenzar a girar torpemente bajo él, las paredes convulsionando y girando incluso mientras él las miraba fijamente. ¡¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Y luego las uñas se liberaron de su compartimiento anterior en el brazo del guerrero, manchadas con la sangre que todavía se aferraba a ellas, junto con el compartimiento secreto de Ceniza que había estado escondido bajo sus uñas. Había drogado a Radditz.

El soldado se agitó irregularmente mientras los efectos rodaban a través de su mente, caos aplicándose a toda resolución en desagradable engaño. Había sido drogado... esto sabía. Pero era nada más que la mascota estimulante mientras era arrastrado hacia la roja piscina, hundiéndose en la fría agua hasta su cuello. Los fieros ojos de Vegeta bailaban con bestial ira y excitación mientras el líquido se filtraba a través del cuero y se hundía en la carne del guerrero, forzando arroyos de escalofríos a correr a lo largo de su espina...

Frío... Tan frío.

"No... no hagas esto Vegeta." Sollozó, su mente descomponiendo sus relativos pensamientos y la droga aumentando a su máximo extremo. Había sido una poderosa dosis, infectando sus venas con su posesivo virus e incapacitando su mente.

"Cálmate mi Radditz..." Vegeta susurró en su oído, apareciendo desde atrás de él y envolviendo sus manos alrededor del pecho del Demonio. El agarre de Vegeta era irracionalmente firme y malvado, jalando a la espalda del soldado contra el musculoso pecho, y respirando en su oído.

"He deseado esto desde hace mucho tiempo, mi amigo." Rió, cada ráfaga de aire pervirtiendo los pequeños cabellos que estaban rectos en el expuesto cuello de Radditz.

"Quiero probarte."

"¿Por qué?" Radditz gritó, odio hirviendo sus palabras mientras contemplaba un ataque, sabiendo su inútil intento.

"¿Por qué asesinaste a Videl... por qué las concubinas?" La sonrisa de Vegeta vaciló ligeramente, reemplazada por una leve cantidad de ira e indecisión. Después de un rato suspiró... decidiendo responder a este único pedido, el último de Radditz. Por que al menos el drogado guerrero creía que su Rey no tenía otras intenciones, Vegeta sabía exactamente qué iba a hacer.

"Mujeres..." Comenzó, estrangulando a su cautivo por envolver sus brazos alrededor de su grueso musculoso cuello. Radditz se puso tenso para respirar, ganando sólo cantidades de minutos de su dulce compulsión.

"Ya vivieron su utilidad." El miedo de Radditz mezclado con la droga mientras la maldad de la voz de su amo permeaba el aire. Vegeta estaba vivo en efecto, pero mayormente muerto. Insensible y monstruoso.

"¿¡Y Bulma?" Gritó el cautivo, tratando de salirse del febril abrazo de su amo.

"¿Te has olvidado de ella? ¡¿Ya ha vivido ella su utilidad? ¡¿LA MATARÍAS?" Aulló miserablemente, escuchando su voz romper mientras el brazo se apretaba traicioneramente alrededor de su esófago, permitiéndole la más pequeña cantidad de aire que lo mantendría consciente.

Cuando había pensado que Vegeta gritaría, azotando con violencia, sólo recibió una risa. Una riza que estaba entrelazada con dos voces diferentes, una esa de Vegeta y la otra de una más oscura, ronca deslizada voz. La risa enfriaba sus venas, casi deteniendo su corazón mientras hacía eco a través de la sangre de la habitación.

"No hay necesidad. Sin duda ella cumplirá el trabajo por sí misma, despreciando a la criatura en la que se ha convertido. Ya verás amado mío." Sus labios se movieron lo cerca suficiente para deslizarse contra la sensible carne del oído de Radditz mientras decía palabras que se hundían como fluidos en la punta de su estómago duro como roca.

"Ella está infectada." Rió socarronamente, los dos tonos separados enredando las palabras.

"Mi sangre corre fuerte a través de sus venas como una contagiosa enfermedad... amoldando y dando forma y construyendo hasta que ella sea todo sino una de nosotros."

"Nunca... no te creo." La aplastada voz de Radditz susurró, sus ojos comenzando a nublarse por la falta de oxígeno. Vegeta sólo rió más duro ante su inútil situación.

"Incluso ahora... la semilla del mal la germina... creciendo y disipando sus inocentes hasta que no quede nada más."

"¡ESTÁS MINTIENDO!" Raddtiz gritó, esperando contra toda esperanza que las palabras no fueran ciertas. El Ángel no podía estar sufriendo por el mismo tipo de monstruo que habitaba y controlaba al monstruo que lo mantenía a él. Vegeta había perdido su batalla contra el dragón...también ella la perdería. Pensamientos de la hermosa Ángel cursaron frente de sus ojos, recordándole de su preocupación por ella. Ella era su amiga.

"Yo mismo lo vi..." rió el monstruo, la malvada voz azotando el tono y el sonido. Más hablaba y más indefenso se dictaba el guardia, filtrado de su poder y drogado en caótica debilidad.

"Mientras yacía cubierta por la repulsiva forma de su amante, entré, viendo sólo un mero instante que el mal la había transformado, tomando control sobre sus acciones y seduciendo su mente con su agarre." Incluso mientras el demente Demonio azotaba las palabras, todavía podía ver los claros, fríos ojos que habían cautivado su poseído rostro cuando él había entrado, asemejándose al suyo propio. Era sólo una cuestión de tiempo hasta que la maldad la envolviese completamente y su corazón se volteara en su cuerpo, atormentándola hasta la muerte.

"Cada querer, cada necesidad... Cada deseo que yace latente dentro de su Angélica fachada saldrá a la vista, introducida en ella y puesta en acción. Hará cualquier cosa que la criatura seduzca en su mente. Dudo que incluso lo recuerde." Rió malvadamente, su caliente aliento cayendo por la parte de atrás del cuello del soldad. Sólo ustedes y yo podríamos saber cuan verdaderas eran estas palabras, porque no era la Angélica Princesa quien era engañada tan fácilmente engañada de su inocencia a Yamcha, sino la implicación del creciente dragón.

"Pero recordarás esto mi Radditz... recordarás." Prometió, abriendo su boca mientras sus colmillos crecían.

"Todas esas veces que me derrotaste, cada moretón... sabía que algún día te los cobraría. No luches... Esto sólo dolerá un poco." Sonrió, antes de sumergir sus dientes contra los músculos de la garganta del guardia.

* * *

Hmmm... no estoy realmente demasiado contenta con los resultados de este capítulo pero decidí no publicarlo y sólo liberarlo para mis lectores. Espero tener otro por la noche para expiar por mi tardanza... ¿Escucharon todos la canción? ¡Porque de seguro que no escuché ningún comentario en los reviews!

OTRA VEZ... son Jane Arden y Cherry Popsicle... escúchenla...

Entonces sobre la historia... para que no haya confusiones... nos enteramos que SÍ... Camaro tenía una razonable excusa para poner un pequeño lemon allí... ¿No les dije que cada detalle aquí tenía un propósito?

Bulma le permitió a Yamcha hacer eso simplemente porque no estaba en control. La criatura dentro estaba, implantada de manera desconocida por Vegeta cuando él le había dado de su sangre esa noche que casi la mató... ¿me siguen hasta ahora? Bien. Entonces sabemos que Bulma ni siquiera recuerda lo que hizo, por lo que es exactamente por qué no mencioné ningún remordimiento o arrepentimiento en sus emociones. Lentamente está perdiendo el control, siendo infectada por el monstruo creciendo dentro. Y sé que probablemente todos hayan supuesto que puse a Radditz y Vegeta en eso, pero eso era realmente mi propósito. Quería que Radditz sospechara y también el lector. Vegeta realmente no tenía intención alguna de metérselo a su guardia, simplemente atrayéndolo hasta que estuviera afectado por las drogas. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Matará Vegeta a Radditz? Tienen que averiguarlo después...

Oh... ¿y quién carajo es la chica ms137? ¡Estúpida perra puta! ¿Acortar mi historia? ¡Al carajo "burra"! Desearía saber quien carajo dijo eso pero supongo que tal notable cobarde nunca dejaría un e-mail. Ha... eso es lo que pensé, perra.

Estoy tan contenta que tengo tantos increíbles comentadores que puedo descartar a la masturbada tarada... ahh... la dulce esencia del odio... mmmmmm... Amor Camaro Y sí... soy vengativa...


	41. Capítulo 41

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Ángel Oscuro**

_(Dark Angel)_

Un fic de Camaro

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Los dientes se hundieron en su carne, estirando al principio y luego rápidamente penetrando el grueso material hasta que los caninos en la parte superior se juntaron con la mandíbula inferior. Era insoportable, y el guardia del palacio gritaba malvadamente fuerte, su ronca voz explotando dentro de la habitación de azulejos, atronadora y tensa por el feroz agarre que tenían las garras de Vegeta hundiéndose en el lado de su garganta. Sintió su cuerpo temblar y torcerse de atrás adelante, salpicando y arrojando las olas de agua ensangrentadas de un lado a otro.

Rojos charcos se condensaron contra el negro mármol, creando puntos de líquidos grupos todo a lo largo de los azulejos. Y todavía gritaba el soldado, intentando en vano alejarse, sólo para ser castigado con un fresco surgir de energía que casi lo envió arrastrándose a la boca de la oscuridad que se acurrucaba salvajemente alrededor de sus ojos.

Se agarró a los lados de la tina, sus uñas arañando como uñas en una pizarra, el sonido irritando al atacante de negro corazón sólo minuciosamente, nunca frenando el progreso.

Vegeta estaba penetrando con vida, sintiendo poder condensarse dentro de su cuerpo y deslizarse a través de sus venas como líquida energía, reponiendo su disminuido espíritu y curando cualquier herida de sus Angélicos ataques. Podía sentir el color inundar en sus mejillas y su visión volverse carmesí con la fresca carne que brotaba en ellos. Ahhh... la sensación... oh... la sensación más allá de las palabras. Tales patéticas creaciones nunca podrían hacer tan experiencia de justicia y sólo carecerían de poder para describirla. Sus dedos se sentían rejuvenecidos, surgiendo con invisible electricidad mientras las uñas sólo crecían más, filtrándose en la húmeda carne sólo más profundamente, negra sangre brotando sobre ellas y deslizándose sobre ellas hasta sus nudillos.

Sus brazos se flexionaron con incomparable fuerza, cincelados como músculos de Dios una vez más, de la manera que debían haber sido, la carne cubriendo y estirando completamente sobre los expuestos músculos y severas venas. Cada sistema nervioso, cada emoción se elevaba a lo alto, haciendo cosquillas con la notable sensación. No sólo podía saborear la sangre sobre sus labios, sino sentir la energía humedecerlos con vida, volviéndolos de parcialmente pálidos a un profundo borgoña que brillaba incluso en sus mejillas.

Radditz gritó, sintiendo sus dedos de los pies entumecerse incluso mientras los pateaba fluidamente contra el fondo de la tina, inútilmente intentando soltarse. Pero estaba perdiendo impulso incluso mientras Vegeta lo estaba ganando. La neblina una vez más alivió el exterior de los bordes de su visión, y se sintió sucumbir a su abrazo invitador, relajando su cabeza contra el hombro del Demonio y sometiendo su garganta abiertamente, dejándola expuesta al hermoso atacante. Podía sentir cada onda en el agua mientras subía y bajaba, cortesía de los feroces movimientos de Vegeta para hundir más profundo. Curiosamente, ya no podía sentir dolor, alejándose de su sustancial mente. La parte de atrás de su cabeza inclinada perezosamente sobre el musculoso hombro y podía sentir el negro cuello de honor que Vegeta siempre había usado alrededor de su cuello.

Era el honor de la familia, tan vieja como la familia misma, yéndose a miles de generaciones atrás al otorgado sobre Dracola, el primer Demonio conocido de la clase. Había sido dado a él como regalo, comprado con el precio de treinta piezas de plata. El pago del Demonio por sacrificar al primer Ángel.

Los Reyes en la historia humana usaban el peso de una corona, su simple apariencia dando indisputable evidencia de su herencia real. No era así en la tierra de los Demonios, porque la marca de autoridad y Reinado yacía en la posesión del más negro de los collares de metal. No tenía ninguna característica distintiva por la que ser reconocido, sólo su impío brillo haciendo su ascendencia. Porque incluso en la completa oscuridad, el maldito brillo del honor se notaba, centellando Demoníacamente por su propia cuenta. Cualquier poder que estuviera instalado sobre la creación era de oscuros y malvados orígenes.

Vegeta había clamado su derecho a él con el precio del tieso corazón de su padre. Su soldado todavía podía ver la hermosa joven mirada de sorpresa mientras lo ponía alrededor de su garganta, sacando su pecho en orgullo, justo como debería un joven Rey. Radditz sólo podría haber imaginado la sensación de solvencia que esa indomable criatura debió haber sentido en ese memorable día, mirando tranquilamente a su roto hermano mientras ostentaba su encanto, sabiendo que si había estado destinado a tenerla originalmente o no, lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Radditz miró el serpenteante rostro de su amo, cincelada forma de las más finas piezas de la creación de Dios. Sus ojos eran del color de las partes más negras del Infierno, suaves y tiernos como el mármol y penetrantemente mortales como una espada, cortando a través de la más profunda carne de tu alma. Su nariz era orgullosa y filosa, dándole la confianza y montada apariencia que probaba que él era el portador del trono, del honor. Y sus profundos llenos labios que le daban esa indisputable belleza y elegancia, prodigándolo al punto de casi androgeneidad.

Y estaba lentamente chupando la vida de Radditz, sosteniéndolo cerca mientras la oscuridad comenzaba a liberar el dolor, suavizando al malvado corazón y reemplazándolo con la calidez de un calmante entumecimiento que había llegado a sus piernas y estaba haciendo su camino a su corazón que funcionaba cada vez más lento.

"Sólo un poco más mi precioso..." Vegeta alentó suavemente, suavizando el salvaje cabello sobre la frente de Radditz con su mano libre. Nunca había imaginado que el guardia pudiera poseer tan poder substancial y estaba menos que ansioso por ser aliviado de la sensación.

"Un poco más... sólo un poco más." Susurró, besando y chupando suavemente en los chorros de líquido que constantemente inundaban dentro de su boca, entibiando su interior incluso en la fría gélida agua.

Pero no sólo estaba curando su insaciable cuerpo, sino su mente repentinamente se volvió más clara que nunca antes. Arrojó su cabeza hacia atrás, mirando con nostalgia al techo como si nunca lo hubiera hecho antes. Jadeó, su cuerpo pesando contra el soldado posicionado sobre su regazo. Sus ojos aclarados completamente del rojo y la criatura gritó en agonía mientras fue arrojada hacia atrás en cautiverio como antes.

Radditz sólo subconscientemente escuchó el Satánico grito, considerándolo sólo los impuros trabajo de su mente deficiente. Sintió los colmillos dejar su garganta, esperando que se incrustaran una vez más para el último episodio de dolor antes de la finalidad del asesinato. Suspiró al menos exceptuándolo como una digna muerte en las manos de su amigo.

Cuando los dientes no volvieron por algún tiempo, Radditz se volteó lentamente, comprobando sus límites ante la ira del Rey. Pero Vegeta no respondió ni se quejó por nada en lo absoluto, permaneciendo mortalmente quieto. La visión de Radditz pronto lo acompañó sólo para encontrarlo casi roncar mientras sus cerrados párpados observaban el notable techo que se avecinaba a 10 pies arriba de ellos. Su cabeza yacía contra el borde y su llenamente rejuvenecido cuerpo descansaba pacíficamente en el frío del agua. ¡El bastardo se había quedado dormido!

Radditz revisó todo signo vital, mirando en sorpresa ante la fina variedad de heridas curadas que habían decorado las espléndidas curvas y ondas del glorioso cuerpo de la oscura criatura. Miró completamente contento y revivido, durmiendo como un joven niño con su frustrado, medio muerto soldado yaciendo molestamente sobre su regazo. Radditz casi sintió un destello de indignación antes de darse cuenta cuan increíble era tal suceso. ¿Ahora cuantas personas se les perdonaba su vida por una siesta? Era afortunado más allá de cualquier cosa normal.

Radditz fue obligado a esperar en el agua que congelaba hasta los huesos por casi una hora, su testarudo cuerpo rehusándose descaradamente a moverse. Tomó algún tiempo antes que fuera capaz de agarrar los lados de la tina y liberarse del abrazo del joven Rey que se había apretado considerablemente en su siesta. Radditz levemente temió a la incomodidad de otro guardia descubriéndolo en esta imparcial postura, por siempre considerándolo secretamente como el hombre-perra personal de Vegeta. No era un título que él aceptaría sin un par de manos rodando por decir lo menos.

Podía sentir cada renuente articulación doler ante su impetuosa demanda de un cambio de posición, y su espalda sonó varias veces mientras se alzaba a sí mismo de la húmeda piscina. El agua se vertió de él, salpicando en la pileta mientras el salía trepando sin gracia, sus pantalones de cuero pegándose a cada imaginable lugar, y si no hubiera sido por la incesante pérdida de sangre, supongo que se hubiera sonrojado.

Sacando la demandante succión ahuecada en el material de su entrepierna, se sintió abrumadoramente libre. Sus empapados zapatos apretados y desastrosa torpeza sobre el húmedo piso.

¿¡HÚMEDO PISO!

Su cabeza golpeó en el concreto mientras se resbalaba y caía, sus pies huyendo bajo él mientras aterrizaba dolorosamente sobre el coxis. Su lastimada espina estaba azotada por el dolor y soltó un abrasado jadeó de aire mientras erguía la ira y la vergüenza que lo envolvió. ¡Eso realmente había dolido!

Yació allí por un momento, recapitulando todo lo que había sucedido en este día psicóticamente confuso, y deseando que la mayoría de ello no hubiera ocurrido. Podía sentir un gran chichón formándose en la parte de atrás de su cráneo, creciendo incluso mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás sobre él. Picaba aunque no hubiera hecho nada para hacer represalias sobre él.

Suspiró, tomando aire mientras intentaba una vez más recuperar su equilibrio, agarrando los húmedos bordes de la tina y arrastrándose sobre sus rodillas, desestabilizado. Miró una vez más al posible portador de su última muerte quien yacía pacíficamente ignorante de la confusión e irreparables consecuencias que yacían por delante. ¿Recordaría Vegeta incluso todo esto? Clamó que Bulma no lo haría y el guardia de cabello negro apenas podía distinguir si eso era algo malo o no.

Su voz se estiró mientras se enderezaba, estirando sus adoloridos y lastimados grupos de músculos y luego inclinándose sobre el área de baño ridículamente grande. Juntó a Vegeta suavemente en sus brazos, medio esperando que estuviera completamente desnudo y sin embargo encontrándolo placenteramente cubierto con sus pantalones de cuero con estilo, muy parecidos a los de Radditz. Entonces el bastardo no había estado tomando una ducha después de todo, simplemente yaciendo sin camiseta en la mugre y enfermedad de sus actos.

Radditz cargó al Rey lejos de la piscina de pétalos de rosas y agua roja, ciegamente pasando por los pasillos hasta que llegó a la habitación que sostenía posiblemente la más destructiva sangre que por siempre lo plagaría. La cama estaba cubierta tanto en cuerpos o sangre, a ninguno de los cuales deseaba entregar a su Rey. Mantuvo sus ojos ciegos de las dolorosas escenas, mirando hacia adelante a la puerta tan mejor como pudo para ahorrar a sus ojos de la profanación de ver tal horrenda masacre.

Trepó débilmente en la anterior habitación de Bulma, moviéndose al lado más lejano de la habitación donde yacía el hermoso dosel de la cama, todo el tiempo murmurando palabras elegidas con respecto a la posición de la cama. ¿Qué idiota de mierda había elegido poner la cama tan lejos del marco de la puerta como fuera posible? ¡No era exactamente como que esta era una habitación pequeña!

Moviendo a un lado el mejor material tan bien como pudo sin ningún brazo, arregló a la hermosa criatura calmadamente, agachándose sobre él mientras cubría a Vegeta con sábanas y lo acomodaba con las almohadas. Por dentro se preguntó secretamente si despertar para encontrárselo entre las negras sábanas de su torturador, llevaría a Vegeta al borde de nuevo pero decidió que en este punto no tenía ninguna otra opción disponible. Tuvo suerte de llegar hasta aquí, el efecto de la pérdida de sangre creando inestabilidad y un extraño inducido introducido en su inmiscuido cuerpo.

Miró por milésima vez a la calmada fachada del rostro de Vegeta, notando de nuevo cuan joven era verdaderamente la hermosa criatura. Era tan fácil de imaginar al hombre ser de gran edad y complejo en razón y lógica, pero era otra reconocer la inexperiencia y falta de conocimiento que venía junto con la edad de los veinticuatro.

Había confiado demasiado en su amigo, juzgándolo digno de manejar solo situaciones que ni siquiera Radditz había podido, simplemente porque era Vegeta. Invencible y poderoso Vegeta que nunca se rendía, nunca mostraba emociones o debilidad.

Se preguntó si las palabras que había dicho el monstruo eran verdad, que Vegeta había deseado vengarse y matarlo por las derrotas que había sufrido por su propia cuenta. No era ningún secreto que el Rey Demonio era vengativo y menos que reacio a la pena pasada, pero no había imaginado que las heridas mentales todavía plagaran la fuerte mente de Vegeta.

Suspiró, sabiendo que tal meditación y vacías reflexiones eran trabajo de los tontos, viendo que no habría opción alguna de una respuesta en esta oscura noche. Y así se volteó para irse, sintiendo la habitación girar mientras una mano una vez más agarraba su muñeca. Era un deja vu todo de nuevo con el mismo tembloroso miedo agarrando sus adentros con dedos de acero.

Sus amplios ojos inmediatamente cayeron sobre el calmado y compuesto rostro de Vegeta, esperando que la criatura que hubiera estado fingiendo dormir todo el tiempo. Pero se mantuvo en las espesas hojas del sueño, apretando los dedos de su mano subconscientemente.

Intentando como pudo, Radditz estaba demasiado débil para sacar los duros dedos de Vegeta y pronto encontró su situación como complicada tanto como era inútil.

Y así... como había hecho una vez en su vida, gateó en la cama de nuevo con Vegeta cayendo en un profundo ferviente sueño junto a su retorcido amigo... pero de toda la vida.


	42. Capítulo 42

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Ángel Oscuro**

_(Dark Angel)_

Un fic de Camaro

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

"Él es masilla en tus manos." Chi Chi susurró maliciosamente, mientras bajaban por el blanco vuelo de escaleras. La mirada en el rostro de Yamcha no tenía precio y sus redondos ojos casi salían de sus cuencas ante la vista de su escote bajo su cuello. Había intentado usar un vestido modesto y de buen gusto, pero había encontrado esas opciones aburridas y anticuadas. Quien sabía que después de usar negros vestidos apretados contra la piel adquiriría un insaciable gusto por ellos.

Probándose los vestidos blancos o crema sólo habían probado más evidencia de la influencia sobrenatural del Infierno sobre ella. Cada "modesto" vestido se sentía como usar una bolsa de papel, que colgaba floja sobre su pecho y sus nalgas, para su gran consternación. Ahora enfrentémoslo muchachas. ¡A nosotras las mujeres nos gusta sentirnos sexies! ¿Tengo razón? Entonces pueden entender de donde venía el Ángel. Sentía como si estuviera modelando vestidos de paternidad, aunque Chi Chi había insistido que cada uno se veía mejor que el anterior.

Y luego había descubierto el azul, empujado y oculto entre miles de vestidos blancos, destacándose impecablemente contra sus aburridos vecinos. Sosteniéndolo contra su cuerpo para calcular el tamaño, Chi Chi había fruncido el ceño, señalando que tal color era inapropiado para el Paraíso y que no tenía la más mínima idea de donde había venido tal vestido de ese llamativo color. ¡El Paraíso era tan suave! Bulma estaba en un mundo suyo, una vez más viendo el hermoso mural de su madre, sonriendo en el viendo de un cielo raso. Su regalo para ella... Su... Vegeta.

Era la milésima vez que había visto su rostro en su mente, preguntándose dónde estaba, qué estaba haciendo. Supuso que volvió a sus antiguas costumbres una vez más, invocando sobre su promiscuo estilo de vida, pensamientos para ella tan extraños como nunca antes. Probablemente tendría miles de concubinas más sólo... dando vueltas alrededor como decoraciones muertas. (hmmm. Viendo algo de ironía aquí, gente) El bastardo probablemente estaba arrastrando a su favorito juguete rubio a ese mismo momento, pensando no en la Princesa de cabello plateado que había estado aparentemente enamorada de él desde el día que había puesto sus ojos sobre él. Estaba fuera de vista y de pensamiento.

Pero en algún lugar dentro sabía que no era cierto. Él había demostrado en varias ocasiones por sus acciones que su vida y su presencia significaban algo para él. Incluso si era totalmente inconsciente de ello, continuando con su perversamente morboso estilo de vida, sabía que debía pensar en ella ocasionalmente. Ella significaba algo para él... Lo hacía. Lo hacía.

Sonrió malvadamente mientras los errantes ojos de Yamcha se deslizaron sobre su pecho una vez más, pero frunció el ceño ya que parecían estar pegados. Probablemente ni siquiera la vio a ella O su vestido. Ella fluía agraciada por los escalones, una falsa sonrisa estirando sus labios incómodamente en esa falsa manera que toda orgullosa mujer puede poner. Aún así, incluso sus altos tacones no eran lo suficiente para despertar sus ojos de su estado tipo trance, permaneciendo pegados en su escote.

'Es tan niño.' Pensó indignada antes de golpearse mentalmente a sí misma. 'No pienses eso. Nunca te atrevas a pensar eso.' Se regañó. 'Ese hombre salgó tu vida, Bulma. Soportó las peores partes del Infierno para rescatarte, ¿y ESTE es el agradecimiento que le das? Perra.' No podría haber venido en un mejor momento, salvándola de las innombrables consecuencias de un Vegeta que tomara represalias.

Pero tal pensamiento simplemente no era verdad. Debería haber venido antes. Mucho antes... Si lo hubiera hecho, no estaría pensando en esas cosas. No estaría pensando sobre el hermoso Demonio que la había hecho amarlo. Pero entonces, su propio desviado corazón la había engañado y su amante había creído que ella estaba muerta. Sólo podía culparse a sí misma.

"Bulma, te, ves... ¡asombrosa!" Susurró como si soñara, su inmadura mirada todavía viajando pesadamente sobre su agitado pecho. Lo golpeó juguetonamente en el brazo, tocando los músculos con sus nudillos.

"¡Mis ojos están aquí arriba, tonto!" Bromeó, viéndolo enrojecerse sólo ligeramente. Qué... ¿honestamente había creído que no lo había notado? ¡Estamos hablando de una muchacha! ¡Vivimos por encima de todo!

"Y así es. Y se ven preciosos." Sonrió, sus blancos dientes brillando coquetamente a ella mientras esa aniñada sonrisa todavía brillaba en sus ojos de melaza. Él estaba contento que ella lo hubiera bromeado descarada y levemente boquiabierta, porque incluso él reconoció que tal comportamiento era insultante para una dama tan fina. Bulma no era una puta de palacio. Era mucho más que eso. Más que sólo una cara bonita y un asombroso cuerpo, sino una ingeniosa y fascinante mente que lo atraía a ella como un imán. Para un par de pechos hinchados y brillantes ojos no era nada en comparación a una mente intelectual.

Aunque, rió internamente, ¡sí ayudaban!

"¡Basta de halagos!" Rió, apartándose de él hacia el conjunto de mesa de comedor.

"¡Mis chefs han preparado un festín!" Se quedó mirando con nostalgia a los frescos platos de cena y fina porcelana china alineada con pan y huevos. No podría haber imaginado que su contraparte anhelara por chocolate y cerezas, porque él nunca había probado dulces. Tales creaciones como la clara de huevo y plan blanco eran deleitables a sus ojos, decorando los maravillosamente cremosos platos y tazas.

Intentando como podía, Bulma no pudo encontrar un surtido tan apetitoso, recordando cada increíble comida que había disfrutado en el Infierno. Y esto era una influencia que se rehusaba a negar, sabiendo que simplemente no había manera de evitarlo. Al principio, tales comidas como carne vacuna y de aves habían parecido erradicadas, las fuertes especias apenas comestibles y tortura para sus sensibles papilas gustativas. Pero entonces, después de un tiempo, el salado gusto de la carne asada e hígado revuelto la habían calmado, filtrando sus deliciosos jugos en sus papilas gustativas y erradicando el viejo sistema. Así que pueden imaginar que algo de pan viejo y blandas claras de huevo parecerían un poco menos tentadoras que el jamón y el tocino.

¡Y DIOS QUE NO HARÍA POR ALGO DEL MALDITO CHOCOLATE!

Pero sabía que tales dulces nunca bendecirían su boca de nuevo y por eso se quedó algo sombría.

La firme y sin embargo suave mano de Yamcha agarró su brazo, dándola vuelta tan tiernamente que casi tuvo la suprema urgencia de arrastrarlo a su habitación, arrancarle sus ropas y... ¡¿QUÉ? Ahora, ¿de donde CARAJO salió eso? ¿Y FORNICAR? ¿FORNICAR? Esa NO era una palabra que viniera de la mente de un Ángel. Maldito ese Vegeta... ¿Maldito? ¡ARGH!

Se estaba frustrando internamente, en parte por el insatisfecho hambre y el hecho que ideas y palabras que NO DEBERÍA poseer estaban fluyendo rápidamente a través de su mente por su propia voluntad. Era algo que estaba tendiendo a suceder últimamente, ambos cuando Yamcha estaba cerca y también cuando su temperamento vacilaba. Sabía que subconscientemente algo estaba ocurriendo, y sin embargo sabía que alojarse en tales cosas sólo alimentaría sus perversas ideas y pensamientos. Así que en cambio las hizo a un lado.

"Vamos a caminar primero. ¿Sí?" La sonrisa de Yamcha calmó el arrase de preguntas sin responder, no simplemente por sus palabras, sino supongo más por la extraña, casi nerviosa mirada que parecía fluir de sus palabras. Había algo tal vez apretado en su pronunciación vocal o quizá incluso un ligero vacilar, lo que fuera, casi gritaba inestabilidad y nerviosismo. La ponía incómoda, aunque le permitió escoltarla fuera de las gigantes puertas del castillo y y afuera a la gracia de la luz del Paraíso.

Normalmente, hubiera rechazado su oferta, en lugar de tomar nota de su incesante hambre e intentar atraerlo con la aburrida comida que estaba siendo ofrecida. Realmente ESTABA hambrienta. Pero había algo que le dijo que no, algo que era evidentemente importante para él.

Casi tímidamente tomó su brazo ofrecido, entrelazando el suyo propio y moviendo sus delicados, y casi rejuvenecidos, dedos con uñas largas alrededor de su codo. Él la guió a través de un encantador bosque, las hojas que todavía colgaban tercamente de los árboles volviéndose amarillas incluso mientras ellos pasaban caminando. La hermosa tonalidad dorada brillaba en el sol y rayos rosas resplandecían como destellos. El fresco aire de otoño casi sabía dulce en su boca, el espeso aroma de hojas y crujiente corteza impregnando los frescos bosquejos que tocaban las rotas hojas que se sostenían débilmente a los árboles.

Estaba casi hasta las espinillas de romper hojas, cada una destrozándose debajo de la presión de su pie. Y sin embargo apenas podía disfrutar tal rara elegancia y belleza, su principal preocupación en el silencio que soldaba el ánimo de su compañero.

"Es un... día hermoso." Comentó suavemente, sintiendo como si cada palabra hubiera salido obviamente estirada e infamemente falsa. Él sólo sonrió tiernamente, sus suaves mejillas hinchándose alrededor de sus suaves ojos.

"No tan hermoso como tú." Susurró, moviéndose sólo una fracción de pulgada más cerca de ella. Aún así, el pequeño gesto fue suficiente para calmarla levemente y siguió sin palabra ni protesta por casi una hora. Era en estos momentos contenedores, que honestamente podía decir que la oscuridad de la criatura se apartaba de su mente, dejando sólo leves restos de su amargo sabor en la parte de atrás de sus pensamientos. La sonrisa de Yamcha y fáciles comentarios parecían dispersarse alrededor de ella, entibiándola incluso en el frío del Infierno, al cual ella aún tenía que acostumbrarse. Era en estos momentos... donde realmente lo amaba.

Todas esas veces en el Infierno, todos esos desesperados momentos, había intentando obligarse a creer que lo amaba. Y todo ese tiempo, ¡realmente lo había amado! Era frustrantemente obvio que la desesperación y la pérdida de esperanza habían adornado su corazón, dejando su autoestima por los suelos. Pero aquí, estaba su Príncipe, su Príncipe Azul.

Podía olvidarse del lado oscuro de sí misma que se había desarrollado en el tiempo que había pasado en cautiverio. Podía olvidarse de los malos pensamientos que plagaban sus pensamientos o peor, que se hundían en su corazón. Estaba libre de todo eso. No los necesitaba. Era el lado sin valor que no le serviría para nada a largo plazo. Ese lado estaba en un curso suicida. Era el lado que anhelaba a alquien más. Y debía olvidarlo.

Lentamente dejó entrelazar sus dedos alrededor de los de él, sosteniendo su mano en esa increíble maraña que sólo los amantes hacen. Creo que saben de qué tipo.

"Sentémonos por allá cerca de ese árbol." Yamcha señaló con su mano libre, aparentemente ignorando la cautividad de su otra mano. Bulma miró curiosamente a la hinchada raíz de un sauce llorín, sus ramas increíblemente verdes hinchándose sobre el suelo y ensombreciendo el área encajonada debajo. SÍ parecía accesible por decir menos.

"Nadie puede vernos o escucharnos desde tan lejos." Añadió él. Bueno... realmente no debería haberlo agregado, porque ahora parte de ella deseaba por su liberación. Si él estaba planeando lo que ella esperaba, terminaría con la marca de una mano en su perfecto rostro y ella en un humor menos que alegre. Realmente despreciaba la idea de revolcarse debajo de un árbol gigante escondido y someterse a sus apremiantes y patéticas necesidades sexuales. Odiaba dejarse abierta a la intimidación y suplicar pero la mirada que agraciaba su calmado rostro, decidió que tal vez esta vez estaba equivocada. ¡Tal vez había una primera vez para todo!

Por la solemne mirada sobre su hermoso rostro, supuso que sus sospechas no tenían precedentes en este punto, así que siguió a su destino sin preguntas.

Miró a su silenciosa fachada, de nuevo notando cuan increíblemente atractivo era. O tal vez cuan atractivo se había vuelto. No lo recordaba siendo tan hermoso, casi como si desde que se fue él hubiera sido reajustado. Nunca podría haber sabido cuan notablemente ciertas eran tales ingeniosas observaciones. Nunca hubiera sabido que este increíble descubrimiento era parte y parcial a su episodio con los severos golpes de Vegeta y luego milagrosa curación. Porque fue la propia sangre de Vegeta que curó la carne del hombre y sus genes que penetraron el rostro con hermosa rudeza que anteriormente no tenía.

Mientras se sentaban, podía sentir el espeso fresco césped doblarse bajo su peso, permitiendo a la fresca sensación del césped envolviendo sus pies mientras se quitaba sus zapatos, lista para sentirse cómoda. Era tan pacífico mientras el perfumado aire soplaba su cabello suavemente y el sol se hundía en la distancia. Tal vez su estómago podía esperar, aunque ocasionalmente gruñía.

Yamcha parecía todo MENOS relajado, balanceándose levemente de atrás a adelante, su mandíbula apretada y el sudor apareciendo en cuentas a través de su frente. ¡Podrían haber cortado la tensión con un cuchillo de mantequilla!

"Bulma." Comenzó tímidamente, aparentemente demasiado fascinado con el paisaje para mirar a sus ojos. Eso la frustró más allá de la creencia. Vegeta nunca tenía tanto miedo de... ¡NO! No compares a los dos Bulma... Bulma, ni SIQUIERA llegues allí.

"Bulma yo..." Sus palabras parecían ahogarse en su garganta y se vio obligado a aclararla una vez más.

"Una de mis sirvientas está embarazada... Recientemente." Dijo las palabras débilmente, como si simplemente embarcando en un tema mundano que lo drenaba.

"¿Y?" Preguntó ella. 'No lo creas Bulma...' se dijo a sí misma. 'Ni siquiera lo creas... Yamcha nunca...'

Se negó a alimentar a la frívola pregunta que nadaba como langostas a través de su mente, matándola silenciosamente con su malvada tortura. Pareció una eternidad antes de que él respondiera, aclarando su gartanta y negándose a agraciarla con sus almibarados ojos.

"Bulma... voy a ser padre."

Y de repente, ya no tuvo hambre después de todo.

-

ahhh... otro enganche... .¡mmmmm! ¡¿simplemente no los ADORAN? ¡CÁLLENSE! ¡Sí los adoran! Haha jk jk. Siento que no hubiera nota de autor ayer... aunque estoy segura que a algunos no les importa un carajo de todas maneras... pero estaba simplemente demasiado cansada para escribir una. Ni siquiera recuerdo quedarme dormida anoche. Simplemente lo hice. No sólo eso, pero SERIAMENTE no tenía ni idea donde estaba en la historia ni lo que escribí. ¡Me sorprendí a mí misma! Estaba como... "Hey. No sabía que escribí eso." Así que fue una experiencia por decir menos.

*Suspiro.* Estoy frotando mis sienes ahora con una mano e intentando pensar en una manera de poner eso amablemente. ¿Amablemente? *Suspiro*... ¿cuándo me he molestado ALGUNA VEZ con amabilidad? Ah, al carajo con todo.

¿¡Cuántas veces tendré que decir esto antes que la gente lo entienda! ¡NO TOMO CRÍTICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS! ¿Entendido? ¿O les gustaría que exponga? Aparentemente me estoy volviendo florida... qué diablos significa eso... no lo sé exactamente... no me importa un carajo. Básicamente, si tienen críticas constructivas... díganselas a alguien que le importe una mierda. ¿Eso no implica mis comentarios, verdad? Porque flagrantemente puesto, me ofendió, porque yo SÉ a dónde está yendo mi historia, aunque ustedes no. Por lo tanto, si yo "describo mis descripciones", hay alguna razón detrás de eso. A largo plazo... me GUSTAN mis descripciones. ¿Cómo es mi culpa que alguien no pueda mantenerse al día? Lean un buen maldito diccionario y tal vez entonces puedan apreciarlas y todos nos llevaremos bien.

Así que suficiente con sus pequeños disgustos y gustos... estoy en uno de esos momentos de "vaso medio vacío". Incluso si lo quisieron decir bien, lo torció para mal y por lo tanto, haha... Probablemente los avergonzaré. Así que si no quieren despertar mi vengativo, "me enojaste" lado, ¿con la mierda de nuevo? Gracias...

Haha... bueno, para mis comentaristas no-de-mierda... gracias... ¡mauh! *besuquero amor para ustedes...* especialmente mi niño Brax y mis muchachas Tetris, Rachiela y Fingo... ¡abrazos para todos ustedes! Camaro


	43. Capítulo 43

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Ángel Oscuro**

_(Dark Angel)_

Un fic de Camaro

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

"¡¿QUÉ?" Gritó ella, encontrándose notablemente de pie sobre él. Había saltado sobre sus pies en medio de un milisegundo, agazapándose peligrosamente sobre él. ¡Ni siquiera recordaba ponerse de pie! E imagino que habrá escuchado perfectamente bien, porque no había obstáculos o palabras ahogadas, simplemente hechos declarados. De todos modos, rezó secretamente que hubiera cometido un error en la oración, y pronto estaría riéndose como una triunfante tonta por su error. Debió haber malinterpretado sus palabras. Era sólo algún error cínico. ¿Verdad?... ¡¿VERDAD?

Él dejó caer su cabeza, jugando descaradamente con los largos tallos de césped que se acurrucaban bajo él, entrelazando sus dedos alrededor de cada hoja separada y jalando levemente. No era suficiente para romper las ataduras de las ataduras de la fina hoja, pero daba un casi tranquilizante chillido que desafortunadamente hacía poco por disipar la nerviosa sensación que revoloteaba en su estómago. Era como si miles de mariposas se hubieran metido en su cuerpo y ahora estuvieran golpeándose de manera suicida en las paredes de su estómago.

"¿Qué?" Hirvió de nuevo. Su tono era de la clase bajo que intentaba enviar escalofríos por su espina porque no había nada de pregunta en él. No era una pregunta. Era una demandante advertencia. Sus plateados ojos brillaban como cromo en él, los mechones de caótico azul hinchándose juntos y era casi como si estuviera alzando la mirada a una persona completamente diferente. Una persona increíblemente intimidante, a decir verdad. Sus ojos eran más azules de lo que él incluso podía recordar y csi como si estuviera mirando a brillantes montículos de glaciares que habitaban en los confines del Paraíso.

Sus dientes estaban apretados horriblemente mientras las palabras se filtraban como magma de su lengua, cada una incrustándose en su memoria como hierro candente.

"¿Cómo... pudiste?" sus labios parecían estar moviéndose pero él no podía escuchar las palabras. No lo necesitaba. El zumbido había atravesado de un alto ensordecedor, a un rugir como un león en sus oídos. Era el miedo que gritaba en su mente, miedo que enviaba corrientes eléctricas de hielo por el centro de su espalda y se amontonaba en gotas de sudor sobre su frente. No podía perderla... ¡¿No lo entienden? No podía perderla. No por esto.

Bulma sintió las lágrimas. Las sintió. Pero las hizo retroceder. Estaría condenada si le permitía a este bastardo verla llorar. Al carajo si incluso le daba la satisfacción. Su mentón se arrugó y su mandíbula inferior pareció crecer abruptamente dándole una mordida. Eso sí, esto no era poco atractivo pero funcionaba de maravillas en los aterradores temblores que cursaban como arroyos de agua de arriba a abajo por la columna vertebral de Yamcha. Estaba enojada. No. no... esa palabra no podía apenas describir tal emoción, porque siento que honestamente no podía hacer tal sensación de justicia.

Cuando escuchamos "enojado" tendemos a pensar en ligeramente molesto. Así por lo tanto, simplemente diría que no encaja. ¿Enfadada? Qué mundano. ¡Ah! Esto es mejor!

Bulma estaba hirviendo, alzándose en rabia. Su visión pareció difuminarse en el exterior y simplemente sobre él, el resto del mundo doblándose en un desastre cronológico de nada mientras que sus perforadores ojos se enterraban en los de él, advirtiendo una explicación o incluso unas pocas palabras patéticas que fueron un deber para la supervivencia.

"Bulma... yo." ¿Qué podía decir? Se había acostado voluntariamente con otra mujer. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a justificar eso exactamente? No quería perder a Bulma. Sabía de esas cosas. Ella significaba para él más que cualquier otra cosa. El matrimonio solo sería una simple alianza que posiblemente podría inclinar una balanza a favor del Paraíso, dándole el derecho como Rey para iniciar una guerra contra el Infierno. Y aunque tales ideas como venganza y odio eran supuestamente desconocidas para él, sentía las ataduras cada vez que un recuerdo de ese inmundo Demonio abrazando a Bulma abarcaba en su cabeza. Era una desgracia decir lo menos y castigo pudiera correctamente otorgar tal bestia aparentemente inmortal. Todavía lo plagaba que la criatura aún viviera. Pero no importaba. Bulma se había ido con él, ¿o no? Ella era su posesión y él pronto sería Rey libre de poner sitio a la deshonra de su amada.

Pero no era por tales cosas que él se preocupaba por ella. No sean tan absurdos. Él la amaba. Con cada fibra en su ser, ¡la AMABA! Así que no crean que Yamcha fuera un hombre indigno, preocupado sólo en su situación por el trono. Recuerden, él es el Príncipe del Paraíso del Este, nacido en la realeza y destinado al Reino. No había necesidad que se casara con Bulma, pero sí ayudaba. Aunque a decir verdad, realmente estaba enamorado de ella.

"Bulma... pensé que estabas muerta." Suspiró, intentando evitar sonar tan patético como se sentía. Pero esa declaración era verdad. Sí, completamente verdad, y supuso que su desolada y desesperada condición había sido el energético factor que lo había enviado la cama con la sirvienta. Había necesitado el afecto; había necesitado la sensación de una mujer, incluso si todo el tiempo hubiera deseado que fuera Bulma. Pero aunque sabía que había sido conducido por su desesperada situación de atención sexual, no intentó pretender que no había tenido ninguna opción por el problema. Lo había hecho, y estuvo equivocado.

Su voz era calma y baja, silenciosa y ronca con una mezcla de miedo, incertidumbre y duelo. Y luego ella... como cualquiera pudiera esperar de tal feroz mujer. ¡Lo golpeó!

Él nunca había estado tan impresionado en toda su vida. Un minuto estaba mirando a sus ojos, observando silenciosamente cómo se parecían a un espejo, y al siguiente su incesante mirada había aterrizado a varias pulgadas de su anterior acuerdo. ¡Dios mío! ¡Lo había golpeado! ¡Realmente lo había hecho! Podía sentir el primer carnero en su boca dejándole un moretón y cortando sus labios contra sus dientes superiores.

Ella metió su puño en su boca, tensando sólo remotamente mientras los nudillos se conectaban con los labios que envolvían los dientes. Podía sentir la piel presionar dolorosamente contra la mandíbula, ¡y vio su rostro torcerse con horror e incredulidad mientras su cabeza giraba hacia el otro lado!

"¡Pensaste que estuve muerta por un mes!" Cayó de rodillas, tomando su rostro con una mano hasta que sus sangrantes labios estuvieran apretados fuertemente juntos y sus ojos comenzaran a llorar con el dolor.

"¡Un mes, idiota! ¡Un mes de mierda!" ¡No podía soportarlo! Le golpeó el rostro con el dorso de su mano, chocando sus nudillos furiosamente contra su pómulo. Cada palabra se deslizaba como líquido fuera de sus dientes, y enviaba olas de ira penetrando en cada parte de su cuerpo.

Era como si estuviera perdiendo el control. ¡Lo estaba perdiendo! Una extraña niebla grisácea parecía hincharse suavemente alrededor de su visión, tentándola para revolcarse en su abrazo y permitirle al instinto tomar el control. Era increíble. Con sólo cada parte de su ser, quería ceder a su atractivo, cumplir y dejarlo a cargo. Ser libre del dolor y la angustia y la pena que sus palabras habían causado.

Todo se sentía cálido y suave, abrazándola con un amor que sólo una madre podía poseer. 'Quédate aquí mi tesoro.' alentaba una calmada voz, acunándola con las simples palabras. 'Yo me encargaré de todo.' prometió. Pero algo la empujó, gritándole que se concentrara, para permanecer en control y alejar a la tentación.

Su visión pareció aclararse mientras la ira desaparecía, reemplazada minuciosamente con un hilo de dignidad y tranquilidad. No lo perdería. Se quedaría tranquila.

Sus sedosos ojos estaban empapados en miedo e incomprensión, nunca esperando tal reacción de ella. Había sabido que era una mujer feroz, confiaba en esos factores para la atracción, pero esto era una situación completamente diferente. Pero realmente, ¿cómo podía esperar que reaccionara? Quiero decir, es entendible que la violencia no fuera exactamente predecible viniendo de un Ángel, pero esto no era un acontecimiento para tomarse a la ligera.

"No entiendes." Se ahogó finalmente, queriendo decir cada palabra.

"Ella, ella me recordó a ti." Susurró, sus ojos de melaza suplicando y rogándole intentar misericordia. Pero no la tendría.

"Ah, ¿sí?" Preguntó ella, moviendo su cabeza a un lado en interés de burla. Era abiertamente aparente que no sería cortejada tan fácilmente por las palabras dichas con suavidad y febriles promesas.

"Ella, ella tiene tus ojos." Su oración fue dicha como un soplo de aire, huyendo a sus oídos como una cálida brisa con su suavidad. Su mirada traicionó el dolor, la vergüenza y la pena que se revolcaba en un profundo pozo.

"Pero, pero ella no significa nada para mí." Se enderezó, mirándola seriamente, "lo juro."

"Sólo otra similitud entre nosotros." Bulma escupió con furia, usando los hombros de él para ponerse de pie sobre sus descalzo pies. Él se sorprendió por su malvado tono, notando que algo sonaba casi, cual era la palabra, ¿Demoníaco? Era casi como si dos personas estuvieran hablando a la vez, aunque sólo había ocurrido por un segundo. Era enervante y extraño por decir menos, pero eso era por lejos una de sus preocupaciones mientras ella se volteaba para irse.

"¡Bulma! ¡No!" gritó, tomando su descubierto hombro y dándola vuelta. Ella alzó la vista con odio hacia él, sus ojos traicionando el dolor que había rodeado su corazón y que parecía apretarlo repetidamente. Dolía. Realmente dolía.

"¿No?" Sus labios ni siquiera se habían movido, las malvadas palabras vertiéndose a través de sus dientes mientras ella lo miraba con fuego. Se sorprendió por su tono de odio, nunca imaginando que podría ponerse peor que antes.

"¿No? No una palabra que has estado usando mucho últimamente, ¿o sí?" Ella tomó sus manos, haciendo un punto para hundir sus uñas en sus palmas mientras las arrancaba de su brazo, arrojándolas lejos como si despreciara su mero contacto.

"Apenas he terminado de llorar a mi padre Yamcha... ¿y ahora esto?" Sacudió el enojo, pidiéndole sin descanso que se disipara y volviera su cordura en su totalidad.

"Me das asco, cerdo." No añadió énfasis a sus vengativas palabras simplemente soltándolas obvias para que el mundo las vea. Cuál era el punto de endulzar palabras cuando tus sentimientos más profundos de amor se habían transformado en tu archienemigo en una cuestión de segundos.

"Bulma..." Dijo mirándola directo. Su boca colgaba estupefacta abierta en completo shock y sorpresa y ella notó una pequeña cantidad de completa incredulidad.

"Bulma no puedes querer decir eso." No estaba preguntando, demandando o diciéndole las palabras. Estaba suplicando. Fue entonces que ella vio las lágrimas juntarse en el borde de sus ojos, agrupándose junto a sus pestañas antes de caer en ríos por sus mejillas.

La vergüenza y el odio solo podrían haber sido suficientes para calmar a su roto corazón, las lágrimas podrían haber derretido su frío exterior, pero supongo que verdaderamente fueron las palabras que causaron el sonroje en sus mejillas mientras sus espantosos ojos yacían hundidos en su mirada.

"No ves-..." Su apagada voz al final, un sollozo rasgando a través del susurro dicho suavemente mientras él intentaba tristemente abandonar la devastación que saqueó su corazón por el duelo de sus fuertes palabras.

"¿No ves lo mucho que te amo?" Su voz se rompió al final y sus mejillas estaban inundadas por frescas lágrimas mientras apretaba sus dientes para tener fuerza. ¿Lo sabría alguna vez? Sabría alguna vez cuanto. Cuan roto había estado todas esas semanas, sin saber nunca, sin escuchar de ella.

El día que había entrado en su habitación, viendo rotos pedazos de vidrio cubrir el suelo y oscura sangre manchar los azulejos, había sido el peor día de su vida. Nunca se había sentido así antes. Era como si su interior hubiera cesado. Simplemente se hubiera detenido. Era como si en ese único momento, el tiempo se hubiera detenido, su mundo colapsando alrededor de él en fragmentos de recuerdos perdidos. Podía jurar a este mismo día que su corazón había dejado de latir completamente.

Y luego había bajado la vista, viendo un techo roto fino, tal vez una de las únicas estructuras hechas de madera en todo el castillo. Nunca se había movido tan rápido en toda su vida, moviéndose como una agraciada luz de Dios a través de la empobrecida oscuridad que había poseído Satánicamente todo el cielo del Paraíso. Había colapsado entre las ruinas del hermoso techo, mirando en abrumador horror a las suaves, blancas plumas que todavía se mecían perezosamente, flotando en el aire que estaba espeso con el aroma a sangre. Nunca había llorado tanto en su vida.

Todavía podía sentir la sedosa sensación de las plumas apretadas en sus manos mientras las besaba, humedeciéndolas con saladas lágrimas. Incluso podía sentir la ruda dureza que su garganta había experimentado después de gritar locamente hacia el cielo, llorando maldiciones y odio hacia el Dios que había robado a su amada como un ladrón en la noche. Nunca había estado tan cerca de perder su fe, nunca había estado al borde del suicidio. Era como si al perderla, se hubiera perdido él mismo. Su fe, su cordura,... su moral.

Y sin embargo ella estaba viva, la persona de todo su ser, su misma esencia de un alma de pie ante él entre el dulce néctar de una fresca brisa y cobrizos árboles que embellecían la tierra en rosa y verde. Y sin embargo, ella estaba muriendo de nuevo. No... él estaba muriendo de nuevo. Porque por causa de sus propios anhelos engañosos, su propio corazón traicionero, había traicionado a la única cosa que había significado tanto para él mismo. La única persona que sabía más sobre él que él mismo. La única persona, que alguna vez podría haber amado.

Y no había nadie más para odiar sino a sí mismo. Nadie a quién culpar sino a Yamcha.

"Si tú... si me perdonas... juro que pasaré el resto de mi vida y más allá recompensándolo para ti." Miró fieramente en sus ojos, sus dientes apretándose juntos mientras convocaba voluntariamente poder en sus palabras.

"Lo juro."

* * *

¡eekks! Ahora, vamos muchachos... ¡todavía no pueden odiar a Yamcha! ¿Pueden creer cuanto la ama? Sé cuantas personas desprecian la mera esencia de Yamcha, algunos ocasionalmente usándolo como el gran abusivo bastardo que se está entrometiendo entre la frígida relación de Vegeta y Bulma. Yo prefiero usarlo como una herramienta. Por que a diferencia de personificaciones de Yamcha siendo malvado y podrido, tiendo a pensar en él como una hermosa criatura que simplemente creció lejos de Bulma... incluso así, no es así en mi fanfiction. Sólo para que sepan, todo esta experiencia de "juntarse" no va a ser fácil, ni será extremadamente física. Bulma no va a arrojarse en la cama con Vegeta al segundo que se de cuenta que no ama a Yamcha... es diferente... y eso sólo suscita otra pregunta... ¿Creen que no lo ama? ¿O es incluso así de simple? Díganme lo que piensan.

Aunque honestamente, estoy básicamente abierta a las críticas en este capítulo, lo odio. Odié escribirlo... por qué creen que me tomó tanto tiempo. Estaba listo la noche anterior, pero simplemente no pude subirlo... no importaba cuantas veces lo revisaba, lo rehacía y añadía a él... NADA lo hacía mejor. Honestamente estoy careciendo en mi escritura de estos capítulos... ¿quieren saber por qué? No... no tiene NADA que ver con las reviews o algo de esa porquería. No me gustan estos capítulos. Son aburridos como el demonio para que yo los escriba, porque sé el resultado. Pero entonces, TENGO que hacerlo o sino demasiados puntos vitales se perderán. Así que si han visto una enorme contracción en mi escritura... entiendo. Yo también veo una.

Y no... esto no es territorio abierto para los perdedores que disfrutan molestando personas. Reconozco mi interpretación de la historia que apesta en este punto pero eso no deja espacio para que la gente saque cada pequeño punto que no les gustó. Iba a decir más sobre la gente criticando y molestándome como el demonio pero... el pequeño comentario de Star sobre Rascal. ¡fiu Star! yo estaba como... "¡Maldición!" haha... realmente no estoy de acuerdo con algo de la mierda que dijiste Star, pero me gusta de donde vienes y aprecio el apoyo. Pero la próxima vez... ¡DIOS! ¡Déjame algo para quejarme! ¡Eso fue malditamente duro! Haha gracias a todas mis muchachas que saben a donde estoy llegando con los agresores... ¡y por supuesto mis bombones! Oh y a apocalypseblade... haha. Concuerdo TOTALMENTE con tu review... juro que tu y josav son los únicos que aceptaré críticas SIEMPRE... pero entonces, ¡los repeto! Amor Camaro


	44. Capítulo 44

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Ángel Oscuro**

_(Dark Angel)_

Un fic de Camaro

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

"Lo juro." Repitió, mirando a las devastadoras consecuencias que sus palabras habían causado. Ella estaba destrozada. Podía ver las preguntas arrasando su mente, una parte gritando por venganza y por absoluto odio y la otra llamando suavemente por la inmersión del remordimiento del perdón. 'Por favor, hazla entender... por favor.' Gritó dentro de su mente. Los segundos pasaron como miserables horas mientras miraba su complejidad disolverse y diluirse en comprensión y luego esperó por lo que pareció una eternidad hasta que sus labios comenzaron a separarse.

"Yamcha no puedo." Sacudió su cabeza, mordiendo sus labios mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir. "Sé que posiblemente no puedes entender por lo que estoy pasando pero-." Cerró sus ojos, enrojeciendo las gotitas de agua fuera de sus pestañas, corriendo levemente su maquillaje. Intentó furiosamente alejarlas de debajo de sus párpados, como si apenas borrando la pintura que podía lavar de su consciencia de dolor y pena de lo que estaba sucediendo. Era como si alguien estuviera torciendo un cuchillo dentro de sus entrañas. Como si alguien estuviera recibiendo un enfermo deleite en empujarlo más adentro con cada palabra que se obligaba a pronunciar.

"Yamcha lo siento..." Jadeó, finalmente sólo soltándolo. No podía hacerlo más. No podía ser fuerte como quería ser. No podía pretender que con cada promesa, cada oración él no estuviera rompiendo su corazón en pedazos justo ante ellos. Incluso a pesar que no podía verlo, imaginó que junto con las gritas y las hojas marchitas que cubrían el suelo del bosque, a sus pies debía yacer su corazón roto extendido quieto en jirones.

Ante que su visión fuera bloqueada completamente por las hijas de las lágrimas, vio el destrozado rostro de Yamcha parecer derretirse con su inolvidable compasión. La acercó a sus brazos con esperanza, apretándola al punto del casi dolor mientras ella juntaba su manchado rostro contra su pecho sólo llorando hasta que no pudo más.

"No digas eso." Reprochó en el cabello azulado. Bajó la vista a los finos mechones de azul y plateado, notando por probablemente milésima vez cuan radiante era.

"Nunca digas que lo sientes. No por esto... ¡nunca por esto!" La besó repetidamente en la frente en una manera que un padre confortaría a su hija. No había nada sexualmente intencionado, así que si estaban pervirtiendo sus mentes con la idea que este era un enfermo intento de Yamcha de ganar a Bulma de nuevo, sería un error. Tales ideas estaban lejos de su pura mente mientras abrazaba a la que le había dado su corazón tantos años atrás.

"Es mi culpa Bulma. No fue nada tuyo... no hubo nada que hicieras mal. Nunca pienses siquiera que podrías haber hecho algo diferente." Quería gritarle que renunciara a tales declaraciones. Que lo lastimara de nuevo, que lo golpeara en la cara, ¡CUALQUIER COSA! Cualquier cosa menos la culpa, como si no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para matar a un hombre en este punto.

"Pero tu... vas a ser papá. ¿Cómo... cómo siquiera encajo en eso?" Tartamudeó, sus grandes labios aparentemente contenidos a soltar sus palabras por completo. Se sintió temblar en sus brazos, no deseando verdaderamente causarle todo este dolor. Pero entonces, cómo reaccionarían. No podía descifrar los sentimientos que desgarraban su cuerpo cada segundo. En momentos, quería infringir el dolor en él, hacerlo sentir las puñaladas de vergüenza que estaba soportando. Pero entonces constantemente sintió culpa plagar su mente. Porque, ¿en verdad había sido siempre tan fiel a él? No olvidemos sus sentimientos e incluso acciones hacia la hermosa visión del mal que yacía bajo ella muy lejos en el Infierno.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó. Entre nosotros, hubiera esperado que él lo supiera. Ya pueden imaginar toda la situación tenía que ser compleja y confusa.

"Quiero decir... cómo va a funcionar esto Yamcha. Tú vas a ser padre... ¡padre! ¿Sabes qué tan grande es esa responsabilidad?" Honestamente, no creo que realmente hubiera reflexionado en tales pensamientos, porque verán, sólo había estado consciente del embarazo de su concubina hacía pocos días antes y todavía no se había ajustado exactamente al hecho.

"Eres su padre Yamcha... ¿y qué soy yo? ¿Cómo se verá eso para la gente? ¿Para el Reino?" pero entonces, supuso que realmente no se le había ocurrido mientras estaba fornicando el cerebro de su inmunda perra. '¡NO! ¡No te atrevas a pensar eso!' Bulma se dijo a sí misma. 'Él lo siente... ¡realmente lo siente!' y además. Le había dicho que la amaba. Amaba. Era más de lo que ella siquiera podía esperar alguna vez de Veg- ahora no era el momento para meditar en el, porque la tentación era insoportable en este punto. Así que lo alejó de sus pensamientos, enterrando su hermoso rostro lejos en los más profundos pozos de su mente.

Se alejó para mirar en sus ojos, maravillándose cuan cristalinos parecían después de que había estado derramando sus lágrimas. Ya no sostenían esa espantosa niebla que los habían rodeado antes, coagulando sus orbes de azur con un Satánico cromo que lo quemaba con la picadura de un impío hielo. Parecían cálidos de nuevo, llevándolo a su abrazo y confort.

"No lo sé." Respondió él honestamente. "Sé que te amo... sé que tal vez no es suficiente pero sé que si me tienes no te arrepentirás." Ella sonrió, el simple gesto enviando olas de calor a través de su frío cuerpo, entibiando su cuerpo del corazón a sus pies y todo entre medio. La sostuvo más cerca, envolviendo sus brazos posesivamente alrededor de su cintura y levantándola amablemente en un abrazo de oso. Amaba el aroma de su cabello mientras enterraba su rostro solemnemente en el hueco de su garganta e inhalaba.

"Podemos hacer esto Bulma." Juró, sintiéndola suspirar fuertemente contra su cuello. "Podemos hacer esto juntos."

* * *

ADVERTENCIA: SANGRE EXTREMA

* * *

Profundo, muy profundo debemos ir, a los abismos más negros del Infierno, debajo de la eterna torre de muerte y hundiéndonos en el húmedo frío de la mazmorra. Como si sólo palabras pudieran describir tales horribles visiones y olores. ¿Pero debo intentarlo? ¿Pensarán que soy una tonta? Porque cuando te cuentan tales historias, juro que en su escritura nunca renunciaría a mi dignidad en intentar lo imposible. Y sin embargo el Ángel me bendijo con tal conocimiento de palabras dichas de compasión, llenando de vacío con deseable inspiración. Así tal vez soy digna de intentarlo. Ya veremos.

La oscuridad podría asimilarse a una cueva, penetrando los ojos con una impía cantidad de presión, el negro vacío plegándose alrededor de ustedes como imágenes y visiones de recuerdos pasados envolviéndolos, apareciendo en los ojos de su mente mientras cierran sus párpados, luchando por ese poco de luz que podía llenar su saqueo de deseo para contemplar el mundo a su alrededor.

Pero parte de ustedes no quieren ver. Tal vez si pudieran imaginar que nada se escondía por sí solo en la esencia rondeándolos, las apariciones que los plagaban hubieran desaparecido. Podrían imaginar en la oscuridad. No hay ninguna finalidad en lo desconocido. Pero imaginen si sólo un parpadeo de luz quedara, el brillo sin vida de una llama agonizante, lamiendo el quieto aire mientras se quemaba en la nada entre el pabilo y la vela de cera, colocada sobre la fría pared de piedra.

Sus ojos contemplarían un mundo que podría dejarlos mundo por la eternidad, porque los humanos no son para esas cosas. Somos una raza simple, fácilmente rota y detenida. Hay algunas cosas en este mundo que no deberíamos ver. Porque aunque nuestra visión se oscurece con los años y las imágenes de los recuerdos todavía quedan. Si esto es así, que se sepa que ningún tiempo podrá borrar las caóticas escenas que habitaban este complejo masivo.

Las paredes estaban resbaladizas con la humedad y si corrían sus dedos por los montículos de humedad de la piedra, sentirían las ásperas hojas del congelante hielo roto. Pero si los sacan, sin duda estarían cubiertos en sangre. Era una cúpula de tortura, las paredes decoradas con cadáveres en descomposición, colgando de cadenas y otros surtidos de tormento en masa.

El olor a muerte penetraba incluso la larga escalera de caracol que conducía a la más profunda realización del Infierno. Era una espesa clase de olor que podían saborear por horas después de atestiguar los terrores de la mazmorra. El tipo de rango de hedor que picaría sus fosas nasales mil veces sobre un mero recuerdo de tal malvado lugar. Gangrena, carne podrida, las entrañas de cuerpos esparcidas como confeti por el ocupado suelo. Millones de cadáveres yaciendo en repugnantes montículos uno sobre otro, algunos puestos hasta que casi tocaban el techo, y si estuvieran de pie cerca de uno de estos miserables surtidos, estimando que sus cuerpos pudieran cargarlos por tanto tiempo, sería una torre de casi cien pies sobre ustedes.

Y luego imagino que verían los ojos, los hundidos o podridos ojos que los miran fijo en horror, envidiosos de su pobre existencia. Los ojos de los soldados Demonio que miran en vida podrían detener un corazón humano de latir pero en muerte... la experiencia es bastante más. Porque aunque los ojos humanos mueren en la ausencia de un alma, perdiendo su brillo y luz, y el brillo del Demonio en la muerte. Incluso en la absoluta oscuridad de la habitación, las invisibles orbes del Demonio podían radiar luz, brillando como plata a través de la oscuridad y yaciendo sobre ustedes por su propio impío acuerdo. ¿Porque no les informé que los Demonios no mueren de viejos? Ahh... veo que una pequeña lección está en orden.

Los Demonios y Ángeles son sólo inmortales hasta un punto. Nunca pueden perecer por la vejez, pero el golpe de una espada o una enfermedad puede poner en cenizas incluso al más poderoso de los soldados. Pero aunque la esencia cesa su existencia, el cuerpo todavía se mantiene vivo, las tendencias y reacciones de vida todavía intactas en gran medida. Por eso si caminan cerca del cuerpo de un Demonio muerto, los ojos los seguirán.

Cráneos y cabezas yacían decapitados de sus renegados cuerpos. Mujeres, niños, guerreros a hombres yacían enredados en sus propios restos, brazos y piernas destripados y tirados sobre un montón de ruinas. Es sorprendente la longitud que los Demonios pasarían para dar el castigo exacto sobre sus enemigos, las profundidades a las que se hundirían. ¿Recuerdan a Oolong, aniquilado por Vegeta por su filosa e ignorante lengua? Oolong había adquirido su utilidad a través de inventos de herramientas de tortura y dispositivos, y aunque él mismo es reducido a cenizas que todavía yacen entre las gritas de las baldosas de mármol, sus Demoníacas creaciones todavía conservaban su utilidad.

Pero no me atrevo a decir más. No deben ver tales visiones porque no tienen lugar en la mente humana, simplemente pervirtiendo su agraciada pureza. ¿No está el mundo lo suficientemente insensibilizado? ¿No he abusado de sus perversas mentes con suficientes visiones impías para expiar por su previa falta? ¿Realmente debo continuar lastimando cualquier inocencia restante?

Pero doy tal malvada información no por el mero efecto de shock sino por información. ¿Cómo más podrían realmente desembarcar en esta aventura literaria? Pero este conocimiento, como con todo conocimiento, podría ser mal utilizado por la indulgencia personal de cada uno. Ven que lo reconocieron por su iluminación y no simplemente por la desesperada súplica de morbo de la autora en su escrito.

Guerrero humano sobre guerrero humano podía entrar en esta taberna, algunos huyendo casi recubiertos de miedo, y otros permaneciendo encerrados y sin palabras en su propio horror. Sólo un verdadero Demonio podía manejar tales entornos y no marchitarse en una bola de desesperado miedo.

Pero Vegeta no conocía tal miedo, porque amaba ese lugar. Era su morada del mundo, su refugio de los cambios apocalípticos que se apoderaban del mundo cada día. Donde otros veían vómito inducido o carne, él veía arte y separada belleza yaciendo en el poder del mal, porque sólo alguien de tan mal corazón podría contemplar alguna vez la aparición de cadáveres podridos y no marchitarse por dentro. Aquí es donde se escapaba de su espléndido estilo de vida, aquí es donde vivía lejos del trono.

¿Cuantas horas había permanecido en esta habitación siendo niño? ¿Cuántos días? Lo que algunos podían ver como ilusiones de completo asco habían sido sus compañeros, sus esenciales, su sustento. Había hablado con los cuerpos que ahora yacían en grandes montones de polvo y huesos sobre el viejo piso de piedra. Había comido de esos caídos guerreros, las almas torturadas que cubrían la pared como la morbosa decoración de una anciana. Ratas corrían de pila en pila, carcomiendo la ennegrecida piel. Malditos los rabiosos bichos que demolieron los cuerpos de los niños.

Hace mucho tiempo, sólo traidores y monstruos eran enviados aquí, esos que entraban contra su voluntad nunca saldrían para contar la historia. Pero los tiempos habían cambiado, evolucionando en generaciones sin Dios que torturaban y destruían mujeres e incluso los rostros de los infantes.

Los abortos eran desconocidos en esta tierra, y ciertamente nunca habían tocado las mentes de los Ángeles. Lo no deseado era arrojado al fuego de la ciudad exterior del Infierno, enterrados vivos, apedreados o se les daba la oportunidad de destino en el calabozo. Esas criaturas sin alma que sobrevivían apenas podían ser considerados Demonios. De hecho, me atrevo a decir que no vivían en absoluto. Tan abolidos de sus mentes estaba la inocencia de niño que eran montículos caminantes de carne y hueso, vacíos como un cascarón. Eran abandonados por sus madres y enviados en medio de terrores y depravaciones del Calabozo, comiendo de cuerpos para sobrevivir si eran lo suficientemente grandes para hacerlo.

Aunque su verdadero nombre Demoníaco se me escapa en este momento, los humanos podrían asimilarlos como Zombis, moviéndose por su propia voluntad, sí; ¿Pero vivo? No. Porque estaban sin asco o consciencia, sus mentes nada sino los pensamientos de animales, las impurezas del hombre.

El torturado grito de un hombre sacudió el silencio, moviendo las paredes de piedra con su tono mortal.

"¡¿Dónde está Draco?" Vegeta golpeó su puño en la mandíbula del hombre, burlándose en perverso deleite ante la sensación de nudillos haciendo crujir huesos. La hechizada mirada que cautivaba el Demonio, colgando inmóvil por grilletes agarrados del techo, hubiera sido suficiente para incluso detener a los monstruos con el corazón más de piedra en alejar su asalto. Vegeta permaneció impasible.

"Yo... ¡juro que no sé!" Rogó el objeto de tortura del Rey Demonio, sus labios temblando con el gimoteo que envolvía su tono. El dolor era envolvente, saqueando su orgullo como una piedra estera, aplastando la dignidad de la existencia. Este soldado, alguna vez orgulloso, se aferró a la consciencia no por su propia voluntad sino por miedo de ser dejado solo en este horrible lugar. Porque incluso la tortura era mejor que ser condenado al cautiverio de la oscuridad que abraza.

Sangre goteaba saliva diluida como gotas de su boca, aterrizando peligrosamente a los pies de Vegeta. El Rey Demonio miró con desdén a los casi asaltos a sus orgullosas botas, golpeando sus incesantes puños en las costillas del hombre.

El soldado hizo gestos de dolor mientras sus costillas eran rotas por los poderosos nudillos, golpeando con furia, a rápida velocidad, todo su torso superior. Sintió un aire de aire verterse de su esófago, la furia de un horrible grito rompiendo de sus labios por el dolor.

Las apretadas manos cesaron su saqueo por un momento, Vegeta mirando en enfermo deleite al hombre que colgaba inmóvil, su cuerpo implorando ser aflojado del fuerte frío de los grilletes de metal que se agarraban sin piedad a sus muñecas. Sangre fluía de su boca en ríos, filtrándose a través de sus destrozados dientes y mejillas hechas jirones. Con compasión levantó la cabeza del hombre, sosteniéndola a su nivel visual con su penetrante mirada.

"Ah Turles..." Susurró en su espeso acento, levantando su mano libre para acariciar el cabello del otro Demonio fuera de su cara, alejándolo suavemente y masajeando el cuero cabelludo. El roto guerrero liberó un suave gemido ante el apasionado tacto, cerrando sus ojos a la sensación aunque sabía que su gracia no duraría mucho tiempo.

"Cómo admiro tu belleza desde lejos. Como un raro diamante. Podría haber encontrado tantos usos para tu hermosa presencia." Se movió, frotando juguetonamente el maltratado rostro de la criatura.

"Qué soldado pudiste haber sido... Qué soldado podrías ser todavía si sólo hubieras dicho la información que sostienes tan fervientemente." Enterró su rostro infantilmente en el hueco de la garganta de Turles, escuchando el latir de un furioso corazón contra los confines de la carne.

"Vamos mi hermoso Turles..." Susurró, todavía corriendo sus dedos suavemente a través de su forcejeado y ensangrentado cabello.

"Tú y mi hermano han sido amigos por mucho tiempo. Muy amigos, apuesto." Añadió para insinuar. apuesta.", Y agregó para insinuaciones. "De hecho, creo que es porqué tú sabías mejor que unirte a mí y a mis tropas en nuestra pequeña expedición." Un helado escalofrío se podía sentir corriendo a través del cuello de Turles mientras la verdad era lentamente pronunciada por la hermosa criatura que sostenía su destino en la palma de su mano.

"Se te programó luchar ese día, estar entre tos compañeros y seguir a tu Rey en la batalla. Pero entonces... supongo que es entendible que no quisieras ninguna parte de una misión suicida, ¿no es así mi tesoro?"

Miedo se apoderó de su corazón en sus gélidas garras mientras se daba cuenta de las palabras de Vegeta sostenían la inefable verdad que él había intentado ocultar. Draco había dicho palabras de advertencia a su compañero de toda la vida, revelando sólo las necesidades de supervivencia de la muerte de su hermano. Antes que pudiera consultar a sus pensamientos, su rostro fue golpeado por las rasgadas uñas negras. Tan profundamente estaban incrustadas las creaciones de Vegeta, que exploraron a lo largo del lado de los dientes, rompiendo completamente a través de la carne de su mejilla.

"¡ESE HIJO DE PUTA ME TRAICIONÓ!" Vegeta aulló, su ensordecedor tono meciendo las paredes y casi agitando los montones de cadáveres en descomposición.

"¡Me envió en una misión para morir y tú sabes donde está!" Incluso en la impenetrable hinchazón de oscuridad que los rodeaba, los ojos de Vegeta brillaban como la luz del mismo Paraíso, rasgando a través del muro de oscuridad con puro carmesí. Estaba perdiendo su lucha con el monstruo que se agitaba dentro de él.

Calmándose, tomó suavemente el jadeante rostro de Turles, una vez más sosteniéndolo a pulgadas del suyo.

"Dime y te liberaré." La adolorida mirada tomó lugar en el rostro del hombre, rogando por piedad que con toda seguridad sería negada.

"Dime y te mantendré cerca si quieres." Tentó, sus feroces ojos mirando seductoramente en los propios del guerrero. Los ojos de Turles cayeron y su cuerpo colgó inmóvil, las cadenas conectadas al techo estirándose dolorosamente contra sus sangrantes muñecas.

"Yo... no sé donde está." Susurró honestamente. Una siniestra sonrisa se estiró en los oscuros labios borgoña de Vegeta, hundiendo sus mejillas con la presión.

"Entonces no me sirves para nada."

Vegeta aferró sus dientes ferozmente sobre los de Turles, empujando con fuerza contra su boca. Envolvió sus dedos miserablemente en la garganta del guerrero, hundiendo sus apretadas uñas en la húmeda carne ensangrentada hasta que el hombre gritara contra su boca.

El Rey Demonio hundió sus dientes en el labio inferior del soldado, sacando horribles cantidades de sangre en su boca. Turles comenzó a llorar del dolor, moviéndose de atrás a adelante en sus cadenas de confinamiento, estirándose contra el irrompible metal que lo sostenía presa del monstruo atacando su desagüe verbal.

Liberando los agitados labios del hombre, Vegeta hundió sus dientes en las encías, moviendo su mandíbula de atrás hacia adelante mientras roía la tierna carne que rociaba sangre en su boca con cada simple movimiento. En la parte de atrás de su mente podía escuchar el sonido de cadenas colgando contra la otra mientras el moribundo hombre intentaba desesperadamente de liberarse de su mortal beso. Pero era una lucha inútil y Vegeta sólo empujó más profundo, la espesa sangre cursando como líquido de fuego a través de sus venas, dándole la fuerza y el poder que adoraba. Sus afilados colmillos partieron la lengua del hombre, ríos de carmesí escapando y siendo absorbidos. Podía sentir cada sobrecarga de energía penetrando sus células de rejuvenecimiento, absorbiendo en sus estructuras musculares. Su corazón latía más y más rápido y pronto se encontró desgarrando las entrañas fuera de la boca de Turles mientras la criatura simplemente gritaba.

Un mirón hubiera confundido esta tortura despiadada con el sensual beso de amantes, profundo y puro. Luego por supuesto, no dudarían ver las gruesas líneas de sangre corriendo por el mentón de Vegeta y estar convencido de lo contrario.

'Eso es todo, mi tesoro,' Vegeta alentó en su mente. 'Sólo un poco más... un poco más.'

Podía sentir el corazón de Turles comenzar a disminuir, podía sentir los músculos en su cuerpo comenzar a ceder y aflojarse mientras la niebla se filtraba en la línea de su visión. 'Un poco más. Eso es todo lo que toma.' Pero algo lo detuvo.

Arrancando sus afilados colmillos de la demolida boca del soldado, liberó sus labios, mirando satánicamente a los horrorizados ojos que veía en la oscuridad.

Turles sólo podía mirar con amplios ojos en dolor a la malvada sonrisa que deformaba el glorioso rostro de Vegeta, grabando exquisitas líneas en la suave y perfecta piel de sus mejillas. La oscura, sangrienta sonrisa estaba brillando dentro de sus orbes sin alma que apuñalaban a través de la oscuridad, comiendo su corazón como había hecho su boca. El dolor era infame, engendrándose y picando lejos de los límites de lo que las palabras pueden describir.

Cada diente había sido roto como débil porcelana, fragmentos de huesos rotos incrustados sin piedad en el interior de sus mejillas. O al menos lo que quedaba de sus mejillas. Intentó sentir alrededor del húmedo, sangriento desastre que alguna vez había sido usado para ganar sustento. Su intento falló dramáticamente mientras la colilla lamía la carne picada. Su lengua había sido cortada y comida, y si había sido Vegeta o él mismo quien se había tragado el miembro no lo sabía.

Quería vomitar pero encontró la liberación negada mientras el miedo se aferraba a su cuerpo con renovada fuerza. La mirada de Vegeta quemaba a través del silencio y el dolor, quemaba a través de la oscuridad tanto como una simple vela que todavía parpadeaba en la lejana pared, rompiendo el negro con su inspirada flama. Turles miró a la luz, sudor metiéndose en sus ojos mientras los rojos bordes de las orbes contemplaban su última lamida de la gracia de Dios, la gloriosa luz. El reflejo de la llama parpadeó en sus ojos mientras la miraba danzar con una música silenciosa, torciéndose y como si ninguna briza la probara.

La suave mejilla de Vegeta presionó contra la suya mientras miraba boquiabierto a la flama, agitando sombras a través de su hermoso y arruinado rostro. Sus labios estaban rotos como papel y colgaban como pie muerta de su rostro. Pero sus oídos estaban intactos mientras Vegeta se acercaba lo suficiente para que su caliente aliento chamuscara los diminutos vellos que colgaban a los lados del rostro de Turles.

"Sabía que todo lo que querías era un beso."

Con eso, Vegeta deslizó rápidamente a través de la panza del guerrero, derramando intestinos sobre el suelo con un húmedo derrame. Tan mutilada estaba su boca que el grito no podía romper a través del esófago. Lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos y se hundían sangrientamente en su desmenuzada carne mientras contemplaba la sonrisa estirarse a través del hermoso rostro que estaba disipándose ante sus ojos.

La negra niebla cursó a través de sus ojos, hinchándose al principio en un círculo y luego envolviendo su empobrecida mirada. Su cuerpo se desplomó, provocando más de la mugre interior brotando sobre la piebra debajo, salpicando caliente y húmeda contra sus piernas. Escuchó a Vegeta reír así el sonido de loco y demente que podía escucharse, acechando cada vez más cerca en la oscuridad con cada paso que Vegeta daba del calabozo.

Se estaban acercando. Los zombies. Los niños muertos vivientes y hombres que se alimentaban de la carne de los muertos, arrancando y desgarrando pedazos para ser roídos perversamente en la oscuridad. Los monstruos dementes se deslizaban más y más cerca, más allá de la vista mientras se arrastraban como arañas entre la negra niebla que comenzaba a ahogar sus ojos.

Lo último que sintió fue su garganta siendo viciosamente atacada por los alados animales antes que sus ojos contemplaran la gracia de Dios parpadear... y desvanecerse.

* * *

Bueno, no se enojen por la sangre. Los advertí. Y también, no crean que estos son asquerosos detalles sin sentido que lancé para satisfacer la constante sed de sangre de los humanos. Quiero... No... NECESITO que vean que Vegeta no es una buena persona. Es malvado y creo que es fácil olvidar eso simplemente porque queremos. Estamos teniendo los mismos sentimientos que Bulma, intentando pretender que Vegeta no es malvado y dándonos excusas de que lo amamos. NO LO AMEN. Esta es una criatura que tortura niños. No podemos olvidar eso simplemente porque es conveniente. Así que están comenzando a ver y sentir el dilema... Yamcha SÍ se ha acostado con otra mujer... SÍ va a ser padre. Pero también SÍ es un buen hombre. Vegeta es un mujeriego, un demonio despiadado y un monstruo. Ok... realmente no podemos olvidar un HERMOSO monstruo, pero aún así... dejen de hacer excusas por él. Él NECESITA cambiar. Pero sólo tendremos que ver si puede, ¿o no? No me estoy disculpando por la tardanza pero sí siento algo de arrepentimiento que básicamente he estado reduciendo en sacar los capítulos todos los días. Realmente desearía que esto no estuviera pasado porque honstamente dije que actualizaría todos los días y siento que me hice para atrasen eso. De cualquier manera, SÍ hice un capítulo largo a propósito para que todos ustedes puedan al menos de alguna manera ser felices con eso. Bienvenida de vuelta Salas y quería decirte gracias especialmente por la raya azul... Realmente aprecio el comentario. REALMENTE necesitaba escuchar eso que dijiste. Gracias Amor Camaro


	45. Capítulo 45

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Ángel Oscuro**

_(Dark Angel)_

Un fic de Camaro

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Vegeta lamió la sangre de sus dedos, la emoción todavía impregnada en sus venas como vapor de magma caliente, empapando a través de su piel como líquido. Cerró sus ojos, permitiendo a la sensación cursar a través de sus pupilas mientras contemplaban a la nada, tomando un profundo respiro en alivio. Simplemente había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había probado el sabor que la sangre podía tener, rico y espeso con masiva fuerza.

Aunque los humanos sólo pueden notar la cobre fijación que contiene la sangre, para Vegeta era hermosamente dulce como la miel. Se hundía en sus papilas gustativas como jarabe, saboteando toda cordura y pensamiento con su vigorosamente torrente de energía. Era enloquecedoramente atractiva, absorbiendo pureza e inocencias, repartiendo su hechizo sobre la criatura dentro. Estaba ebrio con la intoxicación.

Subió por las mojadas escaleras, luz de arriba filtrándose más y más con cada paso asquerosamente húmedo que daba. Sintió su calor empaparse sobre él aunque sus ojos permanecieron fuertemente apretados, tomando la sensación de calidez. No era la primera vez que había intentado imaginar cómo se veía el Paraíso. Siempre había sido una casi perversa curiosidad para él. Quiero decir, después de vivir entre sangre y mugre, vacío de casi toda luz, ¡el predicamento de blanco y brillante eran tan extraños como inocentes en sí mismos!

Podía recordar todas esas veces que le había preguntando ridículamente a Draco sobre los detalles del Paraíso. Todas esas respuestas incriminatorias que su hermano le había escupido. Pero supongo que por primera vez, admitió abiertamente para sí mismo que fue Bulma verdaderamente la que había despertado absolutamente su curiosidad más que nunca. Oh, había estado allí todo el tiempo, por supuesto. Pero al ver su anormal cabello y color de ojos, y luego al ser bendecido lo suficiente para conocer sus peculiaridades y personalidad, había sido una experiencia por decir lo menos.

Pensaba mayormente en ella ahora. Era repugnante. Como una adicción, pensamientos de su alimentado deseo, tentándolo y burlándose de él por lo que nunca podría poseer. ¿Qué había con ella que lo torturaba así? ¿Su belleza? Era inigualable por decir lo menos, y sin embargo algo claramente le decía que era mucho más. ¿Por qué un orgulloso Rey Demonio hubiera sido cautivo sólo por una cara bonita? Había visto mucha gente bonita, gente hermosa de hecho. Pero de todos modos, él era uno. No era ningún tonto, sabía precisamente qué efectos estratégicos tenía en las mujeres. No sería de ninguna otra manera con esos en su línea de sangre. Pero aún así, sólo le servía para probar su punto. No podía preocuparse sólo por el Ángel simplemente por su atractivo, porque sabía de ante mano que tales cosas son sólo superficiales. Sabía esto porque reconoció de ante mano cuan repugnante era él por dentro. Y un hermoso rostro sin excepción no era para un buen corazón. Ella había demostrado eso. Se había ido con un buen hombre.

Sin embargo, se preguntó qué era lo que lo arrastró a ella en primer lugar. ¿Su inocencia? ¿Porque qué hombre podía negar que secretamente tenía un hechizo vinculante al atractivo de una virgen? Pero dudaba que fuera eso totalmente. Tal vez era simplemente por el mero hecho que él nunca podría poseerla verdaderamente. Ella era inalcanzable incluso para él.

Recordó algo avergonzado cómo había despertado varias semanas atrás, sin camisa y congelado, aferrado como un niño a la figura durmiente de Radditz. Un ligero rubor se deslizó en su mente ahora, mientras sus botas golpeaban contra las secas piedras debajo de sus dedos deslizándose en los ladrillos de piedra que flanqueaban la negra escalera caracol.

* * *

Sus ojos habían sido terriblemente resistentes a su súplica para abrirlos, quejándose todo el tiempo. Aunque su cuerpo se sentía completamente rejuvenecido, era como si algo extraordinariamente inusual hubiera ocurrido la noche anterior. Ya saben, esa extraña sensación que se tiene después de una noche de combates borrachos o fiestas cuando supusieron que han hecho algo de lo que se arrepentirán. Sólo... no podía recordar. Casi dolía siquiera intentarlo. Sintió su frente arrugarse con el esfuerzo, y sin embargo... Qué extraño. Su frente estaba presionada contra algo. Algo muy cálido, claro está.

Uhh. De hecho, todo su cuerpo estaba conectado a algo cálido. Uno ojo se abrió levemente, revelando sólo una histeria colectiva de lo que debería haber sido un mundo. En lugar de respuestas claras como cristal de como en dónde estaba, sólo vio una gran pancha color canela y negro. Y luego la mancha comenzó a moverse levemente, un gemido creciente a través de sus sensibles oídos como si alguien o algo estuviera gimiendo junto a él.

En ese mismo segundo, se dio cuenta que sus brazos estaban envueltos alrededor de alguien... Uhh... alguien. ¿Grande? Una concubina... Ick. ¿una concubina? ¡Realmente debió haber estado fuera de sí! Ahora, toma un Infierno de muchísima cantidad de Ceniza para meterlo en los brazos de un esclavo sexual hermafrodita. Son tan peludos y ... grandes... ¡ASQUEROSOS! Y este no era aparentemente ninguna excepción. ¡Sentía que estaba abrazando a un maldito Pie Grande! ¡¿Quién CARAJO lo dejó fornicarse a pie grande? Alguien TENÍA que pagar por este pequeño truco.

Un gran brazo musculoso se envolvió fuertemente alrededor de su cintura, cercándolo lo suficiente para ser presionado totalmente contra el pecho más fuerte que hubiera sentido de una mujer alguna vez. Su columna vertebral se estremeció en repulsión. No... le gustaban los pechos, ¿a qué hombre no? Quiero decir, no eran la más grande necesidad o algo. ¿Pero esto? ¡Eso era simplemente enfermo! Su pecho desnudo se sintió absorbido contra el cuero que cubría al casi mayormente muscular, plano pecho que hubiera contemplado alguna vez en una mujer. ¡Quería vomitar! Justo allí y entonces simplemente dejó volar a su última cena. Pudo jurar que sentía la amarga calidez golpear en la parte de atrás de su garganta mientras inhalaba el aroma masculino de la poderosa garganta en donde estaba metido todo su rostro.

Ahora aclaremos esta pequeña información antes de que golpeen cabezas al techo. ¡Vegeta NO se asusta seguido! Pero justo entonces y allí fue probablemente la experiencia más dolorosamente aterradora de toda su maldita vida. Estaba demasiado asustado para siquiera echar su cabeza hacia atrás y mirar al terrible rostro que sin duda lo esperaría. Tembló... Ewwwwww... hombre-mujer. Qué asco.

Oh Dios... como si el mundo no se viera tan desagradable como posible, la grotesca mujer bestia giró, y no... este no era de la clase de agraciado girar a un lado, lejos de las temerosas presas de la última noche. Este fue girar precisamente encima de la pobre alma. El extremo peso era lo suficientemente horrible, pero el hecho de que Vegeta era incapaz de empujar fuera a la concubina simplemente le causó terror, era malvado decir lo menos. Así que se acurrucó allí, respirando en rápidos jadeos bajo el monstruo, tratando de abasteser sus pulmones con suficiente aire después de ser aplastado por la masiva figura y evitar despertar a la bestia.

El fenómeno de la naturaleza estaba evidentemente contento por dormir todo el día por lo que se aferró inmóvil a su descontento invitado, perezosamente desparramado entre sus piernas. Tembló inconscientemente, despertando levemente al espantoso monstruo que se quejaba en su tono únicamente bestial y se movía entre sus muslos. Ugh... ahora podía casi sentir cada parte repugnante del espectáculo de circo, sus brazos lamentablemente destinados alrededor de la espesa garganta y sus piernas básicamente envueltas a lo largo de las masculinas piernas.

Oh, cuán desagradable era su destino mientras intentaba empujar la imaginación de cómo sería exactamente el rostro. Ni siquiera podía llevarse para mirar, demasiado asustado y emocionalmente demasiado débil para lidiar con las consecuencias. En silencio le agradeció a cada Dios en el que alguna vez se hubiera creído a través de la totalidad de la creación de la ausencia de su recuerdo. Si hubiera sido maldecido lo suficiente para recordar los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, supuso que tendría planes precisos de saltar en la fosa de fuego más cercana.

Oh. ¡El horror! Podía sentir cada montículo de la piel llen de testosterona presionando dolorosamente contra él. Cada curva, cada músculo, cada...

¡OH DIOS! ¿¡QUÉ CARAJO FUE ESO!

Mientras la criatura se movía sintió un pequeño bulto... oh piadoso Paraíso, ¡ERA UN HOMBRE-MUJER! No... No, lo era. ¿un hombre?

Oooohhh no. REALMENTE lo había hecho esta vez. Como probablemente habrán supuesto, él estaba en el punto sobrio de cada adicto donde prometían nunca volver a tocar la cosa de nuevo. Pero tristemente, y honestamente, la idea que hubiera dormido con un hombre era mucho más atractiva entonces que la idea que hubiera pasado la noche acostado con alguna criatura del gran lago.

Ahopra, ¿quién era este sujeto de todas formas? Todavía estaba demasiado conmocionado como para mirar, suponiendo que era uno de los concubinos que Nappa había insistido en que mantuviera cerca. Al menos ambos tenían pantalones puestos. Por lo que por eso al menos podía estar agradecido. Y luego sucedió.

Respiró. Ese olor... ¡ESE OLOR! Era... ¡Era el OLOR DE RADITTZ!

Soltó un grito de absoluto shock y casi se tambaleó desde debajo y bruscamente despertó al hombre que todavía yacía acurrucado entre sus piernas. Todo su cuerpo se sintió aturdido y rechazado hasta el punto de la inmovilidad y simplemente yació allí shockeado y temblando mientras los ojos del gran hombre se abrían lentamente.

Oh sí era Radditz. Acurrucado sobre él con el par de ojos negros más amplios que hubiera visto jamás. Y luego ambos gritaron en el rostro del otro, el masculino aullido despertando a todo el castillo.

Radditz salió de Vegeta, golpeándose dolorosamente con su trasero en el suelo. Vegeta se sentó, tan conmocionado y rechazado que apenas podía hablar. Simplemente se sentaron allí, jadeando y agitándose con amplios ojos. Y luego el Rey Demonio notó para su extremo placer, las marcas de mordida sobresaliendo de los lados del cuello de su amigo. ¡Oh GRACIAS A LAS ESTRELLAS! ¡Simplemente había estado tan drogado que había bebido de Radditz!

Ahora supongo que tal pensamiento no debía ser exactamente una idea triunfante, pero después de los otros predicamentos supuso que se había metido, acogió con agrado la idea con brazos abiertos.

Radditz se había sentado allí tan aturdido que su mandíbula colgaba abierta como alguna clase de pez deforme. Simplemente se sentó allí boquiabierto como un completo idiota.

"¿Y bien? ¡¿Vas a explicarme por qué exactamente estabas intentando hacer tu camino conmigo en mi SUEÑO?" Era realmente una acusación fuera de puesto, sabía bien y claro que Radditz era uno de los hombres más heterosexuales vivos. Aún así, supuso que Radditz merecía la vergüenza después de lo que él había sido obligado a soportar.

* * *

Llegando a la luz que salía a través de las rendijas de la puerta de madera que bloqueaba el paso a la mazmorra, Vegeta sonrió con ironía. Realmente había sido gracioso ver a Radditz balbucear explicaciones idiotas. Al parecer, la noche había sido casi tan salvaje como había predicho al principio, la mitad de su colección de concubinas desgarradas en sangrantes pedazos y desparramados como confeti por toda su habitación.

No podía negar que una pequeña cantidad de culpa desafortunadamente decidió plagarlo, consecuencias de lo maldito complot secreto del Ángel en conformarlo en sus santas y puras maneras. Maldita sea ella por probablemente millonésima vez por hacerlo sentir. Y sin embargo le importaba muy poco por las decoradas piezas de las alguna vez orgullosas mujeres adornando su cama y el suelo con sus líquidos carmesí y partes de cuerpos. ¿Qué importaba a largo plazo? Eran simplemente esclavas, al igual que las inútiles creaciones que estaban apiladas sin vida a través del castillo, limpiando y preparando lo que sea que quisiera de ellos. Sólo esclavos. Sólo personas moralmente destrozadas cuyos propósitos de alma en la vida era básicamente complacerlo.

Y por las apariencias, simplemente se había divertido demasiado triturándolas como carne, porque había a penas una pulgada en la habitación que no estuviera untada en sangre y vísceras. Incluso la bañera estaba teñida de un rojo rosado, aunque misteriosamente no parecían nada real pensándolo detrás de él. Extraño de hecho. Y lo más extraño era la sensación de que Radditz estaba manteniendo una gran cantidad de las secretas exhibiciones de la noche anterior. Lo que sea. El tonto podía mantener sus ridículos secretos. Vegeta supuso que le debía por casi chuparlo hasta dejarlo seco.

Danzó a través de los pasillos y corredores, a ningún lugar en particular que tuviera en mente para ir. Simplemente parecía como esa clase de día para hacer nada sino pasear y maravillarse ante las exquisitas creaciones que poseía. Era una cosa gloriosa ser Rey.

Pero con toda honestidad, sus pensamientos no traicionaron recuerdo alguno de lo increíble que era ese estilo de vida, sino más extrañamente se centró el ella. No... supongo que sería falso incluso pretender que tal predicamento era extraño, porque en su vida, pensamientos de Bulma eran un acontecimiento de cada día. Tan predecible como respirarlo y casi tan refrescante.

Sí... todavía se maldecía por la debilidad de preocuparse por ella, pero no era lo mismo. Simplemente no era algo que pudiera detener. Había intentado, pero pronto había sido despertado al frustrante hecho que mientras más intentaba alejar los pensamientos y sentimientos de ella, más frecuentes se volvían. Supongo que todos hemos estado plagados con tales recordatorios a veces. ¡Así que vamos! ¿Por qué estaba atado como una polilla a una lámpara de luz? Era casi como si algo dentro de él quisiera. No... la necesitara... Como un hombre necesita aire, se sentía incompleto sin ella.

Pero MALDITAS tales vergonzosas ideas. Él era un Rey... podía tener y hacer lo que quisiera. Entonces uno se le fue. ¿Y qué? Ella no era nada para él. Sólo una quejosa, patética, emocional, débil,... atractiva, cariñosa, dulce, con increíble cuerpo... ¡ACK! Movió su cabeza hacia el exterior, tentando en arrojar un golpe apuntado a su rebelde cabeza. No debería pensar en esas cosas. Era estúpido.

Se encontró sobre el techo de la torre más alta, mirando a la ardiente distancia a las enormes realizaciones de fuego gritando a través del paisaje. Debería estar feliz, todo esto era suyo. Los árboles de pie negros como cenizas quemadas. Los carmesí ríos que brillaban por el rojo sol y partían la tierra con sus brillantes rayos. El seco rajado suelo que se veía bastante maltratado y golpeado contra el ardiente cielo. Era increíble, y sin embargo, de qué servía si no tenías la única cosa que tu corazón realmente deseaba.

Cada día de su vida como Príncipe, había soñado en nada más que en el trono. Había sido siempre como una meta inalcanzable que siempre estaba a un paso de él. Se había dicho por siempre que si sólo hubiera tenido la corona, NADA más hubiera importado. Pero en verdad, no era feliz. No lo había bendecido con el poder sobre la gente. No realmente, porque podrían hacer que alguien hiciera cualquier cosa que desearan, eso era fácil. Pero no podían hacer que alguien los amara. No importa lo que tuviera.

La corona no le había dado la vida de su madre una vez más, no había hecho orgulloso a su padre, no le había acercado a su hermano mayor, y ciertamente no tenía control alguno sobre Bulma. ¿De qué le servía? ¿De qué servía algo de eso?

"¿Pensando en la Princesa de nuevo?" Dijo la voz. Por supuesto, Vegeta era demasiado orgulloso para admitir que honestamente el vozarrón de Radditz casi lo había hecho morirse de miedo, así que en cambio se contuvo para mirar irrefutablemente al intruso de su profunda meditación. De manera arrogante arrojó su mano en el bolsillo del pecho de su armadura, sacando un paquete de cigarrillos negros. Sus oscuras alas de cuero ondeaban en el viento mientras se apoyaba furioso sobre la pared de piedra, mirando a las tierras exquisitamente morbosas que los rodeaba.

"No." Mintió en modo de defensa, su voz apagada mientras encendía el cigarrillo entre su pulgar e índice. Radditz sólo sonrió, sabiendo muy bien que su Rey estaba mintiendo en gran medida. Pero entonces, ¿hubieran tenido las bolas para decir eso? No lo creo.

"Te preocupas demasiado por ella Vegeta. Lo sabes." Dijo, sus ojos vagando en el suelo mientras Vegeta lo fijaba con una gélida mirada, humo filtrándose malvadamente entre sus apretados dientes.

"Está bien extrañarla." Realmente no había querido decir eso, pero su boca a veces tenía una voz propia, sin mencionar una maldita voluntad. La gélida mirada de Vegeta habló volúmenes de prometido dolor infringido en la elección de su compañero de seguir extendiendo sus pensamientos.

"No la extraño... y nunca me preocupé por ella. ¡Sácate eso de tu gruesa cabeza Radditz!" Hervía, las palabras filtrándose a través de sus apretados dientes mientras sus ojos se bajaban a malvadas aberturas en su hermoso rostro.

"Las emociones son para los débiles." Ahora, si eso no era un verdadero discurso de Vegeta, no sé lo que es. Aunque estaba encorvado sobre la pared del castillo, inhalando espesas cantidades de doloroso humo, se mantuvo con arrogancia y aire de soberbia que demostraba su herencia de miles de veces.

"Además," bufó, encogiendo sus hombros y mirando lejos en la distancia. "¿Qué es extrañar? Todo lo que hizo ella alguna vez fue quejarse y quejarse." Había intentado a propósito mencionar el hecho que la criatura era bastante talentosa en llorar u ordenar, pero decidió no hacerlo.

Radditz dejó salir una leve sincera risa, el brillante sonido aliviando el tenso aire y absorbiéndose en los rotos nervios de Vegeta. Era un sonido increíblemente atractivo, rudo y gutural con mera masculinidad y sin embargo calmo y como una campana. Sólo él podía sacar una extraña sensación con una escasa risita

"Supongo que tienes razón Vegeta. Pero el castillo nunca pareció vacío cuando ella estuvo aquí." Era increíblemente cierto. Aunque como siempre, los estúpidos sirvientes corrían impacientemente a través de los pasillos, el castillo mismo parecía solo. Estirado y... Bueno... Tranquilo.

"Y ciertamente nunca era aburrido cuando Bulma estaba alrededor." Terminó, hombros temblando ligeramente por los tensos combates contra la risa.

Para su último deleite, vio una pequeña sonrisa hacerse a un lado del ceño fruncido de Vegeta, amenazando con ampliarse en una verdadera sonrisa. Sacudiendo la colilla del cigarrillo, realmente rió, el sonido dulce y bienvenido, saltando a través del aire con gracia.

"No... tienes razón. Realmente no había un momento aburrido con Bulma..." Y no por primera, ni por última vez... Realmente se preguntó donde estaba en ese mismo momento.

* * *

Lo siento por el aburrido capítulo... sólo pensé que un poco de alivio de comedia allí después de toda esa sangre y capítulos depresivos sería bueno. Pero no se preocupen, ¡las cosas definitivamente se van a levantar pronto! Sólo una pequeña pista, ya que desafortunadamente NO puse un enganche allí (¡MALDICIÓN!) Bulma va a estar enfermizamente perdonadora en el futuro y tendremos que ver cómo resulta esto para Yamcha y ella. Suspiro... gracias Chrome por las maravillosas reviews como siempre. (SARCASMO) Estoy muy contenta que me encontraste. Me tengo que ir. Demasiado cansada para escribir más. Camaro


	46. Capítulo 46

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Ángel Oscuro**

_(Dark Angel)_

Un fic de Camaro

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

"Bulma, te ves hermosa." Sonrió tímidamente, mirando a su izquierda donde los suaves, almibarados ojos de Yamcha aterrizaban sobre los suyos.

"Gracias." Sonrió simplemente, mientras caminaban a través del bosque, no lejos del maldito lugar donde había recibido simplemente la peor noticia de su vida. Una parte de ella sólo quería volver. ¿Por qué estaba incluso metiéndose a través de esto? ¿Era acaso una glotona enferma por el castigo?

Yamcha había aparecido en el castillo en la mañana temprano, presentando un gran arreglo de rosas blancas. Gah... blancas. Qué original del carajo. No, ni iba a molestarse incluso con estos patéticos viajecitos de culpa. Era suficiente. Paraíso o Infierno lo tenía mal, y al carajo con sentirse avergonzada de lo que sentía. ¿Por qué iba a ser la única que agachaba su cabeza en desesperación, cuando eran sólo pensamientos? Al menos ELLA no había actuado de acuerdo a ellos.

Así que sosteniendo su insípido arreglo de rosas con tallo plateado como alguna clase de trofeo, él le había pedido llevarla a caminar con él. ¿Otro paseo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debía ser obligada a soportar otro mientras su mente todavía estaba repitiendo una y otra vez el anterior? Creo que un "paseo" era suficiente para que le durara toda la vida. ¿Con qué "maravillosas" noticias la agraciaría esta vez?

Y así aquí estaban, ni hablando algo incluso remotamente importante y Yamcha serpenteando sobre los más estúpidos, penosos temas. Las flores, el cielo, todo el maldito bosque. Estaba recordando sus viejos tiempos mientras ella simplemente quería que llegara al punto.

Ahora realmente. ¿Por qué hace esto la gente? Quiero decir, ¡vamos! ¿Por qué no podemos simplemente enfrentar las cosas que SABEMOS que van a salir al final? En lugar de ir directo al punto, sentimos la incesante necesidad de deambular en torno al tópico por tanto sea posible hasta que básicamente somos forzados por otra persona o desafortunadamente nos quedamos sin otro escaso tema. Juro que nunca entenderé a la raza humana. De hecho, nunca me entenderé a mí misma, porque soy ciertamente culpable de este crimen. ¿Es el miedo el que infunde esta patética necesidad de mencionar cada detalle de la tierra alrededor de nosotros, como si nunca lo hubiésemos visto antes? Nunca lo sabré. Pero por desgracia, probablemente estén de acuerdo que me desvié de tema una vez más... Ah... perdónenme...

La temperatura era fría, bueno, al menos para ella. La brisa se sentía obligada a correr sobre ella, volando a través de su levantado cabello y moviendo cada mechón azul plateado que se había torturado en arreglar y limitar. ¿Por qué se molestaba incluso? Suspiró en voz alta, intentando relajarse de la tensa sensación que había erosionado del momento que había visto a Yamcha en el castillo y todavía seguía siendo hasta este momento. Mariposas parecían completamente satisfechas en revolcarse en su estómago, revoloteando alrededor y conversando secretamente con las demás. Malditas pequeñas criaturas.

Y sin embargo ambos siguieron presionando, el mordaz frío volviéndose pronto nada más que una pequeña incomodidad para sus molestos que básicamente cortaban a los lados de sus pies con cada paso. ¡GAH! ¿Qué pasaba con el Paraíso? ¿Era todo tan primordial y conveniente que los idiotas ni siquiera se podían esforzar en crear algo que mantuviera aunque sea la más remota parte de verdadera comodidad? Tan absortos con su apariencia y llamativo glamour que estaban demasiado ocupados para darse cuenta siquiera que tales cosas no eran necesarias. Secretamente anheló sólo correr descalza a través del castillo, pero no; tal cosa no era "proveniente" de una dama.

¿Y qué diablos era proveniente? Quiero decir, vamos. ¿Por qué la gente siempre dice eso? ¿Tiene sentido para ustedes? ¿Están diciendo que todavía estamos en la pubertad? ¡¿Eh? ¿Qué todavía nos estamos "volviendo" damas? Creo que es un insulto. ¿Eh? Oh, lo siento... me desvié de vuelta.

"Convirtiéndose en una dama." Bah... Bueno, ¡esta "dama" se estaba "volviendo" cansada de caminar en el maldito frío! Esto se estaba volviendo ridículo... ¿por qué no podía el sujeto simplement-?

Jadeó mientras estaba de pie ante el mismo acantilado de un sumergido acantilado, observando todo el Paraíso del Este. Era... *suspiro* ¿Me molesto siquiera en explicar? ¿O serán esos demasiados detalles y seré criticada después? Ah bueno, voy a intentar lo prácticamente imposible.

Millas sobre millas de hinchadas nubes giratorias, matices de brillante dorado tocando las leves curvas de cada una, probando las sombras de la luz mientras las creaciones se movían lenta y suavemente a lo largo y alrededor de los campos de brillante césped casi de verde neón. Se deslizaban a lo largo de los lados de torres y estructuras, omitiendo brillo a cada uno, decrépito y viejo como muy bien podrían ser. Blancas alas retozaban en la lejana, lejana distancia... acariciando el cielo con sus inmaculadas plumas, y con cada barrido de sus gloriosas alas reflejando un destello de sol amarillo. Era tan impresionante, se cubrió la boca, porque aunque había vivido en el Paraíso toda su vida, su padre había sido MUY sospechoso de que danzara a lo largo del aire libre.

Recordaba sólo vagamente cómo se había aventurado demasiado lejos una vez, siendo descubierta por Toora, el consejero de su padre, al lado de un pequeño arroyo, cubierto de ramas y sombres de los árboles. Su padre había estado FURIOSO, su vozarrón explotando en las paredes mientras ella lloraba por entendimiento solamente. No lo había sabido. ¿Cómo podía? Pero él había insistido que ella nunca dejara las paredes del castillo desatendida, ni siquiera por un momento, porque al hacerlo porque podría ser arrastrada por el mismo diablo. Especialmente por la falta de obediencia.

Ahora esto es simplemente irónico para mí. Porque Bulma sabía poco, que su previsor padre había sabido que eventualmente habías una posibilidad que pudiera encontrarse con Vegeta. La percepción sobreprotectora de su padre era simplemente por el mero propósito de mantenerla lejos de Vegeta. Pero como sabemos, esta situación fracasó miserablemente.

Sus ojos cayeron casi sobre su boca, llenos de asombro mientras se deslizaban perezosamente a través del paisaje, encontrando nuevos e impresionantes objetos para mirar.

"Esto podría ser tuyo algún día. Lo sabes, Bulma." Susurró desde atrás de ella, lenta y vacilantemente envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su estómago, respirando en su cabello.

"Yamcha... es hermoso." Susurró, demasiado sobrecogida por la luminosa visión como para hablar correctamente siquiera. Se bañó en el glorioso calor del sol, la eterna bendición de Dios sobre sus elogiantes hijos.

"No Bulma..." Le susurró dulcemente al oído, acariciando su garganta juguetonamente. "Tú eres hermosa." Ella se volteó lentamente, sus ojos mirando a su garganta en la cual su altura se encontraba y luego posándose sobre sus ojos. Sus labios temblaron por ambos el frío y la plagada anticipación del beso que sabía que pronto venía.

Creo que todos sabemos la sensación que viene de esa burlona espera. Las mariposas estaban en su apogeo, zumbando como abejas mientras él se acercaba más y más, su abrazo cada vez más fuerte. Era casi doloroso, y sin embargo lo quería de ninguna otra manera. Era dominante y contundente, al igual que Vegeta - arrojó su nombre de la complejidad de su mente mientras los labios de Yamcha se encontraban con los suyos, tierna y suavemente al principio y ganando velocidad y ritmo con el tiempo.

Ella lo amaba. Lo amaba. Finalmente lo sabía y aceptaba, olvidando sus traspases y absorbiendo su mente y cuerpo en el bendito atractivo del apasionado beso. Tan entrelazada con la sensación de los labios presionando exquisitamente contra los suyos, que sólo inconscientemente notó el anillo deslizarse sobre su dedo anular.

"¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Bulma?" Preguntó, mirando directamente a sus ojos, suplicando por la respuesta que casi todo hombre está obligado a esperar. Aunque estoy bastante segura que sólo unos meros diez, posiblemente quince, segundos pasaron, su peso era corto sólo de un milenio para Yamcha. Sus labios temblaron en una encantadora sonrisa y eso en sí mismo habló volúmenes en el brillante aire.

"¡SÍ!" Gritó en al bendito Paraíso sobre ellos mientras él la levantaba por la cintura en el aire y la movía con gracia en círculos. Ella rió en verdadera felicidad, la clase que sólo ocurre una vez, tal vez dos veces en la vida. Esto era todo lo que había querido alguna vez. Todo lo que había soñado de niña. Ser abrazada por el amor de su vida y ser prometida con un nuevo y mejor destino.

"¡Oh DIOS!" gritó él, enterrando su rostro en su espléndido pecho. "¡Oh, gracias! ¡Gracias!" Simplemente había sido demasiado para el gran momento, la espera, la esperanza, el silencio. Casi lo agotaba y sin embargo ahora ambos estaban llenos con el máximo de la vida y fe en un brillante y feliz futuro juntos.

Se besaron fuerte y apasionadamente, golpeando contra la boca del otro con rápidos y casi dolorosos besos, los de tipo desesperando que sólo los amantes pueden verdaderamente apreciar. Ambos rieron emocionados mientras se retiraban del abrazo del otro, jadeando por el alivio de las reprimidas emociones y la repentina ola de absoluta pureza y felicidad.

"¡Entonces nos casaremos la próxima semana!" Gritó en voz alta, como si tuviera la necesidad de informar a todo el Paraíso con una increíble explosión de su boca. A este paso, difícilmente necesitarían invitaciones. Su enrome sonrisa se iluminó remotamente y miró a sus ojos.

"¿Tan pronto?" Preguntó dulcemente, aunque la dolida mirada de Yamcha demandaba una explicación. Ella titubeó levemente, no muy segura de por qué estaba rechazando el principal objetivo de su vida. "Quiero decir, la muerte de mi padre todavía me plaga, Yamcha. Apenas he puesto a un miembro de la familia a descansar, ¿y quieres que adopte otro tan pronto?" Era cierto, extrañaba mucho a su padre, pensar en él a veces traía brillantes lágrimas a sus ojos. ¿Pero eran incluso por el motivo correcto? ¿O eran lágrimas de vergüenza por lo que Vegeta había hecho? O más importante, lo que ella había hecho. Pero estos pensamientos no eran hermosos en un momento como este, y así los obligó a alejarse de su mente, mirando con fe al que pronto sería su marido.

"Tu padre lo hubiera querido de esta manera, Bulma. Lo sabes." Susurró, viendo el dolor que las imágenes de su padre le traían. Él sabía lo mucho que lo extrañaba. Lo sabía. Era la razón por la que se negó a decirle la verdad. ¿De qué le serviría saber que la muerte de su padre no había sido trabajo del Rey Demonio? ¿De qué les serviría? No era un idiota. Ni siquiera se engañen en pensar esas cosas.

Sabía que ella había desarrollado alguna clase de sentimientos retorcidos por ese monstruo que casi lo había matado. Había visto esa mirada que tenía en sus ojos mientras miraba fijamente al hermosamente oscuro Demonio. La había visto miles de veces reflejada en los suyos propios. Y tan dispuesta había estado ese enfermo y demente engendro del mal. Lo había hecho sentirse rechazado, aunque nunca le diría eso. Y entonces, ¿de qué serviría informarle de la pequeña inocencia del demonio en este caso? Sólo la llevaría a la realización de que su prometido casi había asesinado al bastardo y quién sabía cómo iba a reaccionar con esa información. No necesitaba saber.

Bulma estaba derrotada. Sabía que él tenía razón. Lo sabía. Su padre había deseado su matrimonio desde el primer día, juntándola con él desde una temprana edad e insistiendo en su distancia de otros hombres.

¿Pero una semana? ¿Una semana? ¿Como en una semana de siete días? Era demasiado. Había demasiados planes por hacer. Todo el reino sería invitado. Había decoraciones por hacer, catering, temas de alianzas que pasar. Y lo inevitable, necesitaba tiempo para superar su otro amor... ¡OPPS! ¡¿Cómo en el nombre de Dios había pensado en eso? ¡Dios santo! Aquí estaba aceptando casarse con el amor de toda su miserable vida, ¡y sin embargo le permitió a su decrépita mente vagar en pensamientos de un monstruo oscuro! Pero aún así, era algo que necesitaba reflexionar seriamente y sabía que una semana posiblemente no era tiempo suficiente.

Pero no es como que pudiera decirle estas cosas a Yamcha. No podía decirle que era demasiado pronto simplemente porque sus sentimientos por el asesinato de su padre todavía la acechaban como alguna clase de enfermedad mortal. Su mente estaba perturbada por decir lo menos, porque soñaba con su hermoso rostro casi todas las noches, sus pensamientos vagando sobre su pasado a menudo. Incluso se encontró en profunda meditación a veces, pensando una y otra vez lo que podría haber sido. Pero los "podrían haber sido" no eran nada sino ilusiones no deseadas. Vegeta era un asesino. Un asesino y una criatura despiadada sin alma alguna. Casarse con Yamcha pondría este entusiasmo a terminar.

¿Verdad?

E incluso así, ¿casarse con Yamcha estaba mal si parte de ella, de hecho la mayor parte de ella anhelaba a alguien más? ¿No estaba prohibido eso por sí mismo? Se suponía que su corazón era puro en esas cosas, esas impurezas del verdadero amor. Yamcha la amaba. ¡La AMABA! Era algo que nunca obtendría de Vegeta. No podía hacerlo amarla y dudaba que incluso tuviera la capacidad de emociones de ese tipo.

¿Pero qué si ella no amaba a Yamcha? Qué si diciendo que sí, se estaba condenado a un terrible destino de pasar una eternidad con un hombre que honestamente no podía decir que estaba enamorada. ¿Pero qué si lo estaba? ¡¿Qué si estaba verdadera y completamente enamorada de él? ¿Pero no era el amor algo seguro? Había escuchado a Chi-ch hablar de sus efectos perjudiciales. Incluso podía recordar preguntarle a Chi-chi qué se sentía después de haber sido recompensada con el anuncio de su padre de su entrega de ella al Príncipe Yamcha. Ella sólo había tenido 14 años en ese momento.

"Bueno... Es difícil de explicar, Bulma." Chi-chi había respondido honestamente. Parecía no tener palabras mientras contemplaba una respuesta que pudiera resumirlo sin parecer un cachorro enfermo por el amor. Aunque Chi-chi misma sólo tenía 15 en ese momento, era definitivamente verdad. Amaba a Goku demasiado incluso para tan joven edad, una prueba más de que al amor no le importan los límites de la edad.

"No es algo que realmente puedas describir Princesa. Es algo que sientes. Justo aquí." Puso su mano sobre su pecho, mirando mientras Bulma hacía lo mismo, desesperadamente tratando de no llorar mientras sabía que no sentía nada de esa clase por el muchacho con el que estaba destinada a casarse.

"Es simplemente algo que sabes."

¿Algo que sabes? ¡Qué porquería! Meditó desesperadamente sobre estos pensamientos mientras los brillantes ojos de Yamcha observaban su batalla mental.

Vamos Bulma. ¿Lo amas o no? ¿Lo amas... o no? Tenía que decidir. No podía casarse con alguien que odiara. Pero no odiaba a Yamcha. No podía estar casada con alguien con el que no se llevara bien. Pero casi nunca discutían. Él la trataría bien. Lo sabía. ¡Pero maldita sea! ¡Tenía un hijo en camino con otra mujer! ¡¿Cómo la haría ver eso? Y además de todo eso, ¿qué si no podía superar a Vegeta? ¿Qué si pasaba el resto de su vida durmiendo al lado de Yamcha y soñando con estar al lado de Vegeta? ¿Cómo viviría así?

¿Pero qué si decía que no? ¿Realmente podía lastimar así a Yamcha? ¿Podía simplemente sentarse ahí y mirar mientras rompe su tierno corazón en polvo? ¿Y qué si estaba pasando por alto su única oportunidad, su única esperanza por la felicitar eterna de Vegeta? ¿Qué si ésta era un estúpido, repulsivamente inmaduro emperramiento con un monstruo que estaba nublando su juicio? ¿Pero Vegeta era un monstruo?

Algo le decía que no. En esa segunda vuelta al Infierno, justo antes que huyera con su Príncipe, él le había mostrado algo. Había sido sólo por un simple momento, pero en ese segundo era como si su madre hubiera vivido y muerto porque había sido probado. En ese mismo momento él le había revelado a su alma desenmascarada y manchada con las penas y el dolor de una salvaje vida. Había sido su regalo para ella. Su último regalo. Había puesto a descansar el alma de su madre, probando que los Demonios verdaderamente tenían corazón, rasgados y corruptos como pudieran ser.

Él había llorado. Una simple gota de sangre. ¿Puede hacer eso un corazón maligno?

Y sin embargo, la sangre de su padre yacía en sus manos y lo sabía. No podía perdonar eso. Nunca. Su contaminado amor por Vegeta era la barrera entre la perfecta existencia entre ella y Yamcha. Necesitaba liberarlo de su mente. La cura a la enfermedad de su mente que era él.

Y entonces sonrió, sellando la propuesta de matrimonio con un beso.

* * *

"Señor." Una voz sonó a través de toda la habitación del trono, rebotando contra las paredes y sobresaltando a Vegeta de su trance. Miró sólo levemente a su recientemente reclutado Jefe de Ejército, arrodillándose respetuosamente en el suelo.

"¿Qué Bardock?" suspiró en irritación, intentando evitar sonar grosero ante el padre de Radditz. Lo encontró remotamente gracioso que como niño, Bardock hubiera sido básicamente su única figura paterna, despiadado y cruel a veces y sin embargo orgulloso y atengo en otros. Bardock no era un padre atento con Radditz, pero se preocupaba profundamente por su hijo. Era aparente en todo lo que hacía. Sólo esa mirada en sus ojos cuando contemplaba a su hijo. Era tan orgullosa. Incluso ahora Vegeta sentía un pinchazo de dolor en su pecho sólo al recordar. Su padre NUNCA lo miró de esa manera.

Y era bien sabido que enredarse con Bardock o su familia era acariciar a la misma muerte. Él haría lo que fuera por su hijo. Cualquier cosa. Y por esto Vegeta siempre estaría envidioso.

"Buenas noticias su señoría." Esto animó a levantarse al Rey y se acomodó levemente en una posición más real sobre el trono de huesos. La gran habitación estaba morbosamente decorada en desnudos cráneos, aunque Vegeta honestamente pensaba que era un poco demasiado. Las paredes eran completamente de un color rojo sangre, lo más cercano a lo real de pintura que podía haber. Se rumoreaba incluso que en tiempos antiguos, las paredes mismas habían sido verdaderamente embadurnadas con sangre. Pero realmente, ¿qué estaba tratando de probar eso? Era un símbolo exterior de la crueldad del Rey Demonio, pero honestamente, para él era simplemente llamativo e incesante.

"Hemos recibido información de que Draco ha tenido alguna clase de alianza con un cierto Ángel." Bardock habló en ese tono informativo que no dejaba preguntas. El mal comportamiento de Vegeta se suavizó y la confusión entró a su mente.

"¿Draco? ¿Aliado con un Ángel?" Vegeta estaba casi tentado a reír, la idea parecía increíblemente vulgar considerando que el odio de su hermano por las criaturas era casi inigualable. Pero Vegeta sabía muy bien de dónde venía este despreciable odio, y aunque no pudiera obligarse a estar de acuerdo, lo entendía.

"Sí señor. Los detalles son vagos, pero sin duda estaba usando al Ángel para información con respecto a la captura de la Angélica Princesa." Bardock dijo poniéndose de pie y observando a su joven Rey con dignidad presente. Su mano sostenía orgullosamente un pedazo de papel arrugado, sin duda conteniendo partes y pedazos de información en este misterio de la criatura de luz.

"Lo que más me molesta es que ese Ángel todavía vive." Vegeta dijo pensativo, mirando a un lado mientras intentaba contemplar qué Demonios podía resumir todo esto. Estaba desconcertado por decir menos, descansando su fuerte mentón sobre sus nudillos y mirando observante y fijamente a la lejana pared. Bardock asintió, también golpeando su sistema mental para conseguir respuestas que ambos sabían que nunca saldrían de una simple meditación.

"Eso también me confunde Ve- su Alteza..." El soldado tartamudeó, golpeándose mentalmente por casi decir el nombre del Señor Oscuro. Estaba prohibido hacerlo, y era un símbolo externo de desafío básico y traición. Podría también haber escupido un desafío abierto a la criatura que podría haber acabado con su vida en el rango de un segundo. Vegeta se dio cuenta del percance y sonrió malvadamente antes de mover su mano en el aire de manera juguetona y desechando todo inconveniente.

Lo encontró gracioso que Bardock se molestara en tenerle miedo. Aunque el hombre era mayor que él por probablemente cincuenta años, parecía tal vez un joven de treinta años de edad. Bardock era indudablemente atractivo en una manera que no dejaba ilusiones para un debate. Por esto solo Vegeta lo hubiera perdonado, sin mencionar el hecho que de honestamente sí significaba algo para el Rey Demonio.

"Indudablemente, mucho será revelado al recuperar al Ángel." Bardock dijo, aunque su voz traicionó leves cantidades de extremo alivio.

"SI recuperamos al Ángel." Vegeta escupió indignado, encorvándose como un niño en su silla.

"Desde esa maldita guerra, el Paraíso ha estado ridículamente tenso y fuertemente custodiado." Giró sus ojos, jugando con su collar negro de honor. Estúpidos Ángeles. ¿Siempre tienen que ser tan sospechosos? Hacía que las cosas se volvieran irrefutablemente difíciles.

"Seguro, podríamos usar los escudos invisca a través de la barrera y eso, pero con un gran número, no pasaría mucho hasta que seamos descubiertos. Y enviar uno solo parece como una misión suicida en sí misma, sin mencionar débil." Se desplomó en su silla, las grandes alas flotando por sí solas detrás de él.

Bardock sonrió maliciosamente. Esta era la razón por la que Vegeta admiraba tanto a la criatura. Era inteligente. MUY inteligente. Y no era un hombre conocido por disgustar a sus superiores. Era impresionante aunque tal palabra difícilmente podía darle justicia a su genio.

"Su Señoría," sentenció casi con arrogancia, simplemente SABIENDO que estas futuras palabras traerían una sonrisa al rostro del joven hombre.

"Ha llegado a mi conocimiento que una boda se celebrará entre la Princesa del Paraíso del Oeste y el Príncipe del Este. Imagino que en ese momento la barrera estaría al menos protegida." Esperando una amplia sonrisa goteando con manchada malicia, Bardock sintió el aguijón de desagrado cuando una extraña mirada se deslizó sobre el hermoso rostro ante él.

Nunca había visto a Vegeta verse de esta manera. En todos los años que había conocido a su Rey, de niño a hombre, nunca había conocido una mirada tan triste destrozar sus rasgos faciales. Incluso a través de la peor tortura que el joven Príncipe había sufrido, la vacía, impenetrable mirada siempre había enmascarado su rostro. La había usado desde la infancia, su propia herramienta para bloquear el dolor y no darle la satisfacción a sus enemigos. En poco tiempo, las muertas expresiones se habían hundido en su misma alma, dejándolo callado a los horrores que experimentó y causó. Pero ahora, era como si Bardock estuviera mirando a un hombre completamente diferente, profundo dolor y rabia fundido en uno solo. Era simplemente... ¡Extraño!

Pero tan rápido como apareció, se fue. Vegeta se contuvo y sacudió los abiertos sentimientos de su consciencia.

"Ummm." Sacudió su cabeza una vez más, intentando de manera tan desesperada de ni siquiera pensar en las palabras de Bardock. No lidiaría con eso ahora mismo. Pero más insaciable, no PODÍA lidiar con eso ahora mismo.

"Qué... Umm. ¿Cuál dijiste que era el nombre de ese Ángel?" Tartamudeó, su rostro retorcido por el esfuerzo de tratar demasiado duro en no pensar. Sabía malditamente bien que Bardock no había mencionado el nombre del Ángel antes, pero sin querer discutir más los arreglos del matrimonio, patéticamente necesitó un tópico diferente para discutir.

Bardock miró al confundido rostro de Vegeta, buscando una vez más por esa sensacional expresión pero la encontró permanentemente borrada. Bajando la vista rápidamente antes que su búsqueda por entender fuera descubierta, sus ojos revisaron el pedazo de papel que contenía algunas escasas respuestas que habían sido dadas en secreto por otro soldado.

Su rostro se arrugó en pequeña confusión por sí mismo, intentando descifrar el nombre que estaba locamente garabateado que marcaba el destrozado papel. Aclaró su garganta, angostando sus ojos levemente mientras intentaba hablar en voz alta el extraño nombre que parecía brillarle justo en respuesta.

"Uhhh. Creo que su nombre es Goku, Señor."

* * *

ADVERTENCIA: LARGUÍSIMA NOTA DE AUTOR

IMPORTANTE

POR FAVOR LEAN

Ahora, ¿¡qué les dije? las cosas se están levantando de nuevo después de ese montaje de capítulos aburridos y malditos sentimientos que fui obligada a soportar. Hahah... muchas gracias por ser tan pacientes a través de todo eso, aunque no puedo darle gratitud a todos.

Está bien, SÉ cuánto odia éstas estúpidas largas notas de autores la gente. Sólo las escribo porque siento que la mayoría del tiempo es mejor pero no siempre insisto en que las lean. Y no les estoy diciendo que tienen que hacerlo ahora tampoco, pero he recibido algunas preguntas levemente perturbadoras y comentarios sobre la posición heterosexual de Vegeta. HAHA haha... ¡wow! Algunos me destrozaron demasiado. Y no... por favor no piensen que me estoy burlando de ustedes o incluso destrozando sus comentarios por esto. Realmente pongo todas esas experiencias allí por un propósito MUY vital que al final de esta historia van a estar algo así como "¡OH!" haha... de todos modos, sólo para clarar esto, no crean que estoy haciendo gay a Vegeta. ¡Dios santo! ¡Como si él y la pobre Bulma no tuvieran suficientes dificultades para lidiar! Pero si miran atrás en la historia, (y ni siquiera voy a PRETENDER que sé fechas exactas y eso) pero creo que es alrededor de los tiempos Romanos, notarán que no era mal visto que un hombre mayor tuviera a un muchacho más joven cerca para propósitos sexuales. De hecho, podrían encontrar eso MUCHO en que la realeza era tanto homosexual o bisexual. Eran personas muy experimentales, ¡les diré eso! De hecho, muchos jóvenes eran vueltos eunucos y mantenidos para gratitud sexual en lo que básicamente podrían nombrar prostíbulos. Así que si fuera a hacer a Vegeta bisexual o gay, no estaría fuera de lugar porque aunque esos momentos han terminado en la historia de la humanidad, la edad de las tinieblas es básicamente donde están los Ángeles y los Demonios. Así que no piensen que es completamente extraño, aunque sólo voy a salir y decir que esto definitivamente no es una historia yaoi, o cómo sea que se deletree. No voy a mentirles y decirles que Vegeta no es un poco experimental y DEFINITIVAMENTE curioso a veces, pero ama a Bulma. ¿Está bien?

De todas maneras lo que realmente quería hacer es salir y ser honesta a los benditos lectores que se califican como 'lectores'. Quiero que sepan que lo que dijeron significa mucho para mí. Hay veces cuando me deprimo realmente por lo que la gente dice y luego leo comentarios donde la gente está pegada por mí o simplemente alentándome para ser fuerte dando la cara a la presión, es como beber un vaso de agua fresca después de estar en el desierto por días. No voy a mentir. No soy tan fuerte como me gustaría ser. No sólo me molesta cuando recibo malos comentarios, pero honestamente... duele. Y más importante se refleja en mi escritura, porque lo que el autor quiere mantener actualizando y poniendo su corazón y alma en algo cuando simplemente no lo siente se aprecia. Sé que no soy amada universalmente y eso está bien. Está bien. Pero por favor. HE pedido no recibir críticas. Si ustedes gente simplemente pudieran POR FAVOR respetar mi pedido me ayudaría verdaderamente mucho. Las críticas están totalmente bien, si el escritor las pide o las acepta. Pero después de haber rogado específicamente no ser molestada con eso, siento como si fuera un intento directo de enfurecerme. Y no soy estúpida. SÉ que algunas personas están haciéndolo SIMPLEMENTE por ese sólo propósito y está funcionando. Pero NO PUEDO soportar más esto.

No puedo pretender que mis actualizaciones y mi escritura en general no están sufriendo a causa de mi depresión. Creo que esta es la primera vez que he dejado a mis lectores saber esto, pero honestamente, me están doliendo mucho algunos de esos comentarios. No soy tan fuerte como creen. Porque esta historia significa más para mí que cualquier cosa. Si querían saber por qué no acepto críticas, entonces aquí tienen.

Lo he dicho antes, he pasado un año escribiendo esto a MANO. He atravesado tanta mierda por ustedes... nunca lo sabrán. Me he mudado, me han roto el corazón, me han destrozado por dentro y sin embargo lo único que he mantenido conmigo es Ángel Oscuro. Es como mi fortaleza, mi roca. Algo a lo que me tengo que aferrar. He trabajado, simplemente TAN duro en esto que simplemente no puedo soportar las críticas. Hay días que quiero simplemente detenerme... sólo dejar de escribir del todo y dejar la historia como está. Pero no puedo hacerme eso a mí misma, a mis increíbles comentadores o a Ángel Oscuro. Esta historia MERECE ser publicada. Y creo que yo merezco el respeto de ser respetada.

Caray... lo siento mucho por expresarme así con todos ustedes y si alguno de ustedes decide dejar el bombardeo de penosas palabras entendería completamente. La mayoría de las veces yo NUNCA leo las notas de autor. Pero si lo hicieron, no sientan pena por mí. Simplemente respétenme lo suficiente para ofrecer críticas (si es necesario) en una manera adecuada para un verdadero autor. Con estímulo y respeto. Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí.

Los amo a todos. En serio que lo hago. Ustedes son como amigos cercanos y eso significa demasiado para alguien que se tuvo que mudar y dejar a tantos atrás. Incluso ustedes Chrome y , ustedes al menos han sido honestos conmigo hasta ahora y si realmente lo quisieron o no, han aumentado mi número de comentarios.

Pero Gracias de nuevo 'lector' que me has impulsado finalmente a ser honesta sobre estas emociones y siento como si un gran peso hubiera sido levantado de mis hombros. Te amo especialmente.

Camaro


	47. Capítulo 47

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Ángel Oscuro**

_(Dark Angel)_

Un fic de Camaro

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Los días pasaron como un montaje de horas, tan rápidamente que su mera velocidad podía confundir a una persona en volverse histérica. Bulma estaba abrumada con las presiones de un matrimonio que se acercaba, temas de alianzas y simplemente preparaciones en general plagando su mente como pensamientos de enfermedad.

Todo el castillo estaba zumbando con las noticias, aceptaciones de invitaciones viniendo por cientos a diario, ¡carruajes y caballos llenando el silencio previo y bastante fragantemente volviendo locos a los habitantes del castillo! La histeria estaba en todas partes y parecía que todo el mundo en el reino tenia la responsabilidad de cargar una parte vital de de lo que la boda traería a los dos Reinos más orgullosos juntos por una gran eternidad. La vida se veía prometedora para el Paraíso y casi parecía que el sol mismo estaba disfrutándolo, brillando fuertemente en el dorado cielo.

Pero para Bulma, la presión y constantes preguntas y felicitaciones eran una bendición, manteniendo su mente ocupada en el presente y no en el hermoso pasado. Así es Bulma, no pienses en el hermoso rostro que acecha tus sueños. Porque en sus sueños solamente ella sí le permitía a sus pensamientos vagar en él.

Pero DIOS cómo lo extrañaba. Era en sus sueños que lo seguía, de la mano, corriendo a través de los oscuros, misteriosos pasillos. En sus sueños donde repentinamente permitiría encontrarse riendo sobre él, su espalda pegada al techo mientras Yajirobe hervía y se enfurecía bajo ellos. Nunca haría eso de nuevo. Iba a ser una esposa, y posiblemente una madre algún día. Tenía obligaciones ahora que no incumbían correr a través de la oscuridad con el Demonio. Pero, no podía negar que había sido uno de los momentos más divertidos de su vida.

Él había sido una parte vital de su pasado, y si no hubiera sido por él, no se hubiera convertido en la mujer que era ahora. Estaba orgullosa de quién era. Veía cosas diferentes gracias a él y no negaría que el mundo no era un lugar más grande del que había visto anteriormente. Había ido al Infierno como una mera niña y sin embargo vuelto como una mujer fuerte. Asesino o no, había bondad en él.

"Despierta bella durmiente..." Siseó la irritante voz de Chi Chi dentro de su mente... ¿Eh? ¿Qué estaba haciendo Chi Chi en el Infierno con ella y Vegeta? Bulma sintió que sus hombros eran sacudidos de atrás a adelante y gruñó ante la intromisión de su maravilloso suelo. Suelo, ah sí. Había estado soñando.

"Es tu gran día." Chi Chi cantó en su oído, el aliento haciendo cosquillas en su cabello hasta que fue obligada a sonreír. ¿Gran día? ¡GRAN DÍA! Bulma saltó en la cama, todavía aparentemente cerca de dormir, el cabello enmarañado por baba y sudor y pegándolo en prácticamente cada dirección. Chi Chi no había estado consciente de que el cabello de cualquier persona sino el de Goku pudiera lograr tal hazaña. Era sorprendente pero, bueno, no exactamente bello. Los ojos de Bulma eran tan amplios como el de una caricatura, dándole la apariencia de alguna clase de pez desastroso fuera del agua. Estaba intentando pretender que estaba muy despierta, pero mirando fijamente a una esquina que exactamente no lo estaba haciendo muy convincentemente.

Chi Chi casi gritó mientras Bulma aplastaba su rostro en la almohada y la ponía sobre su cabeza, gruñendo completamente demasiado fuerte.

"¡No puedo hacer esto!" Gimoteó la extraña apagada voz desde debajo de las almohadas.

"¿Hacer qué?" preguntó Chi Chi tontamente, aunque supongo que entre nosotros, conocía muy bien la respuesta.

"¡HACER QUÉ!" Gritó Bulma, lejos de una manera femenina mientras arrojaba su almohada fastidiada a través de la habitación. Se tambaleó como un borracho para ponerse de pie, casi cayéndose hacia atrás mientras intentaba recuperar su equilibrio.

"¿¡Qué Demonios piensas! ¡Casarme!" Chi Chi frunció el ceño ante la mala palabra pero Bulma había arrojado accidentalmente su oración de insulto pero eligió no prestarle atención alguna.

"Bueno, apenas parece difícil danzar en una isla." Respondió Chi Chi en su tono testarudo, recibiendo una mirada de Bulma que gritaba la palabra "estúpida".

"No hay nada en ello..." Añadió... "Si lo amas."

"¡GAH!" Bulma sobre exageró el grito, arrojando sus manos al aire para énfasis en burla.

"¿¡No lo entiendes Chi Chi! Hay más que eso en eso. Sí lo amo, es sólo que." Dejó que su boca paseara en incoherente balbuceo, metiendo nerviosamente su cabello detrás de sus orejas. Era bastante difícil considerar que cada mecha tenía una mente propia y estaba bastante contenta de estar levantada en el aire.

"¿Es simplemente que hay alguien más?" Chi Chi sonrió, levantando su ceja en esa arrogante manera que vuelve locos a los hombres y enfurece a las mujeres. Bulma honestamente se acercó a colapsar allí y entonces. Cómo. ¿Cómo CARAJO podía hacerlo Chi Chi? Sólo sacar cada problema de la cabeza de Bulma y estrechándolo en una pequeña oración. ¡WOW!

"Hmm." Chi Chi remarcó, cruzando sus brazos y golpeando sus dedos bajo su mentón mientras miraba en la distancia como si realmente necesitara reflexionar sobre algo. Era la perfecta posición de burla y Chi Chi podía ponerla increíblemente bien.

"Déjame adivinar. Hermoso, oscuro, no sé... ¿malvado?" Rió mientras los ojos de Bulma se ampliaban, si eso era incluso posible en este momento no sé, pero pueden imaginar que hubiera sido una visión de hecho.

"¿Cómo.. C-cómo lo sabes?" Puso su mano sobre su boca, sintiendo como si el mayor secreto de eternidad hubiera sido revelado. Era realmente algo aterrador para ser honesto. Chi Chi rió, sólo sacudiendo su cabeza en pena ante su agresiva amiga.

"No lo sé... ¿psicología?" Bromeó, notando para su deleitado entretenimiento cómo Bulma estaba aparentemente royendo la idea en su cabeza como si verdaderamente tuviera alguna cantidad de mérito. Arrojó sus manos hacia arriba en derrota mientras giraba sus ojos.

"Oh, vamos Bulma. Ahora, ¿te he conocido por cuanto tiempo?" Escupió las palabras con filtrante actitud.

"Veamos... ¡Toda la vida! ¿¡Y no me das crédito suficiente para saber cuando mi Princesa tiene un flechazo! ¡DIOS!" Bulma sonrió en disculpas, sabiendo que era completa y perversamente cierto. Además, era incomprensiblemente feliz de saber que Chi Chi todavía no sabía cuán fuerte era su aparente "flechazo" Y era una ola de alivio sólo reconocer que su amiga de toda la vida no sabía de todos sus pecados que había cometido por su "flechazo".

"No es eso Chi Chi... Es sólo que..." Suspiró, tratando en vano de reafirmar sus palabras en términos comprensibles. Era bastante difícil y tan básicamente, simplemente se rindió y habló de corazón.

"No sé qué hacer." Confesó, casi sintiendo como si alguien hubiera removido una gran roca de sus hombros. Era un alivio confiar en alguien que no estuviera tan segura como pretendía estar. Eso no era siempre tan de confianza y aunque intentaba serlo... Ella no era siempre tan fuerte.

Creo que todos podemos acreditarle eso personalmente. ¡Sé que yo puedo!

Bulma se volteó hacia la llamativa gran ventana, sólo por una fracción de segundo preguntándose en vano si alguien podía siquiera verla cambiarse a través de ella. ¡Ahora había comida para pensar!

"Princesa, escúchame." Chi Chi suspiró, usando el título de Bulma para llamar su atención de lleno. Agarró sus hombros y sin embargo suavemente para enfatizar lo de importancia.

"Mírame." Ordenó, encontrando bastante halagador que la Princesa del Oeste realmente obedeciera.

"Piensa en lo que sientes por Yamcha." Ordenó suavemente, mirando con firmeza en los azulados plateados ojos de su amiga. Bulma asintió en una manera atontada.

"Ahora piensa en cómo te sientes sobre el demonio."

"Vegeta." Bulma corrigió con respeto, todavía asintiendo. Chi Chi estuvo tentada en reprocharle por darle a tal monstruo un nombre pero decidió que el momento no era exactamente para discursos y eso. En cambio, jaló a su Princesa de toda la vida y mejor amiga en un adorable abrazo. Era difícil creer que esta hermosa joven mujer iba a ser condenada a los confinamientos de ser una reina en la cuestión de unas pocas escasas horas. Chi Chi intentó pretender que eso no cambiaría las cosas, pero el dolor estaba verdaderamente. Lo estaría.

"Todo lo que tienes que hacer es confiar en que tu corazón tomará la decisión correcta." Comentó, sabiendo exactamente a donde llevaría la 'decisión correcta' a Bulma. Yamcha era el amor de su vida, sin mencionar el suplicante hecho que él no era una criatura malvada que se revolcaba en la sangre, mataba gente como un maldito vampiro y no tenía corazón de consciencia para hablar. Goku había sido lo amable suficiente para omitir algunos desdeñosos detalles que había presenciado en la guerra sobre el engendro de oscuridad y no había manera alguna que Bulma fuera llevada a sus brazos.

Él era un asesino, un enemigo malvado y asesino con un corazón de piedra. Bulma no era lo suficientemente estúpida para elegir a alguien así sobre Yamcha. Nadie lo era, a pesar de la insistencia de Goku que el Rey Demonio era por lejos lo más hermoso en lo que hubiera puesto sus ojos. Chi Chi no estaba tan segura de lo que pensaba sobre eso. ¿Debería sentirse insultada que su novio aparentemente encontrara al Demonio hombre más atractivo que ella? Supuso que debería estarlo, pero eso no había exactamente lo que sentía para discutir en el momento, ¡demasiado absorta en el hecho de que el monstruo hubiera casi chupado a su amado como una paleta de helado!

"Pero... ¿¡Pero qué si no puedo!" Bulma insistió, sonando patéticamente como un niño que rogaba en su desesperación. Chi Chi sólo suspiró, sintiéndose muy vieja en el momento mientras miraba suavemente a su desesperada amiga.

"Tienes que confiar en eso Bulma. Tu corazón encontrará su lugar."

* * *

"Tu corazón encontrará su lugar..."

"Tu corazón encontrará su lugar..."

Repitió la oración una y otra vez, casi obsesiva en su comportamiento compulsivo mientras una dama de honor tras otra dejaba los dulces confines de la sala de espera, haciendo sus caminos fuera valientemente a la isla y pavoneando hasta el final. Ella incluso susurró las palabras en voz alta, caminando de atrás hacia adelante, atrás a adelante de manera repulsiva, su estómago atado en nudos y sus intestinos jalados en una clase de moño. Podría haber vomitado justo entonces y allí. Oh, podría haberlo hecho si hubiera querido, pero sólo el mero hecho de que no pudiera hacerlo reprimía el incesante deseo.

Ahora, si son como yo y encuentran la idea de "querer" vomitar casi una locura... entonces obviamente nunca han estado casados. O supongo que nunca han bebido ridículas cantidades de tequila en Noche Buena y pasaron toda la noche aferrándose al templo de porcelana por la preciada vida. Uhh... bueno... verán... hm... no importa. ¡No quieren saber, confíen en mí!

"Tu corazón encontrará su lugar." Repitió casi en voz alta mientras la última dama de honor era dirigida afuera. El acomodador le dio una mirada de soslayo que básicamente la llamaba idiota incluso en su silencio.

"¡OH DIOS!" Gritó en su mente...

"¡MALDITA SEA CORAZÓN! ¡ENCUENTRA TU LUGAR!"

¡Escuchó la temerosa música que pone a cualquier mujer a punto de ser novia casi en levantar su vestido y hacer un vuelo a la salida más cercana! Podía sentir sus rodillas amenazando en doblarse mientras Toora la miraba, sus ojos gritando porque se comportara y levantara su trasero a la alfombra blanca de la isla.

¿No se suponía que sólo los hombres se sentían así de nerviosos, como si estuvieran sellando sus destinos en las manos del Demonio? ¿¡No se suponía que era ese uno de los días más gloriosos de toda su apestosa vida! Toora la agarró con fuerza de su brazo, aparentemente sintiendo la embarazosa necesidad de arrojarla sin gracia a la habitación en frente de casi un millón de pares de ojos esperando.

Se compuso físicamente, limpiando polvo imaginario de su llamativo caro vestido y danzando orgullosamente por el pasillo, alejando a Toora de su lado del viaje. Él sonrió nerviosamente, saludando a invisibles personas y pretendiendo disfrutar la forzada caminata mientras estaba siendo observada por amigos y familia. Él había sido elegido para estar en lugar de su padre en su desafortunada ausencia, siendo el último consejero personal del Rey y amigo de la familia. Se preguntó si la pequeña egoísta bestia que la mostraba como un trofeo extrañaba siquiera a su padre, posiblemente siendo insensibilizado por su tiempo en el Infierno.

Ahora, no se confundan, él adoraba a la Princesa. ¿Pero estaba lista para ser una responsable Reina? ¡Oh, seriamente lo dudaba!

Bulma estaba más allá de sí misma con un bombardeo de fortísimas emociones y pensamientos. Parte de ella quería esto... ser Reina, ser admirada, ser responsable de la vida de miles. Quería pasar su vida con Yamcha, estar cerca de él, ser su amiga. Pero... ¿pero qué si eso no era? No quería sonar pervertida incluso en su mente, ¿pero podía imaginarse durmiendo con este hombre y este hombre solamente por el resto de la eternidad?

¡Parte de ella gritaba que se volteara y corriera al Infierno! ¡Todavía había tiempo! Pero no podía... ¿o sí? No había vuelta atrás cuando estás casado. No en el Paraíso. El divorcio no era una opción. Ni siquiera se escuchaba. El matrimonio era un arreglo hecho por Dios. No era para ser abandonado o profanado por cualquier hombre. El matrimonio no era algo que pudieras tener un minuto y luego salir por la puerta al siguiente. Esto era para siempre. ¡PARA SIEMPRE!

'¡Oh Dios!' gritó su mente. Miró con amplios, nerviosos ojos a Toora, suplicando que le diera la respuesta definitiva a su problema. Necesitaba una manera de salir. Necesitaba alguien que le diera una clara corta respuesta. Pero como todos sabemos, algunas de las preguntas más importantes en la vida nadie las puede responder sino nosotros mismos. Quería rogar justo allí y entonces en frente de todos los presentes por más tiempo. Para postrarse a los pies de Yamcha por más tiempo. Sólo un poco más de tiempo. Era todo lo que necesitaba. Realmente. ¿Cierto?

Sus ojos aterrizaron una vez más en Toora, dolorosamente deseando que hubiera sido su padre llevándola del brazo por esta isla. Tal vez entonces hubiera sabido la respuesta. Todo hubiera sido más claro y seco con él. Tan claro como el cristal.

'Oh Papi...' Gritó suavemente para sí misma.

'Ojalá estuvieras tú aquí. Ojalá supiera que querías que hiciera. ¿Debería casarme con alguien que no estoy enamorada?' Podía sentir un leve cosquilleo en sus ojos, la pronunciación de una inundación de lágrimas comenzando a liberarse sobre la máscara que cubría sus pestañas.

'¿Estabas enamorado de mamá?'

Las lágrimas hicieron su presencia por sí solas en el borde de sus párpados. ¡Malditas hijas de perra! De seguro que no eran felices bolas de líquido. De eso estaba segura con la vista de Yamcha de pie valiente y alto al final de la isla que se acercaba más y más con cada tortuoso paso.

'¡Elige corazón! ¡Maldita sea, decídete!' Su propia voz gritando a través de la complejidad de nerviosos pensamientos golpeando en los adentros de su cabeza. Podía jurar que realmente dolía pensar en el momento. Se volvía más y más miserable con cada paso, y sin embargo, aunque ni siquiera era consciente de eso, les dejaré saber un pequeño secreto. Con cada adorable paso que ponía sobre la cremosa alfombra, su mente se aclaraba más y más.

Yamcha mirando boquiabierto estúpidamente a la visión de Bulma en su sorprendente vestido blanco, pero realmente, no podía evitarlo. Se veía positivamente deliciosa en su vestido de corte bajo, apretado y justo para ella que danzaba con gracia en sus curvilíneas caderas. Sus pechos estaban casi saliéndose del lazo que los sujetaba y se movían con cada paso de manera abundante. Sólo un hombre podía notar esto, ¡y oh que sí lo estaba bebiendo!

El vestido había sido hecho a mano por la costurera más fina en el reino, siendo informada momentos después de la aceptación de Bulma y sólo terminándolo esta misma mañana. Estaba articuladamente tejido en los más raros y más caros lazos conocidos para los de la clase Demonio y Ángel, siendo importados de los lugares más lejanos conocidos en el Paraíso. Pequeños diamantes habían sido pegados en el material y decorados llamativamente su área del pecho que estaba siendo propulsada por un fuerte corsé estirado que, no es necesario decir, le daba a su busco un pequeño extra 'umph', ¡si saben lo que quiero decir!

Estaba sonriendo fuertemente, aunque sabiendo que mientras él lo hubiera hecho, él era levemente obligado a poner una sonrisa. Había algo increíblemente falso sobre toda la muestra. Su aparente felicidad era tanto el epítome de lo no genuino, que enviaba que enviaba una nueva clase de sentimientos de nervios explotando en sus intestinos. Mentalmente sacudió su cabeza. No... de ninguna manera.

Sólo estaba nerviosa, ¿verdad? Una pequeña, casi invisible sonrisa se hizo aparecer en sus labios mientras contemplaba si estaba nerviosa o no sobre las excursiones prometidas en la noche. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había tenido la sensación de una buena mujer en sus manos, aunque secretamente sólo se acercaba a dos semanas. Pero entonces, Bulma creía que la concubina embarazada no había sido nada más que un accidente, sin mencionar su último y no sentía compulsión en explicar lo contrario.

¿De qué importaba ahora? Nunca volvería a engañar a Bulma. Iban a casarse por la gracia de Dios. ¡Mentir y engañar eran dos cosas completamente separadas! Y no era REALMENTE como que estuviera mintiendo, simplemente ocultando la verdad. Eso es todo. Completamente inocente. Además, lo había recompensado para ella. La amaba en ese vestido. ¡ha ha! ¡¿Quién no? Quiero decir, ¿¡ese cuerpo! Irresistible, y él sería el hombre afortunado en obtener tan fino premio para llevar en su brazo. Oh bien que la haría feliz. Siempre, juzgando por supuesto que no ganara peso. Quiero decir, vamos, ¡el afecto de un hombre sólo puede ir tan lejos! Es comprensible. ¿verdad?

* * *

Y sin embargo Bulma no era la única criatura en la sala masivamente grande y decorada que tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. Sentándose sólo en una esquina, vacío de cualquier emoción sino dolor e ira persistiendo a la madre del niño del futuro Rey. Miró fijamente a través de temblorosos ojos azules ante la repulsiva muestra de flores y vestidos de damas de honor, su mirada fija más dolorosamente sobre la nerviosa Princesa.

'Simplemente no puede amar a Yamcha...' Marron lloró en silencio. La gente estaba comenzando a mirar, aunque a su destrozado corazón no le importaba.

'No puede amarlo de la manera que yo lo hago. No puede.' Quería gritar en voz alta las palabras que se reproducían una y otra vez como una mala canción en su mente, constantemente recordándole del amor que todavía permanecía como un débil parpadeo de una vela en su corazón, quemando y poderoso incluso mientras los vientos de la ironía lo golpeaban de atrás a adelante.

'Yo tengo su bebé. Yo tengo su hijo justo dentro de mí y nadie sabe lo que se siente.' Quería tan mal simplemente llorar en el suelo, rogar y suplicar al sino y destino que la hiciera lidiar con otra carta con el hombre al que le había dado su frágil corazón como carne en un plato.

"Dios. Lo amo tanto... tanto..." Las lágrimas volaron como ríos de pura sal por sus mejillas, salpicando y manchando su vestido color crema. No se molestó en limpiarlas, sabiendo que más tomarían el lugar de sus hermanos caídos.

'¡Él también me ama!' Quería gritarle al glamoroso rostro de la Princesa.

'¡¿No lo ves? Me ama más. ¡Él mismo me lo dijo!'

Comenzó a temblar por la ira contenida, sus hombros temblando de arriba a abajo, su silla comenzando a traquetear por sus movimientos. Recibió miradas y expresiones de molesta confusión ante su vergonzoso espectáculo ante una boda real, algunos silenciosamente marcando cuan sobre exagerada era tal acción. Esto era un momento de diversión. Al menos para ellos. Marron se estaba rompiendo por dentro, jurando que casi podía escuchar lo que quedaba de su roto corazón, rompiéndose en miles de pedazos de polvo mientras los dos amantes juntaban sus manos nerviosamente al final de la isla.

Tocó su plano estómago, masajeando su abdomen esculpido hermosamente y preguntándose cómo se vería en seis meses.

'¿Cómo puedo explicarte por qué tu padre se casó con alguien más?' Sollozó a su niño en sus pensamientos.

'¿Cómo puedo convencerte que fuiste concebido por amor? ¿Que no es tu culpa?' Cerró sus ojos, mentalmente abrazando al niño que crecía dentro de ella.

'Lo siento, mi bebé... mi amor... mi tesoro. Tienes un pedazo de mi corazón siempre. Para siempre. Sabes que nunca te dejaré. Te lo prometo.'

Alzando la vista a través de borrosos ojos, notó que con desgarradora velocidad, el predicador se estaba acercando a su sermón. El momento del prohibido amor de Yamcha acercándose a su final. Lágrimas se juntaban en charcos ligeramente antes de ser absorbidas por el material de su vestido, creando un oscuro punto húmedo.

Sus labios temblaron mientras susurraba en voz alta que rezaba a los Cielos que fuera verdad.

"Tu papi te ama tesoro... nunca te olvides de eso."

Cerró sus ojos y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran libres, puras y verdaderas. Escuchó su alma destrozarse en el suelo mientras la voz de Yamcha cortaba a través del silencio, un orgulloso y honesto. "Acepto."

Llevó su puño a su corazón, todavía sintiéndolo latir rápido y libre, incluso como si sintiera que estuviera roto. Así que seguiría viviendo. Viviría por ella misma. Libre y verdadera para quien y lo que quisiera ser. De quien estuviera orgullosa. Pero mayormente... viviría por su hijo. Por el hijo de ellos, así Yamcha decidiera aceptarlo o no.

"¿Princesa Bulma aceptas la promesa de Reinado y casarte con el Príncipe Yamcha como tu leal esposo por la eternidad y más allá?"

El tiempo se quedó quieto.

* * *

Dios... ¿fue eso un enganche? Oh mi... sí creo que lo fue. ¡Nay! ¡Nay! Wow. Me siento MUCHO mejor después de sacarme todo lo de los comentarios de mi pecho. Ya saben... ¿la última nota de autor? Sí... ¡esa cosa larguísima! Bueno, de cualquier modo, eso es básicamente por qué saqué este capítulo sólo 3 o 4 horas después que publiqué ese. Estoy toda emocionada ahora porque A) Soy libre de intentar complacer a todos y B) El contenido REALMENTE se está levantado ahora. Cada cosa simplemente va a volar tan rápido que hará sus cabezas girar. Sólo esperen y vean. No he notado realmente si he recibido más comentarios por los capítulos anteriores sólo porque he estado muy embelesada en tipear este. ¡Así que quiero agradecer a todos ustedes de cualquier modo!

¡Te amo Fingo y más recientemente a Lady Devane! ¡Realmente te aprecio!

Camaro

PD... quería hacerles saber un pequeño secreto. Tengo mi inspiración de escribir de estos tres increíbles autores.. les sugiero que les echen un vistazo y vean lo que quiero decir.

El Viaje de Shiko de una Vida por la inspiración de fuego de Vegeta por mi niño Brazo, El Preludio por mi otro niño ApocalypseBlade, ¡Recuerden comentar!


	48. Capítulo 48

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Ángel Oscuro**

_(Dark Angel)_

Un fic de Camaro

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

"Yo... yo..." Bulma miró suplicante a su alrededor, como si estuviera buscando en la multitud de acusadores ojos, como si pudiera de alguna manera encontrar las respuestas que tan desesperadamente necesitaba.

¿Eternidad con Yamcha en el Paraíso o posible relación en el Infierno? Ahora pensemos, está bien, esto no debería haber sido una opción obviamente difícil, pero considerando la confusión de sus sentimientos, la cuestión era completamente presionante.

Yamcha miraba profundamente en sus ojos, rogando que pronunciara una simple fracción de una oración y lo liberara de este Infierno que lo quemaba por dentro. No diría que no... ¿o sí? Nunca, ¿por qué incluso haría algo como eso? Ella lo amaba, siempre lo había hecho. Entonces por qué era esto tan difícil. él había prometido su devoción hacia ella sin un segundo pensamiento, pronunciando un fuerte "Acepto" para que lo escuchara todo el Reino. Seguro, le encantaría permanecer soltero por el resto de su vida, ¿qué hombre no quisiera? Pero para poder convertirse en Rey, necesitaría una Reina.

El corazón de Bulma estaba latiendo ferozmente dentro de ella, cada latido sonando vibrante en sus oídos. Estaba segura que toda la audiencia podía ver, mirarla tan de cerca con sus malditos ojos, gritándole en silencio que sólo diga "sí" para que todo el suplicio pudiera terminar.

"Yo... yo..."

"¡NO PUEDE!" Una fuerte siniestra voz terminó por ella, partiendo a través del silencio de la sala como un filoso cuchillo. Al principio, todos los ojos se posaron sobre ella, dándole la sensación como si su vestido se hubiera caído simplemente a sus tobillos y permaneciera desnuda frente a todo el reino. Una Satánica risa corrió a través del aire, rebotando en las paredes y llenando a los habitantes con completa confusión. Algunos nunca habían escuchado esa risa, el sonido tan malvado y demoníaco que llenaba sus mismas almas con un frío penetrante temor, hundiéndose en sus estómagos y flotando sin rumbo.

Miles de cabezas se voltearon en esa dirección, ojos buscando en área furiosamente para ubicar al originador de tal atroz risa. Parecía sonar por todas partes, casi como si fuera en sus propias mentes, nunca filtrándose más fuerte o más suave en ninguna parte del gigante salón.

Los ojos de Bulma se ampliaron aunque no vio nada fuera de lo ordinario entre las llamativas decoraciones y presumido arte que corrompían las llanas paredes. Era el tono de esa risa, la voz detrás de la sardónica risa. La familiaridad no sería ignorada. Su mandíbula cayó.

Repentinamente, la habitación fue inundada por completo caos, miles de demonios explotando en la habitación, ¡apareciendo de la nada! Sangre se arrojó en las paredes mientras los guardias del palacio eran asesinados, un fallido intento de desenvainar su espada. Los otros miraban torpemente mientras eran arrojados contra las blancas paredes, sostenidos viciosamente a raya por los animales de negras alas.

¡Todo el reino estaba gritando y los gritos de las mujeres podía ser escuchado a través de todo el Paraíso! Algunos desesperadamente aplastados sobre otro, buscando un escape incluso a través de las puertas fuertemente custodiadas. Se arrastraban sobre los caídos, rasgando con uñas y dientes a cualquiera que se atreviese poner en sus caminos, sólo para ser arrojados rudamente al suelo como resultado de sus esfuerzos. Eran empujados y condensados más cerca en el centro de la habitación, juntados como ganado.

El pánico y la histeria en masa envolvía a las criaturas de luz mientras sus esfuerzos se probaban en vano, atrapados de improvisto por los Demonios. Hombres apretaban sus dientes, mujeres gritaban, niños lloraban. Nada funcionaría. Sus destinos eran sostenidos a rescates por los monstruos de la oscuridad. El resultado sin duda sería tan brutal como la captura.

Una garra se sostenía peligrosamente cerca del cuello de Yamcha, sus ojos deslizados cuidadosamente para echar un vistazo a la criatura que lo mantenía a raya con orgullo. Oscuros ojos de ónice se encontraron con los suyos, profundos y penetrando con su odio, sin embargo humedecidos del dolor de la luz. El bastardo había usado alguna clase de escucho Camaleón, volviéndose completamente invisibles hasta el momento indicado, o hasta que sus míseros ojos se ajustaran y sanaran.

"¡No habrá boda alguna hasta que obtenga por lo que vine!" Burló la malvada voz, su hechizante atractivo calmando la salvaje habitación. Bulma se tropezó en inmenso shock, cayendo sin gracia de rodillas mientras sus traidores ojos echaban un vistazo al portador del sonido.

Vegeta levitaba alto sobre la multitud obviamente complacido por los resultados de su audaz entrada. Sus brillantes alas negras se avecinaban peligrosamente alrededor de él y sus musculosos brazos estaban estirados de manera arrogante. Una desafiante sonrisa agració sus grandes labios borgoña, y un brillo de odio destelló en sus perforadores ojos.

Con la mera vista de él, el frenesí de la masa se calmó completamente, aterrorizado en silencio rompiendo a través del aire y acomodándose en los corazones de los Ángeles. Todos los ojos aterrizaron en él, cada uno amplio con sorpresa y supremo horror. Tenía que admitir, saboreaba esa mirada de acompasado miedo.

"Deberían calmarse todos..." Sonrió malvadamente, perforadores ojos buscando cada alma que temblaba que miraba hacia arriba. Su voz era profunda y ronca, justo como Bulma recordaba, aunque se había olvidado qué amargo miedo podía inculcar.

"¡Son Ángeles por el amor de Dios!" Dijo en un juego de palabras, sus subordinados encontrando su oculto significado increíblemente gracioso. La filosa risa envió más escalofríos por las espinas de la audiencia de alas claras, y algunos cobardía en grupos, apretándose a cada uno por fuerza.

"Aquí están, casi matándose unos a otros para escapar con sus propias penosas vidas. Y en una boda no menos." Su grueso acento en su voz avergonzó a la multitud, sacudiendo su cabeza en preocupación en burla. De repente, sus pupilas destellaron con rojo, el sorprendente color brillando fuertemente contra la blancura de la habitación, ganando armoniosos gritos de esos presentes. Bajó su mirada, obligando a sus invitados a mirar en sorpresa a su peligroso tono.

"Qué vergüenza."

"¡¿Qué quieres monstruo?" Gritó Yamcha, sosteniéndose firmemente con un profundo ceño fruncido. Aunque quería cualquier cosa sino otra acechadora confrontación con el Demonio, sabía que esto no podía continuar.

Vegeta simplemente sonrió, cerrando sus ojos y cruzando sus brazos firmemente.

"Estaba esperando que me preguntaras mi pequeño Príncipe." Se burló, bajando orgullosamente. Lentamente aterrizando, fue saludado por calmados jadeos y una aliviada multitud, ambos Ángeles y Demonios moviéndose rápidamente fuera del camino. Todos los ojos permanecieron cerrados obsesivamente sobre él, él haciendo un punto para permanecer tan aterrador como fuera posible, negándose a meter sus alas atrás y en cambio alzándolas estiradas y ondeándolas como siempre. Era su posición registrada y simplemente irritada en temerosa atención que recibió como resultado.

Caminó sin miedo hacia adelante, su mirada intensa en el podio conteniendo un cierto audaz Príncipe que estaba de pie desafiante, aunque sus rodillas amenazaron en temblar bajo su peso. El terror se mostraba sólo en los ojos del joven real, bañando al Demonio con su intensidad y la duda para invocar castigo sobre cualquier acción tonta. Yamcha era valiente, eso mismo admitía Vegeta muy a regañadientes, pero no era tan valiente. Incluso su equilibrio vaciló levemente mientras la oscura criatura saltó sobre los escalones.

"Vegeta..." Vino una pequeña voz que lloraba. El curso de Vegeta se detuvo abruptamente, sus feroces ojos quedándose en el acurrucado montón de una Princesa que estaba arrodillada sobre el blanco suelo. Sus ojos estaban encendidos con increíble incredulidad y sus hermosos labios se habían separado en una extraña clase de estar boquiabiertos. Él todavía secretamente notó cuan excepcionalmente hermosa era ella.

Diamantes alineados en su frente como una corona natural, brillando de manera elegante con cada simple movimiento. Su vestido fuertemente apretado dejaba prácticamente nada a la imaginación, Vegeta teniendo que alejar sus ojos constantemente del gran escote. El vestido tenía una simpleza que lo hacía más radiante, diamantes brillando aquí y allí, especialmente alrededor de su orgulloso pecho. No estaba preparado para verla usar audaces cantidades de maquillaje, oscuro labial borgoña resaltando sus regordetes labios. Supuso que alzarían al Infierno y al Paraíso por eso... sin intención de jugar con palabras. Incluso en su débil estado, acobardada en el suelo, mantenía su casi insuperable orgullo y aire de dignidad. A diferencia de los demás, que temblaban de miedo y se sacudían, ella mantenía sus ojos y lo estudiaba con sorpresa pobremente escondida. Era casi, se atrevía a pensar, como si estuviera feliz de verlo. O al menos demasiado sorprendida. Aún así, su reacción no borraba el hecho de que si no hubiera sido por su grosera intromisión, ella sería una mujer casada ahora mismo. Una reina.

Sonrió levemente, sus ojos estudiándola cálidamente mientras la miraba, revolcándose en incredulidad en el suave, fresco suelo. Para gran sorpresa de todos, Vegeta estiró su mano hacia ella, ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

"¿Por qué estás en el suelo Princesa?" Sonrió extrañamente, sus hoyuelos marcando la fingida amabilidad mientras sus ojos se mantenían quietos como hielo, la manera que siempre aparecían cuando tenía puesto su escudo. Ella se enderezó, sólo viendo de soslayo su visión del indignado rostro de Yamcha mientras miraba a un monstruo tocar a su prometida.

Ella comenzó a agradecerle a Vegeta, secretamente saboreando la calidez de su mano mientras él cubría la suya. Conectó sus ojos con los de él, tomando un jadeo de aire ante el mero odio que quemaba a través de ella, haciendo agujeros en su carne donde su impía mirada se posaba. Su labio se volteó levemente hacia arriba y la miró descaradamente, arrancando su mano de ella en disgusto, estudiándola con absoluta repulsión.

"Después de todo. Es TU día de casamiento." Hirvió, dientes apretados ferozmente juntos, tanto que uno podría temer que se partieran en polvo dentro de su boca. Bulma estuvo sorprendida por sus hirientes palabras e incluso más perturbada por sus acciones, mirándola tan fuertemente a los ojos que podría haber jurado que sintió la presión de su mirada aplicarse a la suya propia. Bulma no había pasado por alto los celos en esas palabras y era sólo remotamente insultante mientras se alejaba de él, descendiendo una vez más hacia el enrojecido Príncipe, todavía sosteniéndose valiente de pie.

"Está bien Príncipe. Te permitiré continuar con tu patética excusa de boda tan pronto como recupere a quien estoy buscando." Oh seguro... las palabras eran simples y suficientes, pero Yamcha no se conmovió por la penosa situación.

"No haré tratos con alguien como tú." Remarcó valiente, aunque sólo aparentándolo desde afuera. Dentro todavía se marchitaba del miedo y yacía en un derretido charco de su propia auto pena.

"¡Yamcha por favor!" Bulma gritó, reconociendo la mortal mirada que pasó por los ojos de Vegeta mientras miraba a Yamcha de arriba a abajo casi sexualmente. El brillo en sus ojos era uno que sólo ella pudo haber leído, siendo conocido al final tan seguido por ella.

"¡Sólo haz lo que te dice!" Suplicó, dolorosas visiones de futuros desesperados enfermando sus pensamientos. Vegeta tenía la fuerza sobre Yamcha. Tenía el poder. Tenía más que suficiente. Si lo deseaba, Yamcha sería demolido con el mero movimiento de su dedo.

"Bueno, parece que nuestro pequeño encuentro te hizo algo un buen muchacho." Vegeta bufó, su sonrisa de piedra burlando a Yamcha más allá del reconocimiento aunque él fue el único que secretamente sabía a lo que el monstruo se estaba refiriendo. Sintió la mirada de la criatura sin Dios buscar en su musculoso cuerpo y hermoso rostro, notando cada pequeña diferencia que había resultado de su desafortunado encuentro en el Infierno. El Rey rió, aunque Yamcha sintió asco por el sonido. No había nada gracioso en esta situación, nada delicioso. "No eres nada sino un animal. ¡Nunca aceptaré tus términos!" Yamcha escupió oscuramente, aunque el peligroso tono no combinaba con su voz o su apariencia. Estaba de pie orgullosamente, estudiando con abierto desprecio al Demonio en carnicería, usando su gran armadura blanca y ondeando su capa crema. Las alas de la oscura criatura chocaron terriblemente con los alrededores, sólo dándole una apariencia más intimidatoria.

"¿Un animal dices?" Escupió reprochando, la mínima cantidad de humor atando sus palabras.

"He salvado a tus invitados de un horrible destino, indicándole a mis soldados que no los lastimaran. No voy a desparramar sangre alguna este día si cooperas mi joven Príncipe." Aunque varios cuerpos blancos yacían asesinados sobre el piso, la declaración se sostenía remotamente cierta, increíble como era. Aún así, Yamcha permaneció altivo, mirando al demonio como un insecto para ser aplastado.

"¡Yamcha!" Bulma gritó, rogándole con sus ojos que escuchara la advertencia de Vegeta.

"Yamcha... por fav-" Fue interrumpida mientras Vegeta se movía detrás de ella, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su panza y otra mano sosteniendo una filosa uña negra peligrosamente cerca de su garganta. Bulma jadeó, acercándose más a su cincelado pecho, sintiendo cada músculo bien marcado presionado contra sus alas mientras se alejaba de su uña en vano. Él rió fuertemente en su oído, simplemente emocionado por los movimientos y sollozos de los Ángeles mientras su Princesa era sostenida como rehén ante ellos. Aún así Yamcha se mantenía inmóvil, incluso mientras los ojos de Bulma estaban amplios con tácita súplica.

"Dame lo que quiero o tu preciosa Princesa termina esta boda con su garganta cortada." rió, sintiendo los escalofríos correr a través de las alas de Bulma. Realmente le molestaba asustarla de esta manera, la culpa atacando su sistema como un virus desconocido. Pero no le prestó atención, mirando firmemente al recién informado Príncipe y pronto a ser Rey.

Su respiración era caliente contra la tierna carne de su garganta y sintió una extraña, terrible sensación de gemir mientras su poderoso cuerpo estaba presionado fuertemente contra el suyo, sintiendo cada tendón a través de sus sensibles alas y espalda. Era casi sexual y como si leyendo sus perversos pensamientos, la fuerte mano del Demonio se apretó en su estómago, moviéndose sólo ligeramente como si simplemente fuera su retorcida mente la que estuviera pensando.

'Entonces...' pensó corrupto. 'Al pequeño Ángel le gusta duro. No la hubiera considerado una sádica.' Rió malvadamente en su alocada cabeza, sabiendo que la idea era probablemente una falsa creación de su propia mente pervertida.

La mirada de Yamcha se oscureció considerablemente mientras notaba a donde estaba yendo el rebelde apéndice de Vegeta. Se mantuvo quieto, mirando duramente a la atrocidad que sostenía como rehén a su amada, una uña presionando demasiado cerca de su expuesto cuello.

"¡Entrega al Ángel Goku o decapito a tu puta!" Susurró, aunque la amargura de su ronco tono podía escucharse a través de la habitación del trono. Bulma le gruñó enfurecida, sus ojos destellando con peligroso veneno por el irrespetuoso título, aunque él vio poco de ellos por la posición detrás de ella. Pero algo en su postura se parecía al verdadero miedo y la idea lo indignaba.

Frío miedo se había deslizado como una serpiente a través de sus venas, dándose cuenta que el destino de Vegeta yacía con su amigo de toda la vida. No sólo eso, sino que sabía intentaba obtener lo que quería, y conociendo a Vegeta, el precio no era un problema. Se asustó inimaginablemente mientras su uña increíblemente afilada presionaba dolorosamente en su garganta, advirtiéndole a Yamcha de su intento. Casi gritó de alivio mientras su nariz rozaba levemente contra la parte de atrás de su cuello, aunque sabía que a pesar de su gentil toque, era completamente a propósito. Podía sentir su sonrisa ampliarse contra su garganta, como diciendo... "sabes malditamente bien que nunca lo haría realmente." Podía sentir su cuerpo aflojarse de su tensa posición, todavía permaneciendo muy alerta.

"¡No vine todo el camino desde el Infierno e invadí tu boda para irme con las manos vacías!" Gritó fuertemente, sin importarle el dolor que estaba causándole mientras su voz se inundaba justo junto a su oído.

"La mataré si no lo traes... ¡¿Entendido?"

"Nunca." Yamcha gruñó, sus ojos marrón chocolate yaciendo duros sobre las negras orbes de Vegeta. El Rey Demonio vaciló levemente, esperando que nadie le dijera que no, especialmente en tal tono. Bueno, excepto por Bulma, eso sí.

"Nunca cumpliré tus deseos, asesino." El rostro de Bulma se torció en horror mientras la feroz uña se hundía levemente en su garganta, Vegeta sin duda completamente ignorante del hecho mientras se revolcaba dentro de su mundo de odio.

"Además." Yamcha bajó su tono, hablando en un pequeño susurro.

"Ambos sabemos que nunca podrías lastimarla Vegeta."

Vegeta sintió como si hubiera sido golpeado, sus intenciones y forzados secretos revelados como carne en un plato para que todo el mundo lo viera. ¿Cómo había ese penoso pedazo de muchacho leerlo como un libro? Era sorprendente por decir lo menos. Pero siendo él mismo, se negó a retractarse de tal audaz declaración, su mirada volviéndose gélida mientras el calor los envolvía alrededor de ellos.

"Dame al Ángel Goku y ella es libre... Dime no de nuevo y ella se viene a casa conmigo. ¡permanentemente!" Escupió, mirando con suprema satisfacción mientras la oculta máscara del Príncipe de tranquilidad se destrozó en pedazos, sus facciones en el rostro alterándose dramáticamente mientras se dio cuenta de la dolorosa verdad. Esta no era una amenaza vacía.

"¡N-no!" Yamcha gritó, acercándose heroicamente hacia el objeto de su completo afecto.

"¡No la lleves! ¡Por favor!" Rogó desesperado, aparentemente no teniendo intención de echar hacia atrás su aire de dignidad.

Vegeta sintió completo alivio en saber que había ganado su mano superior una vez más, enfatizando su punto en envolver ambos brazos alrededor del vientre de Bulma, un dedo alineado casi a su corazón, por supuesto innecesariamente cerca de su pecho. Era bueno estar arriba una vez más, a través de una pequeña parte de él secretamente deseó lo contrario, notando que tomar a Bulma una vez más era increíblemente atractivo, especialmente mientras que intentaba en vano evitar mirarla deliciosamente sobre el pecho, levantándose y bajando ante sus rebeldes ojos.

"Déjala en paz Vegeta." Una calma pero resuelta voz ordenó, sorprendiendo a los tres de su batalla de miradas. Un Ángel de cabello negro entró audaz desde el medio de la multitud de su clase, juntándose desde el medio del círculo formado.

"Yo soy Goku."

* * *

wow... estoy increíblemente cansada de que estoy viendo doble en la pantalla. Seguro espero que esto se vuelva normal. Esta es una de esas noches donde probablemente no recordaré lo que escribí en la mañana. Gracias por todos los comentarios muchachos... ¡los amo!

Especialmente a mi pequeña niña pinky. Mis pensamientos y rezos están contigo corazón.

Aunque mis escritores que me inspiran y sus historias.

El Viaje de Shiko de una Vida por el inspirador firesphinx

Vegeta metallix por mi muchacho Brax

El Preludio por mi otro muchacho ApocalypseBlade

¡Gracias!


	49. Capítulo 49

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Ángel Oscuro**

_(Dark Angel)_

Un fic de Camaro

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Vegeta sonrió malvadamente, vanidosamente mostrando sus plateados colmillos que brillaban a su máximo extremo en el brillo del Castillo de Luz.

"Ahh... finalmente, algún resultado." Aún así, su agarre en Bulma se negó a disminuir, aunque sus dedos estaban hundidos mucho más suavemente en su abdomen. Sacó sus uñas de su amenazadora posición en su garganta, todavía bastante en intento de presionarse contra ella en caso de que alguien se atreviese a revelarse contra él, no era como si le molestara la posición. Su guardia estaba alta, la tensión espesa en la habitación.

Todos los ojos se posaron fuertemente sobre Goku, de pie orgulloso y fuerte entre el círculo, firme semblante nunca temblando mientras los feroces ojos del Rey Demonio lo examinaban de arriba a abajo, casi coqueteando. Pero él sabía mejor que bajar sus defensas por el gesto, conociendo la seductora mirada demasiado bien. era como un caramelo cubriendo un enjambre de abejas, peligrosamente engañoso.

Vegeta buscó al Ángel por debilidad, un posible temblor en el cuerpo, nada que le diera pista en la inocencia o no de la criatura. Pero el Ángel estaba quieto arrogantemente, el hermoso rostro alineado por penetradores ojos, una pequeña nariz, y hermosos labios. Reconocería ese rostro en cualquier lugar. Era el soldado de la batalla. El que casi había chupado para dejar seco si lo pensaba. Y hubiera tenido éxito si no hubiera sido por la grosera intromisión de su amigo calvo.

La audiencia estaba ensordecedoramente quieta, el silencio filtrándose en el aire con su presión. Los ojos nunca dejaban a los cuatro seres que estaban en los escalones al trono, aunque algunas mujeres eligieron abanicarse para aliviar el abundante calor que había fluido en la habitación. Aunque sólo en completo secreto, muchas de las mujeres en la audiencia sintieron un extraño interés en el exótico monstruo que sostenía a su Princesa, casi como si sus cuerpos estuvieran empujándolas hacia la epítome del mal. Su apariencia era aterradoramente atractiva, y sus oscuros perforadores ojos incitaban una erótica sensación en sus frígidos cuerpos. Sólo digamos... ¡él era un sexy hijo de perra!

"¡Guerreros! ¡Agárrenlo!" Tronó Vegeta, resultando en un jadeo de sorpresa de la nerviosa multitud. Cinco Demonios se pusieron en círculos alrededor del Ángel en cuestión, garras y espadas se sostenían cuidadosamente cerca de él. Se movían hacia su presa, aunque su mirada permanecía tan irreparablemente desafiante como siempre.

"No hay necesidad de hacer nada de esto." Goku sentenció calmadamente, mirando a los ojos de Vegeta que lo devoraban sin vergüenza.

"Deja libre a la Princesa Bulma y a todos los demás e iré contigo... voluntariamente." El orgulloso Ángel habló, intentando en vano pretender que no notó como Vegeta lo estudiaba como a un famélico esclavo mirando a carne fresca. La feroz mirada era impía y vacía, enervándolo más allá de la creencia, aunque había aprendido a través de mucha práctica a evitar el abierto miedo. Aunque la atención era sorprendente y aterradora, su compostura en el exterior era perfectamente solemne.

"Bastante noble declaración para un traidor de tu propia clase." Vegeta sentenció dando por hecho, inmensamente complacido ante los jadeos de incredulidad con el que fue respondido su comentario. Notó cuan extrañamente familiar era el otro hombre, cómo su rostro y compostura parecían notablemente común aunque el Demonio estaba seguro que sólo se habían visto una vez. Vegeta no podía marcarlo exactamente, pero había sólo algo sobre esta criatura que gritaba que debía ser cualquier cosa menos un Ángel.

"Cualquier cosa que he hecho seguramente puede ser discutida en un mejor lugar. Llévame y deja a los de mi clase en paz." Goku casi rogó, tratando penosamente de controlar su tono aunque por dentro estuviera rogando. Se negó a sonar patéticamente débil, sabiendo que eso simplemente lo deshonraría más, mientras que al mismo tiempo intentaba fuertemente no insultar al monstruo que miserablemente agarraba a Bulma. Algo le decía que ordenar a este Demonio era jugar con fuego y combustible. No era algo inteligente de hacer.

Miró exteriormente con calma, mirando a Vegeta mientras la criatura parecía estar pensando sus opciones. El Demonio suspiró, aflojando su agarre en la Princesa para el alivio de todo el reino.

"Muy bien Ángel. Es un trato." Se encogió de hombros, aparentemente odiando la idea de hacer alguna clase de acuerdo con criaturas de Luz. Sus fríos ojos se posaron directamente en Goku, como si buscando alguna clase de engaño o posible plan de escape.

"¡Libéralos!" Dijo en voz alta, señalando por la libertad de los guardias Angelicales, mantenidos a raya por espadas y garras. Lentamente, muy lentamente para Yamcha, alejó su agarre de Bulma, aunque era completamente obvio que estaba vacilante de hacerlo. Ella parecía sonrojada e incómoda mientras temblaba lejos de él, tropezándose sin gracia hacia los brazos de Yamcha que esperaban.

Con un movimiento de su muñeca, todos los Demonios salieron del castillo, negras alas huyendo como langostas de la blanca habitación, decoraciones y demás siendo voladas en pedazos y destrozadas en sus descenso. Muchos gritos y alaridos se escuchaban mientras un Demonio venía incómodamente más cerca a un Ángel en su camino de salida.

Un suspiro de alivio se sostuvo rudamente a raya mientras los Ángeles notaban que Vegeta y Goku todavía se estudiaban mutuamente. Parecían testarudos en moverse, como si probando cual hombre daría el primer paso hacia el futuro. Fue Vegeta que alejó su feroz mirada primero, comenzando a salir del masivo salón, sus grandes alas tipo murciélago envolviéndolo arrogantemente mientras los Ángeles en cada lado se separaban para su salida. Goku siguió el ejemplo, una valiente mirada envolviendo su rostro aunque por dentro estaba incómodo y perturbado.

"¡Goku!... ¡No!" Un grito de Chi Chi sonó a través del silencioso aire, todos los ojos volteándose para contemplarla empujando a través de la multitud para descender hacia su amado. Arrojo sus alas y brazos fuera del camino, claramente no teniendo uso común de cortesía o cosas de esa ridícula naturaleza. Sus ojos estaban borrosos por las lágrimas conectándose en el borde de sus párpados, sus labios fruncidos mientras intentaba detenerlos de liberarse en su mundo.

"¡Goku... ¡no te vayas!" Rogó ella, llegando a las líneas y agarrándose fuertemente de su brazo. Su poderosa mirada se posó sobre ella, y se sintió avergonzada bajo su presión. Él simplemente la estudió desdeñosamente, como si fuera nada más que un molesto bloqueo en su camino. Una carga. Pero sus ojos contaban insondables historias de su inmortal amor por ella, suplicando que se mueva de su presencia no sea que el animal se diera cuenta de sus afecciones por la sirvienta del palacio.

Vegeta los estudió con pura diversión. Entonces... él había tenido razón todo el tiempo. ¡Los Ángeles no eran un incesante suplemento de innecesarias lágrimas! ¡¿No se detenían alguna vez los barbáricos bastardos? ¡Era absurdo! Qué deshonroso, pensarían que tenían nada de honor del que hablar.

El Ángel varón arrancó su brazo de la loca mujer, mirando vacíamente hacia adelante mientras seguía al Demonio, su luz, alas con plumas sosteniéndose extrañamente estiradas, pareciéndose a Vegeta en todo menos el color, mientras les permitía avecinarse sobre él en lugar de la tradicional posición encorvada sobre su espalda. Caminaron suavemente mientras continuaban su búsqueda desde el centro de la multitud, alzando la mirada con sorpresa e increíble miedo.

Repentinamente los altivos pasos de Vegeta vacilaron, volteándose en sus talones y volviendo caminando hacia el futuro Rey y Reina del Paraíso del Este y el Oeste. Estaba sonriendo malvadamente al pequeño muchacho. Ya saben la clase que ven cuando previamente asaltaron el tarro de galletas o al menos tenían planes de hacerlo.

"Oh... sólo una cosa más... no puedo creer que casi me olvido." Se burló, su agitada mirada cayendo completamente sobre Bulma mientras se acercaba más, completamente bloqueando su mente con su hermoso brillo.

"¡Debo bendecir esta boda!" Agarró a Bulma salvajemente de la cintura, ¡jalándola en sus brazos y dolorosamente cerrando sus labios contra los suyos! ¡Era por lejos el más sensual, sexual, eróticamente perturbador beso que el Paraíso hubiera visto o verá alguna vez!

Furiosos jadeos escaparon de los Ángeles, bocas cayéndose abiertas, ojos mirando boquiabiertos y creo que una mujer en la multitud literalmente colapsó en un desmayo. La audiencia podía escasamente convencer a sus ojos de lo que estaban contemplando, mirando mientras la cabeza del Demonio y mandíbula se movía de arriba a abajo, completamente en sincronización con su Princesa. ¿Estaba ella?...

¡¿Estaba besándolo en respuesta?

Yamcha estaba enfurecido, completamente cargando y listo para arrojarse por el animal que envolvía a su prometida tan prohibidamente. Alistó sus pies, energía elevándose cuando sintió la calidez de una mano en su hombro.

"¿Goku?"

Mirando a los dos, Goku se quedó inquebrantable y resuelto, deteniendo a su Príncipe de la inevitable muerte que sin duda lo esperaría por tal situación despreocupada. Sus filosos ojos sesgados en una mirada mientras se daba cuenta de una inconfundible verdad. ¡Bulma SÍ estaba besándolo en respuesta!

"Déjalo en paz. No puedes ganar una lucha contra él, mi Príncipe."

Yamcha apretó sus dientes, no era la primera vez que hubiera deseado haber destruido con satisfacción al corazón de piedra que yacía encerrado en el poderoso pecho del Demonio. Una vez había tenido el elemento de la sorpresa a su lado, y ahora estaba obteniendo nada de manera en vano que detuviera a la criatura. Miró dolorosamente al suelo, escuchando los enfermantes gemidos y chupadas de los dos enfrascados en su prohibido abrazo.

El Paraíso nunca había contemplado tal rechazada pareja, fervientemente envueltos en su ciega pasión y desesperada llamada por el otro. Nunca sabría la audiencia cuan profundamente corrían los sentimientos, penetrando a cada uno como una infección viral. Más y más profundo corría, más fuerte que cualquier afección conocida para el hombre o Ángeles por igual.

El Príncipe estaba humillado, avergonzado ante su gente como alguna clase de bufón de palacio, obligado a permitir la vergonzosa muerta para que continuara. La oscura criatura estaba manoseando a la hermosa cautiva como a una puta de palacio, sus poderosas manos acariciando su espalda mientras se inclinaba hacia abajo en su perturbadora manifestación. Era más de lo que podía soportar, y se preparó una vez más para golpear cuando Vegeta repentinamente se alejó, jadeando por aire mientras todavía sostenía a Bulma en sus musculosos brazos.

Besó su mejilla, permitiéndole a la suya permanecer presionada contra la suave sábana de carne mientras él secretamente presionaba un paquete en su mano, pequeño y compacto. Él sintió sus delicados dedos cubrirlo, escondiéndolo entre los pequeños dígitos mientras sus labios se movían más cerca a su oído.

"Nos vemos pronto hermosa..." susurró seductoramente, sabiendo que sólo ella podía escuchar. Besándola rápidamente en la mejilla una vez más, liberó a su cautiva sin aliento, guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo a Yamcha. El Príncipe sintió la ira alejarse de sus adentros mientras la bestia desafiaba con su sonrisa, atreviéndose a intentar y hacer algo al respecto.

"Bueno... ¡diré que fue un Demonio de bendición!" Vegeta rió fuertemente, su cruel risa sonando en cada mechón de la paciencia de Yamcha. Para su última mortificación, la obscena broma sólo se encontró con un par de reprimidas risas en acuerdo, viniendo de muchos en la audiencia. Bulma se sonrojó brillantemente, sus mejillas quemando como si se negara a encontrarse con la dura mirada de su prometido.

Volteándose en sus talones, Vegeta finalmente hizo su pronunciada salida, los Angélicos ojos y Goku siguiéndolo en sus últimos movimientos.

Por fuera, Vegeta estaba de pie increíblemente quieto, negros ojos mirando a la pureza del Paraíso que nunca había visto. Entonces eso era lo que había anhelado contemplar desde el nacimiento. Esta tierra que por la que fue reprobado como resultado de la curiosidad. Sus pupilas nunca habían estado tan pequeñas, quemaban levemente por el brillo de nubes que giraban y sedoso dorado que parecía lamer cada precioso detalle del paisaje con brillante polvo. Cuan fuera de lugar debía verse aquí, de pie miserablemente contra la virtuosa creación. '¿No lo entiendes Vegeta?' la voz dentro se burló de él. 'Tú no perteneces aquí. Nunca lo harás.'

Colgó su cabeza levemente, conociendo tales exclamaciones que sólo contenían la más poderosa cantidad de verdad. Él no estaba hecho para tal belleza. Dios se había olvidado de él para la gracia de su luz, maldiciéndolo con un desatado odio e impía apariencia que aseguraría su no dignidad. Parecía entender eso ahora. Era como si caído en la cuenta como el llamativo sol, bendiciéndolo con la perspicacia que nunca se había agraciado por sí misma sobre su compleja mente. No merecía tal belleza como el Paraíso. Nunca gobernaría esa tierra. Nunca.

Goku trotó detrás de él, mirando con minuciosa curiosidad mientras el monstruo respiraba las gloriosas vistas que como niño él había amado. Podía recordar siempre llamativo en el amor de Dios, siempre abrazando la calidez del sol en su piel en la mañana, aunque sintiendo como si su toque era prohibido para tal indigna alma.

"Es brillante aquí." El monstruo comentó llanamente, como si dándose cuenta sólo entonces que estaba siendo mirado.

"Sí..." Goku miró indignado, sus perseguidores ojos pinchando la espalda de Vegeta y sus alas con su gélida fuerza.

"Verdaderamente debes despreciar esto aquí... siendo un enfermo animal de la oscuridad y todo." Respondió, hundiendo sus insultos con la ira e indignación que tal captura había causado.

Vegeta realmente no estaba sorprendido o enojado por la patética nota, notando sólo en secreto que había estado pensando exactamente lo opuesto. La diferencia entre el Paraíso y el Infierno era que el Paraíso era inocentemente hermoso, radiando una cierta audaz luz que extrañamente le recordaba a los ojos de Bulma cuando estaban incitados con ese cierto fuego que él amaba. Podía haber jurado que sus ojos se habían ajustado más rápido que cualquiera de sus hombres que se quejaban o limpiaban sus lágrimas y gruñían de dolor. Una parte de él se regodeaba con placer, tomando en cada lleno detalle y obligándolo por siempre en su memoria. ¿Eso estaba prohibido, lo saben? Ver el Paraíso desde los traidores ojos de un paria era digno de castigo, la gracia de Dios nunca para tocar las indeseables orbes de criaturas de la oscuridad que no lo merecían.

Una parte de Vegeta admitiría que le gustaba aquí, aunque conociendo que estaba siendo mirado por primera vez también sería su última vez. Sintió a su corazón contraerse en arrepentimiento, confundido por el dolor que mostraba. No debería sentirse tan lastimado por este hecho. Él no pertenecía aquí. Ese hecho era simple. Aún así, sus ojos viajaron una vez más sobre las espesas colinas verdes, cubiertas por meras nubes y dorado brillo. Flores de multi colores agraciaban las colinas y montañas, decorando el paisaje con su apasionada variedad.

"¿Puedes volar rápido?" preguntó tranquilamente, intentando desesperadamente tomar cada intrincado detalle. Todos. No debía olvidar nada.

Goku sonrió, cruzando sus brazos de manera arrogante.

"Sí... sí puedo hacerlo bien." Sonrió.

"Bien, tenemos algo de qué ponernos al día. Por ahora mis hombres sin duda están cerca de la barrera y no voy a cargar con tu penoso trasero todo el camino simplemente porque tus alas débiles Angelicales no pueden ponerse a ritmo!"

La sorprendente sonrisa de Goku se amplió, Vegeta volteó su rostro hacia él y lo notó.

"Oh... podrías estar sorprendido Vegeta." Desafió con su tono fanfarrón.

"Puedo ser capaz de mostrarte una cosa o dos." Terminó en esa manera arrogante que enviaba escalofríos por la espina del monstruo. Vegeta estaba infinitamente sorprendido que el bastardo fuera lo valiente suficiente para referirse a él por el nombre. Pero era valentía, o estupidez. Hizo caso omiso a la cuestión, positivo que encontraría la respuesta con el tiempo.

"¡Hmph!... ¡lo dudo!" sonrió mientras ambos Demonio y Ángel despegaban hacia el cielo.


	50. Capítulo 50

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Ángel Oscuro**

_(Dark Angel)_

Un fic de Camaro

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Vegeta estaba infinitamente impresionado con la notable velocidad del Ángel, descendiendo hacia la barrera en un parpadeo de negro y blanco. Vegeta secretamente tenía algo de asco de irse del Paraíso tan pronto, la velocidad a la que estaban viajando desintegraba su vista sin precio con cada segundo que pasaba, los masivos rollos de nubes nada más que una brillante mancha bajo ellos. Pero no era exactamente como si pudiera disminuir su paso a gachas o preguntar amablemente al traidor Ángel que bajara su rápido descenso. Quiero decir, ¡vamos! Este es Vegeta de quien estamos hablando, ¡no Mary Poppins!

Vegeta voló excesivamente adelante, agitando su título como Rey Demonio como un trofeo que ningún hombre podía competir. Era inigualable en fuerza, apariencia y velocidad, todo lo que estaba reacio a ocultar. Él era un Dios en sus propios ojos, atractivo y poderoso al máximo alcance de la perfección. ¿Por qué debería esconderlo?

Aún así, el Ángel logró mantenerse sorprendentemente, manteniéndose con el Rey como ningún otro hombre, Demonio o Ángel, pudiera haber logrado. No pasó mucho hasta que llegaron al rebaño de alas ónice, ondeando y moviéndose como un enjambre de insectos sobre la superficie del suelo, todo el ejército pareciéndose a una Satánica sombra moviéndose a través del hermoso blanco del Paraíso.

Ambos volaron alto sobre la masiva multitud, derrotándolos en la barrera con tiempo de sobra. Los ennegrecidos árboles pululaban por debajo de ellos, grises nubes y arroyos de agua apareciendo de vez en cuando en la histeria en masa del mundo que volaba bajo sus alas. No mucho después, estaban disparándose a través del mismo Infierno, cruzando a través de peligrosos desiertos y traicioneras montañas. Para el último deleite del Demonio, parecía por un rato que el arrogante Ángel estaba disminuyendo ligeramente, cayendo debajo y siendo remolcado sólo por propia voluntad.

"¡No está mal Ángel!" se burló como era de esperar. "Pero tendrás que hacerlo mejor para mantenerte a mi ritmo."

Una extraña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Goku, de nuevo metiendo dudas en la mente de Vegeta en cuanto a su verdadera identidad como Ángel. Había simplemente... sólo, ¡sólo algo que estaba mal con él!

Una azul, poderosa aura se derramó como fuentes de agua alrededor de su cuerpo, encendiéndolo en un fuego azul. Con un gruñido, estiró sus alas a su máximo largo y voló pasando a Vegeta, su velocidad incrementada dramáticamente. La sorpresa del Rey Demonio se desenmascaró y se abrió para que el mundo la viera mientras sentía una extraña energía surgir y parpadear dentro de sí mismo. Una parte de él que había yacido latente desde la batalla con su padre había resucitado, brillando con brutal fuerza y orgullosa resolución. Esta parte de él ansiaba un desafío y le dio la más extraña sensación de déja vú mientras su cuerpo resplandecía con entusiasta vida y rápidamente se movió hacia Goku. Era casi como si hubieran hecho esto antes. Qué extraño...

Aún así, el Ángel no era de darse por vencido tan fácil, liberando más y más poder del escondite secreto de poder que había disfrutado por tanto tiempo. Los dos continuaron así por casi una hora, uno ganando guía sobre el otro y luego volviéndose abrumador. Superarían al otro, se regodearían en triunfo, sólo para encontrar que el siguiente mismo ejemplo que estuvieran dejando atrás.

Ambos estaban en su insondable gloria, ninguno teniendo tal liberación en lo que parecían siglos, siempre siendo confinados a estándares "normales" de fuerza, agilidad y velocidad.

Para su última consternación, el negro castillo apareció pronto ante ellos, grande y visible a lo largo del llano horizonte del Desierto del Infierno. Cada uno sintió un sombrío tirón desde el interior, sabiendo que su frenético vuelo estaba llegando a su fin, y que sus reservas se ocultarían de nuevo dentro. La poderosa torre se acercaba más y más a notable velocidad, su llamativa y sadística decoración cortando el cielo como un cuchillo. Era masiva y destrozada en el rojo cielo, pareciendo cortar a través del carmesí sol como una daga, su tamaño pareciéndose a una montaña.

Aterrizaron sobre el agrietado puente que corría sobre el foso, Goku intentando pretender que no había visto los cuerpos y apéndices que flotaban enfermamente en la sangrienta agua. Ambos sonreían como niños, manos en sus rodillas mientras jadeaban por respirar, el Ángel notando el espesor del suministro de aire del Infierno.

"Entonces..." Jadeó. "¿Estás impresionado, oh poderoso Rey Demonio?" Se burló en una amigable manera. En lugar de saltar enfurecido por el abuso y burla de su título, Vegeta simplemente rió con entusiasmo, obviamente sorprendiendo a Goku con el sonido fuera de carácter.

"Si digo sí... ¿Podemos hacer eso de nuevo?" rió, su pecho agitándose mientras aspiraba por aire.

Goku estaba sorprendido por el comentario de Vegeta, era un cumplido de hecho. ¿El monstruo del inframundo realmente le acababa de pedir más desafío? No... Goku SABÍA que estaba equivocado. Él era por lejos el Ángel más fuerte que hubiera conocido, y muchas veces él había luchado contra Demonios sólo por el mero placer de hacerlo, aunque nunca matándolos al final. Había luchado contra cientos de Demonios en la guerra y estuvo a la cabeza, aunque su batalla con Vegeta casi había sido su última batalla. Aún así, pensó, tal vez era erróneo creer que tal terrible monstruo realmente no tenía corazón.

"Está bien entonces." Asintió todavía sonriendo pensativamente.

Vegeta sonrió, obviamente complacido por la respuesta, volteándose arrogantemente sobre sus talones y guiando al Ángel al palacio. Goku miró vacilante al magnífico mal que parecía abrumar la estructura, intentando olvidar el hecho que cosas más malvadas que Vegeta habían vivido aquí alguna vez y todavía podría hacerlo.

No era ningún secreto que esta monstruosidad de torre fuera tan conocida por la tortura y muerte, el lugar donde miles de Ángeles eran llevados y nunca más vueltos a ver. De niño, su padre, el Ángel Roshi, le había contado cuentos de niños Angélicos que desobedecían a sus padres y caían presos en los horrores de la Torre del Infierno. Sonrió irónicamente ante el pensamiento. Toda su vida, había sido advertido del engendro del mal, el mismo Satán, el Rey Demonio y sus malvados hijos.

Incluso recordaba el día cuando Vegeta había matado a su padre, el aire parecía tenso y el cielo girando con truenos incluso en el Paraíso. Había sido una furiosa batalla y ni siquiera podía recordar cuando había durado. Pero el resultado había sido escrito en los libros de historia, la leyenda del último pecado. El hijo prohibido del Diablo, asesinando a su propio padre. Mucho más malvado que su padre.

Y sin embargo aquí estaba. La encarnación del mal presente. Y Goku no podía sino respetar a la hermosa criatura de oscuridad. Era extraño. Era una clase mutua de respeto, no un gusto, sino respeto.

Pero respeto o no, ¡estaba un poco nervioso sobre entrar en este horrible lugar! El aire parecía más frío con cada resistente paso, un contraste con el fuerte calor que casi lo había abrumado en el desierto. Resistió la urgencia de envolver sus brazos alrededor de sí mismo, sabiendo que hacer eso sólo lo haría en consiguiente más débil, obviamente no una imagen para portar orgullosamente.

Caminaron en una oscura habitación, sombras acechando en cada esquina, casi parecían a pulgadas de él en miedo. Porque como saben, la luz es el destructor del alma de las sombras.

"Tus ojos pueden necesitar ajustarse a la oscuridad." Vegeta sentenció con un ceño fruncido e indignado en cada sílaba o cada palabra.

"No... estaré bien." El Ángel respondió, demasiado orgullo para admitir que sí, tal vez era un poco oscuro. Pero la oscuridad del Infierno nunca había sido tan cegadora para él como lo había sido para Krillin en los momentos que se habían metido a través del borde de la frontera por un poco de emoción de los Demonios locales.

"¿De verdad?" Vegeta se sorprendió de nuevo. "Bulma dijo que le tomó casi dos días para siquiera encontrar su camino a través de su propia habitación." Respondió pensativo, recordando cuan irresponsable había sido ella en esas tantas horas. Goku frunció el ceño de repente, la mirada reemplazando completamente la placentera sonrisa que una vez había residido.

"¿Por qué la llamas Bulma?" Dijo en desaprobación. "Ella es una Princesa. Y sin embargo te refieres a ella como si fueran compañeros de toda la vida."

Vegeta repentinamente se sintió enfurecido siendo amenazado por tal indignidad.

"¡Cómo te ATREVES a cuestionar algo de lo que hago payaso de clase baja!" Hirvió, la temperatura en la habitación creciendo rápidamente por su ira. Y sin embargo, Goku se mantuvo firme cuando cualquier otra persona se hubiera acobardado poniéndose de rodillas.

"Tienes suerte que no te destruí en el momento que te vi, ¡canalla! ¡Deberías sentirte privilegiado sólo por estar en mi presencia!" Tronó, el dragón dentro retorciéndose con anticipación. Oh, cómo quería ser libre de tales dolorosos confines y sacar su enfrascada furia en el Ángel de pie ante él.

"¡Deberías estar honrándome!"

El repugnante ceño fruncido de Goku se profundizó hasta que habían líneas a lo largo de su frente y las suyas estuvieran plegadas en ranuras.

"¡Besar a una mujer frente a su prometido NO ES exactamente lo que yo consideraría honorable!" Sentenció dando por hecho. Vegeta apretó sus dientes juntos, sus nudillos volviéndose blancos por la presión sobre sus puños.

"De hecho," el Ángel estúpidamente continuó. "Diría que fue completamente DEShonroso. Yo lo llamaría vergonzoso." Regañó. Por cualquiera que fuera la razón, Vegeta pareció calrmarse notablemente. Cerrando sus ojos y cruzando sus brazos arrogantemente, sonrió.

"Bueno, no fue exactamente que ella se opuso a mí." Abriendo sus ojos, continuó. "De hecho, si no fueras semejante idiota, podrías haber notado que lo disfrutó bastante."

Goku se quedó sin habla. Él no era un idiota en este caso. Sabía que el Demonio tenía razón, recordando el evidente goce de Bulma mientras participaba en la prohibida demostración.

"Ahora si no tienes más comentarios idiotas, te sugiero que me sigas a tus habitaciones temporales."

Goku estaba confundido. ¿Habitaciones? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

"¿Y cuánto tiempo es temporal?" preguntó mientras descendía hacia las escaleras caracol. Cada fría pared de piedra estaba iluminada por un tenue parpadeo de una vela, ondeando y fundiendo luz baja en la escalera.

"No sabía que me quedaría por mucho tiempo. Hubiera empacado." Bromeó, poniendo su mano detrás de su cabeza y riendo como un lunático. Vegeta vaciló en sus pasos.

¿REALMENTE hizo eso? Wow, y pensaba que Radditz actuaba como un idiota a veces. ¡Esto era completamente sin precedentes y estúpido! ¡Era casi divertido! De hecho, ¡realmente era hilarante! Casi rió en voz alta ante la tonta posición pero decidió que en hacerlo sólo alentaría al Ángel a continuar. Así que en cambio, mordió sus labios, ahogando sus marcas de mostrar un simple 'hmph' en su clásica manera.

"Bueno, normalmente ya hubiera recibido la información que deseaba de ti y me hubiera deshecho de tu miserable presencia." Vegeta frunció el ceño, maldiciendo al desafortunado destino que le propuso continuar la oración. "Pero." Tomó un respiro, difícilmente creyendo las palabras que saldrían a la superficie.

"Tu poder me intriga bastante. Tu velocidad es increíble." Wow... realmente había dicho eso. Malditos Ángeles... ¡¿Siempre tiene que ser tan honesto con los bastardos?

"Estoy curioso por saber cómo hubieras resultado en una lucha conmigo."

Los ojos de Goku se ampliaron considerablemente y un escalofrío de miedo corrió a través de su cuerpo, comenzando desde los dedos de los pies y yendo hacia arriba por su espina. Vegeta notó la manera que el cuerpo del Ángel pareció temblar en olas, conscientemente tratando de decidir si esto era algún extraño capricho que venía con ser un hombre la raza Angelical.

"Quieres decir..." Los ojos de la criatura de alas claras eran casi del tamaño de platos y su boca colgaba estúpidamente, Vegeta había estado esperando que soplara en el viendo o algo.

"¿Que vas a tener un encuentro conmigo... hasta la muerte?"

Vegeta animó considerablemente una sonrisa grabando su propio camino en su rostro. Realmente no había pensado en matar al Ángel. Oh... no por supuesto que hubiera sido una opción todo el tiempo y estuviera considerándola, pero desde que el otro hombre había mostrado tal potencial en la velocidad, tomó un pequeño agrado por el hombre. Bueno, supongo que "agrado" sería una palabra un tanto poderosa, pero respeto era definitivamente algo que se volvía un problema.

"Si eso es lo que deseas Ángel. Pero originalmente había pensado en una simple pelea." Respondió honestamente. Honestidad. ¡Bah! ¿Quién la necesitaba?

Goku sintió una ola de alivio y luego un surgir de emoción al mismo tiempo.

"Oh. Entonces estás curioso de cómo puedo luchar contigo. Bueno." bufó, enderezándose y ganando un poco de su arrogante aura. "Con suerte no te decepcionaré.

"Dudo que siquiera puedas imaginar lo que tu intento de "luchar" sea." Vegeta rió en burla. "Pero aprenderás Ángel. De una manera u otra."

Estaban de pie frente a un gran conjunto de puertas de madera quemadas, mirando por la negra pintura y brillando en la oscuridad del confuso pasillo. Las bisagras parecían viejas y decrépitas, las manijas ambas talladas en maderas con la forma de monstruosas gárgolas. Todo en Goku le dijo que se volteara y corriera por su vida, intentara un heroico escape de este espantoso lugar habitado. Lejos de la oscuridad y el hermoso monstruo que estaba de pie junto a él, mirando con sus ojos sin Dios ante su miedoso cautivo. Cada conocida parte de él estaba mirando lejos de la puerta, lejos de la oscuridad.

Pero algo lo impulsó hacia adelante. Era la sensación más extraña, una que no había experimentado durante siglos. La sensación de como si algo dentro le gustara esto. Como si perteneciera a este lugar, al lado derecho del Demonio.

¿Cuánto había pasado desde que había viajado al Infierno con Krillin para encontrar las mágicas Sensu? ¿Cuánto tiempo desde que había fallado miserablemente en su intento de rejuvenecer a su padre? Había sido la última vez que había tentado su destino en las manos de una criatura de la Oscuridad, dando a cambio información que casi le había quitado la vida de su amigo y su Princesa.

Ese había sido el peor día de su vida, y sin embargo, había querido quedarse en el Infierno. ¿Era curiosidad lo que lo mantenía de pie? ¿Ciega locura? ¿O Krillin tenía razón? ¿Verdaderamente había habido una situación suicida inconsciente? De cualquier modo, había mirado a través de todo el Infierno sintiendo como si por primera vez, hubiera pertenecido a algún lugar.

Y ahora la sensación había vuelto, su impacto tan poderoso como el día que casi había pegado la vuelta, por un segundo planeando en nunca volver a lo que siempre había conocido. Y ese segundo, ese pequeño segundo de duda... le había costado la vida de su padre en sus propias manos.

Con temblorosos dedos, no de frío o incluso de miedo, sino de casi emoción, llevó sus dedos a la boca de la gárgola, girándola para revelar la más articuladamente decorada habitación en la que alguna vez hubiera posados sus ojos. Las paredes estaban manchadas de rojo sangre, casi pareciendo absorber la suavidad del piso de mármol.

La habitación era grande y triste, tenuemente iluminada y sombría. Pero nada de esto llegó a sus conscientes pensamientos en lo absoluto, simplemente maravillándose en cuan exquisita era cada grabado o pintura que estaba puesta llamativa en las paredes o el suelo. Una gran estatua negra de un hombre desnudo estaba de pie orgullosa y fuerte, brillante y pulido con experto cuidado. Sostenía una gran vasija de agua, mientras que a sus pies se aferraba la figura de una mujer. Era casi la alabanza más masculina en estatua que hubiera visto jamás, el hombre levantando su cabeza con arrogancia mientras que la pequeña mujer estaba a tientas a sus rodillas.

Otras extrañas pinturas mantenían cautivas a las paredes, una en particular llamando a sus defectuosos ojos. Era Vegeta que miraba fija y duramente hacia él desde el borde de un cuadro, sus ensombrecidos ojos perforadores y hermosos labios estirados en una malvada sonrisa. ¿O era ese Vegeta? La pintura era por lejos masculina, el gran mentón y puntiaguda nariz dando una casi fea apariencia. No... el hombre era hermoso en su mayor extremo, eso era seguro. Peros cautivadoras cualidades eran adormecidas en comparación con la despiadada criatura que estaba de pie junto a él, de brazos cruzados y esperando por una reacción.

"¿Confío en que estés complacido con tus alrededores?" La criatura bromeó, notando obviamente cómo se había quedado sin habla el Ángel. Ni siquiera podía farfullar una respuesta, todavía mirando fijamente, o mejor dicho boquiabierto, ante la morbosa decoración de la habitación.

"Muy bien." Vegeta sonrió malvadamente, ni siquiera intentando sonar menos snob de lo que era.

"Entonces te dejaré. Buenas noches Ángel." Se volteó con desprecio y comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación, sus agraciadas alas insistiendo detrás de él.

"Por favor, no seas tan formal Vegeta." Goku dijo finalmente, su voz ligera y casi agradecida. Supongo que tal tono era muy necesario ya que era por mera gracia del monstruo que no estuviera pasando la noche en un temeroso calabozo en el Infierno. Casi tembló ante el pensamiento.

Vegeta lo miró curiosamente, sus feroces ojos oscuros con misterio mientras intentaba descifrar las palabras del hombre.

"Llámame Goku."

Vegeta se encogió de hombros, volviendo a su camino de salida.

"Como desees 'Goku'" Respondió, soltando la enfatizada palabra con indignación, como si fuera el título más tonto que jamás hubiera escuchado.

"Pero mañana." Sonrió, aunque el Ángel no podía verlo con su espalda dada vuelta. "Sólo serás conocido como el recientemente fallecido."

* * *

Goku hizo un gesto de dolor mientras otro duro golpe de Vegeta fue arrojado a su rostro, golpeándolo hacia atrás. Ciega oscuridad se hinchó temporalmente ante sus ojos, sólo desapareciendo con el tiempo. Limpió la sangre de su hinchado labio, extrañamente disfrutando el dolor que se fugaba de él.

Habían estado luchando sin parar por cinco horas, los poderes de ambos guerreros comenzando a disminuir lentamente. Las horas pasaban como meros minutos, comenzando en el medio de la mañana y ahora hundiéndose en el atardecer. Aparentemente leves horas eran más cortas en el Infierno de lo que eran en el Paraíso, y Goku encontró este hecho casi acogedor. Casi fascinante.

Se había despertado del sueño más profundo de su vida, por ninguna razón en lo absoluto había soñado con sangre y caos casi disfrutando. No, entendió que después de haber estado rodeado de escenas así de destructivas a su alrededor, unos pocos sueños morbosos eran de esperarse. ¿Pero esto? Él era su propio monstruo. Acechándose con sus propias pesadillas. Aunque lo intentara, nunca podría escaparse de sí mismo. Ni de lo que era. ¿Pero qué era? Y, con una risa, ¿cuántas veces se había preguntado exactamente lo mismo?

Vegeta estaba más allá con la gloria, nunca enfrentando a un oponente como Goku. El Ángel podía igualarlo casi golpe a golpe, aunque era obvio que Vegeta, siendo un Demonio era naturalmente un luchador superior. Su resistencia era mucho más flexible que la de Goku, más debido al hecho de que el Ángel nunca realmente había tenido un desafío y por lo tanto era reducido a ocultar su verdadero poder cuando luchaba con amigos.

Lucharon feroces y libres en el lado Norte del Infierno donde los fuegos quemaban con intensidad como en ninguna otra parte de la desolada tierra. Encendieron la tierra en llamas, quemando cualquier planta viva que se atreviera a crecer, el asesino mismo de Dios de cualquier tierra civilizada. Se decía que Dios había arrojado al primer Demonio del Paraíso, su fuera tan brillante y poderosa que el Ángel caído se prendió fuego, envolviendo sus propias llamas sobre su morada por la eternidad. Los fuegos nunca se detuvieron. Nunca pararon.

Aunque intentando estar concentrado completamente en la batalla, los ojos de Vegeta se ampliaron mientras los pequeños parpadeos de llama comenzaban a combustionar en un enorme incendio, estirando al menos cincuenta o sesenta pies en el aire y acercándose.

"Mejor nos vamos." Dijo con tristeza, no exactamente emocionado en detener tal pelea que destrozaba la tierra.

"Oh..." dijo Goku en una arrogante manera, aunque no grosera porque eso simplemente no era su manera. Por todos sus triunfos, el Ángel era respetado sobre y más allá de la llamada de él.

"Veo que ni siquiera TU puedes sobrevivir un Infierno Averno." Bromeó Goku.

"¿Cómo sabe exactamente un Ángel sobre los Infiernos Avernos?" Vegeta cuestionó perplejo. Bien. Era una pregunta justa. Algo simplemente me dice que ellos simplemente no tienen esa clase de cosas en el Paraíso.

"Nosotros los habitantes Celestiales sabemos mucho más de lo que piensas Vegeta." Goku sonrió mientras se encogía de hombros levemente. No era exactamente cierto, saben. La mayoría de los Ángeles eran completamente inocentes y neuróticos por tan inteligentes y potencialmente genios que podían jactarse ser. Tanto como él sabía, además de él y el temeroso Krillin, ningún Ángel vino siquiera cerca al Bosque Oscuro, quedándose tan lejos del desamparado Infierno como fuera posible.

"Eso he escuchado." Vegeta gruñó. "Por mucho que he disfrutado golpearte hasta ahora, tenemos asuntos que discutir." Mirando hacia el masivo fuego que estaba sacudiendo el suelo mientras se movía directamente en descenso hacia ellos, añadió. "Y lamento que aquí no sea el mejor lugar para estas cuestiones."

* * *

"¡Hey Radditz! ¡Te perdiste de un buen espectáculo!" El Demonio Barta bromeó, mirando levemente a la pobre alma que había sido obligada a cuidar al castillo en la ausencia de su Rey.

"Sí, ¡deberías haber visto cuan asustados estaban esos malditos Ángeles! ¡Estoy sorprendido que no murieron arrodillados sobre el otro!" Añadió Jeice, el feroz compañero de Barta. Ambos rieron ridículamente fuerte, sin duda sacudiendo a todo el reino con su demente ladrido. Radditz no pudo evitar sino reír también. ¡Quedarse y cuidar el castillo era tan aburrido!

"Sí, deberías haber visto cuando el Señor Oscuro besó a la Princesa." Añadió Jeice, "¡Eso sí que fue un regalo para la vista!"

Barta rompió a reír ante la tonta broma de su compañero, ambos cacareando como brujas en la oscura habitación. La mandíbula de Radditz cayó y sus ojos se ampliaron con la información que acababan de presentar.

"Él... Él... ¿la BESÓ?... ¡¿EN SU PROPIA BODA?" Casi se ahogó, no estando seguro si debía reír o estar avergonzado por su Rey. Parte de él supuso que Bulma probablemente hubiera disfrutado ese pedacito de información, boda o no boda. No era ningún tonto, ella no amaba a ese indigno Príncipe tanto como intentaba engañarse a sí misma en creerlo.

"Claro que sí." Dijo Jeice, casi rodando de risa. "¡Con lengua y todo!" Las palabras fueron casi amortiguadas por los frescos ladridos de risa, cada sílaba atada con el único acento del soldado y fuerte tonada, desarrollado por crecer en los lejanos confines del Infierno del Sur.

"Barta y yo nos quedamos justo atrás para ver lo que haría y seguro lo suficiente... La agarró y le dio el beso más grande que hubiera visto jamás. Debió haber durado, qué... ¿todo un minuto?"

"¡Tal vez dos!" Barta añadió, asintiendo a su amigo que comenzaba a reír malvadamente mientras cubría su boca y cerraba sus ojos.

"Pero mi Dios, qué enojado estaba el Príncipe. Estaba seguro que en cualquier momento el muchacho hubiera sido lo tonto suficiente para desafiar al Rey, pero se quedó quiero, seguro."

"Sí, sólo gracias a ese amigo de cabello negro. Ese Ángel. Uhh... cualquier que fuera su nombre." Barta balbuceó.

"Goku." Interrumpió una extraña voz.

"Mi nombre es Goku."

Las tres cabezas se voltearon al unísono para verlo de pie junto a Vegeta, frunciéndoles el ceño. Los ojos de Radditz casi se salieron de sus cuencas, tartamudeando hacia atrás ante la mera vista de la criatura de alas blancas.

"No... no puede ser." Susurró, la voz ahogada por su mano, sus ojos amplios con casi miedo. Su reacción sorprendió a los demás, incluyendo a Goku que no tenía idea de qué pensar de esto. ¿Había hecho algo malo?

Fue Jeice quién habló primero, mirando extrañamente de Goku a Radditz una y otra vez casi obsesivamente. Su adorable pequeño rostro se arrugó en presión por los abrumadores pensamientos que drenaban en su mente. Levantó un tembloroso dedo, apuntando sospechosamente a ambos antes de irse hacia atrás lentamente en desconfianza.

"Por qué. Por qué se parecen tanto." Susurró en sorpresa. Vegeta y Barta jadearon en absoluto unísono, mirando boquiabiertos como idiotas ante las facciones del rostro y similitudes que no podían ser ignorados.

Vegeta fue bombardeado con preguntas, su mente corriendo con extrañas ideas de coincidencias y resoluciones que simplemente se añadieron al final. ¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABA OCURRIENDO! Sabía ahora por qué Goku había parecido tan familiar. Tan fuera de lugar en el Paraíso. Además del cabello y evidentes diferencias de color, sus expresiones faciales, su contextura muscular y ojos eran casi exactamente los mismos. Radditz tragó duro, el espeso sonido sacudiendo el silencio que los había envuelto en desconcierto.

"Su... Su Alteza." tartamudeó torpemente, su voz apretada. "Si pudiera hablar con usted. A SOLAS."

Sin siquiera recibir una respuesta, Radditz se fue de la habitación, saliendo por un oscuro pasillo al final del corredor, sabiendo sin ver que su amo lo estaba siguiendo cerca de los talones.

Entraron en un lugar enorme, con una araña rojo rubí drapeada a través del gran techo.

"¡Radditz!" Vegeta hirvió, tan enfurecido con frustración que había comenzado a alzar la fría temperatura en la habitación.

"¿Me explicarías esto? ¡Las similitudes son impecables!"

Radditz suspiró fuertemente, una triste expresión reemplazando su fachada normalmente despreocupada. Tomó asiento, derrumbándose de espaldas y dándole a Vegeta un gesto vagamente para que hiciera lo mismo, como si sabiendo que tal explicación estuviera muy lejos de ser fácil. Descansó su cabeza sobre su mano, estirando sus ojos para no mirar a su compañero.

"Hace mucho tiempo. Vegeta. Vivía una familia de Demonios en las afueras de Ciudad del Infierno." Tomó un respiro.

"Eran casi del tipo granjeros, viviendo de cualquier cosa que la decrépita tierra pudiera darles, pero eran felices. Contentos podríamos decir. Eran una pequeña familia, con sólo un hijo. Sólo habían querido un hijo Pero el día vino cuando la madre engendró otro hijo, un varón... solamente." Tragó fuertemente. "Este era diferente del otro. Este era, mucho, MUCHO muy diferente." Pasó una valiente mirada ante la reacción de Vegeta de que le contaran una historia que hasta ahora tenía tan poco o casi ningún sentido. Exactamente no parecía complacido, frunciendo el ceño rudamente a su soldado que parecía decidido en mirar a las oscuras líneas de madera de la mesa.

"Este niño tenía alas blancas Vegeta... Blancas. No negras, nada... Puro, sólido blanco. Un Ángel nacido de dos Demonios. El padre de los niños era un orgulloso soldado del antiguo Rey, un feroz y despiadado hombre que no se detendría ante nada para obedecer la ley de la tierra y poner a descansar la esencia de un Ángel. Pero, no pudo hacerlo." Radditz sacudió su cabeza, sin estar seguro de si quiera continuar, temiendo un repentino arrebato de la ira de Vegeta por tomarse tanto tiempo con nimios detalles que no significaban nada para el duro Rey.

"No podía matar a su propio hijo y entonces la familia tuvo que ocultarlo. Desafortunadamente, pronto se dieron cuenta que no importaba a donde fueran o escondieran a la criatura, el peligro del descubrimiento siempre los seguía, pisándoles los talones cada vez. Eventualmente, decidieron el único lugar que la criatura estaría a salvo y eso era el Paraíso. Con su propia clase. O... más propiamente dicho, con criaturas que se PARECÍAN a su propia clase. Porque no importaba cual fuera el resultado, el niño siempre sería un Demonio en el corazón."

Los ojos de Vegeta se angostaron, intentando pretender que no estaba comenzando a entender a dónde estaba yendo esto.

"Una noche, la familia se deslizó a través de los Bosques Oscuros, escabulléndose a través de la barrera y dejando al niño junto a un árbol cercano. Supongo que fue sólo cuestión de tiempo antes que él comenzara a llorar y fuera encontrado por un guardia del palacio. Su familia Demonio miró desde las sombreas mientras el Ángel sonreía y cargaba lejos a la preciada carga. Y así, mientras el niño crecía en el Paraíso, no tenía conocimiento de su anterior vida en el Infierno o de su anterior familia." Terminó, sus ojos todavía revolcándose a lo largo de los bordes de la mesa.

Vegeta tuvo la extraña sensación de que era su turno para hablar y así lo hizo tranquila y pensativamente.

"Por qué, se ve igual a ti Radditz." Susurró dulcemente, por alguna razón u otra intentando calmar a Raddtiz. Venas estaban hinchándose del cuello del guerrero y la frente por el estiramiento de pensar en tan complejo tema una otra vez.

"Si no supiera mejor, diría que ustedes dos podrían ser..." Vegeta cerró sus ojos, queriendo tan fuertemente morder su lengua de liberar las prohibidas palabras que amenazaban escapar.

"Diría que ustedes dos podrían ser... hermanos." Era más una pregunta que una verdadera declaración y permitió tiempo para que el frustrado soldado respondiera. Radditz finalmente alejó sus ojos de la mesa, las orbes reluctantes de hacerlo, y miró extrañamente a los ojos de Vegeta. Sacudió su cabeza, casi adolorido, enterrando su rostro en las grandes palmas de sus manos.

"Yo era el otro hijo Vegeta. Su nombre era Kakarotto y él ES mi hermano."

* * *

Si hay errores ortográficos lo siento, no tuve tiempo suficiente para probar leer... y este será mi último capítulo por un tiempo porque me voy de vacaciones... perdón. ¡Los amo a todos! Camaro


	51. Capítulo 51

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Ángel Oscuro**

_(Dark Angel)_

Un fic de Camaro

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Para Mink...

La torre de luz estaba envuelta en completo caos, las decoraciones de la boda colgando inmóviles sobre las suaves paredes rotas a nada o manchadas con sangre. Las flores yacían en ruinas, rotas y pisoteadas por los histéricos Ángeles que corrían alrededor a ciegas completamente encerrados por la locura. Gritos y alaridos enfurecidos destruían cualquier silencio que pudo haber sido creado en el alivio que debió haber sido sentido por todos. Supongo que no es necesario decir que el matrimonio había sido anulado... bien... Al menos pospuesto.

El Príncipe estaba demasiado ocupado consolando a los sobrevivientes y enloquecidos invitados notaran que su futura esposa escapara por las escaleras, una resuelta mirada plantada sobre su hermoso rostro. Bulma levantó su vestido tanto como pudo mientras casi volaba a través del largo pasillo, su destino yaciendo no mucho más allá. Sus muslos quemaban en su arrebato y todavía el fuego se encendía en sus ojos mientras un plan tocaba su mente, furioso y resuelto. Estalló como una loca en su habitación, sus furiosos ojos mirando locamente antes que comenzara a arrancar las telas y adornos de su vestido violentamente.

Rompió las puertas de los gabinetes desde sus mismas bisagras, incluso yendo tan lejos como para tirar muebles fuera del vestidor y arrojarlos sobre el suelo con un gran estrépito.

"¿¡Dónde está... dónde está!" Murmuró para sí misma, arrojando ropa, suministros y surtidos alrededor de la desordenada habitación. Sus ojos aterrizaron repentinamente sobre el objeto deseado, una pequeña mochila de color crema.

Comenzó a guardar muchos suplementos necesarios, agua, comida, sólo lo esencia. Tenía que ser muy cuidadosa de sobrecargar la pequeña bolsa, sabiendo que al hacerlo, sólo estaría causándose más de una carga. Un largo y peligroso viaje no estaba muy lejos, y casi cualquier peso extra o problemas podrían costarle muy caro.

De repente, su mano voló a su boca. ¡Se había olvidado!

Metió la mano en la pequeña hendidura entre sus pechos, retiró la pequeña caja negra, pareciéndose a un pequeño cofre del tesoro casi de una pulgada de ancho y una de alto. Sus articulados dedos levantaron habilidosamente la falsa cerradura, revelando una pequeña hoja de papel cubriendo sobre una hoja de terciopelo. Levantando el pequeño rollo, sus ojos se precipitaron a través de las palabras que parecían tan pequeñas que era como si alguna clase de hada las hubiera escrito.

"Después de algunas exploraciones solo en la noche, algo me dijo que habías estado extrañando esto."

Estaba dicho simplemente, aunque obviamente en letra de Vegeta, porque sólo él poseía la habilidad de tal insignia. Su rostro se arrugó en confusión, preguntas corriendo fuera de control a través de su complejo cerebro. ¿Extrañar qué? ¿Qué quería decir?

Pero en lugar de pensar innecesariamente en tales pobres temas, simplemente arrancó la fina linea de caro terciopelo aplastado, sus ojos ampliándose ante la vista de un pequeño pedazo de algo que verdaderamente había extrañado desde que se fue del Infierno. ¡¿Cómo había sabido! AH. ¡Inteligente Demonio!

Allí estaba el más tentador pecaminoso pedazo de chocolate que hubiera visto jamás, casi pareciendo húmedo en su frescura. Podía oler el único sabor probando sus fosas nasales, humedeciendo sus papilas gustativas en placer. Sin otro pensamiento, sus codiciosos pequeños dedos arrebataron el caramelo cuadrado y lo mordió a la mitad, sorprendida cuando rojo goteó por su mentón.

¿Era eso?... ¡¿Era eso sangre? Casi tiró el pedacito lejos, sintiendo el verdadero líquido verterse en su lengua. Morbosas ideas y escenarios torturaron su mente antes que su curiosidad tomara control sobre el probado rico fluido. Casi se desmayó cuando se dio cuenta que esto no era sangre sino simplemente un fascinante tipo de jugo... Tenía un sabor que no podía identificar bien, aunque no era chocolate. No. Definitivamente no era chocolate pero simplemente tan familiar y maravilloso.

Miró a la otra mitad del pedacito, mirando al extraño montículo de rojo que sadísticamente le recordaba a un corazón. Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta...

¡ERA CEREZA CUBIERTA DE CHOCOLATE!

La primera creada alguna vez en la historia Demoníaca, inventada por el Rey Demonio como un regalo de bodas para un Ángel. SU Ángel. Como si su mente no hubiera estado decidida ya, rápidamente continuó empacando, todavía disfrutando el enorme sabor que filtraba en su paladar. ¡Irónico cómo el chocolate podía ganar el corazón de una mujer! Recordó con una sonrisa, corriendo salvajemente a través de los ennegrecidos pasillos, corriendo de enfurecido Yajirobe y ahogando estúpidas risas mientras se agarraba sexualmente sobre el pecho de Vegeta. Y luego había sido el chocolate, la dulce sensación que casi la había llevado al profundo final de su sensual sabor.

Pero nada se comparaba con esto. ¡Este postre de chocolate glaseado! Podría haber disfrutado el sabor por toda la eternidad, nunca perdiendo su deseo o cansándose de las constantes burlas de sus papilas gustativas.

'Oh no te preocupes Bulma' Una voz rió desde adentro. 'Habrá mucho más de eso a donde estás yendo.'

Y sin embargo no sintió deseo de resistirse al dulce encanto de la voz, empujándola hacia adelante a lo impensable y la rectitud de lo prohibido. Al carajo con lo anterior. Estaba planeando en decir que no de todas maneras. Qué, ¿realmente pensaba que podía pasar el resto de su vida con alguien que no amaba?

Era como, al ver a Vegeta, una barcaza se hubiera roto, liberando la verdad en innegables olas, golpeando contra ella con su fuerza. Oh, sí amaba a Yamcha... Lo hacía. Pero nunca estuvo enamorada de él. No lo estaba. Era tan simple como eso. ¿Cómo le había llevado tanto tiempo? Besar a Vegeta. Ahora, ¡ESO era el Paraíso! Era como si en ese simple momento, él le hubiera dado el regalo de la verdad y honestidad, revelándole sus escondidas emociones que mantenía escondida incluso para sí misma. Y se negaba. Se negaba COMPLETAMENTE a sentir la mínima cantidad de remordimiento por besarlo en respuesta.

"¿Adónde vas?" Una pequeña voz preguntó, miedo atado en cada temblorosa palabra. Bulma fue rudamente sobresaltada de su feroz trance, alzando la vista culpablemente a la débil figura de Chi Chi de pie en el marco de su puerta. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado allí? Bulma se quedó congelada con indecisión, dándose cuenta que sus apresuradas intenciones fueron descubiertas.

"Yo..." No. No debía sonar débil o indecisa en esto. Había decidido esto y maldita sea si no iba a pasar por esto.

"Voy detrás de él." Respondió con severidad, obligando a apartar su mirada de la mujer que había palidecido y continuando sus esfuerzos con toda su fuerza sin vacilación.

"Bulma... ¡no!" Chi Chi exclamó, mirando en completa incredulidad como si la Princesa estuviera haciendo laguna clase de broma fuera de lugar. Esto tenía que ser una broma... ¡¿VERDAD? Y sin embargo Bulma continuó a su imprudente paso, arrojando utensilios de cocina, alimentos y bolsas de agua en una bolsa ridículamente pequeña. Ni siquiera había conectado sus ojos con los de su amiga de toda la vida, aparentemente olvidándose que estaba allí siquiera, rota y aplastada por dentro.

Pero Bulma sabía muy bien que Chi Chi se mantenía, mirando muda mientras su loca Princesa golpeaba objetos en su bolsa, sin tener idea de que estaba sobrecargando la pequeña compacta. Nada era mejor que dejar una controversial conversación con la terca sirvienta. ¿Por qué siempre estaba tan enojada de todos modos? Todo estaba bien y sin embargo la mujer de cabello oscuro que parecía demonio estaba como si hubiera perdido a su mejor amig-

Los ojos de Bulma cayeron amplios mientras Chi Chi estalló en lágrimas. ¡¿Cuán estúpida podría haber sido? Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cómo afectaría la ausencia de Goku al Ángel de cabello oscuro. Estaba tan centrada en ella misma, soñando como una niña perversa sobre la malvada criatura que básicamente había secuestrado y blasfemado al único verdadero amor de la sirvienta.

"Yo... ¡acabo de perder a Goku por ese monstruo Bulma!" Gritó, todo el suplicio estrepitando en la Angélica Princesa simplemente porque su amiga no era conocida por mostrar tales emociones como esta. Llorar era muy débil y poco característico de Chi Chi y nadie que la conocía bien lo suficiente se daba cuenta de esto tan pronto.

"Lo perdí Bulma. ¡No me hagas perderte a ti también! ¡No me hagas pasar por esto!" Rogó, casi al precipicio de la misma histeria, sus pequeños hombros temblando con cada sollozo que golpeaba a su cuerpo con su penosa fuerza. Bulma no quería nada más que correr a su pequeña amiga, envolverla en sus brazos y confortar a la mujer que había estado con ella a través de todo. ¿Hace cuanto conocía a Chi Chi? ¿Desde siempre? Por siempre era mucho tiempo, el tiempo suficiente para saber cuando alguien necesita que estés allí para ellos. Pero lo que Bulma necesitaba ahora era a sí misma. Ser fuerte para ELLA.

"Chi Chi." Sonó en un tono casi de regaño, la clase que se usa cuando se intenta tener un punto vital a través de un niño pequeño.

"Sabes que te adoro. Lo SABES. Pero no puedo perderlo. No puedo. No me pidas que lo haga." Sentenció con absoluto no remordimiento en sus palabras. Estaba llorando por dentro para consolar a su amiga en su momento de necesidad. Pero el momento de la culpa y el dolor había terminado. Supongo que no mucho antes, hubiera sacrificado su futuro por el amor a su sirvienta, pero como dije, mucho antes se fue y fue reemplazado con el poder del dragón dentro, vigoroso y temerariamente fuerte.

"¡¿Por qué?" Chi Chi gritó, golpeando su mano contra la parte superior de una cajonera, mostrado el violento lado de ella que, como Ángel, se suponía debía huir.

"¿Por qué debes ir con él? ¿Por qué debes entregar tu alma en nombre de un monstruo?"

Bulma suspiró, sin estar segura de cómo responder a tal audaz arreglo de preguntas.

"No puedo explicarlo Chi Chi. Es sólo algo que siento..." Cubrió su corazón, demostrando perfectamente esa misma posición que su adorada sirvienta le había mostrado una vez cuando hablaba sobre el poder del amor.

"Algo que siento justo aquí." Sonrió débilmente, mirando a su pecho y sintiendo el órgano latir feroz y libre bajo los confines de su corsé. "Lo siento en mi corazón... lo escucho en mi cabeza... lo saboreo en mi alma. No puedo entenderlo, pero sé que está allí... Está allí. Todo al mismo tiempo."

El incesante alarido de Chi Chi cesó completamente, sus ojos desorbitados al estilo de un insecto mientras su mano volaba a su boca, ahogando un ridículo grito.

"Tú..." Tartamudeó en incredulidad. "Realmente lo amas... ¿no?"

Bulma inhaló, sabiendo muy bien que Chi Chi no quería decir Yamcha en este caso. ¿Qué podía decir? ¿No? Bueno, podía pero, estaba cansada de mentir. Demonios, lo había hecho suficiente con ella misma, ¿por qué no prescindir de la desviación y admitir con honor lo que sentía? Pero nu pudo bajo la presión de la incesante mirada de Chi Chi, enterrándose en ella como guijarros bajo sus pies. Su silencio habló volúmenes por sí solos, y la sirvienta no sintió necesidad alguna de escuchar las palabras.

"Así que..." Exhaló fuertemente, casi sonado algo para la conversación, que, seamos honestos, ¡era tan aterradora al igual que su mente volviéndose TOTALMENTE loca!

"¿Qué hay en él que es tan grande? ¡No me digas! ¡No me digas!" Puso sus manos frente a ella, pretendiendo rascarse la cabeza.

"¿Los ojos verdad? No... tiene que ser el cuerpo. ¿Tengo razón? ¿O es esa HERMOSA sonrisa que tiene?" Bulma estaba sorprendida que Chi Chi se hubiera calmado tan rápido, reemplazando lágrimas con sinceras bromas. Era pasmoso cuan rápido la dura mujer se había recuperado, aunque extremadamente aliviador.

"Oh." Suspiró, dejándose caer de espaldas a la cama.

"Todo lo anterior..." Dijo en sueños, sus pensamientos yendo a cada detalle importante anteriormente mencionado y agradecida por el cambio en el tema.

"mmm. ¡Todo!"

Chi Chi levantó una ceja, estudiando a su amiga con arrogancia y humor.

"Oh... ¿qué hay de la manera en que besa?"

La despreocupada sonrisa de Bulma vaciló levemente, reemplazada por un pequeño rubor que se alzó en sus mejillas y una nerviosa sonrisa. Tímidamente puso su mano detrás de su cabeza, sus ojos mirando a todos lados menos al Ángel que la cuestionaba, tristemente recordándole a Chi Chi o los inocentes gestos de Goku.

"Tú uhh, viste eso, ¿no?" Tartamudeó, una gran tonta sonrisa reemplazando la timidez que una vez la había contenido completamente de abrumarla. Chi Chi rió en voz alta, aclarando el tenso aire con su hilarante voz.

"¿QUIÉN NO LO VIO?" Anunció, desconcertado por el patético intento de ocultar la obviedad del hecho. "¡Todo el Reino lo atestiguó con sus propios ojos!" Rió a través de húmedos ojos. De repente levantó su pecho, alzando hacia atrás su cabeza y hombros orgullosamente, brazos extendidos de manera rígida hacia adelante como si estuviera abrazándose hacia algo. Metió las cejas juntas en un fruncir de ceño, viéndose como una COMPLETA idiota al mismo tiempo. ¡Estaba imitando a Vegeta!

"Grrrrrrr..." Refunfuñó como alguna clase de cavernícola retorcido, su voz penosamente profunda y gutural.

"¡Tengo que bendecir esta boda!" Inclinó a la imaginaria persona, besando al aire.

Bulma casi cayó de la cama, riendo roncamente mientras lágrimas nublaban sus ojos por la barbárica escena. Era demasiado mientras Chi Chi continuaba besando la invisible persona agarrada en su apretado y varonil abrazo. Lágrimas de risa rodaron de los ojos de Bulma mientras se sostenía su estómago, su lado doliendo por la explosión de rodar de risa que sacudió su cuerpo.

¡No podía parar! ¡No podía parar! Y fue ahí cuando pensó en Yamcha. Ugh... la idea lastimaba, y no quería sentirse dolida de esa manera. Maldita sea... ¿por qué simplemente no podía alejar el pensamiento de él e irse sin ninguna culpa o remordimiento? ¿Por qué lo bueno siempre tenía que vencer al mal?

"Oh... Chi Chi..." Gruñó, sintiendo el dolor del remordimiento envolverla, se deslizó en la cama, abrazando sus rodillas e intentando no dejar que la culpa se mostrara inmediatamente. Sus cejas estaban apretadas muy fuertemente, estaba segura que se veía absolutamente repugnante y para colmo, le estaba agarrando un enorme dolor de cabeza por la presión.

"Pobre Yamcha..." Apoyó su cabeza sobre sus manos, intentando duro no llorar por el dolor que la desgarraba por dentro. Nunca debió haberle dicho que sí. Nunca. Se lo había permitido cuando todo el tiempo había sabido la verdad sólo había sido demasiado estúpida para aceptarlo. Lo había destruido.

"Olvídate de él Bulma." Chi Chi dijo con severidad, las manos descansando en sus caderas. Ahora esto era sorprendente.

"Tienes que hacerlo. Sólo lo lastimarías peor si te casas con él cuando no lo amas verdaderamente. Confía en mí, no intentes y pretendas que puedes vivir así."

Bulma asintió, preparándose para el acto de cobardía de huir del hombre que había intentado por tantos años amar. Pero no podías obligarte a amar a alguien que pudiera obligarte a amarlo. Simplemente no funcionaba así. Y sin embargo, estaba dándose cuenta de todo esto ahora. Sorprendente cuan obvio puede caer sobre ti en los momentos más inoportunos.

"Además, el hombre lo superará. Él tiene una familia ahora, y tiene una obligación con eso." Bulma asintió una vez más, sintiendo una tonta punzada de indignación ante el hecho de que Yamcha aparentemente la superase. ¿Por qué hacen eso las mujeres? Sabemos demasiado bien que no queremos al sujeto... quiero decir, ¡vamos! SABEMOS lo que queremos. Pero entonces, tan pronto como las cosas se mueven en su dirección y algún otro gran apretón de pecho aparece, bueno... ¡Volvemos al punto de partida! ¡CELOS COMO EL DEMONIO!... Pero por desgracia, aunque estoy tratando de corregir este hábito, me he ido de tema una vez más. Así que acurrucados más cerca, entíbiense y escuchen mientras la historia continúa.

Chi Chi arrojó algunos elementos pasados por alto en la mochila blanca, cerrándola fuertemente y poniéndola en las manos de Bulma.

"Ve por el semental..." Bromeó, una pequeña sonrisa grabándose en sus pálidos labios... "¡Y trae de vuelta al mío!"

La boca de Bulma se rehusaba a sonreír mientras pensaba en la tarea a mano. ¿Realmente podía hacer esto? Quiero decir, ¿podría dejar todo, a todos los que había conocido y perseguir un sueño? ¿Un sueño de mal corazón? Tantas voces le gritaban que detuviera esta salvaje pasión. Porque eso era lo que era. ¿No? Alguna inquietante locura sin sentido que la empujaba a seguir a lo imposible de lograr. ¿Alguna fantasía romántica del corazón de una muchacha? ¿Por que el amor era imposible a esta edad? ¿Verdad?

¿Entonces por qué su mente y corazón tenían dos mentes separadas? ¿Por qué su desviado corazón SIEMPRE salía victorioso al final?

Su labio inferior hizo puchero inconscientemente mientras alzaba la vista a la mujer que había llegado a amar con todo su ser. La mujer que estaría abandonando para siempre para revolcarse en un lugar de oscuridad y pecado. ¿La vería de nuevo alguna vez? Su mente le decía lo impensable, que el brillo de las lágrimas que achicaron los ojos de la mujer de cabello negro era el último que vería. Nunca se había despertado temprano en la mañana con esa irritante demanda de "¡levántate! ¡Alístate! ¡Come! ¡Lava!" Cosas que se había dicho miles de veces que odiaba y ahora... Ahora las amaba.

A pesar de su mente, su corazón prometió que no sería la última vez. Amigas para siempre, ¿verdad? Para siempre. La amistad era la clase de amor que ningún romance podría alguna vez tocar. Era tan seguro como el brillo del sol y tan puro como el cristal en la nieve. Podría abrazas y romper tan fácilmente como un dolor en el corazón. Pero siempre estaría, y SÍ vería a esta maravillosa criatura de nuevo.

"Yo... yo realmente voy a extrañarte Chi Chi." Sonrió débilmente, su labio amenazando temblar mientras las lágrimas borroneaban la porción inferior de sus párpados. Sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta y llenar su estómago con mariposas. Tragando tan duro como pudo, no se iba, permaneciendo mientras las lágrimas caían una a una. No podía hacer esto... No podía hacer esto... Pero tenía que hacerlo.

Ella... Lo amaba.

"Sabes que eres mi mejor amiga. ¿Verdad?" Quería llorar justo entonces y allí por lo mucho que significaba para ella. Lo mucho que deseaba agradecerle cada día por ser la madre que había necesitado. Chi Chi la jaló en un largo y significativo abrazo, ya saben, la clase que das cuando suspiras y sólo dejas que todo el dolor se vaya como una carga fuera de tus hombros.

La sirvienta la sostuvo cerca, trayendo sus labios a las húmedas mejillas de la Princesa y besando ambas. Disfrutó la suave sensación contra su boca, rezando que no fuera la última vez. Recordó tan claramente como había llorado hasta que no pudo liberar más sonido el día que Bulma había sido capturada. Había pensado, como también todo el reino, que su preciada amiga estaba muerta. Nunca había sentido esa clase de pérdida o dolor que traía eso. Se había roto ese día y perdido su dignidad. Ahora necesitaba sostenerla. Necesitaba ser fuerte, por ambas.

"Oh..." Sonrió, riéndose a través de sus propias lágrimas...

"Vete al Infierno."

* * *

Sus alas de plumas blancas batían libres y fuertes, azotando el viento lejos con cada poderoso movimiento. Podía sentir el frío aire levitar alrededor de ella mientras sus frágiles miembros golpeaban el aire, de manera insegura como su no hubieran sido utilizados prácticamente en años. A decir verdad, realmente no había sido demasiado buena en ejercitar a los débiles especímenes, porque caminar era tan sencillo como lo era volar, por no mencionar más seguro. Las Angélicas alas eran famosas por rendirse, aparentemente como si tuvieran una mente propia... Una muy poco predecible, ¡fíjense!

Había sido afortunada de sobrevivir sola, aunque algo simplemente sabía que lo haría. Era como alguna clase de presagio psíquico, prometiendo que viviría para ver al hermoso rostro sonreírle una vez más.

Oh... era una enorme posibilidad que nunca lo viera de nuevo. Lo era. El viaje que yacía ante ella era peligroso y mortal, decrépito y duro. Tenía suplementos limitados, cerca de las inútiles alas, y ni idea de cómo pasaría a través de las montañas y el desierto completamente sola. Pero tenía fe. Eso era todo lo que importaba, porque al final, es la fe la que lleva la llave de nuestro destino y eternidad.

Lo volvería a ver. De eso estaba segura. Tan segura como que el sol se levantaba, lo haría pagar por besarla de esa manera frente a todo el reino. Sonrió ante la broma, sabiendo muy bien que si se le diera la opción, lo haría de nuevo. Bastardo... probablemente él sabía eso también. Y conociendo a Vegeta, ¡estaba riendo ante el pensamiento!

Todavía podía sentir su caliente cuerpo presionando malvadamente en su espalda. Sus carnosos labios moviéndose duro contra los de ella. Su suave, húmeda lengua deslizándose sobre ella una y otra y otra vez.

"Eso es Vegeta." Susurró con una plena sonrisa.

"Nos vemos pronto..."

* * *

Awww. ¡Quería darle a noangel su deseo de Navidad!... haha... ¡ESTOY DE VACACIONES! Haha... bueno, los extraño mucho... Dios... el otro día, estaba sentada allí mirando American Tale... ya saben, con ese ratón Fifal o cualquiera sea su nombre... y me puse toda emocional y comencé a ponerme llorosa porque los extraño demasiado. Me hacen demasiado orgullosa de lo que soy. Me hacen sonreír... me hacen llorar. Me hacen yo.

Incluso tuve uno de esos días cuando finalmente entiendes que... básicamente, en un mundo de millones de personas, estamos todos solos. Tenemos que amar lo que somos, y por un tiempo allí, me olvidé a quien tenía que amar. Me recordaron a mí. Algunos días siento que soy otro rostro en el mundo. Sólo otro inútil balón de paja en el mundo, no diferente de los siguientes payasos sin sentido. Me hacen sentir especial. Me hacen sentir quien soy por dentro.

Odio como la gente es juzgada en este mundo. Somos quienes somos en el exterior. Pero cuando no has conocido una persona cara a cara, y te tratan con tanto aprecio, amor y respeto, entonces te das cuenta del verdadero tu. La persona dentro. Los amo muchachos y los extraño muchísimo. Tuve que actualizar porque ustedes significan tanto para mí. ¡Son la primera estrella brillante en el cielo en la noche! ¡Y les deseo a todos una feliz Navidad!

Su fanática... Camaro


	52. Capítulo 52

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Ángel Oscuro**

_(Dark Angel)_

Un fic de Camaro

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Aterrizó con un ruido sordo sobre el rocoso suelo, sintiendo el enorme dolor temblar en su coxis y dolía fuertemente como si se lo hubiese roto. Jadeó ante el espeso, denso aire en sus suplicantes pulmones, absorbiendo la humedad. Sus alas no podían soportarlo más. Realmente no podían.

Ese era el problema con volar y la principal razón de por qué los Ángeles evitaban el acto por completo en su mayor parte. Las alas eran frágiles, impredecibles y se cansaban con facilidad, drenando preciada energía que conservaba todo el poder guardado. Ella no tenía energía suficiente como era y estaría condenada si permitía que la preciada cantidad de que había quedado le fuera quitada de ella.

Gruñó en frustración, intentando imaginar exactamente cómo podía salir caminando por todo el camino a través del Infierno. Volar era peligroso, y podía serlo incluso en el Paraíso, ¿pero en el Infierno? Sí, algo le dijo que podría estar royendo un hueso que podría ser prácticamente mortal. Las alas podían ser fácilmente lastimadas o rotas y aunque era difícil ver a través de las suaves plumas blancas, se lastimaban increíblemente rápido. Oh, se curaban a una notable velocidad y todo, pero eso no borraba el hecho que podían robar insondables cantidades de tanta energía necesaria y eso no era algo para lo que estaba preparada a rendirse por simple lujoso transporte.

Además, como si el riesgo de viajar través del Infierno no fuera suficiente, no podía permitirse el lujo de poner en riesgo su vida más de lo que era necesario. Si iba a morir, ciertamente no quería hacerlo en esta desolada tierra de increíbles pesadillas e inolvidables horrores. Nunca admitiría esto, y mantengámoslo entre nosotros, pero en verdad, ella simplemente no quería morir sola. ¿Quién de nosotros quiere?

Miró con desdén a su lamentable excusa de alas, agarradas a su espalda inocentemente. Estúpidas creaciones. Igual de innecesarias decoraciones en sus hombros.

"Supongo que es por eso que Vegeta nunca encorva su espalda." Respiró fuertemente, sentándose en su trasero y mirando al quemado cielo carmesí. Temblores de ardiente amarillo volaba a través del cielo en una muestra que se podría comparar a la Aurora Boreal.

"Las alas normales son frágiles. Él no comparta esa vulnerabilidad." Pensó en él de pie orgullosamente, con las alas de cuero estiradas intimidantes detrás de él, sin vergüenza o miedo de nada ni de nadie. Era un Dios en su propia mente. Una viviente, altiva leyenda. ¡Arrogante bastardo!

"Es como que siempre está dejándose abierto al ataque, como si ni siquiera le importara." Musitó indignada, deseando que tuviera esa misma clase de confianza.

"Por supuesto, dudo que me importase si tuviera esa clase de poder."

Gruñó en voz alta, notando en silencio para sí misma cuan estúpida debería estar sonando teniendo una conversación con sí misma. Por supuesto, no era como si hubiera alguien para escucharla en millas alrededor, pero de todas maneras. Con todos los horrores y terribles vistas que estaba obligada a presenciar en su viaje, la esquizofrenia no era algo que estaba dispuesta a abordar.

Poniéndose de pie, alzó sus temblorosas alas detrás de ella, tomando un momento para examinar la decrépita área que la rodeaba. Negros, quemados árboles eran la única marca útil que el repugnante terreno baldío tenía, las peligrosas montañas mirándola desde la distancia. Podía ver poderosos barridos de polvo y viento hacinando las puntas de las montañas que desafortunadamente estaba obligada a cruzar. Bulma apretó sus dientes, dándose cuenta que a pesar de los árboles, la tierra estaba totalmente carente de cualquier espectáculo valioso que pudiera servirle como guía.

Nada y todo se veía familiar, y gimió fuerte recordando su patético escape con Yamcha. De cualquier heroico rescate en la historia de la clase de Demonios o Ángeles, sospechó que el de Yamcha tenía que ser el más gracioso de todos. En varias ocasiones, él había intentado cargarla, poniéndola sobre su espalda mientras ascendían a las mortales montañas. Era una de esas situaciones un poco traicioneras por dominio que él la tirase. Idiota.

Pero no debía sentirse de esa manera por él. No había hecho nada para lastimarla intencionalmente, nada por despecho o ira. ¿Entonces por qué la animosidad hacia él? Él hubiera sido bueno para ella. Hubiera sido. Pero si Bulma no lo amaba, no podía haber sido buena en respuesta. No importaba cuanto lo intentara, o amas a alguien o no lo haces. Y no lo amaba.

"Desearía recordar algo de esto." Murmuró entre dientes, frunciendo el ceño a la miserable tierra que la envolvía con su oscuridad. Era despiadada en sus sombras, como si con el sol escapándose, planeara abrumarla completamente en total ceguera.

"Debí haber estado inconsciente todo el tiempo cuando Draco me trajo a través del Infierno..." Suspiró, sus ojos perforadores estudiando el área sumamente desolada.

"O eso, o el imbécil conocía un atajo." Hizo un hmph. Sonrió ante el sonido, de alguna manera complacida que incluso después de todo este tiempo, los hábitos de Vegeta todavía seguían contagiándola. Estúpido enamoramiento. Estaba tan fácilmente complacida con un simple pensamiento de él.

De cualquier manera, era hora de continuar y sin otro suspiro, comenzó a caminar, sus pies rascaron dolorosamente por sus ridículos zapados por la boda. Ahora, ¿cuan típico era eso de los Ángeles? Incluso en el día más increíblemente memorable de su vida eran obligados a la ridícula vanidad de usar ropa incómoda y molestas prendas de vestir. Nada era alguna vez más fácil para ellos, y traían ese caos sobre ellos mismos como una fuente para su incensate recuso de superioridad sobre el otro. Sólo otra manera de que los Demonios y Ángeles se diferenciaban. Los Ángeles se enorgullecían de sí mismos con fachadas y apariencas fascistas. Los Demonios GANABAN ese orgullo a través de acciones y logros.

Mirando hacia arriba, no le gustó la apariencia de la formación de nubes decorando el ardiente cielo. Eran casi negras, tan espantosas como sorprendentes, estirándose como malvadas sombras a través del rojo que se encendía sobre ella.

Cruzando sus brazos, simplemente sonrió, casi instando a la miserable oscuridad a que se acercara. Lluvia, viento, tormenta. NADA la detendría. Rió.

"¡Da lo mejor de ti!" Desafió, dándose cuenta que sólo entonces tales altivas inclinaciones eran bastante peligrosas en un lugar como ese. Incluso así, sus pies continuaron hacia adelante, y su pequeña figura nada más que una mancha blanca contra el desgastado suelo.

"¡Este va a ser un Infierno de viaje!"

* * *

"¿Adónde estamos yendo exactamente Vegeta?" Preguntó Goku, de todos los otros puntos de vista parecía tan indomable como siempre y sólo el rudo Rey Demonio entendiendo el atisbo de inquietud atando sus palabras. Nerviosamente miró la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Vegeta levantarse y bajar mientras descendían por un oscuro, espiralado conjunto de escalones de piedra, el aire girando alrededor de ellos como en advertencia.

Con cada paso de augurio, la oscuridad parecía volverse más espesa alrededor de ellos, arrastrándose como hormigas en las grietas mientras entraban más y más profundo en ella. Dudosos dedos se deslizaron a través de la piedra, los mismos ojos fracasando en ver más que a cuatro pies ante ellos. Había un extraña clase de mohosa humedad sobre la suave piedra, humedeciendo sus dedos con la escalofriante sensación.

Mientras más y más se acercaba a Vegeta, más lejos parecía, un frío escalofrío corriendo por la espina de Goku por la obvia elección del Demonio en ignorarlo. La humedad revistiendo ambos lados de la pared haciendo grandes gotas que colgaban de la otra y se juntaban sobre sus dedos hasta que el peso era simplemente demasiado y caían al gélido suelo.

Los ojos de Goku se lanzaron nerviosamente, desafiándolo a mirar hacia atrás a los cinco guardias fuertemente armados que lo seguían silenciosamente, pareciendo casi tan agitados y neutrales como él estaba en silencio. La oscuridad y el secreto suspendía incluso la sensibilidad de sus propios ojos Demoníacos, torciendo tranquilas apariciones ante su emocionada mirada.

'¿Por qué Vegeta traía tantos guardias?' Goku reflexionó para sí mismo, en toda honestidad sin estar seguro verdaderamente si deseaba una explicación.

Después de lo que pareció una larga eternidad de girar peligrosamente por resbaladizos escalones, se detuvieron a cinco pies de tal vez el más grande conjunto de puertas en el que el Ángel hubiera posado sus ojos alguna vez. Parecían aptos para monstruos y masivas criaturas de lo desconocido, tan inspirador de maldad y miedo. Estaban decrépitos con maderas putrefactas y astillas, las manijas no era más que dos rostros esculpidos de metal, increíblemente bien diseñados e ideados. Con casi un sentido del humor, Goku reconoció las similitudes en estos rostros de metal intoxicantemente atractivos como el rostro de Vegeta. No, estos sin duda no eran esculturas privadas del actual Rey, pero el parecido a eso de su exóticamente hermosa línea familiar era inevitable.

Con inimaginable facilidad, revelando un casi inflamable hedor que noqueó al Ángel llevándolo hacia atrás y que casi probablemente podría haberlo enviado extendido en un completo vuelo por las escaleras. Era la clase de hedor que parecía deslizarse por las fosas nasales incluso cuando se negaban a inhalar y hundirse en sus mismos dientes con su vil suciedad.

Siento que al relatar más sangre y febriles escenas de pesadilla a ustedes en esta historia podrían ofenderse, o quizá atormentarlos en sueños. Pero desafortunadamente, ¿se puede verdaderamente explicar tan fácilmente la verdad de tales horrores sin ellos? Aunque dudo que mucho pueda llenarse a través de leves detalles y contenido editado, intentaré facilitar el shock de lo que Goku atestiguó en estos aterradores momentos que por siempre acosaran una sombra y una maldición sobre su inocente existencia.

Por favor perdónenme si fracaso en disminuir la dureza de tal golpe.

Al principio los ojos de Goku se negaron a registrar la escena. ¿Era por la oscuridad? Dudo que no, porque la oscuridad era casi impenetrable para esos primeros pocos momentos mientras permanecía agarrado por el olor que inducía al vómito que se hundía como líquido en el denso aire. Pero, por desgracia, dudo mucho que simplemente fuera la carencia de luz en esa habitación lo que cegara sus ojos y pensamientos de verdaderamente ver lo que contemplaron.

Era la cantidad de sangre bajo sus pies lo que lo despertó a la honestidad de que esta habitación horriblemente diseñada cautivaba. Sintió su cuerpo temblar mientras rojo... demasiado rojo era arrojado ante ellos, inundando el suelo y empapando las paredes, algunos frescos y algunas tan viejas como él. Sus dientes rechinaron, pero algo podía decir de manera tan evidente que no era por el mero frío de la habitación solamente.

Su pecho se apretó y su corazón golpeó violentamente dentro de la solidez de su pecho, empujando feroces cantidades de sangre a través de sus venas hasta que sintió la oleada de tranquilidad abrazar su ausencia de reacción.

Cuando su visión finalmente admitió la terrorífica visión que capturaba toda la estructura, contemplaban cadáveres yaciendo en montones y pilas sobre el suelo. Cuerpos. Cadáveres. ¿Cuántos? ¿Puede el hombre siquiera contar tantos? Las pilas eran densas y se alzaban casi al techo que cernía considerablemente alto sobre sus cabezas.

Los caídos guerreros estaban doblados y deformes, algunos habiendo perdido valiosos miembros y molidos deshonrosamente en montículos de carne y arrojados como basura entre los otros cadáveres putrefactos. Para su mayor horror, sus ojos comenzaron a decir verdades sin palabras, que no todas estas abandonadas criaturas eran guerreros o soldados. Las masivas pilss corruptas por los hediondos cadáveres de simples hombres, mujeres... Y hundiéndose incluso más profundo en su corazón que se retorcía... Cuerpos de niños pequeños... incluso bebés.

Intentó girarse, pidiendo a su fiel Dios que borrara esas escenas de su memoria. Sus pies permanecieron donde estaban ubicados, demasiado shockeados para incluso registrar que estaba suplicando para moverlos. Quería llorar y gritar como un niño mientras los fríos muertos ojos lo miraban a través del medio de la oscuridad, algunos pareciendo como si sólo recientemente la muerte hubiera agarrado sus almas. La frialdad de las orbes boquiabiertas cayó sobre él, casi mirándolo con sus blancos y vidriosos lentes.

Se suponía que los Ángeles no tenía que ver cosas como esto. Su visión era demasiado frágil, sus almas demasiado débiles para manejar ese dolor. El olor de la absoluta muerte era suficiente para invadir su inocente e ingenua naturaleza pero la progresiva sensación de los ojos que seguían sus movimientos incluso en la muerte era simplemente demasiado.

Sintió a su cuerpo doblarse, agarrándose su retorcido estómago mientras el ácido calor del vómito volaba por su garganta y salpicaba en su rostro por golpear en el suelo de piedra. Vomitó continuamente, el olor de su propio vómito lo suficiente para mantener el flujo erosionando de él y acompañado por la sensación de inmersión de la muerte impregnándose en su nariz envió la náusea a niveles completamente nuevos.

El vil líquido pronto se volvió nada más que bilis de los más profundos pozos de su estómago, ácidos devoradores que picaban su garganta sin piedad. Lágrimas huían de sus párpados cerrados, ambos por el dolor de vomitar y mayormente por las desgarradoras escenas que deseaba con todo su ser poder olvidar.

Se desplomó de rodillas en el pecho, olvidándose por completo que se sentó en la sangre y simplemente se meció de atrás hacia adelante, intentando patéticamente de cesar las volteretas que su interior intentaban hacer.

Incluso a través de los plácidos relámpagos, la mirada de desdén y desaprobación de Vegeta lo abrazó. Goku alzó la vista desesperadamente, intentando a través de su propia suplicante mirada hablar volúmenes de los horrores que se otorgaban a su alrededor. Sus entrañas se enfriaron mientras el Demonio simplemente sonreía, incluso en las tinieblas negro azabache el parpadeo brillante en sus opacos ojos.

Vegeta se encogió de hombros, mirando con placer sobre el trabajo de su familia. Este era su calabozo y su sonrisa se negaba a negar y enmascarar las olas de sádico regocijo que tales alrededores sin Dios penetraban su alma. Su sonrisa era más amplia de lo que Goku hubiera visto jamás.

'Él ama esto.' Susurró por dentro, intentando incluso entonces no creer las palabras. Pero aunque su confiada y crédula naturaleza le gritaba olvidar lo que sus ojos contemplaban, el peso muerto prácticamente hundido como se agarró de su alma. Esto no era nuevo para el Rey Demonio. Esto no era aterrador para él. ¿Y por qué? El inconsciente de Goku le suplicó no admitirlo... Este era el trabajo manual de Vegeta. Este era el famoso temido Calabozo del Infierno.

"Tú. ¡¿Sonríes por esto?" Gritó, su tono pareciendo más dolido y débil que tan demandante como deseaba que fuera. Se levantó, admirando el fugaz dolor de sus entrañas que parecían estar desenrolladas en cada momento que pasaba en este lugar olvidado por Dios.

"¡Vegeta! Mataste a toda esta gente..." Su voz parecía hacer eco a través del espesor, aunque su tono advirtió al Rey Demonio que su cautivo estaba suplicando a través de sentidas lágrimas. Lo sorprendió simplemente porque el Ángel se negaba a dejar que las débiles emociones lo cautivaran en la mayoría de las veces, recompensado su frente con impenetrable calma. Pero la calma se había derretido y ahora era reemplazada por llanto del mismo núcleo del ser del Ángel.

"No niegues tu placer en esto Kakarotto." Vegeta rió, el crujiente, implacable sonido golpeando el silencio como una sorda cuchilla. La confusión de Goku fue sólo ligeramente desenmascarada, su evidente ira más espesa que su mordaz curiosidad en el momento.

"Eres un monstruo." Hirvió, dientes apretados y juntos, su rostro torcido con tal odio y vergüenza absoluta que de alguna manera Vegeta le recordaba al Demonio que se agitaba dentro de él. Enojado más allá de la lógica, duda o dignidad.

"¡Tú eres un monstruo!" Vegeta escupió en respuesta, ojos amenazando enrojecerse por la obesa ira que se estremecía de arriba a abajo de su espina. Goku miró en remota incredulidad, secretamente inseguro de por qué Vegeta le diría algo así e incluso más confuso. ¿Qué era un Kakarotto? Probablemente algún estúpido término Demoníaco para idiota o Dios sabe qué.

Con un movimiento de la mano del Demonio, los guardias rodearon al caótico Ángel violentamente, aferrando sus muñecas sin que lo sospeche de manera dolorosa antes que pudiera atraparlos con los grilletes de acero que conectaban con el techo con cadenas irrompibles.

Goku inhaló y exhaló en rápidos afilados jadeos, ira ardiendo por ser liberada y atacar al podrido Demonio que se bañaba en su placer de ver esa lucha. Intentando como podía, no pudo liberarse, jalando y empujando hasta que la fina carne de sus muñecas se rompió y drenó sangre de las venas de sus brazos.

"¡Vegeta!" Apretó sus dientes juntos, mirando con extraña ferocidad para la total naturaleza de un Ángel.

"¿¡Cuál es el significado de todo esto!" Sus violentos esfuerzos y furiosas demandas sólo se encontraron con el tintineo de sus cadenas. En lugar de reaccionar con ira como hubiera sido esperado, Vegeta cerró sus ojos con arrogancia, cruzando sus brazos en su posición registrada y sonriendo Satánicamente.

"Obviamente te has olvidado para qué has sido traído al Infierno." Sonrió justo frente al enfurecido rostro de Goku, disfrutando el mero hecho que el supuesto "Ángel de Dios" intentaba estirarse desesperadamente hacia él y arrancar la engreída mirada de su rostro.

Como si la situación no fuera lo tensa suficiente, Goku escupió duramente a los pies de Vegeta, su saliva aterrizando peligrosamente cerca de las preciosas botas de combate del Rey Demonio. Las cejas de Vegeta se hundieron peligrosamente juntas, sus perforadores ojos brillando con rojo humo en la oscuridad de la tenebrosa habitación. Estiró su mano salvajemente, agarrando el costado del rostro de su cautivo hasta que los labios se juntaron dolorosamente.

Mirando con limpia violencia, Vegeta posicionó su rostro peligrosamente cerca del de Goku, ennegrecidos ojos reuniéndose con los negros ojos.

"Qué, ¿¡pensaste que esto era alguna clase de vacaciones de mierda?" Gritó, sus filosas uñas hundiéndose en la suave piel de la mejilla del Ángel. Estuvo allí de pie mejilla a mejilla con el jadeante Ángel, cada palabra haciendo eco en la mente del hombre.

"¡Te has olvidado que te llevé por una razón Kakarotto!"

Goku hizo un gesto de dolor en confusión ante el título. Bueno... eso o podría haber sido por el dolor. De cualquier manera... se estremeció exteriormente.

"Ahora..." Vegeta habló más calmo, resolviendo mantenerse en control desde ese momento en adelante. Se alejó el rostro del otro hombre, alejándose a pocas pulgadas y lazando sus manos detrás de él. "Es momento de ponerse a trabajar. Draco recibió información tuya, Ángel. Él ha traicionado a su propia clase al igual que su propia carne y sangre."

Comenzó a moverse perezosamente, todavía anormalmente cerca al encadenado hombre que miraba cada movimiento con completa hostilidad.

"He estado buscándolo, sabes. De hecho, he estado buscándolo por bastante tiempo. Y..." Posó sus ojos una vez más sobre el hombre de cabello oscuro. "Creo que TÚ sabes donde está."

"¡Esto es una tontería Vegeta!" Goku gritó, sacudiéndose con extremo esfuerzo en su confinamiento. Quería salir de esta habitación, lejos de los grilletes, lejos del horror, pero mayormente, quería alejarse de los ojos que rasgaban el alma que tenía el Rey.

"¿Tontería dices?" Vegeta se burló, el humor siempre presente haciendo cosquillas sobre cada palabra acentuada. "Tontería sería mentirme. SÉ que compartiste información con mi hermano. Lo sé."

Levantó suavemente el mentón del Ángel, mirando suavemente en las grandes, adoloridas orbes de su encadenado compañero. Los cinco guardias estuvieron de pie en silencio, sus ojos esperando la prometida tortura que la criatura de luz pronto soportaría por su justa insolencia. La feroz mirada de Vegeta aterrizó repentinamente sobre ellos como si sospechando sus dementes pensamientos y ordenándoles, a ninguno tan amablemente, que abandonaran las instalaciones. Con un nervioso movimiento, rápidamente salieron de la tensa habitación, golpeando las grandes puertas detrás de ellos mientras corrían por la escalera.

"Ahora... ¿dónde estábamos?" El Demonio tocó su mentón, caminando en una manera falsamente confundida. "Ah, ¡sí! Estabas a punto de decirme que sucedió entre tu y Draco antes de que te torture hasta que no quede nada... ¿Correcto?"

Un fuerte escalofrío corrió a través de la carne de Goku, dejando su cuerpo estresado y temblando por el impacto de las frías palabras de Vegeta. Simples palabras que no debían dejar ninguna impresión por cualquier medio, pero el puro hecho de la situación era... las amenazas de Vegeta no estaban vacías. Por este hecho solamente, la cabeza del Ángel se agachó en fuerte vergüenza y sus ojos se alzaron patéticamente sobre el manchado suelo de piedra.

Levantó sus ojos, se preparó para la dolorosa admisión que se revolvería de su lengua.

"Mi padre estaba muriendo..." Dijo simplemente, su mismo tono de voz alertado al inteligente Demonio de un subyacente secreto que podría o no haber tenido algo que ver con la historia.

"Yo escuché de una planta que creía en las montañas del Infierno. Viajé en busca de un grano de una semilla Sensu que tuviera el poder de regenerar y curar completamente y sanar al que se la comiera." Habló con una lengua deprimida, cada palabra dicha con tristeza y un tono sin vida como si estuviera simplemente leyendo las palabras del libro de un niño.

"Fue en el fuego de las montañas qué desafortunadamente conocí a tu hermano, Draco. Al principio imaginé que planeaba en destruirme como en la tradición de TU familia." Escupió con salvaje dureza que casi picaba con su poder.

"Temiendo lo peor, le pregunté rápidamente si conocía de alguna planta con el poder de salvar la vida de un hombre y para mi sorpresa lo hacía, jurando traérmela a cambio de una leve información con respecto al plan del suelo de la Torre de Luz."

Vegeta escuchó con atención, reflejando en cada palabra dicha y viendo en los ojos de su mente, el engreído rostro de Draco mientras en el proceso de engañar a la crédula naturaleza de un Ángel.

"Y tú le dijiste. ¿Por una semilla?" El Demonio no pudo evitar reír ante la tontería que fue enviada por el Ángel. ¿Cuán estúpidos podían ser honestamente? ¿¡Vendiendo secretos Angelicales por una maldita habichuela! ¡¿Cuán absurdo era eso?

"No entiendes... Yo tenía que salvar la vida de mi padre. Y... y Draco prometió que era por ciega curiosidad que él incluso deseaba la información." Goku tartamudeó, incluso entonces sabiendo qué idiota había sido en revelar la información de en dónde estaban los pasillos de la Princesa. Todavía podía ver los oscuros ojos brillando con satisfacción mientras Draco se había vuelto consciente de exactamente dónde estaba ubicada la habitación de Bulma dentro del castillo. Le repugnaba que incluso en el rostro de la desesperada situación, tenía que haberse regalado casi al costo de la vida de uno de sus amigos más cercanos.

"Me preguntó dónde estaba la habitación de Bulma y dónde se posicionaban sus guardias y... Yo." no pudo terminar siquiera, su cabeza cayendo en desgarradora vergüenza que sintió que no tenía la fuerza de levantar su extremo peso.

"Desde que Bulma fue secuestrada... yo... no me pude perdonar. Fue MI culpa que Draco conociera tan bien el castillo como para secuestrarla y escapar ileso. Sabía exactamente done encontrarla y dejar la torre básicamente sin ser visto. Fui YO quien le dijo eso. YO quien casi mata a mi Princesa."

Vegeta frunció el ceño ante la temeraria batalla de autocompasión, preparándose para remarcar en voz alta cuanto merecía el Ángel tal deshonra y vergüenza por ser semejante idiota. Pero histéricas emociones hacia esos cercanos a ti tenían el poder de hacer al Ángel prácticamente psicótico, y supuso que era por esa demencia y frustradas esperanzas que Goku había entregado tal valiosa información a un monstruo.

"Pero no sé en dónde está Vegeta." Goku sacudió su cabeza tristemente, el Rey esperando tal patético comentario.

"Tortúrame... mutílame. Cualquier cosa que te haga feliz, ¡bastardo" Escupió, aunque mayormente por vergüenza que por verdadero odio hacia la erótica criatura que lo miraba fijamente en su hora más oscura.

"Pero no sacarás nada más de mí. No sé nada más."

Vegeta rascó su mentón pensativamente, meditando en silencio sobre cada pequeño y penoso pedazo de conocimiento que había sido dado. La confesión no le trajo un verdadero avance y estaba menos que feliz. Aún así, la súplica de la encadenada criatura era honesta y había supuesto que como mucho esa repugnante actitud de hacer el bien realmente no había significado daño alguno en su sencillo esfuerzo.

Una gota más grande de sangre se hundió desde la frente de Vegeta, aunque se mantuvo completamente ajeno, todavía reflexionando en lo que debía hacer exactamente. Claro, debería dejar al Ángel aquí para que se pudra entre sus "amados" cadáveres que por cualquier razón parecía preocuparse al respecto. Podía matarlo, esa era seguramente una opción atractiva. De hecho, dudaba mucho que a alguien le importara, aunque en secreto se preguntó si Radditz lo haría.

Después del repugnante silencio que había cautivado al Calabozo del Infierno, Vegeta simplemente se encogió de hombros, si hermoso rostro bendecido con una leve, aunque medio maligna sonrisa.

"Está bien Kakarotto... Es hora de decirte quien eres realmente."

* * *

Capítulo aburrido, pero, hey, realmente no puedo decir que no tenía que ponerlo aquí. Tanto como hubiera amado saltear todo este suplicio, estoy tratando de atar algunos cabos sueltos, ¿saben? ¿No odian las historias donde el autor arroja todas estas ideas y argumentos en sus cabezas, y están todos emocionados y esperando que preguntas sean respondidas y reveladas con algún significativo secreto que al final alterará TODA la historia, y luego el autor nunca realmente vuelve a hablar sobre ello de nuevo?

Bueno... haha... eso es probablemente sólo yo. Pero, ya saben. Entonces aquí está MI honesta pregunta... ¿he dejado algunos cabos sueltos? Porque originalmente quise escribir todo esto primero para no tener problemas hasta ahora... Supongo que la MAYORÍA de las preguntas y porquerías que he dejado sin responder van a ser resultas al final pero aún así, ¿me estoy olvidando de algo? ¿Dejé algún punto vital? Uf... He estado intentando de re leer esta historia de porquería y juro... ¡LAS VACACIONES SON UN TRABAJO DURO! Haha... entonces aquí estoy jurando por doquier que no voy a actualizar por dos semanas y entonces... ¡Ups! ¡Camaro está tomándose unas vacaciones de las vacaciones!

Pero estoy parloteando sobre porquería que ni siquiera les importa. BUENO... gracias especiales para Mink. ¡Te amo querida!... Y si no he respondido los correos o preguntas en comentarios... Lo siento mucho... eso es grosero de mi parte, pero estoy un poco reservada últimamente. Así que he guardado muchas de ellas y planeado en volver a ustedes. Fiu... enorme aburrida nota de autor. Uf... Bueno... ¡HA! Eso compensa por las otras cortas. Está bien, está bien me callo... ¡DIOS!

Amor,

Camaro

PD... ¡TODAVÍA LOS AMO A TODOS!


	53. Capítulo 53

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Ángel Oscuro**

_(Dark Angel)_

Un fic de Camaro

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Bulma agarró su frente salvajemente, intentando dolorosamente detener la sangre que se derramaba profusamente de su cuero cabelludo. Se había caído por millonésima vez ese terrible día, resbalándose torpemente en filosas rocas y cortándose su tierna carne alrededor de dos pulgadas y media sobre sus cejas. Dudaba que fuera el dolor de la herida lo que se hundió en su mal humor sino más eficiente la irritación en su progresiva velocidad.

La temperatura estaba aumentando, alcanzando alturas y luego tocando el mismo clímax de su cordura. Al menos había llegado a las montañas, peligrosas y temiblemente espantosas. Eran de sólida roca, quemada con el color de ardiente rojo, naranja y por supuesto negro. Las formaciones llegaron a puntas salvajes que colgaban y rasgaron su largo, ondeante vestido, tajando la cara tela hasta que llegaba a su rodilla.

Se sentó, agachándose torpemente sobre una roca ubicada segura e inclinándose hacia adelante con todo el peso que había adquirido. Es curioso cómo se había tomado tanto tiempo y ahora parecía tan sólo a una corta distancia del suelo. Se quejó ante este hecho, volando el cabello fuera de su rostro para un arruinado énfasis. Mirando los fuegos arder en la distancia, se preguntó si tal vez estaba equivocada en participar en tal mortal aventura. Tal vez esta era la más caótica, tonta y estúpida cosa que hubiera hecho jamás.

Bien. Quiero decir que era posible.

Y sin embargo siguió adelante. No, tal vez no debería siquiera describirlo de esa manera. Su cuerpo se quejaba con cada paso mal dado, lastimándola, golpeándola, maldiciéndola. El corazón latiendo constante en su pecho era el verdadero motor.

Podía recordar todas esas historias. Todas las leyendas sobre fuertes hombres y mujeres desafiando las leyes y estableciéndose en viajes místicos por el amor de sus vidas. Los había admirado tanto, deseando en la mente de una pre adolescente que tal mundo de aventura abrazase su aburrida vida algún día. Estaba participando en una aventura que sólo ustedes leyeron al respecto, que sólo se sueña en las salvajes fantasías. Y sin embargo, quería que terminara. No era lo mismo cuando realmente se está viviendo el viaje.

Deseó tanto ser como sus heroínas favoritas en los cuentos, tenaz y fuerte, hermosa y ágil. Deseaba tener la clase de fuerza para soportar las pruebas y tribulaciones y salir victoriosa y orgullosa. ¿Pero qué si fallaba? Esta no era alguna estúpida historia que simplemente podía cerrar el libro y seguir con su vida. Esto era todo. Esto era lucha de vida muerte, ¡feroz batalla sólo para seguir respirando!

Pero aún así, ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Darse la vuelta? Prefería morir en este punto. Yamcha posiblemente nunca querría hablarle de nuevo y más importante, ella no QUERÍA hablarle de nuevo. Tal vez era el Infierno lo que la afectaba, pero ahora más que nunca estaba contenta de su decisión, manchada y prohibida como era.

¿No todas esas historias terminaban con el "felices para siempre"?

Deseó poder ver lo que el futuro deparaba. Era casi frustrante saber que con cada paso que daba, cada peligroso movimiento que hacía, que tal vez fuera todo en vano. ¿Qué si Vegeta la rechazaba? Un beso prácticamente no significaba nada para él, incluso si significaba el mundo para ella. Pero ella tenía una inquebrantable fe de todas maneras. A veces, simplemente hay que confiar en el corazón, olvidarse de las dudas y confiar en la fe ciega.

Furiosamente agarró su vestido, rasgando el maldito material blanco de sus piernas hasta que llegó a un largo poco modesto en su muslo. ¿Qué le importaba? No era como si usar todo llamativo y blanco en el Infierno no fuera razón suficiente para llamar la atención. Y si había sospechado al principio que el vestido era demasiado apretado, ahora estaba segura. Levantando sus pies, arrojó las sandalias con piedras preciosas, mirando con repulsión a las patéticas creaciones y arrojándolas con lívida fuerza al lado de la conquistada montaña. Incómodas pequeñas bastardas. Deseó poder contar cuántas veces la habían lastimado y hacerlas pagar por cada vez. Casi deseó que no hubiera arrojado las patéticas pequeñas mierdas, sintiendo la inmensa tentación de golpearlas contra la roca en la que estaba sentada.

El gran sol carmesí comenzó a oscurecerse, alcanzando la el árido paisaje y estirando sus últimos rayos de luz sobre el suplicante suelo. Sombras comenzaron a aparecer a lo largo del horizonte opuesto, oscuridad en su motor mientras el enemigo Sol estaba disipándose a lo largo del precipicio del cielo.

Bulma se derrumbó sobre su espalda, inhalando en el repugnante aire caliente y jadeando para respirar. Sintió su cuerpo comenzar a relajarse por primera vez en el día, los cortes y raspones que había obtenido haciéndose sumamente conocidos. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuan terribles eran, aunque por ahora no le importaba.

No podía seguir más, marcando este polvoriento y desierto territorio como su cama por la noche. Su cabeza se quejaba mientras la recostaba hacia atrás contra la dolorosa dureza de la irregular roca. Era todo lo que podía hacer para crecer mientras los últimos preciados rayos de luz danzaban a través de sus ojos y luego caía el silencio. Era su primer noche en el Infierno, completamente sola con los inimaginables monstruos que acechaban invisibles.

Había escuchado que había criaturas mucho más rancias que Demonios que se arrastraban entre las sombras de la quemada montaña y trazaban el silencio del desierto. Pero alejó las ideas y fijaciones de una sobre activa imaginación, sabiendo que tales reflexiones no le servirían para nada al final. Se acurrucó en una apretada bola, envolviendo sus livianas, plumosas alas alrededor de ella y suspirando ante la incómoda circunstancia que había sido la causa de su última noche sin cama.

"Hmph..." Murmuró en voz alta, el tono tamizando a través de la extraña tranquilidad de los alrededores.

"Debería haber recipientes de almacenamiento que sean lo suficientemente pequeños para entrar en tu mano y lo poderosos suficiente para soportar cargas de millones de suministros." Comentó al cielo, sintiéndose tan sola como siempre que le hablaba en voz alta a nadie. Pero desechó la idea de cerrar sus dos párpados que picaban por el calor y por la sequedad de la zona.

* * *

Gimió mientras sus dedos se trazaban a lo lrgo de su espalda y estómago, y rió mientras él susurraba promesas de salidas nocturnas que vendrían pronto. Sus brazos se envolvieron protectoramente alrededor de su cintura, jalándola en una posición acurrucada tipo cuchara. Ella jadeó mientras su caliente lengua rozaba a lo largo de la parte de atrás de su cuello, jalando su cuerpo cerca de ella. Arqueó su espalda y alas contra su apretado pecho, jadeando mientras sus cálidas manos se deslizaban a lo largo de cada grieta prohibida de su cuerpo, mordiendo sus labios mientras dedos danzaban a lo largo de lazos a través de sus pechos. Quería desgarrar los malditos confinamientos y arrojar las creaciones tan lejos de su presencia como fuera Angelicalmente posible.

Sus cálidos apéndices se deslizaron bajo el escote de su corsé, tocándola en una manera que nunca había encontrado y enviando cálidas sensaciones a través de su cuerpo como Paradisíaca luz. Jadeó mientras la otra mano se hundía por su muslo, deslizándose hacia arriba y trayendo el cortado material con ella. Quería que la tocara, que estuviera dentro de ella. Era una sensación que no iba a negar.

Él sonrió contra su pecho, sacando su mano de sus senos y deslizando una uña a lo largo de su espalda. El material se partió fácilmente por su tacto sin Dios exponiendo el fresco viento a su desnuda piel.

"¿Quieres esto?" Susurró. Ella lamió sus labios, sus ojos cerrados mientras asentía. Gimió entre jadeos mientras su lengua corría todo su camino por su espalda de arriba a abajo. Podía sentir sus húmedos labios contra su cuello, llevando su piel a su boca.

"¿Quieres esto?" Susurró de nuevo, casi como si dentro de su cabeza y ni siquiera en voz alta. Asintió de nuevo, exasperada ante la negativa de sus manos de subir más arriba.

"Dilo... ¿quieres esto?" Rió.

"Sí..." Jadeó en el espeso aire que giraba alrededor de ellos incluso en el intenso negro.

"Sí... quiero esto."

Tomó una gran cantidad de aire mientras ella se contemplaba desde afuera de su cuerpo, mirando al Demonio que la sostenía desde atrás tocándola y coqueteándole. Se vio gruñir en placer mientras sus dedos danzaban cada vez más cerca de su destino final. Pero no podía ver su rostro. Estaba ensombrecido por una impía oscuridad, cubriendo sus perforadores ojos y hermosos labios.

Y luego, por alguna gracia de Dios, luz brilló a través de la oscuridad y rayos se emitieron a través de su rostro. Gritó en horror mientras sus ojos sangraban y su sonrisa se ampliaba al punto de la demencia. No era Vegeta... No lo era. Era...

¡Era su padre!

Comenzó a gritar al Ángel que le permitió a su cuerpo ser probado por este monstruo, advertirle de lo que sus cerrados ojos no podían ver. Pero el Ángel simplemente se inclinó más cerca, mordiendo el labio inferior para ahogar los gritos que sus toques estaban poseyendo sobre su cuerpo.

"¡NO!" Bulma gritó mientras el monstruo miraba hacia arriba con una malvada sonrisa sacando sus dientes en la expuesta garganta de la criatura.

* * *

"¡NO!" Se escuchó gritar en voz alta, sacudiéndose y revolcándose en su sueño. Abrió sus ojos amplios, esperando ver un monstruo mirándola en respuesta y contemplando nada más que sus perforadores ojos. Sus ojos se clavaron ferozmente de un lado a otro, sus labios temblaron en el repentino frío de la noche.

Su visión giró de atrás a adelante mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro viendo nada sino resuelta oscuridad. Alivio recorrió como olas del océano sobre ella, mientras tocaba la sanada carne de su garganta, bajando la vista a su vestido y reconociendo que había permanecido increíblemente intacto.

Entonces. Había sido un sueño después de todo. Bueno, ¿debería decir realmente sueño? No, había sido una pesadilla. Juntó sus brazos alrededor de su tenso cuerpo, notando tristemente que se alegraba que esta vez, era su propio abrazo el que la tocaba. Pero incluso, dormir parecía destinado para otra criatura en el Universo, y esa bendita alma no era ella.

* * *

Malditos Ángeles. Malditos Ángeles.

Vegeta apretó sus dientes, esperando la respuesta del otro hombre después de escuchar la historia de quien realmente era. El Demonio simplemente había dicho la verdad, franca y desgarradora como era. ¿Pero a quién le importaba? No era SU vida la que estaba siendo completamente alterada por las terribles noticias de una desconocida previa vida. No era ÉL quien estaba básicamente siendo informado que toda su vida había sido una enorme mentira e incluso sus orígenes se retorcían más allá del reconocimiento.

Goku se sentó desplomándose en una silla, envuelto por su habitación oscura y empapada con pequeñas cuentas de sudor en su frente. Pero teniendo en cuenta, él realmente no se lo había tomado a mal, simplemente sentado allí tan tranquilo como un cuadro y reflexionando sobre todo lo que había sido dicho. Ni una vez había insistido que las palabras de Vegeta eran contrarias a la verdad, ni una vez sacudiendo su cabeza o cortando una oración. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, Vegeta no podía realmente recordarlo hablar en lo absoluto, simplemente sentándose allí como una roca.

El Demonio había esperado hasta la mañana para explicarle sus acciones en el calabozo o las insondables historias que habían agarrado toda la existencia del Ángel. Sonrió malvadamente ante el provocativo sueño que había bendecido su psiquis la noche anterior, recordando la sensación de las suaves plumas de Ángel en su rostro.

Mmmm. Bulma... Tuvo que sofocar el gruñido de humor que amenazó con desatar su presencia sobre el mundo. Ella había sido tan maravillosa, tan dispuesta a cumplir con sus promiscues deseos como alguna clase de marioneta. Maldición. Si sólo los sueños pudieran volverse realidad. En la vida real ella apenas le había dado el tiempo de un día y ahora estaba probablemente embarazada con la semilla de ese hijo de puta sin valor. Aj. La idea se sintió como crocantes galletas haciendo saltos obscenos en sus tripas.

Sólo imaginar ese gusano tocarla, acariciarla, besarla... y complaciéndola. Bueno, rió en voz alta, ¡tal vez complaciéndola! Pero nadie podía hacerlo como lo hacía él. Nadie.

Nadie la merecía como él. Y después de ese sueño... suspiró. Casi la quería más. Aunque no era TODO sexual. Bueno, vamos... sí enfaticé "todo". Por supuesto que la quería. La quería justo allí y entonces, en el techo, en el suelo... ¡basta! ¡La tomaría en el aire!

Pero era mucho más que eso. Mucho más. Incluso reconoció eso, orgulloso y engreído como era. Toda su vida, sólo había reconocido a las mujeres por lo que podían hacer por un hombre. Las mujeres eran como herramientas. Tenían la calidez, la tensión y los cuerpos que eran específicamente diseñados para las tendencias y los deseos de los hombres. Eran creadas solamente para el placer de los hombres. ¿Verdad? Quiero decir, ¿para qué otra cosa servían? Y luego había conocido a Akasha, la primera criatura viva que lo había despertado de los otros misterios que contenía el frágil género.

Había sido hermosa, nada comparado a Bulma por supuesto, no para él de todos modos. Pero tenía una despampanante apariencia, esa confianza y ese rostro malvadamente atractivo que enviaba escalofríos a través de su cuerpo incluso ahora. Eso había sido lo que primero la llevó a sus brazos. Eso y bueno... Ella realmente era un monstruo en el saco. ¡Las cosas que esa mujer podía hacer! Tenía este movimiento donde podía torcer una pierna hacia atrás y... Bueno, decidió no pensar en eso ahora. Pero había sido bastante increíble por decir lo menos.

Pero realmente fue después de sus excursiones nocturnas que se había enamorado de ella. Hablaron sobre cosas tontas, abrazados por el brazo del otro y hablando de sus sueños y planes para el desconocido futuro. Ella había sonreído ante su admisión de plagar curiosidad. Lo había besado cuando él le dijo sobre el deseo de sus ojos de ver el Paraíso. Incluso había entendido eso, loco como sonaba, diciéndole que él nunca debería ocultar o estar avergonzado de los deseos de su corazón.

"Tu corazón tiene su propia mente Vegeta." Susurró, poniendo su mano sobre su pecho y sintiendo el orgulloso latido dentro.

"Puedes controlar tus propios pensamientos, pero nunca intentes detener lo que tu corazón te dice. Sé que eres un hombre orgulloso, pero tu alma todavía permanece en control de tu destino."

Nunca había entendido verdaderamente lo que había querido decir con esas palabras. Sólo supo que le habían llegado al igual que ella. ¿Qué había habido en ella que lo había cautivado tan ciegamente? Podría haber sido fácilmente su apariencia lo que lo cortejó como a un esclavo sin alma, pero no lo era.

Él realmente la había amado. Nunca le había mentido, nunca le había ocultado nada. Nunca había bajado la vista por ella. Recordó con una triste sonrisa el día que le había pedido casarse con él.

* * *

La había llevado a la mayor extensión de desierto en el Infierno, salpicada con agujeros sin fondo. Estuvieron de pie junto al precipicio en un feroz pozo, mirando hacia abajo al magma que hervía dentro y ocasionalmente escupía chorros de lava. Si lo pensaba, eso realmente había sido un peligroso lugar y no mucho después había sido la sepultura de su primer hijo.

La miró fijo a los ojos, sin realmente saber si ella suponía o si él tenía el valor para hacer esto. Y así bajó la mirada al burbujeante líquido que parecía listo para estallar, sosteniendo su mano y meditando en las palabras que se dirían.

"Akasha." había dicho tranquilamente, sintiendo un masivo bulto haciendo barricada en su esófago.

"¿Ves la manera que la lava parece crecer más y más, viéndose más y más roja mientras se acerca?" Ella sólo había asentido en respuesta, bajando la vista los remolinos amarillos y rojos que se deslizaban cada vez más cerca de donde ellos estaban.

"Cuanto más cerca viene más caliente se pone. Quemando y ardiendo cuando toca." Había asentido de nuevo, tragando el exceso de saliva que se había hecho en su boca. Él se volteó hacia ella, mirando en sus azules ojos y tomando ambas manos en las suyas.

"Tú eres como eso para mí. Intento alejarte... Y sin embargo todavía te acercas más, quemando como un fuego dentro de mí. No puedo negar lo que siento más que aceptarlo. Sólo sé que está ahí y estoy pidiendo la sensación de mantenerlo conmigo para siempre si es así."

Había temblado levemente casi como no entendiendo, su frágil cuerpo temblaba tímidamente incluso en el sofocante calor que se hinchaba alrededor de ellos mientras el fuego dentro del agujero crecía.

"Nunca te dejaré. Te daré mi alma si quieres. Pero cásate conmigo y deja que nuestros fuegos ardan juntos."

Y hasta este mismo día él podía jurar que había visto lágrimas brillar en sus ojos mientras gritaba al ardiente cielo la respuesta que él deseaba y arrojaba sus brazos alrededor de él. En ese mismo segundo, el pozo sopló enviando un rocío de cincuenta pies de altura de ardiente magma derecho en el aire y disparándose en el agujero una vez más.

* * *

Y así la había amado. Ciego e imprudente y tonto, la manera que todo amor debe ser. Y luego ella se había ido con Draco ni siquiera un mes después, enterándose que él sería Rey. Él había pensado que había sido más que eso. Había sido más para él.

Pero nunca sabría que las lágrimas que Akasha había derramado por él, las primeras lágrimas que había llorado en siglos. Nunca sabría cuando lo había amado y luego dado su alma en nombre de un inútil sueño. Porque en esas noches de refugio cuando había dormido en sus brazos, él había sostenido su corazón en su abrazo también. Pero como dije... Vegeta nunca sabría esto.

¡Gah! El silencio del Ángel puso a prueba su delgada paciencia, la tranquilidad de la gran habitación irritando más allá de la lógica. Era locamente exasperante.

"Ya lo sabía." La suave voz, aunque amable en su aproximación lo había shockeado fuera de la molesta meditación. ¿Ya lo sabía? ¿Eh? ¿Qué quería decir eso?

"De alguna manera yo... siempre lo he sabido. Como, parte de mí siempre estaba intentando decirle a la otra pero yo... nunca quería escuchar." Los negros ojos de Goku se mantuvieron muertos sobre el piso superior de madera amoblado, sus labios apenas moviéndose con sus palabras.

"Yo nunca... es como que nunca realmente encajé allí. Nunca sentí que pertenecía al Paraíso. Como, todos eran tan diferentes de mí. No en su apariencia, pero como... como en sus corazones. Como que había algo que faltaba dentro de mí que me incitaba a hacer cosas que... ningún otro Ángel se atrevería a intentar." Sacudió su cabeza, intentando en vano poner en palabras lo que su mente estaba encajando. Vegeta suspiró mientras se sentaba, suponiendo que esto se volvería largo y feo como la mayoría de las conversaciones eran en el Infierno.

"Ningún Ángel se coló alguna vez en el Infierno sólo por diversión Vegeta. Pero yo lo hice. Era como, en el Infierno me sentía completo. Como si alguna parte de quien era hubiera estado aquí todo el tiempo. La oscuridad no me asustaba, las criaturas nunca me tomaron desprevenido. Me gustaba. Me GUSTABA Vegeta."

Normalmente supondría que el Rey Demonio hubiera estado contento ante el cumplido de su decrépito reino. Sólo el tono en la voz de Goku envió olas de indignación a través de él. Goku no estaba alabando. Estaba enojado y avergonzado por las palabras.

"Me siento vivo en el Infierno. Más vivo que en cualquier lugar. Como si estuviera destinado a estar entre las sombras y los Demonios contra los que luché. Ellos entendían el atractivo de una buena lucha y la ira y el dolor y la rabia. Todo. Krillin nunca pudo soportar el calor o la presión."

Vegeta esperó que el Ángel expusiera, encontrando su pequeño predicamento casi gracioso. Este Demonio con alas de Ángel había encontrado a su hermano y su derecho de nacimiento en una expedición. Ahora, ¡¿cómo iría ESO en los libros de historia?

"Así que..." Vegeta sonrió, sentándose frente al Ángel.

"Has decidido aceptar tus raíces más que negarlas. Valiente de ti." Inclinó su cabeza a un lado, levantando su ceja.

"¡Pero yo no soy como tú Vegeta!" Gritó el Ángel, golpeando sus pies en una furia.

"No... ¡no me gusta matar como a ti!" Gritó, asco y repugnancia saboreando cada palabra que fuera escupida de sus rebeldes labios. Vegeta bajó su mirada ante tal irrespetuoso tono, lanzando absolutos puñales con la mirada a su acusador.

"Yo te vi en la guerra Vegeta. Vi cómo asesinabas todos esos hombres. Disfrutas causar dolor. Disfrutas el sufrimiento y muerte. ¡Bebes sangre por el amor de Dios!"

Vegeta se levantó, enderezándose justo en el enrojecido rostro de Goku casi nariz con nariz con la criatura de alas blancas. Su intimidante presencia silenció el malvado tono en las proclamaciones del Ángel pero no las impidió.

"Eres un monstruo." Susurró, su mirada casi tan mortal como la del Demonio.

"Eres un monstruo y no importa lo que soy. NUNCA seré como tú."

Vegeta podría haberlo destrozado justo entonces y allí pero el hecho se mantuvo en que estaba completamente en lo cierto. ¿Cómo podía Vegeta defenderse de la evidente verdad? Goku miró en sus ojos, dolido y enojado tan aparente como el Sol brillando dentro de las garras del cielo. Así que en lugar de liberar como era esperado, simplemente apretó sus dientes y salió, echando humo mientras pisoteaba a través de los pasillos.

Estúpido Ángel. Con tantas opiniones de mierda. Y no era como si Vegeta le hubiera hecho algo directamente. Había sido más que amable con la maldita tontería, proveyéndole más que el adecuado escudo, revelándole la verdad como fruta fresca en un plato y tratándolo como a un igual en lugar de a un repugnante pedazo de basura de clase baja que era.

Le dio una patada al suelo, incluso entonces suponiendo qué idiota se veía. Estaba tan enojado ante la falta de respeto que había recibido de ese bastardo. Sería más duro con él la próxima vez pero le permitió a la criatura de alas blancas una pequeña cantidad de dignidad en dejarlo solo por el resto del día.

Miró al gran, dorado montado espejo que colgaba torcido en la roja pared. El hermoso, oscuro rostro lo miraba en respuesta, casi inquietante por su bella apariencia. A veces se olvidaba cuan sexy era.

Tímidamente tocó la herida que había descubierto la noche anterior en su frente, frotando la tierna zona con su dedo. Ni siquiera podía recordar dónde la había recibido, el día anterior no había habido bastantes novedades. E incluso ahora, su cuerpo se sintió triste y cansado por la corta excursión del día y así se arrojó por el pasillo hacia su habitación, secretamente un poco enervado por los exasperados sentimientos que plagaban su arrastrado cuerpo. Realmente no había absoluta razón para que estuviera así de cansado. Ninguna razón en absoluto.

Quiero decir, no era como si hubiera estado escalando una montaña o algo así.

* * *

Ugh. Me cansé de sólo escribir esa última parte. *bostezo...* ya saben... son como las 5:00 pm y me voy a dormir. Haha... sí... Camaro de seguro NO TIENE una vida.

Hahahaha... ¡CÁLLENSE! Bien. No como si a alguien le importara... Demonios, ni siquiera estoy seguro si a mí me importa, pero... conocí a un muchacho realmente genial con el que he estado saliendo últimamente. Sí. *Suspiro* algo raro para mí. ¡Especialmente ahora si me conocen algo! JAJA... maldición... comienzo a sonrojarme... no es bueno. No es bueno para nada.

De todos modos, suficiente de esa porquería ridícula. Capítulo aburrido... bla bla bla... pero pensé que arrojaría algún indicio en la relación de Vegeta y Akasha allí. Un poco triste, ¿no? Bueno... tal vez sólo para mí. De todos modos, esta Nota de Autor no contiene información alguna que valga la pena saber y es sólo un balbuceo sin sentido mío así que... me voy a dormir.

Los amo mucho gente... ¡MUA! Besos para todos.

Camaro


	54. Capítulo 54

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Ángel Oscuro**

_(Dark Angel)_

Un fic de Camaro

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

"Demasiado caliente." Gimió ella, su cordura al borde de la navaja.

"¡Está demasiado caliente!" Bulma sintió fiebre al calor y mugre pegada en su húmeda piel, haciéndola picar de manera insoportable. Se dejó caer de culo, toda su dignidad y gracia arrojada fuera de la ventana mientras su viaje a través de las montañas sin Dios progresaba, cada insufrible momento recordándole de por qué todas las criaturas despreciaban este lugar.

Bajó la mirada a sus esbeltas piernas, toda la experiencia perdida por las miserables magulladuras de los moretones y arañazos. No podía siquiera recordar sentirse tan horrible en toda su vida. Oh, seguro. Quiero decir, toda chica tiene sus malos días pero esto era ridículo. Sudor goteaba de su frente a sus ojos y su cabello estaba simplemente hecho una maraña enredado en terribles mechas.

Azotó la parte de atrás de su mano contra su frente, las cargas de humedad arrastrada con el gesto. Los diamantes todavía seguían atascados, incrustados milagrosamente en su cabeza. No, eran completamente removibles pero se mantenían por extendidos periodos de tiempo.

Furiosamente, se arrancó la pequeña bolsa, arrojándola a un lado cada inútil pedazo de suministro que no necesitaba, que se acumulaba en un considerable montón. Pasta denta, shampoo, secador de pelo. ¡Gah! ¿De qué servía esto ahora? Oh seguro... quiero decir es COMPLETAMENTE posible para ella toparse con un lindo salón y spa aquí en el medio de la nada... ¿Verdad?

Apretó sus dientes juntos, deseando que hubiera empacado más agua que pequeños botes. Era suficiente para calmar su sed pero justo ahora, el interés de su alma estaba en simplemente rociar frío en su rostro, un suplicio que seguramente sería ignorado ya que su suministro de líquido disminuía.

Furiosa, tiró los contenidos de la pequeña bolsa al lado de su actual acantilado, arrojando la mochila a lo largo del camino de ida. Inútil. Completa y absolutamente inútil.

Se echó hacia atrás, ahora completamente inmune a la suciedad y sombra que se hundía en su cabello y rostro mientras yacía envuelta en ella. Por lo que supuso, y creánme, esto NO era una suposición muy específica. Pasarían otros pocos días hasta que llegara a la Ciudad del Infierno, sin saber exactamente qué haría en ese momento. Rió internamente sabiendo que su misión no era una sin problemas exactamente. Había curvas e ideas que no había considerado en lo absoluto, y en este punto en su viaje, era probablemente lo mejor.

* * *

"Señor, su ummm, mano está sangrando." Bardock anunció. Hubiera ignorado completamente la herida pero la sangre estaba comenzado a reptar entre los tensos nudillos y dedos, haciendo un considerable desastre sobre el suelo. Él y Vegeta estaban discutiendo actualmente la recién descubierta información enviada por Goku, que... enfrentémoslo, estaba justo allí con prácticamente nada.

Vegeta miró a su mano, increíblemente sorprendido de ver el rojo líquido filtrándose a través de sus dedos saliendo de una rendija particularmente desagradable en el medio de su palma. Sus ojos se ampliaron en sorpresa por la fuerte cantidad que se derramaba de su mano, poniéndolo extremadamente incómodo. ¿Qué Demonios estaba pasando? No había manera que pudiera haber recibido ese corte hoy. NINGUNA MANERA. Ni siquiera era posible considerando que no había hecho nada sino moverse alrededor de una silla, cubierta con nada sino una roja túnica de seda y bóxers negros y hablar con Bardock.

Interiormente había estado riendo todo el tiempo, todavía completamente sin palabras en como un hombre como Bardock podía simplemente haber desafiado toda ley y razón para salvar a su hijo. Simplemente no era como él. No debía ser como él. Él era un guardia real, entrenado para ser peligroso y evitar toda emoción, incluso para su familia. Y creánme, Bardock ponía un Infierno de frente en este sentido, nunca mostrando mucha atención a las necesidades de su familia o incluso a su único hijo Radditz. O... así se pensaba que era su único hijo. Aunque todavía permanecía como un secreto, incluso para Bardock, otro hijo se había hecho conocido. Kakarotto había salido, mostrando una increíble cantidad de valor y fuerza aunque deformada a un punto donde podía no haber una explicación racional.

¿Entonces por qué Kakarotto era un Ángel? O... quiero decir... ¿era un Ángel en lo absoluto? Vegeta no podía entenderlo. Sabía que detrás de la calma y a veces idiota fachada yaciera una posiblemente ingeniosa criatura. Y el Ángel había comentado los oscuros pensamientos y acciones que había influenciado su carácter incluso en el Paraíso. Pero... tenía alas blancas. Blancas. No grises o claras. Blancas. No había excusa en eso. Él no pertenecía al Infierno, de eso estaba seguro. Pero tampoco pertenecía al Paraíso. No realmente.

Vegeta hizo un puño apretado, haciendo un gesto de dolor y sacando más sangre de entre sus dedos. Esto era extraño más allá del recuerdo. No había prácticamente excusa alguna para que él estuviera sangrando. Eso, y que había estado demasiado cansado esta mañana para incluso vestirse. Él... El Rey Demonio, el más fuerte vivo, había estado demasiado cansado para arrojarse en su traje de cuero. Así que en en cambio, optó por desplomarse como un vagabundo y caminar alrededor de su trono en una bata.

"Bueno... Buscaremos cada grieta en el Infierno del Sur. Draco nunca fue uno de resistirse a ti." Vegeta dijo, de pie inquieto. "Además, envía tropas al Oeste y al Este. Desafortunadamente nuestro invitado ha sido más inútil hasta ahora como las direcciones pero no te molestes con el Norte. Draco nunca elegiría estar en algún lugar cerca de la barrera y además," Pensó tristemente, viendo los vastos fuegos e increíble clima. "Las condiciones allí son increíblemente impredecibles."

Bardock asintió en silencioso acuerdo, inclinándose respetuosamente antes de girar sobre sus talones y salir de la sala del trono. Al escuchar el último tintineo de las botas de combate de su soldado, Vegeta cruzó sus grandes alas negras alrededor de él, de nuevo sintiéndose increíblemente cansado, drenado y cada vez más incómodo. ¿Estaba bajando con algo? Odiaba la idea de estar enfermo, pero no era tan raro entre su raza, y parecía como que nunca había sido infectado con un virus antes, supuso que todo tenía que terminar a su debido tiempo.

Suspiró, enamorado con la escena de sangre deslizándose por su codo mientras lo examinaba con escrutadores ojos. ¿Qué significaba todo esto? Oh, podía explicar la fatiga y la falta de energía como los malvados resultados de algún virus corriendo pero profundas heridas simplemente no aparecían de la nada. Y se hubiera dado cuenta si se las hubiera hecho.

"¿Qué puede significar esto?" Preguntó en voz alta, tocando su frente una vez más. Eso había sido un misterio en sí mismo pero esto... Esto no era ignorable. Tragó duro sabiendo que la respuesta podría muy bien ser una que él no estuviera preparado para conocer. Esto no era desconocido, saben. Esta clase de cosas habían ocurrido en leyenda y en la vida real, una clase de conexión entre dos criaturas que compartía alguna clase de loca unión. Pero quiero decir... esto no era exactamente algo para lo que Vegeta estuviera preparado para lidear.

No quería reconocer que la respuesta posiblemente fuera de místicos orígenes, sin mencionar explicaciones que no quería saber. Pero enterró su rostro en sus manos, sabiendo que no era una opción que pudiera rechazar. ¿No era esto alguna clase de mito? Algunos cuentos de esposas para sus jóvenes Demonios para siempre terminar sus matanzas para no ser torturados por las emociones y situaciones que soportaban los sobrevivientes.

No era el hecho y casos eran vagos a decir verdad, sino que había una posibilidad que el dolor que estaba soportando, las heridas y el drenaje de energía fuera eran directamente causados por un vínculo entre él y alguna de sus víctimas vivientes. Entonces, ¿a quién no había matado? ¿Quién era la criatura cuya sangre todavía cursaba a través de sus venas, tan poderosa con la fuerza de la vida que estaba plagado con su fatiga y dolor? ¿Algún Ángel de la guerra? Era bastante posible, porque no había sido cuidadoso cuando drenó a los patéticos bastardos una por una, solamente drenando una eficiente cantidad para suministrarse con su poder.

Y luego sus ojos se ampliaron, casi cayéndose de su trono mientras la verdad lo golpeaba justo en la cabeza. ¿¡Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido! Era tan obvio. Y así, volando fuera de la habitación, rezó que no fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

IMPORTANTE:

Sólo quería informarles a todos que alguna vez leyeron esta historia, que Cactus Flowe es una cobarde sinvergüenza de mierda y si esa puta hermafrodita ha comentado alguna de sus maravillosas historias, le sugiero que olviden cualquier cosa que ella/él dijo. Maldita perra que insultó mi historia de mierda después de cuatro capítulos de mierda. ¡4 CAPÍTULOS!... ¿bien? Piensen que soy inmadura o retrasada por hacer esto si quieren, ¡pero lo encuentro increíblemente jodido que alguna puta de clase baja tuviera el valor de llamarme arrogante!

¡AHHHH!

¡SÍ SOY MALDITAMENTE ARROGANTE! ¡¿ESTÁ BIEN? ¡AHÍ AHORA TODOS LO SABEN! ¡GRAN MISTERIO DE MIERDA!

No es un maldito secreto del universo, está bien, pero no confundas confianza con vanidad. No soy vanidosa y ¡SÍ SÉ QUE LA HISTORIA TIENE ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFÍA!

ME ENKANTA EZKRIBIR TODO MAL, ¿¡EZTÁ BIEN! Hahaha...

¡Zengo unz zroblemita pada dedetrdead padabdas! De echo, ¡me duzta maztudbafme kuando dedetrdeo mal das kozas!

¡Hahaha! Bueno, umm... Creo que perdí el punto de la Nota de Autor hace mucho tiempo. Nota de auto... ¡NO MÁS CERVEZA! Glug glug glug glug. Sí... no más cerveza.

Hmmmm... Algo me dice que recibiré bastantes insultos por esto... muhahahahaha... ¡TRAIGANLOS PERRAS!

Y sí... los estoy llamando insultadores perras de ante mano sólo porque probablemente no vayan a ser lo suficientemente valientes de dejar su dirección de correo electrónico...

Hey. Otra cosa interesante que acabo de notar recientemente... ¿cómo es que la gente que me insulta no inicia sesión? Hmmm... Podría ser que su vello púbico de mierda no sean respetados escritores que puedan relatar cuan vergonzosa cosa son? Veamos... creo que es una clase de patrón, saben... ¡Maldita conspiración del gobierno!

Y tengo estas malditas putas que están demasiado ocupadas en insultar gente para escribir sus propias malditas historias y luego cuando lo hacen, finalmente se dan cuenta que insultar no tiene sentido y que simplemente es como orinar caos... lo que es, por cierto, algo NO inteligente de hacerle a tu novio después de san valentín. Tómenlo de mí. (¿experiencia personal? Sí)

Así que... gracias por los comentarios... amo los insultos...

"Por favor mami... ¡quiero más!" Hahaha...

¡QUITEN ESA HEDIONDA ENTREPIERNA LEJOS BASTARDOS!

Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!


	55. Capítulo 55

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Ángel Oscuro**

_(Dark Angel)_

Un fic de Camaro

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

"¡Necesito encontrar refugio rápido!" Bulma gritó en voz alta, su tensa voz ahogada incluso para sus propios oídos por el azotador viendo que arrancaba su cabello de un lado a otro, y las finas mechas golpeaban contra su rostro. La temperatura había caído como una piedra en el agua, el calor normal filtrándose a un mordaz frío que se hundía como agua en su piel, disminuyendo incluso a los huesos. No era la clase de frío que se podía borrar con el simple gesto de cubrirse. Parecía morder con sus invisibles colmillos, congelando su carne y cortando dolorosamente su nariz y mejillas.

El congelado viento azotaba tenebrosamente a su alrededor, niebla de su propio aliento flotando frente a su visión antes de ser brutalmente barrida. Las negras nubes sobre su cabeza repentinamente pululando sobre el Sol rojo sangre, causando oscuridad instantánea para envolver la demente tierra, las sombras casi abrumándola con su vasto acercamiento.

"Pensé que esto se suponía ser el Infierno.! Tembló, cada sílaba de cada palabra arrancada con el castañetear de sus dientes y temblor de sus labios. Se preguntó cómo incluso pudo haber comentado eso en voz alta, sus labios completamente entumecidos. Abrazó su cuerpo, rezando contra toda esperanza que ese gesto pudiera realmente alejar la feroz picazón que se lanzaba contra sus desnudos brazos. Era extraño cómo ni siquiera había notado que sus mangas habían sido arrancadas.

"Nunca he sentido esta clase de frío antes. Está enfriándome hasta los huesos."

Truenos comenzó a golpear, haciendo estragos a través de la extraña temperatura y asustándola casi por completo. Supongo que cuando pensamos en truenos, vemos en los ojos de nuestra mente una delgada saeta de energía iluminando el cielo. No. Eso es diferente. Este es un mundo completamente nuevo.

Los truenos nunca cesaban, golpeando el suelo constantemente, tan cerda que tronaba seguido inmediatamente, el sonido haciendo temblar a la inocente Princesa casi a la locura. Los truenos no eran algo presenciado a menudo en el Paraíso, sólo en inofensivos tramos ocasionales de una tormenta y nada más. No había intervalos entre las saetas de electricidad y trueno, rompiendo a través del aire y desolando donde sus impíos dedos tocaban.

"Tengo que hacerlo." Tartamudeó, ojos amplios con desgarrador shock.

"¡Tengo que salir de aquí!" Gritó mientras la lluvia comenzaba a caer, suave al principio y luego más dura con el tiempo. La escalofriante humedad absorbida en lo que quedaba de su vestido, empapando su revuelto y enredado cabello. Corrió a través de la lluvia, el frío y el viento. El feroz aullido del viento no penetraba el miedo que corría como sangre a través de sus venas, golpeaba más duro con cada relámpago de luz que rebotaba a través del cielo.

¡Ouch!... Qué... ¡OUCH!

Agarró su cabeza, mordiendo sus labios para reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con inundar sus ojos por el dolor que había mellado su cuero cabelludo. La lluvia estaba congelándose. Algunas gotas permanecían aguadas, otras congeladas como vidrio en el fino aire y destrozándose sobre el duro suelo. El agua se deslizó en su piel y se congeló como cuentas de cristal sobre su piel desnuda. Nunca había sentido esta clase de miedo antes. No, había sentido incesante miedo, de eso estaba segura. Pero esto era absolutamente diferente. El miedo de algo completamente fuera de control. Algo que no podías cambiar, así sea con fuerza o con palabras. Impredecible.

No podía dirigir el clima. No podía escapar de las garras de los truenos si elegían lamer su figura sobre las puntiagudas rocas. Y su cuerpo, tan poderoso como inmortal que era, no podría sobrevivir ser congelado.

Atrapada en una mortal niebla de pánico, ciegamente comenzó a hacer su camino hacia arriba, sus desesperados dedos frenéticamente agarrando las rocas por una grieta o fuerte agarre para levantarla. Su dedo índice aterrizó en un pozo y lloró mientras intentaba horriblemente jalar el peso de su cuerpo con dos dedos. Sus pies arañaban en histeria a la piedra mientras lentamente se movía a una roca estable. Se agarró de la suciedad y la mugre gritando en miedo mientras se daba cuenta que con toda honestidad no podría sobrevivir esta tormenta sin refugio.

El agua se metió en sus ojos como lágrimas, inundando su visión hasta que tropezó ciega a través del miserable frío y las rocas, jadeando en cansancio y dolor. Su cabello comenzó a sentirse excesivamente pesado, llevándola hacia abajo mientras corría a través de la lluvia y la salud. Estaba congelándose. Las mechas se volvían rígidos ciclos de hielo color plata blanco, moviéndose a lo largo con su cabeza mientras ella la giraba de un lado a otro buscando por refugio. El miedo se amoldó en su alma en la misma epítome de la imprudencia, cayendo y tropezándose en su suplicio en vano.

"¡Oh Dios!" Gritó.

El viento se volvía más grande, cortando a través de ambos los lazos y la carne. Fresca sangre borbotaba, alzándose a través de los lazos de color de encaje en malvadas manchas. Lágrimas llenaron sus ojos, acompañando la creciente agua y cayendo por sus mejillas. Las saladas cuentas de agonía se resbalaban por la suavidad de sus carnosas mejillas, repentinamente congeladas como diamantes en su piel.

'Voy a morir.' Susurró en su cabeza. 'Voy a morir aquí y nadie me encontrará nunca.'

Se quedó quieta, al no encontrar camino u opción alguna qué tomar. No podía hacerlo. No podía seguir más. La esperanza había quemado como una antorcha en su corazón, ahora disipándose en un parpadeante destello en el frío y la lluvia. La fe no tenía nada que ver con esto. Iba a morir aquí. Congelada, ensangrentada... y como siempre... sola.

Sola. Sola. Nunca lograría verlo de nuevo.

La lluvia cayó sobre ella, cubriendo su cuerpo y congelándolo, el hielo aferrándose a los pliegues de su arruinado vestido y cristalizando su piel. Gimiendo del dolor, pudo sentir las perfectas piscinas de lágrimas agarrar sus blancas mejillas, haciendo un charco en sus pestañas. Sus labios púrpuras temblaban por su propia cuenta, ajeno a ella mientras miraba con moribundos ojos al universo de cristal a su alrededor.

Era morbosamente hermoso. La lluvia caía como cántaros de cascadas de lágrimas, cubriendo la desolada tierra hasta cada simple roca, cada simple grieta que brillaba. Cada grano de arena y polvo era probado por el cielo azul, brillando mientras los relámpagos golpeaban sobre la cabeza.

Sus perezosos ojos se movieron lentamente, vacilantes mientras el frío enfermaba su cuerpo con su atractivo cansancio, hechizando a su presa con debilidad que no podía ser conquistada por mera voluntad solamente. Era como veneno, cubriendo cada sistema nervioso en una estructura quieta y sin vida, moviéndose a lentos y vacilantes pasos.

¿Así que esto era todo? ¿Así era como terminaba la historia? ¿No con un 'felices para siempre'? ¿Sin ningún rescate romántico y valientes actos heroicos? ¿Esto era todo? Entonces, la heroína había fallado, sin encontrar nunca a su Príncipe elegido. El amor lo la había llevado a través del camino. ¿Estaba destinado a ser así? Esta... ¿esta tragedia sin sentido? Su enamoramiento era rechazado por Dios, prohibido y rechazado en sus ojos. ¿Él había causado esto?

¿Qué sucede con la fe que disminuye con Dios? ¿Es ciega fe lo que promueve la creencia de nuestro corazón en lo que los ojos no pueden ver? ¿Sólo nos falta fe en lo que no podemos contemplar simplemente por la debilidad de nuestras incomparables mentes? ¿Son los corazones humanos tan inconstantes que esa inquebrantable fe se derrumba tan fácilmente por la desesperación? El bien no siempre puede conquistar el mal. ¿Qué es la justicia? Y... ¿Por qué culpamos a Dios cuando las cosas salen mal? ¿Por qué?

Su esperanza se hizo añicos por los flagrantes hechos que hacían su camino conocido en su mente, mostrándole el verdadero engaño y consecuencias de su traicionero corazón que había invocado en ella. No podía culpar a Dios. Si fue ELLA quien abandonó la bendición de los pliegues del Paraíso para buscar a un hermoso animal. Fue SU corazón que había traicionado su moral y creencias. Se merecía esto.

De repente, un rayo golpeó insondablemente cerca, ¡tan cerca que su cabello se movió con la estática y el suelo se sacudió inmerso por la fuerza! El congelado mundo estaba siendo golpeado por olas de la fuerza de un terremoto, el hielo golpeando hacia ella como vidrios rotos, rodeando su cuerpo por todos lados. Se desparramaba alrededor de ella, cortando y rasgando sus mejillas, brazos y piernas mientras pasaba. Pero no sintió nada de eso.

Sintió rabia.

La ira de Dios... era tan fuerte. Tan pasmosa.

Un incendio comenzó en su pecho mientras la furia se agitaba desde adentro, arañando la injusticia de su prematuro fin. No sucedería de esta manera. NUNCA sucedería de esta manera. Ella era una Princesa. ¡UNA PRINCESA! Era hija del Gran Rey y futura Reina del más grande reino del universo jamás conocido. Las heroínas no morían así. Los Ángeles no morían así. ELLA no moriría así.

Sus párpados se abrieron, el mundo cesando su movimiento alrededor de ella. El tiempo se quedó quieto, el universo se detuvo por la ira que se encendía en sus feroces ojos. Por una fracción de segundo los pedazos se habían detenido completamente, ahora moviéndose en cámara lenta hacia ella. Muy lentos. Lo que vio y nunca podrá ser visto de nuevo. ¿Así que como puedo, la simple observadora de una historia, explicar tal evento?

Las plateadas dagas de hielo brillaban como estrellas a su alrededor, los truenos habiendo golpeado justo en un momento y empotrados en el cielo. Congelamiento era todo lo que podía ver, mirando de arriba a abajo en prácticamente todas las direcciones posibles para ver. Se movía lentamente, algunos fragmentos girando y deshaciéndose en pedazos más pequeños mientras se acercaban a ella. Y como un espejo cada hoja de hielo reflejaba sus pálidos, congelados ojos.

La esperanza fluyó a través de sus venas como si nunca la hubiera abandonado, llenando su mente y corazón con nítidas pruebas de inquebrantable fe. Era como un respiro de vida, fluyendo como el viento a través de su cabello en un día de primavera.

Lentamente, levantó un brazo, el hielo rompiéndose de sus dedos mientras estiraba la palma de su mano hacia la azul muerte que se acercaba lentamente. Sus rígidos dedos se separaron, el gélido aire metiéndose en sus pulmones mientras respiraba, cruda energía filtrándose en su cuerpo y aumentando como nada que hubiera experimentado jamás.

El mundo se quedó quieto y vio sus propios ojos abiertos mirándola en respuesta, reflejados de unos fragmentos cromo y quemando con gélida intensidad azul mientras soltó un grito que sacudió a través del Paraíso y el Infierno. El grito era tan feroz, tan lleno de ira y poder que rompió cada brizna de hielo en millones de brillantes fragmentos, el sonido parecido al de una bomba atómica. Un efecto de onda expansiva hizo temblar el mismo aire que sostenía las piezas, olas de espejos estallando en brillante polvo azul y deshaciéndose en el húmedo suelo.

Cayeron al rocoso suelo de piedra debajo como indescriptibles cantidades de brillo, destellando mientras el trueno rompía una vez más a través del aire, el suelo levantándose y bajando por la fuerza.

El Ángel instintivamente tocó su mejilla, sintiendo con sus temblorosos dedos lo que podría haber pasado por una suave hoja de hielo. Sintió el pequeño objeto caer de su rostro, agarrándolo con una entumecida mano, y observándolo con sus perforadores ojos blancos. Su lágrima nunca se había cristalizado en lo que podemos considerar como el más raro de los diamantes, más puro que el corazón de un Ángel y más fuerte que el de un Demonio. Nunca se derretía o rompía, tenía un extraño brillo de energía. De poder. Poder desde adentro que no había estado allí antes. Algo le estaba sucediendo. Se estaba convirtiendo en algo más. Se estaba volviendo más fuerte.

La realidad llegó para jugar mientras la tormenta continuaba su destructor paso en el penoso mundo debajo, los truenos golpeando cualquier alivio y seguridad que hubiera experimentado antes. Frenéticamente, buscó de nuevo, sabiendo que cualquier extraño suceso que hubiera ocurrido no la agraciaría de nuevo. Trepó una puntiaguda pared, lejos de donde había estado de pie a nivel del suelo. Las puntas de sus dedos agarraron el mismo precipicio de una roca, y con imprudencia tiró de su rígido cuerpo hacia arriba, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de que estaba demasiado alto del suelo para hacerlo con seguridad.

Soltó un grito mientras sus dedos se resbalaban de las húmedas sábanas de piedra y mientras se desplomaba hacia abajo. Antes que sus alas pudieran agarrarla, su espalda golpeó el suelo con las alas primero mientras cerraba sus ojos, escuchando el desgarrador sonido de frágiles huesos rompiéndose. El dolor era mínimo, su cuerpo demasiado aturdido para registrar en su cerebro cuan agonizante era verdaderamente. Sabía que sus alas se hicieron añicos. Inútiles ahora.

Mirando hacia arriba al saqueado cielo, vio casi nada, dañada por las lágrimas y el dolor. 'Si solamente.' Se dijo a sí misma. Si solo lo viera una vez más... una última vez. Si sólo no se hubiera ido del Infierno cuando el le pidió que no lo hiciera. Si sólo le hubiera dicho que... Lo amaba como lo hacía. Pero el orgullo había sido demasiado fuerte. Demasiado fuerte. Pero ELLA no era tan fuerte, ¿y donde estaba su orgullo ahora? ¿Había valido la pena? ¿Lo había valido? ¿Morir sola en una búsqueda inútil?

"Por favor." Susurró al viento que azotaba alrededor de ella.

"Por favor. Sólo una última vez. Sólo una última oportunidad."

El mundo comenzó a congelarse alrededor de ella una vez más, el vendaval rompiendo contra su congelada carne y cubriendo partes de su cuerpo. Su cabeza cayó a un lado, sus ojos cerrándose en muerte mientras vislumbraban oscuridad circular. Negra oscuridad, peor de la que la estaba rodeando. Llenando su pecho una vez más con dulce, embriagador aire, cerró sus ojos, apretando sus dientes y rezando por que la fuerza llegara a la cueva.

Él la vio yaciendo allí en un tembloroso montón, con el cabello húmedo y enredado, el vestido manchado y arrancado de manera poco modesta. Leves cantidades de aguada sangre goteaban al suelo mientras ella yacía derrumbada a su lado, temblando como un animal moribundo. Sus carnosos labios de un color anormal borgoña, casi al punto del púrpura y sus mejillas del color de las nubes del Paraíso. Su cuerpo se estremecía en implacable sueño y gemía como si su corazón estuviera rompiéndose por dentro en los pliegues de su pecho.

Miró a su belleza tan divina y rara incluso dentro de los límites del abrazo de la muerte. Aunque estaba seguro que estaba atrapada con sueño y prácticamente ciega en la envolvente oscuridad que sólo sus ojos podían penetrar, Vegeta podía ver las lágrimas aún agarradas bajo sus cerrados párpados.

Su corazón de piedra dolió ante su dificultad para respirar, temblando horriblemente mientras el feroz mordaz aire frío salía de sus labios. Sus dientes castañeteaban a insondables velocidades mientras él se arrodillaba al lado de su frágil y tembloroso cuerpo, sorprendido por las cantidades de heridas que cubrían su figura. La sangre había manchando a través de su colorido vestido de novia, profundas heridas y tajos aparentemente debajo de la frágil cubierta. Amarillentos y azules moretones decoraban sus muslos y piernas en brutales estampados e incluso cicatrices de semanas antes manchaban su pálida piel.

Sus dedos llegaron a ella, como si teniendo una mente propia, rogando tocar la suave fría piel de su rostro y confortar el que le había pertenecido una vez antes en los pliegues de la conquista de una malvada oscura noche. Se arrodilló junto a su pequeño cuerpo, y suavemente levantó su nido de cabello para contemplar el brillo de diamantes que estaban incrustados en su alta frente acompañados por una sangrienta herida idéntica a la suya. Sabía lo que esto significaba. lo había sabido antes que hubiera huido a través de las Montañas del Infierno para buscarla, sabiendo todo el tiempo qué resultados saldría de esto.

¿Por qué no lo había entendido antes? Quería golpearse por tal increíble insolencia. Se había convertido en el ignorante idiota que siempre había despreciado en las leyendas e historias que había leído de niño. Había bebido de su sangre y le había permitido vivir, que en sí mismo causaba una inquebrantable conexión entre ellos. Y ella era de la realeza, su línea de sangre lo fuerte suficiente sin ser acompañada por su propio poderoso fluido. La había hecho completamente talentosa y su sangre una poderosa conexión entre ellos, permitiéndole experimentar parciales sucesos de lo que había sido infringido sobre ella. Pero esta no era la primera vez que tal cosa había sucedido en la historia de la clase de los Demonios.

Observando sus expresiones faciales por alguna reacción, con ternura la levantó acunándola de la cintura, ni siquiera remotamente alarmado de ver sangre empapada en un lazo pobremente envuelto alrededor de la palma de su mano tan igual al suyo. Sus dedos colgaban inmóviles mientras él los cubría con su gran mano, sus cejas juntándose fuertemente como si fuera en confusión.

"Tus manos se sienten como hielo, hermosa." Susurró suavemente, inclinándose hacia sus oídos mientras acunaba la dañada mano con la suya, sintiendo la calidez retornar gradualmente debido al propio calor de su cuerpo.

Ella gimió suavemente mientras su cuerpo temblaba, su pecho moviéndose de arriba a abajo. Él simplemente tocó su rostro con sus compasivos dedos, explorando como un niño las maravillas de sus exquisitas facciones. Su pequeña, levantada nariz, sus grandes párpados, largas pestañas, altas cejas que se curvaban con misterio y malas intenciones extrañas a su propia especie, sus notablemente cincelados y bien definidos pómulos, los diminutos poros que se juntaban en sus mejillas sin vida y mayormente, el maravilloso puchero que rellenaba sus oscuros labios. Podía mirarla fijamente así para siempre y nunca quedarse sin facciones para admirar. Era hermosa en cada manera posible y sus diminutos, casi inexistentes la distinguían de Akasha y las mujeres en el Infierno quienes se esforzaban desesperadamente por la perfección cuando era las enmascaradas imperfecciones las que las hacían hermosas. Las mujeres nunca sabrían que la razón por la que los hombres se enamoraban de ella no era por sus bellezas, sino por sus diferencias que personalmente despreciaban.

Sus dedos tomaron la suave piel de su labio superior, vagando cada pequeña grieta y diminuta arruga que agraciaba la carne borgoña, silenciosamente preguntándose qué exactamente era lo que podía convencer a la piel a oscurecerse tan increíblemente. Aún profundo en el medio del sueño, Bulma instintivamente separó sus labios y besó su pulgar, la cálida humedad de su boca enviándolo a una inmensurable dicha. Sonrió, acercándose más a ella mientras sus afilados ojos buscaban por escondidos signos de consciencia. Su sonrisa se amplió mientras besaba su cuello, haciendo cosquillas en su garganta con su cálido aliento.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Ángel?" Susurró malvadamente, impura intención goteando en cada deliciosa palabra. Estaba un poco sorprendido mientras ella suspiraba y gemía de manera incoherente antes de liberar las palabras que calentaban su corazón.

"Buscándote." Dijo. Él casi rió en voz alta, y supongo que lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera sido por miedo de despertarla. Su profundo patrón de respiración y signos vitales mostraban que de hecho estaba durmiendo pero su inconsciente todavía estaba evidentemente consciente del trabajo. Continuó sus suministros en el hueco de su cuello, acariciándola de manera juguetona con su nariz, amando como su cuerpo parecía levantarse inmediatamente ante su apasionado contacto.

"Ah, ¿sí?" Susurró tan suavemente como la brisa de las alas de una mariposa, besando tímidamente a los diminutos hechos que había incrustado hacía tanto tiempo al lado de su garganta.

"¿Y por qué me estabas buscando?" siguió, no realmente esperando una respuesta pero esperando una de la misma manera. Ella sonrió tan dulce como cándida, sus labios manchados y púrpuras levantándose de a poco mientras bostezaba y giraba, alejando su rostro de él.

"...por que te amo, cariño..." Susurró tan silenciosamente que sus oídos apenas lo escuchó. Le tomó algún tiempo en registrar lo que acababa de decir.

¿Amor?... Quieres decir. ¿amor? ¿Como el amor del tipo de amor? ¿Ella lo amaba? ¡¿LO AMABA? No... ¡no podía!

No podía descifrar estas emociones, tan extrañas para él que podrían también haber sido en otro idioma. Una que no podía entender sin importar cuanto intentara. Quería despertarla ahí y entonces, tomarla en sus brazos y besarla hasta que el Sol se alzara en el cielo. Y parte de él quería gritarle las consecuencias de tales engañosas palabras. Y una parte incluso más oscura anhelaba dejarla en el medio de las sombras en la cueva, dejarla en las garras del mortal hielo y olvidar que alguna vez hubiera existido para hacerlo débil.

¿Cómo podía decir eso? ¿Cómo podía? Ella lo había dejado. ¡Abandonado! ¡Por otro hombre! Y lo había hecho con una elección y voluntariamente. Cuando él le había dicho que la vería pronto, él había querido decir que planeaba conquistar el Paraíso, aunque realmente no tenía concretos planes de hacerlo. Aparentemente ella había tomado esa pequeña oración como una invitación abierta de nuevo al Infierno y era todo lo que pudo hacer para no gritárselo. Pero por mucho que lo intentara, no podía negar lo que verla le hacía sentir.

Era como ver el Sol después de años pasados en los confines de una cueva de oscuridad azabache. Como oler una flor en el medio del decrépito desierto y ser apedreado por una fresca brisa en el calor del estío. Ella significaba más para él de lo que debería. Realmente lo hacía.

Pero de todas maneras, estaba enojado por su confusión. ¿Por qué estaba aquí ella? Oh... aparentemente pensó que la respuesta era simple... pero no lo era. Ella debería estar en el Paraíso, con su perfecto Príncipe de mierda, ¡y su perfecto reino de mierda como su perfecta Reina de mierda! Era demente. Era constantemente desgarrado por visiones y sueños de ella, sin mencionar sin mencionar los últimos que plagaban sus propias heridas y sentimientos, ¿y que se suponía que estaba bien con ella danzando en el Infierno y jugando con sus emociones desarrolladas una vez más? ¡¿Cómo se suponía que iba a reaccionar a todo esto? Casi se había suicidado. SUICIDADO. Suicido. ¡Verdadero suicidio! No era alguna clase de juego que los altos niños jugaban alrededor para alejar sus aburridos sistemas que los inundaban.

Había intentado matarse. Últimamente, había estado infectado con recuerdos de concubinas brutalmente asesinadas y cortándose sus muñecas con sus propias uñas en una tina de baño. ¿Está bien? Eso era suficiente. No necesitaba estos, ¡estos juegos! No podía ser llevado de nuevo. Ni siquiera era sexual, era mentalmente, físicamente y casi espiritualmente. Estar con ella lo hacía querer ser un hombre mejor. Y en su vida... eso era peligroso.

Aún así, no podía pegarse la vuelta de lo que su cuerpo lo empujaba. No podía pegarse la vuelta de lo que su corazón lo impulsaba como un imán.

¿Amor? Ella lo amaba. Ella lo amaba. Una pequeña sonrisa desconocida intentó hacer su camino en su rostro sin siquiera saberlo, bajó la vista con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Ella lo amaba. Alguien lo amaba.

Escuchó un pequeño tintineo como si una pequeña pieza de vidrio hubiera caído con éxito al suelo de piedra. Sus feroces ojos vieron un brillante objeto junto a su mano, brillando incluso en las sombras envolviéndolo. Con cautela, lo levantó en la palma de su mano con sus habilidosos dedos, examinándolo.

Se parecía a un diamante aunque de hecho no uno que hubiera visto antes. Luz que casi parecía radiar de sí en un brillo que resplandecía de su propio núcleo... Su corazón. Estaba formado como una gota de lluvia y brillaba como centelleante agua azul mientras lo giraba de un lado a otro.

¿Qué significaba esto? Era como una diminuta, cristalizada cuenta de pura energía. Cuidadosamente, la puso en la grieta de su bolsillo en su pecho, recordando en examinarlo más cuando tuviera tiempo.

"Eres poderosa pequeño Ángel." Dijo seriamente, mirando de nuevo a los golpes y heridas del maltrato de que su búsqueda le había causado. Aún así, la pregunta de por qué había sufrido tal maltrato lo destrozaba... Pero decidió que no debía despertarla, mirando cuan calmada parecía estar mientras se bañaba en la calidez de su cuerpo procesado en el fino aire.

Tiernamente corrió sus afiladas uñas negras a lo largo de su cuero cabelludo, pareciendo calmar su tembloroso cuerpo en un trance de onírico. Ahogó una risa mientras sus dedos se atraparon en un miserable enredo que tuvo que usar ambas manos para separar a los pobres miembros del delatado lío.

La intensidad del frío lo había sorprendido mientras había intentado desesperadamente encontrarla entre las peligrosas formaciones de rocas que se estiraban a lo largo de las mortales montañas. El Infierno no era exactamente el lugar que era infame por su frío clima si entienden lo que digo. De cualquier manera, no era algo desconocido y aunque el Infierno era mortalmente peligroso todo el tiempo, cuando se estaba en el medio de un frente frío, podía ser más traicionero que nunca.

"Quiero salvarte, hermosa." Dijo, sopesando sus opciones. ¿Debería sacarla de este lugar? ¿Debería llevarla de nuevo al Paraíso inconsciente para que pudiera olvidarse de este ridículo suplicio y volver a la vida que se le deparaba para ella? ¿Podría incluso hacerlo si lo intentaba?

"Quiero salvarte Princesa." Susurró en su oído de nuevo, más diciendo las opciones en voz alta para sí mismo que realmente intentando mantener una conversación con ella.

"Tanto quiero sólo rescatarte de este desagradable lugar y llevarte de nuevo a donde perteneces. ¿Pero tu orgullo aceptaría tal regalo? ¿O simplemente intentarías volver a mí de nuevo? Razonó. Ella había venido aquí por una razón. Tenía que tenerla. ¿Por qué más estaría aquí? ¿Para rescatar a ese payaso de Kakarotto? No. Al menos que fueran amantes y si ESE pequeño escenario ocurriera alguna vez. Bien... Ninuna sería volver al Paraíso O al Infierno. ¡Ninguna sería ir a ninguna parte!

Y ella había dicho que estaba aquí por él. Bueno, bien... su inconsciente dijo que lo estaba pero tomó esa palabra tal como la verdad que era. ¿Entonces debería llevarla de nuevo al palacio? Sí... llevarla allí hasta que esté descansada y luego exigirle respuestas. Está bien... bien...

Pero. Algo le dijo que no. algo sobre toda la opción parecía engañosa. ¿Por qué? Bueno, realmente no sabía pero sus adentros sólo le gritaban escaparse de ese pensamiento.

Finalmente, una idea se apoderó de él y una sonrisa bendijo su hermosamente oscuro rostro una vez más.

"No lo haré Bulma..." susurró... "Alguna parte de mí me dice que lo quieres así. Y no voy a detenerte ni interferiré. No hasta que necesites que lo haga. Pero te cuidaré Princesa. Te lo prometo." Selló el acuerdo unilateral con el más suave de los besos, plantado tan dulcemente sobre sus secos labios.

* * *

Frío... hacía tanto frío. Tiritaba dentro de los pliegues de su interminable sueño, abriendo sus ojos sólo levemente y viendo nada sino una clase de calma de oscuridad encontrándose con su mirada. Su cuerpo con espasmos alertándole del hecho de que estaba muriendo, el frío abrumando su fuerza de voluntad con su feroz determinación. Era demasiado. Era demasiado fuerte. Sus labios se sentían duros e hinchados tanto como chupados con gélidas palabras, fallando una vez más en un intento de hablar.

"Ayúdame..." Se escuchó susurrar, aunque supo muy bien que estaba hablándole al fino aire. Era casi como si una parte de ella supiera algo que la parte despierta no sabía.

"Por favor... no puedo morir así."

Se recostó penosamente sobre su costado, la dura roca debajo moliendo su cadera aunque no tenía el poder de hacer nada al respecto. Su mejilla era presionada dolorosamente contra la suciedad y la sombra que se hacía charcos en la congelada piedra debajo pero cerró sus ojos y le permitió al vacío hincharse de manera bendita sobre ella una vez más.

En sus febriles sueños, sintió una cálida presencia en la habitación como si todo el universo se hubiera basado en la simple creación del calor y la vida. Parecía fluir de cierta esquina levemente tocando su brazo desnudo. Sus ojos se abrieron una vez más, la fiebre erosionando a su alrededor y filtrando locura para fluir todo consciente pensamiento antes que se rindiera a la súplica de sus pesados párpados y se hundiera una vez más en su hermoso olvido. Todo lo que podía escuchar era el ruido de sus dientes castañeteando al igual que su dificultosa respiración era obligada a inhalar y exhalar por sus presurizados pulmones.

De repente, sintió la oscura presencia correr detrás de ella, la misma calidez empapando a través de las capas de su vestido y penetrando su espalda con abrumador paraíso. Atrapada en los pliegues de un demente sueño, sintió dos brazos imposiblemente musculosos envolverse debajo y sobre ella, jalándola y acunando sus alas en el calor que salía de un duro pecho. El aire giraba a su alrededor mientras dos grandes alas de cuero la envolvían, bloqueando el frío y capturando el cálido aliento que fluía de sus labios y arrancaba a la invisible criatura que la sostenía cerca.

No sintió miedo mientras giró, directamente enfrentando a la fuente de calidez que se apretaba dramáticamente en el poderoso pecho que latía, cayendo en un profundo sueño. La imaginaria presencia la tocaba suavemente, suaves labios besando su frente.

"Estaré pendiente de ti mi Princesa." Prometió.

* * *

ADVERTENCIA:

LA MÁS LARGA NOTA DE AUTOR DE MIERDA EN LA HISTORIA DE LOS FANFICTIONS

INSULTADORES CUIDADO... VAN A AMAR ESTO.

Bueno, si no han adivinado ya la otra nota de Autor que dejé la otra noche era de alguna manera uhh... retorcida y alocada por excesivas cantidades de alcohol. Al principio cuando desperté, estaba como "¿Qué DEMONIOS hice?"

En primer lugar, publiqué el capítulo 54 MUY temprano, lo que supongo podría explicar la poca y casi contenida paciencia mental. ¡Haha!... Y aparentemente Camaro borracha siguió en un salvaje camino la otra noche, decidiendo que sería más buena onda usar ummm, supongo que lo llamarían "colorido" o "florido" lenguaje... Ya saben... ¡todavía no tengo idea qué significa "florido" así que estoy pensado que alguien me llamó marica! Haha

Oh... y fui recordada amablemente que puse algunos chistes crudos sobre insultadores al final de mi perfil... así que podrían también querer revisar eso antes de borrarlo... Uhhh... quiero decir... ¡No se atrevan a leer eso! ¡Lo estaré borrando tan pronto como sea posible para no arruinar mi honrada reputación! haha (sarcasmo, espeso sarcasmo)

De cualquier manera, usé alguna elección de palabras y si alguien se ofendió realmente me estoy disculpando. Sí lo sé... ¡Apuesto que nunca pensaron que haría eso alguna vez! Esos que encontraron el contenido vulgar e inmaduro... (demonios, estoy de acuerdo con ustedes) pero tengan algo de sentido del humor.

Originalmente había planeado borrar todo el capítulo y empezar de nuevo pero gracias a una falla de FFnet y aliento de un montón de comentadores, dije al diablo con eso. Nunca mentí, ¿o sí? Mierda, toda la N/A era completamente cierta, ¿así a quién voy a borrar la loca honestidad que contenía? Además... haha... enfrentémoslo, ¡fue completamente hilarante! De todas maneras, cuando estaba leyéndolo, me golpeó como un camión. ¡BAM! La verdad.

Mierda. ¡Siento pena por los insultadores! Haha... entonces aquí está mi teoría. Tomemos esto, ¿ustedes piensan que los insultadores son personas buena onda en la vida real? Mierda, ¡no! Probablemente cada uno de ellos son pequeñas personas que nunca tienen citas en el secundario, nunca van al baile de graduación y se sientan en casa para cada partido de fútbol Sus madres son probablemente demasiado controladoras y sus razones para insultar son obvias... Si no pueden ser señoras de la Gran Popularidad en la secundaria, ¿por qué no conectarse donde nadie pueda ver el acné de sus rostros y pretender que lo son? Haha... sólo una teoría.

Y quieren saber algo más. Nunca recibí insultadores hasta que llegué a los 600 comentarios... uhh. Déjenme pensar. ¿Celos? ¿Qué? ¿Quieren que pretenda que no lo es? Por favor. Los insultadores nunca siquiera atacaron mi historia. Me atacaron a MÍ. Es cierto... Camaro es arrogante y tiene errores de ortografía... ¡oooohhh!... ¡Gran cosa! ¿Podemos decir récord roto? ¿Es mi culpa que los insultadores sean demasiado estúpidos para entender el verdadero contenido de la historia lo suficiente para quejarse conmigo sobre eso?

Y soy arrogante. Bien. Arrogante. Al menos no soy una idiota que se sienta en su computadora todo el día golpeando el trabajo de otra gente para bajar y volver a toda esa gente que me intimida en la vida real. Escribo una historia hace un año y ahora la estoy tipeando. Y sucede que me gusta lo que escribí. Bien. ¿Qué? ¿Se supone que tengo que pretender que no es gran cosa? ¿Quieren que me queje y ruegue por comentarios?

*Sniff*.. dios gente... gracias por comentar mi patética pequeña historia que tan tonta es y significa absolutamente nada para mí.

Uhhh, no. Me gusta mi historia. Me gusto yo. ¿Y qué? Gran cosa de mierda. No están intentando derribar Ángel Oscuro. Están intentando derribarme a MÍ porque USTEDES son miserables. Es por eso que lo hacen los insultadores. Así que cualquiera que haya sido insultado... tómenlo como un cumplido de una de las pequeñas personas que son demasiado orgullosas para admitir que su historia tiene méritos y significa algo para ellos.

Así que sigan insultadores. Por favor. Escriban sus patéticos pequeños comentarios. Insistan que no son el estereotipo de insultadores con el que los he etiquetado. Hagan algunos comentarios sarcásticos sobre mí y mi ortografía y sobre mi gramática y mis otros comentadores. Díganlo.

"Camaro, no soy como los otros insultadores... soy hermosa y popular en la escuela, todos los muchachos me quieren y tu historia muerde lo grande." "Camaro estás intentando llamar la atención y despotricando a tus insultadores porque tú eres demasiado joven y estúpida para manejarlo."

Al carajo, alguno de ustedes probablemente me citarán... copiando y pegando todas esas oraciones y añadiendo un enorme comentario en ella. ¿Tengo razón? Haha... así lo pensé.

"Suspiro... Camaro eres taaaaan inmadura. Si los insultos no te molestan, ¿entonces por qué los comentas en cada una de tus notas de autor?"

Los comento porque me gusta poner a los hijos de puta en su lugar y tener todo el futuro, o presentes, autores allí que lean esto dándose cuenta quien y qué realmente es lo que están lidiando cuando los agreden. No estamos lidiando con super autores aquí gente. No estamos discutiendo burlas que realmente tiene lugar para hablar. Estamos lidiando con niños, ya saben. Los que no se dan cuenta. Las que tienen pecho plano que llenan su sostén en la preparatoria y caminan alrededor con camisetas ajustadas. No son literalmente genios. Demonios, ni siquiera inician sesión.

Así que insultadores... ¿debería esperarlos? ¿Tienen incluso algo para escribir ahora? ¿O volé sus cubiertas y están sentadas en su armario cubriendo su cabeza con un pañal o cualquier cosa con la que lo hacen los perdedores? ¡Hey ahora!... quítense la ropa interior de sus padres. Eso es... pónganse cosas blancas y lindas y lentamente. ¡Muhahahahahaha!

Entonces por favor... denme algo buen para leer insultadores. Vamos... entreténganme. Pongan lo que quieran. ¡Ha Ha! ¡No cambiará nada! Parafraseénlo de la manera que quieran y la gente todavía va a leerlo y pensar... "haha... ¡perra de pecho plano y rostro lleno de acné allí" Quéjense conmigo hasta que sus miserables corazoncitos estén contentos. Mantengan los insultos viniendo. Mantengan añadiendo leña al fuego. Mantengan abrazándose. Mantengan perdiendo su tiempo. Y yo me mantendré riendo cuando imagine su trasero atascado en un armario. Hahaha...

Entonces aquí está mi amor a todos esos autores allí que los insultan... Rían ahora que entienden al chico en la otra computadora cuyo trasero sangra cada día por las heridas. Demonios... tengan pena de las invisibles perras que se sientan solas en el almuerzo y nunca fueron besadas excepto en la palma de su mano.

¡Y aquí está mi grito a todas las mujeres allí que nunca les importó un carajo de la autoestima! ¡Denme un sustento a veces si saben de donde soy! Hasta entonces... ¡tengo una cita con algún insultador!

PD. Esta es la última vez que hago una N/A tan larga o incluso cerca de esto. 


	56. Capítulo 56

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Ángel Oscuro**

_(Dark Angel)_

Un fic de Camaro

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

"¿R-Radditz?"

El sensual Demonio frunció el ceño profundamente, apoyando su mentón en su mano, previamente ahogándose en pensamiento. Miró al Ángel que lo interrumpió sospechosamente, sus ojos examinando la nerviosa presencia con irritación. En respuesta a la pregunta de su hermano, él simplemente aclaró su garganta, nunca dando declaración alguna de que realmente había escuchado el llamado de su nombre.

"¿Puedo entrar?" La joven voz preguntó tímidamente, todo el tiempo notando cuan molesto tendía a estar su hermano ante el tono. Goku supo todo el tiempo que esta conversación no sería una bonita, pero a pesar de que su cuerpo detestara la controversia, su verdadera naturaleza despreciaba dejar cuestiones sin resolver.

E incluso una parte más profunda de su naturaleza anhelaba conocer al oscuro hermoso hombre que se parecía asombrosamente tanto a él que simplemente no podía ser ignorado. Era como que sucedió demasiado rápido. Demasiado rápido. Un minuto había estado regañando a un pequeño Demonio de cabello blando y al siguiente parecía estar mirándose a un espejo. Sabía que nada de lo sucedido había salido entre Vegeta y Radditz en los momentos que pasaron a solas, sólo que la mañana siguiente se había encontrado despierto por los oscuros perforadores ojos del hermoso Rey, enterrándose en él mientras dormía.

"Despierta mi bella durmiente." La profunda, gutural voz había llamado, penetrando su mente incluso en sus sueños.

"Despierta."

Y así lo había hecho, sus reluctantes párpados abiréndose perezosamente, ampliándose con tiempo mientras los ojos negro satinado miraban fijamente a través de él. Parecía como si Vegeta pudiera verlo, realmente verlo, cuando sus ojos se juntaron y era enervante por decir menos. Era casi como si el Demonio no estuviera mirándolo a él sino en cambio sus Satánicos ojos estuvieran mirando a su misma alma que se desmoronaba sana y verdadera debajo de su piel. ¿Vegeta simplemente despreciaba a los Ángeles por la codiciada alma que yacía dentro de sus corazones?

¿Despreciaba Vegeta verdaderamente a los Ángeles en lo absoluto? Parecería una obvia pregunta considerando que su padre había despreciado a las criaturas con cada latido de su traicionero negro corazón. ¿Vegeta lo odiaba? No pensaba eso mirando al inquietantemente atractivo rostro que sonreía con viva bronceada piel, suave como la leche y el tono del rico oro saboreando sus cincelados pómulos. Las afiladas uñas pasaron a través de sus propias mejillas, asustándolo por sus mortales habilidades y sin embargo calmándolo con su suministro de calma. Los habilidosos dedos corrían a lo largo de su cuero cabelludo, llevando hacia atrás su incumplida crin de cabello y llevándolo a una hermosa relajación.

Con cada toque de que los suaves dedos de Vegeta hacían, su hechizo fue lanzado más sobre el proceso de pensamiento de Goku, suavizado y mirando sobre el hecho de que él era un monstruo y muy probablemente la criatura más mortal que hubiera vivido jamás.

Y luego había seguido al monstruo a su calabozo, viendo visiones y escenas que acecharían sus ojos hasta el día que fuera asesinado. Parte de él sabía que daría casi cualquier cosa para alejar las abominables visiones de su mente, para nunca tener que verlas de nuevo cuando se despertaba en la noche. Una diferente parte de él sabía que esas cosas lo habían hecho más fuerte, volviendo a su determinación y escondida fuerza para que esos que él amaba nunca tuvieran que pasar por tales catastróficas monstruosidades.

Y la otra parte... le gustó.

"Sí... Kakarotto."

Goku hizo un gesto de dolor ante el título, intentando infantilmente evitar que tal gesto se notase. Desafortunadamente, el movimiento no había sido pasado por alto por los inquisitivos ojos de su hermano.

"Entonces, desprecias tu nombre nativo pero no niegas quien eres." Sentenció indignado, la voz atada con pura malicia y disgusto.

"Podrías haber tenido dificultad suponiendo eso." Dijo rápidamente, sus negros ojos deteniéndose sobre la feroz mirada del Ángel, sólo secretamente notando cuan extraño era ver el reflejo de los suyos propios dentro de las poderosas orbes de ónice.

En lugar de responder con repulsiva indignación, Goku simplemente se quedó respetuosamente quieto, mientras calmadamente tomó asiento justo frente a su duro hermano quien tan evidentemente despreciaba su misma presencia en la habitación iluminada por el fuego. El Infierno se había ido de oscuro y caliente, a más oscuro y caliente. Se estaba volviendo enervante cuan impredecible era todo.

"No quería creerlo al principio." El Ángel comenzó honestamente, suponiendo que las mentiras en el Infierno podrían ser detectadas tan rápidamente como un Ángel danzando en una habitación. Simplemente no era algo que pudiera pasar inadvertido.

"Parte de mí todavía no lo hace... pero... sé en mi corazón que es verdad. Sólo no..." Suspiró, sin saber exactamente como terminar la oración que su corazón había empezado y su mente estaba intentando poner en palabras.

"Sólo no sé a dónde ir desde aquí."

Una larga incómoda pausa creó innecesaria tensión en la sombría habitación. ¿Debería hablar de nuevo? ¿Era este su castigo por no levantar sus manos y adorar el hecho que era un Demonio? Se había convertido en lo que odiaba más en una cuestión de una conversación. Básicamente aprendiendo toda la historia de su vida había sido toda una gran mentira. ¿Y se suponía que debía estar bien con eso? ¿Qué si un Demonio se hubiera enterado que era en realidad un Ángel? Se hubiera arrancado las alas de su espalda y saltado al pozo de fuego más cercano. No había duda de eso. ¿Entonces cómo exactamente se suponía que iba a reaccionar al conocimiento que él había sido su propio enemigo y nunca lo había sabido?

Estovo a punto de vociferar su drástica opinión cuando vio que Radditz apretó sus dientes en absoluta rabia.

"¡¿Por qué estás aquí Kakarotto?" Demandó, ningún amor fraternal o afecto infectando sus dolorosas palabras. El siniestro tono no contenía sentimiento alguno sino absoluto y completo odio envolviendo el alma y eso lastimó a Goku más que cualquier otra cosa. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto lo que este extraño pensara?

"¿Por qué no vuelves a tu vida sin sentido y tus patéticos amigos?" Radditz preguntó furiosamente, levantántose y casi golpeando la silla hacia atrás. Goku se sintió de repente increíblemente intimidado por el alto Demonio que estaba de pie frente a él, los malvadamente perforadores ojos enterrándose en él con devoradora sospecha y dolor. ¿Dolor? ¿Por qué el dolor? ¿Esta criatura realmente sentía tal emoción?

"Yo... no lo sé." Tartamudeó de repente sintiendo su siempre presente insolente fachada infectar su mente. Nunca se había sentido realmente así de estúpido antes.

"Sólo vete de aquí Kakarotto." Radditz ordenó en un tono de reproche, ira quemando dentro de sus oscuros ojos, idénticos al del hermano que estaba sentado dolido y abandonado en una silla.

"Vete de aquí y olvídate de todo esto." Radditz casi susurró las palabras, sólo él verdaderamente sabía cuando deseaba que esta ignorante criatura obedeciera. Había visto la manera en que la tempestuosa mirada de Vegeta había aterrizado sobre su hermano y deseó con todo su ser porque el inocente joven hombre que estaba sentado ante él sea salvado de la influencia del Oscuro Rey.

¿Olvidar? ¿Olvidar? Algo en el comentario de su hermano enojó a Goku inmensamente, insultándolo en una manera que no podía entender ni creer.

"¡Tal vez no quiero olvidar!" Gritó, pateando su silla a través de la pared mientras saltaba y encaraba a su hermano, dolor y vergüenza ardiendo dentro de las negras orbes cubiertas por largas pestañas.

"Tal vez tú puedes... tú puedes pasar por la vida sabiendo que existo y sin importarte un carajo pero yo, yo." Se estaba poniendo demasiado emocional, lágrimas realmente comenzando a inundar sus ojos con su calidez. No era tanto por las palabras que dijo sino por el hecho que las quería decir desde la más profunda parte de su alma.

"Tal vez quiero conocer a mi hermano." Terminó, su garganta intentando romperse en la última palabra. Y la verdad en eso era, que de verdad sí quería conocer a Radditz, oscura y ciertamente aterrador como el gran hombre que era. Se había convertido en un capricho para él desde que aprendió sobre sus raíces simplemente porque en este punto no tenía a nadie más.

¿Qué huérfano no desea con cada respiro que toman realmente conocer a sus padres? Sólo conocerlos... sólo verlos. Si tan sólo por un segundo. E incluso en desesperación y odio, incluso con el conocimiento que su madre o padre abusaron de ellos, abusaron de las drogas o abusaron de sus propios cuerpos... que el amor no se extingue. Esa lo increíble del amor. Es estúpido. No es esta... inteligente emoción que sentimos. No tiene límites en la edad o el tiempo o el sexo o la raza. Es amor. El amor no es inteligente. Pero es determinado y no muere. No me importa lo que digan. Si alguna vez han amado a alguien... de verdad... amado a alguien... todavía lo hacen. Siempre lo harán.

Siempre estará allí, brillando dentro de su corazón como esa solitaria vela al final de un oscuro pasillo. Parpadeando a veces, sí. Pero allí con ustedes en cada respiro que tomen... cada paso y cada movimiento. Es por eso que extrañamos a los que amamos cuando mueren. Porque realmente no se van. Nunca nos dejarán. Y a veces deseamos que lo hicieran... lo hacemos... porque el dolor es tan fuerte que piensan que nunca terminará. Pero están con nosotros... incluso en el dolor... las lágrimas y la pena... ¿Piensan que están solos cuando lloran por las noches?

Goku anhelaba conocer a este hombre. La aparentemente creación de un monstruo, el engendro del caído Ángel Satán. Quería conocer su pasado... a su padre... a su madre... Lo quería todo. ¿Por qué no debería? No tenía nada más.

Radditz miró profundamente en los ojos de su hermano, casi dolorosamente buscando por sinceridad antes de sacar su incesante mirada lejos y plantarla sobre el suelo.

"Tú no perteneces aquí hermano. Vuelve a tu familia de Ángeles. Vuelve con los que." Humedeció sus labios, sopesando la opción de no continuar la deshonrosa oración. "Con los que te aman." Terminó, todo el tiempo despreciando las palabras sin expresión que había sido obligado a decir.

Los ojos de Goku bajaron peligrosamente, aunque no en ira u odio hacia el Demonio sino por el mero hecho del conocimiento sobre lo que estaba por desatar, doloroso como era y siempre lo sería.

"Yo no tengo una familia." Sentenció, malicia saliendo sobre cada palabra escupida entre sus dientes. "Él está muerto. Yo lo maté."

* * *

Lo siento... sólo... no puedo hacer esto. Es demasiado personal para mí ahora.

Amor

Camaro


	57. Capítulo 57

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Ángel Oscuro**

_(Dark Angel)_

Un fic de Camaro

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

"Él me estaba entrenando." Goku intentó no sollozar, toda la experiencia inundándolo en increíbles olas de dolor, cada una golpeando su corazón. Sintió como si un puente fuera roto con monstruosas olas una detrás de la otra, rompiéndose lenta pero seguramente en sus mismos cimientos que lo sostenían.

"Estaba entrenándome y yo no..." lágrimas fluyeron en sus ojos y puso una mano en la mesa para equilibrarse mientras estaba segado por su aparición. No vio el shock aparecer sobre la siempre presente calma de Radditz y resuelta ira. Nunca vio la pena que fue traicionada en los fríos ojos de piedra de su hermano.

"Ni siquiera recuerdo hacerlo. Sólo perdí control y... Dios... estaba tan frustrado y furioso." Gritó, sus ojos mirando adelante mientras las visiones lo ahogaban con el dolor. Tanta culpa. Demasiada culpa. Lo estaba devorando por dentro, incluso mientras intentaba enterrarla con palabras y pensamientos de tranquilidad.

Vio el rostro del anciano aligerarse con miedo mientras su alumno y su hijo... Su hijo destruía su frágil cuerpo pedazo por pedazo. ¿Olvidaría algún día el dolor y el miedo que empapó el rostro del anciano mientras su marchito cuerpo era pisoteado y desgarrado por el joven hombre que amaba lo suficiente para ocultar la verdad eternamente? El hombre había tenido siglos de edad, nadie siquiera sabía cuantos años habia tenido en verdad, sólo que él clamaba haber vivido a través de miles y miles de generaciones de reencarnadas criaturas, a menudo reconociéndolos como alumnos oficiales, debido a alguna agua "mágica".

¿Había sido por eso que había elegido a Goku? ¿Porque le había recordado al viejo ermitaño a alguien que había conocido hacía mucho tiempo antes? Dudaba que incluso mientras su mente se preguntaba de tales pensamientos, su inconsciente anhelara por una deseada liberación del dolor. E incluso si Goku le había recordado a Roshi de un antiguo compañero, dudaba que el hombre lo hubiera aceptado o incluso aceptaría un hijo con tales malvadas raíces. A pesar del hombre que había crecido y era, a pesar de su abundante amor y preocupación en sus acciones, por dentro era malvado. Había nacido para ser malo... era su destino puesto para él incluso antes de ser concebido.

Nadie podía amarlo si sabían quien era realmente. Nadie. Ni siquiera un viejo hombre tortuga sin alas.

"¿Qué recuerdas?" Preguntó el Demonio, sus ojos lanzándose desde ambos ojos de Goku mientras la joven criatura apretaba sus dientes para detener las lágrimas que parecían contenidas en fluir rápidamente por sus mejillas y caer por los lados de su mentón. Su corazón latía contra su esternón, golpeando y golpeando como un bombo. Era todo lo que podía escuchar mientras los recuerdos lo envolvían una vez más.

* * *

"¡Ehhh!... ¡Goku no!" Gritó el anciano con su rasposa voz, su miedo penetrando sus ojos incluso a través del oscuro plástico de sus gafas de sol.

Había estado entrenando a la hermosa criatura por horas, empujándolo, burlándose de él, faltándole el respeto a sus límites y asegurándole incesantemente que podía hacer más. ¿Era porque sabía del pico máximo de poder del joven hombre que intentaba tan lentamente incluso cuando dando lo más vil de sí? ¿Estaba siendo comparado con un hombre que había existido hacía tiempo en los recuerdos del anciano?

Tales pensamientos habían gritado en la mente de Goku mientras perdía el control, barreras de poder y cordura rompiéndose como metal barato... La vergüenza e ira tomando el control. Había sido abrumador, envolvente hasta el alma, un odio que re-definía. Ni siquiera podía realmente recordar golpear al hombre. ¿Era porque no quería? ¿El alma no hacía eso? ¿Borrar los hechos y dolores de la memoria para rejuvenecer el corazón del portador de tal dolor? El alma es una cosa maravillosa, egoístamente decidiendo lo que nuestras mentes pueden y no pueden manejar en última instancia.

* * *

"Ni siquiera recuerdo matarlo." Goku se escuchó sollozar en voz alta, cayendo sobre una rodilla por la fuerza de los recuerdos. Escuchó el movimiento de alguien a su lado, intentando levantarlo para ponerse de pie aunque su mente que bombardeaba no permitiría tales recelos.

"¡El cuerpo!" Gritó, su dolor engrosando cada forzada palabra mientras apretaba su mano en una bola, un brazo se sostenía sobre el hombro de Radditz mientras la criatura intentaba levantarlo del suelo.

"Vi lo que le había hecho a su cuerpo." Su sollozo fue ahogado por su mano y parecía que Radditz no entendía como manejar esta demente situación.

"Intenté detenerlo." Gritó mirando hacia arriba desesperadamente, agarrando con fuerza la camisa de su hermano e intentado con sus suplicantes ojos tranquilizar al hombre que lo sostenía.

"Lo intenté, lo hice. Conseguí la semilla Sensu justo como lo prometí... pero, era demasiado tarde." Su mirada se veía aniñada mientras simplemente miraba fijo a su hermano, los ojos brillantes como si no estuviera mirando al hombre que lo agarraba.

"Traté de remediarlo, pero no funcionó." Su voz se quebró.

"No funcionó." Sus labios se curvaron mientras enterraba su rostro una vez más en su palma, gritando lo que había guardado por tanto tiempo. Gritando todo el dolor, el auto odio, la culpa. Había intentado hacía tanto tiempo enterrarlo. Ser el fuerte. Calmar al alma que rota buscaba por guía y apoyo. Pero no lo consiguió.

Pero en su completa falla, en esta habitación empapada en su llanto, estaba un alma parecida a la suya en insondables maneras. La que lo sostenía, confortándolo estaba la última persona que pudiera haber sospechado alguna vez. Era su hermano. Era Radditz. Cuanto había querido Goku parecer calmo y compacto ante su hermano mayor. Y ahora... era el dolor de quien realmente era lo que los unía.

"Shhh. Detén este incesante lloriqueo." Alentó el Demonio, aunque su tono era suave y relajante, su mano frotando la espalda de Goku de atrás a adelante. Cuan débil era. Cuan increíblemente avergonzado estaba de toda esta muestra y que alguien hubiera visto tal ridículo bombardeo de emoción, su reputación estaría manchada para siempre.

Había querido decir las palabras para que salieran más suave de lo que habían hecho, ¿pero a quién estaba engañando? No sabía cómo confortar a la gente, especialmente no a hombres relacionados con él. Por Dios... su padre era el más... Y luego se le ocurrió.

"Detén esto Kakarotto." Padre despreciaría esta escena."

* * *

Su grito hizo eco a través del inquietante silencio que ensombrecía la triste montaña. Y sin embargo otro bajó la siniestra paz mientras se agarraba miserablemente al mismo precipicio de un acantilado, colgando de sus mismos dedos.

"Oh... Dios." Gritó, intentando jalar el peso de su cuerpo por sus pequeños dedos. Había estado intentando en vano evitar el largo camino hacia arriba por el escarpado traicionero acantilado trepando por el otro lado, sólo para darse cuenta que ese camino era mucho más peligroso que el otro. Desafortunadamente, su torpe equilibrio le había fallado drásticamente, casi enviándola a las filosas rocas que la esperaban abajo. Si no hubiera sido por mero reflejo solamente, no sería nada más que un montón de machas en la ardiente masa de rocas abajo.

Bajando la vista a la mortal caída que la esperaba, gritó de nuevo, apretando sus dientes mientras alejaba su mirada. 'No mires abajo. Nunca mires abajo.' Se alentó mentalmente, aunque dudando que en este punto le sirviera de algo. Su corazón golpeaba en sus oídos, el sólo sonido que experimentaba acompañado por su dificultad para respirar y los sollozos.

"Si caigo... moriré." Susurró las palabras en voz alta, como si diciéndolas abiertamente pudiera mágicamente convencer a su falla de cuerpo para que la salvara. Movió sus alas levemente, la simple flexión casi golpeándola mientras el dolor volaba a su cerebro y rebotaba a través de su cansado cuerpo. Ambos apéndices estaban fuertemente rotos, más allá del movimiento. Lágrimas intentaron volar en sus ojos, pero maldijo su miserable presencia sabiendo que tal debilidad sólo crearía en última instancia condiciones más peligrosas. Y así luchó contra ellas, apretando sus dientes juntos y gruñendo mientras movía sus dedos uno a uno hacia adelante.

Ciertamente, era un lento proceso, pero quiero decir... vamos. En este punto, lento estaba bien con ella. Cada dedo tocaba el polvo y las gritas, desesperadamente rogando por un espeso fuerte agarre para sostenerse. Pero el polvo era espeso, cubriendo la roca y para su último horror, su mano se resbaló.

Gritó mientras apenas se sostenía con una mano. El dolor sacudió sus nudillos y dedos pero se sostenían con fuerza mientras colgaba por su vida.

"¡AYÚDAME!" Gritó, sabiendo incluso entonces qué inútil suplicio era esa declaración. No había nadie allí. Lo sabía. ¿Y el sueño de la oscura presencia en la cueva? Simplemente eso. Un febril sueño.

"Vegeta." Susurró, rezando contra cualquier probabilidad que de alguna manera apareciera de la nada y la rescatara, al igual que el Príncipe Azul siempre lo hacía en las historias. Su corazón se hundió mientras sus dedos se iban hacia abajo, deslizándose y resbalándose por la dolorosa presión y el polvo que los mantenía. Aunque él no vendría. Esto no era una historia. Él ni siquiera sabía que ella estaba en el Infierno.

"No." Hirvió de repente, aguda ira vertiéndose a través de ella. Hizo un gesto de dolor y apretó sus dientes juntos una vez más, agitando su mano libre hacia el borde una vez más.

"Él no está aquí." Se alentó furiosamente, llevando sus dedos hacia adelante, ignorando el polvo mientras intentaba con desdén moverlos. "Tienes que hacer esto por ti misma niña. Uno a la vez..." Apretó su mandíbula, una mano entera agarrando la parte de arriba y empujándola hacia arriba. Luego vino la otra, y pronto, una mano tras la otra estaba empujando su dulce empapado cuerpo del precipicio.

Se desplomó en un roto montón, sus alas colgando inútilmente en su espalda mientras se acurrucaba en sus codos y rodillas. Jadeó por el respiro que estaba fallándole, todo el tiempo maldiciendo a cada ser vivo que había estado ausente de salvarla. Malditos sean todos. Ella no los necesitaba más.

"Si voy." Jadeó, "a sobrevivir así. Voy a tener... tener que ser fuerte." Jadeó en voz alta, amando sólo el sonido de una voz en este tranquilo lugar, incluso si era la suya propia.

"No necesito que ningún hombre me ayude." Hirvió, derrumbándose sobre su espalda e ignorando el dolor que la hacía chillar por recostarse sobre sus destrozadas alas.

"No necesito que nadie me ayude cada vez que me meto en una situación difícil. Tengo que hacer esto por mi cuenta."

El valor encontró un nuevo significado y un lugar especial en su corazón mientras obligaba a su cuerpo a ponerse de pie, levantándose inestable sobre la montaña que había conquistado. Valientemente, enfrentó con su cabeza en alto, el maldito desierto que la esperaba al otro lado de la montaña, desafiándola a cruzarlo. Tendría que soportar sus juicios que se agachaban en la árida tierra vacía para poder llegar a la Ciudad del Infierno. Pero el poder era suficiente para mantenerla fuerte y simplemente desestimó las protestas de su cuerpo ante la continuidad mientras vagaba en un camino hacia abajo en la última montaña.

* * *

Poco sabía, el Príncipe Azul la había mirado desde lejos, alistando su cuerpo para un vuelo para salvarla si la necesidad realmente aparecía. Pero ella había prevalecido sobre la prueba de fe y resistencia, una de las muchas que enfrentaría en su peligroso viaje al que había obligado a su cuerpo a soportar por razones desconocidas.

Por qué estaba aquí, por qué se permitía esta auto tortura de continuar, no lo sabía. Era un misterio tanto como ella. Pero lo averiguaría lo pronto suficiente. Podría haberla salvado en esos tortuosos momentos pero algo había impedido su vuelo, obligándolo a esperar y ver si podía de verdad conquistar la prueba a mano, como lo había hecho. Si alguna vez fue digna de su respeto, ahora estaba más allá de él, alzada en alta estima y maravillada por el Rey de los Demonios.

Estaría velando por ella, como había prometido, pero no tan de cerca ahora. Ella había probado que valía más de lo que él alguna vez había necesitado así que encogiéndose de hombros, huyó a través de las montañas, tomando un círculo para permanecer inadvertido por ella. El duro, caliente viento mordió sus mejillas, pero no le prestó atención mientras ascendía, sólo disminuyendo su paso mientras sus feroces ojos miraban una mancha blanca entre las sombras.

¿Qué demonios era eso? Volando rápido, el ítem fue identificado como alguna clase de bolsa... o... cartera... o... bueno, ¡ALGO! Sus pies aterrizaron suavemente en la roca, sus perforadores ojos contemplando en maravilla la blanca mochila que había sido arrojada torpemente por la montaña. 'Así que... esto era de Bulma...' Pensó malvadamente, preguntándose perversamente qué clase de extrañas creaciones podría posiblemente haber empacado para tal viaje.

Si hubiera sido él... bueno... se hubiera asegurado malditamente de mantener una pequeña horda de concubinas para su siempre adorable disposición, pero entonces, pensó con una risa. Además... pensó con una sonrisa incluso más malvada... Una horda de esclavas sexuales probablemente no hubiera entrado en una bolsa tan pequeña. Especialmente alguna de ellas si saben lo que quiero decir.

¿Entonces qué era toda esta porquería? Botellas y botellas... algunas oliendo extrañamente atractivas... Alguna extraña clase de vieja comida. Un recipiente de agua vacío. Otra pequeña botella... Hmmm. La diversión que podría pasar por todas estas cosas. Y así, con una diabólica sonrisa, se alzó en el aire, volando hacia la Ciudad del Infierno con la pequeña bolsa blanca encima.

* * *

"¿Vegeta?" Goku susurró, si era posible no querer alterar al Rey de mal humor. Molesto Rey. Haha... Esa era una que tenía que recordar. Oh, ¡Vegeta amaaaaaría esa! Caminando de manera extrema suavemente a través de la habitación tenuemente iluminada, el joven Ángel se preguntó si tal vez no debería echarse atrás y... Sniff... sniff.

¿Qué era ese olor? Mmmm... Olía como Chi Chi... No... ¿frambuesas? Nah... de ninguna manera. Más como fresas. No... ¡Cerezas!... ¡sí Cerezas! ¿Verdad? De una manera u otra olía distintivamente como una mujer y entonces, contra lo que su consciencia le aconsejó, Goku se acercó de puntillas al olor que impregnaba del enorme baño de la Torre de Vegeta. Parecía filtrarse a través de las mismas grietas de la negra puerta y vacilante, aunque sabía muy bien que iba a entrar de una manera u otra, el Ángel separó las perillas de la puerta.

Era más fuerte que antes, aunque parecía haber evidencia alguna de su fuente, la habitación simple y sólo una parte siendo cubierta enteramente por cuatro sábanas negras. Casi le recordaba a alguna clase de carpa, completamente ocultando un tesoro escondido del resto de las abiertas habitaciones y así, siendo víctima de la absoluta curiosidad, vagó directamente a las sábanas negras ocultando alguna clase de agua perfumada.

Su mano tembló levemente antes de quitar rudamente la negrura y contemplando en un vistazo que casi quemó sus ojos. ¡Era blanco!... ¡Puro agraciado, santo blanco! Dios mío... ¡¿era el blanco siempre así de magnífico?

Tal vez sólo parecía serlo, chocando terriblemente con el negro azulejo y paredes e incluso siendo rodeado por los bordes de una tina negra. ¡Eran burbujas! Blancas, ¡esponjosas burbujas todas agrupadas en la bañera juntas! Y hacia la esquina había había un mechón de cabello negro sobresaliendo del blanco grupo. El cabello de Vegeta.

BAÑO DE BURBUJAS. El Rey del Infierno estaba tomando un baño de burbujas, ¡por el amor de Dios! Como si el universo no fuera lo suficientemente misterioso, ¡Dios tenía que poner una más sobre él! ¿No terminaban nunca las sorpresas? ¿Estaba condenado a soportar un mundo a esperar donde el caos se acercaba en cada esquina? ¿Todo estaba destinado a ser tan impredecible?

De cualquier manera... no le importaba. Esto era fascinante y estaba obligado a perderlo si esperaba más. Arrancándose su ropa y arrojándolas al suelo sin cuidado, Goku sonrió de oreja a oreja. Con un gigante salto se salpicó en la enorme tina, agua y burbujas volando de un lado a otro con su cuerpo golpeando la superficie.

Pronto, todo lo que pudo ver era aire volando ante su visión mientras estaba completamente sumergido bajo la tibia agua, viendo ciegamente sólo la sombra de un Vegeta en el otro lado. Y sin embargo, tan pronto como las gotas de aire se habían disipado vio dos ENORMEMENTE amplios ojos mirándolo en respuesta.

* * *

Vegeta salió furioso, el agua siendo tosida de su boca ya que había tomado una carga después de apresurarse del salto sorpresa del otro hombre en su bañera.

"¡¿ESTÁS LOCO?" Gritó, ojos con sangre disparados mientras jadeaba y gemía como un moribundo anciano. Podía matar a ese idiota justo entonces y allí y nunca tener que preocuparse por tales rudas interrupciones de nuevo. ¡Bah! El mero nervio de ese imbécil! Tan pronto como en cabeza hueca salió de esa agua a la que iba a... Allí fue cuando el Ángel apareció.

Vegeta agarró su garganta, ahogando y jadeando en una horrenda risa ante el mentón cubierto por una gran barba blanca. Oh no. ¡No era divertido! ¡No era divertido! Pero por supuesto, mientras más intentaba convencerse de este patético pequeño hecho más hilarante se volvía realmente. El payaso parecía como alguna clase de demente Santa Claus, ese maldito legendario ídolo que los humanos parecían adorar ridículamente que había aparentemente aparecido cuando ellos habían prevalecido sobre la superficie del suelo.

La deshonra de alas blancas se veía tan dolido, ojos llenos con confusión y su cabeza empapada en agua mientras miraba al Demonio enojarse y reír al mismo tiempo. Vegeta no podía decidir si volarlo en pedazos donde estaba sentado o simplemente reírse de él todo el día, aunque para ser honesto, se estaba entreteniendo particularmente con la primera idea.

"Qué estás..." Rió entre dificultosos respiros. "Qué estás haciendo aquí Kaka-" Pero no podía terminar la oración, riendo tan duro que su alocado sonido rebotó en las paredes.

"¡Hey!" Gimió el Ángel, una dolida mirada cautivando su hermoso rostro. Sí... está bien, este lado de Vegeta no se estaba calmando en ninguna forma, manera, figura o grado pero, ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Sentarse allí como un idiota mientras se burlaba de él?

"¿¡Qué es tan gracioso!"

Y ante su patética pregunta, el Rey Demonio sólo pudo reír mucho más duro, su cuerpo temblando de arriba a abajo por su cruel risa. Y sin embargo, las burbujas todavía colgaban obstinadas al mentón del joven hombre. Si no hubiera sido la situación tan completamente estúpida y graciosa, el mero hecho que las burbujas se quedaran fue razón suficiente para la admiración. La dolida mirada todavía cautivaba al oscuro rostro y por un momento Vegeta sintió como si estuviera riéndose de un mero niño. Para uno de veintidós años de edad, el Ángel se parecía bastante a un niño a veces. Al menos en sus capacidades mentales.

"Tu... tu mentón está." Difícilmente podía escupir las palabras a través de las horrendas risas que lo habían golpeado. ¿Qué estaba mal con él? Esto no era TAN gracioso.

"¿Mi barbilla?" Preguntó Goku, azotando su mano cubierta de burbujas a través de todo su rostro y sólo causando más locas risas derramadas por el Demonio mientras más conjuntos se introducían en su cara. En lugar de sostener su mentón, las burbujas simplemente se habían desparramado por todas partes, ya no dándole más barba sino alguna extraña clase de apariencia de enfermedad, como lepra.

Vegeta golpeó los lados de la tina para detener la ignorante risa que lo deshonraba inmensamente, aunque supuso que un Rey Demonio siendo atrapado en un baño de burbujas ya había hecho el truco. Está bien... si sólo lo hubiera pensado toda esta situación no era graciosa antes, ¡lo sabía como un hecho que lo era ahora!

"Kakarotto... tu, todo tu rostro está. ¡Bahahaha!" Casi estalló ante las escenas mientras él intentaba azotar su rostro una vez más, más jabón siendo acumulado en sus mejillas y rostro y un particular montón apilado en la punta de su nariz. ¡Se veía como algún loco, rabioso perro o algo así!

Y sin embargo Kakarotto parecía completamente ajeno a la espuma que decoraba su rostro, casi haciendo todo el suplicio incluso más gracioso que antes. ¡El hombre estaba totalmente desorientado!

Pero desafortunadamente, como todas las diversiones debían, el moderador efecto de calma ganó la ridícula batalla de Vegeta de demencia y simplemente miró fijamente al ingrato que le fruncía el ceño.

"¿Por qué estás aquí Kakarotto?" preguntó casi maliciosamente, intentando mirar al Ángel con grotesco odio aunque por dentro todavía estaba luchando por no ladrar en risas una vez más mientras un enorme grupo de burbujas se juntaba justo sobre la nariz.

"Bueno..." Comenzó Goku hecho un desparpajo. "No es esa la pregunta del millón de dólares del día... ya sabes, podría preguntarte lo mismo Vegeta." El Ángel terminó, su cabeza moviéndose mientras levantaba su ceja.

Vegeta simplemente lo miró en diversión, intentando descifrar alguna razonable excusa de por qué exactamente se estaba empapando en un baño de Paradisíacas Burbujas. Bueno, ¿qué dirían ustedes? Él por primera vez se había quedado completamente sin palabras.

Pasando a través del anormal contenido de la pequeña diminuta bolsa que había descubierto, había encontrado la interesante pequeña botella bastante atractiva, está bien, perfumada esencia mucho más que las otras que tenía y, enfrentémoslo... ¡la botella era simplemente tan adorable! Como resultado, y por falta de un mejor plan, había arrojado todo el contenido en el baño, realmente no esperando que resultara tan lujoso.

Como magia... habían aparecido, ¡pequeñas al principio y luego juntándose en brillantes hermosos montones! Una después de la otra, montones y montones venían, agarrándose una a otra a los resbaladizos lados de la tina. ¿Qué iba a hacer un Demonio?

Bueno... ¿Qué haría un Demonio si seis hermosas mujeres estaban recostadas en una cama?

¡Había saltado dentro! Aunque honestamente con mucho más clase que el Ángel que interrumpía, él básicamente había hecho lo que los humanos considerarían una bola de cañón justo en el jabonoso lío, ajeno al hecho que podría haber necesitado una explicación por esto después.

¡Y TODAVÍA Goku estaba cubierto en espuma! ¡¿Estaba completamente indefenso?

"¡Ohhh!" Vegeta gritó en frustración, arrastrándose a través del agua hacia el hombre de alas blancas cuyos ojos se ampliaron ante el áspero tono. Olas salpicaron contra los lados de la tina mientras sus enormes alas ondeaban rápidamente a través de ellos en un curso por burlarse en una esquina, con el cuello alto en blanco.

"¡Ven aquí Kakarotto!" Hirvió, aunque algo de humor trazaba sus palabras mientras las decía. Riendo sólo levemente y una extraña sonrisa agraciando sus carnosos labios borgoña, agarró al joven hombre y, agarrando a la pobre criatura por la parte de atrás del cuello, comenzó a sacar las tediosas cantidades de burbuja de su rostro. Uf... cómo odiaba esa tarea, aunque él, honesto con Dios, nunca lo hubiera hecho por nadie más.

Goku estaba atónito. Quiero decir... ¡CONMOCIONADO! Vegeta era tan increíblemente impredecible que era sensacional. ¿Cuan asombrosamente sorprendente podía una criatura ser posiblemente? Un minuto el Ángel temía al Oscuro Rey con cada pulgada de su cuerpo, al siguiente estaba asfixiando sensaciones que la seductora mirada le despertaba, y ahora? ¿Ahora? No podía descifrar esto. Sólo que había probablemente sido el hombre más atractivo en el universo limpiando su rostro con la ternura de una madre. Qué predicamento.

Vegeta no lo había notado al principio, sus dedos demasiado ocupados en quitar las sábanas de blanco del hermoso rostro bien esculpido de la criatura, pero el Ángel se estaba relajando notablemente de él ahora. ¿Qué estaba mal con él? ¿Era el simple toque lo que le hacía esto a la gente? ¿Creaba incomodidades incluso en los seres más seguros de sí mismos en el mundo? ¿Era su rostro? ¿Su apariencia Divina que sacudía el nervio de la gente? Porque incluso la irreparablemente calma Angelical del guardia parecía frustrada y nerviosa más allá de la razón conceptual.

Ahh... Kakarotto. Para un hombre tan increíblemente atractivo, intentaba simplemente demasiado duro pretender que era un idiota. Cierto, a veces la fachada no era ninguna broma, pero la mayor parte, y aunque nadie más parecía notarlo, Vegeta sabía que todo el acto idiota no era nada más que una cubierta. ¿Se había convertido en el arma del Paraíso de los Ángeles por ocultar su verdadero poder y potencial?

Cualquiera que fuera la razón, algo sobre Kakarotto no era nada más que falso, y silenciosamente, silenciosamente incluso para sí mismo, Vegeta sabía esto muy profundo, la drásticamente atractiva criatura era probablemente un genio.

La perforadora mirada del Demonio aterrizó de nuevo en él, la dureza de su invisible golpe casi llevando al Ángel hacia atrás. ¿Qué había sobre Vegeta? Había simplemente algo que siempre lo ponía nervioso en esas negras orbes que se encontraban con las suyas sin vergüenza. ¿Era porque nunca alejaba la mirada, nunca retractaba una mirada? Supuso que sí, porque si miraba al Oscuro Rey a los ojos por horas, su mirada sin Dios indudablemente estaría encontrándose con la de él, sin parpadear e incesante como antes.

E incluso ahora, mientras los suaves, húmedos dedos rozaban innecesariamente contra su suave mejilla, Goku cerró sus ojos de la mirada si vida, sometiéndose al suave toque que lazaba cada movimiento que el monstruo hacía. La punta de sus afiladas, negras uñas corriendo a través de sus mejillas... una y otra y otra y otra vez...

Estaba bajo un hechizo, una clase de cansancio y paz abrumándolo mientras bajaba su cabeza contra el mármol de la gran tina de baño. La agraciada criatura de corazón oscuro se arrastró sobre él, filosas uñas cursando por su garganta, acompañadas por los insaciables labios que burlaban y besaban cada grieta. Era tan suave y dulce, tan feroz y sin embargo tan apasionado mientras los labios borgoña se deslizaban por su garganta, viajando sobre las venas y músculos que alineaban su poderoso cuello.

Gimió en voz alta mientras los carnosos labios encontraron los suyos, húmedos y calientes con su hermoso sabor e indescriptible gusto. Su labio inferior quemaba mientras era chupado en la grieta que esperaba en la boca del Demonio, saboreado y tocado por la lengua que se lazaba sobre ellos una y otra vez, humedeciéndolos hasta que brillaron con la dulce saliva. Nunca había sido besado así antes, toda la experiencia pecaminosa y malvada... Pero así... corruptamente erótica.

Sus ojos permanecieron cerrados mientras sentía el muscular pecho presionado contra el suyo, y él, incapaz de detener su poderoso acercamiento. Los afilados dientes encerrados en la boca del monstruo, rozaban la carne interior de su labio inferior, burlándose eróticamente y sin embargo tan increíblemente sexual que fue obligado a devolver su hermoso atractivo. Podía sentir la caliente, vaporosa respiración filtrarse de la nariz y la boca de la oscura criatura, chamuscando en su garganta mientras se frotaba con su hermoso rostro. La tentadora lengua corriendo de su vívida clavícula a su mentón, una vez más liberando un jadeo de su boca mientras temblaba a través de sus labios abiertos.

Podía sentir los dedos entrelazarse con los suyos propios mientras era puesto a horcajadas por la despiadada tentación, la brisa de sus traicioneras alas silbando y envolviéndolos. Pronto, sintió la presión de otra mano encontrar su camino por su poderoso pecho, hojas como dedos rozado a lo largo de los bien marcados pectorales y abdominales mientras hacían su camino seductoramente hacia abajo. Podía sentir los cautivadores ojos enterrarse en él, tocando su piel desnuda con pura mala influencia mientras la mano tocaba su-

"¡KAKAROTTO!" ¡BAM! Los ojos de Goku volaron abiertos mientras su rostro era golpeado duramente por un enfurecido Rey Demonio. Incredulidad salió de sus enrojecidas facciones mientras volaba para ponerse en posición, casi enviando al dominante Rey a salir de la tina.

"¡¿Piensas que simplemente puedes entrar en mi baño y tomar una siesta? ¡Fuera!"

¿Qué?... ¿Cómo? ¿Cuantas preguntas podía salpicar en la mente de una persona a la vez?

Y luego se le ocurrió. ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Había estado soñando!

Ahora cuando decimos que alguien se sonroja... pensamos... awww... sólo unos pequeños tonos rosas aquí y allá en la base de sus mejillas. Tan adorable... ¿verdad? Bueno... entonces supongo que no serán capaces de imaginar el brillante rojo tinte que se desparramó sobre el brillante rostro del Ángel; nariz, frente y DEFINITIVAMENTE mejillas.

Vegeta estaba un poco sorprendido. ¿Su golpe tuvo ESE impacto? ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡La pobre criatura se estaba poniendo roja como una cereza maraschino! ¡Casi podía estallar a este paso! ¿Qué estaba pasando?

"Uhhh. ¿Estás bien?" Intentó preguntar casualmente, temiendo un descontento o completamente confundido tono que apagara al loco. No. Ciertamente no podía pretender que no le importaba un carajo... COSA QUE NO. Pero, ¿qué demonios era esto? ¿Alguna extraña cosa de Ángel? Dios... ¿Había un lado POSITIVO en ser un Ángel? ¿Qué más podía estar mal con las despreciables creaciones? Eran débiles en comparación, lloraban por una noticia del momento, eran lentos y tontos... ¿y ahora esto? ¿U qué Diablos era esto?

El tonto estaba notablemente intentando ni siquiera mirarlo, el Ángel hacía sólo todo lo posible para evitar su mirada. ¿Esta ruborizado? No... ¿realmente? ¿Rubor? ¿Un Ángel que que acababa de arrancar su ropa y se había metido en la ducha de otro hombre?

Por supuesto, no podría haber sabido que esto era increíblemente extraño encontrado que hubiera sido directo resultado de su caricia por el grupo de burbujas de la ridícula cara de la criatura, pero incluso así. Este comportamiento era completamente inexplicable y sin precedentes.

Goku no podía CREER que hubiera estado pensando en esas cosas. ¡No podía creerlo! No era como él. Está bien, concedió que el Rey HABÍA estado mostrándole más afecto de lo que él, bueno, justo como con nadie. ¡Pero no podía pensar así! Y entonces... haciendo lo que cualquier otro respetuoso Ángel hace cuando están en una situación apretada, decidió empujarlo al pasado. Porque en verdad, había de hecho llegado a las cámaras del Rey por una razón.

"Vegeta," Comenzó suavemente, todavía intentando de resolver la pregunta en su mente.

"¿Tú... tú me odias?" preguntó de repente, ni él o yo entendiendo por qué había preguntado una cosa tan extraña. Era casi como si su voz tuviera una... voz propia, diciendo palabras que honestamente no habían siquiera aparecido en su mente todavía.

El Demonio buscó en el Ángel rastros de posible traición, o engaño escondido en la brillante melaza de los ojos de la clara criatura, pero no encontró ninguno. Y como si el Demonio no hubiera estado lo suficientemente shockeado antes del arribo y rápida partida de su incesante sonroje, sus ojos se ampliaron en casi incredulidad ante la obscena pregunta que acababa de sonar del engendro de luz.

"Kakarotto... yo." Tartamudeó, aparentemente abriendo su boca antes de pensar en la oración. Bueno... ¿qué podía decir? No ODIABA al hombre. Seguro, podía importarle menos sobre su patética raza y deshonrosas batallas pero dentro de todo. No lo ODIABA. ¿Por qué le importaba al extraño tonto de una manera u otra?

"No seas ridículo Kakarotto." Sentenció con altivez, viendo una mirada de felicidad ponerse en el rostro del Ángel y sabiendo que llegaría a verla disparar el siguiente comentario.

"No eres lo suficientemente importante para odiar." Sonrió, recibiendo la EXACTA respuesta que había querido. Uf... con todas las reacciones locas que habían ocurrido este día, era lindo realmente predecir algo. Sino pequeño. Muy pequeño por cierto. Punzadas de culpa lo afectaron y maldijo a su muy indeseada presencia mientras el otro hombre colgaba su cabeza.

"Oh. Vamos Ángel. Yo estaba." ¡Ahhh!... ¡¿Por qué tenía que poner estos terribles predicamentos? No debería importarle... ¡este era un patético Ángel por el amor de Satán!

"Sólo estaba bromeando. Yo, bueno... no, realmente no te odio... ciertamente no me gustas... quiero decir." Rió nerviosamente. "Realmente eres un imbécil la mayor parte del tiempo y yo." Uf... simplemente se rindió, deseando no más la oportunidad de verse como un tonto. ¿Entonces por qué no hacer volar al vergonzoso idiota al olvido?

Hubiera sido fácil y totalmente aceptable si no supiera del distintivo linaje de Radditz y tenaz aprobación de su hermano a pesar de sus limitadas similitudes. Y aunque el barbárico Guardia Demonio preferiría morir antes que admitirlo... Vegeta había visto la extraña mirada en sus ojos cuando miró a su hermano. Sí, había visto la mirada que cautivó los negros ojos cuando Radditz estaba velando por alguien. Vegeta debería saber... Había visto esa mirada cada vez que había mirado en los ojos del hombre más grande.

"No es eso Vegeta... quiero decir... ¿Odias a los Ángeles?"

El Demonio estaba confundido. Sí... amaría arrancar los corazones de sus débiles pequeños cuerpos y colgarlos en frente de sus engreídos pequeños rostros mientras morían. Pero entonces, la otra parte de él, de hecho la parte más fuerte, sabía que acercarse más y más estaba el Ángel que había lanzado su hechizo sobre él, así le gustase o no.

"Sí." Respondió con orgullo. "Odio a todos los malditos de ustedes y a tus ridículas preguntas Kakarotto. ¿Por qué persistes en molestarme con estos patéticos intentos de conversación?" escupió, sólo dándose cuenta un poco después cuan increíblemente grosero había sido pero entonces... ¿a quién le importaba un carajo? Él era un Rey Demonio... Grosera era su naturaleza.

"Oh." El Ángel dijo débilmente, recibiendo una lejana mirada en sus ojos mientras miraba a la pared lejana.

"Entonces mi padre me odiará de verdad."

Como si la sorpresa no terminara, Vegeta fue golpeado de nuevo por la ola de shock mientras se daba cuenta que todas las preguntas del hombre habían estado directamente relacionadas con la aprobación de Bardock de él. Era casi desgarrador y parecía torcerse como un cuchillo en su oscuro corazón. Porque, aunque sabía que nunca de nuevo tendría la oportunidad, él siempre había soñado que su padre estuviera orgulloso de él. Una parte de él anhelaba consolar a la llorona criatura que ahora estaba sentada en completo silencio, empapado hasta el cuello en burbujas y agua tibia, pero tan ajeno sintiendo sólo dolor y vergüenza por lo que era.

Qué era. Un Ángel. ¿Era eso tan diferente de ser el segundo nacido? Ambos fueron buscados a largo plazo y alejados simplemente por lo que eran, aunque no tenían control sobre ello. ¿Por qué el universo estaba tan duramente basado en cosas que no podían evitar? El odio. La vergüenza. El dolor. Podía consumirte por dentro, quemar el orgullo y dignidad. Y todo, todo por algo que no se puede revertir o rehacer. Qué barbárico era eso.

"Escúchame Ángel." Vegeta ordenó, aunque su voz era suave y tranquila comparada con su tono usual.

"Tu padre... Bardock. Es un hombre sabio. ¿Piensas que te juzgaría por lo que no puedes evitar? ¡Bah!" Bufó, alzando su pecho altivo aunque él mismo dudaba de sus propias palabras.

"Ten un poco más de fe en tu línea de sangre. Bardock te aceptará."

Goku se aseguró de ocultar las lágrimas que fluían en sus ojos ante las tranquilizadoras palabras, aunque su última reacción no pudo evitarse. Arrojó sus brazos de lleno y de corazón alrededor del portador de tales aliviantes noticias, agarrando al Satánico hombre en un monstruoso abrazo de oso, casi levantándolo del agua.

Aunque no podía decir que el Rey había estado completamente cerca de devolverlo en el proceso, a Goku le importó poco, volando de la tuba y poniéndose sus ropas, a pesar de su húmeda piel.

Era momento de enfrentar su miedo. Era momento de enfrentar a su padre.

* * *

Realmente no me gustó ese capítulo pero era uno de esos... que-tenían-que-ser-puestos. Saben lo que quiero decir.

De todos modos. Yo... ummm... me salteé, podrán decir, en el último capítulo porque alguien...

Un amigo mío murió la otra noche en un choque de autos y yo... no puedo escribir cuando el dolor en mi corazón se refleja en las palabras que tipeo. Si leen el último capítulo y notan que parece casi penoso, profundo y doloroso, entonces obviamente hice bien en dejarlo temprano. De alguna manera dudo que pudiera haber escribo este capítulo y tuviera el efecto si lo hubiera hecho la otra noche. Como es lo encuentro patéticamente incompleto.

Gracias por los comentarios... gente anónima. Odio que nunca puedo mandarles un correo con las gracias... Algunos de ustedes me tocan tan profundamente y simplemente nunca lo sabrán. Gracias a zipp y por supuesto... (aunque imagino que podría mencionarlos a casi todos ustedes) quiero darle mi amor especialmente a Crimson Anjel. Ella ha hecho tanto por mí últimamente en hacer brillar mi espíritu y calmar un corazón roto. Sin embargo eso nunca sabrá cuanto me ha tocado. Mucho amor para todos. Sólo... todos... incluso a la dulce pequeña insultadora que me mintió. Dios... eres tan maravillosa. Haha. broma...

Sí los amo por apoyarme y conocerme lo suficientemente bien para saber cuando algo está mal.

No me estoy volviendo demasiado sentimental y no quiero pena... pero por favor...

Sólo. No esperen hasta que sea demasiado tarde para decir te amo. Por mí.


	58. Capítulo 58

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Ángel Oscuro**

_(Dark Angel)_

Un fic de Camaro

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

¡La había golpeado! ¡Por todas las estrellas que lo rodeaban en el Paraíso él la había golpeado! ¿A dónde se había ido su cordura? ¿Por qué había desertado al portador de sus tontos esfuerzos cuando más lo necesitaba? ¿Pero no era eso típico? ¿Siempre saboreamos la dulce cordura antes que esté golpeado desde nuestro vientre?

Todavía podía sentir la suave mejilla de Marron rebotar en la parte de atrás de su mano, todavía podía sentir la humedad de sus lágrimas en sus nudillos. Esa maldita alma. Ese miserable creyente en lo que nunca podría ser. La desafortunada madre de su hijo no nacido.

¿Todavía incluso cargaba al bastardo en su vientre después de aterrizar sobre su cubierta? Se había caído al suelo por resultado de su inmutada mano, un repugnante sonido filtrando el espeso aire que hinchaba su odio y amarga ira en lo que ninguno pudo controlar. Ella había colapsado fuertemente sobre su estómago.

¿Debería estar mortificado, gritando y gimiendo como un repugnante niño por el aborto hecho sin intención? ¿Debería estar golpeándose su propio pecho por la maldad y enfermedad usada de su decaída mano?¿Arrancarse las ropas de su cuerpo en completa vergüenza?

¿Estaba mal estar así de feliz?

Y sin embargo era un demente alivio, el placer discapacitado mental de lo que podría ser percibido como las hermosas indulgencias de la vida. Y rió... rió como una alocada criatura, como Lucifer arrojado del abrazo del Paraíso. Se había tambaleado como un animal a través de los abandonados pasillos, arrojando sus manos contra la superficie de las paredes y golpeando como un lunático. Sus desvergonzados golpes fluían la virtuosa santidad de las habitaciones, chocando contra los benditos atractivos del Paraíso.

¡Estúpida perra! ¡Estúpida perra despiadada del Infierno! Cubierta tan divinamente con brillantes ojos y encantado cuerpo, ella era la encarnación de Satán. Dios, como deseaba nunca haberla tocado, nunca chocar repetidamente con el pecado entre sus muslos. Ese maravilloso bolsillo secreto. Esa muerte personificada en su forma más verdadera. Ese Demonio que oculta su traicionera sonrisa con una habilidad desconocida para cualquier otro hombre.

Qué no daría por la fuerza y maldad de un corazón para sacrificar al perro, junto con su pichicho sin nombre que crecía como espinado yuyo dentro de los pliegues de su estómago. Repugnante monstruo que le había costado la meta de su vida. Si solamente...

Estaría con Bulma ahora. Sí. Sí... se dijo a sí mismo. Estaría yéndose de juerga en los dulces labios de rasgado vino de ella, tocando sus curvas y líneas, devorando su inocencia con su digno miembro. Hurgando dentro y fuera de su calidez hasta que gritara por su piedad. Le mostraría cada manera de hacer feliz a un hombre. Cada toque y sabor que complacería a su amo. Cómo tomarlo en su boca y permitirle al hermoso fluido de bendición que siguiera. Todo... Todo.

¿Y ahora? Aquí estaba, tropezando en su oscura habitación, oscura incluso en el Infierno pero más para el brillo del Paraíso. Cuan sombrío se había vuelto el mundo en su ausencia. Cuan oscuro e impredecible. Entonces... realmente la había amado. No sólo amado, porque eso había sido conocido por años. Se había enamorado profundamente, puramente y completamente de ella y su premio fue no lo que debería haber esperado. Se había ido. Ido.

"¡Ido!" Sollozó, chocando contra sus rodillas y ocultando sus olvidados ojos dentro del refugio de sus manos. Tan ida y ahora nada más que un juguete del Demonio mismo. Entonces. El mal había al final conquistado al bien. Podía casi ver a las dos criaturas meciéndose juntos, chocando con sus diferencias. La bestia tocándola y saboreándola, sonriendo con su Satánica sonrisa ante la marioneta de su perversión mientras ahogaba su virginidad una y otra y otra vez hasta que no quedara nada.

Quería vomitar. Purgar a sus intestinos del dolor y la ira y la mugre que corría como una enfermedad a través de sus intestinos.

En cambio, se arrastró a un lado, recostado sobre su cadera y berreando como un niño recién nacido en sus palmas. La había perdido. Era su culpa. Su culpa. La culpa de la puta por tentarlo y sin embargo... su culpa.

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado aquí? ¿Horas? ¿Días? ¿Semanas? La oscuridad había saqueado toda luz y ahora sólo el tenue parpadeo de las velas lamían las sombras. Sus ojos no podían ver... no podían funcionar. No podían entender este cambio. ¿Por qué tanta oscuridad envolviéndolo? ¿Había muerto? ¿Había sido maldecido a alguna otra vida en el Infierno por abusar de Marron? Deseaba por eso. Porque sólo dentro de las garras de la oscuridad misma podría sentir a su Princesa, tocar su esencia con su mente y concebir por qué lo había dejado.

"Príncipe Yamcha..." Un siniestro susurro burló, tensando la habitación, incluso las figuras de sombra se movían hacia atrás en las enredadas esquinas. La voz era rasposa y malvada y sin embargo... Familiar. Demasiado familiar.

Envuelto por el pánico y evidente miedo, el Angélico Príncipe se puso de pie, sus pies golpeando contra el suelo de piedra mientras se chocaba contra una pared cercana, sus ciegos ojos buscando sin parar en cada grieta de la oscura habitación.

"¿Quién... quién está allí?" demandó, maldiciendo el penetrante miedo que se hundía en cada sílaba liberada de sus labios.

Una monstruosa risa fue su única respuesta mientras volaba a través de la habitación como una alada criatura, conectando con las paredes y haciendo eco dentro de su propia mente. Casi podía sentir su malicia mientras se filtraba a su alrededor, nublando su juicio con su envolvente locura.

"¡Muéstrate!" gritó, incluso su voz rompiendo con aterrorizada anticipación. Y sin embargo la alocada risa permanecía siendo su única respuesta mientras se disipaba en todas direcciones.

"¡Muéstrate! ¡Te lo demando cobarde!" Gritó a la nada que envolvía cada acción suya. Se tropezó a través de la pared, sus ojos todavía perforando nada mientras sus manos lo guiaban contra la suave superficie debajo. Sus alas eran presionadas casi dolorosamente contra la piedra pero podía importarle menos.

Con un choque de trueno, una feroz sombra rebotó sobre la pared, ¡grandes alas aparente en su cincelado marco! Tan rápidamente como fue visto, ¡desapareció una vez más! Él mismo se ahogó en la escena, bilis corriendo en su boca por el mero shock. Entonces... su corrupta y amarga mente no había sido la culpable de tales epifanías. Realmente había alguien en esta habitación. No estaba solo.

Tan seguro como la verdad lo golpeó, sus ojos se ampliaron y casi lloraron por la vista de un gran Demonio materializándose en una de las esquinas. Negras alas de cuero cubiertas incluso en las mismas sombras, estirándose y maldiciendo como hojas de pura maldad. Una alta figura estaba de pie mientras el portador de tales monstruosidades, brazos cruzados con extrema arrogancia y mirando con ardientes ojos haciendo que el pánico y la histeria que pasó sobre la circular mirada del Ángel.

No se podía ver mucho dentro de los pliegues de la oscuridad, sino diminutos vestigios de luz que danzaban a través del sonriente rostro mientras las debilitadas velas perforaban la oscurecida habitación. Hermosos músculos cubiertos en bronceada piel, glorificado con su milagrosamente hermoso rostro, leves hoyuelos evidentes en sus mejillas, estirados por los dos hermosos labios. La nariz y los ojos estaban cubiertos por envolventes sombras, invisibles para la criatura de alas blancas que temblaba en absoluto horror.

No podía moverse ni una pulgada... ni un músculo. Ni siquiera para respirar, temiendo que tal movimiento de alguna manera enfureciera al dragón que lo miraba en respuesta.

¿Se han despertado a la noche alguna vez, tan destrozados del miedo de la oscuridad y lo desconocido que comenzaron a sudar debajo de los confines de sus sábanas por el mero hecho de que estaban demasiado asustados para moverse? ¿Demasiado asustados para atraer innecesaria atención a sí mismos menos al monstruo que los notaba desde el temblor de abajo de las sábanas? Bueno... tal vez sea sólo yo.

En cualquier caso, tanto pánico y completo miedo había había sitiado al corazón del Ángel, agarrando sus nervios como una cubierta de acero.

Con un simple movimiento, la criatura estaba de pie frente al joven Príncipe, maldad penetrando incluso al aire que giraba alrededor de ellos, el viento de tal movimiento enfriando las lágrimas que corrían por el rostro del Ángel.

Sintió la humedad drenarse por la parte de adelante de sus pantalones, tibia y empapando con su toque. Varias cicatrices levemente marcadas al lado del impío rostro del Demonio, finas como papel y casi invisibles desde varios metros de distancia. De alguna manera el joven Príncipe reconoció esas marcas finas como cabellos. ¿Pero de dónde? ¿Tendría alguna vez la oportunidad de averiguarlo?

Como si leyendo sus sombríos pensamientos, el monstruo tocó su rostro suavemente, largas negras uñas cursando contra la suave carne de su rostro. Incluso corriendo burlonamente a lo largo de las cicatrices que habían sido el resultado de un accidente en un entrenamiento años antes. Un accidente de entrenamiento con el Ángel Goku no menos. Tal marca debería ser esperada después de entrenar locamente con el Ángel más fuerte vivo.

"Yamcha." el engendro de oscuridad respiró, algo tipo humo verde filtrándose de los confines de sus ojos y disipándose ante su rostro. Su fuerte mirada parecía brillar con energía sin Dios, el color de esmeraldas en el ónice en derredor.

Y luego la última vela se apagó. Un último doloroso parpadeo agraciando la ennegrecida habitación, justo lo suficiente para revelar al Demonio que estaba de pie frente a él mientras era arrojado contra la pared, sus alas rompiéndose con la fuerza.

"¡V- Vegeta!" Fue su último grito. Y su única respuesta fue una malvada sonrisa.

* * *

¡¿Cómo había ganado tanta fuerza? Lo que se había convertido en un pequeño lanza llamas en la lejana distancia era ahora un feroz averno, golpeando con absoluto impulso y poder mientras la levantaba por sus talones, ¡acechándola a insondables velocidades a través del maldito desierto bajo sus pies descalzos! Se movía como un animal, rozando el suelo con movimientos de gato, 50 pies de altura y chamuscando la misma superficie que tocaba. Casi parecía tener mente propia, ¿y su principal objetivo en el momento? Ella.

Las palmas y las plantas de sus pies estaban escaldadas por la abrasada roca debajo, gritando con dolor cada vez que era obligada a tocar el seco, rasgado suelo. Podría haber jurado que en el momento, y aunque estoy obligada a estar de acuerdo con ella, nunca había corrido tan rápido en toda su vida. El caliente viento azotaba su cabello, arrojándolo rudamente hacia atrás en su rostro y picando a su dulce humedecida piel. Quemaba como si se arrojara violentamente de un lado a otro, golpeando sus ojos y mejillas.

Y sin embargo, a pesar de la velocidad que la empujaba, la tormenta de fuego volaba sólo más rápido detrás de ella, ganando y ganando su paso rápidamente. Parecía casi desesperada en probarla, en envolver todo su cuerpo en cenizas.

Frías lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, calentadas rápidamente al punto de hervir en el sofocante aire que arrojaba a través con cada estiramiento y flexión de sus suplicantes piernas. Miedo absoluto se instaló como un amargo sabor en la boca de su estómago, diciéndole de las fallas de su cuerpo. Sabía de este problemático hecho. No podía mantenerse así por mucho tiempo. Era sólo una cuestión de tiempo ahora. Y eventualmente, su velocidad disminuiría, se cansaría y se derretiría viva.

Contra su último juicio, volteó sus feroces ojos hacia la personificación de la muerte que se acercaba, casi deteniéndose completamente ante la horrorosa escena sobre sus mismos ojos. Sangrientos rostros aparecían en las garras del fuego, piel quemada y cayendo en deformados montones. Los muertos ojos miraban boquiabiertos a la criatura que sería su próxima comida, pronto se uniría a ellos en su eterna tortura.

Sabía ahora lo que sólo le había sido revelado mientras escuchó a hurtadillas y por curiosidad. Eran almas atrapadas, identificadas por la agonía y la ira grabada en su misma piel. Estaban gritando, el mismo sonido mortificando el mismo aire que agarraba en sus pulmones, y negra sangre saliendo de sus cuencas a sus bocas abiertas.

Estaban atrapados en el medio de una criatura de fuego, un monstruo del Infierno, un vivo, respirante averno que demolía vida en lugar de liberar al alma al siguiente mundo, cargaba a los torturados seres junto a sus esfuerzos. Era un monstruo ancestral, uno que sólo se achicaba en los lejanos confines del Infierno, visto solamente en momentos de gran angustia y purgando toda existencia de vida a su paso. Vivía de la angustia de las almas perdidas, alimentándose del odio y dolor hasta el día que fueran liberados. El día que su antiguo amo muriera. A saber, Vegeta. Porque sólo en su muerte podría su odio por la vida y demás ser reconciliado y equilibrado para ser restaurado lo suficiente para liberarse del abrazo del averno.

Podía sentir lástima por ellos. Podía. Pero tal pena nunca sería pagada, porque la criatura y sus prisioneros cautivos sabían de sus afectos por el Rey Demonio. Sabían mayormente, de su amor. Y por eso, prometían matarla.

Matarla. Matarla... matarla.

Era su única meta... único alivio... único triunfo. La tocarían, la atacarían, la quemarían y la harían sufrir por la eternidad hasta que su tesoro fuera asesinado. ¡La harían pagar por su Infierno viviente!

Arrancó sus ojos lejos de los rostros que miraban, su cuerpo y miembros llenos con un nuevo incentivo. Terror. El desierto se estiró para siempre ante sus ojos, nada sino un leve horizonte encontrando su horrorizada mirada. Nada allí. ¡Nada para protegerla! Como si su visión no estuviera ya falsificada por sus obstinadas lágrimas de frustración, el mundo se agrandaba y estiraba mientras corría hacia él. Su única libertad. Su única oportunidad.

El calor del fuego lamió sus pies, tocando su carne por primera vez y girando en el repugnante olor. Gritó en dolor, aullando con el enfrascado miedo de su alma mientras el dolor la empapaba, debilitándola, tomando control sobre toda resolución y fuerza. Aún así, siguió, ondeando y saltando para escapar de la gigante criatura que gritaba detrás de ella. Podía sentir su piel brillar con sudor, el mortal miedo de ser derretida siempre presente en su mente.

Y luego sucedió. Se resbaló.

Su mentón golpeó contra la dura roca de suciedad debajo, su visión golpeada por las olas de hervido dolor. Y sin embargo... aunque el miedo mismo casi la estrangulaba, sólo pudo acurrucarse en una bola y esperar la fuerza que sería su última perdición. Había perdido su lucha, su batalla y su triunfo. La consecuencia era predecible mientras gritaba por ese solo conocimiento.

Vio las llamas envolverla, malvadas sonrisas implantadas sobre los rostros tipo máscaras que miraban a su temblorosa figura, nada puro o inocente retratado en la repugnante malicia.

Sudor vertió de su ceja, metiéndose en sus ojos como las lágrimas que casi se volvieron vapor en el calor que la rodeaba.

Sólo pudo jadear mientras el fuego se estiraba a su altura más grande, llegando probablemente a los 100 pies, rostros empapados de sangre ónice sonriéndole a su temblorosa figura. Sólo podía mirarlos con sus orbes azules entre sus párpados, llorando como un arroyo con incredulidad. Y sólo pudo gritar mientras las paredes de fuego vinieron a chocarse sobre ella.

* * *

Gracias por leer hasta ahora, me disculpo por la tardanza de este capítulo. Originalmente, había sido creado MUCHO más largo y duraba probablemente cuatro capítulos, pero, supuse que esta sería una buena manera para detener un punto así podía comenzar con el resto. No se preocupen... si todo es posible, tendré el otro publicado extremadamente rápido así no tendrán que esperar. Será genial, confíen en mí.

Oh. Gracias por sus palabras llenas con tanta ternura y preocupación. No de pena... sino mayormente con el amor de sus corazones. Brianne hubiera estado tan sorprendida de saber cuanta gente allí se preocupaba por ella... incluso los que nunca conoció en vida.

Así que muchas gracias por darme la fuerza para continuar con esta historia y hacerla pasar por cada momento que me duele.

"¿Piensan que están solos cuando lloran en la noche?"

Solía hacerlo... Ahora no. Porque de una manera u otra, su amor, todo su amor, me envuelve, me da fuerzas, me sostiene de pie cuando quiero derrumbarme. Siempre está allí y por eso... Las palabras 'gracias' parecen como nada más que una formalidad.

Por favor lean Series de Desafortunados Eventos por CrimsonAnjel.

Y recuerden, si se olvidan de todo sobre mí, sobre Ángel Oscuro... o sobre Fanfiction como un todo, recuerden que dentro de unos pocos meses... aprendí a amar verdaderamente a la gente que nunca he conocido. Los amo.

Amor


	59. Capítulo 59

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Ángel Oscuro**

_(Dark Angel)_

Un fic de Camaro

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

El calor explotó a su alrededor, aumentando a insondables temperaturas mientras traga su diminuto, tembloroso cuerpo. Escuchó sus propios gritos salir a través del dolor y aún así el fuego y ni siquiera la había tocado, aún arrojando su aliento sobre su frágil cuerpo a imposibles velocidades. Justo cuando sentía que no podría permanecer más consciente, un frío aire erosionó a su alrededor, rompiendo el ardiente calor y estrellándose en su contra.

Era como si un torrente de agua fresca estuviera fluyendo sobre ella, aunque ninguna humedad se agarró contra su piel. Voló su cabello de un lado a otro con una suave brisa, batiendo el sudor y las lágrimas que se agarraban a sus mejillas en diminutas gotas de fría humedad.

Parte de ella quería gritar y arremeterse, gritar en agonía ante este inexplicable cambio de eventos. ¿Había muerto? ¿Era esto alguna clase de barrera entre ella y la otra vida? Pero obligó a sus ojos a abrirse, ignorando su terquedad, por completa curiosidad a lo que posiblemente podría haber causado tal dramático cambio, aunque no estaba muy positiva de si realmente quería saber.

Sus ojos vieron un vestigio de única oscuridad, una mera clase de negrura, grabada con huesos y llevada a un afilado punto. Y luego entendió... Dios enormes alas negras estaban envueltas protectoramente a su alrededor. Deslizando sus ojos hacia su portador, tomó una repugnante cantidad de aire, sintiéndose mareada y aturdida por el resultado. ¿El portador de las alas? Nada menos que el valiente Rey Demonio. Vegeta.

Sus labios se movieron para decir el santificado nombre, sólo aire escapando de su reclusión por el miedo y honesta incredulidad a Dios. Quería creer que era él. Dios, cómo necesitaba saber que era él y no sólo la demencia perforando su debilitada mente. ¿Estaba imaginando esto? ¿Imaginando que quería ver disipar el dolor de apostar la verdad de la realidad? ¿No hemos sido todos nosotros culpables de tal crimen?

Y como si por algún milagro, aunque Vegeta estuviera allí me sorprende como un milagro en sí mismo, pareció leer las preguntas que asolaban su mente, y en respuesta le guiñó un ojo y le dio una hermosa sonrisa. ¡Era él! ¡Porque sólo un hombre tan increíblemente hermoso y arrogante como él podía sacar una escena de ese tipo con la audacia y el coraje demostrado!

Sus bronceadas mejillas estaban tiradas y grabadas por su temeraria sonrisa, Dios... cómo había extrañado ese hermoso rostro. Esos exquisitos ojos y largas pestañas, ese masculino mentón y pómulos. ¡Ese bastardo! ¿¡Cómo había aquí tan rápido? ¿Había sabido todo el tiempo?

Pero ahora no era el momento para esos pensamientos mientras el averno se los tragaba, fuego ardiendo como si fuera un mundo por sí mismo, arrasando con toda vida hasta que no quedara nada más. Vegeta la estaba sosteniendo sana y salva en su energía, la apretada bola encerrándolos como un campo de fuerza mientras la bestia averno quemaba ferozmente desde afuera.

Girando sus incesantes ojos de los ardientes ojos de ella, el Demonio se sorprendió, casi vacilando en su desafiante postura. Porque allí, sólo en el corazón del monstruo, vio por primera vez, los malvados, ensangrentados rostros. Se estremeció internamente ante las cantidades en masa de negra baba cayendo de sus bocas que gritaban. No... él había visto su justa parte de sangre, eso era bien sabido, pero había algo increíblemente perturbador sobre la ira y el odio que filtraba de los ojos de los rostros. Estaba fuera de control, sin límites ni consciencia deteniéndolo, y sólo por dentro, en lo más profundo de lo profundo, Vegeta podía admitir que había admirado esa temeraria resistencia. De hecho, ansiaba la despiadada ira. La envidiaba.

Las atrapadas almas comenzaron a gritar y aullar como animales, la sangre manchando a los lados del campo de energía mientras gritaban en agonía y venganza, arrancando con saña las paredes, violencia y demencia añadiéndose a su desesperación.

Antes deque lo supiera, Bulma había sido puesta de pie, posesivamente envuelta por dos musculosos brazos y sostenida excesivamente cerca a su corazón que latía rápidamente, su rostro presionado contra el hueco de su bien formada garganta y tocando el negro collar de honor. Vegeta estaba mirando fijamente a los rostros de los monstruos y la malvada fuerza que los envolvía, mirando con poder sólo conocido por su línea familiar.

Ya no siendo capaz de mirar a los retorcidos y deformes rostros que la miraban boquiabiertos, Bulma ajustó sus ojos al poderoso rescatador que enseñaba sus dientes en absoluta malicia, sin pena o dolor retratado en sus perfectas facciones. No le importaba. No le importaba que su vida liberase a estas abandonadas criaturas. No le importaba sobre el sufrimiento y tortura que habían soportado. Realmente era despiadado.

Un sonido rompió a través del cambiante aire, algo que ninguna palabra puede honestamente describir y dar al lector un verdadero sabor de su efecto. Pero por desgracia, como hice tantas veces, intentaré lo imposible de nuevo, apostando a mi reputación por las meras palabras.

Arrojó su cabeza de un lado al otro, sin encontrar ritmo o razón por el sonido que se murmuraba a través del viento, el suelo sacudiéndose en su intensidad. Era el sonido que nunca podrían entender, nunca podrían comprender... NUNCA podrían olvidar. Era como si miles de miles de hombres barítonos estuvieran tarareando, sus voces sacudiendo la tierra y vibrando incluso en las olas sonoras mismas, su visión volviéndose más rocosa con cada horrible vibración enviada.

La electricidad explotó a través de la esfera de energía, rompiendo y crujiendo con una mente propia. Casi podía probar su cruda energía en sus dientes, haciendo que la estática enredara y levantara su cabello como impíos vientos alzándolos.

Ni siquiera podía gritar, la emoción del miedo tan increíblemente incomparable a los sentimientos que estaba experimentando. Era como nada, NADA con lo que se hubiera encontrado. Apasionado y energético, el viento gritaba fuera de la esfera, los truenos golpeaban contra su cubierta, el fuego rompía con sus hojas de invisibles garras y era todo el resultado del creciente poder de Vegeta.

Alzó su fuerza para llegar a su casi máximo, la presión y la fuerza causando abruptos cambios en el clima y filtrando el aire con un indescriptible sonido resultante del choque de tal energía explotando en el universo. Arrojó al cosmos fuera de equilibrio, las consecuencias siendo olas de inmaculados sonidos, caóticos movimientos y tonos a través de la superficie del suelo.

Aun así, el agarre de Vegeta se sostuvo rápido sobre su preciada carga, los ensangrentados rostros temblando ante la tensión que su mero ascenso en el poder que había creado. Porque el Dragón de Fuego sabía, esta criatura era fuerte, más fuerte que su padre, o el padre de su padre, o cualquier antepasado conocido de la histórica línea de monstruos del Rey Demonio. E incluso tan malvado como era este Averno Infierno, sabía que de los dos... Vegeta era más monstruo de lo que alguna vez podría concebir ser. Era una bestia salvaje... Un animal a la espera. Él era el Rey Demonio.

Bulma comenzó a temblar, aunque no podía estar segura por cuanto tiempo lo había estado haciendo, sus ojos mirando amplios y llenos a los temblorosos rostros que los rodeaban a cada lado. La penosa criatura sólo miraba en respuesta, ojos pesados con contenidas lágrimas, tan sorprendente para ella que casi saltó del aplastante abrazo de su protector. Suplicaban con sus ojos, almas descubriéndola mientras el nasal aire era acompañado por un canto, o un susurro de un millón de seres torturados.

¿Han sabido alguna vez que nunca olvidarían algo? ¿Sabían, que sin importar cuanto lo intentaran, sin importar cuanto lo desearan o rezaran... estaría allí? Recordándoles de una pérdida, o una tragedia, o... una experiencia Satánica. Desde ese día en adelante, la Princesa nunca, nunca podría olvidar el sonido de la escena... Y Dios. ¿cuántas veces rogaría ser liberada de tal recuerdo?

"Mátanos... Mátanos..." Las palabras sonaban una y otra vez, los millones de rostros destrozados suplicando sin ningún patrón ni unísono. Era un sordo murmullo, rompiendo incluso los sonidos de electricidad o las olas de los himnos, y quemando para siempre, sus voces en su recuerdo.

Un bajo murmullo salió a la superficie desde lo profundo del pecho del Demonio mientras rugía al monstruo de fuego, sus plateados dientes y colmillos creciendo a largos de extremos indignos de confianza. Todavía se mantenía en control de su furia, el dragón dentro todavía enjaulado y encarcelado en su reclusión, aunque incluso sus ojos negros brillaban rojos. Bulma pronto se dio cuenta que era un gruñido, un gruñido demoníaco, casi como si fuera un animal guardando a su presa recientemente asesinada de un intruso y posible ladrón.

Apartó la mirada de él, sin estar segura de si honestamente podía mantenerse mirando a la bestia que los sostenía. Era el brillo, o la sonrisa, que perturbaba sus facciones faciales lo que la ponía nerviosa. Enviaba a su estómago indomables nudos y parecía lentamente estar aplastando su corazón. ¿Había sido tan engañoso? ¿Honestamente y de verdad había creído que simplemente podía aparecerse en el Infierno y cambiar lo que había sido creado hacía tanto tiempo en las profundidades de un salvaje y barbárico estilo de vida?

Vegeta... Vegeta no podía amarla.

No había nada bueno en él o santo o... sano. Era malo por dentro, vacío de preocupación incondicional o amabilidad. ¿Le había tomado verlo una vez más para darse cuenta de tal misterio?... ¿O su engañoso corazón lo había sabido todo el tiempo... todo el tiempo y nunca se lo había dicho?

Sabía mejor. Sabía lo que era él. Sabía que era un asesino. Pero esto era diferente. Era casi... casi como si estuviera desafiando a las almas olvidadas por Dios para intentar algo. Como... como que QUERÍA sólo darles la excusa de plagiarlos de toda existencia y negar que sus almas sean salvadas con su prematura propia muerte.

Le gustaba la muerte. Le gustaba causarla. Y no tenía consciencia. Ninguna consciencia en absoluto. Nada de culpa. Nada de remordimientos. Nada de piedad. ¿Podría amarla alguna vez? Pero más importante... ¿Podría ella aprender a NO amarlo por tales razones?

"Mátanos... Mátanos..." Sollozaron los rostros, la sangre brotando de entre sus dientes con cada contaminado movimiento.

Todas las facciones estaban torcidas en miedo mientras el Rey Demonio los estudiaba con perforadores colmillos y una sonrisa sin alma.

"Ella es mía." Susurró, incluso su voz baja enviando escalofríos a través de la bestia, tan mortal y amenazante.

Todavía mirando cruelmente, sus pies del suelo, levitando hacia arriba lentamente con su temblorosa carga envuelta fuertemente en sus brazos. Con una gigante arremetida, sus alas se extendieron a casi 15 pies y se sacudieron en el aire, volando lo alto suficiente para escapar estrechamente del último intento del monstruo mientras sus flamas golpeaban el cielo y las pasaban por meras pulgadas.

Volando rápidamente, y a un increíble paso, no pasó mucho hasta que el último parpadeo del Dragón Averno fuera visto sobre el horizonte que se escapa. El viento golpeó sus ojos y rostro, y todavía seguía volando, agarrando a la Princesa sólo más cerca de él mientras la brisa comenzaba a enfriarse por su altura. Momentáneamente miró hacia abajo a su temblorosa figura, envuelta en su abrazo. Ella había enterrado su rostro contra su pecho, su cabello haciendo cosquillas levemente contra su cuello.

'Debe estar conmocionada.' Se dijo a sí mismo tranquilizándose mientras intentaba sin éxito mirar en esas orbes azules enlazadas con largas pestañas negras. Ella sólo se volteó, ajustando su vista al otro lado, completa y totalmente lejos de su vista. Pero él HABÍA visto las lágrimas que ella había tratado de limpiar tan rápidamente... como si él no lo hubiera notado.

¿Cuál era SU problema de todos modos? Dios... jurarían que él acababa de desterrarla a las hogueras del Infierno en vez de salvar valientemente su patética vida de un monstruo que estaba a centímetros de quemar su estúpido pequeño cadáver vivo. ¿No acababa oficialmente de salvar su trasero? Estúpidos Ángeles. Dirigiendo su debilidad y locura en la dirección equivocada. ¿Cuán típicamente de mierda era eso?

Ajustando su cabeza una vez más a un punto casi doloroso, bajó la vista hacia ella inquisitivamente una vez más, sólo para encontrarse con ojos bordeados de rojos y luego sus párpados mientras los cerraba fuera de él.

"¡Hmph!" Gruñó, sintiendo la extrañamente incesante necesidad de cruzar sus brazos, ¡aunque sabiendo que hacer eso probablemente aplastaría a la mocosa! Entonces... Estas eran sus gracias, ¿no? Su desaire. Genial. Una mierda de perfecto.

'Estúpido Ángel.' Gruñó en su propia mente, sintiendo su mandíbula apretarse con indignación. 'Estúpidas mujeres. Pensarían que merezco alguna clase de trofeo después de un rescate como ese. Perra estúpida.'

Pero incluso mientras estaba pensando en esas cosas, sabía que su ira hacia ella era por mucho más que ella lo ignorase y faltase de un cortés 'gracias'. Todavía odiaba que se hubiera ido. ¿Saben qué clase de golpe había sido eso para su ego? ¡¿Pueden siquiera imaginarlo? Pero corría incluso más profundo aún, mucho más profundo y maldición si no lo sabía.

'¿Qué demonios está haciendo aquí de todos modos?' Frunció el ceño en su mente, anunciando la misma pregunta que había sido preguntada varias veces después de que se había dado cuenta al principio de su valiente suplicio para llegar al Infierno. Pero realmente, ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué estaba aquí? Para acercarse a él una vez más... ¿para engañarlo e infectar su sistema de nuevo con su tentación?

De todos modos, su vuelo y ella ignorándolo definitivamente NO estaba resolviendo nada. De una manera u otra, ella iba a explicarle e iba a explicarlo... ¡AHORA!

Cayeron del cielo, girando y torciéndose en el aire en un viaje de colisión de cara con la seca y rajada tierra del Desierto del Infierno. Ella gritó y clavó sus uñas en sus pectorales, aunque él eligió ignorarlo a propósito. ¿Qué? ¿Se suponía que iba a mostrar alguna preocupación cuando ella le había negado alguna tan descaradamente? No era su manera.

Sabiendo que estaban a una distancia segura de cualquier peligro, aterrizó rudamente en la destrozada mugre y arena, liberando sus prisioneros brazos casi furiosamente. La miró indignado con un rostro sin emoción mientras ella se tambaleaba inestable lejos de él, moviéndose a una distancia cercana de donde estaba de pie. Sus cejas se levantaron en dolor e incomprensión mientras él simplemente la estudiaba fríamente, sin preocupación o calidez evidente en ninguna de sus estructuras faciales.

Oh Dios. Ahora, ¿por qué tenía que estar usando casi nada? ¡Como si toda la situación no fuera incómoda y forzada como estaba! Dios... ahora él estaba obligado a luchar contra sus rebeldes ojos, constantemente tratando de no mirar a su agitado escote, expuesto estómago y curvilíneas piernas que resaltaban bronceadas contra su oscurecido vestido. Ahora, ¿no era eso un extraño predicamento? Incluso mientras lo miraba, su cabello nada más que un enmarañado montón de mechas azules y blancas, su piel sucia y lastimada y su rostro más que un poco marcado para él, podía jurar que se veía más hermosa que nunca.

"¿Por qué estás aquí Princesa?" Preguntó solemnemente, aunque la ira y el dolor era evidente sólo para él.

"No lo sé." Fue su única respuesta.

¿No sabía? ¡¿No sabía? ¡¿Qué CARAJO se suponía que significaba eso? Oh claro... los Ángeles tomaban viajes que amenazaban la vida al Infierno todo el tiempo sin razón aparente, ¿verdad? ¡Demonios, no! ¿Entonces qué quería decir la pequeña fulana con eso?

Apretó sus dientes, su puño apretándose hasta que estaban tan sólidos blancos mientras él simplemente se limitó a mirarla. Sólo mirarla como si dándole el permiso de arrancar su cabeza de sus hombros. Pero en lugar de ir pasar por esa tentadora opción, continuó lanzando dagas en su insolente dirección.

"No deberías estar aquí Ángel." Ordenó, cruzando sus brazos y mostrando sus negras alas y espadas hacia ella.

Sus cejas se juntaron, su ceño fruncido profundizándose con completa ira ante sus palabras. Ángel. Ángel. ¿NUNCA podría el bastardo llamarla por su nombre? Era, "Ángel esto..." O "Princesa aquello." ¿Cuán bárbaro podía ser? ¡Podría también ser un cavernícola llamándola mujer!

"¡Estaré donde Demonios SIENTA que quiero estar Vegeta!" Hirvió, cruzando sus brazos y estudiándolo de manera snob, la clase de regalías que sólo la realeza puede poner con tan cuantiosa perfección.

"¡MIERDA!" Gritó, anunciando la profanidad a todo el Infierno orgullosamente. Su reacción honestamente la había sobresaltado, tan enojada y profundamente herida como era. Podía ser tan impredecible.

"¡Deberías estar en el Paraíso idiota!" Maldijo, como si la información fuera completamente nueva para ella.

"Casándote con ese debilucho Príncipe tuyo... ¡Hincándote a cada capricho suyo! ¡Fornicando con su cerebro hasta que se vuelva azul por todo lo que me importa! ¡Simplemente NO AQUÍ!" Aulló, su estruendosa voz y sus blasfemas palabras cortándola más profundo de lo que ALGUNA VEZ dejaría salir.

Se estaba enfureciendo y lo sabía, la cordura escapando rápidamente como un ladrón, con las manos llenas de tesoros. Cada palabra dicha que escupía a través de sus dientes casi dolía, simplemente porque no eran verdad. Y tan duro como ella honestamente intentaba cubrirlas, el dolor estaba allí como resultado. Poco sabía... con cada lamentable frase, era como si estuviera rompiendo su corazón.

"¡No me voy a casar con él!" Gritó a través de dientes fuertemente apretados como un nudo, arrojando sus brazos al aire en frustración.

"¡Entonces vete!" gritó él, empujándola al suelo sólo lo leve suficiente para evitar dañar su frágil cuerpo.

"¡Vete de aquí al demonio!"

Ella cayó al suelo, viendo doble mientras una fina capa de agua surgió en sus ojos ante tales desgarradoras palabras.

"Vuelve a tu... ¡tu perfecta existencia!" Escupió, apuntando un dedo hacia la barrera.

"Vuelve y duerme con ese Príncipe como una pequeña puta. Ten una familia, ten hijos... Ten una vida. ¡Sólo no te quedes aquí!" Y sin embargo, su voz de razón en la última oración mientras emociones, tan enfrascadas en terquedad y desprecio que él no había ni siquiera reconocido su existencia, salieron a flote. Estas eran las emociones que lo habían enviado más de una vez antes, lazado con Ceniza y dispuesto a morir, había abusado de un niño, violado y asesinado a casi cien concubinas, y cortado sus muñecas en una tina de baño. Y ahora habían vuelto, listas para vengarse de su carcelero.

"¡¿SABES LO QUE ME HACES?" gritó, ferozmente cayéndose de rodillas y agarrándola de sus brazos, mientras ella gritaba y se arrastraba lejos de él.

"¡¿SABES SIQUIERA?" Gritó en su rostro, sosteniéndose dolorosamente contra la suave carne de sus muñecas y tomando sólo un minuto de placer mientras ella gritaba y luchaba para liberarse.

"¡Te hubiera dado todo! ¡Todo!" Gritó en su oído acariciando su rostro contra el de ella. Podía sentir las lágrimas de ella humedecer su rostro mientras sus mejillas estaban fuertemente apretadas juntas, mientras se arrodillaba sobre ella en el caliente y árido desierto del Infierno.

"¡Maldita seas!" Sollozó, sangre comenzando a acumularse en la parte inferior de sus párpados. Pero no le importó. Era como si todo su cuerpo estuviera repentinamente siendo atacado con emociones que hacía tanto tiempo había puesto a descansar, sólo ahora para descubrir que simplemente yacían latentes, esperando por años a tiendas de toda cruda de él.

"¡Podría haberte dado el mundo y sin embargo huiste con él!" Vio el rojo de la sangre manchar en líneas carmesí sobre su visión, incluso sintió su calor gotear por su mejilla y extenderse sobre la del Ángel. Pero no lo ocultó, ni lo detuvo, los sentimientos y emociones corriendo como un escondido río saqueado con un diluvio. Se desgarraba por dentro, tragándose orgullo y dignidad como una araña chupando la vida de una mosca.

"¡Aún así me dejaste!" Gritó, su hermoso rostro arrugándose mientras sollozaba las palabras mismas. Furiosamente, se alejó, horrorizándola mientras miraba a sus mejillas empapadas de sangre y ojos riboteados de rojo.

"Y aquí estás, torturándome, ¡persiguiéndome cuando TÚ elegiste estar con tu Príncipe! ¡TÚ ELEGISTE!" Gritó, agarrando sus hombros mientras otra ola de desgarradoras emociones golpeaban contra él.

En lastimosa... asquerosa, grotesca pena... ella levantó sus manos para tocarlo, para calmar los ríos de carmesí que rajaban sus bronceadas mejillas. Pero él arrojó sus manos lejos de ella violentamente, incluso yendo tan lejos como para empujarla al suelo una vez más.

Ella se tambaleó a través de la tierra, arena pegándose a sus húmedas mejillas y carne. Llegando a detenerse mientras se ponía de pie, intentando en absoluto horror huir del alocado animal que rápidamente tomó agarre de ella y la giró para encontrarse con su aterradoramente hermosa mirada, quemando en ella, odiándola.

"¡YO SOY UN REY MALDITA SEA!" Gritó en su rostro, mirando mientras su aliento volaba algunos de los mechones de blanco azulado de sus ojos y recibiendo una repugnante deliciosa sensación mientras ella hacía un gesto de dolor y comenzaba a llorar de miedo de él.

"Él es un Príncipe... UN PRÍNCIPE... ¡aún así lo elegiste!" se hundió sobre sus rodillas, enterrando su rostro en el estómago de ella y agarrando sus caderas mientras lloraba todas las emociones y dolor que se habían construido dentro de una calma fachada toda su vida.

Lo lloró todo. Dejó salir las Satánicas lágrimas que había enterrado y detenido tantas veces antes. Lloró por la pérdida de su madre, su hermoso rostro que sólo podía recordar en sueños. Lloró por el amor de su padre que nunca pudo ser... por tener que tomar la vida del hombre que siempre tendría una parte de él. Liberó toda la angustia de perder a su hermano, por todo el tiempo que había estado haciéndose fuerte por las dos personas más importantes en su vida. Por los días en un calabozo. Por perder a Nappa. Por perder a Akasha. Por tener que mirar a su Princesa irse con otro hombre. Por tener que negar lo que sentía por ella por el orgullo y las olvidadas emociones. Pero más que nada... por sobre todo, lloró por su hijo.

Y sin embargo, no importaba, mientras ocultaba su rostro dentro de la calidez de su estómago descubierto, el bulto en su garganta desvaneciéndose mientras lloraba las palabras que nunca había llegado a decirle.

"Te hubiera dado el Paraíso y el Infierno en un plato si sólo me lo pedías..."

Bulma sólo podía bajar la vista con shock y horror al hombre que hacía tanto tiempo había etiquetado como despiadado. Ahora, ¿quién era el desalmado? Ahora, ¿quién era el que no tenía fe? ¿Cuan ciega podía haber sido? ¿Cómo pudo haber estado tan ciega? ¿Porque lo ocultaba muy bien? No... porque no había mirado lo suficiente.

Suaves dedos tocaron delicadamente su mandíbula, sosteniendo su cabeza para mirarla. Levantó sus ojos manchados en sangre hacia ella, encontrándose con lo suyos en el proceso y teniendo su respiración detenida mientras le sonreía, sus párpados llenos de lágrimas. Él se había abierto a ella una vez antes, ¿y ahora?... Ahora sabía que no podía hacerlo de nuevo. No podía perderla.

"¿Qué tengo que hacer para mantenerte Ángel?" Susurró, ojos suplicantes con los suyos, rogando por una respuesta que podía reparar a un corazón roto.

"Vegeta..." Suspiró, su cálida mirada penetrando su cuerpo como una manta caliente.

"Hace mucho tiempo... mucho, mucho tiempo, mi madre me dijo que encontraría mi lugar. Que en algún lugar, algún día... simplemente lo sabría. Y eso..." Sintió más lágrimas resbalarse en sus pestañas inferiores y cayendo como ríos que cruzaban verticalmente por sus mejillas.

"Que siempre podría no ser siempre donde esperaba que fuera." Comenzó a llorar, las palabras ahogadas y exasperadas mientras intentaba contener los sollozos que mortificarían palabras tan significativas.

"Que podría no estar siempre con la persona que esperaba estar..."

Mordió su labio inferior mientras los recuerdos flotaban sobre ella, dándose cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido. Todo este tiempo había tenido a este increíble hombre... La criatura viviente que había etiquetado por tanto tiempo como un monstruo sin alma, era mucho más... Y sólo ahora, sólo ahora se dio cuenta cuan profundo debe ser el amor. Porque en sus ojos, esas insondables profundidades de brillante negro, vio a un hombre con el que podía pasar la eternidad con él.

"Te he buscado por tanto tiempo..." Jadeó, "Juro que te he buscado por siempre."

Cayendo de rodillas y mirando a sus ojos, sostuvo su rostro en sus manos, mirando fijamente al alma de la criatura en este universo que la completaba, absoluta, completa y enteramente. Era como si estuviera sosteniendo a su otra mitad, la pieza que faltaba de su rompecabezas, mirando a la única criatura en el mundo que podría acabarla.

"Y ahora..."

"Te he encontrado..." Ambos dijeron al unísono, mirándose en las diferentes perforadoras miradas del otro y sólo viendo la parte de ellos que había estado perdida y ahora era encontrada.

Sé que han habido muchos besos en la historia, cada uno aparentemente más poderoso y apasionado que el anterior. Cada uno más romántico y completo que el anterior... Pero desafortunadamente... Este beso no podía tener comparación. Porque mientras el Demonio presionaba sus labios contra los del Ángel, selló el amor prohibido a través de todos los tiempos y para siempre le dio un pedazo de sí mismo en su mano. Un pedazo que había sido olvidado... pero no destruido. En ese abrazo y ese fervientemente poderoso beso, le dio algo que nunca había dado antes.

Vegeta le dio su corazón.


	60. Capítulo 60

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Ángel Oscuro**

_(Dark Angel)_

Un fic de Camaro

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Advertencia: Ángel Oscuro gana su clasificación.

El agua caliente se vertía a través de su enmarañado cabello, filtrándose en sus poros y enjuagando la suciedad y la sangre que había estado impregnada dentro de ellos por días. Ahhhh. ¡Oh Dios! ¿Se SUPONÍA que una ducha se sentiría así de bien? Ni siquiera podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido tan completamente contenta por algo tan exiguo como un rocío de agua limpiando su enredado cabello y desaliñado cuerpo. Extraño cómo las cosas más pequeñas en la vida se vuelven lo más significativo cuando se es negado por tanto tiempo.

Y lo que él dijo. Todo. Era como, como si ni siquiera fuera real. Como uno de esos cuentos de hadas donde la bestia sin corazón libera su alma por primera vez, abierta y obvia al que obviamente siempre se lo ha negado. Las lágrimas... esas lágrimas de sangre. ¿Cómo podían parecer tan puras? No eran claras como debían ser las lágrimas. Lejos de eso... manchas rojas y carmesí cayendo en ríos que inundaban sus ojos por segunda vez en toda su vida. ¡La segunda vez! ¿Cómo se puede hacer eso?

¿Cómo se puede cesar la efusión de lo que es tan natural para los dolientes? Pero ella no había sido educada como él. Las lágrimas no eran vergonzosas. En realidad no. Eran una abierta pantalla al alma que estaba encerrada en su interior. Reconocimiento exterior del dolor y la pena tan prevalente dentro de un corazón de luto. Pero le había mostrado eso a ella. Le había dado algo que no podía echar a atrás, ni algo que quisiera dejar pasar.

Le había dado su prueba. Prueba que dentro de esa fría, hermosa fachada había un corazón que latía. Un alma. Un ser con limitaciones e imperfecciones. Y él había estado tan sorprendido como ella por la situación. Dudaba que incluso él entendiera las emociones, probablemente estaba despreciándose mientras se sentaba afuera esperando por su regreso.

La había rescatado. ¿Saben cómo la había hecho sentir eso? Era como... como si ella fuera todo. Ella era lo único que importaba. Ese Averno... eso fue mortal. Había arriesgado su vida por ella. Se había derrumbado frente a sus mismos ojos y no era algo que olvidaría pronto. No era algo que dejaría pasar.

Estaba allí. Puro y verdadero aunque él pudiera o no aceptarlo en lo absoluto. Aunque podía entender la negación. ¿Cuántas veces había pretendido que no lo amaba? ¿Hm...? ¿Cuántas veces había luchado contra sí misma interiormente, su alma y su corazón, todo haciendo equipo por el mero hecho que quería olvidarlos. Pero estaba allí. De todas maneras. Como una vela que parpadea en la noche más oscura. No... no me puedo dar el lujo de tales analogías. Porque no era nada como una vela. nada en absoluto. Estaba allí. Estaba ardiendo como el mismo Averno, brillantemente lamiendo la oscuridad con su innegable calor y absoluto poder que nunca podría ser penetrado o definido.

Y quemaba dentro de ella, apasionado y libre, no la clase de fuego que ardía fácilmente por mera agua. Era una llama que quemaba por sólo uno, uno de todos los Ángeles y Demonios que había encontrado alguna vez. Era él. Estaba cansada de ocultarlo. ¿Cuál era el punto cuando era tan obvio para sí misma? ¿Cuál era el punto de ocultarlo cuando era tan obvio para él?

Suspirando... apagó el inmenso rocío de agua caliente, cerrando sus ojos mientras el último chorro se drenaba a través de su cabello antes de salir de puntas de pie de la tina.

* * *

'Dios... qué debe estar pensando.' gruñó interiormente, agarrado a su propia cama mientras ella se entregaba en una muy necesaria ducha en su inmaculado baño. Era inquietante... esta repentina urgencia, esta intención de necesidad por ella. ¿Y cuál carajo era su problema de todos modos? ¡Ah! Lo enfurecía tanto que hubiera invocado a tal despliegue de manipulación, arrojando su corazón sobre la arena del desierto como un idiota balbuceante, llorando como un niño. Era ridículo. ¿Cuán patético se había vuelto? Llorar como un niño castigado. ¡AH!... ¡Era casi más de lo que podía soportar!

El gran Rey del Infierno... el orgulloso Rey, reducido a lágrimas y angustia por una simple mujer. Oh... y si todo ESE escenario no fuera lo malo suficiente, ella era un Ángel. ¡UN ÁNGEL! ¿Saben lo prohibido que era eso? ¿Lo saben siquiera?

Lo había ignorado en el pasado, pasando por alto lo obvio por el mero hecho que no le importaba que ella estuviera preocupada. Ahora, tal cosa era un problema. Se había abierto a ella, Demonios. Se había abierto a sí mismo. Pero eso significaba algo. Y esta constante tensión en su pecho, este incesante revoloteo. Esa no era una sensación conocida o entendida por él.

Maldito Ángel. ¿Cómo podía hacerle esto? Hacerlo algún cursi, patético juguete con nada que mostrar. Maldito él. Maldita ella. Malditos Ángeles. Mald-

"¡MALDITA SEA!" Sus cejas se levantaron mientras veían una curvilínea pierna, seguida por otra mientras ella hacía su camino fuera del baño, envuelta sólo en una ajustada bata negra de satén que apena tocaba sus sedosos muslos.

Luchando contra el aparente enamoramiento de sus ojos por ella, él simplemente dio una tonta sonrisa, de la que estaba por LEJOS orgulloso, y alejó su rebelde mirada. Estúpidos ojos. Por qué no podían escuchar, tan intensos en mirarla como estaban. ¿Y cuál es el problema de todos modos? No era como si no hubiera siempre insistido en vestirla como a su propia Barbie persona, pero ahora... algo definitivamente había cambiado entre ellos. No la veía más de la misma manera. Había crecido desde que se había ido, volviéndose más fuerte y por lo tanto ganando su respeto.

Ella, por cualquiera que fuera la razón, parecía completamente ajena a la guerra personal haciendo estragos dentro de él, simplemente secando su cabello con una toalla mientras estaba de pie frente a él. ¿Se daba cuenta incluso lo insaciablemente sexy que era? Seguro, sus piernas estaban tan manchadas con negro y azul como un Dálmata, su cabello estaba empapado y volviéndose más y más enredado mientras se lo arrugaba con una toalla y sin embargo, estaba luchando con sí mismo para no mirar boquiabierto a su abrumadora belleza.

Sus pálidos ojos sólo miraron a los suyos, nada diferente de la manera que siempre lo había mirado. Sus negras pestañas parpadearon, el diminuto gesto enviando más revoloteo a su estómago. Y luego lo hizo, casi saqueando cualquier recurso de auto control fuera de la ventana.

Se puso a horcajadas sobre su cintura tan audazmente que sus ojos se ampliaron casi en miedo, aunque emoción danzaba círculos alrededor de sus pupilas. Y luego sólo se sentó allí, mirando su reacción mientras lazaba sus manos detrás de su cuello y miraba en sus perforadoras orbes negras.

"¿Vegeta?" Dijo en una sensual voz y falsa confusión. "¿Me extrañaste?"

Él sonrió maliciosamente, envolviendo sus brazos a su alrededor y sosteniendo su cuerpo cerca del suyo, disfrutando los pequeños chirridos de placer que sonaban de ella. La miró desvergonzadamente, desde su delgado, bien formado cuello a la amplia subida y bajada de su pecho, luego más y más abajo hasta que sus ojos sin Dios tuvieron su lleno de las increíbles curvas que alineaban su estructura.

Acariciando su cuello sugerentemente y disfrutando las gotas de humedad que mojaban su rostro de su cabello, rió malvadamente, su caliente aliento en su garganta enviando escalofríos por su espalda.

"mmmmm... Por supuesto Ángel." Sus colmillos brillaban mientras los corría a través de la fina carne de su garganta, escuchando un leve jadeo deslizarse a través de su esófago. Amaba burlarla, jugar con ella. Levantando su cabeza levemente, besó su mentón casi de manera juguetona, sonriendo con deleite mientras ella bajaba su cabeza, permitiéndole más acceso. Corrió su lengua de manera sugestiva por el medio de su garganta, sintiendo los frágiles huesos y a su diminuta nuez de Adán debajo de la tierna carne.

Ella gemía, posicionando su cuerpo incluso más cerca de su cuerpo, sus cuerpos tocándose mientras ella envolvía sus largas piernas alrededor de su cintura. Un diminuto respiro de aire fue su única respuesta mientras las manos de Vegeta se apretaban en su espalda baja, facilitando su camino hacia abajo para sostener sus mejillas. Ella rió levemente, recordando su ingeniosa observación meses atrás cuando había dicho que tales demostraciones eran completamente normales para los Demonios. ¡Bah! ¡Imposible, hombre!

Incluso más suavemente, el Demonio levantó su mano a su garganta, alejando el fino material que cubría su cuello y hombros y besando cada pulgada expuesta. Ella gimió fuertemente, presionando sus pechos contra su pecho mientras su cálida, húmeda boca devoraba su garganta en el perfecto lugar, enviando sensaciones terroríficamente cálidas a las partes más extrañas de su cuerpo. Parecía que sabía exactamente donde tocarla, exactamente donde acariciar y besar para enviarla casi a su mundo y que su auto control se derrumbase.

Podía sentir su cálida mano descansando sobre su muslo, la cercana proximidad a su vagina casi pasmosa mientras su dedo pulgar danzaba peligrosamente cerca. Podía sentir esto... este extraño calor filtrarse de ella, sus músculos allí abajo contraccionándose y sintiendo como si estuvieran hinchados o algo. No podía descifrar si eso era algo malo o si... si le gustaba.

Sus uñas se hundieron casi inconscientemente en su espalda mientras él tomaba una enorme cantidad de su hombro en su boca y lo chupaba, dándole un innegable evidente chupón en el proceso. Ella se alejó y lo miró, intentando inclinar su cabeza con el fin de examinarlo.

"Ack. ¡Vegeta!" Reprochó, viendo su obvio placer en su incomodidad ante la brillante marca roja. Él siempre tenía esa malvada sonrisa en su rostro cuando sabía que iba a molestase con él. Positivamente adoraba en excitarla y no tenía intención alguna de ocultar el hecho.

"¿Qué?" Reflexionó, sonriendo mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás y la besaba suavemente en los labios, viendo la manera en que ella se enrojecía ante tal tierno despliegue. Amaba que pudiera recibir tantas diferentes, contradictorias reacciones de ella con ciertos actos. Besarla suavemente y se sonrojaba. Besarla duro y reaccionaba. Darle un chupón y gruñía. Era agradable por decir lo menos.

De repente, una muy seria mirada se adjuntó a sus hermosas estructuras faciales, alejando la temporal diversión del momento. El nerviosismo se hizo charcos en la boca de su estómago, filtrándose en sus piernas. Sus ojos se enterraron en los suyos, extrema concentración mientras hacía la pregunta que suponía que eventualmente tendría que responder.

"¿Mataste a mi padre?"

Se detuvo por un momento, sólo mirándola en respuesta, curioso de si sus ojos podían hablar volúmenes por sí solos.

"¿Qué piensas Princesa?" Preguntó, con toda honestidad queriendo saber. Le había dicho antes que él no había tomado parte en la caída del Gran Rey pero, ¿le creía? Ella pareció un poco incómoda por la pregunta, sus ojos cayendo a algún lugar pero en compás con los suyos. Metió sus húmedos mechones detrás de sus oídos, tragando duro mientras él esperaba pacientemente por una respuesta.

"Yo..." Comenzó, sin tener idea de qué saldría después. "Quiero creer que no lo hiciste." Dijo honestamente mirando mientras un diminuto destello de indignación siguió en los ojos de él.

"¿Pero?" Preguntó, levantando una sospechosa ceja a su nerviosa figura.

"Pero yo sólo... Él se fue Vegeta." Susurró, por primera vez dándole una pista al Demonio del dolor y la pena que tal revelación había causado. Lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en su párpado inferior, hundiéndose por sus pestañas y temblando para ser liberadas.

Alzó la vista al techo, limpiando sus húmedos ojos con sus dedos e intentando pretender que no estaba matándola por dentro decir esto.

"Y no puedo traerlo de nuevo..." Las lágrimas parecían destinadas a caer libres mientras intentaba furiosamente alejarlas, sólo para tener otra que siguiera su lugar. Vegeta estaba sin palabras, mirando al hermoso ser levantado en su regazo que estaba luchando una batalla que ambos sabían que eventualmente perdería. Intentó muy duro en ser fuerte y él sabía lo que debía significar para ella. Incluso aunque pretendía que era fuerte e inquebrantable, la culpa y el odio todavía estaban enterrados en ella, pesando al frágil cuerpo hacia abajo.

"Recuerdo..." Rió, todavía limpiando sus ojos con sus palmas... "cómo solía sacarme a las afueras de casa y decirme cada clase de flor que había y cómo." tragó duro. "Y cómo cada una tenía un lugar. Cada una tenía un propósito. Como... como que en alguna manera, de algún modo todas formaban parte en un gran diseño. Todas eran importantes."

Él no podía comprender bien lo que estaba diciendo, lo que estaba intentando decirle. Hablaba en acertijos desconocidos para sí misma. De cualquier manera, él la sostuvo más fuerte, asegurándola en su propia manera que su dolor y derrumbe no era vergonzoso ante sus ojos. ¿Cómo podía serlo? Era un honor, extraño como sonara.

"Solía regañarme todo el tiempo." Rió de nuevo, esta vez sonando amarga y fría con poco o nada de humor lazando su risa. "Solía decir que yo... intentaba ser algo que no era. Que siempre estaba en el lugar equivocado, haciendo lo incorrecto, en el momento erróneo. Solía gritarme que 'encontrara mi lugar'. Pero..." rió de nuevo, sosteniendo su cabeza gacha en vergüenza.

"Me pregunto si hubiera estado..." se detuvo, alzando la vista y aparentemente decidiendo no terminar su oración.

"No... dilo." Vegeta ordenó, sabiendo que mayormente despreciaría el comentario pero sin embargo no la tendría de otra manera tan perfectamente honesta con él. No era honorable ocultar una sentencia después de casi liberarla por completo.

Ella sonrió, reordenando sus palabras en su mente antes de decirlas en voz alta.

"Me pregunto si hubiera estado orgulloso de mí, ¿sabes?" Dijo, mirándolo a los ojos. "...Si hubiera... hubiera odiado en dónde estoy ahora. Hubiera odiado con quién elegí estar." Alejó la mirada, limpiando sus ojos una vez más con el dorso de su mano.

"No sé por qué siempre significó tanto para mí." De nuevo, lo había perdido con su comentario.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó, honestamente muy curioso de lo que quería decir.

"Supongo que simplemente no sé por qué significaba tanto para mí hacerlo sentir orgulloso, ¿sabes? Sólo verlo sonreír y," Rió de nuevo, esta vez sonando más genuinamente alegre. "Y sólo ver esa mirada que siempre tenía en sus ojos cuando finalmente había hecho algo bien. Esa... brillante mirada que siempre decía que estaba orgulloso de mí."

Vegeta no podía creer que ella básicamente hubiera resumido las emociones y súplicas mentales que lo habían plagado por la mayor parte de su vida. Por todas sus diferencias, el Ángel y el Demonio se estaban pareciendo más y más cada día.

Aún así, lágrimas parecían contenerse en caer en cascada por sus mejillas aunque se quedó mirando fijamente al techo, esperando que simplemente se hundieran en su saco de lágrimas del que se habían escapado. Pero sus suaves dedos empujaron las fugitivas cuentas de su piel, mirando tiernamente a su rostro.

"Entiendo Ángel." Susurró, plantando sus labios sobre los de ella, tan suavemente que fue como si una mariposa simplemente hubiera volado y tocado su boca con sus diminutas alas.

"Sólo... sólo desearía saber que hubiera aceptado esto. Que te hubiera aceptado a ti." Susurró levemente.

"Lo sé... lo sé." Le aseguró, besando los párpados de sus ojos mientras sus dedos corrían a través de su cabello húmedo.

"Pero no te preocupes. No puedes borrar los prejuicios que tu padre tenía." Sacudió su cabeza, estando de acuerdo con él mismo "No puedes borrar los sentimientos que habían integrado en sus creencias desde antes del comienzo del tiempo. Es natural despreciar lo que no podemos entender y muy difícil aceptarlo. No puedes traerlo de vuelta... Eso es cierto." Suspiró, abrazándola más cerca y sumergiendo su rostro en su garganta mientras exhalaba profundamente.

"Pero puedes creer lo que tú misma sientes y no intentar y negar simplemente porque no puedes entenderlo. No siempre podemos entender por qué hacemos las cosas que hacemos... No siempre podemos aceptarlas tampoco. Pero podemos intentar cambiar las creencias que nos enseñaron si sabemos que están mal."

Se alejó de ella, rozando sus labios con su pulgar, mirando mientras ella sonreía por su razonamiento.

"Hay diferencias entre nosotros Ángel. Ambos lo sabemos." Le sonrió en respuesta, sus oscuros ojos brillando con el gesto y sus labios centelleando hacia ella.

"Sólo importa si intentamos negar o aceptarlas." Terminó, agarrando su rostro con sus manos y llevándolo hasta sus labios, uniendo con los suyos y disfrutando cómo su cuerpo parecía derretirse en el suyo con el apasionado gesto.

En una cuestión de momentos, el diminuto beso había erosionado, sus bocas explorándose una con la otra con sensualidad sólo entendida por los amantes de primera vez, incertidumbre e inseguridad prevaleciente mientras sus manos danzaban a lo largo de su cuello, corriendo círculos a lo largo de su bata de satén.

Su estómago hacía cosquillas ligeramente mientras sus dedos se deslizaban a lo largo de la parte inferior de su camisa, con la intención de quitarla sobre su cabeza mientras él aceptaba con gracia, arrancando sus labios de los de ella mientras el fino material de cuero era arrojado al suelo y sus manos exploraban los maravillosos esculpidos cinceles de su inmaculado pecho. Él simplemente la miró con intensos y perforadores ojos mientras sus dedos viajaban a lo largo de tajos y cicatrices de su finamente entonado estómago, tocando las cicatrices de batallas que caracterizaban su cuerpo, junto con moretones y restos de ambos ella y Kakarotto, su nuevo socio de entrenamientos diarios.

Corrió sus uñas a lo largo de las cicatrices en su pecho, cerca de su clavícula. Inclinando su cabeza hacia abajo, llevó cada una a su boca y las besó una a una, trazando sus dedos a lo largo de su lastimado estómago mientras él suspiraba con éxtasis.

Besó hacia arriba a su cuello, su cálido fresco aliento haciendo cosquillas a los músculos de su garganta y su húmeda boca causando a su sensible piel un hormigueo. Sintió sus dientes morder en su lóbulo, una suave risa escapando de su boca mientras la experiencia le daba ambos cosquillas y placer, ninguno de los dos podía decidirse como el sentimiento dominante.

De repente se echó para atrás, una intensa mirada pegada sobre su rostro mientras lentamente desataba el cinto de su bata. Se desenredó los confines de la cinta de seda, tímidamente quitando la bata de sus hombros y exponiendo más piel desnuda para que sus negras orbes pudieran deleitarse con el festín.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó él, su mirada quemando en la suya, inseguro si ella realmente sabía lo que quería decir ese gesto.

Sus ojos se ampliaron en incredulidad mientras ella deslizaba el sedoso material al suelo, sentándose completamente desnuda sobre su regazo en toda su gloria sin rival.

"Aceptando nuestras diferencias." Susurró, tomando su mano y poniéndola sobre sí misma, permitiéndole a sus dedos explorar dónde querían. Nunca había experimentado algo como esto y el miedo era tan prevalente como su deseo que despertaba.

Él la tocó con atención, deslizando sus manos a su garganta y acercándola más, besándola en un gesto reafirmante de entendimiento y aceptación. Corrió sus manos a través de su cabello, mirando de manera prometedora a sus ojos como si asegurándole que él no haría nada que ella no estuviera segura de hacer.

Lentamente, ella sintió sus manos rozar sus pechos, calentándolos en el frío de la gran, oscura habitación mientras estaban sentados en el borde de su cama tamaño King con gran dosel, cubierta en sábanas de negro lazo, invisibles al resto del mundo. Sintió escalofríos gotear como agua por su espalda, la sensación de otro ser tocarla tan extraña como cualquier cosa que se hubiera encontrado jamás.

Pero... le gustaba.

Sus grandes manos tomaron sus pechos, moviéndolos con movimientos circulares mientras la besaba una y otra vez, ocasionalmente moviendo sus labios para torturar alguno otro lugar que quisiera probar de su cuerpo. Dejó que su lengua goteara a lo largo de su garganta y clavícula, mirándola sexualmente a los ojos mientras se movía más abajo, sosteniendo uno de sus pechos mientras besaba alrededor de él, sonriendo para sí mismo mientras ella jadeaba e inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás para más.

Envolviendo sus musculosos brazos alrededor de su descubierta espalda, dejó a su boca viajar a través de las maravillas de sus carnosos pechos, besando entre medio mientras ella gemía y enterraba sus uñas en sus hombros, inconscientemente poniendo su cuerpo debajo contra su cubierto regazo.

Tuvo que ahogar un grito mientras su caliente, húmeda boca absorbía su pezón, el calor y la humedad de su lengua envolviéndose alrededor de él casi sacándola de su regazo. Nunca había sentido algo como esto, toda la experiencia tan aterradora como placentera. De nuevo mientras intentaba contraer sus músculos vaginales, ellos parecían débiles e hinchados, emitiendo una extraña clase de calor.

Como si sintiendo su incomodidad, ella sintió sus dedos caer como gotas por su estómago, descansando sobre su abdomen como si pidiendo permiso antes de sumergirse más abajo hacia la fuente del extraordinario calor. Sintió un dedo insentarse a medio camino en ella, jadeando y bajando la vista mientras iba más abajo la siguiente vez.

Ambos parecían intensos en mirar mientras su mano se frotaba en el exterior, su dedo administrando lenta tortura desde adentro. Ambos estaban respirando con dificultad mientras miraban a un segundo dígito unirse al primero, separando la abertura vaginal y desapareciendo una y otra vez. Él alzó la vista a sus ojos, una sonrosa estirándose en sus labios borgoña mientras ella comenzaba a mover su cuerpo a tono con su mano, de arriba a abajo e insertando sus dedos más y más profundo con cada embestida.

Podía sentir cuan estrecha era, el pensamiento casi enviándolo por la borda mientras la diminuta rendija se abría más y más con cada suministro de sus manos, cada malvado sondeo de sus dedos. Ella comenzó a jadear, moviendo su cabeza hacia atrás mientras los gemidos absorbían la habitación, cerrando sus ojos mientras dejaba que los dedos se hundieran más y más profundos dentro del bolsillo de sus muslos inferiores.

Él sonrió mientras las paredes se contraían alrededor de sus dígitos, calientes y húmedas mientras continuaba hasta que ella estuviera casi gritando. La jaló más cerca aún, repitiendo los deseos de su boca sobre sus pechos, mordiendo suavemente con cada embestida. Aparentemente sus colmillos no habían sido tan amables lo suficiente mientras un diminuto chorro de sangre huyó del lado de su pecho, siendo limpiado rápidamente por su lengua.

Pero ella no le prestó atención, casi sollozando mientras una explosión aparentemente erosionaba dentro de ella, alguna clase de bomba corporal estallando en el momento más inoportuno. Agarró a Vegeta, casi estrangulándolo mientras esta enorme, construida pared de placer aparentemente explotaba, dejándola penar si necesitaba atención médica. Y no podía parecer soltarlo, completamente con la intención de ahogarlo hasta su último aliento.

Sin éxito, él intentó sacar sus brazos de su cuello, contentándose con su extrema fuerza. Pero mientras más intentaba, más duro sostenía ella, por cualquier razón con miedo a dejarlo ir.

"Bulma..." susurró, pero no muy seguro si el bajo tono era un resultado del controlado volumen o el mero hecho de que estaba lentamente siendo estrangulado.

"No." Gritó, si fuese posible agarrándolo más fuerte.

"Bulma suéltame."

"No." Repitió, colgándose como si su vida dependiera de eso, a este punto, iba a creer que era cierto.

"Ángel... vas a matarme. Tuviste un orgasmo, ¿verdad? Estás bien." Susurró, sólo levemente asegurado mientras su asfixiante agarre disminuía una fracción.

"¿Un organismo?" Dijo suavemente en su oído mientras sus manos suavizaban a lo largo de su espalda asegurándola.

"No. Un orgasmo." Pero tan rápido como había intentando confortarla, el agarre mortal se apretó una vez más mientras ella sacudía su cabeza, enterrando su rostro en su cabello.

"No me importa como lo llames... voy a morir."

Está bien, lo intentó. Realmente lo hizo, pero no pudo evitar sino reír en voz alta mientras mientras ella exclamaba sobre su condenado futuro. Ella se apartó insultada, frunciendo el ceño furiosamente mientras él reía por su expresada consternación ante su cuerpo que actuaba extraño.

"¡No morirás! Sólo terminaste, ¡eso es todo!" jadeó entre risas, tratando muy pobremente de no romperse y tener una histérica batalla de risa justo allí y entonces.

"¿Se sintió mal?" Preguntó inquisitivo, amando cómo ella parecía sonrojarse ante la pregunta aunque todavía desnuda y sentada en su regazo.

"Bueno." Tartamudeó ella, evitando su mirada todo el tiempo. "No, se sintió..." Alzó los ojos para mirarlo, una pequeña sonrisa tratando de arrastrarse a través de sus rasgos de preocupación.

"Se sintió bien. Realmente bien." Sonrió, sólo dándose cuenta entonces que sus dedos todavía estaban dentro de su abertura, casi estrangulados por el extremo endurecimiento de su cuerpo.

"Hmm..." Suspiró, cerrando sus ojos mientras sus dedos se deslizaban fuera de ella. "Sabe bien también."

Ella miró con fascinación mientras él corría su lengua a lo largo de sus dedos antes de sumergirlos en su boca y sacarlos de nuevo, húmedos y empapados con su propia saliva.

Gimió ante el misterioso sabor, sin tener idea de cuan curiosa Bulma parecía estar al respecto de toda la demostración. Tímidamente, ella inclinó su cabeza hacia sus labios, separándolos e insertando su lengua en el calor de su boca, probándose en su interior.

Lentamente, comenzaron a besarse de nuevo, sus mandíbulas moviéndose poderosamente contra el otro en una secreta lucha, sus manos contentas de examinar sus curvas una vez más.

"Uhh..." Gimió ella, cerró sus ojos mientras se separaba de él, sus dedos tirando de sus pantalones.

"Hazlo de nuevo." Rogó, lamiendo sus gruesos labios e inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás.

"Hazme terminar."

Él la miró malvadamente, una sonrisa estirándose en sus bronceadas mejillas hasta que hoyuelos se mostraban radiantes incluso en la habitación levemente iluminada. Un erótico brillo irradió en sus negros ojos mientras la posicionaba abajo en la cama, separando sus piernas y mirando con una intimidante sonrisa mientras inclinaba su rostro hacia abajo.

Ella gritó, su espalda levantándose de la cama mientras la humedad de su lengua devoraba su apertura, sus labios abriéndose mientras él la absorbía en su boca, profundizando sus dedos una vez más en ella de nuevo y de nuevo hasta que estuviera gritando por su segundo orgasmo, sus uñas estirándose y cortando las finas sábanas en las que estaba enredada.

Casi parecía más poderoso que el primero ya que no había sido tomada desprevenida. Devastó su cuerpo con energía, penetrando cada parte de su extraña sensación de calma que empapaba incluso los dedos de sus pies con su bendición. No podía explicar si lo intentaba, ambos por la vergüenza y la falta de palabras para hacerlo en un encuentro de justicia.

Se recostó allí, completa y totalmente arraigada con éxtasis, nunca imaginando que tal experiencia pudiera suceder en el Infierno cuando las cosas más hermosas se suponían que estaban en el Paraíso. Él se movió hacia ella, acariciando su cuello con su gran sonrisa, contento con el conocimiento que había sido el primer hombre en mostrarle algo que había entregado innumerables veces antes. Él no necesitaba el placer... era más satisfactorio dárselo a ella.

"Vegeta..." Susurró de nuevo al aire, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, sus ojos lleno de maravilla y una extraña clase de miedo.

"Vegeta. Quiero que tu... que..." No podía terminar la oración mientras sus ojos se enterraban fuertemente sobre los de ella, buscando por la respuesta a su súplica.

"Quiero que estés dentro de mí."

Ante la orden, su mano procedió hacia abajo una vez más, los dedos curiosos de cuantas veces podían hacer a esta increíble criatura gritar en una noche. Pero ella tomó su muñeca antes, mirando intensamente a su insondable mirada.

"No... todo de ti."

Sus ojos se ampliaron ante el conocimiento de lo que ella quería. ¿Se ampliaron por mera excitación y felicidad o con incertidumbre? Supongo que nunca lo sabré verdaderamente. Pero imaginaría que es alguna clase de combinación.

"Ángel yo..." No podía parecer terminar, sus ojos mirando hacia abajo, lazados con intriga ante su extraña propuesta. Algo dentro de él se retorció, corrido con este sentimiento de culpa que si de hecho iba con lo que ambos querían, después en su vida se arrepentiría de hacerlo. ¡Como si no estuviera bastante maldecido por Dios! ¿Cómo podría exactamente explicar esto después de la muerte?

Pero su egoísta deseo y su curiosidad eventualmente dominaron la batalla, los labios del Ángel temblando con anticipación mientras él corría los suyos a lo largo de su estómago, por su mentón. La besó apasionadamente, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y arrastrándose sobre ella, ambos sacando sus pantalones en el torpe proceso. Encorvándose entre sus cálidos muslos simplemente la miró, sin hacer movimiento alguno para completar lo que ambos deseaban más allá de toda consciencia o razón.

"¿Estás segura?" Respiró en sus labios, ojos juntándose mientras piel desnuda rozaba contra piel desnuda. Él nunca había preguntado tal cosa, nunca le había preocupado antes. Una concubina era una concubina. No había ninguna "seguridad" al respecto. Para eso eran. Pero esto era diferente. Él estaba tomando algo de ella que ella nunca podría recuperar. No podía hacer eso sin saber que lo quería, ambos con su cuerpo, pero mayormente... frunció el ceño... con su corazón.

Con una leve sonrisa y un ferviente beso, Bulma selló la pregunta eternamente, jadeando mientras él se inclinaba hacia abajo y besaba su garganta, mordiendo su oído suavemente mientras se agarraba e insertaba a su miembro de a partes. La cabeza de ella voló hacia atrás, su cuerpo levantándose de la cama mientras sentía músculos y piel ser empujados a ambos lados o atravesados. Lágrimas tocaron sus ojos levemente, de alguna manera por el dolor del sexo pero también por los gritos de dolor que caía en cascada de sus rotas alas.

Como si sintiendo toda su incomodidad, Vegeta se removió, sólo una leve cantidad dentro de su abertura mientras agarraba su cintura, elevándola una vez más en su regazo como si evitando lastimar sus alas.

"Toma lo que puedas manejar." La alentó, su aliento viniendo en profundas, guturales ráfagas mientras se acomodaba en sus muslos y viraba hacia arriba dentro de la grita. Le dio el control, algo que de hecho nunca había hecho, para no lastimarla.

La besó profundamente, sus lenguas deslizándose dentro y fuera de la boca del otro mientras ella lentamente comenzaba a trabajar el espesor dentro de ella. Todavía dolía... dolía a un grado que difícilmente había esperado, sólo añadiendo a la extrañeza de la situación, porque nunca había sentido un dolor allí abajo antes, al menos no como esto. ¡¿Se suponía que sería así de grande? Es cierto, nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo antes pero esto... Esto era casi muy cerca de lo insoportable. Pero algo dentro de ella... le gustaba.

Ganaron velocidad, aunque sólo una moderada cantidad mientras ella era levantada por ambas manos y por el acorde de su propio cuerpo, subiendo y luego cayendo mientras se deslizaba más y más dentro de su humedad. Era la extraña clase de placer, y aunque no podía explicarlo, amaba el dolor. Estaba enamorado de él, empujándose más y más duro con cada embestida sólo para sentir su picazón una vez más. Cada músculo y sistema nervioso estaba en las alturas mientras la dura creación se profundizaba dentro y fuera, causando extrema fricción con ciertos lugares que casi la enviaban a un orgasmo vertiendo sobre ella una vez más, sólo más tarde para averiguar que esas zonas se llamaban puntos G.

Gimió y jadeó con cada movimiento que causaba, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás mientras sus afilados dientes corrían a través de su garganta, su propia respiración disparada mientras sus músculos comenzaban a endurecerse y su agarre se volvía más y más fuerte. Diminutas venas aparecieron alrededor de sus sienes y su mandíbula se apretó mientras continuaba empujado su cuerpo a tiempo con el suyo propio. Parecía tomar más aire de lo que estaba soltando, apretando sus colmillos juntos mientras continuaban con su exótica tortura.

Y luego, incluso mientras había empezado a sentir su presencia acercarse una vez más, el orgasmo golpeó su sistema de nuevo, humedad de su propio cuerpo vertiéndose sobre su parte escondida y las paredes de su vaina golpeando a su alrededor.

Él gritó, luchando contra la amenaza de su mano de apretarse alrededor de ella mientras sentía su control escapar, traído por su extraordinaria estrechez e increíblemente poderosos músculos. Apretó sus dientes juntos para aflojar altura dentro de ella, sintiendo su cuerpo tener espasmos ante la desconocida sensación. Fue entonces que vio la primera de las lágrimas inundarse desde sus ojos, goteando horriblemente por sus mejillas y cayendo a su mentón. Sus manos frotaron de arriba a abajo de su espalda, Vegeta luchando contra sus ojos de no irse hacia atrás de su cabeza mientras el placer se filtraba en sus venas y el siguiente cansancio se revolcaba dentro de él.

"Bulma..." Susurró, encontrado que disfrutaba bastante de usar su nombre.

"¿Estás bien?"

Pero ella sólo pareció gritar más por su preocupación, sollozando mientras él besaba todas las pérfidas lágrimas de sus húmedas mejillas. ¿Era esto culpa lo que estaba experimentando? Se preguntó, remotamente odiándose ante la idea. Así que se quedó quieto, sus tiernos labios absorbiendo cada lágrima y aterrizando sobre su temblorosa boca en cada oportunidad que tenía.

"Es sólo..." Susurró, hablando tan suavemente que él tuvo que esforzar su sensible oído para comprender.

"Es sólo que yo..." Lo miró, lágrimas todavía cayendo mientras una incertidumbre y extremo nerviosismo se enterraba dentro de sus hermosos rasgos.

"...yo te amo." Susurró suavemente, tan suavemente que incluso él no lo había escuchado, sólo leyendo las palabras de sus labios movidos para formarlas. Una estrechez hinchó la boca de su estómago, quedándose allí mientras supo, mientras ella sabía, que él nunca sería capaz de decir lo mismo. Incluso si sí la amaba, que ambos sabían que no podía, su orgullo nunca le permitiría decir tan libremente esas cosas. Él no tenía el amor que ella poseía y nunca en su vida se había odiado a sí mismo por esa falta. Hasta ahora.

Cuánto tiempo se había deleitado en el hecho de que él estaba por encima de tales penosas emociones, clamando con orgullo que él nunca se convertiría en un tonto por una mera mujer. La guerra había sido luchada dentro de él y las paredes habían sido construidas alrededor de cualquier parte que un hombre pudiera verdadera y completamente tener para amar a una mujer. No estaba allí. Había odiado las emociones por tanto tiempo, despreciando su ocasional presencia dentro de él y maldiciendo su acercamiento. ¿Ahora? No podía recordar una vez que se hubiera sentido tan inadecuado.

Danzando con sus ojos estaba la vergüenza... una vergüenza de lo que sabía que no podía darle, por mucho que deseara poder. Quería amarla, de esto Bulma estaba segura. Pero no podía. Ella odiaba eso. No fingiría que no estaba enojada ante el hecho que él no cargaba el alma para expresar o entender tal emoción. Pero no estaba enojada con él. Maldición a un Infierno más lejano, a los Dioses Demonios de tiempos ancestrales que habían arrancado el alma de sus niños.

"Princesa yo... tú sabes que no puedo-" Empezó, pero ella lo silenció con sus labios, presionándolos de lleno y duro contra los de él.

Alejándose, ella lo miró con amor, mera felicidad rodando dentro de esos insondables mares que permanecían en sus ojos.

"Vegeta, no lo dije porque quería escucharlo." Le aseguró, envolviendo sus brazos fuertemente alrededor de su cuello y presionando sus mejillas juntas.

"Lo dije porque es lo que siento."

Una mirada de sorprendida incredulidad cruzó su apariencia y ella cerró sus ojos, tomando un profundo, profundo respiro y continuando.

"Lo siento cada vez que te miro. Cada vez que pienso en ti. Cada vez que sueño contigo..." Dijo, poniendo su mano sobre su corazón.

"Justo aquí." Golpeó la palma de su mano sobre su corazón levemente. "Siempre está aquí. Late justo como un corazón sólo creciendo más poderoso con el tiempo. A veces quema como un fuego dentro de mi. Pero se mantiene. Siempre está allí. Siempre lo ha estado... Siempre lo estará." Susurró en su oído.

Una sensación que nunca había sido conocida para él salió a la superficie del interior del vacío corazón de Vegeta, dándole fuerza y una casi ardiente sensación. No podía entenderla. No podía describirla. Una parte de él no podía aceptarla. Pero no escaparía de ello. Algo de sus palabras habían roto un escudo dentro de él, explotando a través de las paredes que había construido hacía mucho, mucho tiempo como resultado del dolor de un destrozado muchacho de 16 años.

Cerró sus ojos contra su hombro, sólo sosteniéndose a la única cosa en este mundo que nunca lo dejaría. Nunca había rezado por nada en su vida sino estar con ella el día que casi había muerto. Ahora rezó una vez más para estar con ella... Ahora... Y siempre.

Lentamente, se inclinó hacia abajo, yaciendo su húmedo cuerpo en la cama con indescriptible suavidad y arrastrándose junto a ella, recostándose en su lado mientras jalaba las suaves sábanas sobre su preciada posesión, maldiciéndola y besándola al mismo tiempo. Maldita por hacerlo como a un títere. Maldita por volver. Maldita hasta el Infierno con él... por la eternidad.

"¿Recuerdas esa vez cuando te quedaste en mi cama y desperté para encontrarte acunando a ese niño huérfano Gohan?" Preguntó tranquilamente, sintiendo su asentimiento y permitiendo un simple "emph" en acuerdo.

"No puedo describirlo realmente." Continuó, sin estar exactamente seguro de por qué estaba trayendo esto en primer lugar.

"Pero cuando te vi abrazarlo como lo hiciste... me recordó a mi propio hijo."

Las palabras la habían despertado y lo habían sorprendido, ambos sentados en silencio y dejando que la magnitud arrebatara sobre ellos.

El dolor estaba casi seguramente allí, como de hecho siempre lo estaba cuando Vegeta pensaba en su primer hijo. Pero algo había cambiado. ¿Era por que los sentimientos ya no estaban enterrados dentro y escondidos de manera tan experta por su fría y misteriosa fachada? ¿Era porque sabía que ella nunca lo juzgaría por tales abiertas emociones? ¿Era porque ella podía compartir su dolor? Ella había perdido a su padre. Ella había perdido a su madre. Y así, secretamente, siempre estarían de luto juntos. ¿Porque lo que el amor está siempre es siempre manchado por heridas pasadas y fallas?

Sintiendo la presión de años huir de sus hombros, Vegeta sonrió, enterrando su rostro contra su pecho y acurrucándose fuertemente contra ella. No más charla por esta noche. Después de todo... se habían tomado meses en encontrarse uno al otro y ahora tenían para siempre para compartirlo. Para siempre.

Y así, acarició su oído una vez más, respirando las palabras que ella hacía mucho tiempo había olvidado que él sabía, fluyendo de sus labios directamente a su corazón, haciéndola ocultar las lágrimas de él una vez más.

"Lirto a muy tarte. Muy falto embracio agape."

Sé fuerte, te abrazo por que te amo.

Susurró él.

* * *

¿Fue demasiado lemon? Dios, juro que nunca había incluso escrito uno y sin embargo ha tomado control de todo mi capítulo. Si están ofendidos, por favor no duden en decirme. Juro que si he hecho enojar a alguien, realmente lo siento y si demasiada gente está en contra del lemon borraré este capítulo y lo revisaré después. Los amo demasiado.

Camaro


	61. Capítulo 61

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Ángel Oscuro**

_(Dark Angel)_

Un fic de Camaro

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

No tuvo que abrir sus ojos para saber que él todavía estaba allí. Era una extraña sensación de amar a alguien. Era casi un sexto sentido. Casi como si de repente ella ya no fuera sólo Bulma... Sino alguien más por completo. Ese alguien esa fuerte... tan completo. Se gustaba a sí misma porque él era parte de lo que ella se había convertido. Él era quien era ella... Era difícil de explicar. Sólo podía descifrar esto, que ella había cambiado y que él estaba con ella ahora. Más que nunca.

¿Cómo es que siempre sabemos cuando recordaremos algo? ¿Cómo se siente cuando sabes que algo ha tocado tu vida por la eternidad? ¿Que esos pensamientos y ese recuerdo son ahora parte del gran diseño que eres? Sorprende, ¿no?

Recostada en sus brazos, Bulma lo sabía. Sabía que dentro de esta prohibida oscuridad, en el abrazo del imposible mal... que había renunciado a algo que nunca podría recuperar y algo que nunca olvidaría. Y sin embargo, perdiéndose a sí misma, había dado algo más. Una oportunidad de convertirse en la mujer que quería ser. La mujer de él. El alguien de él. Increíble como la vida puede cambiar tan abruptamente.

Se acurrucó más cerca de él, sintiendo los gruesos músculos contraerse levemente en sus brazos. Notó el frío aire fluctuando alrededor de su cuerpo, enfriándose en su toque y sin embargo calmando más allá de la explicación. Entonces, era cierto. Él era aura fría cuando estaba contento. Ella se enterró fuertemente contra su pecho, mirando su rostro y notando cómo nunca se había visto tan inocente alguna vez. Vegeta era la clase de persona que podía verse más peligrosa que Lucifer mismo y muy posiblemente ERA más peligroso cuando se enojaba y sin embargo... ahora que lo miraba, vio quien debió haber sido mucho antes. Mucho, mucho antes, cuando era un niño.

Ella nunca sabría de las dificultades que había enfrentado. Nunca sabría de las constantes batallas por el orgullo de su padre, la única guerra que había perdido alguna vez. Nunca sabría de los horrores que esos ocultos ojos habían visto. Eso a la edad de los 6 años probablemente había visto más terror y creado más restos que un hombre de 90. Bulma siempre estaría ajena al dolor y la pena que Vegeta había causado desde el mismo día de su nacimiento. Pero entonces... era su meta ocultarlo de ella a toda costa.

Su cremosa bronceada piel era tan suave e impecable, estirada sobre su hermosa línea de mandíbula y mejillas. Tenía largas pestañas, negras como carbón igual que su cabello. Y esos labios... ahhhh. ¿Podría una muchacha realmente superar esos labios? Tan oscuros y carnosos y mi Dios, cómo podían hacer completos milagros. Tuvo que luchar para no reír como una niña de colegio por su cabello, jalado y forcejeado por las extrañas escursiones de la noche.

Simplemente se veía tan joven. Joven como el día cuando casi había muerto. Dios... pensar en ese día la hacía tener náuseas y tuvo que luchar para no llorar. Asombroso cuan rápidamente las lágrimas se habían agrupado en sus ojos últimamente por las cosas más nimias. Vegeta no estaba muerto. Vegeta no murió. Él era fuerte. Más fuerte que cualquiera que hubiera conocido jamás y sin embargo ahora, parecía frágil. Si lo perdía... wow... Moriría. Era curioso cómo simplemente sabía eso. ¿Pero de qué servía vivir sin él? ¡Él era la única pieza del rompecabezas que le gustaba! ¡Lo amaba! Y ahora... mientras yacía ahí estaba tan claro.

Era casi como si estuviera viendo a través de una ventana al mundo exterior, tan claro como el cristal y presentado para ella que no podía haber sombras o incertidumbres. Lo amaba. Estaba enamorada de él.

Es extraño como todos siempre intentan interpretar el amor. Cómo es el sueño de cada poeta describir verdaderamente lo que hace a una persona tan temerariamente enamorada. Y sin embargo ahora... ahora me encuentro intentando lo muy probablemente imposible. En mis sueños, puedo describirles la esencia que hace hacer a la gente enamorada... lo que hacen. Leen libros y escuchan historias de interminable amor que hace que la gente sacrifique quienes son y todo lo que tienen. Han escuchado del famoso Romeo y Julieta quienes dieron sus vidas por ese amor. Y sin embargo... ¿pueden describir por qué? ¿Pueden describir ese vínculo que ata a dos personas juntas contra todo pensamiento y razón?

Pero entonces... el amor nunca necesita una razón. Golpea contra toda voluntad y serio pensamiento, probando una y otra vez con sus regodeadas maneras que nunca pueden entenderlo o derrotarlo. Y sin embargo... encuentro divertido cuan seguido los humanos intentan derrotar al amor en su propio juego. Lo desafían, pretendiendo que es enteramente posible elegir exactamente de quien se enamoran. Pero no pueden HACERSE enamorar de cualquiera y no pueden siempre detenerse de enamorarse de la persona equivocada, completa, entera, y exclusivamente. El amor es un juego, de hecho.

Alejando las sábanas de satén rojo que los separaban, Bulma puso su mano de manera vacilante sobre su pecho desnudo, directamente sobre su corazón. Luchó contra las malditas lágrimas una vez más mientras reía levemente.

"Locura." Susurró, sintiendo al órgano latir feroz y libre, clavándose dentro de los confines de su pecho como un pájaro enjaulado.

"¿Cuántas veces intenté fingir que no existías?" preguntó, una diminuta sonrisa estirándose en sus carnosos labios. E incluso mientras decía las palabras, sabía de su honestidad. ¿Cuántas veces de hecho, trató tan ferozmente de convencer a su corazón y su mente que él era completamente desalmado y perverso? ¿Que dentro de su cuerpo no quedaba nada de consciencia o amor? Pero... por desgracia, aunque intentó olvidarlo... Había estado equivocada. El rostro de Vegeta se arrugaba adorablemente ante el sonido de su voz, casi en confusión de por qué estaría ella allí.

Pero ella estaba allí. Estaría siempre allí. Ese era el problema. Ella le pertenecía ahora, unida a él eternamente por su prohibido amor y la virginidad que él había tomado. Eso significaba algo. ¿Era cierto que una mujer siempre está enamorada de su primera vez? ¿Que de una manera u otra estaban atados juntos a través de esa pérdida? ¿Pero qué si su virginidad no era lo único que había perdido esa noche? Debería confiar en su corazón lo suficiente para saber que Vegeta nunca la abandonaría porque ella simplemente había sido lograda y posible de mantener. Él no haría eso. Sólo porque fuera su meta inmediata al principio no quería decir que... Pero entonces, mientras intentaba razonar sus pensamientos, la duda y el medio se inculcaba en su interior.

"No me dejes nunca." Susurró, tan suave como el latido de las alas de una mariposa. El lado de su boca se torció en una malvada sonrisa y gimió incoherentemente, agarrándola con la suavidad de un cavernícola y jalándola sobre él, todavía muy dormido. Tuvo que ahogar el ladrido de risas que amenazaban con romperse mientras era obligada a sentarse a horcajadas sobre el durmiente Demonio, nunca poniéndose roja en el rostro mientras él decía algunas tonterías sobre ser el Rey de SU castillo.

Y luego sonrió, una genuina sonrisa susurrando su nombre antes de echar su cabeza hacia atrás y continuar su relajado sueño. Suavemente, el Ángel toco sus dedos en su labio inferior, trazando la piel suave como pluma de su sonrisa.

"¿Estás soñando conmigo?" Preguntó tranquilamente, mirando a sus párpados cerrados. Rozó sus dedos a lo largo de sus mejillas, corriendo las mechas de su cabello del rostro, masajeando su cuero cabelludo. La sonrisa de él se amplió y un casi ronroneo se podía escuchar de algún lugar profundo en su pecho. Realmente era una hermosa criatura. Ella miró a las tres diminutas cicatrices que estaban incrustadas en su mejilla, recordatorios del incidente de la pinza. Mentalmente se maldijo por ser tan irracional en el momento. Debería haber sabido mejor que rehusarse a la promesa de Vegeta de no ser el asesino de su padre. Él nunca le había mentido y sin embargo... ella había estado enojada y había sido estúpida, muriendo por culpar a alguien, alguien con quien sacar sus frustraciones y dolor.

Estúpido hombre. Él la hacía sentir tantas cosas. Amor, odio... ira y traición. Tristeza que ardía por dentro y sin embargo felicidad que podía iluminar las estrellas en el Paraíso con su fuerza.

De repente, se vio reflejada en las piscinas de ónice, su intensidad derritiendo la tranquilidad de la habitación y enviando miedo a través de su cálido cuerpo. Sus feroces ojos la examinaban inimaginablemente cerca, estudiando cada estructura de su rostro en una manera casi acusadora, cada segundo poniéndola más y más incómoda. Su corazón golpeó contra su caja torácica, haciéndole preguntarse si incluso él podía notarlo. Y entonces... justó así su mirada se suavizó, una sonrisa torciéndose en sus labios y su agarre sobre ella apretándose cómodamente.

Siempre tan gentil, él levantó sus labios a su frente, dejándolos quedarse allí mientras la giraba a un lado, permitiéndole reposicionar su cuerpo de él.

"¿Por qué lloras?" Más gimió que preguntar, su ruda voz cada vez más áspera. Ella tocó su rostro, maldiciendo cuando sus dedos volvieron empapados en frío líquido salado. Maldición. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había estado llorando. Eso fue raro. Y sin embargo ahora... salían sin descanso, cayendo de sus ojos incluso mientras intentaba mantenerse fuerte.

"Es sólo que..." Tragó duro, bloqueando los sollozos que amenazaban con romper.

"Simplemente no puedo recordar haber estado alguna vez tan feliz."

Cerró sus ojos, empujando más y más lágrimas de sus pestañas y sintiéndolas frescas mientras rodaban por los lados de su rostro. Abrió sus borrosos ojos para verlo sonriendo, realmente sonriéndole. Sin desprecio. Sin maldad ni picardía. Sonriendo. Y era hermoso. Hermoso como sus fríos ojos mientras brillaban con vida, centelleaban como mármol en la oscura habitación.

"Yo tampoco." Dijo suavemente, acercándola más (si era posible) y besándola con toda la pasión que un beso puede contener. Sus lenguas se encontraron en el medio, deslizándose suavemente al principio y luego levantando impulso y fuerza mientras sus bocas eran rápidamente devoradas por el otro.

El Ángel suspiró contra su boca, su cuerpo quedando inmóvil en su abrazo. Él era un besador perfecto. Siempre lo había sido. La noche cuando se habían besado en el pasillo, sus audaces movimientos y sus escurridizas manos... Incluso entonces, ella había sabido que habilidosa criatura era él. Mucho labio, lengua ocasional. Justo la manera que ella quería. Eran perfectos juntos, cada uno adoptando los hábitos de besos del otro y permaneciendo completamente en sincronía.

Él se recostó sobre ella, alejándose para mirar en sus ojos en esa acusadora manera que las ónices orbes siempre tenían.

"Estás..." Movió su cabeza a un lado. "¿Bien?"

Bulma sonrió, entendiendo exactamente lo que quería decir mientras sus ojos bajaban para mirar su sección inferior apenas cubierta.

"Ehhhh." Gimió ella levemente, una sonrisa brillante todavía en sus ojos, sin mencionar un diminuto rubor en sus mejillas.

"Un poco adolorida."

Él frunció el ceño, una dolida mirada adornando sus oscuros ojos mientras la inspeccionaba, buscando por algún moretón o corte que pudiera haber sido resultado de su descuidado, aunque imagino que podría haber sido una inspección bastante en vano simplemente por el mero hecho que estaba cubierta de pies a cabeza con los diminutos recordatorios de su viaje a través del Infierno.

"Estoy bien. Estoy bien." Se quejó, alejando su mano con un golpecito mientras él intentaba quitar una marca de su anterior tropiezo durante su viaje.

"No está tan mal. Sólo un poco extraño, supongo." Meditó, más hablando para sí misma que en voz alta. Él la miró extrañamente, una pequeña sonrisa amenazando romperse sobre su rostro mientras maldad decoraba sus brillantes ojos. Y sin embargo no dijo nada, sólo la miró mientras la sonrisa eventualmente tomaba control y ahora simplemente estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"Entonces..." Sonrió malvadamente, levantando sus cejas de arriba a abajo. "¿Fue bueno para ti?" bromeó, riendo levemente mientras jugaba a golpearle el brazo.

"¡Vegeta!" Rió, sonrojándose terriblemente con vergüenza y sin embargo curioso de de cómo exactamente se lidia con el "después" de la situación. Parte de ella quería volar desnuda de esa habitación tan rápido como podía simplemente para evitar toda la conversación y la otra parte quería entender exactamente lo que había sucedido entre ellos y qué querría decir a largo plazo.

"¿Y bien?" Sonrió, bajando la vista a sus ojos y recibiendo una maravillosa patada por su enrojecida reacción. No iba a dejarla salir de esta tan fácilmente.

"Bueno." Farfulló ella, sin saber exactamente cómo saldría esto. "No lo sé. Fue... interesante."

Vegeta frunció el ceño, obviamente MUY disgustado por ese pequeño comentario.

"¿Interesante? ¿Qué carajo quiere decir interesante?" Gruñó, no tan enojado como se sentía estar simplemente por el hecho que SABÍA cuan malditamente bueno era. Además, las mejillas del Ángel se estaban enrojeciendo más y más mientras los segundos pasaban y no sintió más tentación de seguir avergonzándola.

"¿Qué quiere decir interesante?" empujó, mirando mientras ella se negaba a encontrarse con su mirada. Los momentos pasaban y así también su paciencia.

"Ángel. Qué carajo quiere decir inte-"

"¡ESTÁ BIEN!" Gritó, casi haciéndolo saltar de la cama.

"¡FUE MAGNÍFICO, GLORIOSO E INCREÍBLE!" Aulló, ganando una desafiante sonrisa del Demonio mientras tomaba todos los cumplidos, independientemente del hecho que ella estuviera siendo sarcástica.

"¿De verdad?" sonrió con sus dientes, mirando mientras ella reía. Ella cubrió su rostro con sus manos y rió sobre qué hombre "imposible" era él.

"Vegeta." Suspiró. "Me vuelves loca. Sabes eso, ¿no?"

"Por supuesto..." Sonrió incluso más, alzando su cabeza alta con orgullo.

"¡Soy tan irritante como maravilloso, glorioso e increíble!"

Era el turno de Bulma de reír mientras él levantaba su nariz incluso más alto, acostándose de espaldas y cruzando sus brazos. Ella rodó sus ojos, arrastrándose sobre él mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre su hombro, preguntándose si alguna vez se llevarían bien.

"Bueno... no sé sobre maravilloso y glorioso." Le sonrió, bajando sus labios a su mentón y besándolo ligeramente.

"Pero eres bastantes increíble."

Él miró profundo en sus ojos, remarcando sólo en silencio que él sabía eso. Riendo en voz alta, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, amando esa erótica sensación de la piel desnuda presionada contra la piel desnuda.

"Tú eres increíble." Susurró. "Eres como nada que hubiera visto antes."

Y sin embargo, incluso mientras susurraba tales dulces palabras en su oído, oculto en el tenue tono en su voz estaba algo que hacía una pequeña solitaria mariposa encerrada en el interior de su estómago. "Como nada que hubiera visto antes." Visto antes. Visto. ¿Por qué sentía como que eso era todo lo que importaba? ¿Era duda? ¿La duda estaba plagándola hasta que prácticamente se volviera loca por su desconfianza con él? ¿O tenía razón? ¿Sólo se preocupaba por ella por como se veía? ¿No importaba nada más? Como... ¿como su corazón? ¿Como su personalidad? ¿Eran sólo sus exóticas facciones físicas que incluso lo atraían a ella? ¿No era ese el miedo de toda mujer?

Pero alejó ese miedo. Ocultó esa duda hasta que era nada más que un pequeño mosquito dentro de su inconsciente. No perdería a Vegeta. Él podría no amarla ahora y posiblemente nunca lo haría, pero al final, él estaría allí para ella. ¿Verdad? Sólo tenía que mantenerlo interesado.

Y así miró en sus ojos, girando a la mariposa que danzaba dentro de ella y lo besó en una manera que gritaba absoluta sexualidad, separando sus muslos y llevándolo sobre ella.

* * *

Ahhhh... Volví. Bueno... más o menos. Todavía tengo Fiebre Escarlata y TODAVÍA estoy de vacaciones. Genial, ¿eh? Bueno... los he extrañado mucho. ¡No piensen que me olvidé de ustedes porque nunca haría eso! Haha... supongo que simplemente fui obligada a tomar unas vacaciones extendidas. Por la en general. Sólo se supondría que estaba de vacaciones en la vida real cuando la enfermedad me golpeó pero me estoy sintiendo un poco mejor ahora y voy a intentar volver a actualizar.

Lo siento si este capítulo fue corto pero me toma un tiempo tipearlo con débiles dedos y si miro a la pantalla por periodos extendidos de tiempo tengo náuseas... genial, ¿eh? Haha... nah nah... está bien. Viviré. Bueno... ¡probablemente! Jajaja.

¡OH! Hey, ¡antes que me olvide! Realmente tengo algunos fanart que he estado dibujando personalmente por un año y medio y finalmente los escaneé y los subí a Internet. Estoy tan emocionada. Así que si están interesados en ver el arte de Camaro vayan a este increíblemente genial sitio .com y vayan a fanart. Estará justo allí así que no se olviden de decirme lo que piensan... oh... haha... y sean amables. Soy frágil cuando se refiere al arte porque tiendo a apestar en ese grado. Haha... bueno, muchas gracias a todos... awwwww. haha... ¡los he extrañado tanto! ¡Y todavía los amo! ¡Muah! Abrazos y besos para todos.

¡Y fiebre escarlata para mis insultadores! Muahahhaaha... broma broma... Espera... no... ¡no estoy bromeando!

Amor


	62. Capítulo 62

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Ángel Oscuro**

_(Dark Angel)_

Un fic de Camaro

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Había sido duro para él irse esa mañana, mirando a la hermosa, durmiente criatura que finalmente había conquistado. Y sin embargo, la victoria misma no era nada comparado con la miera alegría que erosionaba mientras la miraba, durmiendo profundamente, su cubierto pecho levantándose y bajando en un mordaz hechizo de sueño. Había estudiado cada pulgada de ella esa noche, fingiendo sueño cuando ella se despertó y mirándola mientras dormía, silenciosamente preguntándose si era, de hecho, la criatura más hermosa que Dios hubiera creado jamás. Intentó memorizar cada simple parte de su exquisita figura para no olvidarse de la manera que lo hacía sentir por dentro.

Cierto, él sólo había le había remarcado que su deseo de ella sólo corría por la atracción física, pero cualquier idiota podía ver a través de eso. Realmente lo había querido decir cuando le había dicho que nunca había estado tan feliz. Bueno... ¿cuándo posiblemente había estado feliz alguna vez? La felicidad no se obtenía a través de la matanza y la lucha... Esa era una clase diferente de alegría. Y extraño cómo había aprendido eso desde que la conoció. Ella había despertado cosas dentro de él que él nunca había siquiera conocido que existían y mucho menos las había experimentado. Ella disparaba sus emociones como un cohete cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban y ella agraciaba su visión con esa brillante sonrisa.

Y ahora él estaba sobre ella, tratando de pretender que ella no significaba el mundo para él. Tratando en vano de convencer a ese recientemente adquirido bastardo que golpeaba dentro de su pecho que no latía tan duro sólo por ella. Tratando de no gemir mientras se ponía cuero alrededor de todo su cuerpo, completamente preparado para dejarla.

¿Cuánta suerte tenía que ella lo hubiera elegido? La virginidad de un Ángel era como una fina joya, un diamante que sólo se puede ver una vez. Y ella le había dado eso a él. No a Yamcha, no a un Ángel. A él. Tuvo que reflexionar en las desventajas que el resto de la creación tenía por no ser capaz de verla. Y lo había querido decir. NADIE podía verla de la manera que él podía. Porque él no estaba sólo mirando el exterior. La estaba viendo a ella. Verdaderamente viéndola. Y desafortunadamente, la creación verdaderamente era un ser patéticamente negado y abandonado sin ella. Si todo es posible, sentía pena por el resto del universo, porque sólo él podía saber que dentro de este castillo, dentro de esta oscuridad, dentro de este Infierno moraba el más raro diamante de todos.

Recordó con una sonrisa la primera vez que la había visto. Dios, cuan hermosa era incluso entonces mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo mirándolo con absoluto odio. Wow... Se habían odiado mutuamente desde el principio, gritándose absoluta aborrecimiento en cada turno posible, abusando del otro, lastimándose en cada concebible manera. Ahhh. Era verdaderamente espectacular. Un espectador podría haber confundido tal comportamiento como verdadero odio de ambos lados pero sólo Vegeta podía saber que todo el tiempo ese desprecio y doloroso asco había sido la guerra de ambos lados luchando para negarse de ellos mismos. Era confuso.

Y el sexo. Oh... el sexo era fenomenal. Él podía enseñarle cualquier cosa, mostrarle cualquier cosa y hacerla amar todo. Nunca había conocido la idea que enseñar a otra persona fuera tan deseable pero si esa era la manera en que funcionaba... ¡Ella podía llamarlo maestro cuando quisiera!

Y sin embargo... *suspiro*... era diferente con ella. No era... no. ERA sexo pero había algo sobre eso que sólo... era más. Bulma lo había llamado hacer el amor. ¿Hacer el amor? ¿Qué carajo significaba eso? ¿Podían esos patéticos Ángeles ENCONTRAR una palabra más mariquita? ¿Cómo HACES el amor? ¿Era alguna clase de proceso de horneado? No puedes revolver una molde de "amor"... no puedes 'asar' un trozo de 'amor' con algo de sexo en el medio. ¿Entonces 'hacer' el amor? La idea era completamente idiota.

Cierto... SÍ parecía un poco barbárico referirse a sus excursiones nocturnas como 'fornicar', 'follar', 'hacerlo' o... su favorita personal, 'entrarle'. Pero aún así, ¿hacer el amor? ¡Bah! Revisó su pecho sólo para asegurarse que no brotara un par de pechos por sólo pensar en tal estúpido dicho femenino.

Suavemente, para no molestarla, tocó las marcas en su garganta, cerca de la clavícula. Dos cicatrices perfectamente redondas hechas por un experto par de colmillos. Su adolorido rostro destelló ante sus ojos, seriamente perturbándolo. Casi la había matado esa noche. Dios... si lo hubiera hecho... ni siquiera podía pensar en esas cosas. Y sin embargo, no fue tanto lo QUE casi había hecho lo que lo preocupaba. Era el hecho que ella había estado tan dispuesta en confiar en él. ¿Era TAN crédula? Incluso si él no hubiera querido, el Demonio PODRÍA haberlo convencido. Claro, ella había luchado contra él al principio, intentando alejarse mientras él hundía sus dientes en su garganta pero entonces, justo tan rápido como había sucedido, simplemente se rindió y lo dejó drenarla, sometiendo a su garganta y a su cuerpo a él. Había jadeado y sollozado su nombre mientras él la mataba lentamente, pero nada más. Nada de maldiciones o palabras de odio, simplemente gemidos casi en placer mientras hacía moría atrozmente. Al final, ella incluso envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor, levantando su cabeza hacia el techo y dándole acceso más fácil para matarla.

Era tan impredecible que era casi enloquecedor. Pero lamentablemente, se había entregado a él hace mucho tiempo y sólo ahora se estaba dando cuenta de eso.

Se agachó, acariciando su suave mejilla, casi gimoteando mientras él gemía en desprecio por lo que debía hacer. No quería dejarla, de eso incluso él estaba seguro. No quería que despertara sola después de su primera vez. Aunque nunca le había importado antes, algo simplemente le decía que al hacerlo, le causaría alguna clase de dolor. PERO... tenía cosas que hacer, obligaciones que cumplir. ¡y gente que matar! Su verdadero ser había estado golpeándolo repetidas veces en las últimas veinticuatro horas por ser debilitado por ella y se negaba a sus enfurecidas súplicas. Además, sonrió, la vería pronto.

Ella era suya ahora. Su posesión y su propiedad. Casi como un juguete. Un inquebrantable juguete que podía usar una y otra y otra vez. Era un buen juguete. Más que una concubina. Una verdadera mujer.

Y las verdaderas mujeres necesitaban tiempo solas. ¿Verdad? Supuso que nunca lo sabría realmente pero de cualquier modo, era hora de irse. Aparentemente algunas de las herramientas de tortura de Oolong habían sido reconstruidas y era prioridad probarlas.

Se puso sobre ella una vez más, intentando muy duro grabarla en su memoria. Se veía perfecta. Como... como alguna clase de pintura de una Diosa, tan pacífica y despreocupada en sus sueños. Así es como quería recordarla...

Así... para siempre.

* * *

"¡VEGETA!" Esa enojada voz no sonaba como que debía pertenecer a un Ángel, pero entonces Kakarotto había logrado sorprenderlo antes, y esta vez no debería ser una excepción.

Goku bajó por la húmeda escalera de piedra del Calabozo del Infierno, completamente convencido que Vegeta estaría morando en ningún otro lugar a esta hora del día. Fue en el mismo momento que el carmesí sol tocaba el horizonte, dejando al mundo en cascadas por las sombras y esperando la oscuridad de la noche. El Ángel gruñía incoherente, enfurecido por lo que todavía, aún no había recibido una respuesta. Y, enfrentémoslo, ¿quién querría un viaje en un lugar abandonado por Dios al menos que fuera premiado con una razón?

Arrojó las puertas para abrirlas mientras un desgarrador grito golpeaba en el quieto aire, golpeando en sus tímpanos y lastimando sus ojos ante la vista de Vegeta desgarrando sus sangrientas manos fuera de la garganta de un joven hombre, todavía orgullosamente soldando la desarmada tráquea. Goku tuvo que luchar la urgencia una vez más de vomitar sobre el suelo mientras Vegeta simplemente reía, dejando a la dura cuerda colgar floja en su mano, una suprema mirada de alegría quemando en sus ojos.

"Él podría haber tenido 15 años Vegeta." El Ángel frunció el ceño, ni siquiera dándose cuenta de la verdadera cantidad de vergüenza que sentía por la acción. Su corazón se fue al niño que colgaba inmóvil, todavía siendo agarrado por las cadenas y sin duda había sido torturado varias horas hasta que había muerto.

"El niño era un ladrón." El Rey respondió sin más, arrojando sin cuidado al desarmado objeto sobre su hombro y sonriendo ante el húmedo golpe de sangre y fluidos golpeando el suelo de piedra.

"Ni siquiera podía defenderse." Goku escupió, sus ojos se sostenían en un peligroso ángulo. Miró en absoluta pena mientras el joven cuerpo que todavía se mecía de atrás hacia adelante, las cadenas tintineando contra las otras ocasionalmente. Y, sin sorpresa, a Vegeta no le importó, simplemente lamiendo la sangre de sus dedos y ahondando en la diminuta cantidad de poder que le dio.

"¿Dónde está el honor en eso?"

Vegeta se encogió de hombros, sacando su dedo de la humedad de su boca.

"¿Dónde está el honor en robar?"

"Estás enfermo." Goku le dijo fragante, frunciendo el ceño incluso más profundamente mientras una risa permanecía como su única respuesta. El silencio pasó momentáneamente entre ellos, siendo terminado mientras Vegeta cruzaba sus brazos para poner a prueba la situación.

"¿Qué quieres Kakarotto?" Suspiró.

"Escuché que la Princesa Bulma está aquí." Goku sentenció fríamente, enderezándose mientras volvía con el duro tema a mano. "¿Dónde está?"

Por mera reacción, los ojos del Ángel se lamentaron al hacer rondas en los alrededores del calabozo, rezando contra cualquier y toda esperanza que no viera cabello azul manchado con sangre entre las pilas de retorcidos, comidos y destrozados cadáveres.

"Está durmiendo en mi habitación." Respondió el Demonio, leve ira rompiendo su anterior buen humor mientras miraba a los ojos de la criatura de alas blancas deslizarse a través de los cuerpos y hacia él, párpados abiertos ampliamente en completa sorpresa.

"¡¿Qué idiota?" Escupió, agarrando la camisa del Ángel y acercándolo. "¿Pensaste que mantendría a mi posesión más preciada encerrada en un calabozo?"

Por la sonrisa del Demonio, Goku frunció el ceño, bajando sus ojos en completo odio por tales palabras.

"¿Por qué estás haciendo esto Vegeta?" Hirvió en desprecio, todo el tiempo despreciando la declaración de Vegeta refiriéndose a su "preciada posesión".

"¡¿Por qué ella? ¡¿Por qué la Princesa?" Gritó.

"¡Hmph!" Vegeta remarcó. "¡Yo no la elegí payaso! Ella vino por su propia libre voluntad. ELLA vino a MÍ." Vegeta le informó, empujando al Ángel de manera snob y dándose vuelta a un lado. Tan rápido como se volteó, su brazo fue agarrado de nuevo y estuvo mirando a unos profundos, ardientes negros ojos enterrados en los suyos en absoluta ira.

"¡¿Entonces por qué no la envías de VUELTA?" Goku gritó a través de sus dientes, su agarre apretándose dolorosamente en el hombro de Vegeta.

El comportamiento del Ángel sobresaltó al Rey casi tanto como lo enfureció, ira burbujeando como la sangre filtrándose en sus ojos. El Ángel reaccionó en completo, devastado shock, casi corriendo mientras el Demonio dentro de Vegeta encendía sus pupilas con ardiente humo rojo, disipándose ante sus ojos y brillando a través de los afilados, largos colmillos que salían de su boca.

Goku sacó su mano rápidamente como si quemara por el febril aire caliente ondeando como abejas alrededor de ellos. Sus ojos se abrieron en observador miedo mientras el Demonio sonreía malvadamente, acercándose a él.

"Tonterías." Susurró Satánicamente, dos voces lazándose en una palabra.

"Nunca enviaría de vuelta a un juguete nuevo." Rió, pura malicia y maldad envolviéndose alrededor de su risa como listones de odio.

Calmándose notablemente, Vegeta comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, de repente poniéndose cara a cara con los negros ojos una vez más. Aparentemente, el Ángel había usado super velocidad para bloquear su camino.

"Ella no es sólo un juguete Vegeta." Escupió el Ángel a través de apretados dientes. "Ella es un ser viviente. Envíala. De. ¡Vuelta!"

Empujando su camino a través del ignorantemente terco Ángel, gruñó a cuan maravilloso había comenzado el día y cuan terrible se estaba poniendo. Maldito Kakarotto. Destrozando la diversión.

"¿Qué si ella no QUIERE volver?" Gritó, cerca de las escaleras.

"¡Entonces HAZLA volver!" Goku gritó, enviando el costado de su puño a una pared cercana. Hablaba en serio. Luchando en vano para permanecer calmo, Vegeta continuó su curso, todo el tiempo luchando contra las verdaderas expectativas descabelladas, sintiendo las garras del dragón ardiendo contra los confines en los que lo había encerrado. A este ritmo, no pasaría mucho hasta que el monstruo lograra su libertad y sacara su imparable ira al mundo.

"Ella no pertenece aquí Vegeta... y tu lo sabes." Aunque su voz permanecía implacablemente calma y compuesta, supongo que eran las palabras de Goku lo que lo golpearon en un tierno punto en el ego de Vegeta. Porque eran ciertas. Y sí... Vegeta lo sabía.

El Demonio se detuvo por completo en su paso, el cuerpo casi entumecido con ira y temblando en ira pobremente reprimida. No podía apagar la hoja que las palabras había cortado dentro de él o remover su honestidad y veracidad contenida. La Princesa NO pertenecía al Infierno. Ella era mejor que eso. Como si sintiendo la reluctante posición del Demonio, el Ángel continuó, notoriamente ajeno al hecho que las siguientes palabras podían significar su más cierto final si las decía incorrectamente. Estaba pisando en un hielo COMPLETAMENTE fino y siendo el tipo de hombre que era, permanecía completamente en la oscuridad, tropezándose sin cuidado.

"Ella pertenece al Paraíso." Presionó, totalmente ignorando los rechinantes sonidos de perlados colmillos saliendo de la dirección de Vegeta. "Ella pertenece con su gente. Con su propia clase y con un hombre que la ame."

Ahora si alguna vez las palabras de un hombre de hecho habían 'ido demasiado lejos', Goku ciertamente había pasado ese punto con espacio de sobra. Y sin embargo, podrían encontrarlo simplemente notable que el hombre no entendiera completa y absolutamente, mucho menos esperara la reacción que pronto recibiría.

"Ella pertenece a un hombre que PUEDA amarla." Terminó. O... bueno, podrían decir que CASI terminó mientras su mandíbula era casi rota por un enorme corte que lo envió volando varios pies en el aire. Aterrizó dolorosamente en una pila de huesos, resbalando en una notablemente atroz parada al golpear en la pared de piedra. Su visión se borroneó y mareó mientras su mentón era ferozmente levantado, su suave carne rasgada por varias largas uñas hundiéndose en ella.

Jadeando y respirando por la fuerza para someter al Demonio dentro, el pálido rostro de Vegeta se enterró en él, de pie sobre él con completo asco.

"Si no fueras tan hermoso..." Vegeta susurró, peligrosamente cerca de los labios del Ángel. "¡Te arrancaría la cara!"

Con esas hirientes palabras valientemente dichas a través de los maravillosamente afilados dientes y apretados colmillos, Vegeta se volteó malvadamente hacia las escaleras, azotando las manijas y viajando hacia arriba, su ira sacando la frase terminada de Goku.

"No puede mantenerla... Vegeta."

* * *

Días pasaron felizmente, notablemente cada uno pareciendo mejor que el anterior mientras el Ángel y el Demonio encontraban su completa felicidad en la presencia del otro. Quién podría haber imaginado que dos criaturas, tan diferentes del otro como un agujero negro u el sol, podían vivir juntos con tan increíbles resultados. Existían juntos en armonía y completa felicidad.

"¡VOY A MATARTE!"

Por supuesto esa felicidad no estaba siempre en sus mentes mientas Bulma arrojaba un jarrón a la cabeza de Vegeta, fallando por meros centímetros.

"¡Princesa!" Vegeta hirvió, limpiando los fragmentos de porcelana negra de su espalda y siendo inmediatamente obligado a esquivar otro. A este ritmo, toda su habitación tendría que ser redecorada, porque la molestia de alas blancas casi había destruido ciertamente cada valioso vaso, candelabro, jarrón y foto que había adornado valientemente una vez las paredes y la tenue luz de su habitación.

"¡Maldición Bulma! ¡Ese era el jarrón de mi padre!" Gritó, mirando en desprecio a lo que quedó del alguna vez orgulloso contenedor.

"¡¿OH?" Gritó ella, levantando otro objeto, que justo sucedía ser su propio taco alto y arrojándolo con simplemente increíble fuerza de hombre. Era todo lo que Vegeta podía hacer mientras cerraba sus ojos, alzando la vista un momento después para ver el taco del zapato encastrado en la pared directamente a través de su cabello. Sus ojos se ampliaron ambos con ira y sorpresa mientras giraba su cabeza, algunas preciosas mechas de su cabello todavía permanecían pegadas en la pared.

"¡OH ESO ES TODO! ¡REALMENTE vas a pagar por eso Ángel!" Escupió, inmediatamente levantándose en el aire para evitar una mesa ratona volando en su camino.

"¡Voy a matarte Bulma!" Amenazó sabiendo muy bien que nunca haría tal cosa. Dando su mejor mirada e iluminando el aura rodeándolo con rojas flamas, Vegeta apretó sus dientes, mirándola mientras sus dedos agarraban sin embargo otro jarrón, el último de su clase, cubierto en brillantes rubíes y oro.

"¡No si yo te mato a TI primero!" Aulló la criatura de luz, preparándose para lanzar otro objeto a su rostro.

"¡Tal vez si estás muerto no tendrás tanto tiempo para acechar a putas de pechos grandes!" Gritó.

Vegeta se encogió de hombro, sabiendo que había merecido una reacción por tales evidentes miradas boquiabiertas a la nueva concubina del palacio, un regalo de Lord Freezer. La había visto orgullosamente pavonearse a través de los pasillos, vestida sólo con tan inmodesto atuendo como el famoso vestido de Bulma y mostrando gemelos que podían poner a Afrodita verde de envida. Desafortunadamente, la Princesa había tenido oportunidad de verlo justo mientras él reconocía abiertamente su suprema aprobación por la elección de Lord Freezer, informando a la concubina con sus ojos que ella era de hecho de su gusto. Ella había reído justo antes que el Ángel agarrara un puño lleno de su cabello y casi la arrojara por una ventana.

"¡Oh vamos!" Ladró él, escondiéndose detrás de una mesa para cubrirse mientras el jarrón cubierto de rubíes destellaba a través del aire y golpeaba contra una pared, ni siquiera rompiéndose.

"¡¿Qué esperas?" Viste ese par de-"

Con rudeza apuntando hacia el techo, Bulma arrojó la vasija de rubí una vez más, habiéndola visto rodar en el suelo hacia ella. Su puntería era ridículamente buena, doliendo a increíbles alturas directamente sobre su cabeza.

"¡JA!" Escupió él justo mientras la soga del candelabro se rompía sobre él debido a la vasija volando a través de ella, toda la inmaculada luz fija golpeando en su cabeza y enviando destrozados cristales por todas partes. Sólo se quedó allí, completamente aturdido e incoherente, mirando mientras el rostro del Ángel iba de enfurecido a asustado en una cuestión de milisegundos.

Entonces... ella sabía que él probablemente iba a matarla en el momento que pudiera ver bien. Y luego de repente, aparentemente COMPLETAMENTE ajena a su ira e incontrolable temperamento, ella se derrumbó sobre él, abrazándolo y envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de su vientre, sollozando y murmurando cuan lamentada estaba y cuan terrible había sido con él.

¡Ahhhhhh! ¿¡Terminaría alguna vez la extrañeza! ¿Estaba obligado a vivir para siempre con esta intrigante criatura que nunca sería capaz de entender o desechar? Era absolutamente enloquecedor. Esta constante necesidad de ella, este constante deseo de estar cerca de ella. NUNCA hubiera aprobado las acciones de otra mujer si hubiera hecho lo que Bulma hizo y se hubiera burlado de cualquier tontería que hiciera. Y sin embargo ahora... ahora él era el tonto, comprándole cualquier cosa que su corazón deseara, dándole su aprobación para andar por donde quisiera, hacer lo que deseara... Incluso se había alejado de su harem, nunca usando a una concubina desde el día que ella había llegado y sin planes de volverlo a hacer.

Bueno... supongo que sería completamente engañoso decir que se había quedado con el harem. De hecho, sería justo una mentira y no algo que debería ser dicho en tal historia. Porque en toda honestidad, él había estado allí una terrible noche, y eso fue lo suficiente para mantenerlo feliz en los brazos de Bulma.

* * *

Era realmente una completamente vulgar y gran irracional experiencia, mientras había estado bebiendo sin restricción por varias horas con Radditz, ocasionalmente tentado en llamar a Kakarotto a la escena para unirse a ellos, y lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera sido por el constante desdén de Radditz en prestarle atención al Ángel. No podía entender bien la insistencia del Soldado, pero supuso que tenía bastante que ver con la inocencia de su joven hermano, algo que Radditz anhelaba de él y casi le rogaba a Vegeta no destruir.

"Él es un tonto." Radditz había dicho. "Una maldición y una desgracia para mi familia. Él es un Ángel en cuerpo y corazón."

Por supuesto, sólo Vegeta podía saber cuan falsas eran esas palabras, porque él personalmente había presenciado estallidos debido a una disfrazada y oculta criatura que se sacudía dentro del Ángel. No era nada como el monstruo que acechaba a la línea de la familia del Rey, cuando se liberaba era casi tan mortal y fuera de control como el Averno del Infierno, pero incluso así... muy impredecible.

"Él es un Ángel." Radditz estaba diciendo, inclinado desesperadamente sobre la mesa, ojos caídos y vidriosos.

"Él sólo tiene su inocente y naif naturaleza. Sálvalo de esto Vegeta, porque que ellos son su única llave para lo que es él."

Vegeta no había entendido tales palabras en ese momento, demasiado envuelto con Lava para descifrar su significado pero ahora... ahora sabía que en tal dicho, Radditz le había pedido a Vegeta detener su malvada influencia y poderoso hechizo que había arrojado sobre tantos. Y era cierto. En tantas maneras Kakarotto era un Ángel y debía permanecer lo que era, a pesar de sus raíces y orígenes.

Y entonces había aceptado, metiéndose en sin embargo otra botella y aceptando varias líneas de Ceniza de una concubina cercana.

Ahora tal vez eran sus errantes pensamientos sobre Bulma y sus siempre cercanas excursiones nocturnas o incluso la atractiva concubina de pie frente a él. Cualquiera fuera el caso, la Ceniza había tomado raíz y estaba habitando en sus pensamientos y auto control, magnificando su presente deseo y excitable naturaleza.

Está bien... en castellano... ¡Estaba REALMENTE caliente!

Había volado de la habitación del trono, dejando a un sorprendido Radditz casi ahogado en su botella, la cabeza golpeada contra la mesa y los ojos tratando de concentrarse en la espalda que huía de su Rey. Golpeando como un monstruo a través de los pasillos, Vegeta encontró la única fuente que podía sacarlo de su incesante deseo. El Harem. Oh. Bendito el Harem porque Bulma estaba demasiado lejos, acampada en su habitación esperando su llegada.

Había arrojado las puertas abiertas, sobresaltando a toda la habitación de mujeres escasamente vestidas, mirando con amplios ojos y boca abierta a las Demonio de ojos rojos ojos, furiosamente excitadas de pie alocadas en el marco de la puerta.

"¡AHHHHH!"

Fue todo lo que se pudo escuchar mientras 200 esclavas de placer gritaban, positivamente sin ingenio mientras corrían en miedo. Porque, como pudieron o no haber supuesto, si su miedo por Vegeta no hubiera sido tan grande después de su masacre suicida, ¡CIERTAMENTE lo era ahora!

Y el Rey del Infierno había corrido a través de la habitación como un zorro en un corral de gallinas, agarrando a mujeres y Soldados por igual, apilándolos en una gran masa, mientras yendo por los demás. Los había agarrado por sus ropas, su cabello, sus muchos apéndices. CUALQUIER COSA mientras los agarraba, arrojándolos a los veinte o treinta otros que había elegido y apilado, que estaban presentemente intentando moverse y empujar su camino a través de su salida, sólo para ser bloqueados por el monstruo.

Y él había reído como un lunático, disparos de sangre de sus ojos y cerebros mezclados por la droga mientras los arrinconaba a todos, tratándolos como ganado mientras bloqueaba todas sus posibles salidas, completamente determinado a hacer estragos y tomar a cada uno hasta estar satisfecho.

Y supongo que hubiera hecho esto si su nombre no hubiera sido llamado salvajemente, el portador de la voz haciéndolo girar y gruñir mientras estaba allí de pie, brazos apretados fuertemente a su lado y arrojando dagas hacia él.

"Ángel..." Había susurrando, intentando en vano odiar la interrupción y no atacar a la maravillosa portadora de tal presencia. La odiaba... la amaba. Quería matarla... y quería tratarla como un animal toda la noche. No podía decidirse entre las dos y no tenía que hacerlo.

Ella voló hacia él, hundiendo sus uñas en su rostro, poniéndose a horcajadas sobre sus caderas y aterrizando sobre él mientras caían al suelo. Había mirado en absoluta rabia a través de sus ojos incluso mientras ella lo golpeaba por demás frente a los esclavos que quedaban quienes, después de echar una mirada de 2 segundos, hicieron un peligroso vuelo por la puerta, golpeándose uno a otro para ser libre de la temerosa escena y el enojado Demonio que casi ciertamente hubiera asesinado a la Angélica Princesa por golpearlo repetidamente en el rostro.

Y así se golpearon uno a otro sin piedad, desgarrando, arañando y mordiendo hasta el deseo y placer de todo eso los envió casi a la histeria y se atacaron uno a otro como completos animales hasta las mismas últimas horas de la mañana. Y luego Vegeta había pasado el resto de ESE día rogándole por su perdón y presentándole cargas y cargas de regalos, jurando que nunca miraría a otra concubina de nuevo y ciertamente nunca tocaría Ceniza. Se había disculpado ridículamente por infringir las pocas cortaduras menores y moretones que adornaban sus piernas y espalda pero ella simplemente los había desechado con un movimiento de su muñeca, insistiendo que ella le había hecho mucho más... lo que... era completamente cierto.

Y ahora ella estaba a horcajadas sobre él, sus largas piernas envueltas alrededor de su vientre mientras ella se disculpaba febrilmente una y otra vez por arrojar deliberadamente el jarrón a la soga que lo sostenía, cortando a través de la fina línea y enviando la gran araña a su cabeza.

Luego... luego simplemente rieron, agarrándose al otro mientras casi caían al suelo en sus histéricas risas tipo ladridos ante tal estúpida, incompetente y completamente patética escena.

Varios días después, Vegeta había sonreído, caminando a través del pasillo hacia su habitación. Había sido un buen día cuando la araña lo había golpeado. Ellos simplemente había reído el resto del día, ella tomándose tiempo por las extrañas maquinaciones que había insistido en construir y él tomándose el día libre para pasarlo con ella. Y sí, ella se había disculpado muchas veces y sí... Él había pensado con una sonrisa... Ella DEFINITIVAMENTE lo había recompensado, mientras recordaba con cariño, su malvada sonrisa mientras se había deslizado sobre sus rodillas. Y sin embargo ahora, ahora mientras el Demonio había comenzado a casi enorgullecerse por descifrarla, encontró al Ángel sollozando en una figura acurrucada en su cama, llorando a su lado como si el mundo hubiera terminado. Estaba acurrucada en una diminuta, temblorosa forma, yaciendo sobre las cubiertas y meciendo la cama con sus intensos sollozos, cada uno pareciendo más desgarrador que el otro mientras él los escuchaba, mirándola con poco o ningún entendimiento de lo que estaba sucediendo. Sus hombros se sacudían de arriba a abajo y mientras él tocaba suavemente su brazo cubierto de negro, ella lo arrancó disgustada de él, aullando y gritándole por permanecer lejos de ella.

"¿Qué te pasa bebé?" Le había preguntado en su voz más suave, complacido con su suave naturaleza y sin embargo queriendo arrancarla en pedazos ambas al mismo tiempo. No era natural de él preocuparse y confortar y sin embargo a pesar que se destacaba en eso, tiernamente peinando su cabello y acariciando su espalda.

Pero ella no aceptó sus compasivas caricias o sus sentidas súplicas por una respuesta a su infelicidad, alejándose de él tercamente y continuando su penosamente emocional diatriba.

Y entonces él simplemente se había arrastrado sobre ella, girando su tembloroso cuerpo y frotando su brazo mientras ella sollozaba, susurrando promesas que estaría mejor pronto y que él estaría allí para ella. Así en el momento había querido decir tales palabras, supongo que nunca sabré, porque incluso en su preocupación Vegeta era malvado. Se preocupaba por ella, eso si era cierto. ¿Pero la amaba?

No.

Una hora pasó, tal vez incluso dos mientras se había sentado calmadamente allí, moviéndose a veces e intentando consolarla otras. Después de una larga y paciente espera, Bulma se ajustó tensamente, condensando su cuerpo lejos de él y cerrando sus brazos fuertemente mientras intentaba formar las palabras. Pero su voz era áspera y cansada, sus labios temblorosos e inseguros como si deseara decir algo sino lo que el destino había puesto sobre su lengua para ser dicho.

"Un mensajero vino hoy." Susurró, haciendo que el dolido y penoso Demonio se acurrucara incluso más cerca de ella, su caliente aliento casi calmando su destrozado corazón y enviando un familiar murmullo de incontenible deseo a través de su cuerpo, aunque lo odiaba ahora más que nunca.

"Yamcha está muerto."

* * *

Suspiro. Realmente me he divertido escribiendo este capítulo... mucho de leve humor al principio. De todos modos, desprecio que escribir Notas de Autor no tengan propósito alguno, así que no los aburriré con información innecesaria. De cualquier modo, mi amor va para Brax y también mis oraciones.

Por favor lean la increíble historia de Blue-Flame12 llamada Tribulaciones del Pasado. Estoy segura que todos la disfrutarán tanto como lo hago yo!

.com/fics/fanart/album02

¡Amor para todos muuuuuuuucho muuuuuuuucho! ¡Mua!

Amor


	63. Capítulo 63

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Ángel Oscuro**

_(Dark Angel)_

Un fic de Camaro

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

"Está muerto Vegeta." Sollozó, cubriendo su rostro con una mano y envolviendo su otro brazo alrededor de su tembloroso vientre. Ella esperaba alguna clase de confort, alguna suerte de amor y compasión así el bastardo lo quería decir en serio en lo absoluto. Y sin embargo, su silencio y falta de ternura hablaba manuscritos de información por sí sola, convenciéndola más de la malvada verdad que se escondía como un monstruo dentro de las garras de una oscura habitación.

Largos momentos pasaron mientras esperaba por una respuesta, llorando suavemente a veces por los malditos recuerdos que parecían contentos en recordarle una y otra vez lo que había dejado atrás por esta asesina e insensible criatura. Él aclaró su garganta, sobresaltándola.

"¿Y?"

Y eso fue todo lo que necesitó. Eso era todo. La mano había escrito oficialmente sobre la pared y ella ya no podía negarlo más. Él realmente era un despiadado y en este caso... Posiblemente mucho más terrible que eso.

"Mi... gente cree que tú lo hiciste Vegeta."

"¿Lo saben?" preguntó, e incluso ella no podía ver su rostro, había escuchado la sonrisa detrás de sus palabras y podría haber supuesto que estaba sonriendo como Satanás.

"¿No piensas que es un poco tarde para que los estés llamando 'Tu gente'?" Rió con desdén, posicionándose para poder mirar a su enfurecida reacción ante la verdad.

"Los abandonaste si recuerdas, preciosa." Sacó su brazo de alrededor de ella indignado.

"¿Cómo es mi culpa que 'tu gente' piense que maté a su amado Príncipe?" Rió sin humor, mirándola con ribeteado disgusto por su debilidad. A decir verdad, supongo que Vegeta estaba celoso que ella debiera derramar lágrimas por su ex prometido pero el orgullo y la arrogancia ocultaban eso de ella.

"Te vieron dejar el castillo Vegeta." Hirvió ella, sentándose derecha y mirándolo con lágrimas rayando su rostro, deseando a cualquier estrella que hubiera contemplado alguna vez que pudiera convencer a su corazón de mentir y rechazar lo que sabía que era cierto. Estaba furiosa, dientes apretados juntos y nudillos blancos mientras agarraba las sábanas rojas de satén salvajemente.

"¡¿Te VIERON y tú me lo niegas?" Gritó, su respiración saliendo en grandes mechas mientras él la miraba con desdén.

"¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?" Gritó, queriendo más que nada golpearlo lo más duro que él hubiera experimentado alguna vez. Sus manos estaban temblando completamente con la necesidad de conectarlas con su engreído rostro.

"¡¿Cómo te ATREVES... monstruo?

El aura de Vegeta se disparó al cielo, sus ojos comenzaron a sangrar mientras el monstruo se movía dentro de él.

"¡¿Por qué lo mataría?" le gritó en la cara, deleitado mientras ella hacía un gesto de dolor ante el volumen.

"Casi me asesinó una vez Princesa... y AÚN ASÍ lo salvé."

Miró mientras su ira vacilaba por un momento, su tez volviéndose pálida por sus palabras.

"Así es bebé." Sonrió locamente, escupiendo las palabras a través de sus dientes en triunfo por sorprenderla.

"Tu padre no fue el que me clavó un puñal como podrías haber imaginado. ¡Fue esa patética pequeña puta que llamabas novio!" Agarró su rostro, haciéndola mirar en sus apagados ojos sangre, todo el tiempo temiendo lo peor mientras el monstruo comenzaba a tomar control, niebla borrándose alrededor de su visión.

"¿Y sabes por qué Bulma? ¿Sabes por qué lo salvé?"

Ella comenzó a llorar suavemente ahora, ambos por miedo a él y por las palabras que dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza y cerrando sus ojos.

"Lo salvé porque TÚ saldrías lastimada. Podría haber mutilado a ese pedazo de mierda hasta que no quedara nada, NADA. Y no lo hice. POR TI. ¡Siempre ha sido por ti!" Estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, enfermamente impresionado que ella todavía permaneciera calmada en el rostro de su última ira. Él estaba jadeando con la ira, casi sintiendo como si estuviera hirviendo desde sus mismos dientes, sus venas completamente bullendo con ella y sin embargo la alejó por el momento, suprimiendo su deseo de destrozar a la llorona puta que sostenía en su agarre.

"Yo..." Jadeó, alejándose de él enojada y mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"No te creo... me voy." Sentenció, empujándose de manera trivial de la cama, sus descalzos pies golpeando el suelo junto con sus irrefrenables lágrimas mientras hacía su camino a la puerta, todo el tiempo imaginado un viaje en vano a través del Infierno que casi había conquistado en el brutal nombre del amor. ¿Amor? A la mierda. A la mierda con todo. Había terminado con la engañosa creación, haciéndole trucos, burlándose de ella, ¡fornicándola en cada vuelta! ¿Qué bien se había hecho en su abundante nombre? Había sido la tonta del amor por demasiado tiempo. En sus ojos goteaba ese amor, salpicando contra el suelo en forma de lágrimas mientras sabía que iba a morir. ¿Cómo podía lograrlo a través del Infierno una vez más sin inspiración? ¿Ninguna fuerza que se burle mostrando su enmascarado rostro en forma de amor, diciéndole que se adelante con sus traicioneras promesas?

Pero estaba lista. Sorprendentemente lista. No podía vivir así. No podía dejar de pretender que no se acostaba con el Demonio cada noche y que este monstruo... esta hermosa epítome del mal... ¿No era cada pedazo de catastrófico asesino por el cual era famoso?

Y así no había encontrado nada por qué vivir. Su familia se había ido y ella era indigna para un desgarrado trono, para ser rechazada y prohibida por su propia gente... nunca ser respetada por la verdad que era ampliamente conocida. No era secreto alguno que ella había dejado el Paraíso por el Infierno. Ella moriría sola en un desierto o posiblemente caería a su muerte entre las filosas grietas y rocas junto a las Montañas Ardientes. De cualquier modo, estaría sola y abandonada, ambos por su corazón y por el que amaba.

Su mano fue agarrada salvajemente y él la golpeó violentamente sobre la cama, arrastrándose sobre ella y agarrándola por debajo de su peso mientras sangre golpeaba a ritmo con su palpitante corazón, apareciendo más y más espesa en sus ojos. Había perdido el control Sus colmillos brillaban en la oscuridad mientras apretaba sus dientes, su monstruosa apariencia shockeándola en media sumisión mientras débilmente se retorcía y gritaba desde debajo de su pesado cuerpo, tratando en vano de salirse de su mortal agarre. Pero sus viles intentos sólo tentaban más al Demonio y él agarró sus muñecas ferozmente a un lado, mirándola con un poder y un odio que nunca había mostrado ante ella.

"¿Por qué lo mataría Princesa?" Susurró casi seductoramente en su oído con una voz de dos tonos, su aliento tan caliente y envolvente como el diabólico aire que los atrapaba con su ardiente abrazo. Liberando una de sus manos, separó brutalmente sus muslos, posicionándose entre medio y excavando hacia arriba con sus caderas, riendo en su rostro mientras ella era obligada a suprimir un gemido.

"¡Dime Princesa!" Gritó, locura burlándose en cada sílaba y asustándola con su presencia.

"¿Por qué lo mataría cuando ya tengo a su preciosa mascota como la mía? ¿Eh?" Respiró, su aliento empujando contra sus labios mientras deslizaba una uña por su mejilla, viajando por su garganta expuesta y adelante mientras ella se resistía furiosamente a él por su negada libertad.

"Su puta..." Susurró, lentamente desatando la parte de adelante de su corsé negro.

"¡NUNCA!" Gritó ella, su espalda dejando la cama mientras gritaba.

"¡NUNCA!"

"Oh sí hermosa." Rió él, corriendo toda su lengua a lo largo de su garganta y hacia su mejilla mientras ella se giraba lejos de él, temblando por el húmedo calor que su saliva dejaba. Hizo un gesto de dolor ante el malvado deseo que la envolvía desde adentro, luchando sin piedad contra él, sin ningún resultado.

Con absoluta carencia de suavidad, Vegeta golpeó sus muñecas a la cama, sus largas uñas hundiéndose en la suave carne y haciéndola sangrar gotas por las heridas mientras él simplemente reía en su rostro, mirando las lágrimas hacer charcos de sus ojos y ser negadas por el mero poder de su orgullo.

Golpeó sus caderas contra las de ella, mirando su rostro mientras ella jadeaba, sintiendo cada realzado músculo en su torso inferior hundirse en su cuerpo, mirando mientras ella intentaba odiarlo.

"Incluso ahora me deseas." Susurró, acariciando su cuello y empujándose más y más duro contra ella, cada embestida salvaje y casi dolorosa mientras ella jadeaba y gemía para que se detuviera de la peligrosa tentación.

"Incluso mientras su corazón se está rompiendo, me deseas." Mordió su cuello en el mismo punto que había mordido muchas semanas atrás, mirando a la sangre chorrear en una pequeña cantidad y lloviznar con elegancia por su garganta. Ella comenzó a sollozar, arrojando su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras él besaba su cuello, su pecho, cualquier cosa que la hiciera odiarlo incluso más. No le importaba. Al Demonio no le importaba.

"¡NO!" Gritó ella, su cuerpo dejando la cama mientras se retorcía dolorosamente fuera de su agarre sólo para ser arrojada más duro, su cabeza casi girando ante el contacto con el colchón.

"¡SÍ!" Gritó en su rostro, contento de ver las lágrimas y el dolor mientras ella cerraba sus ojos y sollozaba, sacudiendo su cabeza contra la verdad que ambos conocían.

"¡ME AMAS! ¡SIEMPRE ME AMARÁS!" gritó en su rostro, escuchando su propia voz golpear con odio que nunca había sabido que estaba allí hasta que ella había pronunciado su deseo de dejarlo.

"¡Eres tan leal como una puta perra! ¡Eres mía!... ¡MÍA!"

Y luego ella comenzó a llorar a gritos, lágrimas inundando sus sienes mientras se temblaba con sacudidas de dolor, alzando la vista al hombre que amaba así lo quisiera o no.

"No... No... " Sollozaba, sacudiéndole su cabeza, tratando muy duro en mentir. Intentando ver que detrás del hermoso enfurecido rostro no estaba el hombre que ella conocía que era Vegeta, sino más el monstruo que lo tenía fascinado en un momento de debilidad e ira.

Él bajó su cabeza, tomando sus labios en los suyos y besándola profundamente, pero sin calidez, sin promesas de un día mejor. Era como si estuviera introduciéndola para él este día. Diciéndole finalmente qué esperar y revelar al animal que era realmente. El bastardo por el que ella había dado su futuro. Su captor, una vez más.

Mordió en su labio como una bestia, arrojando su cabeza de un lado al otro mientras salía la sangre, empujando sus uñas en el dorso de sus manos y saliendo de sus brazos. Se puso de pie, corriendo a un curso en colisión al suelo, sólo para ser agarrada fuertemente alrededor de la cintura y arrojada al suelo sobre su regazo. La empujó contra una esquina, mirando con furia y rabia mientras dolorosamente agarraba su mentón y la hacía mirarlo.

"¡Tú te vas cuando yo lo digo!" Hirvió, apretando su agarre en su mentón y asegurándose que su atención permaneciera sobre sus ensangrentados ojos, aunque ella estaba audazmente tentada en mirar a los colmillos que salían de su boca, carmesí con su propio labio ensangrentado.

"¡¿Entendido?" Gritó en su rostro. Ella cerró sus ojos sollozando. Él jalo su cara a una pulgada de la suya, en su alarido de protesta.

"¡¿ENTENDIDO?" Gritó, mirando mientras las lágrimas huían de sus ojos mientras ella asentían repetidamente, demasiado asustada y lastimada para desafiarlo una vez más.

"Entonces tenemos un acuerdo." Le sonrió Satánicamente, aflojando su agarre en su mentón antes de jalarla hacia él de nuevo, esperando hasta que sus ojos se abrieran en confusión antes de continuar.

"Y me amarás..." Escupió malvadamente, escuchándola ahogar un sollozo ante tales palabras. "Y me odiarás..." Dijo más fuerte. "Pero por sobre todo. ¡ME OBEDECERÁS!"

Sus ojos se cerraron, alejando la última de sus lágrimas mientras simplemente lo miraba, odio y absoluta promesa de venganza dentro de sus plateadas orbes de casi cromo.

"Y no te irás Princesa." Susurró, besando su mejilla con sus labios presionados casi dolorosamente contra la húmeda carne.

"No te irás a ningún lugar hasta el día que termine contigo." Y con eso, arrojó su cabeza a un lado, sacando sus manos de su mentón y levantándola en disgusto, mirando mientras ella simplemente se acurrucaba en una diminuta bola en la esquina.

* * *

Dios mío... ¿Qué ha hecho Vegeta ahora? Entonces acá está mi pregunta... ¿Quién de ustedes piensa que debería ser culpado por su violento y cruel comportamiento? ¿Es responsable por las acciones del Demonio? Sólo estoy curiosa por lo que piensan todos ustedes. Oh, ¿y mató a Yamcha? Y si es así, ¿por qué? Bueno... sólo pensé en obtener la opinión de los lectores.

¡OH!... Hahaha... antes que me olvide una vez más... después de que creí que era el capítulo 54... "Cactus Flower" aparentemente se disculpó por insultarme. Haha. Está bien, ahora SÉ que no fue realmente Cactus flower pero pensé que me tomaría el tiempo para apreciar a la persona que fue arriba y más allá para hacer ver a cactus como una basura. Jaja... ¡envíenme un mail quienquiera que sea!

Amor


	64. Capítulo 64

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Ángel Oscuro**

_(Dark Angel)_

Un fic de Camaro

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Vegeta acababa de salir disparado de ella, enfurecido, torpe y en un estado de casi ebriedad, casi colapsando. El Demonio realmente se las había cobrado con él, drogando sus emociones y percepción con una nublada ira, quemando y sin embargo relajante en su familiaridad. Lo odiaba, lo amaba. Era malvado y feroz y sin embargo... Era él. Quién realmente era. Había venido más fuerte esta vez, liberando su enfrascada furia tan rápido que casi había ascendido de nuevo a su jaula. No podía entender bien el odio que había salido a través de una invisible presa, sólo que había sido cegador y había tomado cada cantidad de fuerza y consciencia en él para no arrancar el frágil cuello de Bulma.

Y así había medio huido a través de los sombríos corredores, intentando en vano entender y comprender lo que acababa de hacer. Parte de él quería justificar y culpar, la otra tomaba responsabilidad, sabiendo que si hubiera mantenido su temperamento bajo control, no hubiera dicho o hecho lo que había hecho. Si tan sólo... sí solamente.

Brillante y oscuro, brillante y oscuro... cada uno avecinándose a través de sus ojos mientras él tambaleaba un vuelo por las escaleras, pequeñas linternas colgando de las paredes de piedra, brillando y ensombreciéndose tan rápido como él pasaba junto a ellas. Sus afiladas uñas arañaban la dura piedra y no le importaba, sólo mirando una y otra vez el rostro de ella mientras asentía, su mentón levantado violentamente en su mano mientras lágrimas fluían por sus manchadas y enrojecidas mejillas. Dios... ¿Cómo podría hacerle ver que ese no era él? ¿Cómo podría explicarle que él nunca la trataría tan miserablemente en su estado natural? Cómo podría su orgullo admitir que todo el tiempo... todo el tiempo ella significó más para él que la vida misma. En alguna distante, desconocida y remota parte de sí mismo, había un sentimiento, una emoción y un parpadeo de amor que lamía a su malvado corazón, recordándole del día que ella se había ido, de los peligros que había enfrentado, del dolor y las lamentaciones que lo habían desgarrado en su ausencia. Casi había muerto sin ella, y rezó a cualquier Dios que existiera que, por su propia mano, no tuviera que ser obligado a pasar por tal agonizante pena como había tenido que pasar.

Sintió el dolor incluso ahora, revoloteando en su estómago e infiltrándose en sus mismas venas como una mugrosa enfermedad o una herida mortal. Quería arrancar su cabello de su inminente frustración.

¿Cómo pudo hacerle semejante cosa a ella? ¿Cómo pudo hacerle ver que él era nada... NADA en su ausencia? ¿Qué si finalmente lo había hecho? ¿Qué si ella lo dejaba? ¿Qué si volvía al Paraíso, reinaba como su Reina incluso sin un Rey? Ella creía que él había matado a Yamcha y en el dolor y el insulto por la desconfianza, se había perdido en los celos que siempre, siempre habían permanecido desde que ella se había ido con el Príncipe. ¿Qué si se iba ahora? ¿Qué sería de ella en las profundidades del Infierno sin él para cuidarla? Y sin embargo, todo el tiempo estaba esa voz preguntándole por qué se preocupaba.

Aterrizó en el escalón de abajo, golpeando en el suelo con su ruido casi ensordecedor y sin embargo escuchando el tintineo de los zapatos detrás de él. ¿Era tan estúpida? ¡Ah! Tonto Ángel. ¿No había pisoteado su relación lo suficiente por una noche? Se había preparado para el duro golpe de un zapato o el cegador destello de un jarrón o una linterna volando pasando su cabeza, sólo para que sus ojos se encontraran con la pequeña, frágil figura del niño huérfano, Gohan.

Dándose cuenta de cuan increíblemente débil se debía ver, su cabeza lista para esquivar y sus manos juntas como para agarrar cualquier objeto encaramado, se enderezó, estudiando al niño de ojos amplios con un severo y frío desprecio, sin importarle la temerosa mirada en el rostro del niño. Y simplemente se quedaron mirándose uno a otro, el evidente miedo del huérfano brillando en sus ojos y el desprecio del Rey tan aparente como un caballo volando sobre una pared blanca.

"¿Por qué me estás siguiendo, niño?" Preguntó, sin ni siquiera agacharse al débil y tranquilo tono que la mayoría de los adultos tomaban con los niños.

Y sin embargo el joven niño no respondió nada, aparentemente clasificando su razón y lógica antes de escupirla en una despreciable frase.

"Tú..." Gohan comenzó, aclarando su garganta y básicamente rogando que su demanda saliera bien. "No deberías tratar tan mal a la Princesa Bulma. No te perdonará."

Imagino que la palabra shock sería bastante insignificante siendo como la mandíbula de Vegeta cayó, así en sorpresa por el entendimiento del niño o más por su valentía... no estoy segura. De cualquier modo, gruñó profundo en su garganta, mirando al resuelto guerrero que era casi la mitad de su tamaño. Nadie... ningún guerrero, ningún amigo, ningún enemigo le había hablado alguna vez con tal indignación... está bien... además de Bulma. No podía decidir qué hacer, las conflictivas voces comenzando su batalla interna una vez más.

"¿Siempre haces asunto tuyo espiar a tu Rey?" Preguntó con despecho, por el momento suprimiendo la urgencia de arrancar la espina dorsal de la espalda del niño.

"No." Respondió el niño, bajando la vista con un nerviosismo sin restricciones. Cruzó sus dedos, sus grandes, negros ojos rebotando en cada y cualquier concebible dirección además del alto Demonio que se avecinaba malvadamente sobre él.

"Yo." El pequeño guerrero tartamudeó su oración una vez más. "Sólo creo que deberías tratarla mejor. Eso es todo."

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó el demonio resuelto, escupiendo la pregunta rudamente y sin embargo pareciendo como si él verdaderamente quisiera una respuesta para instarse, a pesar de su locutor. Y a pesar del inmediato y desconfiado miedo de Gohan por el impredecible monstruo, sabía muy, muy bien, tanto por historias y por rumores que el hermoso Rey era un hombre honorable, astuto, fuerte e inteligente, aunque ciegamente precipitado a veces.

"Porque... ella no es..." De nuevo, las palabras se habían formado bastante bien en su inexperta mente y sin embargo parecía renuente de conformar las palabras, permaneciendo tercamente sobre la punta de su lengua. Yendo contra su educación enlazada con lógica y razón, el niño habló con su corazón.

"Ella no es como nosotros." Dijo tranquilamente, aunque la oración era una simple, todo el tiempo lazando sus dedos juntos una y otra vez y finalmente permitiéndole a sus ojos centrarse en la incesante mirada del Rey. "Ella es suave."

Pareció una eternidad mientras el huérfano miraba la reacción del Demonio, todo el tiempo su joven mente corriendo profusamente una y otra vez por las escenas que recordaba de semanas atrás, los golpes y rudos maltratos que había recibido sin razón de la hermosa criatura que reflexionaba sobre sus palabras. Radditz había gritado, recordaba eso. Fácilmente podía recordar al hermoso rostro retorcido con fealdad y odio y plateados colmillos como un animal más que como un hombre. Los rojos ojos todavía despertaban a Gohan por las noches, y el repugnante ruido se podía escuchar una y otra vez mientras recordaba el último sonido que se había deslizado de su consciencia, sonido como resultado de su cabeza siendo estrellada contra una pared.

Y luego, como si fuera alguna extraña y hermosa fuerza que hubiera poseído el cuerpo de Vegeta, él se encogió de hombros y le sonrió al niño, incluso yendo tan lejos como para reír levemente.

"Ella realmente es suave." Reflexionó, sonriendo más para sí mismo que para el real oyente de sus palabras. Miró con humor a los ojos del niño, notando sólo silenciosamente que inteligencia y entendimiento permanecían bastante prominente en esas perforadoras orbes negras, casi pareciendo demasiado brillantes y grandes para un rostro tan diminuto. "Tomará MUCHO chocolate para que se olvide de ESTO."

El diminuto guerrero rió, el extraño sonido como de campana completamente despertando a Vegeta de la actual situación, su mente previamente atrapada por el trabajo y regalos que iba a tener que proporcionar sólo para poder entrar a su propia habitación. Por Dios... ¡REALMENTE lo había hecho esta vez!

"No sé si los chocolates son la respuesta... Deberías conseguirle algo especial" Sugirió el niño en su infantil diálogo y tono, sus brazos envueltos detrás de él mientras se movía de atrás a adelante en sus talones, viéndose tan adorablemente inocente, sus ojos brillando con la idea de estar tan cerca del Rey, algo raro en el orfanato, en su caso, pudiera siquiera pretender alardear.

Vegeta, ya no estando cómodo en su propia posición intimidatoria, se arrodilló ante el muchacho, un constante brillo de su disminución dentro de sus perforadoras orbes negras.

"¿Ah, sí?" Preguntó, sonriendo casi malvadamente a su designado compañero en el crimen. "¿Qué sugerirías Oh poderoso de la sabiduría?" Se burló suavemente, su estómago inundado con una extraña clase de felicidad mientras el niño reía de nuevo, el sonido casi impregnándose en sus entrañas con esta extraña sensación de alegría.

"¡No sé!" Rió Gohan, sus preciosas, regordetas mejillas hundiéndose adorablemente mientras reía. "¡Algo bonito!"

"Algo bonito..." Vegeta rascó su mentón, sus uñas raspando a través de la inmensa sombra de las cinco de la tarde que agraciaba la fina línea de la mandíbula, rozando a lo largo de las oscuras esquinas del techo, sólo para alzar la vista y ver al niño copiando adrede su posición y gesto movimiento por movimiento. Hasta el momento, Gohan no se había dado cuenta que su sospechoso comportamiento se notaba y mirando a todos lados por las dudas, miró al Rey, sabiendo que su posición de burla había sido notada, de hecho. ¡Había estado tratando de verse como Vegeta! Y toda la idea, por cualquier razón, puso al Rey incluso más feliz, haciéndole preguntarse que día extraño y caótico había resultado casi brillante dentro de las profundidades de unos pocos momentos con un huérfano.

"Deberías conseguirle Rosas de Rubí Sangre del Infierno del Este." Gohan sugirió, su diminuta, joven voz haciendo a la idea bastante entretenida, además del hecho de que las Rosas de Rubí Sangre eran casi mortales si te pinchabas con las espinas. El Rey sacudió su cabeza ante la idea de Bulma tocando las filosas y venenosas espinas e hinchándose y ampollándose como resultado.

"Podría conseguirle zapatos." Bromeó Vegeta, inclinando su cabeza a un lado y mirando en asombro mientras el joven niño casi caía en su fuerte risa.

"¿¡ZAPAAATOS!" Gritó, la joven risa haciendo incluso al Demonio interior sonreír levemente. "¡No le consigas zapatos!"

Y luego una idea parpadeó como un relámpago golpeando dentro de su cerebro, y llegando al dentro del bolsillo del pecho de su armadura de cuero, Vegeta reveló la diminuta, cristalizada gota de lágrima que había encontrado dentro de las garras de la mano de Bulma en una cueva. Aún así, después de todo este tiempo, brillaba con un poder sobrenatural, su tono azulado casi iluminando la escalera en la que estaban.

"Tengo una idea niño." Graznó el Rey Demonio, mirando con orgullo a la joya mientras la giraba de un lado a otro, aparentemente ajeno a la fascinación del joven guerrero con ella. Su brillo plateado centelleó en los ojos del joven niño, iluminando cada fibra en su cuerpo de 6 años de edad con intriga.

Con eso, Vegeta se enderezó a su altura máxima, escuchando a su espalda sonar después de haber estado encorvado por tanto tiempo. Girándose bruscamente, abrió la puerta de la escalera, parpadeando mientras la roja luz de la sala del trono brillaba en sus ojos mientras viajaba hacia ella, el único medio de escapar del castillo.

La búsqueda no sería muy larga, reflexionó emocionado, pero sería, como tantos viajes en el Infierno tendían a ser, sin duda peligrosa y mortal. Tomaría tiempo preciso y cálculos correctos, afilados ojos e inmenso coraje, asombrosa fuerza de voluntad y-

"¡Niño!... ¡¿Dónde crees que vas?" Le gruñó al diminuto tintineo de los talones del niño detrás de él. Se dio vuelta y observó al inquieto niño una vez más, el niño intentando contra toda posible voluntad evitar la traicionera mirada del Demonio mientras pensaba en una excusa por seguirlo.

"¿Dónde... dónde piensas que vas TÚ?" Gohan se quejó en respuesta, su pregunta en contestación mucho menos... amenazante que la de Vegeta por el mero hecho de la diferencia en la voz. Y sin embargo, a pesar del redundante enfoque del huérfano y desdeñosa burla a su Rey, Vegeta aparentemente encontró a todo el suplicio gracioso, riéndose a carcajadas por la orgullosa y arrogante postura que el joven guerrero intentaba tan desesperadamente poner.

"Mira niño," Las risas del Demonio se pusieron sobrias, mirando tranquilamente hacia abajo al desconcertado pequeño Demonio, humor todavía danzando en sus exóticos oscuros ojos. "Aprecio las risas pero esta conversación terminó. Vuelve a casa."

Indignación y un destello de dolor cruzó el rostro de Gohan momentáneamente antes de ser borrado, cubierto y escondido por la calculadora y fría reserva del joven Demonio. No, todavía estaba allí, el dolor y la irritación de ser desechado tan patéticamente, pero era evidente que desde una edad MUY joven, este niño de 6 años había hecho suyo el arte de ocultar las emociones sin importar el costo.

"No tengo una casa." Respondió tranquilamente, aunque sus palabras golpearon a Vegeta como un virus rompiendo sus entrañas. Huérfano. Cuántas veces había escuchado la palabra y sin embargo nunca siquiera reflexionó sobre lo que realmente era. Lo que realmente significaba...

Toro, el padre del niño había sido asesinado en la manera más decrépita y absolutamente repugnante, brazos y piernas desgarrados de su cuerpo por una multitud caótica y sanguinaria. Por su lealtad, su valentía y su vergonzosa muerte en las manos de su propia clase, la recompensa del soldado había sido dejar a su primer nacido a las bárbaras y salvajes manos de su raza, su único hijo siendo obligado a crecer en un orfanato y vivir entre mugre putrefacta que lo acompañaría, a hijos e hijas de putas de la calle, adictos a la Ceniza y víctimas de violación. No era la manera de permanecer para el hijo de un guerrero. Pero entonces, ¿cómo era eso asunto de Vegeta?

"Tienes un orfanato." Dijo fríamente, enmascarando sus propias enfrascadas emociones detrás de su intimidante fachada. Algo, aunque no podía entenderlo bien, realmente lo había golpeado duro por la frase inicial de Gohan.

"No voy a volver." Declaró el niño, como si su respuesta hubiera sido de hecho la más fácil y la más simple solución en todo el cosmos conocido. Sus pequeños hombros no desarrollados se levantaron su orgullosa e impenetrable postura, su mirada mucho, mucho más grande que la de la mayoría de los niños de su edad.

"Oh, sí que lo harás." Escupió el Rey, medio enojado por el bochornoso comentario que fue anunciado de un niño y medio impresionado. Con eso, salió hacia las grandes, llamativas puertas de la sala del trono, golpeándolas con su inagotable fuente de energía. Para su insulto y consternación, el testarudo niño se puso frente a él, aparentemente negándose a dejar los confines del castillo.

"¡No voy!" Gohan gritó, cruzando sus brazos de manera adorable. Vegeta tuvo que apretar sus dientes contra el arribo del dragón una vez más, escuchando su promesa de escapar al segundo que no lo revisara.

"Ohh..." Vegeta gruñó, apretando su mandíbula y sacudiendo su cabeza. "¡SÍ que vas a volver!"

Con eso, agarró embarazosamente su mano de manera firme alrededor de la muñeca del niño, obligando a Gohan a descruzar sus brazos y trotar detrás de su Rey. Y por Dios... ese niño luchaba contra él con cada paso en el camino, retorciéndose y tirando con sus pies, jalando y en un momento arañando para no ser enviado de vuelta.

Supongo que la idea de sólo cuan ridícula y vergonzosa era toda la muestra, debió haber pasado a través de la cabeza de Vegeta mientras calculaba una y otra vez cómo exactamente había sido reducido a arrastrar a un maldito niño a mitad de camino a través de la Ciudad del Infierno. Esto no era un trabajo para la realeza y CIERTAMENTE no era un trabajo para él. Pero... no era como que podía exactamente dejar al niño seguirlo por cada movimiento suyo, copiando cada posición y revisando sus lugares y permaneciendo espiándolo sobre sus problemas entre él y Bulma.

Apretó sus dientes duro y firme mientras sentía la calidez, el perforador agarre de la boca de Gohan establecido sobre su brazo, los diminutos colmillos sin duda rompiendo la piel. ¡Lo había mordido!

"¡OH!" Gritó Vegeta, sosteniendo al niño literalmente en el aire, los dientes todavía apretados en su brazo, colgando frente a su rostro. "¡Tú!... ¡TÚ!..." las palabras ni siquiera se procesaban mientras sostenía al voraz pequeño demonio ante su visión, diminutas cejas golpeadas juntas, manos y labios todavía envueltos alrededor del cuero en el brazo de Vegeta.

"¡Por qué tú pequeño mestizo rabioso!" Hirvió el Rey Demonio, en un punto moviendo su brazo de atrás hacia adelante para sacar a la pequeña bestia, sólo para ahogar una risa mientras el niño se mecía con gracia a lo largo.

"¡NIÑO!... ¡SALTE!" Demandó fuertemente, todavía de pie sobre el puente del foso. Cerró sus ojos, sintiendo los dientes apretarse juntos por mera paciencia solamente.

"Gohan... ¡Pequeño bastardo! ¡Suelta mi brazo ahora!"

Ante el sonido de su propio nombre, los ojos del niño se ampliaron marginalmente y soltó sus colmillos del brazo del Demonio más grande, notando un pequeño rastro de sangre filtrarse de la muñeca del Rey de donde él había clavado sus colmillos. Vegeta sin pensarlo, lo arrojó a varios pies del suelo, estudiándolo fríamente mientras el joven guerrero permanecía agarrado a la madera del puente, todavía mirando resueltamente a su captor.

"Ahora... ¡Vas a volver a ese maldito orfanato así tenga que arrastrar tu trasero todo el camino o no! Pero te lo advierto... ni siquiera lo intentes. ¡Preferiría volarte en pedazos que desgraciar a mi línea familiar por arrastrarte como un pez muerto todo el camino!"

"¡No quiero volver allí!" Gritó el pequeño guerrero, todavía sentándose sobre su espalda. "¡Quiero quedarme contigo!"

Vegeta suprimió la urgencia de agarrar al niño de su cabello y gritarle por desear una cosa tan venenosa para sí mismo.

"Puedo tan sólo encadenarte en el calabozo si deseas tanto quedarte en el castillo." Miró largo y duro a los temblorosos labios y ojos del niño, casi nervioso por el hecho de que Gohan parecía estar considerando tal oferta.

"Iré." Susurró finalmente, regordetes pequeños labios haciendo puchero y temblando mientras se ponía de pie con cautela.

Con eso, el Demonio se giró bruscamente sobre sus talones, sus alas de cuero regodeándose con orgullo detrás de él mientras marchaba hacia su ciudad, el diminuto pequeño soldado siguiéndolo lamentablemente. Mirando hacia atrás con su mejor recomendado juicio, Vegeta maldijo a sus rebeldes ojos mientras miraban una diminuta lágrima deslizarse silenciosamente por la mejilla del niño, su cabeza gacha en vergüenza, aunque sus alas negras azabache levantas en un intento de ocultarlo.

Una vez más el Rey Demonio fue obligado a apretar sus dientes, esta vez por fuerza y voluntad para hacer lo que debía hacer. ¿Qué? No podía muy bien dejar al niño vivir en el castillo, durmiendo Dios sabe dónde y haciendo Dios sabe qué. Todos tenían su lugar, justo como el padre de Bulma había inculcado al parecer en su hija toda su vida, y el castillo no era el de Gohan. Era para los guerreros más fuertes, compañeros cercanos de la línea real, la realeza misma, prisioneros del calabozo, soldados, concubinas, los ocasionales invitados o dos... Ehhh... Kakarotto, como sea que se lo considere, Bulma un Ángel... er... Bueno... está bien, admitiría que los ocupantes del castillo no eran TODOS exactamente las personas más normales o aceptadas, ¡pero ciertamente no podía tener a un niño de 6 años vagando sin rumbo!

Sus pies pisaron con gracia a lo largo del polvo y las rocas, casi como un gato en su rápida prueba del suelo mientras tocaba los primeros pasos en la Ciudad del Infierno, miles de Demonios sin sentido danzando y corriendo sin rumbo a través de las multitudinarias y sobrepobladas calles, una ocasional riña comenzando y terminando con sólo unos pocos espectadores siendo mutilados a su paso. Por protección y tal vez incluso inconscientemente, Gohan lazó su diminuta mano alrededor del dedo índice de Vegeta, el Rey permitiéndolo sólo por el mero conocimiento que podría muy bien perder al joven en medio de las caóticas calles si no lo dejaba.

Las casas, si de hecho las llamarían así, eran simples, viviendas de roca y barro, algunas más inmaculadas que otras pero un lejano grito de unas llamativas y orgullosas estructuras a las que estamos acostumbrados. Algunas estaban echas de una pálida, bronceada sustancia parecida al ladrillo, de pie a tal vez 10 o 12 pies de altura, las puertas tanto una fina, débil madera o incluso una sucia sábana o mata, los techos hechos de hojas de madera.

Las ventanas, aunque casi inexistentes, estaban hechas de un espeso vidrio, cerca de lo irrompible y bien así, porque servían de manera invaluable para guardar a los ocupantes de las peleas de los bares nocturnos y posiblemente cambios de clima que rompían sin preparación en su arribo.

Hombres locos vagaban de manera demente a través de las empedradas calles, caminando y gritando frases e ideas que sólo ellos podían comprender o descifrar. Nadie le prestaba atención a su Rey al principio, aparentemente ni siquiera reconociendo las alas extremadamente grandes, la increíble apariencia y la vestimenta negra que cubría el cuerpo. Y sin embargo, como sintiendo el catastrófico desprecio, desechándolo también, el collar de honor en su cuello brilló fuertemente en la luz carmesí, advirtiendo a todos los demás de su presencia.

Los ojos se ampliaron y las rodillas temblaron ante la vista de su despiadado Rey, mirando con orgullo a cada conjunto de orbes negras que se encontraba, su honor brillando fuertemente en la luz como si burlándose de cualquiera que se atreviera a poner un pie en su camino. Era hermoso y bronceado, impecable y desviado. Era su Rey. Su encarnación de las correctas malvadas y maliciosas intenciones.

Luego por supuesto la idea de intimidar y el intrigante miedo se perdió mientras miraban al diminuto niño aferrado con necesidad a su dedo y moviéndose detrás de él. Muchos simplemente miraron fijo, otros susurraron y asintieron mientras él pasaba, aunque a este punto, Vegeta no prestó atención, todavía agarrando a su prisionero detrás. Supuso que podría haberle importando en un punto en su vida, posiblemente incluso sentir la picazón de un sonrojo influenciar en sus mejillas mientras los diminutos pequeños dedos se apretaban alrededor del suyo. Pero en este punto de su vida, no le importaba lo que otros convencían sus lenguas y mentes en creer.

Después de un tiempo, la palabra había pasado ante él por el arribo del Rey en la ciudad y los transeúntes simplemente lo estudiaron con honor y respetuosos asentimientos, las ocasionales inclinaciones de guerreros enviando una sonrisa a sus labios.

"Rey Vegeta... ¿por qué no prueba a una concubina de la calle?" Una prostituta excepcionalmente grande y horrible inquirió, agarrando su brazo suavemente y parpadeando sus pestañas cubiertas de rímel espesamente. Él sonrió levemente, intentando suprimir la urgencia de vomitar mientras ella lamía sus ennegrecidos dientes manchados de color amarillo de manera sugerente.

"Sí su alteza..." se burló otra, esta, si era posible, tal vez más grotesca que la otra, su ropa colgando de las delgadas costillas y anoréxicos brazos y piernas. "¿Por qué conformarse con putas del palacio cuando puedes fornicarte a una verdadera mujer?"

Sintió el más extraño desprecio por su lenguaje delante de un niño, considerando tal reacción a su instintivos y completamente estúpidos sentimientos que había tenido por el sobrino de Radditz. Empujó para pasar lejos de ellas, intentando esconder su disgusto y mirando al pequeño Gohan que estaba ahogando sus aniñadas risas con su mano libre. Vegeta tuvo que sonreír mientras intercambiaba miradas, ambos sabiendo cuan asqueroso había sido todo el encuentro. Pero ambos se quedaron completamente en blanco ante la siguiente oración.

"Oh ya veo... prefiere a su puta Angelito."

Se volteó ferozmente sobre la obesa mujer quien aparentemente había supuesto era su tono que había captado sus oídos, sólo para encontrarse con los más grandes ojos llenos de miedo que pudiera recordar ver alguna vez. Tal vez hubiera tartamudeado una disculpa, tal vez se hubiera retractado... Fue olvidado mientras era incinerada. Su carne derretida y quemada en vapor mientras era desintegrada a la nada absoluta.

Jadeando por la extrema fuerza del Dragón todavía intentando aferrarse de su cordura, Vegeta estuvo de pie, brazo levantado frente a él donde la mujer había estado de pie una vez y ahora había nada más que una fina capa de ceniza en el suelo, rápidamente volada por el duro, fuerte viento.

Miles de ojos descansaban sobre él, nadie hablando o moviéndose una pulgada mientras simplemente miraban fijos en miedo, temor y vergüenza. La reacción de Vegeta había sido áspera e innecesariamente precipitada como siempre pero su centro permanecía no en esos evidentes hechos sino reflexionando preguntas tal vez que lo que la concubina había dicho era probablemente cierto si su Rey había mostrado tal extremo desprecio y considerando nada más que una nueva aliada puta. Y así empezaron los susurros, los murmullos y desdeñosos asentimientos, todos rompiendo cualquier auto control que seguía quedando lejos de las garras de Vegeta.

Miró con cautela a cada par de ojos, su visión adormecida y oscura, girando de un lado a otro después de la audaz entrada y salida del Demonio que había saqueado su mente y cuerpo en su brusquedad. Sin conocer palabras que dijera que pudieran borrar su conocimiento de la escena que había roto la común normalidad de la Ciudad del Infierno, tragó duro, intentando pretender que su cabeza no estaba todavía girando por la presencia del Dragón.

"¡¿Cómo se atreve a acercarse al Rey con una cara tan horrible?" vino una joven y diminuta voz a su derecha, un dedo todavía envuelto de manera protectora con el pequeño dedo meñique regordete.

"Y a preguntarle por tan honor de su presencia. ¡Ni siquiera se hincó! Qué bien que se deshizo de ella." Y entonces, sacando su mano del dedo índice de Vegeta, Gohan comenzó a aplaudir con orgullo, diminutos dedos y palmas juntándose una y otra vez, todos los Demoníacos ojos descansando sobre el joven guerrero que había acompañado a su temperamental Rey.

Sin comprender qué exactamente estaba intentando Gohan, Vegeta estaba absolutamente sorprendido mientras feroces aplausos y vítores se reunían en el aire, siguiendo el ejemplo del joven. El sonido era claro trueno en una cuestión de segundos mientras sonrisas, alabanzas y gritos se extendían a través de la torpe tranquilidad que había residido previamente, el aplauso casi ensordecedor mientras el nervioso Rey Demonio levantó su mano sobre su cabeza y saludaba con orgullo, mirando patéticamente mientras Gohan simplemente lo miraba, la más grande, tonta sonrisa derritiéndose en su pequeño rostro, pareciéndose supremamente a Kakarotto todo el tiempo.

Y sin embargo, algo se sacudió dentro de él casi como un dolor afectando un sentimiento de pesar que el niño no se preocupara por la vida demolida de la prostituta y posiblemente sus hijos que quedarían hambrientos hasta la muerte. Sin una palabra, Vegeta agarró rápidamente la mano del niño y continuó velozmente a través de las calles, hordas separándose en su presencia y cabezas gachas con extremo respeto y un recién encontrado miedo.

"No creas que te sales de esta tan fácilmente." Le dijo oscuramente al niño desde la comisura de su boca, mirando con toda esperanza derretida y fundida en desdén y dolor. "Vas a ir a ese orfanato."

Con eso, continuaron su peligroso ritmo, Vegeta con furia a través de las multitudes y golpeando a todo aquel que se atreviera a ponerse en su camino. Gohan se disminuyó al principio, sólo siendo arrastrado más que caminando a lo largo hasta que toda esperanza explotó y él simplemente agarró toda su mano dentro de la del Demonio, acolchada por dentro.

¿Dónde estaba ese maldito orfanato? ¡No debería estar tomando tanto tiempo! ¡Debería haber estado allí hace una hora! Ira creció de manera inmensa dentro de él y por millonésima vez ese día, Vegeta fue obligado a suprimir su introducción, sin estar seguro qué era exactamente lo que lo tenía tan nervioso en primer lugar. No tenía nada que hacer, ninguna obligación de muerte o reunión a la que asistir. Y Dios sabía que no tenía una oportunidad en compensar las cosas con Bulma hasta que se lo hubiera ganado, algo que esperaba contra toda esperanza poder hacer. Realmente había hecho un lío esta vez, realmente la había lastimado. Maldijo eso. Dios... Maldijo lo que había hecho tanto, sabiendo que simplemente no podía borrarlo. Ser Rey estaba sobrevalorado. Todo el poder, todo el miedo y respeto, el título... ¿podía algo de eso realmente hacerla olvidar lo que había hecho?

Y si pudiera olvidar... ¿se merecía él esa comodidad? Nunca en su vida había puesto una mano sobre una mujer, nunca en su vida había tratado adrede a la raza femenina tan mal. Entonces, ¿por qué a Bulma? ¿Por qué estaba esta incesante urgencia de romper su corazón? ¿Porque podía? El Dragón era diferente ahora. Venía más rápido, más fuerte y sin embargo él recordaba. Cuanto despreciaba los recuerdos. Pedazos y mínimas escenas ahora y de nuevo destellaron en su mente de su encuentro anterior dentro de las garras del agarre de la oscura criatura. Había matado a tantas concubinas y sin embargo, ni siquiera se había acordado. Pero tratar a Bulma con falta de respeto... Dudaba que incluso si pudiera... probablemente él no pudiera perdonarse a sí mismo. No por esto.

Un gran edificio se avecinó frente a ellos, de pie en el medio del camino en su propia isla, decrépito y viejo, gritaba brutalidad y miedo, esperanzas perdidas y sueños asesinados. Era el orfanato. ¿Cuántas veces como adolescente él y Radditz habían viajado pasando por él? Danzando y ni siquiera pensando qué clase de almas perdidas podían habitar en tal vivienda. Pero había sido despreocupado en esos días. Cabeza hueca y con la panza llena con cualquier clase de licor y droga que pudiera asaltar a su sistema.

Había sido famoso por sus borracheras, vez tras vez despertándose en la casa de otra persona, una vez incluso despertándose con la mujer de otro hombre y siendo aplastado con un palo en la cabeza antes de ser reconocido como el segundo hijo del Rey. Él y Radditz habían sido muy conocidos por sus fiestas de periferia, de temerario y coqueto comportamiento. Eso fue por supuesto antes que el gran tipo se casara con Lunch.

En un momento, las visitas de Vegeta a la Ciudad del Infierno habían sido frecuentes, bien sabidas incluso por su padre. Aunque al hombre nunca le había importado, lo había hecho perfectamente evidente que no tenía uso alguno para un hijo que viajaba con soldados de clase baja para emborracharse con basura y estiércol del Infierno. Incluso en ese tiempo él había intentado ocultar su vergüenza ante tal desprecio, incluso de Radditz quien todavía no tenía idea alguna de los impulsos que cursaban para hacer a su desafiante padre orgulloso. El Rey no tenía uso para un borracho, drogado hijo. Eso podría haber sido cierto, porque había reprochado febrilmente a Draco por acompañar a su "irreverente hermano" en sus "incesantes ataques de incompetencia." Pero en esencia, el Rey no tenía uso para un segundo hijo en lo absoluto. Y no le había tomado mucho más tiempo para que el respeto de Vegeta y casi obsesión con su sensual padre se vaciara y su ignorancia de la orden del Rey fuera su muy apreciado camino a rebelarse.

Pero ahora miraba fijamente a esta casa de almas perdidas con oculto asco, contemplando el fango que había crecido sobre las paredes, destruyendo las ventanas y sus sellos, grabados a través de las puertas y el portón que mantenía a los olvidados niños de escaparse. Mirando el rostro del niño, el Demonio notó para su triste desesperación que Gohan estaba llorando de nuevo, las delgadas líneas de lágrimas siendo rápidamente limpiadas por el dorso de una regordeta, pequeña mano. Tragando el grueso, debilitado montículo en su garganta, Vegeta jaló al vacilante niño adelante, maldiciendo cada paso que daba mientras abría la chirriante reja y procedía dentro de la oscura casa.

Ratas corrían de un lado a otro, correteando a través de los pasillos tenuemente iluminados por los fuertes pasos del Demonio y su carga mientras se aventuraban adelante. Húmedas gotas del techo aterrizaron en la cabeza de Vegeta y sus perforadores ojos notaron el grupo de líquidos juntos en la plana superficie arriba, sin duda causados por una tubería con fugas o un sistema de drenaje. Ahogó la urgencia de temblar ante el frío del establecimiento, tirando de Gohan detrás de él más rápido para escapar de este agujero del Infierno y retornar a su espléndido castillo.

Pasaron por puertas que conducían a habitaciones abandonadas, algunas casi colapsadas por el moho o debilitados pisos de maderas, otras abandonadas para las ratas y arañas que se arrastraban predominantemente sobre las paredes.

Dando un vuelo en las chirriantes escaleras, Vegeta tuvo que sonreír tristemente ante la idea de que tal vez esto estaba, de hecho, hecho mejor que su calabozo propio mientras las mismas pareces parecían irse hacia él. Gohan tembló y ahogó un sollozo mientras intentaban llegar al pasillo principal, pasando por puertas abiertas y echando vistazos a niños llorando, con malnutrición y hambre tomando su cuota en sus diminutos cuerpos de pueriles y criaturas. Vegeta cerró sus ojos, sacando una vez más la sensibilidad de su consciencia ante la vista de un niño muerto, frío e hinchado recostado en una cama, sin duda golpeado hasta la muerte, ya sea por su comida o por su estupidez. Agarró a Gohan incluso más fuerte todavía, casi corriendo pasando la escena con el fin de sacarla de su mente y evitar la atención del niño.

Entrando a los verdaderos cuartos de viviendas fue tal vez lo peor y Vegeta tuvo que detener su aliento ante la vista de cientos de niños arrojados en una habitación, algunos agarrando y compartiendo desgarradas y rotas sábanas, otros simplemente yaciendo en el desarmado colchón en el suelo, uno muerto, despreocupado por la vista en sus ojos alguna vez brillantes. Se habían rendido, dejaron de intentar vivir en esta gastada vida. Ya no parecían niños, simplemente viejos y decrépitos hombres obligados dentro del hambre y abandono de sus cuerpos de 6 y 7 años de edad. Una rata huía de él, sólo para ser apuñalada por la espalda con un roto pedazo de vidrio por un joven niño y comida allí y entonces, cruda y ensangrentada toda sobre el rostro del niño.

"¿Puedo ayudarle?" Preguntó una ruda, masculina voz a su izquierda e incluso Vegeta saltó ante la asquerosa vista de la jefa del orfanato, llena de pelo y gorda mientras ella lo miraba ruda y expectante, aparentemente demasiado incompetente para darse cuenta quién era él. Estaba vestida toda de negro, sus grotescas facciones resaltando más aún su cabello negro azabache, largas uñas y pequeñas, inútiles alas.

"Yo..." Tartamudeó él, demasiado ocupado intentando discernir cómo alguien podría posiblemente tener tantas cosas en su rostro, para responder correctamente. Una mirada irritada pasó por él, sus hundidos ojos echaron un vistazo a Gohan, oscureciéndose considerablemente mientras bebían su apariencia de ojos ampliamente abiertos. Parecía completamente asqueada de verlo parado allí, casi repulsión despertando en su asqueroso rostro, largo hocico en lugar de nariz y oscuros labios que parecían ensangrentados.

"Tú." Demandó al atemorizado niño, ya no importándole el Demonio adulto que todavía lo agarraba. "Esta es la última vez que te escapas de mí."

Pareció estar encogiéndose ridículamente sobre un correcto castigo para el niño como resultado de su extremo asco. Gohan tembló contra la pierna de Vegeta, recordando su promesa mientras él había huido de ella semanas atrás, golpeando una puerta para abrirla y cayendo sobre una cerca, rezando contra toda esperanza que se hubiera olvidado.

"Está en la bodega para ti Gohan." Sentenció finalmente, mirando con enferma fascinación mientras el pueril casi caía de rodillas.

Vegeta no podía creer cuan patéticamente familiar era toda esta escena mientras recordaba cada aburrida historia de huérfanos que había leído de niño. Los cuentos de malvadas madrastras o jefes de orfanato, siempre malvados a su mayor extremo y despiadados en su insignificante trato hacia el inocente. En algún lugar en su mente siempre los había desechado, preguntándose por qué en el nombre de Dios alguien quien despreciaba tanto a los niños se las agarraría con ellos y elegiría permanecer en su presencia. Nunca había creído verdaderamente que en un orfanato residiera tal monstruo, preguntándose con humor cuanto necesitaría para pagarle por residencia en su calabozo. Ahora si eso no era tortura, ¡no sabía qué era!

Ella agarró sus largos, sucios dedos alrededor de la muñeca de Gohan, jalándolo barbáricamente lejos de Vegeta y arrastrándolo sollozando detrás de ella. En un destello, Vegeta estaba siguiéndolos, sin estar seguro pero al mismo tiempo persiguiéndolos como un criminal, enfermamente impresionado por la velocidad de la gorda mujer mientras galopaba por un vuelo en las escaleras, todo el tiempo agarrando a su prisionero a lo largo y gruñendo sobre el pequeño monstruo que se había escapado.

"¡Drensela no!" Gohan gritó, tropezándose tras ella.

"¡Lo siento!" Gritó. "Lo siento. ¡No seré malo de nuevo, lo prometo!"

Su diminuto, redondo rostro fue golpeado severamente y muchas veces por la horrible, despiadada mujer, sus enormes ojos se volvieron diminutas rayas de inundantes lágrimas mientras su caliente aliento quemaba en su rostro, recordándole del traicionero lugar al que iría. La bodega era caliente, quemaba como una caldera en el día, fría como el corazón de una bruja durante la noche. Sin ventanas o luz tocando el subsuelo de Infierno, y como castigo, los niños eran enviados allí por días, en tanto para salir silenciados para siempre y callados, o muertos, olvidados por unos pocos demasiados días. O morías de enfermedad del calor o frío... o por un corazón partido en tu soledad o por el hambre en el olvido de Drensela.

El niño puso un Infierno de batalla pero fue arrojado fuertemente al suelo, sólo para ser levantado por la parte de atrás del cuello y cargado, con las entrañas desgarradas y sonidos inundando la taberna de la escalera mientras bajaban una vez más.

Todavía inseguro y completamente sin decidirse el Demonio simplemente siguió, mirando la espalda de las desgarradas y rasgadas alas de una distancia mientras ella estaba de pie en la parte de abajo de los escalones, rápidamente arrojando abierta una puerta de madera y arrojando al joven niño sin cuidado dentro.

Los gritos de Gohan que cuajaban la sangre se deslizaron a través de la consciencia del Demonio, recordándole de ese fatídico día que su hijo había gritado ante el toque del fuego.

"¡Drensela!" Gritó el niño, golpeando sin frutos sobre la puerta mientras la gorda criatura simplemente estaba de pie afuera, escuchando con una repugnante sonrisa en su caída boca. Permaneció completamente ajena al mundo exterior o a la avecinada presencia de Vegeta en las sombras de la escalera, lamiendo sus labios ante el seductor sonido de los gritos de un niño, enamorada perversamente con las súplicas de los últimos sollozos conocidos de un niño, sabiendo que de hecho, se olvidaría de este por muchas semanas a venir. Esta era la razón por la que se quedaba en tal casa, el simple pacer de hacer lo más horrible de los días era hermoso.

"Drensela por favor... ¡por favor!" Sollozó el niño contra la grieta de la puerta.

"Eres hermosa. ¡Eres hermosa!" Gritó, sabiendo de la debilidad de la bestia por los halagos.

"Drensela eres tan hermosa... Por favor déjame salir. Por favor déjame verte."

Desafortunadamente, los intentos eran en vano, esperanza y tiempo funcionando en contra de Gohan mientras casi una hora pasaba y ni siquiera una palabra había sido dicha por el redondo monstruo que todavía se avecinaba en las afueras de su puerta, sin hacer nada con sus rotas súplicas y rasgada voz, dura y áspera por el sobre uso.

"¡VEGETA!" Gohan gritó finalmente, sus diminutos dedos arañando la vieja madera frenéticamente como si su última oportunidad en la vida se estuviera escapando de angosta manera de su agarre.

"¡VEGETA! ¡Por favor!"

Ante el caótico y demente tono de la voz de Gohan, Vegeta hizo un gesto de dolor, cubriendo sus sienes y cerrando sus ojos mientras una familiar escena se desenvolvía en su mente.

* * *

¡Sólo ámame!" Había gritado en su mente, hundiendo su puño en el pecho de su padre.

En ese momento había hecho una promesa que mantendría para siempre. Prometió que su hijo nunca sería lastimado así. Nunca sería negado. Sería protegido y estaría orgulloso de quien era. Incluso si Vegeta no podía amar, le prometió al niño que sabría que sería apreciado. Y... y podría Vegeta ser maldecido a un Infierno más profundo si alguna vez le ponía una mano a su hijo.

* * *

En un instante antes antes que el cerrojo de la puerta fuera cerrado en finalidad por los gordos dedos de Drensela, la mano de Vegeta lo abrió, la feroz bola de energía disipando la puerta y dejando al niño sano y libre. Con amplios ojos llenos de lágrimas y una sonrisa que podría haber iluminado las estrellas, Gohan corrió a su lado, extrañamente agarrándose del vientre de Vegeta y sollozando. Su poderoso agarre casi había noqueado al Rey mientras el pequeño guerrero lo abrazaba fuerte, como si el universo pudiera muy bien colapsar si se soltaba.

Feroces ojos rojos impregnaban la oscuridad de la escalera, aterrizando poderosamente en la despiadada mujer que lo estudiaba con un renovado miedo. Sus muertos, hundidos ojos echaron un vistazo al collar, brillando con una vacía luz incluso en la misma oscuridad que lo encapsulaba.

"Rey... Rey Vegeta." Comenzó, su obeso cuerpo temblando y sacudiéndose, echándose atrás en la habitación negro azabache donde Gohan había estado de pie una vez, vacía de toda luz. Sus ojos eran temerosos y amplios, tomando los largos colmillos y ardientes ojos, el mismo calor casi quemando sus cejas mientras la ira iba dirigida directamente hacia ella.

Casi parecía que luz estaba haciendo cosquillas en su cabello y piel mientras la estática y el brillo danzaban a través de sus dientes, sus venas creciendo en sus sienes y demencia llenando el vacío que debría haber gritado inteligencia dentro del hermoso hombre. Levantó una palma firme hacia ella, una roja bola de luz filtrando el ennegrecido cuarto y revelando incontables cantidades de cuerpos de niños, arrugados y muertos por muchos, muchos meses y posiblemente incluso años.

"¡No!" Gritó Gohan, agarrando la mano del Demonio mayor. "¡No mates a Drensela!" Rogó, sus ojos brillaron con firmes lágrimas mientras rogaba por los monstruos a la indigna vida.

"¿No lo ves?" Preguntó. "¿No ves que está enferma?"

Mirando profundamente en el alma del niño, Vegeta sabía que profundo la inocencia todavía permanecía, quemando brillantemente aunque siendo negada de las comodidades del reconocimiento. Este monstruo, esta viciosa bestia de mujer lo hubiera dejado asfixiarse y morir, congelarse o morir de hambre y sin embargo... dentro de las garras del corazón de un hermoso niño permanecía el perdón que Vegeta había envidiado con toda su alma.

"Debería matarte donde estás." Vegeta le dijo al repugnante animal que lo miraba con miedo. Su voz hacía eco y se enlazó con una segunda, los dos tonos impregnando el aire con una enferma intensidad.

Calmándose visiblemente, apretó sus dientes, todavía mirándola con el fuego de mil soles, ira y rabia tocando su misma mente con las ideas de cómo lidiar con tal despreciable alimaña. Quería matarla. Los tres lo sabían. Pero dentro de esa habitación de monstruos había un niño con un alma tan brillante como el Paraíso, compasiva y tierna como un Ángel. Donde debería haber habido desprecio, miedo y odio sólo había amor, fuerte y puro en su manera a pesar de los deseos de Vegeta.

Bajó la vista hacia Gohan, celoso de esa fuerza y sorprendo por la diminuta criatura. Los grandes, inteligentes ojos lo estudiaban con casi idolatría, apreciación y esperanza.

'Podrías no ser mi hijo,' Vegeta remarcó tristemente en su mente, 'Pero estaré contigo.'

Con una cálida sonrisa brillando en sus propios ojos, Vegeta sacudió las puntas de negro cabello en la cabeza del niño, ganando una aliviada risa.

"Vamos a casa." Susurró.


	65. Capítulo 65

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Ángel Oscuro**

_(Dark Angel)_

Un fic de Camaro

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

"Gohan." Su voz barítono le advirtió mientras se acercaban al castillo, la oscuridad de las sombras de la torre sobre la Ciudad del Infierno con su inmenso tamaño. La oscuridad estaba cayendo rápidamente, el carmesí sol alrededor probando el horizonte y tentando al cielo con sombras de color púrpura.

El joven niño alzó la vista con casi idolatría brillando en sus oscuros ojos, sin ningún miedo que su Rey hubiese decidido de repente cambiar de opinión y volver a enviar al agujero de desesperación por el que casi había sido envuelto. Sus ojos eran exquisitos, del más fino mármol, brillando con exuberancia y esperanza, sin miedo a dudas pertinentes mientras se maravillaba a su encarnación de Dios.

Era tan confiado como Bulma y esta idea emitió cansados instintos paternales sobre la fría fachada de Vegeta, recordándole su promesa. SÍ cuidaría al huérfano. Su extremo orgullo y arrogancia lo abofeteaban constantemente por su aparente debilidad pero el honor seguía siendo el mismo. SÍ velaría por Gohan. Le debía eso a Toro, el soldado que había sido deshonrado y repudiado incluso en la muerte, dando su vida por el propósito de salvar el honor de su Rey. Vegeta sabía la deuda que tenía con ese hombre. Conocía el intenso amor de Radditz, prohibido y rechazado como era. Había visto la inmensa chispa y absoluto odio brillar en los ojos de su soldado cuando él había golpeado al niño. Le debía a Radditz muchas, muchas cosas. Su romance con Lunch siendo una de ellas. Radditz adoraba a su pequeño primo y era lo menos que Vegeta podía hacer cuidando a su pariente. Le debía eso a Radditz, y lo sabía.

"Vamos a tomar... un pequeño desvío." Vegeta le informó a una distancia segura de la ciudad, deteniéndose momentáneamente para ver hacia los peligros que sin duda se enfrentaría en el camino. Se detuvo, esperando al joven Demonio trotar junto a él, pequeños pies pisando el espeso polvo junto a él antes de continuar.

"Vamos a las afueras." El Demonio le dijo casi con severidad, medio esperando que el niño llorara y continuara una de sus obstinadas rabietas que había arrojado mientras se negaba a volver al agujero del Infierno en el que había vivido por demasiadas noches. En cambio, sólo recibió esa brillante sonrisa y felices ojos, las silenciosas gracias del niño por todo lo que había hecho, aunque en secreto, Vegeta sintió el extraño deseo de hacer mucho más, entregar su lujoso estilo de vida al joven guerrero por su coraje y valentía a pesar de los ensayos. Era un extraño deseo para él.

"¿Dónde vamos?" Su áspera joven voz sonó, el mero tono de ella agraciando el sistema de Vegeta con la más extraña, más ajena urgencia de juntar sus manos y sólo decir "awwww... " Era un poco desconcertante por decir lo menos.

"Vamos a uno de los pozos de fuego que arde en el Este. Son los más fuertes allí."

"Sí, ¿pero por qué vamos?" Gohan preguntó, notando una diminuta cantidad de indignación barrerse a través del rostro de Vegeta.

"Porque."

"¿Porque por qué?"

"¡PORQUE YO LO DIGO!"

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

La paciencia de Vegeta se estaba agotando rápidamente, diminutas cadenas de su temperamento siendo cortadas una a una mientras era obligado a apretar su puño a su lado mientras bajaba la vista a la esencia de su cordura en disminución Gohan simplemente alzó su vista como siempre, sus regordetas mejillas haciendo hoyuelos con humor y negros, lechosos ojos aturdidos con asombro cuando por todas las cosas debía haber estado temblando en terror.

¿Qué pasaba con este niño? ¡¿Eran todos los niños así de... exigentes? ¡¿Tercos? ¿Todos ellos insistían en hacer preguntas sin cesar hasta que su tutor jalara cada mecha de cabello en su frustración? Estaba teniendo un dolor de cabeza bastante intenso y podía jurar que en las pocas horas que había conocido al niño probablemente había envejecido 10 años de edad. ¡No se sorprendería si a la noche le brotaran canas!

Molesto más allá de la indignación, suspiró, calmando al Dragón con más determinación y honor a su promesa. ¡Cuidaría del maldito niño incluso si eso significaba salvar a Gohan de sí mismo!

"Sólo ven conmigo niño." Gruñó, sus pies rápidamente dejando el suelo, el polvo girando en el viento mientras sus alas expandidas golpeaban el aire. Para su suprema molestia, el diminuto guerrero levantó sus manos en el aire hacia Vegeta, sin hacer intento alguno de seguirlo en el cielo.

"No puedo volar todavía." Gohan admitió, sus ojos retratando vergüenza por tal desgracia, porque los hijos de otros guerreros ya habían dominado el arte de viajar por el cielo. Era una lección que la mayoría de los soldados enseñaban a sus hijos a la edad de 4 o 5 años, siento lo más tarde. Gohan de hecho estaba tarde en su habilidad, probablemente debido al hecho que Toro había sido uno de los más grandes y valuados hombres en el ejército de Vegeta, necesitando en tantas ocasiones y sin duda ausente en la mayoría de la vida de su hijo.

Grandes botas de combate aterrizaron de nuevo, Vegeta descansó sus manos furiosamente en sus caderas, sabiendo que de hecho NECESITABA al niño en su viaje y sin embargo contemplado llevarlo al castillo en su lugar. Corrió sus manos por su cabello, inseguro si podía sacar esta búsqueda por él mismo sin ser freído. Necesitaría a alguien más y Gohan era la inmediata elección debido a su irrelevancia como niño y lo evidente... estaba allí.

Aún así, el viaje sería bastante peligroso y un testarudo y demandante niño sólo lentecería o pondría en peligro el progreso.

"Niño." Gruñó, volteándose con desdén. "Ve al castillo. Te veré en unas cuantas horas para arreglar tus habitaciones."

"Uh uh." Gritó el niño, sacudiendo su cabeza. "¡Quiero ir contigo!"

Vegeta gruñó más profundo en su garganta, advirtiendo al niño de los peligros de tanta insistencia. Nadie se atrevía a hacer frente a su Rey no teniendo siquiera el más mínimo honor. Y sin embargo este niño no tenía absolutamente ningún miedo en protestar y desconcertar a su Rey al punto de la locura.

"No, no quieres." Insistió el Rey, sin estar seguro de por qué estaba rechazando la oferta pero al mismo tiempo intentando alejar al niño y preguntándose si de hecho estaba funcionando en hacerlo. "Va a ser terrorífico y... ¡y peligroso! ¡monstruos y fantasmas!" El niño no parecía muy impresionado, levantando una de sus cejas como si diciendo... '¿Eso es todo lo que tienes para mí?'

"Arañas y... ¡Escorpiones! Zombis y..." Vegeta tartamudeó... ¿Cuál podría ser el mayor miedo de un niño pequeño? Qué podría posiblemente repugnar a un niño de la edad de Gohan lo suficiente para- Una sonrisa agració su rostro.

"¡Zombis y NIÑAS!"

El niño tembló notablemente ante el espantoso pensamiento. Vegeta casi estaba muriendo por dentro por la inmensa necesidad de reír mientras notaba al joven guerrero reflexionando sobre sus opciones inmediatas, preguntas girando en las rudas de su cerebro. Finalmente su sonrisa se amplió y suavemente tomó la mano del guerrero más grande, poniendo su pie en el suelo y mirándolo.

"Está bien. Tú puedes protegerme de ellas." Su dulce voz como campana sonó, las palabras dándole al Rey una extraña sensación de poder y orgullo. Cansándose de mirar hacia abajo al niño, Vegeta se puso sobre su rodilla, sonriéndole al niño con malicioso brillo en sus penetrantes ojos mientras levantaba su mentón.

"¿Qué si tratan de besarte?" Vegeta rió mientras el rostro del niño se arrugaba y sacaba su lengua, aparentemente repugnado por la simple idea.

"¡Entonces puedes hacerlas volar!" Gritó, emoción y aventura representándose como escenas de una película en sus ojos.

"¿¡Qué... qué si son demasiadas para mí!" Vegeta tartamudeó en fingido miedo, ampliando sus ojos, sin ninguna razón aparente jugando con la imaginación del niño. No estaba seguro cuándo exactamente había sido reducido a tales juegos y fascinaciones, sólo que estaba bastante envuelto con la idea de Gohan teniéndole miedo a las niñas. Dios sabe que a él nunca le había pasado.

"¿¡Qué si me atacan!" Vegeta gritó juntando sus manos a cada lado de sus propias mejillas, emocionando al niño aún más.

"No pensarás que lo harían, ¡¿o sí?" Los enormes ojos de Gohan se ampliaron incluso más, tomando toda posibilidad de miles de pequeñas niñas atacando a su invencible Rey.

"Bueno... ¡entonces yo te salvaré!" Gritó el niño, viéndose como si realmente estuviera dispuesto a asumir el riesgo contra una manada de hambrientas niñas pre púberes. Vegeta rió animadamente, arrastrándose para ponerse de pie.

"Muy bien soldado." Rió. "Acabas de ser reclutado."

Mirando a ambas direcciones y asegurándose que la costa estuviera limpia, arrojó al diminuto niño en sus brazos y voló en el aire, volando tan alto para no ser visto cargando a algún huérfano. Gohan gritó con absoluta alegría, sus pies pateando por sí mismos y acercándose peligrosamente a golpear la ingle de Vegeta.

"¡Detén eso niño!" Gruñó enojado, su intenso tono siendo escuchando incluso mientras el viento batía cerca en un sonido casi ensordecedor. "¿No has volado nunca antes?"

Gohan pareció estar pensando por un tiempo antes de asentir.

"Mi papá solía llevarme de vez en cuando. Decía que "¡yo sería un guerrero todavía!" incluso si mis alas eran demasiado grandes y se metían en el camino.

Vegeta miró a las alas del niño, por primera vez notando que de hecho, eran un poco grandes y delgadas para el tamaño del niño, incluso envueltas y apretadas detrás de su espalda. Aparentemente sintiéndose inseguro por la mirada del guerrero más grande, Gohan metió sus alas incluso más apretadas a su cuerpo, acomodándose como si estuviera incómodo, un ceño fruncido levemente dolido en sus tristes labios.

"Ah, Gohan." Vegeta murmuró con una leve sonrisa, mirando al frente hacia adelante a su destino que no estaba demasiado lejos del borde de las ardientes montañas. "No deberías preocuparte demasiado por eso." Se encogió de hombros. "Sabes... mis alas siempre fueron demasiado grandes para mí cuando era más joven."

Si era posible, los ojos del huérfano crecieron incluso más, mirando al principio en incredulidad y finalmente en resuelta felicidad mientras arrojaba sus diminutos brazos alrededor del cuello de Vegeta y lo abrazaba.

Notando la aparente repulsión del Rey por tal exhibición, y maldiciéndose por su débil y abierto comportamiento, Gohan desenvolvió sus brazos, acomodándose contra el pecho de su Rey mientras seguían volando.

"¡¿De verdad?" Preguntó con asombro.

"De verdad." Respondió Vegeta suavemente, recordando cuan incómodo había estado siempre por el tamaño de sus alas. Su padre siempre había mirado con desprecio a la apariencia de Vegeta,sus ojos descontando las hermosas musculares facciones y hermoso pequeño rostro, y revolcándose sobre las inmensas alas de cuero que lo mantuvieron varios años detrás de los demás mientras seguía su vuelo. A decir verdad, ni siquiera había dominado el arte de volar hasta que tuvo casi siete.

"Mi hermano solía llamarme Dumbo por alguna razón. Siempre insistiendo que si no lograba ser uno de los guardias del palacio que siempre podría trabajar en el circo en la Ciudad del Infierno." Incluso mientras recordaba la vergüenza que sentía por esas palabras, tuvo que reír. En esos años, todo lo que podía recordar querer era un par de alas más pequeños. Volar alto y rápidamente derrotando a un par de alas de 10 pies. Había sabido EXACTAMENTE cómo había querido que se vieran.

Elegante y cincelado, el negro más oscuro en el universo conocido con puntiagudos cuernos en la parte superior. No TENÍAN que ser óseos y estructurados, pero los quería para que tuvieran púas en las puntas, justo como el par de su padre.

Ahora de hecho había crecido en su propio tamaño con una envergadura de 15 pies, y todos tenían envidia del inmaculado tamaño y hermosa, agraciada estatura. Incluso Draco, por todas sus engañosas y tortuosas maneras que había notado que su 'débil hermano' lucía con sus muy generosas alas.

"¡Solía viajar en ellas todo el tiempo!" Pensó en voz alta, sólo notando una fracción de segundo después que se lo había dicho a Gohan que comenzaba a temblar con extrema risa, su boca emitiendo ese hermoso sonido de tipo campana una vez más.

"¡A veces yo también!" Ladró a través de ataques de risa, sus ojos cerrados goteando, así era por la risa o el viento Vegeta no podía decidir.

"¡Drensela solía amenazarme diciendo que si era malo me las cortaría y las usaría para un cometa!" A pesar de la morbosidad de la frase, ambos ríeron mucho más, llenando el aire con sus ridículas risas.

* * *

"¿Qué pasa?" La áspera pequeña voz preguntó junto a su oído, sobresaltándolo fuera de su estado de trance de recuerdos. Vegeta sacudió su cabeza levemente, intentando alejar los gritos y visiones de su primogénito, el escenario alrededor de él sin ayudar en lo más mínimo.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó, aclarando su garganta y pretendiendo descartar tal idea como un malentendido. Su voz sonó inestable, insegura incluso para él, el dolor y la pérdida en cuestión incluso en el tono y definitivamente en la liberación. Parte de él se estaba desvaneciendo con el tiempo, revelando emociones y sentimientos que había sido capaz de ocultar previamente con una habilidad diferente a cualquier guerrero conocido. Ahora era diferente y parecía como si cada pensamiento y recuerdo estuviera abierto, yaciendo sobre sus hombros para ser observado por cualquier transeúnte.

"Sólo tienes esa mirada triste en tus ojos." Gohan le dijo con timidez.

"Papá solía tenerla también a veces. Se ponía triste cuando pensaba en mamá." Dijo Gohan, incluso a pesar que ocultaba el dolor adrede, aparentemente no sentía vergüenza alguna en trasmitir la última debilidad de su padre. Pero entonces, Vegeta razonó, por qué debía ser una debilidad. La debilidad debía ser ocultada y evitada, alejada, cortada o matada de lo que sabemos y sentimos. Aceptarla y lidiar con ella abiertamente... eso probaba a un guerrero de un mero hombre. Desafortunadamente, la semilla del desprecio en las emociones estaba demasiado arraigada para ser eliminada y supuso que las cosas realmente nunca iban a cambiar. Parte... No... la mayoría de él estaba contenta por eso.

"Qué..." Vaciló el Demonio, preguntándose si era de su incumbencia preguntar antes de darse cuenta que de hecho estaba lidiando con un mero niño y no con mucho límite personal tampoco. "¿Qué le pasó a tu madre?"

"Murió al tenerme. Papá dijo que fue un milagro que yo viviera pero ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte así que fue para bien de todos modos." El huérfano dijo casi con indiferencia, completamente ajeno a la enfermedad que retorcía un cuchillo en las tripas de Vegeta. ¿Qué había hecho ese maldito Ángel con él? Antes, no hubiera ni pestañeado por tales noticias, incluso yendo tan lejos como para estar de acuerdo que tal resto era para un indigno débil, ¿pero ahora? Suspiró, ahora él era diferente.

"Pero desearía haberla conocido. Papá decía que era realmente hermosa y cuando sonreía, los fuegos en el Infierno se volvían de un rojo más profundo, sonrojándose. Susurró una vez que cuando la conoció, supo que la vida nunca sería igual y que incluso en el Infierno," Gohan bajó su tono innecesariamente alto a un malicioso susurro. "Me dijo que incluso en el Infierno había encontrado el Paraíso."

Vegeta simplemente miró en los suaves ojos de chocolate del niño, sólo su subconsciente admitiendo que en algunas maneras, él sentía ese fuego por Bulma, incluso si no podía admitirlo, aunque sea para sí mismo, a este niño o a Bulma... ni siquiera en un desesperado susurro.

"¿Extrañas a tu mamá?" El niño preguntó suavemente, mirando la reacción de su Rey. Las cejas finamente esculpidas se levantaron levemente, como si en confusión y un poco de dolor brilló en sus interminables ojos negros. Dolor que sólo el niño podía ver.

"Yo... supongo que realmente no la conocí." Vegeta respondió con honestidad. "Ella murió cuando yo tenía probablemente seis... Tu edad."

"¡Yo no tengo seis estúpido!" Protestó el huérfano rudamente, aparentemente MUY insultado por semejante error. Insultado lo suficiente para tentar al destino en llamar a Vegeta estúpido, aunque el Demonio más grande en realidad lo desechó, el título siendo una extrema mentira y la precipitada lengua del niño bastante valiente y fascinante a veces.

"¡Tengo ocho!" Gritó, como si la misma esencia de su mundo de hecho se hubiera desgarrado. Pero entonces, como tendían a veces ser los insultos, se olvidaban y simplemente miró con orgullo a su Rey como si su edad fuera por lejos la pieza más increíble de información que Vegeta hubiera recibido. El misterio del universo resuelto.

"¿Qué pasó con tu mamá?" Gohan preguntó tranquilamente, inteligencia y comprensión aparente incluso en su joven rostro. A pesar de parecer tonto y atrevido a veces, Vegeta reconoció en silencio que el niño era muy parecido a Kakarotto, secretamente un genio y mucho más intelectualmente estimulante que otros de su edad.

"Mi padre la mató." El Rey se encogió de hombros, tomando levemente algo que realmente lo había desgarrado por un tiempo, aunque lo había ocultado del mundo y la mayor parte del tiempo incluso de sí mismo, desechando el dolor que causaba como una rara enfermedad que un verdadero vacío por la pérdida. Ni siquiera podía recordarla. Intentaba... Pero no podía recordarla en lo absoluto.

El shock y el dolor habían robado de manera egoísta ese hermoso rostro que alguna vez había estado de pie fuera de su cuna, aparentemente decidiendo en mantenerla en su recuerdo para él, calmaría el dolor que sentía por perderla. Las emociones y reacciones eran egoístas, eligiendo por sí mismas cuando aparecer y cuando borrarse.

Pero algunas veces por la noche... Algunas veces en sus sueños podía sentir sus fríos y calculadores ojos mirando la creación que había crecido dentro de ella convertido en un aprendido monstruo por el tiempo, soportando torturas y dolor para volverse duro y despiadado como su padre. Podía sentir su presencia fuera de su mente, mirando al niño que había sido y al hombre en que se había convertido.

Se preguntó en silencio si ella odiaría el hombre que era, despreciaría su debilidad y a él por tal falla en cargar la línea de la familia sin manchas por la emoción o la mezclada línea de sangre. O... ¿Aceptaría silenciosamente sus elecciones y diferencias del resto de su raza, reconociendo que tal vez la creación de Demonios necesitaba un cambio? ¿Pero entonces se maldeciría a sí mismo y a tal debilidad, preguntándose por qué incluso elegiría reflexionar sobre algo que nunca podría calmar la curiosidad?...

La pérdida de memoria y deseos en vano no la traerían de vuelta. No la conocía, ni lo haría nunca.

"¿La extrañas?" Gohan preguntó una vez más, sus cuidadosos ojos mirando al calmo rostro de Vegeta una vez más.

"Ni siquiera la conocí niño." Respondió con voz ronca, inseguro de por qué el niño sentía esa incesante necesidad de interrumpir e irritar, sin mencionar cambiar posiciones y moverse sin parar en sus brazos mientras volaban pasando por el escaldado paisaje.

"¿Entonces por qué estás tan triste todo el tiempo?" el niño preguntó. La pregunta lo golpeó duro, el conocimiento de sus profundas cicatrices emocionales incluso aparentes para un niño de ocho años. ¡¿Es que TODOS podían leerlo como a un libro? ¿Era ASÍ de patético?

"¡No es asunto tuyo carajo!" Gruñó enfadado. "¡Basta!"

El dolor lavó las dulces, redondas facciones del rostro del huérfano, derritiendo la calmada, despreocupada mirada que agraciaba el rostro del niño, en casi frío y juntado arrepentimiento. Gohan había sido completamente honesto incluso al punto de confiar sus secretos familiares y prohibidas lamentaciones. Era lo menos que podía hacer para devolver la información, incluso en su más pobre forma y ambos lo sabían.

Vegeta suspiró, sus cejas separándose y suavizando el resto de su rostro previamente enfurecido. Mirando hacia adelante, tragó duro, la opresión en su pecho pareciendo ceder.

"Mi hijo murió no muy lejos de aquí." Dijo suavemente, sus ojos suaves y tiernos mientras miraba al seco, rajado suelo debajo, los interminables pozos y ocasionales picos de lava que retorcían el aire con ráfagas de calor. Era una tierra devastada, decrépita y sin esperanza... nada más que un desperdicio. Un desperdicio sin sueños ni esperanzas que había sido el cementerio de su heredero.

De nuevo gritando y llorando, los olores de carne quemada y dementes risas agarraron su memoria y cerró sus ojos, haciendo una mueca de dolor por la pena que esas visiones le causaban, incluso físicamente. Su corazón latía con dureza contra su esternón y liberó un reprimido respiro mientras seguía volando.

"¿Es por eso que tus ojos siempre se ven tan tristes Vegeta?" susurró Gohan, las diminutas cejas levantadas en preocupación y cariño.

"¿Mis ojos se ven tristes?" Vegeta lo miró, las palabras nada más que un respiro en sus labios. El niño asintió.

"Lo veo cuando alejas la vista a veces. Ves a algo que no está allí y... y sabes que no está allí y tus ojos lo extrañan. Como..." el niño tartamudeó, intentando terminar su oración pero sin estar muy seguro qué resultado tendría. "Como algo que se supone que debería estar junto a ti y se ha ido."

Vegeta de nuevo cerró sus ojos, sacando el nudo que se había formado de alguna manera en su garganta. Incluso en su extraño y a veces inexplicable lenguaje, Gohan decía mucho la verdad, incluso descifrando cosas que posiblemente debían quedar solas como misterio.

El Rey sintió la brisa calentar sus mejillas mientras otra ráfaga de magma se disparaba en el aire a solo media milla de donde estaban volando. Estaban acercándose al que él había elegido, lo suficientemente caliente para escaldar a un hombre limpio por la mitad con sólo un toque y sin embargo lo predecible suficiente para ser útil para su propósito.

"¿Es a tu hijo lo extrañas?" Gohan preguntó, como siempre lleno de preguntas que sin duda salían de su mente tan pronto como la anterior había sido contestada.

Vegeta se quedó quieto por un momento, decidiendo si responder o no en lo absoluto, preguntándose si sus palabras traicionarían incluso más por la alucinante observación del niño. ¡Era suficiente que su dolor hubiera sido visto a través de sus mismos ojos como una ventana a su pasado! ¿Realmente necesitaba una mera oración para traicionar cada secreto que mantenía para sí mismo?

Su mente se sintió violada y abusada por las penetrantes preguntas y observaciones ridículamente ciertas. Odiaba la sensación de ser entendido. Odiaba tener su dolor y pena evidente para alguien que ni siquiera era de la mitad de su edad.

"¡No Gohan!... ¡Suficiente con tus ridículas preguntas!" Escupió casi con odio, mirando al joven niño achicarse en sus brazos, ojos ampliados con dolor y sorpresa.

"Él fue un error, ¡¿está bien? Un error que cometí cuando era demasiado joven y estúpido para evitar cometerlo. Y por eso fue corregido y olvidado." Casi se ahogó.

"El pasado sigue siendo pasado. ¡Déjalo ser!"

Ahora si Vegeta estaba diciendo la verdad realmente a Gohan y no implicándoselo a sí mismo, no estoy segura. Pero escupió cada palabra con escondida vergüenza en su pecho y confianza en su tono. mientras más decía, más profundo el cuchillo se hundía en la ya vil herida en su cuerpo, recordándole una y otra vez el hecho que no había hecho NADA para detener a Akasha de destruir al único ser en el mundo por el que hubiera entregado todo el universo.

Pero el pasado... era el pasado. Y Bulma había más que llenado ese vacío en su caja torácica con su amor incondicional y dedicación, el Ángel de la piedad que había suavizado y racionalizado cada cosa mala que hubiera hecho a su clase, perdonando las faltas y moldeándolo en la clase de hombre que ella merecía. Luego por supuesto él había arruinado esa situación de manera real cosa que lo había puesto en esta extraña situación en primer lugar.

"Sólo olvídalo Gohan." Susurró, la malicia y la rabia disipándose de sus palabras, su tono lazado con el dolor del niño que había visto tantas veces y nunca mencionado hasta este día.

"Está bien Veggie." El niño lo tranquilizó amablemente, acunándose levemente más cerca de su portador, acariciando su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Vegeta. Demasiado sorprendido y ofendido por el título, Vegeta casi empujó lejos al niño y al patético afecto que estaba mostrando, antes de ser silenciado por las siguientes palabras del niño, una conocida sonrisa incluso agraciando sus regordetes labios borgoña.

"Yo también extraño a mi papá."

* * *

"Cuando digo, tienes que contar hasta diez, ¿está bien?" Vegeta escupió, el calor en el aire causando sudor cayendo en su frente y su barbilla mientras estaba a cinco pies del borde del pozo sin fondo, lava hirviendo y saltando para salir, lo que se repetía cada 12 segundos.

"Vegeta hace demasiado calor aquí." Gimió el niño, sentándose en la seca, agrietada tierra y abanicando el ardiente aire en su rostro.

"Apenas puedo respirar... ¿por qué estamos aquí de todas maneras? Nunca me dijiste." Se quejó, sus jóvenes, inexpertos ojos enterrándose en Vegeta casi de manera acusadora.

Mientras terminaba su comentario, el pozo erosionó, rociando magma amarillo y rojo a 50 pies en el aire antes que volviera a caer. Parecía como si quemara al mismo cielo, volviéndolo del rojo carmesí que tenía ese día. El aire se sentía inquietante, agitando por la barra de calor que había saqueado sólo unos segundos antes.

"Está bien Gohan, escúchame con cuidado." Vegeta dijo, mirando mientras la lava hervía de nuevo en el pozo, preparándose una vez más para el viaje de ser encontrado en menos de 10 segundos.

"Vamos a esperar a estos putos golpes de nuevo..." Sentenció casi furioso, sus dientes apretados no por la ira o el dolor sino por mera determinación y valentía, sus ojos brillando con emoción de un reto.

"Cuando lo digo, empiezas a contar MUY fuerte... 1, 2, 3" demostró, usando un fuerte, inconfundible tono. "... Hasta diez. mientras estoy allá abajo, voy a agarrar a una Roca Roja derretida... ¿h-has oído hablar de ellas?"

Él se sentía inseguro, su estómago girando mientras el magma hervía más caliente, recordándole que no faltaba mucho. Su aliento vino en temblorosos chorros, sus labios temblando por la intensidad de la situación.

"¿Puedes hacer rubíes con ellas o algo?" Preguntó el niño, nervioso por el comportamiento y velocidad con la que hablaba Vegeta, sus gigantes alas negras moviéndose casi hechizantes con la espesa brisa.

"Muy bien." Sonrió el Demonio, jadeando por el suspenso y el calor girando en el viento. "Pero sólo funciona si esta super caliente y ha sido calentando y enfriado muchas veces. Creo que sólo pueden salir a la superficie después de 50 años." Tartamudeó rápidamente, dándose cuenta que el ardiente calor había parado su movimiento y ahora permanecía mortalmente quieto, posiblemente le quedaban 3 segundos antes que el inmenso golpe saliera de nuevo, arrojando caliente líquido hirviendo al cielo.

Había escuchado de este truco de Nappa muchos años atrás, el gran soldado mostrando su propio preciado rubí que había sido cristalizado en su armadura negra sobre su corazón, tan puro y carmesí parecía como si fuera una herida sangrante en su pecho.

"No es la recompensa joven Príncipe." La profunda voz barítono había susurrado, una enorme sonrisa estirando el bigote que usaba sobre su labio superior, algo que Vegeta SIEMPRE había querido hasta que tuvo casi 20.

"No es el premio. Es el viaje para lograrlo."

Muchas vidas se habían perdido horriblemente en esta peligrosa expedición por los rubíes que yacían muy lejos en los profundos pozos del Infierno... mera arena y rocas una vez, derretidas y quemadas hasta el rojo sangre, quieto hasta el corte y pulidos en un fino tono. A veces la roca original era tan ardientemente caliente que era mero líquido y un guerrero podía presionar objetos en ella, asegurando la existencia del tesoro en la casi eternidad. Dientes, piedras, joyas... cualquier cosa que una persona considerara valiosa para ser puesta y cristalizada por la licuada roca.

Llegando a su esternón, el Demonio removió la diminuta lágrima de cristal, incluso en el calor y leve luz del ardiente sol claro y poderoso, el más raro de los diamantes, azul con su intensidad.

Lo sostenía cerca de su corazón, el mundo quedándose quieto mientras el último segundo pasaba y el aire era golpeado por las olas del líquido fuego, el ardiente calor golpeando su rostro y soplando su cabello hacia atrás. Sostuvo su respiración, tal vez sin siquiera saber por qué, sólo que en menos de un segundo estaría arriesgándolo todo por nada más que una roca.

"¿Por qué a la gente le preocupa tanto?" Escuchó su propia voz infantil preguntar en su mente, tan joven e inexperta, casi rogando al calvo soldado por una respuesta.

"¿Por qué vale casi ser asesinado?"

El gran hombre le sonrió al Príncipe de seis años, una diminuta franja de bondad bendiciendo sus oscuros ojos.

"Todo está en la causa Vegeta." Dijo tranquilamente, mirando mientras el pequeño rostro se iluminaba con emoción e incredulidad.

"Un guerrero debe tener una causa mi Príncipe. Debe tener algo por lo que morir. Algo tan poderoso que arriesgaría todo lo que lo preserva. Un guerrero no es lo que elige ser en vida... es lo que se vuelve a través de las elecciones que toma y los riesgos que enfrenta por ese título de guerrero. Es... por lo que luchará."

* * *

"Gohan, cuando dé la señal, ¡empieza a contar!"...

Los segundos pasaron como horas mientras la lava volvía a bajar, lloviendo como una cascada en su pozo.

"Espera por ella..." Dijo severamente, su voz una respetuosa demanda. Echó un rápido vistazo al niño que se había puesto de pie, una muy seria expresión tomando control sobre la calma, la despreocupación que usualmente gobernaba la fachada del niño.

"Espera por ella..."

La última de las gotas cayó, y Vegeta sintió al mundo ralentizarse a casi un punto muerto mientras la palabra se formaba en su boca.

"¡AHORA!"

Cayó.

Se sumergió profundo en el abismo, tomando su último aliento mientras sus pies dejaban el precipicio, sabiendo que el aire estaría demasiado caliente para respirar en el abrazo del fuego. Cerró sus ojos, el viento golpeando su rostro como las lamidas de una vela, quemando sus ojos y mejillas.

"¡Uno!" Escuchó a través del medio del dolor, el sonido casi despertándolo de su estado parecido al trance. El calor era enloquecedor, jugando con la mente y presionando de manera demente en ella, desgarrando la apariencia del calor normal y borrando los límites del dolor. Sintió como si se estuviera derritiendo con cada pie que bajaba, abriendo sus ojos para ver al magma arder y hervir, fuego escupiendo de un lado a otro, ráfagas de lava llegando hacia él y cayendo sólo minuciosamente cerca.

"¡Dos!"

Estiró sus alas de cuero, agarrando a su cuerpo en medio del aire antes de descender demasiado lejos, sabiendo sólo en su decrépita mente que si hubiera ido mucho más lejos, hubiera perdido la consciencia del poder quemando y simplemente siendo derretido antes de tocar la lava. Tragó duro, sus ojos sintiendo la asfixiante sensación del aire que volaba a su alrededor, buscando por ese brillo que-

"¡Cuatro!"

¡¿Cuatro? ¿Se había pasado el joven guerrero del tercero o simplemente se había quedado en blanco por el momento de su arribo? Pánico envolvió su mente mientras su cabeza comenzaba a doler, los dedos sintiéndose casi presurizados y apretados por el abrasador viento.

"¡Cinco!" ¡Gritó la joven voz! Oh Dios...

¡Oh Dios incluso si él era rechazado de tal dicho! El tiempo ahora estaba cortado a la mitad y no podía conseguir posiblemente algo en este tiempo, sabía que su débil corazón no tendría la posibilidad una vez más. Nunca encontraría la fuerza.

"¡Seis!"

Sus ojos buscaron frenéticamente en cada grieta, sintiendo casi como si estuvieran sangrando y la sangre estuviera filtrándose por sus mismas mejillas antes de explotar en misma lava. Nada... Nada...

"Vegeta, ¡¿qué viene después del seis?"

Podría haber caído directo en el destino en ebullición por tales palabras, el humor y la tragedia simplemente hubieran maravillado a los libros de historia por venir.

Mira... ¡mira!... ¡Maldita sea mira más fuerte!

Siete... debía ser siete ahora. ¿Pero qué si era ocho? ¿Qué entonces? Incluso si encontraba el rubí sería desintegrado si era demasiado tarde para escapar. Su morada en tales hechos sin dura habían apresurado el acercamiento del ocho.

¡Sal de ahí! Se escuchó a sí mismo gritar, sólo su orgullo y honor sosteniendo sus alas firmes mientras simplemente batían el aire hacia abajo, manteniéndolo en su lugar mientras la lava comenzaba a retumbar en el fondo, las rocosas paredes del abismo temblando.

Nueve.

Sintió su respiración salir, liberando el enfrascado aire y chupando un calor que hizo a su estómago revolverse en náuseas. Oscuridad se hinchó sobre sus ojos y sintió a su cuerpo aflojarse, el calor acercándose más y más.

Bulma... ¿lo perdonaría?

Separó sus párpados, viendo que de hecho se había sumergido de cara hacia la feroz tumba que lo encontraría sólo un segundo más tarde.

¡Y allí estaba! Una parpadeante grieta con rojo, pareciendo sangrar por la pared de la fosa. No estaba completamente derretida, todavía sosteniendo una forma circular pero brillando con un profundo destello, burlándose de él, tentándolo.

Sin pensar nunca en las consecuencias del dolor al agarrar el derretido rubí, Vegeta arrojó su mano hacia él, golpeando la roca que la encajaba a polvo y apretando el molde de fuerte dolor por toda su vida.

Podía escucharse a sí mismo gritar por el ardiente dolor, la carne de su palma y dedos derritiéndose ante el ardiente toque del líquido mientras incentivaba a sus alas a batir, notando sólo inconscientemente que nunca había sido tan difícil hacerlas mover como lo era ahora.

Sintió cada grito erosionar de su garganta mientras empujaba hacia arriba, el calor de abajo derritiendo las suelas de sus botas mientras comenzaba a escupir hacia él. Sabía que tendría que ir más rápido o sería reducido a cenizas a su paso.

Ya era hora.

Doce segundos.

Lava salió hacia arriba, al parecer con una mente propia mientras desgarraba al aire en su furia, enojada y enardecida por su robo. Lo ATRAPARÍA.

Jadeó mientras el aire se volvía más delgado, más fresco, más frío. Lo chupó y lo soltó, casi temeroso de su presencia en su cuerpo pudiera volverlo más pesado. Sus alas golpearon a través del viento, arrojándolo más cerca de la parte superior del foso, a su libertad y su triunfo.

Tenía que hacerlo. Tenía. Lo haría. Por ella...

Vio su rostro sonreír, recordándole de todas las maneras que le había mostrado ese amor que él nunca podría devolverle. Mostrándole cada manera que él le había fallado, la había lastimado, la había negado. Y sin embargo, incluso en su dolor y pérdida, ella lo amaba incondicionalmente y siempre lo haría. Le había fallado antes. ¡NO lo haría esta vez!

"¡Ahhhhh!" Gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, obligando a sus alas a golpear al aire una vez más mientras volaba fuera del foso, meros segundos de la explosión del fuego líquido.

Sus pies tocaron el suelo, sólo entonces sintiendo las derretidas y ardientes suelas de sus pies que realmente habían tocado el fuego. Se tambaleó del dolor, los brazos fallándole mientras caminaba de puntas de pie sobre el borde del foso, la ráfaga de lava sacudiendo la tierra mientras volaba detrás de él, ¡quemando el exceso de cabello de su cabeza!

Había tomado al menos 7 pulgadas de su orgullosa crin, las puntas todavía quemando y liberando un repugnante olor. Cada parte de él parecía quemada y derretida, débil y discapacitada. Tembló antes de derrumbarse de rodillas, tentando a caer de cara y desmayarse por la suprema presión que había atravesado.

Apretó la derretida roca en su temblorosa mano, abriendo sus sangrantes dedos y gritando mientras presionaba la cristalizada gota de lágrima en el mismo centro del la joya líquida, preservando a ambas por la eternidad mientras cubría al rubí sobre ella. Suspiró en alivio, cayendo sobre su espalda y apoyándose en sus codos, una segura y cómoda distancia del traicionero pozo que casi lo había quemado fuera de la existencia.

Maldita cosa. Que arda en el Infierno.

Casi rió ante el ridículo juego de palabras antes de ser interrumpido por una salvaje risa de un niño, Gohan cayendo sobre su trasero y riendo locamente, apuntando a una pulgada de Vegeta y medio alto en su cabello, todavía echando humos.

Incluso en el medio de la casi inconsciencia, Vegeta tuvo que ahogar una verdadera risa mientras el niño se mecía de un lado a otro, riendo como si nunca se detuviera. El Demonio cayó hacia atrás por completo,alzando la vista al quemado cielo dejando su cabeza colapsar a un lado, mirando al joven guerrero que todavía estaba envuelto en risas innecesariamente fuertes, aparentemente encontrando toda la situación increíblemente divertida.

Levantó su dedo perezosamente hacia Gohan, notando que estaba contento que UNA mano no hubiera sido completamente dañada.

"¡Tú!... ¡Vas a aprender a contar!" rió, sintiendo la arena y suciedad golpear con su rostro mientras lo hacía.

Había sido un día agotador.

Gohan agarró su estómago, abrumado por la fuerte risa una vez más.

"¡Sí que eres gracioso Tío Veggie!"

* * *

Lo siento por la tardanza de este capítulo, pero como pueden ver, SÍ es bastante largo y era uno original. Original quiere decir que nunca realmente lo había escrito antes y que básicamente tuve que lidiar con todo el dolor de la fea situación que otros autores hacen. ¿Cómo qué?... ¡BLOQUEO DE ESCRITORA! Haha... Así que este capítulo fue un enorme giro sin sentido... (como supuse que es)... entiendo de dónde vienen. Pero... tengo un trato para ustedes.

Un talentoso y supremo escritor se hizo conocido ante mí. Escribe poemas y es el autor del hermoso fanfic de Series de Desafortunados Eventos. También es un muy cercano amigo mío y significaría mucho que si leen este siguiente poema escrito para Ángel Oscuro y me digan lo que piensan en sus comentarios para Ángel Oscuro. Muchas gracias por todo.

***Corazones De Un Alma Gemela***

Encarnación de dos vidas, nacidas en la sombra de la duda.

Ambos contemplando lo que en sus vidas, podían ser cierto

sobre eso.

Parafraseándose uno a otro, mirando al otro lado.

Nacidas en diferentes mundos solas, pero sólo sus corazones no podían permanecer.

El aura que los rodea a ambos, es un aura el cual brillo alguno puede explicar.

Pero la emoción de los mundos en el que viven ahora, los apunta a ninguna pizca de meta.

Una reverencia de incertidumbre en sus cabezas, los tañen de lo que necesitan.

Pero en su flecha penetrando en sus corazones eso debe saltar de la reverencia, de hecho.

Ignorancia, odio, lujuria y amor, juegos de la emoción que han luchado pero destrozan todo

lo que pueden satisfacer.

Siendo felices, estando asustados, arruinados y traídos de nuevo.

Vacíos solos no pueden detener las almas de ser gemelas entrelazadas en los repentinos ánimos de la vida.

Es un nudo de amor que ni siquiera mencionan o posiblemente ni siquiera ven.

Pero es este mismo nudo de amor que nadie puede romper o partirse.

Tomando hojas, haciendo votos, dando vida y viviéndola.

Sin importar lo que puede suceder o lo que podrían ver.

Se aman uno a otro más en verdad, ambos creerán.

No se olviden de decirle a Jurion... también conocido como CrimsonAnjel lo que piensan en el comentario.

Muchas gracias.

Camaro


	66. Capítulo 66

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Ángel Oscuro**

_(Dark Angel)_

Un fic de Camaro

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Advertencia: lenguaje fuerte

"¡ESE MALDITO BASTARDO!" Pateó al aire tan duro que su zapato de taco alto voló a la pared más cercana, resonando contra la piedra y llenando el quieto aire con un sonido de tintineo que sólo parecía irritarla aún más, otra invaluable pintura desgarrada en jirones y destrozadas tiras de papel.

"¡IMBÉCIL-BASTARDO-BASURA-MIERDA CARAJOOOOO!" La torre estaba realmente temblando con su ira, cada cercano sirviente del palacio o soldado cubriendo sus oídos y casi lavando sus manos de las deshonrosas palabras que se convertirían incluso en el montón más sucio de la Ciudad del Infierno sonrojándose y avergonzándose. Aunque dudo que incluso lo creyesen, fui obligada a editar sus fuertes declaraciones de repulsivas y shockeantes palabras, ¡la criatura contándome los sucesos de esta historia volviéndose cada vez más roja y negándose incluso a decirme a MÍ ls horribles líneas e insultos! ¡En serio! ¡Eran ASÍ de malas!

¡Cubrió su rostro, perversamente tentada en arrancar pedazos de su sedoso cabello y arrojarlos alrededor de la habitación como confeti! confeti! Gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones cada maldición e insulto y desagradables cadenas de obscenidades que pudiera inventar, arrojando las revueltas y despreciables palabras en oraciones que no tenían arreglo seguro o sentido, ¡venas saliendo de su cuello y frente hasta que su rostro estaba rojo cereza y estaba jadeando! Arrancó cada hermoso y caro vestido que él le había dado para el armario, agarrando los montones y montículos en pilas y golpeándolas locamente en la tina de baño sin razón real pero mirar mientras comenzaban a flotar y a arruinarse con el agua cayendo sobre ellos.

Salvajemente arrojando el zapato que le quedaba de su pie, hizo volar a absoluto POLVO a cada simple espejo, odiando y despreciando a esa repugnante bastarda que la miraba, reflejando la verguenza y absoluta traición que sentía por dentro.

¡Dios cómo lo odiaba! ¡Por Dios cómo lo amaba!

Sabía que sí lo hacía incluso mientras cortaba sus uñas a través de su mural pintado, estropeando otra invaluable creación. ¡Estaba perdiendo la cabeza!

¿Cómo carajo se ATREVÍA a tratarla así?

"¡¿CÓMO CARAJO SE ATREVÍA?" Gritó, las paredes temblando por la fuerza y poder detrás de su locura.

¡Ella era una Diosa en los ojos de su gente! ¡UNA DIOSA! ¡Esos penosos idiotas habían hecho culto a la misma mugre que pegaba en sus zapatos! ¿Se había olvidado últimamente quién era ella? ¡Ella no era alguna puta de propagación que pudiera simplemente arrojar al suelo y olvidar, una de sus apestosas enfermas concubinas que pondrían la otra mejilla a sus bofetadas fisiológicas!

Ella lo quería... incluso ahora en su retorcida mente infectada con virus anhelaba por su malvado y prohibido toque, ser probada y usada por él una y otra vez como siempre lo hacía, dulce y afectuoso cuando sabía que al hacerlo ella sería la idiota una vez más y se sometería a la fornicación en la despreciable desgracia que era el amor.

Dios, sólo ser capaz de empujar una lanza a través de ese oscuro corazón y reír... Reír mientras él moría y ese penetrante fuego en sus ojos se quemaba con su vida.

Arrojó una lámpara contra el suelo, mirando como el vidrio se rompía en diminutos fragmentos y la ardiente vela caía al suelo. ¡Ja!... ¡Eso le serviría al pomposo, arrogante idiota! ¡Amaba la maldita lámpara!

Casi todas las noches mientras apagaba su luz antes de acunarse junto a él, sus ojos habían mirado el diminuto parpadeo de la danzante vela, mirando mientras se curvaba y lamía la oscuridad, agraciada y hermosa bastante frecuente en sus movimientos sin sentido. Sin rima, sin razón. Igual que él. Bastardo.

Le dio una enferma fascinación de destruir algo que él adoraba, mirar sus rotas piezas moviéndose de un lado a otro en el suelo y saber que no tenía obligación alguna de importarle un carajo simplemente por que él había hecho básicamente lo mismo con su corazón.

Quería lastimarlo de la manera que él lo había hecho. Quería decirle cosas que hicieran que su corazón saltaran un latido y su estómago se hundiera con una enferma sensación de esperanza perdida. Para ver la mirada en SUS ojos mientras ella le decía cosas que enfriarían sus entrañas.

**"¿Por qué querría matarlo cuando ya tengo a su preciosa mascota como mía?"** había susurrado, mirándola retorcerse bajo él en miedo y frustración. "Su puta..."

* * *

Oh... sólo para susurrar esas palabras y realmente querer decirlas. Decirle de su asco por su estilo de vida y su pasado. Reírse en su cara mientras él lloraba justo como él le había hecho a ella.

Ah... venganza, que malvada hermosa búsqueda que había sido establecida para ella. O sería si honestamente tuviera ALGUNA manera de romper a través de la gélida fachada y lastimarlo. Pero ese era el problema con Vegeta. No le importaba. No la amaba y nada que pudiera decir o hacer lo rompería. Era inalcanzable. Podría sostenerlo en sus brazos, abrazarlo con los ojos, susurrar dulces dolores de tu amor por él y nunca... nunca sería tuyo verdaderamente. Y lo sabías. Profundo en la boca de un sufriente corazón lo SABÍAS.

¡Gritó de nuevo, derrumbándose en el suelo mientras sabía que no tenía más elementos u objetos para destruir! Era horrible y repugnante mientras sus dedos buscaban por nada que pudiera alejar el dolor y la ira que parecía hincharse con cada momento que pasaba desde que él la había dejado en la desesperación y el aislamiento. Rascó sus largas, afiladas uñas a través del suave mármol, sin lágrimas escapando de sus ojos mientras se astillaban en las grietas, metiéndose más profundo y haciendo al carmesí filtrarse desde abajo, casi pareciendo negro debajo de la fina envoltura de sus uñas.

Jadeó y gimió con dolor e ira, su cuerpo temblando con la necesidad de arremeterse ciegamente y destruir. Sus ojos riboteados de rojo y con muchas venas miraban mientras la quieta luz de la vela giraba a través de las grietas del suelo, yéndose de un lado a otro, la cera cayendo al suelo en pequeños charcos, secándose rápidamente mientras la flama parpadeaba furiosamente y amenazaba con cesar ante tal abuso. Sonrió barbáricamente, una fascinada y completamente DEMENTE mirada mostrándose en sus ojos blancos y azules, inclinando su cabeza a un lado.

Entonces... no podía quemar a Vegeta desde adentro. Bueno, eso era una mierda más triste aunque por seguro.

"Bueno..." Rió, pura malicia y maldad tomando su voz mientras se movía a través de la habitación, rompiendo todo sentido de alivio que previamente había capturado el pasillo en su pequeño interludio de silencio.

"Siempre lastimas a tus seres queridos."

* * *

"Su alteza es sólo que..." El barbero hizo una mueca miserable, la más pequeña cantidad de ceceo siguiendo a sus palabras mientras sostenía la parte de atrás de sus manos en su cintura.

"¡Oh Dios!" Declaró con tristeza, apretando su mano derecha sobre su boca con horror.

"¡Esto es malo!"

El hombre sacudió su cabeza y por millonésima vez en su tensión Vegeta tuvo que reír por completo mirando mientras el hombre ahogaba un desmayo ante la vista de las preciadas mechas de cabello de su Rey, reducidas a una pulgada y media de cosecha de picos negros, pegados principalmente hacia arriba pero algún contenido desafiando a toda gravedad y orden.

Usando sus habilidosos dedos para su extrema ventaja, el corte de la Joya terminó al final y chamuscó la punta de fuego, trabajando el dañado cuadrado de cabello de Vegeta en un corte finamente trabajado que redondeaba su cabeza, muy caballeroso y normal y sin embargo teniendo todo lo que al niño le gustaba de las mujeres, o en las orgullosas fundas de Joya de los hombres, que el Rey podía manejar.

Incluso a pesar que Vegeta supuso que su barbero de hecho había adorado su cabello probablemente más que él, chillando como una nena de doce años y juntando sus manos al lado de su pálido rostro ante la primera vista, Vegeta ciertamente no estaba contento en su nuevo atuendo, notando que simplemente no era él. Su cabeza cayó levemente más ligera que antes y pudo sólo suponer que su intimidante flama de marca registrada se perdió por varios meses por venir.

¡Siempre se había enorgullecido de sí mismo por esos mechones de ónice, riendo ante las leyes de gravedad y duración! Se levantaban juntas de manera arrogante, soplando en el viento suavemente y puestas juntas en la batalla como si tuvieran una mente propia. Bueno, esa mente había sido cortada CORTA ahora y Vegeta miraba en respuesta al hermoso, esculpido rostro que tenía un cabello de una pulgada y media de altura.

Golpeando su pie ansiosamente, reprimió un gemido mientras el cansado, sin embargo creativo, hombre hacía escándalos en su cabeza, el bonito rostro y los ojos casi en lágrimas por la pérdida de la enmarañada melena de su cliente favorito. Murmuraba continuamente sobre su disgusto y decepción, tan prudente con sus palabras como lo era con sus dedos, cuidadoso en no dar pasos sobre sus heridas aunque era obvio que quería hacerlo.

Eventualmente, el hombre de buen gusto arrojó sus manos al aire en frustración, sus cejas finamente apretadas juntas furiosamente mientras anunciaba no-demasiado-amablemente que había terminado y que simplemente no había nada más que pudiera hacer para salvar lo que quedaba.

Agradecido por la excusa de salir de la habitación, Vegeta pronunció en su más demandante e ingrato tono que el rubí fuera llevado a su puerta en menos de dos horas, cortado de manera experta y pulido y colgando de una cadena de un orgulloso collar negro. Sus botas golpeando el mármol debajo, alejó la sensación de temor mientras abría la puerta de la escalera, sus ojos rápidamente acostumbrándose a la oscuridad mientras se sumergía a través de ella en un ascenso a su torre privada con Bulma. De alguna manera, SABÍA que esto se iba a poner feo y se alistó para la posible apariencia del dragón, una vez más intentando escapar de sus confines.

Sniff... Sniff... ¿era eso? ¿era eso humo?

¡HUMO!

Se filtraba de la parte inferior de la puerta superior, filtrándose como un ser inteligente en la escalera caracol y arrastrándose como un animal al techo donde simplemente giraba y jugaba juegos que sólo él podía entender.

¡Bulma!

Voló como un trueno a través de la puerta, casi rompiéndola de las bisagras mientras se metía a través de los pasillos, casi perdiendo su camino en su ciego pánico y frenética búsqueda. ¡Oh Dios!... ¡Oh, Dios!

Se deslizó a un punto muerto mientras veía sus alas y espalda, perezosamente colgando contra el marco de su habitación mientras miraba a su cama quemarse en un averno, milagrosamente sin agarrar nada en el fuego sino las cortinas que cubrían el dosel y el satén y las cubiertas de seda. Jadeó en absoluto HORROR mientras veía una pila de ropas arder en cenizas en la esquina de la habitación, incluso más shockeado en descubrir que eran de hecho SUS ropas, consistiendo en casi 10 alteradas y caras armaduras hechas a mano y trajes de cuero.

Ella se volteó hacia él sin cuidado, sin preocupación ni remordimiento aparente en ninguna de sus impecables cualidades, un pequeño destello de alegría brillando en sus ojos. Él simplemente la agarró, ¡completamente asombrado y sorprendido que ella pudiera hacer algo tan alocado y completamente ridículo! Ella sólo sonrió minuciosamente y se encogió de hombros, girándose de nuevo para disfrutar del espectáculo.

Entonces... había tenido razón. Realmente necesitaría controlar al dragón hoy. Ignorando los talones que se hundían en sus adentros y rezaban por la ira para que tomara control en él, el Demonio calmadamente caminó sobre la esquina, sentándose en absoluta confusión en su silla que realmente permanecía increíblemente intacta considerando el resto del demolido desperdicio de habitación. Soltó una enorme cantidad de aire que ni se había dado cuenta que estaba guardando, preguntándose si su falta de aliento y completa confusión había sido causada por este factor.

Con la gracia de un cisne y el tentador afecto de la Diosa Afrodita, ella hizo su camino hacia él, sus caderas balanceándose en una desconocida música y sus labios estirados en una sonrisa completa aunque manchada con malicia que desgastaban sus ojos de cristal. Volteándose lentamente, su trasero directamente en su rostro, ella levantó la falda de su largo, negro vestido de encaje y la deslizó hacia abajo de manera burlona en su regazo, descansando su cabeza contra su pecho y mirando al cielo mientras su garganta estaba expuesta.

Él podía escuchar las chispas mientras la madera de la cubierta ganaba la mayor atención, el fuego lamiendo sus últimos intentos a las arruinadas sábanas y colchón. Sus ojos descansaron sobre el suelo mientras sólo lo miraba, sin ninguna razón en lo absoluto cautivado con la escena.

Sintió su caliente aliento en su mentón, sus dedos danzando a lo largo de las suaves hojas de carne que cubrían sus inmaculados pómulos, levantando sus carnosos labios a los suyos y besándolo con una profundidad y sin embargo de una manera tan superficial que él no podía entender. Los movimientos y mociones estaban allí, pero la sensación era vacía.

Lamió el lado de su rostro, riendo mientras él hacía una mueca de dolor e intentaba pretender que el acto no había enviado a su instinto sexual casi a estar sobre el borde. Tembló mientras ella levantaba cada uno de sus dedos en su boca, profundizando cada uno casi por abajo de su garganta mientras devoraba su salado sabor, apretando su boca alrededor de ellos mientras los sacaba.

Sonrió malvadamente mientras sus manos se deslizaban por sus hombros y descansaban en sus caderas, una yendo al norte, la otra dirigiéndose al sur. Él besó su boca, apretando sus labios alrededor de los de ella mientras tocaba la parte superior de su agitado pecho, emocionado y confundido al mismo tiempo.

¿Entonces ahora cómo se suponía que iba a responder a todo esto?... Quiero decir, ¡esta chica acababa de oficialmente incendiar su lugar! ¿Y cuándo exactamente se había vuelto sexual la situación? ¿Era alguna clase de extraño ritual de apareamiento de los Ángeles quemar las crujientes pertenencias de su pareja? ¿Algún momento de locura o algo?

De cualquier manera, el dragón estaba tranquilo y su cuerpo estaba reaccionando como debería esperarse por su expectante y dominante manera delantera.

Lo besó ferozmente, al punto de casi sacarle sangre mientras mordía duro en su labio, tirándolo con sus dientes.

"mmmm... Vegeta..." Gimió, acariciando su rostro en su garganta, todo el tiempo haciéndole desconfiar de sus intenciones.

"¿Te gusta esto bebé?" susurró eróticamente, mordiendo su garganta un poco demasiado duro para ser normal pero volviendo a su imaginación y promiscues recuerdos completamente locos. Él sólo asintió estando de acuerdo con su pregunta, haciendo un ruido indignado mientras ella simplemente lo miraba antes de ponerse de pie. Él siguió su ejemplo, mirando en confusión e incomodidad.

"Ángel yo-"

El mundo se disparó cuando ella lo golpeó con la mano con todas sus fuerzas, sus ojos brillantes como dos espejos entre las rendijas de sus párpados. Su visión giró y fue golpeado a la cama por su fuerza sobrenatural, sabiendo todo el tiempo que ese era el poder que él le había dado tal abrumadora fuerza en la que realmente podía lastimarlo. Sintió como si hubiera sido golpeado por una piedra arrojada mientras su rostro se sintió entumecido y aturdido más allá de la reparación, el dolor hinchándose sobre sus pómulos.

Ella se abalanzó sobre él, golpeándolo sin parar mientras sus brazos estaban agarrados a un lado, ambos por sus piernas y por la mera voluntad de Vegeta diciéndole que no debía lastimarla.

"¡¿Pensaste que te dejaría escaparte después de tratarme así?" Gritó en su rostro, marcas de garra haciendo su sangriento camino por sus mejillas mientras él simplemente miraba en horror a los enfurecidos ojos cromo que se enterraban sobre él.

"¡¿Quieres tratarme mal ahora enfermo de mierda?" Hirvió, golpeándolo salvajemente a través del rostro y mirando con emoción mientras sus ojos parecían girar hacia atrás por un par de segundos mientras la cama ardía alrededor de ellos, el fuego rotundo y humeante.

Sus ojos se iluminaron con terror, emoción, curiosidad e irritante humor mientras simplemente yacía debajo de ella, demasiado sobresaltado y sorprendido para reaccionar siquiera.

"Te gusta duro, ¿no?" Se burló ella, golpeándolo de nuevo y mirando como sus cejas casi tocaban las raíces de su cabello en sorpresa. ¡Estaba COMPLETAMENTE abusiva!

"Ehhh... ¿Bulma?" Logró chirriar a pesar de los deseos del dragón y los de ella. Ella movió la cabeza de él a un lado, gritándole que se callara. Era... desconcertante. Ella había invertido la situación en él completamente, sabiendo que él era patéticamente vulnerable a ella en estos ciertos momentos cuando estaba luchando contra él y contra ella. Ella le estaba mostrando en su propia manera cómo él la había tratado.

"¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO!" Gritó, casi fuera de control como había estado momentos antes. El dragón dentro de ella era un infierno en llamas de repulsión por ella misma y por la debilidad que parecía ahogarse cuando él estaba cerca. Quería besarlo, consolarlo... matarlo.

Golpeó su puño contra él una y otra vez, hundiendo sus uñas contra su pecho hasta que parecía estar tan incoherente como ella estaba cuando intentaba recordarle de cuanto despreciaba su presencia. Era un torrente de emociones, apasionadas y ardientes, con odio y rencor. Se burlaban y atormentaban y al mismo tiempo complacían y daban placer por razones aún más repugnantes.

Y finalmente se derrumbó, jadeando y sollozando contra el cuero de su pecho, escuchando a su corazón latir al parecer a mil veces por segundo. El sonido la enfureció incluso más entonces tal vez más que nunca deseaba hacerlo detenerse completamente, detener su vida y su amor por alguien que nunca podría entender tal cosa. ¿Por cuánto tiempo había pensado que no significaba nada para ella? ¿Cuánto tiempo seguiría pretendiendo que un amor unilateral no la estaba matando lentamente por dentro?

"¿Por qué no puedes amarme?" Susurró, llorando la palabra contra su garganta y corriendo sus dedos a lo largo de la parte de atrás de su cuello. Ella escuchó el estremecido jadeo que dio, esperando por una eternidad mientras ella estaba recostada contra el poderoso pecho que subía y bajaba.

"Qué es..." Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él mientras golpeaba un puño en su pecho directamente sobre su propio corazón. "¿Qué hay en mí que... que no puedes... que no puedes darte?"

Él miró al techo, sus ojos apagados y sin vida y si no hubiera sido por la constante paliza de adentro ella lo hubiera confundido con un muerto. Sus labios estaban secos y partidos, más borgoña de lo que pudiera recordar alguna vez mientras él finalmente los lamía y aclaraba su garganta, tragando duro y mirando al techo como si estuviera enamorado con algo que ella no podía ver.

"Se ha ido Bulma." Dijo secamente, las palabras pareciendo ásperas y forzadas. "Estaba allí. Pero ahora... se fue."

Como si ella repentinamente ganase habilidad psíquica, casi podía ver a través de sus ojos mientras, de hecho, él no estaba mirando directo al mural pintado en el techo pero de nuevo atestiguando horrorosas visiones de un brutal estilo de vida. Ella jadeó mientras sentía su mente abierta por la mente y jalada a la de él, comenzando a alejarse físicamente mientras las visiones eran arrojadas ante sus ojos una a una, permaneciendo menos de medio segundo pero enterrándose dentro de sus pensamientos y recuerdos sin embargo.

Años y años de auto tortura por una meta que finalmente había conseguido sólo para darse cuenta que no era nada de lo que imaginaba que sería. Lo vio con Nappa, temblando abiertamente mientras recordaba el putrefacto cuerpo del soldado que había arrastrado a través del desierto sólo para completar su venganza contra el pequeño niño que ahora estaba viendo enseñarle la valiosa lección de como matar de manera efectiva y usar la sangre del enemigo para la fuerza.

**"Siempre hazlo rápido y veloz Vegeta. Saca solamente lo que necesitas y descarta el resto. Presuriza tu cuerpo hasta que puedas sentir la sangre golpeando más rápido a través de tus venas y luego la milagrosa droga hará su efecto.**"

Entrenaban hasta que no podía ponerse de pie, y cuando sus rodillas le fallaban había sido golpeado por su debilidad, maltratado y pateado hasta que todo su cuerpo yaciera inerte inútil.

Tan rápido como había sucedido, vio la visión volverse borrosa y desaparecer rápidamente, reemplazada por la vista de un joven niño con largas, enormes alas curvadas a su alrededor mientras yacía en el piso de mármol borgoña, cubriendo su cabeza. Antes que pudiera preguntarse por qué, vio a Vegeta de pie sobre él a lo largo con un joven Draco a su lado mientras arrojaba una patada que casi sacaba limpia la cabeza del niño, el diminuto mentón golpeado hacia atrás mientras volaba a través del aire, golpeando el suelo con un repugnante rebote y girando varios metros.

"¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso Vegeta?" Gritó en su mente, queriendo alejarse y no ver más de su pasado.

"Mira más cerca." Una voz susurró, aunque si era o no la de Vegeta no lo podía distinguir.

Y luego lo vio, ahogando un grito mientras veía el fuerte mentón y más larga nariz del padre de Vegeta, notando incluso el cabello en su mentón mientras reía por los patéticos intentos de su hijo más joven de arrastrarse para ponerse de pie. Vio a Draco unirse a su despiadado padre en una brutalidad sin sentido al que llamaba hermano, riendo mientras la sangre fluía sobre el suelo de un inconsciente niño de no más de 6 años de edad.

"¡Llora por tu madre ahora, débil! ¡Ve y llora!" Lo levantaron sólo para golpearlo de nuevo, el diminuto, retorcido rostro ya no era más visible a través de la sangre que empapaba sus ojos y boca, corriendo por su frente.

"¡No!" Sollozó, intentando de nuevo alejar su mente, rogándole a Vegeta que detuviera esto, que no quería ver más. Pero la agarró más fuerte, física y mentalmente sosteniéndola más cerca y metiendo más en su mente.

"¡¿Por qué no puedo amarte?" Gritó en voz alta y dentro de su mente. "¡Pregúntame de nuevo Bulma! ¡Pregúntame por qué!"

Sólo podía sollozar mientras experimentaba la sensación de aislamiento y locura de casi una semana en un calabozo. Se retorcía en sus brazos, gritando en repulsión y miedo mientras sentía bichos arrastrándose sobre su rostro y piernas, intentando agarrarse dentro de su boca y oídos mientras miraba al niño dormir en los brazos de un cadáver.

"Mi nombre es Vegeta." Lo escuchó decir en la más diminuta voz, dulce y calma, quemando su cordura mientras miraba su rostro destellar mientras se inclinaba contra el cadáver podrido.

"Voy a ser Rey algún día."

Luego brilló de nuevo, y vio a Vegeta de pie orgullosamente sobre un gran precipicio mirando a una feroz fosa de lava derretida y a su lado estaba la misma impresionante visión de Akasha en toda su increíble maravilla. Por millas no había nada más que agujeros y pozos, escupiendo lava y fuego desde afuera de la seca arena y agrietado terreno del desierto. Allí estaban sólo ellos, sosteniéndose de la mano y mirando como si estuvieran enamorados del mismo magma.

"Nunca te dejaré. Te daré mi alma si lo pides. Pero cásate conmigo y deja que nuestros fuegos ardan juntos."

Lo vio y escuchó decir las palabras que nunca le había dicho a ella, sólo para darse cuenta entonces que de hecho había sido capaz de esos fuertes sentimientos en un momento en su vida. Asqueada, miró el rostro de Akasha mientras se iluminaba, casi como si no fuera su rostro en lo absoluto sino un simple error que habían causado las confundidas visiones. Se abrazaron febrilmente y en ese mismo momento el suelo había comenzado a temblar y desde fuera del abismo se disparó hacia arriba el fuego líquido hirviendo que parecía probar al cielo con su poder.

"Besa a tu hijo Vegeta."

Bulma gritó, todo su cuerpo levantándose de la cama, sólo para darse cuenta entonces que Vegeta había estado abrazándola para mantenerla cerca. Su espalda se dobló mientras gritaba, cerrando sus ojos y rascando sus párpados mientras sacudía su cabeza de un lado a otro, alejando la esencia de la carne quemada y el rojo rostro que gritaba del niño que había sido arrojado en el aire. Las dos visiones habían sangrado juntas, haciéndole creer que habían sido una sola todo el tiempo.

El sonriente rostro de Akasha estuvo permanentemente quemado en sus pensamientos, repulsivamente feliz y extasiado por asesinar a su propio bebé. Pero Vegeta... él sólo se quedó allí mirando, de brazos cruzados y una apariencia ubicada en sus facciones patéticamente despreocupada. Casi esperó que bostezara en cualquier momento.

"¿Qué me importa?" Dijo fríamente, los pies levantándose del suelo mientras batía sus alas en el tenso aire que volaba a su alrededor. "El bastardo fue sólo un error. Uno de nosotros tenía que rectificar la situación."

Físicamente lo sintió alejarse de ella, sentándose en la cama aunque no podía verlo a través de la inundación de escenas que estallaban una tras otra.

Una primera corrió a través de la cavidad del pecho de un soldado caído, sólo por la luz para que brillara contra su pardo rostro y descubrir las facciones del padre de Vegeta. Gritó, su cuerpo saltando automáticamente mientras la sangre parecía fluir hacia ella. ¡No podía cerrar los ojos! Intentaba e intentaba sólo para darse cuenta que no tenía ojos qué cerrar dentro de los confines de su mente, y así sólo podía encogerse y hacer gestos de miedo mientras el corazón era desgarrado de su pecho, todavía latiendo y pareciendo totalmente irreal.

Batallas, drogas, sexo... era todo lo mismo mientras miraba los años pasar, acostada sin vida y mirando al techo. Sangre, promiscuidad, bebidas, fiestas, muerte... no era nada para él. Todo una parte de la criatura de la que se había convertido. Lo vio golpear hombres hasta la muerte, sacar la virginidad de esclavas, escupir en los rostros de políticos, bañarse en la sangre de sus enemigos y drenar el poder de vida de ellos como si no fueran nada. Había reído en el medio del dolor y la pérdida, forzando a cualquier consciencia o remordimiento que pudiera haber sentido alguna vez y finalmente condenando a su corazón.

Y luego se vio a sí misma... pero... no era ella. Era la criatura más espectacular que hubiera visto jamás, impecable y hermosa a los extremos que no debería existir en el reino de meros Demonios o Ángeles. Estaba de pie junto a Draco, su mejilla cubierta con sangre seca y tres profundos rasguños, una fuerte luz filtrándose a su alrededor como si fuera una Diosa. Y luego se dio cuenta que de hecho se estaba viendo a sí misma desde los ojos de él, cómo él la percibía. Él pensaba que era hermosa. Escuchó su mente decir la palabra 'perfecta' muy profundo mientras miraba al Demonio examinar al Ángel.

El tiempo pasó en un rugido de escenas y ella de nuevo se vio a sí misma volando a través de la oscura mano a mano con su enemigo, bajando la vista hacia él mientras era obligada a estar a horcajadas en su cintura para poder escapar del furioso Yajirobe. Su casi muerte, su casi amor... todo fluyendo sobre ella mientras yacía allí, emociones enfermándola con sus incesantes cambios. Odio, amor, dolor, pena, felicidad, humor... Era un torbellino a su alrededor, girando y cambiando repetidamente, demasiado rápido para seguir el ritmo.

Vio el desierto mientras él se arrodilló, ojos sangrantes y el rostro enterrado en su estómago, algo dentro de él rompiéndose antes que otra escena tomara su lugar. Las emociones eran rampantes, torciendo su corazón de un lado a otro como si desearan que sintiera más que lo que estaba sintiendo. Casi como si estuvieran conformes con los sentimientos de alguien más.

Y luego se detuvo.

Lo vio claro ahora, sintiendo y percibiendo cada una de sus emociones mientras hacían el amor por primera vez. Se vio a horcajadas sobre él, tan nerviosa y ruborizada con ambos vergüenza y anticipación que sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus labios casi temblando. No había recordado estar tan nerviosa sobre la situación como Vegeta aparentemente había sentido que parecía estar pero entonces, ella estaba viendo todo esto desde su punto de vista. Tal vez eso era por qué él había sido tan amable y cuidadoso con ella. Ella era joven e inexperta con esas cosas en sus ojos.

Se sonrojó furiosamente mientras la escena seguía, deseando girar su cabeza o cerrar sus ojos por la humillación y rareza de toda la situación. Y luego entendió. Sintió algo dentro de él romperse, partiéndose como si hubiera sido en el desierto pero casi más. Poderoso y casi doloroso mientras finalmente se dejaba ir de dentro de ella, odio quemando contra sí mismo, vergüenza y culpa tan prevalente como las estrellas que iluminaban los cielos en el Paraíso.

Odiaba haber tomado su virginidad. Se odiaba a sí mismo. Y sin embargo lo sabía ahora, más que nunca antes. Que había sido el momento más feliz de su vida. No por el sexo, sino por la integridad que ambos habían sentido como si hiciera mucho, mucho tiempo que hubieran estado perdidos y luego siendo encontrados dentro del brazo del otro.

De repente fue arrojada fuera de su mente, sola de nuevo con sus propios pensamientos mientras simplemente jadeaba y lloraba, sentada contra la cama. Tembló como si hiciera frío, sintiendo vacío e incompleta mientras él simplemente la miraba, tal vez sintiendo lo mismo. El aire se sintió tenso y amargo mientras intentaba formar palabras, sintiendo como si eran insuficientes para lo que acababa de experimentar. Él le había mostrado su mente, su memoria, sus pensamientos, su alma.

"¿Por qué?" Jadeó, limpiando sus ojos con sus palmas mientras él la miraba con calma, intentando ocultar sus emociones detrás de una fachada despreocupada que había logrado hace mucho tiempo.

"Querías saber, ¿o no?" Escupió con frialdad, su acento lazando las palabras mientras las decía lentamente.

"¿C-Cómo?"

Suspiró, cruzando sus brazos y mirando a un lado.

"En realidad, nunca lo había hecho antes, el vínculo entre nosotros no era tan fuerte como parecía hasta ahora." Dijo sin cuidado, desechando la idea.

"Has sido infectada fuertemente con mi sangre, la ira y el temperamento casi tan prevalente dentro de ti como es conmigo. Tus ojos arden con demencia Ángel. No estaba allí antes. Lo está ahora."

* * *

Está bien, para esos que ya leyeron el Capítulo 66 ANTES que yo tuviera tiempo de revisar el contenido, si se ofendieron, pido disculpas. Hubiera borrado los lemons antes pero FFnet estaba teniendo algunos problemas y lo que no.

Esos que no se ofendieron, lo siento por borrar esas escenas de sexo o como sea que las llamen pero decidí dentro de mí que realmente no quería ese tipo de imagen para mi historia. Extraño como hace no mucho básicamente hubiera insultado que nunca hubiera escribo un lemon y aquí estoy sacándolos de mi historia. En mi mente, me estoy volviendo una idiota... No... no por las razones que probablemente están pensando. No tengo problemas de ninguna clase con los lemons. Y para ser honesta, haha... me divierto escribiéndolos a veces y probablemente arrojaré otro por allí en algún momento. Pero siento que me estoy conformando en encajar en el molde que fue dispuesto para mí por algo y hahaha... si todos me conocen, no soy de doblegarme a la voluntad de otro con facilidad.

Esto se está poniendo complicado. Lo que quiero decir es que mucha gente originalmente querían que pusiera un lemon y eran desconocidos para mí, básicamente salí de mi camino para complacerlos. Sin decir que no eran de ninguna manera, forma o figura equivocados en querer algo como eso... Por favor, al que no le gusta un poco de sexo de vez en cuando... (haha...) Pero no quiero solamente ser el tipo de persona que hará casi cualquier cosa para que a la gente le guste mi historia. Además, quiero que sea diferente, ¿saben? ¡GAH!... otra enorme Nota de Autor...

LARGA HISTORIA APARENTEMENTE MÁS LARGA DE LO PRETENDIDO... Por favor echen un vistazo al increíble trabajo de arte de mi amiga Amy... es DBZ para que sepan... Desafortunadamente el vínculo se niega a mostrarse en FFnet así que si están interesados, vayan a .com y vayan al fanart.

Gracias por leer.

Amor

Camaro


	67. Capítulo 67

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Ángel Oscuro**

_(Dark Angel)_

Un fic de Camaro

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

"¿Qué pasa?" Vino la áspera, ronca voz, volando en pedazos su meditación de todo lo que había visto. Las visiones casi la habían golpeado, sintiéndose casi enferma ante la idea que en un grado, esos recuerdos fueran de ella ahora. No podía olvidarlos tanto como él tampoco podía. Eran una parte de ella y ese hecho solamente era suficiente para hacerla sentir náuseas. No quería recordar eso. En su propia inseguridad y manera ingenua, no soportaba la idea que los olores, sabores, sonidos y toques le recordaran escenas tan horribles.

"¿No es todo lo que habías pensado que sería?" Escupió las palabras de su lengua como el veneno mortal de una serpiente, empapando cada sílaba con indómita malicia, enérgicos ojos mirándola con indescriptible indignación.

"¿La verdad es demasiado para que la soportes? ¿O debo mostrarte más?" Amenazó, acercándose a ella y mirando con despiadadas expresiones mientras ella se alejaba en miedo de que él pudiera penetrar una vez más en su mente con recuerdos de su pasado sin Dios. Casi se sintió violada por lo que había hecho, invadiendo su mente y violando su cordura con recuerdos que el destino había elegido sólo a él para poseer. No podía decidir si arremeterse, llorar o sentir pena por el hombre que tuvo que sufrir esas atroces tragedias solo durante tanto tiempo.

Se sentaron en la cama, los polos del dosel casi en cenizas mientras el último de los fuegos amarillos se disipaba en la ennegrecida madera. Ambos simplemente se miraron, tal vez sintiendo que se estaban conociendo por primera vez, mirando en los ojos de un extraño y sin embargo cada uno mucho más fuerte que cualquiera en existencia. Eran más cercanos que cualquier otros dos seres que pudiera incluso rezar por comprender, un lazo tan grueso y fuerte que casi sopesaba físicamente en ambos, sin mencionar que causaba indescriptibles consecuencias. Había un vínculo que los conectaba, acercándolos con impredecible gravedad y sin embargo... Sin embargo el vacío y lo desconocido aún persistía en ambos.

Tan cerca... pero tan malditamente lejos.

Por lo que tal vez fue la milésima vez que Bulma remarcó para sí misma que de hecho, Vegeta era un hombre imprevisible. No podía descifrar las razones o las consecuencias de lo que había hecho. Ni siquiera podía explicar qué o cómo algo había sucedido. Un minuto ella era ella misma, completa y egoísta dentro de su propio pasado y recuerdos. ¿Ahora? Era como si hubiera ganado otra vida, recordando sucesos y eventos que él había pasado como si fueran de ella. Hubiera llorado, casi me imagino, si no hubiera sido por el siempre presente orgullo que mantenía la sal y el dolor a raya.

De nuevo él se acercó más, las quemadas y derretidas sábanas y cubiertas casi rompiéndose mientras él se deslizaba sobre ellas para estar cerca de ella. Tímidamente sus dedos tocaron el dorso de su mano, sintiendo los pequeños vellos y suave piel que cubría los frágiles huesos y venas ante él saltar, sobresaltado mientras ella alejaba su mano. Lentamente sus claros, pálidos ojos azules se voltearon hacia él, deslizándose a través de las ennegrecidas sábanas para encontrarse con su mirada de manera casi perezosa, los labios casi blancos mientras ella simplemente decía las palabras, el aliento filtrándose, diciendo lo que sentía ahora.

"No te conozco." Dijo suavemente, los ojos bajos y estables. Se veía débil y pequeña, como si tocaba su frágil figura, posiblemente podría derrumbarse en pedazos en el suelo de mármol.

Pero Vegeta desestimó la declaración con un encogimiento de hombros y un brusco movimiento de su muñeca, como si tal audaz conclusión fuera nada más sino la ridícula insistencia de un niño en lo que sus padres sabían que era completamente falso.

"Ah, pero me conoces más que nunca ahora, Ángel. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta lo que ves? ¿Preferirías pretender que yo no era nada más que un inocente tonto que se desplomó por tu incesante voluntad al segundo que te conoció? ¡¿Que nunca maté a nadie antes?" Se sentó, una lastimada mirada deslizándose en sus ojos aunque intentaba esconder la emoción a través de una voz levantada y una enojada expresión. La era fue su compañera tanto como permanecía como su enemiga, peligrosa e intimidante y sin embargo tan calmante en su habilidad de ocultar la verdad y las emociones detrás de negros ojos y arrugadas cejas.

"¡¿Dices que no me conoces?" Hirvió, intentando bastante patéticamente bajar su voz, inclinándose más cerca de su rostro mientras se elevaba sobre ella.

"No QUIERES conocerme."

Ella sintió el calor hincharse en sus ojos, sus párpados inferiores sintiéndose presurizados y casi adolorido mientras el líquido trataba de filtrarse en sus párpados. Furiosamente miró hacia el techo, echándolas hacia atrás con su ira y frustración. Soltó una bocanada llena de aire, la frescura del aire alzándose por su tráquea y escapando a través de sus apretados dientes antes que se hubiera calmado lo suficiente como para contestarle.

"¡QUIERO saber que podrías ser algo más!" Gritó, golpeando el costado de su puño contra el colchón, mostrando su poderosa voluntad y obstinada resolución cuando en toda honestidad no deseaba nada más que estar abrazada en sus brazos. Se sentía vulnerable y asqueada por las visiones, tal vez incluso toda la experiencia causándole esa reacción. Lo que sea que fue, estaba haciéndose sentir sin lugar a dudas.

"Quiero saber que tienes la posibilidad de ser quien TÚ quieras ser, ¡no el hombre que se enseñaron a ser! ¡El hombre que TE DEJASTE convertir!" Estaba hablando enojada ahora, apenas notando que él realmente estaba muy concentrado en escuchar.

"¡Eres quien eliges ser!" Gritó, viendo como él se movía notablemente hacia atrás sorprendido por la pura verdad que sostenían tales palabras.

"¡Todos Vegeta!... Todos quien culpar sus fallas y dudas en alguien más. ¡No podemos lidiar con nuestras imperfecciones y errores sin un chivo expiatorio y por eso encontramos uno!" Se detuvo, arrojando escapadas mechas de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

"Obligas a tu consciencia a alejarse por cómo naciste así, el estilo de vida que sufriste." Aclaró su garganta. "¡Eso está bien! ¡Culpa si es necesario pero APRENDE de lo que TÚ has hecho y arréglalo! Podrías ser mucho más que esto y lo sabes. Imagina el hombre que podrías ser si tan sólo-"

"¡¿Si tan sólo qué?" Gritó interrumpiéndola. "¿Si tan sólo cambio y me convierto en el hombre que quieres que sea? ¡Bueno despierta Bulma! ¡He cambiado!"

"¡¿Oh?" Hirvió ella, saltando para ponerse de pie y de puntillas frente a su rostro, tratando de ignorar cuan imposiblemente hermosa e impecable era su piel.

"¡Basura Vegeta! ¡Basura! Si fueras el hombre que tienes el potencial de ser, NUNCA me tratarías de la manera que lo haces."

Él alzó sus cejas, irguiéndose y mirándola furiosamente, visiblemente intentando controlar su mal genio.

"¡¿Y qué se supone que quiere decir ESO? ¡Te trato como una Diosa, Ángel! ¡No puedes CONSEGUIR algo mejor que yo! Te doy CUALQUIER cosa que quieras. ¡CUALQUIER MALDITA COSA! ¿Quieres ropa?... ¡son tuyas!" Comenzó a levantar un dedo con cada palabra que decía, mirando mientras ella apretaba sus dientes juntos, su mandíbula unida en un nudo.

"¿Quieres chocolate en el medio de la noche? ¡Te lo consigo! Quieres joyas, gemas, tesoros, zapatos, maquillajes, SEXO... ¡CUALQUIER COSA y tú SABES que te lo consigo! Tienes todo lo que podrías haber soñado alguna vez y AÚN me acosas con este reclamo de "no tratarte bien"... ¡eres demasiado ignorante para apreciar lo que tienes!"

"¿Oh y supongo que me trataste como a una Diosa antes también, verdad?" Escupió con odio, sus labios apretándose y juntándose mientras lo miraba directo a los ojos, mirando con fuerza inusitada.

"¡¿Cuando me pusiste en el suelo, agarrando mi rostro y llamándome puta? Oh sí... REALMENTE me tratas genial Vegeta. ¡No sé en qué estaba pensando!"

Casi vio la sangre juntarse en sus ojos antes que él la alejase dolorosamente, respirando con dificultad y cerrando sus ojos riboteados de rojo mientras intentaba permanecer calmo de alguna manera. Cada fibra en su cuerpo ardía con la palpitante necesidad de lastimar algo, matar y destruir, sentir carne y hueso licuado por su odio y poder. Sólo disparar a algo fuera de la existencia y saber que todavía permanecía aunque eso no. Sólo tener ese poder sobre algo. El poder de Dios mismo, elegir quién vivía y quién moría basado en un voluble carácter, Ahhh... Si tan sólo sintiera la cruda energía por un segundo y la usara.

"¿Vas a culparme por eso?" Gruñó, aparentemente más calmado que antes. "¿Vas a sentarte aquí con una consciencia limpia y clamar que no tuviste NADA que ver con esto?"

Sacó más hacia adelante su labio inferior, desafiante mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

"Por favor, puta." Respondió en tono de reproche, cruzando sus propios brazos y girándole sus ojos. "Te levantas en mi rostro, me amenazas, me acusas, SABIENDO que mi temperamento es lo que es... ¿y piensas que voy a caer de rodillas y rogar por perdón? Eres estúpida. Lo que hiciste fue estúpido y deberías saber mejor que insultarme así."

Ella detuvo su mandíbula para que no cayera, sabiendo que sólo incrementaría su reclamo por su incompetencia. Realmente no le importaba. No lo sentía, en cambio estaba atribuyéndole la sospecha y cuestionándola por la manera que él había actuado.

"Tú..." Se estremeció al decir las palabras.

"Ni siquiera lo sientes." Su mentón se arrugó y su labio inferior tembló incontrolablemente hasta que lo cubrió con sus dedos, volteándose de él mientras comenzaba a sollozar.

Él suspiró, corriendo ambas manos a través de su cabello y notando irritablemente que era demasiado corto.

"Ángel, por supuesto que lo siento. Yo..." Soltó un suspiro de aire, sintiéndose vacío sin su presencia en su cuerpo.

"Mira, no sé cómo o... o por qué ha estado sucediendo últimamente pero por alguna razón yo... lo pierdo más rápido, ¿está bien? Sacudió su cabeza, apenas creyendo cuan estúpido había salido eso. Parte de él quería golpearse su mejilla por incluso darse un golpe sobre una explicación y la parte que quedaba golpeada de su otra mejilla por ser tan patético en pedir disculpas. ¡Su rostro estaba empezándose a sentir crudo!

"¡No lo entiendes Vegeta!" Sollozó. "¡No es sólo eso! ¡¿Piensas que soy tan estúpida que me agarraría de un error tuyo por toda la eternidad? Insultas mi lealtad Y mi inteligencia. ¿Piensas que no veo la manera en la que yerran tus ojos?"

Tragó duro sabiendo... Sólo SABIENDO que esto no iba a salir bien. Las cosas se estaban volviendo feas y era bastante rápido. Rápido y feo estaba UNIDOS a ser una mala combinación.

"¡¿Oh? Entonces te das cuenta que no soy tan incompetente como pensaste." Escupió con suficiencia, sin humor o perdón en su tono.

"Eso es Vegeta. Noté la manera en que miras cuando estás conmigo. La manera en que miras a las concubinas. ¡Tú no me AMAS, no me NECESITAS y no me respetas!"

"Bulma yo-yo..." ¿Bien? ¿Qué podía decir? Estaba atrapado. Él miraba a otras mujeres. Claro que lo hacía. ¡Era un hombre!

"¡Ni siquiera puedes negarlo!" Gritó ella, arrojando sus brazos en el aire en frustración.

"¡Está bien! ¡Miro! ¿Y QUÉ? ¡No quiere decir que haga algo al respecto!" Se defendió patéticamente. ¡Dios, eso sí que salió patético!

"Cada vez Vegeta. Cada vez que intento pretender que nunca llegarías tan lejos como para dormir con otra persona. ¡Nunca me harías eso a mí! Pero si puedes mirar ahora y no sentir vergüenza cuando estamos ASÍ de temprano en nuestra relación... ¿Qué pasará después? ¿Qué pasará cuando peleemos o cuando sea lo que sea entre nosotros se desvanezca? ¡¿Qué pasará cuando estés demasiado borracho o drogado? ¿Qué entonces? ¡Intento fingir que puedo confiar en ti cuando muy profundo NO PUEDO! Sólo se necesita una persona para darse cuenta y veo la manera que tus ojos vagan de mí. ¡Veo sus futuras intenciones incluso si te niegas a reconocerlo!"

"¡DIOS ÁNGEL! ¡Actúas como si eso fuera todo lo que hiciera todos los días!"

"¿¡NO LO ES!" Gritó ella, mirando en enfermo humor mientras él hacía un gesto de dolor por el agudo tono.

"¡NO!" Protestó airadamente. "¡Tengo mejores cosas que hacer con mi tiempo que danzar a través de los pasillos CONSPIRANDO para seducir alguna puta!"

"¡MIERDA QUE TIENES!" Gritó ella, si fuera posible más fuerte que antes. Él apretó los dientes.

"¡Todo lo que haces es echarle los ojos a la gente! Concubinas, soldados, guerreros... ¡A GOKU CARAJO!" Gritó, señalando hacia la habitación del Demonio de alas claras en la otra torre. Vegeta hizo un furiosamente indignado sonido en su garganta, aparentemente ofendido por ESE comentario.

"No sé QUÉ estás implicando Princesa, pero es MEJOR que llegues al maldito punto y rápido." Amenazó en un profundo, oscuro bajo tono.

"El punto es... NO PUEDO confiar en ti porque no significo nada para ti."

"¡GAH!" Gritó él al techo, alzando la vista hacia él enfurecido.

"¿Podías ser más estúpida? ¿Nada para mí? ¿Piensas que te hubiera dejado vivir por hablarme de esta manera meses atrás?

Ella mordió las palabras que habían intentado escapar, la oración revelando que no era suficiente, que nunca sería suficiente hasta que él se diera cuenta que lo que hacía estaba mal.

"¡¿Pensaste que te hubiera dejando entrar en mi mente mi alma, dejándote ver cosas que nadie ha visto nunca, cosas que nadie sabe si no significaras nada para mí? Podría haberte matado en cualquier momento pero te mantuve todavía."

"¡Me mantuviste porque soy diferente a cualquier otra mujer que hayas visto alguna vez!" Gritó ella, las lágrimas derramándose una a una por sus mejillas aunque salvajemente las alejó.

"Tú mismo lo dijiste, soy como nada que hubieras visto antes. ¡Me mantienes porque eres curioso! Me mantienes porque lleno esa repugnante necesidad en ti por individualidad. ¡Me mantienes para tu propia repulsiva necesidad de un trofeo!" Sollozó, cubriendo su boca mientras las palabras salían, sin trabas de vergüenza o dignidad, derramándose desde lo más profundo, desde las partes más secretas de su corazón, tal vez ocultas de ella misma.

Y luego él dijo las palabras que decían más que cualquier otras que hubiera pronunciado jamás.

"¡Te mantengo porque moriría por ti!" gritó, su labio inferior temblando hasta que lo mordió violentamente. Aspiró aire, el sonido tembloroso e inseguro. Sus botas de combate golpearon el suelo mientras comenzaba a moverse inestable, de un lado a otro sin razón o dirección segura. Sólo se sentía bien moverse, sentir el frío, tenso aire revoloteando a través de sus mejillas mientras empujaba a través de él. El silencio era tortura en su más traicionera manera, mostrándole que de hecho, nunca sería bendecido con la habilidad de leerla o entenderla.

"Eres..." Respiró, corriendo sus dedos a través de los cortos picos de su cabello negro azabache.

"Eres la esencia de todo lo que hago. Eres... eres pura y eres luz, todo lo que odio y todo lo que envidio. Quiero odiarte pero no puedo. Quiero alejarte y sin embargo te necesito más cerca. Quiero arrojarte al suelo tanto como quiero sentirte junto a mí. Eres como una droga en mi sistema. Eres mi frustración, mis celos, mi dolor. ¿No ves cómo me mata sentirme así?" Dijo las palabras ahogado.

"¿No sabes cuan débil y vulnerable me vuelves? Que tan enfermo me siento por dentro que ni siquiera podría soportar vivir si te fueras."

Arrojó su muñeca hacia afuera, empujando el cuero de ellas y casi empujándoselas en su cara. Al principio ella simplemente las miró, sin ver razón por su comportamiento. Contuvo su aliento, sus pies tambaleándose hacia atrás mientras la luz golpeaba esa piel justo allí, revelando diminutas cicatrices finas como papel corriendo de manera horizontal justo a través de las venas rojas y azules.

"Yo mismo las corté." Susurró de manera sádica, su voz en un tono bajo. "Deslicé mis uñas a través de ellas en la bañera."

El Ángel no podía hablar, tambaleando las palabras hacia atrás y viéndose pálida. Él se alejó de ella, poniéndola de pie mientras ella casi se desmayaba, las negras estrellas girando alrededor de su visión y volviéndose más espesa. Había algo en su tono que la asustó, tan Satánico y malvado, casi complacido y contento de haber hecho tal cosa.

"¿Ahora lo ves?" Susurró, moviéndose peligrosamente cerca de ella, escuchando el testarudo aliento saliendo de sus labios, mirando a su pecho alzarse mientras intentaba alejar los puntos una vez más.

"Degradas tu importancia en mi vida. ¿Piensas que no significas nada?... Tú eres todo."

Ella arrojó sus brazos alrededor de su musculoso pecho, abrazándolo furiosamente fuerte mientras berreaba terriblemente en su garganta, llorando cada emoción que había intentado mantener a raya. El odio, el disgusto, la ira, la rabia, el dolor, los celos... Todo el amor que tenía en su corazón en su abrazo salió a flote a través de sus lágrimas, apresurándose como cascadas por su rostro mientras se caían hacia su cuello.

Él nunca la empujó hacia atrás, nunca reprendió su ridículamente hiperactivo e inmaduro comportamiento, en cambio la sostuvo más fuerte, susurrando promesas de que todo estaría mejor pronto. Susurrando cuánto lo sentía, algo que había jurado hace mucho, mucho tiempo que nunca pronunciaría a otro ser y sin embargo parecía usarse de manera tan predominante en su relación. Se estaba volviendo más fácil para él ahora. Especialmente cuando realmente quería decir las palabras.

Nunca la trataría así de nuevo. Se lo prometió en voz alta, se lo prometió a sí mismo por dentro.

* * *

¡Gah!... Aburrido, estúpido, ¡sin complicaciones! ¡Estoy haciendo un hábito de estos capítulos de mierda! Me sorprende que alguien incluso todavía esté leyendo. Dudo que yo lo hiciera. ¡Las cosas están demasiado sacadas, las peleas se están volviendo muy de telenovela y Bulma llora demasiado!... ¡OHHHH! ¡Odio esto! Estoy en celo gente. Sacaré el siguiente capítulo más rápido simplemente por que hubo semejante falla en este. Seriamente odio que incluso yo tenga que decir esto pero quiero decir... Tenía que hacerse, supongo. Simplemente odio que no estén sucediendo grandes eventos o retorcidos argumentos PERO... creo que los futuros capítulos recompensarán eso. De hecho, estoy segura que lo harán.

De cualquier manera, ya que la ÚLTIMA VEZ cuando subí el capítulo 66, (la versión no revisada) a FFnet por alguna razón no era capaz de mostrar el http de el trabajo de Amy... (sucede algunas veces, tengo MUCHAS palabras y lo que no está en el último capítulo) Si todavía están interesados... QUE DEBERÍAN ESTARLO hahaa... son muy buenas piezas de arte. Vayan a .com y vayan a fanart. Allí encontrarán su galería y... **Levanta su pecho en orgullo** ¡La mía! **se da cuenta que se ve como un failecillo** ¡Dios! ¡Hey! Aquí está una pregunta...

JUSTO SOBRE MI MENTE... ¿¡No tenía sentido del humor antes! Quiero decir en serio, todo en mis N/A SOLÍAN ser de alguna manera cómico, ¡y ahora apestan! ¡Sólo estoy curiosa si alguien más lo notó además de mí! Haha... está bien, ¡gracias por leer!

¡Camaro!


	68. Capítulo 68

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Ángel Oscuro**

_(Dark Angel)_

Un fic de Camaro

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

El comienzo de la Parte 3

"Señor, su cita con el Lord del Infierno del Este es dentro de una hora. Él desea conversar con usted sobre el asunto de los esclavos." Radditz informó al Rey Demonio, que estaba en el momento recostado perezosamente en su trono, su cabeza recostada contra un apoyabrazo mientras que el otro estaba ocupado con sus piernas. Vegeta se veía como la perfecta imagen de un niño adolescente semi escuchando a las aburridas instrucciones de sus padres.

Se sentó fumando su cigarrillo negro, mirando al techo e inhalando profundamente mientras que su mano libre acariciaba los suaves picos del cabello de Gohan. El niño estaba sentado en el suelo cómodamente, mirando en casi idolatría a su Rey. El mero asombro en los ojos del niño solamente podría haber hablado volúmenes de su lealtad, pero la sonrisa tendía a ayudar mientras su cuero cabelludo era masajeado con indiferencia por el gran Demonio.

"¿Freezer hm?" rascó su barbilla, una pequeña sonrisa estirando sus oscuros labios.

Radditz pacientemente esperó su respuesta, cuaderno de horarios en mano, mirando tranquilamente mientras el Rey reflexionaba sobre sus opciones.

"Infórmale a Lord Freezer que tengo compromisos más importantes a mano y que NO me reuniré con él en este momento."

Radditz sacudió su cabeza furiosamente, tachando de manera trivial una línea en su agenda, el rudo sonido asaltando los oídos de ambos Vegeta y Gohan mientras giraban sus engreídas miradas hacia él.

"Es la tercera vez que cancelas, alteza." Radditz suspiró, su tono dando un casi sarcástico nivel por la palabra 'alteza'.

"¡¿Y qué?" Vegeta espetó en tono de reproche, ajustando su cabeza para mirar a su soldado.

"¿Estás desafiando mi autoridad Radditz?"

El guardia real sólo sacudió su cabeza, sin arrepentirse y sin vergüenza en el gesto en absoluto.

"Bien." Vegeta gruñó, acomodándose e inhalando una repugnante cantidad de humo, dejando que se filtre frente a sus ojos. Necesitaba calmarse y lo sabía. Su temperamento estaba más corto que nunca estos días y estaba en una constante batalla por simplemente no romper cualquier límite y resolver destruir todo el universo. Estaba tan nervioso que lo desconcertaba y todo el tiempo su dragón había estado agitándose sin descanso en estos días, sólo tranquilizándose en ciertas ocasiones. Podía jurar que incluso en sus sueños estaba despierto, sólo esperando, sólo buscando el momento justo en el que pudiera romper por completo las cadenas que lo ataban, mutilando a todos y todos a su alrededor cuando explotara.

'Sólo una cuestión de tiempo Vegeta...' Prometió. 'Sólo una cuestión de tiempo.'

Pero alejó ese pensamiento, bajando en a los ojos más grandes que lo normal de Gohan, la pura devoción y satisfacción calmando a la bestia en su interior. Había simplemente algo sobre ese adorable pequeño rostro que lo calmaba. Algo en esos ojos que lo llenaba con la más extraña sensación de que no estaba tan solo como siempre pensó. Era una emoción muy extraña de sentir.

Una pequeña sonrisa de nuevo tocó su boca, estirándose en sus mejillas en hoyuelos mientras recordaba la pelea que había ocurrido semanas atrás con Bulma. Oh... ciertamente habían tenido peleas desde entonces, pero ninguna tan traumática y brutal, ninguna tan apasionada y dolorosa que los dejaba tanto mental como físicamente agotados.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo del pequeño golpe en las grandes puertas de madera conduciendo a las habitaciones de él y de Bulma, seguido por el diminuto rostro y brillantes ojos que habían aparecido después.

Gohan entró despacio, con la cabeza gacha en vergüenza y apuro por ser obligado a usar un enorme lazo rojo sobre su panza, envuelto como un presente para Bulma. Sus mejillas ardían rojas y había pateado al suelo mientras deambulaba a través del rojo mármol, los ojos permaneciendo en el suelo mientras ella reía y sonreía, las lágrimas repentinamente secas a la nada en su rostro.

Lo había agarrado en sus brazos con una rapidez y gracia que él apenas pensó que fuera capaz, moviendo al niño sin cesar y abrazándolo tan de cerca que era casi repugnante. Incluso hasta el día de hoy Vegeta se sentía algo indignado por el gesto, sabiendo malditamente bien que tales mimos y contacto físico de hecho harían al niño tan suave como su tío Kakarotto.

Ahh... Kakarotto. Las cosas de hecho se habían puesto muy interesantes por estos lados últimamente, el Ángel mostrando más y más de su lado predominante de Demonio más que nunca, sus batallas tan feroces y apasionadas que estaban casi al límite sexual. La ira y la incontrolable rabia ardían brillantemente en ambos pares de ojos, ambos mirándose en casi odio al otro, esperando y mirando quien daría el primer golpe.

Algunos días había sido Kakarotto quien se encontraría mirando a los ojos semi preocupados de su Rey, recostado sobre su espalda sobre el caliente, ardiente suelo del desierto del Infierno. Otras veces, escapadas nocturnas con Bulma habían pagado su incomparable cuota sobre el Demonio y se había encontrado sostenido suavemente en los grandes, musculosos grabados brazos del extraño Ángel, atrapado rápidamente antes que su inconsciente cuerpo hubiera penetrado en la tierra debajo.

Fue una de esas veces cuando Vegeta sentía casi como si tuviera que cuidarse aún más, prometiéndole a Bulma que nunca miraría a otro ser en la manera que lo hacía con ella no era la tarea más fácil que hubiera puesto en su mente. Ah, cuando ella estaba cerca, él era la criatura perfecta, nunca permitiéndole a sus ojos pasear y apartarse de ella, constantemente sonriendo y halagándola. Tuvo que reír en silencio la mayor parte de las veces mientras ellasimplemente se derretía en su tacto, sabiendo que secretamente ella DEBÍA creer completamente que él nunca sería capaz de encontrar a alguien más.

Y en un grado era cierto. ¿Porque cuántas mujeres habían como Bulma? Hmmm... ¡¿Ninguna? Así que sus ojos se mantenían fijos en su presencia, sólo siguiendo los movimientos de otros en su ausencia. Claro, en el fondo se imaginaba que estaba equivocado pero entonces... Lo que el Ángel no sabía no la lastimaría, ¿verdad?

"La Princesa me pidió mostrarle la Ciudad del Infierno." Dijo en un tono cansado, su mano descansando quieta en la cabeza de Gohan.

"Prefiero complacerla que satisfacer los deseos que el incesante quiere de ese grotesco, pastoso político."

Radditz comenzó a masajear sus sienes, haciendo BASTANTE aparente y evidente que odiaba la falta de preocupación de su Rey con respecto a sus deberes.

"Señor, ¿puedo recordarle AMABLEMENTE de todos los servicios que Lord Freezer nos ha hecho?" Dijo rudamente. "Él es un excelente Gobernador y un fuerte aliado. Sería lo mejor si lo mantuvieras como tal."

Vegeta sólo se encogió de hombros, agitando su encendido cigarrillo al otro lado de la habitación, golpeando las manos de Gohan levemente mientras el huérfano intentaba arrebatar uno para él fuera del paquete que estaba en el pecho del Demonio.

"Él no es de ninguna preocupación." Y con un movimiento brusco de la muñeca, Vegeta desestimó el asunto completamente, indicando a su Comandante que continuara.

"Además, Kakarotto ha solicitado un combate contigo al mediodía."

Una sonrisa se deslizó en los ojos y labios de Vegeta, sus brillantes blancos colmillos aparentes bajo su sonrisa borgoña.

"Mueve eso para el anochecer."

"¡Pero Tío Veggie!" Gohan protestó, los ojos llenos de dolor mientras agarraba el brazo de Vegeta. "¡Dijiste que entrenarías conmigo hoy! Tú... dijiste que ibas a enseñarme cómo volar, ¡¿recuerdas?"

Vegeta frunció el ceño levemente, notando la pobre gramática que usaba el niño y sus descarados lloriqueos. Sacó las manos del niño de su brazo, mirando profundo en los adoloridos ojos de un defraudado niño de ocho años.

"No hoy Gohan. Estoy muy ocupado."

"Pero... pero lo prometiste." Gritó, un leve brillo de humedad en el borde de sus párpados aunque los cerró profusamente, con la voz tensa.

"¿Y? Mentí. Supéralo."

Señalando a Radditz levantando su barbilla, Vegeta ordenó que la cita con Goku se celebrara al anochecer.

Radditz se detuvo irritado mirando a su agenda.

"Señor, tiene un compromiso previo con el Lord Pwee Pwee del Infierno del Oeste. Le SUGIERO que asista."

Vegeta resopló con abierto disgusto.

"¿Niño Insecto?" Se burló, ganando una linda risa de Gohan a pesar del hecho de que el joven niño estaba OBVIAMENTE molesto con él.

"Tonterías, infórmale a Lord Freezer que el ANTIGUO Gobernador del Infierno del Oeste está a su disposición en mi consentimiento. Eso debería manejar nuestra pequeña aparente FALTA de esclavos."

Alzando la vista hacia el descontento pequeño guerrero, Vegeta sonrió maliciosamente, sus dedos tentando a lo largo de su labio inferior.

"Y llevar a una cierta dueña de orfanato bajo el nombre de Drensela como una concubina obligada para él. Estoy seguro que nunca me pedirá favores de nuevo."

Radditz frunció el ceño produndamente, dejando que ambas manos caigan a sus lados.

"¿No te importa para nada tu reino?" Escupió. "¡Poner a Lord Freezer en control del Infierno del Este Y el Oeste es un increíble riesgo! ¡Es sin duda una idiotez! Es demasiado poder, demasiado para controlar. Lo subestimas, se podría volver peligroso para nosotros."

Vegeta miró la opsición de Radditz con furia, sus profundos ojos negros ardiendo agujeros en el resuelto desafío del Guardia.

"Freezer nunca ha sido, ni será alguna vez una amenaza para mí."

Con eso arrojó a su cuerpo en una posición sentado, tirándose a sí mismo al trono y zapateando como un niño teniendo una rabieta hacia la puerta. Gohan corrió detrás de él.

"¡Señor!" Radditz le gritó.

"¡VEGETA!"

El Demonio se detuvo, su diminuta contraparte casi colapsando a toda velocidad en sus alas por el abrupto fin. Los oscuros, feroces ojos se deslizaron reluctantes hacia el guardia que miraba en respuesta casi con tanto veneno saliendo de sus propios párpados. Vegeta sabía malditamente bien que su soldado nunca lo llamaría como algo tan personal al menos que fuera importante, aunque cada fibra en su cuerpo rogaba ser liberada de la habitación llena de tensión.

"¿Hasta cuándo continuará esto Vegeta?" Radditz frunció el ceño, dándole su mejor rostro paternal decepcionado.

"¡¿Hasta cuando hasta que aceptes que TÚ eres Rey y con ese título vienen ciertas responsabilidades?" Su fuerte voz hizo cascada a través de la vacía habitación, las paredes cubierta de huesos morbosamente casi temblando con el tono innecesariamente alto.

"Has estado descuidando tus obligaciones, ignorando a tus sirvientes..." comenzó a contar cada falta con sus dedos, mirando impresionado mientras el aire se volvía ardiente por el aura de Vegeta rojo sangre.

"¡COMPLETAMENTE ausente en todas las reuniones!" Alzó sus brazos en frustración.

"¡Lo ÚNICO que no has estado faltando es a mostrar atención a esa niña!" Gritó innecesariamente alto, apuntando en dirección a la torre de Vegeta.

"¿¡Cuándo vas a dejar de jugar a la niñera, dejar de consentir cada capricho de ella y ser Rey de nuevo!"

Había estado demasiado ocupado para siquiera notar la sangre que latía constante en los ojos de Vegeta, subestimando el temperamento ridículamente corto que por alguna razón se sostenía sobre la personalidad de su Rey mucho más poderosamente que antes.

Fue golpeado a través de la habitación por un ferozmente preciso gancho, rompiendo su visión mientras se elevaba a toda velocidad contra la pared, escuchando el sobresaltado grito de Gohan por el impacto. El niño estaba acobardado detrás del gran trono, temblando por la familiaridad de la escena.

Vegeta estaba jadeando, tratando de limpiar la sangre de sus ojos. Parecía incoherente y confundido, el sonido de sus dientes apretándose casi tan chirriante como uñas en una pizarra. Sostuvo ambas palmas al lado de su cabeza, poniendo presión contra sus sienes mientras gruñía y gritaba, intentando con cada músculo y gramo de voluntad luchar contra el dragón. Sus pasos vacilaron y se tambaleó para atrás, casi cayéndose.

"¡Maldita sea Radditz!" Gritó, cayendo de rodillas. Cubrió sus manos en su rostro, cada vena en sus sienes golpeando fuera de la piel. Su carne estaba irritada y roja, sus dientes apretados juntos hasta que parecía la mera fuerza sola que podía quebrarlos en diminutos fragmentos que caerían sobre su lengua.

"¡Radditz!" Gohan gritó en su diminuta, aterrorizada voz, completamente alarmado por las acciones de su tío o falta de acciones mientras el gran Demonio simplemente permanecía sobre el suelo mirando la horrible escena mientras las uñas de Vegeta comenzaban a deslizarse a lo largo de sus propias mejillas, sangre desparramándose toda sobre el suelo mientras las profundas, espesas lágrimas derramadas en extremas cantidades del líquido.

Los vasos sanguíneos en sus ojos estallaron, su visión borrosa por el rojo mientras gritaba al techo, el Dragón literalmente tratando de arrancarse de su cuerpo. Sintió a su corazón latir tan fuerte que quería arranclarlo de su pecho sólo para hacer cesar su fuerte ritmo. Golpeaba contra su caja torácica, cada músculo en sus brazos y piernas estirados y con dolor. Su mente estaba siendo lentamente rasgada en dos, parecía. El mal, el bien separándose.

Se obligó a ponerse de pie, tambaleándose como ebrio de un lado a otro.

"¡Radditz!" Gritó, su voz afectada con dos tonos, uno suyo y otro de origen satánico, arrancando toda normalidad que pudiera ser reconocida. Se derrumbó en el suelo, viendo nada en absoluto sino sintiendo y escuchando todo lo que lo rodeaba. Negrura estaba girando alrededor de su visión, espesa e impenetrable, cristalizando sus sangrantes ojos, pero no veía nada de eso, sólo miraba hacia adelante al vacío que lo envolvía.

Radditz agarró los hombros de Vegeta, mirando en horror mientras el Demonio intentaba morder sus propias manos, cada dedo chorreando sangre por todo su rostro y cuello mientras todo su cuerpo se sacudía. Sus ojos estaban vacíos y su piel pálida mientras convulsionaba una y otra vez, su fuerza tan incontrolable que Radditz tuvo que recostarse sobre él, usando cada poco de su fuerza para bajar sus dañadas manos.

"¡Está convulsionando Gohan!" Gritó, yendo por cada opción posible que tuvieran. No sabía qué hacer en una situación como esta, el pánico golpeando todas sus capacidades mentales con su precipitada o indeseada presencia.

"¡VE!" Gritó finalmente, arrojando una mano que apuntara hacia las grandes puertas de madera.

"¡Mierda! ¡VE A ENCONTRAR AYUDA!" La propia barbilla de Radditz estaba goteando sangre en el hermoso rostro del Rey, golpeando y tiñendo la pálida, suave carne mientras cada simple músculo y sistema nervioso parecía estar temblando incluso en sus mejillas. Los penetrantes ojos negros habían girado detrás de su cabeza, los párpados todavía intentando permanecer abiertos con o sin sus ventanas al mundo exterior.

"Oh Dios... Oh Dios incluso si me odias." Radditz susurró, sosteniéndose rápido a las muñecas de su caído Rey. Su garganta se sentía apretada y su estómago estaba girando dentro de sus confines. Quería entrar en pánico, correr frenéticamente de la habitación y liberar algo de su frustración y miedo en los pasos que daba. ¡Cualquier cosa para escapar de esto!... ¡CUALQUIER cosa de mierda!

"¡Por favor, Dios!" Gritó mientras el gran pecho debajo de él de repente se movió hacia arriba, tomándolo por completo mientras la espina se torcía y el musculoso cuello era arrojado hacia atrás.

"¡Dios no me lo quites!" Casi sollozó, usando cualquier control extra que pudiera reunir in no caer víctima de las lágrimas. Se mordió con fuerza su labio inferior, reposicionando el agarre de su mano sobre Vegeta mientras el joven Demonio simplemente se sacudía en una repugnante, sobrenatural manera.

Y luego se detuvo.

Radditz jadeó mientras los poderosos brazos cayeron inmóviles al suelo, la hermosa cabeza yaciendo sobre el piso. Con temblorosos dedos, el soldado tocó la garganta, buscando desesperadamente por un pulso. Se mantenía latiendo duro pero gradualmente disminuyendo mientras el oscuro guerrero simplemente lo sostenía, rezando con todo el poder que le quedaba que no cesara de repente. Inhaló y exhaló, haciendo nada más que mirar y sentir la vida de su precioso amigo debajo de sus manos.

El pecho se levantaba y caía constantemente bajo su peso, pero no hizo intento inmediato de removerse, en cambio sólo ajustando levemente al lado para evitar causar a la oscura criatura cualquier molestia.

"Hey Vegeta me preguntaba si- ..." Vino la repugnantemente feliz voz de Kakarotto, danzando sin anuncio en la habitación y juntando su aliento ante la vista de su hermano y el Rey recostados en un entrelazado y enredado abrazo en el suelo.

"¡Oh Dios!" Gritó, sus pasos cayendo hacia atrás mientras se giraba tras ellos.

"¡Kakarotto! ¡NO es lo que parece!" Radditz gritó, mirando mientras el rostro de la joven criatura se volvía pálido y sus ojos quemaban a su hermano por razones desconocidas para el hombre más grande.

"Está enfermo, tenemos que llevarlo... al..." El guardia permaneció tan afectado con miedo que cada palabra sólo parecía caer sin dirección ni razón.

"¿Al médico?" Goku preguntó, finalmente permitiéndole cualquier extraña emoción que hubiera sentido antes de desintegrarse debido a la condición en la que Vegeta parecía estar.

"No, ¡pero no podemos!" Gritó su hermano mayor, corriendo su mano a lo largo de cuero cabelludo mientras se deslizaba para ponerse de pie, ambos mirando a la silenciosa figura del durmiente Rey Demonio.

"Si lo llevamos entonces sería de conocimiento común. Incluso para sus enemigos."

"¡¿Y qué?" gritó Goku, mirando a la sangre que se había filtrado por los orgullosos pómulos del rostro de Vegeta, la suave piel desgarrada por las uñas. Los alguna vez agraciados dedos de la hermosa, oscura criatura yacían en pedazos, la piel sacada y masticada. Casi vomitó ante las negras uñas que estaban levantadas y torcidas, rotas por la mitad o faltaban por completo.

"¡Míralo Radditz! ¡Míralo!" Gritó, sintiendo el pánico de su hermano fluir en su propio sistema.

"¡Está enfermo Radditz! Dios, ¡mira su piel! ¡Tenemos que conseguirle ayuda! Tenemos que-"

Radditz se volteó furiosamente sobre el otro hombre, golpeándolo ferozmente en la mejilla, enviando a Goku al suelo.

"¿¡Estás sordo? ¡Si alguien se entera que Vegeta casi murió hoy lo hará parecer débil! No puede... Nadie puede saber Kakarotto. Si lo hacen es hay una fuerte posibilidad que asesinos conocidos y desconocidos salgan e intenten matarlo. ¿¡Quieres eso!"

Agarró con furia la fina capa de cuero negro que cruzaba sobre la clavícula de Goku, alzando al hombre más joven en el aire, a pulgadas de su cara.

"¡¿QUIERES ESO?" Gritó, mirando al Ángel frenéticamente intentando contener su ira y sacudir su cabeza. Sin cuidado, Radditz lo arrojó al suelo, sólo escuchando un leve grito mientras el coxis se golpeaba contra la roca dura del suelo de mármol.

"¡Entonces sácalo de aquí!" Gritó, una vez más corriendo sus dedos a través de su largo, puntiagudo cabello negro.

"¡MIERDA! Cómo pude ser tan estúpido... ya envié a que Gohan consiga a alguien. ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!" gritó, ahora comenzando a caminar mientras su hermano menor simplemente miraba en silencio, temiendo que cualquier posible sugerencia pudiera significar otro poderoso golpe de su hermano mayor, no algo que su recientemente formado orgullo o temperamento pudiera manejar sin repercusiones. Radditz estaba entrando en pánico y no era una emoción o sentimiento que Goku pudiera manejar viendo a su hermano lidiar sin sentimientos a pesar de su propio sistema.

"Lo sé... lo sé. Diré... diré que el niño está loco. Está bien. Diré que está loco y entonces, entonces no le creerán, ¿verdad? No... no le creerían." Radditz sonrió locamente, los ojos casi vidriosos con locura.

Goku dio un paso hacia atrás con miedo, intentando descifrar los inquietos dedos de su hermano y malvada sonrisa. Tocó sus dedos vacilante al cuero que cubría el grazo grabado con músculo.

"R-Radditz hay... hay sangre por todo el suelo."

Por primera vez parecía, Radditz bajó la vista a las gotas de rojo intenso que se habían agrupado en el suelo, rociadas a casi 10 pies en cada dirección de las convulsiones. Los dedos del Rey estaban bañados en sangre mientras yacían en un charco que los rodeaba. Carmesí bajaba por sus rasgadas mejillas cubiertas alrededor de los grandes labios borgoñas.

"Vas. Llévalo a tu habitación y escóndelo hasta que te diga lo contrario. Me quedaré y... y limpiaré esto." Se había calmado visiblemente pero aún así su piel permanecía en un apagado, pastoso blanco, sus ojos cayendo y pareciendo golpeados.

Kakarotto contempló al caído epítome del mal, el Demonio yaciendo débil e indefenso sobre el suelo.

"No podemos dejarlo así." Susurró Goku, apenas sabiendo que sus pensamientos se habían formado en palabras sobre sus labios.

"¡Eso es precisamente por qué necesitamos sacarlo de aquí, idiota!" El soldado gritó furiosamente, completamente preparado para enviar otro penetrante golpe a su hermano menor cuando se dio cuenta que había entendido mal.

"No eso. Mira a su rostro." Respondió el Ángel con voz trémula, mirando con horror en un minuto a las terribles heridas que alineaban las mejillas del Rey. Las odiaba. Quería gritarles que era un insulto era marcar tal hermoso rostro con su presencia.

Goku soltó un sobresaltado grito mientras su brazo era cortado dolorosamente por la uña anormalmente afilada de Radditz, la sangre saliendo sólo levemente a través del fino cuero que cubrí su cuerpo. Lanzando absolutos puñales al Demonio se sorprendió de nuevo por la calmada mirada que se había hundido en el oscuro, hermoso rostro que lo miraba en respuesta.

"Úsala." Dijo la criatura casi amablemente, mirando hacia las puertas de la habitación del trono en caso que un intruso hubiera estado escondiéndose sin ser esperado.

"¡Concéntrate en tus poderes curativos en él y sánalo! ¡Pero sal de aquí tan rápido como puedas!" repentinamente gruñó, empujando a Goku con fuerza hacia el cuerpo quieto.

"Maldición Radditz... ¡no sé cómo!"

"¡HAZLO MIERDA!" Gritó el Demonio en ira, su rostro volviéndose rojo con la presión que tomaba para salvar la vida del joven hombre.

Sin más preguntas, el Ángel se hundió en el suelo, delicadamente poniendo el pesado cuerpo en sus brazos, suavemente levantando a Vegeta y descansando la cabeza del Demonio sobre su hombro. Radditz simplemente miró a los dos, una confundida, sensual mirada pasando sólo momentáneamente sobre sus ojos mientras contemplaba tal compasión de su hermano.

Y luego lo vio.

Sangre se filtraba de la nariz de Vegeta sobre sus labios, goteando sobre su mentón y cayendo sobre su musculosa garganta. Kakarotto lo vio también y frunció el ceño profundamente antes de rozar cualquier cantidad que pudiera alejar de la criatura durmiente incluso acercándolo más.

Mirando cada paso que el Ángel tomaba, el soldado miró con maldad, una extraña idea siendo MUY aparente para él en sí misma. Había visto esto antes. Esta clase de reacción sucedida, no seguido, pero no desconocido de los adictos a la Ceniza.

Mientras las puertas se cerraban, hizo su camino hacia el cigarrillo apagado que yacía en la esquina de la habitación, cada paso tomando sentimiento como prácticamente para siempre. Sabía lo que había visto. Una colilla de cigarrillo. Nada más, nada menos. Pero eso es todo lo que quería ver.

Levantándola cuidadosamente del suelo, deslizó una uña por el mismo centro con una clase de habilidad extraña a su clase, sacando suavemente un pedazo de papel negro. Sólo una pequeña cantidad de tabaco quedaba, negro y levemente marrón. Y luego la olió.

No era humo. De ninguna manera. Era... no podía descifrar el olor, sólo sabiendo que de ninguna manera era la simple fragancia de un cigarrillo...

Los diminutos, casi invisibles cristales cayeron en su palma, tal vez sólo 6 o 7 pedacitos. Pero eran suficientes para confirmar sus sospechas.

Ceniza cristalizada había sido lazada en el cigarrillo, drogando a Vegeta hasta que tuviera una sobredosis desconocida incluso para él mismo. La presencia del dragón ciertamente no había ayudado, incrementando cada cantidad de ira que estaba escondida dentro del Rey. Cada emoción estaba en lo alto haciéndolo convulsionar.

¿En pocas palabras? Había sido envenenado.

* * *

Bueno, ahí lo tienen gente. Tomó mucho más de lo que pensé pero un capítulo mucho mejor que el último, más acción y verdadero argumento cambiando eventos que toman lugar. Salteé un par de capítulos que estaban en mi original ya que parecía que la mayoría de ustedes no tenían deseo de leer nada remotamente relacionado a lo emocional inútil que contenía sexo o enormes argumentos y giros.

DE CUALQUIER MODO... esta ES la parte 3 y NO... no será tan larga como las otras. Esta es la parte final de Ángel Oscuro y tengo que decir, es bastante un placer haber llegado así de lejos, ni lo hubiera hecho JAMÁS sin mucho de ustedes. Realmente me mantienen yendo y se los agradezco.

Oh... pero sí tengo un muy talentoso escritor que quiero presentarles en caso que no hayan escuchado de él todavía. Si historia es absolutamente... ¡Extraña! Pero MUY bien escrita y MUY buena. Su seudónimo es General Patton y su historia se llama Deseo... Es sobre algo consiguiendo el poder de un guerrero Z e incluso aunque apesto resumiendo cualquier cosa... es un deber leerla. De verdad.

¡PERO! Si están interesados en leer algo mío, gracias a la insistencia de mi amor Jurion, escribí mi primer y muy posiblemente mi último poema. Si están todos obligados a leerlo, pueden encontrarlo en fanfictionpress bajo mi nombre O el título es Papá. ¿Realmente necesito resumirlo? ¡Gah!... bueno, supongo que es sobre la relación mía y de mi padre y da mucho de por qué soy como soy y la manera que escribo en cierto punto. ¡Gracias por leer!


	69. Capítulo 69

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Ángel Oscuro**

_(Dark Angel)_

Un fic de Camaro

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

¡Hahahaha!... ahora, SÉ que REALMENTE no pensaron que me rendiría y dejaría mi historia.

¿Yo? ¿Una desertora? ¡Oh por favor!

¡¿Y por un maldito insultador? ¿Dónde está la fe gente? ¿Pensaron que me sentaría allí y despotricaría y alardearía todas esas ridículas cosas sólo porque me rendí y me detuve como resultado de uno? ¡Dios!

Apenas lo usé como una herramienta para hacer lo que considero ser la más ingeniosa decisión en mi carrera de escritora de fanfic. Mentí. Haha... ¡Oh sí lo hice! No tengo NINGUNA intención de abandonar. Amo a Ángel Oscuro con una pasión, incluso a pesar que SÍ ha disminuido levemente. Pero mi feliz amor y mi decisión no son un resultado de ninguno de mis esfuerzos. Sufrí ambos por ustedes. Los lectores, los comentadores.

Déjenme explicar por qué fui obligada a tomar tal cruel y precipitada decisión.

¿Alguno de ustedes ha mirado a alguno de los capítulos más viejos y se dio cuenta lo feo que estaban? No estoy bromeando. No disfruté escribiendo más y por eso no mostré pasión alguna en las palabras que escribí. Me sentí obligada. Me sentí obligada de sacar esos malditos capítulos tan pronto como pude porque la gente lo esperaba.

Y estaba intentando de complacer a todos. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de eso hasta que era demasiado tarde pero inconscientemente me estaba volviendo a MÍ MISMA loca en tal inútil suplicio.

"Camaro, me gusta como pones tus propias opiniones y sentimientos en la historia, expresándote en ciertos asuntos. Casi se siente como si TÚ estuvieras directamente contando la historia y nosotros estuviéramos conociéndote mejor." - Comentador.

"Camaro, odio la manera egoísta en la que haces la historia para las personas a veces cuando arrojas tus propios sentimientos. Me confunde y es demasiado detallado. Cállate al respecto de tus opiniones." - insultador.

Y por mucho que me GUSTARÍA fingir que sólo los insultadores hacen ese tipo de comentarios, algunos comentadores leales y amigos cercanos lo hicieron también. Así que dejé de meter mis propias emociones en la historia. ¿El resultado? Menos sentimiento y menos emoción en los eventos. Aburrido para mí realmente. Sin mencionar, me sentí aislada y atrapada por las opiniones de otra gente.

"Camaro, amo la descripción y los detalles. Es tan lindo leer algo tan profundo y tan bien ideado." - Comentador.

"Camaro, describes demasiados y usas DEMASIADOS muchos detalles. Es muy "florido" (Todavía no sé, todavía no me importa). Deberías dejar de describir todo tanto. Se está haciendo demasiado." - otro comentador.

¿Entonces adónde pongo la línea gente? ¡Todos quieren algo diferente y yo quiero ser yo! ¡Así que al carajo con todos ustedes! Haha... incluso a los que amo.

Tuve que alejarme de todos ustedes y encontrar mi estilo una vez más. Usaré tantas descripciones como quiera y mierda que siento como poner MIS emociones o MIS pensamientos... ¡Al carajo con todos esos a los que no les gusta! ¡No lean! ¡Mierda! ¿He rogado ALGUNA VEZ a los comentadores o rogado a la gente que leyera mi historia? ¡NO!

Es un increíble honor y sería una COMPLETA mentirosa (aunque no estoy segura si ya se sienten de esa manera con respecto a mí) Si digo que no estaba halagando como el Demonio para tener gente que se preocupara. Pero si no pueden lidiar con la manera en que escribo... ¿Por qué se mantienen leyendo de todos modos? Hahahaha... dios.. nunca entenderé mucho supongo.

De cualquier modo, incluso sus buenos comentarios están afectándome demasiado. Estaba volviéndome obsesiva con lo que a la gente le gustaba o no, leyendo comentarios una y otra vez. Dirían que les gustó algo... El siguiente capítulo que sacaba de mi camino para enfatizarlo, en el proceso NO enfatizaba lo que quería señalar. ¿Se entiende? No fue culpa de NADIE sino la mía y estoy contenta que la encontré antes de que fuera realmente demasiado tarde.

Y así mentí y no lamento hacerlo. Supongo que si hubiera sabido que hubiera desalentado a tanta gente, simplemente me hubiera tomado un recreo sin decirle a nadie. Pero realmente... ¿No piensan que hubiera sido bastante egoísta al recibir emails y comentarios constantemente rogando por un nuevo capítulo? No necesito esa responsabilidad.

Y así mentí y me distancié de todos. Y la vida fue mejor sin eso. Sin obligaciones, sin expectativas, y SIN limitaciones.

Y así, así les guste o no, volví a mis viejas maneras, como en los viejos días y escribí MIS maneras. Hahaha.

Pero tengo un regalo para ustedes mis queridos. Aunque podría apenas CREER la respuesta a mi supuesto retiro, me tomé el tiempo suficiente para completar el resto de mi historia. ¡Así es mi inspiración! ¡Ángel Oscuro está completo!

Cada capítulo está tipeado y listo para ser subido, lo que haré cada dos días como para dejar que la palabra se despliegue que volví y lo que no. ¡Además, pienso que sería divertido recibir algunas opiniones ahora que no tengo absolutamente ninguna obligación y que me importa un carajo!

Haha. ¡Oh pero por DIOS que los he extrañado! A todos ustedes. ¡Dios! Incluso a mis insultadores con sus constantes subestimaciones para levantar su propia auto estima, aunque estoy lentamente comenzando a darme cuenta que alguno de estos insultadores son por mera insolencia solamente, sin mencionar falta de experiencia en recibir tal desaliento en sus propias historias. Gente que ha sido insultada... ¡no insulten! Haha... ¡simple como eso!

Pero, ¿quién quiere otro discurso de insultos, tengo razón? Lo siento a todos esos que lastimé en mi vida. Realmente a nadie para mentir pero por favor entiendan mi situación. O al menos intenten comprender cómo se siente ser llamada aburrida cuando todo lo que han intentado hacer fue complacer a todos. Fue una elección que tomé y por la que no siento pesar alguno, excepto por el hecho que tuve que mentir sobre ello a los más cercanos a mí. Incluso a algunos de mis más grandes amigos online que fueron víctima de mi falsedad y odié cada momento que oculté algo ASÍ de importante de ellos.

Dios... los amo tanto. Jurion mi amado poeta (quien insiste que escribí mis guardados sentimientos en palabras, allí obligándome a liberar emociones sobre mi padre que ni siquiera sabía que todavía persistían), Brax mi mayor admiración (si sólo pudiera ser como tú Andrew... nunca tendría que mentir. Siempre sería fuerte en el corazón. Tu padre debe estar muy orgulloso de ti.), uno de mis amigos más cercanos, Mink (Las cosas que te hecho y el perdón que has mostrado son lo más increíble que me he encontrado en mi vida. Rezo que algún día pueda mostrarte el mismo perdón incondicional a alguien cuyas palabras me molesten en tal desvergonzada manera como te he hecho a ti mi esperanza, mi amor, mi consejo), Luthien, (Mi apoyo, mi ídolo, mi seguro en tiempos de necesidad, si sólo fuera tan inteligente como tu... si sólo tuviera esa inteligencia, honestidad y sin embargo TANTA amabilidad podría escribir comentarios con mis verdaderas opiniones y mantener el respeto de autor y dignidad intacto. No es sólo por crecer mi amor, es por aceptar que no TENEMOS que crecer lo que es la verdadera madurez) mi hermano Tim (tan lejos, pero siempre en mi corazón para siempre. Encuentra el amor que no puedo sentir con tu Ángel, hermano), mi siempre fiel Da Bomb (la primera fan ALGUNA vez que me mandó mensaje por el Instant Messenger. My inspiración y fuerza a través de tantos juicios. No pienses que me he olvidado cuanto significas para mí. Sé que no mando emails seguid... Pero te amo demasiado. Mi más vieja amiga online.), April bee (Manteniéndome fuerte en sus comentarios, SIEMPRE apoyándome en mis medio PRECIPITADAS decisiones), Dios, no hagas que me olvide un nombre... Teesha y Lilly (Oh señor cuanto he necesitado de ustedes dos... Mis hermanas, y sí, ¡sé sobre esos reenvíos lilly!) Viny88 (no me he olvidado de ti. Nunca podría. Estás pegada a mí con todo y las hermosas palabras que usas para expresar con tan poderosos mensajes. Me inspiras bebé. Ese comentario fue fue suficiente para hacerme seguir a pesar de si o no tenía algún verdadero plan de hacerlo por mi propia cuenta. Eres ASÍ de poderosa. Pienso en ti demasiado y siempre lo haré. Eres, simplemente sensacional. Y sabes lo que... SOY... Una escritora.) Mi dulce Alyssa... (¡Te dije que tuvieras fe querida! ¿Ahora eso no fue tan largo?)

...**Lleva su cabello atrás en frustración**

¿Dios quien más? Rika (¡tus emails son tan frecuentes y sin embargo soy tan feliz de verlos! Haha. es patético realmente) Annabelle Odd (haha... ¡te dije que era mentirosa cariño! Pero tú ERES una de mis personas favoritas) Mi siempre amado Fingo, tetrix y Rachela... (si todavía están ahí... sé que nunca quise decirles tales engaños que los lastimaran.) ¡Oh vamos!... ¡Piensa! ¡Piensa! Mi Shigasu. (¡DIOS! ¡Nunca olvidado o abandonado! Oh, ¡las aventuras mi amor! ¡O!) Hahaa. Bunni. (¡Mi mejor amiga! ¡La ÚNICA que sabe el final además de mí! Mi hermosa amante... hahaha... ¡¿quién está para alguna charla gay Alex? ¡MALDITAS TETAS!), ¡Dragon agility y tu MALDITO GT!, Kewla (incluso a pensar que mi historia es oscura, para mí tú eres la luz... mi misma primera inspiración... mi amor, mi igual, mi hermana, mi madre) Michelle (¡Aparentemente no te das cuenta que TÚ me has tocado en cada día de vida!... haha... ¡Es extraño como nos degradamos a nosotros mismos!) ¡vegeta'smate18!... (Me mantienes fuerte con tus mensajes. Te amo tanto... sólo... ¡tanto!) ¡Ria! (Mi queridísima Ria... ¡la ÚNICA que sabe mi nombre de nacimiento! ¡hahahaha! ¡Shh! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIR!) mi amor, General Patton (**Se sonroja.** ¡Algo sobre esas MALDITAS DUCHAS CALIENTES que toma! ¡Vamos mujeres! Hahaha... ¡SABEN de qué estoy hablando!) Chelle, Iampsycho, lili (ENORMES COMENTARIOS por cierto), Nibb Le Onjello (¿qué haría sin ti para aconsejarme en aol?) aqua shoujo, salas (Dios... ¡te amo tanto Salas! Eres tan hermoso) I always rebel (¡eres justo como yo a veces eres una molestia! hahaha), lookatmeorelse (...¡pobre amante mío!) ¡DIOS! ¡ALGUIEN QUE ME RECUERDE! ¡SÉ QUE HAY TANTOS!

Amyante (con tu extraño nombre y sin duda más extraña historia detrás de él) Tigerwolf...(Hace mucho te amaba, ¿y ahora?... te extraño tanto como te amé entonces. ¿Pensaste que te olvidaría?) ¡Mi HERMOSA Saiyan Jewel! (¡Eres una joya para mí, bebé! Haha... sabías todo el tiempo que no tenía intenciones de dejar Ángel Oscuro... mi amigo secreto. ¡Perra egoísta! Hahaha ¡Broma! Nunca pensaría así de ti) Mi hermosa Latina cinna. Amber (siempre revisas por actualizaciones y nunca pierdes fe que algún día muy bien habrá otro capítulo de Ángel Oscuro allá afuera. Bueno, acá está mi regalo para ti por tal incondicional lealtad y creencia en mí. Gracias demasiado y espero que no te haya fallado) Marty (¡Eres TAN inteligente!... ¡Me conoces y sin embargo nunca me has visto! ¡Felicitaciones por nunca dudar verdaderamente de mi fuerza! La honestidad me ayudó mucho a través de esas noches cuando estaba como "hmmm. ¿vale la pena incluso? ¿Podría dejar ahora y nadie sabría incluso que lo dejé todo? ¿Nadie siquiera lo extrañará?" y luego me di cuenta que alguien allí afuera ESTABA todavía contando conmigo en algún grado y SÍ tenía fe que no sería una desertora. Muchas gracias. Tal vez sin ti, realmente HUBIERA dejado.)

¡TODOS ESOS QUE COMENTARON MI POEMA Y MI ARTE!

¡FELIZ TARDE REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS JEGRLY!

Amy, (¡mi artista!) Otepoti (¿Cuánto tiempo has estado a mi lado a través de todo? te amo y tu arte fue y ES una inspiración para mí) Lime... Kristi. -(Vegeta loca03... muchas gracias por ese email... quería enviarte una respuesta, pero aparentemente tu email es desconocido o algo... de cualquier modo, gracias especiales a ti y tu dulce madre... envío abrazos a ambas por su amor y dedicación a mi historia Y a mí como escritora) Cactusflower (haha... ¡descarada perra! ¡Todavía te amo por darme algo en qué quejarme!)

¡TODOS MIS INSULTADORES! (Hahaha... ¿qué puedo decir? Nunca me detuvieron, ¿o sí? ¡Es lindo intentar y dios gracias por mantener las N/A interesantes! Haha... los amo también. ¡Oh! ¡Por cierto! Escuché que la jalea de petróleo hace milagros para esas grandes quemaduras. ()

Denme un segundo... estoy pensando que todos estos que están en mi cabeza. Bianca, liz, ¡MIERDA! (uhhh... no ese no es un comentador por cierto... Aunque supongo que un infierno de sobrenombre para algunos imagino)

¡OH!... ¡JOSAV! (Sé que dejaste de leer hace mucho, pero en caso que encuentres esto alguna vez, extraño tus críticas CONSTRUCTIVAS, ¡probablemente la única persona de la que alguna vez las acepté COMPLETAMENTE que tuviera lugar para hablar! Te extraño como persona también. Te respeto en una manera que respeto... hmmm... básicamente a nadie más)

Está bien, está bien. Terminé. Sé que mencionaré más después, pero apenas pienso que pueda nombrar a todos los que me llegaron de una manera u otra. Además, ¡odio leer este tipo de cosas en las historias de otra gente! Haha... Qué pérdida de tiempo, ¿no? Además, si no ven su nombre, es como una bofetada en el rostro, ¿tengo razón? ¡Especialmente si pasaron como, una semana y media escribiendo este comentario largo como el carajo y entonces ni siquiera los mencionaron!

Bueno, descansen tranquilos sabiendo que el mero hecho que estén leyendo esto ahora, han hecho algo para mantenerme siguiendo. A largo plazo, son esos que no conocemos los que tal vez tienen el efecto más grande. Está todo en el misterio, ¿saben?

¡ESTÁ BIEN! ¡Suficiente de esta aburrida, pesada mierda! Volví con venganza, preparada para asesinar a todos esos que dudan de mis habilidades y de alguna manera y otra me hicieron dudar de mí misma. Soy más fuerte que CUALQUIERA que me diera crédito sino que eso funcionó bien, ¿o no?

ATENCIÓN: ¡Este es mi oficial VÁYANSE A LA MIERDA a todos los que simplemente "SABÍAN" que dejaría! Sí. haha... ¡¿Quién es el idiota ahora?

¡Amor para todos los que estuvieron junto a mí y gracias por estar allí incluso cuando yo no lo estaba!

Para todos los que todavía dudan de mí... ¡apenas levanto mi dedo del medio y lo dejo levantado! Opps, está al revés, ¡aquí déjenme girar a este hijo de puta ahora! -Eminem

AMOR

Camaro


	70. Capítulo 70

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Ángel Oscuro**

_(Dark Angel)_

Un fic de Camaro

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

¡OH DIOS! ¡OH DIOS! Sigue moviéndote. ¡MIERDA! No te resbales. Más rápido, ¡tienes que ir más rápido!

Deslizándose a través de los pasillos, corriendo a través de los ennegrecidos corredores, el aire se sentía tenso mientras volaba a través de él como si estuviera escapando de un horror que ningún hombre podría describir.

¿Voy a fingir que no sintió miedo alguno mientras cargaba su preciosa carga en los brazos? Supongamos que cargasen la vida de un Rey en su abrazo, ¿una simple gota o un pie mal puesto condenándote a la tortura de una indescriptible magnitud? Supongo muy bien que se sentirían como Goku lo hacía, elevándose a ciegas hacia su habitación que estaba en la alta torre al este del castillo.

¿Han sentido alguna vez como si hubiera un perseguidor invisible que pellizcara sus talones mientras se encaramaban a través de la oscuridad, aunque profundo, muy profundo dentro de ustedes supieran que nadie estaba en el vacío detrás de sus pasos? ¿Recuerdan el pánico fuera de lugar que se hinchó en las partes más espesas de su vientre, nervioso y palpitante con la cruda preocupación en su forma más poderosa? ¡Los hizo enfermarse, hundiéndose en su sistema nervioso como alguna clase de virus, empapando su cuerpo con un fino brillo de frío sudor, cubriendo su piel como una enfermedad que comía la carne!

Casi quería vomitar ante la fría, muerta piel que lo miraba desde el pálido rostro. Esos silenciosos ojos que parecían casi blancos en su parecido al de un cristal, rozados con la proximidad de la muerte. Esos rosados labios mate, tan secos y agrietados con veneno parecían como si nunca hubieran sido regordetas, suaves creaciones tipo almohadas que el Ángel tan seguido había admirado profundo dentro de sí mismo, aunque secreto del mundo que lo despreciaría por tales prohibidos cariños que había desarrollado por le magnífico epítome del mal.

El aire era tan espeso que casi parecía deslizarse por su garganta, pasando el nudo que había bloqueado su cordura con su indeseada llegada.

Ahora, aquí está una pregunta... ¿qué es un bulto? ¿Por qué se forma? ¿Es nuestro otro escape del alma para las emociones? ¿Como alguna clase de lágrima que se agarra a nuestros pasajes, dejando al triturado portador hablar o tragar correctamente? Es de hecho una cosa traicionera, creada como la misma enferma broma del Diablo, acompañado por esas desastrosamente monstruosas mariposas que parecían despertar en los momentos más irónicos e indeseados.

Estaban las puertas, ¿pero qué cuando pasaran a través de ellas? Había confiado simplemente demasiado en el destino y no en la solución. Un gran par de dobles puertas de madera no hacían nada para sanar la horrible situación de Vegeta, y el inerte cuerpo en los brazos de Goku era suficiente para probar que tal declaración como para golpear a través de ellas, jadeando mientras soltaba a Vegeta sin cuidado sobre la cama de tamaño King.

No podía hacer nada y la impotencia hacía prácticamente... bueno, ¡nada para ayudar! Era una malvada ironía. El pánico reemplazó cualquier razón que pudiera haber habitado mientras él frenéticamente buscaba pulso, sintiendo sólo un leve golpe. Oh Vegeta. ¡Oh Dios! Estaba perdiéndolo.

Los vidriosos ojos estaban dentro de su cráneo, incluso mientras Goku in intentaba abrirle los párpados a Vegeta, la sedosa blancura de las esferas fueron su única respuesta. Enfurecido, arrojó el objeto más cercano que podía contra el suelo, como resultado, rompiendo en pedazos un candelabro brillantemente diseñado. Miró en frustración mientras los rostros pedazos de porcelana negra danzaban y se movían a través del resbaladizo mármol que los sostenía.

Comenzó a moverse, sin conocer otra opción a su disposición por el momento, silenciosamente preguntándose si caminar servía de algo en lo absoluto, y si de hecho no lo hacía, como esperaban por qué tantos se embarcaban en el ridículo acto en momentos de semejantes sucesos estresantes. Necesitaba pensar, esto lo sabía, y sin embargo, mientras reflexionaba en cuan duro debía pensar, se dio cuenta que no estaba pensando en lo absoluto sobre el tema en cuestión.

Vegeta estaba muriendo.

La repulsiva realización se le ocurrió mientras miraba con cuidado al constante levantar y caer del poderoso pecho. Nunca llegaba.

"¡VEGETA NO!" gritó de repente, cayendo sobre el musculoso cuerpo y tocando sus dedos en la nariz y la boca. Nada. Nada. Los segundos pasaron como horas mientras esperaba, esperando por algo que no tenía tiempo para esperar.

Vegeta no estaba respirando.

¿Qué sucede cuando el caos reemplaza la cordura y proceso de pensamiento? Goku arrojó sus labios sobre los del otro hombre, separándolos con sus dedos mientras respiraba en ellos. ¿Estaba haciendo bien esto? ¿Qué si lo estaba haciendo mal?

No había tiempo, no había tiempo para pensar.

Exhalaba, tiraba, empujar, empujar, empujar... repetir.

¡Oh Dios! ¿Qué si estaba mal? Sabía como lo hacían los demás, lo había visto demostrado. Pero esto era real.

El pecho debajo de su mano se levantó por sí solo una vez más, una bocanada llena de aire siendo mostrada en profundidad. Suspiró en alivio, derrumbándose sobre el cálido cuerpo.

"No mueras, no me dejes Vegeta." Susurró, preguntándose por qué era que se preocupaba tan profundamente por la oscura criatura que yacía indefensa bajo él.

"Te necesito." Dijo tranquilamente, más pensando en voz alta que realmente hablándole al ensangrentado hombre a su lado. "No sé por qué pero te necesito conmigo."

Miró en repulsión a las tres sangrientas heridas que corrían a lo largo de los lados del rostro del Demonio, causadas por sus propias gruesas uñas. Aunque la sangre se había secado, las heridas estaban frescas, abiertas al aire. Las odiaba. Por todas las estrellas odiaba cualquier cosa que pudiera mutilar tal hermosa carne con su aborrecible presencia.

Miró a su propia diminuta marca, todavía levemente rebosante con carmesí.

"Úsala." Escuchó a Radditz decir en su mente. "¡Concentra tus poderes de sanación en ella y cúralo!"

Apretando su mandíbula fuertemente, Goku cerró sus ojos, alimentándose de la energía que producía y considerando sus habilidades de rejuvenecimiento en su brazo, sintiendo el caliente, casi doloroso pinchazo de su presencia debajo de su piel, hirviendo su sangre.

Gritando, sacó la herida con sus dedos, usando su pulgar e índice para sacar la ensangrentada carne separándola en dos, abriéndola lo amplio suficiente para chorrear caliente sangre por todo el rostro del Rey. Las visibles venas escupieron profundo rojo carmesí por toda la cama, incluso sobre las paredes detrás del puesto, casi de un color marrón.

Sin un segundo pensamiento, ni de pesar o miedo, Goku arrojó su expuesto brazo en los separados labios del Demonio, poniendo más presión en su muñeca con el fin de derramar más y más en la boca que esperaba.

Momentos pasaron mientras el líquido sólo corría del Demonio que no daba respuesta, deslizándose a los lados de sus mejillas y encharcando la cama. ¡El Ángel podría haber sollozado en su desesperación! Bebe... ¡Bebe maldito seas!

De repente, Goku gritó en shock y abrumador dolor mientras los afilados colmillos se hundían en su brazo, la lengua separando la piel incluso más. Saltó hacia atrás en inconsciente respuesta, pánico y miedo bloqueando su adormecida mente momentáneamente.

Mirando en horror, vio el profundo rojo de los ojos de Vegeta ardiendo en la habitación con tenue luz, humo rojo disipándose a pulgadas de su cabello mientras el Demonio se sentaba. Con impecable velocidad estaba sobre Goku, sus arrancadas uñas agarrando la espesa carnosa garganta y acercándola a sus temblorosos labios mientras el Ángel se tambaleaba hacia atrás.

"¡Vegeta! ¡NO!" Gritó el Ángel, separando los dedos que sostenían su cuello. Arrojó a la poseída criatura a través de la habitación, escuchando el nauseabundo golpe de la carne contra la pared de piedra pero girando sus ojos hacia una posible salida. No había esperado esta clase de reacción. Cierto, realmente no tenía idea qué esperar pero la oscura criatura se había desmayado hace sólo un momento atrás y dentro del abrazo de la muerte, lejos de la posibilidad de atacar a nadie. Lo que había sido el indefenso era ahora el depredador.

Mirando hacia las puertas cerradas a través de la habitación, se encontró gritando mientras el techo se avecinaba sobre él, su espalda tirada hacia la cama y su pecho casi golpeado con la presión del pesado cuerpo de Vegeta puesto sobre él. Podía sentir su corazón latir contra sus confines, miedo encerrándose en su garganta hasta que sintió como si ningún sonido pudiera salir de sus labios.

"Kakarotto..." Vegeta suspiró, su voz acompañada con un satánico tono, profundo y áspero. El Dragón había tomado control, Vegeta realmente todavía inconsciente, dejando al Ángel presa de su lado más oscuro.

Una simple uña se deslizó lentamente por la mejilla de Goku, su afilado aguijón haciéndolo temblar debajo del monstruo que lo mantenía cautivo. Se sacudió con miedo e ira, levantando su poder para liberarse si era necesario. Los rojos ojos ardían a través de la oscuridad, perforando cualquier odio que estuviera sintiendo con incertidumbre. Había algo sobre la incesante mirada que lo acercaba más a su portador, provocando su curiosidad y atracción con su atractivo. Se alejó más, mental y físicamente, empujando la sensación de atracción por la bestia.

"¿Quieres ser libre Kakarotto?" Rió el monstruo, viendo la incertidumbre pasando a través de los negros ojos debajo de él. Vergüenza y culpa sonrojaron las suaves mejillas y el dragón miró mientras el Ángel apenas tragaba en respuesta, los ojos ampliándose mientras el Demonio se acercaba más y más, mirándolo desde sólo una pulgada de distancia.

"¿Quieres ser libre Kakarotto?" Susurró de nuevo, los ensangrentados dedos jugando con la clavícula del Ángel. Goku sintió la cálida sangre deslizarse por su cuello por los horripilantes restos de los dedos de Vegeta, desgarrados y comidos en su convulsión. La destrozada carne se mostraba a través de su sedosa piel, el rojo tiñendo su perfección.

"¿Qu-Qué quieres decir?" Dijo la temblorosa voz, rozando a través del nudo que se había formado en su esófago. Apenas podía reconocer su propia voz, temblando con miedo y cuidado. Goku temblaba debajo de la poderosa mirada del Dragón, intentando alejarse del rostro que se avecinaba peligrosamente cerca del suyo, los dedos desgarrados salvajemente tentándolo con su calidez en su propia carne.

"Puedo liberarte." Vino el gutural murmullo, cerca de su oído mientras el cálido aliento quemaba sobre la parte de atrás de su cuello. "Puedo hacerte más poderoso de lo que te has imaginado."

La curiosidad estaba picando y miedo a una decisión lo desgarraba desde adentro. Goku inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, pálido rostro, empujando la necesidad de entender aunque plagaba a su mismo sistema como una enfermedad.

"¿Qué tengo... Cómo?" Preguntó finalmente, maldiciendo la debilidad que era su propia curiosidad.

El monstruo se alejó de su oreja, mirando a sus ojos una vez más mientras se inclinaba sobre él, destrozadas manos yaciendo sobre su pecho y sintiendo el levantar y caer debajo.

"Sólo una probada, Ángel." Sonrió, haciendo crecer sus colmillos brillando en la luz de las velas. "Sólo un beso."

"¡N-No!" El Ángel gritó, sacudiendo su cabeza, dándose cuenta de lo que significaba esa declaración.

"Ah pero Ángel." Vegeta arrulló. "Puedo hacerte más fuerte de lo que soñaste alguna vez. Una probada de mi sangre y podrías ser un Dios."

"Yo..." Goku vaciló, intentando descifrar todas las consecuencias de su decisión. Pero la voz de Vegeta cortó sus pesadas opciones.

"Te estoy dando la opción. Quédate como el débil que eres, inseguro de tus habilidades e incluso de tu propio pasado. O, únete a mí y encontraremos tu futuro juntos."

"Pero..." Goku sacudió su cabeza, intentando entender la magnitud de lo que Vegeta estaba prometiendo mientras la calidez del cuerpo del otro hombre encendía su propio fuego.

"No quiero ser como tú Vegeta." Dijo con calma. "Ni siquiera eres Vegeta, ¿verdad? Eres un monstruo." Escupió con desprecio. "¡Eres una COSA!"

Ira encendió llamas en los ojos de Vegeta mientras calmadamente corría sus dedos una vez más por la suave carne de la mejilla de Goku, separando la piel con su afilada presión, sangre desparramándose a los lados de la mejilla del Ángel. Retorciéndose debajo de él, Goku gritó mientras la caliente lengua corría perezosamente por la herida, lamiendo de manera seductora el líquido derramado. La caliente humedad de su lengua hizo hervir la sangre del Ángel dentro de sus venas y sus ojos giraron en su cabeza.

"Únete a mí Kakarotto. Juntos podemos dominar esta repulsiva tierra como fue hecha para ser gobernada. ¡Con sangre y caos!" Rugió la criatura.

"Con tu fuerza y la mía, podríamos derrotar a cualquiera que se atreviera a oponerse a nosotros, tomando control del Paraíso mismo en nuestro reino. Dí la palabra y te daré todo. Lo prometo."

* * *

Lo sé, es un poco lento para empezar, pero tienen que darse cuenta que estoy tratando de entrar en el vaivén de todo de nuevo. Estoy empezando de nuevo, fresco e intentando encontrarme de nuevo. Pero... por lo que vale, no creo que este capítulo sea medio malo. PERO, incluso así, he decidido subir un par más sólo como una disculpa por mi... engaño. *Siempre me rebelo*... siempre los amo.

Camaro


	71. Capítulo 71

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Ángel Oscuro**

_(Dark Angel)_

Un fic de Camaro

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

"Cualquier cosa que desees Kakarotto. Cualquier cosa." Susurró la criatura, el calor de su aliento haciendo cosquillas a los diminutos, casi microscópicos, vellos del rostro del Ángel. Cada poro se sentía como si fuera encendido por fuego en el viento.

"Con nuestro poder combinado, seríamos imparables. Sólo tú y yo. Nadie más." La bestia prometió, los regordetes labios borgoña se estiraron en una hermosa sonrisa aunque los ojos permanecían amenazantes y satánicos.

"¿Qué?..." Goku lamió sus secos labios, calmándose visiblemente. "¿Qué hay de Bulma? ¿No te preocupas por ella en lo absoluto?"

La criatura de alas negras se sentó, mirando hacia el costado casi indeciso. Su hermoso rostro se torció en confusión, como si estuviera inseguro de lo que el Ángel estaba preguntando en primer lugar.

"Ella nos hace débiles. Con ella fuera del camino, Vegeta podría ser el hombre que su padre deseaba que se convirtiera. Ella es su consciencia, será eliminada eventualmente."

Goku tragó duro, asustado casi hasta la muerte de la situación pero extrañamente consciente del conocimiento que podía ganar de ella. No estaba en un sentido siquiera hablado con Vegeta... Estaba hablando con el monstruo, aprendiendo sus intenciones, sus secretos.

"¿Te refieres a matarla?" Preguntó tranquilamente, aclarando su garganta y desesperadamente intentando sonar no afectado por el descuido con el que se adornó la criatura.

"Ya trataremos con ella. Vegeta conoce sus habilidades. Se están yendo a un lado por esto..." El Diablo miró al lado una vez más.

"Este... desconocido sentimiento hacia ella."

Goku podría haber supuesto que este "desconocido" sentimiento no era nada más que el extremo afecto y posible amor por la Princesa, pero eligió no comentarlo. No había necesidad de intentar lógica o razón con la bestia. Sólo ganar conocimiento.

"Su fuerza e instinto no pueden ser pasados por alto para siempre. Ella descubrirá quien es en verdad él eventualmente y lo odiará por eso."

"¿Qué quieres decir, 'quien es'?..." Goku preguntó, sintiéndose valiente... eso o incompetente. ¿Esta criatura quería decir que Bulma no tenía idea de su presencia dentro de Vegeta? Tenía que haber sabido.

La risa llenó el denso aire que colgaba alrededor de ellos, el extraño tono vibrando en las paredes de piedra con su malicia.

"¿Piensas que ella sabe de los cuerpos en el calabozo Ángel?" Preguntó de repente, humor apareciendo dentro de los ojos llenos de sangre, los vasos hinchados y condensados juntos.

"¿Piensas que él no ocultaría tales monstruosidades de ella?"

Silencio y entendimiento fue su única respuesta mientras Goku tomaba todo lo que se decía.

"No..." el monstruo suspiró, sacudiendo su cabeza, la húmeda sangre goteando de su boca. "Vegeta sabe que dentro del mismo momento que ella se dé cuenta de quién es él, despreciará su misma presencia. Sabe esto. Le teme a esto." El monstruo dijo las palabras despacio, encogiéndose de hombros mientras revelaba las más profundas partes del alma de su propietario.

"Tan tonta como pueda ser la pobre niña, lo descubrirá eventualmente. Y lo odiará por eso." Una sadística sonrisa reemplazó la descuidada mirada que se había apoderado previamente de su fachada, malvada luz brillando dentro de las profundidades de los ojos de Vegeta.

"Y cuando ella lo odie por eso... seré liberado, y me encargaré de todo. ¿Has visto ese collar de metal alrededor de su garganta?"

Goku sólo asintió, viendo el brillante metal negro en su mente, tan oscuro y sin embargo tan hermoso que era indescriptible.

"Eso fue mío, robado de mí... cadáver, pasado a través de generaciones de la familia de Vegeta. Pero me será restaurado en su momento."

El Demonio se detuvo, sus vengativos ojos deslizándose a través de las suaves grietas del rostro del Ángel, maravillándose en la belleza que su presa poseía. Podía sentir el temblor entre sus muslos por la cautiva criatura, la incertidumbre y el miedo girando dentro de las orbes ónix de sus ojos. De nuevo el monstruo deslizó sus demolidos dedos a través de los bronceados planos de la piel de la criatura de alas blancas, haciendo círculos alrededor de los altos pómulos y fuerte mandíbula.

"Tan hermoso Kakarotto." El Dragón respiró, moviéndose más cerca al hermoso ser debajo de ella.

"Toma mi regalo precioso." Susurró, tan cerca de los labios del Ángel que podía sentir el calor de su propio aliento fluir en el suyo.

Goku cerró sus ojos, sabiendo más que sintiendo a la criatura acercándose más y más. La presión bajo su pecho estaba apretándose mientras el monstruo se inclinaba hacia él, el repentino estallido de calor de los labios manchados de sangre girando alrededor de su rostro. Cordura y consciencia eran algo del pasado mientras se sometía a la bestia, quedando inerte dentro del fuerte abrazo.

Se movió levemente mientras la caliente, húmeda lengua corría a través de su labio inferior, probando sus límites y auto reservas. Cada sistema nervioso, cada guardia, cada pared, cada sentimiento y emoción estaba a lo alto mientras los labios suaves como almohadas del Demonio se presionaban levemente contra los del Ángel, suavemente al principio y ganando una pequeña cantidad de presión con el tiempo.

"Sólo una probada..." Susurró el dragón contra su boca, moviéndose para atrás levemente y agarrando el brazo del Ángel en su mano. Lentamente, Vegeta comenzó a arrancar tiras de cuero negro por el musculoso antebrazo del cuerpo de Goku, libreando su húmeda carne de sus confines y mirando casi sexualmente a la ensangrentada herida que asaltaba la sedosa suave piel.

Goku tembló mientras los colmillos se hundían en su brazo, rasgando las heridas y rociando la fuerza de vida en la boca a la espera. No hizo intento alguno de liberarse mientras la mandíbula comenzaba a apretarse y soltarse con la dolorosa deglución del monstruo.

Ahora no me malinterpreten, sé cómo son las cosas en las películas, el vampiro drenando a una víctima a los segundos del ataque. Qué pintoresco. Pero el verdadero chupar de sangre, quiero decir el REAL, toma una considerable cantidad de tiempo y delicado trabajo, cada vena y cada porción del cuerpo equitativamente manteniendo la justa cantidad de sangre. Especialmente cuando se roba poderes de rejuvenecimiento, ¡wow!... ¡Ahora ESO es una proeza y media les diré! Envuelve una GRAN cantidad de condensación y dilución, presurizando y... y... Bueno, supongo que podría importarles menos la explicación. Ahhhh... mis patéticas divagaciones han comenzado de nuevo, y aunque estoy obligada a pedir disculpas, no lo haré.

Los ojos de Goku comenzaron a apagarse, no... no tal vez apagarse es algo tonto de decir. No había oscuridad que lo llevara a las profundidades a la espera ni a alguna niebla que hiciera círculos alrededor de su visión hasta conquistar a su víctima con la inconsciencia. Era una verdadera claridad que lo despertaba del mundo a su alrededor, golpeándolo en el rostro mientras la criatura se alejaba, la carne sanada y rejuvenecida como si nunca hubiera tocado las impías marcas de sus uñas.

Vegeta se sentó sobre él, hermoso y brillando con salud, mientras él yacía debajo, pálido y débil, vulnerable a cualquier idea que el monstruo pudiera sondar. Había sido un tonto. Un idiota. Un imbécil. Tan confiado y engañado por un hermoso rostro y atractivas promesas.

De repente, como si en cámara lenta, vio al Demonio poder su propio labio inferior, diminutas rayas de cálida sangre haciendo charcos en esferas sobre la carne borgoña.

"Sólo un beso..." Susurró el monstruo, acercándose una vez más para la última probada que sellaría la promesa.

"¡NO!" Gritó Goku, arrojando a la bestia fuera de él con cada diminuta cantidad de fuerza que pudo reunir.

"¡NUNCA! ¡NUNCA!" Gritó, poniéndose de pie inestable, la habitación girando a su alrededor, las paredes inclinándose.

"¡NUNCA seré como tú!"

Vegeta gruñó bajo en su garganta, elevando su cuerpo del suelo con tal ira y locura bullendo que encendía fuego a cualquier miedo que pudiera posiblemente haber quedado dentro del Ángel.

"¡Tú no eres Vegeta! ¡No eres un ser! Eres una cosa... una enfermedad." Gritó, alejándose del dragón que se acercaba, sintiendo el mármol debajo de sus botas.

"¿Piensas que no sé quién eres?" Preguntó tembloroso, señalando a la bestia. "¿Piensas que no sé por qué quieres que me una a ti?"

La oscura criatura simplemente siseó en respuesta, acercándose más y más con cada temblorosa palabra escupida por los pálidos rosas labios del Ángel.

"Eres un virus... Eres una enfermedad, una epidemia. Vives en la sangre, infectando a otros. Si te pruebo..." Tragó, sintiendo completa repulsión por el hecho de que casi se había sometido al repugnante atractivo de la cosa.

"Si bebo de ti, no seré mejor de lo que es Vegeta. Me germinarás, me infectarás hasta que no sea nada más que tu esclavo. Eso es lo que haces, ¿o no? ¿¡Propagarte de ser a ser, tomando control sobre sus mentes, jugando con sus emociones, volviéndolos LOCOS!" Gritó, su propia rabia casi rivalizando la del Demonio.

Una enferma carcajada como una bruja fue su única respuesta mientras Vegeta arrojaba su cabeza hacia atrás, riendo con un tono que sólo los dementes criminales podían dominar con tal... ¿debo decir realmente experiencia?

"¡Me asombras Kakarotto!" Escupió, riéndose locamente. "Pensar que la más ignorante criatura de Dios estuviera agraciada con lo que podría ser fácilmente condensado con tal información."

Goku visiblemente se tensó, alejando la sensación de vértigo que devastaba su atención constantemente de la extrema pérdida de sangre. En este punto, no podía ganar una lucha y el pensamiento, bueno... La idea lo inquietaba por decir lo menos.

"Pero sí Kakarotto." Dijo el monstruo, malvado humor danzando en círculos en sus ojos. "Para resumirlo sería un insulto, pero supongo..." Miró a un lado, sacudiendo su cabeza levemente. "Supongo que podría decir que los vuelvo locos. Pero si nos ponemos técnicos," Señaló al Ángel. "Son ellos mismos el verdadero punto de ruptura a la locura. Es su propia debilidad, sus propias penosas batallas de emoción que los empujan al borde. Yo..." rió. "Bueno, apenas magnifico la más fuerte de estas emociones lo que," Se encogió de hombros. "en el caso de Vegeta sería su ira, que..." Sonrió con nostalgia. "esa... hermosa rabia que viene junto a su línea de sangre. Magnífica." Sonrió soñador.

"Pero," El Demonio continuó, sentándose levemente sobre el borde de la cama, aliviando a Goku sólo un poco más. "Es diferente en todos. Ira, siendo retratada más prevaleciente en la línea de Vegeta, es por lejos la más fuerte de estas, dándome el poder de ser mostrado cuando mi anfitrión está... desafortunadamente inconsciente." Rió oscuramente.

"Pero... también se me puede ver en la tristeza, que," Se encogió de hombros, por alguna extraña y TOTALMENTE inexplicable razón puso incómodo a Goku. Por alguna razón parecía que mientras más la criatura tomaba las cosas levemente, peor se volvían. "LO QUE, tu Princesa parece desarrollar muy bien."

"¿¡BULMA!" Goku se ahogó, casi quedándose en shock y pena que golpeó sus nervios como un puño al intestino con la guardia baja. "Quieres decir que tú..."

"¡Sí!" Gritó la bestia, riendo con tal amenaza y maldad que las paredes parecían encogerse en miedo ellas mismas. "Ha sido infectada también, y me sorprende que no lo hayas notado tú mismo, aunque" Rió una vez más. "Con tu inteligencia no estoy demasiado sorprendido por pasarlo por alto."

El Ángel quedó completamente perplejo, con la mandíbula colgando abierta como un pez mientras intentaba sin éxito descifrar el rompecabezas que él dragón había dispuesto para él.

"¡OH VAMOS!" Rugió la criatura, arrojando sus manos hacia arriba como en irritada derrota. "Las lágrimas, el drama, ¡el incesante lloriqueo!... ¿Nada se registró contigo?"

De repente, la molesta y casi humorística expresión se volvió oscura, dejando a Goku en guardia una vez más, alistándose en su débil cuerpo para un posible golpe.

"Lo que vino aquí era una valiente, testaruda mocosa." Escupió el Demonio a través de sus dientes apretados. "Lo que volvió a ti en el Paraíso era un caparazón." Goku tragó, intentando duro ni siquiera suponer cual sería el resultado.

"¿Lo que queda? Nada más que la sombra de una mujer que podría ser, ahogándose en su propia pena y duda, insegura de su potencial y la posibilidad de una unión entre ella y mi anfitrión."

"Yo... no te creo." Goku sacudió su cabeza, alejándose un poco más.

"¿No? ¿No son todas las mujeres iguales Kakarotto?" Preguntó Vegeta, inclinando su cabeza a un lado y levantando sus cejas de manera seductora. "¿No todas... anhelan por la constante atención? ¿No sienten el dolor de la distancia?"

La criatura de alas blancas frunció el ceño profundamente, bajando su cabeza a su casi avergonzada mirada que podía dominar a todo su ser.

"Entonces estás diciendo que ella siente esta... esta tristeza porque no recibe suficiente atención. Y tú... de alguna manera... te ALIMENTAS de esa tristeza, expandiéndola hasta que casi la consuma... lo que," Añadió haciendo un gesto y mirando a un lado. "La haces enojar a Vegeta, lo que ENTONCES lo hace explotar y..."

Hizo una pausa.

"¡¿Te das CUENTA cuan LOCO suena todo esto?" gritó él, arrojando sus brazos al aire para enfatizar.

"Es como un enorme círculo de manipulación, sólo que TÚ eres el amo del juego. Entonces aquí está la verdadera pregunta, ¿POR QUÉ te desharías de Bulma si ella sólo te ayuda en tu batalla contra Vegeta? ¿Hm? ¡Respóndeme esa oh sabio y poderoso germen!"

Los ojos de la criatura humearon y abrió su boca para una cortante respuesta sólo para ser interrumpido por el Ángel.

"¡Oh oh oh!" Escupió la criatura de alas blancas de manera engreída, alzando sus manos sarcásticamente. "¡No me digas! ¡No me digas! ¡Ya sé!... Por tu GRAN dominación, ¿no? ¿Tu golpe final contra Vegeta hasta que finalmente pierda completamente todo y te dé el control?"

"Bueno..." Dijo el dragón pensativamente, "sí."

Goku giró sus ojos, repentinamente sintiéndose más valiente que antes a pesar que las paredes estaban girando más rápidamente a su alrededor mientras luchaba el acercamiento de la inconsciencia.

"Eso es tan estúpido." Gruñó irritado. "Porque uno, Bulma no es ASÍ de mala. ¡Ella no es una maldita sombra!" Gritó señalando hacia la torre de la Princesa. "Ella es apenas una niña asustada e insegura, temerosa hasta la muerte de perder a la ÚLTIMA persona a la que ama. Clamas que TÚ eres responsable de su tristeza. Eso es mierda y lo sabes."

Si alguna vez el fuego había sido encendido en las brillantes orbes de los ojos de Vegeta, Goku de hecho nunca los había presenciado con esta cantidad de intensidad. Toda la habitación parecía suave y ligera comparada a la maldad que casi parecía perforar el mismo aire con sus invisibles puñales.

Pero continuó, sin temer a las repercusiones mientras tenía a la bestia a raya por el momento.

"¿Clamas que TÚ eres el culpable del dolor que siente ella, las lágrimas que derrama? ¡Come mierda! Te pones en un pedestal, como alguna clase de patético paupérrimo que pretende ser un Príncipe. Hazte como quieras, arroja leña al imaginario fuego si debes pero ambos sabemos que la muerte de sus padres cobra su deuda en Bulma, no tú."

Una suave risa se escuchó erosionar en ásperas y crudas risas del Demonio, sus hombros temblando con la fuerza.

"Honorable pequeño discurso Kakarotto." Aplaudió, ganando una feroz mirada del Ángel por la grosera burla. "Debo decir, casi trajo ensangrentadas lágrimas a mis ojos, pero de hecho, TÚ estás equivocado."

Aclaró su garganta.

"Todo en este mundo sucede por una razón mi precioso. TODO, cada gesto, cada movimiento, cada emoción, cada dolor, pérdida, ira, pena TODO toma su cuota en el destino." El Demonio hizo una pausa, mirando a Goku como si esperara un comentario sarcástico en cualquier momento.

"¿No crees en el destino?" Alzó su ceja. "El destino no cree en ti... SÍ tomará su decisión con respecto a tu destino así tengas tu fe puesta en él o no. No siempre tenemos que creer en lo que no podemos ver... Pero eso no lo hace menos real."

"¿Qué... Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó el Ángel inestablemente, agachado en una posición de combate.

"¿Puedo ver tu corazón Ángel?" Dijo el monstruo pensativamente. "¿Puedo ver allí, justo en tu pecho?"

Su única respuesta fue un estupefacto sacudir de la cabeza del Ángel.

"¿Quiere decir que no está allí? ¿O, confías en ciega fe sólo para confiar que late constantemente dentro de tu pecho?"

Goku tocó su mano sobre su corazón, sintiendo después de un momento el suave golpeteo viniendo desde adentro.

"Sé que está allí." Goku dijo con orgullo.

"Ah..." Suspiró el Demonio. "Lo mismo va para mí mi amor. Simplemente porque no puedes verme siempre... no quiere decir que no esté siempre allí." Apenas espero por el momento justo. Además," Se encogió de hombros, cerrando sus ojos en un largo parpadeo y cruzando sus brazos. "Si Bulma no vuelve loco a mi anfitrión, su muerte por las manos de su hermano ciertamente hará el trabajo."

Los discursos se habían retirado y las carnosas partes del rostro de Goku una vez más drenado de color mientras entendía la pequeña, pero imperativa pieza de información ofrecida.

"¿Draco?"

"¡Sí Draco idiota!" se burló la criatura, estirando sus prestados músculos en la cama. "¿Quién pensaste que intentó asesinar a mi anfitrión? ¿Yo? ¡Bah! Inteligente plan debo admitir pero DEMASIADO peligroso para mi gusto."

Goku sacudió su cabeza levemente, mirando duro en los brillantes ojos rojos del Demonio.

"No." dijo con severidad. "No... sólo es... no hay manera que Draco se hubiera metido aquí sin ser visto. El castillo esta fuertemente custodiado e incluso CON un invisba... invicsy." Se detuvo, buscando por la palabra correcta. "...¡OH!... el campo como-sea-que-se-llame, no pasaría sin ser detectado por mucho tiempo. No con su nivel de poder."

El Demonio simplemente se encogió de hombros por milésima vez esa noche, apenas escuchando la ridícula protesta que el Ángel estaba más intentando convencerse a SÍ MISMO que a alguien más.

"Bueno... explica el veneno entonces." Dijo con aire de suficiencia.

"Entonces puedes morir, ¿no?" Preguntó curiosamente el hombre de alas blancas, mirando a la expresión del Demonio volverse algo indignada.

"¡Pah!" Resopló, cruzando sus brazos con más fuerza en su pecho. "No tengas ideas equivocadas niño. No te desharás de mí ASÍ de fácil. Vegeta es el único que VERDADERAMENTE puede destruirme Y a mis hijos que he propagado a esos que han probado su sangre. Si él muere, sí, no estaré más en su cuerpo pero en cambio viviré en esas malditas criaturas en las que ya me he propagado, principalmente tu Princesa."

Goku pensó en la información, muchas expresiones diferentes retorciéndose en su rostro de un lado a otro.

"Así qué..." Reflexionó en voz alta. "Lo que estás diciendo es que sólo te transmites completamente a otro anfitrión si este muere... ¿Qué tiene que hacer Vegeta para matarte?"

La indignación aumentó en desconcierto, seguida por la ira de minutos mientras el Dragón pesaba la opción de decir la verdad, finalmente decidiéndose a su favor.

"Hay sólo una y una única forma, mascota." Suspiró, recostándose de costado sobre la cama, apoyando su cabeza sobre su palma. "Aunque la ira ES fuerte, no es NADA y quiero decir NADA comparado al amor. Y desafortunadamente." Dijo en una irritada voz, soplando un diminuto, corto mechón de cabello fuera de sus ojos. "Amor, ese patético, sobre valorado y confuso sentimiento que todos conocemos y adoramos, no puede ser ampliado o agrandado o torcido o tocado de ninguna manera por mí. ¡Gah! Podrido poder sobre mí."

No recibió respuesta alguna y supuso que sería mejor simplemente continuar.

"De todas formas," Giró sus ojos. "¿Si tuviera el poder de distorsionar o controlar el amor?... wow. No estaría en este bastante ridículo predicamento ahora, ¿o sí? Ahora valor, valentía, fuerza, velocidad, amabilidad TODOS esos que puedo hacer crecer, ¿pero un poco de amor? ¿Sólo un diminuto pedazo? ¡No!... ¡nada, cero, vacío y te digo que apesta! Trazó sus afiladas, deformes uñas a lo largo de la cama de terciopelo.

"Entonces el amor en su propia fuerza para mí es un peligro, lo que es precisamente por qué escogí la línea de Vegeta y he continuado por ella a través de siglos, retratándome en el nuevo heredero tan pronto como el otro fuera deshecho. Lo que Vegeta pensó que era el retrato de su alma en el momento de la muerte de su padre no era nada más que el tuyo en verdad." Sonrió con orgullo, de manera repugnante al Ángel.

"Pero como estaba diciendo," Continuó. "Elegí a la línea de Vegeta por su falta de amor. Quiero decir," arrojó sus brazos a un lado. "¿No es obvio? ¿Hermoso y fuerte más allá de cualquier imaginación de salvajes pintores pero tan despiadados como un averno, ¿no te parece?"

El Ángel se negó a comentar.

"Lo que quiero decir es... tienen más negativo que positivo lo que es..." rió suavemente. "lo que es genial considerando que lo hago excepcionalmente bien con las características negativas solamente... El lado oscuro es, negativo y positivo no se mezclan exactamente bien, ¿entiendes mi tema?"

Y por supuesto, la ausencia de sonido fue su única respuesta mientras suspiraba y lo soltaba para el hombre de alas blancas que lo miraba estúpidamente.

"Si por un momento, un momento de un segundo de mierda, ni siquiera todo un segundo, lo negativo de Vegeta es igual a su positivo... Su amor tan fuerte como su odio... ¡BAM!" juntó sus manos fuertemente, sobresaltando a la criatura de luz.

"Soy historia." Hizo un hmph en voz alta.

"Lo que es precisamente por qué esta perra Ángel posee TAL problema."

La expresión del Ángel cambió y parecía guardarse todo lo posible mientras aclaraba su garganta, sus ojos de ónix nunca apartándose de la posición del dragón.

"No lo entiendo." Dijo calmadamente, ganando la inquebrantable mirada que por siempre la llevaba a cabo con desafío. "¿Por qué me dices estas cosas cuando quieres que me una a ti? ¿Por qué me dices la verdad o incluso más importante por qué sobre las consecuencias cuando sabes que nunca las aceptaré?"

Los ojos del Demonio se iluminaron mientras se ponía de pie, ganando un tropiezo hacia atrás del otro hombre.

"No has estado escuchando Kakarotto." Susurró, gradualmente moviéndose más y más cerca incluso mientras el Ángel alzaba sus brazos, alistándose más para un ataque. "Amplifico las emociones más fuertes, las características MÁS FUERTES. Te enorgulleces de ser un hombre noble, ¿tengo razón?" Levantó sus cejas.

Goku titubeó, sus brazos cayendo a una pulgada mientras entendía todo. La ilustración del corazón, de las emociones magnificadas... Al final, ¿en qué cantidad era para sí mismo?

"Poder Kakarotto." Afirmó el dragón. "Un buen corazón u poder más allá de lo que es normal puede poseerte. Una unión entre Vegeta que sólo TÚ puedes entender y mantener. Las posibilidades son ilimitadas y no necesitan explicación alguna. Entonces la pregunta permanece mi hermosura."

El Demonio alzó su palma estirada hacia el Ángel.

"¿Me acompañarás?"

El mundo se detuvo al parecer, en esos momentos de tranquilidad mientras Goku apenas miraba a la bronceada palma que era sostenida ante él, fascinado por las líneas y promesas que contenían. Cada estirado dedo era único y diferente, lazado con su propia individualidad que no podía ser rehecha o copiada por otro.

Pero no era el exterior lo que lo mantenía tan cautivo, sino más el futuro que tomaba la cálida carne en sus manos asegurada. Nunca de nuevo el miedo de fallar, o los momentos de duda. No más frías noches de insomnio, despertar después de sueños de perder a esos más cercanos a él debido a sus fallas. Nunca más sería demasiado débil o demasiado lento para salvar lo que significaba el mundo para él. Alguien como su padre adoptivo, Roshi.

Cerrando sus ojos, se acercó a los ensangrentados dígitos, alistándose para el fuerte mordisco que terminaría el trato, sellaría el destino en su propio favor. El dolor no era nada para él. Nada en el rostro de todo lo que sería preservado. Sólo pensó de las en las vidas que salvaría, en los rostros de esos que amaba mientras que su mano tocaba sobre la cálida, carnosa palma del dragón, sintiendo y no viendo la sonrisa de victoria a través de las impresionantes facciones de la criatura.

Fue tomado en los musculosos brazos, su agarre cómodamente fuerte mientras lo abrazaban con la ternura de una madre, alrededor de su espalda. Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados incluso mientras la bestia levantaba su mentón suavemente, mirando al hermoso rostro que pronto sería el anfitrión de su propia malvada semilla, débil en comparación a la criatura misma. Los párpados se mantenían en sus prisioneros mientras los labios suaves como almohadas rozaban su frente, marcando una línea de besos mientras viajaban a su boca, tierno y dulce mientras lo tocaban. Estaba perdido en la pasión y el efecto de drogas de la borgoña tentación, perdiendo su percepción y promesa a su invisible portador sobre él.

Olvidando las consecuencias, secretamente razonó que era ya un esclavo de la bestia, traído bajo su control por un simple probar de sus intoxicantes labios, calientes y quemando con el futuro que lo mantendría.

Los labios dejaron los suyos, corriendo por su línea de mandíbula de manera sugerente y dejándolo jadeando ante el erótico atractivo. Los dañados dedos viajaron hacia arriba a su pecho, marcando un camino a lo largo de las crestas que eran cubiertas por el fino cuero negro. Abrió sus ojos, mirando en un estado onírico al techo mientras era guiado a la cama, sus alas de pluma conectando primero con el negro terciopelo, seguido por su espalda y hombros. Escuchó el crujido del colchón mientras el dragón se arrastraba sobre él, todavía agarrado al cuerpo del cautivo con la ternura acariciando su boca sobre la bronceada piel.

El Ángel se agarró a los lados de la cama mientras sentía los colmillos rozar a lo lardo de la vena yugular en su garganta, alistándose para el grito de dolor que resultaría al final, confiándole el futuro.

Pero nunca llegó.

En cambio, sintió el pesado cuerpo colapsar dolorosamente sobre el suyo, los ojos claro de cualquier rojo y desconcierto aparente en cada cincelada característica del rostro de Vegeta. Los labios borgoña temblaron con confusión y la vidriosa mirada habló volúmenes de preguntas. Pero lo único que tuvo alguna oportunidad de escapar de los labios del Rey fueron sólo las palabras aparentes en su mente.

"Kakarotto..." Respiró. "¿¡Qué... CARAJO!"

* * *

¡Está bien!... De nuevo, ahora todos recuerdan que NO estoy haciendo esto un yaoi... sólo porque puse tórridas escenas allí NO da directa aplicación al sexo. Dos hombres besándose... Gran problema. ¿No les gusta? No lo lean. Pero creo que es sólo algo de tiempo para que ALGÚN (y no estoy diciendo todos... sólo ALGUNOS) de ustedes que se levanten y se agarren sobre el mundo real. ¡Y no seré malditamente grosera tampoco!... los insultos son una cosa... ESOS... obviamente puedo manejar. Pero creo que es umbrío como la mierda cuando recibo estos comentarios de nenes de 12 años

"ewwwwwww... ¡Dos niños PUAJ!"

¡Despiértense y supérenlo! Hahaa... lo siento, un poco duro pero entonces... bueno, así soy yo.


	72. Capítulo 72

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Ángel Oscuro**

_(Dark Angel)_

Un fic de Camaro

Traducción por Apolonia

"¡Bulma!" Vegeta gruñó. "Esto es ridículo. Podrías -¡HEY! ¡Mira por dónde estás arrojando estas cosas!"

Gohan cubrió su boca, riendo ante la escena. Bulma estaba actualmente manipulando su último artefacto, algo que casi se parecía a un arma de tortura para él, aunque, siendo familiar con tales cosas como un Demonio, supuso que semejante conclusión era una bastante apresurada. Especialmente considerando el hecho que la Princesa estaba extremadamente protegida del conocimiento que tales cosas existían incluso, órdenes estrictas del mismo Rey.

El mismo metal parecía casi mirarlo mientras se empañaba y se ajustaba por el Ángel de cabello blanco, ocasionalmente pedazos volando a través del aire mientras sus articulados dedos se movían de un lado a otro. Era negro y de cromo, de pie rudamente a 2 o 3 pies de altura y posiblemente uno de ancho, diminutos circuitos y cables conectándose por los lados mientras era plantado en el suelo, el delicado mármol destrozado para hacer espacio para su bastante voluminosa base.

Vegeta había protestado todo el tiempo, razonando que semejante acción era aparentemente idiota y completamente innecesaria. Su fuerte voz resonó a través del pasillo en el que estaban, Gohan y Radditz mirando con humor mientras los dos luchaban.

"¿¡RIDÍCULO?" Gritó Bulma, de pie de puntitas para mirar a Vegeta. "¡YO te diré lo que es ridículo Vegeta!"

Señaló directamente a Radditz que se movía incómodo ante la atención, los ojos bajos.

"Tu seguridad es ridícula!"

"¡HEY!" Gritó el guardia indignado, cruzando sus brazos mientras inclinaba sus grandes, negras alas contra la pared, su largo cabello negro moviéndose en todas direcciones.

"¡Déjame fuera de esto!"

Vegeta rió de buena gana, echando un vistazo que fue enviado de su dirección de Radditz. Bulma aparentemente no encontró nada en toda la situación gracioso mientras señalaba de uno a otro, arrojando dagas a cualquiera que no lograra ahogar su risa a tiempo.

"¡Trágatelo payaso!" Gritó, volviendo a una posición de cuclillas mientras torcía otro tornillo con su llave. "¡Pero no vengan llorando a MÍ cuando estén medio muertos e intentando alimentarse del pobre Goku!"

Vegeta tembló, recordando demasiado bien al sobresaltado Ángel debajo de él, ojos amplios con miedo y confusión, notado a menudo en su presa antes que la mordida inicial tomara lugar. Tembló ante la posibilidad que pudiera haber matado a su más invaluable compañero de pelea e incluso más profundo aún, aunque posiblemente demasiado profundo incluso para que él lo reconociera, se había vuelto excepcionalmente cercano a asesinar a su amigo más cercano, rivalizando incluso a Radditz en su entendimiento y compañerismo.

Era cierto, Radditz era su amigo más cercano y de más tiempo, creciendo junto a él a través de una vida batallando a su lado a través incluso de las peores adversidades. Ah, los recuerdos eran los más entrañables cuando Radditz estaba allí. Las batallas más feroces, las fiestas más salvajes, las mujeres más hermosas, las bebidas más dulces... era todo mágico cuando el guardia estaba con él.

¿Cuántas veces había el soldado estado sentado allí, sentado tal vez por horas mientras su Señor simplemente lo miraba en la nada que se había convertido su mundo en la ausencia del amor y aceptación de su padre? ¿Cuántas veces eran las palabras más confortantes dichas por el hombre que estaba ahora de pie preso de la filosa lengua de Bulma?

Pero había algo sobre este Ángel, algo sobre Kakarotto que se destacaba más fuerte e incluso más profundo en su mente. Tal vez era su edad, su inexperiencia, su buena disposición a admitir su ignorancia y entusiasmo de aprender. Tal vez era su rostro, suave y hermoso, suave y amable como el de una mujer, pero masculino como el de su hermano. ¿O eran los grandes, bienvenidos ojos que sostenían secretos que sólo intrigaban a Vegeta más y más con su misterio? ¿O era físico en lo absoluto?

Tal vez era de hecho más que eso, ¿porque quienes pueden decir que la belleza física no se vuelve pálida en comparación a lo mental y atractivo emocional? Era su carácter lo que traía curiosidad a su máximo cada momento que pasaban juntos, la secreta persona del corazón que obligaba a Vegeta a preguntarse sobre el sorprendente hombre con el que luchaba a diario. Sólo había... sólo algo sobre el Ángel que lo sorprendía más allá de la razón, un misterio y un secreto que yacía debajo de los suaves ojos negros.

Sacudió su cabeza, moviendo el aire con su muñeca y desestimando tal idiota comentario.

"Por favor." Dijo con altivez, levantando su nariz en el aire. "Apenas imagino que alguna vez vendría 'llorando a ti' por nada. Además, Radditz no puede ser culpado por tal deshonroso acto de Draco. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que el bastardo hubiera caído tan bajo?" Escupió con una malvada risa, ganando sólo un 'hmph' mientras ella apretaba más el tornillo.

"Veneno." Gruñó, cruzando sus brazos. "¿Cuan patético es eso?"

"Casi tan patético como TÚ cayendo en eso imagino." Murmuró la Princesa mientras cerraba el artefacto al suelo. "Además, Radditz tenía razón. Ni siquiera era veneno."

Vegeta se enderezó, su frente disipándose ante la información.

"¿Bueno entonces qué carajo fue eso? Ni siquiera recuerdo nada sino estar enojado con Radditz y luego sentir esto..." Sostuvo una mano en su sien, el rostro torcido en una leve confusión mientras recordaba su último recuerdo antes de la convulsión. "Que este desgarrador dolor partiéndose a través de mi cabeza y... bueno," Se encogió de hombros. "eso es todo."

"No sé ni siquiera si fue para matarte Vegeta." Bulma dijo medio calmada, poniendo su cabello detrás de sus oídos mientras continuaba trabajando. "Después de mirarlo bajo mi intrascopio, casi se ve como Ceniza adulterada, o... bueno, alguna enferma broma de una idea de eso. Cada molécula parecía como si hubiera sido, condensada o... O, cambiada de alguna manera. Básicamente creando una sustancia completamente nueva manteniendo los efectos de la droga intactos, sólo... casi agrandándolos o algo."

Sacó polvo de sus ojos, concentrándose en la tarea a mano e ignorando las sorprendidas miradas que estaba recibiendo de los tres Demonios que habían... bueno, enfrentémoslo, que no tenían NINGUNA idea de lo que acababa de decir.

"Intenta en español Bulma." Vegeta gruñó, teniendo NINGUNA idea de sonar inculto frente a ella y su guardia.

"Mira..." Escupió ella irritada, alzando la vista a él mientras se arrodillaba frente a su máquina. "Alguien manipuló la droga, haciéndola más fuerte, más rápida, y más mortal. Básicamente, en términos idiotas," añadió, ganando un ceño fruncido de todos los presentes. "Significa que alguien deliberadamente te hizo entrar en una sobredosis."

Giró su atención una vez más al metal ante ella, ajustando y añadiendo más chapas y tornillos donde se necesitaban para asegurarse que quedaran firmes y funcionando en condiciones.

"Añade fuerza y velocidad a una droga, sin mencionar ignorancia de un adicto, has recibido un Infierno de veneno, sólo..." Se mordió los labios, mirando a la pared lejana, profundo en pensamiento. "PODRÍAN haberla hecho más fuerte."

"Entonces..." Vegeta frunció el ceño, sus cejas acercándose juntas. "¿Qué quiere decir eso? ¿Por qué Drago vacilaría? Él sabe lo fuerte que soy, lo que puedo soportar."

Radditz aclaró su garganta, empujándose fuera de la pared en la que estaba previamente apoyado, sobresaltando a Gohan que permanecía con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo, escuchando y comprendiendo nada de lo que se decía.

"Tal vez incluso ÉL sabe cuan cobarde tal acto sería. Supongo que fue sólo una advertencia de algún tipo. Una amenaza y un recordatorio de su poder." Reflexionó en voz alta, impresionando a Vegeta con su conocimiento no por primera vez.

"Probablemente tienes razón." Estuvo de acuerdo Bulma levantándose y mirando con adoración a su rechoncha creación. "¡Lo que es EXACTAMENTE por qué necesitamos a estos pequeños bebés listos cuando él venga!"

"¡UF!" Gruñó Vegeta, arrojando sus brazos al aire. "¿¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no necesitamos estos ridículos pequeños robots tuyos! ¡Estoy. BIEN!"

"Estos 'ridículos pequeños robots' pueden detectar un campo invisca a 10 metros de distancia, ¡alertándonos antes de tiempo! ¿Qué? ¿Piensa que Drago sólo danza por aquí, abierto para que el mundo lo vea? Era invisible y la PRÓXIMA VEZ... no importará." Sonrió, ganando una leve risa de Vegeta mientras veía su propia característica sonrisa amoldarse sobre su rostro.

"Dudo que intente lo mismo de nuevo Bulma. Él es... Bueno, está bien..." Levantó su pecho levemente. "Es CASI tan inteligente como yo. Aunque, haha... ser ASÍ de inteligente sería un crimen considerando que el universo sólo tiene espacio para un extremo genio y..." Se detuvo, riendo nerviosamente mientras los tres simplemente miraban atontados por el jactancioso discurso.

"DE TODOS MODOS... no es su estilo intentar lo mismo dos veces. Además, si la suposición de Radditz es correcta y SÍ fue sólo una advertencia, supongo que la próxima vez vendrá por ti Princesa."

"¡¿QUÉ?" Bulma se ahogó, tosiendo mientras inhalaba su propia saliva. "¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?"

El Demonio a penas se encogió de hombros, mirando al techo.

"Bueno, es sólo que parece como lo más predecible, ¿o no? Ir tras de ti... hacerme encontrarte, manos sobre mi reino y qué no por salvarte a cambio... medio cliché, ¿no te parece?" Reflexionó abiertamente, aparentemente COMPLETAMENTE ajeno al pálido color de su rostro.

"Realmente... ¿realmente piensas que intentará secuestrarme?" Dijo un poco incómoda.

Vegeta hinchó su labio inferior, sumido en sus pensamientos mientras reflexionaba de nuevo sobre la muy posible posibilidad.

"Bueno, seguro, ¿por qué no? Siendo él, estoy seguro que está completamente convencido que renunciaría a todo mi Reino por ti." Rió a carcajadas, complacido en recibir más risas por los otros Demonios presentes. Sin embargo, Bulma no estaba riendo, ni tampoco estaba sonriendo en lo absoluto.

"No lo harías..." Sacudió su cabeza, nerviosamente empujando el cabello detrás de sus orejas. "No importa yo... supongo que deberíamos poner más de estos alrededor de nuestra torre, ¿no?"

Vegeta siento... bueno, enfrentémoslo... siendo un hombre, pasó completamente por alto la tristeza en su voz, estando de acuerdo con ella.

"Supongo. Aunque no estoy exactamente complacido con el hecho de que básicamente has ARRUINADO mis pisos de mármol. ¡Mira a esto! ¡Ah!"

Bulma sólo gruñó profundo en su garganta, negándose a reconocer que sí, realmente había destrozado su maravilloso surtido de baldosas de mármol y su piso. Vegeta y los otros dos la miraron por unos pocos momentos, silenciosamente impresionados por los rápidos y habilidosos movimientos que sus dedos hacían, apretando y aflojando donde era necesario.

"¡Listo!" Proclamó, poniéndose de pie en orgullo. "¡Sólo 10 más por hacer en este pasillo!"

Un ahogado gruñido fue todo lo que recibió como respuesta, agarrando una gran bolsa que contenía el otro sensor de invisca sintiendo robots que había casi ensamblado. Después de luchar sólo tal vez unos buenos tres segundos, miró una vez más a su público.

"¡¿BUENO?" Gritó. "¿¡Van a ayudarme, o van a estar ahí parados como imbéciles y mirar!"

Un sobresaltado jadeo fue su respuesta mientras Radditz y Gohan simplemente miraron en asombro por su abyecto lenguaje, lentamente volteando su mirada al Rey que descruzó sus brazos, indignado, y se arrodilló para ayudarla.

Si alguna vez había visto dos pares de ojos tan amplios como sorpresa como los de esos dos, Vegeta no podía recordarlo, captando la graciosa mirada que intercambiaron por su voluntad de cumplir CUALQUIER deseo de la mujer, especialmente una orden tan malvadamente dada.

"¿Qué?" Hirvió, un leve sonroje arrastrándose en sus mejillas. "¿Alguno de USTEDES dos recibe algo de ella todas las noches?"

Silencio.

"Sí." Dijo arrogante. "Eso es lo que pensé."

-

"¡MIERDA!... ¿Por qué siquiera estoy molestando a Kakarotto?" Vegeta gruñó, arrojando sus puños hacia el Ángel que apenas se movió mientras lo esquivaba, su mirada permaneciendo, como había sido tan seguido en estas últimas pocas horas, hacia las montañas. Parecían arder rojo en la distancia, el sol que se escapaba jugando con la imaginación de la vista mientras las sombras se proyectaban en todas las grietas.

Se propagaban a muchas millas por la Ciudad del Infierno, tan lejos de hecho que la gran ciudad en el medio de la nada, parecía nada más que una mancha negra en la superficie del vaporoso desierto. Goku permaneció levitando en el aire, mirando a la distancia como si estuviera comunicándose con alguien que Vegeta no conocía o no podía ver.

"Esto es una pérdida de mi tiempo. ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁS KAKAROTTO!" Vegeta gruñó con impaciencia. No que REALMENTE le importara golpear como el demonio a un distraído oponente pero era un desafío que el Demonio había deseado y era tristemente negado. Miró mientras los profundos ojos ónix del Ángel se deslizaron desde el anterior lugar hacia él.

"Vegeta," Goku dijo sin aliento. "¿Cuántas veces te he dicho? Mi nombre es Goku. Pude haber nacido por Demonio pero crecí en el Paraíso. Prefiero que se me llame por mi nombre Angélico." Dijo las palabras calmadamente, DEMASIADO calmadamente, casi como si estuviera leyendo las palabras de un manuscrito, quiero decir COMPLETAMENTE sin expresión. ¡Sin énfasis en NADA!

"Kakarotto es tu nombre de nacimiento, ¿o no?" Vegeta preguntó rápidamente, cruzando sus brazos con esa maravillosa cantidad de arrogancia que derrite a mi corazón.

"Me niego a reconocerte por cualquier otro nombre demás del de tu nacimiento. Además..." Gruñó, una pequeña sonrisa danzando en sus ojos aunque mantuvo sus labios en un firme gesto. "¿Quién ha escuchado alguna vez de un nombre tan absurdo como Goku?" Escupió, añadiendo mayor énfasis a la palabra "Goku".

El Ángel apenas sonrió cálidamente, sabiendo muy bien que Vegeta era casi tan ingenioso en las batallas verbales como lo era en las físicas y probablemente las disfrutaba por igual. Aun así, su mente estaba en otro lugar y el grupo de recuerdos e ideas estaba haciendo su rendimiento menos que aceptable.

"Mi corazón no está de humor hoy, su alteza." Dijo sarcásticamente, lentamente flotando hacia abajo de la caliente tierra, el primer toque de la ardiente arena y suciedad debajo de sus pies ardiendo y casi doloroso.

'Podríamos haber traído el almuerzo aquí. Ni siquiera necesitaríamos cocinarlo.' Pensó para sí mismo, sintiendo su estómago gruñir mientras se apoyaba en una roca, descansando su mentón sobre sus nudillos.

Podría haber pasado por una estatua Angélica, Vegeta reflexionó, mirando a la bella y sin embargo masculina figura que se sentaba tan quieta como la roca debajo de él. El Demonio no podía evitar sino admirar al ser ante él, el extraño choque de las brillantes alas blancas contra el oscuro horizonte, magnificado más por su traje de cuero negro. La criatura era simplemente bendita, supuso, mirando a los musculosos brazos torneados cubiertos con negro, las brillantes alas blancas tan parecidas a las de un pájaro.

Kakarotto era un espectáculo para ser visto, un Demonio con un par de alas de Ángel y sin embargo exóticamente hermoso mientras se sentaba simplemente sumido en sus pensamientos. Vegeta suspiró, posicionándose detrás de la criatura que ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta. No podía entender a esta criatura. ¡GAH! Era TAN irritante. Un minuto Kakarotto no podía conseguir demasiado de él, algunos días incluso entrenando por 12 horas seguidas, sin descanso entre medio mientras se golpeaban uno a otro hasta quedar hechos pulpa ensangrentada. Otros días, como ahora, parecía distanciarse casi groseramente del otro hombre.

Había sido así desde que Vegeta se había despertado sobre el maldito Ángel, dándose cuenta que lo había hecho justo a tiempo antes que el Dragón prácticamente hubiera chupado a la criatura hasta dejarla seca. ¿Era miedo? Parecía una conclusión probable excepto por el hecho que Kakarotto apenas parecía temer a algo como él como estaba ahora. Además, sonrió internamente, el maldito hombre era demasiado estúpido para estar asustado.

¿Entonces qué era? ¿Por qué recibía la más extraña sensación de que la criatura de alas claras estaba ocultando deliberadamente algo de él, sin mencionar evitándolo? ¿Y qué era esa extraña mirada que mantenía dando, una que ni siquiera él podía descifrar tan bien como conocía al otro hombre? Era casi como si estuviera anhelando, un deseo. Pero... *suspiro*... no, no era eso. No era como que quería a Vegeta, sino algo más, como... como algo que él tenía. Como si Vegeta fuera la llave a algo más grande de lo que pudiera imaginar. Era un extraño concepto.

"Yo..." vino la voz del Ángel, sobresaltándolo fuera de sus pensamientos.

"Debo irme de aquí eventualmente." Goku dijo, su voz insegura y ahogara por su mentón luchando por moverse sobre sus nudillos.

"He estado lejos por demasiado tiempo."

Por cualquier razón, no estoy segura si llegaron a la conclusión que prácticamente serían volados a la nada por decir, Vegeta se sintió extremadamente incómodo e incluso un poco insultado por la proposición de Goku. ¿Irse? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

"¿Por qué...?" Ugh, ¿cómo podía decir esto sin sonar como un Ángel marica? "¿Por qué debes irte Kakarotto?" Dijo, apretando sus dientes después de escuchar su suave tono que se alzaba para pronunciar las palabras.

"¿Qué hay allí para ti?" Agregó. "¿Promesas rotas? ¿Sueños perdidos?" Oh Dios. ¿REALMENTE dijo eso? Malditos estos Ángeles de mierda.

"Mira." Vegeta aclaró su cabeza. "No eres quien fuiste cuando te fuiste. Maldita sea Kakarotto, ¡debes saber eso más que cualquiera!"

El Ángel lo miró, sin decir nada y traicionando nada con sus apagados ojos.

"Sabes la verdad. Quien eres... qué te hace fuerte... tu pasado. ¿Por qué volverías con un pueblo que no puede entender eso? ¿Que no pueden... aceptar eso?"

Por qué Vegeta estaba tan concentrado en tener al Ángel quedándose en el Infierno, ninguno lo sabía con certeza. Pero se había vuelto claro para Goku hace mucho tiempo que su presencia junto al sensual Rey no era sólo para fines de lucha. HABÍA una amistad entre ellos, así el Demonio eligiera aceptar reconocerlo o no.

"¿Por qué irías al Paraíso cuando tu lugar está aquí Kakarotto?" Vegeta habló, despreciando y sin embargo felicitándose por el amable tono con el que hablaba. "No soy tonto Ángel. VEO lo que Radditz significa para ti, sea debilidad o no, tu lugar está con tu verdadera familia."

"Tengo una familia en el Paraíso." "Tengo una familia en el cielo." El Ángel se burló indignado, no apreciando el uso de su hermano como un viaje de culpa.

"¿Crees que no he pensado en eso Vegeta?" La criatura de luz gritó de pronto, poniéndose de pie y levantándose sobre la intimidatoria presencia del demonio.

"¿Crees que me gusta olvidar a mi hermano, dejar atrás mi sangre? ¿Crees que no he pensado aún en todas las cosas que voy extrañar cuando me vaya?" Su voz se volvió más apretada como si retuviera lo que realmente quería decir, su nuez de Adán subiendo y bajando mientras tragaba saliva, la carne de su rostro girando con el esfuerzo mientras miraba al Rey.

"¿Por qué me recuerdas de cosas que ya sé? ¿Por qué dudas de que he pensado en cuan duro será dejar a Radditz? Insultas mi inteligencia, me insultas."

Vegeta miró larga y fijamente a los ojos chocolate que se encontraban con su mirada, observando las últimas chispas de rayos del sol brillando y disipándose de las orbes de jarabe. Se quedó mirando mientras las largas pestañas se juntaban de nuevo una y otra vez mientras Goku parpadeaba, sin dejar nunca el contacto con Vegeta.

"¿Por qué?" Vino el pequeño susurro. Danzaba sobre las olas del viento, filtrándose en el oído del Ángel incluso mientras había leído el mensaje sobre los labios del Demonio.

"¿Por qué debes irte? Respóndeme esto."

Vegeta notó que los lados de la mandíbula del Ángel se apretaron hasta que aparecieron pequeñas esferas en sus mejillas, mirando profundo y duro una vez más a los ojos de su compañero, buscando al parecer una respuesta, cualquier respuesta que pudiera aliviar la sospecha que se enfrascaba dentro de él.

Por último el Ángel se sentó, rascándose la barbilla y aflojando la mandíbula de la presión que había depositado en ella.

"Vegeta yo-" Luchó una vez más con sus palabras, preguntándose si en realidad estaba a punto de pasar por contar al hombre más peligroso vivo la razón por la que necesitaba liberarse de esta tierra y sus habitantes.

¿Pero podría hacerlo, era la verdadera pregunta? En el fondo de todo hombre vive la sensación familiar de un secreto, algo que nadie sabe... ...que nadie debe saber. ¿Creen que son los único que tienen secretos que nadie más puede poseer? Todo el mundo tiene un secreto, ya sea una parte de sí mismos o de una acción...

Está oculto, escondido y enterrado debajo de la calmada y fresca fachada que todos pegamos sobre la humana carne de nuestro rostro para los demás, ocultándonos detrás de nuestras máscaras, jurando con nuestras sonrisas que nada feroz o impenetrablemente malvado acecha dentro de nuestras almas. Pero está allí ¿no? ¿O pueden decirme que no tiene secretos? Bueno... ¿pueden?

De pronto el Ángel inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, una media sonrisa deslizándose sobre sus mejillas, una sonrisa que casi destilaba confianza en sí mismo y seguridad.

"Vegeta, ¿cómo te sientes con respecto a Bulma?"

Los ojos del Demonio se abrieron, sombras revolcándose bajo sus párpados y aumentando la malvada apariencia de su mirada.

"¿Perdón?" Preguntó secamente.

"Bueno..." Rió el Ángel, el hombre severo y serio que había sido anteriormente derritiéndose en el despreocupado, infantil ser que normalmente era Goku.

"¿La amas?"

Vegeta casi se cae de la roca, agarrándose la garganta mientras tosía, ojos inyectados de sangre lanzando dagas al ser de alas claras que simplemente se reía de él. El Ángel estaba agarrándose el estómago, girando de un lado a otro en la roca mientras era golpeado con un ataque de risa.

"¡NO!" Gritó Vegeta lo más rápidamente posible, la voz ronca y rasposa mientras escupía la corta palabra.

Goku suprimió el fuerte deseo de reír tanto más ante tal mentira flagrante y patética. Realmente fue triste, sabes. El Demonio había intentado sin convicción morder o esconder lo que era tan evidente para todo el mundo a su alrededor. Cierto, tal vez Vegeta no amaba a Bulma. Eso era una posibilidad espantosa, de una realidad dura como era.

Pero no era imposible. No. No lo era. Incluso el dragón que dormía dentro del Rey ya sabía de esa posibilidad, temiéndole como a su único enemigo mortal. El amor no era algo que alguien pudiera controlar, y menos un ser de puro odio.

Pero Goku había visto a los dos juntos, vagando sin rumbo por la Ciudad del Infierno, lanzando miradas tensas el uno al otro y escondiéndose detrás de los edificios y las estructuras para un rápido beso en los labios. Era refrescante, ver como dos seres completamente opuestos fijaban sus ojos uno con el otro detrás de una gran casa de arcilla, compartiendo secretos y promesas con una simple mirada, los labios de Bulma hinchados con la anticipación de un beso justo antes que Vegeta corriera sus dedos a través de su cabello, inclinándose hacia ella desesperadamente lento antes de conectar su propia boca a la de ella.

Era poesía.

"Bueno... digamos que por un minuto lo hicieras." Goku se encogió de hombros ligeramente, dándose cuenta de que tendría que decir esto correctamente, a fin de evitar un ojo morado.

"¿No harías... cualquier cosa por ella? Quiero decir." Suspiró, corriendo sus fuertes, callosos dedos a través de sus tobas de pelo. "Bueno, por ejemplo si tuvieras que sacrificar algo por ella. Digamos... donde vivías. ¿No te irías prácticamente a cualquier lugar por ella? Incluso... aunque eso significara renunciar a la aceptación y el la felicidad y a..." Suspiró una vez más, perdiéndose en las palabras que decía.

"¿No lo harías por ella Vegeta? ¿No significaría así de mucho para ti?"

Vegeta estaba pálido, sopesando la opción de honestidad vergonzosa o engañosa mentira. Ninguna era la decisión atractiva.

"Todo es debilidad." Se encogió de hombros, disminuyendo la importancia de la pregunta con una fachada de indiferencia. "Pero supongo."

"Bueno." Goku dijo alegremente, deslizando la melaza de sus ojos hacia la dirección de las montañas en llamas, mirando lejos, muy encima de ellos, hasta que podría jurar que vio la barrera en sí.

"Así es como me siento por una criada en el Paraíso."

Oh, por supuesto, Vegeta había escuchado las palabras, pero era casi como si todo hubiera sido un sueño, la realidad brillaba por su ausencia en el pronunciamiento. Inconscientemente vio mientras el Ángel lentamente levantaba su mano a su corazón, sus grandes y redondos ojos vidriados con una muy lejana mirada.

"Incluso ahora Vegeta." Dijo la criatura. "Incluso ahora la siento. Aquí."

Le dio una palmadita con su puño a su pecho, directamente sobre su corazón.

"Siempre aquí. Chi Chi."

-

Sólo quería decir gracias a Caralin Fury una belleza que me ayudó a alejar la fealdad. Muchas gracias por todo lo que dijiste.


	73. Capítulo 73

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Ángel Oscuro**

_(Dark Angel)_

Un fic de Camaro

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Vegeta nunca había visto al Ángel de esta manera. Ahora, tan talentoso como era Goku en la pelea, (y lo era) el hombre era exquisitamente calmado y compuesto, sólo en RARAS ocasiones mostrando alguna cantidad de temperamento o el escondido fuego que yacía dentro de todos nosotros al mismo final de nuestra maldad o cuerda. Sin decir que el Ángel no era demasiado sensible y dramático a veces, eso definitivamente era cierto mientras Vegeta recordaba varias ocasiones cuando los imprudentes suplicios de la criatura y había parecido no sólo cursi sino asquerosamente heroico. Él también podría bien haber sido uno de esos héroes de queso de los libros para dormir de los niños.

Pero Kakarotto era sumamente hábil en mantener su ira y débiles emociones a raya. ¿Ahora? Se veía derrotado, casi lastimado mientras colgaba su cabeza en vergüenza, los picos ónice de su cabello colgado inmóvil ante sus suaves ojos mientras cerraba sus párpados. Parecía que había perdido alguna sesión de lucha imaginaria, sólo que esta era con él mismo.

Vegeta aclaró su garganta, intentando no mirar a la triste vista ante él, inseguro de como ofrecer confort e inseguro de por qué incluso necesitaba hacerlo. Quiero decir... ¡VAMOS... Este no era su lugar. Un Rey Demonio NO ofrecía confort, NO tranquilizaba a algún patético sujeto con diarrea emocional y ciertamente no le importaba una mierda si era bueno o no ofreciendo ese tipo de consuelo. Estaba por debajo de él.

"Kakaro-"

"Vegeta." Goku lo interrumpió. Simplemente desconcertando al Demonio cuan rápidamente se había transformado la compostura del Ángel, mutando de un suave hablar, de un amoroso enfermo perro, a un feroz idiota de afilada lengua.

"¿Qué pasará con Bulma?" Esos ojos alguna vez tristes brillaban con una profunda sembrada auto repugnancia que se derretía en una sinceramente calmada resolución, una tenaz rabia escurriéndose a lo largo de las comisuras de sus párpados, arrugándolos en una leve mirada.

Y aunque la pronunciación de tal pregunta había molestado a Vegeta por su demandante tono fuerte, supongo que el tópico mismo fue suficiente para ponerlo un poco nervioso sin mencionar en arrojar a Goku en una situación bastante difícil mientras ambos reflexionaban sobre esta situación.

En un punto en su reinado, Vegeta hubiera demolido a un hombre por siquiera formular tal pregunta fuera de lugar, ¡ni siquiera me dejen empezar con las consecuencias por hablar fuera de línea!... Era inexcusable hacer una pregunta tan personal y mucho menos en ese tono. Vegeta hubiera desgarrado los labios que todavía hablaban del rostro de la criatura, riendo mientras la mandíbula continuaba moviéndose sin sus compañeros. ¿Entonces cuándo habían cambiado las cosas?

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Gruñó, inseguro si realmente quería una respuesta.

"¡Sabes exactamente lo que quiero decir!" Respondió Goku, su áspero tono casi un duplicado del Demonio.

"¡Tú eres un Demonio, ella es un Ángel!" Gritó drásticamente, aunque todavía manteniendo esa irritante dulce compostura. "Por todas las cuentas está prohibido. ¿Qué sucederá cuando te canses de ella... eh?" Preguntó, acercándose a Vegeta con cada sílaba que decía, su cuerpo deslizándose a través de la gran piedra en la que estaban sentados, en el medio del seco y agrietado desierto, a millas de la Ciudad del Infierno y las ardientes montañas que yacían en el lado opuesto.

"¿Qué sucederá cuando esta pequeña... fase por la que estás pasando muerda el polvo?"

El control del Rey estaba en su último hilo mientras apretaba sus dientes, despreciando a la bestia que desencadenaba una guerra dentro de él.

"¿Te atreves a insultarme así?" Susurró con malicia marcando su tono. "Salvé tu inútil vida, te di un lugar para quedarte, te dije quién. qué eras. ¿Y ASÍ es como me pagas?"

La alada criatura de luz tragó duro mientras la intimidatoria presencia se acercaba más y más, sus narices casi tocándose mientras sentía el cálido aliento golpear sobre sus labios, lo cerca suficiente para besarse si alguno lo deseaba.

"¿Esto es lo que recibo? ¿Juicio? ¿De un Ángel? ¿Por alguien que no podría posiblemente concebir entenderme o las cosas que he pasado, las cosas que siento? ¡No PRESUMAS que me conoces Kakarotto!"

"Entonces pruébame lo contrario." Goku dijo calmadamente, las suavizadas facciones sólo enfureciendo más al Demonio mientras envidiaba tal compostura.

"Kakarotto..." Dijo Vegeta, raspando sus dedos a través de las cortas mechas de su grueso cabello. "Me conoces lo suficientemente bien para saber cuándo estás pisando en un terreno peligroso."

Esto, a pesar de las ocasionales batallas del Ángel de obesa estupidez, era algo que sabía perfectamente bien.

"Vegeta." Dijo suavemente, las ranuras en las que se habían convertido sus ojos disminuyendo su agarre hasta que fueron de nuevo redondas y abiertas.

"Malinterpretas mis intenciones. De seguro que sabes lo que siento por Bulma. Ella no es sólo mi Princesa..." dijo lentamente, absorbiendo cada palabra en la memoria mientras huían de su lengua. "También es mi amiga."

La ira de Vegeta se disipó una fracción dejando sólo leves cantidades de tensión entre ellos.

"Mira." Goku dijo seriamente, ganando la atención de la oscura criatura. "Lo que estás haciendo está prohibido, en todas partes. Lo que estoy preguntando es..." Tomó un respiro. "¿Vale la pena?"

Tomó algo de tiempo antes que la verdad de lo que Kakarotto estaba preguntando comenzara a establecerse en su mente y cuando lo hizo, pareció calmar la ira que había hervido dentro de él, como un balde de agua fría arrojado sobre carbones encendidos.

"Tonto Kakarotto." Vegeta rió, mirando mientras la suave carne del rostro del Ángel se suavizaba de su apretada posición, una sensación de alivio pasando por ambos de ellos.

"¡Tú y tu hermano son diferentes en tantas cosas que simplemente me sorprende! ¡ÉL me acusa de preocuparme demasiado mientras que TÚ me acusas de preocuparme demasiado poco!" Sonrió de manera infantil, una pícara sonrisa transformando los casi microscópicos poros de su bronceada piel.

"Ten la seguridad mi Ángel," Dijo de corazón, golpeando de manera juguetona el lado de la mejilla de Goku varias veces. "No sufro de ningún efecto colateral de una fase. Crees que sólo deseo su inocencia, tratando de quitarla completamente y dejando detrás lo que queda. Aunque la inocencia en sí misma es." Inclinó su cabeza a un lado, permitiendo que una sonrisa se filtrara a través de sus facciones. "Una placentera comodidad, eso NO es todo lo que busco."

Puso ambas manos sobre las húmedas mejillas del Ángel, sintiendo la tierna carne debajo de su palma, pegajosa con sudor y gotas de humedad del latente calor.

"No te preocupes por tu preciosa Princesa Kakarotto." Susurró, moviéndose hacia el bolsillo de su pecho de su armadura, mirando profundamente a la penetrante mirada que se encontraba con la suya mientras un rubor tocaba su rostro debajo de sus ojos.

"No la deshonraré en negarle una propuesta de matrimonio."

Goku jadeó mientras contemplaba la brillante piedra ante sus ojos, brillando mientras giraba de un lado a otro, lamida por los agitados vientos y torciendo su onerosa cadena.

Ahora aclaremos una cosa mi querido lector. Aunque sé que MUCHOS detalles de esta historia, mantengan su ira para ustedes mismos si fallo en la interpretación de exactamente de cómo se veía esta joya. ¿Cómo voy a describir tal única creación cuando mis ojos mismos nunca la han visto? ¿Cómo convocaré suficiente creatividad con las palabras para decirles de semejante belleza con la perfección del Ángel que me hablo de ella?

Bueno... debo admitir, no puedo. Y para ser perfectamente honesta, ¿no serían las palabras mismas una blasfemia? ¿No serían escupidas o mancharían el hechizo del mordaz atractivo de este cristal? Ah, veo ahora por qué tanta gente dice que las palabras no son suficientes. Porque las encuentro no sólo bastante carentes en su descripción de tal hermoso cuento, sino casi... ¿Cuál es la palabra? ¿Insultante tal vez? Sí, insultante en su cruda interpretación de lo que sólo se puede entender a través de la experiencia. Pero por desgracia, me temo que las palabras solas pueden expresar incluso un leve grado de cómo se veía esta gema, y sin embargo soy elegida para realizar algo bastante imposible.

Colgaba de su cadena, esta creación, este monumento del afecto de Vegeta, este cristal sin palabras suficientes para hacer justicia. Giraba de un lado a otro de los diminutos rizos de la cadena, el sol que se escapaba brillando y haciéndola dar chispas de su raro plateado del collar. Pero supongo que podría ser llamar florida una vez más si continuara hablando de una cadena, porque aunque era delicada y adorable, ¿de qué consuelo es eso? ¡Todos hemos visto cadenas!

Así que saltaré esa parte y les contaré de la brillante joya que danzaba y desafiaba al sol en su gloria, probando los últimos rayos mientras colgaba de su correa.

¿Han visto alguna vez el amanecer, mirando a través de un valle o tal vez incluso de un acantilado mientras el sol ponía sus intrigantes hechizos sobre las nubes y la superficie del cielo, manchando lo que una vez fue una sombra de azul oscuro o negro del color de las lilas, el color de una llama que moría? ¿Se han maravillado alguna vez por la creación que Dios nos ha dado, o por qué la tierra misma gira justo en los momentos correctos, justo con las cantidades correctas para que incluso existamos? O tal vez estoy divagando una vez más. Perdónenme.

Los colores de púrpura y azul brillaban y chocaban con el naranja y rojo. El rojo brillaba como un palpitante corazón dentro de la cortada piedra hecha a mano, casi viva con su exuberancia, naranja tocando los lados del cincelado crista. Pero ah sí, de hecho, era el azul lo que resaltaba de lo más intrigante, surgiendo del núcleo del diamante, el mismo color de un glaciar debajo, tocado por un brillante púrpura, el color de las violetas que se agitaban en los campos. Brillaba como un pedazo no derretido de hielo, atrapado dentro de los confines de un infernal incendio. Por decir menos... era impresionante.

"Quieres decir que tú..." Goku ni siquiera podía terminar.

"Sí Ángel." Vegeta susurró, asombrado con sí mismo por el maravilloso tesoro que contemplaba, el brillante resultado de un gran sacrificio.

*"No es la recompensa joven Príncipe."*

Escuchó las palabras del fornido Nappa decirse una vez más mientras miraba la joya girar de nuevo mientras era sostenida directamente bajo sus dedos.

*"No es el premio. Es el viaje realizado para lograrlo."*

Sonrió, sabiendo que en toda su belleza, en toda su maravilla y mágico atractivo, esta piedra no significaba nada para él comparado a lo que le traería. No era nada más que una roca comparada a ella. Una llave a la promesa de una eternidad con la criatura que había buscado toda su vida. Su pieza que le faltaba. El...

¿¡En qué Diablos estaba pensando! ¡Gah! De todos los brebajes ridículos y cursis que su mente podría haber dicho, él NO iba a entretener tal barrera de poética sin sentido. Dejaría eso a Kakarotto en todo su vergonzoso bombardeo de emoción.

"Vegeta yo... es tan hermoso." El alado hombre de luz respiró como si hablando solo fuera una cobarde tarea.

"Soy consciente que los Ángeles expresan sus deseos de matrimonio con un anillo pero yo... es una tradición Demoníaca que el objeto sea algo de ambos belleza Y valentía."

Goku tuvo que arrancar sus ojos de la joya para poder echar una confundida mirada al Rey que estaba esperando tal reacción de todos modos.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó, odiando que necesitara constantemente formular tales ridículas preguntas pero sabiendo demasiado bien que el Demonio hablaba a propósito en enigmas a veces.

"No es siempre el tesoro y los resultados Kakarotto sino más importante el viaje y el sacrificio para obtenerlo lo que más significa." Vegeta habló informando. "¿Cuán difícil sería comprar un anillo? ¿Comprar una joya rara y cara? ¿De qué significado tendría para mí, el ser más rico vivo? Kakarotto," dijo, alzando su vista hacia el carmesí cielo. "Mis ojos solos podrían aterrizar sobre un objeto y lo tendría. Tengo todo lo que esta tierra tiene para ofrecer. Tengo a TODOS los que esta tierra tiene para ofrecer."

Goku asintió, comprendiendo perfectamente hasta ahora.

"Todo lo que siempre he querido o deseado fue hecho mío por un simple gesto o deseo. Todo menos la única criatura que nunca podría poseer, el único ser que nunca podría ser ganado con encanto o los deseos de la carne. ¿Cómo podría realmente hacerle esta miserable injusticia por retener todo lo que tengo para ofrecer? ¿Cómo podría insultarla tanto por ofrecerle un diamante o un rubí que incluso el más pobre y más afectado de los Demonios hubiera escondido dentro de sus podridas casas? No." Sacudió su cabeza, cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo.

"Quería que significara más que eso. Quería regalarle todo. Dentro de esta piedra queda un sacrificio de todo lo que tengo para ofrecer. Mi vida, mi cordura, todo mi ser... Todo lo que casi perdí intentando crearla." Alzó la vista indignado a sus mechones de una pulgada y media.

"Incluso mi cabello."

Sin siquiera darse cuenta, ambos estaban casi sobre sus rodillas desternillados de risa, las alas de Goku arrastrándose a lo largo de la roca mientras se deslizaban por el suelo, agarrando su vientre mientras se daba cuenta de lo que había sucedido, o bien, al menos una vulgar versión de ello.

Supongo que un observador hubiera encontrado absolutamente nada gracioso en toda la situación, dos hombres sentados en el vientre del Infierno con lágrimas casi corriendo por sus mejillas mientras el Ángel corría sus dedos a través de las sorprendentemente suaves mechas de su cabello azabache.

"Tú..." Goku jadeó, intentando toser los restos de risas que se agarraban a su cordura en un agarre bastante firme. "¿¡Perdiste tu cabello intentando conseguir esto!"

Vegeta le gruñó cómicamente.

"¿Qué Diablos pensaste que sucedió? ¡¿Que Bulma se enfureció una noche y decidió experimentar?"

Las risas continuaron por algún tiempo mientras las risas ridículamente altas hacían eco a través del peligroso valle, sonando incluso muy, muy lejanas en las traicioneras montañas que ardían mientras la última chispa del sol escupía sombras a lo largo de cada grieta, los trazos de naranja y carmesí disipándose como una sofocada vela.

"¿Vegeta?" El Ángel finalmente preguntó mientras se recostaban lado a lado sobre el arenoso terreno, la suciedad y la agrietada tierra debajo gradualmente enfriándose con la muerte del sol. Sus alas permanecían felizmente frescas mientras daban sombras, el abrasador calor del día nunca quemando sus espaldas como anteriormente había hecho con sus pies.

"¿Qué pasará cuando tu Reino se entere?"

No era una pregunta que podía responderse fácilmente y momentos pasaron como horas mientras el Demonio simplemente la reflexionaba, encontrando la respuesta de su mente casi tan terca y reluctante de deducir como él era. Había algo terriblemente predecible sobre la pregunta y sabía que era un supremo mérito para su futuro, conociendo demasiado bien que este era un puente que algún día debía cruzar.

Aún así, todo lo que Vegeta pudo hacer fue suspirar, lazando sus manos detrás de su cabeza mientras simplemente miraba al oscuro cielo arriba, mirando a las grises y negras nubles deslizarse perezosamente a través del tinte morboso de la roja luna. Había una tormenta viniendo, esto lo sabía bien pero estaba reluctante a irse todavía, por alguna razón sabiendo que después de estas tensiones y distancias lo separarían de su compañero de batalla. No. No había ninguna base real para estas predicciones... simplemente un conocimiento del posible futuro.

"Esa es la parte humorística de los Demonios y Ángeles." Rió oscuramente, Goku simplemente sorprendido que alguien pudiera honesto como Dios reír y sin embargo no tener absolutamente ninguna intención de sonar divertido.

"Ambos creen que son mejor que el otro, o que el otro está... debajo de ellos mentalmente o que no. Es realmente patético cuando piensas en eso. He notado que, lamentablemente, ambos tienen sus talentos. Pero por desgracia, cántame una nueva canción Kakarotto. Criaturas de siglos atrás estaban luchando, confundiendo simples diferencias por ferocidad o barbarie. ¿No quieren todos creer que hay alguien debajo de ellos?"

El Ángel simplemente asintió, aceptando esta verdad incluso si no podía pensar en nadie que se aplicara esto directamente por el momento.

"Mi clase, tanto como la de ella, se negará completamente. De esto no tengo duda." Dijo finalmente, soplando el viento de sus pulmones mientras calculaba las consecuencias del futuro.

"Cualquier paz que hemos tenido alguna vez semi establecida será hecha pedazos, guerras, interminables batallas, destrucción de ciudades enteras tomarán lugar. Odio interminable erosionará incluso más fuerte entre las fuerzas de la luz y la oscuridad, los dos mundos separados y desgarrados como nunca antes."

Incluso mientras los ojos del Ángel se ampliaban ante estas duras predicciones, el Demonio simplemente sonreía, continuando y disfrutando sadísticamente los jadeos de su contraparte.

"Muchos morirán Kakarotto. Hombres, mujeres, niños. Caos como el universo nunca hubiera visto estallará, abrumando al cosmos que conocemos. La vida será purgada de la tierra como si no fuéramos nada más que indeseadas hormigas en un campamento."

Suspiró, mirando a la oscuridad que los rodeaba, revistiendo su tierra como una espesa sábana. Una genuina sonrisa reemplazando su malvada risa y sus ojos iluminados con sincera alegría.

"Y hubo una vez en mi vida... Cuando podría haberme preocupado."

* * *

ahhhhh... entonces el Sr. Vegeta SÍ va a pedirle a Bulma que se case con él... ¿pero cómo lo hará? ¿Dirá que sí? ¡Bueno por supuesto que lo hará! ¡Duh! ¿Quién rechaza a un delicioso hombrecito bestia como Vegeta? ¡Un imbécil es quien lo hace!

De todos modos, eso es todo los capítulos que me siento obligada a escupir así que... hasta más tarde cuando me sienta con ganas... ¡gracias por leer!

Amor

Camaro


	74. Capítulo 74

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Ángel Oscuro**

_(Dark Angel)_

Un fic de Camaro

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Nunca duerme tanto. Oh... Haha... ahora no me malinterpreten. La Princesa ERA una dormilona. Por Dios, si no había sol alguno, ¡la criatura nunca se despertaría! Ni siquiera mencionemos las noches cuando él la había trabajado más duro que nunca. Pero entonces, como dije, no entraré en ESOS detalles.

Pero esto estaba completamente mal, supuso él, mirando al sol asomarse que brillaba rojo a través de la ventana, rayos de carmesí cortando a través de la habitación en penumbras. La miró, observando el constante alzar y caer de su pecho, levemente perturbado por el hecho de que ella estaba completamente vestida, cubierta en una brillante seda que sólo servía para burlar a la luz más como si estuviera cayendo en cascadas de líneas y curvas en su cuerpo que descansaba.

Era un vestido terriblemente caro, decorado a mano por la mejor de las costureras, buscado especialmente para sus servicios incluso en las más remotas partes del Infierno hacia el este. La mujer era miserable de ver, y si no hubiera sido por su extrema habilidad y talento, honestamente supongo que Vegeta, siendo un hombre tan superficial y vano como era, bueno, vamos TODOS tenemos que admitirlo, creo que la hubiera desvanecido o ejecutado por tal vil apariencia.

Pero ahora silenciosamente le agradecía a la mujer de piel arrugada, que se veía de no más de treinta y sin embargo evidentemente quemada por los vientos del tiempo. Sus ágiles dedos habían cosido sin parar por horas, construyendo cada uno de los delicados vestidos de Bulma por un elevado precio.

Miró de nuevo el alzar y caer, el diminuto latido que sólo sus filosos ojos podían ver mientras su corazón se agitaba debajo de los finos diseños e intrincadas decoraciones que alineaban la zona de su pecho. Sus ojos cerrados estaban pintados con un espeso plateado, humedad parecía mientras la luz golpeaba justo allí, reflejando los labios de un color rojo cereza sangre con un labial que manchaba sus tristes labios. La falta de pura luz del sol había palidecido su tersa piel y casi parecía muerta yaciendo sobre su cama, la blanca carne de su rostro golpeando con el negro satén de las recién adquiridas cubiertas de la cama.

¡Ahora esto era un misterio por sí solo! La mujer era increíblemente habilidosa en el arte de patearlo, robando las sábanas y acaparando la cama. Toda envolvía su impecable rutina de agitar sus brazos y piernas sin gracia en la cama, ¡A PESAR de quien desafortunado ser que la compartía con ella! ¡Había recibido más "misteriosos" moretones por dormir con ella que en toda su vida! ¿Coincidencia? ¡Oh no lo pensaba!

¿Entonces por qué la perfecta posición ahora? ¿Por qué después de toda su silenciosa súplica y apretados dientes, decidía AHORA acostarse tranquilamente sobre su espalda, durmiendo profundamente? ¿¡CUANDO ESTABA SOLA!

"Princesa..." Susurró, inclinándose sobre ella. Y sin embargo ella nunca se movió. Se acercó más, a no más de una pulgada de su rostro.

"Princesa..." Susurró, obligando a su mano a quedarse quieta mientras era aparentemente consternada por su débil tono, preparándose para golpearlo en cualquier momento. Aún no había reacción.

¿Realmente debía hablarle de nuevo? ¡La vaga podría probablemente dormir a través de una rebelión si se obligaba lo suficiente para hacerlo! Estaba a punto de gritar, más fuerte esta vez por supuesto, cuando una malvada sonrisa apareció en sus húmedos labios.

"Hey, vas-"

De la nada él estaba recostado sobre su espalda, ¡el demonio de plateado cabello a horcajadas sobre sus caderas! ¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?

¡Por qué la pequeña demonio había estado fingiendo todo el tiempo! Sólo esperando por el momento perfecto cuando su guardia estuviera baja para tenerlo JUSTO donde ella lo quería.

"¿Sí mi amor?" Respondió con falsa sinceridad, batiendo sus pestañas espectacularmente largas. Estaba tramando algo no bueno, de eso estaba seguro.

Se inclinó hacia adelante, todavía agarrada innecesariamente sobre él, como si anhelando por una probada de sus dulces labios, deslizando sus dedos a lo largo de su suave estómago cubierto de cuero, cada movimiento de su mano deslizándose a lo largo de los golpes y colinas de sus finamente entonados abdominales y estómago. Respiró profundamente contra sus labios, dejando escapar un pequeño gemido suyo mientras deslizaba sus palmas a sus lados, su lengua deslizándose seductoramente a través del labio inferior de Vegeta.

Está bien. Entonces aquí está MI pregunta... ¿cómo exactamente describirían la sensación cuando reciben golpecitos a sus lados? ¿Eh? ¿Cómo se supone que voy a poner en palabras esa clase de reacción? Hasta ahora, todo lo que se me pudo ocurrir es casi un doloroso espasmo nervioso. Pero no es eso tampoco... no lo sé... ¿Triste?

Él se puso de pie, jadeando mientras ella hundía sus uñas a sus lados, haciéndole cosquillas sin parar. Al principio pensó que era alguna tortuosa forma de ataque, su brutal idea de terrible castigo por abandonarla ayer para luchar con Kakarotto, una lucha que básicamente había tomado todo el día. Pero la risa y la sonrisa proveían condescendiente información y pronto, aunque de mala gana, su boca se propagó en una amplia sonrisa, seguida por desgracia por toda una sonrisa.

¡GAH! Él sólo... ¡OH!... ¡No podía evitarlo! ¡Es sólo! ¡Arrrr!

No podía decidir si llorar del dolor o estallar en carcajadas y antes que alguno supiera, ella estaba atacando sin piedad a sus lados y estómago con sus articulados ágiles dedos, mostrando habilidades como de un Dios que él nunca había conocido o deseado que pudiera poseer, riendo incontrolablemente mientras giraba y se retorcía debajo de ella, a pulgadas de rogar por piedad.

Todo el castillo estaba sin habla, de pie, duros y firmes en sus pasos mientras las risas giraban a través de sus oídos, histéricas y dementes mientras se deslizaban de las cámaras reales. No había error, aunque casi todos los que presenciaron eso revisaron varias veces la posibilidad de fallas de identidad, y sin embargo, era bastante claro que los dos culpables no eran otros que su Dios y su mascota el Ángel. Esa era la parte increíblemente habitual.

Cuando los dos no estaban perturbando cualquier clase de paz que habitaba en ese lugar, arrojando objetos y gritando lo más fuerte posible, bueno... ehhhh... bueno entonces... ¿cómo digo esto? Bueno, entonces OTRA clase de gritos se escuchaban a través de las espesas paredes del palacio.

Radditz fue obligado a detener a dos guardias de entrar en la habitación para investigar el extraño suceso, tragando la posibilidad de que tal vez otro intento contra la vida del Rey estuviera tomando lugar y demencia se hubiera apoderado permanentemente de su Demonio.

El guardia se revisó a sí mismo, escuchando por cualquier clase de incontenible y poseída clase de sonidos, luchando la urgencia de romper la puerta él mismo. Pero se negó a arruinar tal momento. El hecho era, Vegeta estaba riendo. No, no su risa conocida ni su burla, el sonido que podía tanto ponerte nervioso o derrumbarte de miedo. No, esto era realmente despreocupado, incontenible, salvaje y libre risa.

Y... era... ¡MARAVILLOSA!

Lazada con ardiente masculinidad, era profunda y gutural, rica con una felicidad que debería haber sido extraña a los dolores y dificultades adquiridos a través de tal barbárico estilo de vida. Se mezclaba bien con el alegre tono tipo campana del Ángel, los dos filtrándose como una suave brisa a través de la densidad del Infierno, desconcertando en su leve volumen ondeante.

Radditz no podía recordar haber escuchado un sonido tan inspirador. Puesto en las más simples palabras como ésta autora realmente poco creativa puede... El sonido era hermoso.

Ajeno al volumen de sus ridículas risas haciendo eco en las mismas paredes de piedra de la casa, ambos lucharon sin miedo, cada uno esforzándose en superar al otro y clamar el título del Maestro de las Cosquillas. Todavía agachado sobre su prisionera, los habilidoso dedos se hundieron en el suave material parecido a una roca del estómago de Vegeta, por lejos a la cabeza.

Vegeta apenas podía contener su miserable espasmo, conduciendo sus dígitos en cualquier momento posible. Cansado de deslizarse debajo de su hermoso captor, giró sobre ella, saltando sobre su pequeña figura, cuidadoso de poner su cuerpo suavemente entre sus muslos para no aplastarla con su pesada estructura musculosa.

La miró profundamente, observando sus labios temblar mientras el aire era inhalado y exhalado de ellos mientras jadeaba por respirar. ¡GOLPE! Él TODAVÍA no podía sacar esa ridícula sonrisa de su rostro mientras jadeaba sobre su sonriente figura.

Deslizando sus dedos debajo de su cuerpo, la sostuvo firme con sus manos.

"Has sido mala." Le susurró en su oído, su voz goteando con puro sexo.

"Ahora tengo que castigarte."

Con eso, comenzó a sofocar su rostro con besos, descuidados, infantiles besos de cachorro, probando cada pequeña pulgada de su piel, ¡empapándola completamente con baba! Ella maldijo y rió como niña de colegio, intentando alejarlo mientras él se arrastraba por su cuello, haciéndola retorcerse debajo de su peso y soportar a los tortuoso labios haciendo cosquillas en su trampa.

Hundiendo sus uñas en vano en sus bien cincelada espalda y hombros, sólo podía rogar, por supuesto a través del ataque de risa, para que se detuviera.

Satisfecho que había ganado, y exigido suficiente castigo sobre ella, dejó su inofensiva tortura, descansando su cabeza sobre su pecho para mirar por la ventana.

¡Ahora estoy era extraño! El sol estaba brillando. Oh no, no su habitual aburrido, maldito brillo carmesí, sino un rojo cereza suave, casi naranja y amarillo en algunas partes. Era un verdadero brillo, como ninguno que hubiera visto antes mientras sus tentadores rayos se vertían como líquido dorado a través de la ventana, resbalándose como agua sobre las resbaladizas sábanas, dando sombras púrpuras en los pliegues del frío material sobre el que estaban acostados.

Quería hundir sus dedos en el dorado, para disfrutar su rareza, su pureza en ese desierto desolado del Infierno. En cambio, acunó la suave mano de ella en la suya, examinando la manera que la extraña luz danzaba a lo largo de las diminutas líneas de sus dedos cuando los movía o los ajustaba. Besó a los benditos dígitos suavemente, presionándolos contra sus suaves, hinchados labios, abriendo su boca para meterlos uno a uno en la calidez y humedad de su lengua.

Lentamente, se puso sobre ella, mirando suavemente en su rostro, manchado delicadamente con la extraña luz. Podía ver cada parte, cada línea, cada grieta, cada diminuto defecto. Cada centímetro de su rostro. Y sin embargo, lo quería todo. Era perfecto. Era todo para él. El sol capturó sus brillantes ojos, pareciendo humedecerlos mientras brillaban más azul de lo que los hubiera visto alguna vez, obligando a alejarse al plateado y a la blancura que por lo general sostenían y los penetraba con sobras de turquesa.

Casi transparente. Casi blancos. Rodeados por las gruesas pestañas negras y oscuro maquillaje de sus ojos. Era hermosa.

Sus ojos vagaron por su mentón, sus labios bajando con su mirada mientras besaba su garganta, dejando sus dedos deslizarse a través de la clavícula, imaginando el brillante cristal de compromiso brillar a través de su suave piel. Podía sentir su peso sobre su propio pecho, empujando levemente contra su pecho con su pequeño tamaño.

¿Debería hacerlo ahora? ¿Estaba bien esto? ¿Qué si estaba mal?

¿Cómo exactamente un hombre decide el momento adecuado? ¿El tiempo correcto? ¿La manera apropiada? Oh, claro, en cada patética novela de romance el héroe pronto-a-ser-novio tiene todas las respuestas correctas, las ideas más ingeniosas, las maneras más románticas para una propuesta. La cena, las rosas, la rodilla, el anillo, la sonrisa... ¡¿cuan carajo original era eso?

Y sin embargo ahora, el Príncipe Azul se quedó sin ideas, inseguro incluso mientras miraba a la cristalina claridad de sus ojos. ¿Había un momento indicado en lo absoluto? ¿O estaba condenado a esta desesperación e incertidumbre que lo perseguía? Él no la amaba. De eso estaba seguro. Pero ella lo amaba. Tal vez más de lo que era aceptable y saludable para los parámetros normales y sin embargo, él adoraba ese amor, adornado con él, sabiendo que nadie más podía sentirse así por él.

¿Pero qué si ella no lo amaba lo suficiente? Qué si...

Y sin embargo ahogó la posibilidad, recordándose de su devoción y repugnante lealtad. Ella NUNCA lo rechazaría. ¡Ja!... ¡Qué idea tan inútil! ¡Rechazarlo! ¡Bah! Al más hermoso, magnífico, fuerte, increíb-

¡HIJO DE PUTA!

¡¿A quién estaba bromeando? ¡Era un acojonado! Como asustaba tanto como podía recordar alguna vez serlo, mirando en esos ojos como si nunca los hubiera visto antes. Esto era nuevo. Esto era burdo. Esto era sin planear, desconocido, inexplorado. Esto era... ¡mierda de extraño como el Infierno!

Pero se sintió perdido en esos ojos. Perdido y sin embargo... perdido y sin embargo encontrado todo al mismo tiempo. Casi como, mientras los miraba, alguna parte, algún ser, algún tiempo de su pasado estuviera yéndose. Siendo olvidado, alejado. Y sin embargo mientras lo extrañaba, sentía el toque de la soledad, quería luchar por ella, poseerla una vez más, era reemplazada por esto... esta felicidad que brotaba como chocolate caliente dentro de él, espesa y rica y revistiendo sus entrañas.

La odiaba. La necesitaba. Y sin embargo ahora, la alejó, junto con su incertidumbre. Algún día sabría el momento adecuado. Ahora no lo era.

"Vegeta." Bulma preguntó repentinamente, tal vez y tal vez no consciente del cambio en su disposición.

"¿Alguna vez has querido ver el Paraíso?"

Y ahora él sonreía, sabiendo por milésima vez que realmente nunca había sabido, nunca había sido capaz de predecir a esta criatura. Ella era una maravilla. Un misterio. Un secreto. SU secreto.

Miró cada pequeño movimiento de su piel, cada pliegue, cada fracción de cabello cambiar que alteraba su entera expresión en su mente. La vio y sonrió, sabiendo que nunca podría cansarse verdaderamente de ella, de su belleza mayormente, de su mente. A pesar de sus intereses superficiales, era su mente lo que realmente cautivaba a todo su ser, completa, entera, absolutamente.

Y ahora simplemente se agachó, capturando sus labios para un profundo, caliente beso que parecía derretirlos, amoldarlos uno a otro. Ella gimió en aprobación, abriendo sus ojos curiosamente mientras él se alejaba, examinándola extrañamente una vez más.

"¿Quiere decir que esto no es el Paraíso?"

* * *

"Vegeta." Gruñó ella, una malvada sonrisa apareciendo sobre sus sonrojadas facciones. "¿Realmente debes andar desnudo todo el tiempo?"

Se recostó en la cama, sin hacer ningún intento de ocultar sus ojos que viajaban mientras el paseaba por la habitación, tomando caladas ridículamente largas de su cigarrillo, con el trasero desnudo como pueden imaginar.

Admiraba cada cincelado músculo, cada grupo de venas que se juntaban a lo largo de sus grandes brazos y piernas. ¡Oh pero no seamos modestas damas! Queremos saber todo sobre su trasero, ¡¿no? Haha... Oh no, no, no soy la que va a juzgar. ¡Comprendo perfectamente!

Se movía de un lado a otro, casi parecía nervioso, la suave redondez de su regordete trasero y flexionando y poniéndose rígido con cada apresurado movimiento. Ella se sonrojó profusamente, dando un patético intento de alejar la mirada, incluso mientras sus ojos estaban ávidos de más.

¿Ahora qué ES esta obsesión con los traseros de los hombres? Vamos ahora. ¡SÉ que no puedo ser la única admiradora aquí! ¿Pero por qué? No es como que las mujeres no tienen traseros ellas mismas, ¿tengo razón? ¡Algunas tienen suficiente para casi tres otras personas! (::Sonríe malvadamente y acaricia el suyo::) Hay algo tan... DELICIOSO sobre un regordete, redondo pequeño trasero, saliendo de esos pantalones de cuero. Tan gruesos y agarrables. ¡MMMMMM! (::Mira hacia el secreto juguete en el cajón::)... ehhhhhhh... ¡DE TODOS MODOS!

Me fui de la idea, ¿no? El pobre tonto que me dijo esta historia debe haber arrugado sus propias alas ahora. ¡Maldición casi las arrancó todas diría! *Suspiro* Oh bien. ¡Sigamos con la historia!

"Oh por favor Princesa." Vegeta dijo arrogantemente, levantando su cabeza en esa manera oh-tan-mocosa y sacando su mentón hacia arriba.

"¡Sé cuan irresistible soy! ¡No puedes mantener tus garras fuera de mí! No ahora, no nunca. ¡Nunca podrías de hecho!"

El Ángel yacía en su cama, sacudiendo su cabeza cómicamente, riendo a pesar de sí misma.

"¿Qué?" Gruñó él, sacudiendo su cigarrillo contra la pared y acusándola con su poderosa mirada. "¿Sólo QUÉ es tan divertido se puede saber?"

"Ohhhhh... nada." Bromeó ella, descansando su cabeza sobre su mano mientras lo miraba ponerse temperamental.

"Sólo recordando la primera vez que te vi desnudo, eso es todo."

Sus ojos se ampliaron y se volvió inmediatamente aparente que no había esperado tan audaz y, haha... enfrentémoslo, más bien tosco anuncio. La miró en estupefacto asombro por un breve segundo, una rápida e ingeniosa respuesta.

"¿Ah, sí?" Dijo engreído, inclinando su cabeza y mirando malvadamente a sus ojos, casi como si desafiándola totalmente.

"Es impresionante, ¿no? ¿No puedes sacarlo de tu mente? Entiendo perfectamente."

Recibió sólo un gruñido corto y ahogada risa en respuesta, mientras continuaba su auto adulación.

"Eres afortunada sabes." Rió, levantando su nariz en el aire en una postura arrogante. "La mayoría de las mujeres nunca conocen a un hombre tan habilidoso como yo. Sin mencionar con semejante..." Lamió sus labios y miró hacia abajo, shockeándola con su aire de suficiencia. "Ricas, GRUESAS dotaciones."

Apretó sus dientes mientras Bulma casi caía de la cama, riendo tan inimaginablemente duro que podía ver lágrimas formándose en las esquinas de sus ojos.

"¡Bwahahahahaha!" Gritó, agarrando su estómago como si doliera mientras rodaba de un lado a otro.

Él la miró vilmente, cruzando sus brazos y observándola.

"No sé QUÉ piensas que te estás riendo Ángel." Gruñó malhumorado, toda apariencia de dignidad pareciendo encogerse. Sus ojos parpadearon con irritación mientras ella comenzaba a ventilar sus ojos, el rostro rojo mientras no podía hacer nada más que murmurar incoherencias.

"¡¿QUÉ?" Gritó él, no decidiéndose qué lo enojaba más. El hecho que ella estuviera riéndose o el hecho que no supiera de qué se estaba riendo.

"Dije..." Estalló de nuevo, enterrando su cabeza en la almohada de satén negro.

"Dije que recordé la primera vez que te vi." Miró a un lado, sonrojándose profusamente.

"... ¡Tú cosa!"

A pesar de todo, una sonrisa rompió el orgulloso rostro del Demonio, y rió de corazón en su palma, corriendo sus dedos a través del corto cabello de su cabeza.

"¿Ah, sí?"

"Aha." Las palabras salieron hacia adelante, un toque de travesura en sus ojos.

"¿Y qué pensaste Ángel?" El demonio sonrió, acercándose más y más a ella mientras yacía en la cama riendo ligeramente.

"¿Honestamente?" Preguntó ella, mirando su rostro caer siempre tan levemente.

"Honestamente."

"Bueno..." Mordió su labio inferior. "¡Pensé que era bastante posiblemente la cosa MÁS FEA que hubiera visto JAMÁS en TODA mi VIDA!"

Su mandíbula cayó en shock mientras ella estallaba en un ataque de risa una vez más.

"¡Estaba SERIAMENTE asustada de esa cosa!"

"¡HMPH!" Fue todo lo que pudo responder, sentándose en la cama y mirando con absolutas dagas a su pronto-a-ser prometida. Por supuesto el título de "pronto-a-ser" se estaba desvaneciendo rápidamente como pueden imaginar.

"¡Eso no es lo que estabas diciendo antes!"

Se tiró en la cama, sosteniendo la parte de atrás de su muñeca a su frente y batiendo sus pestañas dramáticamente mientras miraba hacia arriba.

"Oh Vegeta... ¡OH! ¡OH! ¡Ohhhhhhh! ¡Vegeta!" Gemía en una voz femenina.

"¡Tú sexy gran semental! ¡Lléname con tu enorme maravillosa varita mágica!"

El Ángel literalmente tiró su rostro a la cama, riéndose histéricamente.

"¡Yo NO sueno así!" Gritó, lágrimas saliendo de sus mejillas mientras convulsionaba con risas.

"¡Quieres hacer una apuesta! ¡Debería grabarte mierda! ¡Estás a punto de golpear en la pared con el poste de la cama! ¡HÁZMELO! ¡HÁZMELO! ¡HÁZMELO!" Gritó dramáticamente, sosteniendo las sábanas y girándolas con sus ojos cerrados.

"¡Oh allí!... ¡ALLÍ, ALLÍ!" continuó. "Oooooooooooohhhhhhh ¡ESE ES EL PUNTO! No... No... A la izquierda, ¡la izquierda!"

Ella lo golpeó juguetonamente en el brazo, mirándolo a través de una gigantesca sonrisa.

"Imbécil." Hizo un puchero.

"¿Imbécil? ¿Imbécil?" bromeó. "¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? ¡¿Imbécil?"

"¡ESO ES TODO!" Rugió ella, cayendo sobre él y golpeando su pecho juguetonamente con su puño. Una y otra vez lo golpeaba, sabiendo todo el tiempo que no hacía prácticamente ningún tipo de daño.

"¡Oh por favor salvaje mujer mono!" sollozó. "¡Sálvame de tus maneras de mono!"

Ella continuó gruñendo como un animal, con el objetivo de su rostro mientras él sostenía sus manos sin esfuerzo. Finalmente, ella colapsó sobre él, todavía golpeando levemente con el dorso de su puño mientras simplemente reía, sintiendo el golpe de su mano contra su suave piel con cada golpe.

"Te odio... ¿sabes eso?"

"Ahhhh... Me amas. Lo sabes." Suspiró, abrazándola suavemente con sus fuertes brazos.

Y simplemente se recostaron allí por el momento, disfrutando en placer de piel desnuda contra piel desnuda, su respiración igualando a la del otro mientras miraban por la ventana, mirando a los mismos últimos rayos del dorado sol brillar en el cielo gris. Bulma descansó su rostro en la cuenca de su garganta, sintiéndolo tragar, la nuez de Adán subiendo y bajando cada tanto de vez en cuando.

"Vegeta." Dijo finalmente, sintiendo las vibraciones de su propia voz pulsar a través de su esófago. Sintió su mentón tocar la corona de su cabeza mientras miraba hacia ella, gruñendo en respuesta.

"Alguna vez has..." Dejó caer la pregunta, insegura de cómo decir los sentimientos que habían surgido dentro de ella e insegura de si decirlos o no en lo absoluto.

"Alguna vez has querido... como... Capturar algo. Como, capturar un momento en el tiempo y sólo..." Respiró profundamente, relajándose en la calidez de su piel. "Y sólo tenerlo. Sólo agarrarte a eso. Sólo olvidar toda la mierda... Y el dolor y la pena y..." Suspiró. "y sólo eso. ¿Sólo olvidar todas las dificultades y mantener ese momento?"

Él no respondió nada, mirando callado al techo incluso mientras el silencio le molestaba más allá de la creencia.

"¿Entiendes lo que estoy diciendo?" Preguntó finalmente, mirando las sombras deslizarse más cerca con el tiempo.

"¿Quieres decir perdonar? ¿Olvidar? ¿Y recordar los momentos más importantes?" Preguntó tranquilamente, sintiéndola acurrucarse más cerca de él en reacción a su entendimiento. Las mallas de sus pieles tocándose parecían unirse en uno solo. Creando un solo ser. Haciéndolo completo.

"Quiero decir recordar el único momento en el tiempo cuando las cosas eran perfectas. Cuando todo estaba bien y no podrías haber sido más feliz."

La sintió sonreír, sintió sus ojos cerrarse y respirar profundamente.

"Este es ese momento. Justo ahora Vegeta. Quiero recordar este momento. Quiero quedarme así para siempre. Quiero estar de esta manera... estar simplemente así... pase lo que pase."

"Sí." Susurró él, más diciendo las palabras que comentándolas. Miró al techo, en lugar de atesorar el momento, temiendo al desconocido futuro e imprevistos sucesos que podrían sucederles.

"Sí..." Respiró en su cabello, besando su frente.

"Pase lo que pase."

* * *

En caso que estén preguntándose, sí, ¡eso fue un presagio de los malos eventos que vendrán! Bueno, supongo que sólo hay un par de cosas que decir por ahora. Cosas cambiando conmigo estando de vuelta y todo.

Supongo que quiero decir gracias por la asombrosa bienvenida que he recibido. Los insultos fueron realmente lindos... gracias, gracias. Los comentarios fueron, awww, Haha, recibe la brumosa mirada de unos pocos de ellos, confíen en mí.

Y sí... sé que soy arrogante. Dios gente... ¿Podemos decir Dejavu? Juro que ya hemos tenido esta discusión antes. De cualquier modo, sólo quería decirles gracias a ambos Constance y especialmente a Voice of Reality por su honestidad. No estoy molesta... y el hecho que ambos fueran los bueno suficiente para sólo decirme de frente y sin embargo tuvieran respeto suficiente para NO ir por toda mi historia... bueno, eso dice mucho de ustedes y me aseguraré de tomar lo que dijeron en consideración.

Voice of Reality, tienes TAL clase. No, en serio... ¡nunca he tenido a nadie siendo tan directo y franco y sin embargo tan confuso como para no saber si está insultando o no! Haha... no, no, quiero decir en el buen sentido. Dijiste todo con tanta preocupación por mis sentimientos. Maldición. Es sorprendente. Muchas gracias.

Y Constance, no me gustas tampoco... ¿Pero sabes qué? Te respeto... porque no te pusiste nada personal en mi historia y sin embargo REALMENTE no me conoces, no es como que pueda tomar ofensa a cualquier mierda de insulto que parte de mí muestra a la gente. Si realmente me conocieras y dijeras algo de las cosas que dijiste en tu comentario... entonces tal vez estaría molesta. ¿Y el comentario sobre los insultadores importando un carajo sobre mi mala actitud? Ahora vamos Constance... pensemos aquí. Lo entendí, ¿no? Hahahaha... ¡Sólo un comentario más en mi pequeño tablero! Pero hey, tienes todo el derecho de pensar del lado de mí que muestro. Me doy cuenta que refriego a mucha gente de la manera equivocada... lo hago.

No soy estúpida... Bueno, no tan estúpida de todos modos. Hahhaa... ¡sé que la arrogancia aleja a muchas personas!... Demonios, cuando leo arrogantes resúmenes, incluso MI primer impulso es ir a ver de qué se está jactando la perra y generalmente termino queriendo expresar todo tipo de cosas negativas que pienso sobre ello. Así que te darás cuenta, SÍ entiendo tus opiniones de mí, ¿y sabes qué? Respeto eso.

¡Pero vamos! ¿Qué es esto una nueva revolución? ¡He sido de la misma manera desde que empecé! Jaja, ¿qué te hace pensar que algún pequeño comentario así de tarde en la historia va a cambiarme?

Tengo todo el derecho de ser así. Creo que RockAngel83 lo tenía completamente en su esfera cuando dijo que estaba siendo un poco angustiosa hacia todos. Tiene toda la razón. ¡Estoy molesta! Hahaa... No, ¡en serio estoy MOLESTA! Me tomo un recreo de mierda y tengo anónimos idiotas llamándome 'cobarde' 'desertora'... ¡Todo!... ¿Bueno, saben qué? Mal por ustedes. ¿Qué si tuve una muerte en mi familia, eh? ¿Qué si algo GRANDE hubiera sucedido? ¿Todavía dirían "ohh... SABÍA que nunca terminarías. Sabía que dejarías." Eso es mierda. Tienen que sentirse como verdaderos idiotas ahora, pero siendo los incompetentes pequeños bastardos que son... probablemente no se den cuenta de eso incluso.

¡AHHHH!... ¡Basta de este disco rayado de mierda!

De cualquier modo, fuera de mi tema... porque, enfrentémoslo, estoy posteando un fanfic que NO ES para mostrarle a la gente mi ser en un nivel personal, sólo como una escritora. ¿Cómo les gusta a todos pedacitos de humor que arrojo allí? Bueno, sólo trato de mantenerlo realista honestamente... pero tengo una advertencia. Y esto ES una declaración muy veraz.

Si quieren que esta historia sea toda de flores y rosas... dejen de leer aquí. Porque se vuelve oscura de aquí en adelante que es por eso que hice este capítulo. Quería que la gente recordara a Bulma y Vegeta en esta luz, ver los momentos más felices. Así que entiendan... si no pueden manejar las cosas que vendrán (muerte, destrucción, inmortalidad, sangre, vísceras, traseros y sangre, etc.)... tal vez será mejor si dejan las cosas como están.

¡De cualquier modo! Sin embargo otra larga N/A. Gracias por leer... y gracias por volver a mí todos. Los he extrañado tanto. Créanlo o no... Es bastante lindo recibir algunos insultos... Es como un recordatorio de Hey, ¡Camaro volvió y lista para la misma mierda que recibió antes!

Los amo a todos. Camaro


	75. Capítulo 75

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Ángel Oscuro**

_(Dark Angel)_

Un fic de Camaro

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

"¡Pero lo prometiste!" Vino la aguda voz del niño, haciendo eco en las paredes de piedra de la escalera caracol. Goku hizo un gesto de dolor ante el tono, conociendo demasiado bien la familiar conversación y sus predecibles resultados. Parecía que Vegeta había mordido más de lo que podía masticar por la obligada adopción del huérfano, sus discusiones casi consistentes como esas entre Bulma y el Rey. Y aunque el ángel sabía muy bien que el Demonio se preocupaba por el niño, ignoraba y abandonaba miserablemente a la criatura en todo momento dado.

"¡Dijiste que me enseñarías a volar!"

"¿Y?" Vino el rumor del áspero tono de Vegeta, estirado y apenas controlado debido a la fina cuerda que sostenía el último de su temperamento.

"Mentí. Supéralo."

Goku cerró sus ojos, descansando su hombro y cabeza contra la pared mientras esperaba por el final, sin desear interrumpir o ser obligado en la acalorada discusión. Se escondía entre las sombras que ahogaban la escalera, mirando en secreto a través de la grieta en una gran puerta de madera que dirigía a la habitación en penumbras que ambos ocupaban.

Gohan estaba en la esquina, con la cabeza gacha mientras arrojaba dagas con los ojos al Demonio que permanecía al otro lado de la habitación, demasiado lejos para que el Ángel los viera.

"No deberías mentir Tío Veggie." Dijo el niño en un avergonzado tono. Goku escuchó el chirrido de una silla mientras el Rey Demonio se ponía de pie, obviamente luchando contra la rabia que había salido.

"¡Soy Rey!" Gritó, voz grabada con su profundo acento. "¡Hago lo que quiero CUANDO quiero!"

El golpeante sonido de sus pasos alarmaron al Ángel mientras se acercaban al huérfano que no parecía afectado, mirando hacia arriba a los ojos de la criatura mientras cerraba el espacio entre ellos.

"¡Y te JURO, si me llamas Tío Veggie UNA VEZ MÁS, te arrojaré al calabozo y dejaré a los miserables monstruos allí para comerte!"

La amenaza hubiera sido remotamente graciosa si no fuera por el muy conocido hecho que de hecho, había monstruos que se arrastraban a través de los calabozos. Los huérfanos, los niños no deseados que sobrevivieron sus abortos después de nacer y se alimentaban con avidez de la carne de los muertos y de los que aún vivían.

Aún así Gohan estaba desafiante, mirando al Demonio más grande con una resuelta expresión, sin tomar nota de la furia que parecía derramarse en el semblante de la criatura.

"Mentiste." Dijo de nuevo.

Goku tuvo que mantener sus pasos mientras una gran mano se agitó y agarró al niño del cuello, levantándolo para ser obligado a mirar cara a cara al Diablo, los ojos echando humo y colmillos luchando por crecer mientras Vegeta interiormente luchaba con el dragón.

"¡Lo PROMETISTE!" Gritó el huérfano, retorciéndose y moviéndose para liberarse, aferrándose a la muñeca del monstruo para aflojar el efecto de estrangulamiento.

"Mi papá decía que una promesa es una promesa." Susurró, ira propia quemando dentro de las grandes orbes negras que servían de sus ojos, intensas y lastimadas. El odio de Vegeta vació y parecía para el Ángel que toda locura y enferma demencia simplemente había caído al suelo. El gran Demonio parecía sorprendido, la mandíbula aflojándose y los colmillos yéndose a sus encías una vez más.

El miedo había agarrado el estómago de Goku en un nudo y todavía estaba firme de pie, apenas observando desde las sombras mientras Vegeta intentaba controlar su temperamento una vez más, mirando intensamente al niño que lo miraba ferozmente.

De repente, Gohan fue puesto abajo, tal vez a una pulgada del rostro del Demonio, un sobresaltado grito escapando mientras era sacudido violentamente en los observadores penetrantes ojos que lo examinaban.

"Y no soy tu padre." Siseó Vegeta, su tono profundo y traicionero. "Él está muerto. Ahora sal de mi vista."

Con eso arrojó al niño al suelo, Gohan gritando mientras llegaba a un doloroso detener contra la pared. Goku apretó sus dientes juntos, su mandíbula apretada fuertemente mientras lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en los bordes de los párpados inferiores del niño, brillantes y húmedos en la luz de la vela. Aún así la pequeña criatura se levantó, de pie con cautela, sus rodillas casi temblando mientras alejaba las lágrimas con todas sus fuerzas, una escena que pareció apretar el tierno corazón de Goku.

"Te odio." Susurró, dejando que las palabras se filtraran en Vegeta antes de volar de la habitación, la puerta casi colapsando con el oculto Ángel mientras se arrojaba en su camino por las escaleras.

Goku miró mientras la espalda del joven Demonio desaparecía en la oscuridad debajo, suspirando mientras abría la pesada puerta de madera que conducía a la habitación.

Dos velas estaban pegadas en cada pared, las ocho de ellas danzando y temblando por el poder de la energía de Vegeta, casi apagándose a veces. Las paredes parecían ásperas y frías, cubriendo al gran Demonio que se sentaba abatido en su trono, sus codos sobre sus rodillas mientras miraba al suelo, cubierto en sombras por sus enormes alas negras. La habitación era medio pequeña, una ventana del tamaño de una caja de pan todo lo que permanecía como decoración. Goku miró a la luz que se escapaba, preguntándose sólo cuantas veces había visto el carmesí sol levantarse y caer en la decrépita tierra.

"Pareces estar de buen humor." Dijo, notando cómo el Demonio suprimió el salto de sorpresa que había amenazado en tomar lugar ante el sonido de la voz del Ángel golpeando a través del silencio que lo había envuelto antes.

"Oh, sólo bien Kakarotto." Vegeta gruñó, medio deseando estar solo, medio queriendo estar cerca de alguien.

"¿Problemas con la vieja novia?" Goku sonrió, en su propia tonta manera aligerando el sofocante humor que había puesto tensión en el aire.

"No tienes idea ALGUNA." Respondió el Rey, sacudiendo su cabeza y sacando el cristal de compromiso de su bolsillo del pecho. Una vez más Goku estuvo sorprendido de él, la luz de las velas brillando en los cortes del lado del diamante mientras era torcido y girado perezosamente por los dedos de Vegeta.

"Simplemente no puedo..." Vegeta suspiró, sus palabras aterrizando en la nada mientras examinaba los frutos de su lucha de vida o muerte y pérdida de cabello. Era realmente una hermosa creación, la lágrima azul en cristal en el centro y el rubí rojo sangre envolviéndola hasta que brillara púrpura.

"Sigo esperando sabes." Dijo casualmente, intentando poner las palabras del horrible predicamento en el que se había encontrado. "Por el momento indicado o algo. Pero entonces... Es como que lo cuestiono hasta que NO es el momento indicado y yo..." Sus palabras se ahogaron.

"Así que..." Goku alzó una ceja. "¿Estás diciendo que te acobardas eh?"

Eludió un perezoso movimiento de su cabeza, mientras Vegeta miraba medio insultado al insulto.

"No." Escupió indignado, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y sosteniendo el cristal en la palma de su mano.

"Sólo estoy esperando."

"Y estás asustado."

Vegeta gruñó en advertencia, mirando el humor danzar sobre el rostro del Ángel mientras se molestaba e irritaba. La peor parte era, que había algo de verdad en las bromas del tonto y esa idea sola era suficiente para poner a Vegeta en un peor humor.

"Está bien Vegeta." Goku dijo levemente, acariciando las alas de cuero negras del Demonio.

"Está bien estar un poco nervioso. Quiero decir, después de todo, para siempre es mucho tiempo para pedirle a alguien que lo pase contigo."

Poco sabía el idiota, en su pequeño discurso, tan bien significado como ERA, que apenas ayudaba en la situación. El oscuro hombre simplemente giró sus ojos, encogiéndose de hombros ante el empático anuncio de Goku con un movimiento de su ala.

"No estoy nervioso, o asustado, o acobardado. Sólo estoy... estoy sólo esperando. Eso es todo." Dijo arrogante, ganando de nuevo ese aire de arrogancia que atesoraba tan poderosamente. Goku no parecía afectado por el tono y levantó sus cejas tristemente, la expresión repentinamente mortalmente seria.

"¿Para qué? ¿Para que se de cuenta de quien eres verdaderamente y te deje?" Dijo tranquilamente, mirando la expresión del rostro del Demonio volverse fría y detenida.

"Ella sabe qué soy." Dijo con severidad, poniéndose de pie fuertemente y caminando al otro lado de la habitación. "Sabe más de mí que tú."

"¿Sí?" Preguntó el Ángel tranquilamente, tratando desesperadamente de expresar cada oración correctamente para poder evitar un desastre final en la conversación.

"¿Sabe sobre los cuerpos en el calabozo? ¿Todos esos hombres que torturas, matas, desgarras en pedazos sólo por diversión? La habitación se volvió más oscura y no simplemente como resultado del sol yéndose. "¿Sabe sobre los niños Vegeta?"

El Demonio se detuvo bruscamente en su salida, sus blancos puños agarrando el marco de la puerta de madera mientras miraba con la cabeza en alto, de espaldas a Goku.

"¿Sabe sobre esos pequeños monstruos que mantienes como gusanos y moscas, lentamente disolviendo los enconados cadáveres para hacer espacio para más? ¿Sabe incluso sobre el calabozo en lo absoluto Vegeta?"

El silencio parecía espeso y pesado, elevándose sobre ellos y empujándolos hacia abajo.

"No necesita saber." Susurró Vegeta, todavía apretando el marco de la puerta, incluso mientras escuchaba el acercamiento de un ser directamente detrás de él.

"¿Es por eso que estás nervioso Vegeta? La suave voz preguntó, el calor de la cálida palma sobre su hombro recordándole al Demonio de cual frío era el resto de sí mismo.

"¿Porque si la pierdes te destrozaría? ¿Es eso porque no quieres proponértele en lo absoluto? ¿Para mantenerla? ¿Atarla a ti permanentemente a pesar de que eventualmente lo averiguará?"

Vegeta se dio vuelta lentamente, los puños apretados fuertemente a su lado mientras sus ojos ardían intensamente.

"¿Te atreves a decirme tales cosas?" Susurró, dolor lazando su voz mientras sus labios temblaban y sus cejas se levantaban involuntariamente hacia arriba en tristeza.

"Entonces dime la verdad Vegeta." Goku susurró, tentando de aplastar al otro hombre contra él fuertemente y abrazar a la miserable criatura que parecía casi al borde de las lágrimas, si de hecho fuera posible que Vegeta llorase.

"¿Por qué te casarías con Bulma?"

Había esperado ira por su pregunta, una explosión de insultos y odio llenos en su palabras que lo hubieran golpeado. En cambio recibió sólo una profunda mirada mientras Vegeta se volteaba, mirando en silencio a las descubiertas esquinas de la habitación.

"Porque si la pierdo, no quedaría nada más por desgarrar."

* * *

"¡NO TU INNATA, IMBÉCIL, INÚTIL EXCUSA DE SIRVIENTA!" El rugido sonó en el aire.

"¡Dije Draconiaco! ¡NO Lava! ¿¡Eres sorda o eres estúpida!"

La gran jarra de vino destrozada en el suelo, el contenido salpicando el negro mármol como finas gotitas de sangre, deslizándose a través de las grietas mientras el vidrio se escurría hacia la temblorosa sirviente. Sus ónice ojos estaban amplios con miedo y agarró sus brazos fuertemente alrededor de su cuerpo mientras balbuceaba disculpas, medio alejándose de él, medio intentando limpiar el desastre que él había hecho por arrojar la botella al suelo violentamente.

"¡Sal de aquí! ¡Y no vuelvas sin tantas botellas como puedas cargar!"

Salió corriendo de la habitación, todavía lloriqueando disculpas y casi en lágrimas de alivio. Era amable de Vegeta salvar su vida, un regalo que había retenido para muchos sirvientes que habían hecho mucho menos de lo que ella había hecho. Caminó por la oscura escalera caracol, las puntas de sus dedos rozando a lo largo de las paredes para mantenerla firme mientras sus pasos tintineaban rítmicamente en el frío suelo de piedra debajo.

Vegeta miró enojado al gran charco de vodka rojo sangre, sacudiendo su cabeza para limpiar del mal humor que lo había envuelto a través de las últimas horas, alzando la vista para ver a la figura de pie en el marco de la puerta, cejas alzadas en humor.

"Dios Vegeta." Dijo Goku, una pequeña indignación lazando su medio cómico tono. "No trates de meterte con TODAS las mujeres por el buen lado esta noche."

Vegeta simplemente hizo un 'hmph', secretamente contento por la compañía del Ángel, tan irritante como era a menudo.

"Dudo que que conozcas el lado de una mujer que fuera su lado bueno Kakarotto."

La ceja se alzó más alta, casi desafiando a Goku mientras se acercaba, un malvado brillo centelleando en su ojo mientras observaba al otro hombre con atención.

"Touché." Respondió con irritación, pasando penosamente por el Demonio y danzando hacia el fuego, el calor inundándolo alrededor más y más con cada paso. Sus grandes, almibarados ojos devorando la escena, las flamas danzando por sí solas en su propio reflejo mientras la calidez lo envolvía, demasiado caliente a veces y sin embargo dejándolo deseando más en momentos cuando se enfriaba.

"¿Qué quieres Kakarotto?" Vegeta gruñó, sintiendo los efectos del buen humor del hombre, penetrando en su sensual ánimo. Por alguna razón, QUERÍA estar enojado, tratar todo y a todos en existencia como basura, TENER ese poder y sentir ningún efecto secundario de una consciencia, sin necesidad de sentirse culpable y cosechar consecuencia alguna por las toscas acciones. En un sentido, se sentía bien ser él mismo una vez más.

El Ángel se volteó, mirándolo extrañamente, dando al Demonio la rara sensación una vez más, la que le decía secretamente que había algo más que quería esta aparentemente inocente criatura. Algo impuro y sin embargo muy significativo. Como si Vegeta no fuera nada más que la herramienta correcta para el momento adecuado. Era extraño.

Y sin embargo la mirada pasó tan rápido como había llegado y allí estaba de pie la criatura de luz una vez más, un tinte de tristeza barriendo sus cejas.

"Decir adiós Vegeta." Dijo suavemente, mirando la confusión ahogando la anterior ira del Rey. "Me voy mañana." Hizo una pausa. "Para siempre."

Por supuesto que la primera reacción de Vegeta fue ira, abatimiento. Ahora tan sorprendente como es esto (sarcasmo) una fina capa de dolor tomó lugar, refrescándolo y devolviendo la cordura y la inteligencia.

"¿Al Paraíso?" dijo casi tan suavemente como el Ángel.

"Sí." Goku asintió, sintiéndose estúpido por decir la palabra cuando realmente no había necesidad.

"¿Permanentemente?"

Esta vez el Ángel sólo asintió, preguntándose por qué Vegeta se veía tan sombrío, casi molesto por la información. No, no es un secreto para nosotros que el Rey tenía ciertos afectos por el Ángel, pero darse cuenta que CUALQUIER expresión en absoluto en el rostro del Demonio además de la ira, maldad y malicia era casi la rareza que podía ser tomada MUY seriamente.

Sería como si vieran una pintura sin terminar cada día de su vida, caminando pasando cada noche y viendo las finas líneas y rudos golpetazos hechos por el furioso pintor. Ahora imaginen su una noche, justo como cada otra noche, danzaran pasando por esa pintura y notaran que de hecho, había un cambio, diminuto como pudiera ser, ¡allí! Tal vez sólo un moteado o dos, un pequeño mero detalle que, si no hubieran prestado atención suficiente, lo hubieran pasado por alto. ¿No parece como si toda la creación hubiera sido alterada? ¿Su significado relevado y su curiosidad mirando una vez más? ¿Casi como si el mural hubiera sido completamente remodelado y hecho de nuevo?

Pero entonces, si no hubieran visto la pintura tan seguido como lo hicieron, supongo que un diminuto cambio no importaría en lo absoluto.

Y sin embargo, estudiando las cuidadosas líneas y pliegues en los suaves planos del rostro de Vegeta, el dolor estaba definitivamente allí, tal vez sólo notado en una leve inclinación de una ceja, o una mirada a la izquierda que abría sus ojos más aún. Cualquiera sea el caso, la distante pintura era evidente en el Demonio y sólo parecía crear más misterio en él.

"No puedo quedarme aquí para siempre Vegeta." Dijo calmadamente, intentando no mirar mientras sabía que lo estaba haciendo. "Te lo dije antes, este no es mi lugar. Y..." vaciló, mirando de nuevo a las llamas que se movían. "Y alguien me está esperando."

El silencio parecía asfixiante, espeso y caliente mientras permanecía por varios dolorosos momentos. Tal vez si Vegeta simplemente asintió y alejó la mirada, Goku lo hubiera pasado por alto. Pero dudó que fuera el caso y reluctantemente esperó por una respuesta.

"Entiendo." Fue el susurro del oscuro hombre, apenas audible a través del crujido del fuego en la chimenea. Sólo quedaba la única luz en la habitación, la única salida de la penetrante mirada de los ojos de cada uno, un escondite de bienvenida.

"¿Eso es todo?" Goku preguntó, finalmente alejando sus ojos para ponerlos sobre Vegeta, que había sacado un cigarrillo negro de su bolsillo y lo estaba encendiendo levemente con una bola de energía ardiendo sobre su dedo.

"¿Qué quieres que diga Ángel?" El Demonio preguntó con curiosidad, sus ojos pareciendo penetrar la oscuridad que los rodeaba.

"¿Que deberías quedarte? ¿Que eres un imbécil por regresar con esos idiotas? dijo cortante. "¿Por qué debería? Tú deberías saberlo ya que nunca te aceptarán o al menos, a tu VERDADERO ser. No pretendas que te irás con mis bendiciones, porque no lo harás." gruñó, inhalando tan profundamente que tuvo que ahogar una tos. "Sólo yo sé que vas a irte con o sin mi aprobación y que no hay nada que pueda decir o hacer para cambiar eso. Así que vete. ¡Vete ahora por todo lo que me importa!"

Arrojó sus brazos sin importancia al aire, frunciendo el ceño profundamente.

"Me voy por la mañana." Goku dijo secamente.

"¿¡Por qué esperar!" ¡Vete ahora carajo? ¿¡Por qué la demora!" ¡Vete de mi palacio y vuelve con la apestosa mugre de esa raza!"

Una cálida sonrisa se hundió en el rostro del Ángel, disolviendo la abatida mirada. Puso una mano confortante en el hombro del Demonio, mirándolo suavemente.

"Te extrañaré también Vegeta." Dijo dulcemente, mirando con humor mientras el Demonio fruncía el ceño incluso más profundo, los ojos mirando del suelo a él una y otra vez mientras una sonrisa barría las oscuras, hermosas facciones.

"Malditos sean Ángeles." Gruñó a medias, tomando asiento en una mesa cercana y sacudiendo las cenizas de la punta de su cigarrillo.

Tan pronto como lo había hecho, Goku se encontró mirando a la nada, una sonrisa deslizándose a través del rostro del Demonio mientras se ponía de pie en la esquina opuesta de la habitación, sus dedos sacando el corcho de una botella negra.

"Bueno Kakarotto." El Demonio rió, un saludable brillo danzando a través de sus mejillas por la centelleante luz del fuego. "Al ver que este es tu último día y todo... ¿Qué dices de salir de fiesta?"

Una confundida expresión se reunió con su réplica y Vegeta simplemente sonrió más feliz, transformándose de una enfurecida, deprimida criatura a una brillando con malicia.

"Dime... ¿alguna vez has probado Lava del Infierno?"

* * *

Ya saben... me siento generosa... creo que sacaré dos capítulos esta noche. Quiero decir, ¿por qué Demonios no? Este no fue exactamente uno largo con argumento y creo que todos esos lindos comentarios que recibí y esa INCREÍBLE, (perdón mientras enfatizo esto...) INCREÍBLE bienvenida que recibí, todos merecen otro capítulo. Son todos tan... increíbles para mí. Su honestidad (la de clase buena haha). ¡su extrema lealtad! Es alucinante cuan perdonadora y aceptadora puede ser la gente. Me hace darme cuenta más y más que la amistad... la verdadera amistad, no está siempre donde esperan que esté. Y la gente de todo el mundo puede reunirse... pueden entenderse mutuamente y estar tan cerca como los humanos básicamente pueden estar.

Y las apariencias, ropas, riqueza, etc... no determina quienes son tus verdaderos amigos. Porque nunca he visto a Vini88... o a RadditzOnna o a Aprilbee. O a extreemgirl. O a mi amiga Bunni... y sin embargo, junto con tantos otros... no puedo recordar haber conocido al VERDADERO yo tan bien como ellos lo hacen. No puedo siquiera recordar tener amigos que signifiquen tanto para mí. Es algo extraño.

Pero suficiente de mi cursilería de mierda. Los amo a todos, ya lo saben.

Camaro


	76. Capítulo 76

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Ángel Oscuro**

_(Dark Angel)_

Un fic de Camaro

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

"Entonces está enojada como el Demonio, arroja el candelabro de mierda hacia mí y ¡BAM! ¡Corta la cuerda del candelabro!"

Risas erosionaron de la triste habitación, rebotando contra las frías paredes de piedra que los envolvían.

La noche estaba en plena floración, si de hecho se pudiera usar "noche" y "floración" en una oración juntas. La luna de sangre estaba alta en el oscuro cielo, el mundo rojo y negro.

"¡¿Y adivina quién estaba directamente debajo de él?"

"¡TÚ!" Goku gritó, casi cayéndose de la silla que ocupaba, el rostro rojo y carmesí por reír tanto. Arrugas aparecieron en las rendijas que se habían convertido sus ojos y sus brillantes dientes blancos centelleaban a través de la sombría habitación, acompañados por los dos hoyuelos del Rey que apenas podía creer que había estado allí antes.

Vegeta suspiró con satisfacción, ahogando su garganta con Draconiac, algo incluso goteando por su cuello. La escena se veía morbosa, el oscuro líquido rojo deslizándose por la barbilla del Demonio y resbalándose como sangre por su musculosa garganta, dentro y fuera de las grietas.

Goku miró a su propia botella, los lados manchados con humedad y felizmente fríos en su mano. El corcho todavía estaba, y no había siquiera probado la sustancia misma, nervioso e inseguro de cual era el punto. Vegeta había delirado sobre este alcohol, clamando que era MUCHO mejor que cualquier "miserable, adorable bebida para tontos" que tuvieran en el Paraíso. Pero para ser honestos, Goku nunca había probado alcohol, sus raíces siendo del Infierno y todo.

El Ángel simplemente miró en asombro mientras la botella alguna vez llena era atacada por los labios del Demonio, vaciada en segundos mientras la nuez de Adán de Vegeta subía y bajaba, antes que su antebrazo limpiara los últimos restos de su boca. Pareciendo ignorar, o tal vez sin darse cuenta completamente, el Ángel miró boquiabierto, el Rey con indiferencia sacó otro cigarrillo de su bolsillo, Goku quedó pensando si de hecho la criatura tenía un interminable suplemento y cómo en el mundo tenía las pelotas para siquiera tocar esas cosas después de lo que había sucedido la última vez.

Recuerdos de las convulsiones pasaron una y otra vez a través de su mente, como lo habían hecho desde que su hermano entró encontrándolo sobre el Rey. Los celos. Dios, habían sido enormes aunque no tenía derecho a sentir tal cosa. No tenía ni idea por qué se sentía de esa manera en lo absoluto para ser perfectamente honesto. No era natural, no estaba bien. Pero sintió la envidia y la ajena rabia vertirse a través de él al mismo tiempo, el largo cabello negro de su hermano bloquando su vista de sus rostros, Vegeta gruñendo y temblando debajo de él.

Pero si fuera a decir que pensaba solamente en esa escena, sería una gran mentirosa. (Aunque el veredicto todavía está, lo siento) Porque como habrán imaginado mis queridos oyentes, era el deseo de poder que había regado su semilla dentro de la corrupta mente del Ángel. Era como si hubiera un tesoro, profundo, muy profundo dentro del Demonio. Un tesoro que podía poner fin a sus miedos, a sus fallas, sus secretas frustraciones. Sólo, que debía ser logrado a través del sacrificio, profunda fe y acciones que eran morbosas y feroces.

Pero una vez más, se sintió suprimir el anhelo, el deseo de lo que el dragón había prometido que sería si bebía de la tóxica sangre de Vegeta. "Sólo una probada." La criatura había dicho. Sólo una bebida y sería más fuerte, más rápido, más poderoso de lo que pudiera haber imaginado alguna vez que pudiera convertirse.

Como si fuera una súbita realización que estaba siendo observado, los penetrantes ojos de Vegeta se enterraron inmediatamente acusadores en los de Goku, el parpadeo de las velas reflejándose en sus pupilas.

"¿Quieres fumar?" El oscuro hombre preguntó, estirando su brazo y una pequeña varilla entre sus dedos. A decir verdad, apenas esperaba que el Ángel siquiera reconociera algo tan prohibido, una creación del mismo Demonio. Así que como habrán supuesto, la siguiente reacción de Goku ciertamente lo tomó desprevenido.

"Por todo lo que significa." Respondió desafiante el Ángel, quitándole con gracia el deseado objeto de los dedos del Demonio y sosteniendo el final de una vela mientras inhalaba. Vegeta estaba desconcertado, no sólo por la acción misma, sino por la experiencia que la criatura de luz mostraba, esta evidentemente no siento su primera vez.

"¿Qué?" El alado hombre de luz rió e inclinó su cabeza a un lado, un cigarrillo presionado entre los lados de sus labios. "¿Piensas que los Ángeles no son experimentales?"

Un malvado brillo vino a los ojos de Vegeta por la palabra, una sonrisa diabólica profundizando su oscuro atractivo y estirando sus regordetes labios.

"¿Experimental?" Inclinó su cabeza a un lado de manera arrogante, diciendo cada sílaba de la palabra con un espeso acento y una ceja levantada. Su húmeda lengua de repente devoró su labio inferior, deslizándose tentadoramente a través de la suave carne borgoña.

Caminando con la gracia de un gato, se acercó a la sorprendida e incómoda criatura, tomando la cincelada, musculosa forma y examinando descaradamente la bien construida estructura. Parecía que se preocupaba en nada más sino en la sorpresa del Ángel que notablemente se alejaba de la intimidatoria presencia, sus pies moviéndose hacia atrás mientras sus alas tocaban la pared. Sintió los ojos vagar hambrientamente por cada pulgada de su pecho, lentamente hundiéndose hacia abajo.

"¿Sólo qué tan... experimental eres Kakarotto?" El Demonio susurró, sus feroces ojos bajos y enterrándose en la confundida criatura que se hundía contra la pared como si estuviera indefenso. Vegeta sonrió malvadamente, sus diminutos, afilados colmillos burlándose de Goku.

El Ángel gritó mientras las terroríficas alas se disparaban detrás de Vegeta, estirándose a su máxima medida y flotando con coquetería a su alrededor. Parecía que las gruesas alas de cuero tenían mente propia, ninguna brisa tocándolas y sin embargo sacudiéndose y quedándose en el aire, hechizándolo.

Quería tocarlas, olerlas, probarlas con sus labios. En toda su morbilidad, las alas eran sorprendentes, incluso hermosas con las finas venas y poderosas curvas que las caracterizaban. Y sin embargo alejó esos deseos, los adormeció, les hizo caso omiso.

"Aparentemente no tan experimental como tú." Ordenó secamente, girando sus ojos al lado mientras la bronceada, suave cara se acercaba a él, todos límites personales arrojados por la ventana. Se sintió saltar mientras los calientes dedos del Rey se apoyaban sobre su mano, la cálida sangre circulando por el pulgar y el índice.

Eso es lo que quería. Ahhh sí. Sangre. El poder de la sangre.

Y sin embargo, como había hecho incontables veces antes estos últimos días, alejó el deseo, la tentación que el dragón había puesto ante él. La posibilidad de ser más fuerte, magnificada hasta lo intocable, sin límites, energía más allá de las más salvajes de la concepción.

Los dedos se deslizaron agonizantes y lentos sobre su mano, Vegeta simplemente arrancando el cigarrillo de su agarre e inhalando del objeto robado. El espeso humo deslizándose de sus labios, haciendo remolinos y girando hacia arriba en el aire, haciendo girar temporalmente la visión del Ángel.

"Me conoces Kakarotto." Vegeta susurró, obligando paso a todas las reglas de espacio personal y de pie a una posible pulgada de su adversario. Lentamente admiró a los amplios, lechosos ojos que lo miraban en respuesta en completa confusión, los suaves planos de la piel que rozaba sobre sus fuertes pómulos y los gruesos carnosos labios que estaban levemente partidos, ligeramente tristes.

"Puedo admirar la belleza..." dijo en su áspera voz, dejando a sus manos descansar a los lados del rostro del Ángel, la suave carne húmeda entre sus manos.

"En todas sus formas."

Goku apretó sus ojos fuertemente para cerrarlos mientras una afilada uña rozaba su labio inferior en forma de burla, la caliente carnosa punta de un dedo moviéndose seductoramente sobre él mientras el ardiente aliento de Vegeta se acercaba más y más.

Podía sentir la presencia cerca de su rostro, sentir el calor radiar de la piel del Demonio, probar la sal de los labios de la criatura incluso mientras ellos todavía ni siquiera lo habían tocado. Y sin embargo, a través de su prohibido deseo, a través de su cegadora tentación, sintió el gélido tacto del miedo lazarse alrededor de su interior.

Tan entrelazado con él, acompañado por la confusión y la incomprensión, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la presión dejando su mano y la frialdad de una botella simplemente ya no estando. Escuchó sólo la respiración de la criatura tan cerca de él el aire que flotaba presionado contra sus labios en olas, su propio corazón latiendo en sus oídos.

Era un desastre, destrozado entre sus fantasías eróticas que no tenían excusa por presentarse y la vida que deseaba vivir. Había un tirón, un vínculo entre él y el Demonio. No había negación que a pesar que amaba a Chi Chi como amaba el Paraíso y como amaba la vida. Pero permanecía. Ese querer, esa necesidad de hacerse conocido dentro de él.

Quería algo... algo que protegiera a Chi Chi y a esos por los que se preocupaba, mantenerlos seguro con una garantía. El deseo pulsando dentro, acercándolo hacia adelante como si un dragón ya hubiera surgido dentro de él. Pero le prometía algo de todas maneras. Algo que sólo este hermoso monstruo podía proporcionar.

Una risa alegre obligó a abrir sus presurizados párpados y se quedó acorralado contra la pared, a varios pies del Demonio que poseía su cigarrillo y su Draconiac.

"¡Lección aprendida Ángel!" El Rey se regodeó, alzando la botella y tomando un trago.

"¡Nunca subestimes el poder de la intimidación sexual!"

* * *

"Vegeta." La suave voz del Ángel sonando confundida, haciendo eco a través de la pequeña habitación y escuchándose considerablemente más fuerte de lo que probablemente era.

Todo parecía magnetizado, cuadruplicado, más fuerte, más duro, más suave, más dulce,... Todo simplemente parecía mucho más fuerte de lo que había sido. Mucho mejor.

Tomó otro sobro de vino, sintiendo su cabeza girar, el líquido hundiéndose en el y pareciendo tomar su mente con él. ¡Oooohhhhh!... Era enorme esta sensación. La habitación tratando de ponerse al día con su visión si giraba su cabeza demasiado rápido, el universo inclinándose para entretenerlo. Sentía calor y frío, su rostro ardía y sin embargo el frío viento filtrándose a través de la ventana tan feroz parecía cortar su carne hasta el hueso.

De repente el mundo volando pasó y tomándolo en el viaje, todo parecía volar hacia atrás. ¡OUCH!... y luego todo se detuvo.

Goku abrió sus ojos, viendo el techo girar sobre él, intentando entender si estaba yendo contra el sentido de las agujas del reloj o simplemente en los dos sentidos al mismo tiempo. El hermoso rostro de Vegeta brillaba sobre él, esa burla propia pegada en su boca.

"Kakarotto." El Demonio rió, el sonido bienvenido y cálido, "No sé que eres en nombre de Dios pero sí sé esto..." Levantó un dedo. "¡Bebes como un Demonio!"

Un resoplido fue su única respuesta como si pareciera que el Ángel no pudiera recordar como reír. Su mente contemplaba las ideas y preguntas que nunca había conocido que pudiera estar pensando, sintiéndose como un genio y un tonto al mismo tiempo.

"¿Quéf eftá malf conmigof Vegeta?" Murmuró, mirando en un sueño al techo que giraba, preguntándose si de hecho eso había sonado tan retrasado como supuso que lo hizo.

"Estás borracho." Respondió el Rey, calmado, sonriendo a la alada criatura de luz mientras se arrodillaba.

"Oh." Dijo el hombre más joven. "Por qués..." Cerró sus ojos en frustración por un segundo, preguntándose por qué su lengua parecía tan aficionada a trabar sus palabras de repente. "¿POR QUÉ me emborrachas?"

Una triste mirada apareció en Vegeta mientras alejaba con compasión un mechón de pelo de los ojos de la criatura.

"Bueno, dijiste que eras experimental." Comentó secamente, mirando mientras el Ángel cerraba sus ojos y reía, su pecho sacudiéndose con el movimiento.

"Así lo hice Vegeta. Así lo hice."

Una extraña mirada pasó por la afilada apariencia del Demonio, un incómodo sentimiento deslizándose en el estómago del Ángel.

"Kakarotto, creo que tengo..." El Demonio se corrigió, frunciendo el ceño. "Creo que TUVE un sueño contigo."

"¿Ahora?"

La oscura criatura simplemente sacudió su cabeza, mirando mientras el ardiente fuego bajo empujar su luz sobre el rostro del Ángel.

"No tonto." Gruñó con algo de entusiasmo. "Hace un tiempo. Justo antes de la guerra. Justo después de que casi morí."

Goku se movió para mirar al Demonio, sus ojos amplios con incredulidad y probablemente una insalubre cantidad de tristeza.

"¿Casi moriste?" su trémula voz se sacudió, sus carnosos labios temblando levemente.

Vegeta giró sus ojos, curioso de cómo podía explicar tal evento y sin embargo evitando el tópico al mismo tiempo. Recuerdos del dolor atravesaron su cuerpo, medio agitándolo incluso ahora. Supongo que las experiencias cercanas a la muerte quedan para siempre en ti, desafortunadas como son. Incluso un rey Demonio no podía evitar los horribles recuerdos que lo atormentaban incluso en sus sueños. La sangre, oh, no sólo CUALQUIER sangre. Su propia sangre, brotando, filtrándose, chorreando. Podía recordar mirar a su pecho, viendo las bolas y montículos de hinchada carne simplemente escupiendo sangre, dejándola derramarse.

Podía incluso recordar los sueños y visiones que había tenido, vagos como habían parecido. Él mismo, Bulma, el bebé, Kakarotto. Había sucedido, sabía eso. Pero no podía entenderlo.

"Sí." Gruñó. "Y tu Princesa me trajo de vuelta."

Parecía que había arrojado al Ángel, el hermoso rostro y grandes ojos girando en la confusión de un minuto.

"¿Cómo?"

"Por..." ¿ahora cómo podía decir esto? "Por ofrecerse... a mí."

Allí, eso había salido mejor de lo que había planeado. Supuso que decir francamente "chupé de su sangre para mejorarme" no lo hacía parecer exactamente como la figura heroica que buscaba ser. Mirando al pálido rostro del Ángel, supuso que a pesar de la ignorante fachada y a veces auténtica estupidez, incluso ESTA criatura había entendido el significado subyacente.

"Ustedes..." El Ángel tragó duro, su nuez de Adán subiendo lentamente. "¿Lo hizo para salvar tu vida?"

Vegeta mentalmente golpeó su propia frente mientras que físicamente golpeaba al idiota en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Mierda sonando heroico.

"¡No ingrato! ¡Me dejó beber su sangre!"

Un Goku normal hubiera estado enfurecido, su héroe matutino tomando el control. Pero esta borracha, mareada excusa de un Ángel simplemente se veía horrorizado, sacando su lengua de manera infantil.

"¡Ewwww! ¿De qué sirve ESO?" gimió, sin estar seguro si debió haber formulado una pregunta sin verdaderamente saber la respuesta. Después de todo, Vegeta era casi tan grosero, indiferente y contundente como Dios lo hizo.

"De mucho." El Demonio dijo, dándose cuenta muy rápidamente que esta discusión sería larga.

"Los códigos de ADN del Demonio y el Ángel son compatibles en una manera y otra que sólo puede importarte." Comenzó, sus ojos mirando seriamente al ángel que finalmente se sentó contra la pared y estaba mirándolo fijamente.

"Poder. Al absorber la sangre, nuestros cuerpos son capaces de descomponer dolorosas e inútiles enzimas y salvar lo que queda. Al igual que el veneno al ser disuelto por la sangre o cortaduras de ser curadas."

Una MUY vacía mirada lo saludó y suspiro.

"En lenguaje IDIOTA eso se traduce como "te hace sentir bien."" Escupió indignado.

"¡OOoooohhhhh!" Goku exclamó, su mentón alzándose y su animo brillando. Vegeta sonrió ante la comprensión.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Esto alejó incluso más el humor del Demonio. Preguntas, preguntas, preguntas.

"La sangre que un Demonio bebe no simplemente va a nuestros estómagos Ángel." Comenzó de nuevo. "De hecho, casi dudo que vaya algo allí en lo absoluto, al menos que esté directamente dirigido a donde estamos lastimados. Bastante simple, se absorbe por nuestro cuerpo. Va a nuestros corazones, haciéndolos más fuerte, haciéndolos latir y bombear más rápido, funcionando más duro para acelerar nuestro proceso de curación. Tal vez ESE es el uso más valioso, junto con construir masa de músculos y densidad."

Una extraña mirada superó la mirada tranquila que generalmente adornaba el alegre rostro del Ángel, y la misma mirada se veía de deseo, de querer pasar levemente en sus ojos. Pero tan rápido como había venido, se fue y el Demonio alejó también sus sospechas.

"Suena genial Vegeta." El Ángel brilló. "Como... ¡como alguna clase de semilla mágica o algo!"

"Bueno." Reflexionó el hombre más grande. "Tiene sus desventajas."

"¿Como...?"

Goku se movió hasta que estuvo acostado boca abajo mirando a la oscura criatura que estaba actualmente agachado con su espalda contra la pared y las rodillas levantadas bajo su mentón.

"Bueno... si la presa vive, su sangre es tan fuerte en el Demonio como es en el cuerpo viviente del Ángel. Si el Ángel está muerto... bueno entonces esencialmente su sangre está muerta y pertenece al Demonio. Pero sino... bueno entonces es como compartir. La sangre es importante Kakarotto." Señaló seriamente, "La sangre es vida. Como... como la fuerza de vida de toda cosa que respira. Y no es siempre una fuerza débil. La sangre es un vínculo directo con la presa. A través de ese vínculo un Demonio puede experimentar emociones.. o... o como, sentimientos con los que el Ángel está lidiando." Hizo un pequeño, insignificante gesto con sus manos. "En los rangos más altos de los Ángeles, la línea de sangre es más fuerte y se dice que incluso imágenes o recuerdos han sido transferidos a través de la conexión. Pero si ya había un vínculo de parentesco entonces..." suspiró, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Entonces los efectos pueden ser mucho más perjudiciales."

El Ángel dejó el inusual conocimiento hundirse antes de rogar que la criatura continuara. Vegeta lo hizo a regañadientes.

"La unión quiero decir puede ser simple." Se encogió de hombros, realmente no aceptando que tal cosa fuera simple pero diciéndolo de todas maneras para evitar tener que profundizar en más detalles de lo que ya había hecho. "Puede ser un aprecio o incluso un odio profundamente sembrado. Supongo que en esa manera es complicado, sin ritmo o razón realmente asociado con eso. La única manera que se puede formar es con el contacto personal, o así supongo. Vegeta admitió, disfrutando la sensación de inteligencia aunque intentando no hacer sonidos de 'creer' sonando como 'hecho'.

"Dos seres, una criatura de luz y una criatura de oscuridad, dos opuestos, coexistiendo temporalmente juntos forman esta unión. Ya que ya está allí, sólo puede hacerse más fuerte por absorber la sangre del Ángel. Si todavía vive muchos efectos extraños colaterales tienden a ocurrir."

"¿Como?" Goku alzó una ceja.

"No sólo mentales sino consecuencias físicas." Vegeta dijo, notando que la atención de Goku aumentó a una alerta máxima.

"La profundizada unión arroja un fuerte vínculo entre los dos. Cualquier cosa que le pase al Ángel le sucede al Demonio. Un corte, tal vez un moretón, todo transferido a través de esa unión. Lo que es..." Vegeta rió. "Explicaría por qué es tan raro que un Demonio le permita a su Ángel unido vivir."

Goku se sentó tranquilo por un momento, su mente reflexionando en la información hasta que sintió los comienzos de un estirado dolor de cabeza desparramarse en su mareada y confundida cabeza.

"¿Qué sobre la muerte?"

"¿Huh?" Vegeta preguntó, no esperando una pregunta y más importante no entendiéndola.

"¿Bueno qué con la muerte? Quiero decir que cualquier cosa que le suceda al Ángel le sucede al Demonio. ¿Qué con la muerte? Sólo tendría sentido que el final de una vida respondiera al Demonio que la hubiera tomado."

Vegeta rascó su mentón, silenciosamente impresionado por el razonamiento del Ángel. Parecía que no había final para sus preguntas y sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, la criatura era más inteligente de lo que aparentaba.

"No tengo duda que la muerte ES dolorosa para el Demonio pero no. La muerte no se propaga desde el Ángel."

Un silencio se propagó a través de la habitación, sin ser de la clase incómoda, pero un silencio de todos modos. Parecía como si ambos estuvieran contemplado qué decir, o qué pensar. Goku estaba acosado con muchas preguntas que no podía poner en palabras y decir, y Vegeta sospechaba que sin duda sería bombardeado con más ridículas preguntas en cualquier momento.

"¿Vegeta?" Goku preguntó... ahhhh. Aquí viene, pensó el Demonio. Un irritado gruñido fue su único permiso para continuar.

"Es como..." Las cejas del Ángel se bajaron en confusión mientras intentaba suponer qué decir. "Es como, la manera que me dices estas cosas, la manera que sólo SABES... es como que hay una razón subyacente. Casi como si todo esto de la "unión con parentesco" hubiera ocurrido antes."

Vegeta alzó una ceja, orgulloso de la rápida observación del Ángel.

"Tanto como he escuchado," Goku continuó. "Tú y Bulma son el único caso de mezcla de razas alguna vez."

Vegeta despreció el término de "mezcla de razas". ¡Gah, las pelotas que Kakarotto tenía que tener para referirse tan descaradamente a su relación con Bulma como tal cosa! ¿Qué era él? ¿¡Un perro de mierda!

Incómodo con su posición en el suelo, arrastró su borracho y cansado cuerpo del suelo, acercándose a la cálida chimenea con una botella de alcohol en el bolso. Sus largas negras uñas tintineaban de vez en cuando contra el espeso vidrio, y sus enormes alas negras agitaban el aire violentamente mientras pasaba a través de él. Sombras danzaban a través de su rostro cuidadosamente esculpido y sus ojos parecían incluso más oscuros. Parecía como si estuviera pacientemente esperando por las palabras que formaran oraciones en su compleja mente antes de liberarlas.

"Sé porque esa unión se formó entre mi padre y la Reina del Paraíso del Oeste."

* * *

Lo siento amigos, sé que odian las rabietas y quien no... ¿¡PERO QUÉ CARAJO ES TU PROBLEMA TRINITY! ¡Pequeña perra! ¿Te dejo escribir una versión del final de MI historia y vas a decir que básicamente no tengo derecho a terminarla yo? ¡Desgraciada perra de mierda!

¿Por qué no puede Ángel Oscuro tener más de un final, eh? Creo que eso sólo lo hace más interesante. Las posibilidades. Lo extraño, los diferentes escenarios. Y las diferencias en cómo la gente lo ve en general. ¿Te vas a ofender por MI trasero? Por favor pequeña perra, siéntate y cállate la boca. Lo único que te hace verte estúpida fue el hecho que intentaste terminar una historia que tú no vales la pena. Así que acepta tus capacidades como son y NO intentes pretender que estuve equivocada en hacer lo que hice.

Todos tomamos riesgos. Escribiendo en su propia extraña manera es un riesgo que tomamos. El hecho que fueras tan rápida en decidir que estabas por terminar una historia que apenas dejé incluso un día antes... es tu propio problema.

Así que suficiente con tu trauma de niñez niñita. El Ángel Oscuro de Trunks es un buen intento... Pero Ángel Oscuro es de Camaro... y siempre lo será.

Amor

Camaro


	77. Capítulo 77

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Ángel Oscuro**

_(Dark Angel)_

Un fic de Camaro

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Advertencia: Temas religiosos y cuentos de ficción histórica. Si se ofenden fácilmente... muérdanme. ¡Haha!

Era honestamente curioso cuan atractivo el Ángel hombre podía verse a pesar de la manera poco inteligente que su mandíbula colgaba floja de su boca y sus ojos se abrían. Gotas de sudor aparecían como si fuera de la nada a lo largo de los lados de su sien y sobre su frente, incluso partiéndose en la parte superior de su labio.

El Demonio se arrodilló ante él, poniendo una mano tranquilizándolo sobre su hombro, como si tristemente estuviera intentando calmar a la desconcertada criatura.

"Ahh Kakarotto." Susurró, mirando los ojos de la criatura observar a los suyos, confusión en masa aparente. "Me sorprende que incluso a pesar de todo este tiempo tu inteligencia nunca cese de despertarme en tu verdadero potencia."

El Demonio acarició sus dedos a través de las dementes pinches que eran el cabello del Ángel, las mechas, partiéndose y separándose para dar paso a las negras uñas. El Demonio se sorprendió en notar que el aparentemente tosco y rebelde cabello era en realidad bastante suave, las tobas flexibles sin estar enredadas.

La alada criatura de luz cerró sus párpados, como si estuviera bajo un trance, colocado bajo el hechizo de los habilidoso dedos de Vegeta, corriendo sin esfuerzo a lo largo de su cuero cabelludo.

"No sé por qué escondes tal don intelectual detrás de una capa de pura insolencia." Susurró en secreto, acariciando a su ronroneante sujeto. "Está más allá de mí por completo."

Sonrió, sus dedos lentamente haciendo su camino desde la parte superior de la cabeza de Goku a su impresionante línea de mandíbula.

"Esto es lo único que sé que es cierto mi Ángel." Dijo de manera tentadora, su nariz acariciando la suave carne de la mejilla de Goku, su caliente aliento golpeando al otro hombre. La suave brisa de su voz rozaba a lo largo de los pequeños, finos vellos incrustados en la carne sin poros del rostro del Ángel.

"En verdad, pensé que sería un secreto, tu inteligencia supera incluso tu belleza, y lo sabes."

Los ojos de Goku se abrieron amplios, su mandíbula cayendo una vez más por la adulación. Porque no era ningún secreto que su exótica piel de tono oscuro podía haber rivalizado incluso a los infames magníficos genes corriendo en el árbol genealógico de la familia de Vegeta. Era bien sabido que la pura línea de Reyes Demonios eran exquisitamente hermosos, popular para tales inmensos rasgos, aunque Goku consideraba en privado MUCHO más atractivo que cualquiera de los otros que hubiera visto en antiguas pinturas y estatuas.

Incluso así, Goku no negaría para sí mismo la honesta verdad del hecho que estas brillantes y sombrías alas de luz, seguidas por el rostro que había visto en cercana proximidad, lo bendecían con la reputación de una extraordinaria belleza.

Así que decir que su oculta emoción intelectual superaba incluso sus atributos físicos era bastante un cumplido. Aún así, la adulación era sólo una burla de la real situación necesaria a ser discutida, y era momento de poner su mente a prueba. No sería disuadido por su exploración en la verdad del pasado y sus recientemente descubiertos misterios.

"La ciega adulación no funcionará Demonio." Rió, mirando la arrogante mirada en los ojos de Vegeta desvanecerse casi instantáneamente.

"¿Qué quisiste decir antes... quiero decir sobre tu padre?"

Vegeta suspiró parcialmente enojado, sacando sus manos del otro hombre, dándose cuenta que el intento de desvanecer a la criatura en olvidarse había sido evidentemente un fracaso.

Se levantó lentamente, estirando los músculos que parecían haber moldeado su extraña posición en el suelo. Le dolía más de lo que debería, entendiendo que desafortunadamente eso era debido a su vagancia y falta de entrenamiento, sólo otro efecto adverso de tener a Bulma alrededor. Se encontró olvidándose de las cosas más importantes en la vida y estar atado a su lado. Malditos Ángeles.

"Fue varios años después que yo naciera." Comenzó, mirando hacia un lado. "No, tal vez debería empezar mi historia incluso antes que eso. Porque sólo entonces tu lenta mente entenderá todo el significado detrás."

No, no estaba realmente contradiciendo lo que había dicho antes, simplemente declarando los hechos. ¿Para qué servía realmente una historia sin el pasado? ¿Qué significa a largo plazo para el lector o el oyente si no tiene significado por su época y su vida?

"Hace mucho tiempo," Comenzó lentamente, sabiendo que esto tomaría algún tiempo. "El Diablo anterior pasó, o supongo que debería decir que fue derrotado en batalla, dejando la victoria y el trono a mi tátara, tátara, tátara... Bueno, entiendes lo que digo. A mi tátara abuelo."

"¿Cuál era su nombre?"

"¿Qué quieres decir cuál era su nombre?" Vegeta espetó, intentando mantener la calma a pesar de la pregunta estúpida.

"Bueno... tengo curiosidad."

"¡Vegeta! ¿Qué importa?"

"Wow, ¿y tu abuelo tenía el mismo nombre? Ahora, eso sí que es raro." Goku comentó, observando a Vegeta girar sus ojos.

"Si vas a continuar interrumpiéndome con tus penosas preguntas, podría también irme a la cama."

"¡No, no!" Goku rogó, sus ojos poniéndose brillantes, con una mirada de cachorro.

"Muy bien entonces." Vegeta gruñó con impaciencia, estirando sus alas. Goku notó las grandes alas de cuero acercarse peligrosamente para rozar los carbones del fuego, pero eligió no decir nada.

"Mi padre era joven cuando clamó el trono, asesinando a mi abuelo, de igual manera que yo terminé asesinándolo a él." Un brillo en los ojos de Vegeta le dijo a Goku del orgullo en esas palabras, pero de nuevo resistió la urgencia de abrir su boca y simplemente intentó entender todo lo que se estaba diciendo.

"Era varios años mayor que yo ahora, pero aún así increíblemente joven para el trono. Pero ya que era tan joven, como mencioné, y descubriendo el peso del mayor Reinado de todos los tiempos, los consejeros de edad decidieron que era momento para que reclamara una esposa."

Goku se movió incómodo.

"¿Todavía hay consejeros?" preguntó.

"Kakarotto..." Vegeta advirtió.

"¡VEGETA!" Se quejó patéticamente. "¿¡Cómo voy a entender esto si no respondes a mis preguntas!"

"Muy bien ¡NO!" El Demonio rugió, arrojando sus manos al aire. "Mi padre los desintegró después de ser Rey por varios años, ¡¿está bien?"

"Oh." Dijo el Ángel, cruzando sus piernas al estilo indio y esperando.

"¿Eso es todo?" Refunfuñó el Demonio. "¿O te gustaría retrasar más la historia?"

Un rápido sacudir de cabeza y el Demonio aclaró su garganta.

"Como estaba diciendo, NO deseo ser interrumpido. La historia que estás a punto de escuchar es de insondable secreto y NUNCA debe ser pronunciada a otro ser."

(Hmmm. Estoy pensando que esto puede ser un mal momento para mencionarle a Vegeta que estoy escribiendo esto, ¿no?)

"Como es, nunca podré estar seguro de los detalles. Cosas como esta, bueno, siguen sin descifrar, silenciadas para siempre dentro de la tumba de mi padre."

Mientras Vegeta pausaba, por primera vez, Goku casi se preguntó si tal vez el arrepentimiento de matar a su padre yacía latente, pero aún así mucho más vivo dentro del corazón de piedra de Vegeta. Pero entonces, supongo que haber preguntado algo tan personal y asumir que hubieran estado cerca al equivalente de firmar una garantía de muerte, y la impresión fue olvidada pronto mientras la oscura criatura continuaba.

"Como dije antes, mi padre era joven cuando el consejo decidió que era tiempo para que él clamara una Reina. Por supuesto, él todavía tenía muchos años antes que era una costumbre que él se casara, pero los tiempos desesperados llamaban a acciones desesperadas y se pensaba que para un Rey recientemente coronado permaneciera sin una Reina sería un signo de debilidad, falta de complemento, o inmadurez. Lo que en un grado," dijo pensativo. "Podría realmente haber parecido de esa manera para todos los enemigos del trono. Porque aunque la mayor parte de mi vida estuve ajeno a la inteligencia de las mujeres, debo admitir, que sirven para más impresionantes propósitos que en la zona de la cama. Pero eso es otra historia."

Goku miró tranquilamente, quedándose sólo para él mismo, cuanto las extrañas palabras de Vegeta eran ciertas. Cuanto había cambiado esta criatura y evolucionado del monstruo que había sido en su primer encuentro. Tembló ante el recuerdo del gran Rey Demonio, de pie en el campo de batalla, bañado en sangre sucia, mirando con esa mirada mortal, prometiendo dolor a cada par de ojos que desafortunadamente se encontraran con los suyos. Tal violencia y odio que ardía dentro de esos ojos. Pero no que realmente les importe. No sólo eso en lo absoluto, porque hombres en nuestros tiempos cargan con ellos el peso de la ira y profundo odio sembrado por otras criaturas. No, había algo incluso peor que Goku había visto en las profundidades de esos oscuros ojos ónice.

No había nada. Eso era todo. Si realmente podía describirse lo que vio, supongo que sólo puedo explicarlo con esa única palabra. Nada. Había tal vacío, como... haha... me temo que uso la palabra de nuevo. No había NADA en él. Ningún alma, ninguna pasión, ningún dolor. Sólo imprudencia suicida y falta de una consciencia.

Pero parecía que el tiempo y la compañía de la Princesa habían hecho en él mucho más que felicidad exterior. ¿Sanando de qué? El Ángel apenas podía adivinar. Hagan su elección en realidad. Pero supuso que había sido suficiente para dejar cicatriz, cortar profundo y herir por demás. Y mirar en esos mismos penetrantes ojos negros, sonrió, sabiendo que las costras finalmente habían cerrado las heridas y el dolor estaba desapareciendo.

"¿Sigo Kakarotto? ¿O prefieres sonreír así de ridículamente por el resto de la eternidad?"

El Ángel se emocionó, dándose cuenta que de hecho había estado mirando y le indicó a la oscura criatura que continuara.

"Como estaba diciendo, mi padre tenía que casarse con una mujer. Pero no CUALQUIER mujer, porque mi padre, como muchas otras realezas en el Paraíso, eran prometidos desde una corta edad. Pero, como puedes imaginar, mi padre siendo el pomposo, arrogante cerdo que era, sentía que tal orden era degradante e insultante sobre su honor. Por esa razón, y probablemente nada más que eso, despreciaba a mi madre."

Vegeta esperó con calma que las palabras se hundieran antes de continuar.

"Mi madre era hermosa." Suspiró, maldiciendo el hecho que no podía recordarla. Estaba en el pasado, sí. Y debería dejarlo ir y aceptar que nunca la vería de nuevo. Pero sin duda, todavía dolía un poco.

"Nacida y criada para el trono, su apariencia era conocida a través de todo el Infierno y la mayor parte del Paraíso. Con consuetudinario cabello y ojos negros, un podría haberla imaginado aburrida, plana, ordinaria. Ah, pero que se sepa que tal hombre es un tonto, porque mi madre radiaba belleza. Era la envidia de muchos y el deseo de otros. Aunque no sólo era hermosa, sino bien educada con conocimiento y con fuerza."

"Nunca un día en su vida había mostrado los efectos adversos o cobardía o... o debilidad. Nunca. Porque caminó por su corta vida con su cabeza en alto y con valentía y con coraje. Ella intimidaba incluso al más nombre de los hombres, un fino premio para que un Demonio consiguiera. Y fue regalada, arrojada a las manos de mi padre como alguna clase de mascota. Una mujer, sostenida en SEMEJANTE alto respeto, reducida a nada más que al destino de una concubina, entregada como comida en un plato."

Un ceño fruncido hizo su camino sobre el rostro del Demonio, y aclaró su garganta una vez más para calmarse.

"Y se podría pensar, te imaginarías que mi padre hubiera estado encantado, feliz, halagado de hecho por tal honor. ¿Porque qué hombre podría haber clamado la propiedad sobre la Demonio Reina Sasha? Pero..." Se burló con un gesto de su mano. "¡¿Estaba satisfecho alguna vez el miserable hombre? ¿Había ALGO que una persona pudiera hacer para ganar su aprobación? Oh, ¡no lo creo!"

Los ojos de Goku se ampliaron una fracción pero su boca permaneció fuertemente cerrada en una fina línea.

"Aunque mi madre era muy joven en edad, eso de quince o dieciséis años, y mi padre veintisiete años, no pasó mucho hasta que dio a luz a un niño."

"¡Wow!" Gritó el Ángel, incapaz de contener su asombro. "¡Y yo pensé que tu teniendo veinticuatro y Bulma diecisiete era una gran diferencia! Dios, tu papá era un roba cunas, ¿no?"

Vegeta frotó sus sienes, persuadiendo a su interno ser de ahogar la urgencia de liberar su furia sobre el sonriente tonto rostro.

"Por supuesto," Continuó el idiota, aparentemente TOTALMENTE ajeno a la ira hirviendo de Vegeta con cada palabra. "Bulma ha sido bastante mujer por varios años. Quiero decir haha," Puso su mano detrás de su cabeza riendo. "Recuerdo cuando tenía catorce y HOMBRE sí que esa niña tenía algunos pretendientes, quiero decir..." Se calló mientras Vegeta comenzaba a levantarse.

"¡N-no Vegeta!" rogó. "No te vayas."

Mirando hacia atrás, Vegeta había notado que todo el humor estaba ausente del ahora serio rostro del Ángel.

"¿Decías que tuvieron un niño?"

Suspirando, Vegeta se sostuvo de una pared de piedra.

"Sí. Ni siquiera un año después de que se casaron trajeron a su prometido "heredero" al trono." Vegeta añadió gestos de sarcásticos paréntesis.

"Su primogénito y mi adorable hermano Draco. El Infierno estaba en un estado de jolgorio, celebrando a su prometido líder algún día. Siento tan joven en el momento y completamente imparcial a la tradición, mi padre no prestó atención al nombre de la familia y simplemente nombró a mi hermano por el anterior Dios Demonio Dracola."

"¿Dracola?" Goku preguntó, inclinando su cabeza a un lado. Sí, el nombre sonaba familiar, pero siendo él mismo y completamente desinteresado en la historia que había aprendido en las escuelas Angélicas, no podía ubicarlo.

"Sí Dracola." Vegeta se burló, mirando al ángel con desprecio. "¿No has escuchado hablar de él? ¿Dracola? ¿Que se decía que era el primer Demonio de pura sangre?"

Una expresión en blanco encontró a su grosero comentario.

Vegeta simplemente giró sus ojos irritado más allá de las palabras. No, sabía que esta historia sería larga, pero esto era ridículo.

"Está bien Kakarotto." Frunció el ceño. "No soy tu maldito profesor y NO repetiré así que presta atención."

Un asentimiento le dijo que continuara.

"Mucho tiempo antes de que cualquier pura sangre pueda recordar, o cualquier libro de historia, incluso esos escritos por los humanos de leyenda, el Paraíso y el Infierno eran inexistentes." Un jadeo se encontró con sus palabras y sintió una punzada de emoción ante el prospecto de ser capaz de compartir sus creencias y su historia racial. "No había Demonios, no había Ángeles. Ninguna categoría separada. Todo lo que existía en este plano era una simple entidad. Una simple raza. Un raza sin Dios, desesperanzada, sin futuro de monstruos alimentándose en vano uno del otro. No había diferentes sexos al parecer. Cosas como estas no existían. Pero había seres, aunque si tenían o no alguna capacidad mental, seriamente lo dudo."

"De todas maneras," continuó. "Sucedió que un día que Dios, quien quiera que creas que es él, miró a su miserable creación y deseó un cambio. Este día marcó el comienzo de una eterna era, el comienzo de la verdadera vida como la conocemos. Las criaturas comenzaron a cambiar, el mundo comenzó a cambiar, evolucionar se podría decir."

La voz de Vegeta era baja y ronca, su expresión de pura maravilla muy parecida a la del Ángel que nunca había encontrado y quiero decir NUNCA encontró a la historia ser así de emocionante. Si sólo hubiera más profesores como Vegeta, aunque el pensamiento inmediatamente trajo una sonrisa a los labios de Goku. Dios los ayudara alguna vez que Vegeta decidiera enseñar a los niños. Pero a pesar de todo, las palabras del Demonio lo dejaban perplejo por completo.

"Lo que una vez fueron almohadillas de dura carne, escalas y espinas, suavizadas al bronce y para broncearse. Algunos eran de piel clara, otros de una profunda, oscura piel. Pero eran hermosos. Una raza tan hermosa. Única y sorprendente en su individualidad, nadie era como el otro. Tan hermoso."

Sacudió su cabeza, recordando alguna de las imágenes que había visto en el museo de la Ciudad del Infierno, antiguas obras de arte de esas criaturas descubiertas en los confines más lejanos del Infierno.

"Pero por desgracia," continuó, contento de tener toda la atención del Ángel. "Eran una creación de vida corta y peligrosa. Tal vez eran un error por completo por todo lo que sé. Dios trabaja en misteriosas maneras después de todo. Pero sus pequeñas vidas sólo progresaron hasta un punto y luego rápidamente se deterioraron, sus cuerpos fallándoles, dejándolos vacío después de sólo setenta u ochenta años."

Goku jadeó, amplios ojos en incredulidad.

"¡SETENTA U OCHENTA AÑOS!" gritó con asombro. "Por qué algunos Ángeles sólo llegan a la flor de esa edad, aunque supongo que es diferente para los Demonios."

Vegeta sonrió.

"No tan diferente. Los Demonios de nivel bajo, muy parecidos a tu hermano, sólo llegan a su plenitud por los cincuenta o sesenta, aunque en mi línea madurez física se llega a los ochenta o noventa, nunca disminuyendo hasta que somos destruidos."

Goku suspiró, agradecido por la vida casi inmortal.

"¿Dónde estaba?" Vegeta preguntó pensativo, mirando al sombrío techo. "Ah sí. No sólo estaban estos "humanos" efímeros sino una raza sin alas y mutantes auto destructivos."

Goku estremeció. ¿¡Quién había escuchado de criaturas sin alas! ¡Repugnante! ¡Aj! ¡Por DIOS! ¿Cómo se verían sus espaldas? ¿Cómo podían volar? ¡¿Cómo incluso tenían equilibrio?

"Absurdo, lo sé Kakarotto. Y aunque creados ingeniosamente y atractivos, las idiotas criaturas se enfrentaban entre sí. Reflexionaban sobre sus achaparradas diferencias, divididos por sus odios. Tal vez era este profundo odio sembrado de lo que no podían entender lo que causaba la mutación en el proceso de evolución, aunque no estoy seguro que no fuera completamente. Porque aunque Dios cuidaba de estas bestias, el cuidadoso ojo de sus hermosos Ángeles, sus hijos e hijas que permanecían con él en el Paraíso Supremo, estaban también sobre esta raza elegida."

Una oscura mirada vino sobre los ojos de Vegeta y una malvada sonrisa dejó al descubierto sus pequeños colmillos.

"Dracola también estaba mirando. El hermoso Ángel, llamado por tantos nombres. Satán, Lucifer, Demian, Dracola, el gran Dragón... era observador de estos animales, envidioso de su lealtad a Dios a pesar del misterio que Él permanecía para ellos. Si algo iba bien, rezaban a Dios, le daban gracias, Le rogaban que tales bendiciones quedaran. Si algo iba mal, Lo culpaban, poniendo excusas como si fuera Él el que había estirado su mano sobre ellos y traído las maldiciones. En esos momentos, clamaban que perdían la fe, algunos poniéndose en su contra. Pero aún así, ese misterio, esa maravilla, ese sentimiento desconocido les decía que profundo dentro que tal vez no estaban tan solos como pensaban. Aunque algunos lo negaban, deseaban muy profundo que Él sí existiera, sí cuidara de ellos."

Vegeta se había alejado con sus palabras, mirando a la alejada esquina de la habitación mientras hablaba, incluso entonces preguntándose cuan cierto era todo. Había veces que deseaba poder dudar de una existencia más grande, siendo una culpa oculta, un auto desprecio o incluso su propia arrogancia que se negaba a creer que en el universo tal vez él no era el ser más fuerte que quedaba.

"Pero como dije, el amor, el odio, todo esto lo veía Dracola. Cada uno de estos seres inferiores que comenzó a odiar, su atención y creencia en Dios lo enfurecía. Se volvió peligrosamente envidioso, a veces incluso estirando sus manos contra los humanos, trayéndoles horrores y maldad para castigarlos por su ignorancia de él. Mentía y engañaba y finalmente fue castigado por Dios."

La oscura mirada en los ojos de Vegeta se volvió más negra, su voz bajando hasta que el Ángel fue obligado a inclinarse para poder escuchar.

"Imagina el odio de Dracola mientras era arrojado de la gracia y gloria del Paraíso, su castigo de vivir entre los mortales como uno de ellos, el maldito cieno que tantas veces había golpead con su furia y celos. Dracola fue maldecido con las alas negras que ves sobre mí, las plumas blancas y brillantes doradas siendo quemadas, tan poderosa era la ira de Dios contra él que fue arrojado desde el cielo. Su ira era sin duda grande, su rabia hirviendo. Pero la ira de Dios era sólo más poderosa contra Dracola, Su corazón saliendo a las pobres bestias que habían sido los afectados por la ira y envida del Ángel."

"Y así Él arrojó Su ira sobre el caído Ángel y más, negándole para siempre el hermoso sol, quemando con absoluto carbón lo que era su carne si incluso un diminuto rayo caía sobre ella. Pero el castigo ni siquiera terminó allí, tan grande era el mal que Dracola había hecho a estos humanos, sino que fue obligado a alimentarse de ellos, a marchitarse y volverse nada más que un cadáver en movimiento si se negaba su fuerza vital. Imagina eso Kakarotto."

Vegeta se había puesto más serio mientras sus palabras fluían pero ahora estaba mirando con fuerza al Ángel que se había quedado en silencio, escuchando la historia salir de los labios del Demonio.

"Imagínate ser completamente dependiente de los seres que más odias. De estar unido a tu mayor enemigo o casi perecer sin ellos. Debes saber que su ira era abundante. Pero realmente... ¿qué podía hacer? Y así vivió entre los humanos, o debería decir realmente, vivió en secreto con los humanos. Se escondía entre las sombras, y a lo largo de los márgenes de los ríos, esperando que las miserables almas se acercaran, necesitando refrescarse de las aguas de los lagos y ríos. Y los agarraba, bebía su fuerza vital y se volvía más y más poderoso con ella. ¿Pero de qué servía? Estaba solo. Sus hermanos y hermanas en el Paraíso se habían olvidado de él como su padre lo había hecho, lo habían abandonado incluso en su miseria."

"Estaba aislado de todos ellos e incluso más de los humanos que lo rodeaban. Porque era diferente como podrías haber imaginado. Él todavía tenía su belleza Divina, sus impecables facciones y alas quemadas que escondía debajo de capas negras y vestimentas. Y así se alimentaba de ellos, aprendiendo de sus vidas a través de sus muertes y revolcándose en su traicionera existencia."

"Y así comenzó a suplicar y rezar a Dios por otra oportunidad, un salvador, un amigo, algo. Su arrogancia y odio había perdido su fuerza y como el hijo prodigio, retornó su corazón al Padre. Los errores y el mal que había hecho como un Ángel no eran borrables y el dolor y sufrimiento abundaba. Y así Dios envió otro a la tierra (como se llamaba entonces) para expiar los pecados de la humanidad, para perdonarlos, para alejarlos del mal en el que habían comenzado a hundirse. Este era el más bello de todos, su preciado, su unigénito hijo, el Ángel con tantos nombres. Salvador, Cristo, Jesús, Mijael."

"Tontamente Dracola rogó al Ángel por perdón, por el amor que alguna vez había sido suyo. Pero por desgracia, esta súplica era impura, sólo causada por la soledad de Dracola, porque ningún arrepentimiento o dolor por sus errores estaba en su corazón. Sólo deseaba ser regresado al prominente lugar donde estaban sus hermanos y hermanas, no verdaderamente apenado por las nefastas consecuencias que había causado sobre la raza humana. Y así el Ángel vio a través de él, viendo en el frío corazón negro del monstruo y alejándolo, incluso mientras el Ángel caído lloraba a sus pies."

"Pero le dio a Dracola un regalo. El regalo de la compañía. tal vez este fue el simple mayor error de todos los tiempos. O tal vez, como sospecho, el Hijo sabía del resultado completamente, conociendo el futuro de lo que había hecho. Pero sintió pena por Dracola, de todos modos, porque el amor de este Ángel era el más grande de todos ellos."

"Y así, con el tiempo, pensé que nunca podría estar seguro de cómo exactamente sucedió, pero Dracola aprendió a hacer a otros como él. Ahora la humanidad estaba destinada a convertirse en Ángeles, esto era cierto. Y el hecho que la mitad ahora eran Demonios es un error. O tal vez así es como se suponía que sería todo el tiempo. ¿Porque de qué servía el bien si no hay mal? Pero por desgracia, Dracola descubrió cómo tomar la sangre de una víctima e inyectarla con la suya propia, dándoles por lo tanto de su interminable poder y conexión telepática a sus hijos con él."

"Pero estos hijos no eran nada más que una mutación evolucionada. Un accidente, un error. Seres que nunca debieron haber existido desde el principio. Nunca se les dio alas en ese momento, el período de evolución no progresó completamente a esa etapa. Es cierto, retenían su fuerza e inmortalidad, pero también eran negados de la calidez del sol, extremadamente inflamables y completamente miserables e infelices criaturas. Porque como vivían, esos que amaban morían. Y se volvieron aislados y torturados por sus pérdidas, esta desafortunada maldición que los había sacado de toda normalidad que hubieran encontrado en su vida mortal."

"Y lo odiaban. Y así sucesivamente Dracola siguió, haciendo a estos hermosos hijos e hijas, esforzándose incesantemente para ganar su amor, su compañía. Para entenderlo y que se quedaran con él. Y lo hacían, por una cuestión de tiempo. Y luego la idea de nunca ser capaz de progresar en la siguiente vida se hundía en ellos y lo despreciaban con cada fibra de todo su ser, sintiendo como si no fueran nada más que los vástagos malditos de Satanás, como lo eran. Tan odiados por Dios como lo era su padre."

"Y con el tiempo, la leyenda de Dracola comenzó a propagarse a través del mundo, aunque mucho de esto era simplemente rumor y blasfemia. Se convirtió en el famoso Dracola, nombrado por franceses que habían visto en horror mientras su familia era drenada y mutilada por la viciosa bestia y les dijo el nombre para que lo recordaran. Se decía que tenía el poder de transformarse de un hombre a una bestia, se decía que se había convertido en un murciélago en momentos de emergencia, consecuencias de un humano espiando sus alas como podrías haber imaginado ya. La luz del sol, los crucifijos, estacas a través del corazón, incluso el fuego verdaderamente no podía matarlo. Porque era su última maldición. La vida eterna."

"La luz del sol quemaba su carne hasta que se volvía negra, despreciaba la señal de la cruz por obvias razones aunque su toque nunca podía lastimarlo. Y sí, había sido apuñalado en el corazón con madera, quemado con ardiente fuego y sí, lo había detenido momentáneamente e incluso destruido algunos de sus oscuros hijos, pero Dracola vivió."

"Y luego sucedió. El mundo se volvió un caos mientras los humanos tendían a hacer guerras bastante seguido, y el odio hirviendo en todas direcciones y fue entonces que Dracola decidió tomar riendas en el asunto con sus propias manos y la guerra para poner fin a todas las guerras comenzó."

La embelesada atención del Ángel nunca vaciló y se sentó con sus manos bajo su mentón mientras escuchaba a Vegeta hablar. Incluso el leve momento de silencio parecía demasiado e hizo señas desesperado para que el demonio continuara.

"Ahora los humanos, bueno, eran crédulos y una raza bastante estúpida como mencioné antes. Muy profundo, sabían que criaturas más que ellos existían en el mundo, criaturas que eran oscuras y malvadas. Ahora entiende que el mal acechaba dentro de los corazones de todos los humanos, así estuviera escondido o incluso entendido y aceptado. El don de la inmortalidad de Dracola simplemente magnificó y sacó a ese mal, no lo creó. Y así los humanos en un grado sabían que estos "vampiros," como se referían a ellos, existían. Por qué, incluso escribían libros e historias sobre estas oscuras criaturas."

"Pero honestamente, y dudo que incluso tu creas esto, negaban su existencia."

La mandíbula de Goku cayó.

"Quieres decir... ¿después de todo eso? ¿Después de vivir entre ellos, matando a tantos de ellos e incluso engendrando otros, incluso siendo VISTOS, negaban que estas criaturas vivían?"

"Dije que eran una raza tonta Kakarotto. Negaban incluso lo que sus propios ojos habían visto, incluso negaban que el mal ardía dentro de sus corazones. Y así cuando el mal rompía en la forma de los verdaderos seres, los verdaderos vampiros, no estaban preparados y con horror ante la idea."

"Miles eran tomados dentro de los mismos minutos de la sublevación, sangre fluyendo en la tierra como una lluvia que se colaba. Hombres, mujeres, niños. No había diferencia para los vampiros, los hijos de Dracola. Bebían como glotones, rompiendo las gargantas de sus víctimas con avidez y salvajismo."

"Y aunque el ataque ERA rápido, es completamente posible que los humanos pudieran haber triunfado, porque todos juntos su número era mil veces más que los monstruos y el acercamiento del sol siempre su salvador."

"Pero como te dije antes, eran efímeras, peligrosas creaciones, condenados desde el principio a un miserable final, debido a las tendencias auto destructivas que poseían. En lugar de revelarse para hacer a un lado sus 'diferencias', incluso en el rostro de la muerte viviendo con ideales como el color de su piel, su origen, su posición social, la tierra en la que vivían, e incluso más terriblemente, su creencia en Dios o falta de ella. Como uno, podrían haber sido imparables pero en cambio, su odio los separó."

"¿Porque qué es una hilo en un tapiz si no tienen a otros para apoyarlo? ¿Es el hilo blanco de una hermosa alfombra mejor que el hilo negro? ¿No se necesita de los dos unidos para crear una obra maestra? ¿De qué sirve uno sin el otro?"

"Pero ellos no lo veían de esta manera, divididos y separados no por el mal, no por el amor, sino por el miedo y el desprecio a algo que no podían entender porque no lo aceptaban."

"Se dice que el amor puede mantener a dos seres juntos. Eso es cierto. ¿Pero el odio? El odio puede hacerlos matarse mutuamente. Y eso es lo que sucedió."

"Caos, miedo, y confusión hizo temblar la tierra y pronto no fueron los hijos de la oscuridad los que tomaron vidas, sino los humanos mismos mientras se enfrentaban entre sí, finalmente destruyendo la hermosa tierra que habitaban con bombas nucleares y armas de destrucción masiva."

"Toda su tecnología, todos sus recuerdos fueron perdidos y enterrados dentro de la quemada y arruinada tierra, sólo diminutos pedazos y piezas descubiertos raras veces en estos tiempos. Poco quedó, mayormente los hijos de Dracola que habían sobrevivido debido a su extrema fuerza. Miraron a través de la arruinada, escaldada tierra que una vez había sido un paraíso y gritaron al Paraíso para que los perdonaran. Un gran alboroto abrazó la tierra mientras el sol se acercaba, los pocos que quedaban no se escondieron, dejándose perecer por el mal que habían concedido sobre la tierra."

"Fue un Armagedón, de alguna clase."

"Sólo que, el mal ganó."

El silencio torturó al Ángel mientras alzaba la vista a la oscura criatura que sólo veía la misma distante mirada en los ojos de Vegeta como se reflejaba en la suya mientras escuchaba el relato.

"Tanta muerte. Pero no sólo eso. Tanta innecesaria muerte. No había razón alguna para alguna de ellas realmente. No había necesidad de el levantamiento que Dracola había causado. No había necesidad de la muerte e incredulidad que había sido causada simplemente porque los tontos humanos se habían negado a aceptar que realmente HABÍA hijos de la oscuridad entre ellos. Pero por sobre todo, no había necesidad que se enfrentaran unos a otros por tales ridículas diferencias."

"Tan mezquino e infantil que todo parecía. Tanto miedo y malentendidos, era como si los humanos pudieran estar vinculados a un hijo que se sacudía dentro de la noche, con miedo a tanta oscuridad por los secretos y misterios escondidos, y sin embargo demasiado cobardes y demasiado atemorizados de encender la luz y ver por sí mismo."

"Era tan ridículo. Pero más que nada... más que nada. Era triste."

"¿Entonces qué pasó Vegeta?" preguntó, o supongo que debería decir que rogó. "Si la tierra fue destruida, y las únicas personas que vivían eran los inmortales que se habían dejado morir, ¿no quería decir eso el final de la creación? ¿De toda existencia?"

Los calmados ojos de Vegeta se deslizaron perezosamente hacia él y había una tristeza dentro de esas interminables profundidades como si, hasta que hubiera dicho el relato él mismo, nunca hubiera comprendido el verdadero significado. La verdad. El hecho de quien era él, QUÉ era... era malvado.

"Bueno..." sacudió su cabeza, intentando juntar sus ideas. "Es cierto, la mayoría de la creación fue completamente destruida. Pero algo quedó. Esos de la especie humana que eran increíblemente poderosos, monstruosamente fuertes y valientes de corazón. Y miraron a su alrededor y lloraron por todo lo que habían perdido, sus esposas, sus hijos, sus seres queridos. Todo se había ido."

"Y Dios sintió pena de ellos, extendiendo su gracia sobre ellos y suministrándoles a las criaturas con un Paraíso propio, moldeando la arruinada tierra y a este paraíso en uno. Y así comenzó el Paraíso y el Infierno. Y Dracola, que todavía vivía, fue desvanecido con esos hijos suyos que quedaban, en las profundidades del Infierno donde los fuegos iban a quemar eternamente y ninguna planta viva o promesa de un futuro florecería sin los eternos fuegos quemando los rescoldos. Esto es por qué tenemos las criaturas llamadas Avernos del Infierno incluso en estos días. El recordatorio de Dios que no importa lo que hagan los Demonios, no importa cuan duro nos esforcemos, lo que hicimos fue imperdonable, inolvidable. Y el Infierno nunca florecerá y el verdadero sol nunca tocará el desierto que la tierra se convirtió."

Goku vaciló levemente, estirando su espalda hasta que escuchó varios crujidos antes de dejar su confusión distorsionar sus hermosas facciones.

"Dijiste que los vástagos de Dracola eran mutantes. Que no tenían alas como él o algo. ¿Cómo cambió todo eso? Y... ¿Y cómo los humanos se mantuvieron viviendo con ese conocimiento? ¿Cómo siguieron adelante? ¿Y eran todavía mortales? Y-..."

"¡Kakarotto!" Vegeta interrumpió, riendo levemente. "¡Una pregunta a la vez está bien! Los vástagos de Dracola ERAN mutantes en ese tiempo y todavía continúan siéndolo. Hasta que comenzaron a engendrarse uno a otro. Verás, antes que la gran guerra comenzara, se pensaba que dos inmortales nunca podían crear un vástago natural, otra de las maldiciones de Dios a su raza. Pero después de que no hubieran humanos algunos de qué alimentarse y lentamente los hijos comenzaban a morir de hambre o por el acercamiento del ardiente sol sobre ellos."

"Pero por suerte para mí, algunos de estos comenzaron reproducirse y Demonios de pura sangre, igual que Dracola nacieron de ellos. Unos pocos al principio en realidad. Pero cargaban los genes de Dracola dentro de ellos, fuertes de manera sobrenatural, inimaginablemente hermosos. Y tenían largas, amplias alas negras de cuero, justo igual que él. Y sin embargo, no necesitaban la sangre de los humanos para sobrevivir aunque disfrutaban la fuerza que obtenían de ella."

Una anhelante mirada pasó momentáneamente por los ojos del Ángel pero antes que Vegeta pudiera ubicarla, había sido quitada y supremo interés y curiosidad había tomado su lugar.

"Y el sol ya no quemaba sus carnes volviéndolas negras o destruyéndolos como hacía con sus imperfectos padres. Y podían vivir para siempre como Dracola, sin miedo del sol o de los humanos que los molestaran. Es cierto, podían ser asesinados... pero la vejez nunca podía tocarlos como había plagado a los humanos desde el principio de los tiempos."

"Fue en esta manera que Dios había esperado que todo finalmente volviera a su balance del universo que finalmente se había destruido. Y así bendijo a los valientes Ángeles que había creado, dándoles la vida eterna como los Demonios, agraciándolos con el brillo del sol y la posibilidad de estar cerca de él, mientras todos los Demonios eran aislados y ocultados del amor de Dios. Y como estás preguntándote, quitó todos sus recuerdos, borrando para siempre el conocimiento de lo que alguna vez habían tenido y lo que habían sido alguna vez, lo que es por qué nadie de este cuento es conocido en los libros de historia Angélica."

"Y así termina la historia de Dracola, el primero de mi clase, la criatura por la que mi miserable hermano fue nombrado con aprecio después."

Ambos el Ángel y el Demonio pausaron, mirando a sus oscuros alrededores y viendo los primeros rayos del rojo sol tocar la misma superficie del distante horizonte. Al unísono, ambos fuertemente sus tibias botellas de alcohol y pulieron el descanso tan rápido como bebieron, sus adoloridas manos llegando por otra sirvienta que tímidamente entró, ofreciendo varias líneas de Ceniza a su Rey, la cual le extendió la mitad al Ángel. No por ser grosero y rechazar una nueva creación, Goku imitó al Demonio y aspiró su línea del espejo que la sostenía, frotando su nariz dolorosamente y apretando sus dientes ante la horrible sensación que siguió.

"Entonces..." preguntó, tragando duro y girando su rostro del dolor. Podía probar la Ceniza comenzando a bajar por su garganta, su sabor casi repugnante como la sensación que se apoderó de su consciencia.

"¿Quién fue el primer Vegeta?"

Vegeta sonrió, rojos ojos y disparos de sangre repentinamente mientras la habitación comenzaba a girar.

"Por qué, el Demonio que destruyó a Dracola por supuesto."

Goku estaba desconcertado pero el Rey simplemente desechó a los saltones ojos, sin querer entrar en otra lección de historia sin terminar la que ya habían empezado. Además, habría tiempo más tarde para contar tal heroica historia, como ya se había olvidado de la decisión del Ángel de irse a la mañana siguiente permanentemente.

"Ahora suficiente de esta antigua historia Kakarotto. Volvamos a la historia de mi padre."

* * *

Ahora sé que mucha gente odia la historia y muchos otros desprecian cualquier clase de temas religiosos. Y REALMENTE no me importa. Hahaha... nah, realmente no quiero que nadie se moleste sobre eso porque honestamente, SÍ dije que Ángel Oscuro no sería religioso y siento si me retracté en eso.

Pero entonces, los tiempos cambian... yo cambio. Y junto con eso cambian las cosas en mi historia... porque en alguna extraña, rara manera... SOY parte de mi historia porque inculco mi corazón en ella. Por lo tanto, algunos, si no la MAYORÍA de los problemas y emociones que los personajes sienten, son un resultado de lo que estoy sintiendo ahora... O he sentido lo suficiente en el pasado para escribir sobre ello.

Y me doy cuenta que no todos los hechos en mi "historia" van bien con la teoría de la Biblia de la creación... y podría incluso ser ofensivo para esos que no creen en Dios. Ateos, Católicos, Protestantes... cualquiera que sean... esto es SÓLO una interpretación FICCIONAL de una historia... realmente no creo que Dracola es el diablo y que no... aunque, realmente HAY vampiros... (o al menos REALMENTE terribles personas que les gusta pretender que lo son)... pero quiero decir... ¿qué creen USTEDES?

Truin. Te amo tanto... sólo para que sepas, NUNCA te olvidaré.

Amor para todos Camaro


	78. Capítulo 78

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Ángel Oscuro**

_(Dark Angel)_

Un fic de Camaro

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

"No fue mucho tiempo después que Draco nació que se llamó a una reunión para ordenar entre los representantes del Paraíso y el Infierno, la razón, combatir a una nueva fuerza que atacaba y amenazaba a ambas partes."

Goku lo miró extrañado, preguntándose qué podría ser exactamente lo que pudo haberse establecido como una amenaza para cada Reino. ¿Cuál podría ser el enemigo en común de los dos enemigos más grandes de todos los tiempos? Como si leyendo la pregunta por las facciones de su rostro, Vegeta rió, la Ceniza distorsionando su concentración lentamente.

"Qué nueva clase de terror podría haber movido tal acción y compatibilidad entre los dos, nunca lo he descubierto ni alguna vez lo intentaré es lo más probable. Sea lo que fuere, fue lidiado o simplemente yace latente. En cualquier caso, no es una cuestión que requiere ser nombrada en este punto. Pero como tal fue en esa reunión particular que el Rey Demonio, mi padre sin duda sin su esposa, y la Angélica Reina, sentada a la derecha de su marido, se conocieron."

"Imagino que desde el momento que puso sus ojos en ella quedó golpeado." Vegeta sonrió, una extraña niebla pareciendo vidriar sus ojos inyectados en sangre.

"Ella era la luz que él nunca había visto, el epítome de todo lo que había negado y todo lo que se suponía que odiaba. Sólo que no podía." El Demonio repentinamente se puso serio, sus ojos se posaron sobre la ventana y los diminutos rayos comenzaron a aparecer y arrojar luz sobre las ardientes montañas.

"Ella era algo que él nunca había contemplado antes. Era buena. Era pura. Era santa."

Goku sabía que sin duda la Ceniza tenía en parte la culpa, aunque los efectos apenas lo habían tocado a este punto, pero notó que la voz de Vegeta se había vuelto suave y aterciopelada, filtrándose como agua de sus secos, carnosos labios. Algo en los ojos del Demonio le dijo a Goku que de hecho no estaba recordando cual había sido la experiencia de su padre, pero realmente reviviendo la primera vez que había visto a Bulma con sus propios ojos.

"La leyenda dice, como mencioné, que hace mucho tiempo Dracola había rezado a los pies del Salvador por perdón por lo que había hecho, todo lo que se había convertido, todo lo que deseaba ser. Supongo que así es como se sintió mi padre, contemplado por primera vez la obra maestra de Dios. Su propio enemigo. Se sintió tan..." "Indigno y tan... repugnante para los ojos de ella. Manchado, ¿sabes? Roto. Como una mancha sobre un vestido blanco. Maligno. Malvado."

Vegeta se había ido de tema completamente, deteniéndose sólo cuando el Ángel aclaró su garganta.

"O... quiero decir... ¡así supongo!" Se corrigió, sintiendo el comienzo de un rubor aumentar en sus mejillas.

"¿Vegeta?" el Ángel preguntó de repente, sobresaltando al hombre más grande. "¿Cómo sabes todo esto de todas maneras? Quiero decir, ¿sobre tu padre y la Reina?"

El Demonio suspiró, buscando sin descanso por las palabras correctas.

"Cuando estaba muriendo, o bueno... Al menos al borde de la muerte, caí en un febril suelo, vacío de cualquier sueño. Y sí Kakarotto, puedo decir con razón que mi sueño era libre del descanso onírico. Porque los sueños son ficticios y lo que me encontré, bueno, eso no fue más que otra visión milagrosa."

Goku se quedó atónito, dándose cuenta que muchas esta noche había sido reducido a hacer caer su mandíbula y ampliar sus ojos.

"Muchas de estas visiones eran de vidas pasadas, esto lo sé. Porque me vi a mí mismo en diferentes formas. Pero muchas de las escenas ni siquiera eran de mi propia vida Kakarotto." Se detuvo levemente, estabilizando en contorsionado mundo.

"Soñé muchas cosas Ángel." Suspiró. "La mayoría que ni siquiera podría explicarte. Que ni siquiera podría transformarlas en palabras. E incluso si pudiera, dudo incluso que tu crédula naturaleza lo digiriese, y tu seguro en mi cordura caería. Pero sé esto. VI a mi padre de rodillas ante la Reina, permaneciendo totalmente desapercibido y completamente solo en un extraño jardín. ¿Un seguro? No lo sé por seguro. No podría decirte honestamente. Pero algo simplemente sé, ¿sabes? Simplemente SÉ qué estaba ocurriendo y que estuvo ocurriendo varios días después del encuentro. Todavía puedo." Dijo, sus ojos ahogados con los recuerdos. "Todavía puedo recordar el miedo que parecía radiar de ella. Estaba tan asustada. Tan asustada mientras él le confesaba cosas que ningún Ángel, ningún Demonio nunca lo sabrá."

Por primera vez, Goku presenció algo que nunca hubiera imaginado que ocurriera ni siquiera en sus sueños más salvajes.

Vegeta se sonrojó.

No, no... ahora sé que todos están pensando "dios, podría haber jurado que se sonrojó una vez cuando..." No. No estoy hablando de un pequeño tinte rosa aquí o allá. Estoy hablando de un rojo ambrosía desde los lados de sus mejillas hasta el borde de su nariz. ¡Brillante rojo! Como cuando se quedan en una cabina de bronceado por demasiado tiempo y... bueno, me fui de tema, ¿no?

"Y yo..." tartamudeó. "Bueno supongo que no pasó mucho después que, que ellos..." no podía ocultar su sonrisa. "Bueno, ya sabes... ellos uhh."

Dejó adrede el espacio en blanco para que Goku lo llenara, esperando que no tuviera que elaborar sobre el evidente resultado que había tomado lugar debido a esta reunión.

Ahora dónde Vegeta sacó que Goku era lo inteligente suficiente, o debería decir, pervertido suficiente para entender a dónde estaba yendo todo esto, no lo sé. Pero vamos, ¡el tipo estaba DROGADO!

Goku simplemente esperó mientras Vegeta tartamudeaba y tosía, actuando como un niño de diez años que había echado su primer vistazo a una chica desnuda. Todo lo que conoció alguna vez como calmado, que alguna vez tranquilizó y controló al Rey Demonio estaba en este punto bajando y hundiéndose en el dedo de su zapato en las suaves baldosas de mármol debajo de ellos. Incluso movía sus dedos.

"¡SANTO DIOS KAKAROTTO!" gritó en frustración, sobresaltando a la paranoide craitura. "¡YA SABES! Ellos... bueno... ¡YA SABES!"

Nada.

"Ellos... Kakarotto, no juegues al tonto conmigo. Sabes que cuando dos personas están atraídas mutuamente, ellos," ¿ahora por qué estaba comenzando a sentirse como una charla sexual con un niño de 4 años? "Ellos..."

Vegeta hizo dos puños paralelos al otro y los golpeó de arriba a abajo.

Goku puso una mano detrás de su cabeza, emparejando el gesto con su tradicional sonrisa tonta, cerrando sus ojos.

"Uh, bueno, verás Vegeta." Rió. "Estoy algo en blanco aquí. ¿Estamos jugando a las charadas de repente?"

Vegeta casi se cayó.

"¡MALDITA SEA KAKAROTTO!" Gritó furioso. "¡Olvida lo que dije antes! ¡Eres un completo retrasado!"

El único problema que quedaba era que Vegeta TODAVÍA no tenía idea básica de como llegar al punto. Era simplemente... bueno... no sé. Simplemente incómodo y raro y...

¡AH DEMONIOS!... ¡Todos tienen padres! ¡USTEDES traten de explicar a un hermano pequeño o algo esos extraños ejercicios que mamá y papá hacen por la noche! ¡SÍ!... ¡Eso es lo que pensé!

¿Embarazoso? Aw, ¡Demonios sí!

"¡ESTÁ BIEN!" Vegeta gritó, odiando el hecho que la contundencia fuera su única solución, aunque había confiado en ella la mayor parte de su vida.

"¡MI PADRE Y LA MADRE DE BULMA LO HICIERON! ¿¡ESTÁ BIEN! ¿¡ESTÁ BIEN! ¡¿ESTÁS CONTENTO?"

Estaba seguro que todo el castillo había escuchado su arrebato pero la molestia había agotado su preocupación en ese sentido. ¡Dios! ¡El Ángel podía frustrarlo más que CUALQUIERA que hubiera conocido jamás! Y eso era una considerable cantidad de personas que superar en ese campo.

Extrañamente, el Ángel no había dicho ni siquiera una palabra, ni siquiera un pío viniendo de esa dirección. Volteándose para mirarlo, Vegeta vio por qué. Estaba completamente pálido, oh y quiero decir en cada sentido de la palabra, la mirada de muerte aparente en su blanca tez, sus ojos estirados a los lados de platillos y su boca cayendo. En cualquier momento, supuso Vegeta, ¡una gran gota de baba estaba OBLIGADA simplemente a caer allí en el suelo!

"Vegeta." El Ángel finalmente susurró, cada palabra dicha clara y lentamente en un bajo tono mientras el sudor comenzaba a caer de su frente. "¿estás... estás tratando de decir... de decirme que... Que... Que... qu-"

"¡ESCÚPELO KAKAROTTO!"

"¡¿¡QUE BULMA ES TU HERMANA!"

Vegeta podría haber jurado que sintió el cálido y húmedo chapoteo del amargo vómito golpear la parte de atrás de sus amígdalas antes que sus nudillos se conectaran con la flexible carne del rostro del Ángel, la sorprendida criatura cayendo a varios pies a través del suelo y deteniéndose en dolor y un chirrido. Fue suficiente para evitar cualquier daño permanente pero justo para un duradero y largo recordatorio.

"Tienes suerte que eres tan hermoso." Vegeta hirvió a través de sus brillantes colmillos blancos, violentamente poniéndose a horcajadas del hombre debajo de él en el frío suelo de piedra. Su caliente aura casi quemaba las puntas del cabello de Goku.

"No tengo el corazón para mutilarte."

"PP-¡Pero, pero Vegeta!" La lastimada criatura tartamudeó, ojos amplios con dolor e incomprensión. El dorso de la mano del Demonio se juntó con su mejilla, golpeándolo innecesariamente duro y enviando a su mente a girar.

"¡Te lo mereces!" El Demonio escupió fieramente, disfrutando el doloroso grito que sonaba por otro duro golpe en la cara. Amaba ese fresco sonido que parecía hacer eco a través del aire ante el impacto. ¡SMACK!

"Cómo te atreves a pronunciar tal... repugnante, asqueroso..." Sacudió su cabeza completamente asqueado. "¡VILEZA!"

"Si Bulma fuera mi hermana piensas que yo..." Tembló horriblemente ante la idea. Maldito ese idiota de Kakarotto. Simplemente SABÍA que esto lo había marcado permanentemente. ¡Maldición que no estaba ya traumatizado!

"REALMENTE crees, que si Bulma fuera mi hermana siempre... bueno..."

"¿Lo haríamos?" Preguntó el Ángel tímidamente, que fue recompensado con otro doloroso golpe y una malvada mirada. Oh, estaba malditamente seguro que podría sacar satisfactoriamente al Demonio, después de todo, no estaban TAN lejos en nivel de poder. Pero con el temperamento de Vegeta siendo como era, supuso que el frente de la completa derrota era más inteligente que un mes en coma o algo. E incluso más profundo en su interior, y no se ATREVAN a repetir esto, realmente no le molestaba esta posición. ¡Haha!

Después de lo que pareció una vida para el Ángel, Vegeta bajó de la atrapada criatura que había estado acobardada debajo de su peso, que era considerable debido a su masiva contextura. Marchando hacia la puerta, Vegeta sin duda se sorprendió mientras una cálida mano detuvo a su hombro con severidad, pero con suavidad.

Girando velozmente, Vegeta se sorprendió ante el calmado, sangriento desastre que era el rostro de Goku. El espeluznante montón de sangre cayendo y bajando por sus gruesas, negras cejas, aunque nunca ocultando los suaves, redondos ojos debajo. El Rey fue premiado con una radiante sonrisa que, por cualquier loca razón, entibió su interior como agua caliente. Qué criatura tan extraña. Un niño de lengua afilada e imprudente un minuto y un gigante amable al siguiente.

"Vegeta." Comenzó el Ángel suavemente, remordimiento y reflexión torciendo su magullado rostro. "Lo siento. SÍ me escondo detrás de una máscara de estupidez a veces. Como tu dijiste. Supongo que en ocasiones, me dejo llevar, me atrapo en el acto, ¿sabes?" Se encogió de hombros disculpándose.

"Ah Kakarotto." Vegeta suspiró, sintiendo su ira y frustración derretirse. "Verdaderamente eres una criatura fascinante."

La radiante sonrisa sólo se amplió, aunque puedo imaginar que la hermosa rareza de ella se perdió con los cortes y la sangre que se filtraba de su boca y caía sobre el labio inferior del Ángel.

"¿Terminarás tu historia entonces?" la criatura de luz preguntó con cautela.

"Sígueme Ángel." El Demonio sonrió, haciendo su camino fuera de la congelada habitación y lanzándose rápidamente por las escaleras.

"No hay mucho que decir realmente." Dijo mientras abría la puerta a un largo, vacío pasillo, casi negro azabache con las sombras. Su romance duró por muchos años. Supongo que incluso pasaron un par de años en el momento antes de encontrarse en secreto, así sea en el santuario del Paraíso, o incluso la Reina de alguna manera viajaba al Infierno. Y mientras mi padre estaba sufriendo en secreto simplemente los efectos adversos del siempre tan amargo enamoramiento, profundamente obsesionado con la inalcanzable y prohibida belleza, de lo que he entendido... fue más para ella."

Se detuvo, buscando en su mente infestada de droga por la idea que había estado allí una vez, ahora pareciendo haber viajado a lo largo del río de ideas que venía ola tras ola con la Ceniza.

"Creo que ella lo amaba." Dijo seriamente, asintiendo su cabeza como si fuera en confusión. "Creo... creo que realmente lo hacía. Creo que lo amaba en una manera que sólo podía hacerlo quererla más, olvidando cual sería el resultado. Creo que odiaba lo débil que se había vuelto, cuan encariñado. Y sin embargo no fue lo fuerte suficiente para dejarla sola."

"Pero." El Ángel susurró, viendo los oscuros ojos del Demonio deslizarse hacia él mientras caminaban por el oscuro pasillo a un destino desconocido.

"¿Pero qué pasó con tu madre? Quiero decir... ¿lo sabía?"

Una tristeza muy fuerte pareció caer en los ojos de Vegeta mientras la alejaba tan rápido como había venido y giraba bruscamente.

"Supongo que por eso mató a mi madre."

Un jadeo sonó del alado hombre de luz.

"El romance secreto no podría haber sido mantenido en secreto para una mujer tan observadora como mi madre. Por lo que escuché, podía oler el engaño a millas de distancia, sentir las mentiras y la envidia de cualquiera. Así que tener su sospechosa personalidad excéntrica por varios años... lo dudo. Tal vez es por eso que finalmente la destruyó. Ella sabía y amenazó con decir. Tanto eso o la ciega ira que cobró su factura en mi padre, de todos modos... ella no está y..." La tristeza había vuelto a los profundos ojos de Vegeta y su voz era áspera y apretada, incluso más de lo usual. Se alejó, su puño haciendo una esfera mientras continuaban por el pasillo. "Y eso es todo. Y no puedes... no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo."

Por toda su vida Goku apartó la severa tentación de confortar al Demonio que luchaba contra sus emociones sin descanso. Oh, si sólo pudiera sacar el dolor de alguna manera. Ser lo fuerte suficiente, lo inteligente suficiente para acabar con él. Pero la fuerza no era natural y sólo había una manera de obtenerla. Una manera y sólo una. La manera prohibida y errónea.

"No pasó mucho tiempo después de eso que mi padre asesinara a la Reina del Paraíso también."

El Rey giró en la esquina bruscamente, Goku tratando de mantenerse al ritmo con su rápido paso mientras entraban por un par de amplias puertas de madera.

"Y no fue mucho después de eso... que construyó esto."

Desplegando sus brazos al techo, Vegeta señaló hacia arriba, el Ángel siguiendo su mirada y casi colapsando.

Allí, pintada en el techo, estaba la agraciada Reina madre, adornada en un pálido vestido blanco, sus mechones de cabello rubio pareciendo tan realistas, era como si las mechas realmente estuvieran soplando en el viento que se envolvía a su alrededor.

Las finas uñas de sus dedos danzaban a través de su clavícula, pareciendo llamar la atención del oscuro cristal rojo que colgaba de su garganta sobre un collar, uno que Goku nunca había visto antes. Fue entonces que su mandíbula realmente se abrió y todo color dejó sus mejillas.

Estaba hecha del Rubí de Sangre, el mismo que Vegeta había usado para construir su propia joya para Bulma. Tomado de la misma fosa de fuego, con el mismo viaje, con el MISMO... propósito.

"Él..." No podía siquiera ordenar sus palabras, lamiendo sus secos labios e intentando de nuevo.

"¿Él iba a... casarse con ella?"

Es cierto, lo había dicho en voz alta pero apenas podía obligarse a creerlo en lo absoluto.

"Así parece." Vegeta dijo tranquilamente, cruzando sus brazos y de nuevo mirando al techo con el que el Ángel estaba aparentemente tan fascinado.

"Nunca entenderé o sabré por qué la mató." Suspiró, como si realmente no quisiera el conocimiento. "Tal vez había sospechas y rumores de otros además de mi madre. O tal vez incluso ella había amenazado decir simplemente porque él se había negado a alguna clase de tratado con el Paraíso. O tal vez fue tan simple como el hecho de que perdió interés. Tal vez esa fina esfera de enamoramiento finalmente sucumbió."

"Como pensé, supongo que nunca lo sabré verdaderamente. Pero parte de mí, la mayor parte, no quiere saberlo."

De repente una ola de demencia corrió a través de Goku, sus ojos huyendo a la parte de atrás de su cabeza como si la realidad girara y se retorciera a su alrededor. El mundo parecía estar palpitando, las mismas paredes girando y girando con colores que no sabía que existían. La Reina Madre lo miraba, su sonrisa ampliándose y sus ojos destellando con trozos de rojo y blanco, una corona de fuego sobre su cabeza donde parecía que su calor corporal fluía.

Su vestido ondeó violentamente en el viento y podía sentir su presencia acercarse más. Pero entonces no pudo. Él... estaba allí y luego no estaba. Miró al borroso oscuro que era Vegeta, preguntándose si el Demonio estaba experimentando el mismo golpe de la gravedad que el sufría. Parecía que toda la presión del universo estuviera haciendo equilibrio sobre sus hombros, empujándolo hacia abajo, haciéndolo pesar.

Tan pesado. Tan malditamente pesado. Podía sentir sus rodillas temblar por la fuerza y su cuello fallarle con el peso de su propia cabeza sobre él. Sus párpados incluso se sentían caer por la gravedad, cerrándose y sintiendo como si estuvieran siendo arrastrados hacia el suelo.

Y luego fue liberado y la cordura no tardó en regresar. O así sintió él mientras contemplaba todo lo que había ocurrido, dándose cuenta que incluso cuando pensó que estaba de nuevo en control, ese control era de hecho otra fabricación de su drogada mente. No era real. Dios, cómo lo sabía. Esto no era real, esa sonrisa no estaba ampliándose, las paredes no se mecían a su alrededor, Vegeta no estaba en llamas.

Pero cuando sintió que la realidad había vuelto, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que no había vuelto. Que era una mentira. Ola tras ola tras ola lo golpearon. Demencia, cordura, demencia, cordura. Su boca se sentía seca, sus ojos dolían, su vientre dolía, sus rodillas eran débiles.

Sed... mucha sed.

Y sin embargo momentáneamente su capacidad mental regresó y notó que Vegeta había permanecido totalmente ajeno al cambio que había superado al Ángel, tal vez siendo tragado por sus propias visiones y epifanías.

Goku miró al Demonio mientras estaba de pie tan quieto como una estatua, mirando al techo, su larga, gruesa garganta expuesta y los músculos y venas parecían saltar de su carne. Oh, la belleza que era Vegeta. ¿Cómo Goku nunca se había dado cuenta antes? Era perfecto. Tan hermoso. Tan magnífico. Tan encantador.

Sintió sus pies deslizarse uno tras otro por su propia cuenta hacia el Demonio que aparentemente no lo notó, la sed incluso más fuerte que nunca. Oh, si sólo tuviera algo para beber. Sólo un sorbo de agua hubiera sido suficiente. Sólo, que no quería agua. No... ni siquiera tenía sed de líquidos. No podía entenderlo más de lo que yo puedo describirlo. Pero comenzó a hincharse dentro de él mientras sus ojos se enterraban en la tierna piel de la garganta de Vegeta.

Las venas azules y rojas parecían llamarlo. "Más cerca... más cerca." Y obedeció, sus piernas moviéndose como si estuviera en un estado adormecido, ajeno al tiempo o incluso al universo a su alrededor, su concentración en el palpitar y el latido que escuchaba más y más fuerte con cada paso.

"Vegeta." Se escuchó llamar. ¿Era esa su voz? ¿Era ese incluso él en lo absoluto? ¿O su mutada mente forjó otra aparición?

Otra ola lo golpeó, sus pies deslizándose y tambaleándose a un lado, sus manos atrapándolo en una pared que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba allí. ¿Dónde estaba? De repente vio pequeños fragmentos de dorada, bronceada piel y cremosas blancas paredes rodeándolo. El aire se volvía sofocante y caliente, húmedo y rico. Pero era familiar. Tan familiar como el brillo del polvo y la arena sobre sus brazos por el viento que cargaba las partículas del desierto de Nubia. El fresco, natural olor del Río Nilo cayendo en cascadas en su nariz, el aroma limpio y puro.

Hogar. Este era su hogar. Lo sabía. Egipto una vez más.

"¿Me estás escuchando?" Giró la vista y vio, de pie cómodo contra un gran, torcido pilar a Vegeta, vestido con brazaletes en el brazo y finos ornamentos de oro, gruesos collares y coronas adornando cada pulgada de la parte superior de su cuerpo. Alrededor de su descubierta cintura había un gran cinturón de oro, sosteniendo una falda de pura seda blanca.

"¿Me estás escuchando Kakaren?"

"¿Kakaren?" preguntó.

El cosmos giró y se transformó y sin embargo estaba de pie solo en la habitación fría y húmeda. Una hermosa Villa en el corazón de la Antigua Italia, la histórica ciudad de Puteoli. El olor a licor y perfumes importados hicieron burlas en sus sentidos y mirando a su derecha vio una vez más a Vegeta, simplemente mirándolo, sus musculosos brazos cruzados con arrogancia.

"¿Fuori come un balcone ey Kakario?"

"¡Caccati in mano e prenditi a schiaffi testa di cazzo!" Rió, entendiendo el idioma italiano pero no sabiendo cómo o por qué. Vegeta alzó una ceja, descruzando sus brazos y riendo malvadamente.

"Lecchino."

"¿Qué payaso? ¿No ganando tan fácil como pensabas?" Escuchó la amenazante voz de Vegeta decir y la escena se derretía para revelar al sol alto en el cielo en un árido desierto, de pie ante él estaba un hombre que se parecía a Vegeta, sin alas y rubio. Una sádica sonrisa se estiró sobre su hermoso, dañado rostro y esos ojos desmesuradamente brillantes parecían rasgar justo a través de la carne del Ángel, haciéndolo sentir pequeño y desnudo.

"Nunca dije que sería fácil." Gritó, sabiendo que fue por reacción y mera sensación que su mano había tomado lugar que incluso hubiera respondido en lo absoluto.

"No ganarás en lo absoluto." La malvada criatura proclamó, golpeando a Goku en el rostro. La primera reacción del Ángel fue bloquearse, devolver el golpe incluso, sólo para encontrar a sus manos e incluso su garganta atrapados contra una superficie de una roca gigante, sostenido por anillos de energía.

"¿Qué? ¿Te sientes enojado, humillado? ¡¿ESO ES TODO?" Vegeta gritó, ira saliendo de él.

"¡TONTO!... ¡Tú NO sabes lo que es la humillación!"

Con eso, Goku sintió su cuerpo sacudirse por dolorosos golpes, uno tras de otro rompiendo sus costillas y hombros, sus pómulos al borde de estallar en fragmentos de porcelana debajo de su hinchada y amoratada piel.

"No te preocupes." Escuchó la voz llena de odio una vez más, ira y demencia lazando cada palabra dicha.

"Te enseñaré su amargo sabor al igual que tú me lo has enseñado. No viviré mi vida como tu segundo. Esta vez se terminó."

Y con eso, se encontró una vez más en el oscuro castillo, Vegeta patéticamente ocultando su preocupación con su rostro brillándole. Las negras alas rodearon su cuerpo mientras sentía la frescura del piso de mármol bajo sus propias alas, el caliente toque de los dedos de Vegeta haciéndolo temblar con la sed.

"Tu segundo. Tu segundo."

El dicho hizo eco a través de su mente una y otra vez como si una fuerza invisible hubiera insistido en reproducirlo como un disco rayado. Su segundo. Vegeta había sido su segundo en un momento. En una vida. Estaba comenzando a tener sentido en su frustrada mente.

Él PODÍA ser más fuerte. Tenía el potencial para ser más fuerte. Y ahora tenía una manera.

Otra ola de inconsciencia voló sobre él y sintió sus mejillas estirarse en una malvada, satánica sonrisa, sus ojos mirando al rítmico latido debajo de la carne de la garganta de Vegeta, pum, pum, pum. La sed se había vuelto insoportable.

* * *

Vegeta había estado demasiado envuelto en sus propios pensamientos para notar el rápido cambio en el comportamiento del Ángel, sólo notando varios minutos más tarde que de hecho la molestia no había dicho ni una palabra, ni pío.

Mirando, falló en contener el leve jadeo que escapó de él, viendo a la criatura desparramada sobre su espalda en el suelo, mirando con una vacía, invisible mirada al techo. La Ceniza lo había golpeado completamente, aunque su efecto había tomado un tiempo para presentarse. Pánico se alzó dentro de él aunque lo obligó a detenerse, arrodillándose sobre la criatura mientras su cabeza se inclinaba de un lado a otro, los ojos flotando en la parte de atrás de su cabeza de vez en cuando.

"Kakarotto." Había susurrado, suavemente moviendo los poderosos hombros.

De repente fue como si todo viniera claro y el Ángel simplemente lo mirara, la misma extraña, hambrienta mirada llenando sus ojos como lo había hecho muchas veces antes.

"Vegeta." Vino el pequeño susurro de los labios de la criatura de luz.

"Te necesito."

Con eso se encontró clavado al suelo, su cabeza golpeando contra el concreto con la sobrenatural y superior fuerza que lo sujetaba. Su visión tardó un rato en ponerse al día, su armadura hundiéndose en su pecho mientras el Ángel se ponía a horcajadas violentamente sobre él, una inusual e insuperable aura crujía alrededor del hombre.

"Tienes algo que yo quiero. Y debo tenerlo."

Vegeta gruñó, furiosamente intentando sacar sus manos de sus confines, el dolor deteniendo sus intentos mientras el Ángel empujaba sus pulgares sin piedad en la suave piel de las muñecas del Demonio, la fuerza tan indescriptiblemente poderosa que rompía la frágil piel y era presionada contra los diminutos huesos y conjunto de venas, la sangre brotando de sus dedos.

Se sintió gritar por el dolor, tan increíble que todos sus suministros y esfuerzos llegaron una un chirriante freno y simplemente apretó sus dientes y mantuvo su aliento debajo del Ángel. Era un creciente dolor. Cegador, golpeador, cortante. Ni siquiera podía decir si sus manos estaban allí todavía, el ardor tan increíblemente poderoso.

Apenas podía respirar a través de las ahogantes olas de él.

"¿Qué quieres?" Escupió a través de sus rechinantes dientes, humillación y rabia siendo traídas a primer plano aunque su dragón parecía yacer aletargado por el momento, una sorpresa en sí misma.

Sintió el cálido aliento contra su rostro, la suave piel de los labios de Goku deslizándose contra su mejilla, seca y tentadora. Fue arrullado por los dulces besos de los labios de su enemigo, el curioso probar y mordisquear con el que el Ángel parecía estar tan obsesionado.

"Creo que lo sabes Vegeta." Escuchó a la sensual voz susurrar, haciendo un gesto de dolor ante el indecible dolor mientras un pulgar se liberaba de su muñeca, largas marcas rojas y prueba de sangre de su única existencia. Y sin embargo se quedó quieto, tal vez recuperándose, tal vez incluso con miedo de la extraña fuerza y comportamiento que la alada criatura de luz estaba demostrando.

Los habilidosos dedos viajaron a través de su pecho y clavícula, el calor de los muslos del otro hombre a su alrededor enviando olas de tentación a través de su cuerpo. Cerró sus ojos, miedo y confusión golpeando sus reservas mentales. Lentamente sintió la armadura de su cuerpo ser removida, su placa del pecho siendo quitada y el frío aire refrescando sus brazos y pecho vestidos de cuero.

Los fascinantes labios viajaron por su clavícula, absorbiendo la humedad y probando su sal.

"Siempre lo has sabido Vegeta."

Y de nuevo el Demonio se encontró mirando en los interminables ojos, las almibaradas orbes mirándolo como si estuvieran viendo su misma alma, despojándolo hasta la misma esencia. Se sintió violado, feo, desnudo por la mirada. Y sin embargo, se sintió atraído por ella, devorado por ella.

"Sólo una probada Vegeta." La demoníaca voz susurró en su oído y pánico abrumó el dolor por el que fue tragado, todo volviéndose claro con esas pocas palabras. SABÍA ahora por qué el Ángel lo había mirado con tanto anhelo, el secreto hambre, la secreta lujuria apenas discernible detrás de esa inocente mirada y dulce sonrisa. No es siempre si somos malos o buenos. Es si tenemos la posibilidad de ser influenciados por otro.

"¡No!... ¡Maldición no!... Tú no..." Gritó, sintiendo las manos sobrenaturalmente fuertes envolverse alrededor de sus muñecas una vez más y pincharlas salvajemente al suelo.

"¡No hagas esto Kakarotto! ¡No sabes en lo que te convertirás!"

Pero nada que dijera podía cambiar al poseído y drogado Ángel que lo mantenía a raya con poder sobrenatural, poder que nunca había manifestado antes de este día. Intentando como podía, drenado por el dolor y confundido por las drogas.

"Más rápido... más fuerte... más valiente..." El Ángel susurró con una sonrisa, sus labios a meros centímetros de los de Vegeta, a veces la suave carne conectándose y rozándose contra el otro. Vegeta inhaló el calor del aliento de Goku, sintiendo alivio por el ardor en sus muñecas y sin embargo el deseo hinchándose dentro de él.

"Y todo por una probada Vegeta. Sólo una probada." Susurró, bajando su boca a la del Demonio hasta que se presionaron juntas y se movieron contra la otra mientras el Ángel hablaba.

"Sólo un beso."

"¡Kakarotto NO!" Pero su grito fue cortado mientras los sombríos, cuadrados dientes se hundían en la carne de su garganta y se dio cuenta que era verdaderamente lo que la poseída criatura buscaba.

El Ángel podía sentir cada latido del poderoso, tronado corazón, bombeando líquido a través de las venas, empujándolo bajo la piel sujeta entre sus dientes. Movió su cabeza a un lado, la gruesa, salada carne negándose a romperse incluso mientras su mandíbula se apretaba y los gritos explotaban a través del esófago. Mordió más duro, su propia saliva goteando por el dulce cubierto cuello del Demonio. Sintió uno de sus caninos romper la terca piel, saboreando sólo diminutas cantidades del dulce vino que estaba oculto debajo. Pero por desgracia, no era suficiente. Quería más. Había bebido del dulce tóxico líquido de una pequeña abertura y ahora la agarraba con su mano libre, poniendo la otra muñeca de Vegeta debajo de su rodilla.

Agarrando la temblorosa carne con sus dedos, agarró la herida, la impresionante mandíbula del Demonio sobresaliendo mientras agarraba sus dientes y gritaba, lágrimas de sangre corriendo por sus mejillas del dolor. Mordiendo una vez más, Goku pellizcó la dura piel entre el conjunto de sus dientes superiores e inferiores, la inevitable ruptura conectándolos mientras la explosión de caliente sangre brotaba en su boca.

Vegeta estaba ahora completamente destrozado debajo de él, intentando controlar su frustración lo suficiente para formar un haz de energía y hacer volar la cabeza de la criatura. El único problema era el dolor. Era abrasador, adormecedor, fortísimo, para gritar, ¡ardiente!... Oh, si sólo el diccionario incluso TUVIERA suficientes palabras para describirlo. Era un tormento atroz y la sangre de sus lagrimales estaba cegando su visión, volviéndola manchada de carmesí.

El techo lo miraba como si fuera en pena, o así pensaba a través de las visiones envenenadas por la droga que su mente registraba. Sus uñas intentaban hundirse en los blancos nudillos que lo mantenían a raya, sólo llegando a la callosa piel una o dos veces, ganando un vengativo temblor y un agarre más firme. No pasó mucho hasta que su fuerza colapsó debajo del tortuoso dolor y simplemente se sometió hasta que volvió.


	79. Capítulo 79

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Ángel Oscuro**

_(Dark Angel)_

Un fic de Camaro

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Frío. Dios, ¿cuánto tiempo había estado sentado allí? ¿Había perdido el conocimiento de nuevo? La pérdida de sangre fue considerable, el dolor incluso mayor. Su cabeza yacía contra el duro concreto del trono, incluso su cuero cabelludo amoratado y tierno por el abuso y la presión. La gran ventana adelante le dijo que el sol había estado puesto por unas pocas horas, el aire de la mañana gélido y penetrante en su adolorida y febril piel. Cada momento, cada toque, cada pensamiento lo hacía hacer un gesto de dolor. Sólo respirar, sólo el suave levantar y caer de su pecho despertaba los recuerdos, la ardiente sensación.

Suavemente, y sabiendo que se arrepentiría, tocó sus dedos al lado de su garganta, justo arriba de la clavícula, y un silbido de aire se disparó de él mientras gritaba, sintiendo las mutadas y deformadas esferas y montículos de la destrozada piel y sangrante carne. Se había hinchado, posiblemente infectado durante la noche, exudando y enconada como una ampolla mientras se levantaba una pulgada. Incluso las rotas venas colgaban de la horrenda herida, colgando y goteando espesa, casi seca sangre sobre su hombro.

Cerró sus ojos, deseando que el dolor se fuera, deseando que el tormento y el recuerdo de lo que había sucedido se fuera. El dragón, compartido con Bulma a través de un desmedido acto suyo, era ahora también una parte de otro. Un ser más fuerte que Bulma, una perfecta criatura para ser controlada y manipulada por una malvada, influyente bestia. ¿Pero cómo había sabido el Ángel? ¿Cómo?

Se inclinó hacia atrás con suavidad, permitiendo a su cabeza una vez más apoyarse contra la incómoda piedra. No importaba ahora de todos modos, ¿o sí? Porque el Ángel se había ido y con él, dentro de él, viajaba el dragón, propagándose y acostumbrándose a su nuevo hogar. El hijo del dragón. El engendro del dragón.

"¿Cómo es que cada vez que te veo, pareces estar recuperándote de una resaca?"

Su sangre se heló, el repentino escalofrío de ella enviando dolor una vez más a través de él, rompiendo sus nervios. Conocía esa voz. Una vos femenina. Familiar... Pero no la de Bulma. Estaba fuertemente acentuada y hablaba seductora y lentamente.

Ira ardió a su alrededor, su aura volviéndose roja mientras advertía a la intrusa que se fuera, una mala mañana DEFINITIVAMENTE volviéndose peor.

"Akasha." Dijo, sólo el sonido de su nombre en su lengua siendo terrible y vil. "¿Por qué es que cada vez que TE veo... tengo las ganas de arrancarte la cara?"

Ella rio de buena gana, aunque nada de humor estaba adjunto al sonido, tan extraño y difícil como parecía salir. Él giró su cabeza fuertemente, el dolor ni siquiera registrándose en su mente mientras la miraba por completo. Su larga, ondeante falda se balanceaba pasando sus pequeños tobillos, tan negra como interminables cavernas de las ardientes montañas. Sus caderas se balanceaban tentadoras, como siempre lo habían hecho, sus ojos siguiendo su radical movimiento mientras ella se acercaba, su estómago descubierto y pequeños pechos cubiertos solamente con los torcidos adornos de cobre que giraba sobre ellos como dos serpientes. La familiar excitación aceleró su pulso, sus sentidos volviendo a la vida mientras la miraba, los dorados tonos de su oscura piel, las suaves curvas de su delgado cuerpo y los gruesos, carnosos labios que lamía mientras se acercaba más, permitiéndole admirarla desde su asiento.

El deseó abrumó al dolor que no había olvidado, su propio cuerpo sintiéndose atraído hacia ella por los básicos instintos y mera reacción, su misma fuerza de voluntad y tenaz odio todo lo que tenía estancado descendiendo hacia ella.

Ella separó sus piernas, poniéndose entre ellas y mirando de manera seductora a sus ojos, la manera que había hecho tantas veces en esas noches hace tanto, tanto tiempo atrás cuando él la había abrazado con tanta pasión, que ninguno podía olvidar. Y sin embargo apenas la miró, recordando igual de rápido su último encuentro y el viejo, profundamente sembrado odio que había desdeñado y alimentado su duro trato.

"Sal de mi vista." Advirtió, demasiado débil para alejarla físicamente. Y sin embargó allí, quedaba la prohibida, despreciada parte de él que se inclinó hacia ella, conectada como un imán, atraída, chupada. Tembló, girando su cabeza a un lado y escondiendo el surgir de dolor que casi lo dejó inconsciente.

Ella vio su rota garganta, la áspera, desgarrada piel que había sido roída por horas por el Ángel.

"Tsk Tsk Vegeta." Ronroneó, negros labios apenas moviéndose con las palabras.

"Yo era la única que dejaste alguna vez beber de tu cuello. Dime." Se burló más, la ira creciendo dentro de él. "¿Te vas a convertir en el juguete de masticar de cada Ángel?"

Furiosamente, agarró su muñeca, ignorando todo lo demás y arrojándola al suelo, el predicho golpe sólo leve mientras ella se levantaba antes de caer, sus largos, delgados dedos levantándola del suelo antes de ponerse de pie y limpiar su vestido con consternación.

"Había esperado que nuestra reunión saliera mejor que la última vez. Pero arruinas mis planes." Hizo un puchero.

"Vete." Vegeta gruñó, señalando hacia las grandes puertas de madera a su derecha. "Me das asco. ¿Qué planes tuyos me importarían, puta?"

Ella rio a pesar de su ira, la furia ardiendo dentro de sus ojos aunque milagrosamente se mantenía en control, fuerza de voluntad y elección solamente frenando a su mitad más oscura.

"No hablemos aún mi precioso." Dijo ella dulcemente, levantando su palma casi sobre el rostro de él mientras comenzaba a brillar, sus poderes rejuvenecedores y sus enzimas de curación despiertas e hirviendo debajo de las líneas de su piel.

Con un rápido mover de su uña a través de la calentada piel, negra sangre goteó en el medio de su palma, filtrándose a través de las grietas y tratando de escapar mientras sus cantidades comenzaban a hacer un charco. La miró cálidamente antes de ponerla contra su garganta, el caliente líquido secando inmediatamente la sangre y el pus, sacando los coágulos y costras y haciendo cosquillas en su carne mientras era curada en unos instantes. Se sintió mareado y con náuseas, revueltos hechizos envolviéndolo mientras el fuego volvía a una calmada calidez y suprema felicidad. Fue glorioso.

Sus ojos estaban tentados de girar detrás de su cabeza, aunque luchó contra el impulso, sacudiendo su cabeza y mirándola con tanta malicia y veneno como antes, a pesar que las separadas hojas de piel que se habían curado había sido gracias a ella.

"¿Qué quieres?" Suspiró por frustración, inclinando su cabeza contra la fría piedra y mirándola. Ella se deslizó delicadamente en su regazo, su rodilla rozando intencionalmente contra su ingle y él tuvo que luchar contra la leve excitación que ardía momentáneamente por el tacto. La odiaba. Dios, cómo la odiaba. Y Dios, como todavía anhelaba por ella. Era segador, malvado, maligno. Casi como si ÉL verdaderamente quisiera nada más que hacerlo con ella, pero un más profundo, más oscuro lado de él anhelaba estar junto a la criatura que lo había desgarrado tantas veces y arrojar a su único hijo al fuego por mera maldad. Fue como ser partido por la mitad.

"Lo que siempre he querido mi Rey." Dijo, sus brillantes labios negros peligrosamente cerca de su boca. "A ti."

Sus labios se curvaron en un ceño incluso más profundo, ira bombeando una pequeña cantidad de sangre a sus ojos con cada latido de su corazón y fue obligado a calmarse inmediatamente.

¿Por cuánto tiempo como joven había soñado con este momento? Con ella, como estaba ahora, anhelando por él, con él, cerca de él, susurrando sus deseos, sus anhelos, sus necesidades que sólo él podía cumplir. Si sólo pudiera haber mantenido un seguimiento de los sueños, esas ruines visiones y fantasías que sólo impulsaban su obsesión y auto desprecio. Era lo que más había querido desde el momento que ella había corrido a los brazos de Draco. Incluso superaba su vengativo deseo de matarla. Volaba alto sobre incluso la vendetta. Necesitaba sacar el rechazo.

Pero ahora, mientras estaba sentado allí, luchando contra su viejo ser, incluso luchando a su nuevo ser por su belleza, sabía que no era todo lo que quería. Ella era hermosa, no se podía negar eso. Cierto. Pero por dentro... muy, muy profundo dentro... estaba podrida. Igual que un cadáver puesto en el corazón de su calabozo. Nada.

"Aléjate de mí." Gruñó, sin hacer ningún intento de quitarla sino mirándola con la misma demente ira que estaba sintiendo.

"Esta vez se terminó. NOSOTROS terminamos."

Ella simplemente sonrió, no sería derrotada.

"Sólo hemos comenzado mi hermoso Rey." Se deslizó lentamente para ponerse de pie, la seda de su vestido resbaladiza y fresca contra su mano mientras se levantaba.

"No me mientras Vegeta." Susurró. "Me quieres ahora como siempre me has querido. Cada parte de ti anhela por mí como siempre lo ha hecho y TÚ lo sabes."

"Sé que no es así." Escupió con arrogancia. "Tu vanidad te ha hecho ciega Akasha. Sólo porque pareces estar profundamente enamorada de ti, NO quiere decir que yo lo esté."

Ella sólo inclinó su cabeza a un lado, la sonrisa ampliándose mientras lo rodeaba lentamente.

"Qué cosas que dices. Y sin embargo son mentiras, todas ellas. Es a mí lo que quieres, a mí con quien vuelves, conmigo con quien sueñas... nunca pensé que fueras un mentiroso."

"No soy mentiroso." Gruñó, girándose lejos de ella mientras sus delgados dedos se enroscaban alrededor de su musculoso antebrazo. "Simplemente sueño con alguien más estos días. Alguien con quien ni siquiera puedes compararte."

"Asumo que estás hablando de tu mascota, el Ángel." Rio, su carcajada como una bruja llenando la habitación. "Sabía que eras un tonto. ¿Pero uno enfermo de amor? Incluso ESO me sorprende."

"Yo no amo." Hirvió, sus nudillos blancos.

"Tal vez no." Estuvo de acuerdo, acariciando su manga de cuero. "Pero has cambiado tanto. Tanto." Sacudió su cabeza con desdén, como si toda la idea fuera un venenoso y traicionero pensamiento en su mente. "Ya no estás lleno con esa rabia y maldad. El odio que una vez te consumió parece haberse derretido. Pero no creas que estás libre de eso Vegeta, mi precioso. No durará."

El ceño fruncido se aflojó levemente del rostro de Vegeta y apenas se sentó mirándola, la confusión apenas escondida.

"¿Cuánto tiempo vas a jugar con tu mascota? ¿Cuánto pasará hasta que tus instintos tomen el control y la encuentres muerta a tu lado, tan fría como el corazón que está dentro de su pecho? ¿Qué entonces?" Se detuvo momentáneamente, sus filosos ojos mirando cada pequeña expresión en su rostro. "No puedes salvarla Vegeta."

Miró a sus ojos, una incrédula ira en su rostro como si sólo dijera engañosas mentiras, aunque ella podía decir que parte de él sabía la verdad en ello.

"No puedes protegerla, al menos no de todo tu ser. Puede ser una mascota. Pero nada más y creo que lo sabes."

Caminó detrás de él dolorosamente lento, dejando que cada palabra se hundiese mientras deslizaba sus manos sobre sus tallados hombros y por su pecho, dejando que cada dedo lo atormentara y se burlara de él.

"¿Qué harías Vegeta?" Suspiró contra su clavícula. "¿Casarte con ella? ¿Y entonces qué? ¿Un Reinado en rebelión? ¿Interminables guerras? ¿Engaño de incluso el más leal de tus seguidores? Y supongo que para siempre. Para siempre con una criatura que nunca te entenderá. Nunca será parecida. Puedes pasar por alto las diferencias por el tiempo que quieras, fingir que no están allí. Pero eventualmente, eventualmente... Te romperá."

"No." Susurró él, sacudiendo su cabeza y sintiendo su enfermo, drenado cuerpo volverse incluso más débil por el sordo dolor. "No es... no es así. Tú no entiendes, Bulma y yo-."

"¿Están qué Vegeta?" Preguntó ella, interrumpiéndolo, sacando su mano de sus hombros rápidamente. "¿Destinados a estar juntos? ¿Enamorados?" Sonrió fríamente, sin diversión en su expresión. "Ni siquiera sabes lo que es el amor."

"Pero yo-." comenzó.

"No puedes sentir amor Vegeta." Lo interrumpió con rudeza. "No puedes amarla. ¿Y crees que ella te ama?"

Sus palabras eran como un cuchillo, cada uno apuñalando y aserrando sus entrañas.

"Tú, un Demonio. Una criatura de la oscuridad, oscuridad tan vacía de luz que ella ni siquiera puede ver a través de ella. ¿Crees que ELLA pueda no ve las diferencias? ¿Piensas que ELLA puede ignorarlas por la eternidad?" su hermoso rostro se volvió mortalmente serio y escupió las palabras con ira. "Ella no te ama. ¡NADIE te ama Vegeta! ¡Nadie PUEDE amarte!"

Él apretó su mandíbula, calor quemando sus ojos mientras se alejaba, alejando el dolor dentro de su pecho que tiraba de sus arterias y corazón.

"Nadie excepto yo." Ronroneó, besando su garganta suavemente y arrodillándose a su lado. "Sólo yo me preocuparé alguna vez por ti. Sabes eso. Tú y yo Vegeta. Para siempre como estaba destinado a ser."

Se puso de pie, ignorando el agudo dolor que casi lo dejó inconsciente. Sintió calor, su rostro ardiendo y sus adentros encendidos con un dolor que no podía entender o incluso pasar por alto. Sintió a sus pies tambalearse hacia adelante, intentando llegar a la puerta y olvidándose de todo lo que el hermoso monstruo había dicho.

"¿Qué con tu hijo Vegeta?"

De repente ya no sintió el calor, su sangre corriendo a pocos grados más frías por sus venas.

"¿O no habías pensado en eso?"

"¿Q-Qué?" tartamudeó, girando lentamente hacia ella.

"Todos estos años, y todavía eres tan imprudente y estúpido." Rio, paseando cerca de él y mirando de manera tentadora a sus ojos.

"¿Qué con tu heredero? ¿O la idea de un hijo media raza satisface tu idea de descendencia?"

El nudo había tapado su garganta y sintió su boca colgar abierta, su mundo desmoronándose a su alrededor. Oh Dios... ni siquiera había pensado en eso.

"Déjame adivinar, ni siquiera pensaste en eso." Rio ella, como si estuviera leyendo su mente, aunque supongo que su rostro fue bastante expresivo en ese momento.

"Débil, multicolor, racialmente confuso. ¿Eso suena atractivo para ti?" Dijo en tono monocorde. "Un monstruo para ambas partes. Indeseado. No respetado. Apaleado y despreciado. ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas que tus seguidores lo dejarán vivir? ¿Un año? ¿Tal vez dos? Sería un insulto, una abominación para ambos lados. Una criatura odiada por todos y miserable. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?"

Fue como si una presa se hubiera roto, enviando ríos de agua todo a su alrededor, despertándolo, presionando contra él e incluso ahogándolo. Como si algo dentro se hubiera roto, los falsos sueños que había creado dentro de su propia mente retorcida. Las ciegas fantasías que se habían hecho realidad para él.

"¿Podrías soportar ver con tus propios ojos, ese collar de honor en un media raza? ¿Esa magnífica reliquia familiar manchada por la sangre de una mezcla de Ángel? ¿Tu honor en la garganta de un perro callejero?"

"¿O quieres ser quien eras antes?" Dijo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y acercándose más, pequeños pechos empujando contra su pecho vestido de cuero. "Despiadado y malvado. Sin consciencia, sin preocupaciones. Feroz y fuerte tanto como hermoso. Volver a quien eras previamente y vivir como quieras. Ser quien quieras y ser mío como fuiste una vez. Juntos, gobernaremos este universo como debería haber sido hace mucho tiempo." Sonrió suavemente, acariciando su mentón con su nariz.

"Soy la única que puede amarte alguna vez."

Presión sus labios fuertemente contra los de él, cálidos y húmedos, entibiando sus mismas entrañas con su toque, ardiendo como un averno, asustándolo y sin embargo acercándolo como una polilla. Lo odiaba y sabía que sería quemado pero sin embargo se acercó más hacia la luz que era ella, abriendo su boca y devorando la de ella, las lenguas colapsando de manera sexual una y otra vez, sus manos viajando a lo largo de su resbaladiza suave piel.

Estaba ardiendo con deseo, su misma carne casi temblando con él, la excitación, el olor, los recuerdos, la perspectiva de arrancar esta degradante consciencia que había tomado lugar sobre quien realmente era él, cambiándolo en un débil, un tonto cobarde. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que se había dejado llevar. Se había estado negando por demasiado tiempo. No estaba enamorado. Él no amaba. No sentía amor. Lo quería, pero no podía ser suyo y el Ángel lo había hecho creer falsamente otra cosa. Bueno, al carajo con ella y su maldito sentimentalismo. Estaba equivocada. Ella decía que él podía ser un mejor hombre. Bueno, ¿qué hay de ser el hombre que realmente era? ¿Eso no significaba nada?

"Ella no puede amarte Vegeta." Escuchó a Akasha susurrar contra sus labios, sabiendo que estaba pensando en Bulma incluso mientras la besaba. "No a tu verdadero yo. No al hombre que eres por dentro."

"Lo sé." Susurró en respuesta, jalando su labio inferior en su boca y chupándolo, mordiéndolo suavemente.

"Ella sólo quiere la versión de ti que ella creó. Deberías odiarla por lo que te ha hecho."

Estuvo de acuerdo una vez más, profundizando el beso e inclinando la cabeza de ella hacia atrás, sus manos sosteniendo su espalda y jalándola más duro en su cuerpo, sus pequeños dedos admirando sus esculpidos hombros y espalda. Pero no era cierto. No podía odiar al Ángel. Sabía que ahora incluso en el calor de la tan esperada pasión, su cuerpo temblaba con anticipación de sentir a Akasha debajo de él, el calor de su frágil cuerpo, la humedad entre sus muslos. El olor de su sudor empapando su cuerpo mientras entraba en ella una y otra y otra vez.

"Vegeta..." Susurró, sus uñas arañando levemente contra su espalda, el pequeño dolor y placer mezclándose juntos y sólo alimentando las fantasías a venir. Corrió su lengua sobre su labio superior, su saliva húmeda y pegajosa mientras él corría la suya a lo largo de la línea de su mandíbula, sintiendo su cuerpo quedar casi flácido ante el creciente placer.

Se apartó de repente, sus ojos brillando con maldad que él reconoció demasiado bien. Lo llevó hacia el trono una vez más, empujándolo suavemente y poniéndose a horcajadas sobre él, una pierna en cada lado mientras se sentaba en su regazo. El deseo ardía como un averno dentro de ellos mientras atacaban sus bocas mutuamente casi violentamente, girando sus cabezas rápidamente mientras sus mandíbulas se movían de arriba a abajo en el ritmo. Él sacó sus dedos a través de su grueso cabello negro, tirando de los extremos mientras ella gemía en aprobación, recordando cuanto le gustó siempre el placer mezclado con dolor.

Un golpe envió a su cerebro funcionar una vez más y arrancó sus labios de los de Akasha, ambos girando para mirar al portador del indeseado ruido. Un hermoso jarrón borgoña, completo con rosas rojo sangre yacía en añicos de porcelana en el piso de mármol, las diminutas piezas rotas dispersadas a través de la habitación hacia ellos.

Un grito escapó de Vegeta mientras el pálido rostro de Bulma lo miraba en respuesta, sin lágrimas tapando a sus incrédulos ojos.

:::Se encoje.::: Ouch, qué capítulo, ¿no? Besos... atrapar en el momento... ¡¿y Bulma va a estar enojada o qué? Y tan desgarradora como es esta situación. ¡Tengo que celebrar!

¡WOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!... Tengo muchos comentarios... muchas gracias... realmente quiero decir... estoy segura que nunca entenderán... Pero TODOS ellos (largos, cortos, de una palabra, incluso los mezquinos) significan DEMASIADO para mí. Los releo a todos como... mil veces. Sé que actúo como si no significaran tanto, pero viniendo de mis amigos como Runninggreywolf, Susie, saber y blaze, AnnabelleOdd y April bee. Muchos más... se siente como si... fueran amados.

Así que sí, gracias a todos los que han vuelto a mí.

Y también, quería tal vez responder a un par de preguntas que la gente podría o no haber tenido. Una de ellas estaba pensando era sobre cuantos más capítulos tendría. Haha... No, no, entiendo completamente y sé que mientras más capítulos tenga el fic, más difícil es mirar en él y QUERER pasar a través de tanto. Pero no, por favor perdonen si no puedo decirles una cantidad exacta. Sólo puedo prometer que Ángel Oscuro nunca llega a 90 capítulos. La cosa es... supongo que si doy a todos la exacta cantidad de capítulos... probablemente esperarían hasta que los suba todos para comentar o incluso leer. Lo que es genial... pero quiero decir. Creo que la mejor parte de leer fanfictions es el hecho que NO saben cuando el autor va a actualizar. Y tienen que pensar sobre la historia y meditar en las ideas y las cosas que imaginan que podrían suceder en el siguiente capítulo cuando SÍ salga. Así que sí... realmente lo siento si no puedo decir cuál es el último capítulo... pero honestamente eso no molesta a mucha gente.

Oh... ¿Qué más? Umm en realidad, esto podría ser divertido. Aquí, ¿qué hay que USTEDES muchachos hagan preguntas que les gustaría respondidas y veré si las puedo poner a todas en el siguiente capítulo? ¿EH? ¡¿EH? Hahah creo que eso sería divertido. Así que sí, ¡pregunten!

Amor Camaro

PD. ¡Oh! No puedo ESPERAR hasta que lean el siguiente capítulo. Es TOTALMENTE mi favorito... creo que verán por qué.


	80. Capítulo 80

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Ángel Oscuro**

_(Dark Angel)_

Un fic de Camaro

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

¿Cómo? Era la única pregunta que incluso podía formar en su mente. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo pudo? El mundo le parecía falso. Nada más que una réplica de cera o algo. Falaz. Todas ellas mentiras. Mentiras, pesadillas. No estaba viendo esto. Era ridículo. Esto no estaba ocurriendo. Necesitaba despertarse.

Despierta Bulma. Despierta.

Por favor... Por favor Dios despiértala.

Sólo que no podía. Y creo que fue ese salto a la realidad lo que la desgarraba más. Esto no era un sueño. Esto no era una aparición o una cruel broma de sus ojos. Realmente habían estado allí, abrazándose, enardecidos de pasión, los dedos de Vegeta enredados en el grueso cabello negro de Akasha, enredados y jalando mientras sus cabezas moviéndose en sintonía con el otro, profundo y casi violento. Ella miró mientras la mujer Demonio comenzaba a moverse sexualmente contra el regazo de Vegeta, presionando sus pechos contra él y gimiendo su aprobación por las manos de él puestas sobre sus senos.

Ese era Vegeta. Ese era su mundo, su amor, su todo, entrelazado apasionadamente con otra. No alguna concubina, no alguna esclava o una aventura sin importancia. Este no era ningún accidente o error. Esta era la madre de su fallecido hijo, la cruel, despiadada demonio que había arrojado a su hijo como una piedra en el corazón de un ardiente averno sólo para infringir dolor sobre el único que más se preocupaba por ella. Y la estaba besando. Tocándola.

¿Qué si hubiera llegado unos momentos más tarde? ¿Qué entonces?

El sonido del jarrón rompiéndose la sorprendió tanto como lo hizo con ella, sus ensangrentados ojos, incrédulos deslizándose por los rotos pedazos del jarrón del padre de Vegeta, el que había significado para él y que ella había roto en ciega furia. Las horas que había pasado pegando cada pequeña pieza, cada pequeño fragmento de porcelana, sólo para mirarlo, tan inútil como antes, tan roto como su alma.

Alzó la vista en ese mismo momento que él se alejó de Akasha, ambos pares de ojos negros mirándola. Un par cruel y venenoso. El otro bombardeado con vergüenza e incredulidad.

De repente fue como si su cabeza fuera a explotar, golpes de calor en el interior de su cerebro, golpeando contra el interior de su frente mientras dejaba caer las lágrimas. Nada de llanto. Nada de llanto por él. Comenzó a entrar en pánico, su interior dando vuelta y girando con náuseas, su cerebro sintiéndose como si estuviera siendo golpeado por dos grandes manos a cada lado.

No. No. No ahora. No, no, no ahora. No podía lidiar con esto. El dolor era... era enorme. Demasiado. No ahora. Tenía que salir de allí. Tenía que estar... tenía que estar lejos.

Y así salió corriendo, rompiendo a través de las dos puertas de madera y corriendo. Sólo corriendo tan rápido como pudo. Parecía que había corrido por siempre. Ondeándose ciegamente a través de los pasillos y negros corredores, ni siquiera molestándose en sentir con sus manos a través de la oscuridad y sin embargo escapándose a través de ella, el frío del aire secando sus testarudas lágrimas mientras huía a través de ella. No llores, se dijo a sí misma una y otra vez. Lo escuchó a varios metros detrás de ella, corriendo increíblemente lento aunque pareciendo como si realmente estuviera intentándolo, demasiado cansado y agotado por su resaca para realmente atraparla tan fácilmente como hubiera sido normalmente.

"¡Bulma espera!" Gritó, su voz rajando y sonando desesperada como si llamara a través de sus oídos y cortara a través de la niebla e incredulidad que había tomado control de su mente.

"¡Bulma por favor!"

Pero no. Ella no tendría nada de eso, apresurando su ritmo y negando los sollozos que torcían su boca y entrañas. Simplemente corrió. Era todo lo que podía hacer. Al carajo con la realidad y sus duras verdades. No ahora. Y así salió corriendo de ella.

Corrió a través del laberinto de sombríos pasillos y salones de banquetes, deslizándose y arrastrándose para detenerse bruscamente mientras abría las puertas y chocaba contra las paredes de piedra. Él había caído varios pasos detrás, su angustiada voz sonando distante mientras ella se escapaba de ella. Su cabello azotaba sus lágrimas, golpeando y abofeteando sus mejillas. Pero lo ignoró, agarrando las manijas fuertemente de las dos enormes puertas de madera, viejas y crujientes mientras huía a través de ellas en un vuelo por la escalera en espiral.

"¡Bulma, NO! ¡No! ¡No vayas allí abajo!"

Apenas podía reconocer su voz.

Abajo, abajo, siguió bajando, más frío, más duro, más húmedo, más mojado.

Sus dedos se deslizaron contra la húmeda, gélida piedra, guiándola y llevándola hacia abajo en la envolvente oscuridad que adoraba. La escondía, la ocultaba, incluso de sus penetrantes ojos. Él estaba en las escaleras ahora y ella descendía más rápido, sin saber ni preocuparse a donde llevaba, sólo que era negra y oscura y la había salvado de la realidad. La abrazaba, la sostenía de cerca como un padre, calmando su alma rota.

Las escaleras se enderezaron, las paredes a su alrededor de su pie después de que el otro fuera colocado sobre un escalón. Más rápido y más rápido seguía, volando, medio cayendo mientras sus pies comenzaban a tambalearse, la frialdad de la oscuridad enfriándole hasta los huesos, sólo para que se diera cuenta que las angostas escaleras estaban cubiertas en una capa de hielo.

Se deslizó por ellas, aterrizando dolorosamente sobre sus rodillas en la parte inferior, mirando hacia arriba y viendo nada de la silueta que había esperado. Tal vez se había dado por vencido. Con suerte la dejaría ir. La dejaría escapar y dejarlo y a su mundo solo por el momento. Dejarla descansar.

Olvidando el miedo de la oscuridad o lo desconocido, se deslizó silenciosamente hacia las dos puertas más grandes que hubiera visto jamás, la madera negra y la luz de una vela parpadeando tenuemente junto a ella. Agarrando una, examinó cuidadosamente ls perillas, dos gárgolas como figuras de oro, ojos esculpidos y labios parecidos a los de Vegeta. De nuevo miró con temor detrás de ella, viendo nada más que las sombras a través de sus borrosas lágrimas que pronto se limpiaron con el dorso de una mano sucia.

Lentamente, y con una comprensible cantidad de esfuerzo, abrió la puerta izquierda, los ojos azotando ferozmente alrededor de la oscuridad que veía. Sus ojos fueron cegados temporalmente por la luz de la vela y tomó unos pocos momentos para ver algo en lo absoluto. Un paso tras otro caminó en la humedad, los charcos de la habitación, la fría agua empapándola hasta los tobillos.

Se escabulló. Voló su mano agarrando la vela hacia el sonido, escuchando la húmeda bofetada de una criatura arrastrándose por el agua. ¿Qué era? ¿Dónde estaba? Inhaló, lamentándose una vez arrepintiéndose moho y almizcle casi la dejaron inconsciente. Había podredumbre aquí. Como... no podía ubicarlo bien. Como carne podrida. Tal vez era un contenedor de almacenamiento, porque la temperatura solamente bastaría por sí sola.

Pero no. No, había algo aquí. Algo que sabía que no estaba bien. Algo que se suponía que no debía ver.

Era demasiado oscuro. El correteo sonó de nuevo y gritó, girando la vela en la mano. Estaba detrás de ella. Detrás de ella lo oyó, arrastrándose, gatear, esconderse. ¡Allí!

De manera trémula sostuvo la vela hacia el suelo, sin ven nada al principio y luego notando la diminuta, gorda silueta de una rata corriendo a través de la turbia, negra agua. Suspiró con incomodidad, sin gustarle la idea de una rata mucho mejor que una misteriosa criatura. Siguió sus movimientos con su pequeña antorcha, viendo el gris cabello brillar con humedad, la gruesa, calva cola balanceándose.

Medió nadaba, medio caminaba más lejos de ella, como si no hubiera ninguna preocupación en lo absoluto por la rara luz que ella emitía. Y luego de repente se detuvo por completo, congelándose como si fuera en miedo. El cabello gris parecía levantarse en un ángulo y miró alrededor con miedo, olfateando el aire. Una vez. Dos veces.

Ella gritó mientras una mano bajó en picada y se apoderó de la rata, sus pies deslizándose hacia atrás mientras la pequeña criatura chillaba y chirriaba, su cuerpo retorciéndose dentro del duro agarre. Ella vaciló, casi cayendo en el agua mientras volaba hacia atrás, sin respirar mientras escuchaba un asqueroso crujido.

"¿¡Quién está allí!?" Demandó, su voz asustada y temblando. Silencio. Movió sus húmedos dedos a sus labios, sus hombros y espalda temblando violentamente por el miedo y el frío.

Algo se movió hacia ella, más y más cerca, ondeando a través del agua y los obstáculos que restringían sus movimientos. Ella simplemente se echó más para atrás, sus ojos nublados con miedo y su corazón latiendo mientras un blanco rostro aparecía tal vez a cincuenta pies de distancia de donde estaba de pie.

Era un niño. Las pálidas, carnosas mejillas la miraban, labios rojo sangre y negros ojos. Era todo lo que podía ver. Puso su mano en su pecho, el rápido latido debajo inquietándose mientras seguía caminando a través de la oscuridad hacia el pequeño niño.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Preguntó temblorosa, moviéndose lenta pero seguramente a través de las heladas aguas. Algo grande y pesado como un viejo tronco tocó su pie y se acercó con cuidado, ignorando los golpes de las olas contra él. El niño apenas la miraba a través de muertos, invisibles ojos, quietos como una piedra. No había nada en esos ojos que la registraran. Nada que emitiera señal de alguna inteligencia o vida dentro de ellos. Estaban vacíos. Sin vida. Quietos.

Mientras se acercaba, la palidez de la piel se estancó en sus pies, golpeando con la brillante sangre roja que caía por su mentón.

"¿Estás...?" Tragó, demasiado asustada como para moverse. "¿Estás lastimado?"

El niño sólo la miró, sus mejillas carnosas y llenas como si hubiera habido algo en su boca. Su estómago parecía hundirse en la fría humedad de su vientre.

"¿Dónde...?" Dijo al pequeño niño, su voz temblando. "¿Dónde está la rata?"

En ese momento la vela parpadeó más brillante, sus rayos emitiendo luz sobre el niño desnudo, sus ojos viajando por la cerrada mano del niño mientras sostenía a la mutilada rata. Sólo que, su cabeza había sido masticada. Jadeó, alzando la vista en terror mientras al niño que abría su boca lentamente y mordía, el repugnante crujido de un cráneo siendo aplastado entre sus dientes.

Gritó, mirando la blanca sonrisa de satisfecho hambre iluminar el rostro del niño mientras la sangre salía de su boca y chorreaba por su barbilla. Se tropezó hacia atrás, sus pies torpemente moviéndose y tambaleándose en el agua.

De repente, sus talones se encontraron con el tronco y cayó sobre él, aterrizando sobre su trasero en la turbia, fétida agua. El frío líquido fluía sobre su cintura y alas, sus piernas quedaron levantadas sobre el gran tronco con el que se había tropezado. Sólo que, no era un tronco. No era un palo.

La vela reveló el deformado cuerpo de un Demonio, su caja torácica abierta y mordidas de carne sacadas de la carne. Sólo que ninguna curación de ningún tipo había tomado lugar, como hubiera sido aparente si las habilidades de rejuvenecimiento del Demonio hubieran estado intactas. Pero no estaban intactas. Sólo en la vida. No, el hombre había sido comido muerto.

Balbuceó a la vida mientras el niño desaparecía, arrastrándose para ponerse de pie y corriendo a ciegas hacia donde había rezado que hubiera una puerta, su corazón latía con fuerza y el bombeo de la sangre estaba en sus oídos. Por favor, que estuviera allí.

Se dio vuelta, sus ojos moviéndose y girando a través de la oscuridad. El niño se había ido y había movimiento en todas partes a su alrededor. No. No, tenía que estar allí. Arrojó la vela de un lado a otro, ¿dónde estaba? ¿Dónde estaba? Escuchó gruñidos a su alrededor, tal vez a sólo treinta pies de donde estaba, y todavía no veía nada, lágrimas cegándola mientras temblaba incontrolablemente, girando en círculos y llorando.

"¿¡Quién está allí!?" Gritó. "¡Muéstrate! POR FAVOR."

El miedo era demasiado. La sostenía fuertemente, su cuerpo roto por el llanto mientras giraba ciegamente en la oscuridad, la luz de la vela apenas soportándolo.

"¡No te lastimaré!" Lloró, yéndose hacia atrás y luego hacia adelante mientras gateaba y gemidos sonaban detrás de ella. "¡Por favor Dios! ¡¿Quién eres?!"

Escuchó arañar, como si uñas estuvieran corriendo a lo largo de la pared más cercana y rápidamente se volteó hacia ella, viendo una gran antorcha apoyada sobre la piedra. Corrió en esa dirección, casi tropezándose sobre las invisibles cosas que bloqueaban su camino a través del agua. Los movimientos nunca tomaban ritmo, aunque los seres que se arrastraban como arañas hacia ellas no tenían ningún apuro, ninguna prisa. Ningún peligro.

Agarró la manija de madera de la antigua antorcha, rezando a su Dios que estuviera lo suficientemente seca como para iluminar. Con un toque de su vela en su base de tela se iluminó, la flama encendiendo toda la habitación.

Sangre. Todo era sangre. Y cayó de rodillas, la humedad hundiéndose y tirando la parte de atrás de sus piernas y tobillos, se dio cuenta que incluso el agua no era agua. Sangre. Húmeda, fría, empapada sangre levantándose sobre su vestido y manchando su carne de carmesí. Podía sentir su picazón en sus poros, gélida sangre. Estaba en su vestido, toda sobre sus alas de pluma blanca. Sintió su rostro, odiándose por ser tan tonta mientras limpiaba cuatro rayas de sangre de sus dos mejillas.

"No. No." era todo lo que podía susurrar mientras miraba en horror al lago de sangre y cadáveres. En el calabozo de niños y castigados guerreros. Y los niños la miraban con sus muertos ojos, sombras rodeando su pálida, desnuda carne mientras se movían como si no estuvieran muertos hacia ella, caminando sobre los cadáveres que habían consumido antes como bestias feroces.

El terror de ellos se fue de su mente, incluso mientras se acercaban, la oscuridad derritiéndose para revelar sus pequeños, hambrientos e hinchados cuerpos. Sólo vio el horror del calabozo. Porque era el calabozo de ÉL. ¿Y estos cuerpos? ¿Estos niños? Eran por él.

Y luego comenzó a gritar como una criatura demente, su voz alzándose a perforadores niveles, el tono horrible y satánico en su volumen. Gritó como ningún ser que hubieran conocido alguna vez había gritado, sus alaridos como esos de un animal siendo asesinado, sin entender por qué estaba siendo torturado, sólo registrando el dolor que era ser privado de la vida. Y sólo podía gritar y gritar mientras los niños se acercaban, sólo los niños hombres que habían sobrevivido los abortos después de nacer de sus madres.

Esto era todo. Lo que él había retenido de ella, incluso cuando le había mostrado sus recuerdos, dejado entrar en su mente. Este era quien era. Un monstruo. Un monstruo.

Dejó caer la antorcha en el sangriento lago, el líquido consumiéndola y la oscuridad cayendo a su alrededor, ocultando una vez más los muertos, comidos cuerpos que colgaban de las paredes, todavía encadenados a las máquinas de tortura. Sintió sangre gotear en su cabeza, alzando la vista y viendo, con el pequeño parpadeo de su vela, los muertos soldados colgando sobre ella, balanceándose por las cuerdas que sostenían sus gargantas, los pies distorsionados y comidos por los niños que roían a cualquier carne que pudieran alcanzar.

Alejó sus ojos de ellos, mirando mientras los niños muertos se acercaban más, tal vez a diez pies de distancia, carmesí empapándolos desde los pies hasta sus cuellos como si hubieran estado recostados en el lago, sólo con sus cabezas arriba. Entonces así es como no había visto al niño. Se habían escondido hasta sus cuellos en el alto líquido, arrastrándose a través de la turbia sangre, moviéndose a través de los rasgados pedazos de carne que flotaban en la superficie.

Gritó como si su voz sola los fuera a alejar, mirando mientras satánicas sonrisas estallaban en sus rostros de querubín. Sus ojos brillaban con hambre y locura, sus afilados, blancos dientes mostrándose debajo de sus labios manchados de sangre. Estaban sonriendo, todos ellos mientras se acercaban a ella, pequeñas caras gordas todas en una fila, mientras ella simplemente se arrodillaba en horror.

Una ráfaga de energía los envió al suelo, la sangre salpicando sobre su rostro mientras sus cuerpos golpeaban la superficie. Salpicó en sus ojos, cegándola hasta que todo lo que pudo ver fue un mundo bordó a su alrededor, negro en algunas partes donde las sombras eran más espesas.

Frotando sus ojos dolorosamente, pudo divisar la figura de Vegeta, haciendo volar a los pequeños monstruos sin preocupación hasta la muerte, sus rayos de energía estallando a través de sus desnudos pechos y salpicando sangre de sus espaldas. Observó como los jóvenes, frescos cuerpos flotaban en la parte superior de la piscina, sabiendo que incluso mientras sus hermanos fueron asesinados, cientos más de zombies tipo niños simplemente esperaban en silencio por el cálido festín, acechando en las sombras con paciencia.

De repente un estruendo estalló alrededor de ellos, el sonido de sangre y agua salpicando mientras pequeñas criaturas se movían por él. Mil gordas, grises ratas se arrojaron al cuerpo de un niño, sus ojos abriéndose por última vez mientras las miraba devorando su muerta carne. Él gritó y gritó, el sonido siendo consumido por el correteo y mascado de los hambrientos roedores.

"Bulma." Vegeta ordenó frenéticamente, llevando su mano hacia ella mientras el último niño visible era decapitado por su disparo, las ratas buceando por su cuerpo sin cabeza. "¡Salgamos de aquí ahora!"

Aturdida tomó su mano, sintiendo su cordura irse mientras él la llevaba a través de la oscuridad, sus dedos soltando la vera y dejándola caer en la sangre. La oscuridad los tragó, y sin embargo él conocía el camino, como esperaba. Sostuvo su mano fuertemente, casi aplastando su palma mientras se apresuraba a través del mundo negro azabache que los sostenía en la habitación, la figura de dos puertas dando sólo una pequeña cantidad de luz en la pared cercana.

Se precipitó a través de las puertas, tirando de ella y tirándola al suelo rápidamente. Cerró las puertas de un golpe, apoyándose contra una cansadamente y escuchando el arañazo de los dedos de los niños contra la madera del otro lado. Eso había estado cerca. Demasiado cerca.

Bajó la vista hacia ella, temblando con sollozos y terror, todo su cuerpo empapado de sangre, cuatro rayas de ella corriendo por ambas de sus mejillas e incluso tocando su labio inferior. Se había salpicado sobre su cabello blanco, morboso e inquietante. Quería acercarse a ella, confortarla, ponerla junto a él y susurrarle que estaba bien, que estaba tranquilo. Pero se quedó de pie, deteniendo su deseo de abrazar su tembloroso cuerpo. Había más en esto que miedo.

Si sólo hubiera podido detenerla de ver todo eso. De ver lo que él había creado, las monstruosidades que existían dentro de un mundo del que él la había protegido. Si sólo la debilidad no lo hubiera frenado de seguir siguiéndola, no lo había hecho fracasar en la persecución que la había llevado hasta aquí. Si sólo no hubiera besado a Akasha. Si solamente. Si solamente.

"Monstruo." La escuchó susurrar a través de su llanto que rompía su pequeño cuerpo. "Monstruo."

Un nudo se formó en su garganta y sintió su estómago ponerse más nervioso y con náuseas.

"Ángel." Dijo. "Sabes lo que soy."

Sintió más que ver su mirada deslizarse lentamente sobre él, la mirada tan poderosa que hizo a su piel temblar cuando la tocó.

"Eres un monstruo. Debería haberte matado cuando tuve la oportunidad."

Él tragó duro, apartando la mirada de ella, vergüenza y culpa frustrándolo.

"Actúas sorprendida Bulma." escupió en tono de reproche. "¡Actúas como si nunca supiste esto! ¡Una inocente espectadora! ¡Completamente ajea a todo!"

Se volteó a ella, odiándose, odiándola por hacerlo odiar tanto.

"¡Despierta Princesa!" Gritó, tan avergonzado incluso entonces. "¡Lo has sabido todo el tiempo! No soy esa perfecta débil versión que has creado en tu propia mente."

Se arrodilló, sacudiendo los hombros de ella bruscamente.

"¡Sabes lo que soy! ¡Sabes lo que soy!"

Se veía como si ella misma hubiera muerto, su piel la más pálida que hubiera visto jamás, todo su color completamente apagado. Incluso sus ojos parecían vidriosos por miedo y tristeza.

"¡Soy un asesino Bulma! ¡Un asesino! Nunca te mentí y lo sabes."

Su voz no era nada más que una brisa de sus labios, el más bajo de los susurros y fue obligado a acercarse a ella.

"Lo ocultaste de mí." Susurró, sus ojos apagados con odio. "Lo escondiste de mí."

Lentamente se arrastró para ponerse de pie, sus ojos nublados con lágrimas, el cuerpo empapado con sangre, y las rodillas débiles y pequeñas.

"Su sangre está en mis manos." Sollozó levemente, como si estuviera demasiado cansada y mareada para seguir llorando. Miró a sus manos como si no tuviera idea lo que eran, rojo manchando las grietas y hendiduras de su palma.

"¡Está en mis manos!" gritó, su rostro retorcido con increíble agonía.

"¡Bulma!" gritó él, agarrándola de los hombros para sostenerla firme, manteniéndola lejos mientras parecía estar al borde de la histeria.

"¡Está toda sobre mí! ¡Yo los maté!"

"¡Bulma!" gritó. "¡Tranquilízate! Tú... ¡tú no tienes nada que ver con esto!"

"¡¿NO?!" Gritó con locura, sus ojos llenos de frescas lágrimas. "¡Es MI sangre lo que te mantuvo vivo después de la guerra! Mi sangre lo que te dio sustento esas horas que pasaste al borde de la misma muerte. Mi sangre la que te dio fuerza para seguir viviendo y tomar la vida de soldados... ¡las vidas de niños!" Su voz se rompió en la última palabra y cubrió su rostro en sus ensangrentadas manos.

"Sus vidas están en mí." Susurró, mirando al suelo.

"No." dijo suavemente, acercándola a él. "No, no digas esas cosas. Tú eres... eres pura y santa y... todo lo bueno. Tú no tienes nada-"

"Y tú," escupió ella, alejándose de él violentamente. "¡no me toques! ¡Mugriento! ¡Hijo de perra! ¡Vil y traicionero como una serpiente! ¡Venenoso y mortal como una espina de Rosa de Sangre!"

Se alejó de él, su dedo señalándolo acusadoramente.

"¡Los mataste sin piedad! ¡NIÑOS!... ¡MALDITOS NIÑOS!" su tono estaba en un nivel peligroso, las criaturas viviendo dentro del calabozo agitándose ante el volumen.

"Dios huye de ti por una razón Vegeta." Susurró, su voz un áspero seseo. "Como lo haré yo."

Se volteó de repente y huyó por las escaleras, su velocidad digna de mención mientras él luchaba para mantener el ritmo. Subió, sumergiéndose en la oscuridad de la escalera en caracol y mirando su blanco cabello ondear como una flama en la oscuridad del pasillo. Se movía en un ritmo anormal, volando hacia arriba y alejándose de él rápidamente, haciéndolo ir más rápido de lo que debería haber ido.

"¡Bulma detente!" gritó, llegando a su brazo mientras ella se arrojaba por la puerta de la escalera. La luz picó a sus ojos y encontró a su mano sosteniendo nada más sino aire mientras se quedaba mirando el veneno en el marco de la puerta.

"No me dejes." Dijo en voz baja, su interior girando por la odiada declaración. "Puedo cambiar. Puedo cambiar, tú misma lo dijiste."

Sabía que estaba desesperado pero también sabía esto. Ella lo dejaría. Ella se iría al desierto y nunca volvería y prácticamente, no había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerla. Ella encontraría una manera o morir y ambos lo sabían.

"Esos niños no son por mí." Suplicó, señalando hacia abajo. "Y... y esos cuerpos... ¡maté a esos hombres antes de conocerte! ¡Créeme! Confía en mí. ¡HE CAMBIADO!"

Sus ojos cambiaron lentamente, las cejas aflojándose y leves brillos donde las lágrimas habían estado una vez. La esperanza parpadeó en su pecho y sintió su confianza remplazar la súplica que sus palabras habían hecho una vez.

"Tú me cambiaste Bulma. Tú. Soy un mejor hombre de lo que fui. Te prometo esto." Se acercó lo cerca suficiente para tocarla, aunque contuvo el impulso, en cambio bajó la vista a su cabello.

"No soy el mismo hombre que conociste ese día hace tanto tiempo. Soy más fuerte y seré aún más con el tiempo."

Una diminuta sonrisa tocó los labios de ella, aunque vacía de cualquier calidez o entendimiento que había esperado que estuviera allí.

"¿Has cambiado?" Dijo suavemente, acercándose un paso a él. Toda su conducta lo ponía nervioso y se encontró alejándose lentamente de ella.

"Eres un hombre diferente, ¿no?" dijo, cerca de sus labios, su calor corporal juntándose en un choque como si fuera uno solo.

"Entonces dime que me amas." Dijo, visiblemente empujando las lágrimas. "Dime que me amas y me quedaré."

El mundo se detuvo.

Fue como si el mundo del Paraíso y el Infierno dejaran de girar, el ciclo del Universo deteniéndose bruscamente e incluso el aire detuvo su constante agitación.

La miró. Ella lo miró fijamente.

Silencio.

"Dime que me amas." Rogó, al borde de perder el control una vez más. Dejó escapar un sollozo como si de frustración.

"¡CARAJO DIME QUE ME AMAS... Por favor!"

"¡NO ME PIDAS ESO!" Gritó él, sintiendo como si pronto lo perdería también. Su voz era trémula e insegura, sus manos frías y temblorosas.

"¡Si te preocuparas por mí en lo absoluto no me pedirías estas cosas! ¡SABES que no puedo sentir lo que sientes tú! ¡Dios no me dio el corazón que puede soportar esas emociones! ¡Bulma por favor! ¡NO me pidas que te mienta!"

Fue como si cada parte de ella que todavía funcionaba se hubiera rendido, sus ojos bajándose, su cabeza cayendo y cada expresión en su rostro volviéndose apagada y sin vida.

"No me detengas esta vez Vegeta." Dijo suavemente, alejándose de él.

* * *

Bueno, con suerte verán por qué ese fue uno de mis capítulos favoritos de escribir. ¡Gracias por los comentarios!

Amor Camaro


	81. Capítulo 81

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Ángel Oscuro**

_(Dark Angel)_

Un fic de Camaro

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

"Bien." Hirvió él, cruzando sus brazos y mirándola con arrogancia. "Vete. A ver si me importa."

En lugar de mostrar la tristeza y el dolor que esperaba ver, ella apenas se volteó de él, el vestido manchado de sangre chorreando y deslizándose a través del suelo detrás de ella. Miró sus alas tambalearse levemente, sabiendo que había una buena posibilidad que nunca más volviera a verla. Empacaría lo que necesitara, dejaría el castillo, perecería en el desierto o encontraría el Paraíso y nunca volvería. Y eso era todo. Esta era su última vez, su última oportunidad.

Se sintió acercarse a ella, las cuerdas de su corazón siendo tiradas en su dirección, su misma alma, su núcleo arrastrado hacia allá. 'Ve,' se dijo a sí mismo. 'Ve antes que sea demasiado tarde. Dile lo que sabes que sientes. Dale su collar y pasa el resto de tu vida a su lado.' 'O... piérdela y mantén tu orgullo.'

Parecía que estaba rompiéndose por la mitad, deseando agarrarla y sin embargo mirándola irse. Tragó duro, el nudo subiendo con cada paso que daba, el abrasador calor en sus párpados inferiores mientras se daba cuenta que si hubiera sido capaz, hubiera llorado. Dio un paso hacia ella, sus pies inestables debajo de él.

No. No, se dio cuenta. No podía hacerlo. Por qué agarrarla, por qué decirle algo que ella ya debería saber. Las palabras eran vacías, sin importancia. No significaban nada. Porque si lo conocía, si verdaderamente conocía a su ser real, hubiera visto que con cada gesto que hacía, se preocupaba por ella más y más. El amor no era algo que se podía envolver en una caja, entregar de rodillas y dársela a alguien. El amor no era algo que incluso se pudiera decir en una palabra. Era algo que se sentía y decirlo en voz alta era un insulto. Porque era mucho más que cualquier cosa que se pudiera describir. Y si lo HUBIERA sentido por ella, nunca le hubiera dicho eso de todos modos.

Él no era así. Ella lo sabía tan bien como cualquiera. Si ella lo amaba, no le hubiera pedido que se convirtiera en alguien que no era. Amaría quien es, lo que hacía. Pero ahora el enamoramiento se había ido, revelando la fría, fea verdad. Esa prohibida relación, esa salvaje, indomable rebelión que había unido a dos enemigos juntos se había ido. Se habían equivocado. La cruda, venenosa realidad se engendró en su mente, la verdad que había estado condenada todo el tiempo.

Y así la vio dejar su mundo por segunda vez, el dolor no menor que la primera. ¿Lograría vivirlo esta vez? ¿Sería tan afortunado? ¿Así era como terminaba el cuento de hadas? Se acercó a ella, a varios pies de distancia, sabiendo que ella no podía ver la sangre formándose en el borde de sus pestañas. Apretó sus dientes por el dolor, deseando que sólo pudiera estar abrazándola. No cerrar el libro de esta manera. No terminar la historia con una frustrada felicidad.

¿La abrazaría tan fuertemente de nuevo?

"Bulma no... no te vayas." Susurró, agarrando su muñeca. Ella se volvió hacia él con los ojos borrosos por las lágrimas y brillando como cromo. De repente fue como si el aire a su alrededor se hubiera congelado, el viendo mordiendo y picando mientras la energía de ella se azotaba a su alrededor con violencia. Sintió su aliento dejarlo, sus pulmones sintiéndose vacío y frío. Escarcha se formó instantáneamente en sus labios y mejillas y cada miembro fue cubierto pronto por ella.

Ni siquiera podía gritar, sus ojos ampliándose mientras sus mismos párpados y pestañas comenzaron a endurecerse con el frío. ¡Literalmente lo estaba congelando hasta la muerte! Y luego como tal gritó, el sonido tirándolo hacia atrás, el hielo rompiéndose como vidrio mientras su poderosa energía lo golpeaba en su pecho. Fue arrojado a ocho pies hacia atrás, viendo el suelo irse debajo de él, la fuerza enviándolo caer por la negra escalera en caracol una vez más.

* * *

"¿La vas a dejar ir así?" Radditz preguntó con curiosidad.

Vegeta simplemente lo miró, encorvándose en su trono y cerrando su s ojos. Todo su cuerpo dolía con frío y moretones por la escalera, su mente caótica con la confusión.

"Respóndeme." El soldado ordenó, muy consciente de las excursiones de la noche anterior de su Rey con su Angélico hermano, viendo la resaca en sus ojos mientras se deslizaban lentamente hacia él.

"¿Qué quieres que haga Radditz?" Vegeta gruñó, sintiéndose enfermo. "¿Correr tras ella? ¿¡Correr como un idiota, débil tonto!? Tú lo dijiste. Ella me cambió." Apuntó un dedo directo a su amigo. "Y ahora se está yendo, justo como habías querido todo el tiempo. ¡Allí!" gritó. "¿Estás satisfecho? ¡¿Por qué me atormentas con estas preguntas?!"

"¡Porque la necesitas, por eso!" Gritó el guardia, levantando sus manos en el aire. "Porque la quieres. ¡Porque la única vez que te he visto remotamente feliz fue con ella!"

"¡Cállate!" Escupió el Demonio, sentándose peligrosamente en su silla. "Tú no entiendes."

"¡¿QUE NO?!" Rugió el otro hombre. "¿Te he conocido por cuánto tiempo Vegeta? ¡¿Y vas a actuar como que no entiendo toda la situación?! Tú. Estás. Asustado." Detalló las palabras, viendo la ira bombear como fluido a través de las venas de Vegeta.

"¿Qué dijiste?" Siseó el Rey, las manos sujetando los reposabrazos de su silla.

"Estás asustado de lo que sientes."

"Oh. Será mejor que retractes eso si sabes lo que es bueno para ti Radditz." Vegeta susurró, levantando sus cejas con una mortal mirada en sus ojos.

"No." Radditz dijo llanamente. "Demuéstrame que estoy equivocado."

Vio los lados de la mandíbula de Vegeta sobresalir, el sonido de los dientes apretándose juntos uno muy familiar.

"Sal de aquí ahora Radditz." Vegeta escupió entre sus colmillos.

"No." Radditz dijo de nuevo, cruzando sus brazos con terquedad. "Demuéstrame que no eres el cobarde que creo que eres."

El aura de Vegeta se disparó y las paredes comenzaron a temblar y rajarse.

"¡Eso es! ¡Enójate!" Radditz gritó, arrojando la parte de atrás de su puño a una pared. "¡Destrúyeme! ¡Dame la razón! ¡Muestra que NO PUEDES MANEJAR LA VERDAD! ¡Muestra que tienes miedo de ella! ¡Que tienes miedo de lo que sientes por ese Ángel de mierda! ¡Que tienes demasiado miedo de cambiar que huiste de ella o la dejaste pasar a tu lado!"

Vegeta saltó para ponerse de pie, mirando directo a los ojos de Radditz, respirando duro mientras el otro hombre simplemente miraba en respuesta con audacia.

"Voy a matarte, carajo." Siseó entre dientes.

"Hazlo." Radditz susurró, acercándose. "Sácame de un mundo donde estoy obligado a adorar a un Rey que ni siquiera puede lidiar con sí mismo, mucho menos controlar un Reino. Sácame de mi miseria." Se acercó aún más, viendo cara a cara al Rey Demonio. "Libérame de preocuparme por nada más que un egoísta, caprichoso pequeño mocoso Rey que se odia a sí mismo tanto que no puede sentir nada más."

"O," Susurró, juntando al desconcertado Demonio a él en un abrazo. "Perdóname y sálvate."

Toda la ira y la rabia se disipó como humo, fue entonces que Vegeta finalmente lo perdió, apretando a su amigo fuertemente y enterrando su rostro en la garganta de Radditz, sangre corriendo por sus ojos. La situación era inusual pero no importaba. Se había ido demasiado del odio y del orgullo.

"No puedo dejarla ir Radditz." Susurró, sacando las dolorosas lágrimas y mordiendo los sollozos que intentaban liberarse por sí mismos. Fue desgarrado por dentro, dañado, roto con recuerdos y dolor que no podía ignorar o controlar.

Radditz lo sostuvo firmemente, sus brazos envueltos protectoramente alrededor de su soberano, el rostro con cosquillas por los cortos picos del cabello de Vegeta. Era la primera vez que Radditz lo había abrazado y se sentía extraño y raro, incluso mientras era bienvenido y reconfortante. Vegeta no podía entender si estaba llorando por extrañar a Bulma o por el agradecimiento de tener a Radditz a su lado, el hombre que nunca lo había dejado, nunc había renunciado a él incluso en los peores momentos.

Porque Radditz estaba con él ahora, como siempre había sido el caso. Radditz, cuyos brazos lo había acunado a través de lo peor de las noches de su infancia. Radditz que estuvo a su lado batalla tras batalla, ganar o perder. Fue Radditz que había estado junto a él, de pie tranquilo y simplemente sólo estando a su lado, de pie tranquilo y simplemente junto a él después que Akasha hubiera arrojado a su heredero sin nombre al fuego. Sin decir nada. Sólo estando junto a él, sabiendo que incluso él podía ocultar sus emociones y dolor como un experto, por dentro el corazón del niño de dieciséis años estaba roto. Y había sido Radditz que lo había cargado a la cama la noche de la muerte de su padre, junto después que había golpeado a Draco sin parar. Fue Radditz quien lo salvó del suicido, Radditz quien lo había despertado, Radditz quien siempre había estado allí. Y fue Radditz quien lo abrazaba ahora, rogando en silencio por su más querido amigo que dejara el odio de lado y aceptara los sentimientos que había enterrado muy, muy profundo dentro todos estos años. Radditz. Siempre Radditz.

"¿Por qué no me odias?" Vegeta gritó, su rostro aplastado en la clavícula del Demonio. "Después de todo lo que te he hecho, ¿por qué te quedas?"

Radditz se fue hacia atrás, el rostro enmascarado con sorpresa y shock.

"Lunch, el abuso, las palabras frías, ¡nada de gratitud por todo lo que has hecho! ¡Deberías odiarme! ¿¡Por qué te quedas!?" el Rey gritó, golpeando su puño en el pecho de Radditz en frustración. "¿Por qué?"

"Porque no puedo olvidar Vegeta." El Demonio más grande susurró. "No puedo olvidar todas esas veces cuando me quedé a tu lado en las noches, esas semanas después que fuiste arrojado al calabozo. No puedo olvidar siempre desear que pudieras cambiar, ser algo más fuerte de lo que eras." Su voz se volvió suave y miró en los ensangrentados, nublados ojos de Vegeta. "¿Piensas que te dejaría? ¿Piensas que te olvidaría ahora, cuando más me necesitas mi pequeño hermano?"

Su sonrisa derritió la ira de Vegeta y sintió más lágrimas tratando de salir de sus ojos, aunque las empujaba con fortuna.

"Ahora suficiente de esto, estúpido Rey mocoso." Radditz dijo suavemente, sacudiendo su cabeza como si fuera para liberarse de las indeseadas espuelas de emociones, empujando hacia atrás al Demonio más joven con los brazos extendidos. "Ve a buscar a tu Ángel."

Pero Vegeta no estaba prestando atención, sus ojos amplios con miedo y su carne tan pálida como las nubes del Paraíso. Siguiendo la mirada del joven Rey el soldado echó un vistazo a la máquina de cromo que Bulma había instalado, clavada en el piso de mármol, luces rojas destellando rápidamente.

"¿Qué... qué quiere decir esto?" tartamudeaba.

"El sensor de escudo invisca." Vegeta dijo tembloroso, mirando en dirección de su torre persona. "Alguien está aquí."

* * *

Estúpidas lágrimas. Borroneaban su visión y se encontró limpiándolas por probablemente milésima vez mientras arrojaba sus pertenencias necesarias en una bolsa. ¿Lo lograría? Y si lo hacía, ¿entonces qué? ¿Qué si sí hacía el viaje de regreso al Paraíso? ¿No se encontraría solamente con el odio y desértico dolor de su raza olvidada? ¿Su reino que había dejado por un amante oscuro? Merecería ese odio. Lo quería, lo esperaba. Porque ella misma odiaba lo que no podía achicar en alguna animosidad que su gente podría tener para con ella.

Se sentó en su cama por última vez, recordando las cosas en las que no quería pensar. La primera vez. La última vez. Todo giró en su mente, un abrazo, un toque, un beso. El futuro que había visto en sus ojos, fantasías de matrimonios e hijos que ahora sabía que nunca se hubieran vuelto ciertas de todos modos. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida? ¿Cómo?

Se acercó a su vestidor, sus dedos en contacto con la caja de chocolates que él le había dado justo ayer, importada de la Capital del Infierno, Las Vegas, también conocida como Vieja Ciudad del Pecado.

"¿¡Más chocolates!? ¡Pero estoy engordando Vegeta!" Se escuchó decir en su mente, escuchando la risa y sintiendo la calidez de sus brazos alrededor de su estómago.

"¡Oh por favor! No estás gorda. Además, ¡mejor para abrazar!"

Lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y tomó la frágil caja, lanzándola a través del cuarto y mirando las cerezas cubiertas de chocolate desparramadas en todas direcciones diferentes en el suelo. Enterró su rostro en sus manos, los hombros temblando de arriba a abajo. Lo amaba. Dios, lo amaba tanto.

¿Cómo podía hacerle esto? ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan ciega? Esta clase de cosas sólo le sucedían a las estúpidas, dependientes niñas. Ella era mucho más inteligente, sabía mejor que enamorarse ciegamente de alguien en quien no podía confiar.

"Dios... Vegeta, te amé tanto." Lloró contenta que había limpiado la sangre de su cuerpo más que todavía tenerla secándose y pegada a toda su figura.

¿Fue esa la última vez que lo había visto sonreír? ¿Fue esa la última vez que había escuchado su voz, verlo caminar hacia ella, sabiendo que lenta pero seguramente estaba enamorándose de ella también? Él había cambiado, eso era cierto. Pero todavía no era suficiente. Y ahora, aquí estaba, revolcándose en su propia pena por lo que ELLA había hecho.

"Nunca llegué a mostrarte el Paraíso." Lloró.

"Bulma..." Vino un susurro, su cabeza girando ante el sonido de una voz que reconoció pero no llegó a ubicar.

"¿Quién... quién es?" Preguntó, sonando mucho más dura de lo que realmente sentía. Pánico la envolvió mientras giraba de un lado a otro, los ojos tan llenos de horrores y sangre que estaba permanentemente marcada con los recuerdos del calabozo, imaginando lo peor.

"¿No me reconoces?" dijo, pasos acercándose más y más a ella. ¿Por qué no podía verlo? ¿Por qué no podía divisarlo a esta distancia? Por qué - sus ojos volaron al dispositivo de sensores invisca, las rojas luces de la máquina parpadeando violentamente. No se estaba volviendo loca. Alguien estaba allí y estaban ocultos e invisibles.

Giró su cabeza de un lado a otro, sus ojos buscando frenéticamente y los oídos sintiendo cada pequeño sonido y cambio en el aire. Sintió el caliente aliento en la parte de atrás de su garganta, ahogando un grito mientras volaba los pequeños cabellos de su cuello.

"¡Maldita sea!" Gritó, girando para mirar detrás de ella. "¡Estoy harta de esta mierda! ¡¿Quién eres?!"

"¿No me reconoces Bulma?" Preguntó de nuevo, rodeándola. "¿Te olvidaste tan rápido de mí? Yo no me he olvidado de ti."

Miró a los sensores que rodeaban la habitación, viéndolos parpadear rápidamente mientras el invisible ser pasaba por allí. Parpadeando, parpadeando, parpadeando.

Gritó mientras una mano agarraba su hombro, girándola sólo para gritar de nuevo ante la vista de pálida carne blanca, hundidos ojos y pómulos salientes de la delgada piel. Los negros ojos parecían sin vida, apagados, muertos, como si no estuvieran viendo nada. Negros y rojos círculos rodeaban el área del ojo y los labios parecían encogidos y pequeños.

"Yamcha." Dijo, sus ojos amplios con miedo mientras miraba al cadáver de su antiguo amante. Sus dedos sobre su brazo se sentían como gélidos ciclos incluso a través del claro, negro encaje de su antebrazo. Azules venas bombeaban debajo de la blanca carne de sus manos y rostro.

"Yo... yo pensé que estabas muerto." Dijo, demasiado asustada para gritar, demasiado atemorizada para pensar claramente en lo absoluto.

"No Bulma." Dijo la criatura, su frío aliento en su rostro. "He vuelto por ti. Estoy vivo. Y nunca nos separaremos de nuevo."

Todo lo que decía era en un tono monocorde, como si estuviera leyendo las palabras, insensible y muerto. Como si alguien le hubiera dado un guion, le hubiera dado todo lo que necesitaba para decir que la hiciera confiar en él, enamorarse de él de nuevo. Como si todo estuviera arreglado. Pero se encontró alejando estos sentimientos, dándose cuenta que cada cantidad de desconfianza, cantidad de sospecha se sentía normal para ella simplemente porque había TENIDO que ser cauta de Vegeta por tanto tiempo. Pero este no era Vegeta, ¿o sí? Esta era otra persona. Alguien que conocía completamente, ofreciéndole estar a su lado cuando ella más lo necesitaba.

"¿Me has extrañado Bulma?" preguntó, mirándola, aunque la mirada sin emoción podría muy bien haber sido plantada en una pared. Parecía que todo el espíritu, toda la libre voluntad se había ido de él, ese fuego de vida que había brillando alguna vez tan fuertemente ya no estaba y un caparazón, una sombra de su antiguo ser era todo lo que quedaba de Yamcha.

¿Cómo puedo describirles lo que sintió cuando lo vio de nuevo? Realmente no puedo, supongo. No lo sé. Honestamente, no me dieron los mejores detalles en tanto como ella se debió haber estado sintiendo en ese momento exacto pero puedo sólo imaginar el torbellino de emociones que se había apoderado de ella. Como viendo la luz de una antorcha que pensaron que había sido apagada en la oscuridad. Como ver la sonrisa de alguien que habían ya llorado. Oh, ¿qué pensaron que Bulma sólo lloró una vez por Yamcha? Están soñando. Si sólo supieran. Pero entonces, supongo que cómo podrían. Nunca elaboré sobre las horas que había pasado en la cama, llorando su nombre, odiándose más y más por la elección que había hecho, la manera en que la tomó.

Dios, si solo supieran cuánto se había odiado a sí misma por irse así. Tan bruscamente, sin despedirse. Como si el hombre con el que casi se había casado no fuera un amigo de toda la vida, su primer amor, su compañero a través de todos esos momentos como adolescente cuando necesitó que él estuviera. Era un buen hombre. Una buena alma y un buen corazón. Y allí, allí lo había dejado sin una palabra, sin una explicación, sólo para saber que fue la última vez que lo hubiera visto de nuevo. ¿Y su asesino? Sus sospechas eran altas y hubieran sido contenidas con el veredicto de culpable si no hubiera sido por la aparición que estaba viendo justo antes sus ojos.

"Yamcha..." Dijo, a pesar de todo sintiéndose atraída a él, indefensa con dolor y tristeza. No merecía su confort o incluso su presencia. Pero Dios cómo la anhelaba.

"Vámonos de aquí." Dijo, sus helados dedos serpenteando alrededor de su mano. Había perdido una gran cantidad de peso y sus manos estaban huesudas. Huesudas como las piernas de una araña envolviéndose alrededor de su mano, fría y blanda. Aún así la tomó, agradecida por el afecto, el contacto y la esperanza que parecía estar construyéndose en su interior.

Así que saldría adelante. Sería más fuerte, más resistente, más valiente que antes. Se mantendría viviendo a pesar del pasado o el futuro que la esperaba. ¿Qué clase de Princesa era so tomaba tan sólo un hombre para quebrantar su espíritu? Y todas las mujeres son Princesas, de seguro saben eso. Es sólo si nos convertimos en reinas lo que decide lo que realmente somos.

Sería más inteligente, más sabia, nunca caería en el calor de la pasión o el pecado de la tentación. No todo estaba perdido. Incluso en tiempos de oscuridad venía una luz y a pesar de su apariencia, la aceptación de Yamcha para con ella incluso ahora era algo de qué estar agradecida.

"Estemos juntos como estamos destinados a estar. Sólo... sólo olvidémonos de todo esto." Tartamudeaba él, como si por primera vez encontrando sus propias palabras.

Y mirando a sus ojos, Bulma aceptó su invitación.

* * *

"¡BULMA! ¡BULMA!" Sus propios gritos erosionaron frente a él, haciendo eco a través del pasillo mientras volaba por él, sus pies y sus gritos su única compañía mientras volaba a través de la oscuridad y que se extendía ante él y su habitación.

Dios, no dejes que sea demasiado tarde.

Era la única cosa en su mente. Olvidar el dolor, la angustia, el rechazo. ¿Qué eran a largo plazo? ¿Qué significaban cuando su vida pendía de un hilo, en la palma de la mano de Draco? ¿No eran nimiedades en comparación con perderla para siempre?

Cierto, como estaban las cosas quedaban pocas dudas en su mente que volviera a verla alguna vez, pero sólo saber existía ponía a su propia alma a descansar.

¿Nunca se han mudado o tuvieron que dejar a un buen amigo? Cierto, hay grandes posibilidades que puedan no volverlo a ver o hablar con ellos de nuevo. Pero el hecho de saber, de sentir que allá afuera está continuando su vida, viviéndola, experimentándola y haciendo las suyas propias. Supongo que a veces aprovechamos la ventaja de ese sentimiento. Pero lo siento, los he perdido de nuevo, ¿o no? Perdónenme como de costumbre.

Los gritos, el viento, el golpeteo de sus pues. Nada de eso se registraba o incluso se acercaba al trueno en sus oídos de su frenético corazón. Era increíble. Más y más rápido daba un vuelco dentro de él, la sangre arrojada en sus venas, forzando a sus arterias. Se estaba mareando, sin duda al borde de la hiperventilación. Pero aplastó las estrellas y la oscuridad que intentaban darle su tan necesario descanso.

Las puertas de su habitación estaban a tres pies frente a él y TODAVÍA su ritmo no aminoraba, abrasándolo y cerrando sus ojos para protegerlo de los escombros mientras golpeaba la madera y pasaba tras ella, su fuerza arrancando las puertas directamente de sus bisagras metálicas y los pedazos de madera cayendo por todas partes. Escuchando el estruendo a través de la habitación acompañada por ningún grito o protesta de agonía, su sangre corrió fría y su estómago se hundió.

Se había ido.

"¡Bulma!" gritó, apresurándose a tomar las manijas de la puerta de su baño, en su pánico arrancándolas por completo.

"¡¿Maldita sea, dónde estás?!"

Ni siquiera podía reconocer su propia voz o incluso su propia apariencia mientras se vislumbraba en el espejo. Mientras que su voz era joven y chillona, su rostro se veía cansado y viejo, agotado con la edad y las experiencias que drenan a un hombre. Corrió una mano a través de los cortos pinches de su cabello, girando de un lado al otro mientras la negra niebla intentaba una vez más consumir su consciencia. Tenía que estar allí. Sólo... ¡Sólo tenía que estar allí!

"¡Vegeta!" Radditz gritó, disparándose torpemente en la habitación y mirando a los desastrosos efectos de la histeria de su Rey. Virutas de madera y retorcido metal desparramado como confeti sobre el suelo, una perilla estaba en la cama y los sensores de invisca se habían vuelto locos.

"¿¡Dónde está!?" Vegeta estaba gritando. "¿¡Dónde está ella!? ¿¡Dónde está ella!?"

"¡Cálmate!" El soldado gritó, los ojos iluminados con frustración y preocupación. Pero Vegeta parecía mucho peor, lo que supongo era de esperarse, moviéndose sin rumbo, buscando debajo de la cama, golpeando las paredes, básicamente entrando en pánico. Toda su actitud estaba torcida, sus ojos temblando y moviéndose como si estuviera en el pináculo de la locura misma.

"Cálmate Vegeta." Radditz advirtió de nuevo furioso, tomando cuenta de la falta de sangre que estaba sucediendo en el rostro del Demonio. "No ayudará ponerte histérico. Mantén la cabeza, ¿está bien? La encontraremos."

"No, no." Dijo el Rey, sacudiendo su cabeza frenéticamente. "No, no, tú... tú no entiendes." Estaba temblando locamente, sus manos trémulas y sus ojos amplios. "No lo haremos. No la encontraremos." Rió extrañamente, casi burlonamente. "No, no, se ha ido. No lo haremos. No la encontraremos."

El Rey Demonio pasó sus manos a través de su cabello una y otra vez, sacudiendo su cabeza una y otra vez como si fuera para aclarar los pensamientos de ella. Sus negras uñas pasaban a lo largo de su cuero cabelludo obsesivamente, su mera fuerza solamente dejando rastros de sangre en la espesa piel.

"¡VEGETA!" Radditz gritó golpeando al joven Demonio tan duro como su puño se lo permitió, la fuerza enviando al Rey a desparramarse en el suelo, su rostro absolutamente palpitante con el dolor. Lo agarró, lanzando dagas con la mirada al Demonio mas grande que estaba jadeando sobre él.

"¡Actuar como un psicópata NO LA AYUDARÁ!" Gritó, su mano sostenida en un puño amenazadoramente. "¡Pierdes el control y podrías muy bien considerarla muerta! Actúa como un Rey por una vez y mantén la calma."

"¡NO PUEDO!" Gritó el Demonio más joven, golpeando sus puños en el suelo. "¡Tú no entiendes! ¡Tú NUNCA entenderás! No puedo..." Estaba hiperventilándose, sus pulmones sintiéndose cerrarse mientras intentaba inhalar por más aire. "¡No lo entiendes!"

"Hay algo..." Susurró como si intentara decir las palabras que... que no fueran verdaderamente capaces de ser formadas en palabras. Como, hmmm... ¿cómo digo esto? Como si estuviera intentando ubicar emociones y sentimientos en una oración con una cosa que realmente no es posible. Sin extenderse en tales cosas que se pueden sentir y entender simplemente experimentándolas. Pero eso está más allá del punto.

"Hay algo que se ha ido en mí Radditz." Susurró, poniendo su mano sobre su corazón. "Hay como... Vacío. Como si debiera haber algo... Justo aquí." Palmó su pecho. "Y no está."

"¿Sabes lo que es?" Dijo, levantando su cabeza, sintiendo su pecho tensarse dolorosamente mientras intentaba ver el rostro del guardia. "¿Sabes lo que es despertar cada día y pensar, mi vida no es nada para nadie sino para mí? ¿Despertar y mirar a través del mundo olvidado y ocultado por Dios y darse cuenta que no sólo es el LUGAR que habitas lo maldito, sino que tú también lo estás? Sólo..." Sacudió su cabeza, su corto cabello moviéndose con ella. "¿Sólo saber que no importa QUÉ hagas en tu vida, así seas bueno, o seas el más malo de los malos... no importa a largo plazo. Porque... porque eres... lo que eres, no porque elegiste serlo. Sino porque eso es lo que eres porque es quien eres?"

Sus ojos se entornaron mientras intentaba darse cuenta ÉL MISMO qué estaba intentando de transmitir con sus palabras. Era demasiado duro sentir estas emociones, esta angustiante, oprimida sensación todo el tiempo y sin embargo NO encontrar manera alguna para incluso decir las palabras y liberar su peso secreto de su pecho. Honestamente estaba sobrevalorado. Honestamente podía ser puesto en una oración. No podía ser una.

"Ser amado por Dios Radditz." Dijo suavemente, dejando que la oración salga de su lengua. "Tal vez... tal vez no estuve siempre buscando por la aprobación de mi propio padre." Sus ojos parecían nublarse con el profundo pensamiento, casi como si cada palabra que SÍ lograba formar y anunciar fuera una revelación incluso para él. "Tal vez lo que quería era la aprobación misma. Sólo ser aceptado, visto, conocido, y... amado por ser haber nacido siendo lo que era."

Se sentó lentamente, poniendo sus manos en el frío mármol y mirando intensamente al Demonio que no había dicho, hasta ahora, nada en lo absoluto, simplemente mirando y escuchando la dolorosa escena desplegarse ante sus mismos pies.

"¿Soy el único Demonio que se despierta en la mañana y desea que no lo fuera? ¿¡Soy el único que ve esto como realmente UNA MIERDA!? ¿Que... que no hicimos NADA para merecer semejante odio por el que prácticamente nos creó?" Hizo un gesto con violencia, una indignada expresión retorcía su melancólico rostro. "¡Nací por lo que soy odiado! ¿Qué opción tuve en el asunto? ¿Piensas que quise nacer así? ¿Aislado, oculto, desgraciado ante los ojos de la única persona que se supone amarme incondicionalmente? Nací en el pecado, fui hecho para revolcarme en él, hundirme en él, CONVERTIRME en pecado mismo. Estaba destinado a eso sin ningún otro destino posible. Y creo que por un tiempo, esa vida fue aceptable, entendida e incluso preferida por mí. Pero entonces," alejó la mirada, casi como si decir esas sinceras cosas fuera una desgracia misma, sus ojos incapaces de encontrarse con esos de su más confiado, más conocido y más leal seguidor.

"Pero entonces ella vino a mi mundo. Esa luz en la oscuridad. Y me di cuenta por una vez que SÍ me estaba faltando algo. Que... que tal vez ella no siempre estuvo tan equivocada en querer más para mí. Querer más DE mí. Que no era como si ella estuviera esperando más de lo que podía entregar, sino que sabía que había más en mí de lo que incluso yo no sabía. Que tenía más posibilidad, más impulso secreto y esperanza que había pasado por alto o nunca había sospechado antes de que ella viniera." Se encogió de hombros, hablando tranquilamente, al borde de perder toda esperanza que se había derramado dentro de él.

"Me prometió que todo lo que nunca había pensado posible. Me hizo querer, me hizo ver, me hizo esperar cosas que... nunca me habían importado o incluso nunca había conocido en mi vida. Ella ERA esa esperanza para mí."

"Mierda Vegeta..." Radditz, despreciado, cruzando sus brazos con desdén. "Actúas como si ya estuviera muerta."

"¡¿No lo está?!" el derrumbado el Rey Demonio escupió reprochador, casi como si hubiera sido insultado por el desprecio del soldado por todo lo que se había obligado a decir, a admitir.

"Ella se ha ido y... y todo lo que me he dado cuenta, todo lo que he llegado a entender que PODRÍA ser mío... se ha ido." Miró fijamente una vez más al cristal, la joya, como si estuviera al borde de la locura. "Volví a la nada que nunca me di cuenta que estaba. Aislado, odiado, rechazado, despreciado... y maldito."

Finalmente, sus ojos se deslizaron a Radditz, los párpados inferiores pesados y caídos con dolor que no podía ocultar ahora, probablemente no pudiera haber ocultado incluso en los días cuando semejante fachada era más importante que la aceptación de Dios mismo.

"¡No puedo estar sin ella Radditz!" susurró tembloroso, de repente golpeando su puño en el suelo. La baldosa de mármol rota en fragmentos en lugares, grabada con grietas en otros mientras apretaba sus dientes en dolor.

"¡CARAJO!" gritó locamente, el tono haciendo temblar los cimientos de las paredes. "¡No soy NADA! ¡NADA!"

Se derrumbó, sus alas cubriendo su cuerpo inerte mientras temblaba con ira y frustración, toda emoción a raya mientras simplemente luchaba con ello.

"¡No soy un Rey Radditz!" gritó. "No soy invencible, todo poderoso, seguro de mí mismo, inmortal. Soy una enfermedad, un accidente. ¡Todos lo somos! Son un Demonio sin posibilidad de ser algo más que una mancha, un borrón en los libros de historia. Otro monstruo, nacido un monstruo, vivido como un monstruo, muerto como un monstruo. ¡No soy nada, NADA cuando ella no esté!"

"Estabas bien antes de que ella viniera." Radditz razonó severo, alejando la asquerosa pena que estaba inundada con la vista de su severidad yaciendo en el suelo, una enorme roncha formándose al lado de su rostro.

"¡No, no lo estaba!" Vegeta casi lloró, apretando sus dientes. "¡Estaba muerto Radditz! No lo sabía pero estaba vacío. Y ese es el problema. Lo SÉ ahora. Entiendo cuan inútil es esta vida, como siempre lo fue. Sé ahora lo que me estaba faltando, lo que podría haber sido y lo que arruiné por el pasado que no puede enterrarse solo." Sus dientes hicieron un chirriante sonido, parecido al de uñas en una pizarra.

"No tuve respeto por la vida, menos por todo lo demás. ¿Qué me importaba por una vida que mataba? Después de un tiempo, era lo mismo. ¿Inmortalidad? Qué desperdicio. Fue sólo una cuestión de tiempo antes que me hubiera hecho matar imprudentemente. Hice lo que tenía que hacer en el momento de vivir, sólo miedo de la misma muerte manteniéndome vivo. Y luego fue ella quien me mantuvo vivo, alejando ese miedo, esa temeridad. Y ahora se ha ido. Mi razón. Mi vida."

De repente sus fríos, calculadores ojos estaban en Radditz, acusando, culpando.

"¿¡Y ahora que mi razón de vivir se fue TÚ me dices que me calme!? ¿Que mantenga la fe, que confíe en la esperanza? ¡Nunca entendiste! ¡No puedes! Puedes aceptar que todo lo que logras es igual a la mierda de una rata al final. Que cada día de vida que terminamos vivos es inútil y que cada respiro que tomas es un desperdicio de aire de Ángel. Ni siquiera puedes comprender la pérdida que siento ahora que mi razón por estos días, esos respiros se fueron. ¡NUNCA LO ENTENDERÁS!"

Radditz golpeó al Rey Demonio, olvidando su miedo por el enorme poder del otro hombre, olvidándose de todos su vínculos, su amistad y su pasado. Moretón tras moretón infringió en ese hermoso rostro, queriendo arrancarlo tanto como confortar a esos suplicantes ojos que apenas incluso reconocía. Y Vegeta nunca luchó, golpe tras golpe, ataque tras ataque alejando toda mista, toda derrota y fracaso.

"¡No ME digas sobre entender!" Gritó el soldado, agarrando con saña la armadura de Vegeta y alzándolo en el aire sólo para golpearlo de nuevo.

"¡No ME digas sobre hacer lo que tienes que hacer! ¡¿Piensas que no sé nada del dolor y egoísmo pequeño perro?!" ¡Golpe! "¡Pequeño mocoso Rey tú ni siquiera SABES por lo que he pasado! ¿¡No puedes ni siquiera CONCEBIR entender las opciones que he tenido que hacer!?"

¡Zas! La consciencia se estaba fugando junto con el auto control de Vegeta mientras golpe tras golpe su visión era borrada hacia atrás hasta que todo parecía como una gran gota de desenfoque.

"¡Maté a Lunch! ¡La maté!" Radditz gritó en el rostro del otro Demonio, su aliento caliente y ardiendo. "La ÚNICA persona en este mundo que significaba más para mí que tu, la destruí porque era lo que tenía que hacer. Una elección que tenía que tomar. Y me quedé calmado, me mantuve calmado como dices. No porque fue fácil. Sino porque era la única manera en que podía seguir adelante. Enloqueciéndome, desmoronándome, rindiéndome, cayendo no sólo tú SINO ella también... ¡eso es debilidad Vegeta ¡DEBILIDAD! Tú lo dijiste una vez que el valor de un guerrero se decide por la fuerza solamente." Radditz sacudió su cabeza, la ira todavía ardiendo en sus ojos ónice.

"Pero estabas equivocado. ¡TÚ!" Rio en burla, alzando sus ojos al techo. "Tú, ¡el único que lo supo todo el tiempo desde el día que nació, estabas equivocado! Porque la fuerza, la fuerza no es algo que se obtiene por el tamaño de tus músculos o cuantas batallas ganas. La fuerza se adquiere a través de nunca rendirse sin importar cuales son las posibilidades o la situación. ¡Y aquí estás sentado, en el piso clamando que no eres nada cuando todo lo que estás es HACIENDO nada! ¡Idiota!" Golpeó sus nudillos en el rostro del Rey una vez más, la suave carne rebotando contra los pómulos debajo.

"Siéntate aquí y revuélcate en tu propia pena por todo lo que me importa. Ríndete. Deja que Bulma muera allí afuera. Mátate por todo lo que me importa y entrega el trono a ese imbécil de tu hermano. ¡Pero NO ME digas que no entiendo de hacer elecciones y mantener tu cabeza bajo presión y dolor!"

Con eso se puso de pie, ambas manos todavía en la armadura de Vegeta mientras lo arrojaba al suelo una vez más.

"Ahora levántate." Ordenó furioso, mirando la sorprendida reacción del rostro de Vegeta. El Demonio más joven sentando cansadamente, el rostro doliendo y los ojos nublados con incredulidad.

"Querías ser Rey, bueno ahora actúa como uno. Sólo tú puedes salvar a tu precioso Ángel, así que será mejor que te calles y averigües como hacerlo antes que sea demasiado tarde."

"Radditz yo..." Vegeta estaba sin palabras, su rostro latiendo con el dolor por cada golpe a su corazón y orgullo todo sino completamente disminuido.

Pero la concentración del guardia no estaba en su Rey, o las palabras por ser dicha y posibles consecuencias por su rudo e impredecible trato. En su mano estaba un pequeño, fino pedazo de papel, una mancha de sangre de cera de vela pegada en dos mientras descubría la carta que había sido puesta en la cómoda de la cama de Vegeta. Sus cejas fruncidas hacia adentro y su enojada expresión vuelta en confusión y seriedad.

"¿Qué... qué dice?" Vegeta preguntó curiosamente, moviéndose con cuidado hacia el otro Demonio y mirando sobre su hombro.

Las palabras fueron como un mal sabor en su boca, su mismo estómago apretándose con ácido por lo escrito.

"Yo... yo sé dónde la tiene Draco." Susurró, lentamente entendiendo y estimando el suplicio que los esperaba. Mirando una vez más al papel, frunció el ceño profundamente, la realización que había pasado justo en las manos de su hermano drenándolo. Porque su hermano no había estado sólo en este esquema. Akasha se juntó con él y leyeron las palabras por tercera vez, estaba seguro de ello.

"Besa a tu hijo Vegeta." Decía.

* * *

"Yamcha... ¡estamos yendo por el camino equivocado!" Gritó, intentando entrometerse en sus frías, muertas manos de sus muñecas. Pero por la vida de ella que no podía arrancar los congelados dígitos de su cálida, húmeda carne, la misma fuerza de él sobrepasándola completamente. Cada dedo era huesudo y húmedo, la dura sustancia debajo de su carne chocando sus muñecas cada vez que giraba o torcía para escaparse de su doloroso agarre.

"¡Yamcha SUÉLTAME!" gritó, intentando retorcerse fuera de su agarre.

Viajaron a través del desierto, las ardientes montañas sólo a una milla de ellos, avecinándose peligrosamente, el color de la vieja sangre. El sol ardía sobre ellos, peligroso y caliente, casi como si enfurecido directamente con ellos.

Solamente, no estaban viajando en la dirección al borde, sino en un ángulo. En este radio no había manera que llegaran a los Bosques Oscuros mientras se dirigían a la derecha de ellos.

Él no le había dicho una palabra desde que se habían escapado del negro castillo, su agarre sólo apretándose en ella cuando ella comenzaba a protestar lo que había sido casi una hora atrás. Nada más de su monótono hablar o insensibles palabras. Sólo silencio. Y el frío temor que se había despertado dentro de ella ante la realización que él no estaba llevándola de vuelta.

Preguntas, miedo, pánico. Todo caía sobre ella mientras arrastraba sus pies tercamente contra su tirar, sus dolorosas manos empujándola más duro, casi enviándola al suelo de cara.

"¡Dije que me sueltes!" Gritó, arrojando su puño con ganas en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Su mano volvió cubierta en sudor por su húmedo cuero cabelludo, sus nudillos absolutamente empapados en su transpiración. Y sin embargo él todavía no parecía siquiera sentir el golpe conectar, caminando a un ritmo rápido y mirando directamente hacia adelante mientras la arrastraba a lo largo.

"¡Juro al Dios DE MIERDA que si no me sueltas te arrancaré tu brazo DE SU CUENCA!"

"Tsk Tsk Ángel." Vino una risa a su derecha mientras contenía su aliento, casi gritando ante la vista de la bronceada carne y un hermoso rostro llenando sus ojos, su presencia a una pulgada de ella. Toda esperanza se había escapado de ella al ver a su antiguo prometido desintegrado con esa malvada sonrisa y oscuros, penetrantes ojos, compensado por tres profundas cicatrices al lado de su mejilla, marcas de s propio hermano.

"No hay necesidad de amenazar."

Y con eso, todo se puso vacío.

* * *

:::::Atención... Nota de Autor que requiere un cerebro...::::::::

(((((((Insultadores, errrr... quiero decir todos esos que no entren en esa categoría, por favor procedan a levantar su trasero, si no lo han hecho ya, y continúen por el siguiente capítulo.)))))))

Está bien... está bien... ahora me doy cuenta que algunos de ustedes podrían estar notando que he estado escribiendo con algo de espiritualidad y temas religiosos últimamente. Y tal vez podían pensar "¿Por qué leer una historia religiosa cuando puedo encender la TV un domingo y sólo escuchar algún predicador escupir sus "amens" y "Halleluias"?" Entiendo esto. Lo hago. De hecho, en varias maneras, estoy de acuerdo con ustedes.

Pero realmente, piensen sobre eso y dense cuenta que lo que estoy tratando de transmitir no es espiritual en lo absoluto. Es simplemente cómo expreso lo que estoy tratando de juntar y cómo lo relato en mi historia y mi propia vida.

La fe y el propósito no tienen nada que ver con que crean en Dios o incluso si creen en el Paraíso o el Infierno. No tienen que creer en nada como un poder superior o preocuparse por la religión. Pueden ser ateos y darse cuenta que no estoy tratando de obligar creencias en nadie.

Estoy tratando de dar estrés necesario para la fe en ALGO. Vegeta cree que su vida es inútil por lo que nació, la manera que su vida ha pasado y a donde está yendo. ¿No sería la misma historia en un sentido si simplemente tuviera al personaje expresando su fracaso con su padre siendo pobre, su ser nacido pobre y viviendo en la pobreza? Digamos que Vegeta simplemente estaba perdiendo fe en una vida mejor de la que había nacido. Sólo porque no tiene nada no quiere decir que es pobre. Esa es la manera en la que estoy tratando de expresarlo, así salga de esa manera o no.

Religión, fe en Dios, espiritualidad. Esas son solo la manera que yo estoy HACIENDO un punto. No el punto verdadero. Sólo quiero transmitir la necesidad de creer en la vida. La vida en general. Ser ateo. Ser Católico, ser protestante, ser budista, ser cualquier cosa. Pero amar la vida. Tener fe en la vida y eso está bajo su control de como eligen vivirla. Sin importar donde nacieron, viven su vida como si no hubiera NINGÚN vínculo a lo que pueden lograr, lo que pueden conseguir. Porque no hay. Limitaciones, escudos, paredes, vínculos. Esos están todos en su mente. Fe en un mejor mañana, ESO es real. ¿Fracaso? Eso no es nada más que un grotesco producto de su imaginación.

Creer.

Creer en algo.

No ir por la vida y vivirla vacía. No decir, "hey, nací del hijo de un granjero, mi abuelo era un granjero, e incluso a pesar que yo QUIERO ser una estrella de cine, mi vida está dispuesta para ser un granjero, así que eso es lo que voy a ser." ¡No estén satisfechos un carajo con esa mierda! No dejen una manera de vida de elegirse. Elijan una manera de vivir.

La vida no elegirá vivirlos. Ustedes deben elegir vivir la vida.

La gente muriendo allá. Hombres, mujeres, niños. Soy neutral en tanto puedo mientras la guerra pasa pero al menos se preocupan lo suficiente por algo para arriesgar su vida para salvarla y protegerla. Eso es fe. Eso es creer. Eso es valentía y valor.

Así que no piensen que estoy tratando de presionar espiritualidad o religión en ustedes. Mi historia no es sobre eso, nunca ha sido sobre eso y si leen cuidadosamente, miran de cerca, entonces entenderán que nunca será sobre eso. Ángel Oscuro es sobre la vida. No lo desperdicien. No tomen ventaja de eso.

Abracen a la vida.

Nunca se rindan en lo que creen. La fe no es algo que puedan envolver en una caja, encerrar y mantener a salvo para siempre. La vida, sin creer, sin fe, sin futuro y promesa de un mañana mejor... eso no es vida.

Amor

Camaro


	82. Capítulo 82

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Ángel Oscuro**

_(Dark Angel)_

Un fic de Camaro

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

"Despiértate Bella Durmiente. Despierta." Vino una voz en su mente, haciendo eco a través de sus sueños. No. No ahora. Estaba durmiendo, Vegeta. Escuchó un gemido sonar, sólo para darse cuenta dos segundos después que había sido el suyo propio, haciendo eco a través de toda la habitación.

Frialdad. Humedad. Eso fue lo que la despertó, junto con el ruido de metal y cadenas que la agarraban de sus muñecas, heladas y dolorosas. Su espalda estaba sostenida contra las arenosas, transformadas paredes de pura piedra. su espina sintiéndose amoratada y adolorida por inclinarse sobre ella durante tanto tiempo.

"Me preguntaba cuando te ibas a despertar." Vino la ronca, masculina voz. Tan parecida a la de Vegeta. Tan.

Draco.

Se trajo a la realidad con mera fuerza de voluntad solamente, su cabeza mareada y girando con el deseo de más sueño. Dolor golpeaba su cerebro y podía sentir un horrible golpe hincharse al lado de su boca. Ese bastardo. ¡La había dejado inconsciente de un golpe!

Miró a su alrededor, viendo nada más que una tenue luz de una vela y oscuridad. Demasiada oscuridad. Un sonido de goteo por toda la vivienda, la humedad del agua aferrándose a la pared que la sostenía, grandes estructuras de piedra cayendo sobre ella. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que estaban ocultos en las montañas ardientes, la temperatura haciéndola darse cuenta del hecho que estaban por debajo del suelo en una cueva oculta.

"¡DRACO!" Gritó salvajemente, sus cadenas sonando juntas mientras se movía sin éxito hacia él, incluso sabiendo en el momento que el intento sería inútil. En realidad había estado planeando su fracaso, sabiendo que incluso si hubiera podido, su cobardía nunca le hubiera permitido infringir dolor realmente sobre él mientras permanecía indefensa, encadenada a una pared. Era estúpido realmente.

"cuando Vegeta se entere de esto va a... a..." Amenazó.

"¿A qué Ángel?" Rió él, las cicatrices en su rostro arrugándose levemente mientras sus mejillas se torcían en una sonrisa. "¿A venir a rescatarte, la pobre doncella en apuros?"

Sintió el golpe más y más mientras fruncía el ceño, sus ojos mirándolo peligrosamente mientras bajaba su mirada.

"Sí." Hirvió a través de dientes apretados. Un grito escapó mientras él arrogaba un puño a la piedra junto a ella, su mano golpeando a través de la roca. Fragmentos de la cueva golpearon contra el lado de su rostro, sus ojos cerrándose justo a tiempo para evitar ser lastimados por los escombros. Aún así una satánica sonrisa se estiró en su rostro y su caliente aliento quemó sus ojos.

"¡Bien!" Rió malvadamente, sus labios conectándose lentamente con los de ella incluso mientras ella retrocedía con asco. "Estoy contando con ello."

Dio un paso a atrás, mirándola mientras se frotaba sus labios sin éxito con su hombro, el metal tintineando junto y pura malicia reflejada en su mirada.

"Demasiado bonito rostro para estar torcido con ira, Ángel." Susurró, corriendo la parte de atrás de su mano tiernamente a lo largo de su lastimada mejilla y mirando mientras cerraba sus ojos en repulsión.

"¡Yamcha!" Llamó.

Como si hubiera estado parado allí en silencio todo el tiempo, la pálida versión zombi del Príncipe apareció en la vista, su blanca piel y saltones ojos cortando a través de las sombras y dándole escalofríos por todo su cuerpo de nuevo.

"Has sido bueno hoy." El Demonio rió dulcemente, corriendo sus dedos a lo largo de la clavícula del Ángel con coquetería.

"Qué maravillosa mascota, ¿no Bulma?" Preguntó tranquilamente, sus manos apretándose a los lados del rostro de Yamcha, mirando cada expresión que ella hacía como si estuviera fascinado por sólo mirarla. "Nunca habla en respuesta, nunca habla sin permiso... ¡Escucha todo casi perfectamente! ¡Y sólo nos tomó 4 semanas romperlo!" alardeó, cerrando sus ojos mientras reía.

El viejo Príncipe apenas se quedó allí de pie, los ojos mirando al hueco en el cuello de Draco, sin mirar realmente, sin escuchar realmente. Sólo mirando. Toda la escena la hizo tener náuseas.

"¿Cómo?..." Tragó, miedo de saber por primera vez despertándose en ella. La criatura con blancas alas que miraba tan intensamente a la pared detrás de ella estaba muerta. Eso lo sabía. Pero la verdadera pregunta no era por los resultados, sino por las acciones tomadas para crear la monstruosidad que estaba delante de ella.

"¿Cómo... lo... rompiste?" susurró, mirando con pena al Ángel. Una sonrisa se formó de nuevo en el divertido rostro, y se acercó, corriendo sus dedos a través de las enredadas mechas del blanco cabello de Bulma, su mirada tan feroz que fue obligada a alejar la vista avergonzada.

"Por qué, la misma manera que vamos a romperte a ti, mi amor." Susurró suavemente, el lado de su mejilla chocando con el suyo mientras hablaba directamente a su oído.

"Horas y horas y HORAS de gritar." Dijo, pasando sus afiladas uñas a lo largo de la suave carne de su antebrazo. "Cada herramienta posible, dispositivo, tortura. Tú lo dices, lo concibes, tienes pesadillas sobre él... probablemente ya lo usamos." Rió, sonando sinceramente complacido con sí mismo. "Lo encontrarás sorprendente en cuan rápido puedes romper el espíritu de alguien sólo por cubrirlo con sanguijuelas y dejándolos en la oscuridad por días. Oh..." rió, mirando al techo en honesta felicidad. "y ñas maravillas de alimentar partes de cuerpos muertos a los hambrientos. ¡Por alguna razón el canibalismo parece definitivamente tomar el BOCADO de tu especie!"

Su risa se hundió como agua fría en su cuerpo mientras su imaginación mostraba escenas de la tortura del Príncipe, su hermoso rostro y puro corazón mutilado con horrores que ninguna criatura debería conocer alguna vez, mucho menos soportar. Realmente había perdido su mente, su fuerza de voluntad y cualquier espíritu que hubiera tenido alguna vez dentro. Estaba muerto.

"Monstruo." Escupió ella, su ira siendo invadida por el miedo.

"Ooohhhh..." dijo él, moviéndose tan cerca que su cuerpo estaba completamente contra el suyo, su espalda obligada contra la pared mientras retrocedía de su indeseable contacto. "Me gusta cuando me llamas así." Sus dedos serpentearon a lo largo de su clavícula y ella se estremeció por su ardiente tacto como si estuviera congelándola.

"Una cosa tan bonita." Reflexionó tranquilamente, dejando sus dedos viajar por su rostro y pasar por la suave carne de sus labios. "No es de extrañar que Vegeta te mantuviera alrededor por tanto tiempo. Y aquí supuse que había tenido su diversión contigo y eso sería todo. Sólo otra perra muerta en su calabozo." Rió, mirando sus ojos retorcerse mientras quitaba la emoción, mordiendo su labio inferior y dándole la más amenazadora mirada.

"Pero no. Tú tenías chispa. Por Dios incluso ahora la tienes." Levantó su regordete labio sobre su frente, no besándola verdaderamente sino dejando que el calor de su aliento golpee contra su salada frente, amando la sensación de su cuerpo hundiéndose por su contacto. "Creo que me divertiré rompiéndote frente a él."

Con eso se alejó de ella, su malvada mirada poniéndose sobre el Ángel hombre que no había dicho o hecho nada, simplemente mirando con hundidos ojos a la nada que lo rodeaba.

"Cuídala." Draco dijo imperativo, un rastro de amenazante promesa en su tono mientras salía de la habitación, sus negras alas de tamaño medio ondeando detrás de él mientras dejaba esa sección de la cueva.

El Príncipe Ángel tomó asiento en una gran roca directamente frente a ella, sus ojos nunca parpadeando, ni viendo, ni preocupándose.

Oh, qué horrores debieron haber visto esos ojos. Los terrores e indescriptibles dolores y miedo. Supongo que nunca lo sabremos en verdad las monstruosidades que Yamcha enfrentó después de ser secuestrado por Draco, ni las noches de tortura, de hambre y dolor. Noches cuando dormir había sido probado debido a sus propios gritos, su garganta desgarrada por su propio volumen, rasgando sus cuerdas vocales. Pero como dije antes, sólo podemos sentir la pena, nunca llegaremos a entender verdaderamente.

El polvo en el suelo fue agitado y pateado por su constante movimiento, sus pies descalzos y sus cadenas tintineando juntos mientras probaba sus fuerza y la suya propia. Frustración y miedo del futuro la acechaba, aunque las alejó, intentando una y otra vez liberarse de los grilletes que agarraban sus muñecas y la sostenían a la pared. Porque realmente, ¿de qué servía el miedo en un momento como este?

"¡Maldita sea!" Maldijo, la ira un constante problema. Alzando la vista, esperó sólo ver un distante recuerdo mientras la apagada mirada de Yamcha permanecía sobre ella. Si no hubiera sabido mejor, podría haber imaginado que era ciego, porque nunca parpadeaba u observaba nada. Era traumático en un sentido. Un hombre tan fuerte, tan puro, manchado, lastimado y arruinado con indecible tormento y sacrificio.

"Yamcha." Susurró, mirando muy de cerda por algún movimiento. Algo de reconocimiento. ¡Cualquier cosa! Los vacíos, almibarados ojos sólo reflejaban la luz de la vela que danzaba sobre la pared. ¿Pero las emociones? No quedaba nada, sólo silencio y su obsesivo mirar que la desconcentraba por completo.

"Yamcha, por favor escúchame." Medio rogó, sabiendo que a pesar de los resultados, simplemente hablarle al único que había amado más que a cualquiera, era de alguna manera tranquilizante. Tal vez en algún lugar, algún lugar dentro de él la estaba escuchando, sintiendo su presencia cerca de nuevo. Rogó que cualquiera fuera el resultado, la paz de ese conocimiento pudiera guiar a su alma a descansar eventualmente.

"Tenemos que salir de aquí." Susurró, moviéndose tan cerca de él como sus cadenas se lo permitían, maldiciendo las viles creaciones mientras estaba a sólo un pie de la pared. "Mira, sólo podemos salir de aquí. Tú y yo. Encontrar una llave y nos vamos."

Nada.

"¡Yamcha por favor!" Gritó ella, odiando cuan fuerte lo estaba diciendo pero llegando al final de su cuerda, o debería decir cadena.

"¡Por favor si hay algo que quedó en ti allí inténtalo, intenta que salga!"

Nada.

Aguantó las lágrimas, su voz volviéndose dura y áspera mientras intentaba controlar su dolor. Era demasiado. Demasiada pérdida. Era ver a alguien que habías estado convencido que estaba muerto, sólo para darte cuenta que en un sentido, estaban peor que muertos. Atrapados, como un esclavo en la esquina más oscura de su propia mente, horrores y monstruosidades sosteniendo su alma cautiva dentro del agonizante cuerpo que había sido sometido a impensables torturas y depravaciones.

Lo que debe haberse sentido para Bulma llegar a la realización que la muerte y sólo la muerte era su verdadero escape. ¿Pueden imaginar eso? ¿Querer la muerte para una criatura que amaron tanto? ¿Saber que los mirarán morir para vivir de nuevo ustedes mismo?

"Yamcha, te necesito." Susurró.

De repente, y aunque sus lágrimas pudieran haber estado jugando con ella, una chispa pareció despertar dentro los ojos de él. ¡Allí! ¡No! ¡Allí estaba de nuevo! La esperanza flotaba como un agonizante insecto dentro de su vientre mientras luchaba en acercarse una vez más, luchando contra las miserables cadenas.

"Recuerda," Gruñó mirando con odio a sus cadenas. "Recuerda esa vez cuando éramos niños, y tú dijiste..." tragó, intentando sin éxito pasar el nudo en su garganta. "Y dijiste que nunca querías casarte conmigo. ¿Recuerdas?"

Esperó, mirando cada línea y grieta de su rostro por un movimiento. Nada.

"Dijiste que me odiabas porque te empujé al foso y tu nuevo traje se arruinó y se manchó por el barro. Y entonces... y entonces yo empecé a llorar, ¿y te acuerdas lo que dijiste?

Rió recordando el hermoso día cuando habían luchando en el patio por horas, sólo ellos dos. ÉL la había aplastado sin piedad con una rama que había agarrado de un árbol cercano, su extremo superior adolorido y picando mientras ella lo había perseguido por el lodo, disparándose contra él y mirándolo caer en la fría agua.

Esperó, sabiendo que no respondería pero rezando que en alguna manera, incluso si nunca se notaba, escuchara. Tal vez esa era toda la razón por la que había hablado de ello. Para hacerle recordar a su lastimada alma, si tal vez por última vez, de cuanto lo había amado. De cuanto lo amaría siempre.

"Dijiste que lo sentías." Susurró, inclinándose contra la pared en derrota. "Dijiste... dijiste que estaba bien y que podía empujarte en el lodo en cualquier momento." Rió de nuevo, luchando con las lágrimas. "Y luego me dijiste que todavía no querías casarte conmigo, pero... pero que estarías allí para mí de todos modos. Siempre." Lloró, queriendo más que nada en este mundo sólo acunar su cabeza en su regazo y dejarlo morir. Ver la falsa luz en sus ojos apagarse hasta que la preciosa alma estuviera descansando en el Paraíso una vez más.

"Porque eras mi amigo y no importaba lo que sucediera." Su voz se quebró. "Estarías allí para mí cuando más te necesitara."

Escuchó tranquilamente, escuchando sólo sus propios silenciados sollozos a través de la oscuridad de la húmeda cueva.

"Y luego me agarraste en el agua junto a ti y me besaste en los labios por primera vez."

Escuchó un respiro escapar de sus pulmones mientras él se sentaba mirándola en blanco.

"Fue tan torpe." Rió a través de sus lágrimas, cubriendo su boca con su encadenada muñeca y limpiando la sal y e agua que caía en ríos por sus mejillas.

"Creo que besaste mis dientes porque yo estaba gritándote tan duro en ese momento. ¿Y luego te acuerdas lo que dijiste"

Esperó, empujando las lágrimas mientras su pecho se levantaba y caía con violencia con su fuerte respiración.

"Dijiste que habías decidido casarte conmigo porque..." Sollozó contra el grillete de su muñeca, las rodillas débiles debajo de ella. "...porque sabías que nunca encontrarías a nadie más que pudiera medio ahogarte un minuto-"

"y besar al siguiente." Dijo él. Sus ojos se alzaron hacia ella, vivos y brillantes con frescas lágrimas.

"Pero lo que realmente estaba pensando..." dijo, dos lágrimas deslizándose sobre sus pestañas y cayendo en cascada por su mentón. "Era que nunca vería algo..." Tragó. "tan hermoso en toda mi vida." Lloró.

"¡Bulma!" gritó, enterrando su rostro en sus manos y llorando, sus hombros sacudiéndose de arriba a abajo.

"No te vayas." Murmuró, una mano todavía ocultando su rostro, la otra llegando hacia ella. "No me dejes... sólo..."

Alzó la vista hacia ella, el rostro rojo con presión y dolor.

"No quiero morir solo."

Dolor la golpeó poderosamente y sintió aflojarse contra las cadenas, sus rodillas débiles e incapaces de sostener su peso ya. Odiaba las cadenas que la sostenían, deseando por el poder de arrancarlas de sus muñecas, incluso si eso significaba sacrificar sus manos junto con ella. Si sólo pudiera estar junto a él. Consolarlo. Abrazarlo. Liberarlo del dolor que el mundo había infringido sobre él.

"No me iré Yamcha." Lloró, acercándose hacia él. "No te dejaré."

Miró mientras sus pies se movían en el polvoriento suelo, sus manos empujando su cuerpo hacia arriba en una posición de pie. Estaba allí, la piel gris y blanca, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y sus huesudas mejillas intentando sonreirle. Un pie antes que el otro, cerró el espacio entre ellos, esperanza y vida brillando mientras se acercaba a ella lenta pero seguramente.

"Voy a ser padre Bulma." Dijo sonriendo como si estuviera recordándolo para sí mismo. "Tengo que..." Sacudió su cabeza como si estuviera en confusión. "Tengo que volver de nuevo con mi hijo."

"Lo sé." Dijo ella, su cuerpo luchando contra los grilletes mientras se acercaba a él. "Lo sé."

"Voy a ser papá." Susurró, "voy a ser papá."

Sonrió suavemente, llevando su mano lentamente para ella. Más cerca. Más cerca. Más cerca.

Sintió la punta de sus dedos contra los suyos, fríos y duros pero llenos de vida que bombeaban a través de él. Esperanza. Era todo esperanza.

Sangre salpicó en sus ojos, caliente y húmeda contra su rostro y su boca. Ella gritó en horror y confusión mientras la vacía mirada de Yamcha se juntaba con ella con su corazón latiendo frente a su rostro. Sangre estaba chorreando de las arterias y venas, corriendo por la mano que la sostenía. Y luego cayó, directamente en la palma de la mano de Bulma, el carnoso miembro todavía palpitando y sangrando.

"Actúas sorprendida Ángel." Dijo Akasha dulcemente desde la espalda de Yamcha. "Siempre supiste que sostenías su corazón."

Con un tirón del brazo de Akasha, Yamcha se desplomó sobre Bulma, la sangre chorreando por su frente y empapando el pecho de ella y muslos a través del vestido de encaje negro. Ella gritó en horror, intentando desesperadamente levantarlo, shock y terror drenándola como si su muerto peso debilitara sus brazos.

"¡No!" Gritó ella. "¡NO!"

Sus ojos giraron hacia atrás en su cabeza y ella se encontró deslizándose por la pared con su peso, rogándole que viviera, sabiendo que era imposible. Rezó a Dios con todo su corazón, viendo su vida dejarlo.

"¡Yamcha!" Gritó, sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos mientras caía al suelo. "¡Escúchame! ¡No estás solo!" Lloró, inclinándose sobre él en sus rodillas.

"¡No estás solo!"

Y murió justo así en sus brazos, una pequeña sonrisa tirando de las comisuras de su boca mientras la oscuridad de la cueva se rompía y el dulce descanso tomaba su alma del tormento de vivir.

"Nunca estuviste solo..." Gritó, abrazando su cabeza y limpiando sus lágrimas de su pálida piel.

* * *

"No deberías llorar tanto por él Ángel." La asquerosamente dulce voz de Akasha vino, su pesado acento envolviéndose alrededor de cada palabra. "Era un hombre valiente y sirvió su propósito incluso mejor de lo que Draco hubiera imaginado."

Bulma ni siquiera pudo ahogar el odioso sollozo que se extrajo solo de su cuerpo con fuerza, rompiendo a través del silencio de la cueva. Hizo eco a través de las paredes, sonando incluso más lejano en la cueva. Sintió más que ver a la criatura acercarse, el frío acercándose más y más, haciendo volar su brazo y espalda. Malvado. Pura maldad.

"Realmente ahora Princesa." Akasha arrulló, tomando asiendo en una banqueta cercana y mirando a su sombrío alrededor con asco. "Deberías estar orgullosa de él. Duró MUCHO más de lo que cualquiera de nosotros hubiera anticipado, siendo mucho más útil de lo que Draco originalmente intentó. Fue sólo una herramienta al principio, una manera de ponerte en contra de Vegeta, poniéndolo como sospechoso por el asesinato de tu antiguo amante."

Los ojos de Bulma se encendieron, aunque permanecía mirando a los vidriosos ojos de Yamcha, acariciando su cabello incluso mientras la piel de su cuero cabelludo se volvía fría con la muerte.

"Pero parecía que nada podía alejarte de él." Akasha suspiró, descansando su cabeza sobre su brazo que estaba levantado sobre su rodilla. Voló un mechón de su cabello de sus ojos casualmente, pareciendo completamente aburrida de toda la morbosa situación. Sangre seca empapando su brazo hasta el codo, aunque apenas parecía notarlo, resultado de su cabeza que giraba a través de la espalda de Yamcha y poniendo su corazón en su mano.

"Debo decir que estoy impresionada." La Demonio continuó, mirando con dulzura al Ángel aunque un malvado intento danzó dentro de sus observadores ojos. "Tu lealtad por él es asombrosa. Encomiable de hecho. Muy pocas mujeres se hubieran quedado con un hombre después de todo lo que hicimos para sabotearlos a ustedes dos."

"¿S-Sabotearnos?" Bulma susurró, la voz apenas audible. Su garganta estaba cruda y su áspero tono por la andada de gritos que había dado, el mero sonido apenas reconocible.

"¿Qué, no te diste cuenta?" Akasha se burló, resoplando levemente y examinando sus uñas. "Y me dijeron que eras un genio." Rió, el sonido haciendo arder el estómago de Bulma.

"Bueno sé que el temperamento de Vegeta es algo VIL Ángel, ¡pero realmente!" rió malvadamente. "¿Ni siquiera notaste un cambio? ¿Nada? Sólo hemos estado drogando al pobre bastardo desde hace meses."

La realización golpeó al Ángel como una piedra en la cabeza. Todas las peleas, toda la ira, todas las palabras duras.

"¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?" fue todo lo que pudo murmurar a través de su shock.

"Buenas preguntas." Dijo Akasha arrogantemente. "No fue precisamente fácil pero tú no eres la única científica. La Ceniza es una sustancia realmente notable, ¿no lo crees?" preguntó con curiosidad, alzando una ceja. "Magnificando todas las emociones, distorsionando la mente y consciencia de uno, como perciben las cosas. Y sólo un poco de manipulación con las reacciones iniciales que dieran clave al usuario en los efectos, ¡y bam!" Golpeó el puño en su palma para dar énfasis. "tienes una malvada droga que nadie incluso que están usando."

"¿Pero por qué?" Bulma preguntó de nuevo, sintiendo el peso del cuerpo de Yamcha en sus brazos mientras seguía sosteniéndolo. "¿Por qué todo ese problema? ¿Por qué intentar tan duro cuando sabían todo el tiempo que él volvería a ti si tú..." Se ahogó, mirando al cuerpo en su regazo. "Si venías a él."

Akasha rió una vez más, recordándole a Bulma cuanto realmente odiaba a la Demonio mujer.

"Por supuesto que siempre volvería a mí Ángel." Sonrió malvadamente. "Vegeta es justo como un perrito abusado, volviendo a su amo original cuando se lo llama. Sólo lo tomaste prestado, aunque estoy sorprendida que se quedara pegado a ti por tanto tiempo." Se escabulló de la roca, más cerca de Bulma que lo que cada una sentía cómodo.

"Vegeta siempre SÍ prefirió a las mujeres más delgadas."

Celos alimentaron la ira que quemaba dentro del Ángel, aunque negó ambas, sabiendo todo el tiempo que sólo la frustraría más y aumentaría su ira contra las cadenas. Además, ¿de qué servía la vanidad en un momento como este?

"¿Pero por qué pasamos por todo ese problema?" Akasha continuó, sentándose lejos de nuevo. "Simple realmente. Draco necesitaba una oportunidad para robarte, sacarte de él. Y enmarcando a Vegeta por el asesinato del Príncipe y haciéndolo un psicótico sin límites parecía la mejor apuesta. Lástima que estés tan necesitada, ¿no?"

"¿Por qué quitarme de él?" Bulma empujó, escuchando y sin embargo ignorando lo que la sensual criatura acababa de declarar. "¿Por qué me quiere en primer lugar?"

Akasha parecía reflexionar sobre éstas preguntas por un momento, mirando a un lado y golpeando sus largas unas negras debajo de su mentón. Parecía como si una parte de ella estuviera dudando, pensando dos veces sobre revelar la totalidad de sus planes. Y sin embargo al final, el esnob y el orgullo en Akasha ganó, sus labios jactándose de su secreto esquema.

"Draco sabe que Vegeta se entregará a cambio de tu vida." Dijo finalmente como si estuviera asqueada de decir tal cosa.

"Muy probable." Bulma gruñó, asqueada ella misma por la descarada mentira y falsedad.

"¿Dudas de eso?" Akasha preguntó. Movió el aire rudamente con su mano, girando sus ojos para dar énfasis. "Tu duda hace su unión con él débil, tus propias inseguridades tu caída. Si realmente conocieras a Vegeta, te darías cuenta la debilidad que eres para él."

"¡Oh y supongo que tú lo conoces mucho mejor!" Bulma escupió, mirando por milésima vez a las odiosas cadenas que la sostenían firmemente de arrancar en pedazos a la malvada bestia que simplemente se reía de ella.

"Te olvidas la edad que tengo Ángel." Se jactó. "He visto más de este universo de lo que tu nunca siquiera podrías concebir. He vivido más de lo que los hombres pueden contar con números. He visto vida tras vida, generaciones nacer y morir, una y otra vez. Y puedo decirte esto. La historia tiene una manera de repetirse."

Bulma se sentó en silencio, el frío de la cueva filtrándose en su carne. Pero no sintió nada de su mordida, toda su concentración permaneciendo en la belleza de oscura piel que se sentaba directamente frente a ella. Ambas mirándose con igual cantidad de odio a la otra, Bulma por obvias razones y Akasha por simples celos, una característica que mostró mucha veces a través de sus innumerables años de vida.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Bulma finalmente preguntó, despreciando el incómodo silencio casi tanto como a la horrible criatura a la que se vio obligada a preguntar. Akasha parecía haber estado esperando tal interrogatorio, su penetrante mirada sobre Bulma.

"¿Quieres que empiece por el principio de mi historia o simplemente te confíe los hechos que podrían interesarte?"

Parecía que honestamente quería una respuesta, esperando pacientemente mientras el Ángel reflexionaba sobre sus opciones, dándose cuenta que mientras el tiempo parecía algo corto y escapar sería prácticamente incluso MÁS imposible con la criatura aquí, la sed por conocimiento y sí, incluso más presionante curiosidad la obligó a responder honestamente.

"Comienza desde el principio."

Como si sabiendo que de hecho, esta sería la respuesta, Akasha comenzó como si estuviera leyendo las palabras de un pergamino, como si hubiera transmitiendo esta antigua historia de sus comienzos mil veces, cada palabra dicha elegante y suave.

"Tienes una madre, un padre, ¿verdad Ángel?" Preguntó curiosamente, sus ojos pesados sobre la Princesa que simplemente asintió, adormeciéndose por el dolor que vino con la cuestión.

"Bueno, yo no." Akasha continuó, sus manos puestas sobre su regazo. "O al menos no un carnal padre y madre como tu posees, o poseías." Alzó la vista, alertando al Ángel del hecho que ella conocía bastante bien la historia detrás de la mentira.

"Y no nací de parto natural o dolores de angustia como los que pasó tu madre. Simplemente fui. Y no viví sobre esta roca olvidada por Dios como podrías imaginar. No dejes que las negras alas y oscura piel engañen tu amor," Dijo suavemente, sus dedos trazando la ruda superficie de la roca de la banqueta debajo de ella, el chirriante sonido haciendo que los diminutos cabellos en el cuello de Bulma se levantaran." "Nunca fui un Demonio. O al menos no lo que pondrías como un estereotipo de uno. Yo era un Ángel."

Un leve jadeo fue su respuesta, ambos en incredulidad e incluso horror, como si tal declaración fuera una última blasfemia.

"Oh no me crees, ¿eh?" Akasha escupió indignada, mirando mientras Bulma simplemente alejaba su mirada, por un momento intentando cruzar sus brazos y en cambio sólo gruñendo ante el movimiento de sus cadenas. "Fui creada por el mismo Dios, su centésima hija Celestial, su preciada posesión. Se me dio todo lo que mi corazón deseó y estuve justo a su lado, cuidando a sus terrícolas hijos y observando sus extrañas maneras y rituales. Y junto a Dracola mismo fui puesta, sólo él y yo viendo con nuestras mentes la enfermedad de estas impías bestias que viajaban por el mundo sin rumbo. Parecía que otros Ángeles simplemente observaban a estas criaturas como mascotas, como seguidores de algún tipo, nunca interviniendo en sus malvadas maneras, haciendo excepciones sólo para ayudar a esos en necesidad, esos que tenían una particular cantidad de fe en su creador."

Se detuvo momentáneamente, todavía viendo rastros de incredulidad en los observadores ojos del Ángel, pero sin prestar atención. Todavía faltaba un rato hasta que hicieran su viaje hacia el abismo y tiempo que fuera realmente de ningún consuelo.

"¿Quién era Dracola?" El Ángel preguntó, notando la mirada del Demonio. Akasha simplemente suspiró, despreciando los antiguos eventos históricos y gente que había sido olvidada por completo con el tiempo.

"Dracola también era un Ángel. Uno hermoso, mucho más atractivo que casi algún otro que pueda recordar. Miles de años cuidamos la tierra, al lado del otro, viendo y calculando los males que el hombre hacía a otro, la ciega fe en la que confiaban, el dolor y la angustia que experimentaban a través de su propia incredulidad y culpa. Dejarlos cargar un hermoso niño y se regocijaban, sosteniendo sus brazos al Paraíso y rezando a su creador por tal regalo, agradeciéndole por bendecirlos con tal honor. Porque si ese niño moría y el amor de Dios se olvidaba, su fe se negaba y su esperanza era una cosa del pasado." Sacudió su cabeza con furia, sumida en sus pensamientos.

"Tan inconstante era su fe. Tan interminable su abuso por el otro. Fue Dracola el primero en poner su mano contra estos someros engendros de creación, su propio odio hacia ellos grande y sí, incluso su propia arrogancia y celos influenciando su ira hacia los humanos, como se llamaban. Villas enteras destruyó, civilizaciones enteras fueron devastadas. La gran ciudad de Atlántida fue saqueada y purgada del rostro de la tierra por su particular rol en la adoración sin éxito, nada más que un mito. Su ira era grande, eso es cierto." Observó con tristeza, los ojos llenos de recuerdo.

"Pero la ira de Dios fue más grande mientras Él bajaba la vista sobre las ruinas y sus adoloridos hijos, viendo y sintiendo con Su gran amor el dolor y la angustia por todo lo que había sucedido. Pero aunque ningún libró de registro tendría esa información, no fue sólo el reino terrestre que había sido sacudido y afectado por la precipitada acción de Dracola, sino el Paraíso mismo fue abrazado por el caos, las partes adoptadas por el castigo de Dracola o por acciones que deberían ser tomadas en lo absoluto. Los Ángeles se pusieron uno contra otro, los temperamentos ardiendo y sobrenaturales."

"Y no pasó mucho tiempo, como puedes imaginar, hasta que el Padre puso un final a tal interrupción de una vez por todas, haciendo un ejemplo de su malvado y arrogante hijo arrojándolo a la misma tierra, maldiciéndolo a morar entre las criaturas que había atormentando y despreciado tanto como a los Ángeles. Puedo recordar..." Dijo pensativa, sus delgadas, formadas cejas juntándose como si en confusión.

"Puedo recordarlo completamente." Dijo con nostalgia. "Puedo recordarlo allí de pie tan desafiante, maldiciendo su posición debajo de Dios, su ira por ser el segundo de alguien y su confusión de por qué estos seres inferiores no sabían nada de él. Su ira no era realmente por el desprecio por Dios de los humanos, eso admitiré." Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. "De hecho, supongo que se preocupaba por nada de ese olvidadizo o flagrante desafío. Su orgullo y vanidad eran los culpables detrás de su rebelión y fueron también su caída mientras el Padre lo arrojaba del Paraíso."

"Pero no entiendo algo." Bulma interrumpió, sintiendo absolutamente nada de pesar por su rudeza. "¿Dónde entras en juego en todo esto? Entiendo que Dracola fue enviado a la tierra por sus malvados actos hacia los humbanos... huminos... errrr... ¡COMO SEA que los llamaste! ¿Pero cómo te convertiste en lo que eres? ¿Cómo... cómo salió de la manera que pasó?"

Akasha reflexionó en estas preguntas, silenciosamente notando que de hecho, había una notable cantidad de inteligencia en la mujer que había llegado a despreciar más que a nadie sobre los siglos.

"Supongo que no me creerás si te lo digo, Ángel." Dijo suavemente, su fría, malvada fachada por sólo un momento y una extraña vulnerabilidad cubriendo sus facciones. Por un segundo, le pareció a Bulma que estaba observando a un ser completamente nuevo, esa total arrogancia y segura actitud se había ido de Akasha y una tristeza tomó su lugar. Pero como dije, fue sólo momentáneamente y fue segundos antes que Akasha se diera cuenta de su error y se redimiera una vez más.

"Pero siendo la estúpida criatura que eres, tal vez dudes de mí todavía de todos modos."

Bulma sólo gruñó en respuesta, lentamente moviendo el muerto cuerpo de sus piernas ausentemente, manteniendo sus ojos de verlo.

"Pero en ese momento que Dracola fue arrojado del Paraíso, supe... o tal vez me convencí tontamente... que lo amaba."

El Ángel sintió sus ojos ampliarse y estaba completamente consciente que su mandíbula había caído por el anuncio. Pero no podía importarle menos, estupefacta y atónita ante la realización que se había dado a conocer a ella.

"No te aburriré con las dudas que tengo de por qué o no realmente sentí alguna vez esta emoción, pero eso no es importante." Akasha continuó, enderezándose y preparando las palabras que iba a decir. "Una tristeza como nada que hubiera experimentado se alzó dentro de mí mientras lo veía caer, su cuerpo pronto volviéndose nada más que un destello de luz en la distancia. Pero este dolor que sentí, ese abrumador miedo de un futuro sin él a mi lado... era insoportable. Simplemente me ahogué en él, lágrimas, de las cuales sólo derramé una vez, cayendo de mis ojos mientras miraba una vez más a mi Celestial Padre, Su propio dolor mostrándose a través de Su ira al perder a su Hijo. Y tal vez ese dolor sólo se agrandó por mi repentino descenso hacia la tierra, aunque nunca lo sabré." Dijo con pesar, tocando sus dedos en su corazón tristemente, los ojos mirando lejos como si estuvieran en la distancia.

"Pero en ese mismo instante supe que no podía existir, que no podía funcionar y no podía pasar una eternidad sin la presencia de Dracola a mi lado y así, olvidando la luz y el Padre que amaba con casi cada fibra de mi ser, me arrojé a la barrera que dividía nuestras dimensiones, cayendo tras mi amado Ángel y experimentando el más terrible recuerdo de mi vida."

Parecía que incluso mientras hablaba, una cierta cantidad de incomodidad tomó control sobre su calmado frente y se movió inquieta, sus negros labios fruncidos.

"Caí y caí y caí por siempre parecía. Al principio podía ver las estrellas rodeándome, miles y miles simplemente parpadeando como cristales ante mis ojos. Era hermoso. Y luego vino el dolor mientras volaba a través de ellas, mi curso dirigido a la tierra y encontrándome con cientos de ardientes esferas de gas y luz, la mera velocidad a la que estaba viajando desgarrando mi cuerpo e inciendiándome en llamas. Mi cabello y plumas se quemaron por completo, la suave carne de mis alas siendo quemadas más allá de la reparación e incluso mi piel siendo oscurecida por el despiadado sabor del fuego. Me envolvió sin descanso por horas parecía, el sonido de mis gritos volviéndose ensordecedor mientras volaba tras Dracola, mi hermoso, perfectamente Paradisíaca figura rota y arruinada. Estaba en horror, el dolor insoportable mientras me acercaba a mi más odiado destino, lo que llegaría a ser mi desafortunado hogar por miles de años."

"Todavía puedo recordar el impacto, el suelo y la mugre tragándome por completo, sólo el toque de tales cosas impuras y extrañas para mí. Sentí el lodo como sentí el pecado, el toque asqueándome, manchándome, mi quemada y ardida carne sintiéndose solo más arruinada por eso. Y sin embargo se sostuvo a mí por un tiempo, lo que podía después llegar a darme cuenta que habían sido siglos. Simplemente yací debajo de la tierra del suelo, enterrada bajo millas de lodo y mugre, las arrastradas y movientes cosas comiendo mi carne y haciendo en los agujeros que habían hecho a través de mi cuerpo."

"Y sin embargo quedé con vida, maldita con sueños que realmente habían sido la realidad de las vidas siendo vividas sobre mí. Me senté allí sintiendo el dolor y el odiado curso a través de esos humanos, reviviendo mi propia angustia y aislamiento mientras ellos lo experimentaban por primera vez. Nací y morí con estos seres que tanto desprecié con el tiempo.

"Y luego lo sentí."

Una sonrisa salió sobre su rostro sin expresión, despertando a Bulma una vez más por la sobrenatural belleza de Akasha. Parecía que no era más que una impecable pintura, una estatua a veces, sólo siendo traída a la vida y siendo animada a través de los diminutos músculos que ocasionalmente se movían debajo de los confines de su piel.

"Dracola había sobrevivido como yo, la ira de Dios sobre él una vez más mientras comía y vivía de los humanos que estudié dentro de mi prisión de tierra. Miles de años pasaron mientras él se alimentaba de estas criaturas mientras yo miraba con mi mente desde debajo de él, aprendiendo su maldición y privación de Dios."

"Y luego un día realmente desperté, aunque no por Dracola."

Una extraña mirada pasó por su rostro y Bulma fue obligada a acercarse en la historia, aunque estudió su impulsivo comportamiento y simplemente esperó con paciencia.

"Aunque fui bendecida sólo con el don de escuchar a estos humanos a escondidas, sabía muy bien de las glorias y riquezas que adornaban el antiguo Egipto, las historias de misterio y activos Dioses que cuidaban la tierra del Nilo. Las leyendas de faraones, Dioses mismos en forma humana, trabajando lo que era imposible hacer para las criaturas humanas. Y escuché mucho de estos rumores incumbir a un Príncipe Egipcio en particular. Un temerario joven Príncipe, belleza y sorprendente en apariencia, aunque estas someras piezas de rumores apenas me interesaron como podrías imaginar."

"Belleza, riquezas, gloria, poder. ¿De qué me servían? Yo había visto bellezas más allá de lo que los humanos pudieran imaginar, o incluso pudiera creer. Yo tenía propias riquezas más grandes que cualquier cosa que hubieran soñado alguna vez y estaba al lado del más glorioso ser que existía, el mismo Dios. ¿Poder? Poder de humanos era nada para mí como no era nada para Dracola. Poder y riquezas eran una ilusión que crearon para ellos mismos, sin tener nada que ver con el gran destino que los esperaba a largo plazo."

"Y no fue por estas cosas que eventualmente me levanté de mi prisión, escapándome del corazón de la tierra y alzándome en el mundo del que había aprendido tanto. Fue por él. El hermoso mortal que tenía más poder sobre mí que cualquier reino que buscara tan egoístamente conquistar. Se arrojó de cabeza a la vida, sin tener absolutamente ninguna consideración de donde estaban aterrizando sus pies y simplemente esperando lo mejor. Era temerario, inocente y engañoso. Un mentiroso, un tramposo, un mujeriego y un monstruo. Y por todo esto, lo amé más que a mí misma."

"De seguro habrás escuchado de la leyenda del gran Faraón Egipcio Vegeta y su Kakaren, ¿no?"

Indignación se levantó dentro de Bulma ante la pregunta, ambos TENIENDO que saber que no había manera en el Infierno que tal "leyenda" hubiera sobrevivido en tal cantidad de tiempo. Akasha apenas sonrió, cerrando sus ojos y estirando sus brazos frente a ella.

"¿Kakaren?" El Ángel preguntó, incredulidad y abrumadora sospecha frotando su actual idea procesada sola. "¿Qué quieres decir con Vegeta y SU Kakaren?"

"¡¿Es TAN difícil?!" Akasha resopló, riendo de buena gana como si hubiera habido una graciosa broma que Bulma no había entendido. "¡Tu ingenuo pensamiento simplemente me ha sorprendido! Pero supongo que lo mismo podría decirse para los humanos, su creencia en la reencarnación tan vacía como la tuya."

Insultada, Bulma miró, intentando una vez más cruzar sus brazos sólo para encontrarse con el recordatorio de las cadenas.

"¿Realmente no ves la química entre Vegeta y el Ángel Kakarotto, Princesa?" Akasha dijo arrogante. "¡¿Eres TAN ciega?!"

Bulma se negó a responder.

"Incluso un millón de años de reencarnación nunca podrían incluso completamente eliminar esa conexión entre ellos, aunque realmente nunca fue destinada a pasar. Porque miré generaciones de Vegetas viviendo y muriendo, sólo para enamorarme de él más y más. Más fuerte se volvía en cada vida. Viviendo vidas de excesiva riqueza, igual que el Inventor Italiano Vegetio, vidas de inmortalidad y ser mujeriego como Giacomo Casanova, el Aventurero Veneciano que se decía que una vez se había enamorado de Barbaruccia. Vidas de intrigas como el Vampiro Amadeo, hecho por las manos de Dracola mismo. Vidas de inimaginable fuerza como el Príncipe Saiyajin Vegeta, eventualmente retirado de su vida de realeza ambos por circunstancias de nacimiento y su amor por una cierta terrícola mujer Buruma. ¿Te suena familiar... Bulma?"

El corazón del Ángel pegó un vuelco en su garganta y contuvo su aliento, obligándose a creer que cada fibra, cada desconfiado hueso en su cuerpo le gritaba negar.

"Quieres decir... yo..."

"Por supuesto." Escupió Akasha como si la idea fuera completamente obvia. "¿Piensas que ésta es tu primera vida que has vivido alguna vez? Tonta, te he visto crecer y morir por siglos, vez tras vez encontrándote a tu amado Vegeta, como se llama en esta vida y en tantas otras, y alejándolo de él mismo."

"¿Qué quieres decir con 'alejarlo de él mismo'?" Bulma escupió con dolor, el metal de sus cadenas tintineando juntos mientras intentaba moverse hacia adelante.

"En cada vida lo envenenas." Akasha siseó, sus ojos bajos en ira que no se podía reprimir, sus dedos volviéndose blancos mientras los hundía en la dura superficie de la roca. "Arruinas todo lo que podría ser. Lo deshojas como a una flor de su verdadera posibilidad de vida. ¿Sabes por qué estuve tan intrigada con Vegeta a través de todos estos siglos? Porque él SIEMPRE fue algo más que alguien más. Siempre el más fuerte, el más rápido, el más inteligente, el más rico, el más hermoso. Siempre con el futuro de ser el más brillante de todos ellos, sobrepasando a todos los mortales a su alrededor."

"Y luego venías, sacándolo de lo que deseaba, infectando su mente con tu amor sin sentido y compasión, ¡envenenando su potencial hasta que se ulcerase y MURIERA! Siempre deseé por otro resultado, viéndolo en raras vidas. Y cómo SABOREABA su dulce sabor mientras te alejaba en esas vidas, aunque incluso te despreciaba físicamente, emocionalmente lo atormentabas con su agonizante aliento. Eres TÚ a quien he odiado a través de los siglos. ¿Piensas que ese odio que arde en tu corazón por mí ahora es real? ¿Es poderoso? ¿Doloroso?" Golpeó su puño en la piedra, el impacto enviando una ráfaga de polvo en el aire.

"Imagina lo que fue por miles de años ver el objeto de mi adoración caer de la gloria en las manos del amor. ¡De TU amor en lugar del mío! ¡Pero no más mi preciosa Princesa!" Gritó, poniéndose de pie rápidamente como si amenazara al Ángel en silencio, su voz ronca y ruda.

"¡La historia tiene un hábito de repetirse y es momento que intervenga! Porque demasiado he estado sentada entre las líneas mirándote distorsionarlo que no sea nada más que el molde de lo que hiciste. Es momento que termine con ese ciclo, crear un nuevo destino, un nuevo destino en el cual la reencarnación no tenga papel. La vida eterna es finalmente su hijo y yo la intento pasar al lado de Vegeta."

* * *

Está bien aquí lo tienen. Uno de mis más desgarradores capítulos. ¡Ja! ¡Ahora que aparezcan los que odian a Yamcha! *Sniff*... Dios, ¡esa parte incluso me ahoga a MÍ! De todos modos, supongo que hay algunas cosas que quiero decir porque desde este punto en adelante, realmente no habrá más notas de autor.

"Por qué" podrán preguntar. Es muy simple realmente. Pienso que en muchas maneras los distraen de la historia. Quiero decir, aunque amo todos los comentarios... Estos últimos pocos capítulos de Ángel Oscuro son muy importantes, muy conmovedores capítulos. Supongo que significará mucho más para mí tener los comentarios de esos capítulos sin otra cosa controversial que arroje en otra n/a. Lo que estoy tratando de decir, es que quiero que la gente recuerde el capítulo después de leerlo. No la nota de autor.

Y por lo que estoy calculando hasta ahora mis propios pensamientos en la historia... Como, diciendo cuanto siento en ciertos tópicos. Bueno, por alguna razón u otra pensé que podría ser inapropiado en este momento para mis capítulos. Supongo que simplemente siento que podrían sacar algo de la emoción, y no, no significa que estoy perdiendo el toque o perdiendo mi interés en la historia. Bastante lo contrario realmente. Lo hice porque amo esta historia tanto y no quiero que NADA, ni siquiera mis propias palabras la arruinen o quiten el verdadero mensaje que transmite.

Y así los amo tanto pero por ahora me estoy despidiendo tanto como las n/a y opciones se va. Ángel Oscuro se vuelve muy oscuro de aquí en adelante, muy... bueno, supongo que la única buena palabra para ello sería que se vuelve muy triste y si honestamente no pueden lidiar con cosas como esa... realmente no les recomendaría seguir leyendo. Honesta y verdaderamente hay muchas cosas que suceden desde aquí en adelante que realmente van a perturbar a mucha gente y lo último que quiero es causar alguna clase de protesta porque no quise escribir una enorme florida historia.

Pero por ahora eso es todo. Y si tienen algunas preguntas, pónganlas en los comentarios o envíenme un correo electrónico. Oh... y si quieren sólo charlar (que amo charlar con gente) agréguenme conectada bajo el nombre de IcedCamaro. Y así esta es mi despedida por segunda vez, aunque los capítulos saldrán pronto. Y no creo que pueda encontrar una mejor, más digna manera de decirlo más que siendo honesta y diciéndoles la verdad a todos.

Los amo.

Camaro


	83. Capítulo 83

Dark Angel - Capítulo 83

"¡¿Entonces por qué todo esto?!" Bulma gritó, también intentó ponerse de pie, intimidada por el Demonio que la miraba salvajemente.

"Secuestrarme, pedirle tal sacrificio. ¡¿Y con qué resultado?!" Gritó, la garganta rasposa y adolorida por el excesivo uso.

"Por qué Princesa." Akasha rió de repente, cubriendo su boca con su palma y riéndose a carcajadas. "Ese fue el plan de Draco, no el mío. Su deseo por el collar del honor es su fuerza de impulso. Su envidia por el trono es su inspiración, ¿de qué me serviría todo eso a mí? Yo podría haber tenido el trono si lo deseaba a través de Vegeta. Es mucho más complicado que eso te lo aseguro."

"Entonces explica." Bulma hizo un gesto, inclinándose contra la pared y mirando mientras el Demonio de nuevo tomaba su asiento, corriendo las mechas de cabello negro de sus enrojecidas mejillas y mirando hacia adelante.

"Aunque mi amor por Vegeta sólo creció siglo tras siglo, no fue mucho antes que pusiera mi lado junto a Dracola una vez más, ayudándolo a través de los largos, fríos años e incluso luchando a su lado en la gran batalla de Vampiros y Humanos que eventualmente creó el Armagedón de todas las criaturas, Dios designando un Paraíso en la tierra y el Infierno que los humanos habían creado dentro de sus propias paranoicas mentes. Es una larga, ardua historia, una que no vivirás lo suficiente para escuchar, ni tampoco soy lo paciente suficiente para contar. Simplemente te confiaré esto, al final quedamos Dracola y yo, junto con otros pocos vampiros que había sobrevivido la gran batalla y el más fuerte de la raza humana. Junto a esos que habían luchado por sus vidas y ganaron estaban Vegeta y Kakarotto, agraciados por Dios con olvido y Paraíso."

"Pero no pasó mucho tiempo, como podrás haberte imaginado, antes que el odio una vez más se rechazara entre las dos fuerzas de luz y oscuridad, guerras y batallas se lucharon interminables entre los dos. Yo estuve al lado de Dracola como siempre, mi corazón en mi garganta mientras luchaba contra el Ángel Vegeta, la batalla despiadada y sangrienta como nunca se había visto antes."

"Y luego todo terminó, Dracola derrotado y muriendo en una piscina de su propia sangre, bañado en ella como había sido a través de su vida en la tierra. La inmortal criatura, aparentemente inmutable, había sido dada un golpe de muerte, su corazón arrancado y sostenido dentro de las garras de la mano de Vegeta, sus ojos ardiendo con intensidad."

Los ojos de Akasha se ampliaron y su voz vino más baja, el interés de Bulma alcanzó un punto más allá de la imaginación.

"Y luego sucedió, Dios estirando su rabia contra Dracola por tercera vez, negando su alma incluso entonces al descanso que quería, negándose a dejarlo morir y en cambio enviando su espíritu, su mal y su presencia en Vegeta, fusionándolos en uno solo. El último Demonio. El cuerpo de Vegeta, más fuerte que nunca con el poder del dragón. Incluso la mente de Vegeta permaneció siendo la suya, sus pensamientos y recuerdos sagrados para él mismo. Pero su ira y su temperamento ya no estaban solos como habían estado, acompañados por el creciente espíritu de Dracola, ferocidad más allá del control y poder más allá de la medida. Y como podrás haber supuesto, incluso con tu limitada inteligencia," Akasha alzó la vista, alzando una ceja y esperando una reacción. Bulma no le dio nada en respuesta, simplemente girando sus ojos. "Sus alas eran negras como lo son ahora, sus lágrimas secas por todo el tiempo y su alma nada más que ceniza dentro de su ser. Cualquier amor, cualquier emoción o cariño que hubiera sentido o juntado fue exterminado, haciéndolo incluso más fuerte de o que podía imaginar. Pero había un precio como lo hay con todo." La Demonio señaló. "Cuando la ira de Vegeta estuviera en su máximo punto, más maldad, toda consciencia, todo pensamiento y toda consciencia sería entregada a Dracola."

Bulma jadeó, viendo ante ella los rojos ojos sangre, los colmillos y el mortal intento que había visto frecuente en Vegeta tantas veces, aún siendo lo afectado por ello.

"Ah sí, ahora lo ves." Akasha rió, como si leyendo sus mismos pensamientos. "Todas esas veces que peleaste con él, enterrando el peso de su ira, volviéntote su víctima. Cada vez que estuviste contra él, viendo la nada en su mirada, apenas reconociendo al enardecido ser ante ti. Era porque no podías reconocerlo. ¡Porque NO ERA él!" Rió, mirando la confusión y recuerdos tomando su curso en Bulma, el dolor en esos azules ojos una satisfacción final para ella.

"Y cada vez que lo drogábamos, perdía más y más de sí mismo, de control, Dracola siempre al borde. Yo HABÍA esperado que él te destruyera." Suspiró como si estuviera completamente defraudada. Bulma mirando apenas.

"¿Y de qué te serviría ESO a ti?" El Ángel preguntó con severidad, deseando poder cruzar sus brazos para magnificar la arrogante postura en la que se estaba recubriendo. "¿Conmigo muerta, a qué se entregaría Vegeta? ¿Cómo funcionaría tu pequeño esquema entonces? Sería bastante difícil controlar a Vegeta si no tienes nada con qué chantajearlo, ¿no te parece?"

Akasha giró sus ojos en frustración.

"Como en cada reencarnación de Vegeta nacido y luego matado por su hijo, el espíritu de Draco se propagó y pasaba al momento de la muerte, así su malvada influencia una enfermedad de estos días. Como lo hizo con el padre de Vegeta, también lo hizo él."

Bulma se había quedado en silencio todo el tiempo, su corazón latiendo con violencia dentro de ella mientras intentaba entender todo, preguntas y confusión un constante problema. Sudor comenzó a gotear en su frente mientras tragaba, finalmente entendiendo a un grado todo lo que había tomado lugar. Todo lo que había sido creado con maldad.

"El dragón dentro de Vegeta..." Susurró. "Pero... pero todavía no entiendo." Sacudió su cabeza. "Si sabías que podías haber tenido a Vegeta en cualquier momento que quisieras, ¿por qué ponerte al lado de Draco en lo absoluto? ¿Por qué drogar a Vegeta hasta que perdiera su mente? ¿Por qué hacerlo odiarme? ¿Por qué secuestrarme? ¡¿POR QUÉ MATAR A SU HIJO?!"

La burla de Akasha nunca vaciló mientras escuchaba el aluvión de preguntas, cada una más inútil y sin sentido que la anterior.

"Secuestrarte no fue un plan mío, Ángel." Se burló. "Sólo esperé que por drogar a Vegeta, Dracola saliera y eventualmente se hiciera cargo de ti."

Bulma podría haber sabido el resultado del "hacerse cargo" de Dracola.

"Encontrándote nada más que una sangrienta mancha en el piso por sus propias acciones hubiera vuelto loco a Vegeta."

"¿¡Pero por qué querrías eso!?" Bulma gritó, arrojando sus manos al aire, seguidas por las cadenas. "¡Pensé que lo amabas! ¡¿Por qué hacerlo pasar por tanta miseria?! ¡¿Por qué lo volverías loco?!"

"La locura es la clave Princesa." Akasha dijo, manteniéndose absurdamente calmada en el rostro por todo lo que había sucedido. "¿Me preguntas por qué maté a su hijo? ¿Me preguntas por qué envenené su auto control, arruiné su corazón, quebré su espíritu? Bueno Princesa, escucha y presta atención. Piénsalo, bebé. Cuando la mente de Vegeta finalmente se rompa, se rinda, se quiebre... ¿Quién piensas que tomará el control?"

Bulma intentó poner sus dedos en su boca, sus ojos amplios mientras jadeaba. La verdad. Audaz, flagrante, malvada verdad, golpeándola como una piedra sobre la cabeza. Tan obvia y sin embargo nunca, nunca una vez alguna de estas posibilidades se le hubieran ocurrido. Todas las pistas habían estado allí, las inexcusables batallas de ira, de luchar, de rabia, de olvido tan pronto como el dragón había calmado. ¡La sobredosis! Todo debería haber sido obvio, pero entonces, ¿por qué vería a otras posibilidades cuando su propia desconfiada mente no culpaba a nadie más sino al mismo Vegeta?

Bajó su cabeza en vergüenza, respirando con dificultad, apenas creyendo. Casi lo había empujado al borde, ella quien había sospechado de él, lo había culpado, maldecido en cada oportunidad. Ella era su enemiga tanto como Draco. Tanto como Dracola. Tanto como la hermosa zorra que simplemente la miraba ahora. La que lo amaba más y también la que más lo odiaba. Era absurdo. Es nauseabundo.

"Y ahora," Akasha rió, su tono diferente de algo que Bulma hubiera escuchado alguna vez. Ya no estando lazado con la falta de sinceridad, la espesa dulzura, el patético tono de campana. Era audaz, y brutal y gutural. Áspero y gorgoteando como si se deslizara de su garganta, rebotando en las paredes mientras reía, sus diminutos colmillos brillando desde abajo de sus negros labios.

"Ahora eres TÚ la que traerá su locura JUSTO como lo predije. JUSTO como quería. Te verá morir, te verá quemarte, y su alma, su espíritu, su mente lo que Demonios quede dentro de él, se irán en el humo, ¡como tú! A través del corazón de esta montaña, profundo en una cueva que viajaremos al otro lado... y allí estará, en el mismo lugar que perdió su propia alma. En el lugar de entierro de su hijo y tu futura tumba."

La voz de Akasha había bajado más, su tono masculino y profundo, sonando como si el Demonio mismo estuviera dentro, hablando por ella.

"No..." Bulma susurró, su corazón saliendo contra su pecho. "Él... él está dentro tuyo, ¿no?"

Una resonante risa fue su respuesta, el hermoso rostro retorcido con fea ira y la cabeza inclinándose hacia atrás mientras la sonaba. Las danzantes velas revelando la agrietada y rota piel que nunca había sido vista antes, brillando a través de los rotos pedazos de un destrozado cráneo. Una herida que hubiera MATADO a cualquier alma que hubiera sido la portadora de esa violencia.

El Ángel sacudió su cabeza en incredulidad mientras el monstruo continuaba riendo, sus alas de pluma eventualmente tocando la piedra detrás de ella.

"Lo que sea que tome." El Ángel susurró, su voz temblando. "Lo que tome para volverlo loco. Tomar su mente. Él era la forma correcta, justo como Dracola y ahora quiere a Vegeta. No a su mente, sino..." Tartamudeó. "Sino su cuerpo. Dracola será Vegeta."

La cabeza del monstruo cayó hacia adelante, los ojos goteando con sangre mientras las venas se juntaban en golpes, brillando completamente escarlata en la sombría habitación y el rojo humo ardiendo de sus párpados y disipándose en segundos.

"Ahora lo entiendes querida." La criatura dijo, la voz de Akasha ahora completamente ida, reemplazada por un tono profundo, varonil y satánico.

La poseída Akasha estuvo de pie, moviéndose fuertemente como si el mismo cuerpo estuviera muerto, los miembros siendo movidos torpemente como si fuera una marioneta. Los pies con sandalias arrastrados a lo largo del arenoso suelo, arañando y rascando, los ojos e intento de dirección en Bulma que rápidamente trató de retroceder, encontrándose atrapada contra la pared.

"No puedo esperar a ver su rostro." La criatura susurró, cerrando la distancia entre ellas. "No puedo esperar a olerte quemar, ver la piel goteando de tus huesos mientras que él no puede hacer nada sino mirar, sino esperar que te hayas ido."

Luchó con las cadenas, los ojos amplios con miedo mientras gritaba, la cosa casi tocándola. Era Akasha sí, en la forma. Pero la manera en que se movía, muy aguda, muy rápida, los movimientos sobrenaturales. La cabeza inclinada y los ojos saltones, llenos de sangre.

"Y luego seré libre de este tormento, esta prisión."

La fría, pegajosa mano entró en contacto con su piel, humedad y sudor deslizándose a través del lazo de su negro vestido y empapándolo completamente que podía sentirlo mojado sobre su carnoso brazo.

"Dios me ha castigado por mi arrogancia." Siseó, el frío aire huyendo de sus pulmones que no respiraban como si el cuerpo estuviera verdaderamente muerto, apenas un automatizado cadáver.

"Ahora yo SERÉ un Dios una vez más."

"N-no." Dijo ella, su pecho presionado contra él mientras inclinaba hacia atrás su cuello, la cabeza mirando a otra dirección mientras cerraba sus ojos.

"Sí..." Dijo, besando su expuesta garganta mientras ella se estremecía en asco.

"Y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto."

"No te creo." Gritó, girando su rostro hacia la cosa. "Estás mintiendo, tú-"

La cueva se llenó con sus gritos mientras la podrida carne de la criatura se derretía, los blancos huesos debajo brillando en la tenue luz. El descubierto cráneo debajo parecía sonreirle, la mitad de la carne todavía aferrada a los enconados pómulos. El alguna vez hermoso cabello de Akasha colgaba suelto del sucio cuero cabelludo, pedazos de costras sobre el agrietado suelo, grandes mechas de cabello cayendo con ellos.

Roja neblina de sangre voló frente a sus ojos, una nada más que una vacía cuenca con venas colgando debajo. Y luego la criatura realmente sí sonrió, su boca sin labios abriéndose y su podrida lengua mostrándose, deslizándose de un lado a otro, casi de un pie de largo mientras lamía su garganta, su saliva ardiendo y sin embargo congelando al mismo tiempo. Gritó con cada pulgada de su gruesa, gorda lengua sobre su mejilla, el asco y la muerte cubriéndola mientras cerraba sus ojos, sus uñas hundiéndose en la roca detrás de ella.

Sólo podía escucharse gritar una y otra y otra vez, el mero sonido era todo lo que escuchaba en su mente mientras se hundía incluso más en el palpitar de su corazón, incluso la sensación de la lengua del monstruo y el hedor. Sintió a su piel temblar, sus labios trémulos mientras sostenía a sus ojos cerrados tan fuertemente que realmente dolía.

"Bulma."

Ignoró la voz, el tono masculino de la bestia que sin duda estaba frente a ella, la mohosa carne que colgaba de sus pálidos huesos, incruento por el tiempo.

"¡Bulma!"

Abrió sus ojos, curiosidad, miedo y pánico consumiendo todo pensamiento racional. La luz tocó su cabello con forma de llama, sus hermosos ojos enterrándose en ella suavemente, leve preocupación en su expresión. Esos suaves labios borgoña se movieron en su fruncir clásico y sus manos descansaron sobre sus hombros suavemente, casi vacilantes.

"¿Vegeta?" Dijo, su voz temblorosa mientras decía el nombre. Mientras el fruncir de ceño se profundizaba en el hombre, su corazón se hundió, cuatro profundas heridas ensombreciendo su mejilla, cicatrices de su propio hermano.

"No seas estúpida." Draco gruñó malhumorado, levantándola por los brazos y sujetándola contra la pared. Estaba demasiado cerca, su mera presencia intimidatoria y oscura, sus suaves labios sólo a una pulgada de los suyos mientras la miraba. Parecía estar calculando, pensando, procesando dentro de su mente. Sus ojos se movieron de un lado al otro siguiendo a los de ella, nunca realmente dejando su mirada sino examinándola febrilmente.

Y luego asintió, más para sí mismo que para nadie más, tomando una llave de su pecho y desencadenándola de la pared, los grilletes tintineando contra el suelo mientras él parecía dejarlos caer.

"Sí." Murmuró para sí mismo. "Definitivamente me entregará el Infierno."

Y con eso la puso sobre su hombro con gracia, un minuto mirándolo, al siguiente contemplando el suelo debajo de sus ojos y su propio cabello volando en su rostro. Con cada paso que daba su cabeza se movía de manera irritante de arriba a abajo, su visión volando de un lado a otro. En vano intentó golpear sus puños en su espalda, sabiendo que prácticamente no le haría nada para perjudicarlo sino la habilidad de usar sus manos libremente una vez más e infringir alguna cantidad de dolor sobre su captor, leve como pudiera ser.

"¡Bájame tú enorme patán!" Gruñó ella, tentada a hundir sus dientes en su espalda y a arañarlo, sólo para cambiar de parecer ante el burlón rostro de Akasha aparecido detrás de ella, despertando la visión en su mente una vez más. La podrida carne, la pegajosa, gruesa lengua y el sonriente cráneo.

"¡DRACO! ¡DRACO!" Gritó, entrando en pánico mientras Akasha simplemente sonreía, cruzando sus brazos y siguiéndolos a través de los torcidos pasillos y caminos de la cueva.

"Akasha ella no está... ¡Ella no está viva! ¡Ella va a matarme!"

Aparentemente ninguna de sus divagaciones hacían diferencia alguna para él, porque su velocidad no disminuyó, si algo podía levantar el ritmo mientras marchaban a través de la oscuridad.

"No. ¡NO!" Gritó ella, retorciéndose sin descanso en su agarre.

"¡Tú no entiendes! ¡A ella no le importa que tú seas Rey! Ella quiere despertar a Dracola y-..."

Y no supo nada más.

El calor era abrasador, el mismo viento quemando mientras soplaba su rostro y ojos, su velocidad nunca disminuyendo incluso mientras era obligado a parpadear varias veces ante la sequedad y el ardiente dolor que causaba. Era como estar en un sauna, cada aliento quemando su camino en su cuerpo, sofocante, asfixiante. Ninguna humedad llenaba el aire, sólo seco, ardiente calor.

La superficie del suelo volaba debajo de él, la decrépita, agrietada tierra girando debajo de su vista, las rasgadas líneas manchadas por sus enormes sombras alzándose sobre ella. Sus grandes alas se sirvieron bien, los grandes miembros de cuero golpeando en el aire e impulsándolo hacia adelante con increíble velocidad, aligerándose sólo levemente mientras Radditz luchaba por seguir su propia impresionante velocidad, aunque fallando en tanto como Vegeta se preocupaba.

Parecía como si el guardia estuviera reluctante a ir, su velocidad, toda su actitud gritaba vacilación. No había dicho una palabra desde la carta que había encontrado en la habitación de Vegeta, su silencio incómodo para Vegeta quien, en el momento, necesitaba su guía, aprobación, conocimiento... ¡compañía! ¡ALGO!

Pero no. Simplemente volaban en silencio, ninguno hablando o incluso mirándose mutuamente mientras se alistaban para cualquier monstruosidad por o batallas que pudieran tener por delante. El viaje mismo fue un presagio en un sentido, el estómago de Vegeta en nudos como, por tal vez primera vez en su vida, confidentes que estaban disminuyendo y dudas que corrían una porquería en su sistema.

¿Fue porque tenía algo por qué vivir por ahora? Todos esos años de temeridad suicida. Todas esas veces de negarse a preocupar, negarse a dar marcha atrás incluso frente a los enormes obstáculos. ¿Había sido porque perder no era un destino tan terrible? ¿Porque al final... realmente no había nada QUÉ perder?

O porque por una vez no fue su propio bienestar lo que estaba en la línea. No era SU vida la que yacía en la palma de la mano de alguien, su mismo ser a merced de Draco. Era la de otra persona. Alguien que importaba. Alguien precioso, alguien sin quien pudo vivir antes, sin quien no podía vivir ahora.

La idea lo enfermaba tanto como lo convencía. El gran Rey Demonio, reducido a nada a la muerte de una mujer, un Ángel no menos. Y sin embargo, sabía incluso entonces, ya no más escondido dentro de sí mismo, que era cierto. Lamentable, asquerosamente cierto. Ah, como odiaba su sabor incluso ahora.

Tantos años que había evitado este lugar, yendo más lejos y más allá de lo que era necesario para nunca verlo, nunca recordar. Habían pasado ocho años desde que había estado aquí y sin embargo recordaba la manera perfectamente, su corazón hundiéndose con cada milla que abarcaban.

Cerró sus ojos al viento, viendo al pequeño niño colgar de la mano de Akasha como siempre, el miedo y confusión siendo visto incluso en los grandes, negros ojos que se enterraron en él. El grito. Era tan fresco en su memoria ahora como nunca lo había sido, el mero sonido haciendo eco en su mete haciendo a su carne temblar involuntariamente.

El abismo. El lugar donde su primer recuerdo feliz fue creado, abrazando a Akasha en sus brazos y girándola, su futura esposa, su prospecto de un futuro sin soledad. El abismo, donde los sueños habían sido hechos y un espíritu había sido aplastado. Es curioso cuan irónico era todo. Tal felicidad tan destrozada. ¿Cómo podía recordar un momento tan maravilloso en su vida cuando había sido quemado en cenizas dentro de un año? Quemado en cenizas, al igual que su hijo. Su hijo. Su bebé.

"Tienes que ser valiente Vegeta." Radditz dijo de repente, como siempre, su hermano mayor en rutina metiéndose ante la señal de la incomodidad. "Recuerda lo que sabes. Recuerda lo que eres."

Y luego no dijo más, el rostro directamente apuntado hacia adelante, sus ojos concentrados intensamente y su boca en una fina línea recta. Su hermoso rostro estaba decidido, resuelto en su mirada, sus músculos abultados mientras luchaba por mantenerse al ritmo con la velocidad del REy, su largo, ondeante cabello rasgando a través del aire mientras luchaba contra el viento con sus alas.

Allí estaba.

El corazón de Vegeta se hundió en sus entrañas, su garganta secándose y sus alas acercándose lentamente mientras se aproximaban. Las montañas cubrían a todos lados, los puntos nada más que un gran agujero negro en la distancia. Tres puntos estaban de pie en la entrada de una cueva, dos completamente negros, el que estaba entre ellos blanco.

Akasha, Draco... Bulma.

La realización lo golpeó mientras sus alas golpeaban el aire rudamente, su velocidad volviéndose extraordinaria como si se lanzara hacia ellos, los ojos feroces y con intención.

"¡Tranquilo Vegeta!" Gritó Radditz, aunque su voz no era nada más que un susurro en el viento mientras el Demonio se arrojaba a una impresionante velocidad hacia el trío, su corazón golpeando contra su caja torácica mientras se acercaba al suelo, sus pies aterrizando primero mientras caía con gracia.

Parecía que todo lo que hicieron era mirar a esos primeros pocos minutos, el aire grueso y la situación intensa mientras los dos hermanos se miraban mutuamente, de pie y haciendo increíble contacto visual, nunca si quiera parpadeando. Akasha estaba de pie al lado de su oscuro amante, sus brazos alrededor del tembloroso Ángel y una larga, negra uña peligrosamente cerca de la fina garganta. El arenoso aire azotaba a través de su cabello, las fluidas mechas negras deslizándose como finas serpientes en el viento, chocando contra el cielo rojo sangre sobre ellos.

Los ojos de Bulma estaban como apenas los había visto rara vez antes, amplios con puro terror, la boca torcida en asco y repulsión, por lo que, no sabía. Pero parecía que trataba de espiar su camino fuera del incómodo agarre sin descanso, su cuerpo alejándose tanto como era posible del Demonio que la sostenía fuertemente. Incluso sus pies se movieron irratos sobre el arenoso suelo, moléculas de mugre volando a través del viento mientras hundía sus pies en él, tirando y jalando para ser liberada, algo que la arrogante sonrisa de Akasha prometía que no sucedería pronto.

"Si quieres ver dentro de diez minutos," Vegeta dijo en una voz baja, sus ojos nunca alejándose de Draco. "Te sugiero que la sueltes, Draco."

Pero el otro Demonio simplemente rió, el áspero tono casi una exacta réplica del su hermano más joven, incluso su sonrisa extrañamente parecida. De hecho, el parecido que compartía era impecable, voy tan lejos como decir que era inquietante. Su posición, su arrogante postura. Era la misma, a través y por medio de, a pesar de las pestañas más largas y los labios más oscuros que Vegeta lucía, junto con las alas más grandes y el cabello corto.

"¿REALMENTE piensas que va a ser así de fácil?" Draco continuó riendo, una irritada mirada escalando sobre la enfurecida expresión de Vegeta. "¿Podemos SONAR un poco más cliché Vegeta?" Continuó. "Piensas que si atravesara por tanto problema para obtenerla, tú danzando aquí y demandándola de vuelta haría alguna diferencia en mí. Así que sácame de tus heroicos discursos y cortemos la persecución de mierda."

"¿Cliché Draco?" siseó, girando sus ojos. "¿Cuan predecible eres? Por favor. ¿Secuestrarla, chantajearme? ¿Qué carajo original es eso?"

El ceño fruncido en el Rey Demonio se profundizó mientras cruzaba sus brazos, levantando su cabeza y mirando en absoluto odio al ser que una vez había llamado hermano. El enemigo que ahora amenazaba al Ángel, tratándola rudamente mientras la agarraba por el cabello, hundiendo todo su puño en sus preciosas mechas blancas y sacándola del agarre de Akasha.

Su interior se torcía en una gran, carnosa bola ante la escena, su garganta llenándose con bilis mientras escuchaba el grito de ella hacer eco a través de su mente. Draco la empujó hacia adelante, como si Vegeta se ATREVIESE a tomarla, a intentar algo, darle una excusa para arrancar su cabeza limpia de su frágil pequeña garganta.

"Ah ah ah." Draco dijo con desprecio, usando su mano libre para apuntar su dedo a Vegeta. "Un paso y ella pesará ocho libras menos niño Veggie."

El Demonio rió, mirando el odio y la frustración aparecer en las facciones del otro hombre. Las cejas se juntaron con furia juntas, los labios asomándose amenazantes, yéndose hacia atrás para revelar los mortales colmillos.

"¿Qué quieres?" Vegeta gruñó, calculando la posibilidad de correr a su hermano.

"Oh Vegeta." Draco suspiró dramáticamente. "Tú SABES lo que quiero."

"VEGETA NO CONFÍES EN ÉL, NO-." Bulma fue interrumpida por un puño en su mejilla, su cabeza girando a un lado y un grito escapando de ella. Draco retiró su mano, preparándose para golpearla una vez más si hablaba de nuevo, sus ojos prometiendo que sería su último golpe.

De repente sus ojos se deslizaron a Vegeta, el aire alrededor de ellos golpeando con electricidad azul mientras el poder del Demonio subía por las nubes, el suelo vibrando con las ondas de choque que estaban saliendo a través de la atmósfera. Los ojos de Radditz se ampliaron notablemente mientras la presión lo golpeaba como un campo de fuerza, alejándolo del Rey, sus pies deslizándose en el polvo mientras era obligado a moverse hacia atrás.

"¡Vegeta no!" Radditz gritó, cubriendo su rostro con su brazo mientras las partículas de polvo y arena asaltaban sus ojos, sus dientes apretados mientras gruñía profundo en su garganta. "¡Cálmate maldita sea! ¡Esto no puede ayudar!"

Pero el Demonio se negaba a escuchar, las rodillas dobladas como si estuviera listo para lanzarse y arrancar a su hermano en pedazos de gruesas pulgadas. Sus dientes estaban apretados y rechinaban juntos mientras incrementaba su poder, roja aura envolviéndolo y haciendo su apariencia mucho más monstruosa mientras Draco visiblemente retrocedía.

"Draco." Siseó salvajemente, su voz más profunda de lo habitual, lazada con un satánico bajo tono. "Si pones una mano sobre ella una vez más, te veré morir lentamente. Te lo PROMETO."

Draco se enderezó, aclarando su garganta y poniéndose derecho una vez más, aplastando al Ángel contra él.

"No creo que estés en posición alguna para hacer demandas mi pequeño malhumorado hermano. Quiero la corona y VOY a tenerla con o sin todos sus apéndices intactos."

"Nunca." Vegeta susurró, permitiendo a su nivel de poder hundirse levemente, aunque todavía increíblemente intimidante.

"¿De verdad?" su hermano susurró, violentamente jalando a Bulma incluso más cerca, sosteniendo su rostro con su mano y haciéndola mirar al Demonio. "¿Te gusta vela así?" gritó en una ruda voz, los ojos de Bulma rogando y con lágrimas. "¿¡Te gusta ver su dolor, verla gritar!? ¡¿TE GUSTA VERLA MORIR?!"

"¡NO!" Vegeta gritó mientras Draco hacía un puño apretado, liberando sus garras y sosteniéndolas contra la garganta de Bulma. Un gritó escapó de ella mientras se movía hacia atrás, visiblemente luchando contra lágrimas y sollozos que intentaban escapar de ella en el pánico.

"¿¡NO!? ¡¿NO?!" Draco gritó, sus pies deslizándose hacia adelante en el polvo, sosteniendo a Bulma con él. "¡Entonces dame mi derecho de nacimiento!" Tocó las puntas de sus garras contra su cuello, las venas sobresaliendo mientras ella giraba su cabeza de un lado a otro. "Dame mi derecho de nacimiento y la liberaré."

"¡Vegeta, no!" Bulma lloró, ambas manos agarrando la muñeca de Draco mientras él las sostenía contra su garganta. "¡Piensa en todas esas personas que matará si tiene el trono!"

"¡Cállate puta!" Draco gritó, apretando su estrangulador agarre en su garganta.

"¡No!" Gritó ella, luchando y retorciéndose. "¡Piensa en los niños Vegeta!" Gritó, la voz tensa por la pequeña cantidad de aire que estaba recibiendo. "¡Piensa en Gohan! ¡Piensa en todas esas personas que sufrirán!"

Draco ahora la tenía de punta de pie, su codo agarrado fuertemente alrededor de su cuello mientras ella luchaba por aire, el rostro rojo y las venas mostrándose alrededor de sus sienes. Sólo podía mirar al cielo, los vasos sanguíneos espesos en sus lechosos blancos ojos mientras inhalaba áspera y rápidamente.

"Piensa... en... los niños." Susurró. "Piensa en los niños, justo... justo como tu hijo."

Draco la arrojó al suelo, su cuerpo golpeando el suelo duro mientras ella simplemente yacía allí, jadeando por aire. Ella hundió sus dedos en la mugre y la arena, el viento soplando su blanco cabello de un lado a otro mientras simplemente se movía por completo, las partículas de polvo obstruyendo sus pulmones mientras inhalaba.

El temperamento de Vegeta estaba ardiendo, el dragón dentro arañando contra su interior, rogando por ser liberado.

"¡Es momento Vegeta!" Draco gritó, una vez más poniendo a Bulma de pie de su cabello. Ella ni siquiera protestó, apretando sus dientes por el dolor y quedándose inmóvil y débil en sus brazos.

"Dame el trono o mírala morir." Bajó sus ojos.

"Haz. Tu. Elección."

El viento aulló, el sol cubierto por negras nubes y la oscuridad cayendo sobre la superficie del suelo, negras sombras trazando las montañas que los rodeaban. Su corazón latía en sus oídos, acompañado por el penetrante viento.

De repente el suelo comenzó a temblar, la temperatura subió vertiginosamente tan caliente como la lava arrojada a cincuenta pies en el aire, el latente abismo despertando. El viento era abrasadoramente caliente, moviéndose solo convirtiéndose en un desafío mientras el magma se lanzaba hacia arriba, olas de calor ardiendo sobre ellos. Y luego cayó de nuevo, chocando en el agujero una vez más.

Pero Vegeta no estaba allí. Al menos no mentalmente.

Estaba viéndola por primera vez.

El blanco cabello, feroces ojos, su resplandeciente tono de piel. No la rota, llorona criatura que era sostenida prisionera por su cruel hermano, sino la valiente niña que había venido al Infierno luchando, nunca rindiendo la esperanza, nunca olvidando de dónde era. Había luchado contra él implacablemente, haciéndolo odiarla, haciéndolo quererla.

Vio su primer beso, vacío, sin significado. Porque entonces, había sido todo un desafío para él. Superficial, estúpido. Sólo alcanzar lo inalcanzable. Llegar, conquistar lo imposible para decir que lo había hecho. Toda una gran conquista. Y luego había cambiado. ¿Cuándo lo había hecho? ¿Desde el principio? ¿A la mitad? ¿O simplemente se estaba dando cuenta de su potencial ahora?

El viento se movió a través de su cabello, caliente y ardiente, aunque ignoró su tacto, sintiéndola sólo a ella a su alrededor, los brazos apretados tan fuertemente alrededor de su vientre, apenas podía respirar. Oliendo su piel, escuchando su aliento, tocando su cabello. Lo inalcanzable alcanzado. Conquistado. Y sin embargo, recién había comenzado y sabía como había sabido dentro de las garras de su asfixiante abrazo, que la vida... la vida sin ella... no era vida en lo absoluto.

'Bulma...' Pensó en su mente, deseando poder llegar a ella, asegurarle, explicarle por qué tenía que hacer ahora, qué nunca pudo haber hecho antes. 'Rezo que entiendas algún día por qué tengo que hacer esto. Espero...' cerró sus ojos, sintiendo su corazón pesar dentro de él. "Espero que algún día me perdones."

Miró a Radditz, los ojos suplicando por una respuesta, por el gesto que podía llevarlo a la dirección correcta. El soldado simplemente bajó sus ojos, negándose a dar algún reconocimiento de los deseos de su Rey.

"Es tu elección Vegeta." Dijo con firmeza, sin encontrarse con la mirada del Demonio. "Elige."

Y mirándola, el corazón pesado con orgullo, sonrió, sinceramente, verdaderamente por primera vez que pudiera recordar. Pudo verla tensa, sus ojos incrédulos mientras sacudía su cabeza, shockeada.

"Estaré contigo." Susurró, apenas diciendo las palabras que enviaron un golpe a sus rodillas, lágrimas cayendo de sus mejillas y haciendo charcos en oscuros puntos en la arena. Arrojó sus puños a la tierra, dientes apretados mientras lloraba, párpados cerrados tan fuerte para luchar contra las lágrimas.

Vegeta sintió sus rodillas temblar debajo de él, encontrándose levantado en una pierna, y apoyado por su rodilla. Puso su mano sobre su corazón, apretando su puño hasta que se volvió blanco, sus dientes rechinando en su cabeza. Mirando a Draco de manera amenazadora, bajó sus ojos, susurrando palabras que siempre pensó que moriría antes de decir.

"Ya no eres más mi hermano. Sino mi Rey."

"¡HECHO!" Gritó Draco victorioso, moviéndose a través del Ángel que había colapsado en su dolor. Akasha se quedó completamente en silencio, mirando la escena con enferma diversión. Parecía como si el mundo no estuviera cambiando a su alrededor. Como si nada serio estuviera siquiera ocurriendo mientras ella simplemente se quedaba atrás y observaba una situación que podía cambiar a todo el universo. El Infierno sería gobernado por otro. Todos los tratados o posible equilibro serían arrojados en última instancia y una era más oscura que incluso ahora agarraría la tierra.

Draco agarró el bicep de Vegeta, poniéndolo de pie y riendo furiosamente por su triunfo.

"¡Finalmente!" gritó, sus blancos colmillos brillando en la tenue luz, su cabello siendo volado por el áspero viento.

"¡El Infierno es mío como estaba destinado a ser!"

Con esa extrema presión fue aplicada a la parte de atrás del cuello de Vegeta, el collar de honor, el honor de la familia y el suyo fue arrancado, para no ser puesto nunca más en la garganta de cualquiera de su descendencia, una hermosa cadena de tenaces Reyes en su propia línea de sangre siendo reducida a la nada.

Vegeta mantuvo su vista baja, su mentón casi sobre su pecho mientras era llevado hacia la cueva, la arena azotando sus ojos.

"No importa." Dijo en un tono bajo. "En tanto y en cuanto la Princesa sea liberada."

"Y lo será." Draco le aseguró sonriendo. "Dije que la liberaría, y tú..." dijo malvadamente. "Vivirás. Y tú morirás sin libertad."

Los filosos ojos de Vegeta se dispararon a los de él, haciendo contacto, la boca puesta en una expresión de incredulidad.

"¿Quieres decir que no vas a matarme?" dijo patéticamente, inseguro de qué sería lo mejor. ¿Una vida de esclavitud, vergüenza, fracaso? ¿O una noble muerte por una causa más grande?

"¿Piensas que te bendeciría con tal final?" Draco susurró, su agarre apretándose dolorosamente, sus afiladas uñas hundiéndose en el cuero del brazo de Vegeta. "¿Piensas que después de todo lo que me has hecho, la desgracia, el trato, la traición-?"

"¡¿TRAICIÓN?!" Vegeta gritó con rudeza, girándose hacia su captor. "¡¿Te ATREVES a decirme tal cosa?! ¡Tú no eres más que una traicionera serpiente, un vil, bajo, ínfimo pedazo de basura que recurres a secuestrar por rescate para obtener algo que DEBERÍA ser conseguido por una batalla!" Se había detenido completamente, los ojos ardiendo con odio.

"Tú me traicionaste a MÍ, tu carne y sangre por una corona que podría haber sido obtenida a través de conquistarme. ¡Debilidad! ¡Penoso! ¡Patético!" escupió cada palabra como si fueran un párrafo por sí solas, cada una cortando como un cuchillo en su hermano. "¡Padre estaba tan PUTAMENTE orgulloso de ti! ¡Bueno mírate ahora! Mira al triste bastardo que se desmorona y recurre al chantaje paga recuperar lo que fue suyo en primer lugar. ¡Se arrancaría su propio corazón de la VERGÜENZA!"

La garra bajó contra su rostro, su visión arrojada hacia adelante a un lado y sangre rociando en sus ojos. El dolor no fue nada al principio, escalando a severas quemaduras, cálida humedad fluyendo por su cuello. Alzó la vista hacia el rostro de Draco también rociado con una fina bruma de carmesí, las hojas de la garra teñidas con sangre que goteaba.

"¡VEGETA!" Gritó Bulma, de repente a su lado, sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos y deteniendo la sangre de brotar de su mejilla. Sus manos eran frías contra su ardiente carne, sus lechosos ojos azules relajándolo, calmando su interior.

Lágrimas fluían por sus mejillas en ríos, haciendo charcos y luego goteando hacia el suelo o deslizándose por su cuello. Sacudió su cabeza, sosteniéndolo más cerca, dejando que la sangre de su ardiente mejilla se mezclara con sus lágrimas.

"No hagas esto." Susurró en su oído, Draco de pie detrás y observándolos con ferocidad, su aliento saliendo en jadeos mientras contenía su propio temperamento. Fastidioso arrojó el honor en su garganta, agarrándolo firmemente en su lugar y sacando su pecho con orgullo.

"Por favor no hagas esto." El Ángel susurró a Vegeta, su voz temblando.

"Bulma," susurró él, cerrando sus ojos e ignorando el miserable dolor. "Bulma escúchame."

La tomó fuertemente contra él, por primera vez sin importarle quien miraba, quien sabía, quien podía decir cuanto se preocupaba por ella. Había una extraña libertad en eso. En saber que, incluso si era la última vez, el mundo lo sabría. El mundo vería y atestiguaría el cambio en él.

"Desde la primera vez que te vi supe que podías cambiarme." Susurró, sosteniéndola fuertemente contra él. "Eras tan hermosa..." Lloró.

"Sólo... sólo tan hermosa y yo... sólo mirarte me hizo sentir algo. No sabía, qué era, por qué estaba allí, si había incluso estado allí antes, o si había estado allí todo el tiempo y tú simplemente lo despertaste dentro de mí. Pero había algo sobre ti y te odié por eso." Alzó la vista. "Dios, cómo te odié por eso. Más cerca venías, más lejos te alejaba."

Tragó duro, apretando sus dientes fuertemente. "Pero no puedo alejarte más." Su voz se quebró mientras aflojaba su agarre en ella, mirando a sus ojos. "Sé ahora que nunca podría alejarte. Más duro lo intento, más cerca vienes, más profundo dentro de mí. Eres parte de mí ahora, como yo lo soy de ti."

Levantó su mentón con su dedo, besándola profundamente, sintiendo la calidez de la sangre filtrarse en sus ojos mientras cerraba sus párpados.

"Y nunca te dejaré." Medio lloró, sus labios temblando mientras la acercaba más, su propio cuerpo temblando mientras ella convulsionaba, el cuerpo roto con su llanto. "Estaré contigo... ¿está bien?" dijo, sacando su cabello de su rostro y mirándola de manera aseguradora a los ojos.

"No." Susurró ella, sacudiendo su cabeza y mirándolo en incredulidad. "¡Me niego a esto! ¡No iré! ¡No me pidas que te deje aquí!"

"¡Bulma ve!" gritó él, empujándola al suelo lo más suave que pudo, su corazón rindiéndose con el dolor.

"¡No!" Gritó ella, levantándose sólo para ser agarrada por Akasha, quien la empujó hacia atrás, tomándola de Vegeta. Sintió su cuerpo ser arrastrado hacia ella, cada fibra de su ser rogando estar cerca de ella, sólo abrazarla una vez más. Sólo una vez más. Sólo por la eternidad...

"¡No Vegeta!" Siguió gritando, saltando hacia él incluso mientras era sostenida en el fuerte agarre de Akasha. "¡No!... ¡Lucha! ¡Lucha! ¡Sé que puedes! Sé..."

De repente se arrancó del agarre de Akasha, su fuerza sobrenatural mientras se lanzaba hacia él. Su mera fuerza solamente casi lo dejó inconsciente, sus brazos arrojados alrededor de su cuello mientras lloraba, sosteniendo su rostro en sus manos y besándolo.

"Volveré por ti." Susurró en sus labios. "Nunca te dejaré ir. Me mantendré luchando." Lloró, besando su boca de nuevo, dejando las lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas. "Siempre."

"Lo sé." Susurró él.

Con eso él la soltó, mirando mientras era empujada con fiereza por Akasha, sus propias muñecas siendo encadenadas a la base de la montaña, para siempre para mirar al abismo que fue la tumba de su hijo.

"Sólo quiero saber una cosa." Le dijo a Draco suavemente, los ojos todavía mirando a Bulma mientras ella lo miraba a él, siendo arrojada hacia atrás contra su voluntad. Draco estaba sonriendo mientras ponía el último grillete en la muñeca de su hermano. Irrompible metal, fuerte, doloroso y firme, sostenido y metido en el mismo núcleo de la montaña.

"Cómo." Dijo. "¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Cómo sabías todo lo que pasaba entre nosotros, dónde estaríamos, por qué iría a entregar todo por ella? ¿Cómo me envenenaste?"

Draco sonrió arrogante, apuntando hacia la entrada de la cueva que estaba a la izquierda de Vegeta, su brazo sostenido fuertemente por los grilletes y su espalda presionada contra la piedra de la base de la montaña.

"Podrás llamarme un cobarde Vegeta." Rió. "Pero al menos no soy un tonto ciego como tú. Tuve ayuda, por supuesto." Alardeó, sosteniéndose derecho. "Alguien que te conocía muy bien, alguien que siempre sabía donde estabas, qué pasaba, a quién querías, qué tomaría para derrotarte. Qué tomaría para que ella huyera de ti y se dejara abierta. O, dónde poner la Ceniza que lentamente te volvió loco."

Vegeta sintió su corazón endurecerse y sus ojos se ampliaron mientras una extraña, enferma idea vino a él.

"Realmente no conoces a todos tus soldados tan bien como piensas, ¿no es así Radditz?" rió.

El sonriente rostro de Radditz salió de la cueva, los ojos brillando con malicia.

"Buena elección." Sonrió con maldad. "Mocoso Rey."


	84. Capítulo 84

**Ángel Oscuro**

_(Dark Angel)_

Un fic de Camaro

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

"Tú hijo de puta..." Vegeta susurró, su boca cayendo, los ojos amplios, incredulidad prevaleciente en cada porción de su cuerpo. Su boca se había secado completamente, su estómago atado en nudos y sus piernas sintiéndose como jalea debajo de su peso.

"¡Tú traidor, hijo de puta!" Se arrojó al guardia, las caneas que apenas se había dado cuenta que estaban allí, desgarrando sus muñecas y empujándolo hacia atrás. Sintió la sangre verterse en sus ojos, los vasos brotando juntos y el dragón rugiendo a la vida dentro de él. La negra niebla comenzó a pulular sobre su visión, su mente perdiendo el control mientras la ira y la rabia inundaba su sistema, ahogando todo pensamiento.

Empujó las cadenas, la sangre disparándose fuera de sus muñecas mientras las arrancaba de un lado a otro, ciega ira asfixiando toda razón. Incluso el dolor fue ignorado mientras se retorcía sin descanso, sus dientes apretándose juntos y sus ojos ardiendo con ira hasta que rojo humo se filtró entre sus ojos, disipándose ante so rostro.

"No sirve de nada." Draco rió, cruzando sus brazos mientras miraba toda la vista, el nivel de poder de Vegeta absolutamente pasmoso. "Ni siquiera tú podrías romper estas cadenas Vegeta. Kacheen, el metal más fuerte conocido en el universo, que se dice que se mezcla con puros diamantes derretidos. Irrompibles, incluso para ti."

Vegeta no mostró señales de detenerse, todavía tirando de las cadenas y moviéndose hacia ellos, los ojos ardientes con mera locura.

"¡¿POR QUÉ?!" siseó, la voz tan baja y demoníaca que ambos Draco y Radditz dieron un paso hacia atrás.

"¿Por qué?" Radditz rió, enderezándose. "¿Por qué no? ¿Pensaste que me gustaba ser tu pequeño peón de ajedrez? ¿Tu pequeña mascota? ¿¡Tu MARIONETA DE MIERDA!?"

Visiblemente hirvió con su propio temperamento, enderezándose y mirando a Vegeta en respuesta venenosamente. "Tú mismo lo dijiste mocoso Rey... Después de todo lo que has hecho, debería odiarte."

La ira de Vegeta bajó, su frustración por las cadenas sólo un minuto mientras miraba el dolor, el secreto dolor que siempre había sabido que estaba allí, salir a la superficie, la fría, calmada fachada de Radditz derritiéndose finalmente para revelar todo lo que quedaba. Tristeza.

"Todos estos años que pasé a tu lado, nunca olvidando a pesar de los ridículos, temerarios ardides que sacabas luego. Apoyándote a través de todas las batallas que luchabas sin parar por la aprobación de tu padre, sabiendo que incluso mientras más te esforzabas por ello, NUNCA lo conseguirías. ¿Pero quién era yo para aplastar esas esperanzas? ¿Quién era yo para detenerte cuando necesitabas eso?" miró a los ojos de Vegeta, cruda emoción limpiando los años de edad que habían tomado su curso en el hermoso Demonio, dejándolo verse joven y sin protección.

"¿Cuántas veces casi morí por ti? ¿Casi arrojé mi vida por uno de tus patéticos esquemas fallando? Despertando a las mañanas, sentándome allí por horas, esperando que mis heridas sanaran después de una de tus predecibles luchas de bar. ¡¿Y sin embargo quién estaba allí para llevarte a casa después de que finalmente no podías estar de pie?! ¿¡QUIÉN VEGETA!? ¡¿QUIÉN?!"

"Tú." Escupió el Demonio.

"¡¿Y quién estaba fue el que me quitó lo ÚNICO que significaba algo para mí?! ¡¿Hm?! ¡¿Quién me quitó a Lunch?!"

Esta vez Vegeta se negó a responder, mirando a la arena debajo de sus pies.

"¡¿QUIÉN?!" Radditz gritó, agarrando el rostro del Demonio más joven con violencia y mirando en los negros ojos que se encontraban con su enardecida mirada. "Tú... Tú me la quitaste. Tú dormiste con ella, sabiendo que lo averiguaría, SABIENDO que al MISMO siguiente día estaría obligado a matarla. Que no..." Tragó, cerrando sus ojos momentáneamente. "Que no sería incluso capaz de mirarla más a los ojos. Que no podría perdonarla, incluso si lo intentaba por siempre. ¿Sabes lo que fue eso para mí?" Susurró.

"¡Aparecer detrás de ella, mis manos frente a mí como alguna clase de monstruo de un cuento de hadas! Agarrarla de la parte de atrás de su cuelo, sentir, escuchar los huesos APLASTARSE juntos mientras tiraba su cabeza a un lado. ¿Sabes lo que es ver sus ojos en mi mente cada vez que voy a dormir? ¿Escuchar su cuerpo golpear el suelo, esos ojos mirándome, muriendo, sabiendo que yo soy la causa? ¿Oler su ardiente carne como lo hago todas las noches antes de cerrar los ojos y soñar que todavía está conmigo? ¿Crees que conoces el dolor Vegeta?" hirvió, acercándose más. "¿Crees que conoces la ira, el dolor, la traición? Tú no conoces el significado de la palabra."

"Bueno..." Draco resopló, como si toda la situación fuera apenas una broma, graciosa. "Eso fue un poco dramático para mi gusto, ¿no crees... Bulma?"

El Ángel fue arrojado al suelo, las manos atadas detrás de su espalda y Akasha de pie detrás de ella, riendo a carcajadas mientras Vegeta una vez más intentaba lanzarse hacia adelante, siendo tirado al suelo por las cadenas. Una soga estaba atada alrededor de la cabeza de Bulma, envuelta en su boca para que sólo los gemidos y sollozos pudieran escapar.

"¡Bulma!" Gritó, viendo su lucha por levantarse. "¡Draco! ¡¿Qué significa todo esto?! ¡Teníamos un trato!"

"¡Por qué Vegeta!" Draco escupió dramáticamente, poniendo su mano sobre su boca en fingido asombro. "¡Estoy sorprendido de ti! Dudando de mi palabra. Tsk tsk. Qué bonito de tu parte." Rió, tomando al ángel por la parte de atrás de su cuello y levantándola.

"Dije que la liberaría. Nunca dije por cuánto tiempo."

Vegeta sintió sus adentros enfriarse, su corazón saltando un latido ante la realización que entraba.

"Así es niño Veggie." Draco susurró. "Vas a verla morir. Verás... hice una promesa a nuestro pequeño Ángel aquí." Pellizcó su mejilla, ganando una dolorosa protesta de Bulma.

"Le prometí que la quebraría frente a ti, y eso eso... bueno." rió, posicionándose detrás de ella. "Eso es lo que planeo hacer."

Se sentó directamente frente a Vegeta, los ojos llenos de pura malicia mientras la ponía en su regazo, el abismo escupiendo lava fundida una vez más mientras negras nubes giraban en círculos sobre ellos.

"Qué puedo decir Vegeta..." Susurró, besando su garganta mientras ella mordía salvajemente la mordaza. "Siempre cumplo mi palabra."

Los ojos de Bulma suplicaron con los de Vegeta, su cuerpo temblando con cada indeseable tacto de los dedos de Draco asaltándola.

"Draco te JURO que si tú-..."

"¿Si yo qué Vegeta?" Escupió irritado, sus cejas altas. "¡¿Hago esto?!" Rompió la mordaza violentamente, mordiendo sobre sus labios en un violento beso, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras ella gritaba y se retorcía lejos de él en vano. Sangre saliendo de los lados de su boca, goteando por su rostro.

"Apuesto que te mata simplemente verme tocarla, ¿no Vegeta?" Sonrió, liberándola de su monstruoso beso. Sangre se derramaba de su boca, goteando en espesos, escarlatas charcos y formando grupos en la arena. Ella escupió y se ahogó con la sangre, asqueada y paralizada por el dolor.

"Probablemente matarías a cualquier hombre que pusiera sus manos en ella. Cualquier hombre que..." alzó la mirada de manera seductora, sus manos agarrando sus rodillas y obligando a sus piernas a separarse. "la toque de la manera en que tu lo haces."

"Apuesto que si pudieras." Dijo, deslizando sus manos por sus músculos mientras ella ponía su cabeza en su hombro, los ojos girando hacia atrás mientras se desmayaba por la pérdida de sangre. "Me desgarrarías por hacerla quererme así. Apuesto que hace que tu sangre simplemente HIERVA con sólo vernos. Tener que mirarnos. ¿No?"

Vegeta estaba literalmente convulsionando de ira, sus cadenas repiqueteando juntas mientras temblaba de pies a cabeza, su energía formando una bola en la palma de su mano.

"¡Ah ah ah!" Draco dijo, envolviendo sus dedos alrededor de la garganta de Bulma, sus ojos traicionando una pequeña cantidad de miedo. "No tan rápido. Un disparo y nos matarás a los dos. Y sé que no quieres eso, ¿no Romeo?"

Draco dejó sus dedos desenvolverse de su garganta, dejando sus palmas deslizarse por su pecho sugestivamente, levantando sus cejas a su hermano.

"¡Y por todo lo que sé verme FORNICARLA hasta que le explote su cerebro!" Escupió con furia, sus ojos traicionando una pequeña cantidad de absoluta locura. "Será mucho más divertido verla morir."

Con furia tomó su muñeca, levantándola y hundiendo sus colmillos en la suave carne, caliente sangre estallando en su boca mientras perforaba a través de la fina piel. Bulma estaba gritando, Vegeta luchando contra sus cadenas con ferocidad pero Draco no escuchaba nada de eso, probando la sangre. Corría a través de él, drogando todo pensamiento, toda consciencia. Era caliente y fría al mismo tiempo, inundando su sistema como agua fresca, dándole poder, fortaleciéndolo.

Ah, era como ninguna sangre que hubiera probado alguna vez. Dulce. Tan dulce.

Y mientras sus ojos giraban detrás de su cabeza, notó el tono de la piel de Vegeta empalidecer junto con el Ángel, perdiendo sangre tan rápidamente como la estaba perdiendo.

Y entonces fue golpeado hacia atrás, su cabeza haciendo contacto con la dura roca de la base de la montaña. Bulma fue enviada a volar al suelo, el impacto repugnante mientras ella simplemente yacía allí, apenas respirando. Vegeta estaba histérico, carmesí inundando sus manos mientras tiraba de los grilletes hasta que la carne de sus muñecas fue arrancada y rota.

Radditz simplemente miraba al intruso que sacó al Ángel del abrazo de su nuevo señor.

"¿Qué Radditz?" La criatura proclamó con orgullo, poniéndose de pie incluso mientras Vegeta casi caía. "¿Pensaste que dejaría a mi único hermano sin un beso de despedida?"

Negro cabello chocó con las enceguecedoras alas blancas del Ángel, el hermoso rostro brillando con una sonrisa, grandes, almibarados ojos mirando con orgullo a Draco, quien estaba actualmente mirando en asombro, acunando su mentón que había sido el blanco del furtivo ataque de Goku.

"Kakarotto..." Susurró Vegeta en incredulidad, una mano acercándose hacia la hermosa epítome de esperanza en disminución. "Pensé... pensé que te habías ido.

"¿Ido? ¿Y qué? ¿Dejarte aquí tener toda la diversión Vegeta? Sí... muy probable." Goku resopló, todavía mirando con una media sonrisa pegada en su rostro. Draco gruñó con rabia, poniéndose de pie y tambaleándose levemente. Su equilibrio había sido arrojado por la poderosa patada del Ángel, su rostro palpitando con dolor.

"¡Tú!" Hirvió entre apretados dientes, sus ojos oscuros mientras simplemente miraba a la hermosa criatura que estaba de pie desafiante contra él, alas levantadas de manera arrogante y el viento forcejeando los negros picos de su cabello.

Goku simplemente sonrió en respuesta, su espalda recta y amplios hombros hacia atrás, la cabeza en alto en un gesto de absoluto desafío y rebelión. Un saludable brillo iluminó sus carnosas mejillas, su postura y tono de piel brillando en última instancia con salud y juventud. Los penetrantes ojos estaban manchados por las líneas o bolsas debajo, viéndose gruesos y ricos como chocolate derretido contenido dentro de dos grandes boles que eran sus ojos. Los carnosos, sensuales labios eran más borgoña que incluso los de Vegeta, estirados en una petulante sonrisa, revelando dientes perfectamente blancos, brillando como perlas.

"¿Esperabas a alguien más Draco?" reprendió con arrogancia, su sonrisa ampliándose mientras el Demonio retrocedía visiblemente de su determinada postura. Había algo diferente en este ser, decidió. El impredecible comportamiento, las orgullosas observaciones, la notable apariencia. Y tenía un sorprendente parecido a Turles, el alguna vez compañero de Draco.

Se había enterado hacía sólo pocos días de la prematura muerte de su compañero, ese conocimiento sólo alimentando el sorprendente odio que ya había inundado su sistema por su hermano.

"El Ángel Kakarotto." Sonrió, moviéndose lentamente hacia adelante como si acercándose a una venenosa serpiente. "He oído hablar TANTO de ti."

"¿Ah, sí?" El Ángel respondió, inclinando su cabeza a un lado y levantando una ceja.

"Por qué sí," Dijo Draco, añadiendo tanta arrogancia a su propia oración como el otro hombre. "Parece que tu hermano te desprecia tanto como yo odio al mío."

"¿Así es?" Goku escupió con humor, echando un vistazo a Radditz que simplemente cruzó sus brazos, de pie peligrosamente cerca de Vegeta que se mantuvo sorprendentemente quieto todo el tiempo. El Rey Demonio parecía estar calculando, sus ojos apretados en concentración mientras reflexionaba en la información e ideas que sólo él podía concebir.

"Así es." Draco respondió en burla, su áspero acento trazando cada sílaba que decía. "El idiota, la broma, la desgracia." Se burló, moviéndose dentro de la ira del Ángel. "El monstruo..."

Y sin embargo la criatura de alas blancas no parecía afectado con nada de esto, la arrogante sonrisa todavía pegada en sus labios mientras simplemente escuchaba, a veces asintiendo su cabeza en acuerdo.

"Nacido de dos Demonios con alas blancas..." Draco dijo suavemente, apretando sus ojos. "Impresionante. Y sin embargo viviste en el Paraíso toda tu vida, hijo de un padre adoptivo al cual TÚ mismo liquidaste. Qué poético."

Esta vez el comentario pareció poner nervioso a la alada criatura de luz, su postura disminuyendo ligeramente y sus cejas hundiéndose en dolor así se daba cuenta o no.

"Y aquí estás." El Demonio continuó, gesticulando con sus brazos mientras se acercaba más, de pie a unos posibles cinco pies del Ángel. "Radditz clama que ni siquiera sabes quién eres. Un Ángel con el corazón de un Demonio. O... un Demonio con la mente y cuerpo de un Ángel. Un misterio para todos, incluyéndote."

Esta vez Draco cerró el espacio entre ellos, el viento haciendo volar su cabello ferozmente y el abismo escupiendo lava con cortos intervalos.

"Pero qué si pudiera mostrarte." Susurró, de pie cara a cara con Goku. "¿Qué si pudiera ayudarte a encontrar quién eres, darte la vida que sólo pudieras soñar, las respuestas que siempre has buscado?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Goku preguntó, todo el humor ido de su expresión.

"Únete a mí Kakarotto." Draco dijo, alzando sus cejas, el rostro lleno de maravilla y promesa. "Olvídate de esta maldita misión, este inútil intento de salvar lo que debería haber sido puesto a descansar hace mucho tiempo." Sus ojos deslizándose con odio hacia Vegeta, mirando mientras su propio rostro lo miraba en respuesta por el reflejo de los ojos de su hermano, contaminado con malicia.

"Olvida estos patéticos sueños y únete a mí. No puedes ganar, deberías saber eso." Rió. Pero el Ángel sólo miró, los ojos deslizándose de Vegeta y de nuevo como si decidiendo en secreto. "Con tu apariencia podríamos conquistar ambos el Infierno Y el Paraíso, el universo nuestro y tu hermano, justo a tu lado como debe ser."

Una sonrisa se estiró en los labios de Goku una vez más, sus ojos brillando con maldad.

"Hmm... suena realmente grande y todo," dijo en burla, mirando la sonrisa borrarse del rostro de Draco casi instantáneamente. "Paraíso e Infierno en la palma de mi mano... pero uhhh... Sí, creo que preferiría mirarte arder."

En un instante Draco agarró a Bulma en sus brazos una vez más, sus uñas hundiéndose en su garganta mientras ella apenas tenía suficiente fuerza para protestar, los ojos temerosos mientras él se movía hacia atrás, mirando a cada uno de ellos.

"¡No te muevas Kakarotto!" advirtió traicioneramente, su estrangulador agarre en Bulma para dar énfasis. "¡Un puto paso y le arrancaré la cabeza!"

La sonrisa nunca dejó al ángel mientras cruzaba sus brazos, su cabeza en alto y riendo.

"¡¿Piensas que eso me importa?!" gritó, riendo locamente. "¡Mata a la perra por todo lo que me importa! ¿Piensas que arriesgaría mi vida por una pequeña puta temperamental que deja a toda su raza detrás por un buen polvo?"

Los ojos de Vegeta se ampliaron y luego se achicaron en pequeñas hendiduras, su cerebro trabajando el doble para descifrar este miserable cambio que había tomado control sobre toda la fachada del Ángel. Oh, la arrogancia y auto relajación era lo fácil suficiente para pretender, pero había más en eso que eso. Todo parecía estar apagado. La voz, la apariencia, las palabras. Bien, especialmente las palabras.

"Simplemente estoy aquí por Vegeta."

"¿Ah, sí?" Draco dijo, tambaléandose hacia atrás mientras el Ángel se acercaba, sus ojos disparándose a Radditz que se negaba a moverse, mirando tranquilamente mientras su nuevo Señor estaba siendo intimidado. "¿Y por qué es eso si se puede saber?"

La sonrisa brilló en los ojos de Goku, mirando primero a Vegeta y luego a su hermano que simplemente asintió, posicionándose detrás de su antiguo Rey.

"Por qué, por la misma razón que Bulma abandonó a toda su raza, por supuesto."

Todos los ojos estaban en Goku, el silencio extraño e incómodo mientras cada mente iba a toda marca intentando entender qué acababa de decirse. E incluso mientras lo entendían, bueno enfrentémoslo, nadie podía verdaderamente ajustar sus procesos de pensamientos a la idea.

La mirada de Bulma se lanzó hacia Vegeta de manera acusadora, quien estaba de pie allí absolutamente estupefacto, la boca abierta de manera estúpida. Incluso la sonrisa de Akasha disminuyó levemente mientras retorcía su rostro en confusión, extrañas escenas y posibilidades pasando una y otra vez en su perversa mente. Sólo Radditz parecía de alguna manera sin estar afectado, girando sus ojos a su hermano y ahogando una sonrisa mientras se movía más cerca de Vegeta que parecía simplemente ignorarlo por completo.

"Per..." La tensa voz de Draco intentó hablar. "¿PERDÓN?"

Su agarre en Bulma se había suavizado considerablemente aunque ella todavía permanecía incómodamente cerca de su pecho que se levantaba y caía, su caliente aliento golpeando y apretando en la parte de atrás de su cuello incluso mientras el Ángel se acercaba más y más, una seductora, desconcertante mirada encubriendo todas las otras facciones. El metal en el robado collar de honor de Draco presionado fuertemente contra la parte de atrás de su cabeza, inimaginablemente incómodo en este punto. El Ángel hombre sólo se acercó más y más, desconcertando por completo a Draco.

Parecía que ella apenas podía reconocerlo, sus ojos bajos y eróticos, labios torcidos en una malvada sonrisa.

"Ohh... CREO que me escuchaste Draco." Continuó el Ángel, moviéndose más y más cerca mientras que Draco se alejaba más y más y más LEJOS, totalmente perplejo.

Mientras tanto Radditz se había movido completamente detrás de Vegeta que parecía absolutamente contento en mirar en horror la confundida, arruinada escena ante él, haciendo ningún intento en retorcerse de las imposibles cadenas. El tintineo del metal golpeando metal levemente finalmente despertándolo, su cabeza girando dolorosamente a un lado mientras intentaba observar qué estaba haciendo Radditz detrás de él.

"¡Tú traidor pedazo de mierda!" escupió, sus ojos enterrándose en el Demonio que ahora estaba arrodillado detrás de él, los dedos jugando frenéticamente con algo como una cadena. "Juro por Dios Radditz, si ALGUNA VEZ salgo de eso voy a-..."

"¡Shhhhhh!" el soldado hirvió, alzando la vista como avergonzado. "¿Quieres que se den cuenta que estoy haciendo una gran mierda? ¡Cállate!"

"¡¿Qué!?" Vegeta siseó en un áspero tono. "¡¿Cómo te atreves?! Tú... Tú... Tú... ehhh..." Inclinó su cabeza a un lado, la voz baja. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" La confusión finalmente entrando mientras notaba que Radditz estaba jugueteando con un gran juego de llaves, tomando turnos con ellas en la cerradura de sus grilletes y maldiciendo cada vez que fallaban, los ojos moviéndose hacia Goku quien parecía estar cerrando el espacio entre él y Draco rápidamente. Para su extremo placer, el Demonio parecía estar luchando con las palabras, los ojos amplios con cada inquietante batalla de mierda que Kakarotto parecía estar suministrando en grandes, espeluznantes cantidades.

"Sí." Estaba diciendo con picardía, sus alas de plumas alzadas detrás de él para proteger los ojos de ambos Akasha y Draco de observar el arduo proceso de su hermano. "Ya no los hacen como Vegeta. Aunque estoy dispuesto a averiguar cuan lejos caen los IDIOTAS del árbol gran niño..."

"¡¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo mierda de cerebro?!" Radditz resopló en el ínterin, metiendo otra llave mal en la cerradura del grillete que sostenía la muñeca derecha de Vegeta. "Salvando tu trasero."

"Pero pensé..." Vegeta tartamudeó, la boca abierta en incredulidad, las cejas altas en preocupación. "Pensé que me odiabas. Pensé... pensé que me traicionaste."

"¡Por favor!" Radditz dijo enojado, girando sus ojos y metiendo otra vez una llave que no entraba en el diminuto agujero. "¿Dónde está la fe Vegeta? ¿Te he conocido por cuánto tiempo? Dios."

"¿Pero... pero qué con todo lo que dijiste?" El Rey Demonio susurró, intentando mantener su cabeza hacia adelante y sin embargo todavía hablándole al Demonio detrás de él. "Te uniste a ellos."

"Momentáneamente Vegeta." Radditz gruñó, arrojando la llave en el polvoriento suelo. "¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer cuando Draco se acercó a mí con la idea de traicionarte? ¿Alejarme de él para que estuviera obligado a simplemente encontrar a alguien más? MUY bien nos hubiera hecho."

Vegeta finalmente sonrió en realización de la verdad, el gesto bienvenido y emocionando el rostro de toda la esperanza perdida.

"Mantén a tus amigos cerca..." dijo.

"Pero a tus enemigos más cerca." Terminaron al unísono.

"¿Pero qué con lo que dijiste de Lunch? ¿Sobre que te traicioné?"

El rostro de Radditz sacó la sonrisa, su expresión repentinamente muy seria.

"Tenía que hacerlo creíble." Dijo simplemente, los ojos nunca dejando la llave con la que estaba jugando. "A veces tienes que decir la verdad, incluso en una mentira. Tuve que improvisar."

"Dios mío Draco..." Goku arrullaba, el espacio entre ellos siendo llenado rápidamente mientras el Ángel apresuraba su paso hacia adelante, los pies de Bulma siendo arrastrados mientras el Demonio se escurría hacia atrás, balbuceando y tartamudeando incoherentes oraciones.

"Deberías hacer que esto funcione, ¿eh?"

Los ojos del Demonio eran platillos mientras el Ángel hombre le parpadeaba sugestivamente, la pared de piedra de una base de la montaña encontrándose con su espalda y alas mientras el nuevo Rey se encontraba intercalado entre ella y el ardiente hombre de alas blancas.

"Uhhhhh..." sólo pudo balbucear, Bulma misma ni siquiera protestando mientras intentaba moverse hacia atrás del demente ser con el que había crecido. Los brazos de Draco se aflojaban de ella y una extraña realización cayó en ella mientras muy lentamente sacaba sus temblorosos dedos de su garganta, notando que él lo había ignorado completamente, mirando en incredulidad mientras Goku lamía sus propios labios.

De repente la actual llave de Radditz hizo clic en la cerradura, encajando perfectamente. Gritó en emoción, perdiéndose en el momento y arrojando todo el anillo de las otras llaves que había robado de la cueva sin el conocimiento de Draco o Akasha. Las llaves golpearon la tierra, sonando fuertemente juntas mientras ambos él y Vegeta inhalaban aire, expresión de puro pánico mientras los ojos de Draco se deslizaban en su dirección en cámara lenta.

"¡Hey!" gruñó, mirando más allá mientras Goku comenzaba a tener pánico, todas las ideas y pensamientos arrojados en su mente frenéticamente. Algo, ¡algo, algo! ¡Tenía que pensar en algo!

"¿Qué carajo fue es-...?"

De repente Goku agarró su rostro, tragando duro y presionando sus labios de lleno y duro contra el estupefacto Demonio que estaba tan conmocionado y perturbado que fue literalmente paralizado por el miedo. Chocó sus labios contra los de Draco ambas de las mejillas del Demonio encerradas en sus manos mientras lo besaba duro y feroz, sabiendo incluso que si no hubiera sido por su prohibida atracción por el hermano de este hombre, nunca hubiera sido capaz de hacer esto.

Todo movimiento se detuvo.

Cada par de ojos se pegó a la escena, completamente sorprendido y sin palabras. Incluso el arrogante rostro de Akasha estaba pálido y en shock, sus cejas casi tocando la raíz de su cabello en sorpresa.

La sangre de Radditz se congeló en sus venas, su corazón pareciendo haberse detenido tan bruscamente como sus dedos, el rostro retorcido con asco. Vegeta arrancó sus ojos de los dos, bajando la vista frenéticamente al guardia.

"Bueno." Radditz dijo seriamente. "Esa es una manera de improvisar."


	85. Capítulo 85

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Ángel Oscuro**

_(Dark Angel)_

Un fic de Camaro

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Girando de un lado a otro, Draco intentó con malhumor escapar de los labios que lo bloqueaban que sostenían los suyos, sus ojos abiertos ampliamente mientras simplemente se movía hacia atrás, el agarre del Ángel en él feroz. Una poderosa mano agarró su antebrazo, los dedos sosteniéndose de manera anormalmente fuerte a sus biceps. Sus pies estaban pateando polvo del suelo, sus alas presionadas dolorosamente contra la pared y la Princesa se había ido hacía mucho tiempo por todo lo que sabía.

Aunque el proceso fue malditamente imposible, sus ojos se estiraron hacia Akasha que estaba mirando casi tan atónita como él mismo, su boca cayendo y brazos colgando a sus lados. Incluso su, oh-tan-segura mirada se había ido de su hermoso rostro, sorpresa y desgarrador SHOCK aparente en cada pulgada de sus expresiones.

El abismo explotó una vez más, las olas de calor parecían derretirse juntas incluso más, aunque parecía, y recuerden que digo esto de manera delicada por el mero hecho que realmente no SÉ si es el caso, pero parecía como si el Ángel mismo no estuviera disfrutando todo el proceso, apenas sosteniéndose como si su vida dependiera de eso, los ojos mirando al Demonio que estaba atrapado contra él. Su mano derecha sostenía el rostro de Draco, obligándolo a mantenerse presionado contra el suyo, la otra mano sosteniendo fuertemente el brazo del Demonio, como si al sostenerlo lo suficientemente firme, enfrentémoslo, hubiera una buena oportunidad que el Demonio no tuviera la mente suficiente para siquiera formar un disparo de energía.

Un leve "clic" sonó, como si dos piezas de metal se hubieran tocado juntas, o el sonido de una llave girando en una cerradura en la que encajaba perfectamente. Los ojos de Draco se volvieron dos penetrantes rendijas instantáneamente, dejando sus dientes hundirse venenosamente en el labio inferior del Ángel, la criatura soltando un grito por el despiadado gesto.

Un disparo se arrojó en el aire, el sonido haciendo eco a través de las montañas y magnificándose, temporalmente ensordeciendo a todos los presentes. Con miedo el ángel arrancó sus labios de los de Draco, un leve sonido de un beso saliendo por la succión que habían tenido con el otro. mirando a un lado, toda emoción se drenó del rostro de Goku, el saludable brillo siendo exterminado mientras veía y miraba con incredulidad a Radditz desplomado en el suelo, su estómago humeando con un agujero del tamaño de una bola de béisbol justo a través de él.

"¡Huelo rata!" Draco siseó, sus dientes apretados juntos y saliva saliendo de ellos. Su hermoso rostro se había torcido con rabia, todo parecido con Vegeta se había ido mientras que sus labios se movían en un feo gesto.

"¡Siente mi ira bicho!" Gritó, un furioso rugido saliendo con fuerza de él mientras lanzaba una andanada de disparos de energía, el viento picando sus ojos mientras cúmulos de polvo eran arrojados al aire, las esferas de energía golpeando el suelo sin descanso todo alrededor del cuerpo de Radditz. Pudo escuchar al Ángel gritar, incluso yendo tan lejos como para llenar su propio cuerpo en la dirección de su hermano, dejando que los dolorosos disparos quemaran sus alas de pluma mientras protegía al hombre más grande debajo de él.

Mientras el humo se disipaba, siendo arrojado y lanzando por el tumultuoso viento, y el polvo asentado en el suelo, el Ángel yacía sobre el cadáver de su hermano, sus ojos y mejillas empapados en lágrimas.

"Radditz..." Susurró, la voz grabada con dolor. Sacudió suavemente a los masculinos, anchos hombros, el cuerpo inmóvil y sin respuesta a su tacto. Negras rayas manchaban el poderoso cuerpo, la carne todavía humeando y quemada en lugares, aunque el hermoso, juvenil rostro, tan parecido al suyo propio, no se vio afectado por las miserables manchas del fuego. Los párpados permanecían cerrados mientras el valiente soldado estaba simplemente durmiendo, simplemente descansando.

"Radditz... Radditz levántate."

Sus labios formaron un sollozo mientras cubría su rostro con el dorso de sus muñecas, llorando en envuelto desgarre. Una cálida piscina de sangre se mostraba debajo de la espalda del soldado, su presencia enfriando la de Goku que bombeaba con violencia en su roto corazón.

"¡No!" Gritó, enterrando su rostro en el hueco del cuello de su hermano, la carne todavía cálida y suave. Sólo para escuchar su voz una vez más, saber que estaba allí. Para decir adiós. Si sólo pudiera sentir el corazón latir... sólo una vez más. Pum, pum, pum... ¿Pum?

"¿Radditz? ¿Estás vivo?" Sacudió los hombros una vez más, esta vez rudamente hasta que la cabeza del soldado golpeó el suelo varias veces.

De repente una mano se levantó y lo agarró por la garganta, ahogándolo profusamente y haciéndolo bajar la vista a los negros ojos de su hermano, frustración y dolor aparentemente en cada simple facción de su retorcido rostro.

"¡Sí estoy vivo, idiota!" susurró. "Sólo no quiero que me dispare de nuevo, ¿está bien?"

"Sí." Goku logró decir, extrañamente feliz por la violencia y temperamental comportamiento de su hermano.

"Bien, ¡ahora levanta tu TRASERO allí y protégeme cabeza de mierda! ¡Y SACUDE mis hombros otra vez y te mataré yo mismo!"

Con eso Goku se arrojó hacia adelante, descansando su cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando sus ojos, aparentemente en una buena considerable cantidad de dolor mientras fingía la muerte.

Encontrándose de pie cara a cara con Draco una vez más, Goku finalmente sintió la intimidación filtrarse en él, ya no más la descuidada, segura actitud asegurándolo. Sin Radditz allí, actuando como un siervo para Draco, todo su plan se arrojó al agua.

Sólo horas antes Radditz le había dicho la verdad, los pies de Goku casi fuera del Oscuro Castillo mismo mientras su hermano lo agarraba, susurrando en secreto todo lo que había tomado lugar en meses de ante mano. Juntos habían ideado un plan, confiando en el poder de distracción de Goku y Radditz juntos en el malvado esquema de dúo mientras un ancla por su última situación tomaba lugar. Y había funcionado, o al menos parcialmente, mientras que una de las manos libres de Vegeta estaba llegando al inconsciente cuerpo de la Princesa que yacía a sólo un pie de su alcance.

Pero también había fallado en hacer lo que era crucial para todo el plan, que era liberar al Rey Demonio, así liberando su fuera y odio sobre su hermano y Akasha, quien habían estado hasta este momento en completo silencio, simplemente mirando... casi como si esperando por alguien que, básicamente sólo servía para ponerlo más nervioso. Y con Radditz fuera de servicio, Bulma desmayada, Draco enfurecido como el Demonio, Akasha planeando algo suyo propio y Vegeta todavía encadenado a una maldita montaña, bueno, digamos que las cosas no se veían exactamente muy bien.

Aún así el Ángel se mantuvo desafiante, ocasionalmente arrojando nerviosas miradas a Vegeta que apenas las devolvía con hostilidad y sin embargo aterrorizadas miradas suyas, haciendo nada para calmar los nervios del Ángel que estaban saltando a través de todo su sistema.

"¡¿Qué ahora sabio y poderoso Kakarotto?!" Draco hirvió en desprecio. "¿Sin ideas? ¿O planeas besarme de nuevo?"

La criatura de luz sólo rió, doblando las rodillas y alistándose para un posible ataque, sus brazos levantados frente a su rostro y pecho a la defensiva.

"Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir Draco?" rió, arrojando una sonrisa casual al encadenado Demonio. "Un viejo amigo me dijo una vez, NUNCA subestimes el poder de la intimidación sexual."

"¿Ah, sí?" El Demonio dijo desafiante, cruzando sus brazos y mirando. "Qué bien que te hizo. ¿Y puedo preguntar qué patético imbécil te dijo ese pequeño pedazo de inútil información?"

"Por qué por supuesto Draco." Goku se inclinó en respeto, lentamente dejando a sus dedos apuntar en dirección a Vegeta. "El mismo patético imbécil al que sólo le queda una cadena."

En ese preciso momento, Vegeta sonrió, levantando una muñeca libre y colgando el abandonado grillete para que su hermano lo viera.

"Ohhhhh... Miiiiierr-..." Draco comenzó en cámara lenta, su insulto cortado por el latente puño que conectó con su boca, su visión siendo noqueada hacia atrás mientras todo su cuerpo era enviado a volar, sus propios pies apareciendo justo frente a él mientras su cabeza golpeaba con violencia el sucio suelo.

"Oh mierda, está bien." Goku rió, enviando un pie directamente a dónde debería haber estado el rostro de Draco sólo un instante antes que se hubiera movido a un lado. Un rugido tronó de sus labios mientras alzaba sus brazos a los lados, alzando la vista mientras el poder comenzaba a levantarse del suelo, electricidad rompiendo a su alrededor. Incrementó su poder, la impía energía golpeando el viento y gravedad llevando a Akasha y a Bulma hacia atrás, incluso Vegeta y Draco luchaban por mantener su equilibrio mientras las impías olas de poder se presionaban contra ellos.

"Podría haber sido nada parta ti antes," Goku alardeó, una sonrisa estirándose en sus labios. "Pero digamos, este Ángel tiene algún poder prestado que te hará desear nunca haber nacido."

"Lo dudo." Draco gritó, desatando su feroz poder en el mundo, arena rociándose de un lado a otro, picando los ojos, cubriendo la piel y el cabello. Un gran embudo de viento y arena apareció, un tornado de alguna clase, torciéndose de manera caótica de un lado a otro. El sol fue cubierto por remolinos de nubes rojas y negras, oscuridad agarrando la tierra como si la noche hubiera caído.

Goku se encogió hacia atrás, sus botas arrastrándose en la tierra mientras se quedaba en silencio, mirando al cielo escupir espesos golpes de truenos en la distancia, el trueno retumbando incluso en el suelo en el que estaba. Y sin embargo esos ojos nunca lo dejaron, brillando verde esmeralda mientras el poder de Draco incrementaba cada segundo, elevándose y chocando contra toda frontera que el Ángel hubiera creído alguna vez que existiera en el universo conocido. Era semejante a Dios, furioso y sorprendente, sus mismos ojos viendo el resplandor de la energía y el brillo alrededor de esos satánicos ojos que lo miraban, tan manchados con odio y malicia que era indescriptible.

"¿Entonces estás impresionado Ángel?" Vino el rumor de la voz de Draco, incluso el tono, el sonido del escalofriante poder y Demoníaca influencia, profundo y gutural, no exactamente un sonido que algún humano, Ángel o Demonio pudiera emitir. De repente los brillantes ojos verdes estaban descansando sobre Vegeta, la suave carne del rostro del joven Demonio pastosa y blanca, su boca levemente abierta y ojos llenos con un asombro que no podía justificarse con palabras.

"Todos tenemos secretos, ¿no Vegeta?" susurró la siniestra criatura, su mirada con fuerza y pesada contra su atado y encadenado hermano que sólo podía mirar en respuesta en inconcebible asombro.

"Mientras tú elegiste pasar tu tiempo derritiéndote por ese estúpido Ángel, yo estaba entrenando, planeando, preparando." La venenosa sonrisa sólo se estiraba más amplia en el torcido rostro, las cejas tan apretadas juntas con presión que parecían una sola, horribles lineas y arrugas golpeando alrededor de la nariz y frente de Draco. "Todo para este momento. Todo para esta oportunidad de verte morir por MIS manos solamente."

Lentamente su dedo apuntó directo a Goku quien de nuevo se encontró yéndose hacia atrás, su boca seca y la garganta espesa con un nudo. Cada sistema nervioso, cada concebible sentimiento, emoción, pensamiento, miedo, todo estaba en alerta máxima, su piel temblando con anticipación e incertidumbre.

"Y comenzaré contigo Kakarotto."

Esto era todo. Este momento. El momento de probar su propio dragón.

De repente como si las fuerzas de luz y oscuridad chocaran una vez más, las alas de pluma y las de cuero se aplastaron mutuamente, con furiosa rabia y salvaje intento de destruir al otro. Niveles de poder combinados como un brillante campo de fuerza, el viento aullando y el cielo oscureciéndose hasta que no se mostraba ninguna luz, sólo la ocasional explosión de lava iluminando la maldita tierra que los abrazaba.

Draco era por lejos el guerrero sucio, sacando sus garras, agarrando el hombro del Ángel y arrancando la gruesa piel como un bárbaro. Sin embargo los puños de Goku golpeaban de verdad, aterrizando muchos golpes y feroces embestidas en la cabeza del Demonio, incluso entonces notando qué vergüenza era golpear un rostro tan hermoso. Carne era arrancada en listones, sangre rociándose en el suelo y acurrucados en cúmulos de arena.

Bulma sólo podía acobardarse en el suelo, sosteniendo su muñeca firmemente con una mano y gritando ocasionalmente cuando el dolor era simplemente demasiado absorbente. Rompía todas las reservas mentales, todo proceso de pensamiento. La debilidad era sorprendente, estrellas y pequeños haces de luz hinchándose a su alrededor a veces, el dolor en su muñeca un sordo y doloroso entumecimiento. Su corazón parecía estar funcionado de más con el tiempo para suministrar al resto de su tembloroso cuerpo con suficiente sangre para sostenerlo, la fuerza y el poder si tomaba para hacer esto drenarla de la preciosa energía que le quedaba. Tenía frío. Tan insoportable frío que la estaba cortando.

"Levántate." Se decía, incluso en voz alta mientras tenía un lado de su rostro enterrado en la arena. "Levántate y termina lo que Radditz comenzó."

Y luego cuando se arrastraba hacia adelante, poniendo sus codos en el suelo y gritando por su adolorido cuerpo hacia su meta, destellos de oscuridad distorsionaban su visión, la pérdida de sangre demasiado fuerte para terminar el viaje. Colapsó, de cara contra la arenosa tierra, maldiciendo su debilidad, maldiciendo su miedo y duda. La oscuridad arriba coincidía con la oscuridad que sostenía firmemente su mente, ambos pensando sobre ella mientras obligaba a su palpitante cuerpo a seguir adelante una vez más, una pulgada a la vez.

Estrellas inundaban su visión mientras Vegeta una vez más tiraba de la cadena, el frío, duro metal cortando más en su dañada muñeca. Lentamente se estaba matando a sí mismo, esto lo sabía. La sangre estaba comenzando a hacer charcos en sus pies, sus botas dando un paso en ella mientras las ponía en el suelo, tirando hasta que todo aliento se alejara de él y fuera obligado a rendirse al grillete una vez más. Jadeó, abrumado, exhausto ambos mental y físicamente. Aterrizó dolorosamente sobre una rodilla, inhalando profundas bocanadas de aire y mirando los cegadores destellos de luz que se habían vuelto Draco y Goku, la fuerza de su batalla volviéndose peligrosa mientras el viento sólo tomaba impulso y fuerza.

Su mirada aterrizó en Bulma quien parecía estar luchando su propia batalla para simplemente permanecer consciente, una que parecía que iba a fallar. Sus ojos continuamente giraban hacia atrás, su cabeza parecía como si debiera pesar sobre sus hombros mientras se mantenía dejándola caer o girándola. Su carne parecía como si verdaderamente estuviera muerta, casi del color de sus alas, el color que la piel nunca debería tener al menos que el espíritu, el alma haya dejado el cuerpo.

Se acercó hacia ella, escuchó el movimiento, una agitación detrás de él, miedo y shock mostrándose una y otra vez mientras lentamente giraba su cabeza en la dirección, sabiendo que debía ser la peor concebible situación la que estaba por enfrentar. Bueno, no era exactamente un supuesto fuera de lugar ya que todo había salido mal hoy. ¿Qué es una pequeña cereza en el helado, no?

"¿Te rendiste tan rápido conmigo mocoso Rey?"

Shock, felicidad. Se volvieron como uno mientras intentaba entender, comprender y aceptar todo de una vez la suprema felicidad que envolvió a todo su sistema al ver esos oscuros ojos mirando a los suyos, incluso mientras todavía tenía que sufrir por el aparentemente caído guerrero. El dolor en el corazón por el que casi no se había dado cuenta que se había derretido y una clase de alivio se hinchó dentro de su alma, cálida y relajante. Cada parcela, cada pensamiento, cada palabra. Fue silenciada y aminorada en comparación a su abrumadora necesidad de abrazar a la hermosa criatura que sostenía una llave de libertad ante sus ojos, esa dulce, encantadora sonrisa calmando todo el caos que los rodeaba, prometiendo un final a la frustración y al miedo muy pronto.

Radditz. Siempre Radditz.

"Nunca." Susurró, poniendo sus dedos en la fría, húmeda carne del rostro del soldado, compasión y preocupación cegándolo de todo lo que había tomado lugar y estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.

"Ustedes los bastardos no muere, ¿no?"

Los ojos de Radditz se volvieron vacíos y sin vista, su cuerpo cayendo completamente inmóvil en un segundo porque Akasha envió una roca a su cabeza. La risa femenina llenó el aire, acompañada por el rudo grito e insultos de Goku y Draco y la ocasional explosión de magma del abismo. Los grandes, vacíos ojos de su antigua amante se encontraron con su mirada, las diminutas arrugas mostrándose a los lados de sus párpados, arrugados con inocultable felicidad.

"Desvergonzado pequeña." escupió tan venenoso como una serpiente, sintiendo al dragón despertarse dentro de él una vez más, aunque parecía haber estado durmiendo hasta ahora. Su esperanza yacía inconsciente en el suelo, el viento empujando su gran crin de cabello, suciedad y arena cubriéndolo como a un buen brillo. Sintió una ola de absoluto fracaso ahogarlo, envolviendo toda su fuerza y esperanza con la sensación de impotencia mientras ella simplemente se acercaba.

"¿Pequeña qué Vegeta?" sonrió sin piedad, sus blancos dientes brillando en la roja luz de sangre por las negras y carmesíes nubes que abrazaban al impío sol. "¿No muy aficionado de tu favorito ahora que te ha encadenado a una pared?"

Sintió su frío aliento en sus labios, la sensación empapándolo con repulsión, sus entrañas dándose vuelta. Cómo la despreciaba. Dios, si sólo pudiera... Pudiera... pudiera...

¡BAM!

Un fuerte golpe se escuchó mientras Akasha golpeaba el suelo con la cara, su nariz cayendo en la mugre y Bulma de pie sobre ella todavía sosteniendo una gran piedra en sus manos, absolutamente furiosa. El viento azotaba su plateado cabello azul, sus ojos un resplandor de frío fuego, cromo y reflexivo.

"¡¿No su favorita ahora tú, perra?!"

Con eso estuvo en sus brazos, envuelta en su abrazo una vez mas, su rostro enterrado en el hueco de su cuello mientras estaba de pie de puntillas, respirándolo, empapada en su tacto. Era mágico una vez más, el frío afuera de su abrazo, nunca tocándolos mientras permanecían en los brazos del otro, besándose furiosamente como si nunca lo hubieran hecho antes, como si no lo fueran a hacer nunca más. Él cerró su boca sobre la de ella, profundo y penetrante con su pasión, abrazándola tan fuerte que cada parte de su cuerpo estaba atrapado contra él.

Todo a su alrededor fue silenciado en su abrazo, el mundo completo y olvidado mientras simplemente se besaban. Pero supongo que decir que era simple sería un insulto. Porque cada emoción se mostraba sobre su boca, sus labios diciendo secretos sin palabras con cada movimiento, cada caricia de su lengua sobre la suya. Y los escuchó todos, cerrando sus ojos tan fuertemente que estaba inundada con su sentimiento, probando cada parte de su alma. Apenas podían sentir el calor del abismo hacer más espeso el aire. No podían escuchar la temeraria lucha que continuaba mientras Goku se daba cuenta que estaba perdiendo lentamente. Sólo sentían lo que sabían que siempre había estado allí. La conexión. La unión. El estar completos.

El amor.

Más fuerte que nunca antes. Más fuerte que el tirón físico que sentían después del sexo, el dolor mental que experimentaban cuando se separaban, la emocional tristeza que los bombardeaba en la ausencia del otro. Estaba todo allí. Mental, físico, emocional. Era simplemente amor. Inexplicable, insondable. Amor sin palabras.

Y luego fue arrancado de ellos, el cabello de Bulma agarrado duramente y tirado hacia atrás sus ojos llenos con oscuridad mientras golpeaba el suelo. El negro mundo giró y voló a su alrededor, arena llenando sus fosas nasales mientras luchaba la dulce oscuridad que intentaba terminar con su consciencia. Sabía que sus ojos estaban abiertos aunque no veía nada en lo absoluto, mirando hacia arriba a dónde sabía que el rostro de Akasha estaba sonriéndole tan pronto como recuperó su visión.

Efectivamente la niebla se voló gradualmente y el rostro de querubín del caído Ángel Akasha brilló sobre ella, el espeso cabello negro girando como serpientes en el tumultuoso viento, la imagen de Medusa misma. Esos connivencia ojos ónice se barrieron sobre ella victoriosos, una pequeña muestra de sangre sobre su frente donde Bulma la había golpeado con la roca. Se deslizaba por sus cejas como un río, manchando el tono dorado de su oscura piel, goteando sobre sus negras cejas y haciendo charcos en sus párpados y pestañas antes que los limpiara.

"No tan ruda sin tu piedra, ¿no Princesa?" Escupió con desprecio, su inocente rostro repentinamente retorcido con miseria. "¿Piensas que puedes salvar a Vegeta? Veamos que puedes intentar."

Alzó sus manos como si directamente desafiando al Ángel a dar un paso y enfrentarse, cosa que hizo, sacando la niebla del reparador sueño que de nuevo intentaba agarrarla. Las dos se miraron mutuamente con abierto resentimiento, odio incluso en su más fea, más auténtica forma. Celos.

"No puedes llorar para salir de esta Bulma." Akasha rió, bajando su oscura mirada y abrazándose, como si realmente creyera que esta sería una peligrosa batalla. "Tus patéticas lágrimas no te salvarán de mí."

"Y ciegas amenazas sin respaldo no te salvarán de mí." Bulma rió, su voz dura y ruda como Vegeta nunca la había escuchado antes. Una frialdad parecía hinchar el aire, más feroz, más duro, más áspero de lo que debería haber sido esperado, el abismo explotó una vez más, incluo las olas de calor siendo reducidas con el frío viento.

Incluso Akasha parecía confundida por este nuevo cambio, mirando a sus palmas como si ellas solas pudieran responder este extraño enigma que se hacía conocido para ellas. Bulma sólo parecía estar fuera de todo, una brillante sonrisa estirándose a través de su rostro, sus mejillas llenas y carnosas con su presión, sus ojos bajos y brillando cromo, como dos espejos metálicos entre sus párpados. Su cabello plateado se movía ferozmente ante sus ojos, azotándola con mechas frente a su cara, sus labios volviéndose de un color púrpura profundo.

"Sabes Akasha..." Susurró, las simples palabras deslizándose entre sus dientes como un seseo. "No eres nada más que una influencia más oscura. Tú no eres a la única que el gran dragón ama."

Con eso estaba sobre el Demonio, sus uñas ya hundiéndose en la blanda carne que se retorcía debajo de sus garras, el engreído rostro de Akasha vacío de cualquier arrogancia y puro horror mirándola desde abajo de sus largas pestañas negras. Las mejillas de Akasha estaban manchadas con rojo, así de ira o simplemente por la picazón de los feroces golpes de Bulma, supongo que nunca lo sabremos en verdad. Una y otra vez sus ojos eran llevados detrás de su cabeza, golpe tras golpe apretando su piel en el hueso debajo, el cosquilleo, la dolorosa sensación de sangre fluyendo libremente bajo su piel, los comienzos de un horrible moretón.

Sus labios se habían hinchado, el golpe de nuevo por sus incesantes puños, los ardientes ojos claros enardecidos con locura mientras Bulma gritaba con voz ronca, sus dientes tan blancos como las nubes del Paraíso en las sombras que los mantenían. Polvo y arena se desparramó a su alrededor, girando una y otra vez en el suelo, cada una tomando turnos en la parte superior. Abofeteándose, arañando, jalando, incluso morder no estaba pasado por alto mientras las dos se golpeaban mutuamente de manera salvaje.

Sangre, sudor e insultos llenaron el aire mientras se lanzaban sobre sus pies, esquivando, pateando y golpeando. La escena era bárbara, las mujeres convirtiéndose en hombres mientras intercambiaban golpe tras golpe, puñetazo tras puñetazo, arañazo tras doloroso arañazo.

Todo alrededor de ellas fue olvidado mientras sólo incrementaban su poder más y más, el rostro de Akasha latía rojo mientras se daba cuenta de la mortal, desagradable verdad. No estaba perdiendo. Pero tampoco estaba ganando. Gruesas uñas se metieron en su ojo derecho, agarrando su párpado inferior y arañando el interior de manera miserable, la sangre filtrándose a través de la herida y temporalmente cegando su visión, ganando sólo más y más de tacañas uñas rasgando dentro de su desprotegida carne.

A decir verdad, era una pelea sucia, ninguna teniendo la más mínima idea de como decir las reglas y límites, casi importándoles un carajo si había una cosa así en primer lugar. Esto era feroz, sin frenos, sin límites, ¡de indomable locura! Cuando los hombres luchan, se pone una disputa, y generalmente el trabajo se hace con suficiencia. ¿Cuando las mujeres luchan? Es para infringir dolor. Para castigar. Para vengarse con la sangre del enemigo.

Y así es exactamente lo que el Demonio hizo, agarrando un puñado del cabello plateado de Bulma y arrojándola al abismo, al caliente, ardiente magma soplando peligrosamente cerca de donde el Ángel aterrizó, deteniéndose justo a tiempo.

"¡Bulma no!" Vegeta gritó, la cadena moliendo su descubierta muñeca mientras se retorcía de un lado a otro, tirando hasta que el dolor era demasiado insoportable para él. Su mano se estiró desesperadamente por las llaves que habían sido pateadas a sólo pulgadas de su alcance, sus dedos moviéndose infructuosamente sólo por una pulgada más. Eso es todo lo que necesitaba. La libertad sería suya.

Akasha se puso a horcajadas de Bulma, su enredado cabello negro tan largo que colgaba justo frente al lastimado rostro del Ángel. Bulma farfulló por la vida, sacudiendo su cabeza como si para limpiar la invisible niebla o visión borrosa. El Demonio violentamente agarró sus manos, poniéndolas a sus lados y agarrándolas con sus rodillas, el rostro de Bulma y pecho quedaron completamente abiertos mientras se movía de un lado a otro. Veía la batalla con Goku y Draco, sintiendo los nudillos conectar con su mejilla y viendo a Vegeta luchando sin parar con su grillete, sus ojos clavados en ella mientras se sacudía con visible ira. Todavía el abuso apenas parecía registrarse, la ira tan espesa y empapada con adrenalina que incluso el dolor no la tocaba, simplemente una presión en su rostro que sabía que estaría sintiendo por un tiempo.

Adelante y atrás, adelante y atrás.

Goku ya no estaba más luchando en respuesta, simplemente apretando sus pies en la tierra para sostenerse de los psicóticos golpes de Draco, apenas capaz de detenerlos. Incluso mientras ella era golpeada una y otra vez, podía ver la locura en los ojos de Draco, brillando esmeralda como si la luz los golpeara justo allí, arena soplando como humo alrededor de ellos mientras seguían con furiosa rabia.

"¡No eres nada!" Akasha gritó, su voz áspera como una serpiente, enredada con la satánica, masculina voz del dragón que arrancaba su interior, rogando a su antigua compañera desgarrar a esta criatura, junto con todos los que se interpusieran en su camino. Rogando a la criatura que una vez había arrojado su cuerpo del Paraíso, abandonando para siempre la gracia de Dios por un amor que nunca podría comprender o desafiar. Rogándole matar a estos Ángeles, arrancar toda cordura y razón de su anfitrión elegido, matar cualquier mente que el cuerpo de Vegeta hubiera creado y liberar a Dracola en este mundo, en el cuerpo de su mortal amante.

"¡No eres nada para mí!"

Su peso sobre Bulma era liviano, pero mientras continuaba arrojando cada puño con inocultable ira, los dientes se apretaron juntos en su boca mientras escupía las palabras, saliva haciendo charcos en sus húmedos, negros labios.

"¡Tú egoísta, manipuladora, arrogante perra de mierda!" Gritó, con cada palabra golpeando al magullado rostro sólo más fuerte, los azulados ojos girando hacia atrás sólo blancos y rojos con las venas. "¿¡Piensas que me lo puedes quitar!? ¡¿Piensas que permitiré eso?! ¿Mi enamoramiento de siglos? ¡¿Mi obsesión?! ¡¿Mi secreto?! ¿Mi amor? ¡Perra!" arrojó su puño hacia atrás, aterrizando un dolorosamente seguro golpe en el pómulo de Bulma, sangre brotando de él inmediatamente mientras la magullada piel se rasgaba.

"¡No sabes con lo que estás tratando!" Aulló, su espeso acento repentinamente feo mientras siseaba las palabras con odio. "¡Te enseñaré con lo que estás lidiando! Te HARÉ ver lo que tú nunca puedes tener, nunca serás. ¡¿Quién es la mujer más grande Bulma?!"

Sus calientes dedos se envolvieron alrededor de la garganta del Ángel, apretándose como si verdaderamente no tuviera ningún uso para el momento o para incluso torturar en este punto.

"¡Yo he ganado! Y ahora veras lo que nunca podrás alcanzar. Nunca serás la mitad de mujer que soy yo. ¡No hay NADA que puedas hacer que yo no! ¡No eres nada para mí como no serás nada para él!"

Mientras señalaba hacia Vegeta, Bulma envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la garganta del Demonio, tirándola hacia atrás y directamente fuera de su estómago, la misma vista una carga mientras la nebulosa la rodeaba lenta pero seguramente. Akasha maldijo, levantándose, su espalda al abismo mientras miraba con absoluto desprecio a la Princesa, odiando con una pasión que no había experimentado desde que supo que la gracia de Dios había sido negada incluso para ella por seguir a Dracola del Paraíso. Esos momentos de abatimiento, de odio, de desprecio por todo lo que era, todo lo que había sido, todo lo que nunca podría ser. Esos momentos de duda por el amor que había experimentado cuando caía tras su hermoso soñador Dracola, de dudar si alguna vez experimentó tales cosas y esos momentos de sentir la negra tierra enterrarla incluso más profundo todavía.

Todo el odio que había sido guardado dentro de su corazón negro azabache vino al frente mientras levantaba una pesada piedra, su fuerza duplicándose mientras llegaba a la diminuta tapa de poder que le había quedado en reserva, la gigantesca roca alzándose sobre su cabeza y sonriendo a la hermosa criatura que pronto sería aplastada bajo su inconcebible peso.

Oh, sólo un segundo más y todo sería puesto en su lugar, el mundo perfecto mientras Vegeta miraba la cabeza de su preciosa Princesa explotar sobre la tierra, la piedra aplastando su cerebro en la infructífera tierra mientras su propia cordura era enterrada con ella. Entonces el dragón tomaría el poder, liberado finalmente de su prisión en la parte de atrás de la mente de Vegeta, dominando junto a ella una vez más. Incluso el mismo Dios no podría enfrentarse a ellos. Sólo segundos hasta que liberara la muerte sobre la criatura que odiaba más que a nadie que pudiera recordar, la pequeña bestia que de manera egoísta había destruido la verdadera identidad de Vegeta una y otra vez a través de la miserable historia de su vida.

Pero entonces el frío azotó alrededor de sus hombros, sus pechos, sus piernas, sus brazos, su cabello, su rostro. Era total y completo, sintiéndose como agua helada filtrarse en su piel y endurecer una hoja de puro hielo. Llenaba sus poros, rompiendo mientras ella se retorcía de un lado al otro, tirando y empujando contra el doloroso, picante frío. Sus mejillas y nariz se volvieron sólido hielo, sus amplios ojos hasta que rendijas ya no se podían cerrar, pegadas abiertas mientras miraba en horror, las gruesas, retorcidas hojas de hielo levantándose de sus entumecidos pies y rompiendo en su congelada carne. Incluso el sonido se volvió insoportable mientras se filtraba como líquido de muerte a través de sus congelados pulmones, su boca un permanente grito mientras sentía el hielo apretarse a su alrededor, espesarse, formarse, cubriéndola completamente.

Niebla salió de la expuesta mano de Bulma, quemando y girando alrededor de Akasha, girando como cuentas de líquido y luego congelando casi instantáneamente a la temblorosa carne de la mujer siendo congelada viva, los ojos mirando en terror mientras sus manos todavía sostenían la piedra, una mano levantada amenazante al Ángel que apenas miraba en respuesta. Sus ojos eran como dos espejos, brillando, penetrando, filosos y tan fríos como el mismo hielo, metiéndose a través de dos rendijas, brillando como un atrapado trueno.

Fue todo lo que el Demonio pudo ver, todo lo que pudo mover sus ojos lo suficiente PARA ver, esas orbes fijas de puto, completo odio, tan fríos como un glaciar, tan poderosos como cualquier criatura conocida en el universo. Malvados como el negro corazón de Dracola y justo tan fuerte, palpitante, alzado, poderoso. Pero fue un Ángel el que tenía esta fuerza, un Ángel que la había encerrado a sólo pies de un ardiente abismo, un Ángel que ahora sonreía con maldad, sentada y apuntado ambas manos al Demonio que ni siquiera podía sacudir su cabeza en resistencia.

"¿No hay nada que pueda hacer que tú no puedes, Akasha?" Bulma citó en un susurro, los ojos brillando a través de impura oscuridad.

"Entonces envíame un beso, hermosa."

Poniendo dos dedos en sus labios, Bulma los besó lentamente, devolviendo la mirada a Akasha mientras los giraba en la misma dirección, una esfera de cristalización azul sobre su palma, pura, cruda energía. Con un diminuto golpe de sus labios la esfera voló hacia Akasha, erosionando instantáneamente al contacto, hielo rompiéndose como hojas de vidrio de un lado a otro, un grito de alto tono siendo derretido por el rugir del abismo, despertando una vez más y caliente, ardiente lava disparándose en el aire en el exacto mismo momento que Akasha fue arrojada a ella, tirada en el disparo de la energía del impacto.

El repulsivo olor de carne quemada y cuero derretido explotó en el aire, los gritos tan perturbadores como la quemazón de Akasha desgarrada por los ríos de lava arrojados directos al aire en la erupción, sus alas destrozadas y destruidas mientras aterrizaba con un repugnante ruido sobre el suelo, los respiros saliendo en diminutos jadeos mientras la fría muerte lentamente la abrazaba, sus garras frías y feroces.

Con agonizantes movimientos, tercamente agarró a su caído cuerpo hacia adelante a la entrada de la cueva, sólo a pies de distancia de donde había aterrizado, siendo arrojada a yardas del momentáneamente durmiente abismo. El dolor era enloquecedor, apretado, crecía y crecía. No podía ignorarlo, jalarlo de ella y concentrarse en otra parte de su cuerpo que no estuviera experimentando el surgimiento de casi locura por toda su fuerza. Porque no había escape de ello, nada de correr, nada para ignorar, nada de nada. Era completo.

La muerte se acercaba más y más, más y más fría. Tan fría como el hielo que se apretaba frente a ella, su cuerpo una mezcla de demasiado frío y demasiado calor. Sangre de sus alas empapaba sus hombros, su vanidad sabiendo que si incluso sobrevivía esto, serían completamente destruidas, las venas y huesos cortados y arrancados con la derretida carne y hervida sangre.

Bulma miró en silencio mientras cada doloroso movimiento la despertaba a la realidad, temporal locura cayendo en las vetas de su mente, lentamente yéndose. El dragón dentro que finalmente introdujo su rabia en el mundo por usarla ahora estaba durmiendo sonoramente dentro de las garras de su jaula, sostenido en los límites de su consciencia. Y sin embargo, incluso mientras la claridad como cristal de lo que había hecho despertaba dentro de ella, toda preocupación, todo cuidado, todo arrepentimiento y toda culpa se arrojó a un lado, todo conocimiento de tal municipal pensamiento ido y reemplazado con el creciente poder que todavía podía sentir en la palma de su mano.

Sus ojos lentamente se giraron hacia Vegeta, quien había detenido su lucha con su cadena, su concentración completamente sobre ella, miedo abundante dentro de esos oscuros ojos. no... no era miedo. No miedo de ella, no miedo por su bienestar o su cordura, sino miedo de la entrada de la cueva que ahora sostenía la figura de dos seres, uno una agonizante Reina Demonio, el otro un pequeño niño.

"Te detendrás ahora Kakarotto." Vino la fina, débil voz de Akasha apenas audible mientras el viento arrojaba su camino alrededor de ellos. Aún así los dos hombres se detuvieron bruscamente, grandes ojos con incredulidad, la mano de Draco posicionada alrededor de la musculosa garganta de Goku.

"Oh Dios Akasha." Draco susurró, cada palabra dicha en absoluto horror mientras toda la belleza, toda la juventud era arrancada de su quemado y desfigurado rostro, las mejillas y lados de su línea de mandíbula revelando feas ampollas y quemados tejidos todavía saliendo de su carne. La belleza ida para revelar a la bestia, los ojos rojo como sangre con casi muerte, la pálida piel mientras la sangre bombeaba a través de las rotas venas y se drenaba por su espalda, a través de sus rodillas y pantorrillas, haciendo charcos en el suelo bajo sus pies descalzos.

Pero los ojos de Goku permanecieron en la pequeña figura que se agarraba de la mano de la agonizante criatura, regordetes dedos envueltos alrededor de su pulgar, amplios ojos, casi pareciendo como que eran demasiado grandes para su Angélico rostro mirándolos a todos en visible miedo. El negro puntiagudo cabello era revuelto por el impío viento, marcando su hermoso rostro de querubín, carnosas mejillas y suave pequeño mentón.

Y sus alas estaban metidas hacia atrás, justo un poco más grandes que su diminuto marco.

"Gohan..." Vegeta dijo, sintiendo el aire en sus pulmones salir con las palabras, repentinamente sintiéndose vacío, pesado y sin embargo vacío. Piel de gallina atacó su carne, cada cabello en su cuerpo poniéndose de pie incluso mientras sus rodillas amenazaban con derrumbarse debajo de él.

"No Gohan..." Akasha dijo suavemente, incluso en el mismo rostro de la muerte sonriendo al pequeño guerrero que sólo se agarraba a su dedo más fuertemente, mirando en enmascarado horror al arruinado rostro que tenía tal hermosa voz con tono tipo campana.

"Conoce a tu hijo, Vegeta."


	86. Capítulo 86

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Ángel Oscuro**

_(Dark Angel)_

Un fic de Camaro

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

"Mi papá solía llevarme a volar a veces incluso si mis alas eran demasiado grandes y se metían en el camino." La voz del joven Gohan había dicho.

"Ah Gohan, no deberías preocuparte tanto por eso." Se encogió de hombros. "Sabes... mis alas fueron siempre demasiado grandes para mí cuando era más joven."

"¡¿De verdad?!"

"De verdad."

* * *

"Sólo tienes esa triste mirada en tus ojos."

"Papá solía tenerla a veces. Se ponía triste cuando pensaba en mamá."

"Murió al tenerme. Ojalá la hubiera conocido."

"Papá decía que era realmente hermosa y cuando sonreía, los fuegos en el Infierno se volvían de un rojo más profundo, sonrojándose. Susurró una vez que cuando la conoció, supo que la vida nunca sería la misma y que incluso en el Infierno... incluso en el Infierno había encontrado el Paraíso."

* * *

"¿Extrañas a tu mamá?"

"Realmente no la conocí... murió probablemente cuanto tenía seis... tu edad."

"¡No tengo seis, estúpido! ¡Tengo ocho!"

* * *

"Mi hijo murió no muy lejos de aquí."

"¿Es por eso que tus ojos siempre se ven tan tristes?"

"¿Mis ojos se ven tristes?"

"Lo veo cuando miras lejos a veces."

"Ves a algo que no está allí y... y sabes que no está allí y tus ojos lo extrañan. Como..."

"Como algo que se supone que esté junto a ti y se ha ido."

"¿Es tu hijo el que está faltando?"

"Está bien Veggie... yo también extraño a mi papá."

* * *

El rostro de Goku fue arrastrado mientras el grueso, carnoso puño de la mano de Draco se arrojaba en él, dejándolo casi inconsciente mientras golpeaba el suelo con la cara, sus mejillas plantadas en la arena mientras yacía allí, apenas respirando mientras entendía toda la escena.

Vegeta se quedó quieto como se podría imaginar, semejante a una gárgola con sus alas levantadas ferozmente detrás de él, los ojos amplios con incredulidad y un dolor que nunca había sido visto antes. Movió sus pies, tan tranquilo y sin embargo tan audible con sus emociones erosionando en sus facciones.

"No..." susurró, los hechos pasando una y otra vez. La edad, el parecido, la situación. No... Dios, no.

Era como si estuviera viendo al niño por primera vez. Ya no era más Gohan: sino su hijo. No podía ser. Cada fibra, cada pulgada, cada capricho o deseo que pudiera pensar para decirlo Una mentira. Todo.

Pero el parecido no podía mentir tan bien como él podía, sus ojos entendiendo por lo que había sido la primera vez. La pequeña, afilada nariz del rostro del niño, profundos labios borgoña y un mentón tan parecido al suyo, parecía como si un tonto lo pudiera pasar por alto a primera vista. Y esos grandes, hermosos ojos, redondos y amplios como los de Akasha, demasiado grandes para su pequeña cara de cupido. Las suaves redondas mejillas, la ronca voz, fuerza más allá de lo que era normal para su edad. Y las alas, demasiado grandes, demasiado bien formadas, demasiado poderosas para alguien tan joven.

"Gohan." Sólo pudo susurrar, ya no más sintiendo la cadena alrededor de su muñeca, sino la trampa alrededor de sus adentros, enterrando cada emoción y la secreta creencia en lo que odiaba admitir podría verdaderamente ser. El dolor ya no registrado físicamente, sino mentalmente, ¿emocionalmente? Era como un vicio en su alma, pesando en él hasta que casi chocaba con sus rodillas, cada recuerdo apareciendo como un disco rayado.

Él había VISTO a su hijo quemarse. Podía todavía verlo morir, olerlo, escucharlo, incluso saborearlo en la parte de atrás de su garganta. Cada día lo desgarraba un poco más, permanentemente manchando, dejando cicatrices en su interior. Sabía que el dolor se había detenido, incluso en los días cuando tan febrilmente lo empujaba hacia abajo.

Y sin embargo ahora miraba en esos redondos, penetrantes ojos, sintiendo su cuerpo moviéndose hacia adelante, si sólo un poco más. A pesar de la incredulidad, el dolor que lo envolvía e incluso el dolor que lo desgarraba ante el parecido, también se quedó el secreto deseo de una verdad en declaración. Sí, estaba allí, justo el mismo, incluso mientras su mente volaba las piezas de la posibilidad. Profundo en las partes más oscuras de su alma, la porción más oscura de su corazón, tal vez incluso el lugar más importante, yacía muy vivo el DESEO de que esto sea cierto.

Lo odiaba tanto como lo amaba. La idea. La simplicidad de todo lo que podía ser curado a través de una verdad que nunca había considerado antes. Cuántas veces había deseado por un momento, sólo un segundo para ver a su hijo una vez más, para mirar en esos redondos ojos y susurrar palabras que su padre le había negado.

'Estoy tan orgulloso de ti.'

Y sin embargo aquí estaba la posibilidad, el prospecto, la oportunidad y él ni siquiera se podía obligar a creerlo.

"Yo... yo no te creo." Tartamudeó, sabiendo incluso en ese mismo momento que Akasha podía sentir la duda en su voz. Ella sabía que él quería creer. Sólo podía ser obvio mientras miraba a Gohan, el pequeño guerrero que sostenía con fuerza la mano de Akasha.

"VI a mi hijo quemarse." Susurró con odio, alejando la mirada de ellos. Sus hombros sacudiéndose con reprimida ira y confusión. ¿Cómo podía ser?

Draco simplemente miró, atónito, shockeado y estupefacto como los demás. La boca de Goku caía abierta como era característico de él y Bulma simplemente se sostenía a los lados de una gran piedra como si ponerse de pie fuera un desafío, debido a la pérdida de sangre y la mera magnitud de lo que estaba siendo obligada a meditar.

"¿Quieres decir el hijo de una puta?" Akasha rió, incluso el pequeño movimiento de su cuerpo obviamente doloroso mientras hacía un gesto de dolor, la sangre todavía hundiéndose en el suelo debajo de ella.

"¿El hijo de Toro?" dijo, bajando sus ojos casi con amor a Gohan. "Fue afortunado en verdad. Matar a su querida esposa, el pequeño Gohan envuelto en mis brazos. Tan embarazada estaba, y tan sola, mientras Toro estaba discutiendo disputas más que estar cerca del lado de su esposa. Pero por desgracia, salió bastante brillante. ¿o no, pequeño Gohan?"

El niño alzó su cabeza levemente por su nombre, los húmedos dedos de Akasha haciendo cosquillas en la suave piel debajo de su mentón de manera adorable mientras él simplemente lo permitía, porque toda su vida parecía totalmente sin miedo de todo lo que lo rodeaba.

"Fue bastante simple en realidad. Le arrebaté a su hijo de su vientre tan pronto él fue liberado de él, asfixiándola con su propia placenta y dejando al pequeño Gohan a los pies de su cama, tomando al otro conmigo. Como puedes imaginar, no fue un buen pensamiento pero pareció haber salido bastante maravillosamente a largo plazo," se detuvo para mirar a los lados al tembloroso Rey. Dio una sonrisa animal y continuó.

"Ver tu rostro tan inimaginablemente retorcido con dolor incluso mientras lo intentabas ocultar. Verte intentar tan duro pretender que no era nada, ese negro, podrido pedazo de carne en tu pecho negándose incluso la más mínima cantidad de dolor por el hijo que negabas. Cosechaste lo que sembraste Vegeta. Pagaste por esa mentira, por ese descuido, esa temeraria actitud. Y hubo un tiempo que podría haber sentido lástima por ti."

Sacudió su cabeza con desprecio, sosteniendo a Gohan más fuerte contra su muslo mientras él intentaba maniobrar su camino lejos de la sangre que chorreaba por sus piernas.

"Eras inlastimable; invencible, mental y físicamente. Cada día era tu meta para ocultar cualquier emoción. Y podrías haber tenido éxito si no te conociera tan bien. Podrías haberme engañado, mi consentido Rey. Pero no ahora. Incluso ahora te veo rompiéndote en betas, todavía intentando tan patéticamente de agarrarte al último pedazo de dignidad, el último trozo de defensa. Viste a tu hijo morir en tu mente, y sin embargo yo lo mantuve con vida. Dime Vegeta... ¿puedes decir que no te importa ahora?"

Tomó un doloroso paso hacia adelante, mirando en abierto placer a cada simple expresión que hacía, el odio tan extremadamente obvio. Dio una risa ronca. "¿Puedes?"

Vegeta podía sentir al dragón agitarse sin descanso dentro de él. Y sí, como podrán haber imaginado, la ira era fuerte. ¿Pero esa tristeza? Oh, era más fuerte. Ni siquiera podía tragar, sus piernas sintiéndose inútiles y el estómago retorcido en irreparables nudos.

Imaginen su propia tristeza. Extrañar algo tanto cada día, cada segundo. Así piensan en ello en cada momento que presiona, pueden sentir ese vacío, cada vez que piensan en eso. Esa pérdida está allí, en burla y cómica que quieren abofetear lejos como lo harían con una mosca. No quieren hablar de eso, pensar en eso sino cuando están solos... ya no pueden negarlo más. Estar acostados en la cama, mirando al espacio. Intentar negar lo que su corazón, su alma sabe que les falta. alma sabe que falta. Intentar. Y díganme si pueden hacerlo por siempre.

Amor... como dije, no es algo que pueda envolverse en una caja, abofetear de un golpe y entregárselo a alguien. Dolor, el dolor es lo mismo. No es algo que simplemente pueden detener y decir "no puedo soportarlo más... así que voy a regalarlo. Eres demasiado fuerte para mí... Así que te lo pasaré a alguien que pueda lidiar mejor con eso que yo."

Amor. Dolor. ¿Qué son?

¿Son algo más que dos sentimientos separados que no pueden sobrevivir, uno sin el otro? ¿Coincidir? ¿Coexistir? ¿Amor? Amor no es anda más que una invitación al dolor. ¿Y el dolor? El dolor sólo se cura con amor.

¿Entonces se había acostumbrado al hecho que ocho años atrás había perdido a su hijo? ¿Qué piensan?

"No te creeré." Dijo, traicionando sus palabras con una temblorosa voz y empañados ojos, negándose a mirar a los ojos de Akasha.

"No me creas." Dijo, la voz vacía de nada. Estaba en silencio y levantó al niño, dando un pequeño gemido de dolor. Forzó una sonrisa canina. "Pero mira a sus ojos y DILE que no crees."

Esos mismos ojos se encontraron con los de él. Tan fuertes. Tan sin miedo. Recuerdos de acariciar ese desenredado cabello negro, espeso como la piel, hacía a sus dedos sentir cosquillas y su corazón derretirse del ártico caparazón que había aplicado a su alrededor. Cualquier amor, cualquier odio que hubiera siempre tenido, no importaba en ese momento. ¿Y esos que los rodeaban? No eran nada más que miradas interminables, tan confiadas, tan creyentes mirándolo directamente.

"Intenté muy duro decirme que te habías ido." Vegeta susurró, sangre goteando en su párpado inferior antes que pudiera parpadearla. Alzó su vista, sintiendo deslizarse por una de sus mejillas. Sus manos se retorcían y temblaban. La sangre goteaba en el suelo, una tras otra, sus ojos en su hijo.

"Y aunque todavía estás conmigo..." dijo en voz baja. "He estado solo todo el tiempo."

"Al final..." Gohan susurró, la voz sonando mucho más adulta que la de un niño de ocho años de edad. Vegeta se encontró mirando al rostro del niño, los mechones de cabello sobre sus ojos y los labios de querubín mientras se movían. "Todos estamos solos."

"Ya no." Vegeta dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Ya no, Gohan."

Ferozmente giró su cabeza hacia arriba, ira hirviendo en sus ojos mientras la miraba, mirando con humor mientras ella retrocedía, a pesar que él todavía estaba encadenado.

"¿Por qué?" Escupió él, labios torciéndose en un sentido asco. La espesa frente bajó, haciendo los círculos bajo sus ojos saliendo y el rojo alrededor de sus pupilas parecían oscuros. Se arrancó hacia adelante y dio un rugido animal mientras intentaba moverse a través de los impedimentos. "¿Por qué todo esto? ¿Por qué mantenerlo vivo?" Le dijo.

"Por qué Vegeta, pensé que nunca preguntarías." Rió, sus dedos deslizándose lentamente para agarrar la parte de atrás del cuello del niño, sosteniéndolo firmemente.

"Fue una lástima que fueras tan despiadado en el momento de su muerte." Rió, y suspiró. Sus dedos se frotaron contra la joven piel del niño, las uñas rozándola levemente para hacer rojas marcas. "Si te hubieras preocupado lo suficiente, nada de esto estaría ocurriendo. Hubieras perdido tu mente con el dolor y simplemente me hubieras dado lo que quise todo el tiempo. ¿Pero me preguntas por qué?"

Un sordo dolor comenzó en el vientre de Vegeta, repentino miedo sintió mientras ella se movía levemente más cerca del abismo, Gohan arrastrado.

"¿Me preguntas por qué Vegeta?" Repitió, sus ojos enterrándose en los suyos como si queriendo una reacción. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás riendo.

"Por un momento, justo como este."

De repente su puño estaba en el cabello de Gohan, su chirrido escuchado a millas mientras ella hundía sus uñas en su cuero cabelludo dolorosamente, levantando su pequeño cuerpo del suelo con la última reserva de su fuerza. Sostuvo al muchacho agitando su pecho, tocando su cabello tranquilizadoramente y presionando sus labios llenos contra su frente de una manera maternal. Sostuvo el rostro de Gohan en su mejilla mientras miraba a Vegeta, los ojos ardiendo y los labios curvados en una maliciosa sonrisa.

"Besa a tu hijo Vegeta." Susurró a través de sus labios.

Arrojó a Gohan, sus piernas y brazos fallándole mientras él se movía de un lado al otro hacia el abismo, segundos antes que erosionara, sus gritos rasgando agujeros en el alma de Vegeta como si estuviera acompañado por el suyo propio.

Era ensordecedor, el grito en su propia mente, como si la misma alma de Vegeta estuviera siendo mutilada dentro de su cuerpo. Un repentino dolor, un repentino jalón y el grillete estaba cubierto en polvo, su muñeca apenas registrando que era libre hasta que los fragmentos del retorcido y roto metal estaban tintineando en el suelo, sus alas desplegadas mientras se lanzaba hacia el creciente calor, arrastrando a través del ardiente viento.

Más y más rápido, el pánico alzándose dentro de él pasando por todos los límites que creía conocido. Frenéticamente se arrojó hacia el abismo, mirando en cámara lenta mientras el magma y el fuego erosionaban, el pequeño cuerpo de Gohan desapareciendo dentro de las garras de amarilla y roja flama de sangre.

Podía escuchar y sentirse gritar, el calor inimaginable, el dolor penetrante como la punta de un cuchillo contra su pecho. Su sangre bombeando a través de sus oídos incluso mientras sus alas batían el aire, los ojos buscando por alguna mancha de oscuridad, algo que pudiera ser del joven guerrero. Gohan. Su hijo.

Y allí estaba.

Se arrojó en el ardiente calor, el hedor de su propia carne y cuero quemándose asaltando su nariz incluso mientras el dolor se volvía ardiente y cegador. Era terrible mientras obligaba a su cuerpo a seguir, sus dientes casi apretándose con el otro mientras su mandíbula se apretaba para alejar las lamidas del fuego y la lava que desgarraba en tajos a su carne. Sangre saltaba en sus ojos hasta que sólo pudo parpadearla, rogando a sus párpados a mantenerse abiertos, mirar por cualquier cosa. Algo.

El calor había comenzado a cobrar su factura, su estómago retorciéndose en nudos y náusea inundándolo. Los músculos de su garganta se apretaban como si induciendo al vómito pero lo tragó, arrojando un campo de fuerza de espesa energía alrededor de su cuerpo, aunque hizo casi nada para detener el paralizante miedo que agarró a su pecho como dos manos hundiéndose en su caja torácica y arrancando su corazón.

Apenas podía respirar. Apenas podía pensar. Y así se apresuró con mera concentración de sus músculos, batiendo sus alas y mirando por algo que pudiera ser su hijo.

A través del fuego y la lava que luchaba su camino, amarillos, rojos, naranjas y en ocasiones azules parpadeando ante sus ojos, ante el campo de energía que había puesto a su alrededor. Una enferma realización se le ocurrió, el vómito corriendo hacia arriba en su garganta hasta que lo tragó una vez más.

El grito se había ido.

Ido. Y una clase de silencio agarró el averno, las lamidas de las mismas llamas corriendo contra su campo de energía la única fuente de sonido. La sangre cuajando los gritos de un torturado niño que ya no estaba más. Silencio. Silencio.

Sintió un ruido dentro de su cuerpo, como... Como si algo hubiera sido prácticamente roto y yacía inútil en la boca de su estómago.

'Gohan.' Era todo lo que podía pensar. El único nombre que vino a su mente. 'Por favor Dios, no te lleves a Gohan.'

Y luego cualquier odio que sentía, aislamiento, pesar o rencor que hubiera conocido alguna vez del Paraíso se había ido, y se encontró rezando con cada respiro que podía tomar al Dios que lo había abandonado desde su nacimiento.

Sus alas golpeaban el aire violentamente, arrojando el penetrante magma y pulverizante calor. Y sin embargo sus ojos buscaban, su corazón oraba.

Oró por cordura. Por fuerza y por velocidad para salvar al único ser en este mundo que podía borrar el tormento que había soportado por tanto tiempo que apenas podía sentir completo sin él. Rezó por una clase de perdón, por el amor de un creador que nunca había conocido. Porque el amor prevaleciera, como se suponía que debía ser. to. Por suficiente amor para guiarlo al camino correcto, para salvarlo de su fracaso, de un futuro de permanente pérdida y perder la esperanza en sí.

Y rezó por la fe en ese amor, la fe en creer en un Dios que se había dicho incontables veces que no le importaba. Rezó mayormente por esa fe. Por esa inquebrantable fe en un amor que nunca había conocido.

El amor que conquistaba todo. El amor era todo.

Y el amor estaba muriendo dentro de él con cada momento que pasaba. Con cada respiro de caliente, ardiente aire, con cada jadeo y grito que reducía la esperanza, volando como el viento que cargaba sus oraciones al Paraíso.

"Llévame." Susurró, sintiendo el calor de su respiración sobre sus labios incluso mientras las llamas lo envolvían y lo cegaban completamente, quemando su sangre. Sus alas se estiraron en un impío arco y alzó sus brazos al cielo, el sudor y la sangre deshidratándose antes que pudieran subir por la piel. "Por favor Dios... llévame esta vez. Llévame."

Y mirando a los cielos arriba, susurró las palabras que nunca quiso decir... nunca quiso pedir.

"Perdóname."

El aroma de la sangre casi dejándolo inconsciente, la visión de un humeante cuerpo directamente ante sus ojos. Negro y rojo eran los únicos colores registrados en su mente mientras sus ojos contemplaban el rostro de Gohan, mirando hacia las nubes que giraban arriba, el cuerpo completamente en llamas con el fuego.

Arrancó a través de las paredes de la llama, el calor lentamente asfixiándolo, quemando sus pulmones, hirviendo su interior. Era tortuoso, ¿pero era el dolor exterior lo que se sentía que lentamente estaba siendo asesinado, o los segundos que tomaba hasta que el pequeño guerrero llegara, con brillantes ojos apagados lentamente? Segundos pasaron como traicioneras horas mientras batallaba ambas a la inconsciencia y a la misma muerte, gritando y llamando el nombre de Gohan aunque el joven niño no escuchó nada de eso.

Con un tremendo alzar el quemado cuerpo de Gohan yació en sus brazos, sus alas arrojando hacia abajo las flamas mientras las luchaba, el aroma del fresco aire acercándose aunque todo lo que podía ver era amarillo y rojo. Se estaba aislando en su esfera de energía, los mismos campos siendo despertados mientra su poder y concentración comenzaban a perder fuerza. Más y más duro empujaba, sintiendo las lamidas del fuego en sus mejillas mientras volaba a través de él, su propia fuerza disminuyendo mientras se acercaba más y más al mundo exterior, el pequeño cuerpo agarrado con tanta fuerza a su pecho en mil años que no lo persuadiría de soltarse.

Se disparó en medio de las llamas y la lava, su armadura quemada y ardiendo mientras golpeaba la tierra, el pequeño cuerpo de Gohan acunado en sus brazos, sostenido fuertemente mientras giraban una y otra vez para detenerse por completo, las partículas de arena aferradas a su húmeda y salada carne.

"¡GOHAN!... ¡GOHAN!" gritó, sacudiendo los pequeños hombros mientras los ojos del niño simplemente miraban hacia arriba, el inocente rostro milagrosamente intacto aunque las redondas, carnosas mejillas estaban completamente quemadas a los lados, venas y quemados músculos mostrándose debajo de la derretida carne. Pero los ojos todavía tenían su belleza y los diminutos labios estaban separados levemente como si en asombro.

Puso al niño en el suelo, la boca separada en una pequeña sonrisa y los brillantes ojos comenzaban a oscurecerse.

"¡Gohan!" gritó, tocando la suave piel en las mejillas del niño, sólo una pequeña porción todavía no tocada por el fuego. "¡No me dejes! No me dejes, ¡¿me oyes?!"

*"¿Es por eso que tus ojos siempre se ven tan tristes?"*

Escuchó la voz del diminuto Demonio una vez más en su mente, su garganta espesa con dolor. Gohan... Gohan. Estaba recordando.

Se vio volar, el joven soldado envuelto en sus brazos, sonriéndole con asombro, tan orgulloso, tan emocionado de estar cerca de él. El viento moviendo sus pinches ónice de cabello, las pequeñas mechas haciendo cosquillas en el mentón de Vegeta mientras miraba en irritación a la joven criatura que insistía en retorcerse sin cesar.

"Mi papá solía llevarme a volar a veces incluso si mis alas eran demasiado grandes y se metían en el camino." La joven voz de Gohan había dicho, almibarados ojos repentinamente bajos como si en vergüenza.

"Ah Gohan, no deberías preocuparte tanto por eso." Se había encogido de hombros, mirando hacia el destino ante ellos. "Ya sabes... mis alas eran demasiado grandes para mí cuando era más joven."

"¡¿De verdad?!" el niño había dicho, animándose considerablemente.

"De verdad."

Y ahora todo lo que quedaba de ese vivaz rostro eran vacíos ojos, mirando hacia arriba al ennegrecido cielo, una maldita tierra que nunca mereció tal inocente alma.

Quizá por primera vez, Vegeta acunó la cabeza de Gohan suavemente en su regazo, sus adentros derritiéndose, como si solamente hubieran quedado en las garras, en el núcleo del gran averno. Sintió sus hombros comenzar a temblar, su corazón siendo retorcido como si un puño se hubiera zambullido en su pecho y estuviera apretándolo. Nunca había conocido esta clase de dolor. Cada tortura, cada cosa abominable, horrible que le había hecho a alguien alguna vez. Le fue devuelta, duplicada ante el terror que sintió por dentro mientras lloraba, todo su cuerpo temblando.

¿Porque de qué servía el orgullo? ¿Qué era el honor? ¿Qué propósito había ya en ocultar las lágrimas que siempre había negado a su cuerpo de liberar? Todo lo que había soñado alguna vez se había convertido en piedra y era tan precioso para él ahora como la tierra debajo de sus rodillas que se agrietaba y volaba con el tumultuoso viento.

"Lo veo cuando alejas la vista a veces." La áspera infantil voz de Gohan dijo en su mente, en su recuerdo.

"Miras a algo que no está allí y... y sabes que no está allí y tus ojos lo extrañan. Como... como algo que se supone que tendría que estar a tu lado y se ha ido."

Vegeta jadeó, el dolor envolviéndolo como un río de tristeza, recientemente roto sobre el dique que lo mantuvo a raya por tanto tiempo.

"No me dejes Gohan." Rezó, tiernamente acariciando las mechas del cabello del pálido rostro de niño.

"¿Es tu hijo lo que extrañas?" La voz susurró en su recuerdo.

"No te vayas." Susurró al quemado cabello de su hijo, deseando que una vez más, sólo una vez más la suavidad sea restaurada y el fresco aroma de las suaves mechas de Gohan tocaran su recuerdo.

"No te vayas." Rezó una vez más, su propia voz extraña para él. "No me dejes de nuevo."

Arrojó su rostro al cielo, los labios torcidos con ira y los ojos ardiendo con dolor, con una justa ira que nunca había sentido tan fuerte en su vida.

"¡Ya dije adiós una vez!" gritó. "¡No te lo lleves! ¡No me lo quites!"

Lloró las palabras, su pecho levantándose y cayendo mientras ahogaba todo lo que siempre había querido decir, siempre había sentido dentro de su corazón que era cierto.

"¡Te desprecio!" gritó al Paraíso, hundiendo sus dedos en la ruda tierra del suelo. "Elijes y levantas a quien llevarte del mundo. Sólo tú tienes la llave de la eterna maldición o la eterna bendición a tu lado. Y sin embargo yo, yo quien tú creaste, tu engendro y desprecio de nacimiento, sólo yo me llamo monstruo por los mismos crímenes que cometes cada día con los niños que te aman más."

Comenzó a gritar las palabras, sus labios torcidos en odio mientras temblaba.

"Tú, tú el único que llaman el creador del mismo amor. Tú en el que confían, ¡tú en el que ponen su fe! ¡Su sol y estrellas, luna y cielo! ¡Amor y esperanzas mismas! ¿Me robarás a mi hijo? ¿Me negarás incluso eso? ¡PADRE!"

Arrojó sus puños en la arena, apretando sus ojos cerrándolos fuertemente, escuchando sus propios dientes molerse juntos en su boca. Inhaló aire, jadeando por una liberación de este dolor, esta angustia.

"¡No puedes quitármelo! No de nuevo." Susurró de manera prometedora. "Nunca más."

Levantando sus ojos miró a las nubes torciéndose arriba, como si mirando a una invisible criatura.

"Te desafío padre." Sacudió su cabeza, sus labios curvados en asco. "Gira tu rostro hacia mí ahora y nunca me vuelvas a mirar. Aíslame. Olvida a tu rechazado monstruo por la eternidad y otorga la bendición de la condena sobre mi alma como lo has hecho desde el día de mi maldito nacimiento. Pero dame a mi hijo."

De repente bajó su cabeza, bajando la vista al niño que miraba vacío al cielo arriba. Sus dedos formaron un apretado puño y lo puso en su corazón, sintiendo el estruendoso latido de la creación que había despreciado por tanto tiempo.

"Dame a Gohan." Dijo. "...te lo suplico."

"Vuelve a mí." Rezó, enterrando su rostro en el quemado cabello del niño, olvidando al universo que todavía giraba alrededor de ellos. "Vuelve a mí Gohan. Vuelve."

Una simple gota de sangre salpicó en el rostro del niño, el líquido escarlata haciendo un charco sobre la suave piel blanca justo debajo de su vidriosa mirada. Vegeta sintió su rostro, sus dedos volviendo a la empapada sangre, lágrimas, rasgadas, Demoníacas lágrimas que apenas notó fluir por sus mejillas, cayendo sobre Gohan.

Como si fuera un milagro, los grandes, vidriosos ojos se pusieron en contacto con los suyos, percibiendo una vez más el mundo que los abarcaba. Gohan parpadeó dolorosamente, sus formados, borgoña labios en una pequeña sonrisa y sus cejas levantadas con preocupación.

"¿No son hermosas?" vino un suspiro del pequeño guerrero, su rostro pálido e invisible. Vegeta sintió su interior girar mientras cubría su boca, ahogando un sollozo.

"¿No son... no son qué hermosas Gohan?"

El pequeño rostro se retorció levemente en confusión.

"No los ves Tío Veggie." El niño susurró. "Son tan... hermosas."

"No puedo verlas Gohan." Lloró, enredando su mano con la de Gohan, los dedos del niño apenas visibles en su gran palma. "¿Qué es tan hermoso?"

"Las nubes..." Gohan dijo. "Grandes nubes blancas hinchadas."

Vegeta se rompió, llorando en su palma mientras la realización lo golpeaba duro. Más duro que nada en su vida. Gohan estaba muriendo.

"Yo nunca..." El pequeño guerrero suspiró sin aliento. "Nunca he visto algo tan hermoso. ¿Puedes verlas Vegeta?"

El cuerpo de Vegeta estaba convulsionando violentamente, su pecho agitándose mientras su corazón latía dolorosamente desde adentro.

"Sí..." Escupió entre apretados dientes, su rostro enterrado en sus palmas. "Las veo. Las veo Gohan."

"Y tienes razón." dijo suavemente, tragando duro. "Son tan hermosas."

Las bien formadas cejas del niño se levantaron levemente y los grandes ojos se abrieron sólo una fracción.

"¿Así es como se ve el Paraíso?" dijo en el viento, mirando hacia arriba mientras el aire se volvía corto.

"Creo..." El Demonio logró susurrar. "Creo que sí Gohan."

Y alzando la vista, Vegeta acarició el cabello del rostro de Gohan, sus dedos haciendo suaves senderos a lo largo del cuero cabelludo del niño. Su corazón rompiéndose, su alma desgarrándose y sus propias lágrimas cayendo en su boca, dijo las palabras que parecían cortarlo a la mitad, desgarrarlo.

"Ve a ellas Gohan." Susurró. "Ve a las nubes, estaré contigo."

Cerró su palma alrededor de los dedos del niño, sintiéndolos enfriarse gradualmente.

"Sé valiente. Tienes que ser valiente."

Una lágrima carmesí tocó la superficie del rostro del pequeño Demonio, consciencia finalmente erosionando en los brillantes ojos. Y por sólo un momento, por sólo un segundo Gohan giró su vista completamente a Vegeta, ya no más viendo el Paraíso abrirse ante él, sino a su padre mirándolo, rojas lágrimas de sangre haciendo su sangriento río por su rostro y cayendo por su mentón. Los labios del Rey Demonio estaban manchados de sangre y temblando, sus ojos bordeados con círculos marrones y borgoña.

"No llores." Gohan dijo con voz ronca, las pequeñas lágrimas suyas cayendo sobre sus pestañas. Claras, saladas lágrimas. Lágrimas de un Ángel.

Vegeta sintió su corazón rendirse y más lágrimas salieron de sus párpados, cegándolo. Desesperadamente intentó parpadear, sacudiendo su cabeza y moviendo sus labios para ahogar el temblor de su cuerpo. Jadeó, evitando sollozos mientras la respiración de Gohan aminoraba, leves jadeos.

Los pequeños, regordetes dedos se levantaron del suelo, Gohan poniendo su pequeña mano al lado del rostro de Vegeta, limpiando una lágrima de sangre con su pulgar, sonriendo con tristeza mientras sus ojos se volvían fríos con la muerte.

"No llores... Papá."

Evanescence - My Immortal


	87. Capítulo 87

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Ángel Oscuro**

_(Dark Angel)_

Un fic de Camaro

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Los pequeños dedos cayeron de su mejilla, los músculos rindiéndose y el cansado puño golpeando en el suelo de manera inerte. Vegeta miró en horror mientras la cabeza de su hijo rodaba a un lado, los ojos oscureciéndose con un fino brillo, mirando a la distancia y ya no viendo el mundo que ahora atrapaba a su cuerpo, pero ya no más a su alma.

Una clase de calidez huyó a través del Demonio mientras se arrodillaba al lado del cuerpo, como si diminutos brazos estuvieran envueltos alrededor de su garganta, la suave prensa de una húmeda mejilla contra la suya y luego la nada acompañándolo una vez más.

El trueno retumbó y ennegreció el cielo se rompió de repente, gotas de lluvia partiendo sobre el suelo y agrupándose sobre las suaves mejillas y los desorbitados ojos del niño muerto.

Pero no era lluvia. No era agua. Era sangre.

El cielo estaba sangrando, ríos de carmesí vertiéndose como lágrimas de Demonio, los mismos cielos llorando por una pérdida que ahora enterraba su peso sobre los hombros de Vegeta, sus propios ojos viendo nada en lo absoluto mientras la sangre hacía piscinas y golpeaba los abiertos ojos del niño.

Y luego escuchó un chasquido, su propia mente rompiéndose y una clase de luz rodeándolo. Miró hacia adelante, sus dedos enredados con la fría mano de Gohan, los ojos levantándose perezosamente por el cielo que gritaba arriba. Lágrimas de sangre manchaban sus ojos, inundando sus mejillas aunque ya no le quedaba más para llorar.

Dulce soledad. Dulce tranquilidad se encontró con él en los confines de su propia mente, mirando hacia adelante y hundiéndose más profundo en la nada que ahora ocupaba, rindiendo su mente al dragón que ahora rugía con todo su poder, rompiendo las cadenas que alguna vez lo sostenían y tomaban el control.

"¡Está sucediendo! ¡Está sucediendo!" Akasha gritó, su voz en un tono casi ensordecedor mientras saltaba en el aire, olvidándose la extrema incomodidad de las quemaduras que plagaban su arruinado cuerpo.

"¡Dracola mi amor! ¡Bienvenido al mundo que te espera!"

"¿De qué demonios está hablando?" Draco escupió, mirando a Goku curiosamente quien ahora agarraba los hombros de Bulma, levantando su tembloroso cuerpo del ensangrentado suelo y sosteniéndola firme.

"La mente de Vegeta finalmente se ha roto." Goku susurró como si fuera en incredulidad, los ojos angostándose mientras tomaba en consideración el mortal vacío en la mirada de los ojos del Demonio. Vegeta miraba a nada en absoluto, mirando en la distancia y refugiándose en sus rodillas y todavía apretando la mano de su hijo muerto.

"Él... se ha ido." Terminó, la voz rompiéndose mientras el peso de Bulma empezaba a ceder en su contra.

El viento azotó su cabello en el rostro de él mientras ella gritaba, colapsando contra él en su dolor. Luchó contra él ferozmente, golpeando su puño contra su pecho mientras se revolvía hacia la rota criatura que estaba todo sino completamente perdido de ellos.

"¡Bulma no!" El Ángel gritó, agarrando sus brazos a su lado mientras ella intentaba desesperadamente escapar de él. "¡No ayudará y lo sabes!"

"¡Tengo que llegar a él!" Gritó, mirándolo mientras tiraba de un lado a otro para ser liberada. "No lo ves. Tenemos que... que... ¡Maldita sea Goku! ¡Vamos a perderlo!"

"¡Él ya se ha ido Bulma!" gritó furioso, obligándola a mirar al destrozado Demonio. "¡Míralo! ¡Míralo!"

Se quedó quieta, el calor flotando sobre sus ojos mientras el abismo explotaba una vez más, peligrosamente cerca de Vegeta quien no veía nada de eso, mirando sin comprender al cielo, negros ojos sin parpadear, sin registrar. Muerto.

"Está perdido para nosotros Bulma." El Ángel susurró, envolviendo sus brazos a su alrededor en un feroz abrazo.

"¡Maldita sea Goku!" gritó ella, saliéndose de su agarre. "¡Ríndete si quieres! ¡Deja que pierda su mente completamente! ¡Siéntate aquí y MIRA CARAJO si debes!" Sus gritos se estaban volviendo histéricos, toda la magnitud de su temperamento cayendo en él como el sol que se levantaba. Incluso vio una buena cantidad de demencia quemar en sus ojos mientras golpeaba su pecho dolorosamente con los lados de su puño.

"¡Arde en el Infierno!" Escupió. "NO voy a sentarme aquí mientras se rompe."

"Estúpida Princesa." Akasha gritó, su voz repulsiva para el Ángel que ahora se volteaba con un mortal brillo en sus ojos enrojecidos. "¿No lo ves? Es demasiado tarde para salvarlo. Él no es nada más que un cuerpo ahora y sólo es cuestión de tiempo hasta que Dracola se de cuenta de ello."

Pero Vegeta no escuchó nada de esto, mirando las negras nubes llorar ríos de sangre, el mismo cielo llorando la hermosa criatura que ahora estaba perdida en él. ¿El cielo sufre dolor? Se preguntó para sí mismo en estos momentos, deseando que alguien, cualquier cosa entendiera este dolor que no tenía palabras para justificar su intensidad. Seguramente el cielo debe extrañar a sus pequeños niños cuando se van, llorando cuando otro deja su vista y este mundo detrás.

¿Es por eso que llueve tan a menudo?

No quería esto. No quería el dolor o la agonía de vivir con otro fracaso. ¿Los recuerdos? ¿Qué era la vida cuando todo lo que conocías era la muerte? Cómo podías ver el bien o la belleza en todo eso que te rodea cuando tus ojos contaban historias de sangre en masa y un dolor que ni siquiera podías describir así tuvieras mil años para hacerlo. ¿Era vida esto en lo absoluto? ¿Era vida del Infierno? ¿O era simplemente eso?... Una ausencia de toda vida, nada más que un mundo de caos, desorden, muerte y engaño.

Por primera vez pudo recordar, quería morir. No. Realmente quería morir. No era un impulso del momento suicida de su suplicio lo que lo encontraría despertar en una tina de baño empapado en su propia sangre. Sino un verdadero deseo, una oración para ser liberada completamente de la vida misma. ¡Todo lo que podía sentir era dolor! Todo lo que podía infringir era dolor.

Y así se dejó caer hacia atrás en la oscuridad de su mente, dejando la inconsciencia empaparlo, acunar a su roto corazón y alma, calmar los recuerdos y el dolor y la pena que no tenían fin. Lo sostenía cerca, como a un niño en el vientre de su madre, su cuerpo sintiéndose tan cálido y registrando nada a su alrededor.

Oscuridad. Oscuridad. Dulce oscuridad.

No escuchó nada, no vio nada. Bulma le gritaba, rogándole que luchara contra el Demonio, el dragón dentro que estaba ahora desatado. Podía sentirla luchar cerca de él ambos en cuerpo y en alma, aunque sólo sintió desapego de cualquier emoción dentro del dulce, dulce abismo en el que lentamente estaba cayendo. El viento azotaba su cabello de un lado a otro, la sangre que llovía cayendo sobre todo su cuerpo, manchando sus mechones plateados y empapando sus pies descalzos.

"Lucha... lucha."

Pero no podía. Había perdido esta guerra, ambas con él mismo y con su hermano. ¿Gohan, su esperanza, su amor, su todo yacía muerto en sus brazos y se suponía que debía luchar contra él? ¿Para qué? ¿Para vivir con el dolor, el recuerdo por la eternidad? ¿Para extrañar a su hijo más que a nada y ser torturado por su fracaso cada día que despertaba?

"Lucha por mí..." Algo susurró.

Sus ojos se deslizaron amplios y lentamente se giró hacia Bulma que estaba gritando actualmente obscenidades sin sentido al regocijo de Akasha. Bulma no había dicho eso.

"Lucha por mí." Dijo de nuevo. ¿Quién era? ¡¿Quién era?!

Su mente demandó una respuesta de la asexuada voz, el pequeño susurro que podría haber sido de un hombre, una mujer, un niño o una bestia por todo lo que sabía. Arrojó su cabeza de un lado a otro, su mirada finalmente aterrizando una vez más en Bulma que simplemente miraba en respuesta aturdida, sus ojos amplios mientras se daba cuenta que la estaba mirando directamente.

El mundo se quedó quieto en sus ojos, atrapándolo, abrazándolo, despertando su alma y su mente una vez más para comprender la realización de lo que debía hacerse.

"Lucha por mí siempre..." Vino la voz de nuevo, un perceptible susurro en la voz de un niño. Sin embargo no era Gohan. Una clase de calidez generada de Bulma, ardiendo directamente desde su núcleo, su vientre.

"Lucha por mi futuro... Padre."

Bulma saltó hacia atrás mientras Vegeta arrojaba su cabeza hacia el cielo, el trueno cayendo sobre él mientras él gritaba, su voz cruda y ensordecedora. Atravesaba el giratorio viento, llenando el mismo aire con su horrible sonido, tan torturado y adolorido que quería derrumbarse a su lado, sólo su miedo por Dracola manteniéndola a raya.

Gritó al sangrante cielo, truenos y rayos chocando, rompiendo estruendos que crepitaban a lo largo del suelo todo a su alrededor mientras su aura ardía y su energía arrancaba la arena y el polvo, dejando partículas sueltas a través del aire. El viento giraba en un ciclón a su alrededor, el tornado ferozmente pateando la seca y agrietada tierra, lava del mismo medio del ardiente abismo salió en el mortal torrente de viento.

El cielo gritó con el trueno, el choque tan fuerte que Bulma y Goku se arrojaron al suelo, agarrados del brazo del otro y temblando con miedo mientras sólo la voz de Vegeta parecida a un Dios podía abrumar el auge de las nubes.

"¡Dracola!" Akasha gritó, un miedo repentinamente despertando dentro de sus fríos ojos, uno que Goku notó rápidamente. El suelo comenzó a temblar debajo de ellos, su visión sacudiéndose mientras giraba y caía, un terremoto sacudiendo todo el Infierno con caos y muerte. Seis truenos rojo sangre de luz repentinamente cayeron alrededor de Vegeta, girando juntos como uno, girando y abrazando su cuerpo mientras todavía gritaba al cielo, carmesíes lágrimas sopladas por su propia ardiente energía y la ferocidad del viento.

"¡Vegeta!" Bulma gritó, arrancando su agarre de Goku mientras volaba haca él, el viento empujándola hacia atrás. Las fuertes manos del Ángel se agarraron alrededor de su cintura, jalándola contra su musculoso pecho mientras ella gritaba en su oído.

"¡Bulma no!" gritó, su propia voz sólo un mero susurro en comparación al grito del viento y la áspera voz de Vegeta. Los sonidos lo ahogaron mientras miraba hacia adelante, mirando la tierra romperse y agrietarse toda alrededor del Demonio, arena y sal rociándose en sus ojos mientras el suelo explotaba y caía debajo de ellos.

"¡Necesita esto Bulma!" Goku gritó, sosteniendo su mejilla contra la suya mientras el viento los ahogaba. "Por primera vez en su vida su amor y odio son igualmente fuertes."

Bulma se volteó hacia él, sus ojos llenos con miedo y confusión mientras Akasha comenzaba a derrumbarse de rodillas en incredulidad, Draco arrodillándose simplemente para evitar volar hacia atrás por la fuerza que su hermano estaba emitiendo.

"Vegeta está luchando contra sus propios demonios ahora y por primera vez lo está haciendo por la razón correcta." Goku tragó alzando su voz para ser escuchado sobre el ardiente viento. "Necesita esto Bulma. Por primera vez Vegeta siente el amor. Es libre Bulma. ¡Es libre!"

De repente el el cabello de Vegeta fue golpeado por un tremendo trueno de luz, las cortas mechas explotando con luz, incluso sus cejas volviéndose nada más que dos finas líneas de luz, creando la ilusión de un hilo dorado. Brillaba como fragmentos de polvo de hadas mientras el relámpago golpeaba una y otra vez, suave y poderoso.

Vegeta gruñó con vida, sacudiendo su cabeza, sangre, sudor y lágrimas siendo arrojados en el aire mientras gritaba violentamente, el cuerpo temblando. Sus alas estaban arqueadas y su espalda derecha mientras gritaba hacia el amenazante cielo, su cabeza completamente brillando con rubio. Bulma jadeó, mientras una oscura, siniestra voz lanzaba su camino alrededor de la de Vegeta, satánica e impía mientras era liberada en el mundo, un espíritu, un monstruo sin anfitrión.

"¡DRACOLA NO!" Akasha gritó, su propia voz terriblemente masculina mientras una oscura sombra era arrojada de su cuerpo, su forma nada más que una mancha de completa oscuridad que se deslizaba a lo largo del suelo.

Goku y Bulma cayeron en la arena, sus propias horrorizadas protestas llenando el aire mientras una oscura fuerza huía de ellos, como si sus ojos estuvieran siendo pelados por la mitad mientras la oscuridad se disparaba de sus cuerpos. Se derritió en el viento justo ante sus ojos, oscuridad como un enjambre de langostas, en la forma de un gran Demonio con terroríficas alas y rojos ojos de sangre.

"¡Vuelve a mí!" Akasha gritó, los dedos desesperadamente tratando de agarrar su aparición que empezaba a hundirse en el suelo, nada más que una sombra. "¡Te necesito!"

Estaba gritando en terribles niveles, su voz ya no era la de una persona, sino de un monstruo con dolor, el tono, el sonido de todo arrancado mientras era desgarrada en el suelo con sus quemadas uñas negras, Bulma arrastrándose hacia atrás mientras un gran grupo del cabello del Demonio caía inerte al suelo, pedazos de cuero cabelludo seco todavía adherido a las raíces.

"¡Dracola!" Akasha gritó, agarrando las finas, arrugadas mechas de su precioso cabello negro. Pero todo lo que quedaba era el gran dragón, Lucifer, Satanás, el Diablo, o Dracola era una mancha, un tinte de oscura grasa en el desértico suelo.

"¡Renuncié al Paraíso por ti!" lloró, su piel comenzando a agrietarse y caer en lugares, comenzando a zigzaguear con líneas y arrugada carne. Como una flor marchita se arrastraba en el suelo, su cuerpo inmóvil y el rostro deformado por el espíritu de Dracola en ella que ya no estaba. No era nada más que un cadáver caminante, sostenida por los años por el espíritu de un monstruo, ahora albergando sólo el corazón de uno.

Vegeta estaba de pie, su espalda a ellos, radiante con el cabello brillantemente rubio, sus fuertes músculos de sus hombros brillando en la luz que despedía, sombras danzando de sus alas.

"¿Qué ES él?" Draco gritó, tambaléandose hacia atrás mientras la cruda fuerza de la energía de Vegeta lo golpeaba de lleno, su esperanza disipándose en el viento justo como Dracola lo había hecho. Desesperadamente se sintió achicarse, sus pies trepando a lo largo del polvoriento suelo y cayó hacia atrás en terror, penetrantes ojos turquesa deslizándose hacia él. Congelaban su interior, enfriando cada área de su cuerpo que se deslizaba a lo largo, tan enormemente horrible que sintió paralizarse con miedo. Nunca había visto ojos así de azules. Ninguna pupila quedaba, los ojos un congelado azul frío, casi blancos en el medio, rodeados con satánico verde esmeralda en los bordes, apretándolo como si tuviera manos para hacerlo.

Bronceada piel brillando con la gloriosa melena de sobresaliente cabello rubio, casi blanco como la seda del Paraíso, y positivamente hermoso. Nunca había visto alto o alguien tan hermoso y los miserables ojos permanecían encerrados en los suyos, los carnosos labios borgoña curvados con dolor y sangrientas lágrimas secándose en las mejillas de Vegeta. Parecía inmaculado, como un dios, hermoso en sus extremos que no deberían siquiera existir en este plano mortal y Draco encontró su mirada tímida alejarse, el Santo brillo demasiado brillante, demasiado sorprendente para que sus ojos pudieran manejarlo.

"¿¡Qué eres tú?!" hirvió locamente, su propio miedo y cobardía desgarrando las vetas.

"Alíate al bien..." Goku susurró en el oído de Bulma, su voz siendo escuchada por todos los presentes incluso mientras el viento y el trueno volaban todo silencio que podría haber existido.

"Pesadilla para ti."

Un rayo golpeó el suelo, el sonido explotando en el suelo, el sonido explotando en el aire, la explosión cegando temporalmente los ojos del Ángel. Un grito ahogado rompió sus nervios mientras luchaba por su visión, escuchando la profunda, gruñente voz de Vegeta penetrar los sonidos alrededor de ellos.

"Mejor que la hagas irse." Vino la áspera voz de Vegeta, espesa con su acento y sin embargo tan increíblemente amenazadora, era como una promesa propia. Deslizando sus ojos en dirección a Draco, Goku jadeó, viendo a Bulma una vez más encerrada en sus brazos, retorcida de miedo. Parecía como si a pesar de su valentía y su obstinada ira hubiera regresado en ausencia de Dracola, el idioma que ella estaba emitiendo haciendo a Draco incluso bajar su mirada en ella dos veces en asombro.

"¡Al- aléjate de mí!" Draco gritó, empujando a Bulma de él mientras se tambaleaba hacia atrás, sus ojos amplios con increíble miedo. Sudor se vertía de su frente, cayendo en sus ojos mientras la movía de un lado a otro, sosteniendo su uña en su garganta y mirando a su hermano quien parecía totalmente no impresionado.

"¿Planeas mantenerla como rehén por la eternidad Draco?" Vegeta susurró, incluso su voz rodando con poder, tanto que no me atrevo siquiera a describirlo. "Porque eso es lo que vendrá. Nunca saldrás de aquí con vida, eso te lo prometo."

"Ah pequeño hermano," El Demonio más grande sonrió malvadamente, presionando su uña en la garganta de Bulma y sacando una pequeña gota de sangre de la punta. Incluso mientras ella apretaba su mandíbula, negándose a mostrar incluso la más mínima cantidad de incomodidad, negando el obvio dolor que sentía.

"Subestimándome de nuevo. Qué típico, carajo." Draco rodó sus ojos. "Justo como padre, demasiado estúpido para su propio bien. Demasiado arrogante. ¿Piensas que esta nueva forma te salvará de mí? ¿Piensas que la fuerza es lo único que importa?" Rió sin humor.

"Sólo has comenzado a vivir. No es siempre el fuerte el que sobrevive... Pero los sobrevivientes son fuertes. ¿Y yo Vegeta? Soy un sobreviviente."

"Eres un cadáver ambulante para mí." Vegeta escupió con arrogancia, sus ardientes ojos enterrándose en el Demonio que apenas se encogió de hombros. "Nada más, ni nada menos."

A pesar de su arrogancia con la que siempre se había adornado, la nueva forma de Vegeta era prácticamente imparable parecía, un hogar de poder, hambriento de venganza, sediento de su delicioso sabor. Disfrutaba de esta incomparable fuerza tanto como tenía su incontrolable masa, su propia forma pareciendo como sólo la punta de un iceberg. Era rico y espeso, profundo e interminable, este pozo sin fin lleno de material de energía.

"Tal vez sí Vegeta, tal vez." El Demonio más grande asintió, el collar de honor brillando fuertemente, el brillo por el poder de Vegeta reflejado en él. "Pero verás, ante tu amigo, enemigo, amante... lo que sea que Kakarotto es para ti, vino, descubrí algo..." sonrió malvadamente, bajando su vista. "Bastante valioso para mí."

Con eso deslizó su uña a través del cuello de Bulma, un fuerte jadeo y un ofensivo insulto respondiéndole inmediatamente mientras el Ángel gruñía con ferocidad, sonando tanto como un alocado animal en su rabia e indignación. Los pies de Goku se movieron hacia atrás en sorpresa mientas un rastro de sangre lentamente se mostraba en el propio cuello de Vegeta, en el mismo punto, la carne rasgándose abierta como su una invisible hoja estuviera partiéndola cuando sólo aire y viento picaba su piel.

El Rey Demonio frunció el ceño profundamente, los lados de su mandíbula juntándose mientras apretaba sus dientes juntos, feroces ojos brillando a su hermano que comenzaba a reír alegremente, sólo por el momento tomando consciencia de qué ventaja era esto que había descubierto.

"¡Justo como pensaba!" pronunció triunfante, su cabeza en alto mientras reía locamente. "¡Tan suyo como tuyo Vegeta! Una unión, por Dios, y pensé que no podías ser más estúpido." Rió alegremente, apretando a Bulma a su pecho mientras se sacudía con su felicidad.

"No es de extrañar que la mantuvieras a tu lado por tanto tiempo, tan cuidadosamente. Mirando cada movimiento suyo, durmiendo a su lado a la noche, dándole todo lo que su manchado pequeño corazón deseaba. Es una debilidad para ti, una vulnerabilidad todo el tiempo, ¿no?" se burló, su rostro arrugado con el gesto. "¡Y aquí todo el tiempo había pensado que realmente sentías algo por esta pequeña puta!"

Un bestial rugido sonó de Bulma que se retorcía de su agarre sólo lo suficiente para agarrar su muñeca entre sus dedos y hundir sus perlados blancos dientes en su mano, ganando un fuerte grito. Él se echó para atrás, arrancando sus dientes de su mano y sacudiéndola, ojos absolutamente ardiendo con rabia.

"¡Yo te haré sentir a TI algo!" Gritó ella, arrojando su codo en su ingle y siguiéndolo con una fuerte bofetada en el lado de su rostro. Su visión giró con el golpe de dolor, ningún aliento se escapó de él mientras intentaba con desesperación tomarlo. Se sentía como un cuchillo que lo hubiera desmembrado permanentemente, su ira ardiendo a niveles impensados, todo pensamiento y toda cordura alejado al precipicio de su abismo mental.

"¡Tú pequeña PUTA!"

Con eso se arrojó a ella a toda fuerza, su puño aterrizando en su mentón, un malvado corte enviándola directamente al abismo, inconsciente.

"Si un pequeño corte puede afectarte Vegeta," sonrió despiadado, todavía desplomado y agarrándose su entrepierna, respirando en pequeños jadeos. "Veamos lo que una pequeña muerte puede hacer."

Vegeta podía escuchar la risa incluso sobre el murmullo del viento mientras se arrojaba al lado del abismo, ardiendo a una vertiginosa velocidad tras el Ángel caído.

Más y más rápido se sumergía, como si una invisible fuerza estuviera empujándolo más y más de su agarre, o una desconocida energía estuviera acercándola más y más a sus malvadas garras. Las blancas plumas de sus alas ardían y un asqueroso olor impregnaba el ardiente aire mientras se hundía más, usando su energía para moverse más rápido.

Magma el color de la sangre hervida sólo a una corta distancia de Bulma, cayendo hacia la lava, la lava ascendiendo rápidamente para encontrarse con ella. El calor se movió a su alrededor, la ardiente energía que se había encerrado a su alrededor pero nunca tocando su carne, nunca ampollando su cuerpo como lo había hecho antes. Pero incluso mientras se empujaba a niveles de velocidad, rompiendo a través de cualquier límite o barrera conocida, ella se acercaba a las garras de la lava con la misma rapidez.

Más rápido, más rápido, más rápido... ¡MÁS RÁPIDO!

Arrojó sus alas al aire, concentrando toda su energía en sus pies, la presión del calor dándole náuseas mientras se tiraba de cabeza en él, la lava hirviendo directo frene al exhausto, casi incruento cuerpo de Bulma De repente fue envuelto por el fuego mismo, ¡su velocidad y campo de energía explotando en llamas! Sólo segundos... sólo segundos, segundos.

Llegaría demasiado tarde.

No... de ninguna puta manera. Nunca dejaría que eso suceda.

Cerrando sus ojos y apretando sus dientes, gritó con toda su fuerza, su campo de poder iluminándose mientras arrancaba a través calor hasta que prácticamente se sentía frío, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Bulma un milisegundo antes que fuera tragada por el magma. Cambiado su curso, rogó a sus alas por la fuerza para hacer esto, sabiendo todo el tiempo que si no se hubiera transformado en esto... este super Demonio rubio, nunca, NUNCA lo hubiera logrado. La velocidad, la fuerza, el poder estaban de su lado. Pero mayormente, mayormente la fuerza en su corazón lo impulsaba hacia adelante cuando la oscuridad intentó hacer remolinos en sus ojos, tentando a sus párpados a cerrarse y la dulce, dulce muerte encapsularlo en su descanso.

"Más rápido." Se ordenó, Bulma gruñendo en sus brazos mientras el caliente viento se vertía sobre ella, sólo las plumas en sus alas siendo lamidas por las llamas. La lava arrancando su camino hacia arriba, quemándolas, hambrienta de sangre, de víctimas.

"¡Debe ir más rápido!"

El tiempo se detuvo.

Fuego, lava, dolor, agonía, falta de fe. Lo empapaba, sólo su campo de energía manteniendo el familiar rostro de la muerte a raya mientras se arrojaba del medio del averno, las alas de cuero humeando y Bulma retorciéndose en sus brazos. El abismo RUGÍA a la vida, a cincuenta pies de pura derretida lava rociándose hacia arriba, gritando su odio y rabia por poder una comida tan divina.

Aterrizando suavemente sobre sus pies en el suelo, Bulma se derrumbó, los ojos disparaban sangre por la sequedad, el cuerpo convulsionando incontrolablemente con shock mientras luchaba el miedo que casi había drenado toda sensibilidad. Sudor empapó su frente, hundiendo su quemado vestido de encaje negro mientras se arrodillaba en el polvo, mirando a Draco con un odio que no me molestaré en describir.

"Tú loco hijo de pu-"

"Sal de esto Princesa." Vegeta interrumpió, su pierna apareciendo justo ante sus ojos mientras ella se agachaba a cuatro patas sobre el suelo.

"Esto es entre tú y yo Draco." Dijo con calma, cruzando sus brazos, todo el humor familiar, el temerario comportamiento y la arrogancia suicida idos. Parecía que en un momento en el tiempo había envejecido diez años, toda inmadurez ida de su serio porte, una gran cantidad de absoluto, sordo odio tomando su lugar.

Feroces ojos azules enterrados en el Demonio más grande, viendo a través de la suave carne bronceada, pasando los negros huesos debajo de la piel, pelando el mismo núcleo de Draco. Parecía como si estuviera desnudo ante esa monstruosa, impía mirada, la mirada de su hermano tan fría como la apariencia de sus ojos. Cualquier alma, cualquier corazón que se suponía que debía estar ahí, presente dentro de él, estaba siendo desgarrado, una pulgada a la vez.

"Esto es todo Draco." Vegeta dijo muy calmado, como si la tarea de aniquilar a su hermano mayor no fuera nada en lo absoluto. Sus pies dejaron el suelo mientras levitaba, sus feroces alas negras batiendo el caliente aire lentamente.

"El final de tu existencia. ¿Alguna última palabra?"

"¿Además de vete a la mierda?"

"Por supuesto." El Rey Demonio asintió.

"Sólo una entonces," Draco dijo sonriendo. "Adiós."

"¡Vegeta cuidado!" Goku y Bulma gritaron al unísono.

El abismo estalló hacia arriba, las llamas y lava tragando a Vegeta por completo, un ahogado grito de sorpresa el único sonido escuchado sobre el rugir de las llamas. Pero incluso mientras Draco comenzaba a regocijarse, una engreída sonrisa cubriendo su rostro, no pasó mucho que fue cubierto con pura incredulidad mientras todo el completo averno comenzaba a girar alrededor de un feroz tornado de magma, impulsado por el inmaculado ser que estaba abrazado en su mismo vientre, brazos estirados amplios y penetrante cabello rubio y azules ojos sostenidos en el corazón de las llamas.

Draco se tambaleó hacia atrás mientras su hermano apenas le sonreía, el hermoso rostro torcido con locura. Y luego Vegeta desapareció de la vista, con una gran explosión de energía ardiendo hacia abajo en la boca del abismo.

Un gran temblor abundó alrededor de ellos, la tierra a sus pies temblando y el sonido de una molienda casi ensordecedor.

"¡¿Dónde está?!" Draco gritó, cayendo de un lado a otro, los ojos buscando frenéticamente por alguna señal de la criatura parecida a Dios que podía convencer al mismo universo de temblar. "¡¿DÓNDE está?!"

El suelo debajo de sus pies repentinamente se rompió, agrietándose y rociando las hojas de magma directo al aire, peligrosamente cerca de él. Se tambaleó hacia atrás, sus propios gritos de sorpresa asustándolo mientras la grita seguía cada movimiento, la lava levantándose debajo de sus pies.

"Él- ¡Está debajo del suelo!" gritó, moviéndose más y más rápido de las batallas de caliente magma chorreando de la arena y la mugre. Pero en donde pusiera su pie la grieta lo seguía, hasta que parecía que verdaderamente estaba danzando lejos de ella, moviéndose caóticamente mientras el pánico comenzaba a congelar sus movimientos.

"¡Sal!" el hermano mayor gritó, frenéticamente moviéndose lejos de la temblorosa grieta que copiaba sus movimientos. "¡Sal y pelea conmigo cobarde!"

El temblor se detuvo bruscamente, una clase de zumbido pasando a través del aire, haciéndolo espeso y denso mientras Vegeta aparecía, brillando ferozmente, la tierra partiéndose su camino mientras se levantaba a través de ella, a sólo pies del abismo que hervía sin parar.

"Así es tipo duro." Draco se burló, sus ojos bajando mientras se ponía en una postura de lucha. "Lucha contra mí como un hombre."

Era como si el Paraíso estuviera ardiendo, las dos malvadas fuerzas colisionando como un gran poder, Bulma y Goku agarrándose del otro dolorosamente mientras eran arrojados hacia atrás por la mera magnitud de la energía.

"¡Agárrate de mí!" Goku gritó, agarrándose violentamente a la mugre, hundiendo sus dedos en ella para mantenerse en la tierra. Bulma temblaba a su lado, los ojos casi cerrados mientras el viento arrojaba baldes de arena hacia ella.

"¡¿Quién está ganando?!" Gritó ella, su fuerte tono apenas escuchable mientras el viento giraba y se volteaba alrededor de ellos.

"Yo, ¡no lo sé!" El Ángel respondió honestamente, su voz temblando. Envolvió sus grandes alas de plumas alrededor de ella, ojos amplios a pesar de la dolorosa picazón de las partículas de arena.

"¡Te odio!" Draco gritó con voz ronca, su voz tan llena de odio y malicia que apenas parecía humana. Cada oscilación se perdía por Vegeta quien había adquirido una masiva cantidad de velocidad y agilidad a través de esta desconocida transformación.

"¡Por años no he tenido nada, mirándote con tu arrogante orgullo teniendo MI trono! ¡Era mi derecho, carajo!" Sus puños se conectaron con la sólida mejilla del glorioso super Demonio, la carne chocando con sus nudillos sintiéndose dura y tan suave como la roca, aunque los dientes del Demonio más joven se apretaron juntos mientras hacía una mueca de dolor.

"¡Yo nací por él! ¡Fui hecho para él!" ¡Mi destino y tú me lo quitaste! ¡CARAJO!" gritó, agarrando un puñado lleno del cabello de Vegeta y arrojándolo al suelo antes de ponerse a horcajadas sobre él.

"¡Era MI día pequeño pedazo de mierda! ¡MI DÍA! ¡Y tú me lo robaste de nuevo!" Con cada palabra que decía golpeaba el hermoso rostro de la criatura más joven, cada repugnante crujido de huesos golpeando la carne escuchada por Bulma y Goku quien miraban en absoluto horror. De un lado a otro el rostro de Vegeta era arrojado, su visión sacudida con la furiosa fuerza de su hermano.

"¡Voy a ARRANCARTE TU PUTO ROSTRO!" Draco gritó locamente, sumiendo sus duras, negras uñas en la fuerte carne de la mejilla de Vegeta. La criatura más joven gritó en dolor, su propia sangre quemando por el inmenso poder y disipándose mientras se levantaba de su piel.

"¡Pulgada por puta pulgada!" El hermano mayor gritó, toda cordura ida mientras arañaba a la hermosa criatura debajo de él. "Voy a pelar esa hermosa, engreída pequeña sonrisa. ¡¿No tan impresionante sin tu hermoso pequeño rostro, no niño lindo?!"

Las manos de Vegeta fueron agarradas a sus lados mientras luchaba con ferocidad, la suave carne lastimada y desgarrada mientras Draco lentamente clavaba sus uñas de arriba a abajo, dejando sangrientos rastros por donde sea que los dedos hubieran tocado.

"¿Listo para morir niño lindo?" Gritó, empujando su rostro contra el sangrante debajo de él hasta que quedaron mirándose cara a cara. "Niño bonito... Eso es todo lo que fuiste alguna vez." Susurró.

"Eso es todo lo que alguna vez serás. Una pequeña cara bonita, un pequeño bonito débil. ¡¿Quieres saber por qué murió mamá?! ¡¿Quieres saber por qué padre la mató?!" Su mejilla estaba presionada contra la de Vegeta que miraba a un lado paralizado, viendo la arena azotar su camino de un lado a otro.

"¿Quieres saber por qué pasaste esa semana abajo en el calabozo después que ella muriera Vegeta? ¿Quieres saber por qué es todo tu culpa?"

Aunque el mundo dejó de girar alrededor de él, Vegeta sólo escuchaba las palabras de su hermano, viendo una vez más los horrores que había intentado olvidar con tanta fuerza.

"Porque ella te amaba." Draco dijo simplemente.

"Porque se preocupaba más por ti que por cualquier ser en este mundo, cuidándote como al mismo dios, quedándose a tu lado a la noche. Recuerdo que te abrazaba a su corazón cuando llorabas, susurrando y cantándote mientras te agarraba como a un débil a su pecho, alzando la vista como si fueras sólo dos en este mundo. A tu lado se quedaba, diciéndote el hombre en el que te convertirías, todo el bien que harías en este dominio Infernal."

Un amargo fruncir de ceño cubrió el rostro de Draco, celos y dolor revelados en sus ojos mientras comenzaba a nublarse una vez más.

"Yo entraba a la noche para encontrarla cepillando las pequeñas mechas de cabello de tus ojos, inclinada sobre tu cuna como alguna clase de enferma de amor, susurrando promesas de una mejor vida, contándote historias de Dios y de fe y de amor. Traicioneros susurros de completo engaño, ¡todo mentira! Tal esperanza tenía, tal amor y miedo sentía por ti. Sólo puedes imaginar la envida de Padre mientras apareció una noche detrás de ella, escuchando palabras que enfriaron su misma alma. Diciéndote que serías el elegido, el niño de la promesa que traería orden y paz al Paraíso y al Infierno. Que sería ella la que te haría lo fuerte suficiente para derrotar a padre."

Los adentros de Vegeta se congelaron, su sangre sintiéndose pesada mientras parecía enfriarse sólida en sus venas.

"Deseaba que él muriera, sabes." Draco susurró, odio lazado en su voz hasta que salió áspera y gutural. "Haciendo a Nappa prometer que te entrenaría cuando fuera el momento correcto, incluso si eso significaba ocultar tales tratos de la atención del Rey. Realmente no es de esperar que él la estrangulara al lado de tu cama, dejando su cadáver sobre ti hasta que tus gritos despertaran a todo el reino. El horror de ver su rostro, ojos apagados y blancos podían haber cerrado tu recuerdo, borrándola de tu mente completamente. ¿Tengo razón?"

Un desgarrador jadeo fue todo lo que se escuchó mientras Vegeta temblaba debajo de él, ahogados sollozos rompiendo su sistema nervioso.

"Cuanto te odiaba padre. Escuchando una y otra vez su secreto desprecio por él, libertad de un matrimonio sin éxito al que había sido obligada. Su fe en ti era todo lo que importaba, hasta el día que encontró sus dedos alrededor de su garganta, incluso entonces mirándote como si un niño de seis años pudiera de verdad defenderla de la ira del Rey. Siempre fuiste su favorito." Draco dijo con despecho. "El bonito, el prometido. ¿Sabes cuantas veces le pregunté quedarse a MI lado en la noche? ¿Quería que me cantara a MÍ?"

Agarró a Vegeta del cuello, levantando su cabeza del suelo antes de golpearla de nuevo contra él salvajemente.

"Y sin embargo había dicho simplemente que no. Como si ni siquiera fuera digno de una explicación."

Lentamente los ojos de Vegeta se centraron directamente en su hermano, el azul tan anormal, tan increíblemente espeluznante y extraño que Draco fue obligado a tragar la bilis que se había levantado en su garganta.

"Porque tu no lo eras." Vegeta dijo suavemente. "Ella tenía razón de todo, sabes." Sus ojos miraron en Draco, poniéndolo nervioso mientras una demente sonrisa tocó la boca del Demonio más joven.

"Sería ella la que me hizo lo fuerte suficiente para derrotar a Padre."

Con eso arrojó un puño brutalmente en el atónito rostro de su hermano, ganando un grito y volando arena mientras la criatura más grande era arrojada por la fuerza del ataque. Poniéndose de pie, ambos hermanos se estudiaron con nada menos que absoluta furia, un crudo odio sin emoción.

"Todo el odio, todo el dolor que sentí por su muerte, me dio la fuerza para matarlo." Escupió Vegeta, golpeando a su hermano que sólo podía bloquearse del fuerte ataque. "¡Hacer lo que tenía que hacer! Odiarlo justo lo suficiente, con la justa suficiente razón para matarlo tan brutalmente como lo hice. Ella me dio la fuerza en mi corazón. ¡Y ella lo SABÍA!" Sabía que esa sería la fuerza de impulso detrás del dolor que sentía, sabía todo el tiempo que me haría anhelar por esa dulce venganza por todo lo que él había hecho. ¡Lo sabía!" Gritó, aterrizando sus puños en la mejilla del otro hombre.

De repente el abismo explotó una vez más, los ojos de Vegeta concentrándose y serios sobre él, levantando sus manos, la energía ardiendo y agrietando como hojas en un fuego a su alrededor. Lentamente la lava comenzó a moverse hacia él, olas de magma rojo sangre levantándose en el aire, peligrosamente cerca.

"¡Cuidado!" Bulma gritó, su voz apenas escuchada sobre el inmenso trueno que explotaba miserablemente alrededor de ellos.

Aún así el averno no se detuvo, retorciéndose en olas alrededor de Vegeta que pronto estaba dirigiéndola con su energía en una caótica esfera de lava y fuego. Se retorcía y giraba, ardiendo violentamente como si enfurecido con su obvia manipulación y control sobre ella. Giraba a su alrededor, retorciéndose como ríos de sangre, su brillante energía haciéndolo incluso más caliente.

"Y ella me da la fuerza ahora."

Vegeta susurró, arrojando la gigante esfera de lava hacia su sorprendido hermano que sólo gritaba en horror mientras lo devoraba, golpeando contra su cuerpo y erosionando. Envolviéndolo completamente, ninguna parte de su figura mostrándose hasta que las llamas danzaban alrededor de sus humeantes piernas y brazos, su torso y rostro yaciendo paralizado en el suelo

La fuerza había cobrado toda su factura en Draco, el dolor rápidamente debilitándolo mientras cada diminuta herida y quemadura se hacía conocida con la arena y el viento soplaba sobre ella, cada una rebosante con pegajosa sangre. Respiraba con dificultad y jadeaba por el tan necesitado aire, sus pulmones sintiéndose espesos e hinchados dentro de él mientras parecía no poder inhalar el suficiente oxígeno para mantener la inconsciencia a raya.

Vegeta se arrodilló sobre él, poderosos ojos azules brillando con electricidad y raro sentimiento, brillando a un hermano que nunca había conocido realmente. ¿Qué sería matar a este hombre, esta simple criatura que era un vínculo a quien era, el último de tu familia? ¿Podía hacerlo? ¿Tenía que hacerlo? Había otra manera. Tenía que haber otra manera.

Y sin embargo, mientras veía los ojos de Gohan aparecer en su mente, ardiendo en su memoria en un permanente recordatorio, dejó ir el dolor, alistándose para entregar el último golpe que enviaría a este monstruo debajo de él a un Infierno más profundo, si de hecho había tal cosa.

"Vegeta no..." Draco susurró, desesperadamente intentando abrir sus ojos, incluso mientras los párpados estaban quemados y ennegrecidos, sus pestañas quemadas por completo. "Estarás solo."

Vegeta sólo pudo sacudir su cabeza, sabiendo que incluso entonces Draco estaba ciego por el disparo de energía que lo había devorado.

"Siempre estoy solo." Susurró solemnemente.

"Pero Vegeta." Draco tosió, sus párpados abriéndose levemente para revelar ciegas, invisibles orbes de absoluto negro, moviéndose de un lado a otro, inseguras de si estaban abiertas o no. "Soy tu hermano. Yo... te salvé todas esas veces de papá. Estaba contigo cuando me necesitaste. Por favor, dejemos esto de lado."

Un cambio había tomado el negro corazón del primogénito, su súplica debilitándose con su respiración que fallaba. El Rey Demonio sintió su ira irse, incluso mientras deseaba por milésima vez que tal cosa ni siquiera existiera. Remordimiento y culpa eran una cosa horrible, había decidido, mirando a través de sus propios sangrientas rojas lágrimas a la hermosa criatura que siempre había envidiado, por la que siempre se había preocupado a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos.

"No puedo perdonarte Draco." Dijo finalmente, la finalidad en su voz congelando mientras Draco sentía el aire sacudirse una vez más en una energía que se juntaba. "No puedo olvidar que intentaste matar a Bulma y no puedo pasar por alto el hecho que lo intentaste de nuevo."

"Pero..." Draco resolló, tocando sus dedos inseguro en la dirección de la voz, su mano aterrizando suavemente en los labios de Vegeta. "Soy tu hermano, No lo ves, somos iguales... iguales." Dijo suavemente, sus manos explorando las finas curvas y líneas del esculpido rostro de su hermano.

"¿Qué eres tú sin mí? Soy tu hermano."

Vegeta sólo sacudió su cabeza una vez más, sus ojos mirando a un lado.

"Yo tengo un hermano." Dijo seriamente. "Su nombre es Radditz y él..."

Su mirada aterrizó en la inconsciente forma de su guardia, su compañero, y su amigo, tomando en los amplios hombros en los que había aprendido tantas veces, llorado sobre todas esas noches que parecía como una vida diferente ahora. Tomando la suave piel y recordando la suave coz y presencia que se había quedado a su lado cuando más lo necesitaba.

"Él es toda la familia que alguna vez necesitaré."

Con eso hundió sus dedos en el pecho de su hermano como un cuchillo, las puntas de sus uñas enterrándose profundo en la caja torácica, incluso mientras sus oídos eran llenados con el agudo y doloroso grito. Tomando al palpitante miembro en su mano, lo desconectó, arrancando las venas y arterias hasta que el corazón estaba latiendo y bombeando chorros de sangre ante los ojos de Draco que no veían, ojos que no creían.

"Esto es por todas las veces que me hiciste fuerte... hermano."

Y arrojó la palpitante carne en la boca ampliamente abierta de su hermano, la sangre choreando de los labios mientras obligaba a la inerte mandíbula hacia arriba, haciendo a los dientes masticar el grueso, carnoso tejido.

"Cómete tu corazón."

Evanescence - Bring me to life


	88. Capítulo 88

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Ángel Oscuro**

_(Dark Angel)_

Un fic de Camaro

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Y así la batalla fue ganada, los vencedores mirándose en incredulidad uno al otro, todos los ojos pareciendo encontrar su lugar en Vegeta que permanecía brillando como una antorcha en el medio de la completa oscuridad, las nubes arriba girando de un lado a otro. Su concentración permanecía en Draco, su mano todavía empapada en la oscura sangre aunque a decir verdad, parecía ajeno a eso, mirando mientras la muerte superaba el hermoso rostro de su hermano, los negros ojos viendo nada en lo absoluto. Parecía por un momento que colapsaría sobre el cuerpo, sus brazos sacudiéndose como si estuviera débil y su pecho respirando en rápidos jadeos.

Pero en cambio se puso de pie, limpiando la sangre y sudor de su rostro, obligando a su mirada a alejarse de la fallecida criatura cerca de sus pies. Se inclinó solemnemente, arrancó el honor de la muerta garganta, cerrando sus ojos mientras ponía el artefacto alrededor de su cuello.

"Ganamos." Dijo en una voz baja, sus labios borgoña apenas moviéndose. "¿Pero cuál fue el costo de la victoria?"

En su mente vio a Gohan sonriendo una vez más, sus adentros sintiendo la enfermedad de la pérdida una vez más aunque se alejó de ella, en cambio mirando a Bulma quien, aunque débil y desordenada por la masiva pérdida de sangre, se movía hacia él, una brillante sonrisa con esperanza. En ella encontró la belleza vacía que había arrojado por venganza, en su sonrisa encontró su fuerza, en sus ojos se encontró a él mismo. Pero en ese día había encontrado algo que había perdido hace tanto tiempo y se había ido para siempre.

¿Entonces cuál fue el costo de la victoria? ¿Valió la pena el triunfo?

Radditz gimió miserablemente, Goku arrojando al gran Demonio sobre su hombro como a una bolsa de papas, la clásica sonrisa marcada en su rostro.

"Es hora que volvamos de nuevo al castillo muchachos." Dijo en una repugnante alegre manera, haciendo a la mirada de Vegeta dar un gesto de dolor aterrizada de alguna manera con odio sobre él. Y sin embargo los impíos ojos se aligeraron considerablemente mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en los labios del Demonio, su rostro transformado mientras levantaba sus cejas.

"Está bien." Vegeta asintió. "Vuela con él con cuidado. Él..." El Demonio tragó, su concentración completamente en la masiva crin de cabello escondiendo el rostro del soldado. "Luchó bien hoy y yo... no sé que haría sin él."

Fue una declaración honesta, y Bulma le sonrió desde su posición junto al otro Ángel. Había habido un cambio en Vegeta, todo su comportamiento y actitud mutado en algo diferente. Algo más.

"Luchaste bien hoy." Goku sonrió, levantando su mano para agarrar el hombro del Demonio. Los azules ojos se encontraron con los suyos, tan extraños que parecían familiares. Pero el Ángel sólo pudo sonreír en respuesta, queriendo decir abiertamente que despreciaba a veces la sobrenatural belleza de Vegeta, era ahora en este estado, con el brillante cabello blanco y ojos turquesa con los que parecía más hermoso que nunca. Su piel estaba más pálida, más perfecta y suave, sus labios pareciendo incluso más oscuros que antes, el color de sangre seca. Con todo, se veía como un Dios, de pie en la forma de un poderoso hombre.

"No lo suficiente." Vegeta dijo con calma, intentando desesperadamente esconder la tristeza que rápidamente lo superó, drogando su sistema una vez más como una enfermedad reciclada. Pero su fuerza no fue lo suficiente incluso entonces, y su fachada se derritió mientras la mano del Ángel agarraba la parte de atrás de su cabeza, obligando al rostro de Vegeta en su cálida garganta en un fuerte abrazo. A pesar de su orgullo y arrogancia, el Rey Demonio se agarró firmemente a la espalda del Ángel, respirando un suspiro de completo dolor y una cantidad de alivio.

"Mantente fuerte Vegeta." El Ángel susurró a su oído, sosteniéndolo con fuerza mientras Bulma simplemente miraba. "Sé lo duro que es... Pero sobrevivirás. Sé que lo harás."

Se alejó levemente, moviendo su mano al lado del rostro de la oscura criatura, sintiendo la ardiente piel debajo de su palma, felicitándola en su suave superficie con su pulgar deslizándose sobre ella.

"Tu madre debe haber estado orgullosa hoy. Sabes eso, ¿no?"

Los labios de Vegeta se curvaron como si estuviera a punto de llorar, siendo aclarado mientras se detenía, incapaz de nada en lo absoluto.

"Eres el hombre más valiente que he conocido." Goku continuó, moviendo su pulgar a lo largo del suave plano de la mejilla del Demonio una y otra vez. "Nos salvaste a todos hoy. Bulma, Radditz, yo... al mundo entero."

Los hombros de Vegeta se desplomaron mientras sólo podía ver a la persona que no pudo salvar. Gohan.

"Más importante Vegeta." Goku continuó. "Más importante, te salvaste a ti. Todo ese odio... Todo eso..." Sacudió su cabeza, incapaz de formar las palabras correctas en su enorme alivio. "Todo el dolor que habías ocultado y... tratado tan duro de olvidar. Liberaste todo eso. Se ha... ido."

Perdiendo sus pensamientos completamente, Goku simplemente asintió tranquilizándolo, mirando a las azules orbes sin fondo.

"Te estaré esperando cuando llegues al castillo."

"Gracias Kakarotto." Vegeta susurró, sosteniendo su mano sobre su pecho como si para detener sus dolorosos latidos.

Goku lo miró directamente a los ojos, su rostro nunca más serio como estaba en ese momento. Rápidamente tomó el cuello de Vegeta, abrazándolo una vez más y besándolo tiernamente en la mejilla.

"Te quiero Vegeta." Dijo suavemente contra la húmeda piel.

Con eso el Ángel se volteó, apretando su agarre en su mareado hermano y elevándose en el aire con gracia. Vegeta miró intensamente mientras los dos se disparaban en dirección al oscuro castillo, pronto volviéndose nada más que un punto en las nubes que giraban.

"Lo sé." Vegeta respondió suavemente.

Tristemente se volteó hacia Bulma que se limitaba a observar en silencio, sus brazos envueltos alrededor de su cuerpo de manera protectora como si un frío estuviera persistiendo en el caliente aire. Con cada paso que tomaba, parecía que ella se achicaba más y más de él, temerosa de su nueva forma, de sus nuevas habilidades, de todo su nuevo ser. Pero mientras sus brazos la cautivaban, se derritió en su agarre, suspirando en alivio y el dolor que puede contenerse en un suspiro.

"Pensé que te perdería hoy." Dijo, luchando contra las lágrimas que odiosamente hacían su camino fuera de sus cuencas. Parpadeó para sacarlas, negándose incluso entonces el dulce confort que le darían. No las necesitaba para ser fuerte ahora... Tenía a Vegeta. Él era lo fuerte suficiente para los dos. Además... había llorado suficientes lágrimas para toda una vida.

"Lo hiciste." Dijo en voz baja, su abrazo frío y severo como si sólo estuviera obligando a sus brazos a permanecer envueltos alrededor de ella. Con eso se alejó, sus ojos puestos en una tarea que ni lo haría más fuerte, o lo rompería por completo.

Tenía que enterrar a Gohan.

El pálido pequeño rostro miraba fijamente al cielo, la muerte borrando el último rastro del previo parecido a humanidad que acunaba las facciones del niño. En cambio, toda vida había fallecido en él y quedaba un cuerpo, un cadáver, vacío de toda característica humana. Vegeta se arrodilló a su lado, viendo la carnosa piel hinchada, los ojos brillantes y sin mirar, los labios secos y separados en asombro como si el cuerpo mismo estuviera viendo todavía esas gloriosas nubes.

"¿No son hermosas?" escuchó la joven voz susurrar, la dulce, aniñada voz sólo contenida ahora en los hermosos confines de su memoria. La calidez inundó sus párpados u tuvo que luchar para curvar sus labios mientras formaban un sollozo, su pecho levantándose por el doloroso movimiento.

"No llores." Gohan dijo con voz ronca en su mente, la familiar voz haciéndolo más fuerte y más débil al mismo tiempo.

"No llores... papá."

Vegeta arrojó un disparo de energía al suelo, la fuerza golpeando la arena y el polvo que casi los cubrían a ambos mientras el Demonio levantaba el liviano cuerpo en sus brazos, acariciando en su memoria los pequeños pies, las pequeñas manos con hoyuelos. Recordar. Tenía que recordar. Cada diminuto detalle estudió, odiando la inerte, muerta sensación de la alguna vez vivaz criatura que ahora estaba vacía en sus brazos.

Poniendo al niño en el suelo, casi lo rompió por la mitad arrojar la arena y polvo sobre el cuerpo, los ojos nunca parpadeando mientras eran lentamente cubiertos.

'Parpadea.' Susurró en su mente mientras la vidriosa superficie era enterrada en la mugre. Quería llorarlo, gritarle, liberar este... este dolor sin ningún límite o final. Pero en cambio bajó su cabeza, su mentón tocando su pecho mientras susurraba sus últimas palabras, demasiado suaves, demasiado amables para que Bulma las escuchara.

"¿Cómo se supone que voy a seguir sin ti?" dijo, tomando un aliento mientras un sollozo casi escapaba. Inhaló en profundidad a través de su nariz, esperando morir en ese momento.

"¿Cómo voy a vivir esta vida sin ti Gohan?" Inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, alzando la vista al triste cielo, cubriendo su boca con sus manos, exasperado. "Eras... todo bueno y..." tragó las lágrimas. "Todo puro y verdadero dentro de mí. Eras mi alma... ¿Cómo se supone que voy a continuar?"

"Vive." Escuchó una voz decir, mirando al casi cubierto rostro en el suelo. Su corazón se congeló dentro de él, su cuerpo sintiéndose a punto de romperse.

"Vive... por mí."

Y sintió la calidez de nuevo, la radiante luz dentro de Bulma, derritiendo la fealdad, ese punzante dolor, y abrazándolo fuertemente. En esa calidez encontró su fuerza, su cordura, su alma una vez más. Una esperanza y una promesa. Un nuevo comienzo y una vida llena con un amor que nunca había sabido que podía existir.

Cerrando sus ojos sonrió, dejando el calor arder a su alrededor, girando como nubes del Paraíso. Y dejó su mano cubrir al pequeño cuerpo completamente, la tierra y el suelo tragándose al cadáver hasta que sólo una masa de tierra movida permaneció como prueba.

Besando sus dedos, los puso en el suelo, dejando las pequeñas gotas de sangre caer de sus ojos sobre el destrozado suelo.

*"¿Es a tu hijo al que extrañas?"*

Sonriendo asintió, dejando la joven voz penetrar en su mente, sostenida por siempre dentro de su memoria, en un lugar más cercano a su corazón.

"Nunca te olvidaré." Susurró, agarrando su rodilla mientras se encaramaba para arrodillarse.

Girando con una sonrisa, alzó su brazo a Bulma que parecía rápidamente llenarlo, poniendo un profundo beso en sus labios y alistándose para el despegue. Aunque el mundo todavía parecía desigual y mareado, mucho se había aclarado mientras arrojaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, sabiendo que la batalla realmente había sido ganada como debía ser.

"¡Vegeta!" Vino un desgarrador jadeo, ambos pares de ojos aterrizando severamente sobre la arrugada Reina Demonio que yacía en ruinas sobre el suelo. La suave carne de su cuerpo se había arrugado, la presencia de la vida de Dracola en ella ausente, devolviéndole su cuerpo a la forma que era. Muerto.

Bulma jadeó en horror ante la escena, pequeñas escamas en el impresionante rostro de Akasha, cayendo y siendo azotadas por el viento, sus ojos hundidos y el cuerpo adelgazado hasta los huesos que estaban comenzando a perforar. Vegeta sólo contuvo su aliento, mirando mientras el hundido cuerpo todavía se retorcía con vida, los inquietantes ojos amplios y abiertos, la boca abierta como si intentando aspirar aire.

"No me dejes aquí." Akasha rogó, sus hombros intentando dejar el suelo aunque no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo. "No me dejes morir así."

Vegeta parecía inmutable, caminando hacia ella hasta que la arena de sus manchadas botas estaba soplando en su rostro, sus ojos descansando sobre ella sin piedad. Por un momento Bulma se preparó para cualquier cosa, el comportamiento de Vegeta peligroso e impredecible. Pero en cambio se arrodilló junto a su agonizante pasado, alejando una mecha de negro cabello.

"Y Dios sacó su ira contra Dracola una cuarta vez." Akasha dijo aturdida, mirando a Vegeta mientras un rayo golpeaba en la distancia, partes de luz y sombras de su rostro al mismo tiempo. Vegeta asintió tiernamente, sus cejas levantadas en compasión.

"Por última vez."

"Me hubiera quedado contigo, sabes." Dijo, su voz suave y joven incluso mientras su cuerpo lentamente se derretía. Suavemente levantó su mano al rostro de él, dejando a sus arrugados dedos rozar contra su brillante piel, recordando todo.

"Caí del Paraíso por un monstruo," rió. "Y caí enamorada de un hombre. Entonces al final Vegeta, ¿por quién caí verdaderamente?"

El Demonio no dijo nada en lo absoluto, su pecho sintiéndose pesado mientras la veía morir físicamente, cada segundo trayendo a esta criatura más y más cerca a la nada. Muerte. Ni siquiera podía deseársela. Había visto demasiado de ella hoy.

"Todos esos años que estuve en el suelo, sintiendo mi cuerpo lentamente sanar, no fue Dracola el que me sacó. Fuiste tú." Sonrió débilmente. "Fuiste tú Vegeta. Mi hijo, mi padre, mi amor. Con cada generación, cada reencarnación, sólo te amé más. Siempre más fuerte, siempre más inteligente, siempre más hermoso que antes, eras como una rara joya entre las rocas en el mundo, brillando como un tesoro en una cueva antes que ella te manchara, te arruinara." Sus ojos volaron con odio hacia la dirección de Bulma que simplemente miraba en respuesta, su renovada fuerza en carácter aparente en su postura.

"Éramos tan parecidos mi amor." Akasha continuó. "Sólo, morí por ti... hace mucho tiempo."

"¿Morir?" Vegeta inclinó su cabeza a un lado, sus cejas levantadas. "Akasha, tú nunca-"

"La guerra." Se ahogó, cerrando sus ojos ante una fresca ola de dolor. "El Armagedón, yo estuve al lado de Draco, nunca estando de acuerdo con su causa pero luchando con él, no obstante. Y luego," Tosió. "Y luego te vi mi amor. Mi salvador, mi precioso, luchando por todo lo que te preocupaba, todo lo que querías con cada latido de tu corazón. Y supe... supe que no podía dejarte perecer así. Y así te salvé, luchando con tus Demonios, luchando contra los vampiros, incluso esos que yo misma había creado, mostrándote cómo y sanando tus heridas hasta que casi eras fuerte como yo y Dracola."

Vegeta sólo pudo mirarla en sorpresa, finalmente dándose cuenta que esta agonizante criatura, este monstruo, asesina de su hijo no era la misma que había sido una vez, todo su mal un resultado de la demoníaca influencia de Dracola sobre su robado cuerpo.

"Y luego la guerra terminó, sólo tú y unos pocos otros quedaron mientras eras llevado al Paraíso y yo, yo fui dejada atrás para soñar contigo hasta el día que tu propia enferma curiosidad te guiaran a mi lado una vez más, recuerdos que ni siquiera Dios podían borrar plagando tu mente. Y allí..." Jadeó por aire. "allí nos encontró, Dracola, finalmente entendiendo lo que había sido tan obvio por tanto tiempo. Que te amaba... más que amar. Más de lo que cualquier palabra pudiera ser usada para explicar. Y lo enfureció, dándole suficiente poder para someterte, aplastarte, casi desgarrarte en pedazos en su ira. Pero la vida quedó y una vez más te curé, ocultando tu cuerpo en una cueva hasta el fatídico día que me encontrara una vez más, esta vez terminando mi vida al aplastar mi cráneo en el lado de la pared de la cueva."

Bulma cubrió su boca con sus dedos, sacudiendo su cabeza aturdida.

"En tu ira tuviste la fuerza para matarlo, robar su honor en el proceso y pisotear su malvada existencia en nuestro universo. Pero mientras su alma, su esencia dejaba el demolido cuerpo, vino al mío e incluso al tuyo, cautivándonos, controlándonos hasta este día. Soy libre Vegeta. Susurró. "Tan libre como puedo recordar serlo alguna vez."

Tragó duro, levantando su muñeca del suelo como si sola sostuviera el peso del mundo.

"Y ahora..." Hizo un gesto de dolor, sus finos, huesudos dedos trazando a lo largo del metal decorando su frente. "Ahora, tengo que liberarte."

Bulma sintió el grito erosionar antes que pudiera liberarse a sí mismo, demasiado débil, demasiado tarde. La daga fue arrancada de la corona de metal de Akasha, las delgadas placas que prodigaban su agrietada frente, embebida directamente en el pecho de Vegeta, profundo y penetrante como el tacto de un amante. Él vaciló hacia atrás, sólo para ser sostenido en un mareo por la otra mano de Akasha, agarrando su hombro y manteniéndolo firme en sus brazos.

"Te he amado por siglos Vegeta," El caído Demonio susurró en dolor. "Haz que sea como era destinado a ser. Muramos juntos."

Con el resto de su fuerza, todo lo que le quedaba, Akasha hundió sus blancos, huesudos dedos en el hombro de Vegeta, sosteniéndolo en un lugar mientras giraba el cuchillo, abriendo la herida alrededor de la hoja. Aunque sus ojos hablaban horrores de lo que sentía, ni un grito escapó mientras tragaba y se ahogaba en la sangre que brotaba en su boca, revolviéndose en su estómago y bombeando entre sus labios. Akasha sonrió, dejando su mano empapada de sangre suavizarse lejos de las arrugas de dolor en el rostro de Vegeta, marcando carmesíes líneas a lo largo de sus mejillas mientras cerraba sus propios ojos en la muerte.

Gritando de manera incoherente, Bulma cayó a su lado, su cuerpo sintiéndose tan frío como la muerte, sosteniéndolo mientas se hundía directamente al suelo, su pecho levantándose violentamente alrededor de la hoja que nunca sería quitada. Parecía estar sacudiendo su cabeza en incredulidad, aunque el shock era el único culpable de esta reacción, su piel temblando mientras se enfriaba gradualmente alrededor de su alma. Su cuerpo estaba muriendo rápidamente y sólo el perforado miembro parecía luchar contra el inevitable saludo del último aliento.

"Oh Dios... Oh dios..." Era todo lo que brotaba de sus labios mientras Bulma temblaba, sin saber qué hacer, dónde tocar, qué decir, qué sentir. Pánico ardió a su alrededor, manteniéndola en su lugar, haciéndola estúpida, y lenta, y todo a lo que se negaba a sucumbir. Lentamente, como si mil hormigas ascendieran sobre él, el cabello de Vegeta volvió a su estado natural, la negrura pululando sobre el inmaculado rubio, borrando el tinte parecido a Dios de su piel y su cabello.

Jadeó y balbuceó, quedando inmóvil en sus brazos mientras sus propias lágrimas abandonadas por Dios goteaban en su hermoso, pálido rostro. La debilidad lo abrazó fuertemente, la oscuridad entibiándolo, invitándolo.

Violentamente se arrancó el honor de su cuello, el dolor y la presión ni siquiera registrándose nunca en su mente mientras simplemente miraba al negro, brillante metal. La visión manchada de sangre mientras se hinchaba con la muerte, recordando el hermoso brillo del honor como se mostraba en el cuello de su padre. Como se mostraba sobre su garganta con tanto orgullo.

"¡Dale esto a él!" gritó dolorosamente, poniéndolo en la mano de Bulma, el caliente metal hundiéndose en su palma.

"No..." jadeó en horror, ahogándose en su pánico y confusión. "No, Dios Vegeta... no me pidas hacer esto."

"¡Carajo, dale esto a él!" Gritó, sangre goteando de su mentón. "¡Prométemelo!..." Ella sólo sacudió su cabeza, aterrorizada de él, aterrorizada de lo que dijo. Aterrorizada de su propia confusión.

"¡Maldita sea, prométemelo!" gritó, llorando las palabras mientras la sangre goteaba de su boca, sus ojos frenéticos. Las negras orbes le suplicaban, le rogaban mientras sólo sus dedos se movían por su propia cuenta, cerrándose alrededor del caliente metal que sacudía su inestable control.

"Oh Dios." lloró ella, jadeando por respirar, mirando al cielo mientras ya no podía mirarlo más. Ver sus ojos, su súplica, la sangre haciendo un charco a lo largo de su espalda y juntándose en su pecho. Era demasiado.

"¿A quién?"

"Lo sabrás." suspiró en alivio, como si cada pregunta en el universo hubieran sido respondidas en su acuerdo, dejando su cabeza descansar hacia atrás mientras la inconsciencia lo rodeaba.

"...Lo sabrás..." asintió para sí mismo, abriendo su boca y cerrándola mientras su rostro se arrugaba, lágrimas de sangre hundiéndose en sus ojos.

"Prométeme que no te detendrás, ¿está bien?" dijo temblando, abriendo sus ojos a través de la sangre, los labios trémulos mientras agarraba su pecho. El dolor era indecible mientras arrancaba su honor, su dignidad y su orgullo, finalmente permitiéndole, finalmente dándole la fuerza para llorar. "Que no te vas a rendir... Que..." se ahogó, la sangre juntada en su boca en un ataque de tos. "Que siempre serás fuerte."

"Vive Bulma." dijo en su viento, su cabeza descansando contra el suelo. "Prométeme que vivirás... por mí."

Ella asintió, llorando en su mano, absorta por el dolor que no podía dejarla. Sus lágrimas salpicadas en la palma de su mano mientras las limpiaba, queriendo por toda su vida gritar en terror. Sintió el dolor, verdadero dolor físico, su corazón desgarrando las vetas mientras cada hilo de su vida era lentamente arrancado, sabiendo que lo estaba perdiendo gradualmente. Perdiéndose mientras cada latido de su corazón aminoraba.

"Y que vivirás por él."

"Vegeta." dijo rudamente, sin reconocer su propia voz. "¿Quién?"

"A la misma persona que le vas a dar esto." Tocó el honor levemente sin mirarlo, mirando directamente al negro y rojo cielo.

"Y..." tragó sangre, mirando en sus ojos. "Y prométeme que lo amarás... muchísimo." Lloró, sus labios torcidos en angustia mientras lloraba.

"Prométeme que... que lo amarás lo suficiente por nosotros dos, ¿está bien?" lloró, perdiendo fuerza mientras se tranquilizaba. La muerte cerrándose en él rápido y su corazón latiendo dolorosamente alrededor de la hoja, dándole menos y menos tiempo con cada tembloroso movimiento que hacía.

"Ámalo Bulma..." Susurró lentamente, mirando en sus ojos. "Ámalo... por mí."

"Vegeta." gritó mientras sus ojos comenzaban a apagarse, su cabeza girando a un lado. Quería golpearlo, golpear su pecho, gritar en frustración y liberar el dolor que la sostenía tan fuertemente como era y del que nunca hubiera escapado.

"Es extraño..." susurró en un sueño, la pérdida de sangre acompañándolo. Matándolo. "Nunca me di cuenta cuan hermosa eras."

Bulma arrancó su cabello en furia, sacudiendo su cabeza mientras lo agarraba del cuello, levantándolo para mirar en su rostro empapado de lágrimas.

"¡No!" lloró, su odio tan fuerte como su amor por él. "¡No me digas tus despedidas!" Luchó para no golpearlo, su frustración cegándola con dolor.

"¡NUNCA carajo digas adiós!"

Todo pensamiento y todo sentido se perdió mientras enterraba su rostro en su cuello, llorando incontrolablemente mientras él simplemente miraba al cielo, las nubes aclarándose. Su dolor fue liberado en sus lágrimas mientras las lloraba todas, su corazón latiendo dolorosamente en su pecho.

Más tiempo. Por favor. Sólo un poco más de tiempo.

Calidez brilló en el rostro de Vegeta, una calmada calidez como si Dios mismo hubiera levantado su mentón y estuviera mirando al caído Demonio que era su hijo tanto como cualquier Ángel. Abriendo sus ojos débilmente, era como si el rojo lentamente estuviera siendo borrado del cielo que giraba, las oscuras nubes abriéndose. Ahogando un sollozo, Vegeta parpadeó sus lágrimas de roja sangre, un brillo de luz azul centelleando desde el Paraíso, brillando directamente hacia él, envolviéndolos. Y en un segundo, en ese momento, la calidez llegó a su corazón.

Todo se volvió claro como la luz que se filtraba en sus ojos, inundando su cuerpo y su alma. Era el último regalo de Dios a su amado, oscuro hijo. La criatura que Dios creó y era tan preciosa en Sus ojos como el primer día que Vegeta había respirado el aroma de su madre. En ese segundo, el Paraíso se abrió en toda su gloriosa luz, envuelto en suaves, rechonchas nubes.

"Sé ahora de lo que... de lo que Gohan estaba hablando." Vegeta susurró, el viento alejando sus palabras mientras real, verdadera luz llenaba sus ojos y la realización del amor de Dios caía sobre él. "Nunca he visto nada tan hermos... en toda mi vida."

Obligando a su desgarrada muñeca contra sus pálidos labios, Bulma le gritó con odio.

"¡Bebe!" ordenó, casi empujando la sangre que esperaba la vida en su boca. "¡Bebe y vive bastardo!"

Pero el Demonio sólo rió, vagos ojos descansando sobre las nubes, haciéndola dar cuenta de su evidente locura pos su último esfuerzo.

"Apenas tienes para mantenerte tú." Suspiró. "Déjalo amor. No servirá de nada."

Las lágrimas de Bulma se deslizaron por sus mejillas mientras lo miraba. Podía ver en sus ojos que su corazón se estaba rompiendo, justo allí y entonces.

"Nunca llegué a mostrarte el Paraíso." Dijo ella, las palabras apenas dejando sus labios antes que se rompiera de nuevo.

"¿Quieres decir que esto no es el Paraíso?" Sonrió, no mirando al cielo, sino a ella. Y fue entonces que ella se dio cuenta, sabía con toda su alma que cada día... Cada día cuando él miraba en sus ojos, veía el Paraíso. Ese Paraíso no era un lugar... sino un sentimiento dentro. Y que toda la esperanza, toda la fe y todo el amor que nunca había querido para su vida había sido encontrado dentro de los momentos que había mirado a sus ojos. Vegeta había encontrado el Paraíso. Y ella lo estaba abrazando.

"Por favor, no." gritó, sus cejas juntándose en ira. "No... No me digas que vas a estar conmigo... no." Sacudió su cabeza ferozmente, llorando las palabras que odiaba tanto.

"No me digas adiós... que me extrañarás... ¡que nunca me olvidarás!" Gritó al cielo, arrojando sus puños en la tierra en furia. Hundiendo sus nudillos en la arena. "¡No me digas cuan estúpida soy por amarte! ¡Por amarte tan malditamente tanto!"

Un desgarrador sollozo escapó de ella, y gritó una sola vez, su áspero grito haciendo eco en las distantes montañas.

"No me digas que podrías haberme amado Vegeta. No... no..." No podía terminar, su voz nada más que un áspero aliento mientras cerraba sus ojos, dejando más lágrimas caer, sus labios torcidos en un sollozo.

"Estúpido Ángel..." susurró él, sus ojos mirándola por última vez antes de mirar a la nada mientras se apagaban. Una pequeña, distante sonrisa tocó sus labios, su cabeza cayendo a un lado inerte mientras moría.

"Sabes que siempre te he

...amado."

Una lágrima de cristal cayó de su ojo, una sola, una pequeña. Su primera y última verdadera lágrima, disolviéndose como una gota de agua por su mejilla, diluyéndose con su claridad, sin machas, sin maldad. Bella. Brillaba en la luz del Paraíso, resplandeciente mientras se deslizaba por el plano de su sien, goteando sobre la arena en la que había muerto.

Y junto con esa lágrima cayó una joya, liberada de sus inertes dedos sobre el suelo debajo, un collar engarzado, un cristal tratado con amor, creado con amor, y dado sólo con eso. Brillando mientras su alma la dejaba, yendo a un lugar donde el amor de un padre que nunca había conocido lo abrazaba y lo sostenía como su hijo que lo esperaba. Gohan.

Se acostó junto a él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y llorando hasta la última de sus lágrimas secas sobre su garganta, su carne enfriándose con el tiempo mientras simplemente yacía allí, diciéndole a su cuerpo cuanto lo amaba. Susurrando palabras que nunca había dicho. Recordándole la primera vez que se habían besado, abrazándose tan fuerte el uno al otro en la oscuridad de un pasillo después de su travesura nocturna. Rogándole que viviera sólo un día más. Que la amara como lo había hecho en esos momentos cuando se encontraron una vez más, mientras el Demonio había entregado sus lágrimas a un Ángel, arrodillándose en la arena del desierto y enterrando su rostro en su estómago, rogándole que lo liberara de una atadura que nunca podría negar verdaderamente. Amarla de nuevo como lo había hecho cuando se volvieron uno por primera vez.

Amor.

¿Qué es el amor?

Nunca verdaderamente se puede conocer el amor. No se lo puede capturar. Pero se lo puede sentir. Un gran hombre una vez dijo, que la cosa más grande en el mundo era amar, y ser amado en respuesta. Yo no estoy de acuerdo. El mayor sacrificio, la mayor creación es amar. Sólo amar. Dar tu alma a ese amor sin importar las consecuencias o las repercusiones.

Amar... para siempre.

No podía recordar dejar su lado, o si Goku había vuelto y había llevado su inconsciente cuerpo lejos de él, enterrando al gran Rey Demonio al lado de su hijo, su precioso Gohan. Lo que importaba, lo que realmente importaba, fue que ella nunca lo había dejado. No realmente.

Porque en su corazón era donde él estaba. Donde siempre lo mantendría. A su lado, abrazándolo fuertemente y susurrando palabras de ese amor mientras la abrazaba tan fuertemente, ambos mirando al cielo azul arriba.

Su alma lo mantenía por siempre, su corazón recordando el día que el mayor hombre que hubiera conocido alguna vez, la más hermosa criatura en la existencia, se sacrificó por un amor que siempre había negado. Por ella. Por su hijo. Por un futuro que no vería nunca.

Ya no más un despiadado Demonio... Sólo un Ángel Oscuro.

* * *

Su corazón en su garganta. Su respiración entrecortada en rápidos jadeos.

La nueva Reina miraba a su alrededor, sus ojos buscando las hordas de alas blancas, manchadas, teñidas y hastiadas por el infinito negro que se encontraba directamente en el centro. La Luz chocaba con la Oscuridad por tercera vez, las dos razas juntándose a lo largo del borde, en los negros bosques. Tan lejos como sus ojos contemplaban estaba la oscuridad en la distancia, cada Demonio en el conocido Infierno presente, agraciando la tierra como interminables sombras. Y a su derecha estaba su propia clase, como un cegador, creciente grupo de nubes, alas batiendo el aire y arrojando el ya tumultuoso viento.

Y en sus brazos, envuelto muy fuerte, sostenido contra su corazón, descansaba la curiosa promesa de ojos azules y cabello lavanda. El amor de su vida. Una vida de respirar un Tratado, el mayor sueño de la madre de Bulma.

Mechas de terciopelo del brillante cabello lila acariciaban a lo largo de la frente del bebé, sobresalientes de su cremosa piel bronceada, perfecta y suave como la de su padre. Amplios, oscuros azules ojos estudiaban a todos los presentes que parecían obsesionados con mirar a su futuro gobernante, una pequeña gota aferrándose a su adorable regordete mentón.

Los pies de Bulma descansaron firmes sobre la roca debajo de sus pies mientras se levantaba con orgullo ante los innumerables seres que la miraban y la promesa que se aferraba con necesidad a su pecho, diminutos, gordos dedos agarrándose al brillante cristal que colgaba alrededor de su pecho, un recuerdo de un amor sacrificado por el futuro que estaba de pie alrededor de ellos.

Y aunque sus dedos temblaban por su creciente nerviosismo, encontró la fuerza para sonreír, mirando a la epítome de lo que le importaba ahora. Su hijo. Su esperanza. Su futuro. Y un sueño hecho realidad.

Un gran sonido se escuchó mientras todos los seres a su alrededor, así de luz o de oscuridad, se arrodillaban, inclinándose a la primera criatura de ambas clases. Poniendo sus manos sobre sus corazones, los Ángeles y Demonios miraban en esperanza, en sorpresa, en promesa de un futuro que era sostenido en estas pequeñas manos de este ser. Un futuro de paz, y de aceptación, de aprender y de amar lo que nunca había sido aceptado entre los dos.

Bulma le sonrió a Trunks, rozando su pulgar debajo de su ojo, sintiendo el corazón que hacía tanto tiempo había pensado roto, latir ferozmente... sólo por él.

De repente el viento azotó fuertemente alrededor de ellos, tiritando de frío como si fueran apenas dos fuertes brazos, abrazándolos fuertemente. Y mientras cerraba sus ojos, una lágrima escapó de sus pestañas, cayendo lentamente por su mejilla siendo besada por el viento y la fría, invisible presencia que la sostenía fuertemente. Sintió al viento abrazarla, y curiosamente cepillar a lo largo de las sedosas mechas del cabello de su hijo.

"Lirto a muy tarte mi faulto embracio agape." Susurró el viento.

* * *

Y así termina mi épica historia de un amor prohibido y negado. ¿Me odiarán por eso? ¿Me amarán por eso? ¿Tuve éxito en cambiar su percepción de nuestro mundo, aunque sea sólo un poquito? ¿Me recordarán?

Tantas preguntas. Y sin embargo me encuentro escuchando la rara tormenta afuera en las Vegas, preguntándome si alguno de ellos son importantes a largo plazo. Pienso que comencé a preocuparme demasiado por lo que la gente piensa y de alguna manera me perdí en las opiniones. Y ahora me doy cuenta que sólo una verdad importa al final. Que de alguna manera... una joven niña de 16 años con un sueño y una idea comenzó a escribir una historia... y una fuerte mujer de 18 años la terminó.

Creo en lo que dije sobre el amor. No es si se devuelve lo que importa. Sólo si se da. Con un corazón libre, una mente libre... Y con puras intenciones. Sólo una persona fuerte amar. Creo eso. E incluso una persona más fuerte puede dejarlo ir.

Tanto de mí quiere nunca liberar este capítulo. Pasé un duro momento escribiéndolo. No porque no sabía el contenido, o lo que sucedería, o el resultado. Todavía lo estoy. Pero tenía miedo de dejarlo ir. Es como una parte de mí que se ha ido ahora. Agonizante. Una importante parte que estoy reluctante a dejar ir. ¿Mi niñez? ¿Mi inocencia si alguna vez hubo alguna cosa así en mí? O tal vez... Tal vez estoy triste de ver un sueño llegar a ser verdaderamente terminado.

Nunca creí que los sueños se volvieran realidad. Demonios, tal vez todavía no lo hago en su mayor parte. ¿Pero Ángel Oscuro? ¿Ustedes? ¿Yo?... en una manera, todos nuestros sueños se vuelven realidad. Somos hoy. Seremos siempre.

Y así esta mujer da una reverencia, agradeciéndoles por leer una larga historia desde las más profundas regiones de su corazón. Sabiendo que mientras se despide de este capítulo de su vida, sólo comienza uno nuevo. Una nueva aventura.

¡Así que cuidado las Vegas! ¡Cuidado mundo! ¿Y Anne Rice? ¡Mejor cuida tu espalda! ¡Nunca sabrás cuando estoy viniendo!

*Suspiro* ¿No odiamos todos los finales tristes?... ¿Qué es eso? Una pequeña atrevida, ¿no? ¡Tengan un poco de fe gente! ¡hahahaha!

Por qué, quien quiera que lo dijo... ¿no había Esferas del Dragón en el Infierno?

¿El final?

Los amo siempre,

Camaro


End file.
